Dinosaur King Retold
by Drew Luczynski
Summary: What if Terry, Spiny, and Tank Joined the D-Team? What if the translator was actually used? What if there was a dinosaur king? All these questions will now be answered in the epic retelling of the D-Teams adventures to save the dinosaurs.
1. Season 1 intro

Dinosaur King Retold season 1 intro

Play Hirari from Digimon

(Music starts up as stone tablets circle around before the logo soon appears on the screen)

 **It's hard to fly with broken wings**

(Terry is shown walking in a fire background)

 **But a miracle will awaken from my pain**

(Chomp walks in an electric background before he and Terry stop in front of each other)

 **And one day I will fly again**

(Max is shown running with Chomp and Terry in their chibi forms)

 **I will ride on the wind of dreams**

(Rex is shown reading a book with Ace)

 **And surpass that rainbow high up in the sky**

(Zoe hugs Paris and they roll around in a flower bed)

 **And continue on my journey**

(Spiny walks up to Tank, who proceeds to hit him with her tail)

 **Now whenever I look up at the sky**

(Full-sized Ace and Tank appear in elemental backgrounds next to Rex. And full-sized Paris and Spiny appear next to Zoe in backgrounds)

 **I'll make sure to break down**

(Max, Rex, and Zoe look of a cliff together)

 **Everything that's in my way**

(Each grab two cards and slash them on their Dino Holders)

 **Fly to my future in the sky**

(Terry bashes Charcharodontosaurus while Chomp lifts up and throws Saltasaurus)

 **Yes there's no doubt I can feel it**

(Paris battles Maiasaura, Ace battles Ankylosaurus, Tank battles Utahraptor, and Spiny battles Suchomimus)

 **I believe it's in my soul**

(Terry activates Volcano Burst)

 **I know I can go anywhere**

(Chomp activates Electric Charge while Paris activates Nature's Blessing, Ace activates Cyclone, Tank activates Dino Swing, and Spiny activates Shockwave)

 **Please will you guide me in the sky**

(Dr. Taylor shows of his lasso skills only to tangle himself up)

 **Guide me and those next to me**

(He falls over while Reese just face palms)

 **I believe it's in my soul**

(The Alpha Gang are shown standing next to Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus)

 **And I can soar as high as I want**

(Dr. Z lowers down and a shadow covered dinosaur lands behind him as the screen rises to the Alpha Gang logo)

(Both the D-Team and Alpha Gang stand ready to fight. Their dinos charge at each other, and just before they reach each other the logo appears on screen again)


	2. Prehistory in the Making

Prehistory in The Making

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

 **For centuries a proud race ruled the earth. A race unlike anything the earth has seen before or sense. They were the dinosaurs.**

 **These large reptiles dominated the earth in a way humans can only imagine. We could know a lot about the dinosaurs, but we could also know very little.**

 **Unfortunately, the dinosaurs would never be able to share their lifestyle with us as their nemesis soon came from space.**

That was all he remembered before he soon felt the impact of the floor beneath him. The brown; spiky-haired boy groaned and rubbed his head in pain. "How'd that happen?" He asked himself. "Guess I fell asleep." He shook his head to wake himself up before climbing back into his bed. In it was a book about dinosaurs, in fact their was dinosaur merchandise all over his room. He got into position and continued to read. "A giant meteor crashed into the earth, causing all dinosaurs to become extinct."

As he flipped the page he noticed something outside his window. It was some small bright light. "What's that?" He thought to himself. "Maybe it's a meteor!" He ran onto his balcony to get a better look. The light kept descending in a shaky manner, like it was being controlled by a computer mouse, before crashing in a forest not to far from a laboratory.

After taking a few minutes to process what happened the boy quickly bolted out of his room. He approached a door a began knocking. "Hey, Rex, wake up! You aren't going to believe it!" After knocking for a bit the door opened to reveal his blonde friend, who clearly was still sleepy.

He rubbed his eyes while he addressed his friend. "What's going on, Max?"

"You have to get up! I think I just saw a meteor!"

This caused Rex to stop rubbing his eyes and look at his friend. "What?" But Max seemed to already have his mind on other things.

"I have to call Zoe, she'll flip out." He declared before running off again. "Come on, get dressed!" He said before he left for his room again.

Rex just shook his head. "This better be good." He thought to himself before closing his door to get changed.

 **(Intro theme)**

After waking his friends up, Max lead them to the forest he saw the asteroid land. He was currently wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt with a yellow collar, orange jeans, red sneakers, and red fingerless gloves on his hands. His outfit also showed his love for dinosaurs as he had a black fanny pack around his stomach with a dinosaur tooth on it. But his most notable feature was the visor on his head with a glass shade and a pair of horns like that of a Triceratops.

Behind him as his best friend, Rex. The blonde was wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, brown jeans, and blue sneakers. He also wore a dinosaur tooth like his friend, only this one was around his neck. He kept it as something personal and almost never took it off.

"'Yawn' You know I'm not a morning person." A female voice said. She was their friend, Zoe. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red and yellow vest over it, shorts of the same color of her vest, and yellow and green sneakers. Her hair was pink in the form of pigtails. She also had a pair of googles on her head which doubles as cameras, though she never uses them.

Rex was also very tired, but Max had his hopes high. Searching his pockets, he pulled out an golden badge with a D on hit. He held it up in the air to show his friends. "Come on, guys. You remember what this badge means right? D-Team. You guys took an oath, and the D-Team is all about adventure." He said as he reminded them of their little club.

"Yeah, unless that adventure starts before breakfast." Rex replied in his smart-ass tone.

Max in turn gave the blonde a small glare. "You'll regret saying that when we find that meteor." He was hungry too, but for once in his life, something came before food.

"I'm hungry too, Max." Zoe interjected. "And it feels like we've been walking for-" She stopped and noticed something odd. "Hey, guys, look at this."

The two boys backed up and saw what she was looking at. A good portion of trees had been either knocked down or had their tops removed. All except one with a hole in the middle.

Max saw this and ran towards it. "I told you guys! This must be were the asteroid landed!" He said with a smile on his face.

He leaned in a lit up his visors. "Be careful, Max. It could be dangerous." Zoe warned him.

The spiky haired boy simply turned back with a smug look on his face. "Exploring dangerous stuff is what the D-Team is all about. D for danger."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Dumb also starts with a D, and so does dead." He and Zoe started to look around for anything else.

Max ignored him and searched through the hole when he suddenly noticed something. " _What the?_ " He thought as he grabbed the object. "Hey, guys, I think I found it." He called out to his friends. He soon pulled out the object, or rather objects. They were rocks, but not ones of an asteroid.

Max looked at the rocks closer. "One seems to have a lightning bolt on it, and the other has a symbol of fire on it." He said as he kept on switching looks between both.

Rex noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "I found something too, but this one looks more like wind."

Zoe also happened across one of the weird looking rocks. "This one has a symbol for grass." She said as she looked at hers. All four rocks had some kind of switch on them. Max took notice first and messed around with the one on the lightning stone.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a glow that constantly switched from yellow to red. He was so surprised by this he hit his head on the tree when trying to pull his head out. Rex and Zoe's stones started glowing too, engulfing them in a white and green glow respectively. The glowing lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared. Zoe got frightened and backed up a bit. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Max replied, rubbing his head. He looked back into the tree and noticed something else. It was a capsule in the shape of an egg. It was already opened and inside were two piles of cards. He grabbed both piles to look at them better while his friends came up.

All the cards had pictures on them. However, three had a yellow outline while the other two had a gray outline. Max grabbed the two gray cards and looked at them better. The pictures on the cards were pictures of dinosaurs. "Isn't this a Triceratops? And this one a Tyrannosaurus?" He asked his friends as he showed them the cards. As he did he noticed something on the back. "Both of the cards have a symbol to match with the stones. Maybe they're supposed to be put together?" He wondered to himself. He rubbed both cards against their respective stones (don't ask how) and soon a bright light appeared. Once the light disappeared two large dinosaurs appeared in front of them.

The first one was a quadruped. It was yellow, with a little white on his under belly and under its legs. Their was a frill around his head that had small bumps around it, and a mixture of yellow and white patterns on the inside. It's most noticeable features however; were its horns above its eyes and nose. All long enough to make a person into shish kabob. This dinosaur was a Triceratops.

The other one was bipedal. It was red all over. except the legs and under belly which were the same color as the Triceratops's. It had two yellow stripes going from its flank to its head. It's back had little bumps going all the way to the tip of its tail. While its tiny arms were laughable, it had a large mouth full of teeth able to swallow a horse whole. This dinosaur was a Tyrannosaurus.

Both reptiles stared at this kids. Who, in turn, were in shock before they quickly ran behind the trees, hoping the two would go away. Max was the first one to snap of of the shock. "T-t-they came to life!"

"And they both don't look happy!" Rex said as the two giants started approaching them.

Zoe glared at Max. "You did this, Max! Now make them go away!"

Max just shook nervously. "But I don't know how!"

"Maybe try doing the reverse of what you just did!" Rex suggested before they noticed the dinosaurs were right on top of them. He and Zoe ran while Max started messing around with the stones again.

The two Dinos looked at him in confusion before they finally noticed the other dinosaur in the area. The two looked at the other as if they remembered each other. Max took this opportunity and turned the knob a bit before both dinos started to glow. Before they disappeared, two male voices said at the same time. "Bro?"

Soon both of them disappeared and two cards landed on top of Max's cowering head. He soon stopped shaking when he noticed the growling and thunderous footsteps of the dinosaurs ceased he looked on his head and noticed the two cards. At the same time Rex and Zoe came out from behind the trees. "What was that." The brown haired boy asked his friends.

"Must have been a hologram." Rex theorized.

Max, however, got a huge smile on his face. "There's no way a hologram knocked down those trees! Those dinosaurs were real!" He had a smile on his face of someone who just had their life long dream fulfilled. And for a dino-lover like him, it might as well be.

His friends on the other hand were not as excited. Zoe was more confused while Rex was more worried about live dinosaurs. " _How could that be_?" Zoe though, she than looked at the stone her hand. "' _Cause of this_?"

"No, Max, that'll bring them out again!" Rex's worried yell broke Zoe's train of thought. She looked up and saw Max about the rub the cards against the stones. This got her worried again.

Max, however, didn't at all see fazed by the danger. "Yeah, so, if that happens I'll just put them back." He rubbed both cards, but this time in the opposite direction. They closed again, but this time a lot less and they didn't form the large animals from before. Instead they appeared in much smaller, chibi like forms.

The three could only stare at the two before Zoe was able to gush at how adorable they looked. "Oh, how cute are those!"

Max decided to be the brave one and walk up to them. " _OK, Max_." He thought to himself. " _Just go up there and show them who's the dominant species_."

He walked up to them both and was about to say hi, but he was interrupted by the Triceratops bitting his nose. Max pushed it away while the attacker licked its lips. "A little chewy, yet really stiff." One of the voices from earlier said. While Max was in to much pain to care who said it, Rex and Zoe instantly figured out who it was. The Triceratops itself.

Before anyone else could say anything Max let at another yell of pain and the Tyrannosaurus got onto his head and started pulling his hair. "It's a mammal, Bro, and, boy, is it ugly looking. But it's hair all migrated somewhere that'll make the chewing easier for me!" It said as it was tugging Max's hair. That's when the kids realized that the Dino's were some how able to speak without moving their mouths, like some form a telepathy.

Max finally got over his pain and grabbed the tiny dinosaur on his head. "Hey, what did you bite me for?" He said at them both.

The two dinosaurs looked at him in surprise. "Did you just understand us?" The Tyrannosaur asked. Max only nodded before he fell over with the Triceratops biting on his leg.

Rex and Zoe walked up to the three, holding in their laughter. "They either like you or want to eat you." Zoe said.

Rex only shook his head. "Nah, the Triceratops is an herbivore and the T-Rex is to small to eat him."

Max wasn't fully convinced. "Yeah, well my names not Herb, it's Max."

"Wait, you have a name?" The Triceratops asked.

"Yeah, it's Max. That's Rex and Zoe." The brown haired boy said, pointing at his friends.

Zoe could only pick up the Rex and hugged him. "So what are your names."

The tiny theropod like the feeling of being hugged so much that he got lost in his train of thought before being able to answer. "We don't have names like you. We just called each other by our species names." This caught the three kids off guard before Zoe got an idea.

"How about we get names for you two?" The two likes the idea and decided to help the kids think of names. But not before both dinosaurs bit Max on the butt and head.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, another Tyrannosaurus, this one brown, turned around and roared at others of its kind. In fact, many Tyrannosaurs, all of different colors, filled a roman style coliseum. The dinosaurs snapped, roared, and even bit one another while people watched the carnage, cheering. Siting on a pedestal was a small, and old, white bearded man with wooly eyebrows and barely any hair on his head. He was guarded by two droids who had spears and a symbol on their chests. The symbol was a red omega shaped A with a dot in the middle. Around the man were six other individuals who all wore outfits with the same symbol.

As the dinos fought and the people cheered, the man gave an evil sounding laugh. However; this was nothing more but a simulation on a computer, but the old man was still laughing at the results.

"When this dinosaur stadium is complete my ultimate goal will finally be realized! Yes! And the name Dr. Z will go down in history!"

Said doctor turned to look at the one operating the simulation. A short, fat, blue haired man with a slightly red nose, wearing overalls, and a brown t-shirt with the A symbol on it. "You'll take care of that, won't you, Ed?"

Ed scratched his head while he was trying to write something down on the paper. Eventually, he gave up and turned to his boss. "Remind me again how that's spelt." He asked with a smile hopping to lessen the pain.

It didn't work. "It's Dr.Z! You spell it with a Z!"

Ed winced and began writing. But not before asking another question. "Is that a capital Z?"

"Of course!" Dr.Z turned to look at the screen while Ed finished writing. "Good. Now tell me, Ed, why are there only Tyrannosaurus out there? I want a lot more than that!"

Ed only responded by looking down ashamed. "That was all I had time to put in the computer." He said weakly.

This obviously didn't please the doctor. "Then I suggest you make some more time!" He said, getting in Ed's face, making the short man uncomfortable. Thankfully, he backed off and continued to rant. "I don't want to become king of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"I know what you want." Ed said, he knew where this was going. "You want to become king of all the dinosaurs, right?"

Dr.Z responded by giving off an evil grin. "Yes. But I don't want to be the king, I will be the king! I will be the king of all dinosaurs!" He proclaimed as fire went of in his eyes and behind him in his mind.

"Well, I heard you'd have to be a dinosaur in order to be king of the dinosaurs." Ed said with an unamused look on his face.

This got the doctor mad as he grabbed the collar and pulled him to his face. "Who said this!?"

Ed began to sweat and tried to think of something fast. "Uh... Ursula." He squeaked out, not wanting to face his boss's tantrum.

Thankfully, he was saved when a Tyrannosaurus burst into the room. Unlike the ones in the computer, this one had a completely different layout. It was completely white with large brown stripes going across its side starting from the eye to the tail. It also had three strange marking on it. One on its forehead and two on its sides.

The two men looked up at the beast in fear before quickly running out of the building and into a jungle-like environment. The theropod smashed the whole building down before beginning the chase.

At the beach, a tall man wearing shades was fanning a green haired woman taking a sip from her drink. "Somebody help me!" They turned and saw Dr.Z getting chased by the dinosaur. "I got a Tyrannosaurus on my tail! Help me!" Said dinosaur gave a snap that the doctor just narrowly avoided.

Off to the side two kids were watching. One was a boy wearing a matching brown shirt and pants, boots, a hat with googles on them, and a belt that had the A symbol on it. The other was a short pink hair girl wearing only a simple dark pink outfit with the symbol in the middle.

As they were watching, the girl held some device in her hands. It was a small, flat black device with small yellow antennas that had a screen and buttons on one side, and the symbol on the other. The girl had a look of amusement on her face while her brother looked more concerned. "How long should I let him go?" She asked her brother.

"I think you should call him back now. I don't think he finds it funny." The girl was about to press a button on the device when Dr.Z ran into something. Something wet and hard.

The dinosaur stopped and look at who was in his way. It was a Triceratops, except, like himself, was different than normal. Around its body it was covered in nothing but gold and gray patterns. Like the Tyrannosaurus, it also had three marking on its body.

The Triceratops shook its head, removing water from it, when it turned to look at the Rex. "Couldn't even catch an old man?" It said in a feminine voice. "You really are the sluggish one."

The Rex, in turn, growled at his opponent. "Well, at least I don't have a guys name, Maximus." He mentally smirked as the Triceratops now was the one growling.

"You know it's not my fault these idiots can't tell our genders, Gigas!" She stomped her foot on the ground, trying to come off as more intimidating, as Dr.Z slowly crawled away.

The two dinosaurs growled at each other for a bit before they were interrupted. "Stop it right now!" They turned and saw who made the interruption. It was a maid wearing an apron. "If you two aren't going to treat each other and others respectfully, it's the cages for you!" The dinos shrank down like dogs and nodded their heads.

The maid turned towards the two smug looking kids. "Rod! Laura! I'm going to assume your studies are completed?"

They slowly shook their heads shamefully. "No."

"Then get back to work!" She then turned to the man and woman, who now were joined by Ed. The trio tensed when she looked at them. "The frankfurters will be ready for dinner in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Helga, twenty minutes." Helga nodded and went back to work. After she left, the three gave a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Frankfurters again? If I have to eat them one more time I'll burst." The woman said, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"It's either that or her bratwurst." The shaded man said.

"Who's the worst?!" Dr. Z said, offended by their words. "Helga may be a big crotchety, but she's also got a sweet side! And just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean the rest of us haven't!" He yelled at the three, pointing a finger at them in a accusing manner.

"You're only saying that 'cause you have a crush on her." Gigas said, regaining his composure.

Dr.Z looked even more offended. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, though he was blushing.

"Then why is it you have a picture of her on your undies." Rod said as he pointed out the picture of Helga on the doctor's rear, trying to hold back a laugh with the others.

Embarrassed; Z was about to try destroying Gigas when he got interrupted. "Good afternoon, Doctor." A calm voice said.

Z turned around to see a tall, blue haired man wearing a dark red overcoat. On both sides of his face were long, red stripes. Dr.Z instantly covered his behind and addressed his friend. "Ah, Seth, how are the repairs on the time machine coming?" He said, with a bit of nervousness that Seth saw his undies.

Seth looked indifferent and gave his report. "They're coming along, but I've discovered we're missing some parts. We'll have to have them delivered."

"How can we? We're stuck in a different time period." Rod asked the group.

"Yes, that is a good point." Dr. Z said, stroking his beard. He then began to change the topic. "More importantly, we need to find my dinosaur cards that got scattered all over the world when that time machine broke. None have appeared in the time we've been on this island, but they'll have to show up eventually."

As the doctor finished, he noticed something with his grandkids. Mainly that Laura was holding something in her hands, something that was his. "What's this I see?! Were you using this on Gigas earlier?!" He said as he pointed a finger at his granddaughter.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Laura asked trying to give off a cute look, causing both Gigas and Rod to sweat drop as they knew she was busted.

Dr.Z snatched the device from her hands. "This isn't a toy! It's a complicated piece of equipment for doctors!" Just as he finished, the screen on the device started blinking red. "What's this?" He asked as he started pressing buttons.

"It means a card's been found." Rod said, looking at the screen with the others.

Dr.Z had a evil smile on his face. "I knew it would work! Now let's go find that card!" He said. The fire in his mind returning once again.

 **DK**

Meanwhile Max and his friends just arrived back at his house and were showing they're discovery to his dad. "You're saying these are a real T-Rex and Triceratops Max?" His das asked. His dad was known as Dr. Spike Taylor, a renowned paleontologist. He currently has his outfit of a red jacket over a brown shirt, some jeans, and an explorers hat on his head.

"Yeah. Chomp and Terry are totally real." Max said as he put a bandaid on his nose, since Chomp bit there a lot when naming them.

"Did you say Chomp and Terry?" His father asked with a curious look on his face.

"That's what we came up with since Bro here will chomp on anything he can get his teeth on. And Tyrannosaurs, like myself, are apparently terrifying to humans." The Tyrannosaurus, or Terry, said to the paleontologist. To prove his point he pointed at Chomp who was currently trying to bite the bench next to their house and the back porch.

This caused Spike to jump back a bit. "Did that thing just talk?!" He was positive he was starting to go mad, even when the kids nodded to assure his sanity. He then looked down at the capsules containing the three left over cards. "So cards turned into dinosaurs. And what do these cards do?" He asked as he picked them up.

"I don't know, I found them alongside Chomp and Terry's cards. Don't you know what they are?" Max asked his father.

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cause you're an expert on dinosaurs, Dad." Max said with an 'are you joking' look on his face.

"Right, and I thought I knew about everything." Dr. Taylor said getting up. "But this is the first instance of mini dinosaurs popping out of cards." He was going to use to word baby, but that seemed unlikely given Chomp and Terry can speak perfect english.

"Actually, it was full sized ones." Rex corrected.

"Are you joking?! Where?! Where are they now?!" He said in a tone similar to when his son discovered they were alive. He grabbed Chomp and began to shake him. "Buddy, tell me everything you know! I need answers!" Everyone sweat dropped at this. Max's dad was about a silly a dad as they come.

Max grabbed Chomp from his father's grasp and pulled out the two stones. "You got to mess with these things and then they get big."

Spike grabbed one of the stones and turned the knob. "Nothing's happening." He declared. "Are you sure that's what did it?"

"Here, let me try." Max grabbed the stone from his father and began to turn the knobs on both. Soon Chomp and Terry turned back into their cards and into Max's hand. He swiped them across the knob and soon, after a bright light, they reappeared in their true forms.

"Aah!" Everyone screamed in both excitement and horror. This lasted for about a second before Max turned them back so they wouldn't step on anyone. He slid the cards back into the small forms and everyone was able to get their hearts to slow down.

"This is a huge discovery!" Spike exclaimed. His expression then turned from one to excitement to one of concern. "But for now let's keep this our little secret." He put a finger to his lips and leaned towards the kids. "So mums the word. If news about this spreads it can create all shorts of pandemonium."

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen dinosaurs before." Chomp asked. The Triceratops currently was on his back trying to get up.

Everyone immediately went pale. How to you tell someone that their entire race was dead. Zoe was the first to try. "Oh, um well you see."

She didn't need to finish as the two dinosaurs quickly put two and two together. "We meet extinction didn't we." Chomp said with a deadpan tone.

"H-how'd you know?" Rex asked.

"Some conspiracy theorists kept saying it would happen to us all." Terry explained while trying to lift his bro back up. "Help me out, Bro." He groaned.

"Why do you call each other bro?" Spike asked. "Aren't Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus natural enemies?" This was something the kids know now just realized. Why is it these two supposedly arch enemies haven't tried killing each other yet.

The two dinosaurs just stared at them. "What are we, mindless beasts?" Terry asked. "Just cause some of us were predators doesn't mean we ate other dinosaurs as prey. Heck, we never hunted other dinosaurs, we hunted anything else." He explained.

The kids listened with interest while Spike wrote stuff down. He then looked up to ask them something. "That doesn't answer my question of why you two call yourselves brothers."

"We were apart of the same herd before some light turned us into the cards you found us in." Chomp said as Terry gave one last push to get him on his feet. Once back on his feet, the mini Triceratops shook the dirt of and began to bite the bench again. "What did you do to this wood? It lasts forever, I love it!"

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, they were interrupted by a sweet voice calling out. "Time for breakfast." They turned and saw Max's mom, Aki, coming out with an apron on. "Zoe, I didn't know you were here." She said when she noticed the pink hair.

Max and the others immediately got nervous and hopped she didn't hear anything. "Uh, yeah, I just got here." Zoe said, trying and failing to not sound nervous.

Aki looked down and noticed the tiny dinosaurs. "Well nows, who are these cute, little guys?" She asked as she petted Terry. Chomp went up to bite her, but was caught by Spike before he could make contact.

"That's Chomp and Terry." Max answered.

"They're both very unique looking dogs." She said.

This managed to calm them down as she thought the two dinosaurs were dogs, somehow. "Well, the both followed Max home. So what do you say, can we keep them?" Spike asked, trying to act all innocent.

Thankfully Aki couldn't say no to the face her husband was making. She nodded. "That'll be fine. She said, but then added. "But you'll be the one taking care of them, Max."

"I will, Mom."

Aki the began to walk back into the house. "OK, let's eat breakfast before it gets cold. Zoe, you're welcome to join us if you like."

As the group walked in, Max asked his dad. "Do we have to keep it a secret from Mom?"

"Yes, but only for a while." Spike whispered to his son.

"So, what's a dog?" Terry asked his ceratopsian brother.

"Hopefully something chewy." Was his response.

The Tyrannosaur, in return, only sweat dropped. "You really need to get over that obsession."

 **DK**

Back at the island Seth, Dr.Z, Ed, and the man and woman from earlier looked at a digital map of the earth.

The woman, known as Ursula, was now wearing a red jumpsuit that had a hole around the naval, a burgundy colored cloak, pink gloves that exposed her fingers, and red high heels. Her A symbol was on a chocker around her neck.

The man, known as Zander, had a simple dark brown jacket, with the A symbol on the left shoulder, over his light red t-shirt.

Seth currently was typing on the computer bellow the map. He then looked up to check the accuracy that the map had compared to what he got. "A pair of cards appeared about 1,500 miles north of here." He announced.

"Perfect." Dr.Z declared. "Alpha Gang, prepare to deploy for our first dinosaur roundup mission." The doctor announced to the trio. "Take Gigas and Maximus with you. You'll need some reptilian power to capture those dinosaurs." He said with an devious smirk on his face. "Now don't let me down!"

"You can count on us, sir." Ursula declared as she and the others saluted their leader.

"Alpha Team, out." Both Zander and Ed shouted together as they got ready for travel. They were heading for Japan.

 **DK**

Night fell over the city as Spike began to experiment on the stones he obtained from his son and friends. He was at a laboratory not to far from where the cards first landed. The laboratory was known as the D-Lab. It was mainly used by Spike and his friend, Zoe's older sister, Reese. The D-Team made it their headquarters since their family were the only employees.

Right now, Spike and Reese were in the center of the lab, easily identified by a large object giving a glittering glow, working on the decoding the chips.

"Accessing data and awaiting user input." An automated voice from the computer said. "Fossil reclamation currently in progress at station 2098."

Spike had his arms crossed as he looked at the large tv screen across from the computers. It was showing the blueprints of a handheld device that the stones were being inserted into. "Any updates on the translation devices Reese?" He asked his partner as he turned around.

"Nothing yet. But hopefully this unit will be able to decode whatever is in the chip on that stone." The blonde scientist said without looking away from her screen. "I need to ask, what makes you think it's the dinosaurs thoughts that are stored in the stones? What part of your research led you to that conclusion?"

Spike looked down at the four stones, which currently were plugged into the large, glowing...Antena? And began to monologue. "I'm glad you asked, Reese. I estimate these stones were created roughly 65 million years ago, roughly the time dinosaurs became extinct. My analysis shows they're admitting some form of consciousness. It would seem the dinosaurs minds were compressed into these tablets just as they were on the verge of extinction, and then embedded with chips for decoding purposes! I don't know who invented it, but the chip contains a system that turns dinosaurs into cards! Yet another Spike Taylor theory!" He claimed as he felt he was on fire.

He turned to Reese to see that she was still working on the devices and not even looking at him. "She's never impressed." He said to himself as he slumped over and sobbed to himself.

 **DK**

In the Pacific Ocean, the Alpha Gang was currently in a monster like submarine heading for the coast of Japan. A periscope raised up to check their surroundings. "Destination dead ahead." Ursula announced. She was currently siting in the back of the three seats, in a short of leader position, while Zander and Ed operated from the front. On one of her arm rests was the cards that contained Gigas and Maximus. "Prepare to surface." She declared as she retracted the periscope.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Zander and Ed declared as they pressed a button to raise the sub. And it was a this moment they knew, they fucked up.

Immediately as the surfaced they were hit by a large cargo ship. "I didn't say to surface yet!" Ursula yelled as the sub began to fill up with water due to the large head being removed.

"Go thing this is just a rental!" Ed said, trying to lighten things up.

"Lucky for you! We put this thing on my credit card!" Zander yelled as the sub began to sink beneath the water.

 **DK**

The next day, Max decided to play with his two new "pet" dinosaurs. He currently was tossing a frisbee at them both, trying to get them to catch it.

"Alright, Terry, this one's for you!" Max announced as the tossed the frisbee at the tiny theropod, only for it to be caught by an interfering Chomp.

"Mine!" He yelled as he grabbed the device and began to chew on it.

"Chomp! Don't do that you'll break it!" Max said as he and Terry chased the yellow dinosaur around trying to get the frisbee back.

From the sidelines, Rex and Zoe watched the trio have fun. Both couldn't help but feel jealous. "Max is lucky to have those guys, isn't he?" Zoe asked as she rested her head on her hands.

"Yeah, and they've all really bonded. I can tell they're all gonna be great friends, brothers even." Rex observed. He then looked as if he was in thought. " _What is it that our stones are for? Is it the same purpose? If that's the case why didn't they come with a matching card? Maybe they got separated_." He thought to himself.

"What's in the water?" Said words broke Rex from his train of thought. He and Zoe walked over to the balcony that looked into the ocean. From their a really large black shape could be seen.

"It's coming right for us!"

"What is it?!"

"I don't care! Let's get out of here!"

People immediately began to start to back way before running from the large object. Zoe put on her googles to get a better look at the object. She couldn't make it out specifically, but judging by the way it was moving their was more than one.

Max also took notice of it and ran over to his friends. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"A pair of really large animals are heading this way." Zoe said as she raised the googles from her head. "But I can't make out what it is."

"Maybe it's some really large fish?" Terry suggested.

Their answer was given when the water erupted. Out from the water came Gigas and Maximus, who gave loud roars to announce their entrances.

"Another Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus Rex?!" Rex shouted.

"That's impossible! They look nothing like us!" Terry yelled back.

With the Alpha Gang, they had just resurfaced from the sub crash, gasping for air. Zander looked up and checked his two bits of standing, curly hair. "And the hair still stands." He said smugly.

"Where's Gigas and Maximus?" Ursula asked as she looked around for the cards.

"They're right over there." Zander pointed to the two dinosaurs attacking the town.

Ursula smiled as she realized they must have been called out when the sub crashed. Just then, Ed cried out. "Help me! I don't know how to swim!" The short, chubby man struggled his way over to the board Zander and Ursula were using to support themselves.

"You idiot!" Ursula warned him. "Don't grab on! With your weight, it'll cause this thing to sink back into the wa-" She wasn't able to finish as Ed grabbed onto the end and made the board sink to the water.

Back with the others, they watched as the two bizarre dinosaurs came out of the water, and they were looking right at them. Gigas mentally smirked to himself. "Looks like I got myself a little snack to go with my success."

"Your success?" Maximus interjected. "I'm clearly the faster of the two of us! I'll take care of this one."

As the two argued, the kids slowly slipped away, hoping they wouldn't notice. "I didn't know a T-Rex could swim. Did you, Terry?" Zoe whispered.

"Never bothered to try." Terry answered.

"Well, we can try later 'cause it looks like they're coming right for us!" Chomp yelled out as Gigas and Maximus finished their argument and began to chase after them.

"Split up!" Terry announced. "They can't get all of us at once! The one they don't chase can call for help!" Trusting the predators plan the three began to run in different directions.

Of course this didn't affect the dino's plan at all as Terry and Chomp stayed with Max due to their small legs. As the chase went on, Maximus plowed through anything in her path, causing tons of trees to end up toppling over.

Just then, Spike showed up carrying a large rod. "Oh, wow! New species of dinosaurs!" He said with a cheerful look on his face. Max ran past him, and his protective instincts went into play. He ran up to Gigas and announced. "Listen here, mister T-Rex! It's nice to meet you and your friend! A meeting 65 million years in the making, now prepare to be snared!" He pressed a button and the rod turned into a butterfly net. He charged at the large theropod and swung the net at him. "I'm coming for ya!"

Needless to say Gigas wasn't amused. The net hit, but only around his mouth. "Seriously?" He asked no one in particular before tearing the net to pieces.

"Needs work." Spike said to himself as Gigas went forward. The paleontologist ducked under him, but soon he noticed that he was not their chosen prey. "Max!" He called out to his son.

" _Why do I get the feeling they're after me."_ Max thought as he ran into an ice cream shop. Needless to say, it ended with it getting smashed by a swing from Gigas' head.

Gigas lowered his head, drool starting to come out, as he prepared for his first kill. But Chomp and Terry were having none of that. They leapt off the group and began to bite the Tyrannosaurus.

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" Chomp said as he bit Gigas' nose while Terry went for the tail.

"Oh, I will. After I'm done with you!" He yelled as he swung his head around causing Chomp to fly off into a tree.

"Chomp!" Max and Terry yelled at the knocked out Triceratops. Gigas left Max and began to advance towards his target. But not before hitting his tail on the ground, knocking Terry off. The little Tyrannosaur rolled right over to a waiting Maximus, who picked him up with her beak.

"Congratulations!" She said with an obviously mocking, but cheerful tone. "You just won a date with Dr.Z."

With both his dinosaur friends in danger, Max didn't know what to do. What could a little kid do against giant dinosaurs?

"Max!" He turned and noticed his father holding a device. "Use this!" He tossed it towards his son like a boomerang.

Max caught the device and looked at it. It was a grey device: with a handle, many buttons, a screen, a knob on the back, and a slot with the same symbols as his stones. "What's this for?!" He asked.

"It's designed to work like your stone, but easier!" His dad explained. "You can use it to make Chomp and Terry bigger! Read the manual!" He tossed a really large book at Max's feet.

"I'll just trust you and read it later!" Max said as he began pushing buttons. Soon Chomp and Terry vanished from the jaws of death and into cards in Max's hand. "Here we go!" He called out as he slashed both cards on the slot. In some short of other dimension lightning and fire began to come out of the slot as the screen showed a split image of a lightning and fire. Soon the two dinosaurs began to transform.

Chomp spun around in the air as his transformation began. First his legs began to grow with lightning, then the horns on his head began to grow. Soon his eyes flashed and the Triceratops spun around and roared.

Terry, on the other hand, remained on the ground for his transformation. Soon the ground underneath him erupted. First his legs grew with fire, then his tail, and finally his large mouth with a fiery flash to his eyes. The Tyrannosaurus also spun around and roared to signal his finished transformation.

In the real world, the two dinosaurs landed after a bright glow of their respective colors came and went. They roared at the two attackers who only roared back.

Max, his dad and friends, even the Alpha Gang, looked around as the world's color changed. Everything looked like it was painted on. "What happened?" Spike asked. No one had an answer for that.

"Get out, now!" Chomp roared at the two attackers.

"How about instead you talk to my mouth!" Gigas roared as the battle began.

Chomp charged towards Gigas and knocked him back with his horns. At the same time Terry attacked Maximus, who blocked his attacks with her horns.

The fighting made its way to the streets as cars stopped and began piling on each other so they don't get crushed by the fighting dinosaurs.

Eventually, Gigas found an opening and knocked Chomp back with his tail. Terry tried to help, but Maximus got in the way and tossed him with her horns. Gigas then grabbed one of Chomp's horns and tossed him into Terry.

Terry was able to get back up, only to be greeted by a charging Maximus. Chomp, on the other hand, couldn't get back up.

"Chomp!" Max cried out.

"Forget it, Max." Red said grimly. "It's near impossible for a Triceratops to beat a T-Rex, much less one like him. And I doubt Terry can handle this type of Triceratops."

"So what now?" Zoe asked worryingly.

Max could only look down frustrated as Chomp was hit over and over again by Gigas' foot. Terry tired to get up and help him, but Maximus had him trapped.

Soon the screen on Max's device began blinking red. Max began pushing buttons hoping for something to happen. Soon a pair of cards came out from the device, one having a symbol matching the dinosaur it had on the card.

"I don't know what those cards do, but I included them in your holder just in case." Spike explained. "Now seems like a good time to try them out."

Having no better ideas, Max grabbed to two cards. " _Here goes nothing_." He thought as he swiped both cards, praying they would work.

Soon enough, Chomp and Terry began to glow, causing the two attackers to back off. Both of them got back up with their newfound strength and began to attack in the most amazing way possible.

Lightning clouds began to form around Chomp. Suddenly, a strike of lightning landed directly on him. Instead of damaging him, the electricity circled around his body. He began to charge at Gigas, the Tyrannosaur in to much shock to dodge. Lightning began running towards his front and formed a giant ball of electricity at the tips of his horns. Soon both the ball and Chomp collided with Gigas and sent him flying.

With Terry, fire began to form around his mouth as he began to wave his head around. Maximus stood ready for whatever attack came her way. What she didn't expect was the fire to erupt directly beneath her, sending her flying as well.

The kids could only watch the spectacles in amazement, this was something beyond the imagination. Both of the attackers landed near the dock they came in. Gigas struggled to get up, but soon he and Maximus both turned back into their cards. Soon the color began to return to normal. Chomp chuckled to himself as he soon felt weak. He eventually collapsed and returned to his card as well.

Max noticed and ran to grab the card. "I gotcha." He said as he caught the card in his hand.

"Is he OK?" Zoe asked.

"Try a swipe." Rex suggested.

Max swiped the card the opposite way and Chomp came back out in his chibi form. The tiny triceratops stumbled around a bit before Max caught him in his arms. "You all right, buddy?" Chomp responded by biting and chewing on his arm.

"Yeah, he's fine." Terry said as he limbed over to them. He then looked to where the two bizarre dinosaurs landed. " _It seems they turned into cards_ _too_." He thought to himself.

Just then, Ursula came and grabbed both of the dinosaurs cards. "Who do you brats think you are, screwing up our very important mission?!" She yelled at the kids.

"My name's Max, but who are you?" He wasn't really intimidated by these guys, more curious.

"If you must know, we're the Alpha Gang!" Ursula declared.

"Imagine your worst nightmare!" Zander said striking a pose.

"Except you're wide awake!" Ed said striking a different pose.

The trio then began to announce their names.

"Oh so Ursula!"

"Zantastic Zander!"

"Ed! I said."

"Do you guys understand any of that?" Max asked his friends.

"I think it's a threat, but I'm not sure." Rex answered.

"What is it you want with us anyway!?" Terry said as he got into an attacking position. These guys had to be behind the attack that just happened.

"Well, that's for us to know and for you brats to find out, isn't it." Ursula declared. She then pointed a finger at the accusingly. "But if you brats ever mess with us again you will find out! Let's go" she grabbed her two partners and dragged them away.

"Wow, she was weird." Chomp said, turning his head like a confused dog.

"Who? The old lady?" Zoe asked. This did not go unheard.

"Excuse me!" Ursula said as she came back. "Did you just say old lady!? I'm not old! I'm barely in my teens!"

"Oh, shut up!" Terry yelled as he gave a roar that sent the raging lady into the ocean. Zander and Ed didn't waste anytime and jumped in after her.

After they left, Max turned to his dad. "So, Dad, what is this thing?"

"A Dino Holder." He explained.

"It's just like the stone?" Max asked as he examined the object.

"I bet it does a lot more than that." Rex theorized.

"That's right. The part that contains the stones is a translator. It can take the thoughts in the stones and put them into words like it does with the cards." Spike then reached into his bag and grabbed two more Dino Holders. "I also have ones for Rex and Zoe." He said as he handed them to the kids.

Suddenly, the screens began glowing as the kids where engulfed in a glow just like from the previous morning. The light also engulfed Chomp and Terry. Spike backed away a bit from the glowing kids and dinosaurs.

Unlike the last time the kids now heard voices. All saying the same thing.

"Help us."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King**

 **Spike: Is there a problem with your Dino Holders?**

 **Dr. Owen: More cards have been found.**

 **Rex: Carnotaurus!**

 **Zoe: And a Parasaurolophus!**

 **Dr.Z: How do you lose to children!**

 **Max: You mean you can teleport us to where the dinosaurs are?**

 **Zoe: This Spinosaurus is a lot smarter than you old lady!**

 **Spiny: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **A/N:** At long last my fanfiction has become a reality. This story started with the simple question of "What if Terry, Spiny, and Tank joined the D-Team?" And everything evolved from there. I plan on making this a two season story, with a third season in a crossover. This story will mainly follow the first season of the anime with some alterations, but it will be very different during the second season.

One thing to know is that all of the dinosaurs will have names and personalities, that includes move card dinosaurs, so if anyone has any ideas for names tell me on the reviews or send me a PM.

Until next time


	3. Battle at the Pyramids

Battle at the Pyramids

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing.

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Other Dimension Speech"**

 **DK**

"Help us." "Save us." That was all that came out as the bright glow engulfed the D-Team. The same voices said the same thing over and over.

"How? How can we help?" Max asked as he pushed button on his Dino Holder, trying to get something to happen.

"Can you at least tell us who you are?" Rex asked. For some reason he couldn't help but feel he heard the voices before, but he had no idea as to where he did.

"Maybe they can't hear us." Zoe suggested.

The glowing continued for a while until finally it subsided. Spike slowly walked up to the kids, trying not to hopefully unleash any supernatural, freaky magic. "Uh, kids? Is there a problem with your Dino Holders?"

"Dad, it's talking to us!" Max exclaimed. Terry and Chomp both shook their heads trying to recover from whatever trip that was.

"Wait, you're serious!?" Spike asked. After getting a conformation nod from the three kids, Spike had a huge smile on his face, like he had just won the lottery. "Yes! I was right! In your face Reese!"

The kids could only sweet drop at the paleontologist's celebration. Terry, on the other hand; had something on his mind. "Uh, Guys? Not that I don't enjoy being like this, I mean it is my true form. But how exactly do you make me small again?"

 **(Intro theme)**

After finding away to turn Terry back to his small size, the D-Team went to the D-Lab to figure out more on this case. Right now the three Dino Holders were laid out a desk with Spike and the kids looking down at them. Chomp and Terry were currently looking around the D-Lab.

"So it was asking you for help?" Spike asked trying to get the full story.

"Yeah. You guys think maybe it was the dinosaurs communicating to us through the stones?" Rex asked.

"That could be." Spike theorized. "It's most likely they're asking for protection from those Alpha Gang members you went up against." The group then started to have flashbacks of their encounter.

" _Who were they?_ " Max asked himself. " _They attacked Chomp and Terry with those weird looking dinosaurs for no reason. And then when they were hit by an Electric Charge and Volcano Burst they turned into cards. None of this makes any sense at all!_ " While this is going on Chomp was currently biting on the skeleton of a placerias. Trying to find an apparent weak spot on the large object, and failing.

"I bet you they found some stones too." Max finally said to the rest of the group. They could only nod in agreement. But that only made them more curious. Just how many stones were there?

"Zoe!" The group turned and saw Reese coming down the stairs. "Must I remind you, you're supposed to call before stopping by." The older girl said to her sister.

Zoe mentally slapped herself. "Sorry. I forgot."

Reese just sighed. "Whatever, just remember next time, OK?" She then turned to Spike. "Dr. Taylor, you got a call from Dr. Owen." She said as she held up a phone with a picture of another paleontologist on it, a blonde haired man with a beard and mustache wearing glasses and a brown bret.

"My dad!" Rex exclaimed.

"Doh! I'm always losing that thing!" Spike said as he checked his jacket for holes before chuckling nervously.

He grabbed the phone from Reese and plugged it into the screen. Immediately the picture of the doctor enlarged and sent into video mode. As the picture appeared, Spike could only smile at his friend. "Ah, Dr. Owen. Dug up anything new?"

Said doctor could only smirk. "I found a funny bone." He then began to laugh as he shook his hands around with before giving his college two thumbs up. "What's all the fossil about?"

Spike only copied what he did. "Dinosaur jokes!"

The two then began to partake in a really bad dance routine. The only thing worse was their "song" going. "What makes di-no-saurs ex-tinct! Not ta-king a bath we think! Dig it!" Needless to say everyone sweat dropped at this minus Chomp who just walked over to see what was going on.

"Think...Stink. Smelly dinosaurs. Yep, it's still funny." Spike said to himself.

"When will that joke get old for them." Max whispered to Rex.

"Probably when they're extinct." Was the blonde's reply.

Dr. Owen had a quick laugh before regaining his composure. "Anyway, I have news regarding those dinosaur cards you told me about. More cards have been found."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time as they all smushed to the screen. Not even two days and already more cards have been found.

Owen began to explain his discovery. "I'm here at a dig site in Alberta, Canada. Along with some amazing fossils, we also found two more cards." He then showed the two cards to the D-Team. Rex and Zoe instantly recognized them.

"Carnotaurus!" Rex exclaimed.

"And a Parasaurolophus!" Exclaimed Zoe.

As Owen flipped over the cards they noticed something. The Carnotaurus card had a Wind Symbol on the back, while the Parasaurolophus had the Grass Symbol. Chomp watched, and while he liked the idea for more dinosaurs to join their new herd, he was really bored. Deciding to bite something for stimulation, the little Triceratops began to chomp on Max's leg, causing the boy to fall over and attempt to get his attacker off him.

It was then Owen finally noticed his son. "Ah, Rex, is that you my boy?"

"Dad, I've been here the whole time." Rex said with a deadpan tone and look.

"I sure hope your behaving yourself at the Taylors house. Do I have to give my speech again?" He asked as he leaned up close to the screen.

Rex backed away a bit, obviously crept out by his dad. "No, that's fine, Dad." He reassured. "But could you possibly send the cards over to us?"

"I sure can. I'll overnight them to the lab and you should have them first thing tomorrow morning." The paleontologist then turned to Spike. "Anyway, Dr. Taylor, I look forward to your analysis. And Rex, you can learn a lot from Dr. Taylor so pay close attention, OK" Rex nodded at his father. "Great. I have to get back to the dig now, but I'll send the cards over as soon as I can. Call if you need anything."

The screen then turned off and Spike unplugged his phone. Rex and Zoe looked down at Max, who was now being tickled by Chomps biting. Now they wouldn't be so left out.

"I can't believe you and I will get our own dinosaurs by tomarrow! This'll be awesome!" Rex exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Zoe could only have hopeful eyes. "I hope I get a really cute one!"

"It'll be nice to have more friends to add to our herd." Terry said as he leapt down and landed on Max's face, maybe by accident maybe not.

The only one who wasn't happy was Dr. Taylor. "What about me?! If anyone should have a dinosaur it's me!" He cried. He then grabbed the Dino Holders and began biting them trying to get them open. "I just have to figure out the secret of these things!" He exclaimed as he kept on trying.

"Uh, Dad?" Max asked as he got up with Chomp and Terry on his head.

Reese came over with some books and grabbed the Dino Holder from Spikes hand. "The stones chose Max and the others because they touched them first. Show a little self control." It was times like this Reese forgot she was a lot younger then Spike, and frankly, everyone else did too. Spike could only slump in defeat.

"Uh, Reese, what are those you're carrying?" Max asked as he and Zoe started backing away from the books.

"Dino Holder manuals." She said as she tossed them each manuals, unaware she was crushing Spike's hand, or simply didn't care. "They're to be used for more than swiping your cards. There's a carrier for the stones and extra cards as well."

"This'll take a year to read!" Max exclaimed. Even Rex felt like this was a little big for a manual.

Zoe could only glare at her sister. "You know, you may like siting inside and studying all day! But some of us like to have fun! Maybe you should try that!" Reese's response was simply letting go of Spike's hand, allowing the doctor to fall to the floor.

As Max went to his dad, Chomp looked at the book. "So, what is this reading?"

"Maybe Zoe can teach you. Since she wants to do something fun." Reese said, causing the younger sister to glare at her again.

Max learned forward and looked at his dad. "So, Dad, what's the deal with Dr. Owen? I thought we were going to keep the whole thing about the cards a secret. Did you change your mind and tell every dinosaur expert in the world?"

"No, Dr. Owen's the only one who knows besides us. He's a close friend of mine and taught me a lot of what I know so I know I can trust him." Spike answered as he got back up.

"You guys are forgetting, there are others." Rex said with a serious tone.

"Who?" Chomp asked.

"Remember, Bro? The Alpha Gang." Just saying those words made Terry turn cold blooded for a second, along with Chomp.

 **DK**

At the Alpha Gang's hidden island, things were not going well. After getting word that the mission failed, Dr.Z was furious. And he was letting everyone know about it.

"Unacceptable! Un-ac-ceptable!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "How did some snobbish kids get their filthy hands on my cards! And how did you three not get them back!" The angry doctor was currently facing a bunch of lit up equipment that could have been mistaken for lava lamps. In some were cards and small animals, while others had elements like wind and fire. Since the kids had some trump cards, they were going to need some as well.

Rod and Laura were also present during the doctor's experiments. Laura took one look at the equipment and turned to her brother, who could only nod grimly. "Grandpa, the energy level's too high."

"She's right." Rod added. "And the way we pieced the equipment together it could blow at any minute." Dr.Z looked at both his grandkids and listened to what they said. Maybe he could tone it down a little.

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing." Ed commented as he and his two fellow teammates were also present at the time, all feeling really uneasy at the doctor's sour mood that came when they told him about their failure. Ursula and Zander could only nod nervously at Ed's comment.

And it was at that comment Dr.Z instantly forgot about toning down the equipment. He leapt into the air in front of his minions and began shaking his fists wildly. "You fools! You think this is a joke?! Move Cards are my specialty! And once I make the perfect ones, I will teach those kids a lesson once and for all since my crack team of professionals couldn't handle it themselves! I'll take it upon myself to bring those kids to tears!" Seth, who was also in the room, simply left with out saying a word. He had better things to do then listen to his boss's temper tantrums.

As Dr.Z landed on the ground, he failed to notice the equipment starting to glow. But his two grandkids defiantly did. "OK, Grandpa, we have to go study." Laura said as she and her brother left. If their calculations were correct, the blast should only destroy the whole room and not get to them if they're far away enough.

The A-Trio had the same idea. "I-uh-hear Seth calling." Ursula said nervously.

"I hear my mother calling." Zander said.

"I hear nature calling." Ed added as the trio attempted to leave the room. Key word attempt.

Dr.Z wasn't fooled by his minions' excuses. "Stop right there!" He ordered the three. "You three will stay right here until my experiment is finished. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir." All three droned as they slumped over. Maybe, if they were lucky, the blast would kill them.

The equipment began to glow even brighter, as did smile. " _Here it comes! My ultimate creation!_ " He thought as he opened his arms, laughing maniacally.

And, just as his grandkids predicted, the whole room was caught in a huge explosion, to the point the whole room vanished. Both Z and the A-Trio's clothes had burned up, leaving all four in their underwear. The trio fell over as Dr.Z coughed up smoke. Maximus, who was grazing outside, got smoke in her nose and sneezed, right onto Dr.Z.

And if this could get any worse, Helga soon marched into the deystoryed room. And boy was she pissed. "I'd like to speak with you in private, Dr.Z." She said calmly yet angrily. The doctor tensed up at her threat. "But, in the meantime, I want this mess cleaned up by dinner team or there will be no dinner time!" Dr.Z sighed as anime style tears came out from his eye. This was not a good way to spend the afternoon.

 **DK**

Later in Egypt, a caplsule, just like the one Chomp and Terry were in, opened up. Inside it were three cards, two yellow and one grey, and a stone with three drops of water as the symbol. The desert wind blew against the cards and sent the three flying away from the pyramids and into a city. The cards landed right by a table that two men just finished eating from. One of them bumped against the table and caused his drink to fall. The cup opened up and water spilled on the cards. Immediately, the cards started glowing blue, as did the knob on the stone far way, and another dinosaur emerged.

The dinosaur was mostly grey, except it had a large purple stripe going along its back. Most notable about this one was its, large claws, crocodile like mouth, and most of all a purple and blue sail on its back. The dinosaur was a Spinosaurus, and it let out a loud roar to signal its entrance.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **DK**

As night approached the Alpha Gang's base (let's just call it Zeta Point from now on), the team was having their dinner. Gigas and Maximus were both eating out of dinosaur-sized bowls as the A-Trio and Z ate at the table. As Dr.Z was moving his silverware under his plate, his Alpha Scanner started blinking red. He knew what this meant. "Another one of my darling dinosaurs has been activated." He said with a smile.

"Dr.Z, no toys at the table!" Helga said angrily. Clearly she did not get the situation.

"I know that, but how can I eat when another one of my cards has been located." The doctor said without even looking up from the scanner. He then looked at his trio of henchmen. "Ursula! Zander! And Ed! We're off on another capture mission!"

"Yes, sir!"

"No, you're not!" Everyone immediately got tick marks as Helga stoped them from getting up. The maid had a red aura surrounding her as she glared at the four. "No one is leaving until I see every plate is clean!"

Dr.Z could only slump down in his seat. "Yes, Helga."

"And don't think I don't know about those vegetable your have hidden under your plate, Doctor." The maid said as she looked down.

"Aah!" The doctor got extremely nervous and tried to find an excuse. "Those aren't mine, they're Ed's."

But that didn't work as Helga began to discipline him. "I wasn't asking!" She said before the sound of smacking filled the room. As this happened, the two dinosaurs left and went somewhere in the lab.

 **DK**

At the same time, Max and his family were also having dinner. Just like with Dr.Z, Max was trying to hide his vegetables. However, he did much better as he had a miniature Triceratops to feed them to.

Rex normally ate all of his food, but today he was barely able to eat any of it. The excitement was eating him. "Dr. Taylor, do you know when the cards are going to get here?" He asked, looking up from his dinner.

Spike thought for a bit. "I believe your dad said they should be here first thing tomorrow morning."

Again, the excitement was eating the blonde away. "Awesome! Soon I might have a partner of my own!"

"What do you mean by partner?" Rex froze as Aki asked the question. Him and his big mouth.

Thankfully for the blonde, Spike knew what to say. "Oh, well, Rex is planning on getting a dog just like Max has, right!" Rex only nodded as the doctor chuckled nervously.

Aki noticed their odd behavior but decided to ignore it. "So we'll have three dogs then? Remember who will be taking care of them." She cheered with a smile. Rex only nodded his head as he went back to eating. Aki then noticed something on her son's plate. "Max, you ate all the green peppers and carrots!"

Max could only smile smugly. "Oh, yeah! You made the vegetables extra good tonight! Could I have some more, if that's OK you at least? Pass the broccoli, please!"

Terry looked up from his bowl of dog food and saw Chomp licking his lips. This probably meant Max was a carnivore like himself. Although he did wish the humans had better meat to eat then this dog food, it's a little dry.

As they continued eating, Max's phone soon started to ring. "Let me take this." He said as he left the table. He answered the call and saw Zoe on the screen. And judging by the look on her face, something had happened. "What's up, Zoe?"

"Turn on the news! Hurry up! Don't just stand there, Max!"

"The news?" Max went to the living room and turned on the TV.

Immediately, the news showed up and showed the Spinosaurus going on its rampage as people ran in terror. "Come on, guys!" It said in a stupidly sounding tone. "I just want to play bingo! Top or bottom?! I don't care!"

"Another dinosaur!" Spike said as he ran up and grabbed the screen. "And this time it's a Spinosaurus!"

The screen soon zoomed out as an anchorwoman appeared on the screen. "We have just revived these reports from Egypt where a live dinosaur has appeared near the Pyramids of Giza."

"No!" Max gasped.

"In Egypt!" Rex exclaimed as he looked at the screen.

Soon both of their Dino Holders began blinking some small light. "What's this light?" They both asked.

"All citizens have been forced to take immediate shelter." The anchorwoman said. "But, thankfully, their have been no reports of injuries." The screen the Spinosaurus was on soon cut to static. "Now a word from our sponsor."

Soon one of those DJ radios began showing up on the screen asking for callers. Soon a phone rang and it was picked up. "Yeah, hello." A familiar voice said. "Could you- OK hold on for a sec." the sound of slapping soon filled the room. "OK, that's better. Could you play Video Killed the Radio Star?" Soon the song started playing. "Thanks, guys! I'll be right in!" Everyone questioned what that meant and soon a large smash was heard followed by screaming people and more smashing noses.

That's when the D-Team they realized it was the Spinosaurus who made the call, and he somehow knew what modern day music was.

 **DK**

The whole team regrouped at the D-Lab an hour later to discuss their plans. Spike had the idea to take a plane, but he was having little to no success.

"What! There are no flights until tomorrow night! You must understand I have to get to Egypt right away!"

As he was arguing on the phone, Reese hooked up the Dino Holders to her computer to try and get some ideal on the glowing. "So does it say in the manual why the Dino Holder lights up like this?" Max asked.

"I guess this means you didn't read the manual." Reese assumed without needing to look up from her computer.

"I did. The whole thing." Rex answered. Of course the only responsible one would do what he is told.

Max didn't believe him. "No, you didn't! You must have skipped pages, or skimmed through the whole thing!"

"No, I didn't!" Rex objected. "Maybe if you bothered to read you'd notice most of it's just blank pages."

"What's the deal with that, Reese?" Zoe asked as she flipped through her own manual to see if Rex was right, which he was

"There's still so much we don't know about the stones and cards." Reese explained. "So every time we make a new discovery we'll then add it to your manual."

Zoe could only just look at her sister like she was nuts. "Too much time on your hands?"

Soon, Reese noticed something. "Well, this is interesting." She lifted up her glasses to get an better look. The others came by and saw a map of the world. On the map was two blinking lights. One in Japan, where they were, and one in Egypt.

"That's where the Spinosaurus appeared!" Zoe announced as she pointed at the blinking dot.

"So it seems the Dino Holders were telling you when and where a new dinosaur appeared." Reese declared.

"No way! For sizzle maz dizzle dog!" Spike said as he ended his call.

Max only looked at his dad in embarrassment. "Dad, you need to spot listening to so many funky music videos, OK?"

Chomp and Terry got up on the desk and looked at the map. "Uh, how long would walking take?" Chomp asked.

"Too long if it was possible." Reese said as she continued pressing buttons. Soon some zigzag lines appeared on the screen connecting the two dots. As everyone leaned in, Reese had an revelation. " _Could it even be possible_?" She thought. She might have found away to get to Egypt.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang was just about to have their ride ready for take off.

"Are you sure this think is safe?" Ursula asked as she eyed the aircraft.

"Absolutely not!" Dr.Z declared. This made Ursula give him a questioning look. But before she could question him further, the door to the room opened and Gigas and Maximus came out.

"What took you guys so long? We don't have all day!" Ursula yelled at the duo.

"We simply needed to grab our third member." Gigas said as he and Maximus moved aside revealing a third dinosaur.

It was a black and white quadruped. It had yellow plates going all along its back, and four yellow and brown spikes at its tail. Like it's two friends it also had three markings on its body. This dinosaur was a Stegosaurus.

"Who told you you could bring Armatus!?" Dr.Z yelled as he walked up to the large theropod.

"If we run into those kids again, we might need some back up." Gigas answered without even moving.

Dr.Z stroked his beard, pondering the idea for a bit, before he came to his conclusion. "All right, he can come along."

"Might kind of ya, Doctor." The Stegosaurus said in a mixture of a Southern and Australian accident.

A tick mark grew on the old doctor's head. "For crying out loud, I though we patched that!"

The plated dinosaur mentally smiled. "Mate, ya can't fix what ain't broke." The dinosaurs eyes then narrowed. "Now. Where's my trucker hat?" A crane soon lowered from the ceiling, placing a large hat on the Stegosaur's head. He was ready to hunt some varmints.

 **DK**

Eventually, the Alpha Gang's purple rocket made it to Egypt. The device was shaking a lot and had many bandages so it was a surprise it stayed airborne for so long. Zander looked out of a periscope to locate the dinosaur. He soon was able to find the large, spiny theropod. "There you are." He announced.

"Perfect!" Ursula declared. "Zander! Drop the bomb!" She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" With the press of a button the Spinosaur would soon be seeing daisies. He pressed the button, and nothing happened.

Until toast popped out next to where Ed was sitting. "Yay, toast!" He cheered as he took a bite.

The other two just looked at each other. "Plan B?" Zander simply suggested.

"Plan B." Ursula said as she opened the hatch and grabbed her scanner. She pulled out two cards and swiped them on the slot.

Soon the world turned into a battlefield again as Gigas and Maximus landed behind the Spinosaurus. The theropod turned around and looked at them. "Oh my God, are you Batman and Robin?!" He asked the two attackers

The two dinosaurs just looked at each other before getting into attacking position. " _This will be easy_." They both thought. However, they were unaware the Spinosaurus was carrying a secret weapon with him.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Reese had just figured out she may be able to transport them to Egypt in no time at all. The team was standing on a platform, with Spike constantly running back and forth with supplies, while she explained her theory.

"So let me see if I get this. You believe you can teleport us to wherever the dinosaurs are?" Max asked.

Reese nodded her head. "I believe the dinosaur search function and the transport function are linked together." Reese explained. "Now all we need to do is a test run."

"Is that dangerous?" Zoe asked.

"You'll be fine. Probably." She finished under her breath so they couldn't hear her. It didn't work for Zoe as she slumped over. Why did she have to be the sister to a genius?

"All of the technology is in here so just press the button and you'll be sent to Egypt." Reese finished as she wrote this down in her notebook.

"Don't forget me!" Spike said as he came over carrying an umbrella and spear in his hands. "I'm a paleontologist! A dinosaur expert could be really handy out there!" He was not going to let the opportunity to get a dinosaur of his own slip out of his hands.

While Rex and Zoe rolled their eyes, Max smiled at his dad. "Great! Let's go!"

"Yes!" Spike muttered to himself as he got on the platform Max and the others were standing on.

Max pushed a button and soon the outline of the platform began to glow. Soon Max, Chomp, and Terry vanished with out a trace as the light died down.

Everyone just stood there blinking as they looked at where Max was just standing before. "It worked!" Rex said as he made sure Max was gone. "For some reason, it only works on Max, Terry, and Chomp." He turned to Reese for an explanation.

Reese began writing down in her notebook again. "Note to self. Only those with a dinosaur and stone can be transported."

Rex and Zoe nodded. They would have to wait for their partners to arrive before they can help their friend. Spike, on the other hand, had anime tears coming out of his eyes. "It's not fair!" He cried to the heavens. "I wanted to go!"

 **DK**

After almost less then a second after he pushed the button, Max's surrounding changed instantly. One second he was in the lab, the next he was in the desert. "So, it worked." He said to himself as he looked around. The place looked all painted over, like it was when the Alpha Gang attacked.

Terry sniffed the air a bit to get used to his surroundings. These weird shaped mountains were everywhere. He turned his head and soon saw what they came for, and they weren't alone. "Those weird looking guys are here too?!" He cried out. Max and Chomp looked over at his direction and saw what he was talking about.

The Spinosaurus was panting heavily as the other two dinosaurs looked like they were full of energy. The large theropod looked around as for any means of escape from his attackers. He soon noticed something in the sand that looked like enough to buy them time. "Oh, look! Distraction!" He yelled as he ran off.

Maximus was about to charge after him when Gigas stopped her with his foot. "Out of my way, idiot!" She yelled.

"Tell me, Maximus, what's more important? A job or some big fat revenge?" The Triceratops turned her head and noticed what her partner was talking about. The kid and his little dinosaurs were here as well

The Triceratops popped her neck as she got into a charging position. "Oh, definitely revenge!" She announced as they both charged towards the trio.

In the rocket Zander was watching from his periscope. "OK, good news: the Spinosaurus looks like it can't handle much more. Bad news: the runty kid is here from before." He turned to Ursula. "Gigas and Maximus are attacking them now. Should we let them?"

Ursula only laughed. She waved her hand in a relaxed manner. "Let them have their fun. Besides, it gives us more time to relax in this cosy little rocket of ours." She said as she slumped over in her seat.

Back on the ground, the two Alpha Dinos were almost at the kids. Max didn't waste anytime grabbing his Dino Holder and pressing buttons. "Get ready, guys!" He announced as the two smaller dinos turned into cards in his hand. He grabbed both of them and slashed in the slot. He even let out a battle cry as he did so.

" **DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! AND TYRANNOSAURUS!** "

As he made his battle cry, fire and lightning once again erupted from the slot. The two smaller dinosaurs went through the transformations before landing back in reality, full-sized. Max smirked as they landed. "Now we got 'em. Go for it, guys!"

His partners roared as they two charged at the attackers. Soon all four heads meet and collided, Chomp with Maximus, and Terry with Gigas. Chunks of the earth came up from the ground as the collision shook everything. The Spinosaurus, who was lying down at the time, looked over and began to watch the fight as well.

After a while, Terry backed away to go for a new approach. This gave Gigas the opening he needed to grab the unsuspecting Tyrannosaurus by the neck and throw him onto the ground.

"Terry!" Chomp cried out as he soon lost focus of the struggle he was in.

"Bad move, rookie!" Maximus said as she knocked Chomp onto his side. She then went to his stomach and began to push him across the ground. "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" She lectured him before ramming him into the Sphinx. While she was constantly ramming him Gigas grabbed Terry with his mouth, and slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"No! Come on you can do it, guys!" Max cried out to his dinosaur friends. This was ending up just like the last fight. Soon enough the Dino Holder screen began blinking red, and that was when Max remembered his weapons. "Right, I can use Electric Charge and Volcano Burst." He told himself as he pressed a button, ejecting the two Move Cards.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Zander. "Better watch out. That little brat's using a Move Card again." He told his team.

"What?" Ursula asked, clearly not remembering the previous fight.

Thankfully Ed filled her in. "Remember last time? He kicked out butts with those moves."

Ursula then had a depressed look on her face. "Oh, gee, I'm so upset." The look soon changed to one of triumph. "Not! I have a card, too!" She pulled out Armatus' card from her scanner. "Go!" She cried out. Only she made one fatal mistake.

One that Zander and Ed clearly noticed. "Ursula, no!" Ed cried out

"You can't do that in here!" Zander added. But it was already to late.

The rocket bulged out until it couldn't no more. It burst, sending the Alpha Gang flying in all directions as the Stegosaurus formed and landed right in front of Max.

The impact was enough to make the boy stumble over and drop his cards. As he regained his composure he noticed he was missing his cards. "Oh, no! My Move Cards!"

Before he could run after the cards, the large spiky tail of the Stegosaurus got in his way. "Howdy, mate. Name's Armatus. Look at my trucker hat." He announced looking up at the hat on his head.

Max growled as he tried to think of something to do. Suddenly, something else landed right behind Max. "I'm back!" A voice said as a blue glow appeared and soon Armatus was hit across the face with a tail. Max looked behind him and saw the Spinosaurus repeatedly smacking the Stegosaurus with his tail. Soon he stopped and the dinosaur fell down. "Woah! That was like some kind of Tail Smash." The Spinosaurus said as he looked at what his Move Card can do.

Armatus got back up and noticed something was wrong. "My trucker hat!" He cried out as he noticed it wasn't on his head anymore. "Y'all done gone fucked up now, boy!" The plated dinosaur got a fire in his eyes as he swung his tail towards the unsuspecting Spinosaurus, knocking him onto the ground. To make sure he didn't try that move again Armatus put a foot on the theropods neck and began to push down. "You I liked better as a card."

Max got up and punched the Stegosaurus on the leg. "Stop hurting my friends!" He said as he tried to hurt the larger opponent.

The Stegosaurus only responded by putting his spiky tail on the kid, trapping him in between his long spikes. "Don't be the hero, mate, it'll only get ya killed."

Max could only watch as his two friends and his rescuer got slowly beaten by the Alpha Gang dinosaurs. It would seem all hope is lost. "What now!?" He said to himself as he covered his eyes, unable to watch his friends being hurt.

Suddenly, two bright lights of green and white appeared out of nowhere. Both Max and Armatus shielded their eyes as they turned towards the glow. Out of the glow came two people that Max was really excited to see. "Rex?! Zoe?!"

The other two looked at Max and got worried expressions on their faces when they saw him trapped in the spiky tail. Those looks quickly turned to ones of determination. Rex grabbed his Dino Holder and turned to Zoe. "Are you ready, Zoe?!" He asked as he began pressing buttons.

"Let's go!" Zoe replied as she began to do the same.

Soon, a card ejected from Rex's Dino Holder. He grabbed and flashed the card, showing a picture of a Carnotaurus. He then swiped the card against his slot, as he did wind came out.

" **DINO SLASH! YOU CAN DO IT, CARNOTAURUS!** "

A miniature version of the dinosaur was soon spinning in the air. Its dark blue legs grew with a burst of wing. Little bumps all over its back grew, and the yellow horns on its head grew before its eyes glowed. It leapt forward and roared to signal its transformation completed. The body was like that of Terry, only much thinner. It was completely dark blue, minus yellow stripes along its side and horns on its head. And all over its side was little bumps.

Max looked at the Carnotaurus in amazement while Zoe flashed her Parasaurolophus card and slid the card against the slot, grass coming off as she did so.

" **DINO SLASH! COME ON OUT, PARASAUROLOPHUS!** "

The little herbivore spun around in the air before its back legs grew with a burst of grass, then its fore legs grew, finished by a large cone like shape on its head before the eyes glowed. The Parasaurolophus reared up on its back legs and roared signaling the finished transformation. It was mostly green, except for a whitish underbelly and green stripe on the back, the large cone on its head was a blue is green. It had four legs, but only two of them were 100% legs, meaning it could run on two legs. It also had a duck like bill for a mouth, which was common for hadrosaurs like itself.

Max looked at the other dinosaur in shock as well. The two dinosaurs didn't waste anytime in ramming straight into Armatus, causing the Stegosaur to lose his balance and topple onto the ground. Both Max and the Spinosaurus got back up and rejoined the fight. Max grabbed his Move Cards and called out to his partners. "Chomp! Terry! I'm coming!"

They could only respond by looking in his direction and collapsing on the ground. Gigas looked over the weakened Terry and place a foot on his throat.

"Terry!" Max cried out as he feared Gigas doing the worst. Thankfully, the Spinosaurus had a idea.

Again, he started to glow blue, but instead of powering up his tail, a whirlpool surrounded his body. "Prepare yourself, oreo! For the wrath of the Fire God; Poseidon! Shockwave!" The theropod announced his attack. Soon, whirlpool exploded into tendrils that were launched at Gigas, who was engulfed by the water. The Tyrannosaurus shook his head around, trying to get free, only to be head butted by the Spinosaurus. "I feel that if I felt that, I would be dead." The Spinosaurus said to himself.

This managed to distract Maximus long enough to not realize the Carnotaurus approaching and ramming into her. She was knocked back a bit, but managed to recover. She left Chomp alone and went assist Gigas. It's not like the Triceratops was getting up anytime soon.

The Carnotaurus went back up to Chomp and examining him closely. After a bit, he was able to give his verdict. "He's hurt! And bad!" He said to the others.

Max had a worried look on his face as he began to fear the worst again. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Zoe with a determined look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Max, this should help." She ejected a Move Card from her Holder and activated the card. "Nature's Blessing!" She announced. "Reenergize Chomp,Terry, and the Spinosaurus" The pinkette commanded.

The hadrosaur glowed green as grass began to surround her body. The green dinosaur then roared as a tornado of green energy erupted from her mouth. The energy landed on the three chosen targets and soon all three felt their strength back. The Spinosaurus gave Gigas and nasty bite to the neck while Terry and Chomp slowly got back up onto their feet. Chomp gave a roar as he announced his return to the battle. He looked and saw who was the one who healed him. A female Parasaurolophus? He then remembered Rex and Zoe's cards they asked from Dr. Owen.

Max watched Zoe as all three of the dinosaurs got their full strength back. "What was that?" He asked.

"That was one of her moves." Zoe explained.

"Hey, Max!" They both turned to Rex. "Let's use all our moves at once to finish this up!"

"What? You have a move card too!?"

Rex could only give his trade mark smirk. "Yeah, so you in?"

"Oh, I'm totally in!" The Spinosaurus said as he gave a roar and charged towards Maximus.

"Bring it!" Maximus said as she got into a fighting stance. "I'm not scared of a little water!"

"Then taste my Tail Smash!" He called out as he glowed blue and began repeatedly hitting Maximus on the face. "Hopefully you didn't use makeup!"

Max pressed a button and the second Move Card he got for Terry came out. "All right, Terry let's see what you can do with this! Neck Crusher!"

Terry glowed red and soon charged straight towards Maximus. The Spinosaurus backed off, giving Terry the room he needed to lift the Triceratops off the ground with his head. He then spun around, waiting for his victim to fall down. He then hit her neck with his tail and sent her flying to a pyramid. "Not so funny having your neck smashed now, is it?!" He roared at the Triceratops.

Rex the grabbed his move card. "Cyclone!" As soon as he slashed the card the Carnotaurus began to glow white. Clouds began to form as a tornado soon came down over him. Instead of harming him, the tiny theropod roared and made the wind form a barrier around him. The charged towards Armatus who had just recovered.

"Stay away!" The stegosaur pleaded. But it was all for nothing as the Carnotaurus grabbed him by the tail and tossed him to the same pyramid Maximus landed at.

"Electric Charge!" Max cried out as he swiped his final move card. Chomp got his electrical powers again and charged towards Gigas. The Tyrannosaurus attempted to dodge this time, but was to slow and Chomp struck him once again. The theropod was sent flying right into the head of the Sphinx. He glowed red and returned to his card as the head fell off the body. At the same time Maximus and Armatus glowed yellow and purple respectively and joined Gigas in defeat.

The kids cheered and the dinosaurs roared in victory. The two herbivores cards landed on the damaged pyramid, and were soon swiped in an instant. Max gasped, and soon noticed Gigas' card by the ruined Sphinx. As he tried to grab it, a long claw soon came out of nowhere and grabbed it before them. Soon a camel appeared with three mummies on its back. Or a least they looked like mummies but they could talk. "Who's your mummie now?" One of them mocked.

The kids, Chomp, and Terry soon recognized the voices as the mummies revealed themselves as the Alpha Gang. The Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus assumed they were a threat, while the Spinosaurus backed up in surprise. "Oh my god! It's Team Rocket!"

Everyone just looked at the large theropod blankly, like he was crazy or something. A lightbulb soon went off in Ursula's head. She got a mischievous smile on her face which only crept out her teammates. "Say, big guy, why don't you join up with us. We could use a strong dinosaur like yourself."

Ed and Zander looked at her like she was crazy. Was she seducing a dinosaur? The rest of the D-Team was about the tell him not to, but the Spinosaurus already made his choice. "Nah, I like these guys more. Plus you guys were attacking children so technically you're outlaws." He said cheerfully.

A tick mark grew on Ursula's head as her whole face became red. Soon she snapped. "OH, SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO BE SMART, YOU RETARDED PIECE OF CRAP!"

The Spinosaurus stepped back again, shocked at the insult. It brought back painful memories. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes, but someone prevented them.

"Hey! This Spinosaurus is a lot smarter then you, old lady!" Zoe yelled back. This made the spiny theropod shocked. No one ever stood up for him before.

"Excuse me!" Ursula retorted. "I'll have you know there is a huge difference between old and experienced!"

"Oh, really?! I thought they meant the same thing!" Zoe yelled back. Rex and Max backed away from their friend as they didn't want to be near her wrath.

Before Ursula could say anything else, Zander covered her mouth. "Well, it's been fun chatting, but now we must be off. Onwards, camel!" He said as he kicked the camel. Soon the camel started moving in the reverse direction. "I said onwards, not backwards!"

"They just keep getting weirder." Max said to his friends. They could only nod in agreement.

Zoe turned and saw the Spinosaurus approach her. "You guys really want me on your team?" He asked, tears of joy coming out of his eyes. "Everyone's said I'm only dead weight."

"Nonsense." Zoe said. "The way you fought that Stegosaurus and T-Rex was awesome! You'd never slow us down!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The larger theropod soon started crying as he nuzzled Zoe. "Consider this the start of a beautiful friendship!" He soon glowed blue a returned to his card along with his Move Cards. The cards flew across the desert before landing in front of an object. Zoe ran up to grab the cards and picked up the object the cards landed on.

"A Water Stone?" She asked herself as she picked it up. She soon as engulfed in a blue glow.

"I think we know who to give the Spinosaurus to." Rex said with a smile, Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you guys sure?" Zoe asked as she got back up.

Max leaned onto his friends shoulder. "Come on, Zoe. It's clear you guys are meant for each other. Besides, the Dino Holders can only hold up to two stones anyway. We'll just give the next one to Rex and then we'll all be even." Zoe smiled as she placed the stone inside her Dino Holder. Immediately a water symbol appeared on it next to her grass symbol.

After turning their dinosaurs back into cards, Rex and Zoe decided to properly introduce their new partners. "Wanna met Ace?" Rex asked as he swiped the card backwards. A miniature version of the Carnotaurus appeared next to him. "It's a perfect name for him 'cause it means number one and he's my first dinosaur."

"Pleased to meet you all." Ace said with a bow of the head.

Zoe then swiped her cards, calling out a miniature Parasaurolophus and Spinosaurus. "And this is Paris."

"So, what's that mean?" Max asked.

"Well, she's a Parasaurolophus, but Paris is a much more cuter name. Like it?" She asked the tiny herbivore.

Her response was to give a small dance before noticing the others watching. She soon shrunk back and hid behind Zoe. "I like it." She said in a soft voice.

"Wait, so what's my name?" The Spinosaurus asked.

Zoe thought for a bit. "Well, since you're a Spinosaurus, how about Spiny?"

"I love it." He said cheerfully. But this was mainly due to the fact he had Armatus' trucker hat land on his face.

Max smiled at his three new teammates. But soon he remembered something important and his eyes widened at the realization. "I just forgot! I don't know how to get back home!"

"It's in the manual. All we have to do is put the Dino Holder in reverse and we should be back home." Rex answered calmly before looking around. "Can you believe it? We're really in Egypt."

Zoe then had a smile on her face. "Hey, guys, why don't we stay for a week or two site-seeing."

Everyone liked the idea, except for Rex and Ace. "Zoe, we kind of have school tomorrow." He said as he face palmed. Ace nodded in agreement. While he didn't know what school was, he did know they weren't prepared to survive here.

Zoe could only slump over. "Smart people ruin everything." She muttered to herself.

Rex simply gave his trademark smirk again. "I never said we couldn't stay a little while longer."

Everyone soon got huge smiles on their faces. This was going to be fun. They all ran off in different directions while Rex stayed behind with Ace. "Chomp and Terry where found in our own town, Spiny was found here, and you and Paris came from Alberta." Rex told Ace. "You think it's possible there are more cards all over the world?" He asked his partner.

Ace paused a bit to think. "It seems most likely. I don't know how much the world's changed, but I do know the more cards we keep away from the Alpha Gang, the more dinosaurs that will be safe." Rex nodded in agreement. This might be much more serious then they thought.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Dr.Z looked into his repaired test tube. Inside were three Move Cards with a strangle symbol on the back, but not the Alpha Gang logo. It was instead a diamond with two axe blades coming out of the sides and a dot in the middle.

"Yes!" He cheered. "My ultimate Move Cards have finally been completed. Soon I'll have enough of these to make my dinosaur kingdom unstoppable!" He then laughed maniacally to himself before noticing something. "Shouldn't those three fools be back from Egypt?" He asked himself.

With the A-Trio, they were currently dealing with trying to capture a runaway camel.

"Don't dessert us in the desert!" Ursula called out to the camel.

"Lucky for us it's a rental, huh?" Ed asked, once again trying to lighten the mood and failing.

"Lucky for you! We put this camel on my credit card! Get back here!" Zander yelled as they chased the camel into the sunset.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: A real live Saichania!**

 **Spiny: I knew a Saichania once.**

 **Ed: Zander use the Move Card!**

 **Rex: Ace talk to me!**

 **Tank: As a great teacher once told me, can't touch this!**

A/N: And episode two is done! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And next time I'm excited beacuse we get the introduction of my favorite main dinosaur!

How many references could you make out in this chapter by Spiny and Armatus? I put in a pretty good amount.

On the topic of our little Spinosaurus, where I got the personality from was in a really old crossover idea that'll never happen so don't ask. And why he went with Zoe instead of Rex was mainly due to the fact he's rivals with Paris in canon and the name sounds familiar to the way Zoe named Paris, also so each of the D-Team have a predator-prey duo.

I'll also do QA at the end of chapters if there's any questions so ask away.

Read, review, fav, and I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Tanks A lot!

Tanks a lot!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Other Dimensional Speech"**

 **DK**

The early morning light shined over the Taylor Household as Rex was reading a new dinosaur book he bought. He flipped pages over looking at the different dinosaurs before he noticed a particular page. "There you are from the old days, Ace!" He told the little Carnotaurus, who was currently exploring the room. The place was truly an interesting living space. "Man, this limited edition book was worth every penny from those five months of allowance I used to pay for it." He thought to himself.

"Interesting." Ace told him as he looked around in a shelf. As he did he accidentally knocked some objects over.

"Ace, could you calm down a bit with the exploring? I'm trying to read here." Rex told his roommate as he crossed his arms under his chest. Ace nodded and simply went to the other side of the the room. However, he was unaware he accidentally went right over Rex's book.

The blonde looked down at the page Ace just walked over. "Huh?" He quickly noticed large muddy foot prints covering the page. "Aaagh! Look what you just did to my new book! It's ruined!" Rex yelled.

Ace quickly ran over. "I'm sorry! Here, let me fix it!" He quickly answered as he began to lick the page. All this did was make it worse, and Rex could clearly tell.

"Now there's spit all over it!" As he and Ace had their little problem, Max and Zoe were currently outside with their dinosaur friends.

"Haha! Stop! That tickles, Chomp!" Max cried out in laughter as the Triceratops kept on biting him.

"Never! Surrender, foolish mortal!" Chomp replied, sounding all evil like. Chomp then bit down on Max's rear, causing him to laugh even more.

"Ooh! That's even worse!" Max laughed out. While those two were playing, Terry was currently napping on the porch while Zoe played with Paris.

"Hey, Max, maybe you should try calling your dad to see if he's landed London?" Zoe asked. Spike recently got a picture from a museum with a peculiar looking object in the corner of the photo. They have reason to believe it is another stone. So it was decided Spike would fly over to London and investigate it.

"Maybe, but I thought he said he wouldn't be there until dinner time." Max replied as he rubbed Chomp's head.

"You're right." Zoe replied. "I guess I'm just super excited to hear if that thing in the picture was truly a stone or not."

"Well, hopefully we'll know when he gets to the museum." Paris said. "It looked a little hard to see in the picture." She kicked at the ground trying to calm herself down from the attention. She never did well with strangers. Even though the D-Team was going to be her new family, she did only just meet them all the other day.

Spiny soon fell down from the tree he was trying to climb up for some reason. "Shouldn't that stone be the last one considering there's only one open space left when we put them together?" He asked. His eyes then widened with shock. "Oh my god! I said something intellimegent!"

"Well, that was only with the outer stones." Max reminded Spiny. "And it really depends how many stones the Alpha Gang has in their possession." Everyone nodded in understanding. Hopefully this was the last stone in the open that they needed to get.

Just as they were about to resume their playtime, Ace ran into the yard, clearly in a hurry. "Ace! Hold on! Get back here!" They all turned to see Rex run outside, clearly looking upset.

"What's the matter, Rex?" Terry asked as he opened his eyes.

"Ace just totally ruined my brand new collectable dinosaur book!" He explained in an angry manner.

"What did he do?" Max asked as he looked at the Carnotaurus hiding behind him.

"He stomped all over it and got the pages all mucked up!"

"Oh, that's what happened?" Spiny asked. "'Scoff.' Just simply throw it in mud and it'll join the rest of the mud." He suggested.

"I think it would be best to use water instead." Paris suggested.

"No need to. He licked them off with his slobbery tongue!" Rex answered. It seemed the more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

Everyone became a little grossed out by that. "Well, at least he was trying to help." Zoe said, trying to calm the blonde down. Ace simply shrunk behind Max, muttering something no one could make out.

"Who's hungry?" Aki asked as she brought a plate of juice to the table. She then took notice of Spiny and Paris. "Zoe, I see a couple of little dogs followed you home as well."

Zoe nodded sheepishly while Spiny tried to introduce himself. "Hell-" He never got to finish as Terry covered his mouth with his foot, despite the fact they have a telepathic like way of talking.

"Remember? We're not supposed to talk to the humans unless we're told to." Terry hissed quietly.

"Sorry." Spiny muttered.

Aki ignored the two theropods conversation as simply the dogs roughhousing and looked at them all. "There sure are a lot of extraordinary dog rooming the streets these days." She told them.

"Yeah! That's right!" Zoe answered, while Max just smiled sheepishly, hugging Chomp.

Aki grabbed the plates of food and put them next to the drinks. "Enjoy your food. Should I get some food for the doggies too?"

"Maybe for the other four." Rex answered. His look then turned cold as he looked in his partners direction. "But not for Ace!" He said sternly.

After could only shrink back at Rex's harsh tone as he tried to make himself disappear. " _Forgive me_." He thought grimly.

 **(Intro theme)**

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z was currently looking over a map of Europe. He was holding something in his hands as he shook them like he was about to roll some dice. "Shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, stew! Ride your own dinosaur two by two!" He chanted as he rolled the bones onto the map. They rolled around and two claw bones pointed towards London. Seeing this the mad doctor laughed maniacally. "No mater how many times I do it, it always says London! See for yourselves! Take a look! See!" He told his grandchildren, who were also present in the room, before laughing again. "Bones don't lie!"

Needless to say the two kids weren't impressed. "Maybe you should try something a little more scientific?" Rod suggested.

Laura agreed. "Yeah, Grandpa, why are you messing around with dinosaur bones?" She asked.

"Come on, Laura. Let's leave him alone with his fortune telling." Rod said as he signaled Laura to join him as they left the room.

The pinkette walked up to her brother and asked. "You think he's OK? Zander said something about losing a marble, but I'm not sure what that means." Rod knew what his Zander told his little sister, but decided to keep quiet for his grandpas sake.

Dr.Z overheard this, but misunderstood what Laura said. "I haven't lost marbles, only dinosaurs!" He told himself as he gained a look of determination. "But that won't matter now that the bones can find them!"

 **DK**

In the foggy streets of London, Spike made his way to the museum he got the picture from. After making sure it was the right place, he made his way inside to meet with one of the employees. "OK, let's get right to business." He told the employee. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the photo. "I took a picture of a fossil earlier, and when the picture was developed I noticed this object in the corner." He pointed to a lighter object that was sticking out a bit of the ground.

While they were having their discussion, the Alpha Gang were also in the museum. Managing to sneak in, the trio made their way through a dinosaur hall, trying to find any sign of a card anywhere. The room was dark so Zander had a flashlight on to give them better light. Ed was carrying a large amount of bags and boxes that Ursula had bought beforehand when they arrived. And Ursula herself was currently doing what she does best. Complaining.

"This is absurd. Here we are in London because of a bone-headed bone game that Dr.Z likes to play. Ridiculous! And I'm honestly surprised at the two of you for buying into it."

Ed looked over at her like she was crazy. "But, Ursula, all you've been doing is shopping and we're supposed to be looking for dinosaurs." He reminded her.

This was greeted by a wack to the head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were here looking for designer stores!" Ursula answered sarcastically.

Zander didn't catch onto the memo "Well, that's understandable. It could happen to anyone." He looked around for a bit before his flashlight shined right into the skull of a T-Rex. Startled Zander backed up and crashed into Ursula and Ed, causing boxes and bones to go flying everywhere.

After the trio recovered, Ursula glared at the tall man who caused the mess. "Do I have to remind you that the Alpha Gang strikes fear in others? We shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of bones." She hissed.

Ed backed her up. "Yeah, Zander, we are in a museum. What were you expecting to see?"

Zander retorted. "Well excuse me for not liking skeletons!" He answered before shivering.

As they rubbed their heads, Ursula noticed a strange looking rock next to her. "What's this?" She asked no one in particular. She pulled the dirt that was covering the rock off to get a better look. When she did she got a smirk in her face. "I found a stone!" Her partners looked at the rock she was holding and sure enough it was a stone. This one had a purple outline of a crack and a mountain on it.

Before they could celebrate, however, an alarm went off as the room lit up. "Let's get out of here!" Ursula announced as she and the other two left. She looked back and noticed something wrong with Ed. "You don't seriously think I'm leaving here without all of my purchases, do you? Go get them!" She ordered the short man.

"Whaaaat?!" Was all he could say.

Soon the room began filling up with cops. "Secure the exits!" One ordered as they began to head right towards them with their batons.

Ursula hid behind Zander to keep herself safe. "What are they doing here?! Get rid off them!" She ordered.

"You heard her, Zander, get rid of them." Ed said in a mocking tone. How was he supposed to fight with his hands full.

Zander put his hands to his head. "My brain is going to explode! I can't handle all this anxiety in one place!" He said before the cops got to them.

Again boxes and bones were sent flying everywhere, along with even more objects. Zander tried to block their batons with the skeleton of the tail, while Ed was being chased around with a skull covering his whole head, Ursula hid behind a skeleton trying to distract the cops. "Uh, look officers! Over there! I think I see a doughnut shop!"

As the fighting went on, Zander accidentally knocked into a capsule and made it hit the wall. The capsule opened and two cards came out. Soon the dirt from a tree that was placed in the room fell onto the cards and they began to glow purple. Everyone turned towards the glow as another dinosaur emerged.

This dinosaur was a quadruped. It had a purple back, many yellow spikes all over its back and side, a long tail with spikes on the side and a large club at the end. It's neck had small purple spikes while four more came from the side of its head, and it had noticeable flat teeth. This dinosaur was a Saichania.

The armored herbivore looked around at the weird looking mammals, while they all looked at it. All the while Zander simply said. "Did I do that?"

The Saichania eventually decided the tiny mammals weren't worth it and decided to look for some food. As it left the cops raised their batons and chased after it. This didn't go unnoticed. " _You honestly think those little sticks are enough to take me out?_ " The Saichania thought arrogantly. " _As a great teacher once said. Can't touch this!_ " It then swung its tail, hitting all the cops on the head and making them all retreat.

All this time, the Alpha Gang just watched. "I hate to say I told you so." Ursula said with a smile. "But I knew that prediction would be right!" It was obvious she was lying, but honestly, who cared.

At this same time, Spike and Brady came into the damaged room. "Oh, wow! A real live Saichania!" Spike said in shock. The armored dinosaur eventually decided it had to take care of some more important maters. With the swing of a tail, it smashed the wall giving it a tunnel to walk out of in search of food.

As it left, Ursula immediately got to her feet. "Let's go! That dinosaurs not going to catch itself now is it?" She asked the other two while jogging in place. The two men eventually caught up with her and they left the room, but again she noticed Ed had a problem. "Ed! I'm not going to tell you again! My purchases need to come with!"

"Wh-whaaaaaa?" Was all he could say.

He immediately grabbed the bags and they ran into the tunnel. All this time Spike could only say. "Well, Brady, it's not everyday you see a Saichania running around in your museum, is it?"

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, they had just finished their food and were back discussing Rex's book outside. Ace simply looked away from Rex, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Sorry your book got all ruined, Rex." Max said.

"I told him to calm down and stop jumping around!" Rex told them. This only made Ace feel worse.

"Well, he seems very sorry, I think you should just let it go." Zoe told Rex.

"Fire! That should fix the problem!" Spiny exclaimed.

Just then, the Dino Holders began to go off. "Oh." Max said as he grabbed the device.

Zoe and Rex did the same thing. "Hey, the Dino Holders beeping." Zoe told the others.

"Hey! Maybe a new card's been found!" Chomp said as he ran up to Max.

"Yeah, but where?" Max said as he looked at the screen.

"London, England." Rex confirmed.

Max immediately stood up. "Hey that's where my dad is right now!" He said before taking off, Chomp and Terry close behind him.

"Wait, Max! Were coming too!" Zoe called out before she, Paris, and Spiny ran after the brunette.

Rex and Ace simply looked at each other in silence before Ace darted ahead, Rex followed from behind. "Hold on a minute, Ace!"

 **DK**

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the D-Lab. Immedialty they began calling for Reese.

"Reese!"

"Hey, Reese!"

"Where are you?!"

"There she is!" Max said as they ran into the room.

Reese turned away from her computer to look at the team. "I was expecting you. Ready for transport?" He answer was them getting onto the platform they used before. "You're going to London." She reminded them before she started putting in the locations.

Ace started squirming around, as Rex tried to stop him from jumping off. "Ace, quit fooling around." Rex told him sternly. This only made the squirming worse.

"Let's go!" Max declared as he and the others pushed the button on their Dino Holders. Immediately a glow covered them and they were teleported away.

 **DK**

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the London museum Spike was at, coincidentally in the same room he was in. "Oh! I'm so glad you're here, kids!" He said as he ran up to them. Brady, on the other hand, looked a little freaked out.

"So, did you find another card, Dad?" Max asked as he and the others began looking around the room. While not destroyed it was very messy.

"We got a lot more then that. A full-sized Saichania is hiding in this very museum." Spike answered.

"A Saichania?!" Spiny exclaimed.

Ace took this moment of distraction to leap out of Rex's arms and started to run away again. "Ace!" Rex called out as he started to chase the Carnotaurus. He turned back to the group. "I'll help you look after I get Ace back!" He said as he ran off after him.

"Unfortunately the Alpha Gang is already here. So let's hurry and find it before they do." Spike told them.

"You mean the old lady's here?" Zoe asked.

"You ever get that feeling someone is talking about you?" Ursula asked her partners as they ran down a hall in a completely different level.

"I knew a Saichania once!" Spiny suddenly said.

"Really? What were they like?" Max asked.

"Every time I said a word to them they would tell me to shut up and proceed to hit me with their tail until I had a concussion." Spiny explained. "Then, when I saw them again, they would scream no before attacking me again." He finished cheerfully. "I think they liked me." He whispered to Paris.

"Well let's see if this is the same Saichania from before! Let's go, guys!" Max told his partners as they ran off in one direction, Zoe and her dinosaurs went in another. "Dad! Maybe you could try and find a way to lure it out somehow!" Max called out to his dad before exiting the room.

" _That's not an bad idea_." Spike thought to himself. _"Let's see, Saichanias were thought to live near water. What other large animals live near water? Oh yeah, hippos_!" He then turned to Brady. "Hey, Brady, have any hippo chow lying around?"

Brady could only blink. "Hippopotamus?" He asked.

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were currently in one of the lower levels, searching for the dinosaur. Ed was currently struggling to keep his balance and grip on the boxes his was carrying. "These boxes are getting heavy, Zander. Mind giving me a hand?" He asked.

"Can't you see I'm looking for a dinosaur?" Zander replied in a offended tone. There was no way he would be carrying around all of those boxes.

"I think we should split up." Ursula announced as the approached some stairs. "So you two stay on this floor, while I go upstairs. If you find it, use Maximus to battle with."

"Never fear! Ed and Zander are here!" Zander saluted to her.

"Whatever." Was all Ursula could say before going up the stairs. Hopefully she could get it with Armatus and Gigas.

 **DK**

Max, Chomp, and Terry were currently running down a hall trying to find the Saichania. "This palace is huge." Max told his partners. "How are we ever going to find it?" Terry sniffed the air before catching onto something.

"This way!" He announced. The group ran into a room hoping to find the dinosaur, and ended up in a room of dinosaur statues.

Even though he now has real ones, Max couldn't help but be amazed at the style of the sculptures. "Woah! Check out all these dinosaurs, guys." Max used his visors to light up the room to get a better look at the sculptures. He soon went to one that looked like a Saichania. "Is this it? Or is it another statue?" He asked himself. "Looks real to me." He said as he reached out to touch it.

This was in fact the Saichania. " _Touch me and I'll so you fake_!" It thought as this oversized mammal decided to go violating its space.

Thankfully for it, Max got distracted when he noticed Terry nuzzling a statue of a Tyrannosaurus. "Oh, Terry, you miss your family?" Max asked him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was in Terry's position. Possibly the last of your kind.

"Yeah." Terry replied sadly. "I mean, I have Chomp still. But everyone else." He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence as Max pulled him and Chomp into a hug.

"Don't forget, guys, that me and the D-Team are your family now." Max said with a smile on his face. "And we're going to have tons a adventures just like this one. Now let's go find that Saichania!"

"Yeah!" Both dinosaurs cheered before they ran out of the room. All this while, the Saichania just watched.

"Touching scene." It said to itself. "Nice kid, but not my type. Especially on an empty stomach." It said when it noticed a tasty looking plant. The armored herbivore took a bite of the plant, only to realize it was plastic.

 **DK**

Ace was currently running down another hall, trying to get away from Rex. His plan was to stay away from him until everything was better again. But, for some reason, Rex wouldn't let him leave.

As he ran down the hallway, Zander and Ed took notice of the small theropod. "Did you see that?" Zander asked his partner.

"Wasn't that one of the dinosaurs the brats used on us in the desert?" The short man asked.

"You're right." The tall man replied. "Now let's go get it!" They immediately chased after Ace, only to run into Rex, literally.

As Rex got back up he glared at who got in his way. "Errr! What are you guys doing here, and how come you're always following us around?!" He asked the duo angrily.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Zander yelled back.

"If you're here looking for that Saichania, you can forget it!" Ed told him as he started grabbing the boxes again.

"Believe it or not, I actually have a bigger mess than you two to deal with right now!" Rex told them before running after Ace.

"Oh, I doubt that!" Zander retorted. "There is no bigger mess than us!"

"Uh, Zander?" Ed simply said.

"Yes, Ed. Realized it the moment I said it. I am so sorry." The tall man apologized before the wall suddenly burst.

The Saichania's head soon stuck out. And it was pissed. "SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!" It screamed before noticing the two humans. "YOU!" It said before it started to chase them.

"Run!" Both of them told each other before the chase pursued.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TAKE YOUR DICKS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSHOLES!" The Saichania threatened them.

Ed and Zander quickly hid behind a wall as the armored dinosaur ran past them, unaware they escaped. After it left, the two men caught their breaths. "I 'gasp' am not 'gasp' going after that thing again!" Zander said.

"I agree." Ed said with tears coming out of his eyes. "Let's just go and mess with the brats." He suggested

"Yes, that sounds much less dangerous for us and our genitals." Zander said as he stood back up.

 **DK**

With Ursula, she was in an Egyptian exhibit looking for the dinosaur. "Saichania!" She called out. "Where are you?! Come on out my little tank dinosaur!" As she looked around she noticed some of the jewelry on display. Her love for pretty things got the best of her as she started to pick them up and look at them. "This jewelry is amazing! I've never seen anything so gorgeous unless it was something hanging from my neck, or dripping from my ears!" She told herself as she began to start putting on the jewelry. While this happened, the Saichania simply walked right behind her, clearly not interested in her little obsession.

"Ace! Hold on, pal!" The green haired woman put down the jewelry as she looked towards who made the sound.

"Did I just hear one of those brats again?" She asked herself. Realizing she must be right, she quickly looked for a place to hide and ambush. She found a sarcophagus to hide in. She opened it up, shuddered at the creepy looking display, and closed the door.

Soon Ace and Rex ran into the room. "Ace, I'm not mad!" Rex called out. "I just want to talk to you!" The little Carnotaurus responded by hiding behind a statue hoping Rex couldn't see him, although his tail was sticking out. "Please, Ace?" Rex asked.

" _I'm sorry_." Ace thought grimly to himself. " _But its best a screw up like me isn't your partner_." The little Carnotaurus soon got memory's of his past.

 _" **You can't do anything right! Why do you even stay here?! Go and ruin someone else's pack!** "_ A voice in his memory rang throughout. The blue theropod couldn't help but shrink down even more. The angry voice of his former alpha was a lot like Rex's. As this happened, Rex only watched sadly. What was wrong with Ace?

 **DK**

"This place is so big." Zoe told her companions as the walked down a hall. "I feel like we've been walking around in circles."

"But it's more a square layout." Spiny answered. His eyes suddenly widened. "Unless the leaders made it where square is a circle, and a circle is a square while we were cards! Soon they'll say 2 2 = 5 instead of 22! And then they'll make it illegal to think! Dark times ahead!" He cried to the heavens.

Zoe chuckled to herself before patting Spiny on the head reassuringly. "Relax, Spiny. It's only a figure of speech." She then turned to notice Paris chewing on something. One of the potted plants. "Paris! No, don't eat that!" She said sternly as she ran up to the little herbivore, placing her hands on her hips.

Paris quickly realized what she did and spit out the plant. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she hid behind the plant. "I was just so hungry! And it was right there!" Tears came out of her eyes as she tried to apologize over and over, hoping Zoe would accept one of them.

Zoe silently gasped as she watched Paris bawling. " _Now I know how Ace must feel._ " She thought to herself. She then ran up to Paris and hugged her, calming down the panicked dinosaur.

As she and Paris had their little moment, Zander and Ed watched from behind a corner. "There's the girl, bring out Maximus." Ed told Zander.

"That's one super-powered Triceratops coming up. Ha!" The tall man replied before grabbing a card and his scanner.

 **"GO! MAXIMUS!"**

Soon the Triceratops materialized and landed right behind the trio. "Oh, come on! We were having a touching moment!" Spiny complained.

"Let's get out of here!" Zoe shouted before the trio bolted for the nearest exit, the large herbivore right behind them. As they ran down the hall Zoe noticed an exit. "A door! Please be unlocked! Please! Please! Please!" She begged, but to no avail as the door wouldn't budge. She looked behind her and saw Maximus about to add the finishing blow. Thinking quickly she grabbed her Dino Holder and began to grow Paris.

 **"DINO SLASH! LETS GO, PARASAUROLOPHUS!"**

A fully-sized Paris landed in front of Maximus and the battle began. Again, the world changed color, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Max was looking in another hallway when he noticed the change in scenery. "That means a battle started somewhere!" He said aloud. "But where?"

Zander and Ed walked up to Maximus and surveyed the situation. "Looks like she's trapped. Huh, Zander?" Ed asked his partner smugly.

"Indeed she is." The tall man replied. "Which gives us the unfair advantage. And that's exactly how I like to play."

As Maximus advanced forward, Zoe looked around frantically. "Max, can you here me?! Rex?!"

"No one can hear you. We're in the basement!" Ed told her.

"Besides, you're hurting my ears. So just be prepared to battle and lose." Zander added before pressing some buttons on his scanner. As he did, Maximus advanced forward.

Paris stood her ground, coming off all tough and big, when she was really shaking like a leaf inside. It was then she remembered her secret weapon. "They may not hear her!" She told the Alpha Gang. "But they can definitely hear me!" She then began to use her large cone to send sound waves carrying a message: help.

"Do you really think your call will help you?" Maximus asked while everyone else looked around, confused where the sound was coming from.

"I'll take your screaming over that." Zander said.

"That's not me." Zoe answered, realizing that the noise was coming from Paris

Sure enough, it worked as everyone could hear it. Chomp looked around before managing to pinpoint the direction the sound. "This way! Paris is in trouble!"

While the trio ran to the battle, Ace and Rex looked up to see where the noise came from. "What's that sound?" Rex asked.

Ace looked around before noticing something behind Rex. Rex took notice of this. "Ace? Are you all right?"

"Move!" Ace cried out before head butting Rex out of the way of a spiky tail.

"Ahh!" Rex fired out as he got pushed out of the way. He looked up to see what the problem was. "Huh? Watch out!" He told Ace as he looked to see Armatus emerge from behind a statue, growling at Ace who was growling back.

"Ya just had to ruin my sneak attack, didn't ya, boy?" Armatus growled.

"I will always protect my pack members! Even if they don't like me!" Ace cried out.

" _That was close._ " Rex thought to himself. " _Ace, you just saved my life, pal._ " Something he didn't understand though was why Ace thought he didn't like him anymore.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of the sarcophagus opening up, revealing a groaning mummy. "No way! It's a creepy old mummy!" Rex exclaimed. This was not what he needed right now.

Thankfully, the mummy was only Ursula wrapped up in bandages. "Excuse me, did I just hear old mummy?! I may be creepy, but I'm not old!" She yelled out, offended, before calming down. "Well that was fun while it lasted." She said as she started taking off bandages. "But now I have more important things to take care of like catching your Carnotaurus!" She declared.

Rex growled and immediately turned Ace into his card form and prepared for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

Ace landed in front of Armatus, who only looked more excited as he did so. "Heh heh! I've been waiting for this moment, mate! You're not going to get away with tossing me into a freaking pyramid!" He roared.

Ace could only respond with circling around the Stegosaurus trying to confuse him. This didn't work as he was able to located Ace easily and smash him into a wall with his tail.

"Oh, no! Ace!" Rex cried out.

"Y'all need to do better then that to trick a master snipper." Armatus said arrogantly as he waited for Ace to get back up. He didn't want to just defeat him, he wanted to humiliate him.

Soon Spike entered the room, carrying a large basket of fruits and vegetables. "So you've got a Stegosaurus, too!" He growled as he looked at the situation in front of him.

Ursula could only laugh. "Ha ha ha! Are you kidding? Armatus doesn't want your little fruit basket! You'll have to do better than that to stop him!" She said arrogantly.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought it for the Saichania!" Spike retorted. "Nothing like a little hippo feed to satisfy that huge stomach!"

"Oh, please! You think my little Tank will come out of hiding just because of your hippo food." Ursula answered before bragging some more. "Yes, that's right, I already named him Tank and he's already mine! Uh, what were we talking about again!" She finished with an innocent smile on her face.

 **DK**

Paris was not having an easy time as she couldn't find a good enough opening. Maximus was currently hitting her in the face repeatedly with her tail, thankfully not with a Move Card, so it wasn't as powerful. Taking a risk, Paris leapt in and hit Maximus in the rear with her head. The Triceratops was knocked back a bit, but not by much. "Did you just attack my butt?!" The Triceratops shouted, a little embarrassed.

"It was the best opening I had!" Paris shot back, also embarrassed.

Ed and Zander were currently watching the battle, and even though they were winning, they did not like where it was going. Ed turned to Zander. "Zander, what are you waiting for?! Use the Move Card!"

"Got it!" The tall man replied as he pushed some buttons and a card came out of the scanner. He then slashed the card, activating the attack. "Use Spectral Punisher, Maximus! Go!"

A purple mist began to from around Maximus' horns. Soon two giant crystals came out of the mist where her horns where. The Triceratops charged towards Paris and lifted her up in the air. Soon the giant crystals fired a laser at the Parasaurolophus that hit her in the center. Paris slid across the room before crashing into a wall.

"Hang on, Paris!" Zoe cried as her Dino Holder started flashing red, indicating low energy.

Zander and Ed laughed evilly as it seemed victory was theirs. They were wrong. "Zoe!" They all turned to see Max running towards them.

"Oh, good! I could really use your help right now, Max!" Zoe said.

"That's why we're here. Chomp helped me to find you." He answered before pressing buttons. Chomp soon returned to his card and Max slashed it.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS!"**

Zander and Ed immediately had worried looks on their faces as Chomp charged into the battle. He lifted up Maximus and tossed her over his head. The Triceratops landed right by Zander and Ed. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" They exclaimed.

"No way! Electric Charge!" Max called out as he used Chomp's Move Card. Chomp got his electrical powers and immediately charged towards Maximus. The other Triceratops only had a second to react before getting hit by the attack.

Maximus soon landed right back where she did before. "Aah! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Zander and Ed pleaded. But it was to no avail as Maximus glowed yellow and returned to her card. The card landed right in front of Zander and he picked it up. "That's it!?"

"All right, Chomp!" Max cheered.

"Thanks for the battle! It's been real!" Zander said as he and Ed ran away.

"But not real fun!" The short man added.

Chomp walked over to Paris and helped her back on her feet "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Paris answered. "But it seems like another battle is still going on!"

"You're right! It must be Rex and my dad!" Max realized.

"Let's roll!" Spiny exclaimed as he literally tried rolling away. It had minimal success.

"Let's just ride in." Chomp answered before helping Max mount on his back.

 **DK**

Rex grabbed his move card and activated the attack. "Cyclone!" A tornado formed around Ace as he charged forwards. However, unlike last time, Armatus didn't run away. He literally took the attack head on. And the result was him only being knocked back a few inches. "What?!" Rex exclaimed.

"Like I said, mate, I've been waiting for this! And while doing so, I found a way to counter your little wind!" Armatus answered.

"That was a pretty nice move." Ursula commented. "But! It's times like these where I like to pull out a few good moves on my own!" She said as she flashed Armatus' Move Card before slashing it. "Armatus, fire!"

A purple mist formed again, this time it was around his back. Soon, about twelve giant crystals emerged form the Stegosaur's back. "Try and counter this!" He said before firing the crystals. Ace looked up trying to figure out where they would land, but he didn't have enough time to both calculate and dodge as they soon landed all over him, defeating him instantly.

"Oh no! Ace!" Rex cried out.

"Victory is mine!" Armatus roared.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Ursula chanted as she ran up to pick the card.

"Not quite!" Spike said as he used his whip to grab the card. However, he soon noticed his whip grabbed something else. That something being Armatus' mouth.

"Like I said." Armatus told him. "Y'all need to be quicker to trick a master sniper." Spike grunted as he tried to get the lasso out of the herbivores's mouth. Rex ran towards the card, hoping he could make it before Ursula.

Sadly, he was too late. "Thank you, Armatus!" Ursula beamed before leaning down to pick up the card. As she did, something tugged her cape, preventing her from grabbing the card. "Hey!" She turned and saw the Saichania holding her back. "Tank?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want that?" The Saichania mocked before tossing Ursula behind itself. "Well, too bad!"

Ursula landed on top of the jewelry cases, and after some dusting off, she noticed something about Tank. "Wait, you're a girl?!" She exclaimed.

"You seriously couldn't tell?" Armatus asked as he accidentally opened his mouth allowing Spike to grab the card.

As he reeled the card in, it fell into Rex's hands. " _Thank god you're OK, Ace!_ " He thought as he hugged the card.

Tank looked at the scene before turning her attention back to her opponents. "Uh-duh, I'm a female! You really think a male could be as tough as me?" She answered proudly. "I was awoken by the sound of violence and I want in!"

"Sexism aside, I apologize for her rude assumption. I thought humans were better at telling genders, but they apparently make the same assumptions." Armatus said before getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tank answered as she also got into a stance, glowing purple as well.

Soon, both armored dinosaurs roared and charged towards each other. Armatus sung his tail towards the Saichania, unaware that's what she wanted. She grabbed the tail in her mouth and began to swing the Stegosaurus around. The more she did, the faster it became. Soon, she let go and he smashed into a wall and returned to his card. "Dino Swing." The Saichania commented before turning her attention towards the basket. "Guess I get this as a victory feast." She said before digging into the hippo chow.

Ursula picked up the card and looked at the trio before laughing. "You may think you have another dinosaur to your little army. But we have the stone, so good luck using an Earth Element without the Earth Stone!"

"Joke's on you." Tank commented without looking up from her food. "You dropped the stone when I grabbed you." Rex confirmed this by picking up the stone, immediately getting a purple glow around him as he placed the stone in his Dino Holder.

"Nice job, Rex!" Spike commented before giving the blonde a pat on the back.

Ursula just growled even more before pulling out her scanner and summoning Gigas. "Gigas, take that Saichania down!" She ordered.

Tank got into a fighting stance and Gigas charged forwards. But the battle never happened as the wall soon burst and four more dinosaurs came out with Max and Zoe on their backs.

Gigas, clearly seeing he was outnumbered, backed up. "I don't feel like getting beat up today." He told Ursula nervously.

Before Ursula can comment, Zander and Ed ran up behind her. "Ursula, Maximus was beaten." Ed told her.

"What were you idiots doing?!" She yelled at them.

The two of them backed up nervously. "Look, the Saichania over there threatened to destroy our boys, so we decided to simply mess with the brats." Zander answered.

Terry walked up forward until he was snout to snout with Gigas. "So, are you going to fight, or are you done here?"

"I have to agree with the T-Rex, Ursula. I'm pretty sure Dr.Z wants us back at head quarters now, anyway." Zander said. Not wanted a repeat of the first encounter, despite it being hilarious.

Ursula growled to herself before pressing a button on her scanner. Soon, Gigas glowed red and returned to a card in Ursula's hand. The trio then left. "See ya!"

Spiny soon cheered. "We are the deu es macarena!"

Tank's eyes soon widened when she heard Spiny's voice. "No!" She shouted. "Why are you still here?! Why aren't you dead?!" She started stomping around trying to keep herself from rampaging, it wasn't helping when Chomp started to eat her victory feast.

"Wait, you knew Spiny from before?" Paris asked.

"Assuming you mean the headache over there, than yes!" She answered. She then turned to Rex. "Please tell me he's not living with us!" She pleaded.

Rex only sweat dropped. "Well, he doesn't live exactly with me and-"

"Good enough for me!" She said before diving back into her meal after she shoved Chomp away.

Rex then swiped Ace's card across his Dino Holder, allowing a miniature version of him to appear. "Ace, thank you-" He wasn't able to finish as Ace soon ran away and hid behind Tank. Rex sighed as he turns to his friends. "I don't know what's going on with him anymore."

"I think I know." Zoe suggested. "I learned something from Paris that might explain his feelings." Rex nodded and let her continue. "All he wants to do is to make you happy." She explained. "So, when you scolded him he tried to fix his mistake."

"And all I did was make it worse." Rex finished. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He soon felt some thin nudge his leg. He looked down to see Ace looking at him.

"I should have told you my past." He said looking down. "My pack always called me a screwup and eventually banned me. I guess I just didn't want to relieve the experience of loneliness again." He then looked at everyone around him. "But I guess I'm not so used to being around others as I thought."

Rex soon embraced Ace in a tight hug. "Ace, I'm so sorry! Friendship's way more important then some dumb old book!" Rex soon turned to see Tank nudging him gently.

"Any room for a tough girl like me on your team?" Rex could only smile.

"Welcome to the team. Tank." He said before returning her to her card. Both her card and Move Card landed in his hands.

 **DK**

Soon the rest of the team, minus Spike, teleported back home. When they arrived they saw Reese waiting for them. "I take it the mission was success."

"Sure did!" Max said smugly. "Reese, meet Tank the Saichania." He said gesturing to a miniature version of the armored herbivore.

Reese nodded. "I also believe you have the stone as well?"

"Yeah." Rex said as he showed his Dino Holder, now having an earth and wind symbol. "Why? Did something happen?"

Reese again nodded. "You guys might want to see what just happened just now." She gestured them to follow her to a door that wasn't their before. She placed a finger on a scanner and it scanned her finger print before the door opened up and let her and the others in. What they saw was amazing.

It was a large control room mixed with a gym. There was a panel that had many slots in them that were large enough to place the cards inside. And there was also a large window. The team looked out the window and were surprised to see a huge simulated room that looked just like the earth during the dinosaur days. It had grassy plains, rivers, forests, beaches, and enough space for what looked like a whole herd of dinosaurs.

"What is this?" Max asked as he looked out the window to the large room. Wanting to investigate further he called back Chomp and Terry and placed their cards in two of the slots. Immediately they both materialized full sized in the large room and began to look around. Rex and Zoe soon did the same thing with their dinosaurs.

Soon all six materialized in the room and began to explore. Chomp and Tank began grazing on the ferns, Ace and Terry began chasing each other around the trees, Paris took a swim in the river, and Spiny began rolling around in the dirt. "After sleeping in those beds, dirt doesn't have the same comfort to it." Spiny told himself.

"Where did this place come from, Reese?" Max asked again.

"I don't know. It formed just about half an hour ago."

"That was when I got the Earth Stone!" Rex realized.

"You guys think the stones made this place for the other dinosaurs we save to live?" Max asked the others.

"That seems most likely." Reese theorized as she adjusted her glasses. "It's possible that the stones coming together caused this place to be formed as a haven for the dinosaurs."

"Thank goodness! I don't know what Mom would say if we keep bringing home stray dinosaurs!" Max sighed in relief before he and the others began laughing.

Meanwhile at Zeta Point, Ursula, Zander, and Ed were currently lying on the floor with large bumps on their heads from a large hammer after telling Dr.Z the D-Team had the Water and Earth Stones. "If you don't get those stones back I'll give you idiots to Gigas. Understood!" The doctor said sternly.

"Yes, sir." All three droned in pain.

 **EARTH**

 **WATER**

 **GRASS**

 **WIND**

 **FIRE**

 **LIGHTNING**

 **AT LAST THE TEAM IS COMPLETE. NOW THE REAL WAR BEGINS.**

 **Next Time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr.Z: The Alpha Scanner has detected dinosaur!**

 **Spike: Ah, the Amazon.**

 **Max: Chomp, where are you?!**

 **Spiny: The world is a lie!**

A/N: I want to make it clear that I don't plan on weekly updates. I simply just wanted to get the prologue chapters over with so we can meet the main cast, minus a certain villain.

Tank's personality came from two tropes. One was to bounce off of Spiny's stupidity. The other was to come off as the 'tough, don't mess with me' female character like Astrid form HTTYD, I have a thing for characters like that.

Anyway see ya next time!


	5. Bungle in the Jungle

Bungle in the Jungle

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

In the Amazon Rainforest, a heavy rain was falling down on the jungle. As it did, hard rocks began to soften and turn to mud before they soon collapsed into the large river. As some did, a capsule fell from a cliff a began to float along the river until it got caught between two rocks. Soon the capsule opened up, containing a single card. And as the rain fell onto it, the card activated.

The dinosaur was a quadruped. It had a long green neck designed to help it reach the tallest trees putting it in the sauropod group. It was green from its legs to its tail. Only its back and head were brown. Its back also contained many large, white bumps that made its back very hard, like Tank's. This dinosaur was a Saltasaurus

As the large dinosaur raised its head, and the lighting flashed behind it. A lizard hissed at the strange creature. What on earth was this thing?

 **(Intro theme)**

As the sun set around Zeta Point, the large map of the world began to blink. Dr.Z immediately took notice.

"A dinosaur!" He cried. "The Alpha Scanner has detected a dinosaur, so let's get a move out!" He ordered his team.

"Yeah, give us a minute." Ursula said. Dr.Z turned around angrily to see she was in a chess match with Zander while Ed was watching and eating chocolate sticks. "So I guess it's my move, right?" She asked her opponent.

"Yes, it still is." He answered while grooming his long hair. "I thought you said chess was a game of quick thinking?"

"Yes! But I meant for you, not for me!" Ursula looked down at the board. "What am I supposed to do when all of your men have surrounded by beautiful queen?" She asked. Sure enough the board was full of black pieces, which were the ones Zander was using, and only one white piece, which conveniently looked liked Ursula.

Ed, who was watching in amusement, commented. "Don't worry, 'cause no matter what you do you're going to lose anyway." He then took a bite of the chocolate sticks he was eating and laughed to himself. This was amusing to watch.

Pissed, Ursula snatched the box away from Ed. "Who asked you?!"

Having enough of this, Dr.Z finally intervened. "Hello! Am I talking to myself here?! I need you three bozos to go out on a mission now!"

Ursula immediately stood up. "Yes, sir!" she saluted. "Your fearless team stands ready for action." Without looking, she kicked the table behind her. "There I made my move." She dully said.

Surprising all the pieces fell off the board, except for Ursula's piece. "Amazing." Zander commented as he and Ed looked at the results in awe.

"How'd she do that?" Ed asked no one in particular.

"Oh, look at that! I won!" Ursula cheered before getting ready for the assignment.

 **DK**

At the Taylor household, Max quickly ran down the stairs and hid in the closet below them. As he did Rex, Zoe, and their dinos walked in on the scene.

"Uh, hey, Max? What are you doing in the closet?" Rex asked.

Max quickly opened the door to quiet his friends down. "Shh! Quiet! I'm testing out Chomp's sense of smell." He said as he looked up, waiting for the Triceratops to come down.

"Why would you do that?" Ace asked.

"Because it's fun." Max answered. "I want to see if he has a good enough nose to find me." He sneered to himself before he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. "Quiet! Here he comes." He said before he quickly closed the door.

Soon the little yellow Triceratops landed at the bottom of the stairs and began sniffing around. "All right, now where are you?" He asked himself.

"Looking for something, Chomp?" Tank asked smugly.

"Yeah, he's looking for Max. Didn't you hear what he just said?" Spiny asked. This was answered by a wack on the head by Tank's tail.

"I know that. It's called spectating." She growled in response.

"Tank, play nice with Spiny." Rex warned. Even though Spiny didn't really care, he wasn't very accepting with how Tank was with the Spinosaurus. Tank responded by rolling her eyes. Why is she the bad guy here?

Ignoring the little scene behind him, Chomp continued sniffing before he picked up a familiar scent. "Gotcha!" He cheered before running to the closet door and began to paw it.

Max opened to door to tell Chomp he won. "Way to go! You found me!" He leaned down to big Chomp, only for him to jump out of his way. Max looked to see Chomp pulling a large bag out of the closet. "You smelled dog food?" He asked his partner.

"Huh?" Chomp looked up to see who addressed him. "Oh, hey, I found you!" He said before he started biting the bag, trying to get it open. Despite it being dog food, it was actually a new type of food that Reese created. It was made out of plant materials making it more suitable for Chomp and Tank. Aki didn't seem to care that Chomp required this kind of dog food over the regular kind since it meant she wouldn't have to drive to the store over and over, she would just have to ask Reese to make more.

Rex and the others giggled as the scene played out in front of them. "Good nose! At least he'll never go hungry." Rex said.

"That's right." Zoe added. "Looks like your smell test was a success."

"Yeah, he'll always smell you if you have that dog food smell." Ace said. "Herbivore noses are better at smelling for plants since that's what they eat. Carnivores could smell meat a lot better, so you should have tested with Terry if you wanted better results." He explained.

"Yeah, but Terry always wins in a few seconds so I decided to give Chomp a chance." Max said as he began shaking the bag, trying to get Chomp off. Soon he sniffed the air and smelt a familiar scent. "Speaking of smells." He said to himself before looking over to the counter. Sure enough, sitting there was one of his favorite meals of all time. "Hamburgers!" He cheered as he ran over.

As he did, Terry leapt onto the counter to get a bite himself. " _This will be a glorious feast!_ " He cheered to himself.

Max soon reached the counter. "Your hamburgers are the best, Mom!" He cheered before putting his hands together in a praying manner.

"Don't mind if I do." Both said before the plate was snatched by Max's mother.

"Nice try. You know you have to wait until dinner time." She said with an all knowing smile. She expected Max would try to sneak one early.

"Please, Mom!" Max pleaded.

"You have to wait for everyone else." Aki answered sternly.

"I'll take on to my room and eat it." Max bargained. As he did, Terry continuously kept jumping up and down, trying to reach the hamburgers.

"No, Max." Aki said, moving the plate away from Terry.

As that happened, Chomp kept trying to open the dog food bag and the other six just watched. "When it comes to food, those three are almost completely alike." Paris said.

"Yeah." Rex sighed as he hung his head down. Max alone was bad enough, now he had two identical behaving dinosaurs deal with.

Soon the Dino Holder began beeping and everyone looked at it. Even Max and Terry stopped to see what was going on. Another card has appeared.

 **DK**

Everyone soon gathered at the D-Lab while Reese prepared the transportation. "The signal is coming from The Amazon Rainforest." She confirmed

"Ah, the Amazon." Spike said with a dreamy expression on his face. He currently had on his backpack and was holding a ton of supplies. "The worlds largest rainforest, home to countless exotic plants and animals. Oh boy, what I wouldn't give to be able to come along."

Max just stared at his father with a deadpan expression. "You say that every time, Dad, but you can't."

"Leave everything to us, Dr. Taylor." Rex assured him.

While this made Spike feel slightly better, he decided to give the kids his supplies so they wouldn't get harmed on the trip. "Now listen: take this for insect bites, use this for stomachache, use this one for snakebites, and this is to keep piranhas away, and this one is for bad breath."

As he gave the supplies to Max, the brunette began juggling all the objects in his hands so they don't fall out. "OK, Dad." He said as he gained balance.

"We better get moving, people. Unless you want the Alpha Gang to get there before us." Tank said impatiently.

"Right." Max agreed. "See ya, Dad." The three kids pushed a button and soon all nine began to teleport.

"Be careful, kids." Spike warned before they finally left. When they did, the treatments and supplies he gave Max soon fell to the floor. "Gah! All of the treatments didn't transport." He said as he began picking them up. "Maybe I should-"

"They're fine." Reese interrupted. "Chomp and the others will protect them."

This didn't make Spike feel better. "Not from bad breath." He cried as anime tears came out of his eyes.

 **DK**

Sunlight pirced through the jungle trees as the D-Team arrived at their location. Once they did Max began to walk around.

"Now which way to the dinosaur." He asked.

"Well the transporter puts us in the general location, but it doesn't tell us which way." Rex said as he scratched his head.

Zoe looked around to see and saw no signs of the dinosaur either. "Hear anything, Paris?" She asked her partner. Her response was a shake of the head.

"I'm not getting anything from my nose." Terry said as he had his nose in the air. "Must not be in this area."

"OK then, let's start looking." Max said. "Remember, this is a dangerous jungle so be careful every- WHOA!" He soon found himself sliding down a muddy hill into a puddle bellow.

"Max!" He teammates yelled before they slid down the hill, much more controlled, and met him at the bottom. "You OK?" Terry asked.

"Yeah." He said as he whipped the mud from his body. "See what I mean." He said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Could've been worse." Rex told him. "At least you didn't land in quicksand."

"That cliff really needs a sign on it." Spiny said.

Before Max could respond he noticed something important. "Guys, where's Chomp?" He asked. The group looked around, and sure enough there was no hide or scale of the little Triceratops.

Said Triceratops was walking around the jungle looking for the rest of the team. "Guys, where are you?" He asked as he looked around. He soon stopped a she had a realization. "Oh, you're still testing my smelling, aren't you guys? Not the best place to do so, but I'm game." He said before he followed a butterfly he found pretty deeper into the jungle.

 **DK**

After Max got out of the mud, he and the others soon started looking for not only the dinosaur, but Chomp as well.

"Chomp?!"

"Where are you?!"

"Bro?!"

"Chompy?!"

"Vegetables are disgusting!" Tank looked at Spiny questionably.

"What does that have to do with our situation right now?" She asked him.

"If I say something that offends him he'll come out and get his revenge." Spiny explained. "I saw it on TV." Tank rolled her eyes and continued looking.

Max soon sat down to rest his legs. "We're never going to find him in this place. Poor Chomp." He said as he began to fear the worst.

"You know what, Max." Rex told him. "I think he's still playing hide and seek." The blonde theorized.

"Wha-" Max soon remembered the game they played right before they started the mission.

"He must think it's your turn to find him, or that you're playing another round." Ace told him.

"This isn't a good place for him to be running around alone." Tank told him.

"I know!" Max exclaimed as he grabbed his hair in frustration. "That's why I need you guys to help me find him." Soon the three kids went in different directions to cover more ground with their dinosaur partners following them.

"Chomp?" As they left Spiny and Tank stayed behind for a bit.

"Wouldn't splitting up make this even worse?" Spiny asked his armored "friend".

"Yeah, they're idiots." She said before going after Rex.

"Oh, something I should do. Got it." He said before running in a totally different direction.

 **DK**

"This place is huge. How am I ever going to find Chomp in the Amazon?" Max asked himself as he searched through the jungle. Just then an idea clicked into his head. "Of course! The Dino Holder should be able to locate him!" He then began to push buttons on the device to get Chomps signal, but the screen remained blank. "Oh, its dead." He groaned. "Must have gotten wet." This day was getting worse and worse every minute. "Chomp, where are you?! Come out, now?!" He yelled angrily as he stomped through the forest, not realizing he himself was lost.

 **DK**

With Rex and Zoe, the two off them, along with their own dinos and Terry, regrouped at the side of a river. "Any luck?" Rex asked.

"No." Zoe replied before she noticed something, or someone, missing. "Hey, Rex, where did Max and Spiny go?"

"What?!" He exclaimed to see not only was Spiny also gone, but Max was now missing too. "I thought they were with you?"

"I thought Spiny was, but I thought Max was with you." She told him.

Just then, Spiny came out from the river. "So, he's not underwater. Maybe he's in the trees, I'm not positive."

"Spiny, where were you?" Zoe asked as she knelt down to his level.

"I was looking for Chomp. We were all splitting up so I decided to do the same. It's the idiot thing to do." Just then, everyone realized they screwed up.

"Max! Where are you! Can you here me?! Max!" Terry cried as he searched around the bank. " _This is bad! Not only is he without Chomp, but now he doesn't have me as well!_ " He thought to himself as he sniffed the air.

"OK, everyone, we need to stay in the group at all times." Ace told them. "Separation is one of the easiest was for someone to get killed." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, the sound of trees falling filled the air. "Let's go!" Rex told them as the team went into the direction of the sound.

 **DK**

High in the air, a giant rowing blimp was being driven by the Alpha Gang. Or rather by Ed and Zander as Ursula was coaching.

"Stroke! Stroke! And stroke! Come on, you two! Pull that oar! Let's go, guys! I'm helping the best that I can." She said cheerfully.

Zander rolled his eyes as he looked around. Soon he noticed something that had to be the dinosaur. "Ah! One spiky-back Saltasaurus dead ahead!" He announced as he pointed in its direction.

Ursula looked where he was pointing and sure enough there was the brown sauropod. "Oh, yes, thats a good one too!" She cheered. "Lucky I found him." Ursula's expression soon changed from one of joy to one of annoyance. "Why haven't we landed yet! I want this gasbag on the ground right now!"

"Yes, captain." Zander and Ed droned, but not long after a devious idea popped into their heads.

"Hey, she really wants us to land this in a hurry, huh, Zander." Ed whispered.

"We'd better give the admiral what she wants." He replied.

"OK, here it goes." Ed said before he and Zander let go of the oars.

Ursula's face went pale right when she saw them let go. "Uh-oh." Immediately after, the large blimp began falling from the sky at an accelerating rate. "Are you two insane!?" She yelled at them.

"Well, you said you wanted it landed immediately!" Ed retorted.

"You know what I meant, you morons!" Ursula snapped before the blimp made a crash landing on the ground below them.

 **DK**

On land, Rex and Zoe made it to where the dinosaur was. "There it is. A Saltasaurus." Rex identified.

"You're right. I can tell cause of the boney plates on his back." Ace confirmed.

Soon Spiny began running up the large dinosaurs back unnoticed. "It's dinner time!" He said before he bit down on one of the plates. Needless to say it didn't go well. "The world is a lie!" He cried. "It's not salt at all!" He soon fell off its back and landed right below the large herbivore.

"Lucky for us it's another plant eater, and not a predator." Paris quietly said.

"No kidding." Zoe replied. While they talked, the Saltasaurus looked on the ground and found the culprit who attacked him. It was payback time.

"OK, Ace, Tank, it's time for you both to go to work." Rex said as he got his Dino Holder out. Both dinosaurs got into a fighting stance and were ready to battle.

Spiny rubbed his head as he recovered from the fall. He then looked up to notice it suddenly became darker. "Uh-oh." He said as he realized why the sun went away.

"What?" Rex looked up to see the Saltasaurus right on top of them. "Run for it!" He exclaimed as he and the others quickly ran out of the way as the sauropod crushed another tree in its path.

The large dinosaur continued on its quest before it was stopped again, this time by a yellow glow. Soon afterwards, a gold and gray Triceratops emerged and landed in front of the Saltasaurus.

Soon the jungle turned into a battlefield. Max noticed this and soon turned around when he heard the Saltasaurus roar. "What was that?"

As the two dinosaurs stared at each other the rest of the D-Team arrived at the scene. "I found Chomp!" Spiny said as he saw the Triceratops.

"That's not Chomp, Spiny. That's Maximus. Remember, she chased us back at the museum?" Paris told him.

"Wait, isn't Maximus a guys name?" Spiny asked.

"The morons who named me thought I was a dude!" Maximus called back.

"Great." Rex groaned. "If you're here, then that means-" Rex was soon cut off by the Alpha Gang announcing their appearance.

Zander and Ed were both rubbing large bumps on their heads made by Ursula after crashing the blimp, while Zander had the scanner he used to call out Maximus in his hands. Ursula laughed maniacally before addressing the brats. "I hope you didn't forget us. Need I to jog your memory: Ursula, Zander, and Ed. Hi." She smiled a cheerfully evil smile.

"Great. The old lady." Zoe frowned.

A tick mark formed on the older woman's head the second she heard those words. It took both Zander and Ed to keep her from killing the pinkette. "Would you stop calling me old! I'm not old!"

"She said bold lady, not old!" Ed told her, trying to calm her down.

Zander backed him up on this. "Right; bold, strong, brave!"

This managed to work as Ursula began to calm down. "Oh." She simply said as she believed she misheard her. She soon went back into her leader position. "Alright, Maximus, get in there and tear them all to pieces!" She commanded.

The Triceratops nodded and began to charge forward. The Saltasaurus got into a defensive stance as Maximus lowered her horns. She leapt forward and tried to knock the Saltasaurus over. The herbivore responded by hitting her with his hard, bony back causing her to be knocked back. She got back into a fighting position and roared at him.

"Go! Hit him again!" The Alpha Gang cheered at the same time.

"I don't think we want to put Ace and the others out there." Rex told Zoe, the pinkette nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We can handle those guys." Tank complained, really wanting in on the action.

" _What a lousy time for Max to disappear._ " Terry thought as he watched the fight.

 **DK**

Said brunette was in fact having a lousy time. "I can't find Chomp. I can't find the new dinosaur. I can't even find me in this jungle without my Dino Holder." Max kept on pushing buttons trying to get anything to happen. "Why won't this dumb thing power up. Come on!" He groaned. He then sighed and sat on a fallen tree. "It's hopeless." His stomach then growled, causing him to palace a hand on it to calm the beast inside down. "Man, I'm hungry. I wish I had a couple of those hamburgers." Max then got a worried look on his face. "I bet Chomp's hungry too, wherever he is." His expression soon turned to an upset one as he began calling for his friend again. "Hey, Chomp!"

 **DK**

Chomp was currently walking through the jungle looking for Max. Although for him it was more of a game.

"Alright now if I was Max where would I hide?" He said as he looked around. "Hmm, normally in these games don't we swap positions? You'd think we'd go over the rules before we-" He then stopped as realization hit him like a truck. "Oh my gosh, WE WEREN'T PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK AT ALL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, said scream was enough to wake up a sleeping predator. And one that would gladly eat a tiny dinosaur.

Chomp began pacing around in panic. "This is bad! I've wondered off from the herd! That's the worst thing that could happen in a situation like this! Why did I have to be so stupid!" Just then the water erupted and crocodile emerged. "Whoa!" Chomp cried as he dodged the snapping jaws. He soon recovered and got into a fighting stance, glaring at the crocodile. The croc soon roared and charged with its jaws wide open. This whole jungle was turning into a giant battlefield.

 **DK**

Birds flew away as the battle between the Saltasaurus and Maximus continued. "Damn it. This guy has armor on him. I'll have to attack from bellow." Maximus told herself before charging forward, this time aiming for the belly. The Saltasaurus responded by swinging his neck, knocking her back again.

As the fight went on the D-Team watched in amazement. "Wow! That Saltasaurus is incredible!" Rex said bewildered by his performance.

"It looks like he's going to win!" Paris cheered.

The Alpha Gang weren't having such joy. "Ursula." Zander told her. "Just give it up already. Through in the towel."

"That thing is kicking Maximus' butt." Ed added.

Ursula turned away in disgust. "Thank you both for your confidence." She said before smirking again. "I still have a trick up my sleeve." She said pulling out the Move Card designed for Maximus. "Remember our little trump card?"

"Oh, yeah. The Move Card." Zander said.

"But you don't have sleeves." Ed said, eyeing her outfit.

"It's just an expression!" Ursula snapped, causing the two to cringe in fear. "Swipe that card! Let's swipe that dinosaur!" She said as she tossed the card to Zander.

The tall man pulled back out his scanner and slashed the card right through it. "Go, Triceratops! Spectral Punisher!"

Maximus' horns grew into large crystals as she charged forwards. The Saltasaurus once again got into a defensive position.

"Saltasaurus, get out of the way!" Zoe cried. But the large sauropod didn't listen to her.

"Stupid, long neck." Maximus said before she lifted up the large dinosaur and fired. It hit the Saltasaurus dead center causing a lot of pain before he landed hard on the ground. "So you held on, huh?" She said advancing forward.

"Get up! Get up!" The D-Team cried, hoping the Saltasaurus would listen.

"This battle is over." Ursula simply said. "All right, Maximus, finish it with one last shot! Come on!" She cheered as she and Ed pumped their fists.

"You can do it." Zander said through the scanner as Maximus got closer and closer.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Chomp and the croc where somehow still staring at each other. Soon the croc charged at Chomp again. The little Triceratops responded by jumping over the large reptile and attempting to grab its tail. This didn't go as planned as the crocodile swung his tail causing Chomp to slam into a tree. Chomp struggled to get back up before he continued to glare at the croc. "I don't have time for you!" He said before he leapt at the croc, who responded by doing the same, and jumped onto its back and ran away leaving the crocodile behind, hungry and angry.

 **DK**

Maximus picked up her pace and began to start charging at the Saltasaurus. The Alpha Gang had hopeful looks on their faces while the D-Team had looks of worry. The Saltasaurus panted heavily as Maximus got ready to finish the fight. Suddenly, his tail smacked her face, causing her to stop her charge. "What?!" She roared before diving back in, only to be greeted by another smack to the face before the Saltasaurus started hitting her repeatedly.

Ursula looked like she was about to fall apart. "I can't take the pressure anymore! Get in there, Maximus, and finish them off!" She yelled.

"Uh, Ursula?" She turned to Zander and saw that the Alpha Scanner was blinking red. "This means her energy is low. Maybe she skipped breakfast?" He suggested

"The most important meal." Ed simply commented.

"What are you talking about?!" Ursula shrieked before beginning to panic. Soon enough, Maximus collapsed and returned to her card, unable to continue fighting.

"Hey, she returned to the card." Terry pointed out.

"Yeah, and Salty's leaving." Spiny pointed out. Sure enough, the Saltasaurus was back on his feet and was continuing his quest.

"Oh, no! Let's go after him!" Rex told them.

"Right!" The others responded before giving chase.

"What went wrong, Zander?" Ursula asked as they went to pick up Maximus' card.

Zander put on an innocent smile. "Well, now, why don't we ask Maximus herself." He said as he swiped the card again. Maximus materialized out again and collapsed on the ground again.

"OK, Maximus, explain why you lost." Ursula demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe if someone fed me this morning, or at least let me out to graze, I would have had more energy!" Maximus snapped before eating a plant right next to her. Ursula shrunk down as she just remembered it was her turn to feed the dinosaurs.

"Told you she she needed breakfast." Zander said before laughing at Ursula's embarrassment.

Ursula ignored him and growled. "Those little brats haven't seen the last of me."

 **DK**

"Max's vlog. Day 5. I haven't seen any sign hope for the last 2 minutes. My hunger is starting to get the best of me. I'm might have to eat my own hand to survive." Max said to himself. He was currently walking through a shallow river with his Dino Holder strapped to his head by two vines, he was also fanning himself with a large leaf he found. "I feel I'm starting to descend into madness."

"As if you weren't there already." Max told himself.

"Shut up, me!" Max yelled at himself.

"Never!" Max replied before laughing maniacally.

Just then the bushes near him began to rustle. "Is that you, Chomp?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He asked hopefully as he went to check the bush. Soon a small head popped out, one of a lizard. Max fell over in the defeat. "Never mind, it's just a lizard." Soon a roar came from behind him as the ground started to shake. He turned around and saw the Saltasaur's head emerge from the trees.

Immediately thinking the worse, Max bolted out of there! "Ahh! Why are you chasing me!? You eat plants, and I'm a boy made of meat!" He cried, trying to reason with the Saltasaurus. Despite this, the large herbivore continued on chasing Max. Maybe some vegetarians ate meat.

 **DK**

The rest of the team was by a riverside. They were looking across at the Saltasaurus, who was picking up speed. "Where is he going now?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, looks like he's chasing something." Zoe theorized.

"What would a sauropod chase anything? All they care about is food." Tank asked.

Her question was answered when they heard a familiar cry for help. "Help me, someone!"

Once he heard the voice Terry's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that's-"

"Max!" The whole team cried at once when the brunette came into view. He was currently running along the side of the river while the Saltasaurus was walking through the shallow part of it.

Once he heard his name, he turned towards the sound and saw his friends. "Huh? Hi!" He said cheerfully before the Saltasaurs foot blocked his view. He began speeding up hoping it would lose interest and he could meet with his friends. Maybe they even found Chomp.

"We need to get across this stream now!" Terry declared.

"But the current's too fast. If we go in we'll be swept away." Paris said as she looked down at the water.

"Paris is right, we need a boat. (Bo-out)." Spiny said.

"Its pronounced boat, you idiot." Tank told him.

Just then, a lightbulb went off in Zoe's head. "That's it!" She said smacking her hands together. "We need a something like a boat to get across."

"But we don't have a boat with us." Rex pointed out.

"No. But we do have dinosaurs." Zoe said before she pulled out her Dino Holder.

 **DK**

"Row faster!" Ursula barked as the trio made their way across the stream in a boat they somehow got. "Renting this rowboat was a really good idea, glad I thought of it." She then turned to notice the D-Team on the other side of the river. "Oh, look, it's those kids again." She told them before begging to mock the D-Team. At this long Zander and Ed just wanted to go home. "Why so glum? Up a creek without a paddle?" She mockingly asked before laughing maniacally and getting relaxed. Unaware of what Zoe had planned.

 **"DINO SLASH! SURFS UP, SPINOSAURUS!"**

In some other dimension, Spiny spun around in the air before he started to transform. Bubbles grew both of his legs, and then his spine, before they finished at the eyes. Spiny roared before striking his pose and continued roaring to signal the finished transformation.

The large Spinosaurus landed in the water right behind the Alpha Gang, causing a large wave to send them further down the stream, past the Saltasaurus. Ursula grabbed her hair in frustration. "Why me? I try to be a good villain, and they always set me up for a fall."

"A fall! A fall! A fall!" Ed cried out before he and Zander tried switching direction.

"Yeah; I already said that." Ursula told him, oblivious to what he really meant. She then looked up and saw what he really meant. "Uh, oh." She simply said.

"I meant a waterfall!" Ed told her before the boat went off the edge. They tried to use the oars to float down, but it proved useless as the boat soon fell through the steam with a screaming Alpha Gang in tow.

 **DK**

Zoe looked proud at her idea working. "Well, guys, let's get going." She said before she climbed onto Spiny's back, followed by Paris and the others. The large theropod swam near the edge of the river so they could get onto his back easier. Although room was a problem since most of his back was a spine not meant for riding.

Once they were all on board, Spiny made some announcements. "All passengers, please keep arms, legs, tails, and personal belongs in the vehicle at all times. Please make sure you have your life vests ready in case of-"

"Get going already!" Tank yelled at him.

"Party pooper." Spiny muttered before swimming forward to catch the Saltasaurus.

 **DK**

Max continued running until he ended up at the edge of the waterfall. "There's no place left to run." He said gloomy as he looked around. Soon the Saltasaurus arrived on the scene. The lizard from earlier followed Max and stuck its tongue out at the Saltasaurus, to which the large herbivore replied by doing the same thing. Max took this as licking his choppers before dining into a meal and closed his eyes waiting for the end.

But there still might be hope for him. "Stop right there!" The Saltasaurus turned to see Spiny coming out of the river. "I have to ask you, what's a vampires favorite circus act?" He said before charging forward, a battlefield has been up the minute Spiny was summoned. Since the Saltasaurus wasn't answering Spiny decided to answer for him. "The jugular!" He said before latching onto his neck.

The Saltasaurus responded by swinging his neck around trying to get Spiny off him. The wind caused by the speed of Spiny's swinging body was enough to cause Max fall over, almost the cliff. "Gaaaah!" He said before he latched onto the edge.

"Max!" Terry cried before trying to run over to him. He was then blocked by Spiny landing right in front of them, still grabbing onto the Saltasaurs neck, before getting lifted up again. This made it to dangerous for the group to pass

Max tried to pull himself up, but his grip was failing. He decided to do the only thing he had left. "Hey, Chomp!"

 **DK**

Chomp was already running around the forest when the battlefield appeared when he heard Max's cry for help. "Max!" He quickly realized. "I'm coming buddy!" He said as he charged towards the direction of the sound. However, he was soon stopped by the crocodile from earlier who wasted no time in charging towards him. "I don't have time for you!" Chomp roared before hoisting up the croc and tossing it into the river behind him. He shook his head briefly before continuing on his mission.

 **DK**

Soon Spiny's grip was starting to weaken. With one last swing of his neck, the Saltasaurus slammed Spiny into the ground. This caused the piece of ground Max was holding onto to separate from the earth. "Aaaah! Someone help!" Max cried as he fell.

"No!" Everyone cried as it seemed their friend was about to meet his end.

Soon, out of nowhere, Chomp burst from the bushes, jumped over the Saltasaurs back, and grabbed Max's hand. "Chomp!" Max said with tears in his eyes.

"Heh, sorry I took so long." Chomp said before pulling Max back up.

Once he was able to stand back on again, the brunette reached for his Dino Holder and decided to do another test. "Come on, please work." He pleaded before the screen soon lit up. "Yes! Now let's help Spiny, Chomp!" He said before returning Chomp to his card.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS!"**

Spiny looked up weakly to see the Saltasaurus charging towards him. "You may have beaten my body." He weakly said. "But my spirit remains indomitab- OH, GOD, THERE GOES MY SPIRT!" He cried in pain as the Sauropod made contact with his stomach.

"Hey, longneck!" The Saltasaurus turned around to see Chomp pawing the ground. "Leave my friend alone!" He roared before charging forward. The Saltasaurus used his hard back to counter the attack. Chomp responded by backing up and clashed with him again, sending shockwaves making ripples across the lake. The Saltasaurus then lowered its head down and bit onto Chomp's frill.

"Hang in there, Chomp!" Max cried out.

Spiny tried to bite and swing his foot at the Saltasaurus. "Worth a shot." He said before collapsing and returning to his card. Chomp swung his head, getting himself free from the sauropod's grasp. As he slid his horns across his back, sparks flew off.

"Whoa! It'll be hard for Chomp to get through those spikes." Rex observed.

"Watch out! He's coming from behind!" Zoe warned Chomp.

Sure enough, the Saltasaurus used his tail to knock Chomp off his feet and sent him sliding across the dirt. Chomp grew tired as his eyes grew heavy. "I...don't think... I can take...Another." He panted.

"Uh, come on! Don't let him beat you, Chomp! Get up!" Max cried.

Chomp heard his friend's cries of worry and struggled to stand. As he did, the Saltasaurus charged forward. " _I need a way to counter, but what?_ " He thought as he got closer. The Triceratops then suddenly remembered his fight with the crocodile a few minutes ago. " _That's it!_ " He thought as he charged forward. Everyone's eyes widened as the two looked like they were ready to clash again. Suddenly, Chomp lowered his head and catapulted the Saltasaurus into the air, leaving his belly exposed. "Now, Max!" He roared.

Max nodded. "Right! Let's finish this! Electric Charge!" He swiped the Move Card and Chomp activated the attack. Chomp then leapt up into the air and struck the Saltasaurs belly, where his armor wouldn't protect him.

"Direct hit!" Terry and Tank cheered. Chomp landed on the ground as the Saltasaurus kept floating in the air, twitching with the electricity flowing around him.

Soon he landed in the water and glowed blue, returning to his card. "Hehe." Chomp said before he to collapsed and returned to the card.

"Now that's my brother! He clobbered that Saltasaurus!" Terry cheered.

Chomp's card continued floating as it landed right by Max's feet. "You fought so hard you returned to a card, huh Chomp?" Max said to him before he summoned the miniature version of him. The little Triceratops stood up and looked at Max before he was hugged by the boy. "Ya did it, Chomp, you won." He told him. "It's great to have you back. Let's never get separated again, OK?" He asked as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Yeah." Chomp said as he bit his cheek.

"Max. Bro." The both looked to see Terry approaching them with the card in his mouth. "Here. You guys totally earned the credit for this one."

"Thanks." Max said as he grabbed the card. Soon his stomach started growling again. "Oh, man, am I starved." He said as he put Chomp back onto the ground.

It was then the lizard came out of hiding. "Look at this." Ace said as he nudged the lizard with his snout.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that lizard." Max realized.

"Where'd you find it?" Ace asked as he, Terry, and Spiny started chasing the lizard.

"It was running from the Saltasaurus like me." Max told them.

This made Ace stop in his tracks at the realization, only to have Terry and Spiny bump into him from behind. "Wait, then he didn't want you-"

"He wanted the lizard." Rex finished.

"Why? Again, sauropods only care about food." Tank told them.

"We'll ask him when we get back home." Max told her.

"Listen up, you beastly brats!" They all looked up to see a really damaged blimp, complete with bandages and everything, slowly rowing away. The Alpha Gang was inside, completely drenched. "You may have won this round. But mark my words, the Alpha Gang will return." Ursula addressed them through the megaphone. "With a big, fat bill as well for all the damaged you caused this blimp." She added.

"And my dry cleaning bill too! I'm sweating like a pig here!" Zander commented.

"Whatever he said!" Ed finished as he pointed in Zander's direction, to tired to think of a threat.

"All right, now let's stroke!" They all said as they picked up speed.

"That old lady never quits does she?" Zoe asked Paris.

"I told you before I'm not old!" Ursula shot back, making the group wince a bit.

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, the newly named Salty was looking around in his new home. "Well, it's a little empty." He told them team, who were in the control room, minus Max and his partners. "But still this is a nice place." He said as he laid down on the ferns.

"There'll be more eventually. Just be patient." Rex assured him

"So why exactly were you chasing Max?" Spike asked. How Salty was able to hear him, and they hear Salty is unknown.

"I wasn't chasing your son." The Saltasaurus told them. "I was chasing the lizard. I was always fond of them back in the old days, so seeing one in this new, strange world just made me feel more confortable."

"Interesting." Reese said as she jotted down what they were told. She could obviously tell Spike was excited by her notes as this opened a new door in the knowledge of dinosaur behavior.

"Speaking of the boy, why aren't he and the Triceratops here?" Salty asked them as he stood up.

"Let's just say those two both think with their stomachs a lot." Rex said before snickering.

Said duo was in fact having their dinner at the moment. The minute Aki set the plates of food down Max and Chomp gorged themselves with their food. Terry ate fast too, but much slower compared to the speed they were going in.

"My goodness, where are your manners?" Aki asked the hungry duo of Max and Chomp. "You both are acting like you were raised in a jungle."

Max took a break from his hamburgers and rice and looked at Chomp, who paused his dinner. "If only she knew, huh?" He whispered before winking at the Triceratops, who in turn winked back before diving back into his dinner.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Zoe: That's a really big one**

 **Ursula: A Car- a Carchara-**

 **Ed: I think it's Care-curry-car-a-dinosaurus**

 **Zander: Its pronounced Cara-orthodonto-saurus. I think**

 **Ace: Chomp! Your plan will lead to disastrous results!**

 **Terry: Ace, help me try something!**

A/N: Well that's another one done and finished.

Salty got his name from when I was originally naming the dinosaurs in an old self insertion I did when I was a kid watching this series on 4kids. Ah, nostalgia. And I added the lizard obsession since, if I'm being frank, the theory Spike had was stupid. Anyone should know dinosaurs aren't lizards, especially a paleontologist as popular as he says he is.

Anyway have any ideas for dinosaur names and personalities send me a P.M and I'll see you all next time


	6. Rubble Trouble

Rubble Trouble

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **DK**

Nighttime fell over a small town near the Great Wall of China. Many people turned in for the night, so no one was able to be there when a small leaf landed on a pile of logs used for a fire. The logs still had some heat in them, and once the leaf touched them, a fire started.

Thankfully for the townsfolk, the fire moved towards the forest and spread in there. As trees became coated in flames, one fell over and a branch hit an egg capsule, opening it up and spilling out two cards.

The fire soon covered the two cards. Yet; instead of being destroyed, they glowed red and came to life. Out came a large, light green theropod with dark green spots that was even larger than Terry. The carnivore roared and soon something formed in its mouth. It was a large fireball.

The dinosaur fired the fireball like it was a canon and sent it flying through the forest before it exploded and spread the fire even further. The large carnivore gave out a loud roar of victory.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At Zeta Point, Zander was helping Rod and Ed with an invention of theirs. The invention was shoes with springs inside of them, giving the wearer the ability to bounce instead of walk. "Wow! This is fantastic! Ha ha ha!" Zander said overjoyed as he continued bouncing up and down. "I love this! I'm walking on air! Can I have a pair?!" He asked as he continued his constant bouncing. "I'll never take them off!"

Rod and Ed watched from the sidelines. "Cool, huh?" Rod asked his partner. "This has to be one of our coolest inventions yet." He gloated.

"I wouldn't know; Zander won't take them off so I can find out." Ed replied depressed as he slumped on the log the were sitting on. Obviously, he wanted a turn as well.

"Once it's completed you could run to the end of a football field in less than five steps." Rod declared.

"Hey! How do I stop these crazy things! Help!" Zander cried as he began jumping away.

"So much for never wanting to take them off." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Zander, those are just a prototype!" Rod yelled back. "There's an off switch somewhere, but I can't remember where it is!" Ed immediately had a horrified look on his face. All of a sudden he didn't want to try them anymore.

Zander felt the same way. "What?! You mean to tell me I'm the first person to try these crazy things out!? Thanks a lot!" He cried as anime tears came out of his eyes. Soon he began bouncing into a moss covered elevator. "Still going!" He said as he bounced down into the room underneath causing objects to fly outside somehow.

In another room, Ursula was busy applying her make up when Zander appeared. "Help! Ursula, help me!" He cried as he bounced right into her, causing her to face plant into the table.

When she got back up she was angry. "Hey, watch it!" She yelled at the tall, bouncing man before she noticed her lipstick was stuck up her nose. She grabbed her mirror to get a better look. "Ah, style trendsetter or fashion faux pas?" She asked herself. "What am I saying?!" She growled before she removed the lipstick and sought to catching Zander. "Snot for me!"

"Stop, Zander!" Ed yelled as he entered the room to help.

"I'd like to, but I can't " Zander replied as he kept bouncing around the room, knocking everything over in the process.

Ed and Ursula kept on continuously trying to catch Zander and stop him from making a bigger mess, only their attempts made the mess even worse. "Ed, would you mind help me catch him!"

"I'm trying, but it's like catching an eel!" He replied.

"OK, together!" She said as they got ready to pounce Zander.

Soon he was caught in mid bounce by Gigas. "Oh thank you, Gigas! You're a lifesaver!" Zander cried as anime tears of happiness came out of his eyes and he hugged the Tyrannosaurus.

"No problem." He simply replied.

It was then Dr.Z entered the room to do, what else, yell. "What is going on here! How can I rule an evil empire with all this racket!"

"Sorry, sir. We were admiring your invention." Ursula told him. She was currently lying below Ed as the result of the attempt to catch Zander being thwarted by Gigas.

"You mean my invention?" Ed asked her accusingly.

"Different creator, same results." She waved him off.

Before anyone else could say anything Rod and Laura entered the room with a blinking Alpha Scanner. "Guess what, Grandpa? There's another dinosaur." Laura told him.

This immediately turned Dr.Z's mod to a much more positive one, so to speak. "Where? Show me." He ordered.

Soon everyone was by the large map as Rod identified where the signal was coming from. "It's located right by the Great Wall of China." Rod confirmed. "Did you know that's supposed to be the greatest work of architecture in the history of mankind? Pretty cool, huh?" He added.

While the others were interested in Rod's trivia, his grandpa only growled in anger. "Grr! How dare they try to steal the place in history that belongs to me and my Alpha Gang!" He wailed before getting a victorious smirk on his face. "When my dinosaur kingdom is finished I'll make that wall look like the pile of rubble it is!" He declared.

"That's right!" The trio answered as they saluted the doctor. Ursula currently was holding Zander to keep him from bouncing.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Z asked.

"By capturing dinosaurs using every dirty trick in the book." Ursula answered, pulling Zander's hair. Soon they all had a look of terror on their faces and the ran out of the room, Gigas following from behind.

"I guess I'll go do my homework now." Rod said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Laura replied before they left as well.

"Huh? Was it something I said?" Dr.Z asks confused by the sudden fear, more than usual.

That was answered by the sound of a mop slapping onto someone's hand. Dr.Z tenses up as he turned around to see Helga looking at him obviously angry. "Doctor! Could you please tell me why the room next door is a disaster!" She ordered.

"Yes, it wasn't me, it was Zander!" He replied nervously.

Helga didn't by this, even if it was true. "I don't wish to hear the blame game, Doctor! Just get over there and clean it up now!" She ordered before handing him and mop and bucket. Dr.Z sighed, he really needed to grow a backbone if he was to rule the world.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the D-Team was currently doing some excavating by a cliff near Max's house. Terry was currently playing chase with Ace while the rest of the dino's were busy eating grass. "Yes! I found another one!" The herbivores turned to see Max coming out of the bushing with a dirty, round object in his hands. "Awesome, now let's see which one this contains." He said before wiping off the dirt only to uncover a blue ball. "Oh, it's just a dumb old rubber ball." He sighed in disappointment.

"Come on, do you really think we'll be lucky enough to find more cards in this same forest?" Zoe asked as she walked up to the brunette.

Max stood up and addressed his friend. "As a member of the D-Team, it just so happens to be our mission to collect all the cards. That way we can save the dinosaurs. Maybe you and Rex could start searching too." He told her accusingly.

Zoe just had a simple expression on her face. "Max, they're scattered all over the world. Again, it's kind of hard to believe that many others are just lying in our backyard."

With Rex, he was currently looking for really anything of interest in the cliff while Ace continued running from Terry. The Carnotaurus decided to hang out with Terry for the day and see what he liked to do with Chomp. As it turned out the T-Rex was a very rough player. And this was justified when Terry would use his teeth to catch Aces tail. "Don't bite me!" Ace yelled at him.

As they continued running, Ace quickly ran right in front of, Rex causing Terry to do the same. Rex jumped back in surprise. "Aah! Watch it!" He yelled at the two. "Ace, can you play your game somewhere else please?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to avoid becoming someone's breakfast!" Ace answered.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. It's only a nibble." Terry told him.

"Yeah sure, tell that to all the prey you ate!" Ace answered sarcastically.

Max watched as the scene played out. While he was happy that Terry and Ace were playing together, maybe they could play a different game. He looked at the ball in his hand and thought maybe that could help. "Hey, Ace, Terry fetch!" He called out as he tossed them the rubber ball he found. Ace stopped running as caught the ball in his mouth gently. Finally, he was able to catch his breath.

Rex mentally thanked Max before returning to his digging. Almost immediately, he found something of interest. "Look at this! An ammonite!" He showed his friends as he held up the fossil. "A marine animal fossil in perfect condition! Wow!"

"You mean those little squid thingy's in the shells. I loved those! They tickled as you swallowed." Spiny said as he and the herbivores walked over to the fossil.

Ace wanted to see the fossil, too, so he passed the ball over to Terry and walked over to the others. Terry didn't take the hint and tossed the ball over to Ace, only for it to miss and hit Rex, causing him to drop the fossil shattering it into pieces.

"Well, there goes Squiddy." Spiny simply said.

Rex looked at the fossil dumbfounded, his perfect fossil ruined in seconds. He had a scorn on his face before he turned to Max. "I told you they were playing to hard! Now look what you did!" He yelled at Max.

"Sorry, Rex, it was an accident." Terry apologized.

"Yeah, an accident. That's what we should say when you don't use that head of yours!" Ace snapped. Terry backed up a bit in surprise at the Carnotaur's tone.

Rex just huffed to himself before he picked up the pieces of the fossil. "Here, let me help." Max volunteered.

"No thanks, I can do it on my own!" Rex snapped at him.

"Come on, Rex, I get why you're both mad at Terry, but why me? I did nothing." Max asked as he tried to defend himself.

"Exactly." Ace answered. "You did nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Max asked, offended by the Carnotaur's comment.

"You guys, please don't fight!" Zoe pleaded as Rex and Ace both glared and Max and Terry, who glared back as a fiery background appeared.

Chomp and Tank watched the scene play out. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Ace and Rex seem overly pissed off at Max and Terry." Chomp whispered to the Saichania.

"Same could be said for those two." Tank replied. Thank god they didn't have issues with each other at the moment.

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were using a hang glider to travel all the way to China. "This is great!" Zander commented.

"I just wish I wasn't flying in the front." Ed said as he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Trust me, Ed, I did you a favor." Ursula told him. "You really don't want to be flying behind Zander right now." She said as she turned her head away from the man in front of her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can just thank Helga for serving pork and beans again. How else do you think this plane is flying." Zander told them smugly.

"Why couldn't you just put Zander in the back?" Ed asked Ursula.

"Because shut up." She said. If Zander wasn't in the way she would have whacked Ed for that comment.

Soon they were able to see the large wall. "Hey there it is! The Great Wall of China!" Ed confirmed.

"But do you see the dinosaur?" Ursula asked.

"That wall is over 5,000 miles long." Zander explained. "It could take months to find the dinosaur. Couldn't Dr.Z be a little more specific. Like a landmark or a sign perhaps?"

Suddenly the dinosaur gave out a roar and a flock of egrets flew away in fear. "Hey! That must be the sign we're looking for!" Ursula told them. "The dinosaur must have scarred those birds." She theorized. "This is our lucky day." She and Zander cheered.

Ed, on the other hand, just hung his head in defeat. "Right, our lucky day." He said depressed as he waited for what he knew would happen.

Sure enough, just as Ed predicted, the egrets flew right into the path of the hang glider and tore it up into pieces. Soon the whole thing burst and the Alpha Gang was sent falling to the ground. At least that's what would have happened if they suddenly didn't start bouncing up in the air. "Ha ha! Good thing I thought to wear the Jumping Shoes. I'd knew they'd come in handy. You're welcome." Zander gloated.

Ursula was mainly in shock as to how Zander even got those things on them. "Can you turn down some of them jump!?" Ed asked as he put a hand to calm his stomach.

Ursula soon noticed they were bouncing right into the path of a tree. "Watch out! Zander, how do you shut these things off?!" She asked him as she pointed out the tree in front of them.

"I still haven't found the off button yet." Zander answered, slouching over in defeat before all three crashed into the tree. "Ow." They all muttered at the same time.

 **DK**

The D-Team was currently hanging out at the D-Lab while Rex worked on repairing his fossil. It was a difficult task as he had to make sure the pieces matched perfectly. Thankfully, he had a partner like Ace and his sharp eyes to help.

Soon Max and Terry walked over and grabbed some of the pieces they've yet to put in. "Here, Rex, let's us help you." He said as he started outing the pieces together with Terry's direction.

"That one goes there. This goes here. And that one is next to that one." Terry instructed as he simply sniffed the rocks and looked to see which ones were similar.

"I think it's looking almost perfect again already." Max said as he took Terry's instructions.

Rex and Ace just stared at their stupidity. Rex breathed in deeply before addressing them. "You know, Max, thanks for trying to help and everything, but actually you're not."

"What'd you mean?" Max asked them both. "We're doing it the same way you guys are." He told them.

Before Rex and Ace could respond, the Dino Holder started to blink. "Another dinosaur has appeared." Terry told them.

Reese went over to her computer and looked up the coordinates. "Where is it, Reese?" Max asked.

"Looks like it's in Asia." She confirmed before zooming in. "More specifically, right near the Great Wall of China." She said as the map showed the blinking dot near an outline of the wall.

"Right." Max said before he and Rex ran to the teleportation pad.

"Hey, wait for me." Zoe said as she caught up to them.

Spike put a hand to his chin in thought. "You do realize the Great Wall of China is incredibly long. Almost twice the length of the entire Japanese archipelago. As a doctor of paleontology, I happen to have spent some time studying that might wall and would be more than happy to-"

"Doctor Taylor." Reese interrupted. "The children have already left." She simply told him.

"Whaaaat?!" He cried out in response to Reese's comment.

Salty walked over to the platform Reese and Spike were on. "Is this common?" He asked her.

Resse just sighed before nodding. "Sadly, yes. Get used to it."

 **DK**

Back with the Alpha Gang, they had managed to get out from the tree and were still hoping to the Great Wall. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little jumpy." Zander said as all three slouched over, tired from all the bouncing.

"I still feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Ed said before covering his mouth.

"Well I'm feeling hopping mad!" Ursula yelled. "I've had enough of this bouncing around! Where's the off button, Zander?!" She ordered.

"Hang on we're almost there. I see the top from here." He assured her. "Just, think of it as a trampoline." He told them both, trying to calm them down.

"I hate trampolines." Ursula groaned.

"Who are they?" Ed asked as he pointed out a group of people in front of them running and screaming for there lives.

The team just happened to land right at the time that the group of people was able to run all over them, flattening them like pancakes. "To trampoline to tramped-lean." Zander groaned in the dirt.

Soon they heard a roar and saw the dinosaur by the wall. "There it is, the dinosaur!" Ursula exclaimed before trying to identify it. "A car- a carchara- how do you pronounce that thing?!" She asked as she couldn't get the name right.

"I think it's called care-curry-car-a-dinosaurus." Ed told her as he tried, and failed, to say the name.

"You're both wrong. Its pronounced cara-orthodonto-saurus." Zander said smugly before scratching his head. "I think." He muttered. Thankfully for them, the dinosaur couldn't hear them, otherwise she would have taken offense to the attempts at her name.

 **DK**

The D-Team teleported into one of the forts on the wall when they heard the roar from the dinosaur. They all ran to the window to see the large carnivore. It was far away so Zoe used her goggles to get a better look. "Wow that's a really big one! Those razor-sharp teeth, that's a Carcharodontosaurus!" She told them.

"Those things scare me!" Spiny exclaimed as he hid behind Zoe's leg.

"I remember them being bigger than me." Terry said nervously. "At least we beat the Alpha Gang here this time."

"Wrong! We're here, and that cara-corra-donka-dinka-saurus is ours!" Ursula yelled from somewhere. They all looked around to see where the source of the voice came from before Zoe located her.

"Oh, look, it's the old lady!" She told them as she pointed to the Alpha Gang, who was in one of the sky trams.

"Stop calling me an old lady!" Ursula yelled as she squished her face against the screen while Zander and Ed backed away in fear. "And anyway, brats, this is a serious expedition the Alpha Gang is on. Not a field trip for little kiddies. So why don't you all pack up your lunch boxes and go back home!" She told them.

"You won't get to the dinosaur before us!" Max said while he and the others where running after the tram car to keep them from getting to the dinosaur first.

It didn't work as they were already close enough to touch the Carcharodontosaurus, and they decided to mock her name. "Care-a-carra-ortho-dontist! Curry-noodle-car-a-taurus! Whoo!" They cheered as they all struck poses at the large carnivore. They didn't realize she was walking right up to their car until she was right in front of them.

The trio immediately paled in fear. "How strong do you think these tram cars are?" Ursula asked.

"Probably not as strong as the jaws of that dinosaur." Ed answered.

"Don't worry, he's probably not hungry for a human being." Zander assured them before all of their eyes widened in realization. "But what if he's hungry for three human beings?!" They all said at the same time. The Carcharodontosaur soon bashed her head against the car, nearly smashing the glass completely. If it wasn't the nicknames, it was definitely the misgendering that pissed her off.

The Alpha Gang regained their footing and tried to act all tough. "Hey, pal, do you know who your knocking around?" Ursula asked her. "You better prepare yourself, for we are..."

"The Alpha Gang!" They all finished. The Carcharodontosaurs rammed the car again, this time making the glass shatter and the Alpha Gang fly out.

They landed in her mouth, and if it wasn't for the jumping shoes, they would have been her lunch. "You can thank me later for sneaking on the shoes!" Zander told them as he and the others shook with fear.

"I'll thank you now while I still can!" Ed answered.

"I'll handle this." Ursula said before shoving them aside. "Listen to me you ugly, big headed, short armed, dinosaur with the name that nobody can pronounce!"

"Do you really think this is the time to insult him!" Zander interrupted as the theropod glared at them again. Clearly they didn't get the really insulting factor.

"Butt out!" She told him before she grabbed out a card. "Fine. I guess I have no choice but to summon Gigas. Ha, go!" She said before swiping the card.

Zander and Ed hugged each other in fear as they realized before Ursula what she just did. "No, Ursula!" Ed cried.

"Please not inside of the tram!" Zander added. Soon the tram enlarged to the point of bursting. When it did, a white Tyrannosaurus came out and the Alpha Gang was sent flying. "Waaah!" They screamed before they all conveniently landed on their tip toes. Zander realized something. "I finally figured it out. The stop button is located on the toe of the shoe." He said before Gigas landed right behind them.

"Great!" Ursula and Ed replied before they flew away again. Gigas gave out a roar of intimidation, but the Carcharodontosaurus stood her ground. A massive fight between two of the largest theropods was about to break out.

 **DK**

"You guys! I think a battle has just begun!" Zoe said as a battlefield appeared. Everyone stopped running to see that the world has changed color again. They looked over the side of the wall to see the two carnivores roaring at each other.

"It's Gigas!" Rex said grimly.

"Aw, they beat us to the dinosaur again." Max said. "I'm going down there." He told them before he and his dinos ran down some stairs.

"Max, what do you think your doin'?" Rex asked him.

"We're gonna try capturing the dinosaur before they do." He replied.

The blonde shook his head in disagreement. "It'll be faster going from the rope station above us." Rex said as he pointed in the direction of said station.

"That'll take too long, and by then it might be too late!" Terry told them before he and the others ran down the stairs.

"It'll be too late if you take that way!" Ace yelled at them as the disappeared from sight.

"Fine, suit yourselves! Let's go, guys!" Rex told them as they ran to their location.

Zoe looked at both directions nervously as she tried to figure out which way to go. "This way's faster?" She asked herself as she looked in Rex's direction. "Wait up!" She called out before she went to catch up with him.

With the fight, Gigas swung his head and took a snap at the Carcharodontosaur, who dodged and did the same attack Gigas did with the same result. While the two continued snapping at each other, Max was able to make it down and outside to where the battle was.

Zoe looked over the wall to see Max was already at the battlefield. "Rex, hang on! It's defiantly faster going Max's way!" She told him.

"She's right, let's head back!" Tank said.

Just then, they heard a roar that sounded like one of an attack. "Uh-oh." Zoe said as she watched as the green dinosaur charged up its Fire Canon attack and fired.

"Whoa!" Gigas said as he ducked from the ball of fire. " _This chick has a Fire Canon Move Card?!_ " He thought to himself. " _Lucky_."

The fireball continued of flying until it made contact with the mighty wall. To make matters worse, it was right at the fort that Zoe was in. She screamed in pain as she was knocked back and rubble fell all around her. Everyone gasped when they saw the attack make contact. "Zoe!" Max screamed in worry.

 **DK**

Zoe's whole body ached in pain as she slowly regained consciousness. She looked around to see her she was surrounded by large rocks. She tried to get up but saw that her hands were trapped under a medium-sized boulder. She pulled them out and started to hear some voices.

"Zoe, are you okay?!" Max asked worryingly

"Can you hear me?!" Rex asked frantically. "Answer if you can hear me?!"

Zoe looked around to see where he friends where. "Guys? Where are you?"

"We're outside the rubble." Max told her. "We're talking to you through the Dino Holder. Do you have it?" He asked her

Zoe looked around but couldn't see it. "No." She told them.

Max tried to think of a plan and quick. "Follow the sound of my voice, it should help you find it." He instructed her. Zoe nodded and began to move some rocks away in order to search for it. If she didn't find it, she could be trapped here forever.

 **DK**

Gigas looked behind him to see smoke clearing, showing the Great Wall totally damaged. "That wall is centuries old and you destroyed it." He told his opponent. "Nice job. We could really use someone like you on our team." The Carcharodontosaurus roared in response. "What do you mean prove myself?" He then realized what she meant. "Oh, you're one of those types. Well, then, I'll make you wish you took the simple route."

"This could be tougher than I thought." Ursula said as she watched the battle. "Obviously he has a Fire Move."

"I guess that means his Move Card also inside of the capsule, right?" Ed asked. Ursula nodded in confirmation.

Zander began shaking with fear. "This battles impossible! We don't stand a chance against him now!" He said before he accidentally farted in Ursula's direction. "Oh, sorry." He said before he tried fanning the gas away with him jacket.

"No problem." Ursula said as she covers her nose trying to keep the smelly odor out.

It failed as she soon collapsed from Zander's toxic gas. "Ursula?" Ed said as he looked at his unconscious leader

 **DK**

Paris pawed the rubble slowly as she tried to get inside. "Is she?" She asked Rex, too afraid to finish those words.

Rex shook his head. "No, she's still alive." He assured her. This relieved Paris of the worry for her best friend's life, but not for her safety. Rex noticed this and turned to the other three dinosaurs with him. "OK, guys, we got to figure out how to get inside of there somehow."

On the outer portion of the wall, Max was still directing Zoe to her Dino Holder. "I got it." Her voice said over the radio.

Max and Rex both sighed in relief. "OK, can you tell where you are?" Rex asked.

"She's buried under rocks. Was that not obvious enough?" Spiny asked.

"I meant is she closer to where Max is or where we are." The blonde told him.

Zoe looked around but couldn't tell where she was. "All I know is that I'm trapped." She told them.

Rex sighed as this didn't help them out. "Told you." Spiny said smugly before he and the other three dinosaurs moved the rocks away. It wasn't easy due to their small sizes.

Rex nodded and went to go get Max and the others. "Max, the entrance is totally blocked. We need you to come up here and help us move the rubble away."

"Why do that when we can have Chomp do it in one move?" Max told him before pressing buttons on his Dino Holder.

Ace heard this and leapt up next to Rex. "That's dangerous! Come on up!" They both told the brunette.

Terry just glared at them. "Don't listen to them, Bro. This way will get it done in no time." He whispered to Chomp. Chomp wasn't sure what to think and had a worried expression when he was returned to his card.

"Let's go, Chomp!" Max said as he swiped the card.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Chomp landed next to Max and Terry and looked at the two of them. "Ready to help Zoe, Chomp?" Max asked him. Chomp nodded and moved towards the wall.

"Chomp, your plan will lead to disastrous results!" Ace told him.

"He's right, Chomp, stop it!" Rex added.

Chomp listened to what they said but didn't know what else to do. Sighing to himself, he slowly used his horns to push some of the rocks away before shoving them into the rubble pile. Zoe screamed in pain as the cave she was in began shaking and more rocks falling everywhere. Chomp heard Zoe's cries of pain and stopped immediately. "If I continue anymore she could be seriously hurt!" Chomp told Max.

Max immediately got worried after what Chomp told him and tried to communicate with Zoe. "Zoe?! Zoe?! Answer me!"

Rex was doing the same thing. "Can you hear me?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm not sure." Was all she could reply.

"What'd you mean not sure?" Paris asked as she got more worried than before. Tank used her tail and wrapped it around Paris to bring her in for a hug and comfort her.

"Chomp! You idiot! You could have killed her! Why is it none of you three think for once!" Ace yelled at Chomp.

"At least he was doing something as opposed to petty fighting." Tank told him sternly.

"What'd you mean?" Rex asked her.

"What she means." Zoe said over the Dino Holder. "Is that you four should back off and just let me figure it out if you're going to do nothing but fight all the time. I'm sick of it!" Max, Rex, Terry, and Ace's eyes all widened when they heard those words coming out of her mouth.

"She's right." Chomp added. "Even when she's in trouble, you can't put your issues from this morning aside." This made the four of them feel even worse. They were supposed to be on a mission to save a dinosaur, and they were fighting so much they can't even save their own friend.

As the fight with Gigas and the Carcharodontosaurus continued, Max was the first to snap out of his train of thought. "They're right." He said with a determined look on his face. "We've got to work together. We'll stay here. You guys take care of the dinosaurs." He told Rex.

"I can help move the larger rocks." Terry volunteered.

"OK." Rex nodded. "Promise me you won't let anything happen to Zoe!" He told them before turning to Ace. "Okay, Ace, let's go!" He said before getting the Carnotaurus suited up for battle

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Ace and Terry materialized and immediately went to work. Terry walked over to where Max was and began slowly grabbing large rocks in his huge mouth. Meanwhile, Ace got into a defensive position and was ready to counter anything thrown at him.

"Great, now we got two more dinosaurs to deal with." Ursula said as they looked at to where the D-Team was. Obviously they didn't know what was really going on with them, not that they would care.

"Oh!" Zander said in frustration. "It just keeps on getting worse and worse!" He told them as he put his fists up in the air.

"But that Carnotaurus isn't coming anywhere near us." Ed observed.

Ursula took a closer look and saw that he was right. Ace wasn't advancing towards the battle at all. "You're right, Ed. It must be a set up of some kind." She theorized.

"It's possible he just doesn't feel like fighting right now." Zander said with a bit more optimism in his voice. Hopefully that means they wouldn't deal the D-Team.

"Then what's the story with the Triceratops and T-Rex over there?" Ed asked Zander, clearly not liking his theories for some reason.

"Uh, maybe he was bad and is taking a time out and the T-Rex is breaking him out?" Zander theorized again. Ed looked at him like he's crazy

The Carcharodontosaur knocked Gigas towards the wall. Ace saw this and quickly stopped him from getting closer with his body. The Carcharodontosaurus took this as an opening and began to charge up her Fire Canon. "Rex, you're letting the battle get too close!" Max told him. If that fireball hit, Zoe could be injured even further.

"Go, Ace!" Rex instructed.

"Right!" Ace replied as he charged towards the green theropod and knocked into her, causing the canon to misfire hit the wall more to the side. Zoe still felt the force of the impact and held onto the rocks for dear life.

Chomp bellowed in pain and Max began holding him. "Chomp, hang in there." He said trying to comfort his Triceratops partner.

Ursula decided now was the time to use her trump card. "Now, enough of this child's play!" She declared as she pulled out Gigas' Move Card. "Spectral Lancer!"

Purple mist formed around both of Gigas' sides and soon two giant crystals formed on both sides on top of his purple markings. He gave a roar of intimidation before charging forward. The Carcharodontosaurus did the same thing, only for her to be picked up by the large crystal arms. "Should have dodged." Gigas said before he ran towards the rubble pile, trying to get a two for one deal.

"Ace, you gotta block!" Terry said as they got closer. Ace nodded and leapt in front of Chomp and used his body to prevent Gigas from making contact with the wall. Chomp helped him have more support to keep Gigas back long enough that the crystals soon shattered and disappeared.

Ursula growled in anger while Zander and Ed began blabbing stuff in gibberish. "This is really unfair! Four dinosaurs against my one! Go, Gigas, so them all that you rule!"

Gigas gave out a loud roar and charged towards them, ready to finish the fight. Terry looked and saw the Carcharodontosaur charging up another Fire Canon. He soon had an idea. "Rex! Use Ace's Move Card now! We can hit him all at once." He told the blonde as he grabbed the largest boulder he could find.

"All right." Rex said before pulling out said card. "Go! Cyclone!" he cried as he slashed the Move Card.

A tornado began to form around Ace before it soon circled around him. Terry took this chance to chuck the rock at Gigas. Gigas noticed this and dodged, but then missed the oncoming Cyclone attack followed by the Fire Canon which sent him flying. "Gigas!" Ursula cried as the Tyrannosaur flew over them.

"Triple teamed." Was all Gigas could mutter when he landed. He soon returned to his card and the card flew away in the wind.

"The card's flying away!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's go! Hop to it!" Ursula told them as they literally hopped after Gigas' card.

"All right, guys!" Rex cheered before he noticed the Carcharodontosaurus getting back up. He was about to thank her, but he saw that once she got up she gave an angry roar at Ace. "Hey, what are you doing?" Rex asked as tears formed in his eyes. "We were just working together, remember?"

"It's not an attack, it's a test." Chomp assured. "She saw how strong we were and she wants to test our strength in battle before joining our herd."

Knowing there was no way to stop the oncoming fight, Max went back to his digging. "Chomp, hold on pal." He said as he continued digging. Spiny, Tank, and Paris arrived on the scene to help him out with digging.

With Zoe, she was able to locate where Max was thanks to Chomp's horns sticking out. "Hi, Chomp." She said before hugging the horns. "Thanks for all your help." She told him before getting a determined look on her face. "I'll work from this side. too." She said before she started moving rocks out of the way.

" _I guess there's truly no choice but to fight._ " Rex thought as the battle began. Ace and the Carcharodontosaur both head butted each other, trying to push the other one back. "Good job! Hang on a little longer, Ace!" Rex told him.

Terry stopped working for a minute and looked at the battle going on. " _She's too strong for him on his own._ " Terry thought to himself before leaving to help Ace.

"Terry, come back! We need you!" Max yelled as the Tyrannosaurus left the rubble pile.

"I'll be back!" He replied. "I just need to finish this first!" He said before joining Ace in head butting the large theropod. The force from the larger carnivore was enough to knock the Carcharodontosaurus back a few feet from the rubble. Terry roared before charging at the Carcharodontosaur, who quickly got up and sidestepped to get out of the way. Terry then swung his tail at the Carcharodontosaurus hoping to catch her off guard, only for her to dodge it. He then tried to bite her tail, but missed when she tried the same thing.

The green carnivore looked behind her and saw Ace heading her way. She knocked him back with her tail, and would have hit the pile of rubble if Terry didn't stop him. "We need to close this battle up now before she attacks again." Ace told Terry.

"I have an idea." Terry said before he told Ace his plan.

At the same time Rex and Max realized the same thing. "Rex, we're letting the battle get to close. We need to use our Move Cards now!" He told the blonde.

Rex hesitantly raised his Move Card above his Dino Holder. "But I'm not sure. What if it backfires?" He told the brunette.

"What?!" Ace said while the two boys were still talking. "Terry, that's suicide!"

"You don't know that." Terry replied. "Look, Ace, that right there." He figuratively pointed at the Carcharodontosaurus. "Is super powerful. We need to hit her with everything we got or Zoe could be seriously hurt."

At the same time, Max gave some inspirational words to Rex as well. "Zoe's in danger! Hurry up!" He told him as he grabbed his own Move Card.

"OK." Rex said. "I know we haven't been together very long, but this is the most important battle we've been in so far."

"We need you Ace/Terry." Both boys said before swiping their Move Cards together. "Cyclone/Volcano Burst!"

Both dinosaurs glowed red and white respectively before they unleashed their attacks. The wind began circling around Ace, while Terry had fire forming in his mouth. The T-Rex waved his head around before unleashing the fire right onto Ace.

"Terry!"

"Oh my god!"

"What did you do?!"

"Not even I'm/Spiny's that stupid!"

"It's fine." Ace told them before the flames died down. When they did, the Cyclone was still intact, but the wind was now mixed with fire as well. Ace looked around at the wind surrounding him. "What'd you know? Terry's plan actually worked." He said to himself before turning to the Carcharodontosaurus. After she got over her own shock, she began to charge up another Fire Canon. "That mouth her is defiantly her greatest strength." Ace told himself while charging forward. "But since it's such a large target, it can also be her biggest weakness!" He exclaimed before he attacked her head on, literally. The Carcharodontosaur moaned in pain, as she may have swallowed her own fireball, and collapsed on the ground before glowing red and returning to her card.

"Yes!" Terry cheered. "Who's the top carnivore now!"

Ace mentally rolled his eyes before turning his attention to more important matters. "How's Zoe?" He asked.

"We're almost there." Max replied. "I can hear her pretty good through the rocks now."

After removing a few more rocks, Zoe was able to see the light of the sun. The rocks outside moved out of the way more and soon a small hole was formed. Paris popped her head in and had tears form in her eyes. "Zoe!"

"Paris!" Zoe replied with tears forming in her eyes too.

More rocks were moved out of the way as Rex and Max made the hole large enough for them to fit in. "Hey? You OK?" Max asked her. Zoe nodded to let them know she was fine. "Here, take my hand." Max volunteered.

"No mine." Rex interrupted.

"Come on, guys." Zoe said with a smile. "No fighting." She said before she grabbed both of their hands and let them both pull her out of the rubble.

"Alright, guys, we're good." Max said as he and Rex recalled their dinosaurs. Once Chomp was recalled, the rocks he was holding up collapsed and covered the hole completely.

Max grabbed both cards in his hands and looked at them with pride. "A Carcharodontosaurus card and a Fire Canon Move Card." He said before he began to pet Ace. "You did it, Ace. Thanks to you, everyone is safe."

"It was honestly nothing." Was all the Carnotaurus could reply. Max then stood up and handed the cards to Rex.

"Rex, these belong to you." He said as he handed the cards to him.

"Thanks." Rex replied before he took the cards from Max. "But I wasn't just me and Ace, you and Terry helped a lot as well."

"See how teamwork can lead to victory?" Zoe said with a smile, as she, Chomp, and Tank saw that the four of them had seemed to have strengthened their bonds.

"Just like I always say, teamwork." Max said while rubbing his nose smugly. Zoe just rolled her eyes while Chomp looked at both of them confused.

"So, Rex, what are you going to name her?" Chomp asked, turning his attention away from Max and Zoe.

Rex put a finger to his hand in thought. "Well, she is a Fire Element and considering our problem with the rubble, I think Coal would be an appropriate name." He said.

 **DK**

While the D-Team celebrated, the Alpha Gang was having trouble with their own dinosaurs. "Would you guys do something?!" Ursula yelled at her teammates. "If you think I'm going to return to Dr.Z without the dinosaur and without Gigas you can forget it!" Sure enough, Gigas' card was stuck on a tree branch, out of reach from them even with their jumping shoes.

"I can only stretch so far." Zander told her. "And I can only jump so high!" He suddenly stopped jumping as he had a realization. "Wait, I have an idea!" He said before jumping to the sides. He soon began bouncing strait up and down repeatedly to build up momentum before giving on last bounce high into the sky. "Aah!" He yelled as he skyrocketed up.

Ursula and Ed just watched as Zander disappeared. "I've heard of going out on a limb, but that's ridiculous." Ursula commented.

Ed agreed but still liked the idea. "Come on! Let's try it, too!" He said as he grabbed Ursula's hand and tried the same tactic Zander used and skyrocketed high up into the sky. Ursula winced as she flew through the trees. When she came out of the trees she saw that Gigas' card was on her lips. "Hey, Ursula, you did it!" Ed said cheerfully as he noticed the card in her mouth.

"Nice catch!" Zander commented as he looked behind him.

"Thanks." Ursula said as she took the card out of her mouth.

"Hey, traveling like this is better than that airplane." Ed commented as he began enjoying the bouncing.

"Yeah we're not as big a target for low flying birds." Zander added. And the minute he said that, they were swarmed by another flock of egrets.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Zoe is even worse than Mom**

 **Tank: What makes her queen of the house?**

 **Spike: That, boys, is what we call maternal instinct**

 **Zoe: That dinosaur's a mother protecting its egg!**

 **Spiny: I'm home alone**

A/N: Well that's another chapter finished. Not much to say with this one.

Most of what to say is involving Ace and Terry. I decided to give them tensions since I felt that would fit with the whole team work message. The Flaming Cyclone idea came form the story Magic and Prehistory where it originated from. I recommend it for Dinosaur King fans, it's actually pretty good. Though it is a crossover with MLP so if you hate that franchise... hopefully the fights will be enjoyable.

Anyway since we have questions it's time for a QA!

Both our questions are from King-Dorado

 **How stupid a voice do you mean for spinys voice? Caboose from RvB stupid or Luffy from One Piece stupid?**

I'm not to familiar with either of those characters. From what I saw I'd say more Caboose. Though really I just use the voices in my head with my own voice so really they can sound like whatever you want.

 **Will dinosaurs from move cards be able to appear in the sanctuary at the lab? And if so I thought of a name for the Futabasaurus Zoey befriends, Tabitha since it fits Zoeys naming style.**

Yes Move Card dinosaurs will appear in the sanctuary. Futaba will keep his canon name however.

Anyway see you guys next time.


	7. Don't Mess With Maiasaura

Don't Mess With Maiasaura

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

In the Swiss Alps of Switzerland, a herd of goats were grazing on the grass in a small field. One of the goats was sniffing a capsule on a small crack in the mountain. The goat stood up and tried to get a better look, only to knock the capsule away with its nose. The capsule rolled down the hill before landing right in front of the goat, which responded by kicking the capsule away. The capsule opened in the air and two cards landed on the ground. The wind blew and the grass swayed against the cards, and they started to glow green. The goats backed away as a dinosaur appeared.

The dinosaur was a hadrosaur like Paris, but lacked the large crest on its head. It was pink on its legs and the top of its body, while the rest of its body was tan. It's bill was a blackish color that looked like it was burnt. It also had a small spine on its back that had tan and pink stripes running down it. This dinosaur was a Maiasaura.

The Maiasaura reared up and roared at the goats. They all tensed up before the large hadrosaur turned around and began digging.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"This season's fashion is so hot, I'll be the hippest villain in the criminal world!" Ursula cheered as she was shopping online. "This would look great on me, and this, and of course this!" She said as she continuously put many dresses on her shopping cart. Once she finished, she started the typing in some numbers. "All I have to do now is enter the company credit card number and voila, purchasing!" She sang as she pushed the button.

Immediately after she did, another hand went onto the keyboard and typed in something before the window closed and the desktop background was in view. "Canceled?!" Ursula exclaimed in despair. "What's the big idea?!" She asked as she turned to however ruined her purchase, and immediately froze when she saw Helga looking at her sternly.

"No spending of company money in personal things!" She scolded the greenette.

"But it's an emergency!" Ursula whined. "You really expect a trendsetter like me to wear the same thing every day! Hmm?!" She then began to brake down into tears. "It's a cruel and unfashionable punishment!" She said through her sobs.

Helga was not convinced. "Pretending to cry will not help." She simply said as she turned away. Ursula ceased her crocodile tears and slumped over in defeat.

On the other side of the room, Zander and Ed watched in amusement while they were doing their own things. "I love it when somebody else gets in trouble." Zander said as he and Ed chuckled to themselves. Their laughter was cut short when they saw Helga standing over them, looking pretty pissed.

"And you keep your hands out of Dr.Z's candy!" She told Ed as he took away the bag on candy he was eating. "You need to start cleaning up after yourself." She told Zander as she vacuumed up the device he was working on. In a mater of seconds, the table was spotless. Zander and Ed could only sob in defeat. Why were they the punching bags of the universe?

"Listen up!" Dr.Z said as he barged into the room. "A new dinosaur's appeared! Everyone to the control room!" He ordered.

After hearing this, the trio got to their feet and ran out in a second, most likely to get away from Helga. "Where is it?" Ursula asked before naming locations. "Paris?! Milan?! Somewhere with good shoe stores?!"

"Well it is in Europe." Zander said as he got a closer look at the map. "But it appears to be in Switzerland."

"The Swiss Alps to be exact." Dr.Z confirmed.

"You mean mountains?" Ursula groaned as she slumped over in defeat again. "What'll I buy there, a snowboard? Gee, I can't wait to model my new thermal underwear." She complained.

"And that's not even the best part!" Dr.Z told them, ignoring Ursula's petty complaints. "I've already booked your flight! Just wait till you see, first class all the way!" He exclaimed.

Ursula's eyes turned to money signs while Zander and Ed looked confused. "Eh, how exactly are we getting a plane ride when we live on an island in the Pacific?" Zander asked.

"You'll have a boat ride to the airport." Dr.Z explained. "And since I was feeling generous enough to give you professional transportation I expect something in return!" He told them.

"Aye, aye, Doctor!" Both men saluted.

 **DK**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zoe exclaimed as she looked around the Taylor Household. The whole place looked like a tornado ran through it: food, clothes, and all sorts of trash were littered all over the place. "How disgusting can these boys be?" She asked herself.

"Now you know why I always ask to stay at your place when Mrs. Taylor leaves for a day." Zoe turned to see Rex washing a dirty bowl in the sink. Ace was helping him by carrying other dishes to where he was. "Hey, Zoe. I was hoping we'd clean up before you showed up."

"Rex, what happened?" Zoe asked before she immediately realized the answer to her own question. "Oh, right, Mrs. Taylor is still not back yet." She face-palmed at her stupidity. "When was she supposed to return?"

"Tomorrow night." Rex responded without looking up from his dishes.

Zoe's eyes widened in horror. "And you guys made all this in one night?!" Zoe exclaimed. "I expected this from Max and Dr. Taylor, but you, Rex?! You're the one I can rely on to keep this place clean."

Rex sighed before turning to his friend. "Sorry, Zoe: Max, Chomp, Terry, and Dr. Taylor decided to celebrate their freedom last night. I, on the other hand, had homework to work on and all the noise kept me from finishing it."

"Even with my help it still took a long time. I think it was past midnight when we finished." Ace told her.

Rex nodded to confirm Ace's statement. "We didn't have dinner so we made ours and ate before we fell asleep. I was so tired I forgot to clean my dishes which is what I started doing before you showed up."

Spiny looked around and noticed something missing. "Where's Tank?"

"I took her to the D-Lab so she can spar with Coal before I did my homework. I must have forgotten to pick her up." Rex explained. Ever since she came back from China, Coal had found a friendship in Tank. The two would normally spar in the lab's gym.

Zoe just huffed in anger. "Looks like not even the ladies here are responsible enough. Paris, you and Spiny go play with Ace. Rex, you go and pick up Tank. I'm going to see a certain someone." Zoe said before she stormed off to Max's room.

When she burst into Max's room, the brunette was seen reading a comic in a pile of other junk he pulled out of his chest. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Max asked as he looked up from his book.

Zoe wasn't taking any of this. "Oh, no you don't! Don't go changing the subject here! We're supposed to keep this house clean while your mom's away!" She scolded him. "What'd ya think?! I'm going to do it all?!" She asked as she threw her hands out in exaggeration.

"Well, isn't cleaning a girl thing." Max whispered to himself, loud enough for Zoe to hear.

Needless to say, it made it worse for himself. "Oh, you like having fun? Well then, how's this for fun? I'd better see this room spotless in ten minutes if you know what's good for you!" Zoe yelled before tossing some of Max's clothes on his face and slamming the door.

Max simply removed the shirt that was covering his face. "Are you at least going to pay me?" He asked.

"Your payment is that I don't hurt you!" Zoe responded from the other side. Max could only sigh in defeat.

 **DK**

Meanwhile; the Alpha Gang had just arrived at the airport, and they were ready for first class. Zander and Ed currently had on suits while Ursula had on a pink dress. (I'm sure there's another name for the outfit, but I don't know clothing) All three had on shades while they strut through the crowd. "If you're gonna travel first class, you gotta look first class." Ed said as the three of them walked down the corridor to confirm their flight.

"That's right, people, take it all in." Zander told them as he noticed the attention they've gained.

Ursula raised her hand to stop her partners when she noticed the one in charge of the flight check in. She walked over and leaned towards the man at the desk. When she spoke, her voice was soft and seducing. "Can I speak to the person in charge? It's important." She finished with a wink.

The man at the desk blushed and gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am! Right away!" He said before going to his boss.

A few minutes later the man in charge arrived and Ursula told him her situation. "You don't want to fly first class?" He confirmed.

"Well, it's not me I'm worried about." Ursula explained. "I'm just not sure the two I'm traveling with will fit in." She added a little shake with every word she made.

"Well, I do have one other plane." The man said before calling someone up.

All this time, Zander and Ed could just watch. "This is really embarrassing." Zander whispered to his partner. "I bet she wants a cheeper flight so she can get some of the money back.

"So she can spend it on clothes." Ed added. "This isn't very first class at all."

Soon an old man with a grey beard, bald head, and a pilots uniform came walking by. "Well, here's the economy class pilot now, ma'am." The man at the desk said. Ursula turned and saw the pilot. Needless to say, she was a little creeped out by the unstableness in his eyes.

Soon all four of them were on an old fashioned plane, ready to take off. Zander and Ed shared a seat, while Ursula sat in the way back. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Pilot sir?" Ursula asked as the plane took to the skies. Her hair and Zander's was flowing with the wind.

"Hmm?" Was all the pilot responded.

"Tell me. This plane seems a bit out off date. Are you certain it's up to code?" She asked.

"I don't know. Good question." Was all the pilot said in response. The Alpha Gang all screamed in terror. "I've figured I've lived me a full life. If it's time for me to head to that big airport in the sky, I guess them's the breaks."

Ursula wasn't amused by his comment. "You may be done living, grandpa, but I'm not! So your last flight better be a solo one!" She yelled at him. "Now shape up and fly right." She ordered. "You do know where you're going, do you?"

"They said something about Swiss cheese." The pilot responded.

"No, it's the Swiss Alps!" Ursula corrected. Zander and Ed backed away to avoid her smacking them silly. "Anything else you don't know, you air-brained aviator!?"

The pilot stopped to think for a minute. "Well, now that you mention it, I may have forgotten to fill up on gas." Soon the plane stopped and began to fall from the sky. Only for the pilot to laugh and start it up again. "Just kidding." He replied. The Alpha Gang were currently holding themselves in terror. This flight better be worth it.

 **DK**

With Paris: she, Chomp, Spiny, and Terry were currently helping with cleaning up the house. Paris and Chomp were pushing a large garbage bag to the bin, while Terry was sweating the tables with his tail. Spiny had the job of cleaning up leftover food.

While cleaning the table in the living room, Terry came across the radio and decided to put on some music while they work. Pushing the play button, some rock music came on and all four of the dinosaurs started swaying along with the music. Paris eventually tried to sing along with the music. Problem is, she's not very good at it in both her normal voice and in her dinosaur voice. Spiny was blissfully unaware of Paris's terrible singing, but Chomp and Terry sadly didn't have the same advantage. "Paris? Paris?" Chomp asked as he shook her slightly. "Please stop." Eventually, seeing this was going nowhere Chomp decided to bite down on Paris's tail. "Shut up!" He said as he did so.

"Ooow!" Paris screamed in pain as she shook her tail to get Chomp off. But Chomp didn't let go as he didn't want Paris to start singing again.

All of Paris's screaming got the attention of Zoe. "What's going on here?" She asked as she came into the room. She looked and saw what Chomp was doing to her partner. "Chomp! What are you doing to Paris?!" She said as she grabbed the little Triceratops and pulled him away from Paris.

"Her singing was so awful, it was distracting us while we worked." Chomp answered.

"So you decided to bite her tail instead of asking her nicely to stop." Zoe said. Chomp was about to retort but Zoe beat him to it. "And you simply couldn't try a little harder, could you?" Chomp just lowered his head and hoped Zoe would find it cute. Needless to say, she wasn't amused. "Don't play that trick on me!" She said before she noticed Terry trying to sneak away and grabbed his tail. "Don't try and make it harder for yourself, Terry! You guys are acting just as bad as your owner." She said with a sigh. "Can you just try and not make a bigger mess?"

Before they could answer, she heard something from outside. "Heyaaah!" Zoe looked outside and saw Spike swinging a lasso around. "I got ya now, varmint!" He said before he released the lasso, only for it to go around the tree behind him instead of the post he was aiming for. "Hmm. I'd say it needs work." Spike told himself as he looked at his hands. "But if any other furniture tries to escape we'll know I can catch that easily." He said trying to cheer himself up as he looked at the lamp and bench he also lassoed. "This time I gotcha!" He said before he swung his lasso at the target again. "Yahh!"

This time the lasso landed right around Zoe. "Zoe! I'm sorry!" Spike apologized as he noticed where it landed this time. "At least it's not a shrub." He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Dr. Taylor, what are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Trying out my lasso skills. I'm thinking if I can master this bad boy I can capture dinosaurs without hurting them. Nice plan, right?" He asked with a grin.

Zoe responded by simply removing the lasso from her head. "Just come with me."

At the same time, Rex finally returned with a struggle Tank. "It's not my mess! Why am I being punished?!" She said as she kept on trying to get free.

 **DK**

Soon everyone was gathered in the dinning room to await Zoe's instructions. "OK, everyone. We are going to make this place completely spotless, right?"

"Yes." The three boys replied, although Max and Spike responded more depressed then Rex.

Zoe nodded and looked over to Chomp and Tank who were struggling under Spiny. "Chomp, Tank; You guys have ten more minutes of detention then you can go."

"Should I use the rubber glove?" Spiny asked.

"Only if they get out of line." Zoe told him before she went back to the others. "I'm going to clean the kitchen. You guys work here, and no funny business 'cause I will know." She gave a huff before walking towards the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Paris followed from behind, but not before giving the group a sorry look.

Tank looked at Chomp and they both came up with a plan. "Hey, Spiny." Chomp whispered. "I'm pretty sure the bathroom's pretty messed up, I'm positive Zoe would appreciate it if you cleaned it up for her."

"Hmm. You're right! That's more important than watching over you guys." The Spinosaurus said before he went off to clean the bathroom

"Man, Zoe's even worse than mom." Max said once Zoe was out of earshot.

"I agree." Tank replied. "Who made her queen of the house?"

Spike, who was sweeping, chuckled in response. "I don't know, Max, your mom can be pretty fierce at times. All women have a little something called maternal instinct."

"Maternal instinct? What's that?" Spiny asked, appearing from nowhere and disappearing once he got his answer.

"A good mother wants to be strong and protect her children. That's why Zoe's being so bossy." Spike explained as he swung his broom and handed it to Max.

Rex and Ace just looked at each other. "That is, without a doubt, the dumbest theory I've ever heard." Ace told Spike.

"Wha! Why?!" Spike asked as Ace's words stuck his ego hard.

"Zoe's not a mother, she's not even in a relationship. How can she have maternal instincts if she doesn't have kids?" Ace told Spike. Spike could only slump in defeat, another theory crushed by reality.

"Ace is right, Zoe just has bossy instincts." Max replied.

"I would say she more sees herself as the matriarch of our group." Ace responded.

"Well, I must head to the laboratory." Spike said as he went towards the door.

"Dr. Taylor, I know Zoe's being extremely bossy." Rex told him. "But ditching your work will only prove to her that she was right."

Spike stopped immediately as he realized he was caught, and quickly tried to come up with a lie. "N-no I'm not ditching work. Me and Max just have very important family business to take care of at the lab. Right, Max?"

Max quickly caught onto his fathers plan. "Yeah! Lots of important D-Team stuff to finish!"

Rex looked at them unconvinced. "The answer is still no." He told them.

"Traitor!" Tank exclaimed. "That's it! Mutiny!" She said before she and the others charged at Rex and Ace.

A few minutes later, Zoe and Paris came into the kitchen when they heard the sound of struggling. "What's going on?!" Zoe asked. She was shocked to see a knocked out Ace, and Rex tied up and gaged to a chair. "Rex!" She exclaimed as she went to untie him. "What on earth happened! Was it the Alpha Gang!?"

"No." The blonde replied once he took the gag out when his hands were free. "Max, Dr. Taylor, and the others decided to fly the coup."

Rex immediately covered his ears as he knew what was about to happen. "NO WAY!" Zoe exclaimed before she grabbed Rex in one hand, and Paris and Ace in the other. "WHEN I FIND THEM THEY'RE GOING TO WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!" She screeched as she dragged Rex away to find them. All the way, Rex asked for Zoe to let go of his hand before she broke it.

Moments later, Spiny entered the room. "Hey, guys, the toilet's not swallowing. What should I do?" He looked around to notice the house was empty. "Guys?" He asked over and over as he looked for them. "I'm home alone." He said to himself as he realized his situation. "Welp, only one thing to do." Seconds later, Turn Down For What was blasting out of the radio as fireworks came out of the house. Anyone walking by could have sworn the house was bouncing up and down.

 **DK**

Back in Switzerland, the goats have become accustomed to the Maiasaura and began treating her like one of their own. The herbivore had also laid an egg which one of the goats stepped forward to lick it. The Maiasaura didn't see it as a threat and allowed the goat to do so, so long as the egg wasn't harmed.

Soon a loud noise came from the sky. They all looked up to see the plane the Alpha Gang was in flying towards them. Soon the engine of the plane started to stop. The pilot took notice of this. "Looks like we have a problem." He said before searching for something.

"What kind of problem." Ursula responded.

The pilot responded by grabbing his parachute and saluting to them. "Good luck." He said before jumping out of the plane. The Alpha looked over the side to see that their pilot ditched them in their time of need.

All three of them immediately paled. "What're we supposed to do now?! First there's no lunch, and now this thing's gonna crash!" Ursula yelled in fear and anger.

"Not to mention he took the only parachute!" Zander added.

"We'll just have to jump!" Ed said before leaping over the side.

"If we die, I hope you're in hell!" Zander said to Ursula before joining Ed.

"Don't you boys know the rules! Beautiful women and children first!" Ursula said before joining them. The trio screamed as they fell, trying to flap their arms to slow down the fall. Thankfully, they landed on some trees and that broke their fall.

The plane continued to fall from the sky before the engine began to catch fire. The goats ran away in fear while the Maiasaura had to stay and defend her egg. She gave a loud roar of despair as the plane looked like it was about to crash right on top of her egg.

 **DK**

Max and Spike were currently walking to the D-Lab when Max's Dino Holder started to blink, indicating a dinosaurs has appeared. Thankfully for them, they were right outside the D-Lab when it happened. "Come on!" Spike said before he and the others ran into the lab.

Once inside, they saw Reese looking at the map to determine the location. "The signal is coming from the Swiss Alps." Reese confirmed.

"Alright, let's get going." Max said to the other dinosaurs. He soon felt Chomp tug at his leg.

"Uh, Max? Shouldn't we wait for Rex and Zoe? I still feel bad for ditching them and tying Rex up." Chomp said.

"We don't have time to wait. They'll come after us when they arrive." Tank told Chomp. "You'll tell them right, Dr. Taylor?" She asked.

"I sure will." He confirmed before holding out his lasso. "Maybe you all could use the lasso? It might come in handy."

"Nah, I think we're good. See ya, Dad." Max said before he and the three dinosaurs teleported away.

 **DK**

When they arrived in the mountains, the first thing they saw was the Maiasaura was right on top of them. "Aaah!" They all screamed as it looked like the pink hadrosaur was about to crush them.

"Max, do something!" Terry said as he hid behind him.

"Got it! Let's go, Chomp!" He said before he got Chomp ready for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

When Chomp appeared in front of her, the Maiasaura immediately stopped roaring. Knowing this intruder was a threat, she put a foot in front of her egg. Looking back to make sure it was still there she got ready to drive this attacker out.

 **DK**

"How could they leave us behind!" Zoe shouted when Spike told her what happened a few minutes ago. Rex was currently rubbing his hand and trying to soften the pain Zoe caused. Ace was now awake and standing next to Paris.

"Zoe, we would have wanted him to go ahead if we weren't here already." Paris said as she rubbed Zoe's leg. "If we go now we can catch up to them."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he and the others aren't getting a piece of my mind! Let's go, Rex!" Zoe said. Rex got up and both he and Zoe pressed their buttons.

"Wait, you forgot the lasso!" Spike said as he ran up to the pad. But they were already gone. "No lasso? Maybe next time." He muttered to himself.

 **DK**

Chomp and the Maiasaura were currently locked in a head butting struggle, both trying to push the other one back. Deciding to use more force, both of them reared onto their hind legs and slammed into each other again causing a mass gust of wind when they collided.

With the Alpha Gang they were currently climbing down from the trees they landed in. "My legs are sore." Ursula complained.

"Is that all? My whole body's sore." Ed added.

Zander was about to add his own thoughts when he noticed the battle bellow them. "The dinosaur! And it's fighting the Triceratops!"

Ursula and Ed looked down and sure enough saw Chomp and the Maiasaura still in a struggle. This made Ursula feel all better. "Perfect! We seemed to have crashed in the right place! I'll send in Gigas and get a dino-sized-two- for-one!" She cheered before summoning the Tyrannosaurus.

Once he appeared, Gigas already made his way to the battle. "Mind if I butt in?" He said before getting read to leap down into battle. However, he soon noticed a small round object in the middle of the field.

The Alpha Gang noticed this object as well. "Is that an egg?" Ed asked.

"Well, if it is, I'd hate to see the chicken that laid that." Ursula commented. If she was seriously this oblivious to it being a dinosaur egg is anyone's guess.

Gigas decided to ignore the battle and began heading for the egg. Not with the intention to capture it, but to devour it. At the same time, Zoe and Rex arrived. "Look at that." Zoe said as she noticed the egg.

"It would appear that what ever dinosaur showed up was pregnant and laid an egg." Ace theorized.

Zoe looked around and noticed Gigas advancing towards the egg, and Chomp and the Maiasaura still battling. Zoe knew she had to do something or else Gigas would devour the egg. "Hey, Max, listen to me! That dinosaur's a mother protecting her egg!" She called out to Max.

Thankfully, Max was able to hear her. "An egg?" He asked no one in particular.

Terry sniffed the air a bit before picking up the eggs scent. "Yeah, I see it now. You need to call off Chomp, and let Maiasaura go and take care of it." He instructed.

Max nodded in understanding. "Hey, Chomp!" He called out to the Triceratops. "Leave her alone! Now you got to stop Gigas! Hurry!"

"What?!" Chomp yelled back. He couldn't clearly make out what Max was saying.

"Gigas is here, stop him from eating the egg!" Max yelled, his face going red while doing so.

"I can't hear you!" Chomp answered.

Seeing Chomp was clearly too distracted to stop him, Gigas slowly lowered his head down to devour the egg, licking his lips and drooling while he did so. "This'll be a meal to remember." He said before preparing to deliver the fatal bite.

Zoe noticed this and acted quickly. "You ready, Paris?!" She asked before getting her ready for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

"Knock him away from the egg!" Zoe ordered once Paris materialized.

The Parasaurolophus didn't need Zoe to tell her twice. She quickly ran towards Gigas and tackled him away from the egg. "Do you even realize what you were about to do?!" She asked the Tyrannosaurus as they both got up. "You were about to eat that baby!"

"It's called survival. I'd thought you'd have known that." Gigas answered as he shook the dirt off himself.

"That doesn't mean you should go around eating eggs! That's murder!" Paris said before she knocked Gigas away with her tail.

The force from both impacts was enough to cause the egg to roll of its nest. Everyone gasped as the egg continued rolling until it rolled right off as cliff. When it did, it landed on the ground and continued rolling till it was stopped by a small rock. The minute it stopped, a small crack started to appear on it.

The Alpha Gang walked over to the cliff to see if the egg was still in one piece. "Look at that it cracked." Ursula observed.

"And I'm really hungry." Ed said with a smile. "Think it'll look good sunny-side up?"

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten anything all day. Not even a bag of peanuts on the plane." Zander told them.

"It would be a shame to just let it go to waste." Ursula said before they all finally craved in like Gigas. "Who wants eggs?"

"We want some eggs!" They all cheered. "Let's go!" They said before running down the hill to devour the egg.

With the D-Team, Max decided Chomp shouldn't battle anymore. "Chomp, no more battling with Maiasaura. Now come on back." He said before recalling him. Max swiped his card to call out Chomp mini-sized before asking him. "Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?"

"I couldn't make out what you were saying." Chomp replied.

The Maiasaura noticed her opponent left and quickly turned back to her nest. Only to realize the egg was gone. She had a surprised expression on her face before quickly running over to it. When it was one hundred percent positive the egg was gone, she gave out a loud roar of despair and anger.

"Um, she's looking pretty angry." Max said as he and the others backed away.

"Maiasauras were always known to be very protective mothers." Paris said getting in front of the team to protect them. "If anything harms their eggs, they'll go on a rampage in vengeance."

Paris's point was made when the Maiasaura looked at Gigas with murderous intents. She began to glow green before kicking dirt into Gigas's face. "Damn it!" Gigas cried out as he tried to remove the dirt. The Maiasaura then leapt up into the air and slammed her head right into Gigas' neck. The Tyrannosaur gave out a loud roar of pain.

"Wow, that thing just hit Gigas with a Diving Press." Ed observed before tripping on a rock. "Wa-ow! Oh!" Instead of simply falling over, Ed's round body made it so he was instead rolling down the hill.

"Well, that's one way to get down the hill quickly." Zander said.

"If you roll into that egg and break it you're toast." Ursula threaded.

"Mmm, toast." Ed said as he continued rolling.

The D-Team took advantage of the Maiasaura's rage and went to check on the egg. "Guys, the Alpha Gang's going after the egg!" Max told his teammates.

"We can't do anything from here." Rex said as he surveyed the situation.

"We have to do something!" Zoe urged.

Chomp and Terry looked down and seemed to have an idea. But before they could execute it, they all turned when they heard Gigas roar.

The Maiasaura tackled Gigas once more and sent him flying through the air. "Why me?!" He cried before he landed hard on the ground. He struggled to get up, but failed and returned to his card.

With Gigas defeated, Maiasaura quickly turned her attention to the next living thing in sight; Paris. The Parasaurolophus looked around and saw that she was she only one in sight. She quickly turned to the rest of the team and nudged them away. "Get out of here! It's me she wants!"

"But, Paris!" Zoe pleaded, trying to stop her best friend sacrificing herself.

"I'll be fine, just grab the egg before the Alpha Gang does! If we return it she should calm down." She said before getting into a defensive position.

Zoe tried to argue again, but Max and Rex simply carried her away before the Maiasaura charged strait towards Paris and head butted her side. Paris fell over to the ground without any effort, she refused to fight her since she was at fault for her egg missing.

Chomp and Terry took this opportunity to set their plan into action. They quickly ran to the cliff and jumped off of it. A bush managed to soften the fall, but it rolled them away from the egg in the process.

The Maiasaura walked over to the fallen Parasaurolophus and then began to lift her up with her head and threw her across the field. When she landed Paris gave a cough before trying to reason with the raging dinosaur. "Please, Maiasaura, your egg is fine. I didn't mean to harm it. Please forgive me." This only made the Maiasaura more angry as she charged straight towards her. Paris simply went limp and waited for the blow.

"Maiasaura! Paris didn't take your egg! It was me!" The Maiasaura turns and saw Zoe looking at her with bravery, but also fear in her voice and posture. The Maiasaura believed what Zoe said and turned her attention to the humans.

"Zoe, no!" Paris cried as she got back up to stop the Maiasaura. Her pain, however, was slowing her down.

As the pink hadrosaur got closer, Max decided to make a tough decision. "I guess Chomp will have to fight her after all." He said grimly before pulling his Dino Holder out.

But before anything, could happen a cry was heard. The whole world seemed to stop as they all tried to listen for that sound again. The cry was heard again and the battlefield vanished as the Maiasaura's expression became a much more gentler one. The Maiasaura gave a soft roar in response to the cries that were heard.

"That sounds like a.." Zoe said before she and everyone else went over to the cliff and saw what made the cries. "It's a baby!" Zoe exclaimed as she and everyone else saw the little dinosaur and all it's cute glory. It's color was similar to its mothers except it had purple were the pink was suppose to be. The baby Maiasaura gave off small babble which only made it even more adorable.

"The egg hatched. How cool is that?" Max whispered as he and the others looked at the baby dinosaur in amazement.

Tank had to admit the baby was pretty adorable. But her look soon turned to a much more serious one when she saw trouble. "It's the Alpha Gang." She said as she noticed them reach the bottom of the hill.

"Omelette, omelette, sunny side up! Scrambled, fired, and roast in a cup!" They sang as they approached the baby.

"Hmm, we'll need a frying pan." Ursula said to herself as Zander and Ed kept singing. Their expressions soon turned to one of disappointment when they noticed the egg was no more. "Oh, our egg hatched." Ursula whined.

"What'll we do now?!" Ed cried.

"I like my eggs firm, but this is just ridiculous. I refuse to eat that." Zander said firmly as he crossed his arms in a X fashion.

"But we can still catch it." Ursula said as she and the other two crept towards the baby, ready to grab it.

They didn't get the chance as soon Chomp and Terry arrived with an army of goats. They all arrived and soon stood in front of the egg protectively. The Alpha Gang backed away a bit at the angry looks they received. "Nice, little sheep." Ursula said as she lit her hands up to calm them down

"No, they're goats." Ed corrected her.

"Do you think I care?" She snapped before turning her attention back to the goats. "Just be gone, whatever you are."

The goats and dinosaurs didn't even budge a bit. "It would appear they're trying to tell us something." Zander suggested.

Ursula ignored his warning. "Too bad, be gone!" She said before attempting to shoo them away.

This was the signal for Chomp. "Charge!" He cried as he tackled Ursula.

"Ursula!" Zander and Ed yelled before Terry attacked Zander and the goats rolled Ed away. Seeing they had no chance the Alpha Gang retreated.

"Chomp! Terry!" They both looked up to see Max and the others looking down at them with proud expressions. "Nice work, guys!" Max said as he gave them both a thumbs up. Terry and Chomp responded by giving roars of victory while the goats started jumping around.

 **DK**

After everything cooled down, the baby Maiasaura was able to reunite with his mother. The baby gave his mom's belly a rub while the mother responded by giving her child a lick.

The D-Team could only watch in silence as the scene played out. Suddenly, they all started glowing the colors of their respective stones. "Please." A voice said. "Take us back. We want to go home." They all looked up to see the Maiasauras looking at them with pleading eyes.

"We can do that." Max said. "Let's send them back to the card."

Zoe nodded in agreement. "Right, that way they can be together forever." She pressed a button on her Dino Holder and the two returned to their card. Zoe went to pick the card and Move Card up and smiled when she saw a picture of both dinosaurs on the card, together as a family.

"Huh, never heard a dinosaur speak like that without a stone before." Chomp said.

"Well, Tank and Spiny talked before we caught them." Terry said.

"Yeah but the stones were right with them when they appeared." Paris said before she realized something. "Where is Spiny?"

"He must not have been with us when we teleported." Rex said as he looked around.

Tank responded by tackling Zoe to the ground. "What have you done?! He can't be left unattended! He'll destroy our house!" She screamed.

 **DK**

"H-h-how?!" Tank screamed as she looked around the house. The whole place was so spotless it was blinding. "You said you had a dance party! You said you used fireworks! How is this place so clean!?" The impossibility was beginning to hurt her brain.

"I must have been cleaning when I was partying." Spiny said in reply. Tank responded by hitting him on the head.

On the other side of the room Spike was listening to what the kids experienced during the mission. "You saw a baby dinosaur hatch?" He asked with jealously. "Amazing. I sure wish I could have been there to see that."

"Yeah, and we saw how much mothers love their kids." Max said. "That's maternal instinct right?" He asked Rex.

"I guess so." The blonde said with a laugh. "That Maiasaura was ready to fight anybody for that egg."

"Exactly." Zoe said proudly, as she stood in front of the others with hands on her hips. "Because women are powerful. And unlike certain irresponsible boys, they don't runaway from their duties." She said with a huff.

"But you runaway from your duties all the time." Spiny said.

"What?! No I don't!" Zoe said with a blush on her face. Everyone else looked at her, confused as to her sudden behavior change.

"But you always try and avoid cleaning your room as long as possible." Spiny continued. "You always give excuses like your back hurts or something."

"I never-"

"And when you do clean your room you just shove everything into the closet."

"Well, maybe a few years ago."

"Few years ago? This was yesterday." Spiny continued spilling the beans while Zoe kept trying to hide her embarrassment.

Max chuckled as the scene played out. "Hehe, not so much Ms. Responsible anymore it seems." He wished the scene wouldn't end. This was so refreshing after hearing Zoe yell all day.

"And you have time to brush your hair, but your teeth apparently take too long."

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, the Maiasaura, now named Mia, was lying down while Salty and Coal were playing with her baby. "Isn't he a little cutie, Coal?" Salty asked as he let the baby play with his tail.

"Yeah, he's cute alright." Coal responded, trying to sound all cool, before looking at Mia. "So what's the little guys name?"

Mia thought for a bit. "Well, since the goats helped me look over him, I think I'll call him Shep." She said before nuzzling the baby. "My little Shep."

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were currently walking down the mountain in defeat with their clothes all torn up. "I can't believe we have to walk all the way home!" Ursula shouted to the heavens, flailing has fists in the air.

"And to think we were supposed to travel in first class." Ed said.

"Before Ursula decided to trade it in for no class." Zander finished.

"Thank you." Ursula said sarcastically. "You've just reminded me that I haven't eaten all day. And Ed looks like a meatball." She said as she looked at the chubby man, drooling.

Ed gulped. "What?! Have you lost it?!" He exclaimed before running away from Ursula.

"Come back here you little roly-poly butterball! Just a nibble, I promise!" Ursula said as she chased after the meatball that was Ed.

Zander just watched the two and sighed. "At least if Ursula eats Ed, she won't be hungry for me. Oh, what's a guy have to do for a taxi around here?" He said before continuing down the mountain.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Tommy: Today's theme is dinosaur kids trivia!**

 **Spike: I'll hammer all of my dinosaur knowledge into your brains!**

 **Dr.Z: I need that million dollars to fund my evil experiments!**

 **Max: A dinosaur in the studio?**

 **Zander: Activating Alpha Controller**

 **Tank: It's about time!**

A/N: Not much to say regarding this episode, other than this really is not one of my favorites. Zoe is just to bossy for my liking. The whole "Girl Power" message isn't a very good one anyway.

Though I do have somethings to clear up. One is why some of the dinosaurs can't speak until after captured, well like mentioned they need the stones to communicate to the humans otherwise only the Dino's can understand them.

Another is just a plot detail I forgot to mention that may or may not be important, but regarding the sanctuary the reason it's able to function is because energy is stored from the stones like a battery. And they need to put the stones into the device so it can recharge or else it will vanish and the cards will be scattered everywhere. Thankfully only one stone needs to be in for the whole thing to charge completely, and every hour gives it power to last three whole days. More stones plugged in just gives it more time.

Anyway see you guys next time.


	8. A Game Show Showdown

A Game Show Showdown

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

At the Taylor Household, Chomp and Terry were currently dancing to some music coming from the TV show Zoe was watching. "Wow, I didn't know you guys were such good dancers." Max said as he, Rex, and the blonde's dinos watched the both of them dance.

"Comes with practice for mating season." Chomp said before he and Terry went back to whatever they were doing.

Back inside, Zoe was watching a game show with Spiny and Paris. "So congratulations to Roberto. Today's grand prize winner here on 'Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle.'" The man on the TV said. "If you'd like to be on 'Brain Boggle' we're auditioning contestants now. Especially cute ones. Hehe." He said with a wink.

While Spiny and Paris actually watched the show, Spiny actually taking notes with help from Paris, Zoe was more watching the host. "Nobody's cuter then you, Tommy K!" She gushed as her eyes sparkled.

"Entries must be thirteen or under." Tommy K said before announcing the next contest. "And the theme is dinosaur trivia! All right!" The screen changed to show a Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops in camping gear. Hearing about the topic for the next show got Max and Rexs interests. "And what will the grand-prize winner take home? One cool million!" Tommy said as a picture of a million dollar check with his face on it appeared. "And that's not all." He said as he got close to the camera again. "You'll also get this solid-gold Triceratops, not available in any store!" He said as he showed a picture of a golden statue of a Triceratops.

"Oh, yeah! I want that!" Max exclaimed as he basically hugged the TV screen, eyes sparkling like Zoe's. "Let's do it! The D-Team'll win that show!" He declared with a fist to the air.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Rex said with a smile.

"And I'll get to meet Tommy K!" Zoe gushed.

"Never fear! Spike Taylor's here!" Spike said as he suddenly slid into the room.

"Huh?" The kids said as the all looked at Max's dad with weird expressions.

"Your entry forms." Spike explained before holding up four huge stacks of papers. "I've filled them all out."

"Didn't they just declare they were joining a few seconds ago?" Spiny asked. "I mean, I'm random, but even I can't do that."

"Never mind, let's hurry and send them in!" Max said.

Paris nodded before she noticed something on the TV. She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

Spike, on the other hand, was chuckling to himself, already day-dreaming of their victory. " _When these kids win that million buckos, I'll be able to remodel the whole D-Lab._ " He thought with a huge smile as he imagined the D-Lab full of solid, silver dinosaur statues.

"Um, guys?" Paris said. "I believe it says that entries need to be filled out on their website." She said as she pointed to the TV.

"Oh-ho, Paris." Spike said with a laugh. "No offense but you're still learning to read. So I doubt it actually says-"

"Nope, says right here. Entries must be filled out on our website." Rex said as he pointed to the TV. "In case you didn't know, Dr. Taylor, Paris has learned to read pretty well. In fact, she's almost as good as Ace in literature."

"Yaa!" Spike couldn't take the embarrassment and crashed onto the ground as all the papers fell on top of him.

"Then let's go to their website and fill one out!" Max said with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah." Rex said.

"All right!" Spike said as he got back up. "Today starts your first day of training! Everyday until the show I'm going to hammer my knowledge of dinosaurs into your brains!" He declared as he got fire in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Max and Zoe cheered before they all started listing what they were going to do when they win.

"Golden Triceratops!" Max said over and over.

"Complete remodel! Golden bathroom!" Spike said as he listed all the changes he'd make.

Zoe kept on gushing about Tommy K.

All this time Rex could just sigh as she scene played out. This was getting ridiculous.

"So, would hammering knowledge hurt?" Spiny asked Paris.

Paris shook her head. "It's a figure of speech. It means he's going to teach them a lot." She explained.

"Huh. So no hammer?" Spiny asked.

"No hammer." Paris confirmed.

 **(Intro theme)**

At Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang was going through a very challengeing, if not painful, training exercise. All three were tied to poles and were struggling to reach a buzzer in the middle of the room. "Times up!" Dr.Z's voice shrieked as all three were soon electrocuted.

"Oh, that smarts." Ed said as the shocking stopped.

"I was almost there." Ursula said.

With the loss of concentration, all three were immediately pulled back by the ropes to the poles they were tied to. "Whoa!" Once they hit the poles they fall to the floor. "Ooh!"

"You're too slow!" Dr.Z scolded them. "How do you expect to win if you can't even make it to the buzzer?!"

"But I was the closest." Ursula said.

"That's not good enough!" Dr.Z said as he smacked her head before returning to his desk. Like the D-Team, they were also training for the quiz show. Though Dr.Z took methods more extreme. "All right, next question. Triceratops is a herbivorous dinosaur from the ceratopsid family, true of false?"

Ursula responded by running to the buzzer in a huge burst of speed. After a small struggle, she was able to push the button. "And the answer is?" Dr.Z hopefully asked.

"I haven't got a clue." She simply responded.

This didn't please the doctor at all. "You had only two answers! It was a 50/50 chance! We literally have a Triceratops living in our backyard!" He screamed while Ursula was being shocked.

Once she was pulled back in he addressed them all. "Imbeciles!" He scolded them. "You hollow heads call yourselves dinosaur experts, but you can't tell a Tyrannosaurus tail from a chili dog!"

"One's in a bun?" Zander asked quietly.

Dr.Z ignored his comment and reminded them of the mission. "I need that million bones in prize money to fix equipment, and you brainless wonders better win it! I don't care how much you have to lie, cheat, and steal! You can threaten to have Gigas eat them on live television! I don't care so long as you get the money!"

 **DK**

Once the day for the show arrived, the Alpha Gang flew to Sanjo City in a pink, sauropod-like chopper. "Are you sure this chopper's safe?" Ursula asked, as she took note of the constant swaying from side to side. "Didn't Dr.Z say our equipment needed to be fixed?" Her answer was given by the screen in front of Ed blinking red. "Hmm?"

"The battery's OK since the light's blinking." Ed assured her.

"What?! That's the fuel light." Ursula corrected him. "We're out of gas!"

"Well, at least the battery's working." Zander said before the copper fell into the sea. "Whoa... ahh!" They screamed as it fell.

 **DK**

"This is where it all happens, kids." Spike said as he stood proudly in front of the TV station. "Are you ready to win that prize."

"Yeah!" Everyone but Rex and the dinos cheered.

"Man, I can't wait to see how this turns out!" Spiny said as he was shaking. "I haven't sleep all week!"

"I've noticed." Tank said dryly. She remembered how Spiny wouldn't stop mentioning the game all week

The team walked through the doors, but once they entered the building they were stopped by security guards. "Hold it right there, pal!" One of them said, holding his hand out while the other was holding a stick.

"No animals allowed inside of the building unless told before hand. They could cause a distraction." The other guard told them.

"These aren't animals." Max told them. "They're our friends." He was hoping this would change the guards minds.

It didn't. "I don't care if they're your long-lost Gramma Grizelda!" The one holding his hand out said.

"Oh!" Max said as his eyes widened at the harsh comment.

"Spiny, hold me back, I'm gonna kill him." Tank whispered.

"Rudeness aside, that's the rules, kid." The other guard said.

Max looked down in defeat while his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now, now. Rules are rules. It'll be OK." He said before leading the kids away. But not before glaring at the one guard. "You shouldn't talk about my mother that way." He said.

Once they were gone, the Alpha Gang arrived in their disguises. "Hi! We're here!" Ursula cheered. The guards' eyes widened at the sight of them.

Ursula was wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt. Zander had on blue shorts, which didn't cover his hairy legs, and a darker blue suit. And Ed was wearing brown shorts and a green shirt. All three had on backpacks and were wearing make up to look a lot younger. "We're, like, representing Alpha Middle School in the dinosaur tiivia show, since we all, like, just turned thirteen." Ursula said in a cheerful voice.

"You're all thirteen?" One of the guards asked as he looked at all three of them.

"We had late birthdays. Leap years." Zander told them. And the guards bought it, apparently.

 **DK**

With the D-Team, they had managed to find a garage for Chomp and the others to wait in while the show went on. "OK, guys, you just stay here, OK?"

"And try to stay quiet." Rex added.

"We'll check on you very soon." Zoe said before all three of them left.

Once they were gone Paris decided to take a nap while the others tried to figure out what to do. "It's not fair!" Spiny said as he kicked a prop away. "I wanted to see the show!"

"I agree, I don't want to sit here all day! I want some action!" Terry said as he snapped his jaws to get the point across.

Ace nodded at their points and looked around. He soon noticed something deeper in the pile. "You guys still might." Ace said as he went over to check the item. Terry and Spiny followed in pursuit.

While this happened, a man pushed a cart by which caught Tank's interest. "Wonder what that's for?" She asked Chomp.

"I don't know. Looks like fossils." Chomp replied before tilting his head in confusion. "Maybe for some dinosaur show?" He suggested.

"I'd rather watch that." Tank said. "I need some form of entertainment, since all I've gotten since I've joined this team was spar battles with Coal." Tank said before she and Chomp chased after the cart.

With Ace, he had manger to find an old TV conveniently lying around near an outlet. He plugged it in and the TV turned on. "Now all I have to do is find the right channel."

"I think it was on this the network's main channel?" Spiny said. Ace nodded and began twisting the dial to change channels with his teeth.

 **DK**

"Whoa! Take a look at all of this, you guys!" Max said as he marveled the studio around them. "A real TV studio! It's even cooler then I expected."

Zoe had to admit the studio was pretty cool, but she saw something even better. "Oh, there's Tommy K!"'she screamed before running over to the host. "Tommy K, I'm Zoe!" She said as she introduced herself, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, he is a handsome hulk." Ursula said before she pushed the guy Tommy K was talking to out of the way. "It's, like, so nice to meet you Mr. K." Ursula said as he grabbed his hand with a blush on her cheeks. Tommy K didn't know exactly how to react.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zoe yelled as she noticed Ursula presence. "What'd you think your doing signing up for this show?! There's no way you're thirteen." She said as she pointed a finger at Ursula accusingly.

"Hey, runt, ever hear of MYOB!" Ursula yelled back before Zander and Ed appeared behind her.

"Ursula, you better calm down." Zander told her.

"Yeah, why is it when you're mad you sound all like a grownup?" Ed asked in a stupid little kid voice.

"Hmm?" Ursula asked before she remembered her disguise. "Oh, yeah, like, I tend to do that sometimes. Got it from my father's side of the family." She said innocently. "But you know, like, in our grade school in the South Pacific we, like, had this teacher who said yelling was a way of introducing yourself."

The D-Team just had deadpan looks on their faces. "Oh, brother. That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard." Max said.

"And the dumbest disguises I've ever seen." Rex added.

"That's for sure. Especially the old lady's." Zoe commented.

And just like that, Ursula's mental bomb went off. "How dare you! I'm an eight grader! A cute, sweat, perky eight grader, and that's that!" She flailed as Zander and Ed both held her back.

"Ursula, stop it! You're acting like yourself again!" Zander scolded her.

"Yeah, you're gonna blow our cover!" Ed added. And none of the workers heard that.

"You're not kids! Just give it up!" Max said as he pointed a finger at them accusingly like Zoe did.

"And no one's gonna fall for your phony disguise." Rex added as he put his hands in his pockets.

"There's no disguise in the world that's going to make you look like your thirteen." Zoe told them.

"We can't help how we, like, look, you know." Ursula said as she held her cheeks and turned her head cutely.

"Kids, kids, settle down." Tommy K said, interrupting the fight. "No doubt these kids grew so tall thanks to the South Pacific air." He said.

"Huh?" Zander questioned, as even he found that excuse to be stupid.

"Tommy K. Dress rehearsal in five minutes." Someone over the P.A said.

"On my way." Tommy K said as he left the room.

Once he and the others left everyone just responded to his dumb reason. "Warm air?" Rex asked no one.

"How dense can he be?" Zoe asked. This was not going well for her.

"Warm air doesn't work for me." Ed added. Ursula took this moment to break from their grip and run up to the D-Team.

"You brats may know who we are, but no one else believes you. So back off, 'cause we're here to win this show!" Ursula yelled right into Max's face.

"Oh, yeah? Forget it! 'Cause we're here to win!" He declared before sparks formed between both their eyes.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the cart Chomp and Tank were following dropped off the rocks at a desert like set. "Mr. DeMilly, I brought the rocks for the fight scene." The person pushing the cart said.

"Good, let's get them on stage." DeMilly replied.

It was then Chomp and Tank arrived at the set. "This should be a good spot to watch." Tank said as she laid down on the floor.

"I think this is the set for Dino Troopers." Chomp said as he mimicked Tank.

"Hey those look authentic. Where'd you did them?" DeMilly asked his assistant.

"Their props from that nature show on another set." The assistant replied. "Guy said something about being from prehistoric times."

As he pushed the cart away, a capsule fell from it. "A capsule!" Chomp said as he ran towards it and tried to open it with his mouth. "Tank, help me out here." He said as he was struggling to get it open with his lack of hands.

"So, Mr. DeMilly. Where do you want these miniature dinosaurs?" Another assistant asked when he noticed Chomp and Tanks presence.

"Must be the dogs we had dressed up to look like baby dinosaurs. Throw them in the cage." DeMilly said, not realizing they were real.

" _Wait, what._ " Both Tank and Chomp thought before they were thrown into the cage in a matter of seconds. "Probably should have stayed with the others." Chomp whispered to Tank.

"Shut up." Was all Tank could mutter before she lied down again on one side of the cage. If any luck, they'll realize the mistake soon, but that'll mean they have brains inside those skulls.

 **DK**

"Come on, Ace. It's gonna start soon." Terry said impatiently as Ace continued flipping channels.

"I'm sorry, it might not be on this TV." Ace said right before he went past the channel the show was on.

"Go back! That was it!" Spiny said immediately. Ace nodded and went back a bit before the gameshow was back on.

The whole studio was dark, with only neon flights flashing before a single spotlight shined on Tommy K, his back to the camera. "It's 'Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle'. The show were you answer questions or get eaten." He said before he turned his face towards the camera and ran towards it. "And I'm your host Tommy K! With the theme for this weeks show: Kids Dinosaur Trivia!" He said before the whole studio lit up.

On the set were six Pac Man-like capsules, three on each side, and two score boards shaped like dinosaurs. "Up first we have the D-Team from Sanjo City!" Tommy announced before the capsules containing the three kids opened up. Their team mascot was a Triceratops.

"All right, we're here to win it all!" Max declared.

"Yay!" Rex and Zoe cheered on agreement.

"Yeah!" Terry said as his blood was boiling with excitement. "Let's see which fools would dare challenge our partners." He said smugly as he knew they had to win.

"And their challenges, the Alpha Middle School team from Hide-Out island in the South Pacific!" Tommy announced before the capsules opened to show the Alpha Gang. Their team mascot was a Tyrannosaurus.

"We're, like, so smart you'd never believe we're only, like, in the eighth grade!" Ursula announced.

"What she said!" Zander and Ed cheered.

"What?! How did they get on this show!?" Terry asked was his eyes widened when he recognized them.

"My bets are Zander seduced Tommy K." Spiny guessed.

"Zander and Tommy are both guys. Wouldn't it be Ursula who did it?" Paris asked as she woke up from her nap and walked over to where the others were.

"I don't know! I never learned the names!" Spiny yelled.

"Ssshh! Don't let them hear you!" Ace whispered. "Let's just watch the show. Although I doubt it'll be fair." He warned everyone, including himself.

"The winner will get this solid gold Triceratops." Tommy said as he leaned on the case holding the statue. "Not to mention one million smackers." He added as he showed the check.

"Remember what Dr.Z said. Do anything to get the money. If push comes to shove, just ask Gigas to "persuade" them a little." Ursula said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't playing fair guarantee our victory?" Ed asked.

"If you're gonna be like that then I'll answer all the questions." Ursula growled as she glared at Ed, who shrunk back in response. It was only a suggestion.

"OK, first question please!" Tommy K announced.

"Name the dinosaur from the Cretaceous period whose name means "tyrant lizard." A woman over the speaker asked.

Max instantly knew what it was, and was about to answer, but Ursula beat him to it. He gasped as he prayed they'll get it wrong.

"Gigasaurus!" Ursula said smugly, before realizing her mistake. "Wait, that was a mistake! Redo! Redo! Redo!"

"Sorry, no redoes" Tommy K replied. Max took this opportunity to answer the question. "Yes?" He asked as he pointed in Max's direction.

"Tyrannosaurus." He answered.

"Correct!" Tommy replied. The audience cheered for Max's correct answer, and the scoreboard with the Triceratops turned to ten. Max smiled smugly as he sat back down. That golden Triceratops was a good as his.

"Ha, ha! That was an easy one!" Terry boasted.

"Who'd you get that wrong? It's the most famous dinosaur!" Zander hissed.

"It's not my fault Gigas thinks he's his own species!" Ursula answered.

"Contestants with innocret answered get gobbled." Tommy said before the capsule containing Ursula closed. Zander and Ed eyes widened in fear. Now they were all alone. "Don't worry she'll be allowed back in three rounds." Tommy assured them. "As long as one member of the team isn't gobbled before hand." He added. This only made Zander and Ed more worried. "Next question!" Tommy then said to the announcer.

"Name the dinosaur whose name means "egg thief." The announcer said.

"Oviraptor!" Someone yelled out.

"Correct!" Tommy said, before falling over when he realized it was Spike who answered.

Ursula growled inside her capsule. "Did he just call me an over-actor?!" She asked Zander.

Zander shook his head. "The dinosaur's an Oviraptor."

"More than Ursula?" Ed asked. Zander sighed as he knew this would take some explaining.

Two security guards came in and carried Spike away. "Audience members, please refrain from answer questions." Tommy said as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Spike cried as he was carried away. The D-Team could only sweat drop.

"Interruptions aside, next question!" Tommy announced.

"Name the dinosaur found in North America whose name means "stiffened lizard."

Ed and Rex both pressed the button at the same time, though Rex's icon came up first. "Your answer?" Tommy K asked.

"Euoplocephalus?" Rex asked.

"Sorry, that's incorrect." Tommy said before turning to Ed. "Your answer, good sir."

"Is it Ankylosaurus?"

"Correct!" Tommy cheered as the score became tied.

"Sorry, guys, I got them mixed up." Rex said before his caplsule closed.

"It's fine, Rex, we all make mistakes." Max assured him as the next question was asked.

"Wait so where was Tank from if she's not from here?" Spiny asked.

"She might have been. They said Ankylosaurus was from North America. We're in Asia." Ace told him.

"Isn't Asia the one down under?" Terry asked.

"No, that's Australia." Ace corrected.

"So which one's Africa?" Spiny asked. Ace sighed as he began his lesson on the continents.

 **DK**

"Lights, camera, and action!" DeMilly announced as the recording for the episode of Dino Troopers was about to begin.

"Bwahaha! You pathetic Dino Troopers!" A man dressed up in a costume with a square head said to the people dressed up as the troopers. "I'm really going to finish you off this time!" He declared.

"And how will you do that?!" The man wearing the red suit asked, while he and the other four members began doing weird poses for some reason.

"With these!" The villain said before pointing to Chomp and Tank, what were lying down sleeping at the moment. "Once I unleash them, these ferocious monsters will tear you all to pieces!" He declared.

Once he finished his sentence, Chomp immediately got on his feet and growled at the troopers. He then turned to Tank and noticed her still sleeping. "Tank, that's our cue!" He growled at her.

"They can give me all the cycads in the world, I'm not doing what they said." She told him without even looking up.

"You'll need more then that!" The red trooper told the villain.

"Then how about this?!" The villain announced before his costumes opened up to reveal two giant gusts of wind coming from holes in his costume.

"Whoa-ooh!" The troopers screamed as they attempted to hold their ground with the huge wind.

Little did they realize, the capsule had made its way across the set and landed right onto the sets background. Once it hit some rocks, the capsule opened to reveal two cards, the cards felt the wind run against them and they glowed white.

The dinosaur was a small theropod like Ace, which was still big to humans. It was mainly a dark shade of blue, with yellow markings on its back and face and a tan underbelly. This dinosaur had two distinct features. Once was the hook like claw on its foot, which meant it was part of the dromeosaurdae, or raptor, family. The the other was a small yellow crest of feathers on its forhead. This dinosaur was a Utahraptor.

"Yaa!" Both the villain and the trooper shouted as the ran away from the Utahraptor.

With the D-Team they quickly noticed that their Dino Holders were going off. "Another dinosaur!" Max whispered to his friends. "And the signal's coming from-"

"In here?!" They all finished at the same time.

With DeMilly, he hadn't taken the clue yet. "Cut! Cut! Who is that in the dinosaur suit?! You're not supposed to come out until the second act!" He said before turning to his assistant. "Randy!?"

"Yeah, sir. The suit's here, but nobody's in it yet." To confirm this, he held up the dinosaur suit that was supposed to be used in the act.

"Huh?!" DeMilly exclaimed before he turned back to the Utahraptor. "Then that's-"

He didn't finish as the Utahraptor ran right up to him and roared in his face. "Aah!" Everyone screamed before they ran away. The Utahraptor then decided to do a little exploring.

All the commotion seemed to wake Tank up. "Ugh, Chomp, what are they doing out there?" She asked him.

"A Utahraptor card was in the capsule." He replied.

This got her onto her feet. "You serious?! Finally something to do!" She said before she started hitting the bars of the cage with her club tail. She was going to be in this battle today.

 **DK**

In her caplsule, Ursula got a call from Dr.Z. "Ursula! Why did I bother giving you an Alpha Scanner if you don't know how to use it!" He screeched before showing her a map with the dinosaur signal. "Now wake up! There's a dinosaur not to far from your current location." He explained.

"Yes, I see it now." She confirmed.

"You'd better not blow this!" He warned her. "I'm sending you an Alpha Controller via remote control!" Dr.Z told her as said device started rocketing away from the island. "So use it and capture that dinosaur or else!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Ursula responded.

"And don't forget to win the one million clams!" He added. "I saw you failed so early, so help me if you lose this next round!" He screeched before he hung up.

"Give me a break. I'm trying to forget about that." Ursula said as she sighed. "Ed, there's a dinosaur in the studio." She whispered to him. "Me and Zander will go grab it while you stay here and keep answering questions"

"But I'm not good at tests!" Ed replied. Ursula rolled her eyes at the result.

On the other side, the D-Team were discussing their plans. "So, what'd we do now?" Zoe asked.

"I guess we quit the game." Max suggested, as much as it pained him the mission came first.

"Not all of us." Rex said through his Dino Holder. "One of us keep playing while the others go." He told them.

Before they could decide who, the announced asked. "Where was Kentrosaurus excavated?"

Zander quickly answered the question with. "North Korea." And, obviously, he was gobbled.

"Sorry, but the correct answer was Tanzania." Tommy said.

Max quietly gasped when he saw what Zander had panned. "He answered that wrong on purpose so they can sneak out." He quickly turned to Zoe. "Zoe, me and Rex will look for the dinosaur while you stay here and win the show."

"Wait, why am I being left behind?" She asked, clearly offended.

"Never mind, just make sure you win that golden Triceratops." Max said with the strike of a fist.

"OK, so Africa's the one with the arm, Europe clings to Asia, Asia's the big one, Australia's down under, North America's north of South America, and Antarctica's at the bottom." Spiny said as he went over what Ace has been telling him. Ace nodded in confirmation. "Then which one's Atlantis, the top one?"

"No, that's a myth." Ace told him. "The Arctic's at the top and that's a mixture of-"

"Um, guys, you might want to see this." Paris interrupted. Spiny and Ace walked over to the TV and saw the next question being asked.

But Max responded before the question was even asked with. "Spicy meatloaf." And was gobbled as soon as he answered.

Tommy K just frowned. "But I didn't even get to ask the question."

"What's going on? Are they all just quitting!?" Terry asked in frustration to seeing his best bud act like an idiot.

"I think it's something else." Paris said. "I don't know what, but let's wait here in case they need us.

"Let's split up!" Max said while he and Rex sneaked out.

"Right!" Rex agreed and they both went in different directions.

 **DK**

"If that dinosaur's here, then it shouldn't be that hard to find." Max told himself as he ran down to the Dino Troopers set. "Of course that would depend if this place is larger on the inside."

"Help, its a real dinosaur! Get out of my way!" The red Dino Trooper screamed as he ran down the hallway.

Max immediately recognized who the actor was. "Hey, Scarlet Trooper, how about an autograph?" He asked with a smile on his face. Of course the actor ignored him and just ran past him.

Max kept running when he heard more screaming. "Huh?" He looked towards the set and saw the actors running from the Utahraptor as she chased them all around the set. "Whoa! A Utahraptor!" He exclaimed as he identified the dinosaur. He looked to where it was running and noticed Chomp and Tank in a cage. "It's Chomp and Tank!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the cage.

"Max!" Chomp exclaimed as he saw Max running over to their cage.

"Don't worry buddy I'll get you out of here!" The brunette said as he began tugging the bars, trying to break them.

"It won't work, these bars are too hard." Tank told him grimly.

Max thought for a bit before having an idea. "Tank, move back." He told her before grabbing his Dino Holder.

With the actors, they all ran out the door while the Utahraptor stopped chasing them and ran in a different direction. "Come on! Let's go after it!" Max told the dinosaurs as they ran after the raptor.

At the same time, Rex ran into the set and saw the Utahraptor chasing another target. "There it is!" Rex said as he came to a stop and noticed Max running towards him with Chomp and Tank. "Max, a Utahraptor!" He told him.

"I know!" Max told him. "Chomp says she showed up on the set the Dino Troopers were shooting."

"Well, let's get going!" Tank said impatiently. "Rex has me, and you have Chomp, so we have the power to take her down." She told them before they all ran after her.

 **DK**

On another set, a Japanese like show was being shot. "It's time you learned my true identity." The actor on the stage said. "I am none other than, the dreaded Blue Tattooed Samurai!" The show this, he removed half of his shirt and showed his blue tattoo on his left shoulder.

At the same time the Utahraptor burst from behind and made everyone else runaway in fear. "Aah!"

"Have mercy!"

"Please anything but that!" The other actors said as they shivered with fear.

"So, my tattoo has the desired effect. You should be afraid." The samurai actor said, unaware of the raptor behind him. The Utahraptor gave him tattoo a sniff before she gave a small screech. The actor notices this and ran away in fear. The Utahraptor gave another roar before continuing her rampage.

On another set an crime show as being filmed. "Ready, and action!" The director said to the actor.

"I will now reveal, the crock!" The actor said before pointing to the Utahraptor, who conveniently arrived just at that moment. And of course everyone ran away before the Utahraptor began looking around. "Aah!"

"The other day I fell asleep in my backyard lying on a big rock in the sun." One man said to another as they filmed a stand up show.

"What are you, a lizard?" The other man asked while he tapped the man with the back of his hand. The audience laughed at his response.

"No, if I was a lizard I would have eaten that fly that landed on my foot!" The other man said and the audience laughed again at the funny comment.

"You smell like a lizard." The other man said, and right when he said that the Utahraptor appeared.

"Whaa!" The one man said

Of course he didn't notice while the others did. "And you sound like one." He soon felt the Utahraptor when he tapped her. "And I've never noticed it, but you even feel kind of lizardly." Finally connecting the dots he opened his eyes and saw the Utahraptor. Of course they all ran away while the Utahraptor looked at the microphone.

The next set she attacked was a cooking show. "Alright, today I'm going to show you a new recipe you meat eaters will love!" The chief beamed. "First you'll start of with a juicy stake-" Before she could finish, the Utahraptor appeared and ate the stake on the table. Everyone ran away while the Utahraptor looked for more meat.

As the Utahraptor ran around the studio, a news broadcast was shown regarding its presence. "Now breaking news." The woman who reported Spiny's appearance said to the camera. "A live dinosaur is attacking a local TV station. And since it is this one I'll have updates for you soon regarding I don't get eaten." She said while the Utahraptor attacked the camera and made the screen to the side cut to static.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Zander and Ursula were up on the stations roof waiting for the Alpha Controller to arrive. "I hope the Alpha Controller gets here before it's too late." Zander said as he looked for a sign of the Alpha Controller.

"I'm sure it crashed and burned already, or it can't find us." Ursula told him. "Don't forget, it's a Dr.Z invention." When she finished that comment, she heard the sound of an engine roaring. "Huh?" It was then the Alpha Controller landed right on top of them.

"It appears to have found us." Zander mumbled.

"I noticed." Ursula commented. At that same time, the Utahraptor walked onto the roof. "There's the dinosaur!" Ursula exclaimed.

"And it's a Utahraptor!" Zander added. Ursula pulled out her Alpha Scanner and summoned one of their dinosaurs to take it out.

 **"OKAY! COME ON OUT, ARMATUS!"**

The Stegosaurus landed in front of the Utahraptor and a battlefield appeared. Max and Rex immediately noticed. "I can hear a battle!" Max told the others.

"Yeah, but where's the battlefield?" Rex asked.

Back with the fight, Armatus swung his spiky tail right at the Utahraptor and hit her in the gut. The Utahraptor clutched her gut in pain. Ursula took this opening to use his Move Card. "I'll finish this with one blow! And it's Spectral Stinger!" Crystals emerged from Armatus's back and they fired at the raptor. In too much pain to dodge, the crystals landed directly on the Utahraptor.

She stood no chance and was defeated in seconds. "Heh, wind types. So weak." Armatus said smugly before being called back.

When the Utahraptor fell, the battlefield disappeared. "The battlefield disappeared!" Max exclaimed.

"Grrr, Alpha Gang." Tank growled. They just had to steal her fight.

"Activating Alpha Controller." Zander said as he inserted the card into the device. The Alpha Controller was designed so that one places a card into a slot and it would close and the dinosaur would be brainwashed to obey their every command.

"Not only that, once it's in the controller we can summon any dinosaur at will." Zander said, talking to no one in particular. While Zander was most likely breaking a few walls, Ursula was calling Dr.Z to let them know about their victory over the Utahraptor.

"And while you're at it, capture those insufferable kids' dinosaurs too." Dr.Z ordered them.

"You got it." Ursula said, before smiling smugly as the Utahraptor finished its brainwashing. Now it was completely trapped, and all it could do was obey their commands, no matter what.

 **DK**

Max and Rex continued running through the studio before they stopped to take a breath at the Dino Troopers set. "I can't believe the old lady beat us to the dinosaur." Max said disappointed.

"You'd better not be talking about me when you use a word like that, you juvenile delinquent!" Everyone turned to see Ursula yelling as she leapt into the air, flailing her arms. "How about you try this on for size? Ha!" She then summoned the Utahraptor they just captured.

"Alpha Ball, activate!" Zander ordered.

Soon a small ball with antennas and the Alpha Gang symbol had began to circle around the Utahraptor. "Must...Eliminate." Was all she could say.

Max could only gasp at what they just saw. "What did you do to her?!" Rex ordered them.

Ursula only smirked in reply. "Hehe, that's an Alpha Gang secret. Nyah."

Rex growled before getting his Dino Holder ready. "Let's get them, Tank!"

"About time!" She said before Rex called her back and swiped her card.

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

A smaller form of Tank spun around in the air before her transformation began. Rocks made her feet grow larger before they moved to her spiny back and club tail. Her eyes glowed purple before she reared up on her hind legs and roared to signal the finished transformation.

 **DK**

As the battle began, the gameshow had just reached its final round, and both scores were tied at 210 points. "It all comes down to this." Tommy K announced. "Whoever gives the correct answer will be todays grand-prize winner." Zoe and Ed both had their hands on the buttons, ready to press them."

"I never expected this to actually play out normally." Terry said.

"I must admit I'm also surprised." Ace admitted. "I was sure they would do something to cheat, but Ed has been playing fair the whole time. If he wins at least he'll deserve it." The others could nod in agreement.

"But, uh, it seems that we our missing most of our contestants." Tommy said before shrugging it off. "Blblblbl! Here's our final question!"

"So is there a dinosaur and they didn't tell us? Or did they all look for the bathroom?" Spiny asked.

Terry squinted his eyes and noticed the change in color. "Yeah, it is a dinosaur! That's why they left earlier!" He realized.

"Hopefully they got it before the Alpha Gang has." Paris said worried about the dinosaurs safety.

"Come on, when do those guys ever win?" Spiny said smugly, unaware of what happened.

Back with the show the announced asked. "This dinosaur was discovered in North America, and was given a name which means "Utah Thief."

Zoe knew the answer, and was about to press the button until Ed beat her to it. "And your answer is?" Tommy asked.

But Ed didn't answer. He just began fretting. " _Come on Ed, which one is it? Fukuiraptor? Megaraptor? Deinonychus?_ " He thought as he began naming raptors, his face turning blue since he was forgetting to breathe at the same time.

"Time is running out." Tommy said, which only made things worse for Ed, noe leasing to him sweating buckets.

Ed then quickly realized which one it was, but before he could answer the Utahraptor burst from the screen behind him. "Aah!" He said as his capsule collapsed.

"Aah! This is not in my contract!" Tommy screamed as he ran away from the Utahraptor.

"A Utahraptor!" The four dinosaurs watching exclaimed.

"Get back here, you coward!" Tank roared as she ran into the studio and began chasing the Utahraptor in circles. "Take this!" She shouted as she turned around and tried hitting the raptor with her tail, only for her to dodge every attack.

"Eliminate." The Utahraptor said before she leapt onto Tank's back.

"Get off me!" Tank ordered as she shook the Utahraptor off her back. The raptor fell off and Tank took this as a chance to crush the Utahraptor with her body. But the raptor recovered and dodged every one of Tank's attempts to hit her.

"Man, Tank is fierce when she fights." Terry said, impressed by his roommate's strength.

"Ugh, the Utahraptor's too fast!" Rex said as he and Max appeared on the scene of the fight.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she ran towards them. "Is that the one the Dino Holder picked up?"

"Yeah that's it." Max told her. "But the Alpha Gang caught her before us and messed with her somehow."

The two dinosaurs separated from their struggle to take a small breather. "Utah, dear, be a good dinosaur and tear them all to pieces!" Ursula ordered as the ball was summoned around the raptor again.

"Destroy." Was all Utah said as the ball disappeared.

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

"They're using that ball to control the Utahraptor. I'm calling out Chomp." Max said before he geared up Chomp.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

"You'd need more then that to save you!" Ursula said before she activated Utah's Move Card. "Atomic Bomb!"

Utah roared before she leapt up high into the air. When her back was facing her opponents she began to descend, picking up momentum as she did so.

Max wasn't fazed by this. "We have a counter for that, right, Chomp?"

"Yep!" He said before getting ready to charge.

"Electric Charge!" Max said before activating the Move Card. Electric flowed through Chomp's body as he leapt up into the air and countered the Atomic Bomb, just like what he did with Salty.

Everyone ducked as electricity and wind began flying everywhere, Terry and the others covering their eyes as the light was blinding. A lighting bolt managed to strike Ursula and Zander, frying them both and rendering them paralyzed. While this happened, the two of them didn't notice something important was missing. When they landed, Chomp shook his head while Utah stumbled around a bit.

"That slowed her down, now's your chance!" Chomp told Rex and Tank.

"You got it! Let's go, Tank! Dino Swing!"

Tank glowed purple and charged right at Utah, who was too dazed to dodge. Tank grabbed Utah's tail and began to swing her around and around before finally letting her go and slamming her into the scoreboard. Utah couldn't take another hit and was defeated again. "And that's how we roll." Tank said smugly.

All this time, Ed was watching the fight in silence. When he saw it was over, he quickly pushed his button and yelled out. "Utahraptor!"

"Utahraptor is correct." The announcer said.

Tommy blinked before realizing they were still on air. "Uh, yay! We had our winners! Congratulations to the Alpha Middle School team!" He cheered.

A woman came and gave Ed the large check of money. "Wahoo!" He cheered. "Miracles do happen!" He said with tears in his eyes.

While Ed celebrated, Utah's cards landed on the floor and Max was able to pick them up. "Awesome, I got both dinosaur cards." He said with a small fist pump.

"Those runts got our Utahraptor." Zander moaned, still in pain from the electricity.

"Well, at least we have the money." Ursula said as Ed dragged her and Zander away with the money his his hands and a spring in his step.

When they were gone all the cameras focused on Chomp and Tank.

"Wow Dinosaurs!"

"I can't believe my eyes!"

Tank took this as flattering and posed for the camera, while Chomp just moved away a bit. Rex didn't like this at all. "Max, we better call them back!" He whispered to the brunette.

"You're right!" Max said before calling them both back.

When they disappeared the cameras looked at Tommy K, still in shook. "That's all the time we have for 'Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle'. See ya folks next week." He told the audience before fainting.

 **DK**

After regaining consciousness, the Alpha Gang used the Alpha Controller to fly back to Zeta Point. It was at this point Dr.Z decided to call them. "Alpha Gang, report! So you won the show, but more importantly what about the cards?" He asked.

"A funny thing happened to them." Ursula said quietly.

"But we do have the money so you should be happy about that." Zander assured the doctor has he held up the check so he could see it.

"I'll be happier when it's in my hands!" Dr.Z told them.

"Come on, what could go wrong now?" Ed said confidently.

Right after he said that, the Alpha Controller exploded. "Thanks, Ed." Was all Zander and Ursula could say before falling into the sea again.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Rex and all the dinosaurs were standing in the Lab's control center. "Everyone, ready?" Rex asked. In his hand were both of Utah's cards. Everyone nodded. "OK, be ready for an attack." He said before he placed both cards into slots.

When he did, a blue and white glow emerged and Utah appear in the middle of the room, lying on the ground. She stood up and shook her head and looked around. "Where am I now?" She asked.

"You're at the D-Lab." Tank told her. "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

Utah thought for a bit before answering. "I was attacked by this weird looking Stegosaurus, I think that's what they were called, who shot crystals at me." She answered.

Everyone blinked. "You don't remember attacking us?" Chomp asked.

Utah shook her head. "No, I was mainly looking around to see how everything has changed." She told them. "I've always been fascinated by how the world evolves."

"So, basically, you're really smart?" Salty asked.

"Pretty much." Utah answered. "But I'm still lost as to what happened to me? Why did I attack you and not remember it?"

"The Alpha Gang." Everyone growled.

"They used some kind of ball to control you." Chomp explained. "It must have been deystroyed when our attacks collided."

Rex clutched his hands in anger. "So this is what they do to dinosaurs. They brainwash them and make them into their experiments to use as they see fit." He growled.

"How dare they." Paris said angrily, which surprised a few of them.

"They'll pay for this!" Coal roared and everyone agreed.

"I'd like to take a bite at those bastards. Count me in." Utah said.

"Someone should tell Max and Zoe about this." Terry told them.

"Yeah, but they're all suffering form a case of losing-to-a-supposed-idiot-idous." Spiny told them. "Leads to high rates of suicide." He whispered.

"I doubt it'll be like that." Rex assured him. "But I feel we should tell them tomorrow. We also need to all start training more." Everyone gave a roar of agreement. The battle against the Alpha Gang has just intensified.

Meanwhile, Max, Zoe, and Spike were currently crying about their loss in Max's living room.

"I really, really wanted that golden Triceratops!" Max sobbed.

"And I was counting on the one million dollars!" Spike added.

"And Tommy K was a loser!" Zoe sobbed. Rex might want to stay at the lab for tonight.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Chomp what's wrong?**

 **Chomp: The pain**

 **Rex: Styracosaurus!**

 **Dr.Z: If you three fail one more time so help me!**

 **Ursula: We're gonna grab that Styracosaurus and send you back on your sniveling ways faster then you can say "Wakiki!"**

A/N: Hmm. Well this is better then the last episode I'll tell you that. I honestly found the idea of Ed winning by not cheating to just be amusing, as well as the other dinos commentary. Utah came from simply the idea of raptors being smart.

You'll notice I've only ever done the transformation sequences once. Well obviously I'm not writing them down all the time so just imagine them happening whenever someone's summoned in the future. That's also why whenever someone says "Dino Slash!" It's bolded.

Things are heating up. See you guys next time.


	9. Maui Owie

Maui Owie

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **DK**

After arriving back at Zeta Point and telling Dr.Z the story about Utah's disappearance, the Alpha Gang misplaced the million dollars they earned. And like normal, Dr.Z was not at all happy about it.

At the moment he was watching the episode of 'Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle' that the Alpha Gang was on when he addressed his minions. "Tell me again how you lost the dinosaur cards to those snotty kids? Not to mention the money!" He screamed. "I send you out on a simple mission and you come back with one of the two things you had to acquire, and you lose it after two minutes! I can't take this humiliation anymore! It's infuriating!"

While the was going on, the A-Team was trying to sneak away from their lecture. "Do you what this makes me?!" Dr.Z asked them as he turned his attention towards his minions.

"Agh- a mad scientist?" They answered as they cowards in fear. And they had good reason to when the doctor held up two electric rods in his hands.

"Negative results lead to negative energy." He told the trio. "And that's all I have gotten from you since these missions began, and I have a double dose of it right here!" He said as he gestured to the rods in his hands. "Listen up! If you three fail one more time-"

Dr.Z was unable to finish his threat as Ursula interrupted with. "Just try, try again?" She really didn't want to end up as either Tyrannosaurus food or on the receiving end of those rods.

Outside, Helga was hanging up laundry while the dinosaurs drank from the islands only waterhole. Storm clouds began to form in the sky, but Helga didn't take notice. He did look up as it began to rain. "Ooh?"

Back inside, Dr.Z was continuing his message. "You know what happens when I feel negative?!" He asked them.

"No, not really!" They all answered. In reality, it would be people get hurt, but they didn't think that would be a good answer. Sadly, this one proved to be just as bad.

"Well you're about to find out!" He told them before placing the rods close to each other. "Because when you put two negatives together, can you guess what you're gonna get? Not a positive!" He screamed before placing the rods together. The A-Trio huddled in fear of the awaiting electrocution.

At the same time a bolt of lighting struck down on Zeta Point and the whole laboratory began to get shocked, including Dr.Z and his minions. "Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah!" They all screamed as they were being electrocuted.

Once they were all done being shocked, the entire lab was pitch black. As was Dr.Z and his minions. "Oh, you three really burn me up." He said before fainting.

Outside, Helga was having purple shocks running all throughout her body, and she responded by scratching her shoulder saying. "Shocking."

When the storm died down, the dinos came out of hiding and walked over to Helga. "What is your name?" Gigas asked her for some reason.

"Frank." Helga replied.

All three dinos sighed. "I'll get the white boards." Armatus told them before walking off.

 **(Intro theme)**

At Max's house, Max, Spike, and Rex were currently watching their dinosaurs have their breakfast. All that is except for Chomp. He was currently lying down in front of his food bowl and not even touching it.

"Hey, Chomp, what's the matter?" Max asked as he leaned forward.

"The...pain." Was all Chomp could say as he licked his foot. He didn't know why but that helped loosen the pain a bit.

Spike picked up Chomp and gave him an examination. "Hmm."

"He seems sick, huh?" Max asked his dad.

"That's really weird." Rex told them. "He was fine earlier this morning when we walked through the woods."

"And Chomp never turns down food. He'd usually eat anything." Terry added before giving Chomp's food bowl a sniff. "Maybe something's wrong with his food?" He wondered.

"Let me try." Spike said before popping a few pieces into his mouth. As he chewed them he couldn't help but notice something. "Could use some salt." He said to himself.

"Uuh." Was all Max could say as he looked at his dad with a weird expression on his face.

"Let me try some." Tank said before taking a bit of the food herself. After chewing a bit and swallowing, she told them. "Yeah, doesn't seem to have any problems with it."

"So maybe something made him sick?" Spike hypothesized.

"What- what do you think he has?" Max asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Well I'm an expert on dinosaur characteristics, not so much we can learn about stomachs." Spike told them.

"I'll tell you why he has a stomachache, Max." Rex said in an all knowing tone. "It's because of all the junk food you feed him."

Max's eyes widened as he turned to look at Rex. "What are you talking about? When have I ever fed Chomp junk food?" He asked the Blonde.

"Just yesterday you feed him an ice cream sandwich." Rex replied instantly. "Oh, and how about the potato chips, and not to mention all the food you sneak him under the table." Rex listed.

"Yeah, but Max also feeds me a lot of that stuff too, and yet I'm perfectly fine." Terry told him.

"And...the food underneath the table is vegetables...I doubt they have a negative effect on my diet." Chomp said weekly.

"That's right!" Max told Rex. "And besides if he didn't want it he wouldn't eat it! Right Chomp?" Max asked his partner as he let his head.

"Yeah." Chomp said weekly, but proud.

"I think you should let the vet check him out." Spike suggested. "Why don't you guys take him over to Zoe's dads place?"

"Yeah." Max said as he picked up Chomp. Hopefully Zoe's dad could figure it out.

 **DK**

Once they arrived at the animal hospital, Max and Rex explained Chomp's problem to Zoe and her dinos. "What are you saying Max?" Zoe asked him. "You think our dog food tastes bad?" She asked as she started to get offended.

"No, it tastes good." Max answered. "I mean, no I-"

"That's it! This partnership is over!" Spiny said as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. "Mrs. Drake! Max doesn't like our dog food!" Spiny yelled in the direction of Zoe's mom, who was examining a puppy at the moment.

"No, that's not what I meant! I didn't say that! I came here because Chomp might be sick and I need your dad to look at him!" Max interrupted as he flailed his free arm in the air. "I was just saying he didn't want to eat, not that he didn't want to eat the food because it was bad!" Max then turned around and smiled at Mrs. Drake sheepishly.

"Really, guys, that is the truth." Rex told them.

"So he likes the food, and him not eating it is a problem?" Spiny asked. Rex and the others nodded in confirmation. "Oh, false alarm!" He told Mrs. Drake, who simply went back to work.

"Anyway, is the animal hospital open today? It looks all closed up." Terry asked as he looked around and noticed a lack of patients in the waiting room. This was not looking good for them.

"That's because Dad is taking a few house calls." Zoe answered. "But I think he should be back pretty soon."

Right after she finished that sentence someone announced. "I'm home!" They all turned to see a man wearing a doctors outfit, carrying a suitcase in his hand.

"Dad! You have perfect timing!" Zoe said as she recognized her father.

Dr. Drake looked around and noticed the rest of the D-Team present. "Well it looks like we have the whole gang here. Max and Rex. And Chomp, Terry, Tank, and Ace." He said as he beamed them a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure "

"Dr. Drake can you please take a look at Chomp?" Max said as he showed the bet Chomp. "We think he might be sick."

"Ugh." Chomp said as he rolled over in Max's embrace.

Well of course. First, let me see if he has a fever." Dr. Drake said before placing a hand on Chomps head. Once he did he immediately pulled it back. "Hmm, that's unusual."

"What?!" Max exclaimed.

"A rare disease?!" Terry asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but he's definitely sick." Dr. Drake told them. "Usually he tries to bite me." He explained.

"Oh, right." They both said.

 **DK**

Elsewhere in Hawaii, a group of people were watching a bunch of hula dancers dance on a stage. "Look at those grass skirts." One man said.

"You don't see entertainment like this on the mainland." Another said.

While this was going on, a small puppy was digging a hole near a tree. Soon it managed to dig up a capsule. Curious of the new object, the puppy began to bite and try to open the capsule.

Soon thunder clapped and rain began to fall. Everyone groaned as they all retreated from the rain. The puppy managed to open the capsule, but whimpered and ran away when thunder clapped again. When it did, a piece of the capsule containing a card was knocked away and the card was carried away by the tide. Soon the giant surf board on top of the stage was struck by lighting and fell to the ground, and when it did the electricity moved to a tree and ran down to the ground caused the card to activate.

The dinosaur was a ceratopsian like Chomp, but it only had one long horn on its nose while the two others where basically bumps above his eyes. It was green with lighter green stripes on its side and tail and some patterns of the same color on its face. It also had a frill with large spikes coming from the top, as opposed to Chomp's little stubs. This dinosaur was a Styracosaurus.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the power was currently out thanks to the thunderstorm so they had to use their backup generator, which was Zander and Ed.

The two men were currently in a giant hamster wheel running around to generate power. "Faster, you two!" Dr.Z ordered. "You call yourselves a backup generator? I've seem hamsters that generate more power." He scolded them while he was working to fix one of the actual generators. Behind him, his grandkids and Ursula were working on the other generator.

Soon the Alpha Scanner started to beep. "Hey, a signal." Dr.Z stopped working and grabbed the Alpha Scanner in his hands to get a closer look. "What'd you know? Another one of my dinosaurs has appeared." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but without any power there's nothing we can do about it grandpa." Rod told him.

"Yeah." Laura added. "But none of the machines are working, so we can't go after it." She reminded her grandfather.

"Hey, kids?" Zander asked suddenly. "Could one of you take over for me? I'll give you my fruit cup at lunch." He panted.

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep this up much longer!" Ed added.

"Sorry, I'm a lab technician, not a lab rat." Rod told them while he worked on the generator.

"Just think of happy thoughts while you work." Laura told them.

The only happy thought they could think off was stopping, which was what they did whisk they caught their breaths.

When they did, the little light they did generate faded away. "Grr, get back to running, you two!" Dr.Z ordered.

"You know." Ursula said with a smile. "As enjoyable as this is for me to watch, maybe they could use a break?" She suggested. Even she found this to be pushing the boundaries.

Dr.Z wasn't pleased by this. "You see?! This is what I'm talking about!" He yelled at her. "It's that kind of attitude which is why those kids get our dinosaurs every time!" He suddenly grabbed the two electric rods from nowhere. "So, what you need is some extra motivation!" He said before charging towards them.

The A-Team ran away screaming while the doctor chased them around the room. "Get back here! I'll teach you!" He threatened them as the chase went on. The trio decided to hide behind one of the generators. Dr.Z went after them, but tripped on one of the cables and landed on the generator and caused all of them to be electrocuted again.

As the electricity surged through the generator, the lights all around the base turned back on. "Whoa!" Rod exclaimed as his fuse box had volts running through it.

"Hey, that worked." Laura told her grandpa.

"Maybe." Rod said. "You fixed the lights, but you fried everything else."

"Yeah, including us." The A-Team said as they were fried again.

 **DK**

At the animal hospital, Dr. Drake put Chomp on an exam table and put a stethoscope to his stomach. "Hmm, that's strange." He said as he took of the device.

"What's wrong? Is he really sick?" Max and Terry asked urgently.

"I have no idea." Dr. Drake reply, causing Max and Terry to fall over.

"What is wrong with him then?" Tank asked impatiently. This doctor was clearly not knowing what he was doing.

"I don't know much about dinosaur sickness." Dr. Drake told her. "It could be food poisoning or just a cold. I don't know. Dinosaurs are mysterious."

"Hey, Dad." Zoe said as she tugged his sleeve. "Let's keep that dinosaur talk to a minimum please?" She pointed to the door and noted the people waiting outside.

"Ah, Yes. Don't worry about that. I respect my patients privacy. Not only that, me and my wife also gave Max's father our word to keep things secret." When your parents own an animal hospital, it's kind of obvious when something's not a dog.

Turning his attention back to Chomp, Dr. Drake said. "As for Chomp, since he hasn't been feeling well so well, I'll give him a little vitamin booster shot."

Chomp stopped licking his foot and looked up to see Dr. Drake carrying a huge needle that was larger them himself. "Nooo!" He screamed before leaping into Max's arms, trembling.

"Isn't the Death Needle better for elephants?" Spiny told him.

"Yeah, but I think it's about dinosaur sized." Dr. Drake told him.

"Why...is it called...the Death Needle?" Chomp asked.

"Oh, it's not really called-" Dr. Drake was interrupted by Spiny.

"Because when you're injected with it your life flashes before your eyes like when you are about to die." Spiny told him. Needless to say, that didn't help ease Chomp's worries.

"Dad! Can't you just give Chomp some chewables or something?" Zoe asked as she lowered her dads needle.

"Yeah, all right." Dr. Drake said in defeat. "I guess I'll have to wait for the next sick dinosaur to use my Mega Needle."

"Death needle." Spiny corrected.

Suddenly, the Dino Holders began to beep. "Huh?" Max and Rex grabbed their Holders and checked to see where it was. "Another dinosaur." Max said before squinting his eyes to get a better look. "In the middle of the ocean?" He asked anyone.

 **DK**

Once they all got to the D-Lab, they had Reese and Utah plug in the coordinates. Due to her intelligence, Utah has been helping Reese with a lot of her work as a way to understand this world better. "It's coming from the Hawaiian islands." Reese told them as she enlarged the map so they can see.

Zoe clapped her hands together. "Awesome! I'm glad I backed my bathing suit!" To confirm this, she had a pink bag on her right arm.

"You did?" Rex asked her. Zoe responded by just giving him a smile.

"We're not sending you their on vacation, Sis." Reese reminded her.

"I just want to be prepared." Zoe told her.

"She does have a point. What if it's another Water Element and we'd have to chase it into the water?" Paris asked, not noticing Ace going a little pale.

Off to the side, Max was currently trying to feed Chomp some pills. "Take your vitamins, Chomp." Max urged as he held the vitamins to Chomps face.

"Blech." Was all Chomp could say as he weakly turned away.

"Come on, Bro, they'll make you feel better." Terry urged with a nudge.

"No...they...won't." Chomp said before licking his foot again.

It was at that time Max's dad decided to enter the room. "How's Chomp?" He asked as he walked over. "Did the doc fix him up?"

"He gave us these vitamins, but Chomp won't eat 'em." Max told his father.

"I know why." Spike answered. "It's because Chomp's an herbivore, so he won't take dog vitamins." He reached into his bag and pulled out some brown leaves. "Try giving him some of these: numbtounge leaves."

"What's that?" Max asked as he grabbed the leaves.

"They were leaves herbivores ate when they got sick." Mia answered. "I would avoid trying it yourselves. When carnivores ate them, there was a whole range of sicknesses for them, from numb tongues to hallucinating." She warned them.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Max said as he held the leaves for Chomp. The little Triceratops sniffed the leaves before taking a bite out of them. "He ate them!" Max said with a smile on his face.

"All right, that's great!" Spike said. "I guess you can say that was just what the doctor ordered." He said, not realizing his pun.

Rex was happy Chomp was starting to feel better, but he still had his doubts. "Max, if you want, you and Terry can stay here with Chomp while Zoe and I go." He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay and take care of him." Zoe told him.

Max wanted to answer no, but they had a point. Maybe he should stay here. Chomp responded to this by slowly getting up. "I...can...still...fight." He said weakly.

"Bro, I really-"

"Sorry, Terry...but I'm not staying behind." Chomp told his brother.

"You're leaving?" Spike asked them. "Another dinosaur?"

"Yeah, in Hawaii!" Zoe said excitedly.

"No way, in Hawaii?" He said with a shocked expression.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She said before they all went to the teleportation pad. "See you later!" They all said before they teleported away.

"Hawaii, no fair." Spike said depressed, before taking a bite out of the food in the bag he had, only to realize it was the numbtongue leaves.

As he grimaced, Reese looked over to his direction. "Did you eat the numbtongue leaves?"

"Yes, Reese, I did!" Spike answered with a numb tongue.

"Wow, good name." She said aloud.

 **DK**

Once they arrived at their destination, Zoe couldn't help but gush again. "I can't believe I'm in Hawaii!" She beamed with excitement.

"Remember we're not here on vacation, Zoe." Paris reminded her.

"Hey, look!" Max said as he pointed to something in the sky. They all looked up to see a colorful rainbow in the sky. "A rainbow!"

Zoe sighed in happiness. "It's as beautiful here as I imagined it would be."

Ace wasn't impressed. "It's just moisture refracting the suns rays, same as anywhere else." He told her.

"Party pooper." Spiny told him.

As this went on, Chomp noticed something coming their way. "Huh?"

"What's up, Chomp? Feeling any better yet?" Max asked.

"No, it's something else." Chomp replied.

Soon a roar was heard. They all looked up to see a dust cloud coming their way. On closer viewing, it turned out to be a large herd of cows. "Run!" Rex told them while he grabbed Ace and Tank in his arms, Zoe and Max copied him and they all ran up a hill before they herd could trample them.

"What are cows doing in Hawaii?" Zoe asked as they watched the herd run by.

"A lot of ranching takes place here." Rex explained.

Soon the roar was heard again. Max turned his head and saw the Styracosaurus running behind the cows. "Whoa!"

"That's not a cow!" Tank said.

"Styracosaurus!" Rex told them as he identified the dinosaur.

The Styracosaurus continued running until he noticed the D-Team on the hill. He stopped chasing the cows and took a moment to examine them.

"Uh-oh." Max said.

"It sees us!" Rex told them.

"If we don't move, maybe he won't see us." Spiny told them.

Obviously, this had no effect as the Styracosaurus soon started running up the hill. "Aah!" The D-Team screamed as they ran away from the charging dinosaur.

Max was in such a hurry he didn't notice the rock in front of him. He soon tripped and fell onto the ground, Chomp and Terry falling out of his hands. "Whoa!" He looked up to see the Styracosaurus charge straight towards them. "Oh-no!" Max cried as he closed his eyes, unable to see his demise.

Yet he soon heard the sound, not of pain, but of laughter. Opening his eyes he saw the Styracosaurus licking Chomp on the face. "Stop!" Chomp told him. "That tickles."

The rest of the team came out from behind the tree they were hiding from and looked at the scene play out. "Huh?"

Max slowly scooted away while the rest of the team came up to him. "Wow, not what I was expecting." Rex said.

"I'll say." Zoe commented. "Look at 'em. They act like they've been friends for years."

"That's right!" Terry said, as he just remembered something. "Ceratopsians seemed to share a really close bound with each other, regardless of herd origins or species."

"I bet he was chasing those cows cause he thought they were dinosaurs, too." Rex assumed.

"Could be. He's not that much bigger then them." Terry answered.

The Styracosaurus soon looked down at Chomp's paw and saw something wrong with it. Using his beak, he tried to remove the object attacking his foot but it was no good.

"What's he doing?" Max asked as he walked up to Chomp.

Chomp winched at the Styracosaurs attempts to remove something from his foot. "I don't know. Can you check it out, please?"

"OK, let's see." Max grabbed his foot and took a look at it. His eyes widened when he saw the problem. "Chomp, you have a thorn in your paw!" He exclaimed. "Hold still, buddy!" He told him as he pulled the thorn out.

Once out, Chomp realized the pains was gone. "Thank you, Max!" Chomp exclaimed before he and the other dinosaurs started running around in celebration.

"Now he's back to his old self again." Max said with a smile as he watched the dinosaurs celebrate.

"The thorn caused all that?" Zoe asked, having a hard time believing that was his problem.

"Look, he's even got his appetite back." Rex pointed out. Sure enough, Chomp was seen chewing away on some grass.

"I'm glad, but it was in his paw. Why would something like that make him stop eating?" Max asked his friends.

"I don't know." Rex told him. "Maybe it hit a nerve that effected his appetite?"

"Huh? Do you really think that could happen?" Zoe asked alarmed before looking down at her shoes. "Maybe I could start a new diet craze?"

"I don't know, I just made that up." The blonde told her.

Zoe gave him a look, while Max looked off to the side. "Hey! Check it out!" He said before running towards something he noticed, the others following behind him. "It's the beach!" He said with a smile.

They all ran towards the beach excitedly. Chomp and Spiny ran on top of the large surfboard that fell from the stage earlier and used it to touch the water. It helped make Chomps foot feel a lot better.

While this happened, the kids and the Styracosaurus watched them from the side. "I love it here!" Zoe beamed.

"Yeah, me too!" Max added.

"Time to put on my bathing suit!" Zoe said before she started to grab her bag.

Rex thought that hanging out at the beach might be fun, but he then realized something. "Hey, hold on!" He told them.

"Something the matter?" Max asked him.

"Something's not right. We haven't run into the Alpha Gang yet." Rex told him.

"Yeah, you're right. They haven't shown up so I completely forgot about them." Max told him.

Zoe decided to see if they were on the island at all. "Hello?! Are you out there old lady?!"

All the way at Zeta Point, Ursula responded with. "Ugh! I'm not an old lady!"

Of course, since they were not even on the same island, the D-Team couldn't hear her. "Good." Zoe told them. "That pretty much confirms that they're not here. If they were, then we would have heard that scream of hers a mile away."

"Well, if there's no Alpha Gang around, then I think it's time for s little surfin' fun in the sun, Hawaiian style!" Max said. "Come on, guys! You too, Thorn!" He said to the Styracosaurus. The Styracosaurus took a moment to accept his new name before running after Max.

"So, is this gonna be the anime beach episode?" Spiny asked anyone.

 **DK**

"That's it! You're just gonna stay there like some old beach bum?" Spike asked his son through the Dino Holder screen.

"Yeah! It's strictly science, Dad." Max told his father on the other side. "Since Chomp made friends with Thorn, we're gonna study them playing together."

"And to do that you'll need a surfboard?" Spike asked suspiciously.

Sure enough, Max was in a swimsuit he bought and was holding a surfboard. "Oh this, it's a nice one huh? Anyway I got to go catch a wave, Bye! Aloha!"

"Wait! Hold on!" Spike said, but Max already turned off his screen. "Oh, I don't think he's studying anything but the surf report." He said angrily before looking depressed. "So not far."

"As long as they come back with the Styracosaurus, I don't see the problem." Reese told him.

"Yeah, right. but I've never been to a luau!" Spike said sadly.

 **DK**

With the sun high in the sky and the waves perfect for surfing, majority of the D-Team were currently on surfboards riding the waves. Max and Rex were currently one their own while Terry and Tank shared one. Using the stage prop, Chimp and Thorn were both able to ride the waves as well. Spiny was swimming through the reef trying to catch a fish, only to be stung by sea anenomes. Meanwhile, Ace kept his distance from the tide, even the small ones.

Zoe and Paris were currently hanging around at a restaurant. Paris was drinking some juice from a plate while Zoe sipped some from a straw, she was also wearing a green swimsuit. "Ah." Zoe sighed. "Just what I needed. Now this is Hawaii, not cattle!"

"Surfing's really fun, Zoe." Max said as he and Rex walked up to her.

"Yeah, you should really give it a try." Rex added. "You're the one so determined to do Hawaiian stuff."

"Yeah, I know." Zoe said. "And that's exactly what I'm doing. Lounging Hawaiian style!" She cheered before taking another sip.

 **DK**

Later, the kids dried up and put their clothes back on and watched Chomp and Thorn surf. "Look at them." Max said. "You know, I think Thorn just wanted to have a friend."

"Chomp seems pretty happy about that." Rex commented.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "I mean just look at 'em. It's almost as if Thorn is his long lost cousin or something." When Max said that, Thorn gave out a roar, like he agreed with Max, even though he couldn't hear him. "One thing's for sure, Chomp's definitely going to want us to take his new friend home with us."

"Of course." Terry told him. While he did feel a little jealous, it was nice to see Chomp and Thorn bonding.

Rex smiled as the scene played out. Looking to the side he saw Paris and Spiny playing in the water while Ace was off to the side. "Go in with them, Ace." Rex urged him. But Ace simply retreated when the tide ran up again. "Oh, no, he's afraid." Rex told himself.

If that wasn't bad enough, behind Chomp and Thorn, a shadowy figure emerged. "Look, guys!" Zoe told her teammates before using her googles to get a better look. Just as she feared, it was the Alpha Gang. "Gigas and Maximus." She told them grimly.

Both dinosaurs were standing on the deck of a boat like device while Ursula and the others sat on a higher seat. "Grr, I heard what you runts said about me!" Ursula told them. "And now I'm gonna get my revenge!"

"Somehow Ursula's revenge always means more work for us." Zander told Ed.

"And more bruises." Ed responded.

"Would you two quit your whining?!" Ursula told them. "We're the Alpha Gang, who strikes fear in others, so start striking fear! Besides, if we don't bring back a dinosaur card today we'll be the ones getting struck!"

"Good point! Start the attack!" Zander told them.

"Listen up, brats! We're gonna grab that Styracosaurus and send you back on your sniveling way faster then you can say Waikiki!"

With that signal, Gigas and Maximus roared and a battlefield appeared. The boat went closer to Thorn while the two dinosaurs went into pouncing mode. "Wait, I just thought of something!" Ed exclaimed. "If the boat's all balanced now, then what's gonna happen when they jump off of it?!"

"Now you decide to grow a brain?!" Ursula screeched as the boat capsized when both dinosaurs leapt off it.

"Your problem!" The two dinosaurs responded once they leapt of the platform. It was time to redeem themselves.

As the two got closer to them, Thorn used his long horn to toss Chomp away before the two of them landed on top of him.

"Chomp!" Max yelled as he caught the Triceratops in his arms. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Seeing his friend was safe, Thorn turned his attention back to his opponents. Gigas charged towards him and knocked him onto the beach.

"Thorn!" Chomp cried. "Max, he needs me now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Terry, help us out!"

"You got it!" He said before returning to his card.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

"You too, guys." Rex told his partners as he got them ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

With the target lying on the ground, Maximus charged in for the final blow. But before she could, Chomp intervened and knocked her away. "Leave him alone!" He screamed as he did so.

Maximus landed right in front of Gigas, who recoiled when she did so. "Damn it!" She hissed as she got back up.

Chomp, Terry, and Tank all stood in front of Thorn protectively while Ace stayed away from the battle. Where they battled was too close to where the tide comes in. "Ace, get over here!" Tank roared at him. Ace simply stayed quiet as he kept on watching from the back. "Darn it." She told the other two. "He's too afraid of the water to join us."

"What'd we do now?" Rex asked. "Ace still won't go in the water?"

"That's OK, guys, we still have Spiny and Paris!" Zoe said before she got them ready for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

As the battle continued, Ursula resurfaced and grasped what was left of their boat. "I try so hard." She sobbed.

Soon after, Zander joined her. "Hey what's Ed doing?" He asked as he looked in his direction.

"Help me! Somebody, help me!" Ed cried as he was drowning.

"Oh, that's right. He doesn't know how to swim, remember?"

Ursula, peeved at Zander's ignorance, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Well, maybe you so go save him. Now!" She ordered Zander before kicking him into the water.

Once in the water, Zander started struggling. "I'm not much better!" He cried before the water soon receded 'till only their feet were submerged. The tide seemed to have gone down.

"What'd you know? Maybe things out looking up?" Ursula said.

"You could be right." Zander commented, right before they were all swept away by a wave. "Never mind!"

Back with the fight, Maximus and Chomp were currently looked horns. Thorn tried to get up to help his friend but Gigas, dodging Terry and Spiny's attacks, knocked him back down. "Stay down if you know what's good for you!" He threatened the herbivore. "That goes for you two as well!" He said before knocking Terry and Spiny away with his tail.

Zoe saw Thorn's condition and decided to use her Move Card. "Nature's Blessing! Paris, heal Thorn!" She ordered.

Paris got her attack ready, and Tank got in front to guard her. But Gigas quickly noticed it too early. "Oh, no you don't!" He said before leaping over Tank and head butting Paris away.

"Paris is hit!" Zoe announced.

"I've got it, Zoe!" Max told her. "Get ready to go, Chomp! Electric Charge!"

Before he could swipe his Move Card, he was interrupted. "Not so fast!" He looked up to see the Alpha Gang standing proudly while Ursula handed her partners two Alpha Scanners. "Spectral Punisher and Spectral Lancer." She said before Zander and Ed swiped both cards.

"Electric Charge!" Max cried out before he activated the card. Lightning struck Chomp and he charged forward.

"Get ready, Gigas!" Maximus said as she fired her laser. Chomp dodged the attack, but it caused him to slip. Gigas took this opportunity to pick Chomp up with his lancers and threw him right into Thorn.

Everyone gasped as Thorn glowed yellow and returned to his card. "Thorn!" Chomp exclaimed before he raced after the card. But he was too late as the Alpha Gang used a Grappling Claw and picked up the card. They all smiled in delight as they had finally won for once.

"Hey! That Styracosaurus belongs with us!" Max yelled at them angrily.

"No it doesn't!" Ursula mocked him as she held out their new card.

"Thankfully the tide has finally turned for us." Zander said, right before another wave landed on them. "Shutting up."

Gigas and Maximus turned around and began to push the boat away. "You follow us he dies." Gigas warned them as the battlefield disappeared.

Chomp and the others ran to the water's edge and Chomp gave a roar of anger and sadness.

"Push faster!" Ursula ordered the two dinosaurs. "I can't wait to show Dr.Z this new card and collect our reward!"

"I wonder what it'll be!" Zander said before listing off rewards. "New offices? A big, fat check?"

"I'll just be happy if it's a big, fat dinner." Ed told them.

"There's more to life than food, you know." Ursula told him. "Like money."

"To buy more food." Ed added.

"Nooo!" Chomp roared as they vanished from sight.

 **DK**

As the sun set, the dinosaurs were returned to their small forms. "I'm sorry, you guys." Ace said sadly. "If I wasn't so afraid to go into the ocean then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not you fault, Ace." Chomp assured him. "We're a team. And as a team, we just lost this time."

"Yeah, besides they would have beaten you up as well." Spiny added in a way to cheer Ace up, obviously not working.

Max looked down in disappointment before he noticed something on the beach. Looking closer he saw a orange card with a lightning symbol on it. "Hey! Is that what I think it is?" He picked it up and got a better look at it. "Its is! Lightning Spear!" He said as he looked at the Move Card.

"It belongs to Thorn." Zoe said.

"Must have gotten separated from his card somehow." Terry said.

"This is great." Max said. "All we have to do is use this on the Alpha Gang and we'll eventually be able to rescue Thorn from them."

This started to make Chomp feel slightly better as he looked at the sunset. There was still hope for his friend after all. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Do we really have to go home?" Zoe asked.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z just put Thorn's card into the Alpha Controller before addressing his minions. "Well, well, well, well. You did something right. For that you get a reward." The A-Team leaned forward and waited in anticipation for their reward, only for Dr.Z to blow them a kiss. Ursula and Ed dodged the heart that was formed, but Zander was smacked on the head.

"Eh, that was nice. But I was thinking our reward could just be a big dinner?" Ed asked as he and Ursula got back up.

"Or cash is good." Ursula added, both getting creeped out for some reason. "Cash can make a great reward."

"Well, I guess we could celebrate with a meal." Dr.Z said. "There's a problem with that, though. Helga got an electrical shock from the lighting, and now she has forgotten a lot of things, including how to cook. So until she snaps out of it, you three are on kitchen duty starting immediately."

"What?" They all said. That was their big reward for their first ever victory?

"And now that we're talking about food, you'd better get started on dinner right away. I'm so hungry I could eat a dinosaur." Dr.Z said before a massive rumble was heard that shook the whole island.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Rex you look terrible**

 **Rex: Thank you. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night**

 **Zander: According to Dr.Z, an Ankylosaurus was detected right in this tunnel**

 **Chomp: Not again**

A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter! No behind the scenes or trivia for this one, other than this was actually the first episode of Dinosaur king I ever saw.

See ya guys next time!


	10. Dino-Snore!

Dino-Snore!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

It was Nighttime in Sanjo City as construction went on in many sides of town. In one tunnel, a capsule fell onto the ground. Dirt landed on top of the cards as it opened up and the cards began to glow.

The dinosaur resembled Tank a lot. Except it was brown all over, with the exception of its tail and a few yellow bumps on its head and front legs, and its back lacked the spikes and was more smooth. This dinosaur was an Ankylosaurus. Some more dirt fell on top of the dinosaur, but he was too busy sleeping to care.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At another part of town, more construction was going on. This particular location was in fact the Taylor household.

While some where able to channel the noise out, a certain blonde and his dinosaur partners weren't so lucky. Rex groaned as he lifted the blanket off his head. "Pretty hard to sleep around here, huh, guys?"

"Yes." Ace replied.

"Tank, you any better?" Rex asked as he looked under the bed.

"If curling up into a ball is the best way to stop all that noise then you have your answer." She replied sarcastically.

Rex responded with another groan as he put his pillow over his head. "Dah!" This was gonna be a long night.

 **DK**

The next morning, Max gave out a yawn as he and his dinos walked into the kitchen. "Morning, guys! Hey, Rex, good day for a catch!" He said before he noticed how tired Rex and his dinos were. "Woah! What's up? You guys look terrible."

Rex looked at him, and Max could get a better look at the bags under his eyes. "Thank you." He said dryly before quenching his fist in anger. "I couldn't sleep a wink with all that noise outside."

"What noise?" Terry asked.

Rex sat up in surprise. "What?! You mean none of you heard that super-loud construction going on all night long?!"

"I guess I didn't." Max told him. "Did you guys?"

"We are heavy sleepers." Chomp replied, while Terry nodded in agreement.

"Well." Tank said as she soon stood up. "That must be nice. I wish I was oblivious to every single thing that was going around me like you nimrods." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah! We slept great! Right, guys?" Max said with a smile, not catching onto the insult.

"Tank, tone it down on the sarcasm." Ace told her without opening his eyes.

"You know what I had to wake up to this morning?" She asked him. "The smell of my own butt since I had to curl up into a ball to channel out any noise. It was still not pleasant!" She screamed before Ace knocked her out.

"That should hopefully better her attitude." He said before trying to sleep again.

Back with the boys, they were still having their conversation. "What'd you getting all upset for, Rex. I mean, it's just noise, who cares?" Max told him.

"I'll tell you who cares: me!" The blonde answered. "Maybe if you weren't so clueless you would, too!"

Max's expression now turned into an angry one. "Oh, yeah! Well it's better then being uptight like you!" He answered.

"And if you weren't so clueless, I could explain to you why it's not better!" Rex retorted.

"All right. That's enough now, time to eat." Aki said as she brought in their breakfast.

Yet the two boys didn't listen. "Excuse me for getting a good night's sleep!"

"You sleep so much your brain's gonna rot!"

"That's besides its important for a kid to get at least ten hours of sleep! Right, Mom?!"

While they argued, Chomp and Terry just watched them argue back and forth. "Not again." Chomp groaned as he put a paw to his forehead. This was becoming the fossil incident all over again.

 **DK**

Back with the construction crews, they were currently moving through a tunnel and were removing a pile of dirt that was blocking their path. However this pile of dirt was where the Ankylosaurus was having his nap. Awoken by the noise the construction workers were making, he roared and ran to a different place to sleep while the workers all ran for their lives from the armored herbivore.

 **DK**

Back with the Taylors, Max and Rex were having their breakfast while now ignoring each other. "Could you two at least relax while your eating?" Aki asked them. "Otherwise, you're going to have very bad stomachaches." She warned them.

"Fine, but Rex started it." Max told his mother.

"No, you did!" Rex told him.

Aki sighed. "Just finish your breakfast." she told them.

The boys both gave each other a humph and returned to their food. It was at that moment that the Dino Holder started to go off.

 **DK**

Down in the tunnels of the subway, the Alpha Gang was currently looking around for the dinosaur. Ed was holding a flashlight to give them light "I don't like it down here." Ursula complained. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" She asked Zander.

"According to Dr.Z, an Ankylosaurus was detected right in this area." Zander told her.

"Oh, that's comforting." Ursula replied sarcastically. "You mean the same man who blows up his own laboratory every other week?"

"Yep! That's our fearless leader!" Zander and Ed beamed before getting serious again. "Let's keep looking, we can't go back empty handed after a victory." Zander reminded them.

Ed continued to look around with his flashlight before he noticed a brown and yellow object in the dirt. "What's this?" He asked as he went up to get a better look. "Is this part of an old subway car or something?" He said as he touched the object.

Big mistake on his part as the dirt began to erupt. "Aah!" The Alpha Gang screamed as they realized what Ed was touching was the Ankylosaur's tail. "It's the dinosaur!" They all screamed and ran away as the Ankylosaurus slammed his tail into the wall.

Ed caught his breath as he placed his free hand over his heart. "That was close, I almost lost my head!"

"Lucky you didn't, or I wouldn't be able to hit you!" Ursula told him before hitting him on the head. "Now let's go tail that dinosaur!" She ordered as the Ankylosaurus walked into the tunnel he created.

"But, Ursula, he already has a tail." Ed told her.

"It's just a figure of speech, Ed!" Ursula told him before hitting him on the head again as they followed the Ankylosaurus.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Rex and Max meet up with Zoe and they all ran into the lab. "Reese, where's the dinosaur?" Max asked as they ran in.

"Underground in our city." She told them.

"Huh? Yet we still need to teleport?" Chomp asked.

"There's too much construction for you to go there by foot." Reese told him.

Zoe looked around and noticed something, or someone, missing. "Hey, where's Dr. Taylor?"

"I'm not sure." Reese told them. "Said something about a very important errand."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Dad all morning." Max said as he just realized his father's absence.

"And you just realized that now?" Rex asked before looking all smug. "There's Max being totally clueless again." He announced to everyone.

"Knock it off, Rex! I am not!" Max told him.

"Just calling it as I see it." Rex said smugly.

"Burn." Spiny whispered to Chomp.

Tank and Ace just watched this play out. "So this is happening again?" Tank asked Ace.

"Yeah, so please try and avoid sarcasm until this passes over." Ace told her.

"No promises." She responded.

Back with the boys, Rex was chuckling at Max's anger before Zoe decided to step in. "That's enough! You argue more then Reese and I, and we're sisters for crying out loud!" She told them before grabbing the boys and walking to the teleportation pad and transporting away.

When they were gone, Reese asked Utah. "What is she talking about? I don't have time for silly little arguments." She sighed before returning to her work. "She'll hear about this later."

 **DK**

When the light faded, the D-Team was behind a fence that showed a forklift that was facing a large hole in the ground. "Look at that!" Tank said as she surveyed the damage.

"Do you think maybe it was the dinosaur that did it?" Zoe asked.

"It's possible if it's an Earth Element." Tank told her.

" _I wonder if it tried to come above ground, but got scared so it went back underground again_." Rex thought.

"Let's go look for it." Max declared as he and the others ran down the nearest stairs to reach the subway.

Once they went below the stairs, Rex decided to say something. "Hey Max, you guys look that way. And we'll look over here." He said gesturing to behind himself.

"Wouldn't if he easier if we all stay together?" Paris asked.

"I'm sure Max wouldn't want to look for it with an uptight guy like me." Rex said.

"That's fine with me!" Max said angrily before he, Rex, and their dinos all went in their directions. Leaving Zoe behind to decide which one to go with.

"Eh, we went with Rex last time. Let's see if Max is the better choice. Spiny said.

"OK." Zoe said, though she was still unsure about all this. "Wait for us, Max, we're coming with you!"

 **DK**

"Welcome to our annual big bargain sale!" A man with a megaphone said as he addressed a group of people waiting in a long line outside his shop. "Today only you'll find our outdoor adventure merchandise at prices so low we're practically giving them away!"

In the line, Spike was crunching a ticket that had the number 86 on it and looked like he was literally about to explode. Or at least break a blood vessel in his eye. " _I've waited so long for this day to come!_ " He thought to himself before he heard a air horn go off.

"And let the sale begin!" The man said before getting out of the way of the doors which had just opened.

Immediately a stampede followed with everyone pushing and shoving their way through. "Out of my way! Move it or lose it buddy!" Spike said as he pushed his way through the crowd and tried to find any outdoor materials related to dinosaurs. "An infrared dino-grill! I've always wanted a dinosaur tent! I don't believe it! My very own dinosaur egg-shaped pillow!"

After a few minutes Spike paid for what he wanted and left the shop with his new camping supplies. "Thank you, sir! See you next year!" The man with the megaphone said as Spike walked back home.

"Oh, yeah, what a score!" Spike said with a smile on his face. Soon the earth began to shake. "Yaa!" Spike exclaimed as the Ankylosaurus burst through the wall.

People began to scream and run in fear of the dinosaur, while Spike just looked at it in awe. "Whoa! An Ankylosaurus!" All the panic caused the man with the megaphone to fall to the ground, and the megaphone to start making feedback. The Ankylosaurus shook his head as he swung his tail in the air and made another tunnel. As he went down the tunnel, Spike had sparkles in his eyes. "Oh, man. Why didn't I bring my lasso?" He said before grabbing his supplies and going after the dinosaur.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Max had decided to check the sewers for the dinosaur. Making Zoe regret joining up with him. "Pretty smelly down here, isn't it?" She asked Max as she plugged her nose.

"Hmm, really?" Max asked before sniffing the air. "That's funny, I don't smell anything." He told her.

"What?!" Zoe exclaimed. "Well now I can totally see what Rex was talking about." She said to Paris.

"What was that?" Max asked as he heard Zoe whisper something but couldn't make it out.

"Oh, nothing!" Zoe said as she didn't want to offend Max by taking Rex's side in this argument.

Soon they all felt the earth shake, they all looked to see the Ankylosaurus passing up ahead. "Hey, there it is!" Max said.

"Looks like an Ankylosaurus." Terry said.

"Let's go!" Max cheered before he stopped when the Alpha Gang came into view.

The Alpha Gang were following the Ankylosaurs trail when they noticed the D-Team in the area. "Hold it!" Zander told his teammates. "Those brats have followed us here again!"

"And this is as far as you'll go!" Ursula told the D-Team.

"That's what you think old lady!" Zoe said in response.

A tick mark formed on Ursula's head as she tried to attack Zoe, making Zander and Ed hold her back. "Urrr! You make it very hard for me to be nice!"

"Calm down. Remember your breathing exercises." Ed assured her to calm her down.

"That dinosaur is ours. So you can all go home." He told the D-Team.

"Forget it! We're here for that dinosaur." Chomp told them.

"Yeah? How's your Styracosaurus friend?" Zander asked the Triceratops.

Chomp's glare hardened as he looked like he was about to kill them. "Max. Now." He told him coldly.

Seeing a battle was about to begin, Zander looked around quickly and saw a pipe. "That's what you think!" He said before he and Ed ran over to the pipe and began to turn the wheel on it. "Time for Alpha Gang to turn up the pressure!" They both cheered before water burst from the knob on the pipe and blocked the D-Team's path.

The D-Team gasped as they saw a giant wall of water blocking them from the dinosaur. "It's too strong!" Max said. "There's no way to get through!" He told them.

"Well if you can't go with the flow then you should just go! Ha ha ha ha!" Ursula mocked before the trio ran after the Ankylosaurus.

"Hey! Get back here, cowards!" Chomp said before looking for away around.

"We could try going from above." Paris suggested.

"No! There's no time!" Chomp told her.

Max looked at his friend in worry. Chomp was never this aggressive before. He guessed that he was still upset about losing Thorn to the Alpha Gang.

"Hey, Ankylosaurus!" Max looks up and saw his dad running after the dinosaur.

"Look! There's my dad!" Max told them.

"Spiny Powers activate!" Spiny suddenly said before running up to the pipe the water was coming out of in an effort to block it. Needless to say, it ending with him getting swept away. "Yeah, let's go around." He told them.

Chomp growled to himself before suddenly having an idea. "Spiny, you might be onto something."

 **DK**

With Rex's team, they decided to take the subway train as a way to search for the dinosaur. "OK, guys. We have to pretend you're dogs, so don't say anything in English." He whispered to his dinos.

"Got it." They both whispered in reply before all three walked onto the train and took a seat.

" _We can look for that dinosaur from here_." Rex thought to himself before he felt himself yawn.

Later the trio feel asleep as the subway continued on going down the tunnel. They were currently the only passengers in the train at the moment. Suddenly the brakes began to screech as the train came to a halt, causing all three of them to wake up. "Ooh!" They all fell on top of each other as train shook around and finally stopped. "Huh?" Rex said as he got back up. "I wonder where we are?" He asked as the looked to see where they stopped.

In the front of the train, the driver was looking to see what was blocking their way. "What'd we got up ahead? Did the tunnel collapse or something?" He asked as he looked at the brown mass blocking his path.

Sure enough, it was the Ankylosaurus who raised his tail before attacking the train. "What the?! I'm getting out of here!" The driver said before leaping out of the front of the train in time to avoid the club tail. "Ahh! What kind of creature is that?!" The driver asked before running away.

The force from the impact was enough to shatter the trains lights and shake the whole thing. "Wahh!" Rex and his dinos screamed as they were knocked back.

After recovering, Rex looked out the door to see what was going on. "Where is it?!" He asked before he noticed the dinosaur. "Whoa! It's an Ankylosaurus!" Rex told his partners before he ran to get his Dino Holder. But before he could use it, the Ankylosaurus slammed into the train again and caused the device to fall out of Rex's hands. "Oh, no! My Dino Holder!" He exclaimed before all three were knocked back again by the Ankylosaurs attack on the train. "Ahh!"

The Ankylosaurus kept on slamming into the train again and again, and every time he did it got smaller and smaller. Rex and the others were holding onto each other as the whole train shook. "Just hang on tightly!" Tank told them as she wrapped her tail around a handle bar. It was too dangerous to go and retrieve the Dino Holder. They would need a miracle to survive.

That miracle came in the form of really loud rock music baring through the tunnel. "Huh?" Rex said as he looked up. "Now what was that!"

That loud music came from a railroad cart used by the Alpha Gang. Zander and Ed were currently pushing the device that makes it move while Ursula sat on her throne and laughed maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha! It's amazing how much less stressful traveling can be when you have some good music to listen to." Zander and Ed just had scowls on their faces as Ursula tried to act like she was contributing again.

The loud music made the Ankylosaurus shake his head in annoyance as he tried to channel out the music. Rex and the others took this time to see what was going on. "Great, the Alpha Gangs here." Tank said annoyed.

Ursula stopped laughing when she said that. "Oh great, another one of those brats is ahead." She told her teammates as she pointed in his direction.

"Finally an excuse to stop." Zander said.

"Maybe we could have a lunch break?" Ed asked her.

"Right after we catch the Ankylosaurus, and the kid, and his dinosaurs. Ed initiate capture!" She ordered before Ed took out his Alpha Scanner.

 **"GO, STEGOSAURUS!"**

Armatus appeared and gave out a roar to signal his entrance. In the sewers, Max and Zoe noticed the signs that a battle has begun. "Huh? You hear that?" Max asked his friends.

"Yeah, it sounds like a battle's just begun." Zoe told him.

"We got to go find it!" Max said before they all ran after the battle.

Back with the fight, Armatus surveyed his situation before ramming into the train. It was too narrow to go across so he had to go through. If he was lucky he could push it into the target and flush the brats out. Backing up, he charged again and slammed the train.

Inside the train Rex, Ace, and Tank held on for dear life as Armatus continued on attacked the train. Back outside the Alpha Gang cheered for Armatus. "Let's go Armatus! Get your man! Surround it and point it! Because you can, yay!"

Armatus paused for a second and looked back at them in confusion. "Wait, was that second one supposed to imply I'm gay?" He asked them.

With Armatus distracted, Rex's group took this moment to recuperate. "Maybe we can sneak through the front of the train." Ace suggested. "It sounds like the Ankylosaurus left."

Right when he said that, the Ankylosaurus slammed into the train once again. "You where saying?!" Tank yelled at the Carnotaurus as they were knocked back.

As the two dinosaurs continued to attack the train to reach the other, Rex and his dinos continued to hold on. "Wish I had my Dino Holder." Rex said under his breath. He soon felt one his his partners leave his embrace. He turned to see Ace running towards the front of the train. "Where are you going, Ace?"

"To do something risky that might work!" He answered.

"Ace!" Rex said before going after him. The front of the train was unrecognizable when Ace leapt out a hole and grabbed the Ankylosaurus by the neck. The herbivore shook his head around, trying to get the little carnivore off. "Come back!" Rex told him as he reached the front.

"Go while there's still a chance!" Ace said before the Ankylosaurus used his tail to slam him against a wall. The tail continued and made a hole in the wall for them to escape from.

"Ace!" Rex cried before he and Tank went to pick him up. Scooping him up, Rex walked through the hole with Tank in tow.

Suddenly the Ankylosaurus raised his tail and hit the celling, causing rocks to fall down on them. "Aah!" Rex screamed as the hole got covered.

The Alpha Gang gasped when they saw what happened. "The little brat is getting away!" Ed pointed out.

"Not for long!" Zander said before grabbing the Scanner from Ed's hands. "Spectral Stinger!" Zander said as he swiped the Move Card.

Crystals appeared on Armatus' back before firing them at the Ankylosaurus. "Let's see ya avoid this!" He said as he fired.

The crystals couldn't go too high or else they'll hit the celling, but they can go sideways. Many crystals pierced the top of the train and caused it to become flattened while the rest attacked the Ankylosaurus. When the crystals disappeared Armatus walked over to the other side of the train to claim his prize. Yet he was in for a shock when their was no card there. "What the!"

"Way to go!" The Alpha Gang cheered as the ran over.

"Yeah, but where did he go?" Armatus asked them as he showed the lack of an Ankylosaurus card.

"I think you beat it into the ground." Ed told him.

As soon as he said that, the ground began to shake and the Ankylosaurs roar was heard. "Don't you know it's bad luck to predict a battle before it ends!" Ursula scolded Ed while shaking him.

Armatus looked around to see purple rays shooting up from the ground and approaching him. When they were right on top of him, the Ankylosaur's feet came up from the ground and tossed Armatus into the air. "Shit!" He screamed as he landed on his plates, making him stuck like a turtle on its back.

The Ankylosaurus then proceed to hit Armatus on the stomach many times with his tail before Armatus was carded. Seeing his opponent has fallen, the Ankylosaurus took his leave for a new sleeping place.

The Alpha Gang could only look in shock. "That was impressive." They all said in unison. "It would appear Ankylosaurus just used Mole Attack." Zander explained. "And that's a tough one to beat. Just ask Armatus."

"We can't lose!" Ursula suddenly said as she broke out of her trance. "Not this quick." She ran over and picked up Armatus' card. "Oh, what happened?" She said before looking at Ed. "This is your fault, Ed, for jinxing it! And why are you just standing there? Go get the cart and bring it over here, now!" She ordered.

Ed and Zander quickly ran to the other side of the crushed train and picked up the railroad cart and carried it over the train. "This is heavy." They both said as sweat flicked off them from all the hard work.

Once on the other side, they put the cart down and fell to the ground, panting heavily. Ursula on the other hand got back on her throne. "OK, break time's over. We've got a dinosaur to catch, so let's get this pathetic show on the road!" She told them.

"Guys, look!" Someone called out. The trio turned to see the rest of the D-Team appear. Max's visors were lit up to give them light. "You'll pay for what you did!" Chomp growled.

"Not you again. I thought I flushed you pesky little rats down the sewer." Ursula said, not at all intimidated by their return. She knew they'd find away across. "Cue the exit music." She told her partners while she slouched on her throne.

The rock music began to play again and the trio were off again. "Let's follow them!" Max said as the my began to take charge.

"Hey, guys. I didn't know they were selling Dino Holders." Spiny said as he ran up to them with a Dino Holder in his arms.

"That's Rex's Dino Holder!" Zoe exclaimed.

Max's eyes widened. "What?!" He said as he ran over. Sure enough it was his Dino Holder. "What happened?! Where'd you find it?!" He asked Spiny urgently.

"Right over by the ruined train." Spiny pointed out.

"Ruined train?!" Max exclaimed.

Terry sniffed the air a few times before confirming. "I smell no bodies. He's not here." He told Max.

"I didn't realize you cared so much about Rex right now." Zoe told the brunette as she put hands on her hips, looking like she proved a point.

"Nor did I." Max said before taking the Dino Holder from Spiny and continuing their search.

 **DK**

In another tunnel, Rex sat on the other end of tracks while holding Ace and Tank in his arms. "Are you all right, Ace?" Rex asked.

"You really scared us." Tank told him

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you both escape." The Carnotaurus said as he looked down in guilt.

"No, I'm sorry." Rex told him. "If I hadn't dropped my Dino Holder this never would have happened."

"Yeah, plus you did a good job taking on that Ankylosaurus." Tank complimented

Ace tired to hold back a blush while Rex listen to some distant machinery through the vents. "The subway can be pretty loud huh?"

"Not at all like the caves in the old days." Ace added.

"So I guess that Ankylosaurus had to sleep through just as big a racket as we did last night." Rex told them. "It's a good thing Max can't hear me right now, or he'd make fun of me again." Rex said before getting up. "Anyway, let's try and find a way out." He said before all three followed the tracks to the nearest station.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Spike made his way to the subway and was continuing to search for the Ankylosaurus. "Hello? Ankylosaurus? Where are you?" He soon heard the noise of a train horn and lights behind him. "Hmm?" Turning around, he saw a train was right behind him. "Yaa! A train! Run!" He exclaimed as he ran for his life while the driver had a panicked expression on his face. Why Spike didn't run to the side I don't know. Neither do I know the purpose of this scene.

 **DK**

Back with the Ankylosaurus, he found another place to continue his nap when he was disturbed by rock music blaring. Opening his eyes, he saw the Alpha Gang's cart coming towards him.

"There it is!" Ursula said. "I told you if we pushed the cart a little faster it'd be worth it! All of our hard work has paid off!" She said cheerfully.

"Whose hard work?!" Zander asked accusingly.

"Never mind, just grab it." Ursula told him as the Ankylosaurus started to get up and run off.

Grabbing a lasso he had, Zander swung it around before tossing it and the armored dinosaur. "Hi-ya!" The lasso did its trick and wrapped itself around the tail. "Now that's how we cowboys do it back at the ranch."

"You've never been on a ranch, Zander." Ed pointed out.

"Well, uh, I've had ranch dressing." Zander answered before turning his attention back to the dinosaur. "Yee-haa!"

"This is almost too easy." Ursula said as she sat back. "Looks like the best way to tail a dinosaur is to actually have it by the tail."

"Go, Alpha! Go!" Zander and Ed cheered.

Things were starting to go south as the Ankylosaurus began to pick up speed. The loud noise for some reason wasn't going away, and it was making him scared. As Rex and his dinos ran down a tunnel, they began to hear loud music playing. "Hey, what's that?" Rex asked.

Looking forward they saw the Ankylosaurus running down an intersection while the Alpha Gangs cart now hard sparks coming of it from all the shaking. "Turn down the music!" Ursula told Zander.

"I can't! It's broken!" Zander told her before they got out of earshot. Well, not the music.

Rex and the others plugged their ears in pain. "Ow, it's too loud!" Rex said. "That poor dinosaur's just trying to get away from all the noise."

"He's not from around here like us. If we don't calm him down he'll go on a blind rampage!" Ace warned them.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"If a dinosaur's in a state of panic, they might start running around, destroying everything in their path." Ace explained. "They normally ended with the dinosaur being put down." He said grimly.

Rex's eyes widened in horror. If they didn't stop the Ankylosaurus, then the authorities might kill him for something he didn't mean to do. "Quickly!" He said before they ran after them.

Back with the Alpha Gang, they were holding on for dear life as the cart began to shake off the rails. "That dumb dinosaur ruined the entire system!" Ursula complained. "Lucky it was just a rental."

"Yeah, but it's again on my card!" Zander told her.

"Look!" Ed pointed out as they were heading for a bright light.

"It's about time!" Ursula said as she got up. "Once we're outside, we'll have enough room to use Gigas for a battle!" Victory would be theirs once again.

Or at least it would have if they didn't end up on a tiny bridge. "Well at least the music stopped. I can finally hear myself think." Ed said.

"Really? What's the sound of silence?" Ursula asked sarcastically.

While the Alpha Gang bickered, the Ankylosaurus noticed that its path was blocked, leaving it with nowhere to go. And with him standing out in the open, everyone noticed him.

"What is that!"

"It's enormous!"

"I thought they were all extinct!"

"Oh my goodness!" Were just some of the shouts from the people below.

All the shouting was causing the Ankylosaurus to get annoyed. The music may be gone, but now all these new noises were appearing. Shaking his head and tail around, the Alpha Gang shuddered as he did so.

"You think he's wagging his tail like a dog 'cause he's happy?" Zander asked.

"Somehow I don't think so." Ursula told him.

Their answers came with the Ankylosaurus hoisting his tail into the air and sending the Alpha Gang flying when the rope connecting the cart to his tail snapped.

With the Alpha Gang defeated, the Ankylosaurus turned to see Rex and his group arrive on the scene, coincidentally at the same time Max's group arrived from below and saw the dinosaur. "There it is!" Max said as they ran closer.

"I need my camera."

"Look at that!"

"It's amazing!" More voices said from below.

Ace and Tank growled at the Ankylosaurus before Rex grabbed their tails. "I don't want you guys to go after him this time, OK?"

"Got it." Ace replied

"Fine." Tank also replied, though clearly mot happy about it.

They looked back up when they heard the Ankylosaurus roar in pain. Helicopters had arrived and police sirens were going off. "Stand back!" An officer ordered through a megaphone. "Everybody, stand back!"

This only made the Ankylosaurus even more upset, and Rex noticed. Quickly running over to the side, he yelled as loud as he could. "Everybody has got to stop all of the noise! The noise is scarring the dinosaur! Please stop!" He begged.

But his efforts were in vain as the noise just increased. As the Ankylosaurus shook his head around, Tank took this opportunity to attack. "Take this!" She screamed as she leapt towards his head, only for him to use it to bat her away.

"Tank!" Rex exclaimed before he and Ace quickly dodged an incoming tail. "Ah! That hurt." He growled as he grabbed the railing.

"Rex!" Looking down he saw his friends running towards him. "Rex!"

"Max! Zoe!" Rex said in delight.

Max climb onto the top of cars until he was close enough to toss Rex his Dino Holder. "Here! Catch!" He said as he tossed it to his friend.

Rex caught it in his hands and immediately went to work. "Thanks, Max!" He said before he swiped his cards.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW IT AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

As both dinosaurs materialized, the Ankylosaurus gave a roar of intimidation. All three dinosaurs stood their ground as a helicopter flew overhead. "You ready, guys?!" Rex asked them. "Let's go!"

Ace charged first and gave a bite to the Ankylosaurs neck. When he backed away, the Ankylosaurus used his club tail to smack Ace over the edge.

"Ace!" Rex exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Ace said as he got up from a window that softened his fall.

"Hang on, Ace!" Rex said before bringing out a Move Card. "Let's go, Tank, Dino Swing!"

Tank glowed purple and charged at the Ankylosaurus. The Ankylosaurus stood his ground expecting a head on collision, but was surprised when the Saichania turned him around, grabbed his tail, and swung him around until he was also tossed over the side. "He's yours now, Ace!" Tank said as she looked over the tail to see the fight. But was surprised to see that the Ankylosaurus landed on his feet. "What?!"

Once he landed, the Ankylosaurus began to head-but Ace repeatedly. When he had an opening, the Carnotaurus sidestepped and flipped the Ankylosaurus onto his back. "That should do it." He said before leaping onto the Ankylosaur's stomach and jumping on it repeatedly. As he did, the Ankylosaurus was pushed deeper and deeper into the ground before he disappeared. Ace got out of the hole to see nothing but the crater he created. "Where'd he go?"

His answers came in the form of purple energy beams approaching him from the ground and tossing him into the air. Ace landed on his side while the Ankylosaurus watched to make sure he didn't get up. "What kind of move was that?" Rex asked as he watched from the railing.

"Mole Attack." Tank answered. "That must be a way he activates it."

"I think he's hurt this time!" Zoe said. She, Max, their dinos, and the crowd of people watched as they held their breaths.

"Your Move Card!" Max told him.

Rex nodded and got his Move Card ready. "Here we go! Cyclone!"

A tornado formed around Ace as he charged towards the Ankylosaurus again. Due to his heavy body, the Ankylosaurus couldn't get out of the way in time dodge the tornado that picked him up high into the air before dropping him onto the ground. The Ankylosaurus glowed purple and returned to his cards. "All right, Ace!" Rex cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tank added before they went to meet up with him.

On the ground, Max and Zoe went to pick up the cards. "This is so cool. We got the dinosaur card and the Move Card." Max said with a smile.

"Hooray for winning!" Spiny cheered.

Ace glowed white as Rex recalled him and Tank and turned them to their chibi forms. "We won, guys! And it's all because of you!" Rex said as he petted their heads.

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang was hanging from a satellite antenna as they watched the battle. "Those runts captured Ankylosaurus! And we're stuck with a bird's eye view!" Ursula growled as she clutched her fists.

"I don't know, this is a nice view." Ed said

"That was supposed to be our dinosaur!" Ursula said, ignoring Ed's comment. "I wish we were back on the ground!" She said as she began to shake the antenna around.

"Uh, Ursula?" Zander said weakly.

"What?!" She asked before the antenna snapped and they fell to the ground.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Zander said as they were falling.

Back with the team, Rex picked up both of the cards and looked at them in thought. "I think all he wanted was some peace and quiet." He told his teammates. "He couldn't take all the noise of the city, so he went underground. But it turned out the be just as noisy down there, so that must have made him go berserk."

"Probably, but how did you figure that out?" Zoe asked.

"Just like Trooper here." He said, gesturing to the Ankylosaurus. "I'm a little uptight. Right, Max?" He said smugly.

"Oh, I don't know." Max said embarrassed. Blushing and scratching and scratching the back of his head before addressing his friend. "Uh, about this morning. I'm sorry I kind of got carried away." He apologized.

"That's OK." Rex assured him. "Thanks for getting my Dino Holder back. I'm sorry I called you clueless, 'cause that's not true at all. So all's forgiven, right?"

"Yeah." Max chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Chomp said.

"Me too. No more fighting, all right?" Zoe told them.

"Hey, kids!" They turned to see Spike coming towards them.

"Dad, where have you been?" Max asked.

"I was watching your battle. Rex, you guys did great." Spike told them.

"What's in the bags?" Spiny asked.

"Something very exciting! Wait and see!" Spike said excitedly.

 **DK**

Back at the Taylor household, Spike had unpacked all of his camping supplies in the backyard. "Ha ha ha!"

"This stuff was your super important errand?" Chomp asked as he tugged the dinosaur tent.

"That's right! They're all extremely rare and I waited in a very long line for them, so be careful." He warned.

"Don't worry, I will." Max said as he tossed the egg pillow in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Spike asked as he snatched the egg from his son. "If any of this breaks I'll have to wait another year for it to be on sale again!"

"Sshh!" Zoe said as she put a finger to her lips. "Keep it down!" She hissed quietly.

The reason why was because Rex and his dinos were currently sound asleep inside with lots of peace and quiet.

 **DK**

Meanwhile at the D-Lab, the other dinosaurs were watching the new arrival catching up on his sleep. "So... is that all he does?" Salty asked.

"I believe so." Utah answered.

"Oh, come on!" Coal complained. "After hearing how he fought, I want to challenge him!" She decided to shake him with her head a bit to wake him up.

This proved to be a terrible idea as Trooper got up and growled at the Carcharodontosaurus. "Three."

"What does-"

"Two."

"Coal, I would-"

"One."

"Quiet, Utah. I want a- Wahh!" Coal was suddenly tackled by a really pissed of Trooper.

As Coal cried in pain as Trooper's club tail kept on hitting her, Salty and Utah just watched. "I think we should give him his privacy." Utah whispered to Salty.

"That would be more safe."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Zoe: I'm doomed**

 **Ursula: It's that pilot from the Swiss Alps!**

 **Dr.Z: That book is full of dinosaur cards!**

 **Max: You wanna go to the Mega Mall?**

 **Jet: Dive! Dive! Dive!**

A/N: And with that another chapter done. This would have been finished sooner, but I started an online class. And it's become one of the worst experiences of my life, not exaggerating. I'll try and get another one out by the end of the month

As for where Trooper got his name and personality from. The name just came to me, and the personality has to do with the grumpy loner type he comes off as.

Also I started a poll so don't forget to vote. See you guys next time!


	11. Downtown Runaround

Downtown Runaround

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **"Flashback"**_

 **DK**

At the animal hospital, Zoe and Paris were currently playing dress up. Zoe was just finishing the touches on Paris' outfit. "There! All done!" Zoe said as she backed away to look at her work. "You look beautiful!" She said to her friend.

Paris looked at her outfit, which consisted of a yellow outfit and a blue and white striped scarf. "Well the scarf looks nice." She said, sounding unsure. "But I really don't feel like-" she said before she started to remove the scarf using her mouth and feet. Sadly, without hands she only ending up tearing it off.

"No!" Zoe screamed as she saw the scarf get torn up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Paris cried. "I was just trying to take it off! I didn't mean for it to get ruined!"

Zoe sighed. "It's fine, Paris. I guess scarves aren't for everyone." She joked. It was then that the door opened and Reese came in. "Oh, Reese! You're back from the lab already!?"

"Hi." She replied before looking on the couch. "That's odd. I could have sworn I left my new scarf here."

Both Zoe and Paris chuckles nervously while Zoe hid the ruined pieces behind her. "Have you two seen it? It had blue and white stripes." Reese explained. "Expensive too." She added

"Sure haven't! Right, Paris!?"

"Yeah! Haven't seen any scarves around here!" Both of them were sweating like crazy. Even though dinosaurs can't sweat.

"Well, I suppose it will turn up eventually. Keep your eyes open. I'd hate to lose it." Reese said as she walked off.

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Zoe sighed. "I'm doomed."

Spiny then proceeded to play a happy song on a piano. "Oh, wait. Wrong number." He said before playing an more appropriate dramatic song.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At Zeta Point, a fierce battle was going on between Ursula and Zander against Rod and Laura. Well, in the virtual world that is.

All four were looking at a large screen while they controlled two large birds. Rod and Laura had an eagle while Zander and Ursula had an albatross. And it was obvious when had the advantage.

"Let's go, Eagle!" Rod cheered for his character. "Yeah! Go for it!"

When the eagle managed to make the albatross fall to the ground Laura said. "All right!

When the albatross landed a food dish and a wooden hammer fell onto its head. "We're losing again." Ursula said depressed.

"Yeah, but that's because we always get stuck with the albatross." Zander told her. He knew they made this game unfair on purpose.

"Now finish it off!" Rod said as he got the eagle into position. Once it was ready, Rod made the albatross fly strait down towards the albatross.

The albatross had a look of surprise of its face as its end approached. "Come on, Albatross!" Zander begged.

Ursula on the other hand smirked. "We sucked you right into our trap. Albatross, give 'em the Albatross Kick now!" She ordered the sea bird.

The Albatross got into position, and gave the eagle and drop kick. Or it would have if the eagle didn't dodge. Oh no!" Zander and Ursula both said as the eagle turned around and pecked right into the albatrosses stomach, winning the match.

As the victory chime went off, Armatus and Gigas were finishing their own game of Battleship. "D-24?" Gigas asked.

"Miss." Armatus replied.

"Damn." Gigas said as he put a white dot onto the spot the boat wasn't. "How is it your boats are so hard to hit?"

"Maybe it's because he's lying." Maximus said as she strolled by.

"Wait, what?" Gigas turned Armatus' board and saw that all of his boats were in locations he called and didn't have any red dots on them. "You sneaky, little pest!" Gigas roared as he pushed the game aside before moving towards Armatus with his jaw open.

Thankfully, he was saved by Dr.Z coming into the room. "What's all this sqwaking going on?" He asked before looking at one of the walls. "And why is there a game of Battleship everywhere?" He asked.

"Rage quit." Maximus answered.

"Oh." Dr.Z said in realization when he saw Gigas looking at Armatus funny. "And you four?"

"We're playing a new game I invented." Rod explained.

"So far, Ursula and Zander's team has lost 97 times in a row." Laura added. "And we even gave them a head start for 52 of them."

"That's because you always have us as the loser albatross!" Ursula yelled at them.

"Let us be the eagle next time!" Zander added.

"No way!" Rod said.

"Forget it!" Laura added.

"Fat chance." Maximus said.

"Ooh!" Both of them complained while Ursula bit on a handkerchief she had on her.

While the insulting of his minions was enjoyable to watch, Dr.Z noticed that someone was missing. "Where's that dimwit Ed anyway?" He asked.

"He said he had to search the internet for some important top secret research he was doing."

"Hmm." Dr.Z said as he thought about what Ed was really doing. "I need to check this research out myself. You kids stay here. Gigas play nice with Armatus." He said before he left.

In a hidden room, Ed was busy looking up something on the computer. It was a fashion series online to pick the best model. "Yes, vote her off now!" Ed cheered as he saw a contestant bite the dust. "Finally I can watch 'Survivor of the Next Super Model' in piece and quiet." He said as he began fantasizing about the one he was rooting for. "Don't worry, Bethany, I voted for you!"

But of course, the peace didn't last. "Hey! I love this show! Is Ashley still on?" Laura asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

Dr.Z and Ursula followed. "Is this a rerun?" Dr.Z asked.

"Oh, that Bethany girl is just wretched." Ursula commented.

"I can agree with ya on that, Shelia." Armatus added as he and the other dinosaurs appeared.

"How's that top secret research coming along?" Rod asked as he appeared.

"Not the research I was expecting." Gigas said to Maximus which made her blush and hit his leg with her tail. "Ow." He muttered.

Ed sighed as he knew his quiet time was up. Zander's head then appeared as he recognized one of the images on screen. "Hey, don't we know that man?" He said as he maximized the image. Sure enough it was a familiar face. The A-Team yelled in anger as the recognized him, Ursula even using Dr.Z as an arm rest.

"Well, who is he?" The doctor asked.

"The crazy pilot who flew us to Switzerland." Ursula answered before she started to have a flash back of the incident.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_**

 ** _"We're out of gas. Bye!"_**

"The geezer who bailed on us at 10,000 feet." Zander added as Ursula snapped out of her flashback.

"Huh?" Dr.Z asked, as he didn't recall him as the pilot of the flight he booked.

"And without even serving us one measly meal." Ursula commented.

"Ooh." Dr.Z said as he realized what happened. He looked at the image again and noticed something in particular. Squinting his eyes he was able to get a better look. "Ah, look!"

"What is it, Grandpa? Are you having one of your spells?" Laura asked.

"Do you know that guy, too?" Rod guessed.

"Not him, the book!" Dr.Z told them before enlarging the image. "It's a Card Folio! And it's loaded with dinosaur cards!"

"Where would a pilot get that?" Maximus asked.

"Maybe he got fired and is a homeless guy who stole them?" Armatus guessed.

"Well, whatever the reason, they could be fakes." Rod told them.

"Well, we got to at least take a look! The Alpha Gang has a new mission!" He told his minions.

"Aye, aye, Doctor!" The A-Team and dinos said before running off.

" _You'd better succeed this time_." The Doctor thought as he looked at the screen. "' _Cause if I'm correct, that book has the dinosaur that will give us a huge advantage over those brats._ "

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Zoe had figured out a plan so Reese wouldn't know that her scarf was destroyed. Though it was going to take a little extra help.

"You want to go to the Mega Mall?" Max asked.

Knowing she might need some help, Zoe went to Max and Rex's place to bring them with her, though she had to keep out the part about the scarf. "Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. We can check out the stores. I-I'll even buy you some food on a stick."

"You had me at food." Max told her.

"Then it's decided!" Zoe beamed before holding up a bag. "This is for Chomp and the others."

What was in the bag turned out to be clothes. Ace was wearing a suit, Chomp was dressed like a baby, Terry looked like a rapper, and Tank and a ribbon on her head and tail. "Adorable!" Zoe said as she looked at her designs.

"You got 'em clothes?" Max asked as he looked at the designs.

"Yeah! And they love 'em too." Zoe said in pride.

"Love's a pretty strong word." Ace said as he looked at his outfit.

"I mean it's fine." Terry added.

"Take them off me now." Tank said in disgust. "I look like a girly-girly."

"But you are a girl." Spiny said.

"Yeah, but a tuff one." Tank said in pride.

"So what does that have to do with the ribbons?" Spiny asked, leading to Tank waking him in the head.

"And where are your clothes?" She asked Zoe.

"Yeah, Zoe, why is it so important to you that they have clothes on anyway?" Rex asked her.

"Because we're going to the Mega Mall." She told him, with emphasis. "You got to look your best when you go there!"

"Well I'm just wearing this." Rex said, referring to what he currently had on.

"Again, why are Spiny and Paris not wearing anything?" Tank growled.

"Oh, well, we're looking for something for us there." Paris told. "The design has to match whose wearing it." She explained as she recalled what Zoe told her.

"Grrr." Tank muttered under her breath. Just because Paris is shy didn't mean she would go easy on her.

And Zoe and Paris noticed this. "Well, let's get going!" Zoe exclaimed, though her nervousness could be heard.

 **DK**

While on the train to the mall, Zoe and Paris came clean and told the others the real reason for the trip. "So, we're looking for a scarf?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Zoe said depressed. "The truth is me and Paris were messing around with Reese's favorite scarf and accidentally tore it into pieces."

"We tried sewing is back together, but it was very clear quickly that wasn't going to work." Spiny said. "Tried glue, that just made it worse."

"The point is." Zoe said, interrupting the Spinosaurus before he made a scene. "The real thing is probably too expensive to replace, so we're hoping to find a knockoff of it at the Mega Mall."

"Why do that when you could just apologize?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, just tell her what happened and say your sorry." Max told her.

Zoe just looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you met Reese? Not exactly the forgiving type."

"Yeah, remember the other day Max?" Rex reminded him.

"What?" Max asked before he remembered the events of that day. He and Rex were making a little too much noise while their dinosaurs were also playing. It annoyed Reese so much that she dropped a firecracker on Chomp and Terry. Things only got worse when the explosion disturbed Trooper, who would have killed them all if Rex hadn't begged him to stop. The blonde was the only one the Ankylosaurus seemed to respect.

Coming back to realty, Max responded with. "Guess you're right."

Soon a chime was heard, and the conductors voice came over the intercom. "Next stop. The Mega Mall."

Max just smiled. "Well, since you're going to be in trouble later, might as well have fun now, right?" He asked Zoe, who simply looked at him with uncertainty. He clearly didn't understand the situation.

 **DK**

Once off the train and at the mall, the D-Team looked around the various shops for a scarf or anything else of interest. The dinosaurs all had leases on them since it was law. And yes they hated it.

As they approached an arcade, Chomp noticed one of the mascots and decided to take a bite out of him. "Whoa!" Max exclaimed as Chomp pulled him towards the cardboard robot. "Chomp. Get down." Max whispered sternly.

"I haven't chewed something in a long time." Chomp told him. "And I'm gonna do it, like it or not."

With Tank, she noticed an inflatable mascot and decided to tackle it. This resulted in her getting knocked back into Rex's arms. "Come on, Tank! Behave yourself."

"Maybe you should have a tighter leash." She told him.

"Maybe I will." Rex answered back, making her worried.

"Hey, is that an Arcade?" Max asked as he noticed the building.

"No way!" Chomp said as he along with the other boys and Tank went towards the arcade.

"Come on! Let's see what games they have!" Rex said as they went in, leaving Zoe and her dinos behind.

"Hey!" Zoe pouted. "They're not the only ones who could use a tighter leash." She said to herself. And not a second later, she exclaimed. "A jewelry store!" Before dropping her leashes and gushing at the jewelry.

With their freedom, Spiny took Paris and began to walk off. "We are we going?" She asked Spiny.

"To find a scarf." He told her. "That or steal something, depends where the writer takes us."

"Paris, what'd you think? You like them?" Zoe asked as she held out two earrings before noticing her dinosaurs absence. "Paris? Spiny?" She called as she looked through the crowd.

 **DK**

"'Gasp!' It's been ten minutes, and I don't think I can go on!" Spiny said as he collapsed.

"Spiny!" Paris exclaimed, rushing over to him and lifting his head with her snout. "Say something!"

"Food." Was all Spiny muttered before he fainted.

Paris looked around urgently before noticing the old man the Alpha Gang is after about to eat a burger. " _Forgive me._ " She mentally said before snatching the burger from him and handing it to Spiny, eating the vegetables so Spiny wouldn't have problems.

Spiny sniffed the air before picking up the burger's scent. "Food!" He said before joining Paris.

"Stop! Spiny! Paris!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran up to where the old man was. "That's not yours!"

The old man held up a hand in reassurance. "Nah. Don't worry about it." He assured her before he felt something rubbing against him. Looking down he saw Paris rubbing her head against his knee, no doubt thanking him for the meal. "Aw, that's a good girl." He said as he pet her back. "I'll be, this is one cute dinosaur you've got." He said to Zoe.

"Thank you sir." Zoe said before realizing what he fully said. "Hey wait a minute! She is a dog!" She said offended.

"Huh?" The man asked.

"A dinosaur here?! How ridiculous! That's just..." She said nervously before looking down and noticing his book. "Hold on. Are those all dinosaur cards, mister?" She asked the man.

"Yep. That's exactly what they are." The told her.

Zoe gasped before running off. "Can you watch them for a minute, and I'll be right back!" She told the man before looking for her friends. "Max?! Rex?! Where are you?!"

"OK." The man said before petting Paris again. "You don't have to worry, I'll keep your secret." He assured her.

"Thank you." Paris told him. "And sorry for taking your burger, my friend was really hungry." She said as she pointed to Spiny.

"It's fine. I can always buy another one."

"Uh, Paris. I thought we don't talk to other humans?" Spiny whispered to her loudly that even the man could hear him.

"Relax; little guy, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, stranger!"

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang had just gotten off the train they had to take to get to the mall. After figuring out Ursula's little plan from the Maiasaura mission, Dr.Z refused to pay anything so they had to go the long way. And yes they hated it.

"I hate taking the train." Ursula said as they walked out, slumped over.

"At least you got a seat from that little old man." Zander told her.

"Where'd you learn how to do a stranglehold?" Ed asked as he recalled the events on that train.

Before she could answer, Ursula was interrupted by a female voice telling them. "Hey! Move it or lose it!"

"We'll move when we're ready!" Ursula yelled at them before looking at who addressed them.

They were a group of models, or girls wearing really weird clothing. "What are you looking at?" One of them asked.

"Take a picture: it'll last longer." Another one said.

While Ursula found these designs disgusting, her partners begged to differ. "Wow! Are you models?!" Ed gushed.

Zander pushed Ursula aside and showed them the way, like a gentlemen." Go right ahead! I'm sure you need to rush of to a fashion show or something!" He said before they walked off, Ed fawning at them.

"Fashions for what, Halloween?" Ursula asked sarcastically.

"Real talk, I'm a little worried." Zander told Ursula.

"Huh?" She asked him.

"Are you sure these tickets will get us through the turnstiles?" He asked as he held up the tickets they were given, which were children's tickets.

"Don't worry about it." Ursula assured him as they went to the turnstiles. "Just follow me and do what I do." She told them before inserting the ticket into the slot. "Make yourselves look as little as possible." She whispered to them before she shrunk down to look smaller, her colleges doing the same.

Just as they reached the end of the lane, the gate closed and a station employee shouted. "Hey, hold it!"

"Who, us?" Ursula asked innocently to sound like a kid. Obviously failing as they were taken away.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, they have all gathered around the man and were looking at his Card Folio. "I can't believe how many dinosaur cards you have sir." Max said as he looked through the folio. It was mainly Move Cards, through there was one actual card and one that was new.

"Yeah, but who knows if they're the real thing?" Rex told him.

"Only one way to find out." Max told him before addressing the man. "Mister, is it ok if I take one of these out for a minute?"

"Help yourself." The man said.

Max grabbed the one dinosaur card and slashed it in his slot. But when he did nothing happened. "Too bad, it's just a bootleg." He frowned.

"Check the symbol, moron." Tank told him.

Max flipped the card over and say that it had a wind symbol on it. "Oh, Wind-Type." He said, a little embarrassed how he missed that. "Rex, why don't you try it?" He said as he handed the card to the blonde.

"All right." Rex said as he took the card. He slashed it in his slot, and this time the results were different. The card revealed itself to be a Ceratosaurus as it came to life.

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang were currently getting scolded. "Well, this is a first." The employee said. "I've never seen anyone as old as you try to sneak in on a child's ticket."

"Did you have to use the word old?" Ursula asked, clearly depressed by the word used.

It was at that moment the Ceratosaur's head could be seen through the window. "Aah! A horrible beast! The employee screamed.

"Yeah, I get it!" Ursula told him, annoyed at the insult.

"No, not you! Worse than you!" He said, pointing to the window. It was then the Ceratosaurus disappeared when the Alpha Gang looked behind them. "I. Just. Saw. A dinosaur!" He stuttered.

"Dinosaur?!" The Alpha Gang asked as they leaned forward.

Back outside, people were asking around if they saw the same thing.

"Didn't that look just like a dinosaur?" A woman asked.

"I know it's crazy but.." A man responded.

"This one is real." Max whispered as he put the card back with the rest. "Um, excuse me?" He asked the old man.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind telling me, where exactly did you get these cards from?" Max asked him.

"Well.." the old man started.

"Yes?" The whole team said as the inched towards him.

"I forget." The man told them causing them all to groan in disappointment.

"All right, next question." Rex said. "If you were willing to sell us these cards, how much would it cost?" He asked.

"Hmm, that's hard." The man said as he thought of the price.

"Hold it right there, you!" Ursula shouted at the old man as she leapt into the air.

The D-Team frowned as they saw the Alpha Gang has arrived. "Ohh, it's that old lady again." Zoe said.

"Would you please quit calling me that?!" Ursula yelled and the pinkette.

"Sometimes that's used as a term of respect." Ed told her, hoping to calm her down.

This resulted in her bashing his head in. "Respect that!" She yelled at him.

"Excuse me." Zander said, as he pushed them aside. "Remember us from that lovely flight to Switzerland. I never enjoyed a more dangerous flight. The one where you forgot to fill up on gas and abounded us to die a fiery death, which I'm hoping got you fired which is why you're here."

The man looked at them a bit before responding with. "Nope."

Zander muttered something under his breath, adjusting his sun glasses, before continuing. "Anyway, we're here for those cards of yours. So name your price for the Card Folio, and we can all go home happy."

"Hey, we were here first!" Max told him.

"Yeah, wait your turn like everyone else, Shady!" Spiny added.

"You buzz off!" Ursula yelled at the Spinosaurus. "Fly home and watch cartoons, or whatever it is you brats do!"

"Jokes on you, we're in our hometown!" Spiny told her.

"Whatever!" She said before turning to the old man. "Now, unless you're a worst business man then a pilot you'll sell them to us!" She ordered him.

"Please, sir, don't sell them the cards to them! Please!" Max begged the old man.

"Sell! Sell! Sell!" The Alpha Gang chanted.

The old man watched as the small dinosaurs looked at the Card Folio. "You kids love your dinosaurs, don't you?" He asked the D-Team.

"Yeah." Max said with a nod.

"Then I'd like you kids to have the Card Folio." He said as he handed them the book.

"What?!" The Alpha Gang gasped. They just got denied by him of all people.

"Are you serious?" Max asks the man.

"Yep, seems you kids love dinosaurs just as much as me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." They all said as Chomp picked up the book and handed it to Max. "Wow."

Sadly, the Alpha Gang didn't like to play fair and used the grappling claw to snatch the book from them. "Huh?" The D-Team gasped as the book disappeared and went to Ursula's hands.

"Thank you so much, punks." Zander said before running off. "Later!" They all said as they laughed.

"Grr." Chomp growled as he remembered what they did with the claw before hand. "Give that back!" He said before they all ran after the trio.

 **DK**

The Alpha Gang continued running from the D-Team until they decided to hide in a shop before the kids and dinosaurs spotted them.

The kids stopped running and began to look around. "Huh, that old lady sure moves quick." Max said aloud.

"She does make pretty good time for such an old lady!" Rex said aloud as well.

"You wouldn't think such an old lady would be hard to spot." Zoe said.

"Nice try, but it's not gonna work!" Ursula said as she revealed herself.

"It worked!" Spiny cheered while Ursula realized her error.

"Uh-oh." She said as they ran off.

"Get back here!" Max said as the chase resumed.

 **DK**

Eventually, they lost the Alpha Gang again. "How'd those creeps disappear again so quick." Chomp growled as he sniffed the air. Little did they know, the Alpha Gang was right behind them, disguised and posed as manikins.

They however got an easy lead when Ed belched loudly. "Opps." He said as he covered his mouth.

"There you are!" Max said as they turned to see them.

"There we go!" The Alpha Gang said as they ran off again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Max told them. "Ready, Tank?"

"Let's do this." She said as she rolled up into a ball. Max gave her a kick and managed to score a hit onto Zander causing him to drop the book.

"We got it!" Zoe cheered as she caught the book in her hands and ran off.

"Thanks, butterfingers." Tank mocked as she rolled away. But the Alpha Gang was in pursuit.

"After them!" Ursula ordered.

 **DK**

Thanks to home field advantage, the D-Team was able to lose the Alpha Gang pretty quickly.

"They've got to be around here someplace!" Ursula said as they came to a stop. "You'd think tiny dinosaurs might stand out." She said while looking around. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she noticed Max and Rex running in one direction. "There they are! Let's go!" She told them as she ran after the boys.

"Give up those cards, half pints!" Zander ordered them.

What didn't realize was Zoe coming out of her hiding place and running in the opposite direction with the book. All except Ed that is. "Hey, there goes the girl and she's got the Card Folio!" Ed told them.

"You'd better be right." Ursula threatened as they changed course.

"Oh, no!" Max said as a truck blocked them. Zoe was on her own now.

 **DK**

Zoe continued on running until she reached the park. She climbed a small hill and made her way towards the fence "We've got to catch her, or she'll slip through the bars!" Ursula said before picking up speed.

But she was too slow and too old to make it in time before Zoe and her dinos crawled through the bars. As they escaped the Alpha Gang grabbed the bars as they tried to reach her. "Grr, why is it they can fit through these bars but I can't?" Ursula asked.

"Do you want me or the narrator to answer that?" Zander asked.

"Never mind. There's a gate over there." She said before they went towards the gate, since they were to old to fit through the bars. "Stop calling me old!"

Once on the other side, Zoe accidentally tripped on her knee and cussed the book to fall. "Ah." She hissed.

"You OK?" Paris asked as she helped her up.

"I'm fine." Zoe assured her before grabbing the book and running off, not noticing that a card and fallen out.

"We've got to a place to hide this." Zoe told her dinos as they looked around.

"Hey, why doesn't that guy help us? He has a bag large enough." Spiny told them. Zoe and Paris turned to she him pointing towards a statue in the middle of a fountain.

"Perfect." Zoe commented before running towards the statue and putting the book in the bag, and running away before the fountain came to life.

"The chase is over little miss card thief." A threatening voice said. They looked to see the Alpha Gang towering above them. "Give it to me." Ursula ordered.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to tackle me, there's too many people here." Zoe told her. "Besides we don't even have it anymore."

"What?!" The Alpha Gang exclaimed. "Then were is it?!" Ursula asked threateningly.

"Stay back!" Paris said as she used her horn to make the loud sound she did back at the museum.

The loud noise caused the trio to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the deafening sound. "What's that sound?!" Ursula asked as she plugged her ears.

"What?!" Ed asked. "You'll have to speak up! That Parasaurolophus' call is damaging my ears!"

"Your ears?! I think that Spinosaurus is eating my leg!" Zander said as he showed Spiny biting on his leg, unaffected by Paris' attack.

Ursula couldn't take it any longer called out one of their dinosaurs to save them. "Go, Gigas!"

The white Tyrannosaurus appeared and scarred off everyone else in the area. Max and his group turned around to see the Tyrannosaurus roar in the air. "We got to get over there!" Max told them as they ran towards the Tyrannosaurus.

"We won the folio far and square." Spiny told them while Paris hid behind him. She didn't want to get crushed.

"And that's why we're going to steal it." Ursula told him. "Now tell us where it is."

"I ate it." Spiny told them. "You'll have to check my belly!"

Ursula was about to throw up before Ed stopped her. "He's bluffing, it's on the statue!" He said as he pointed towards it.

"Curses." Spiny muttered.

"Grab that thing!" Ursula said as they ran towards it, Gigas blocking Zoe's way. "Our moment of victory is almost-" Ursula was unable to finish her sentence before they were carried into the air by the fountain. "Waah!"

Gigas sighed to himself before turning his attention back to Zoe and her dinos. "Well it's just you three and me." He said before moving forward with his head down, causing the trio to back up.

"Now it's you and us!" Someone called out.

Gigas lifted his head to see Max and Rex arrive on the scene. "Oh, great." He muttered to himself.

"You guys OK." Max asked when they reached Zoe.

"We're fine." Zoe assured him. "Now let's so this guy what happens when he messes with the D-Team!"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Max smiled before all three got their Dino Holders ready.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

All six dinosaurs landed and roared at Gigas. "We've got 'em now!" Spiny said eagerly.

It was then that the world started to change. The park was being replaced by a environment like the one simulated at the lab. The Alpha Gang landed and took a look around. "Hey, how did we get to this place?" Ed asked them.

"Yeah, where are we?" Zander added.

"Must be a battlefield." Ursula told them.

"Did we transport somewhere." Tank asked her teammates as they looked at their new surroundings.

"Maybe back to the dinosaur age?" Ace hypothesized.

"It's a Time Warp." Gigas explained. "We're basically in an alternate dimension right now that looks like the world you came from."

The D-Team took in what he said before they advanced forward. Gigas knew he was outnumbered heavily and started to back up. "Uh, guys? Reinforcements would be helpful right now!" He told the Alpha Gang.

"Got you covered, Gigas!" Zander said as he and Ed grabbed their Scanners. "Come on out, Maximus!"

"You too, Armatus!" Ed said as they both swiped their cards.

Soon both dinosaurs appeared next to Gigas to help even the odds.

Both sides started at each other: Gigas and Terry pawed the ground, Tank and Armatus swung their tails, and Chomp and Maximus showed of their horns.

"Charge!" Both Chomp and Gigas roar at the same time before both sides ran towards each other and clashed.

Even with it six to three, the Alpha Gang dinosaurs proved to not be easy to beat. Gigas currently was biting onto part of Terry's upper lip while they circled each other before Chomp knocked him away. Armatus and Tank were in a tail struggle to flip the other one over onto their back when Ace leapt on top of him.

Spiny and Paris weren't so lucky, Maximus charged at Paris and tossed her into a large boulder that she shattered on impact. She turned her attention to Spiny and grabbed his tail before tossing him to the ground, running over to him, and beating him with her foot many times. "Hang on, guys!" Zoe told them.

"Knock it off!" Someone roared. Maximus turned to see Chomp and the other three running towards her.

Ursula noticed this too. "Grr, go you three! Take them all out at once! Spectral Lancer!"

"Spectral Punisher!"

"Spectral Stinger!"

Mist formed around all three dinosaurs before the crystals formed around their respective areas. Using his crystals, Armatus fired them into the air to make it that Chomp and the others couldn't pass. It worked on all but Chomp, who kept on running forward. This made Maximus use her laser to again knock Chomp of his balance, allowing Gigas to pick him up between his lancers.

With Chomp in his grasp, Gigas ran towards a wall that appeared and pushed Chomp against it. The deeper he went, the more pain it caused for the Triceratops. "Chomp!" Paris cried as she watched her friend get hurt. She looked around to see Spiny still injured, and Terry and the others blocked by crystals with Armatus and Maximus guarding. Eventually, Gigas let go of Chomp and roared in victory as Chomp fell to the ground. Seeing the threat taken care of, he went to take care of the others. Paris wasn't worth the effort.

Paris silently cried to herself as she walked towards Chomp, who was unconscious at the time. "Chomp?" She whispered. "Chomp?!" She whispered again, this time more urgently.

She felt like a failure. Even after a few missions, she was always needed to be protected: Chomp and Terry were so strong they could probably be their own army, Ace was smart and as fast as he was brave, Spiny was tuff and could take as many hits as he wanted, and Tank was her idol. She wanted to be a strong, independent female like her. She didn't want to stand around anymore. She wanted to do something.

Rearing up, she gave the loudest roar she could muster. Gigas and the others looked back for a bit before turning the attention to the prisoners who were attempting to escape and didn't notice her charging towards them.

Zoe saw the determination in Paris' eyes. She knew she wanted to get stronger, and she would help her all the way. But she didn't know what to do, until she noticed something on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" She asked herself as she picked up the card. It was a Move Card with dinosaurs on it, and it had the Grass Symbol. Knowing what she had to do, Zoe activated the Move Card. "Please. We need your help." She said to the dinosaurs in the card.

Suddenly, three flying reptiles came from behind Paris. They were blue with yellow crests in their heads similar to Paris. They had wings similar to that of a bats with fingers on the ends and talons on their feet. They were not exactly dinosaurs, but the pterosaur species Pteranodon.

Thanks to them being dinosaurs in everything but name, and being a Move Card, the leader was able to contact Paris. "Madam, who is our target?" He asked Paris.

Snapping out of her shock, Paris answered. "The Tyrannosaurus! The white one!" She told them.

"Afirmative." The leader answered before addressing his two partners. "Alright, men, the white Tyrannosaur and his friends are our enemies!"

"Yes, Alpha!" Both responded.

"Alright, men! Dive! Dive! Dive!" He exclaimed as they began to fly down towards him.

"Whoa! Where did those things come from?" Zander asked as he finally noticed the Pteranodon trio.

"They're Pteranodons right?" Ursula asked.

"Whatever they are, they're heading straight for Gigas!" Ed exclaimed as he saw them attacking.

Gigas heard something behind him and turned around. When he did, The Pteranodons used their wings to slice him. They didn't cut him open, but they did damage him and caused him to lay on the ground in pain. "Oh, wow!" The D-Team said as they watched the Pteranodons own Gigas.

"Hey! They used Metal Wing!" Maximus exclaimed before Paris attacked her again. This time things went differently. Before Maximus could recover, Paris head butted her. She then charged towards Maximus and the two went into a head lock. This lasted for a bit before Maximus was interrupted by Spiny grabbing her leg with his mouth, allowing Paris to knock her back.

"What the heck." Was all Armatus could say before he heard the sound of crystals shattering. Before he could turn around he was tackled by three angry dinosaurs.

Gigas recovered and snapped his jaws at the Pteranodons, who were flying around him. "Get back here and fight, cowards!" He yelled at them.

"If that's what you want!" The Pteranodon leader told him. "Aerial Strike, men!"

"Yes, Alpha!" The Pteranodons flew high into the air before grouping together and flying doing so fast it was like a missile.

Zander and Ed hugged each other in fear as the attack got closer. "This looks bad!"

"It was sure nice knowing you, pal!" Ed cried, even though they weren't the ones being attacked.

"This seems familiar." Ursula told herself as she watched the Pteranodon's attack. "Ooh." She realized that this was exactly like the video game they just played. "That's right! I remember now! Gigas use a deadly Terrano Kick!" She told him.

"A what?!" Gigas asked her. Not knowing what else to do, Gigas turned around and tried to use a drop kick on them. Of course, the Pteranodons were able to dodge with ease.

"Pffff! Ahhahahaha! What was that!" Chomp said as he got back up to rejoin the fight.

"It would have worked in a video game." Ursula muttered as she cried to herself.

While Terry, Ace, and Tank batted Armatus away with their tails: Chomp and Paris lifted Maximus into the air and tossed her towards Armatus, while the Pteranodons struck Gigas again and Spiny used his tail to hit him towards the other dinos like a baseball.

All three hit a large boulder and groaned before returning to their cards. "I got you three!" Ursula said as she caught the three cards in their hands.

"Yes!" Max cheered as the battlefield changed back to the park.

"Hey, we're back home." Zoe noticed as they looked around at their surroundings.

"The Time Warp reversed itself." Rex said.

"Look who has the Card Folio!" Zander cheered. They all turned to see Zander holding the book in his hands.

"Oh, no!" Max said as he noticed.

"Oh, yes!" Zander said as he regrouped with his teammates.

"Good job, Zander!" Ursula congratulated. "Now let's get out of here!" She said as they ran away surprisingly fast for humans.

"Grrr." Chomp growled. The Alpha Gang was really starting to make his blood boil. " _They won't win next time!_ " He declared

"Wow, she actually runs pretty fast for an old lady." Zoe commented.

"Who are you calling old!" Ursula shouted from miles away.

"I think she meant you." Ed told her which resulted in his head getting bashed again.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, the three Pteranodons; named Jet, Turbo, and Glider, were being introduced to everyone else. "There were so many cards in that Card Folio, and they are the only ones we managed to make it back with." Zoe told the others. "I feel like we failed."

"Well, sounds to me you did well to get one." Spike commented her.

"I agree." Mia added. "You managed the save three Pteranodons from the Alpha Gangs plans." She said as she walked up to Zoe and lifted her chin up with her foreleg. "So don't feel so down, dear, you'll have your chance."

"Yep, I'm gonna cream the Alpha Gang next time!" Max said eagerly.

"So will I." Chomp said, though more coldly which frightened Max a little.

"If you ever need our help. Just call us and we shall help you to the best of our abilities." Jet told them.

"Thank you, Jet." Rex told the pterosaur.

"So, Zoe, how did you know those cards would be at the Mega Mall in the first place?" Reese asked. "The scanners are meant to pick up dinosaurs, not cards." She told her.

"Oh, we didn't know the cards were gonna be there when we went!" Zoe told her with a smile. "The reason we went to the mall was..." She paused.

"Was what?" Utah asked as she and everyone else looked towards Zoe, even Trooper took a moment to see what she had to say.

Max noticed her rising stress and gave her a gentle nudge. "Go on, Zoe. Just tell her the truth."

"Yes, and the truth shall set you free!" Spiny told her.

"What truth?" Reese asked.

Taking a deep sigh, both Zoe and Paris steeped forward. "Reese, we're sorry." Paris apologized.

"Your blue and white scarf got ruined cause of us!" Zoe said as she clapped her hands together. "I tired it in Paris and she didn't like it and accidentally tore it up when she tried to take it off."

"So we thought to replace it with a scarf from the mall. But we knew we couldn't afford it so we tried to find a knockoff." Paris said.

"And we talked the others into going with us. That's the only reason we found the cards!" Zoe finished.

Everyone got a little nervous when they noticed Reese getting an emotionless look in her eyes, but that soon went away when Zoe finished. "You didn't have to do all that."

"Huh?" The two girls asked.

"The fact is, I got that scarf from the bargain bin." Reese explained.

"What, whaa!?" Spiny said.

"I was going to let you two off easy. I just wanted an apology from you." Reese explained.

"Really? You knew what happened all along?" Zoe asked her.

"I did. It was pretty obvious." Reese said, Making Zoe slump to the floor. She went through all that worry for nothing.

"Next time leave the fashion statements to Paris...France." Reese added to avoid confusion.

Paris chuckled silently to herself as she watched Zoe sigh in embarrassment. While this may have been a bad day for her best friend, today was great for her. She was taking the first steps in becoming stronger.

 **DK**

As nighttime fell on Zeta Point, Dr.Z was looking over the new cards he collected.

"Ooh! This will be perfect against those mangy brats." The doctor said as he held up a Fire Move Card. As he continued flipping through the book, he noticed the bizarre card Max saw earlier. "Oh-ho-ho!" He laughed to himself as he picked up the card. "So I was right! It was here all along!" The Doctor said excitedly before picking up an Alpha Scanner and summoning a smaller version of the dinosaur in the card. "My old friend, together again." The doctor said with an evil smile.

The dinosaur opened his eyes as they pierced through the shadows. "Doctor."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Tank: We're doomed! That's it! We're done!**

 **Ace: Tank, it's not that bad**

 **Tank: Not that bad!? Our hope for success lies on Spiny!**

A/N: Boy this was a chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.

So this episode really helped me give some development for Paris' character. She's probably the one character I feel I haven't given that much development towards. Thankfully this should change that.

The Pteranodons mainly came from the idea of flight teams like the Blue Angles

Also anyone who saw Dinosaur King should know who that was at the end. Please don't spoil for the others.

I got one question from Xialion Dinosaur Master who asked if the other dinosaurs would appear again like in Pokemon? By that he means will they be in other battles. The answer is yes, but mainly in season 2. But their will be one coming up soon.

Anyway some announcements to make before I end this.

1: I had to delete a review since it was basically asking for when the next chapter was out. Now I made the same mistake before, but it's still not right. Please don't ask for the next chapter. Only ask if I haven't done anything on this account for a year.

2: I am currently writing a one-shot that I want out sometime before the 11th. So I'll be having that take up most of my time. It is completely original with dialogue so it'll be an experiment/ celebration of a character I love.

3: Please vote on the poll. I only had two voters and I'd like to know the results so I can use those characters more.

Catch you guys around.


	12. Alpha Bets it All

Alpha Bets it All

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

On the coast of Monaco, a capsule was being carried by the waves. As it was near a port with many boats currently there, one of them ran over the capsule. The capsule sank beneath the waves and opened up. On one of the boats at the dock, two fishermen were currently laughing about something when the water behind them erupted. The men froze as they saw what emerged.

The dinosaur was a spinosaur like Spiny, but she was much smaller and lacked the large sail/spine on her back. She was green all over, with darker green markings on her back. She also had a very tiny crest in between her eyes. This dinosaur was a Suchomimus.

Shaking the water off herself, the Suchomimus licked her lips and began to get on the boat. Both men screamed and ran away. "Ahh! What is that!?" One of them screamed.

"It's a sea monster!" The other man screamed as he noticed what the Suchomimus was after. "And it wants the fish! Go on, take it! It's yours!" The Suchomimus lowered her head to where they were keeping the fish and began to chow down.

Once she ate her fill, the Suchomimus did a back flip into the water. The men just looked over the edge in shock. What the hell was that creature?

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor household, Terry and the other dinosaurs were having their breakfast while Max, Rex, and Aki watched. "They sure can eat can't they." Aki said as she watched them eat.

"Well they have big stomachs so they need a lot to fill them." Max said.

"If they keep this up I'll have to start ordering dog food by the truck load." Aki joked.

"Please, you'd need ten trucks if they were fully grown." Max joked, not realizing what he said.

"Your mean they'll get bigger?" Aki asked, getting a little alarmed.

Before Max could answer, Rex put a hand over his mouth. "Max is just fooling around Mrs. Taylor." He told her. "They're all fully grown."

"That's a relief." Aki said before going back inside.

Once she was gone Rex sighed in relief. "You need to be more careful." He told Max, whose face was turning blue until Rex let him go.

Max took in a big breath of air before addressing his friend. "Sorry, the joke just came to me. And besides, you know how bad it has to be at the lab with the others." He said with a smile.

"That is so true." Terry said as he and the others left their breakfast to go back inside. Max was about to join them when he saw Chomp was still eating his. He was currently sitting under the tree with his bowl in front of him, and it was barely touched.

Worried for his friend, Max walked towards him and crouched down. "Hey, bud, you OK?" He asked.

"What'd you think?" Chomp replied.

Max sighed and sat next to him. "Chomp, I know you're still upset about Thorn and the Card Folio. But I know we'll get them back."

"How'd you know?" Chomp told him. "For all we know they locked him away somewhere for good."

"That doesn't sound like something the Alpha Gang would do."

"That's what we do with the others."

Max shook his head. "Yes, but not forever. Once we're ready, we can show the world who you really are." Max pulled Chomp in for a hug. "Just always look on the bright side, Chomp. That's what keeps me going everyday."

As the two had their moment, Rex and the other three dinosaurs suddenly ran back outside. "There's another dinosaur!" Rex told the duo.

 **DK**

Once at the lab, Reese used the map so they could get a better look at the signal. "There it is, right on the Mediterranean coast." Spike said. "It looks like...Italy?" He guessed.

"Close, but that's actually Monaco." Reese corrected. "The second smallest country in the world."

"That's right, and of course, we all know the smallest country in the world is Rhode Island."

"Rhode island isn't a country." Max laughed.

"The smallest country in the world is Vatican." Utah told him.

"Let's head out, you guys!" Max told his team.

"All right! I'll be right behind you!" Spike told them.

"But we'd be done before you're halfway there." Spiny said.

Spike just sighed as he was bested again by logic. "Can you at least bring me back a souvenir?"

"How about a new dinosaur card!" Chomp said cheerfully, which surprised the others that he was being happy again. Whatever Max told him must have made him feel better.

The team got onto the pad and teleported away. Once they were gone, Utah looked at Spike. "How'd you forget Rhode Island's a state, not a country."

"He's an idiot that's why." Trooper answer as he was eating a bush, while Shep was using his tail as a slide. "Can someone get him off me before I hurt him, by possible accident?"

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang had already arrived in Monaco a while ago. And they were mostly suffering. Zander and Ed were in their underwear while they both were serving Ursula while she relaxed in the shade with a new pair of sunglasses she bought. Both men were panting heavily while they were sweating like pigs. "It's hot Ursula." Ed said as he fanned her with a leaf.

Ursula sighed in happiness. "I know. I fact I'd be lovely if you could bring me an ice-cold lemonade Ed."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Ed asked

"Go buy one!" Ursula ordered.

"You spent every penny we had at the Royal Family souvenir auction!" Zander reminded her.

"You even sold our plane tickets home!" Ed added.

"Then you tried to pawn he Alpha Scanners, but nobody would give you any thing for it." Zander told her.

"Then you made us sell the clothes right off our backs. You kept saying those Princess Grace sunglasses were made for you!" Ed said as they all remembered how Ursula was at the auction.

 ** _"Ugh! I'm not leaving here without at least one piece of royalty!"_**

Ursula chuckled nervously as she remembered everything the boys told her. She was never gonna here the end of this. "We're practically naked, but at least you have your precious knock off sunglasses!" Zander yelled at her.

"Hey! These are real! They came with a warranty!" Ursula retorted, defending her precious sunglasses. "And men's underwear looks just like swimsuits anyway." Ursula told the two.

Just as she said that, a group of people passed by and laughed at the near naked men. "Something tells me they're not admiring my trunks." Zander said sarcastically with a blush on his took him all his power not to rip off Ursula's clothes so she'd know what it felt like.

Suddenly Ed's Scanner began to beep. "Hey, dinosaur!" He alerted the other two. "And according to this its close too."

"What? Don't tell Dr.Z was right again." Ursula said.

"He did predict one would show up." Zander reminded her.

Right at that moment, Dr.Z's face appeared on the screen. "How about that? My fortune telling was right again. Now, thanks to me, you are already in position to grab this dinosaur." He said before noticing Zander and Ed's choice of clothing. "Zander and Ed, what are you wearing?"

"W-what'd you mean, sir? We're just awaiting your orders." Ed stammered.

Rod and Laura, who were also in the room at the time, looked at them with puzzled expressions. "Well I hope you're also awaiting for some pants." Rod said.

"What happened to you guys?" Laura asked. "Did you forget to pack your bathing suits or something?"

"Funny you should ask Laura. We're undercover so we're blending in with the crowd." Zander told her.

"That's blending in?" Rod asked, obviously not buying the obvious lie.

"Anyway." Ursula butted in. "We got a dinosaur to catch." She said before hanging up.

"And you'd better do it, too!" Dr.Z yelled.

Once the call was over, Rod asked his grandfather. "So, what'd you think their chances are?"

"Bad." Dr.Z answered.

"But they did get a big head start with Grandpa predicting the location." Laura told her brother.

"Yes! And of that prediction goes to waste they'll wish they never heard the word Alpha Gang!" Dr.Z said angrily.

"I don't believe in that fortune telling junk anyway." Rod said, ignoring his grandpa's tantrum. "There's no science to it."

Dr.Z suddenly stopped his tantrum. "That's it."

"What's it, Grandpa?" Laura asked.

"I'll make a new prediction to see if those three bozos will succeed!" He said before running of to the map table and messing with the bones again.

Rod and Laura sighed as they left the room. When they did, they saw the new arrival watching them. "So this is how they capture dinosaurs?" He asked them. When they responded with a nod, all he could say was. "They're all idiots.

Back in Monaco, the Alpha Gang had just begun to search for the dinosaur. "All right boys, lets take home a second win in a row." Ursula told them.

"Right!" Both men said as they ran off, only to see Ursula wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?" Ed asked her.

Ursula stopped her stretch and responded. "Don't you think one of us should stay and enjoy the beauty of Monaco."

"We're not here on vacation!" Zander reminded her.

"You got Maximus and Armatus. That should be enough." She told them.

"Isn't it bad enough we have to do this in our underpants!" Zander said angrily.

"Yeah, Ursula! We need you and Gigas too since we don't even know what kind of dinosaur we're up against." Ed reminded her.

Ursula frowned as she realized there was no way out of this. "Fine. I can't even catch a break on the French Riviera." She muttered as the hunt began.

 **DK**

At the docks, the D-Team had just arrived and began to look at their surroundings. "So I guess this is where it showed up." Max said.

"From what I read about Monaco it's not only a resort: there's tropical wildlife preserves, marine museums, even a world famous aquarium." Rex told the others.

"And I read that celebrities from all over the world come here for their vacation." Zoe said.

"Yeah." Rex confirmed.

"Maybe we'll see one!" Zoe gushed.

"And the Monaco Grand Prix is a really famous car race." Ace added.

"And this country is supposed to be tiny?" Terry asked. "Man, they really overdid themselves."

Their sightseeing was soon interrupted by a group of fishermen. "Let's get it! Come on!" The lead man shouted as they ran to where the Suchomimus was last seen with spears.

"What's going on?" Max asked the leader.

The leader stopped and addressed the team. "Didn't you kids hear? A giant monster came out from the sea! We've got to chase it away before it devours everything and everyone!"

The group gasped when they heard this. "Did the monster happen to look like a dinosaur?" Max asked him.

"Come to think of it, it did." The fisherman said when he thought about it. "But how did you guys know that?"

"We came here to catch it." Rex told him.

Instead of feeling relived, the fisherman just looked confused. "How are you going to do that? This thing's huge." He then finally noticed the little dinosaurs at the kids feet. "What are those?"

The group immediately tensed up. "Uh, they're our dogs, sir." Max responded.

"Those aren't dogs!" The fisherman told them.

Before they could continue, more fishermen ran past them. "It's coming for me!" One screamed before he tripped and fell.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rex asked as they walked up to him.

"The monster came back! And it attacked us again!" The man told him.

"Where is it now?" Max asked him.

"It wiped out the rest of the catch, and then it dove back into the sea. But it'll be back." The man said as he started shaking with fear. "We've all got to get out of town!"

"Don't worry, mister, we'll catch it for you!" Max proclaimed as he gave a thumbs up.

Before anyone could say anything in response, the lead fisherman yelled when he saw Spiny eating the fish he caught. "Spiny! Get out of there!" Zoe told him, but the Spinosaurus didn't listen.

The other fisherman got up to see what was going on. When he saw Spiny, he backed away in horrror. "That thing looks almost exactly like sea monster, but smaller!"

The lead fisherman gripped his spear in anger as he turned to the kids. "You say you catch dinosaurs, but you got smaller dinosaurs walking around with you."

The kids got nervous as the men advanced. "Well, duh! How else can you battle dinosaurs!" Spiny told the fishermen.

"Spiny!" The other dinosaurs shouted at him.

"They can speak?!" The leader gasped in shock before looking at the kids again.

"It isn't what it looks like." Rex told them.

"It looks fishy." The other fisherman told him.

"We're here to help!" Max said, but to no avail as the fishermen grabbed them.

 **DK**

"I'll hold onto these things!" The leader said, referring to the Dino Holders, before locking the kids in the ship. "And don't even try to escape!" He warned them.

"You're making a big mistake. We need them!" Max begged.

"How'd you think we knew about the dinosaur!?" Rex asked them, hoping they'll listen.

"Yes, that's what we'd like to know." The leader told them.

"If you don't believe us, contact the D-Lab that sent us here." Zoe told him.

"What's that!? A lab that sends out kids and baby dinosaurs?!" He said looking at the cage the six dinosaurs were being held in.

"Actually, we're adults in-"

"Shut up!" The leader yelled at Chomp before kicking the cage. "That sounds even more suspicious." He said before walking off.

Nearby, the Alpha Gang was watching. "Great, those kids beat us here again." Ed said.

"Doesn't matter, they managed to get themselves locked up somehow." Zander reminded him. "Ha ha!"

"And now that dinosaur is ours for the taking, so let's go!" Ursula told them.

Zander and Ed immediately got nervous and tried to cover their underwear.. "I don't know, Ursula." Ed told her. "The beach was bad enough, but do we really have to walk through town in our undies?"

"Oh, just act casual." Ursula said before dragging them off.

"You can't leave us in here! This is animal abuse! I demand my rights!" Spiny said as he started shaking the bars, or at least trying to since they were metal.

"Shut up, Spiny! It's your fault we're in this mess!" Tank shouted at him.

"How is this my fault?"

"Really?! You ate the fish that those fishermen caught!" The other dinosaurs scooted to the other end of the cage as best as they could to avoid the oncoming confrontation.

"They should have put a sign up." Spiny retorted. "How was I supposed to know it was theirs?"

Before Tank could blow her top at Spiny's idiocy, the boat started to shake. The Suchomimus came up from the water right next to it, and ran into town to look for more fish. And somehow the fishermen, who were on the same boat mind you, didn't notice her.

Inside, Max and Rex saw what happened through a port hole. "That dinosaur looked like a Spinosaurus." Max said.

"Yeah, but smaller." Rex told him. "I think it was a Suchomimus." He assumed.

"Suchomimus?" Zoe asked, as she either never heard of or forgot about this one.

"It was a dinosaur that was excavated in Africa, near the same place as Spinosaurus." Rex explained. "It was thought to mainly live on fish like Spinosaurus, too, so that would make sense."

"The only way these fishermen are gonna believe us is if we catch that dinosaur!" Zoe said worryingly.

Max looked through the window when he noticed the Alpha Gang were also nearby. And somehow didn't see the dinosaur either. "It's the old lady!" Max said

Ursula heard those words and got so angry her eyes were red. "Grr! I don't every want to hear those words again! I'm not an old lady! I am a budding young girl! Do you-"

"Who are you taking to?" Ed asked her.

Ursula realized the didn't hear the insult and tried to play it cool. "I was just thinking aloud, that's all." She said, hiding a blush.

"Are those fishermen still out there?" Rex asked.

"Let me check." Max said. "Hey, fishermen! Let us out! We know what the sea monster is!"

"Shut up!" The leader told them.

Suddenly, Max's Dino Holder came on. "Hey, Max, have you located the dinosaur yet?" Spike asked from the other side.

The leader turned around and saw that one of the devices had a person on it. "I'm not Max. And who are you?" He asked Spike.

Spike got a little worried when he saw some stranger instead of his son, but tried to play it cool. "Who am I? I'll tell you who I am. The questions is, eh, who are you?That's...who?" He finished weakly.

The fisherman just looked at him. "That made absolutely no sense at all. You want to try that again?"

"Yes I would, thank you!" Spike said, regaining his composure. "I'm the renowned Dr. Spike Taylor of the D-Lab.

"Never heard of you." The fisherman said. " _So it seems the kids were telling the truth about that part._ "

Spike fell over and Reese just sighed. "Just tell us where his son and his friends are please?" She asked him.

The fisherman shook his head "No can do. They've been taken into custody until further notice."

While anyone else would normally freak out, Reese knew she had some friends that would make negotiations easy. "What's that?" Someone asked.

The fisherman looked to see a very angry looking group of Salty, Coal, Mia, Utah, the Pteranodon trio, and a slightly beaten up Trooper. The fisherman blinked a few times when he saw the dinosaurs. "Are those..?"

"Real live dinosaurs?" Reese said. "Yes, yes they are."

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"I think the D-Team we sent out to prevent the dinosaur from destroying your city can answer that." Reese said calmly. "Now you can let them go, or we can to this the easy way."

"But that is the easy way."

Reese shook her head. "No, the easy way would be transporting the rest of the dinosaurs to where you are." She told him. "I have your exact location set and ready to transport." She smirked as she saw the man's pale face when he thought about the angry mob of dinosaurs literally breathing down his neck. "Your move."

"Listen here, I'm going to keep on punching this door until you open it!" Max shouted as he was hitting the door. Soon the door opened and his fist made contact with the fisherman's nuts. The fisherman slumped to the floor in pain while everyone took in what happened. "Oh, sorry about that." Max apologized, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Some guy claiming to be your dad and some lab chick are calling on your little TV thing." The fisherman said weakly as he held his wound.

Max quickly grabbed his Dino Holder and addressed his father. "Dad, it's a Suchomimus!"

Spike, who was back on his feet, told his son. "You have to catch it quick, Son. But to do that, you'll have to show these men what you can do with the cards, and prove that you're for real."

"Really?!" Max asked with a smile on his face.

Spike gave his son a thumbs up. "Give 'em a little taste."

"All right!" Max said before he hung up.

Once Max told his friends the plan, they carded all their dinosaurs in front of the fishermen, who were shocked at what they just saw. "Your sea monster's a Suchomimus." Max explained. "And we'll use these to catch it."

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

All six dinosaurs appeared in their true forms infringed of the men. They all backed up when they saw the tiny dinosaurs turn into big ones. It was even more shocking when they disappeared into cards in a second and reappeared as tiny chibis. Max chuckled when he saw the fishermen's expressions.

"I can't believe what I just saw." The leader said once he regained his composure.

"What'd ya think now, fellas? Are you convinced?" Spike asked.

"I don't know what to think." The fisherman told him as he looked like he was about to faint.

"You've got to let the kids do their thing." Spike told him.

The leader thought for a bit before asking his partner. "Mm, should we let them go?"

The teams faces lit up when it seemed they'd get a chance. "Even if they are on the level, we can't have dinosaurs running all over town." The other fisherman reminded the leader.

The leader nodded. "We'll let one of you go." He told the kids.

"Thank you, sir!" They all beamed.

"I'll go!" Max volunteered right off the bat.

"Why you?" Rex asked, little upset Max asked before him.

"Chomp and Terry would clobber it." Max told him.

Rex shook his head. "Ace and Tank would do better. You saw how fast it was, Ace and Tank mix speed and power while you just have power." He explained.

Max growled as he realized Rex had a point. "But it can also swim." Paris suddenly said. "We know Ace won't go into water." She reminded everyone, Ace's shuddering proving her point.

"Then I'll do it!" Max said as he realized he won.

"I think your forgetting, Max, we have someone who's fast and can swim." Zoe told the brunette.

"Who is..." Tank asked before she realized who Zoe and Paris were referring to. "No! That's it! We're doomed! Game over! We're done!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Tank, it's really not that bad." Ace assured her.

Tank pounced on Ace so hard she was almost chocking him. "Not that bad?! Our hope for success lies with Spiny!" She said as she pointed to the Spinosaurus.

"There's a caterpillar over here." Spiny said as he watched the little creature crawl past him.

Zoe saw Tank's distress and comforted her. "Don't worry, Tank, you can count on us!" She said as she gave a thumbs up. Yet Tank's expression didn't change in the slightest.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, The Alpha Gang were currently inside Monaco's famous aquarium. "What exactly are we doing in an aquarium, Ed?" Ursula asked.

"The dinosaur's last position was right near here." He told her.

"I haven't been this embarrassed since I was pantsed in gym class." Zander said. While Ed's underwear could be mistaken for a swimsuit, he wasn't so lucky.

Ursula growled. "Then maybe you should hurry up and find the dinosaur!" She had it up to here with their constant complaining.

Suddenly, the Suchomimus dove into one of the tanks and started snacking on the fish inside. "Never mind! It just found us!" Ed said as he got his scanner ready. But before he could summon someone to battle, the Suchomimus' tail slammed against the glass, causing it to shatter and flood the room. While everyone ran away or was swept by the current, the Suchomimus continued on her hunt. "It's lucky we we dressed for this, huh, Zander?" Ed asked as he and Ursula held onto a giant polar bear statue.

"Very fortunate." Zander replied as he hung onto a sign. It was unknown if he was being sarcastic or not.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Zoe had just sent her plan into motion to lure out the Suchomimus. She was currently in the back of a pick up truck driven by the lead fisherman with Spiny and a large amount of fish with her. "I hope luring this dinosaur out isn't a mistake." The fisherman told her.

"If all goes according to plan, it won't be." She told him, while stopping Spiny from eating the fish. "Focus, Spiny. It could be anywhere."

"Then maybe it's in the fish." Spiny said as he looked at the fish.

Back at the docks: Max, Rex, and the other dinos were waiting to see if Zoe and Spiny would return victorious or not. "So, you think Zoe's gonna be OK?" Paris asked.

"I still think it should have been me that went." Max complained.

"Come on, look on the bright side." Chomp told his partner what he told him.

"I am. I just wanted to go." Max complained, which made the others sweat drop.

"Still, even if the plan of using fish for bait does work, Spiny will just help the Suchomimus eat it all." Tank said, imagining how it would play out in her head.

"Spiny has more self control than that." Terry told her. "He only ate the fishermen's fish because he didn't know it was theirs."

"No, he doesn't!" Tank snapped. "His brain is, at best, the size of a walnut! I'd like to remind you all that Spiny has never won a battle before!"

"He did in Egypt." Paris said, starting to get annoyed with Tank's attitude. "In fact, we may have lost if it weren't for him."

"Pfff! That's hard to believe." Paris growled quietly at Tank's attitude. She knew Spiny better than any of them, considering they lived together. He wasn't a weak as he seemed, and she knew he'd prove that.

Back with Zoe and Spiny, they were still driving when Spiny saw something in the water. "Look, whales!" Zoe looked where he was looking and saw a green shape appear and disappear into the water. "I think it was a humpback."

It turned out to be the Suchomimus as she jumped in front of the truck and nearly stepped on it. The fisherman quickly dodged and sped the truck up. When she saw her meal was vanishing, the Suchomimus began to give chase.

"Well, it looks like your fish bait worked." The fisherman told Zoe.

"Yeah, but can you pull the truck over?" Zoe asked him. It was the best way so they could battle her.

"Are you kidding me! No!" The fisherman said before speeding up more. No way was he going near that thing! "Ahh!" He screamed as he saw her right on top of them.

"You've got to stop! Mister, pull the truck over!" When she didn't get a reply, Zoe realized it was time to do things the hard way. "Guess we have to go to plan B." She said before getting Spiny ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

Once he was out, the world turned into a battlefield. "A battlefield!" Max said excitedly. "That means Zoe found the dinosaur!"

"Told you they could do it." Paris told Tank.

"He still has to beat it first." Tank said. "Plus, whose to say it wasn't the Alpha Gang who found it?" She muttered.

Speaking of which, the Alpha Gang had just came out of an alleyway, panting, when they saw the truck and two dinosaurs race by. "That little brat." Ursula growled.

"She's already got one of her dinosaurs out here." Ed finished.

"Fine. We'll send one of ours out, too." Zander said before grabbing his Alpha Scanner and summoning Maximus. "Maximus, follow those dinosaurs! And step on it!" He told her before the Triceratops joined the race.

The truck quickly made a turn with the Suchomimus hot on its heels. Spiny followed, almost slamming into a wall due to his larger size, and Maximus simply went though the turn. "I knew this was a bad idea." The fisherman said to himself. "I got myself into the Dinosaur Grand Prix, and the winner gets me for lunch!"

Eventually the race was able to be seen by the rest of the team. "Awesome! You almost got 'em!" Max cheered.

"You're doing great!" Rex added.

"You can do it, Spiny!" Paris cheered as loud as she could. Tank just watched silently, a little surprised he made it this far.

In order to keep the Suchomimus from leaving the race to find easier food, Zoe occasionally tossed fish so the Suchomimus would still want it. And, frankly, this was the best fish she's tasted all day.

Back in the rear, Maximus was starting to get tired. "Why did I skip breakfast again!?" She asked herself.

"Maximus looks like she's running out of gas already!" Zander told the others.

"Then do something about it." Ursula said.

Seeing no better option, Maximus decided to take another path to ambush the truck and capture both dinosaurs. "Look she's taking a shortcut." Zander pointed out.

"But isn't that cheating?" Ed asked.

"No, it's only cheating if you get caught." Ursula said.

But Maximus was caught, by Spiny. "Wait, I didn't know we could use shortcuts." He said when he saw Maximus take another path. Thanks to his stronger legs, Spiny was able to leap from the tops of many buildings like a super hero to catch up to the others.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ursula yelled when she saw what Spiny was doing.

"But you just said-" Ed was cut off by Ursula threatening to bash his face.

"That only implies when it's us." She told the cowering man.

When the truck reached another part of the harbor, Maximus leaped in front of the truck and caused the Fisherman to lose his grip. Zoe fell out while the truck slide until it fell on its side. "Aah!"

As the Suchomimus arrived and Maximus got ready to finish her off, Spiny suddenly fell from the sky and knocked Maximus away. "Good job, Spiny." Zoe said as she got back up.

Maximus recovered and charged again at the Spinosaurus. Spiny saw this coming and batted her away with his tail. "Batter up." Spiny said as he grabbed Maximus by the throat and spun her around many times before finally letting go. "Four!" He cried as Maximus landed in the water and returned to her card. "Goal!" Spiny cheered.

"All right!" Zoe cheered, before she remembered the Suchomimus. "Watch out, Spiny!"

Despite her warning, Spiny didn't have time to dodge as the Suchomimus knocked him down. He got back up and tried to hit her with his tail, but she leapt up high into the air and knocked him back down. "Aw, crap." Spiny said as he realized he was getting too tired to fight after the race and scuffle with Maximus. To make sure he didn't get up, the Suchomimus grabbed Spiny by the throat and started to bite down.

"No!" Zoe cried as it seemed it was over as the Suchomimus bit harder and harder. But luck was on her side when Spiny was able to kick the Suchomimus away and get back up. "All right! Now let's finish this up once and for all!" Zoe said before activating her Move Card. "Shockwave!"

"Let's do this!" Spiny roared as water surrounded him. He fired the tendrils at the Suchomimus. But, unlike the last time when he used it, the water didn't surround the Suchomimus, instead it hit her and sent her flying.

The Suchomimus landed on her back and struggled for a bit before finally getting carded.

"Way to go! You did it, Spiny!" Zoe cheered as she ran to pick up the card. "We got another dinosaur card." She than turned to the fisherman. "I think you guys can go back to fishing now."

"So, I guess you kids really are dinosaur hunters, aren't you?"

Zoe shook her head. "I wouldn't say dinosaur hunters. We're more, dinosaur friends."

"Well, either way, you're really brave." This comment made Zoe blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I hope that wasn't too much of a shock." Spiny said. "Eh? Eh?"

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang were currently looking for where Maximus is after the battlefield disappeared. Ed checked the scanner, but all it said was 'target missing'. "Hmm, we've lost Maximus' signal." Ed told the others.

"That's strange. I wonder where she could have gone." Zander said.

Ursula continued on looking until she saw something floating in the water. "Aaah!" She gasped, alerting her teammates. "That's Maximus' card floating out there." Realizing what they had to do, they all took a deep breath and dove right in.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, Zoe and Spiny had just showed them the Suchomimus card they've optained. "Great job, guys." Chomp said.

"We knew you could do it." Max said.

"Well, almost all of us." Paris said as she looked in Tank's direction. Tank simply huffed and looked away. This was too embarrassing for her, and it wounded her pride.

"Aw, don't worry, buddy." Spiny said as he walked over to Tank. "You'll get your chance next time." He told her, not understanding the reason for Tank's attitude.

"I'm sorry we doubted you kids." The lead fisherman apologized. "To make up for it, well let your...dogs eat all the fish they want."

"Too bad half of them are herbivores." Max muttered, but loud enough for the others to hear and chuckle.

 **DK**

Things weren't looking so good for the Alpha Gang once they told Dr.Z the obvious news. "Once again you fail completely!" Dr.Z said over the communicator. "Not only did you lose the dinosaur card, you made the Alpha Gang an underpants wearing laughingstock! As punishment, I refuse to pay for your tickets back home!"

"What!?" The Alpha Gang gasped. "But we don't have any money." Ursula said.

"And it's hard to get a job without-" Zander was cut off when Dr.Z hung up in anger.

"Dr.Z, your dinner is ready." Helga said as she approached him.

"What'd you want!?" The Doctor yelled at the same time before realizing who he was addressing. "Heh heh."

"I see. A little cranky are we? I guess you won't being eating after all. Too bad, cause I made your favorite, Liverwurst Pancakes." Helga said before walking off.

"No! Wait! Please! I love Liverwurst!" Dr.Z begged.

 **DK**

Back and Monaco, Spiny and the Suchomimus, named Suhsi, were inside one of the boats, having an all you can eat fish buffet. "Man, this is so good!" Sushi said.

"I know! Why is it everyone else hates fish?" Spiny asked.

"Because they don't understand the greatness of sushi." Sushi said.

Both of them laughed at her pun before continuing their meal, all the while Tank just watched silently from above. " _Maybe he's not as useless as he comes off as_." She thought. " _Though they're gonna eat more fish than Sushi was eating before hand at this rate._ "

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang were having a sale to give themselves enough money to go home. "Step right up, folks. Best food on the beach." Ed said to the gathering crowd.

"With prices to match." Zander added. "You can't beat the Alpha Gourmets."

"Corn on the cob roasted to perfection and seasoned just the way you like it." Ed said as he was fanning some corn he he had over a grill. "Come and get it!"

"The way this stuff is selling, we could be flying home as soon as tomorrow." Zander said as he worked on the gourmets. "Not only that, we should be able to scrape enough to buy a couple pairs of pants." He said eagerly.

"But not until we hit the party scene." Ursula interrupted, lounging in the sun in a swimsuit. "With these sunglassses my picture will be in so many magazines I'll be famous."

"Yeah, I bet they'll be talking about you so much your ears will be burning." Ed joked.

"Watch it, your ears are burning." She warned the short man.

Sure enough, Ed forgot to fan the corn for a bit. Trying to grab one, he yelped when it burned his hand. This caused him to accidentally toss it into Ursula's ear.

Ursula paused for a bit as she felt something in her ear, before screaming when she felt the pain. "Aah! My ear is burning! My ear is burning!" She screamed as she dove into the water to put the fire out.

"Ursula, can you bring that corn back? The customers are waiting."

Ursula growled. "Oh I'll bring it back alright! And when I do, you'll he getting an earful!"

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Reese: A dinosaur in the middle of the ocean?**

 **Max: The Alpha Gang must be close**

 **Rex: Real close!**

 **Dr.Z: Intruders!**

 **Ursula: Since you've made it this far, your reward will be the introduction of our newest member!**

A/N: Well that's the last chapter for the summer. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't worry, I still have a schedule that will give you constant updates.

The reason why I made it Spiny over Ace who battled Sushi was simple. Spiny hasn't had a moment to shine and I wanted to give him one.

The results for the poll were a 50/50 tie between Ace and Tank. Thank you DaDog and Nphillips0115 for voting. I will have a new poll for Zoe's team out for the next two chapters, so if you missed the previous poll, vote now. I think I know who will win.

See you all next time.


	13. Alpha's Zeta Point

Alpha's Zeta Point

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

Things were going as they normally do at Zeta Point. In the engine room for the time machine, many robots known as Alpha Droids were working to repair the device. Machines grinded as the larger, stronger robots carried supplies in their back compartments. One robot, a short pink one with expendable arms and legs, was working on the computer part of the machine when one of the main Droids crashed right into it. "Carry, carry..." was all the Droids said as they worked.

On an elevated platform, Rod and Seth watched the progress. "Any luck fixing the time machine, Seth?" Rod asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Seth told him as he slowly lowered the platform. "Without those replacement parts, there's not much that can be done."

"What if you were to run a bypass of the command system and energize the couplers manually?" Rod suggested as the typed on his laptop. "Like this." He said as he showed what was him his screen.

Seth looked over and put a hand to his chin in thought. "Interesting. I'll give that a try right now Rod." Seth said

"You won't be able to time travel, but already you'll be able to go from place to place." Rod said as the platform touched the ground and he got off.

"Good thinking." Seth told the boy. "Thanks for your help."

"Yep." Rod said with a smile. "If there's anything else I can do to help you know where to find me." He told Seth before waving and walking off, allowing Seth to resume his work.

Outside, Maximus was currently drinking out of a lake when Armatus approached her. "So, you come here often?"

Maximus stopped drinking and looked at the Stegosaurus. "Why are you seducing me?" She asked him.

Before he could answer, a loud roar was heard. Elsewhere in the jungle, Gigas was currently hunting for some meat when he noticed his target of three Alpha Droids carrying meat on their backs. "Run. Run. Run." The robots said as the ran from the Tyrannosaurus.

"Don't waste your time, calculators." Gigas told the robots. "Once I have the scent, you can't run anywhere."

 **(Intro Theme)**

Deeper in the jungle, the A-Team were currently giving orders to a group of Alpha Droids while in front of a large cage. "All right, Alpha Droids, pay attention." Ursula told the group. "I want you to lure Gigas to the Alpha Transport and capture him. Understood?"

"Lure. Capture." The robots said as they made fighting poses.

"And this time, please don't get crushed." Zander added.

But the robots took this as a command instead of a warning. "Get crushed. Get crushed."

"This is a joke." Ursula said as she watched the robots stupidity. "Just when I thought there was no one dumber than the two of you." She said depressed at the realization.

Her train of thought was broken when Gigas' roar was heard through the jungle. "Whoa here he comes!" Ed said.

Ursula shook her head as she resumed commanding. "Go! Start to lure!"

"Go. Lure. Go." The Alpha Droids said as they ran in different directions, make it the Alpha Gang speechless as they messed up the plan.

"Run. Run." The other droids said as they continued retreating from the white Tyrannosaurus. As they got closer to the target, it seemed that the droids stationed at the cage were more intresting in rolling in wheels and lounging around instead of their mission.

"Let's get out of here!" The Alpha Gang screamed before running away from Gigas. They did not want to be in the way of him and his food.

Sadly, the Alpha Droids took this as a command. "Out of here. Out of here." They repeated as they followed the Alpha Gang around with Gigas in pursuit.

"At least the Alpha Droids got the luring part right!" Ed said.

"Yeah, but they weren't supposed to use us as the bait!" Ursula said. Why is it everyone she worked with had to be on a new level of stupid.

More Alpha Droids started joining the stampede before they carried the Alpha Gang into the cage. Once they were all inside, the door closed and everyone was smushed together while Gigas ran around, trying to find a way in. "Stop giving commands!" Zander told Ursula once he realized what was happening.

"What are you talking about?!" Ursula asked.

"They're doing and saying everything that you're saying!" Ed clarified.

Gigas stopped running around and surveyed the situation. "I see what you were trying to do." He told the trio. "Well nice try getting me in that!" He said before walking off

Once she heard this, Ursula decided to test out what Ed told her. "Alpha Droids!" She screamed. "Ursula the Great!"

"Ursula the Great. Ursula the Great." This gave Ursula something to at least enjoy while they were trapped in the cage.

On the watch tower, Laura was watching the whole event take place. "Unbelievable." She said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to see her brother come up from the ladder.

"I've been watching Ursula and her team attempt train the Alpha Droids all morning. And they managed to get themselves trapped in their own trap." Laura said as she pointed to the bloated cage.

Rod just sighed. "Yeah, well Grandpa does make a lot of defective stuff." Rod said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Laura suggested.

Rod just looked at her. "Are you kidding me?"

 **DK**

Inside the laboratory, Dr.Z was currently playing around with the cards from the Card Folio. "Just look at all my beautiful dinosaur cards!" He said with a smile. He grabbed the card containing Thorn the Styracosaurus and held it in front of the Alpha Controller. "Hello, my little Styracosaurus. I'm going to turn you into a well behaved Alpha Dinosaur." He said as he inserted the card into the machine, for the tenth time this week. "Voila! You're all mine." He said once the process was done and kissed the card before turning to the other cards on the table.

While they were pretty much all Move Cards, the doctor seemed to be in some state of denial due to all the sucking by his minions. "Now, which of you shall be the next to receive training!" He said as he looked over the cards. "Why don't I just pick a card! Any card!" He told himself before grabbing the whole deck. "But first to shuffle the deck thoroughly!" He sang to himself before losing his grip on the deck and falling over.

As the cards scattered all over, Helga came into the room using a vacuum, much to Dr.Z's horror. "No! Helga, you stupid fool! Don't suck those cards up!" He said before grabbing the cards right in front of the vacuum's path, getting his head sucked in while doing so. "Turn off that machine!"

"Doctor, what was that you were saying?" Helga asked, little ticked off at the doctor.

"I was asking you not to vacuum while I'm working! You know how important these cards are to me!" Dr.Z said before his whole upper body got sucked in, making his screams gibberish.

"Well then, if they are so important why are they on the floor?" She asked, not at all fazed that Dr.Z was getting sucked into the vacuum.

What they didn't realize was that the one other non-Move Card landed right behind the vacuum and was activated by the air coming from behind it.

The dinosaur was a small carnivore like Ace. It was mostly blue, with some three purple stripes on each of its sides. The main feature were the small horns on its head, like a Triceratops but way smaller. Two above the eyes and one on the nose. This dinosaur had shown up before at the Mega Mall in Sanjo City. It was the Ceratosaurus.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Max and his dinos were currently finishing a race they were having. "Looks like I beat you both!" Max chuckled as he ran backwards. "Aah!" He exclaimed as he bumped into a stool behind him. While that obviously wasn't that big of an issue, it was what was on the stool that was.

A container holding a disc feel to the floor and opened up, letting the disc out. Once it did, the stool slid on the floor until it stopped right on top of the disc. "Uh-oh." All three of them said as they quickly ran over to the stool and removed it to show a destroyed disc. "Maybe your dad won't notice?" Chomp suggested.

"Hey, Max?" Spike said as he entered the room.

"Or not." Chomp muttered as they all tensed up.

"I left a data disc over there." Spike explained as he walked towards them. "Do you see it?" He then looked down and saw what was left of his data. "Gah!"

"Oh, yeah." Max said as he quickly tried to find an excuse. "Well, there was a bat in here and we were trying to get it out." He explained.

"And while that was happening, Chomp leapt up on the stool to pounce on the bat and must have moved it by accident." Terry added.

"Yeah." Chomp nodded before he took in what was said. "What a minute? Why am I the scapegoat?"

"Take one for the team, dude." Terry whispered.

Spike simply picked up the disc and looked at them with a look of disapproval.

 **DK**

A bit later, Max, Chomp, and Terry came out with the truth. "We're really sorry, Dad."

"I know." Spike simply responded, while turned away from his son. "But that's not the point."

"But, what'd you mean?" Max asked. "You always tell me it's good to apologize." He told his father.

Spike turned around and addressed his son and partners. "The apology's not the problem. You all tried to blame Chomp for something you all did. So I think it's Chomp you should apologize to." He suggested.

Max and Terry looked and Chomp and noticed he had a bit of a hurt look on his face. "Chomp, we're sorry we tried to blame it all on you." Max apologized and he bent down to let him.

"Yeah, it was not cool if us, Bro." Terry added as he nuzzled the Triceratops.

"It's fine." Chomp said as he accepted the gestures.

"That's better." Spike said. "The punishment for you three is D-Lab janitor duty for three days."

"Janitor?" They all whined.

 **DK**

While Chomp and Terry cleaned up the dung from the other dinosaurs to sell for food money, Max was tasked with cleaning the toilets. "Well, you got off easy if you ask me." Rex said as he and Zoe entered the room.

Max looked back as he was scrubbing the toilet. "Yeah?" He asked sarcastically. "Easy for you to say, 'cause I'm the one scrubbing." He told them. "If you ask me, Dad's way too strict."

"It's your own fault for lying about it in the first place you know." Zoe reminded him.

"And you're lucky to have a father who cares about you enough to try and keep you in line." Rex added.

"Oh, give me a break. Now you both sound like my dad." Max told them both. "If you're not gonna help me with this crummy job, then go make your speeches with Chomp and Terry."

"I'm pretty sure Ace and the others are already doing that." Rex said as he looked to see Ace and Paris having the same conversation with Chomp and Terry while they shoveled the dung into a container.

As for Tank and Spiny, they were currently having a bit of a tussle and rolling right towards Max. "Get off of me!" Tank shouted before tossing Spiny right into Max, knocking his head into the toilet before landing on the tank. "I told you we don't spar!" She told him as she dusted herself off.

"But I wanted a turn. You always do it with Coal." Spiny said before accidentally leaping onto the flush of the toilet causing Max's problem to worsen.

Max gasped as he pulled his head out. "Spiny! Don't you have other places to play!" He yelled at the Spinosaurus.

"No."

It was then that the Dino Holders started to go off again. "Huh?"

 **DK**

"The signal is coming from the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Reese told them.

"You mean Hawaii again?" Paris asked.

Chomp tensed slightly when he heard that location as he remembered what happened. " _Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts._ " He told himself as he remembered Max's words

"No, but it's close." Reese said as she looked at the map more closely.

"There you are." Max tensed when he saw his father enter the room. "Is that your idea of cleaning the bathroom? Just throwing water all over it?" He asked his son.

"No, can't I finish it later? Another dinosaur just showed up." The brunette explained.

"It did?" Spike asked.

"Come on!" Max said as he gestured the others to the teleportation pad.

"Let's go!" Spiny said happily.

Once on, they all pushed a button and teleported away. "Oh, no! Stop them!" Reese exclaimed as she quickly got up. But it was too late, as the children had already teleported away.

"What's wrong, Reese?"

"There's no land at all on those coordinates! Just open sea!" She said as she pointed to the map.

"How can that be?!" Spike shouted in terror.

 **DK**

It, however, wasn't the middle of the ocean where the D-Team ended up at. Instead it was a tropical jungle. Not only that, but it was currently a battlefield. "Whoa!" Max gasped as he looked around.

"It's a battlefield!" Rex said.

They all soon heard the sound of a dinosaurs roar. A roar that sounded like it was in pain. Terry sniffed the air before picking up the new dinosaur's scent "Over here!" He said before leading them towards the dinosaur.

The Ceratosaurus was currently panting heavily as the poor thing was being ganged up on by all three of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. "Isn't this a bit overkill?" Maximus asked her teammates.

"Like it maters, Sheila." Armatus said as he reared up to get a better look at the Jurassic carnivore. "Little bugger had it coming for defying the pecking order."

"Exactly." Gigas said before he gave out a roar and attacked. Using his tail, he smacked the Ceratosaurus on the face twice before giving one more blow that sent the theropod flying.

At that moment, the D-Team arrived on the scene and were surprised at the brutality being displayed. "That poor Ceratosaurus is getting beat up." Paris said as she covered her eyes at the horrific sight.

"The Alpha Gang must be close." Max said before getting his Dino Holder ready.

Rex was about to do the same thing until he noticed something of importance. "Real close. Take a look." He said as he pointed to the group. Everyone looked to see not only the A-Team, but Dr.Z and his grandkids present with an army of Alpha Droids watching the fight.

"And they have kids with them." Zoe said as she used her googles to take some pictures of the situation. One of Dr.Z about to use a Move Card, one of Rod and Laura, and one of the Alpha Gang. She thought about what this meant before she remembered what the doctor had in his hands. "Uh-oh!" She said as Dr.Z activated the Move Card.

Unlike all the other times, this move wasn't Spectral Lancer. Instead, fire started to form in Gigas' mouth as he reared up. He slammed his foot onto the ground before firing a beam of fire at the Ceratosaurus. The Ceratosaurus was hit dead center and was pushed by the beam until it stopped and the Ceratosaurus was defeated, the card being blown away by the wind.

"What was that move?" Zoe asked.

"Magma Blaster." Terry told her. "Must have been from the Card Folio." He assumed.

"Victory! Victory!" The Alpha Gang sang as they praised their leader.

Dr.Z laughed maniacally. "Excellent job. You knocked that Ceratosaurus right out of the ballpark."

"Uh, Grandpa? The card flew off somewhere." Laura reminded her grandfather.

Dr.Z ceased his celebrating when he realized his granddaughter had a point. "Ursula! You nitwit! Don't just stand there! Go and get that card back!"

"Yes, Dr.Z." Ursula said nervously before telling her partners. "Go and get that card back, you nitwits."

"But you're the nitwit he asked." Zander pointed out.

Ursula simply tensed up and looked like she was about to murder them. "Get going." She threatened them. The two men just sighed in defeat and went off.

While they searched through the jungle, Zander told Ed. "Man, why do we let Ursula boss us around like that?"

The Ceratosaurus card was eventually picked up, but it was by Rex. Zander and Ed gasped when they saw the blonde on their island. "Ah! You're that kid!" They said in shock.

The D-Team gasped when they realized they were caught. "Come on, guys! They spotted us!" Max said as he lead the team away.

"Technically they do now since you've revealed all of us are here." Spiny said as he ran with them.

Back with Ursula and Dr.Z, they were both starting to get very nervous. " _Oh, why did I drink so much ice tea?_ " Dr.Z thought to himself.

"Good news!" Zander said as he and Ed returned.

"But bad news, too!" Ed added.

"OK, we'll take the good news." Ursula said, worried about what the news was.

"We found the card, but those brats are here and they took it." Zander explained.

"We only asked for the good news!" Dr.Z told the duo before turning to Gigas. "Gigas! Don't just stand there! Capture those brats!"

"On it!" The Tyrannosaurus said before sniffing the air. "This way!" He told his team before they ran off after the kids.

While this was going on, Rod and Laura had one thought going through their heads. " _Will we meet them?_ "

Back with the D-Team, they were still looking for a way to escape the Alpha Gang. They were holding their dinosaurs in their arms, or head in Max's case, so they wouldn't fall behind. Things only got worse when they felt thunderous footsteps behind them. Zoe turned around to see Gigas running towards them. "Oh, no!" The pinkettte screamed as she picked up her pace.

"You're not escaping that easily!" Gigas roared.

"Aah!" Max screamed as he noticed the white Tyrannosaurus. He wasn't looking where he was going again and slammed right into a tree.

"Get up, Max! This is no time to be sleeping!" Terry said, panicking as Gigas was getting closer.

"Give me a break that tree came out of nowhere." Max said.

"Actually, it was there the whole time." Spiny said.

"Now's not the time to be a smartass, Spiny!" Tank told him.

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out the truth." He said.

Rex looked behind them to see Gigas was now joined by Maximus and Armatus. He quickly looked around for a way to escape. That escape came in the form of a pipe. "In here!" He said as he lead the others to a pipe. Max got up, while covering his nose, and quickly managed to dodge Gigas' foot.

They all managed to jump through the pipe just in time for Gigas to miss them and destroy the pipe, injuring his nose in the process. "Son of a-! Why do we have that pipe there?!" He said as he tried to rub his nose, but couldn't due to his tiny arms.

Maximus and Armatus just watched the scene in amusement. "Giant, terrifying, jaws of death." Maximus said.

"Tiny, little arms." Armatus finished.

 **DK**

The D-Team screamed as they fell down the pipe into who knows where. At first it seemed like the pipe had a dead end. But that dead end was removed once they all landed on top of it. They all groaned as they landed on the floor. Ace was the first one to get up and survey the surroundings. "Where are we?"

 **DK**

Back outside, the Alpha Droids were currently leaping into the pipe to track down the team while the Alpha Gang watched. The dinosaurs took another way into the base. "Jumping. Falling. Jumping. Falling." The Alpha Droids said as they followed their orders.

"While they and the dinos go chase down those brats, we get to stay up here and supervise." Zander said as he got comfortable.

This didn't fly well with Dr.Z. "If anyone's going to be supervising it's me! Now get down there!" He said before he knocked all three of them into the hole. "Ha, ha."

 **DK**

Inside, Max had just noticed something about their location. "Check it out!" He said as he pointed to a red omega symbol. "The mark of the Alpha Gang." He said.

"That can only mean one thing." Rex said grimly.

"That they graffitied this place?" Spiny suggested.

"No, we fell right into their secret headquarters." Chomp said.

To make matters worse, they heard the sound of the Alpha Droids coming down the hole. "Catch them. Catch them. Catch them."

Max gasped when he heard that noise. "They're coming! Let's go!"

While the Droids fell through the hole with ease, the A-Team was screaming as they fell.

Back with the team, they were trying to get the nearest door to open. "Hurry, Max!" Rex said with urgency and panic in his voice.

"I'm trying!" Max said as he was pulling on the door handle to open. "This stupid thing won't budge."

"I don't see why we're running from them?" Tank asked. "I mean we beat them all the time." She said arrogantly.

"Because, all those other times we weren't in the one place they have an advantage!" Max said as he pulled with all his might, but all he got was no result.

"Maybe there's a password." Zoe suggested.

Max stopped pulling the door and thought about what she said. "Yeah! Good thinking, Zoe." He said before he tried to think of what the password would be. "How about open sesame!"

"Original." Rex muttered under his breath.

Sure enough, this happened to be the correct password as the door opened. "Hey, it worked!" Chomp said.

"All right! I did it!" Max cheered.

"Unbelievable." Rex muttered.

Their happiness was short lived when they heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. Turning around, they saw the Alpha Droids landing on the floor. Thankfully, most landed clumsily, but one managed to land of its feet and chase after them. "Catch them. Catch them."

The D-Team quickly ran through the door, before it closed on the Alpha Droid, its shoulders scraping off as it tried to force the door open.

"Hope they don't know the password." Chomp said as they ran down the hall.

"I doubt it. It's their own base after all." Terry reminded his brother.

"Yeah, and they'll be after us as long as we're here." Zoe added. "We already got the dinosaur card, so let's just find a way to get out of this place."

"Yeah, I think we should go back home and tell your dad and the others where the Alpha Gang's secret hideout is." Rex suggested.

"We can tell him that over the Dino Holder." Max told his team, starting to sound serious. "Come on, guys, this is our big chance. Not that we're here, we can finally learn the true identity of the Alpha Gang, right?"

"Why don't we save that for next time? Or when we have more Dino Power?" Paris suggested.

"By the time we find a way back here they could have already abandoned his place and gone somewhere else." Max told her. "This might not be their only hideout, you know?"

The others thought for a bit. "That's true." Rex said.

"Not only that, remember, like Terry said, they took that whole Card Folio of cards from us?" Max reminded them. "While we're here, we can get all those cards back again." He said before turning to Chomp "And Chomp, this might be our opportunity to rescue Thorn." Max told his friend.

Chomp started remember what the Alpha Gang did that day.

 ** _"Hey! That Styracosaurus belongs with us!" Max yelled at them angrily._**

 ** _"No it doesn't!" Ursula mocked him as she held out their new card._**

 ** _"Thankfully the tide has finally turned for us." Zander said right before another wave landed on them. "Shutting up."_**

 ** _Gigas and Maximus turned around and began to push the boat away. "You follow us, he dies." Gigas warned them as the battlefield disappeared._**

Chomp growled at the memory. "All right." He said with determination in us voice. The others agreeing with him.

Max smiled as he was glad he wasn't alone on this adventure. " _Not only that, but the longer we're here, the longer I can put off scrubbing toilets._ " Max thought while he snickered. "Hehehe!"

"What's so funny, Max?" Terry asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Max said innocently.

 **DK**

Back with the Alpha Gang, the Alpha Droids were currently trying to access the door that the D-Team used to escape, with minimal amounts of success. "Pull door. Pull door. Pull door. Aah! Pull door. Pull door. Pull door. Aah!"

"Useless piles of junk." Ursula said as she looked at the pile of rubble with her team and the dinosaurs. "That's not how you get into a secret entryway. You need a password to open it." She said before saying. "Open sashimi." Obvious the door didn't open. "Hmm?"

"No, no. It's open salami." Gigas said.

"No, no, no. It was open salami sandwich." Ed corrected.

"That's ridiculous." Ursula told them. "Who would come up with a dumb password like that?"

"Dr.Z." Armatus said. Elsewhere, Dr.Z sneezed.

"I would think he was in the mood for an nice sandwich at the time. Though he could have added cheese." Zander said.

"So are you saying salami with Swiss is the password!" Ursula screamed.

"Maybe, but I think provolone's better." Armatus said with a shrug. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

Ursula just growled at the idiocy. "It's not open salami or open sesame or open pastrami or..." she was cut off by the door opening.

"I knew it was a deli meat." Zander said.

As the dinosaurs walked through, Ursula turned to the still knocked out Alpha Droids. "All right. Get off your robotic rear ends and catch those kids. And don't stop..."

She was cut off a stampede of Alpha Droids chanting. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

Once the stampede receded, the Alpha Gang was flat on the ground again. "So, maybe when it comes to Droids I should choose my words more carefully." Ursula said.

"We'd all appreciate that." Zander told her.

 **DK**

"Searching. Searching. Searching." The Alpha Droids said as they searched all over the halls. Maximus, Armatus, and Gigas walked by, making sure they were still doing their job. The Alpha Gang was behind them with bandages from the stampede.

"I can't believe those brats guessed the password." Ursula said in a huff. "That's just baloney."

"I thought it was pastrami." Ed said as he rubbed the wound on his head, which was what kept Ursula from bashing it.

What they didn't know was that the D-Team was hiding in one of the storage areas. Rex put an ear to the cover and checked to see if he heard any footsteps. "Coast is clear." He told the others.

"Then let's report in." Max said as he grabbed his Dino Holder.

Once they told everyone at the lab what was going on, Spike was less than thrilled. "You're where?! Alpha Gang's headquarters!" He shouted at the screen.

"But we're OK." Max assured his father. "We'll head back home as soon as we complete the mission."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Spike screamed. "It's way too dangerous! Come home now!" He ordered, but once he did the screen turned to static. "What?!"

"Dr. Taylor, the frequency is jammed." Reese told him.

"We can't reach them?!" Spike shouted in horror, even more than last time. Now the kids were on their own.

"That's not good." Trooper said.

Back on the island, Rod was using the control system to try and hunt them down. "I've intercepted a signal coming from here on the island." He told his grandfather.

"Good, track it. Where's the source?" Dr.Z asked as he looked at a bizarre map of the island.

Back with the team, the just stared at the static on the screen of the Dino Holder. "I got cut off." Max said.

Rex's eyes widened in realization. "That could mean they picked it up and now they're jamming us." He told them. "Turn it off! Quick, Max, before they trace it to us." He explained.

Max gasped and quickly did as he was told. In the control room, the signal on the map faded away. "We lost the signal." Rod said.

"Curses!" Dr.Z shouted. "I want those pesky intruders located! Where's Ursula and those two bozos!?" He asked. "Haven't they found anything yet?!"

"They're somewhere in the basement with the Alpha Droids." Laura told him.

This just made the doctor even more peeved. "I should have known better than to send them in the first place! What kind of mad scientist am I if I can't get rid of intruders in my own secret lair?!"

"Don't worry." Rod assured. "I think I have a perfect plan that'll lure them out into the open for you."

Dr.Z grinned on delight. "Ah, that's my boy. But we'll need some extra muscle to make sure they don't destroy the trap." He told them as he picked up an Alpha Scanner. "Time to give my old friend an introduction."

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, Zoe was currently making sure the pathway they were taking by wasn't littered with guards. "There's nobody here." She told them. "Now let's hurry and find a way out before those two guys and that old lady-" She gasped and put her hands over her mouth once she uttered those words, but the damage was done.

Soon the ground began to literally shake as Ursula charged towards them with blood red eyes. "I heard that, you ankle biters! Who do you think you're calling old?!" She yelled with her demon voice.

"She found us! Run!" Max said as they all made a break for it from the raging woman.

As they ran, Rex came across a door. "This way!" He told the others as he opened the door and closed it before Ursula could reach them.

Ursula reached the door and slammed into it with her shoulders. "Open up, you little monsters!" She ordered.

Zander and Ed finally caught up her, whilst panting heavily. "Wow, you sure a quick when you're insulted." Zander told her.

"You must have really been something when you were younger." Ed commented, not realizing what he just said.

Ursula turned around and glared into their souls. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked them. The two men went pale in fear before Ursula gave them both huge bumps on their heads before turning her attention back to the kids. "Open this door!"

The reason the door wouldn't budge was not only because it had a handle, but it was blocked by some boxes and a mop. "That was a little too close for comfort." Chomp whispered.

"I'm sorry, guys. I guess I really need to watch what I'm saying." Zoe apologized. "I'll try not to use the words 'old lady.'"

Once she said that, Ursula slammed into the door again. "I heard that! You said it again!"

"What's with that old lady any-" Max said before getting interrupted.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you insufferable brats!" Ursula screamed.

Ace looked around and noticed a slide behind them. "There's some kind of slide back here." He told the others. "We can use it to escape."

"Let's take it." Max said quickly before he grabbed everyone and put them all into the slide.

Ursula noticed that the brat's noises seemed to disappear. "Where are you pests going?" She asked before she got a call on the Alpha Scanner. "What is it?" She asked.

"Ursula, gather our dinosaurs and as many Alpha Droids as you can. I have a plan to get those brats right where we want them." Ursula smiled evilly at the idea. Finally some revenge.

 **DK**

The D-Team screamed as they slid to wherever the slide would take them. Chomp was in the front and noticed something that could be trouble. "Fork in the slide!"

"Which way!?" Max asked. But they all were too late to decide and went down which ever path they were leaning towards most.

Eventually, the ride stopped and they all bumped into each other. Max groaned before looking back. "OK? Is everyone present?" He did a head count and noticed they had only seven heads. "Where's Spiny and Tank?"

"They must have gotten separated from us." Zoe assumed, her tone hiding no panic what so ever.

Terry was fearing the worst as well, but he noticed something else. "There's someone down there." He whispered as he gestured to the room below them.

The team looked and saw Helga looking over the room, and she wasn't very happy. "Ugh. They left this room a filthy mess." She said in frustration. "What kind of manners is Dr.Z teaching them anyway?"

"Who's that old lad-" Max asked before getting silenced by Rex.

"Ssh!" He told him as he covered Max's mouth, not wanting Ursula to find them

Not noticing the kids above her, Helga grabbed one of the cushions and tossed it onto the ground, the force knocking everything else into the correct position. "She's good." Zoe whispered as Helga chucked at her work.

Rex was impressed by her skill too, but saw something much more interesting. He gently tapped Max's shoulder to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked as Rex pointed to something. "Huh?" He looked and noticed a bunch of Move Cards scattered all over the floor. "Oh!"

Helga noticed this too and walked over to the pile. "All the time I am telling them if the cards are so important, put them away!" She said as she picked them all up in lightning speed and placed them all in her pocket. "But do they listen? Ugh, it's like I am talking to a tree stump."

Suddenly, some high pitched noise came from out of nowhere. Paris listened for a bit before she recognized the sound. She smiled as she leapt down and responded before she went after it. "Paris, no!" Zoe said as she leapt after her. "Come back here!"

"Zoe, wait!" Max said as they ran after her.

"Stop right there, you." Helga told them. The boys froze in their tracks when they realized they were caught.

Max tried to think of the quickest excuse possible. "Hello, ma'am. We're safety inspectors. You've passed." He said quickly before running off with the others.

Helga didn't look convinced. "Ha, I don't believe that."

 **DK**

"Paris, where are you going?" Zoe asked as they ran down a tunnel.

"To find help." She replied.

Sadly for them, the boys didn't arrive on time to see which way they went. "Which way they?" Max asked.

"I don't know. It's from wherever the sound is coming from. But I can't tell." Ace answered as he looked around for the source. By the sound seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

Terry was about to give a sniff in the air when he a heard something. "That sounds like the cry of a dinosaur." He told them.

Chomp listened again and recognized the cry. " _I can't be!_ " He thought as he ran down the tunnel.

"Chomp, wait up!" Max said as he and Terry ran after him.

"No, Max!" Rex said, but to no avail as they were already gone.

"We've got no choice." Ace told his partner. "We've got to go after them."

"Help!" A familiar voice screamed through the halls.

"Zoe!" Rex and Ace gasped.

 **DK**

Zoe and Paris backed away in fear of who was in front of them. Instead of being help, it was Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus, with Dr.Z and his grandkids in front of some large speakers. "I broadcasted the sound of a Parasaurolophus calling one of its own, and they came." Rod explained to his grandfather.

"What a brilliant idea, Rod! Excellent work!" Dr.Z praised his grandson before noticing Zoe scooping up Paris and making a break for the door. "You're not getting away." He said as he pressed a button and closed the door on them.

Zoe turned around and looked at the trio in front of her. "If they're all here, then Max and Rex shouldn't have too much trouble finding me." She said to herself before getting a battle face on. "Think you can take them all, Paris?" She asked, knowing she still wasn't the strongest of the team.

"We have no choice." Paris said with a look of determination.

Zoe nodded before addressing the doctor. "Have it your way!" She told them before getting her Dino Holder out.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

As Rex and Ace reached the blocked door, a battlefield appeared. "Zoe! Oh, no! Ace, we've got to find another door!" He told his partner before running off.

Elsewhere, Max and Terry noticed the same thing. "Paris is in a battle!"

"Bro, wait! We've got to help Paris!" Terry called out.

"I'm going to get help!" Chomp replied as he ran into a room. When Max and Terry entered the room, they were surprised to see a familiar face. "Thorn?!" They said in shock.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Chomp said in delight.

That happiness soon faded away when Thorn raised his foot into the air. "Must eliminate." He said before slamming it down. Max only had time to grab Terry before dodging the impact. The force was enough to knock Chomp away into a shoot, sending him who knows where.

"Chomp!" Max screamed in horror as he watched one his best friends get separated from him before turning to Thorn. "What's your problem! Chomp and us are your friends! Don't you remember?"

Once Max finished that sentence, the Alpha Ball briefly appeared and floated around the Styracosaurus. "No." Max said as he realized what they did to Thorn.

"He's no friend of yours, he's our friend now." Max looked up to see the A-Team smiling down at them. "Did you think you could just waltz into our headquarters, and not pay the price?" She asked as she got out an Alpha Scanner. "Well, since you've made it this far, I feel it's fitting to reward you with the introduction of our newest member!"

 **"GO AND FINISH THEM OFF! BRONTIKENS!"**

A multicolored light appeared before it started growing into something massive. The dinosaur was huge, dwarfing everyone the D-Team has encountered so far. It was a grayish blue, with a tan underbelly. It had small spikes going from its head to its whip like tail. And it had light gray stripes going down the side of its long neck, which made it part of the sauropod family.

"W-what is that!?" Terry asked as the dinosaur materialized in front of them.

"I think it's... an Apatosaurus." Max said in fear as they gawked at the dinosaur. "We have to fight them." He said before getting his Dino Holder out, ignoring Terry's protests.

 **"DINO SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once he was full size, Max could see just how huge Brontikens was. Terry only went up to his legs. The Apatosaurus looked at the quivering Tyrannosaurus before turning to his partner. "Why don't you take this?" He suggested in a calm voice.

"Destroy." Thorn replied before charging forward. He and Terry met in a head lock before Terry backed away. The Styracosaurus charged forward, only for the Tyrannosaurus to leap over him and grab him by the frill, sending him crashing into a wall.

Brontikens watched the fight in interest. "Well, you've defeated my college. Now let's see how you handle me." He said before walking forward slowly.

"Get him, Terry!" Max encouraged the Tyrannosaurus. Terry nodded and attacked.

First he tried to bite his legs, but Brontikens just shook him off like gum on a shoe. The Tyrannosaurus then tried a headbutt, only for Brontikens to not even budge. Terry backed away and tried one last thing. He leapt into the air and tried to get on the giant's back. "Try harder than that." Brontikens said before slamming Terry away with his neck.

Terry hit a wall and lowered down slowly. "Terry!" Max exclaimed as the Dino Holder was showing he was already low on energy. "From one attack?" Max asked in shock. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he quickly pulled out his Move Card and activated it. "Volcano Burst!"

Terry swung his head around before firing erupted right below the Apatosaurus. "That should teach him." Terry said before turning to Thorn.

"Yes, it will teach you." Brontikens said before hitting Terry on the head with his foot.

The Alpha Droids took this moment to grab Max before he could do anything else. "Hey, let go of me! Stop it!" He said as he squirmed.

With Paris, her fight was anything but better. "Engage Spectral Punisher!" Dr.Z said as he activated the Move Card. Maximus lifted the Parasaurolophus up into the air and fired a crystal right into her center.

Once she landed, Armatus swung his tail right at her. "Nighty night!" He roared as it made contact.

Paris bellowed in pain before returning to her card. "Oh, no, Paris!" Zoe cried. "Are you all right!?" She asked as she ran after the card.

Dr.Z gave a sinister laugh at his victory. "Ahahaha! Now you've seen the true strength and power of my Alpha Dinosaurs!" He bragged.

Zoe ignored this and ran as quickly as she could to pick up the card. She reached out to grab it, but was stopped by more Alpha Droids.

 **DK**

Rex and Ace ran as fast as they could, looking for any sign of their friends. "Max! Where are you?! Max!" Rex cried out.

Suddenly the wall burst and Terry slid through. Thorn approached him and began beating his stomach with his horn. Terry was so weak from Brontiken's attack he couldn't do anything but roar in pain.

Rex gasped as he saw what was going on. "Here we go, Ace! We've got to help Terry!"

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

Ace charged forward in an attempt to make Thorn back off, but didn't expect a tail to appear out of the blue. Quickly jumping back, he was able to dodge the attack. "Impressive, didn't think you could dodge that." Brontikens said as he appeared out of the hole with the Alpha Gang and their captive in tow.

"W-who are you?" Rex asked as he took in what he saw.

"Must everyone stutter at my presence?" The Apatosaurus asked no one in particular. "No matter, the name is Brontikens, and I shall be your executioner for today." Thorn roared as he gave one last attack and defeated Terry. Everyone gasped when they saw this. "Pity. I was hoping the supposed 'king of the dinosaurs' would provide me with a decent challenge."

Rex growled as he was about to get his Move Card ready. "Don't do it." A voice told him. "If you care about your friend that is." Rex turned around to see the rest of the team, with Zoe captured and a gun pointed to her head.

"Sorry, Rex." Zoe said weakly.

"They've got you too?!" He said in horror.

While they talked, Max continued to struggle against his captors. "Let me go!"

"Dr.Z is speaking!" Ursula scolded him before grabbing his cheek and pulling it.

"Thank you, Ursula." The Doctor said before turning his attention to Rex. "Hello, Rex, you're just in time to have a front row seat as we do away with your Carnotaurus."

Rex trembled as he tried to think of anything to do. All he could think of was crying out. "Ace!" Tears falling as he did so.

Thorn began hitting Ace repeatedly with his horn before backing away. The Carnotaurus slumped to the ground in pain. "And now for the finishing touch." Ursula said as she pulled out a Move Card. "Spectral Destroy!"

Six orbs appeared around Brontikens, all having a color that matched one of the six elements. Each one of them started to glow before they fired small energy into a beam on top of the Apatosaur's neck. Rex could only watch as the beam grew larger and larger before firing right at Ace. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Once it faded, Ace was standing there, completely brunt and damaged. "I'm sorry, everyone." He said quietly before turning into his card.

Everyone just watched silently as the card fell lifelessly to the floor. "What now?" Max said as Dr.Z laughed maniacally and Brontikens gave a roar of triumph. With half their team defeated, and the other half separated, it would take a miracle to save them now.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next time on Dinosaur King**

 **Dr.Z: I'm about to put your friends to work building my dinosaur kingdom**

 **Rex: They may out number us. But we can out smart them**

 **Chomp: If we want to save the others we need to work together**

 **Spiny: Here's Spiny!**

A/N: So, our heroes are boned right now. I am not sorry.

Anyway, yes for those of you asking, Brontikens was the shadow dinosaur in the intro. He was originally going to play a much smaller role. But now he's here as the unstoppable force they claimed he was in canon.

I separated some of the dinosaurs from their partners since, not only would it give me more to do next time, it helps make things not too... anticlimactic next time, even though I like the episode.

Don't forget to vote and I'll see you all next time.


	14. Escape From Zeta Point

Escape From Zeta Point

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

 **Last Time on Dinosaur King**

 **Max: Another** **dinosaur just showed up**

 **Spiny: Let's go!**

 **Max: The mark of the Alpha Gang**

 **Chomp: We feel right into their secret headquarters**

 **Thorn: Eliminate**

 **Dr.Z: You're not getting away!**

 **Max: Let go of me!**

 **Ursula: Finish them off Brontikens!**

 **Max: What now?**

 **(Intro Theme)**

As Brontikens continued his roaring, Thorn joined in. "Targets destroyed." He said before they were both returned to their cards and landed in Ed's hands.

"I got him." Ed said as he swiped the card in the opposite direction and called out a smaller version of Brontikens. The Apatosaurus simply laid on the floor and watched the events transpire. Alpha Droids appeared and held onto Rex to prevent his escape.

Laura used the grappling claw to pick up Ace's card. "Here you go." She said to her grandpa as she handed him the card.

Dr.Z held the three cards in his hands and smiled mischievously. "Hehahehehe! Ah yes, my dinosaurs have come back to me!" He cackled.

Once he heard those words, Max was peeved. "What'd you mean your dinosaurs? Terry isn't your dinosaur! None of them are!" He told the doctor.

Dr.Z just looked at the boy and smiled. "All the dinosaurs that became cards are mine, you snotty brat. And I'm about to put your little friends here to work building my dinosaur kingdom once we capture them all."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rex yelled.

"They'll never obey you!" Zoe added.

"Our dinosaurs aren't your slaves, you old fossil face!" Max said aloud.

Dr.Z was taken aback by this. "What?! What did you call me?!"

Ursula steeped right in front of the brunette and looked him in the eyes. "You'd better start minding your manners little boy." She lectured him before pulling his cheeks. "And you could start right now by apologizing."

"I'll never apologize to him! Forget it!" He told her.

Ursula glared at him and was about to pull even harder when something smacked her foot really hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She yelped as she hopped around in pain, Zander and Ed snickering at her pain.

Brontikens looked at his work before turning to the D-Team. "Perhaps you kids don't understand the bigger picture." He told them. "This isn't some demotion to slavery for a power hungry tyrant."

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Dr.Z interjected.

Brontikens ignored him and continued. "What you are looking at is the start of a glorious future. One where our kind shall rise from the ashes of extinction and reclaim the world that is rightfully ours!" He said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Max asked sarcastically. "Then what about Thorn and Utah? As far as I can tell, they were brainwashed into mindless drones!" He told the sauropod.

The Apatosaurus was unfazed by the remark from the brunette. "Yes, and trust me, I despise it as much as you do. But if they won't go along with our plans, then we have to remove the third parties from the equation. Now, you could either join us and be amongst the greats, or we will have to use force against you."

"Never!" Max said as he spat in the Apatosaur's direction.

Brontikens looked at the saliva on the floor and sighed. "I was hoping you'd see reason. But since you can't." He turned to the doctor. "Do with them what you see fit." He said before walking off.

Rod watched him leave before turning to his grandfather. "So, what exactly should we do with these three. We can't exactly let them go or they'll bring reinforcements." He explained.

"Hmm." Dr.Z thought. "It's times like this I really wish I bought that plank from those pirates." He said, confusing the three kids.

"Ooh, Dr.Z!" Zander said eagerly as he raised his hand in the air. "You could have them work for Ed and I."

Ed loved the idea. "Oh yeah, that'd be great! We could make 'em cook lunch for us and stuff like that, and really really boss them around." He fantasied.

Ursula wasn't amused with the idea. "What? Are you kidding me?" She asked them as she got into their faces. "You two aren't qualified to boss around a worm."

"What'd you mean? I'd just tell them to squirm left to right to left.." Zander answered as he did said motions.

"Put a sock in it!" Ursula yelled at them, making the two of them cower in fear. "The only one who's going to be bossing them around is me!" She told them.

"Yeah, I can live with that." Ed said as he and Zander hugged tightly.

"Silence!" Dr.Z shouted. "I am the deranged dictator around here, and don't you forget it!" He reminded them before stroking his beard in thought. "Now let's see." He thought before something shined off the corner of his eye. Looking towards the source he noticed Rex holding a card in front of his Dino Holder. "Aah! That's mine!" He told the blonde.

Rex glared at the doctor and held the card up. "The Ceratosaurus you were beating up before is now mine! Let's go!" He said before swiping the card, and activating the Ceratosaurus. "Go, Ceratosaurus! Pay them back for what they did to you, now!"

The Ceratosaurus roared in agreement and turned to the Alpha Gang. The group tensed up and looked behind them to see the dinosaurs missing, all that was there was a note saying "off to lunch". Seeing they were defenseless, they all screamed and ran away from the angry carnivore as he chased them around the room.

With many of the Alpha Droids leaving their posts to deal with the attacker, the ones holding Rex's forgot their job and ran after the dinosaur. "You guys, let's go!" He told the rest of his team.

"Right!" Max agreed before attacking the robots holding him. Once they were down, both of them attacked the ones holding Zoe and made a break for it. "Let's get out of here!"

"Alpha Droids! Catch those brats!" Ursula ordered the remaining Droids. "And get some help, please!"

"Capture. Capture. Capture." The Alpha Droids repeated as they ran after the trio. Rex found an elevator and pushed a button, opening the door. They all ran in and the door closed right before the robots could reach them.

While the elevator headed downstairs, the D-Team took this moment to catch their breaths, with Rex working on the ropes tied around Zoe and Max's hands. "Wow, that was a close one." Zoe sighed.

"Yeah, but we still got to get our cards back, and find the rest." Max reminded her. "There's no way I'm letting the Alpha Gang keep Terry." He said as his hands were free

"And I want Paris back, but it's only us three against all of them." Zoe reminded him.

"They may outnumber us, but we can outsmart them." Rex said as he worked on Zoe's knots. While this went on, he kept on thinking one thing. " _Chomp. Spiny. Tank. Stay safe wherever you are. You too, Ceratosaurus."_

With said Jurassic dinosaur, he was still chasing the Alpha Gang around when he heard something charging towards him. Looking towards the source, he didn't have enough time to dodge as Maximus knocked him into a pit. "That showed him." She said smugly before going back to her lunch.

The rest of the Alpha Gang looked into the pit where the Ceratosaurus fell into. "So... should we grab the card?" Zander suggested.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way it survived that fall. We don't even know how deep that thing is." Ursula told him.

"Never mind that." Dr.Z told them. "We've still got three more dinosaurs running around here. Without those brats they should be in their tiny forms. So if you can't capture them, then I don't know what to do with you."

"You can count on us, Doctor!" The team saluted.

 **DK**

In the storage room for spare Alpha Droids parts, a mini pathway opened up and Tank fell out. "Oof!" She got up and dusted herself off before looking around. "Where am I now?"

"Tanky, I'm coming for you!" Tank looked up and was greeted by Spiny crashing into her. "Hi, Tank."

"Get off of me!" She snapped as she shook off the Spinosaurus. "Where are the others?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Spiny answered.

"What'd you mean you don't know?" Tank asked, starting to get pissed off.

"It means I don't know." Spiny told her, earning a wack on the head.

"Great." Tank said as she stormed off. "Not only are we trapped in the headquarters of our arch enemies, we're now separated from the rest of the group!" She yelled as she flopped onto the ground. Anyone should remember that in the old days separation from the herd equals death.

Spiny saw how distraught she was and walked up to her. "Hey, now, we have each other." He comforted her as he nuzzled her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Tank muttered. She pushed Spiny away and looked around at the room they were in. "These look a lot like the robots from earlier." She said as she noticed the heads

As Spiny looked around at the heads, a lightbulb went off in his head. "I have-"

"Oh, no."

"-A plan!"

Tank sighed in frustration. "No you don't, Spiny." She told him.

"Yes I do. I'm not just any idiot, I'm a smart idiot."

Tank's eyes twitched at the stupidity. "How can you be smart and stupid at the same time?"

"Because I'm me!" He said proudly.

Tank was about to make another comment when the thought came to her. They were all alone with no real way to defend themselves against the Alpha gang's dinosaurs. At best, Spiny's plan might give her a good idea. "All right, what's this plan you're talking about?"

A few minutes later the door to the room opened and two tiny Alpha Droids came out. The Alpha Droids working in the room stopped their cleaning or whatever jobs they were doing and looked at the two new arrivals in curiosity. "Droid?"

Despite this, they didn't do anything to stop the two robots. The robots were actually Spiny and Tank with Alpha Droid helmets on their heads. "Wow, this might actually work." Tank whispered to Spiny.

"This is just phase one, mi compadre." Spiny whispered back.

"Phase one?"

Before she got an answer, Spiny addressed all the robots in the room. "Hello, my brothers."

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, the elevator door opened to reveal the engine room. They all gasp in astonishment at the room. "Whoa, what kind of place is this?" Max asked. Looking around they could see different looking robots working on some kind of large contraption in the center of the room. "I don't get what all the machines and stuff have to do with dinosaurs." Max whispered as they went to get a closer view, while trying to stay hidden.

"And there's a bunch of robots too." Zoe added. "That's so weird."

"Robots and droids? Maybe they're from a different planet." Rex suggested.

"Yeah, that would make sense. They're Martians." Max said sarcastically.

Before Rex could respond, he noticed someone on one of the higher platforms. "Someone's up there." He told the others. "He must be controlling all of this."

Seth noticed the kids when they first entered the room, but didn't do anything about it since they weren't getting too close for comfort. That was starting to change when he heard Rex's voice. He looked down at the three kids and they noticed. "Run." Max said as they hid themselves. "Think he spotted us?"

His question was answered with all the robots saying. "Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." As their eyes glowed red.

"I'd say that's a yes." Zoe replied before three of the pink robots landed in front of them.

The three kids gasped and ran back to the elevator while the Alpha Droids changed their words to. "Capture. Capture. Capture." Their legs turned into wheels and they chased after the kids. The trio made it to the elevator in time to close the door on the robots faces.

"We're going up." Zoe told them as she looked at the arrows. "But I wonder where."

"Any place is better." Max replied.

"That depends on who's waiting for us when the door opens up." Rex told him.

"If that's the case, I don't want it to open up." Max said. "After seeing that Apatosaurus I doubt anyone could be worse than him, but I'm not taking chances."

Unfortunately for him, the door opened and revealed and angry looking Helga. "You're not getting off so easily." She said before grabbing them.

 **DK**

At the bottom of the pit, Chomp was lying unconsciously on the floor after getting knocked into the slot by Thorn. Though it seemed like he wasn't waking up anything soon, one loud thud was enough to kill the sleep.

"Aah!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the air like a startled cat. "What the?" He asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. "What on earth happened?"

He continued looking around until he noticed someone else in the room with him, the Ceratosaurus. Chomp gasped and ran over to him. The theropod was on his back and looked like he was dead. "Hello?" He said quietly. "You alright there?" He tried nudging the Ceratosaurus, but couldn't do since he was in his mini form. "Are you-" He asked as he jumped onto his chest and listened for a heartbeat and/or breathing. "OK, you're still alive, just knocked out." Chomp said as he leapt off of him.

"But how am I going to get you unknocked out?" He asked himself. He thought for a bit before coming to a solution. " _Hopefully this works and he won't kill me._ " He thought as he leapt onto the Ceratosaurs nose and covered his nostrils, thankfully his mouth was closed at the time.

After about half a minute, the Ceratosaur's eyes shot opened and he raised his head. "'Gasp!' All right, I'm up! I'm up!" He said as he got back up.

Chomp leapt off his face and turned back to face the Jurassic carnivore. "Sorry about that. I needed to make sure you were alive."

"Why? So you could kill me?" The Ceratosaurus asked as he got into an attacking position. "Are you one of them!?"

"What?! No!" Chomp replied quickly. "I'm on your side. Don't you remember? We picked up your card before those creeps did." He explained causing the Ceratosaurus to stand down.

"That would explain why the one kid ordered me to attack them." The Ceratosaurus said to himself as he put two and two together.

"What are you talking about?" Chomp asked, starting to get worried.

"I mean this blue human kid told me to get revenge for what happened earlier today, so I chased them around until I was defeated." The Ceratosaurus explained.

"Were there any other kids or dinosaurs out at the time you were summoned?"

The Ceratosaurus paused as he tried to remember. "I recall there being two other kids being held down by these gray creatures." Chomp's eyes widened when he realized that meant they got captured. "And the only other dinosaur I saw was a larger version of you which knocked me into this pit." He looked down and noticed Chomp wasn't looking so well. "Are you OK?"

Chomp stopped listening halfway through and began to panic. " _Oh god! This is bad! Who knows that they'll do to them! And what about Terry?! He could end up like Thorn!_ " Chomp started breathing harder and harder if looked like he was about to collapse.

"Hey, buddy, snap out of it!" The Ceratosaurus roared, stomping his foot on the ground to get his attention.

Chomp broke out of his panic attack and returned to reality. "Sorry about that, just a lot going through my mind right now." He said as he put a paw on his forehead.

"I know the feeling." The Ceratosaurus replied. "I'm still try to grasp what's going on."

"I don't exactly know myself." Chomp told him. "But if we want to escape this place and rescue our friends, we have to work together. Are you with me?" He asked.

"Definitely." The Ceratosaurus said with a nod. "I owe it to you guys."

"Great! Then let's go!" Chomp said before running down a hall.

"Do you know where that leads?" The Ceratosaurus asked.

Chomp stopped in his tracks. "Umm...No." He said quietly. It was then Chomp realized something else. "Say, do you have a name?"

"A name?"

"Yeah, like my name's Chomp, my bro's name is Terry, my partners are Ace, Paris, Spiny, Tank, ect. Do you have one?"

The Ceratosaurus shook his head. "No, I do not. Until now. After all that's happened: me being saved before they could do anything to me, and surviving that fall, I will now be known as Lucky."

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, they were currently being dragged down the hall by Helga. "Let go!" Max struggled under her iron grip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, you're stretching my sweater." Zoe added.

"You children have some learning to do." Helga told them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rex asked.

Before he could get an answer, they heard the sound of children laughing. Zoe looked up and saw who it was. "Hey! It's those kids."

"You guys may have escaped the Alpha Droids." Rod said.

"But your gonna wish you didn't run into Helga." Laura finished. "Good luck, guys."

Helga stopped walked and looked up at them. "Since you two have nothing better to do than laugh, get down here and I'll so you something funny." She told them, making the two of them gasp and the D-Team snicker at their bad luck.

She continued dragging them until they reached Rod and Laura's room. "Go! Time for you to study!" She ordered them as she flung open the door.

"Study? We don't even live here." Max told her as she pushed the three of them into the room.

"I completed all my homework last night." Rex said as he took his seat while Helga carried Max and Zoe.

"What do you even want us to study?" Zoe asked

"Be quiet! According to what Brontikens told me, you won't be leaving anytime soon. And I won't have that as an excuse to skip education. You are children, and children must study." Helga said as she plopped them onto seats and turned on the computers.

Max looked at the screen and couldn't even tell what was on it. "What's this stuff?"

"It's Riemannian geometry." Rod answered and he and Laura took their seats across from them. "You know from the general theory of relativity."

"Wha?" Was all Max could reply.

"You're kidding me. You don't know this?" Laura said.

"Hey, it's pretty cool." Rex said as he scrolled through the page.

"What? No way. You get it already?" Max asked him in shock. He knew Rex was smart, but he didn't know he was that smart.

"Actually, about one-percent of it" He replied, making Max sigh. This was even worse than dealing with Brontikens.

 **DK**

"Despicable little brats." Dr.Z said as he walked into the main room. "Did they really think they could infiltrate my hidey-hole and get away with it? I laugh at that, ha!" He said before putting the cards of Terry, Ace, and Paris on his table. "And I'll have the last laugh, too. 'Cause I was able to get my precious cards back from them. After we capture the stowaways, we'll take the rest of them by force, and soon they won't be interfering with the Alpha Gang anymore." He said before laughing.

He continued his evil laughing until he noticed something in the room, or rather lack of something. "They're gone!" He exclaimed. "My priceless dinosaur cards! Where'd they disappear to?" He said as he searched all over the room. "Wait, I bet those rotten kids are behind this." He said before running to the exit. "Ursula! You and your hooligans get in here this instant!" He yelled out, before running into Ursula. "Well that was fast."

"Dr.Z, we have a bit of a problem."

"I know! Those brats took all the cards I had! I need you to-"

"No, worse than that." She said as she stood up. "It seems two of the Alpha Droids went rouge and are now leading a revolution."

Dr.Z blinked as he process the information. "A... revolution?"

In another room, Zander and Ed were running away from an army of Alpha Droids marching down the hall. On a podium two were carrying, Spiny and Tank sat proudly with uniforms and mustaches. "We shall capture them on the beaches! We shall capture them on the landing grounds! We shall capture them in the fields and on the streets! We shall capture them in the heels! For the world must be made safe for Droids!" Spiny said as he raised his claw into the air.

"Lange lebe das Alpha Droid Reich!" Tank said as she mimicked her partner. This plan was actually a lot of fun.

Back with Urusla, she was just done explaining the situation. "Not gonna lie, those were boss uniforms. Totally got the whole Hitler and Eva thing going down."

 **DK**

With Chomp and Lucky, they were currently walking down a dark tunnel, trying to find a way out. Lucky's predator vision really helped him navigate the two of them through the darkness. "So." Lucky started. "How'd you get separated from your herd?"

Chomp paused as he tried to remember exactly what happened. "Thorn attacked me."

"Who's Thorn?"

"He was a Styracosaurus we befriended in Hawaii." Chomp explained.

This just made Lucky confused. "If he was your friend why did he attack you?"

Chomp looked back and glared at the Ceratosaurus. "One, he is still my friend so don't ever talk about him like that!" He said sternly. "Two." He looked down to the ground in sadness. "The Alpha Gang captured him and most likely brainwashed him."

"So even though he's your enemy now, you still see him as a friend?"

"Of course!" Chomp said, taking offense to what he just heard. "You don't know him at all. He'd never do that to me!"

"From what it sounds like, you don't know him much either." Lucky reminded him. "How do you even know he would still be your friend if we reclaim the card?"

"I know he's still in there." Chomp said as they continued forward. They eventually saw a light and quickly ran down the end of the tunnel. At the end, what they saw was a room full of troughs and bowls with food and water in them. And eating out of one of the troughs was Thorn.

 **DK**

As the Alpha Droids continued marching down the hall, Spiny and Tank began to discuss the rest of the plan. "So, what is the plan now?" Tank asked her partner.

"With our new robotic buddies, we shall have all of this hideout under our control." Spiny said before laughing evilly.

"Focus dingnut." Tank said giving Spiny a wack to the side, to not remove the helmet disguise. "This isn't an world domination plan, it's a rescue." She reminded him.

Before they could continue they noticed that the army had stopped moving. "What the heck?" Spiny said as he and Tank hopped of the platform to see what was stopping them. They made it to the front and saw Brontikens waiting for them.

"So." He addressed the two. "This was your plan. Not bad. I applaud you for creativity."

"Why thank you-I mean, capture him!" Spiny ordered the Alpha Droids.

"Capture. Capture." The droids repeated as they advanced towards him. Brontikens responded by leaping over the front lines and landing right in front of Spiny and Tank.

Using his tail, he knocked off the helmets and revealed who they really were. The Alpha Droids stopped their attack and looked to see their leaders were not droids like them at all. "Now that I believe their loyalty is back with us." He said before turning to the robots. "Kill 'em."

Spiny and Tank jumped right out of their uniforms in fright before running away as fast as their legs can carry them from the robots. The plan was now completely ruined.

 **DK**

In the study hall, Max was currently snoozing instead of working. Zoe noticed this and gently tapped his shoulder. "Max, wake up. She won't like that you're falling asleep."

"So." Max said as he opened an eye. "What can she do, give me detention? We're already their prisoners again."

"Yeah, but if we get that old lady-" Max quickly covered her mouth in fear. "Not that one." She said as she pulled his hand down. "I was talking about the big one."

"Yeah, don't get her mad." Laura interjected. "It makes Brontikens look like a bunny."

"You see? If we go and upset her we'll never get out of here." Zoe pointed out.

"Hey? Where is she anyway?" Max asked as he looked around the room for the large maid.

"Probably off cleaning something." Rod suggested.

"Then let's go." Max said as the three of them got up and went for the door.

"So, you think you're just gonna walk on out of here?" Rod asked them.

Max opened the door and saw no sign of Helga. "I don't see why not. The doors wide open." He said as they started to walk out. But before they could even move one foot outside the room, Helga appeared out of a flash. The trio screamed in fear of her inhuman speed. "Hi! We missed you." Max quickly said.

"So, you're a comedian now." Helga said, unimpressed by the lie.

"Everything OK?" Zoe asked.

"Nice try, missy!" Helga shouted at her as a tick mark grew on her head. Max looked down and noticed all the Move Cards in her pocket. "Where do the three of you think you are going?" Helga asked them, snapping Max out of his thoughts. "Study time is not over."

Well, we had to go to the bathroom. But we were going to come right back here." Rex told her, hoping she'd by that lie.

She didn't. "Ach! Do I look like a dummkopf!" She yelled, making the kids back away. "The bathroom is right over there!" She pointed to them.

"There it is." Max said innocently. "Thank you, ma'am." Helga responded by simply slamming the door on his face.

"You won't get anything by Helga." Rod said smugly as he was proven right.

Zoe and Rex simply went back to their seats. "Actually, I really do have to go." Max said as he ran into the bathroom. A minute later he popped his head out. "Hey, now I know how we can get out of here." He told them. "Rex, Zoe, come here. Look what I found."

"What is it, Max?" Zoe asked.

"Did you find a window or something?" Rex asked.

Max than turned to Rod and Laura. "If you guys are tired of studying that stuff, come here and help." He suggested to them.

"What?" Rod said in shock.

"You want our help?" Laura asked.

They all went into the bathroom to see what Max found. "Well? Where's the window we can escape from?" Rex asked him.

"I never said window, I have a plan." Max said as he opened the closet to reveal many plumbing supplies. "Ta-da!"

A few minutes later, Helga was cleaning in a room when she felt a disturbance in the force. She quickly speed to the children's room in time to stop Max from walking out again. "What's going on here?" She asked the brunette.

"Sorry, Helga. It's the toilet." Max said, all soaked. "It blew up."

"You are lying!" Helga yelled as she got into his face. But when she did, she noticed everyone was drenched in water. "Oh? Why are your clothes soaking wet?"

"Like he said, it's the toilet." Rod said as he pointed to the bathroom. "Take a look."

Helga slammed into the bathroom and saw both the toilet and sink overflowing with water. "Ach! Mein Dusseldorf! This is very bad!"

"Yeah, big trouble right?" Max said as he sneaked a hand to grab the deck of cards, only for Helga to smack it away. Max yelped in pain as Helga began working on the problem. "Rats."

"Max, come on. We've got to do this now." Rex whispered.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Max said as they all snuck out of the room, leaving Helga to her work.

"Ugh. Messy, filthy, children. Why do I bother?"

 **DK**

With Chomp and Lucky, Thorn looked up from his meal and noticed the intruders in the room with him. "Destroy intruders." He said before charging forward, knocking the troughs and bowls away as he did so.

"Get out of here!" Lucky said as he nudged Chomp away in time to meet Thorn in a headlock.

"No! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" Chomp pleaded.

"I thought we talked 'bout this?! He's not your friend anymore!" Lucky said as they separated and began circling each other. After about a minute, they began to fight.

Thorn hit Lucky with his horn before he was knocked away by the Ceratosaur's tail. The Styracosaurus got up and went back in to attack. Chomp watched in horror as his two friends were fighting each other ferociously. He needed a plan to stop this before they defeated each other.

Meanwhile, Spiny and Tank were still running from the army of Alpha Droids. "You've got any plans to get out of this one?!" Tank asked the Spinosaurus.

"We could fly?" Spiny suggested. If they weren't running for their lives Tank would have bonked him on they head for that one.

They continued running until Tank noticed a dark room. "In here!" She said before they ran in, only for it to be another slide.

Back with the fight, Lucky had grabbed onto Thorn's horn and was trying to tire him out, ignoring all of Chomp's pleas to stop. If he did, than it was all over of them.

Chomp just continued watching, feeling helpless as he did so. He didn't know what to do, or how to help. Or who to help.

Suddenly something landed on top of him. "Where are we now?" A angry feminine voice asked.

"Not where we were earlier." A male voiced replied stupidly.

Chomp instantly recognized the voices. "Spiny? Tank?"

"Chompy!" Spiny said as he leapt off the Triceratops. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!" He cried as he nuzzled Chomp

"I thought the same thing." Chomp replied as he accepted the nuzzle.

"Um, sorry for running this moment, but what's going on over there?" Tank asked as she pointed to the fight.

"Our friends got captured and Rex sent out Lucky to distract them so they could escape." Chomp explained.

"Then why are you here?" Spiny asked.

"I was separated when Thorn attacked me." The Triceratops answered.

"Why would Thorn-" Tank started to ask before remembering what happened with Utah. " _Of course! They used that ball thing to brainwash him! Which means if we destroy the ball, Thorn should be freed!"_

"Chomp? Remember how we saved Utah from their control?" Tank asked him.

"Well, it was when I used my Electric Charge against her move. But how can we do that without anyone to make us full size?" He asked her.

"Maybe if you try and get Thorn to remember you the control will be broken?" Spiny suggested.

Tank looked unamused by Spiny's suggestion. "That idea is so cliche-"

"It just might work." Chomp said before leaping into the battle.

"Chomp, no!" Tank shouted, but it was too late.

Chomp ran across the battlefield until he was right in front of Thorn. "Thorn, it's me!" The Styracosaurus responded by hitting him with his long horn. Chomp was sent flying into a wall and hit it hard.

"Chomp!" Lucky shouted in fear before being knocked over by Thorn.

"Stay down." Thorn said before walking towards Chomp.

"Huh, something that wasn't 'destroy' or 'eliminate'." Tank said as she started to get interested in Thorn's behavior.

Chomp got up and looked Thorn in the eyes. "I know the real you is in there somewhere. Don't you remember the fun we had in Hawaii? We were the best surfer bros."

Thorn raised his foot and he prepared to lower it on Chomp. "Chomp!" Everyone shouted in horror at what was about to happen.

But Chomp didn't move. "And don't you remember when we first met? You helped pull a thorn out of my paw." He said as he showed his paw to the Styracosaurus.

The foot still came down, but it missed Chomp by quite a lot. Everyone looked surprised to see Thorn shaking his head around as the Alpha Ball appeared. Only this time it was shown malfunctioning. "What's going on?" Lucky asked Tank.

"The control device is starting to wear off." Tank said. "Quick, hit me towards it!" She told the Ceratosaurus as she rolled up into a ball.

Lucky got the plan and hit Tank with his tail. Tank flew like a bullet right into the Alpha Ball, destroying it on impact.

Thorn gave a roar of pain as he collapsed on the ground. Chomp slowly walked up to him to see if they had succeeded. "Thorn?"

His response was Thorn opening one of his eyes. "Chomp?"

 **DK**

Outside, an elevator came up from the ground and the kids came out of it. "Hey, that was fun." Rod said.

"Yeah, we've never escaped from Helga and studying before." Laura said.

Max sighed in disappointment. "Man, I almost had the whole deck."

"You did?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, that close. That Helga woman's tough." Max told him.

"She may be tough, but we tricked her." Rex reminded him with a smile.

"That's true." Laura told him. "And you've figured out that making a mess is the best way to distract her. Ha ha!" They were definitely going to remember this for the future.

"Not bad." Rod commented. "Do you guys always do that kind of stuff?"

"Mainly Max." Zoe said. "In fact he made another toilet overflow just before we came here." She laughed while Max just glared at her.

"I guess you must really like playing to toilet water, huh?" Rod joked.

"Hey watch it! My idea got us out of there didn't it?" He reminded them. "So who are you two and what are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked the duo.

"I'm Rod."

"I'm Laura." They both introduced themselves. "And you're the D-Team: Max Taylor, Rex Owen, and Zoe Drake."

The trio were shocked that they knew both their first and last names. "How do you know all that? Have you been spying on us?" Rex asked them.

"Everyone knows you three ever since that TV quiz show." Rod told him.

Oh, yeah." Rex remembered.

"So, are you guys part of the Alpha Gang?" Zoe asked them.

"Sort of I guess." Rod said with a shrug. "We do some things to help our grandpa from time to time."

"Are you kidding me?" Max said aloud, not realizing who he was talking to. "That mean guy's your grandpa?"

"Oh, he's not that mean." Laura assured him. "He just gets really excited when there's something about dinosaurs. He has this big dream about being the Dinosaur King one day." She told them.

"Dinosaur King?" They all said aloud.

"That's right. And he's dedicated his whole life to constructing his dinosaur kingdom." Rod explained.

"If you ask me, he acts more like a lunatic than any sort of a king." Rex said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't remember asking." Rod told him. "Besides, Grandpa wasn't even the one who created the cards to begin with."

"What?" The trio said in shock. "Then who did?" Rex asked.

"Can't tell." Rod answered.

"Hee. Nope." Laura added.

"Why not? After everything else you told us, why not tell us the rest?" Zoe asked.

"It's a secret. Right?" Laura turned to her brother.

"Yep." Rod said before they chuckled. The D-Team just sighed in disappointment. Now even more questions were being added to the ones answered. "So now that you know why Grandpa's trying to collect all the dinosaur cards, could you please stop interfering with his plans." He asked them.

"Yeah, can't you just leave him alone?" Laura added.

The D-Team gasped at what they just heard. "Leave him alone?" Max asked, still shocked at the question. "The dinosaurs are in trouble because of him, and they're asking for help."

"And whatever your grandfather says he wants to do with the dinosaurs, it isn't what they want at all." Rex added.

"Besides, the old lad-"

"No! No! No! No!" Max and Rex both said as they covered her mouth.

"I mean Ursula and those other two." Zoe corrected herself as she removed their hands. "You must have seen his horrible they are to the dinosaurs. They treat them like they don't have feeling and don't matter at all."

"Oh, yeah that is too bad." Rod said sarcastically.

"Sure is, but, oh well." Laura added, mimicking her brother.

"Huh?" The D-Team said as they realized the shift in tone.

"You were about to call me and old lady, weren't you?!" The trio gasped and saw themselves surrounded by Alpha Droids. Urusla held up a scanner that showed Dr.Z's laughing face.

"How'd they find us?" Max asked aloud.

"Oh, yeah. I sent them out coordinates." Rod said innocently as he pulled out an Alpha Scanner.

"Ha ha! And now you're gonna be prisoners again." Laura giggled.

" _Those snakes_!" Rex thought as he made such a fist it was hurting him.

"Thank you, kids!" Dr.Z said over the speaker. "Good work."

"There's no escape for you this time." Zander said as the inched closer to them.

"Not that we can think of." Ed added.

"Not without dinosaurs." Ursula finished before they got ready to pounce on them.

But before they could, they heard the sound of a plane flying towards them. The plane flew close to the ground and blew all the Alpha Droids away. "Whoa!"

"Max! I'm here!" Spike said as he pressed against the screen.

"Ugh! Dad!?" Max gasped when he saw the symbol on the plane and his father's face.

"Who's that?" Rod asked.

"Don't worry, kids, I'm coming to the rescue!" Spike said from inside the plane.

"There's nowhere for me to land this hydroplane." Reese told him.

"That's all right. I'm ready for anything." Spike said as he put on a parachute.

"Do you know how to work that?" Reese asked him.

"Not a clue!" He answered. "How difficult can it be?" He asked before jumping out the open door.

"Less difficult if you had it on right side up." Reese said before flying somewhere else.

Spike chuckled to himself as he fell before he pulled the string, or would have if it was in the right spot. He searched frantically for it before finding it right next to his head. He pulled it and the parachute came to life. If only it helped in slowing down his fall before he crashed into the trees.

"Dad!" Max yelled as he ran to where his father landed.

Thankfully, his father fell out of the trees, upside down. "Max, I've come just in time to save you." Spike said determined. "But, uh, could you save me first?" He asked.

"No problem." Max said before working in the rope, clearly embarrassed by his dad again.

"We'd better hurry." Zoe warned them. "'Cause here they come!"

"Quit running away, you brats!" Ursula yelled as they arrived at the scene.

"I recognize you three!" Spike said once he was freed from the tree. "You're the Alpha Gang monsters who are always threatening my kids!"

"Who are you? Buffalo Bill?" Dr.Z asked.

"I am dinosaur expert, Spike Taylor Ph.D." Spike introduced confidently. "And a sworn dinosaur defender."

"But not a great parachuter." Ursula muttered.

"That was a nasty fall." Zander pointed out.

"You should take classes." Ed suggested.

"Hey, I survived, didn't I?" Spike reminded them. "Anyway, I am here to rescue these kids. Because that's what parents do. You may know me a a brilliant paleontologist, but I'm also a concerned dad."

"Thanks." Max said to his father. Rod and Laura simply watched the scene in silence.

"So now, villains, you shall taste my whip of extreme justice!" Spike said as he pulled out the whip he used in London, only for it to get tangled around a tree branch behind him. "Uh, in just a second." He said before tugging the whip

"So much for that." Max sighed.

"Listen up!" Dr.Z said, almost making the scanner jump out of Ursula's grip. "You kids better give me back the cards you stole! Or this big, bad paleontologist dad is going to be Gigas' next meal!"

"Whose?" Spike asked.

"Attack!" Dr.Z ordered. All three pulled out scanners and cards and summoned their dinosaurs. All while using a new catchphrase.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

All three dinosaurs landed and gave out roars. "Ready?" Spike asked the kids. "Run for it!" They all ran in time to dodge Gigas' jaws.

"This way!" Rex said as they ran to the pipe.

"Why? Where are we going?" Spike asked.

"To the ventilation duct. We've got to get Terry and the other cards back." Max told him.

"I thought the old man said you had all the cards?" Spike asked.

"He doesn't know his cleaning lady has them."

They all jumped into the pipe, ignoring Gigas' roars of anger from above, and made their way to the door. "Open Sesame!"

 **DK**

"Time to summon dinosaurs!" Dr.Z said in delight as he ran to where he placed the three cards. "I'll start with this one." He said as he picked up Terry's card. "I'll sure have one hell of a time turning that brat's Tyrannosaurus into my ultimate Alpha Dinosaur." He said as he approached the Alpha Controller and placed the card in, but before he could activate it he got a call. "Huh? What is it now?" He pressed a button to show Seth on the screen. "Talk to me, Seth."

"Doctor, the engine is now partially functional and we're powering it up. I'd like you to come and give it a test run."

"Really? That's excellent!" Dr.Z said with a smile. "That's the first thing that's gone right around here all day." He said before ordering Seth. "Proceed, let's get this thing going."

"Very good, Doctor. Over and out." Seth said before hanging up.

Dr.Z laughed before turning his attention to the Alpha Controller. "At last, my time machine will be working again. Now to add some new dinosaurs to my collection." He said as he pressed the button that activated the device. It started to lower on the card as Dr.Z smiled in joy.

But before the process could begin, a whip came from nowhere and snatched the card from the device. Dr.Z gasped before looking to see Spike and the kids enter the room. "Oh, no you don't! Those cards don't belong to you!" Spike told him.

"I said this before all cards belong to me!" The Doctor yelled before he noticed Rex and Zoe head for the table. "Hold it right there!" He told them as he pulled out a gun from his lab coat. "One false move and I shoot." The team tensed as it looked like they were in trouble once again. And instead of being captured, they were going to be killed.

Dr.Z got started to pull the trigger, but before he could. "Here's Spiny!" Spiny said as he flew into the room and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"What?!" Dr.Z said in shock and anger.

"Spiny!" The D-Team yelled in joy.

Dr.Z went to make an example of the Spinosaurus. But before he could, a purple ball started rolling around him, causing him to lose balance.

"Tank!"

"Get away from me, you scaly thing!" Dr.Z continued to hop away from Tank's attacks, and went right into the path of Thorn's horn. "Whah!" The horn sent him propelling into the sky and landed in a open pipe Chomp set up.

"Chomp!"

Dr.Z struggled in his prison and looked down to see Thorn was the one to trapped him in the pipe. "Traitor!" He screamed at the Styracosaurus.

"I follow you no more." Thorn told him as he was approached by Lucky. "And we never will make you the king."

While he was trapped, the D-Team took this opportunity to reclaim their cards and summon out their mini forms. "I'm so happy to see you, Terry. You OK?" Max asked as he hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ace." Rex sighed in relief.

"Welcome back, Paris." Zoe sobbed in happiness as she hugged her.

Before the reunion could continue, they heard the sounds of many footsteps approaching. Looking up, they saw the Alpha Gang back again. "OK, you're good at escaping. I'll give you that." Ursula commented them. "Dr.Z, we'll get rid of these pests for you." She said before all three grabbed out their scanners. "Here it goes!"

"Doctor, your lizard soup is ready!" Helga announced as she walked into the room with a bowl of said soup.

"Yuck!" The D-Team all gagged when they heard that, except the carnivores who ate lizards many times before.

"Now's not really the time, Helga. Please put it somewhere and help me out, please?" Dr.Z said as he continued struggling to get out.

Suddenly, the whole island began to shake. Everyone gasped as they lost their footing. Max took this opportunity, while she was distracted, to grab the cards from Helga. Problem was he tripped over Tank and lost his grip on Terry, who he was carrying at the time.

Thankfully, Terry was able to grab onto the pocket piece that was holding the cards and tear it apart, causing the cards to fly out. Dr.Z gasped in horror as his precious cards flew all over the room before they were all caught by Spike's whip. "Now we got all of the cards." He told the kids. "Let's find a way out of here." With that, they all ran down the hall for the nearest exit.

"Don't let them get away!" Dr.Z ordered, before noticing no one calling it. "Huh?" He looked. down and saw the A-Team in a big pile on the floor. "You fools! Don't just stand there! Go and get those cards back!"

"Yes, sir, Doctor, sir!" They all replied before chasing after them.

"And as for you!" He said turning to Helga. "What were those cards doing stuffed in your apron?" He asked, not realizing his tone.

Helga did. "Don't take that tone with me, or there's no soup for you!" She scolded him, making the doctor wince. She, however, gasped when she saw what Terry did to her apron. "Oh, my! More mending to do."

 **DK**

The team continued running until they arrived at a stretched out beach with pillars at the end. "Where's Reese with the plane?" Max asked as he looked around for any sign of their escape.

"Are you sure this is where you told her to pick us up?" Zoe asked Spike.

"Yes, this is the location we agreed upon." Spike confirmed.

Terry looked around as well, before noticing something with the clouds. "Hey, is this island moving?"

"That's impossible." Tank told him. "Islands can't-"

"He's right." Spike said as he pointed to the water, showing how it was moving against the island.

"So that must be what the earthquake was." Max guessed.

"Yes, must have been a rumble when the island was turning." Spike theorized.

"That would mean this whole island isn't a real island." Thorn said.

" _Who are these guys?_ " Rex thought to himself.

Before anyone could answer, the roars of dinosaurs were heard. They looked behind themselves and saw Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus land behind them with Brontikens leading them. The Alpha Gang appeared behind them with scanners in their hands. "You've escaped for the last time!" Ursula told them. "Brontikens and his friends are going to finish you off now!" She declared.

Chomp, Paris, Spiny, Tank, and Lucky gasped at the size of Brontikens. "Who is that?!" Paris asked.

"Brontikens. A new member of theirs." Max told her.

"Think we can take 'em?" Thorn asked Lucky, who was panting heavily ever since their fight.

"Maybe." Was his reply as he eyed the group.

"Brontikens will make things a lot harder." Max told his partners. "But we can't let Thorn and Lucky battle them alone. Can you do it, guys?"

"Let's do this!" Terry roared as he and Chomp growled at them. Max smiled and got them ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

All the dinosaurs appeared and the battle began: Lucky and Thorn handled Maximus, Tank and Ace battled Armatus, Spiny and Paris got Gigas, leaving Brontikens for Chomp and Terry.

Terry gave out a roar as he charged forward. Brontikens responded by simply raising onto his hind legs and blocking his attack before he started to push him back. Terry struggled to keep his place. "Nothing's changed since last time." Brontikens told him. "Don't waste your breaths."

Chomp saw this and went to his brother's aid. "He has me now!" He said as their combined efforts helped evened the odds.

"That's not the only thing that's changed." Spike said as he pulled out the Move Cards they collected. "We have these." He handed them to Max. "Give 'em a try. Good luck, Max." He said to his son before noticing something approaching. "Hey, it's our flight!"

Max nodded and turned to his team. "You ready, guys? Let's finish these creeps off with some new moves!" He handed them the cards with their respective elements.

"Way ahead of you, Max, Ninja Attack!" Rex swiped.

Ace began running very fast and made duplicates of himself. They all jumped into the air and surrounded Armatus. "What the?" Was all the Stegosaurus had time to say before he was attacked by the clones repeatedly, building up speed the more it went on.

"Now, Earthquake!" Rex said as he activated Tank's Move Card.

Tank reared up on her hind legs and slammed them into the ground hard. "Take this!" She roared as she did so. The earth opened up in front of her and Armatus fell in, Ace dodging thanks to his speed. The Stegosaurus struggled to get out as the walls closed around him. But he was too late and was squished by the two ends before getting carded.

"Water Sword!" Zoe cried out.

Water formed in Spiny's mouth before he injected it as a large sword. Swinging it around, he sliced Gigas with it and made the Tyrannosaurus collapse.

"Great Job, Spiny! Now, Paris, let's give him Stomping Hammer!"

Paris roared as she charged forward. Using her tail, she knocked Gigas back to the ground and leapt up high into the air before slamming into him. After repeating the process two more times, Gigas roared in pain before being carded as well.

While this happened, the Alpha Gang watched in fear. "What's this?" Ursula said through her teeth.

"They're using Dr.Z's Move Cards!" Zander told them.

"Come on, Max!" Terry urged him.

"Let's get him good!" Chomp added.

"I'm trying!" Max replied as he looked through his deck. "I don't know if there are any ones to take him down though!"

With Lucky, he and Maximus were currently in a head lock. "This feels like deja vu." Lucky told her.

"Why's that?" She asked. Her response was Thorn charming into her from the side and sending her crashing into one of the pillars, getting carded on impact.

With Max, he was able to pick out the right cards. "Go! Ultimate Thunder and Fire!" He said as he activated the cards. Both dinosaurs backed away from the Apatosaurus and glowed their respective colors.

Suddenly, lightning started to strike around Chomp in a path, across from each other, before one struck Brontikens, paralyzing him. With his tail almost looking like the blast from a spaceship, Chomp then started to slide forward, joined by Terry who erupted in flames and did a flaming charge. Electricity built up in Chomps horns before striking Brontikens dead center. If that wasn't enough, Terry struck him as well as he charged past, knocking Brontikens away. The Apatosaurus roared in pain before returning to his card, thankfully before he landed on the Alpha Gang.

Everyone roared and cheered as the dinosaurs were defeated. "Go get those cards!" Ursula ordered Zander and Ed.

"Going and getting." They both said as they picked up the four cards. Once they did, they felt hot air on them. Turning around, they saw Lucky and Thorn glaring at them. "Aah!" They screamed as they hid behind Ursula. They all looked forward and saw the main dinosaurs glaring at them as well.

Ace crouched to the ground, Tank pawed the dirt, Spiny stretched his neck, Paris reared up, Terry growled, and Chomp blinked before they all charged at them and attacked viciously.

"Take that, you stupid!"

"Oh god, no!"

"Take that! And that!"

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses?!"

"I got his face!"

"No! That doesn't even go there!"

When the dust cleared, the Alpha Gang was a bloody mess on the floor, but still alive. "That was something to remember the next time you try and take us all on." Chomp said before they all were called back, even Thorn.

The plane landed in the water and Spike lead everyone to the entryway. "This way, kids. All aboard."

"Dad! Help!" Max said as he struggled to get on.

"I got ya." Spike assured him as he helped his son on, and closed the door before the plane took off.

"So that's a dad." Rod said as he and Laura watched them leave.

"Kinda nice, isn't he?" Laura added.

 **DK**

"Sorry it took me so long." Reese apologized as they flew into the sunset. "When I went to the original coordinates, the island wasn't there anymore."

Well, it's all right now." Spike assured her before asking. "Hey, Reese? Is their a meal served with this flight?"

"Thanks for rescuing us, Dad." Max told his father. "I don't know if we would have gotten out of there if you hadn't shown up. Have I ever told you what a really awesome dad you are?"

"Thank you." Spike told him. "I have to admit, I was really worried about you this time." He confessed. "I want you all to be more careful in the future, all right?"

"Ok." They all replied.

"Because who's going to do janitor and clean up duty if your not around?"

"What?" Max said.

"I've got to get you three back so you can finish the work you started."

"Is that why you came to rescue us?" Max asked with a deadpan look.

"No, that's just one of the reasons." Spike told him. "As they say, a deal's a deal. Three fun days on janitor duty. Ha ha ha!"

"So not far!" Max and his partners whined.

Zoe and Paris chuckled at the scene before noticing Rex looking out the window. "There they go. Think we'll see Rod and Laura again?" Zoe asked him.

"Yeah." Rex replied. Even if they did backstab them, they weren't that bad.

 **DK**

As night feel around the D-Lab, all the dinosaurs were outside looking for the plane. "Any sign of them?" Mia asked Salty.

The Saltasaurus reared up to get a better view. "Still nothing." He said before squinting at a star. "Wait, I see them!" He told the others. As the plane got closer, it was confirmed to be true. They all cheered in delight as their friends/saviors were safe.

 **DK**

The happiness was not the same on Zeta Point. Such as Dr.Z still being stuck in the pipe. " _How did this happen?_ " Dr.Z thought bitterly. " _Children coming into my lair and stealing my cards? I will not rest until every single one of them is back in my hands!_ " He declared before he heard a rumbling sound. Looking down, he felt pressure building up in the pipe before it exploded with water, setting him free but soaking him in the process. "Helga! Mmmmmph!"

In the dinosaurs sleeping quarters, Brontikens, full-sized, walked into the room, seeing the others having dinner. "Feeling better?" Maximus asked as she and Armatus moved to give him space in the huge trough of plants.

"One battle doesn't decide a war." He responded as he took a mouthful of plants. "So long as we fight for our future, we shall never fall. And then we'll rule once again."

"It's not the empire we want." Gigas told him. "You may want to return to glory, but we still don't know our purpose."

"You'll figure it out." Brontikens assured him. "And the next time we see those kids, we'll make them pay. Dearly."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: A Pachycephalosaurus?**

 **Reese: look at its head. There's some kind of light coming off it.**

 **Dr.Z: That Pachycephalosaurus is part of a breed of secret dinosaurs I've designed like Brontikens**

A/N: And the Zeta Point arc is done. Hopefully you all liked it.

This was my first time writing fully original scenes into this story so I hope you all enjoyed them. The reason those three were the focus was because they were arguably the most popular of their teams. And I wanted a way for Thorn to be free from the mind control with more screen time from the Ceratosaurus.

On another note, we've officially reached over 100,000 words! The first DK story to do so! And we've still got a long way to go.

Final note, the results of the poll are. 4/5 votes for Spiny, no shock there, and 1 vote for Paris. Thanks to all who voted. The next poll will be favorite Alpha Gang dinosaur, so vote now.

See you all next time.


	15. Child's Play

Child's Play

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

At Italy, there was currently a heavy rainstorm going on. The rain fell so hard that a piece of dirt opened up to reveal a capsule. The capsule rolled down a hill before it collided with the poles at the end and opened up, the card inside landing on the street.

The card was different from most because it had the same outline that Brontikens' card had. Eventually the rain ceased and the sun began to shine. The bright light reflected of the windows of a nearby house and landed on the card, the that activated it.

The dinosaur was bipedal, with a light brown colored body with darker stripes going along the back. The main feature of this one, which separated it from the same group as Paris and Mia, was its head. It had a very thick spot of bone that was surrounded by tiny horns. Not only that, it was glowing. This dinosaur was a Pachycephalosaurus.

The first thing it did once released was charge forward and attack the forts thing it's boney head collided with, which was the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It continued on smashing into the tower several times until the tower went from a leaning tower to a straightened tower. Once it couldn't make the tower budge anymore, the Pachycephalosaurus roared and went to find a new victim.

 **(Intro Theme)**

With the D-Team, they were currently waiting in a long line for a special pudding. Well Rex and Zoe were at least. "I get that this pudding is out for a limited time only, but this line is ridiculous." Zoe told Rex as they stood in line.

Rex nodded in agreement. "Hey, where the heck did Max go?" He asked when he noticed the brunette wasn't standing with them, again.

"Yeah! This whole thing was his idea in the first place." Zoe said angrily as he looked around for him. She managed to locate him when she heard him laughing over some comics he was reading. "Hey, Max! Get over here!"

Max looked up from the book he was reading and saw Zoe and Rex glaring at him, mostly Zoe. "Uhh...Sorry!" He said with a smile as he put the book down and ran back to them. "I got bored waiting."

"Well if you want any pudding, you'll have to wait in line the same as the rest of us!" Zoe reminded him in a strict tone.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Max responded as he stood at attention like he was in the military. "I'll stay here and wait as ordered general!"

And immediately afterwards he started goofing off. "That doesn't mean...We can't have...fun!" He said as he popped into serval spots in the line before Zoe reeled him in by the ear. "Wah!"

"Would you stand still and stay in one place!?" Zoe hissed. Max laughed sheepishly before he heard a woman say "dinosaur."

Max stopped laughing and immediately started looking for the source. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zoe asked.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody say the word dinosaur."

While Rex was wondering what exactly he heard, Zoe wasn't convinced. "Nice try, Max." She told him as he ran off. "Don't think I'm holding your place in line, and you can forget about having any pudding!" She sighed to herself. "Honestly, that guy-"

"Is telling the truth."

Zoe looked at Rex. "And how do you know that?"

Rex responded by showing her his Dino Holder. "The Dino Holder's picking up something."

Realizing there was an actual dinosaur running around, the duo left the line to look for Max. They found him standing in front of a window with TVs, watching the news. "And now for international news." The anchorwoman from before said. "An incredible report from Italy claims that the Leaning Tower of Pisa was mysteriously straightened by a dinosaur!" The screen then changed to show the Pachycephalosaurus.

"A Pachycephalosaurus?" Max asked aloud

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang were currently watching the same news report. "Our latest report say that the dinosaur his heading straight for Rome." The woman said over the television.

Dr.Z was only half listening as his eyes were glued to the image on screen. "This is amazing! It's the moment I've been waiting for!" He beamed.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Ursula muttered from behind him. "So we finally got cable TV, it's not like we didn't have the internet."

"So you think we have the cooking channel?" Ed asked.

"I'm talking about the dinosaur, you dimwits." Dr.Z told them. "Its a secret one of my own creation, just like Brontikens." He said smugly.

"A Secret Dinosaur?" The A-Team said in unison. What the heck did that mean?

"That Pachycephalosaurus is a bold invention of mine which took years of experiments to develop, and would allow me to create a new bread of super, powerful dinosaurs!" Dr.Z declared before telling the backstory.

 ** _Dr.Z snuggled the egg close to his body as he waited for it to hatch._**

"I knew the moment I found that Pachycephalosaurus egg how special it was. I even hatched it myself."

 ** _The egg hatched to reveal a baby Pachycephalosaurus, that looked a lot like a chibi form for some reason._**

"Ah, the joy of watching its birth and gazing into those eyes, so innocent and trusting."

 ** _Dr.Z fawned as he gave the baby a hug, before it started to hit his chin with its dome head._**

"I fused its card with a Move Card, and fuses that power onto its super strong head."

 ** _The baby Pachycephalosaurus was put on a test table as Dr.Z turned on some intense lights to power the dinosaur. The power proved to be so great that the machine exploded. Dr.Z coughed as checked to see what he managed to accomplish._**

"The fusion was a success. And from its head, blinding light shined out in all the colors of the rainbow." Dr.Z said as he finished the backstory.

"That's so sweet." Zander sobbed. "He must think your his daddy, Dr.Z!"

"Yeah, I can almost see the family resemblance." Ed commented, making Ursula chuckle at the remark.

"I am the daddy of that dinosaur. And right now he's like a runaway teenager!" Dr.Z told them. "We've got to get him back, or all my hard work will have been for nothing other than giving those brats a bigger advantage!"

"You can count on us!" The Alpha Gang saluted.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't count on you to stand still for five minutes. That's why I'm going with you."

"I'm sorry?" Ursula asked. "You're going where?"

"Rome!" The doctor answered. "I'm going with you to Rome!"

 **DK**

At the D-Lab: Reese, Spike, and the dinosaurs were watching the news as it continued showing the Pachycephalosaurus. "Ooh, it's a Pachycephalosaurus." Spike said with interest.

"There's something not quite right about it." Reese said as she looked at the dinosaur more closely.

"What'd you mean?" Chomp asked.

"Look at its head." Reese told them as she zoomed in on the target.

The others squinted as they tried to get a better look. "I don't see what's wrong with the head. Isn't it supposed to be like that, hence their reputation?" Spiny asked.

"No, there's some kind of light beaming off it." Ace corrected. "And judging by the way it's coming off, I'm assuming it's not from the sun."

"But then how is it glowing?" Spike asked.

"I don't know."

At that moment, Max and his friends entered the room. "Where's the Pachycephalosaurus now?" He asked Reese.

"It's just entered Rome." Reese told them as the dinosaurs went to join their partners.

"Awesome, let's go!" Max said as he joined up with Chomp and Terry.

Spike noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's my pudding?"

"We'll have to go get your pudding later, Dad." Max told him as they teleported away.

"Put it won't be available for much longer." Spike muttered as he scooted closer to the door. "But work's more important. I'll just have to wait for the next time they have a special." He said before bolting out the door.

"It's not like I was going to stop you." Reese muttered, slightly disappointed she wouldn't get any pudding.

 **DK**

"Zander, can't this boat go any faster?" Dr.Z whined as the speedboat they were using zipped through the water. "My Pachycephalosaurus is waiting for me. Crank this baby up!"

"You got it! I'll just push the super turbo boost button here, which is totally safe for use!" Zander replied before pressing said button.

Once he did, the boat speed through the water like a skipping stone. "Yahh!" Everyone held on like they were riding a bull in a rodeo. "Slow this dinghy down!" Dr.Z ordered Zander.

Zander and Ed pulled the levels hard until the boat came to a steady pace. They both took a large breath of relief. "I didn't see that coming." Zander told them.

"What about that?!" Ursula shouted as she pointed forward. They both looked to see a whale right in their path. They all screamed as the boat collided head on with the large mammal.

Thankfully all that happened was everyone had a large bump on the head, and the speedboat was destroyed, forcing the Alpha Gang to have to push themselves to Rome. "How much longer?" Zander asked.

"Stow it and kick!" Dr.Z told him.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the D-Team had just arrived in Rome. When they did, they were greeted by a stampede of frightened people. "There it is!" Rex pointed forward and sure enough the Pachycephalosaurus ran by. "I wonder what that bright light was on its head?"

"Yeah, it's weird." Chomp added. "But what matters is that we catch up to it."

Max looked around and saw some bicycles lying around. "Hey, let's use these!" He said as he got onto one.

"Don't you need helmets?" Paris asked.

"They're at home!" Max replied, making her even more confused

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they had arrived as well and were looking at where the dinosaur was heading. "We've missed him!" Dr.Z said in anger as he saw nothing but footprints and destroyed flora. "But just look at all the destruction he's caused." He added with a smile. "I'm so proud of my little Pachycephalosaurus! He's become such a fierce dinosaur. What a chip off the old block!"

Ursula was less interested in finding the dinosaur, and more on something else. "Something's not right here." She told Ed.

"What?"

"I was told Italian men loved garlic, so I ate a bunch and literally bathed in it, yet all I seem to be attracting is weird looks." She said in frustration.

"Maybe it might attract a breath mint." Ed replied as he took a sniff and saw why she might have no crowd.

Suddenly another stampede of people was coming their way. "Obviously I spoke too soon!" Ursula beamed. "My new scent is driving men out of their senses!"

"And yours as well." Ed muttered before they were ran over by the crowd.

Dr.Z, who somehow avoided the crowd, looked to see what caused the commotion. "Ah! There he is! Oh, my dear long lost Pachycephalosaurus!"

The dinosaur perked once she heard the voice. "Huh?" The Alpha Gang said as they got back up, covered in footprints. Turning around, the Pachycephalosaurs fears were confirmed to be true. Using her literal head, she blinded them with her light before making a break for it. "Agh, my eyes!" Ursula said as she covered them.

"It's like looking right into the sun!" Zander commented.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You'd need sunglasses to do this." Dr.Z told them once the light died down, before pulling out a pair from his lab coat.

"That was a very important point. I sure hope you remembered to bring enough for everyone." Ed replied sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Am I supposed to feed and clothe you, too?!" Dr.Z asked as he got in his face.

"Anyway." Ursula stepped in. "Where'd the dinosaur go!"

"Are you blind? He's right-" Dr.Z stopped when he noticed the Pachycephalosaurus was gone. "Oh, no! Where did he go!? After him!" He ordered his minions as they carried him.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, the D-Team was not having much better luck. "Don't tell me we lost it already." Max said as they put their bikes to a halt. "Wait, is it a guy or a girl?"

"I couldn't get enough of a look at it to tell." Terry told him.

"Oh, there it is!" Rex suddenly announced as he pointed to a moving glow in a hallway of columns.

"Wow, look at it!" Chomp said in awe. "That thing is fast!"

"If we need speed, leave it to me." Ace said before Rex prepped him for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

As the battle began the Alpha Gang noticed. "Ooh."

"There's a battle going on somewhere." Ed realized.

"And that probably means those brats have found my dinosaur." Dr.Z hypothesized as he took off his sunglasses for a better look. "Head to the battlefield!" He ordered them before being carried away again.

With the fight, the Pachycephalosaurus continued running down the hall with Ace hot on her tail. Getting feed up with the attacker, the Pachycephalosaurus used her speed to disappear, shocking Ace. "Where are you?" He asked himself as he looked around frantically.

The D-Team watched the fight and were also surprised at the speed. They wondered where she went, and where answered pretty quickly. "Behind you!" Paris warned.

"Ace, watch out!" Rex yelled at him.

Ace turned around and was meet by the Pachycephalosaurus slamming her head into his, knocking him down. "Ace!"

The Pachycephalosaurus then hit one of the columns causing a domino effect to take place. Ace looked up to see the columns about to fall on him, but couldn't dodge in time. "Come back!" Rex said as he recalled Ace in time to dodge the pillars.

As Ace reappeared, he began panting heavily, still in shock of everything. "She's not just fast, she's also super powerful." He warned them.

"So, now what?" Spiny asked. His answer came in the form of the sun appearing and shining its light onto the Pachycephalosaurus. The herbivore roared before going after it.

"Let's go!" Max said as they got on their bikes and resumed the chase.

 **DK**

"Hey, the battlefield's disappeared." Ed told the others as he looked up at the sky.

"I guess those kids must have captured your dinosaur already." Ursula the doctor.

Obviously Dr.Z took offense to this. "Are you saying my that my own creation of a dinosaur could be beaten by a bunch of snot nosed little kids?!" He screamed into her face. "He and I are so closely connected, that I can still feel his presence!" He continued yelling, not noticing the shadow behind him.

"Hey, I do too." Ed said. "I can practically feel him breathing down my neck."

Zander looked behind them and noticed the Pachycephalosaurus looking down at them. "Aah! That's because he is!" Zander screamed before he and the other two dropped the doctor and ran for safety.

Dr.Z looked up to see the face of his beloved dinosaur. "There you are my magnificent child. Look how big and strong you've grown. I remember when you were just an egg." He said to the Pachycephalosaurus as he got back up. "Come back home where you belong and you will be the masterpiece of my dinosaur kingdom." The Pachycephalosaurus glared at the doctor when she heard that, she knows this trick. "Don't be shy. Give me a hug." The doctor said as he opened his arms. The Pachycephalosaurus roared in anger at this display.

"He doesn't seem so happy to see his dad." Ursula said from behind a lamppost.

"Teenagers can be so mean and unappreciative to their parents." Zander cried.

"He could try buying it a video game." Ed suggested.

"Look, that crazy doctor!" They all turned to see the D-Team arrive.

"So, we meet again." Dr.Z addressed the group. "But this time you won't be getting away, because my Pachycephalosaurus is going to tear you apart!"

"That's what you think!" Terry retorted. "You should have taken our warning and stayed on your dumb island!"

"Yeah, and you should keep the old lady with you!" Zoe added.

"I am not an old lady!" Ursula rebutted.

"Never mind her! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!" Dr.Z told them, shifting back on topic. "You give me back all the cards you stole, and maybe I won't have my Super Dinosaur stomp you into jelly!" He threatened.

"What'd you mean Super Dinosaur?" Max asked.

"What'd you do to that Pachycephalosaurus?" Chomp asked as he growled.

"I merely improved his design."

"Her." Spiny interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a girl. We just established that." He told the doctor.

Dr.Z got ticked at this remark. "So, you think you know my own dinosaur better than me? Well now is the perfect time to test the power of my ultimate creation by destroying you kids, and taking you dinosaurs by force." Everyone gasped before the doctor ordered. "Attack!"

Yet instead of doing as she was told, the Pachycephalosaurus went the opposite direction, shocking and confusing everyone. "Huh? Hey, you're going the wrong way!" Dr.Z shouted as he chased her. The Pachycephalosaurus slammed her head into a glass window, shattering it on impact.

"That dinosaur looks like she's confused, or lost or something." Max told the others.

"Gee, that reminds me of you, Max." Zoe muttered, making the brunette tense up at the reality of the comparison.

"And she follows instructions just about as well as you do too." Rex added.

"OK." Max replied, clearly embarrassed at their comments. Chomp and Terry's snickering wasn't helping at all.

Back with the Alpha Gang, Dr.Z yelled. "Why won't you lisiten to me?! I am your creator!"

"And don't think for one second that you're too big for the doctor to put over his knee!" Ursula added.

"Armatus and I will take care of this!" Ed declared as he pulled out the card. "It's showtime!"

Dr.Z didn't take kindly to this and kicked Ed to the ground. "No one attacks my super dinosaur baby unless I order them to!"

What the doctor didn't realize was that by kicking Ed he made him drop the card. "Agh, my card!" Ed exclaimed as he saw it float away.

"I'll save you, Armatus!" Zander called out as he and Ed ran after it.

Seeing his minions weren't going to be helping, Dr.Z decided to execute plan B. "Raa!" Pulling out the Grappling Claw, he latched onto the horns on the Pachycephalosaur's head and reeled himself onto her back. When she felt him on her head, the Pachycephalosaurus shook her head to get the old geezer off of it.

"He's riding her like it's a rodeo!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Now that's stupid." Tank said. "Even Spiny wouldn't do that."

"Challenge excepted." Spiny said before running to grab onto the Pachycephalosaurus as well, only to be stopped by Zoe.

"Why are you acting this way? Don't you know I'd do anything for you? Have you forgotten about me? Now that you're back, I'll never let you go!" Dr.Z said as the Pachycephalosaurus ran away with him still on.

"Doctor!" Ursula sighed as he was carried away. Today was just not going well for her.

"Out of my way, old lady!" Zoe said as she rid her bike past her.

"How dare you!"

"Watch it, old lady!" Tank said when their bike went past

"Urr!" The insults were making it worse.

"Move! Old lady!" Max said as the approached her.

"I'll fix you, little brat!" Ursula said before she jumped onto the bike and sat in the back seat, holding onto Max to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Let go! Get off!" Max struggled.

"Be quiet and keep pedaling!" Ursula said as she held her ground, even when Chomp and Terry tried to push her off.

"You weigh a ton! Get off!"

"Forget it!"

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Zander and Ed continued on chasing Armatus' card until it landed in the statue of a face. "Oh, no! It went into the slot!" Ed exclaimed in horror.

"That's the Mouth of Truth." Zander explained. "They say if you're hiding something, or lying, the mouth will bite off your hand."

"Yeah, but that's just a silly, old superstition isn't it?" Ed asked.

"Well we can't leave that card in there, or Dr.Z will have our heads." Zander reminded him. "Guess we're about to find out." Both men swallowed before sticking their hands in. "Ready, go!"

The two men tried to feel for the card, but had no suck luck in doing so. Realizing that they messed up by both going in, they sighed before pulling their hands out. Or at least trying to. "Aah!" They both exclaimed as it looked like the legend was real. "Now my hand won't come out! You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Ed!" Zander accused the short man.

"I am not, so you must be lying about something!" Ed accused him.

"Tell me what you're hiding!" Zander ordered as they two began to fight.

"Tell the truth or we'll be stuck here." Ed reminded him. The two continued fighting until they got even more stuck.

 **DK**

"Can't you petal any faster?!" Ursula barked. "Pick it up! Move it!"

"I'm trying!" Max told her as he struggled to keep the bike up.

"Maybe if you lost weight-" Terry was interrupted by Ursula grabbing onto his mouth and shaking him like a rag doll.

"Listen here! I'm perfect the way I am!" Ursula's shift in weight was enough to cause Max to lose balance and make the bike topple over.

"You're perfect alright. Perfectly evil." Max told her.

"I'm a villain! That comes with the territory!" Ursula retorted.

"Does old come with it too?" Max asked, making her even more pissed.

"Now look who's being evil!"

Zoe and Rex watched the scene before turning their attention back to the Pachycephalosaurus and the doctor.

"Remember the good times we had together? And all of the good times to come!" Dr.Z shouted at the dinosaur.

"You should jump off before she throws you off!" Paris warned him.

"Stop calling my baby boy a girl! And besides, deep down, he knows he belongs to me and there's no way he'll ever throw me off!" Dr.Z yelled before being thrown off.

"Clearly you don't know your dinosaur at all." Spiny told him.

"Uh, Dr.Z?" Ursula asked as she ran to his side.

"Where did I go wrong? He hates me!" The doctor sobbed.

"Don't take it personally." She assured him. "I'm sure this is just his rebellious stage."

A plane soared overhead and shined a light in the Pachycephalosaurs direction. She looked up and went after it. "Did you see that?" Rex asked the others. "I think maybe she's attracted to things that shine or reflect light." He hypothesized. "Let's go!" He said as he rode off.

Zoe was about to join him, but Ursula had other plans. "Not so fast!" She told her as she dragged her and her dinos off the bike.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Zoe asked as she got back up.

"Dr.Z, climb aboard this bicycle I just found." The greenette said innocently.

"Excellent!" The doctor said as he leapt onto the back seat and they rode off.

"You thief!" Zoe yelled as they rode off.

"Climb on, Zoe." Max volunteered, as he allowed her onto the back seat.

"Thank you, Max." Zoe replied as she climbed on and they rode off.

 **DK**

They continued chasing the Pachycephalosaurus until she ran into the Roman Coliseum. "Ooh! The Coliseum!" Dr.Z marveled at his surroundings. "What a perfect place to begin my dinosaur kingdom."

They heard the roar and turned to see the Pachycephalosaurus on the same level as them. "There he is." Ursula pointed out. Sure enough, there she was looking for the airplane.

"Son, I don't know why you keep running away, but I have to put a stop to it!" Dr.Z told her as he pulled out an Alpha Scanner. "Ya!"

An Alpha Ball suddenly appeared and began shocking the Pachycephalosaurus, making her roar in pain. "Doing this hurts me more than it hurts you!" Dr.Z told her. "No, wait. Come to think of it, it's really the other way around!"

The D-Team arrived and saw what the doctor was doing to the dinosaur. "Hey! Knock it off!" Max told him. "You're hurting her!"

"The only thing that matters is that my Alpha Ball will make him do as I tell him!" Dr.Z explained, making the group gasp in horror. They remember what those balls can do. "Let's go! Attack those brats!" He ordered.

But before the process could be competed, the Pachycephalosaurs head knocked the ball into the wall and destroyed it. "Oops. That didn't go well." Dr.Z said quietly as the Pachycephalosaurus turned around and glared at them. "Ursula, talk some sense into him!"

"Uh, uh, how can you act this way after all that Dr.Z has done for you! Show him a little gratitude!" She stuttered. But this only made the Pachycephalosaurus roar in anger.

"I guess we'll just understand each other, you and I." Dr.Z realized. "I didn't want to have to end it this way, but you've given me no choice but to have to teach you a lesson!"

Ursula knew what this meant and grabbed her scanner and two cards. "Here it goes!"

 **"COME ON OUT, TRICERATOPS AND TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

After they appeared, Dr.Z pulled out his scanner and the last card they had on them.

 **"APATOSAURUS! DESTROY THEM ALL!"**

Soon Brontikens appeared and they all growled at their opponent. "Attack him!" Dr.Z orders before they all charged forward.

"He's using three dinosaurs to crush his own Pachycephalosaurus!" Zoe gasped.

"We've got to help her out, guys!" Chomp encouraged

"Let's make this an all out battle!" Rex said before they all got ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"OK!" Max said once they all were summoned. "Go and save that Pachycephalosaurus, you guys!"

Everyone nodded and charged forward, save Paris incase they needed to be healed or support. Brontikens felt the sound of dinosaurs approaching and looked to see that his feet were right. "Looks like we have company." He told his colleagues before smacking Chomp and Terry away with his tail. Gigas quickly dodged a snap from Ace and a swing from Tank, while Maximus' tail was grabbed by Spiny. As the dinosaurs battled it out, the Pachycephalosaurus took this opportunity to escape and continue her quest. She looked up and thought she saw the plane again, but in reality it was the sun.

 **DK**

"Well?" Zander glared at Ed.

"I guess both of us don't need to hold onto the card." He told him, glaring back.

"Right. So why don't you hold onto it and I'll pull my hand out. Then once I'm free, I'll find someone to come back and help you."

"If that's a lie, your hand's gonna get bitten off ya know." Ed reminded him. Zander immediately started to pale, which Ed noticed. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You were lying about going for help weren't you?" He accused him. "You were gonna run off and just leave me stuck here!"

Zander slumped to the ground in shame. "It's true." He confessed. Thankfully, he still felt his hand.

"Now what?" Ed asked as he did the same. We'll check back on these two later.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Maximus had escaped Spiny's jaws and ran after the Pachycephalosaur, only to collide head on with Tank. "Watch it, thick thighs!"

"Thick thighs? You're one to talk." Tank said as she walked up to Maximus' flank and smacked it with her tail. "Someone apparently is disparate."

"Is that someone you?" Maximus asked as she repeated Tank's action. The two continued glaring at each other before clashing.

On the other side of the stadium, the Pachycephalosaurus started run up the seats to the top. "Come back here!" Gigas shouted as he started chasing her, with Spiny following him.

Chomp tried to aid Spiny, but was knocked away when Brontikens charged at him. "Hey, leave him alone!" Max shouted at the sauropod.

"This is what happens when someone defies my orders, even my own dinosaur!" Dr.Z responded. "Now Spectral Destroy!"

Max gulped as Brontikens' Move Card was activated. As the Apatosaurus charged up his attack, he grabbed Chomp by the frill and tossed him into a wall. This took enough time for the attack to fully charge and fire. Chomp closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But while he did hear the blast, he did feel it. Opening his eyes, he saw Terry and Paris had both leapt in front of him and took the attack for him. He saw them both return to cards and their partners cry their names. "They protected me." Chomp said quietly. " _I won't let their sacrifice go in vain!_ " He thought before roaring and rejoining the fight

Meanwhile, the Pachycephalosaurus had reached the top of the stadium but had nowhere to go. Turning around, she saw Gigas coming at her with jaws agape. "Ace! Go and save the Pachycephalosaurus!" Rex told him. Ace responded by running up the seats as fast as he could.

"Oh, please! I don't think so!" Ursula smirked as she pulled out a Move Card. "Gigas, Spectral Lancer!"

As crystals formed from the sides of Gigas, Ace arrived in time to protect the Pachycephalosaurus. But the Pachycephalosaurus saw this as an opportunity and used Ace as a leverage to escape. "Oh, no!" Ace said before he was picked up by the lancers and crushed into a wall before being defeated.

"Ace!" Rex exclaimed before going to pick up the card.

"You leave that nice Carnotaurus alone!" Spiny said before smacking Gigas in the face with his tail, though with it not being Tail Smash it wasn't as effective.

With the Pachycephalosaurus, she landed and saw that the light had disappeared behind the clouds. This got her even more agitated. Roaring in anger, she charged and attacked Spiny. She knocked him to his side before hitting him in the privates. Everyone winced as the Spinosaurus screamed in pain while the Pachycephalosaurus ran off. "I'm in pain!" Spiny whimpered with a higher pitched voice.

Gigas laughed at his misery, but soon found the table turned as the Pachycephalosaurus did the same thing to him, minus the attacking of privates. "Hey, pal? Did you forget you are supposed to be on our side?" Ursula asked her.

"What happened? She's more violent than ever!" Zoe said in shock.

"Ace told me about this. I think she's going through a blind rampage." Rex told them. "If we don't stop it, it could kill her!" Rex looked for Tank. "Tank! We need you!"

Said Saichania was in a tussle with Maximus. "Why aren't you using those horns of yours?"

"I could say the same about your tail?" Maximus replied. Seeing they were basically done fighting, Rex and Ursula recalled them both.

The Pachycephalosaurus continued on hitting Gigas until he was defeated, Ursula running over to pick up his card. The herbivore returned to the base of the coliseum, just as Brontikens and Chomp were about to face off again. The Pachycephalosaurus then leapt onto Chomps back and began hitting him with her head, before leaping off when Brontikens charged into him again. "No! We're not your enemies!" Chomp told her.

"If you couldn't tell, she's in such a rage she thinks we're all her enemies." Brontikens explained.

"This is what happens to those who disobey Dr.Z! Ha!" Dr.Z mocked.

The Pachycephalosaurus then decided enough was enough. She began gathering energy onto her head.

"Dr.Z, what does that light mean?" Ursula asked.

"It's a Super Move!" The doctor exclaimed in delight. "Or something else." He thought to himself.

"You have no idea, do you?" Ursula deadpanned.

As the Pachycephalosaurus continued gathering energy, the light was blinding her opponents. "Okay, let's settle this thing once and for all!" Max declared.

"Why not?! I think that's an excellent idea! Spectral Destroy!" Dr.Z responded.

Brontikens tried to use his attack again, but with the blinding light he couldn't aim right and missed.

Max, on the other hand, leapt into the air before swiping his Move Card. "Lightning Strike!"

Electricity formed on Chomps horns again and formed a ball of electrify that he fired at the Pachycephalosaurus, who responded by simply ducking.

Eventually, the Pachycephalosaurus had enough energy and fired her attack. The attack was a large laser coming from her head. The attack was so powerful it lifted Chomp and even Brontikens off the ground, causing both of them to be carded and ending the battle.

Once the blinding light died down, Dr.Z remembered what the attack was. "Oh, that's right! He can use Laser Ray Attack!"

"Aren't you the one who created him?" Ursula asked, both confused and scared that he forgot what attacks he gave that thing.

"Chomp, are you okay?" Max asked as he picked up the card.

"Ah, we got Brontikens' card back!" Ursula beamed as it landed in her hands.

It was then that the Pachycephalosaurus started slowly walking towards Dr.Z. "Will you look at this? My baby has realized his error and he's returning to me!" Dr.Z said as he started to get teary eyed and having flashbacks of their times together.

 ** _"That's it, little fella. Come to papa!" Dr.Z cooed to the baby before she excepted his embrace, and bashed him on the chin._**

"Hahaha! That's it! You remember who your father is at last!" Dr.Z cried. "Good boy!" He hugged the Pachycephalosaurus, and it was at this moment Dr.Z knew he fucked up. The Pachycephalosaurus tossed him into the air so high he disappeared in the clouds. "Whaa!"

"It looks like even his own dinosaur doesn't even like him." Max said as they just blankly watched what happened.

"Why do we always hurl the ones we love?" Ursula sobbed, pulling out a handkerchief.

Seeing all the interruptions were taken care of, the Pachycephalosaurus was finally able to continue her mission. "Now where's she running off to?" Zoe asked

"I think she's trying to get all the way to the sun!" Max said in an alarmed tone. "Someone stop her!"

It was too late as the Pachycephalosaurus jumped off the top of the stadium and began charging another Laser Ray. She fired directly at the sun before suddenly stopping and falling from the sky. Everyone gasped as she returned to her card. "That jump used up all of her power." Rex said.

Once the card landed on the ground, the race was on. "Get the card!" Max told the others.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ursula told them. "Keep your hands off that card! Instead why don't you take a little trip!?" She said before tossing marbles in their direction.

The trio yelped as they fell onto the ground. "That was a dirty trick!" Max yelled at the older woman.

Ursula laughed as she stood triumphantly over the card. "I doesn't matter how you play the game, what matters is if you win or lose. And I looks like I won this one! Ha ha ha ha!" She laughed.

But before she could pick it up, a blue claw landed on top of the card. "I win!" Spiny cheered.

"What?! You were defeated!" Ursula exclaimed.

"No, I was hit in the balls and whimpered in pain for the last however long this battle took." Spiny explained. "So what's the prize?" He asked excitedly.

Ursula growled, and was about to rip that carnivore's claw off with a chainsaw. But before she could, Dr.Z conveniently came down from orbit and landed on top of her.

Spiny grabbed the card and walked over to the D-Team and handed the card to Max. "Thanks, Spiny." Max said before leaping into the air in celebration. "All right! The dinosaur card is all ours!"

 **DK**

Back with Zander and Ed, they were still slumping on the floor while the battle happened. "Well, it looks like the battle's over." Ed told Zander.

"If we don't get out of here, it'll be over for us." Zander replied. The two decided to try pull their hands out. "One! Two! Three!" Sure enough it worked. "On goody, my hand's still attached to me!"

"Yay!" Zander and Ed grabbed each others hands and danced in celebration, before realizing something important. "Gah! But where's the card?"

"It's still in the mouth." Zander realized before the both put their hands in again.

"I've got a hold of it." Ed told him.

It was then they realized they were in the same situation. "But now our hands are stuck in there again." Zander slumped.

Ed growled in anger at the taller man. "This is all because you lied to me the first time!" He accused him.

"But then I admitted I was lying, so the lie was actually the truth!"

"If your lying about telling the truth about lying, pull your hand out!" They probably won't be going anywhere for a while.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, the Pachycephalosaurus, named Diamond, was currently beating a punching bag with Dr.Z's face on it. Chomp and the others were watching, full sized, from behind. "Geez, take a break, Diamond." Terry said as he walked towards her.

"Not until I see him gushing blood!" The Pachycephalosaur replied. "But all I'm getting is this white stuff."

"That's because it's a dummy: a training device." Ace explained. "It's not alive."

Diamond growled at this new information before smacking the punching bag away with her tail. "Why did you do this to me?"

"It's to help with stress." Paris explained. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you were pretty aggressive back in Italy."

Diamond was about to retort, but as she remembered all the destruction and pain she caused and realized they had a point. "'Sigh' I guess you're right. It's just that I can't stand that old bastard." She said in anger.

"Isn't he your father?" Chomp asked.

Diamond responded by getting into his face. "He is no father of mine! Not only is it obvious he didn't lay my egg, he simply tossed me aside once he was done toying around with me and went to find some other new victim!"

"You mean there are more of your kind?" They all asked.

Diamond nodded in response. "I believe there are five others, including that Apatosaurus we fought."

While this went on, the rest of the D-Team was listening in on the conversation. They decided having the dinosaurs introduce themselves first would be better and safer. "I can't believe he'd experiment on dinosaurs like that." Zoe growled.

"That whole Alpha Gang is awful." Rex replied.

Max was about to answer, but realized his dad wasn't exactly listening. "Hey, Dad, aren't you listening? This is pretty important stuff."

Spike turned around and revealed he had a cup of pudding in his hands. "Not only is it important, this stuff is really good. I got the very last cup of pudding!" He cheered.

"No way, Dad! That should've been mine!" Max screamed as he jumped his dad and tried to grab the cup from him.

"Stop it, Max! You're gonna make me drop it!" Spike struggled.

Of course, he did drop it, and it landed in the training room. "Oh look, pudding." Chomp said as they all walked towards it.

"No!" Father and son yelled at each other. "Now look what you did! The pudding's ruined."

"I can't believe how childish they are." Zoe said in disgust

"This would be a case of 'like father like son.'" Reese told them as they watched the boys cry as their pudding was being consumed by dinosaurs.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: Now this'll be a great spot for our vacation!**

 **Ace: It can't be!**

 **Brontikens: I wasn't going to let you get away with what you did to me**

A/N: Review, Fav, Follow. It's that simple.

On another note, if anyone feels like making a spinoff story, or fan art. Credit me, and/or ask for permission. I would like to now about its existence at least.

See you all next ep.


	16. Volcanic Panic

Volcanic Panic

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

On the coast of an island in the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, an old man was by a hot spring cooking clams. "Ahh, the hot springs." He sighed. "Natures own crock pot." He looked down to see if the clams he had were ready to be sold. "These ought to be cooked by now." He said as he used a fishing rod to raise the basket the clams were in out of the water. "There we go." He said as he put them next to him.

As he checked to see if any still need to be cooked, he noticed one was a lot larger then the rest. "Hmm? Hey! How'd this ostrich egg get mixed in here with my clams?" He asked. "I can't sell that. I guess I can just throw it back in the water." He leaned down to pick up the egg, but forgot that it was sitting in a hot spring by for a while. "Aah! H-h-hot!" He exclaimed as he juggled the egg in his hands before tossing it away. What he didn't know, was that the egg he tossed wasn't an ostrich egg, but a capsule. And once it landed in a fire and opened up, the dinosaur was released.

The dinosaur was completely orange, with large spots going along its side. What was most obviously was the bright orange sail on its back with barely noticeable barbs running across it. While it could be mistaken, this one was not related to Spiny and Sushi. This dinosaur was an Acrocanthosaurus.

The Acrocanthosaurus gave out a roar before walking away. The old man didn't hear her, but he definitely felt her movements. "Hmmm? Another earthquake?"

 **(Intro Theme)**

On the balcony of a hotel room, the D-Team was looking at their surroundings. "Wow! Look at this view." Zoe awed.

"Yeah." Rex added. "And that's Devon Island over there." He pointed to an island with a large volcano on it. Ace looked at the volcano with interest. For some reason, it looked familiar.

"I wonder why it has all that smoke coming from it?" Zoe asked as she looked at the top of the volcano.

"Because there's an active volcano on that island called Mount Devon." Spike explained.

"How original." Tank muttered sarcastically to Spiny.

"We may even see an eruption while we're here." Spike continued. "There has been a lot of seismic activity and earthquakes lately."

"Really?" The kids asked, while the dinosaurs had clear sounds of fear in their voices. Mainly because back in the old days, a volcanic eruption was never something to find pretty. "That's not good." Chomp said.

"Or it may not happen for many more years." Spike assured them.

The dinosaurs sighed in relief. "Why did you have to scare us like that? You know volcanos aren't a laughing matter." Paris told him.

"Sorry about that." Spike apologized. "How about I look it up?" He suggested.

"You can do that?" Ace asked. He learned many things of this time, but nothing about predicting volcanic eruptions so easily, mainly since it never crossed his mind.

"Sure." Spike said as she got out his phone. "Let's see. I'll just quickly find out the date of the last eruption. And then I can do a mathematical calculation of what the chances are for the next erup-"

"Doctor." Reese said with a smile. "I thought you said no research during this vacation."

"Huh?" Spike said as he remembered what he was drilling into everyone's heads while preparing for the trip. "Oh right! Ha ha ha, I forgot. From now on we are going to have nothing but fun to reward ourselves for all our hard work."

"Whoo!" Spiny cheered.

"And that means absolutely no research for as long as we're here." Spike told them.

"Oh?" Everyone asked in curiosity.

"And to make sure that never happens, I'm laying down the law that we can't say anything about whatever we are currently working on. That way, we'll all be rested and ready when we go back to our research." He explained to them.

"Great idea." Reese applauded.

"So the rule is, no one is allowed to make any mention of anything having to do with dinosaurs while we're here."

"Hold on. You mean where not even allowed to say the world dinosaur?" Max asked.

"Our first violation!" Spike chimed. "And now for the consequences."

He grabbed a black marker and drew a funny marking on Max's face. "No fair." Max said as he looked in a mirror. He was about to whipe it off before his father stopped him.

"Anyone who breaks the rules must have to wear the mark of shame all day."

"Oh, come on! I didn't even know the rule!"

"If you ask me, it's not evil enough." Spiny told him.

"Shut up, Spiny!" Tank said as she tackled him.

"Ah, another violation!" Spike size as he approached Tank. "Saying his name is just as bad as saying the D-word."

Spike tried to write on her face, but the minute he touched her skin, Tank leapt onto his face like an angry cat. "Gaah! Get her off! Get her off!" He screamed as he stumbled around the room.

After a while, Tank leapt off of Spike and huffed before lying down on the bed. Spike had many scratches all over his face. "OK, maybe I was getting carried away." He said as he went for a towel.

"Ah ah ah." Max said with the wag of a finger. "You have to wear the mark of shame for the whole day." He reminded his father.

"OK, I was getting carried away, but you all get the point." He said as he grabbed the towel anyway. "Just don't do any research while we're here, OK?"

"OK, can we have start having fun now?" Terry asked, starting to get impatient. "I really wanna hit the hot springs."

"OK, let me wash this off, and then we'll hit the hot springs!" Spike declared.

"Yeah! Yay!" Everyone cheered, minus Rex's team who simply smirked.

"Just make sure to leave all your valuables in the safe." Spike reminded everyone.

"Good idea." Rex said as he and the others put their electronics into the safe, including their Dino Holders.

"Now we're all locked up." Spike said as he locked to safe.

"All right! Let's hit the hot springs!" Terry cheered.

"This is great." Spike said to himself. "Nothing to do but soak all my worries away in some steaming hot water. And maybe later I'll go an enjoy the local attractions." He said as he looked at the poster for a traditional ceremony. He started humming a conga tune as he left the room.

When he did, the Dino Holders started blinking. Outside the hotel, the Acrocanthosaurus was on the move.

 **DK**

Once at the hot springs, everyone was able to relax as the hot water did its job. "Oh yeah, this water feels so good." Max sighed. He was joined by the other boys at the moment, excluding his father who decided to try something else.

"Yeah." Rex agreed. "And if it gets too hot we can always jump into the ocean." He joked, gesturing to the ocean right in front of them.

"Join us, Ace." Chomp said as he, Terry, and Spiny swam around the spring playing chase.

"You know how I feel about water, Chomp. I'm fine right here." Ace said as he laid right by the edge. "Close enough to feel the heat, but far enough to not drown."

They weren't the only ones enjoying the warm water at the moment. On the other end of the pool, Zander and Ed were also relaxing. "Coming here was one of my better ideas." Zander praised himself.

"Yeah, I just hope Dr.Z doesn't find out we're sitting around doing nothing." Ed told him, though his tone showed no signs of caring.

"I wouldn't exactly call this nothing. Soaking and relaxing can be hard work." Zander told him. "Besides, we're only doing this because he gave us time off." He reminded Ed as he recalled the doctors instructions.

 ** _"You fools! How can I concentrate on my invention when I have you three in my sights non-stop?" Dr.Z asked as he pushed the trio away. "Now take your dinosaurs, and get out of here so I can actually get some inventing done."_**

"Yeah, you're right." Ed agreed. "Luckily all he has to do is look at us and he gives us a vacation."

"That's true. It's nice to feel appreciated for a change." Zander said before doing a stretch. Once he did, he saw Spiny and Terry swim right in front of him. "Huh?" He adjusted his posture and saw nothing. "That's weird. All this mist must be making me see things. Oh, well."

On the women's side of the hot spring, Ursula was lounging around as well. "Ah, this water is heavenly. And from what I heard about how good these hot springs are for the skin, I can only imagine how beautiful I'll be." She fantasized.

On the other end, Zoe and the other females were doing the same thing. "Ah, this water is heavenly." Reese sighed.

"Reese, that sounds like something an old lady would say." Zoe joked.

"You're right." Reese said before they both started laughing.

"Ha ha." Tank said as she laid on the side. Still upset about what happened earlier.

 ** _"Spiny, we don't wear clothes. Just let me in."_**

 ** _"No way you peaker!"_**

 ** _"That's not even a-"_**

 ** _"Gah!"_**

 ** _"Spiny-"_**

 ** _"Ah!"_**

 ** _"...Spiny just let_ _me_ _-"_**

 ** _"Ah!"_**

"He just had to be that guy." Tank grumbled. She hated being treated like a female sometimes.

On the other side, Ursula heard what Zoe said and sank into the water. "Who's an old lady?" She asked as she looked around. "I guess I'm just hearing things. Maybe I've been marinating for too long?"

On the beach, Spike was currently buried in sand for a sand bath. "Aah, nice and hot. Nothing like a sand bath to make you feel like a toasted marshmallow."

Right when he said that, the ground started to shake. The sand began to crack before the Acrocanthosaurus erupted out of it. Everyone screamed as they ran for cover. Spike tired to escape but was currently trapped. "Help! I can't get up! Now I'm going to be a squished toasted marshmallow!" He screamed as the theropod got closer to him. He put all the strength he had into breaking out of the sand. Thankfully, he was able to do it in time to scramble away before being crushed.

In the hot spring, Max and the other boys all felt the earth shake. "What's that?" Max asked.

"Doesn't feel like an earthquake." Chomp said as they got out of the water.

"Feels like it to me!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to have a feel.

"Aah!" Rex screamed as he saw what might have been the cause.

Max turned to see what was making him scream. "Aah!" He screamed as he accidentally pushed Rex into the water.

Zander and Ed screamed in terror as the Acrocanthosaurus approached their side of the hot spring. Max and Rex gasped as they grabbed their towels and got out off the spring, wearing their swim trunks at the time. "Aah! Ursula, do you see this?!" Ed asked as he and Zander went over the wall separating hot spring.

"Take a look!" Zander pointed towards the orange dinosaur.

But they forgot one important detail. "This is the women's side." A woman screamed as the two were pelted with baskets. They landed in the water before surfacing and spitting out water in their mouths.

"Hey! What are you two creeps doing here?!" Max asked as he and Rex grabbed their towels, making the two men gasp as they realized they weren't alone on this trip.

"That's what all of us girls would like to know?" Ursula asked as she looked over the wall. She looked to the side and noticed the male members of them D-Team. "Where'd you come from!? Aah!" She screamed as she covered her chest, even though it was covered by a towel, and went back to her side.

"The whole Alpha Gang's here." Max realized.

"That's bad." Rex told him. "But, wow! That's an Acrocanthosaurus!"

" _It can't be!_ " Ace thought as he looked at the Acrocanthosaurus more closely.

"Get out of that bath, you prunes." Ursula said through a hole in the wall. "There's a dinosaur here and I intend to catch it."

"All right." Both men said as they quickly got out.

The Acrocanthosaurus roared before she continued marching through the streets, uprooting anything in her path. In the hotel lobby, many people we gathering in panic. "What's going on?" "Didn't you hear?"

"We've got to get to the Dino Holders fast!" Ace said as he lead the boys to the hotel room.

"I think we all can agree on that, Ace." Rex told him.

"No! It's not just because of all the guests here!" He said.

"What?" They all asked. What was so important about this dinosaur?

The Alpha Gang, on the other hand, were side-stepping along the wall, while they had towels covering their swimsuits for some reason. "We can't chase dinosaurs in our swimsuits. We already did that in our undies." Ed said, shuddering the memories of the Monaco mission.

"Is there time to go back to the room?" Zander asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ursula said sternly. "Do you want the brats to beat us to it?"

Both men sighed as they realized she had a point. Thankfully, she was suffering with them this time. Or maybe there wouldn't be any suffering at all. "Maybe we can find some clothes in that locker room." Ed suggested before they snuck in.

 **DK**

On the stage, a performance was going on with men drumming on bongos, and women, dressed in skirts, doing a traditional dance like in the poster. The dancing and drumming ceased as the audience applauded the performers.

Another performer blew onto a torch as part of the act to summon something. Once he did, the Acrocanthosaurus burst through the wall. At first the audience applauded, as they assumed this was a part of the show. Even the performers thought this was part of the act. But when the Acrocanthosaurus roared and blew out the flame with her nostrils, the mood changed. "No way! That thing's real!" The performer with the torch screamed. Everyone gasped before making a break for it as the Acrocanthosaurus started to destroy the room.

 **DK**

In their hotel room, Ace was pacing around while Rex worked on the combination for the safe. "Come on? Rex! We need those Dino Holders out now!" He said anxiously.

"It's no use." Rex told him. "We'll need to key to get this thing to open."

"Dad has it." Max told them.

Speak of the devil, Spike ran into the room, still in his robe. "Boys! There's another dinosaur! An Acrocanthosaurus just showed up!"

"We know!" Ace practically screamed at him. "Do you have the key?!"

"Calm down, Ace, I've got it in here." Spike went into his sleeve and picked up nothing. "Um, I wonder what I did with it?" He asked as he searched himself. "I bet I dropped it in the sand!"

"Then go get it!" Ace told him, slightly scarring Spike

"Ace, that'll be like counting the sand." Chomp told him.

Ace ignored him and started bashing his head onto the safe. As he did, the girls showed up. "Hey, did you get the Dino Holders?" Zoe asked. The boys replied by shaking their heads. "What?"

"What's going on with him?" Tank asked as she watched Terry and Chomp pull Ace away from the safe.

"He's just very impatient." Chomp told her, struggling to keep his hold on Ace's tail. "Really wants to get that card before the Alpha Gang does."

"It's not just that!" Ace replied.

 **DK**

With the Acrocanthosaurus, she just burst out of the hotel and started heading towards the beach. She was greeted by a group of firemen. "Water at full pressure. Force it back inside." The lead fireman ordered before the men fired at the Acrocanthosaurus. All this did was give the Acrocanthosaurus a slight shower as she continued moving forward. "It's not working!"

"Watch out!"

"It's coming at us!"

The Acrocanthosaurus used her head to knock the fire trucks away before arriving on the beach. When she did, she had another greeting party in the form of the Alpha Gang, wearing clothes like those of the performers. "Thanks for dropping by, and welcome to our show." Ursula said with a smile. While she wasn't too embarrassed by the clothing choice, Zander and Ed clearly were. "Now to kick things off, we're going to out a nasty native island curse on you!" She declared.

"Nasty island curse, oh yeah!" Zander and Ed sang as Ed drummed on a bongo they stole.

"Bring out the secret curse!" Ursula told them.

"Ooga, booga, boogaloo!" Zander and Ed chanted before Zander pulled out a scanner. "Come on out, Brontikens!"

But before he could summon the Apatosaurus, a water hose wrapped around them. "Don't worry! We'll save you!" A fireman said as he and the others started reeling them in.

"Pull, men! We've got to save them from the dinosaur!" The leader ordered.

"No, wait. You don't understand." Zander told them.

"Don't be so brave." The leader told him. "We know you're performers from the show."

The Alpha Gang realized the firemen were mistaking them as performers thanks to the costumes they were wearing. "We're not really brave at all." Ed retorted.

"Would you release us you annoying do-gooders?! He's getting away!" Ursula struggled.

"Keep pulling, men. Save them." The leader ordered as they ran back to the destroyed trucks.

The Alpha Gang moaned as they realized there was no way out of this. "I think I've got a sand wedge." Ed said.

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, the Acrocanthosaurus continued to look at Mt. Devon. As she did, she started to have flashbacks.

 _ **A family of Acrocanthosaurus: consisting of a mother, father, and juvenile were at the side of a river to have a morning drink. Once they arrived, the little baby started splashing around in the water. "Be careful. There might be crocodiles in that lake." The mother warned her offspring.**_

 _ **"But, Mom!" The baby whined. "You said it's too hot for them in these waters."**_

 _ **"She meant that as a way so you don't go to far in. And even still, winter is approaching, which cools the water down for the crocs." The family turned to see a Carnotaurus carrying the carcass of a large reptile creature that wasn't a dinosaur or relative. "Good morning, Alpha." He said as he placed to carcass in front of the female.**_

 _ **The Acrocanthosaurus female looked at the carcass before adrssing the Carnotaurus. "Was this the best you can do?"**_

 _ **"My apologies, Alpha. Like I said, with winter approaching my hunting party is having a harder time finding food for the whole pack." The Carnotaurus replied.**_

 _ **"Then start your hunts earlier! If this is what you gave me, I can't even imagine what you gave the rest of the pack!" She said before diving into the meat. "You're dissmissed for now."**_

 _ **"Yes, Alpha." The Carnotaurus bowed.**_

On the balcony of their hotel room, the D-Team just watched in silence while they waited for the replacement key to arrive. "She just keeps staring at Mt. Devon." Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Max thought.

Before anyone could reply, an earthquake began shaking the area. It was so big everyone nearly lost their balance.

Ace felt the earthquake as well and his eyes widened when he started putting two and two together. " _Oh, no!_ "

He quickly leapt out of the window and onto the streets. "Ace! Come back!" Rex told him. "Where are you going?"

Ace didn't listen as he continued running to the beach. By the time he got there, the Acrocanthosaurus was already waist high in water. "Alpha!" He screamed as he tried to get the larger carnivores attention. But she didn't even look back as she continued swimming towards the island. Ace continued running until he was stopped by the arrival of a small tide. Seeing he was trapped, he cried out one more time. "Alpha!" But the Acrocanthosaurus was now completely submerged in water.

On the balcony, Rex asked. "Why is Ace calling the Acrocanthosaurus Alpha?"

"Maybe that's her name?" Max suggested.

"We didn't have names in the old days, remember?" Chomp told him.

"Except those in positions of power." Tank remembered from her old group. "I think I might know what's going on." She told them. "But I'll need Ace to confirm it."

 **DK**

About an hour later, the spare key arrived and they could finally enter the safe. "Good to have this back again." Max said as he grabbed his Dino Holder.

"It's just too bad we didn't have 'em a little sooner, if you know what I mean." Rex said indirectly to Spike. Speaking for Ace, who was lying on the floor looking depressed, since the man who brought the key was still there.

"Yeah, too bad." Spike said quickly before turning to the clerk. "Thank you so much, sir."

"No problem, but please be aware there'll be a $50 dollar charge for the new key and dents the dog caused on your bill when you check out." The clerk said before leaving, making Spike sign in defeat.

Once he was gone, Rex looked at his Dino Holder to find the Acrocanthosaur's location. "According to this, the Acrocanthosaurus is on Devon Island."

"So what are we waiting for?" Max said as he went to the door before Reese stopped him.

"Hold it. The ferry shuts down when there's seismic activity." She told them.

"Then we'll just ride Spiny to the island like we did in the Amazon." Zoe answered.

Reese shook her head. "It's still way too dangerous with all the seismic activity to approach the island.

"But if we don't go she could be killed." Paris told her.

"Or the Alpha Gang could beat us to her." Spiny added.

"Reese is right." Spike told them. "It's far too dangerous for us to go there. We'll have to wait, and hope the Acrocanthosaurus returns soon."

While they agreed it would be dangerous, the D-Team still did not approve of this plan one bit.

 **DK**

Later that night, another earthquake shook the hotel room. Spike didn't notice at all as he was snoring heavily. Tank looked over at him before turning to the others. "If that didn't wake him up, a few whispers would be impossible."

"Great." Rex said before walking over to Ace, who hadn't moved at all. "Ace, you OK, buddy?"

"...No." Was all he could reply.

"I've been meaning to ask you this when I saw you chase that dinosaur." Tank told him. "Ace, do you know that Acrocanthosaurus?"

There was a quiet in the room before Ace replied. "She was my alpha back when we lived on that island."

"What?!" Everyone quietly gasped. "That was the abusive alpha that kicked you outta your pack?" Chomp asked.

"She wasn't abusive, just got angry easily at me." Ace said. "Mainly since I kept on messing things up for the pack."

"Ace, I told you not to think like that." Rex said sternly. He didn't like it when Ace got depressed and felt worthless.

"I'm not, but she probably still thinks that about me."

"So you wanna prove yourself to her." Terry realized.

"Exactly. And with the amount of earthquakes we've been feeling, I only feel more confident that the volcano's about to erupt. She only didn't realize 'cause that's where her family should still be lying."

"If that volcano's gonna erupt then we got to go save her!" Max declared before grabbing his Dino Holder. "Are you with me or not?"

A few minutes later, the six of them quietly crept down the hallway, as to not disturb anyone. "Ssh." Max said as they crept past Zoe and Reese's room.

Just when they thought they were in the clear. "Where do you think you're going?" They turned to see Zoe, Paris, and Spiny standing behind them. "I'm sure you weren't planing on leaving us behind." Zoe said with a smile as she pulled out her Dino Holder.

"No." Max said as he gave her a thumbs up.

 **DK**

The next morning, Reese was awoken by the sound of knocking at her door. "Open up, Reese! It's an emergency!" Spike said as he continued pounding on the door. When she did open the door, Spike recoiled at the sight of her morning hair.

"I hope you have a good reason for this, Dr. Taylor." She droned.

"I do. The boys and their dinosaurs are gone." He explained. "I don't know where they are."

"So?" She asked, not realizing what this was starting to mean.

"Are Zoe, Spiny, and Paris still here?"

"They left a note saying they were going to go bowling." She answered before going back to the bed. "Sounds odd, didn't take them for bowling fans."

Spike gasped when he realized his theory had to be correct. "I'll bet you they've gone to Devon Island!"

 **DK**

Using a rowboat they stole, or borrowed in Max's words, the team was able to make it to Devon Island by morning. "All right. Now that we're here, we really need to find the Acrocanthosaurus and quick." Max told the others.

"Yeah, before that volcano blows." Rex said as he looked at the flaming mountain. "Ace, do you remember where her family died?"

"It was by the nest, but the earth has changed so much I have no idea where it could be." Ace said before he and Terry sniffed the air while Paris gave out a call to locate her.

Their response was a roar from said dino. "That must be her!" Max said as they looked towards the volcano.

"She's close, too." Terry added. "Let's go!"

Before they could leave they heard the sound of cackling. "Looks like you losers took the slow boat. Hi." Ursula mocked as they laughed, back in their clothes, though Ed still had the bongo.

"Old lady." Zoe muttered.

"How many times have I asked you to stop saying that?!" Ursula yelled at her. "I should have known it was you when I heard those words back at the hot spring!"

"Patience, Ursula." Ed said with the tap on the bongo.

When he did, a plane appeared carrying a large object below it with the Alpha Gang logo on it. "What is that?" Tank asked.

She got her answer when the device opened up and Alpha Droids started falling out. They were balled up when they did, so once they eagerly landed they opened back up. Once they were all out, a pink Alpha Droid appeared in front of the masses. "So, this is the D-Team?" It said as it observed the group, shocking them to see an Alpha Droid speaking a full sentence like a normal person.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I am known as D.R.O.I.D." It introduced. "The leader of the Alpha Droids. And as my first order, I order for your imprisonment!"

Once it said that, the droids attacked. "Stop intruders. Stop intruders." They said.

"No, guys. It's 'capture brats.'" D.R.O.I.D told them.

"Capture brats. Capture brats." They said as they grabbed onto the kids.

"Not again." Max said as he tried to hold them off.

"Let's give it up for Dr.Z. And his timing for bringing in the Alpha Droids!" Ursula said triumphantly.

"Lo, the island wind smile down upon us and bring us robots." Ed said as he drummed the bongo.

"Sorry we can't stay and play ourselves, but we've got to collect our dinosaur before this big, bad volcano erupts." Zander mocked before all three snickered.

"She's not yours!" Ace told them.

"Get away from us, you creeps!" Zoe struggled. "Leave us alone!"

"That would be as suicidal as staying on this island." D.R.O.I.D told her.

As the trio cackled, they revived a call on the Alpha Scanner. "Aah! Dr.Z!" Zander screamed when he saw who it was.

"Quit standing there cackling you numbskulls! There's work to be done!" He scolded them. "That Acrocanthosaurus is just the dinosaur I need to complete my research and finish this invention. So I'm counting on you three to bring it back here. If you fail, you can stay on that island!" He threatened. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" The trio said before hanging up. They sighed as they calmed themselves from the threat. "The master's wind blows harshly." Ed said as he drummed again.

"Would you stop that!" Ursula yelled at him, clearly annoyed by his drumming. "OK, let's get going." She said as she speed walked away.

"Right behind you." Zander and Ed replied.

"Guys, the Alpha Gang's getting away!" Ace told them.

"There's too many of these robots!" Max replied. "I can't reach my Dino Holder!"

"I've got this!" Spiny said as he leapt onto one of the Droids holding Zoe and started biting on its head, causing it to malfunction.

"Crap! I forgot the stupid one might know the insides of the other Droids!" D.R.O.I.D said in panic.

"Leave her alone!" Paris charged onto the other Alpha Droid and destroyed it.

"That's using your heads guys!" Zoe cheered as she grabbed her Dino Holder. "Now we can do some damage!"

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"Shit! We weren't trained for this!" D.R.O.I.D said in panic. "Retreat!"

The robots tried to run, but Spiny and Paris stopped them. "Go on, guys! Leave 'em to us!" Zoe said as she started whacking D.R.O.I.D with a stick.

"Thanks, Zoe!" Ace said as they ran off after the Alpha Gang. "Hurry!"

"This is why I don't do combat!" D.R.O.I.D screamed in pain.

 **DK**

"She couldn't have gotten far." Max said as the climbed up the mountain.

Suddenly another earthquake was felt. "Look at the volcano!" Rex pointed out, noticing a change in the smoke color. "I think it's erupting."

"We're running out of time! We have to move!" Ace said before darting away.

"Wait up, Ace!" Chomp called out as they went after him.

"Alpha! You got to get away from the volcano now!" Ace cried out as he looked frantically for the Acrocanthosaurus. He managed to find her looking at a pair of fossils, roaring in sadness. "There you are." He said more quietly.

"Looks like we beat the Alpha Gang here." Rex said as he looked around. "Wonder what happened to them."

"Hopefully something painful." Tank replied.

"Check it out." Max said as he approached the fossils.

"Careful, Max." Ace warned. "Don't let her see you."

"This one looks like a baby. Father and child." Max said as he rubbed his hands against the fossils.

But by doing so, he gained the Acrocanthosaur's attention who immediately thought the worst. "Behind you!" Terry warned before the Acrocanthosaurus attacked them with her tail. Max grabbed out his Dino Holder and recalled one of his dinosaurs.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

In the ocean, Spike and Reese were on a speedboat to get the kids off the island when the battle started. "That looks like a battlefield." Spike said as he looked up at the sky.

Reese noticed this too, but also something else. "Uh, Doctor?"

"Yeah? Did we run out of gas or something?" He asked when the boat stopped moving.

"The ocean's vanished!" Reese exclaimed.

"Reese! Dr. Taylor! We need help!" Zoe called out as she and her dinos ran to the boat.

"Zoe, where have Max and Rex gone?" Spike asked her. "We've got to get off of this island before that volcano blows!"

"What island?!" Spiny asked as he looked around before another earthquake happened.

At the foot of the volcano, a Time Warp happened that made the world turn into an ash field. "Sorry we have to do this, Ace. But if we don't, I doubt she'll leave." Max explained to the Carnotaurus.

"I understand." Ace replied as the battle begun.

The two opponents locked heads before the Acrocanthosaurus knocked Chomp away with her tail. He slid across the gravel, before charging back and attempting to stomp on her, which she dodged. Chomp then tried to leapt at her, and was knocked away.

"Got to hang in there, Chomp!" Max called out to his partner.

"Ace, your alpha is tough." Tank said in shock.

"Of course she is. She's defending her pack." He replied.

The Acrocanthosaurus snapped at Chomp, which he dodged. He then tried to attack again, but she dodged. This, however, gave him an opening as he latched onto her hail. The Acrocanthosaurus replied by grabbing Chomp's tail. With her being larger, she was able to toss Chomp into a bolder. Everyone gasped as they saw Chomp was losing. To make things worse, the volcano started to erupt.

"That volcano's gonna blow!" Terry exclaimed.

The Acrocanthosaurus didn't respond to this and roared at her opponent. Chomp got back up and charged forward. He was meet by her tail knocking him away before she leapt up high into the air. "Look out!" Max warned before the Acrocanthosaurus landed and knocked Chomp away with the force of the impact.

"Maybe you should try a Move Card!" Ace suggested.

"Right." Max said before grabbing one. "Lightning Strike!"

Electricity formed on Chomps horns as he fired at the Acrocanthosaurus. It hit her dead center and she fell to the ground. "All right!" Chomp cheered as it looked like he won. But the Acrocanthosaurus started to get back up. "She still wants to fight?"

"Hit her one more time, Chomp!" Max told him.

Chomp replied by charging at her again. But before he could hit her, a whip like tail knocked him away. "Oh, no." Chomp said as he recognized the tail.

"Apatosaurus on the field! Apatosaurus on the field!" Terry repeated in panic before they heard Ursula's cackle.

"Why don't you just go away and leave us alone?!" Ace barked at them angrily.

"Why would we do that now that you've done all of the hard work for us?" Ursula mocked.

"That dinosaur is so worn out that it's ours for the taking. Ha ha." Zander laughed.

"The foul winds of thievery surround you." Ed said before drumming on the bongo again.

"You're not gonna get away with this plan of yours." Chomp told Brontikens.

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me." The sauropod responded. "I wasn't going to let you get away with what you did to me. You see, you humiliated me." He explained to the Triceratops. "Now it is time for me to have to remind you who the true ruler of the dinosaurs is!"

He roared and charged towards the Acrocanthosaurus. The orange theropod responded by snapping her jaws at the Apatosaurus. Brontikens simply raised up, as a way of mocking her efforts. His long neck gave him a clear view of Chomp's on-coming attack. "Pathetic." He said before smacking Chomp with his tail again and defeating him.

"Oh, no, Chomp!" Max exclaimed as he ran to retrieve the card.

"He used up all his energy in his fight with the Acrocanthosaurus." Rex realized.

"We fell right into their trap." Ace said grimly as Max picked up the card.

Just then, a huge earthquake happened before the volcano started to erupt. Large flaming rocks flew into the air before slamming into the ground. "Run!" Everyone screamed before they ran to take cover.

With Zander and Ed, they were trying to shield themselves with some rocks. "Things are getting a little hot. Maybe we should go before we are hit by all the rocks and ash." Zander suggested.

"Not to mention the sheering lava." Ed added as he clutched onto his bongo tightly.

"Never! We will stay here and fight till one of us falls!" Brontikens told them. "Running away is the sign of weakness!"

"He's gone crazy! Use a Move Card and end this battle, now!" Ursula told Zander.

Zander didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Brontikens' Move Card. "Now seems like a good time for Spectral Destroy!"

Brontikens charged up his attack before firing at the Acrocanthosaurus. The attack damaged her so much that she returned to her card the minute she hit the ground, taking the battlefield with her.

"We've got to get that card now!" Ace said as he and the others stared running towards it.

"Dream on, little runt. That card's mine." Zander said as he ran to retrieve it, only to be stopped by an erupting geyser.

"All right, now's our chance." Max said as they got closer. But they were alone stopped by another geyser. "Whoa!"

"Come one, everyone! Let's go!" They all turned to see Spike and the others running towards them.

"Oh, Dad!" Max said in surprise of his fathers appearance.

"We need to get off of this island right away." Spike explained.

"But what about the card?" Chomp asked.

"Don't worry. There'll be other chances." Rex said as he knew it was too dangerous to stay as well. "Come on!"

"No!" Ace said as he continued running. "I can't fail her again!"

"Damnit, Ace! Don't be a hero!" Tank said as she grabbed the Carnotaurus and pulled him away. The Carnotaurus struggled in her grasp, but she refused to let go.

"I'll get that card back from you someday." Max told the Alpha Gang before he left.

"Please, attempt as soon as possible." Ursula mocked before she picked up the card. "And that completes another successful mission. Now let's here it for the ever powerful Alpha Gang!" She cheered.

"Yay!" They all cheered. "So how about a little victory dance?" Ed suggested before playing his bongo.

"Victory, victory! We got the card! Victory, victory! It wasn't hard!" They sang and danced. "Victory, victory! We got-"

"You're missing the beat, Ed!" Ursula yelled at him.

They all suddenly felt another rubbling sound. They were soon created by a geyser erupting right on top of them. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" They screamed as they ran away.

"Idiots." Brontikens muttered before diving into the sea and swimming back to Zeta Point.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the D-Team were currently on the speedboat driving from the island. "Any way you can speed this thing up?" Spike asked urgently. "That volcano is just about to erupt."

The driver, who was the old clam salesman, laughed at the comment. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Old Mt. Devon's been dormant for a hundred years or so." He told them.

"Then what about all the smoke and fire?" Max asked.

"Oh, that column of smoke's been coming out of it since I was a lad." The old man explained to them. "But if you thought you saw fire, you must have been dreaming."

"So apparently, all those smaller eruptions we were seeing were only happening within the battlefield." Reese realized.

The rest of the team gasped at the realization. "Dad, you made us run for nothing. We could have stayed, and fought to get the card back." Max scolded his father.

"I suppose that's a possibility." Spike muttered as he looked down to see Tank growling at him. "So, I've noticed that everything that went wrong is all my fault. To save yourselves the trouble, I'll do the punishment myself." Spike said before he started punching and slapping himself.

Rex and Tank went to Ace and started to comfort him. "Those fossils were her family you know." Ace told them. "She fought the way she did to protect them."

"Yeah, I just hope the Alpha Gang will leave them alone." Rex said as they all looked back on the island.

 _"Alpha. I swear to the creator above us, I shall save you from them."_ Ace thought.

 **DK**

On Zeta Point, Dr.Z laughed evilly after getting the report form D.R.O.I.D and Brontikens. "The Acrocanthosaurus is mine! Now I can complete my work!" He said as he welded a large machine together. "My ultimate invention will be stronger, faster, and better armed than anything I ever devised!" He declared before laughing again. The D-Team would stand no chance for his new plans.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Reporter: We're flying over a dinosaur battle royale!**

 **Dr.Z: With this device, all the cards will soon be mine!**

 **Rex: If we don't do something, everyone will die!**

 **Acrocanthosaurus: Who are you?**

 **Alpha Acrocanthosaurus: I'm you. Only much more improved.**

A/N: So that chapter happened. Once again, not sorry.

The backstory with Ace and the Acrocanthosaurus came from Ace apparently know her according to the wiki. I then remembered Ace's backstory in Tanks A Lot, and voila!

For the poll. We got two votes. One for Armatus and one for Brontikens. Thank you for those who voted and I'll see you all next chapter.


	17. All Fired Up!

All Fired Up!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"This is not a prime time drama, folks. This is reality television we've got right here." The anchorwoman from before said while they flew in a helicopter across the night sky. "We're flying high over a dinosaur battle, that's right dinosaurs, and the city is up in flames. We'll bring you the latest news as it unfolds for as long as possible.

And It looks like more dinosaurs have joined the battle. I've received confirmation from our experts that it's a: Tyrannosaurus, Saltasaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Utahraptor, Triceratops, and more against a giant, fire-breathing Acrocanthosaurus in what looks like a free for all.

This is the story of the millenium, and I'll be bringing you all of the explosive news as it happens."

 **(Intro Theme)**

So you're probably all wondering how this all started. Well it began six hours ago at Zeta Point with Dr.Z putting the finishing touches on his invention from the last episode.

"It's almost completed." The doctor said. "Just have to fuse this, and solder that, and wield whatever this is." He said as he worked all over the giant machine.

Off to the side, the A-Team and dinosaurs were watching. "I wonder what it is Dr.Z is inventing this time?" Ed asked, though his tone didn't show any interest.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure there'll be a huge bang and a cloud of smoke coming any minute now." Ursula replied.

"Well, maybe this one will be different." Zander told them. "It could actually work."

There was then an explosion and a huge cloud of smoke. "Aah! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" Dr.Z laughed as he took off his wielding mask. "At last, my Super Alpha Controller is finally perfected!" He declared as he gestured to a huge version of the Alpha Controller.

"Oh!" Everyone gawked at the new machine.

"Allow me to demonstrate how it works using the Acrocanthosaurus card I went to such great lengths to capture." Dr.Z said as he pulled out said card.

"That's odd. Wasn't it us getting scolded by geysers?" Ursula asked him.

"And dragged by firemen?" Ed added.

"And burned to a crisp?" Zander finished.

Dr.Z ignored them and continued his demonstration. "I simply insert the card of the dinosaur into the Super Alpha Controller, and turn it on." He said as he did said actions. There was a bright light as the controller was activated, after a few seconds the light died down and Dr.Z grabbed the card from the controller. "Ha ha ha! Behold!" He said as he showed them the new Acrocanthosaurus. The main difference was that it had a bright pink color as opposed to the orange from before.

"Well, the color is nice." Maximus commented.

"Forget the color. This Acrocanthosaurus is now going to be insanely powerful. And when you activate it, this dinosaur will be under your complete control." Dr.Z explained as he handed the card to Ursula.

"That's nice and everything, but where do we come in?" Ursula asked as she looked at the card.

"You use it to get all of the cards back that those brats stole from here, of course."

"What?" The trio gasped. He was just going to let this new, destructive dinosaur out already.

"Ha ha ha! With a dinosaur this strong, even you three fools might win for a change."

"There's no need to get nasty." Ursula muttered.

"So will they all turn purple?" Ed asked.

"Will you stop with the color?!" Dr.Z yelled at him. "Anyway, I'm so confident you clods will succeed, the rest of your dinosaurs can stay here and play." He declared.

"Awesome!" Gigas said before he and Armatus started to spar, shaking the whole room as they did so. Things only got more chaotic when Maximus joined the fray. Brontikens, who was in his chibi form at this time, watched in disinterest.

"Stop it! That's enough playing! Watch the equipment!" Dr.Z shouted as he tried to break up the fight.

 **DK**

 ** _Ace slowly walked up the top of the volcano. As he passed his fellow pack members, they barked and snapped their jaws at him. "Where's our food?!"_**

 ** _"Yeah! We're hungry!"_**

 ** _Ace ignored them and continued on walking until he reached the top where his alpha was standing. "Yes, Alpha?"_**

 ** _"Where's your hunting party?" She asked angrily. "They're not doing their job."_**

 ** _"Alpha, the land's changed too much. The game has moved on." The Carnotaurus explained._**

 ** _"No! You're just not looking hard enough!"_**

 ** _"Most of my party is dead from searching." Ace reminded her._**

 ** _"And so is my family!" She roared at him._**

 ** _"I'm deeply sorry about that, but there's nothing we can do about that anymore."_**

 ** _The Acrocanthosaurus responded by smacking Ace in the face with her tail with enough force to send him crashing into a rock. "Oooh, he's gonna feel that one in the morning!" One of the spectators said._**

 ** _"I think he's feeling it now." Another replied._**

 ** _"I've had it with you and your incompetence! You can't do anything right! Why do you even stay here?! Go and ruin someone else's pack! You're officially banished from the pack!"_**

 ** _Ace's eyes widened at what he just heard. "But, Alpha-"_**

 ** _"Get out!" She roared before she lunged at him._**

 ** _"Aah!" Ace screamed as she got closer._**

"Aah!" His head quickly lifted up as he looked around where he was. He was in Rex's room. He looked at the around the bed and saw Rex and Tank were gone. Looking at a clock as well as the sun, he realized that he slept in till some time in the afternoon. "Just a memory." He told himself. "But one that just repeated itself."

 **DK**

A few hours later, the Alpha Gang were traveling to Japan in a submarine that was being paddled by some Alpha Droids. "Row. Row. Row. Row."

Ursula watched from the end of the room and got annoyed easily. "Listen up! We're going too slow. Pick up the pace. I wanna see double time." She said before she kicked one of the Droids.

"Ouch." The Droid muttered before shifting gears. "Row. Row. Row. Row." The submarine was now moving insanely fast across the sea floor.

"This feels more like quadruple time to me!" Ed said as he struggled to get the machine under control.

"Yeah, Ursula! Maybe you should watch what you're saying!" Zander scolded her.

"Maybe you should watch were you're going!" she told him as she pointed to a cliff they were fast approaching. "Whoa!" They all screamed as they approached the cliff before crashing into it and surfacing.

The Alpha Gang gasped as they surfaced. Ursula growled when she noticed an octopus was attached to her head. "Get off." She growled as she tossed the thing away. "Well at least we got here in one piece." She said as she looked at their location.

"Yeah, but where is here?" Zander asked, looking at the surroundings. "What's the map say, Ed?"

"Map? I thought you had the map." Ed answered. What they didn't know was that they had just arrived on the coast of Sanjo City.

 **DK**

Nighttime fell over the D-Lab as the dinosaurs did their extra curricular activities. Chomp, who was full sized, was playing four corners with Thorn and Lucky in the fields of the sanctuary. Ever since the escape from Zeta Point, the two of them had become close friends, which gave Chomp a bit of jealously whenever he wanted to hang around his horned brother.

"Here it comes!" Thorn said as he rolled the ball towards Chomp with his horn. Chomp tried to stop it, but missed. "My bad."

"It's fine." Chomp told him. "This is mainly why we need a fourth player anyway." He looked to where the ball stopped and saw it was by Ace at the side of the waterhole. "Hey, Ace! Why don't you join us?"

Ace opened an eye and saw Chomp and the other two looking at him. "No thanks." He said before closing it.

"What's up with him?" Lucky asked as he and Thorn walked towards Chomp.

"I'm not sure. First waking up at 2 in the afternoon, and now lying on the ground like that. Something's up." Chomp quickly realized what it was and went towards Ace. "I'll handle this."

Ace felt the footsteps of Chomp approach, but didn't open his eyes. "Hey, Ace." Chomp said as he laid down next to him. "I'm assuming you're still upset about losing the Acrocanthosaurus to the Alpha Gang, huh?" Ace didn't bother responding, but the tensing of muscles told Chomp he was right. "Listen, Ace, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" Ace exclaimed as he stood up.

"Now it wasn't." Chomp told him as he got up at a much slower pace. "It was mine. I was the one who lost to Brontikens and made her too tired to fight him off. You didn't do anything."

"Exactly! I did nothing!" Ace stomped across the ground. "All I did was sit there while my alpha was captured by them. I've failed her again."

"Why do you want to please her anyway? From what you've told us after the incident, she wasn't an exactly nice leader if she banished you for not finding enough food." Chomp asked.

"Because I still feel like she's right in a way. I keep feeling that if I did more the rest of her family wouldn't have died." Ace looked down at his reflection in the water. "You don't know this since you were in a herd, but an alpha's approval was everything back in the day."

Chomp sighed in slight frustration. This was not as easy as he hopped it would be. He thought back about the time when Max comforted him about losing Thorn. "Just stay optimistic. You'll have your chance one day." Was all he could say before walking off, leaving Ace to continue looking at his reflection.

 **DK**

After some searching for information, the Alpha Gang was able to find out the location the arrived in. And after some trekking through the forest, were able to see the lights of the city. "So, now it's our turn to visit the brats where they live." Zander said as he looked over the unsuspecting city.

"That's right." Ursula said as they came out of the bushes. "So let's get that Acrocanthosaurus out and see how much stronger it really is."

"Yes. Time for a little test run." Zander agreed as he pulled out the scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! ACROCANTHOSAURUS, BLAZE!"**

After a fancy summoning ritual, a miniature version of the Acrocanthosaurus spun around in the air. After a transformation sequence, its eyes glowed red and it roared to show the finished transformation.

"What? You had to use blaze?" Ursula smacked Zander in the back of the head. "Can't you try something original?"

"Sorry. I guess I liked the sound of it."

They all turned to look at the Acrocanthosaurus more closely now. "It looks a lot bigger than I remember it." Ed said nervously.

"And a lot meaner, too." Ursula added.

A modifed version of the Alpha Ball circled the dinosaur before fading as the Acrocanthosaurus gave out a loud roar. "Dinosaur, show us your profile."

"Please." The Acrocanthosaurus replied in a male voice. "If all the dinosaurs are getting names, I believe it's only fair for me to have one as well. Call me Pyro."

"OK, Pyro. Turn around and swing your tail back and forth." Zander commanded.

"Very well." Pyro replied before doing said action.

"He's actually obeying you." Ed said in astonishment.

"Yeah, thanks to Dr.Z's Alpha Controller." Zander said excitedly.

"So, the old goat finally made something that didn't blow up on us." Ursula said.

"Last test, I'll have Pyro come and great us." Zander said as he pressed a few buttons.

Pyro responded by bowing to them. "Wow." Ursula and Ed said in wonder. And right after, that Pryo's sail lit up as he blew a fireball at them.

Pyro laughed at their burned bodies, while Ursula growled at Zander. "Thanks, but if I want barbacue I'll ask for it, all right?!" She yelled as she strangled the tall man.

"Yes. Point well taken." Zander said.

Pyro stopped laughing and looked at the burning tree he made. "So, I believe we have some business to take care of?" He asked them.

"Yep, let's show these folks a hot time." Ursula declared.

 **DK**

In a dark void, the original Acrocanthosaurus laid on the ground. She groaned before she started to get up. " _Where am I?_ " She asked as she looked at her surroundings.

" _You're in the mind._ " Pyro's voice said before he appeared in front of her.

The Acrocanthosaurus jumped back at the sight of the larger predator. " _Who are you?_ "

" _I am you. Only much more improved._ " He added smugly.

" _You're me?_ " She asked before laughing. " _If you're me then why are you a male?_ "

" _I did say improved._ " He empathized. " _Anyway, consider yourself lucky. You may be in the back seat, but you have a front row seat for all the destruction that's to come._ " He said before fading away and being replaced with a window from the eyes.

" _Hey, get back here! Don't just laugh and run!_ " The Acrocanthosaurus roared as she stomped across the vast void. Just what was that thing talking about?

 **DK**

As Pyro marched towards the city he left a trail of fire behind him. As he made his way onto the road, a man that was making a curve pulled over and made a run for it. "The guy acts like he's never seen a dinosaur before." Zander commented on te mans behavior.

Pyro continued his march to the city, leaving burn marks in the road with his hot feet. After a few minutes of walking, Ursula said. "I'm hurt. Those brats haven't shown up to welcome us to their town."

"But why would they welcome us since we know we're the enemy? And besides, we didn't tell them we were coming." Ed answered.

"That was sarcasm Ed." Ursula told him before noticing their were heading right for a gas station. "Oh, hold on a minute. I'm not sure we ought to stroll past a gas station with a flaming dinosaur." Ursula told her teammates.

"It does sound a bit explosive." Zander commented.

Pyro heard this, but instead of staying put he moved forward. " _What are you doing?_ " The Acrocanthosaurus asked him.

" _About to make an introduction._ " Pyro replied as a malfunctioning Alpha Ball flew around him.

"What's going on, Zander? Tell him to stop!" Ursula told him.

"I did. Something went wacky with the controller, and now it's not working anymore." He replied as Pyro got closer to his target.

"Doesn't feel warmer than usual?" A man fill a car with gas asked the man cleaning it.

"Yeah. Global warming." He replied before looking up. "Oh!" Everyone turned to see Pyro heading towards them.

"What's that?" The man with the gasoline asked.

"I told you to stop." Zander said as he pressed buttons frantically to get Pyro under control.

"Run!" The two men and the guy in the car screamed as they ran away from Pyro.

The Acrocanthosaurus continued walking until he reached the gas station and stopped. "He listened. So who needs a controller?" Zander bragged.

"Great. If you have so much power over him, tell him to get back here!" Ursula yelled.

"Yeah, and then you can tell him to stop smoking at the gas station." Ed said nervously.

The other two quickly realized what he meant. "Do not burn the gas station!" Zander shouted as they ran far away.

Once they felt they were far away enough, they noticed Pyro didn't do anything. "Nothing's happening." Ursula said.

"Maybe he really does listen to Zander." Ed guessed.

"Well done. Well done by me." Zander patted his own back.

Once he said that, Pyro blew up the gas station. The blast was so large that the heat was felt by the Alpha Gang, and the D-Team and dinosaurs could feel it all the way from the D-Lab. "What's going on?" Max asked.

Once the shaking stopped, everyone ran outside to see what caused it. "Whoa! There's a fire downtown!" Spike exclaimed.

"It appears to be right on the coast, and it's a big one even from up here." Jet told them.

"All right. I'll go check it out." Max said as he went for his bike. "You guys stay here, and wait till I call."

"Be careful, Max!" Spike told his son.

"Right."

At the gas station, Pyro laughed at the destruction he's caused. "Well now you're well done Zander. We're all well done." Ed commented.

"Ahhahahaha!" Pyro laughed into the night sky.

It didn't take long for the firemen and news to arrive on the scene. "We're coming to you live on the scene of what looks like a major gas station fire." The anchorwoman told the camera. "Reports are will unclear at this time, but several witnesses say the blaze was started by the sudden appearance of a dinosaur."

Max parked his bike in the crowd as saw who was responsible for the fire. "Whoa, is that the same Acrocanthosaurus?" He asked himself.

"Don't waste your energy fighting me! Use it to save yourselves!" Pyro mocked as he breathed fire at the fire trucks that were squirting water at him.

The crowd and even firemen started to take his advice while Max just watched in shock. "If that is, then he's a lot bigger and stronger than I remember. And also male for some reason. I need to go get help, huh?" He then heard the sound of tiptoeing and saw the Alpha Gang sneaking right past him. "It's the old lady. Except you're all burnt."

"Rgrh! I may be burnt but I'm not old!" Ursula yelled at him.

"We've been looking for you, kid!" Zander told him.

"You creeps are probably the ones who started this fire." Max accused them.

"Technically that is not true." Ed answered. "Although you could say-"

"Thank you, Ed." Zander said as he covered the short man's mouth.

"Ha ha ha." Ursula laughed as she looked at Max. "Nice to see you again."

"So what did you guys do to that Acrocanthosaurus, anyway?" Max asked them, getting straight to the point.

"That's our new and improved model." Zander bragged.

"New and improved?" Max repeated.

"And now that you've seen what our dear Pyro can do, give us back all those dinosaur cards you stole or else we'll turn your town into one big barbecue!" Ursula threatened.

"No deal! You won't get away with this!" Max told them as he rode off.

"Hold on, how about just half of the cards then?!" Zander suggested. "Or a quarter of the cards? Or just one card will do!"

 **DK**

Once he was far away enough to not get burned, Max called the D-Lab with his phone. "Bad news, guys. The fire was started by a dinosaur the Alpha Gang brought to town."

"What?!" Everyone gasped, the rest of the dinosaurs started exiting the sanctuary when they heard this. "Which one?" Rex asked. "Gigas? Brontikens?"

"Neither. It's the Acrocanthosaurus they nabbed the other day, only now it's a male and a lot stronger." Max told them. "It's also totally on fire."

Ace's eyes widened when he heard they did to his alpha. "On fire? You mean like on literal fire?" Utah asked.

"Yeah. They want the cards back or else they're gonna burn down the whole town." Max said, making everyone's eyes widen. "Dad, I need you or someone else to bring me my Dino Holder right away."

"I will. Until then you stay away from the fire." Spike told him.

"OK." Max replied before hanging up.

Once he did, the screen changed to a news broadcast showing Pyro in action. "And as you can see, the dinosaur is setting fires faster than the fire crew can put them out." The anchorwoman said over the footage.

"He's right, that guy's doing just fine in the fire."

"We must run!"

"Where too?"

"Come on! We can handle him!"

"Are you crazy?! That things on a completely different level!"

"We've battled all of you before and came out victorious."

"But none of us breathed fire like that!"

"Enough!" All the dinosaurs stopped their arguing and turned to Rex. "This is what they want! They want us to be afraid! They want us to run away! But if we don't do something, everyone in this town will die!"

Everyone was quiet as Rex gave his speech. "I know you're scared, and you have every right to be. But you're all forgetting what we've accomplished so far. We've defeated everything else they've thrown at us, including an Apatosaurus.

You're all members of the D-Team, and the D-Team fight together. So long as we stand together, none of the Alpha Gang can defeat us!" Everyone cheered at the end of Rex's speech, Spike even shedding tears. "All right. Now here's my plan."

He walked over to where Spiny, Salty, and Sushi were. "Spiny, you Sushi and Salty will be our first line of defense since your elements are water. Use your Move Cards as much as you can to stop him from breathing fire on you."

He then turned to Terry and Coal. "Terry, Coal, since you two are of the same element, you both will be right behind Spiny and the others and supporting them with your strength."

"Finally, a chance to crush those creeps." Coal said as she and Terry did a headbutt.

"Chomp, you and Thorn are about as strong as the Fire Dinos, so you'll be covering them from his attacks, as well as attacking from behind to keep him on his toes."

"Tank, Trooper. You both will try and avoid fighting as much as possible."

"Why? I could easily crush that thing." Tank whined.

"We need you two to work on putting the fires out. The Water Dinosaurs will help with their moves, but that won't be enough so we need you and your tunneling skills."

"Fine." Tank grumbled.

"Mia, you and the Pteranodons main job is to protect Paris. She's the one with the healing powers, as well as what keeps the Pteranodons active. Other than that, help put out the fires."

"Yes, sir!" The Pteranodons saluted.

"Diamond, avoid front line fighting as much as possible as we can't have you using Laser Ray with everyone else out. Cover the others, and feel free to go safely nuts."

"S-sa-safe?"

Rex groaned at her stupidity. "Ugh. Stay near us, but hit everyone that's not us!"

"OK, can do! Maybe."

Rex sighed at this. Maybe she should sit this one out. "Ace, you and the other Wind Dinos will mainly be helping out the fires out with Tank and Trooper. Also, keep the Alpha Gang in check. We don't know if that Acrocanthosaurus is all they brought."

"Understood." Ace nodded. He was honestly glad he wasn't going to be fighting the Acrocanthosaurus. He didn't want to screw it up for everyone else.

"All right, you all have your assignments. Me and Zoe will bike down there. Reese will teleport you all when I give the signal. Let's go, Zoe!"

"You got it!" Zoe said as they got on their bikes and rode towards the fire.

 **DK**

Once their was no one else left, Pyro decided to leave the scene and head for the city. "Perfect. He's heading for downtown." Zander told his colleagues.

"This'll be fun." Ed said as they followed from a distance.

"The fire breathing dinosaur has left the burning gas station and is now following the coast road toward town. If it isn't stopped, the entire city could soon be in flames." The anchorwoman said. "We've gotten word that local authorities have declared a full state of emergency. Effective immediately, all residents are being urged to evacuate the city."

" _Where are you going now?_ " The Acrocanthosaurus asked.

" _Towards that city where the humans live._ " Pyro replied. " _It seems the enemy hasn't gotten the message yet. Examples will have to be made_."

The Acrocanthosaurus gasped when she heard this. " _You'll kill all those innocent humans just to get some kid's attention?!_ "

Pyro chuckled as Max continued to watch him pass by. "You OK, Max?" He turned to see Rex and Zoe appear next to him on their own bikes.

"Careful, guys. That thing is dangerous." He warned them.

"So are we." Zoe said before sending a message on her phone.

A few minutes later: Chomp, Terry, Ace, Tank, Paris, and Spiny all appeared in a bright light. "Oh, come on. Is that all they've got?" Ursula asked mockingly. "They seem to be taking our super improved Acrocanthosaurus a little lightly."

Another bright light soon followed, bringing with it Salty, Coal, Mia, Trooper, Thorn, Utah, Lucky, Sushi, Diamond, and the Pteranodon trio. Zander and Ed backed away slightly at the sight of so many dinosaurs. "How's that for taking lightly?" Zander asked.

"Clearly this mission just got a whole lot easier." Ursula said before laughing.

All the dinosaurs glared at Pyro, but the Acrocanthosaurus didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "So, you've all come here to save me the trouble of burning the city to find you." Pyro addressed the crowd. "Spoiler alert, your home won't be sparred even after I defeat you all."

"You're too outnumbered to stand a chance against all of us." Chomp told him. "Leave. Now."

"Big words considering you couldn't defeat the original." Pyro mocked before charging forward.

"Everyone! Positions now!" Rex told them. Everyone went to where they were supposed to go: Tank and Trooper went by a line of trees on fire and started to cover it with dirt, the Wind Elements helped them from a distance, the Pteranodons flew overhead, while the rest blocked Pyro's path.

Spiny went first and charged towards Pyro. The two meet in a head lock. "Spiny! Your Move Cards!" Salty told him.

"Why can't you two do it?" Rex asked.

"It seems that we are unable to as we haven't learned how to use them, and can't unless we were summoned by the Dino Holder." Salty explained.

"Well that's bad." Spiny said as he backed off and activated Shockwave. "Thankfully I have the power of the fire god!"

"Using water to fight fire. How predictable." Pyro said as Spiny fired the attack. Pyro's sail glowed before he breathed fire on the attack and evaporated all the water.

"What?" Everyone gasped before Pyro grabbed Spiny by the neck.

"It burns!" Spiny screamed before he was thrown down and attacked with another Fire Breath. In mere seconds, he was carded.

"Just like that?" Paris said in shock. She didn't even have time to charge Nature's Blessing.

Realizing it was on them, Sushi and Salty charged forward. Sushi bit onto the Acrocanthosaurs neck, but quickly let go when she felt the burning heat of his skin. "His skin is hot to the touch!" She told them before she was smacked repeatedly with Pyros tail and defeated.

Salty tried to hit him with his tail, but it was grabbed by Pyros mouth before the Acrocanthosaurus flipped the Saltasaurus over. Unable to get up, Salty was helpless when the Fire Breath reached him and defeated him as well. "Who's next?"

"Ha ha ha!" Ursula laughed. "It doesn't get any easier then that. Now we've already got three cards for the taking!" They ran to claim the cards, but were stopped by Ace and Lucky blocking their path.

"Don't even thing about it." Ace growled as he got into a pouncing position.

" _Why does that Carnotaurus seem familiar?_ " The Acrocanthosaurus asked herself when she saw Ace for a brief second.

Terry, Chomp, Thorn, Coal, and Diamond all stepped forward as it seemed it all fell on them. "Finally, some real competition." Pyro said before the fight ensued.

Terry and Coal snapped their jaws at him, which he easily dodged, while Chomp, Diamond and Thorn knocked him down. Pyro got back up and breathed fire at the trio. Unlike the Water Dinos, they, surprisingly, were faring a lot better. Pyro noticed this and stopped the attack. When he did, he noticed that they were having some kind of green energy surrounding them. Looking a bit to the left, he saw what was making it. "Clever strategy. But not clever enough." He said before leaping over them and going for Paris.

"Paris! Look out!" Chomp yelled.

Mia shoved Paris out of the way and took the force of the impact. "Dive! Dive! Dive!" Jet shouted to his men as they dived down to slice the Acrocanthosaurus. Pyro swung his head around and knocked them all away. He then grabbed Mia with his mouth and tossed her right on top of the Pteranodons, carding both on impact.

Seeing she was all alone, Paris ran away since she knew she had no chance against the flaming dinosaur. "Where you going?" Pyro asked. "The fun's just starting." He laughed before giving chase.

"Stay away!" Paris begged as she tried to get away from him.

Chomp quickly charged forward and knocked Pyro down. "Don't you dare touch her." He growled before charging up a Move Card. "Plasma Anchor!" An anchor of electricity came out of Chomp's horns and grabbed the Acrocanthosaurus. Chomp lifted him into the air before slamming the anchor down to the ground. Despite this, Pyro got back up, barely scathed.

Diamond, Terry, and Coal all appeared at Chomp's side while Thorn went to check on Paris. "You all right, Paris?" He asked as he lead her to where the two ankylosaurs were still digging to put the fire out.

"I'm fine." Paris replied before she started kicking up dirt at the flames.

"Probably should stay here where it's safe." Tank told her. "Right, Trooper?" She didn't hear a reply. "Trooper?" She looked and saw a lack of an Ankylosaurus. "Oh, come on! Why is he able to break the rules?!"

Using his Mole Attack move, Trooper was hoping to be able to sneak up on the Acrocanthosaurus. This proved to be more successful then he thought when Pyro stayed where he was and allowed him to knock him into the air. What he didn't expect was Pyro coming back down on his feet and knocking the Ankylosaurus onto his back, where he was helpless. Pyro continued on beating him with his foot until he heard a screech in the distance.

Looking to the side, he saw Utah coming towards him with claws and jaws agape. "Oh, please." Pyro muttered and he grabbed onto her and tossed her next to Trooper before breathing fire on both and defeating them. "Give me some effort."

"OK, no one else do anything stupid." Tank said before she started picking up the pace with the digging.

In the helicopter, the anchorwoman reported. "In a new development, a whole herd of dinosaurs has appeared on the scene and seem to be keeping the fire breathing dinosaur from entering the city. But since then, their numbers have dropped drastically."

Down below, Pyro continued fighting off all four of his opponents. "This doesn't make sense. How is he not at all getting tired?" Rex asked.

Zoe put on her googles and zoomed in on the fight. She watched as Pyro used another Fire Breath attack before knocking Chomp down with his tail. "Of course!" She realized. "It's all the fire! It's making him stronger!"

"So that attack of his is what is keeping him going? Is there anyway to defeat him?!" Max exclaimed in frustration as he pulled his hair.

Things only got worse when Terry, Coal, Chomp, and Diamond were all defeated. " _And now for the fun part._ " Pyro told the Acrocanthosaurus. " _I'm sure you'll love this one._ "

" _All you've been doing is brutally attacking all these dinosaurs. How will doing more of that make me feel better?_ " The Acrocanthosaurus asked.

" _Because I get to kill that Carnotaurus for you._ "

" _What are you-_ " The Acrocanthosaurus stopped as she started to remember seeing a mini Carnotaurus back at the volcano calling her Alpha. " _No. You wouldn't!_ "

Pyro laughed as he got closer to his targets. Ace and Lucky were still guarding the Alpha Gang while they watched the fight. "Now what?" Lucky asked Ace.

"I know Move Cards, you don't. Help with putting out the fire. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure you can handle your former alpha?"

"That's not my alpha." Ace growled. "That's an imposter trying to take her place."

The Acrocanthosaurus was shocked to see Ace was still defending her after all these years. After all she did to him. Pyro, on the other hand, was very amused. "How adorable." He said before charging up another attack.

What he didn't know, or care, was that the Alpha Gang was still right behind them. "Jump!" They all shouted once Ace and Lucky jumped out of the way of Pyros attack.

What they didn't realize was that by jumping in the water they made the Super Alpha Controller sort circuit and made the Alpha Ball explode. On Zeta Point, the machine glowed red before it blew up as well. "What's happening?" Dr.Z asked as he ran into the room. "Oh, no! My Super Alpha Controller is fried!"

Once the ball exploded, a blinding light covered the whole battlefield. Everyone shielded their eyes, even Pyro. Once it faded, everyone gasped when they saw what was standing in front of Pyro. An orange Acrocanthosaurus. Ace slowly walked up to see if this Acrocanthosaurus was another new one. "A-Alpha?"

The Acrocanthosaurus turned to look at the Carnotaurus. "Ace, is it? Please don't call me that right now. But I do ask that you fight alongside me."

Ace smirked as best as he could. "It would be my honor."

"Oh, spare me the sappiness and fight!" Pyro roared before charging forward. Both carnivores side-stepped and smacked him down with their tails. Pyro growled as he got back up. "You really think that is enough to defeat me?" His sail glowed as he prepared another Fire Breath attack at the Acrocanthosaurus. He fired at her, but she surprisingly didn't struggle as much. "What?!"

"Seems without the original you've just been nerfed!" Max told him.

" _He's right._ " Pyro thought. " _I don't feel myself healing either._ " Roaring in anger, he charged forward and head butted the Acrocanthosaurus to the ground. "You did this to me!" He roared as he put a foot on her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Ace shouted as he bit onto the Acrocanthosaur's neck. While it wasn't as hot, it still did burn. Ace jumped off as he gained Pyro's attention and began charging up a Move Card. "Biting Wind!"

A giant tornado came down and separated into many smaller ones while a blue fire formed around Ace. The Carnotaurus gave out a roar before blades of wind came out of the tornados and flew towards Pyro. Pyro dodged as the blades hit the ground, sending embers everywhere. "Stop it, Ace!" Tank shouted as she started putting out the new fires with her tail. "You can't fight him with those types of moves!"

"Yeah, all the wind is spreading the flames even farther!" Thorn added.

"We need water!" Zoe said. "But all our Water Elements are defeated. We don't stand a chance against him now!"

"There is still a chance for Ace to defeat him with his wind moves." The Acrocanthosaurus told the kids. "Though Ace would have to get wet."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"I remember that strong winds on water create hurricanes, and that might be just what we need to defeat him." The Acrocanthosaurus explained.

"Wind and water." Rex repeated. "I wonder if we could- We've got all the sea water we need right here." He said looking towards the coast. "The question is, will Ace do it?"

Not knowing their plan, Pyro turned tail and went for the city. The kids moving out of the way when he passed right by them. In the city, people were being guided to a safer place by the police. Wherever that was. "If we don't do really quick, our whole town is going to be up in flames." Max told the others.

"I know!" Rex said before running towards the sea. "Ace, over here!" He said before jumping in.

Ace followed before noticing where Rex was standing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need you to jump in. You'll be OK, just trust me." Rex assured him.

Ace pondered the idea. If he didn't do anything, he would fail everyone, including his alpha again. But if he jumped in, who knows what could happen. "You can do it, Ace!" The Acrocanthosaurus encouraged.

With the encouragement from his alpha, Ace jumped into the water right besides Rex, creating a large ripple. "Whoa! Now, ready to battle again?" Rex asked once he regained his footing. "Use Cyclone!"

"You got it!" Ace replied before a tornado surrounded him.

With the Alpha Gang, they were currently trying to swim away. Emphasis on trying. "Why aren't we getting anywhere?" Ursula asked when she noticed they weren't making any distance due to the lack of an ocean. "Where's the water?"

She got her answer with the appearance of a giant tornado full of water moving towards Pyro. "You had to ask?!" Zander and Ed shouted.

"Run!" Paris shouted as she and the other dinosaurs moved out of the way of the attack.

Pyro noticed the attack and tried to run too, but was stopped by the Acrocanthosaurus bitting onto his sail. "You idiot! Let me go!" He struggled.

The tornado then covered both Acrocanthosaurs while Ace head butted Pyro. The Acrocanthosaurus let go as Pyro fell to the ground and was finally defeated.

"That'll teach him." Ace said as he shook the water off him, which didn't do much when it started to rain. "Oh, come on!"

"Ace!" Rex said as he and the others ran over to them. "You both were awesome!"

"You both saved the whole town from certain destruction!" Thorn said.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Alpha." Ace said.

"No." The Acrocanthosaurus shook her head. "From now on, I shall be known as Beta." The newly named Beta then bowed to Ace. "You are more an alpha then I ever was. And I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'd realized it once you left the pack, and I've been regretting my decision to banish you ever since. You deserved far better than what I gave you."

Ace noticed Beta started to cry and nuzzled her. "Hey now, that's all in the past. I was never angry at you. If anything, I guess I just wanted your approval."

"Well, you've got it now." Beta said before they both shared a laugh like old friends.

"Hey, guys?" Max asked. " Does anyone know what happened to Pyro's card?" He showed the deck he had in his hand, and sure enough, there was no sign of the pink Acrocanthosaurus.

"I'm guessing that since he was an alteration of Beta, he was erased when he was defeated since Beta's no longer a part of him." Paris guessed.

"Let's hope so." Thorn said. "I don't want to ever face some one like that again."

"Especially if I'm forced to get soaked." Ace said, which made everyone laugh.

 **DK**

"And that concludes our live coverage." The anchorwoman said as few minutes later. "The dinosaurs vanished as mysteriously as they appeared. For now, at least, it seems the city has escaped a fiery and disastrous end."

As they helicopter flew away, The Alpha Gang were sitting on an island of trash at the side of the road. "The things we go through for Dr.Z." Zander said.

"And does he even care we've been baked, boiled, and flambéed?" Ursula asked. It was then they heard the Alpha Scanner beeping. "Hmm?"

Once they told Dr.Z what happened, he was very furious. "What's that?! You lost the Acrocanthosaurus, and blew up my Super Alpha Controller!?"

"Well, maybe you should have told us it would short circuit if we jumped into the water with it, you know?" Ursula replied.

"And you should have told me you have only half a brain!" Dr.Z shouted before throwing a wrench at the screen.

The Alpha Gang recoiled in fear before realizing nothing happened. "At least I know you can't hurt someone by throwing things at the monitor." Ursula mocked.

When she said that, the screen began to crack. "Think again!" Dr.Z said before the Alpha Scanner blew up.

"All of his inventions blow up on us sooner or later." The trio said in unison. While that happened, something floated in the water right next to them before washing up on the island and being picked up.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Olé is going to cream them!**

 **Zoe: They don't have Deckam!**

 **Terry: An Altirinus?!**

 **Tank: Why is he playing soccer?**

 **Zander: Welcome to the first ever Dinosaur League Soccer Match!**

A/N: So this was fun to write. Hopefully you all enjoyed this battle, even if it was a little one sided for the most part. I'll be honest, this episode is one of my favorites, mainly since I'm a big Ace fan ever since I was a kid. The reason for the battle royale was mainly... I liked the idea.

So there are some things I forgot to talk about in the last authors note.

1: People have been asking for Eoraptor to show up, as well as one for Eocharia. I'll say this now, only anime dinosaurs will show up in this. This is mainly do to complications with some Move Cards, as well as their being way too many if I did them all. Someone also wanted a rival for Brontikens in the Eoraptor, I'll say that he will have one that isn't Terry and Chomp.

2: D.R.O.I.D is kind of an original character, kind of not. If you remember that Alpha Droid that spoke in episode 48 that's him.

Anyway hopefully I covered everything, and I'll see you guys next time


	18. Field of Screams

Field of Screams

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

In the city of Olé in Brazil, a huge parade was taking place. Many people had brightly colored floats and clothes. The event was also being recorded and broadcasted around the world. "You can feel the excitement in Brazil as the Olé Festival shifts into high gear." The anchorwoman said as the camera panned to her. "But it's the main event that has fans anxiously awaiting. And that's the festival's Olé Cup soccer match. This international tournament began with 32 teams, but only one will emerge from the finals as the world champion of soccer."

While everyone cheered with excitement, far in the outskirts of the city, a capsule fell into a bush and activated the card. The dinosaur was a ornithopod, but lacking a duckbill. It had a gray body, with grayish-green spots all over. But the main feature was a large, yellow nose. This dinosaur was an Altirhinus.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor Household, Max and Rex's groups were all watching the soccer match on TV. "We're just minutes away from kickoff at the Olé Cup finals." A male news reporter said. "And the stadium is packed with fans from both teams. Who will take home the trophy?" He asked. "Will it be the local champions, Team Olé, or the powerful Euro FC? It could come down to a battle between these two superstars, Ricardo and Deckham." When he finished, images of both players appeared on screen.

"Probably Euro, don't you think?" Rex asked his partners.

"They have been having a good record all season." Ace replied. "So I think it's highly likely."

Before Tank could add her thoughts, Max interrupted. "You eggheads got it all wrong! Euro's gonna lose big time. Olé's gonna clobber 'em." He was outside, bouncing a soccer ball on his knees. "I bet Ricardo gets ten goals."

"That's two more than what I bet." Chomp added.

"Right, Ricardo." Rex said with an all knowing smile. "I guess I must have forgotten what a big Ricardo fan you are, Max."

"I'm his biggest fan!" The brunette corrected. "Did you know he trains at home by playing soccer with his dog? So if I practice playing with Chomp and Terry, maybe I'll be twice as good as Ricardo someday."

"We'll see about that!" Terry said as he swiped the ball from Max.

"Hey! That's a foul!" Max said as he ran after the Tyrannosaurus. "Get back here!"

"Chomp, catch!" Terry passed the ball to the Triceratops, who stopped it with his feet before putting it in his mouth and popped it. "You're not supposed to use your mouth!"

"You know I can't help but bite into things!" Chomp replied.

"I guess practice is over." Max sighed as he picked up the ball.

"Looks like Ricardo won't be worrying anytime soon." Tank joked as the TV switched from talking about Ricardo to Deckham.

"Ooh! Deckham is on!" Zoe screamed as she and her team ran into the room. "Wow! How cool is he?! I don't know who started calling him the Prince of Europe, but they couldn't be more right!" She fangirled.

"I didn't know you were such a soccer fan, Zoe." Rex told her.

"It's really only when Deckham is playing." Paris explained.

"Of course." Zoe added. "I bet he's gonna score the winning goal today, too." She fantasized.

"What?!" Max exclaimed. "No way! Team Olé's gonna win today because Ricardo's gonna make sure of it!"

"Dream on, Max. Navin Deckham has it won." Zoe told him, unintimidated by his claims. "He's the best player in the whole world. Not to mention he's totally hot, but that goes without saying."

"It takes more than great looks to become a great soccer player. And there's no possible way a pretty boy like Navin Deckham is taking home the Olé Cup." Max retorted.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous, Max."

"I am not!"

"But, I can understand why. Not everyone can be both an amazing athlete and super cute and the same time, you know? Stop being so hard on yourself." She teased.

"This isn't about me! Ricardo and Olé are better!"

"We'll find out soon, right?"

"We don't need to find out! Augh! Why won't you just admit that Olé is the best?!" Max stomped, geting really frustrated with Zoe's worshiping of Deckham.

"Because they don't have Deckham." Zoe sighed.

Rex and the others watched the banter between the two in silence. Well, except for Spiny, who chanted. "Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship!" It was then the Dino Holder started beeping. "Ship?"

 **DK**

Once they were at the D-Lab, Reese was able to pinpoint the dinosaurs location. "Where'd the dinosaur appear, Reese?" Max asked.

"South America." She replied. "Near the town of Olé."

"Olé?" Everyone gasped, minus Zoe who looked excited.

"I remember Olé." Spike told them. "One spring break I went their for the festival." He then pulled out two maracas. "Boom shaka laka la!"

"That festival's going on now!" Max exclaimed.

"What if the dinosaur hurts Navin Deckham?!" Zoe asked.

"Or anyone else." Spiny added.

"You mean the soccer player?" Reese asked.

"That's right." Spike realized. "There are thousands of people there for the festival and the soccer game. A huge panic over a dinosaur could cause a lot of injuries."

"Let's get going then." Rex said as he lead the others onto the platform.

"Good luck. Enjoy the parade, kids." Spike said as they teleported away.

Once they were gone, Reese pulled a tiny picture of Deckham out of her lab coat. "Navin Deckham. What a babe."

"Huh?" Spike asked in confusion of her attitude, making Reese blush in embarrassment as she hid the card back in her coat.

 **DK**

In Brazil, the Alpha Gang was already there and were currently dressed up as sphinxes and an Egyptian queen in the parade. "Why are we doing this?" Zander asked Ursula. "I don't see any dinosaur in this parade."

"Neither do I. And this costume's starting to itch." Ed added.

"Quiet. You're supposed to be guard dogs, and dogs don't talk." Ursula hissed.

"We're not dogs, we're sphinxes. Which are half lion, not dog." Zander corrected.

"That's great. I have one half lion and the other half clown working with me. Maybe if you had half a brain, you could help me find that dinosaur."

"But I do have half a brain." Ed told her. "And anyway, how are we suppose to see it in this giant crowd?"

"Hey! Maybe if we climb up on that gorilla float, we'll have a better view?" Zander suggested as he pointed to the float.

"That's actually a good idea." Ursula admitted. "Onward and upward!"

"And we're off!" Zander and Ed said before Ursula whacked them on the head with her staff.

"Wait! Stay in character. Keep dancing." She hissed. The trio hummed a conga tune as they went over to the gorilla float.

On another side of the parade, the D-Team were watching the floats and dancers pass by. "This crowd is huge." Paris said, nervous at the huge amount of people.

"I can see why. It's an awesome parade." Terry replied.

They all then heard the noise of people screaming. "What's all that about?" Max asked as he looked to where the screaming came from. Expecting to see the crowd getting eaten, or trampled by a dinosaur, he instead saw a bus with people near an open window chanting 'Ricardo'. "Is that Ricardo?" He asked as he squinted to get a better look. Sure enough, Ricardo was out signing autographs. "It is him! I don't believe it! Team Olé! Yay!" He needed as he ran to get an autograph.

"Wait. Hold on Max!" Chomp and Terry said as they ran after him.

"Forget it. He's obviously already forgotten what it is we even came here for." Rex said to himself. "Right, Zoe. Uh, Zoe?" Rex asked as he noticed her making weird eyes.

"It's really him! He's even cuter in person!" She gushed as she saw a bus with Deckham pass. "Deckham! Over here Deckham!" She ran over to the bus and pushed herself to the front. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" She eventually made it to where she was face to face with him. "I'm your biggest fan in the whole universe." She told him with a huge blush on her face. "Could I have your autograph, Mr. Deckham, please?"

"Where do I sign?" He asked.

Zoe frantically looked around when she noticed she didn't have any paper on her. "Uh, Uh! On her!" She said as she held up Paris to him.

"Huh?" Both Deckham and Paris said at the same time.

"That's perfect." Rex muttered to those remaining. "They've both forgotten why we came here."

"It's to ruin the soccer game, right?" Spiny asked.

"No, but we'll probably end up doing that anyway." Tank replied sarcastically, knowing how these things go.

Then heavy footsteps were both heard and felt. On the gorilla float, the Alpha Gang was on top looking for the dinosaur. Well, Ursula was currently stuck in one of the gorillas arms. "Ow! Let me go! Stop it! Put me down you big ape!" She whined as she struggled in the gorilla's grasp. "Didn't you seen the movie? You're supposed to love the beautiful women, not crush her into jelly."

"Too easy?" Zander asked Ed when they heard Ursula last comment.

"Too easy." Ed replied.

"Hey, Ed. If this thing's on wheels, what's making those loud footsteps?"

"I've got a pretty good guess. Ursula, behind you!" Ed exclaimed.

Ursula turned around and saw herself face to face with the Altirhinus. The herbivore roared before tearing apart the gorilla float with the swing of his head, sending the Alpha Gang high into the air.

"Whoa! Is that an Iguanadon?" Zoe asked when they saw the dinosaur.

"No. With that big nose, it's got to be an Altirhinus." Ace corrected.

Seeing the float was destroyed, the Altirhinus decided to leave and look for something else. "Let's get him." Terry said.

"Right." The others replied as they ran after it.

 **DK**

The Altirhinus continued searching until he stumbled upon a truck carrying melons. The truck driver and everyone else in the marketplace ran for their lives while the Altirhinus started eating the melons. "There he is!" Terry said as he lead the others to the dinosaur.

"That's right. Altirhinus were herbivores." Max said.

"Looks like this one was starving." Rex commented.

"You'd be hungry too if you were in a card for years." Tank replied.

"Never mind that, he's gonna wipe out the whole marketplace." Zoe said.

"Ace, let's take care of this." Rex told the Carnotaurus.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW IT AWAY!"**

Ace landed and immediately knocked the Altirhinus down. The Carnotaurus roared before charging forward for another attack. But the Altirhinus got back up and hit him with his tail and knocked him down. "Ace! Get up, pal!" Rex told him.

The Altirhinus went in for the finishing blow, but Ace bumped heads with him before hitting him with his tail and starting to push him back. "All right!" Max cheered.

"Yeah! Keep it coming, Ace!" Rex supported.

Sadly the fight attracted unwanted attention. "I'll take over from here."

Everyone turned to see who said that. "It's the Alpha Gang!" Paris exclaimed worryingly. Ursula pulled out a scanner and got a card ready.

 **"GO GET 'EM, MAXIMUS! SHOW 'EM HOW ITS REALLY DONE!"**

Maximus appeared and leapt over the D-Team to where the fight was, they all gasped as her jumping power. She landed right behind Ace and knocked him away from her main target. "Nothing personal." She said to the Carnotaurus.

"Hey! Old lady, we were here first!" Zoe yelled at Ursula.

"Augh! You'll pay for saying that!" Ursula told her. "Maximus, forget about the dinosaur, and go crush that snot-nosed girl!" She ordered the Triceratops.

"But, the dinosaur?" Zander reminded her.

"Yeah, what if Dr.Z finds out?" Ed asked.

"All right, fine!" Ursula gave in, not wanting to face Dr.Z's wrath. "Get the dinosaur first. Then pummel the pipsqueak."

"Already on it." Maximus replied before she grabbed onto Ace's tail before he could attack the Altirhinus again.

"Let me go!" Ace struggled, kicked her in the face with her feet.

"We'll have to defeat Maximus before we can go after Altirhinus, Ace!" Rex told him.

Ace nodded and continued kicking until Maximus let go. He leapt in front of her and the two of them then meet in a headlock. "Hang in there, Ace! Come on!" Zoe urged.

"All right. This has gone on long enough." Ursula said. "Hurry up. Use her Move Card, Zander." Ursula told the tall man, who had the scanner now.

"Here it goes! Spectral Punisher!"

Large crystals formed on Maximus' horns before she fired at Ace. The Carnotaurus ran as fast as he could to get away before finally doing a backflip over the laser. "What?!" The whole Alpha Gang gasped.

"Whoa. That was a dodge." Max said in shock.

"That was nothing." Ace told them. "Rex, now!"

"You got it!" Rex said as he knew the Move Card Ace wanted. "Ultimate Wind!"

Ace glowed blue before roaring and charging forward. A few seconds later, he leapt into the air and flew like a missile. He continued flying till he collided with her in an explosion of wind and stopped behind her. Maximus collapsed and returned to her card. "Way to go!" The D-Team cheered.

"Wha?!" Zander and Ed exclaimed before running to retrieve the card. They haven't seen a move like that since that combo back at Zeta Point.

"You guys, where'd the Altirhinus go?" Max asked.

"Must've ran away while we were fighting." Ace hypothesized.

"That's just great. Thanks a lot, Alpha Gang!" Tank yelled at them.

"Ha! Well, it was our pleasure." Ursula said as she picked up Maximus' card. "You know, nothing makes our day quite like ruining yours."

"I think I know how to ruin it worse." Ed said.

"And I think I like what you're thinking." Zander told him. "Let's go!" They all said as they ran after the Altirhinus.

"No way. We've got to get to the dinosaur before they do." Max told him teammates.

"Right." They all agreed before running off as well.

In another part of town, the Altirhinus had found the building where the floats were being held. Seeing this as a great place to crash after the meal and fight, he laid on the floor and went to sleep.

 **DK**

"So, Max, tell me again why you think we should head to the stadium to look for it?" Rex asked the brunette.

"Because that's where the game is gonna be. So, of course, that's where Altirhinus is gonna go too." Max replied.

"What?" Terry asked. "Why would he care about that?"

"I don't think dinosaurs watch soccer, espically wild ones. Don't you think he probably go look for food in the mountains or something?" Rex asked.

"Nope. There's food at the game." Max told him.

"Right. I'm sure he'll love nachos." The blonde replied sarcastically.

Chomp stopped mid-step when he started putting the pieces together. "You're not just taking us there so you can see the game, are you?" He asked Max.

"What? No! I honestly believe the dinosaur would want to go and see the game himself!" Max retorted. Everyone rolled their eyes as they continued.

"Heads up!" Someone said as a ball rolled towards them. Chomp stopped the ball with his horns and rolled the ball back to them. "Hey, look, he's pretty good." The boy who kicked the ball told them.

Chomp tried to bite the hall to see if this one was more stable then their own before Max stopped him. "Don't bite that Chomp." Max hissed. "Sorry about that. He'll chomp down on anything . Here you go." He said as he kicked the hall over a fence to the other side where a group of kids were.

"Nice kick." The boy said as he caught the ball. "Why don't you come over and play with us for a while?"

"That'd be awesome. It's gonna feel like I'm practically playing in the Olé Cup myself." Max said with a smile. "Count me in!"

"Time out, Max." Rex pulled him back. "Do you even remember what we're here for? We still haven't found that Altirhinus." He reminded him.

"That's probably because he's asleep somewhere. After he wakes up, we'll find him easy."

"Uh..."

"So, let's play!" Max said as he ran to the game.

"Don't forget me. I'll play midfield!" Zoe said as she joined him.

"Guess that means I'm goalie again." Rex sighed as he joined them, knowing it was going to end badly for him.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang had decided to try searching through the parade once again with a new float they designed. "Olé, everyone. Olé!" Ursula said as she and the others waved from the top of their float.

"They love our float." Zander said as he noticed the crowd talking about their float.

"Yeah! This was a really great plan, Ursula." Ed praised.

"There's nothing about this that doesn't make me want to kill you all." Armatus muttered. He was the float. Decorated with a pink hat, ribbons going along his side, and a pink bow with an umbrella on his tail.

"Calm down, Armatus." Ursula told him. "If that Altirhinus shows up, you'll already be out and ready to fight." She reminded him.

"Right, and with a getup like this on, nobody will even guess that you're real." Zander added before chortling.

"If Maximus sees me like this, I swear to god." Armatus muttered before he was interrupted by a barking dog. "I don't have time for you!" He roared, scaring the dog off.

"Settle down, Armatus. Take it easy." Ursula said softly to him.

"Down, boy." Zander and Ed replied.

 **DK**

In the float storage building, a group of men were looking over one of the floats. It was one with a giant grass soccer ball. "I don't get this float." One of the men said.

"What's to get? It's a soccer ball made of grass." Another replied.

"I know, but why do big? I doesn't even fit in the goals."

Just then the Altirhinus came out of hiding. "Holy! A dinosaur! Get back!" The men all ran away while the Altirhinus teared the float apart to reach the grass ball. Once he did, he gave the ball a shove with his nose.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, the game was reaching its climax. "Great pass!"

"Shoot it, Max!"

"Here it goes! Gooooal!" Max cheered as he scored a goal.

"That was a lot of fun." Zoe said as they all met up in the middle of the court.

"Great game, you guys." Max told the boy before shaking his hand. "Thanks a lot."

"Thank you, Max."

Off to the side, the dinosaurs were watching the game. "It's amazing that soccer is the same everywhere." Paris said. "You could play with anyone no matter where in the world they come from."

"And that's why people consider soccer to be the greatest game in the universe." Chomp said.

"And now breaking news." The anchorwoman said over the TV.

"What's going on?" Rex asked as he and the others went to where the TV was.

"A dinosaur has appeared on the road leading to the stadium where the Olé Cup finals are about to begin."

"See? I told you he'd head for the stadium." Max said smugly to Rex, who just sighed in embarrassment, mostly from the game. "Come on. We've got to hurry up and get there, too."

 **DK**

"Give it up for our winning samba dancing team, the Alpha Ganglers!" The crowd cheered as the trio and their float stood on the stage and revived their praise.

"Thank you all! You have excellent taste." Ursula beamed. "Let the thrill of our victory carry you through the day."

Unfortunately, the happy moment couldn't last as Dr.Z called them on the Alpha Scanner. "What is this?!" He asked once he was picked up. "Am I watching a new episode of 'Dancing with the Fools?!'"

"Dr.Z?"

"That Dinosaur is out causing all sorts of trouble, while you three are here doing the rumba!"

"Samba." Ursula corrected.

"Never mind, look!" The screen then changed to show the Altirhinus pushing the soccer ball to the stadium.

"Hey! Almost looks like it's playing soccer." Ed giggled.

"That's because it is playing soccer!" Dr.Z yelled. "In fact, its love of soccer is exactly what you're going to use to capture it."

"I'm not sure I follow." Ursula said.

"Are we going to start up a Dinosaur League?!" Zander asked excitedly.

"No, you pea brain!" Dr.Z said, making Zander frown in disappointment. "But if I told you anymore, you'll only mess it up. All I can say is that you'll need Armatus' skills for this. Just go to the stadium and await further orders." He told them before hanging up.

"You've been great, folks! See you next year. Exit, stage right!" Zander said as they recalled Armatus and made a brake for the stadium, leaving the crowd confused as to where the float went.

 **DK**

"I'm reporting live from Olé Stadium, where fans are in a panic, rushing to evacuate amid reports that the dinosaur is heading right for it." The anchorwoman said as she showed the footage. "And here it comes, a huge dinosaur, rolling a giant ball made of grass?"

In Brazil, Max lead the others to where the Altirhinus was heading. "He's going inside."

Once he entered, the Altirhinus continued on rolling the ball into the center of the stadium while people inside ran for cover. "Well, at least we got him cornered." Terry said once they entered.

"Should I call out Chomp?" Max asked before noticing something else. "Huh? Hey, Ricardo!"

"Now's not the time to fanboy, Max." Rex reminded him.

"But it's so exciting!" Max told him before giving in to Rex's reasoning. "All right." He said disappointedly.

Zoe followed the two boys before she collided with someone. She found herself getting caught in someone's arms and gasped when she saw who it was. "Ooh."

"I'm sorry, love. Are you alright?" Deckham asked her.

"Navin Deckham!" Zoe said in shock.

"Haven't we meet before?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Zoe said before fainting.

"Um, Zoe?" Max asked her.

"Do you know her?" Deckham asked them.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Max apologized.

"We'll take care of her now. Thanks." Rex said before he and Max dragged Zoe away from the soccer player.

"I must be dreaming. It's too wonderful to be real." Zoe sighed dreamily as the boys put her down. "Navin Deckham remembered me!"

"Zoe, snap out of it!" Paris urged as she nudged her new with her snout.

"Um, guys?" Chomp pointed in the direction of the Altirhinus. The ornithopod was tearing up the grass ball in frustration before charging towards them.

"I hope you're ready, Chomp." Max told him.

"Let's play ball!"

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

The grass in the stadium disappeared once the battle begun. The Triceratops landed and immediately charged forward and knocked the Altirhinus away. The Altirhinus slid on the floor before rearing up to hit Chomp with his forelegs. Chomp side stepped and hit the Altirhinus in the face with his tail. "Keep it up, Chomp!" Max told him. Chomp grabbed onto the Altirhinus' tail and threw him across the stadium.

Suddenly, part of the stadium exploded. Once the smoke cleared, a dinosaur head popped out. "Howdy, mates!"

"Well! That Altirhinus puts up quite a battle, don't you think?" Ursula asked, announcing their presence.

"Great. Not you again." Tank said in frustration.

"If you think you're sorry to see me now, just wait! I got a special surprise for the three of you interfering half pints." Ursula told them.

"What kind of surprise?" Max asked them.

Before she could answer, there was a voice coming from the press box. "Welcome to the first ever Dinosaur League Soccer Match!" Zander said over the microphone.

"So that's where he went." Ed said to Ursula, who was looking very ticked off right now.

"Geez, that's almost a you level of stupid." Tank said to Spiny before realizing he wasn't there. "Spiny?"

"This first battle is a three-way free-for-all of Chomp the Triceratops against Armatus the Stegosaurus and Rocko the Altirhinus!" Spiny said over the mike, joining Zander in the box.

"OK. I guess he's now known as Rocko." Tank said before turning to the other two members. "Mind telling us what on earth this plan is?"

"Since you asked nicely. Ed, release the ball!" Ursula told him.

"Right." Ed said before sending a small drone, carrying a large gray ball, in between the three dinosaurs.

"Fans, this here ball was designed especially for dinosaur soccer." Zander said.

"Should we go over the rules?" Spiny asked his co-commentator.

"This is dinosaur soccer! The only rule is to hit the ball into the goal!" Zander told him. "Now let the game begin!"

Ed blew whistle before dropping the ball in front of Armatus. "Y'all got now chance against me! "'The Stegosaurus warned them as he placed a foot on the ball. "I've got mad skills in case y'all forgotten." He then gave the ball a kick before running to one of the goals.

Rocko roared before going in to steal the ball. The Stegosaurus kicked the ball over to Chomp. Chomp stopped the ball with his feet before quickly moving it away from Rocko. "And the game starts out with some fierce competition from Rocko!"

"Whoa! Look at that!" Max said in astonishment.

"They really are playing soccer." Rex said in an equal amount of shock.

"I think we had similar sports like this back in the day." Ace admitted.'"And Rocko must have been a competitive player."

"It's working, just like Dr.Z said!" Ed said with a smile.

"Who would have thought you could fuse Alpha Droids together to make a ball?" Ursula asked sarcastically.

"Well I can't think of an more enjoyable way to capture a dinosaur." Armatus said as he walked over to the bleachers and laid down. "While the Alpha Droids do all the work, we get to sit back and watch a soccer match." He said before they all chuckled.

"And Armatus seems to be taking a nap." Spiny said once he noticed the Stegosaurus.

"I'd be tired too if I was dressed up as a float and walking all over town in a parade." Zander said.

"I thought I said never to mention that!" Armatus yelled at the press box.

"Why would the Alpha Gang give the dinosaurs that soccer ball?" Terry asked.

"I'm sure they're up to no good." Tank said.

"I'm going to call back Chomp." Max decided.

But before he could, Ursula told Ed. "Ed, time to unleash the droids."

"Okay! Alpha Droids scatter now!" With the press of a button, the ball erupted into a ton a Alpha Droids.

"Oh my god! The ball is really made of robots! Who would have seen that coming?!" Zander asked.

The Alpha Droids landed in front of the two dinosaurs, but after being rolled around like a soccer ball they were very dizzy. "They're suppose to attack!" Ursula said in frustration. "Besides, we won the award for best samba."

"Um, they're not dancing, Sheila. They're dizzy." Armatus told her.

"Another invention from Dr.Z goes bust." She sighed before regaining composure. "So, begin Alpha Gang plan B!" Ed knew what this meant and activated the secret weapon.

 **"LET'S GO, GIGAS!"**

"And the Alpha Gang have brought in a T-Rex! How will the opposing team respond?" Zander asked.

"That's an illegal substitution." Max told them. "Red card! That player has to leave the field right now!"

"And he brings out the red card! Looks like that guy's outta here!" Spiny said.

"Sorry, runt, but you're not the referee here. And even if you were, we play by our own rules." Ursula mocked as she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled at the bottom of her eyes. "Go get 'em, Gigas! And hit 'em hard!" She told the Tyrannosaurus.

Gigas roared before charging forward. He grabbed Chomp by the neck and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. "No! Chomp!" Max exclaimed.

"Ace, Tank, I'm sending you both in to help Chomp." Rex told his partners.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

All three dinosaurs landed on the ground on top of the Alpha Droids. "Regroup." The robots said before latching themselves into the trio. "Attack. Attack. Attack."

"No! Shake 'em off, guys!" Max told the trio.

"Looks like those robots needed a kick start." Zander told Spiny.

"We all need that sometimes. I, apparently, need it a lot." Spiny replied.

Gigas roared as he went for Rocko. Chomp tried to stop him, But was stopped when Armatus tackled him away. "Ergh! Tear 'em apart, you two!" Ursula growled in suspense as she unintentionally grabbed onto Ed's neck and started squeezing it.

"Uh, Ursula? That crunching sound is my neck bones cracking. Let me out." Ed told her as he tapped her arm.

"Take that Triceratops out!" Ursula yelled at the Stegosaurus like a crazed soccer fan, ignoring Ed's pleads.

Armatus swung his tail and hit Chomp dead center. The Triceratops went flying into a goal before knocking it away and hitting a wall. He fell to the ground and was carded thanks to using up energy in the game. "Gooooooooal!" Zander and Spiny cheered as the words appeared on the jumbo screen. "A goal!"

"I'm coming, Chomp!" Max said as he ran for the card.

"One down, and we even scored a goal too." Ursula said with a smile.

"Great. Can you let go now?" Ed asked, starting to turn blue and lose feeling everywhere. When Ursula did free him from her suffocating grasp, he was finally able to use a Move Card. "Go Spectral Lancer!"

Crystals formed out of Gigas' sides as he went for Rocko. The other three dinosaurs managed to shake the robots off and tired to stop him. But it was no use as he picked up the Altirhinus and slammed him into a wall before he was defeated. "And that's how the king of the dinosaurs does it. Or rather the vice king." Gigas said to the defeated Altirhinus.

"Sad to say, it was a tragic death." Spiny said, forgetting that Rocko wasn't dead.

"But that's what fighting's all about!" Zander yelled before they both screamed. "Gigas wins!"

"Yeah, well they don't win the card." Max said before going to get it, only to be blocked by Gigas and Armatus.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Ursula mocked as she picked up the card.

"Gigas! Armatus!" Zander said as he ran up to them with a microphone. "You just won the first ever Dinosaur League Soccer Match. What are you going to do now?"

"Will you knock it off!" Ursula told him as she hit him on the head.

"Fine, I was just having fun." Zander muttered before recalling both dinosaurs.

The drone that dropped the ball came back with a helicopter net and the trio grabbed onto it and flew away. "We had a ball, squirts! Better luck next time! Olé!" They mocked before laughing.

"Aw, man!" Tank said in disappointment.

"Hey, I couldn't do anything." Spiny reminded them. "If Zoe wasn't going beddy bye I would totally not be goofing off."

Max growled in frustration. "Alpha Gang, take that!" He kicked a nearby soccer ball as hard as he could and hit the drone's propeller. The trio screamed as the drone crashed to the ground. "I promise, that'll be the last time you beat us to a dinosaur." He swore to them.

 **DK**

Once they returned home, Zoe showed off her signature to Reese. "Cool, huh?" Zoe told her sister. "Can you believe it, Reese? I really got Navin Deckham's actually autograph! I've decided I'm never, ever, gonna wash it off of her!" She declared, making Paris nervous. "He was so cute!"

"Maybe I should study the effect of ink of dinosaur skin." Reese told her.

Zoe knew what she really meant. "No way!" She said as she swiped Paris off of her.

"Please?" Reese asked. Paris sighed as it looked like this was gonna last forever. But her thoughts changed when she saw Spiny in the window holding a hose.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Armatus strut down the halls as he went to see Maximus. After successful grabbing the Altirhinus card, he felt this was the perfect chance to impress her. He entered their chambers and saw her reading something with Gigas. "Howdy, guys! What's up!" He said cooly.

"Nothing much." Maximus replied. "Just reading the magazine." She said before laughing at what was on the page.

Armatus walked over to see what was so funny. On the magazine was a picture of him as the pink float. "Son of a-!" He ran out of the room in a rage. Even in victory, the Alpha Gang still can't ever win.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Rex: Maybe, they're all not getting enough exercise?**

 **Max: I'd imagine living in a large box would get anyone stressed after a while.**

 **Manager: Get rid of that thing, you so called experts!**

 **Announcer: Please enjoy our ceremonial dance.**

A/N: Ok, this chapter was fun to write and I'm hoping this'll be one of the funniest for you guys. It's also my shortest.

So some one asked a few of the following questions.

"Will you skip Big Apple Grapple?"

Answer: No

He also then asked again for just Eoraptor and Eocarcharia to appear. I'm sorry, but I'm staying with only Anime Dinosaurs. Even if I added only those two, I'd just feel like I had to include the rest, and like I said, it overcomplicates things.

I've made another poll asking for which dinosaur you think is the strongest in the whole series, so please vote.

See you all next time.


	19. Dance Evolution

Dance Evolution

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **DK**

As the sun began to set over the resort on a remote tropical island, the hotel staff began working on their performance for the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen. Good evening, and welcome to Bali." The announcer said. "We are pleased you have come to visit our small island paradise. Sit back and relax while you listen to our Balinese ceremonial dance!" At the same time, one of the the janitors was sweeping the floor and accidentally opened up a capsule when he knocked it away.

Back with the performance, a woman dressed up in traditional attire got onto stage while a group of men sat down and began chanting. "Ba-li!"

The dance was consisting of their chanting, as well as other chants from another source. "Ha, ina mai puana."

"Bali! Ba-lii!"

"Ke, kai moana nui la."

"Bali! Ba-lii!"

"This chant is believed to bring good luck and good health." The announcer said over the chanting and dancing.

"Yang serma ku lelaki."

"Bali! Ba-lii!"

"Tela dalam kau isteri!"

"Bali! Ba-lii!"

As the performance continued, sparks flew from one of the torches and landed on the ground. While the didn't start a fire, they did summon another dinosaur.

This dinosaur was a carnivore that was in the same family as Terry. It was a mixture of dark and light purple all over, except for the occasional yellow stripes across the back and over it's eyes. This dinosaur was a Daspletosaurus.

The carnivore immediately noticed the ceremony going on in front of him. But before he could continue to watch, he felt his stomach calling. Making his was to the buffet table, he took a bite out of all the meat and practically cleaned the whole table. As he left, he accidentally knocked over a ladle. The cook looked behind himself and saw that all the food had mysteriously vanished.

 **(Intro Theme)**

The next day, with no knowledge of the appearance of a dinosaur, activities went as normal. One of those being a jungle tour. ""Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're prepared for the adventure of a lifetime." The tour guide said. "You're entering one of the most forbidden, primitive jungles in all the land! Stay alert because there's no telling what kind of ferocious wildlife you might see!"

The crowd then gasped when they saw what was to the side of the tram. "There ya go! Gorillas, folks!" In realty, these gorillas were actually machines operated by people. "You're in luck! And look what's on the other side of the tram!"

"Look! Elephants!" The group said in delight. The large mammals were real, and were chained to trees to prevent them from wandering off. The guide stopped the tram and held out some bananas. "All right now, anyone foolish enough to try feeding 'em?"

"Let me try!" People said as they reached for bananas and gave them to the elephants.

"Hope you all enjoyed that!" The guide said once they were out of bananas. "And now who knows what other sights await us?!" The team continued driving into the jungle and passed something really scary, the Alpha Gang.

The trio were exhausted from walking around the jungle all day. "We should have taken the island tour." Zander said as they watched the tram pass them. "At least that way we could ride the tram."

"You're right. And they got bananas, too." Ed added.

Ursula was about to agree until she noticed who was driving the tram. "Look! It's that crazy pilot who flew us to the Alps!"

"Oh, yeah. And then he showed up at the mall, too." Ed remembered. "Zander, you remember, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm still having nightmares." Zander replied.

"Still wish we'd gotten on his tour bus?" Ursula asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we should ask him if he's seen a dinosaur around here." Ed suggested.

"Naah, there's no use." Ursula told him. "We've been trudging through this jungle all day and haven't found a trace of one." She said before they walked off again.

"You're right; with all our experience dinosaur hunting, if we didn't find it, it's not here." Zander said. Clearly they weren't as good as they claim to be as the Daspletosaurus walked right behind them.

 **DK**

At the Taylor Household, Zoe was currently having singing lessons with Paris. "Now, listen to me. La-dee la! La la la la la!" Zoe sang. "Now we'll sing it together, okay, Paris?"

"All right." Paris nodded. She had been trying to work on her singing for many days now. Or rather, her natural singing.

"La-dee-da! La la la la la!" Zoe sang while Paris made high pitched, squeaky noises. Needless to say they were terrible.

"Let's try it like this." Zoe suggested before singing in a different tone. "La la la la la! La la la la la! La la la la la la la la la!"

Paris singing only seemed to have gotten worse. "Try focusing on it a little less." Chomp suggested as he leapt onto the table. "The more you focus, the more pressure you're putting on your vocal cords."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Chomp, but I've got this." Zoe said before signing again, sounding more annoyed this time. "La la la la! La la la la!" Paris struggled to follow, but her voice was starting to hurt.

"Can we please take a break?" Paris asked before collapsing.

"Fine." Zoe sighed before turning to her friends. "I don't know. It seems like her pitch is just slightly off today."

"Slightly?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow. "No offense, but that sounding more like a dying dinosaur than a singing one."

"None taken." Paris said as she looked at Chomp, who was trying his own singing for the fun of it. Needless to say, it sounded a lot better.

Zoe, on the other hand, did take offense to Rex's comment. "You're wrong, Rex. Paris does sing. And pretty well for a dinosaur if you ask me." She added. "Isn't that right?"

"Um-"

"The music's bad, and you should feel bad!" Tank said as she ran into the room and bounced on Zoe's head.

"Ow! Hey! What's her problem?" She asked Rex.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Sorry about that. She and Ace have been really cranky lately." He explained.

"Same thing is going on with Chomp and Terry." Max admitted.

"Now that you mention it, Paris and Spiny have been acting a little squirrelly lately. Reese even said she recorded similar behaviors with the others." Zoe told them before turning to the dinosaurs. "Any reason why?" She asked.

"I'm bored." They all said in unison.

"That makes sense since they're isn't a lot of room here or in the sanctuary for them to run free." Rex said.

"Yeah you're right. Even when we walk 'em, they have to have their leashes on. And that's only for these guys." Max added. "I would love to take Chomp and Terry to a large field where they could run all they want."

"It's true. The world the dinosaurs come from is completely different form how we live so it's no wonder they get stressed out sometimes." Zoe said. "We just don't have enough enrichment for them."

This was demonstrated when Tank bounced onto Chomp's back, and was followed by Spiny, Terry, and Ace. "Hey!" Chomp yelled as he ran after them.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned goin' to a field." Max said sheepishly before a beeping was heard. "Huh? Oh!"

 **DK**

"Everyone, another dinosaur has appeared." Max said as he ran into the D-Lab with the others.

"So where is it this time?" Spike asked.

"The island of Bali." Reese confirmed as she zoomed in on the location.

"Never heard of it." Max said.

"It's a small, fairly remote Indonesian island." Reese explained. "Aside from some beaches they have become tourist destinations, most of the island is still untouched, undeveloped jungle."

Back in Bali, the tram continued on going through the jungle. Everyone looked around to see whatever they could find in excitement. That excitement quickly went away when the Daspletosaurus walked right by the tram. "Hey, buddy, what kind of creature was that?!" A man asked the driver.

"Well it looked to me like a Daspletosaurus, I'd say." The driver replied calmly, making the group gasp. "However, since there aren't supposed to be any dinosaurs on this tour, I suggested we start screaming and running for our lives."

Everyone took his advice and jumped out of the team and ran for safety. Nearby, the Alpha Gang continued on walking through the jungle. "Man, am I hungry." Ed said.

"I wish those tourists would have given us some bananas." Zander said.

The trio stopped when they heard the faint sound of a stampede. This turned out to be real as they were run over by the tourists running away from the dinosaur. "Well, they didn't exactly bring us bananas, but they made us pancakes." Ursula said once the dust cleared.

"Careful what you wish for." Zander muttered.

 **DK**

On one of the beaches, the D-Team wrapped in. "So this is Bali?" Max asked as he looked around at all the people on the beach.

"Guess so." Zoe replied before looking at her Dino Holder. Thanks to the small size of the island, they were able to have a whole map of the area. "But the dinosaur didn't appear on the beach. It's further inland according to this."

"Then we better get moving before it gets any further away." Rex said.

"Maybe later!" Chomp said as he and the other dinosaurs, minus Ace, all ran into the water to play.

"Come back here, you guys! We don't have time to play in the water right now!" Max told them.

Ace simply watched in silence. Like everyone else, he too was stressed out. He would constantly run around whatever room he was in to lose energy, and just repeat that process again and again. Hopefully this mission would give them all some leisure.

 **DK**

"We lost our room key, so we'll just hang out here by the pool while we wait for a new one, okay." Ursula said to one of the hotel janitors. After finally escaping from the jungle, they decided to rest at the hotel. Of course none of them had money so they had to sneak in.

"And our travelers checks are in the mail, so until they get here, we'll just order a little lunch and put it on our tab." Zander added.

"I'll have a banana and six shrimp cocktails." Ed said weakly.

"What a bunch of baloney!" The janitor glared at them, obviously knowing this was a scam. "You three couldn't even afford to breathe the air here. Now get lost!"

The trio sighed as it looked like their plan failed. "I'd like you to reconsider, please!" The trio turned to see the manager of the hotel speaking to a pair of guests carrying their luggage.

"We're leaving today and that's final!" The man from before told him.

"But, sir, you must have been mistaken about this! It's not possible that you saw a dinosaur here in the island!" The manager told him. The Alpha Gang gasped as they realized they could kill two birds with one stone.

"Don't tell my husband what he did or did not see!" The man's wife said as they left.

"Oh, if this rumor gets out, it could ruin my business!" The manager said in frustration.

"Did I just hear about a dinosaur infestation? Then this is your lucky day!" The manager looked to see Ursula and her partners approach him. "In fact, getting rid of pesky, unwanted dinosaurs is our specialty, but it'll cost." She smirked at the manager.

"Yeah, like how much?" The manager asked.

"You want the dinosaur gone or not, pal?!" Ursula yelled at him.

"Of course, but do you really think what those guests saw was an actually dinosaur?" The manager asked.

"And a big one, too." Ursula told him. "But I guess you'd rather wait until it eats up all of your customers, and you end up without a hotel or a job at all. Is that right?"

"All right! All right! Do it!" The manager gave in. "Find that dinosaur and get rid of it. And if there's anything you need at all I'm at your service."

Ursula gave a wicked smile. It was like taking candy from a baby.

 **DK**

A little while later, the Alpha Gang were all relaxing in the suite they got from the manager. "Mm, good bananas." Ed said as he at from a huge pile.

"Even I didn't think I'd be brilliant enough to get us a deluxe suite and free meals." Ursula bragged. "I'm really awesome."

"Wait till he sees our order. Nothing but steak and lobster." Zander said as he laid down on the bed. "Now to practice swimming and hit the pool!" He said as he flopped over and did swimming motions. "Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke."

"You know, let's not find that dinosaur too quickly." Ursula told her teammates. "So we can keep on enjoying the good life." Who could argue with that.

 **DK**

"I don't know, Max. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Zoe asked as they walked through the jungle.

"Yeah, of course we are." Max replied. "Quit worrying, just leave it to-" He was cut off by the sound of a car horn.

"Kids! Get outta here! Now!" The man from before said as a limousine stopped next to them. "There's a huge dinosaur running lose here in this jungle!"

"Really?! There is?!" Max asked excitedly.

"That's right!" The man replied as the limo drove off. "Sorry I don't have room for you! Take my advice: turn around and run for your lives!"

"Thanks for the tip, mister!" Max told him before turning to Zoe. "You see, I told you we were getting close, Zoe."

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe replied while rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ace and Tank were continuing to struggle in Rex's embrace. "Stop it, guys! Chill out!"

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, the hotel performance started up again. Men chanted as a women danced while the guests ate the food from the buffet.

Among them were Ursila and Ed. "This is the best steak I never paid for." Ursula said as she took another bite.

"Yeah. But shouldn't we be out looking for the dinosaur?" Ed asked her as he continued stuffing his face.

"Don't be such a kill joy." The greenette told him. "That thing's probably no where near here, and as long as it's not around we can keep living large. Have some cherry pop."

Outside the hotel, the D-Team arrived. "Do you think it's around here?" Max asked. "Maybe we should ask at this hotel."

"Well, we'd definitely know if it's deserted." Rex said.

"Desert!?" Spiny exclaimed. "Food!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tank yelled out as she and the others ran after him. "There's got to be something to do in that place!"

"Wait up, you six!" Rex called out as he ran after them with Zoe and Max behind him.

Meanwhile, Zander was currently lounging in the hot tub. "Ahh, yes, this is the way to live." He sighed. "Huh?" Looking up, he saw the Daspletosaurus walking right towards him. "Aaagghh! This is the way to live!" He screamed as he grabbed his towel and ran for the hotel. The Daspletosaurus following.

 **DK**

At the hotel, the dinosaurs leapt onto a table and started eating food from the buffet. "Stop! That's not yours!" Rex told them once he caught up.

"If it's on a table like this, then yes it is." Tank replied.

Before Rex could reply, Zoe shouted. "Hey! It's the old lady!"

From their table, Ursula growled before addressing the pinkette. "How dare you call me... old lady!" She stood up and revealed a long trail of steak coming from her mouth. Ed winced in fear.

"We should've known you'd come! Stay away from that dinosaur!" Zoe told her.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud chant. "Baaa-li!"

The dinosaurs looked over to see what was going on. "That looks like fun." Chomp said as he and Terry ran onto the stage, followed by Paris and Spiny, bouncing on Ursula in the process.

"Where are they going?" Zoe asked.

"Guys, no!" Max told them, not wanting them to disturb the show.

The four of them got onto stage, which surprised the dancer, and started singing and dancing themselves. They all sang perfectly in their natural language, even Paris. "Paris, wow! You really are a great singer, aren't you?" Zoe said with tears of joy in her eyes.

Ace and Tank looked up to see what all the commotion was about. As they listened to the drums and singing, they felt a sudden wave of calmness wash over them. Something about that song was almost hypnotic. The two of them leapt onto the stage and went to join their friends. As the duo started their singing and dancing, the dancer resumed her dancing.

"Ha ha!" Max laughed. "They're all singing pretty good!"

"Yeah. I guess they like the rhythm." Rex said as he watched how Tank and Ace's mood suddenly changed. " _Something about the drums and chanting seems to calm them down._ "

"Primitive creatures respond to primitive music." The trio looked to see the old man from before approach them.

"Hey, you're the man who gave us that Card Folio!" Max recognized.

"So what are ya doin' here, mister?" Zoe asked.

"Glad you are here. Maybe you can help us out." Max said. "Do you happen to know this island very well?" He asked.

"Well, I'm the island's best tour guide." The man replied. "But I really came here to be a dancer." He said before mimicking the performance on stage. The kids looking at him like he's weird. "Ba-li, Ba-li! Ba-li, Ba-li!"

"Good thing this show is free." Ursula said as she watched the performance, trying to hold back her vomit at the dinosaurs on stage.

"Ursula! Ed!" Both looked to see Zander running towards them in his towel. "Look out! It's here! It's horrible! It's frightening!"

"That's for sure! Put some clothes on!" She yelled as she knocked Zander to the ground in embarrassment.

"No, not me." Zander said as he put on the outfit he bought from the hotel in lightning speed. "It's the dinosaur. It found us."

And by sheer coincidence, the Daspletosaurus arrived onto the stage, scaring away the dancer and the audience. The chanters didn't notice since their eyes were closed. "No need to panic!" The manager told the fleeing crowd. "Everything's fine! It's all part of the show!"

"It's a Daspletosaurus!" Max gasped before something completely unexpected happened.

The Daspletosaurus watched the smaller dinosaurs dance before he decided to join them. Something about this music reminded him of home. "Ha ha! The rhythm's making him want to dance too." Max laughed at the sight of the dancing dinosaur.

While the D-Team found it amusing, the manager didn't at all. "Get rid of that thing you so-called experts!" He hissed at the Alpha Gang.

"I'm a little full from the buffet." Ursula told him. "But I suppose I could give it a whirl!" She said as she changed outfits to her normal one.

 **"COME ON OUT, ARMATUS!"**

When the Stegosaurus landed, the chanters stopped their chanting as they finally noticed the dinosaurs in the area. They all screamed and started to run once they saw the dinosaurs. "Showtime." Armatus said as he walked onto the stage. The smaller dinosaurs ran out of the way while the two had their battle.

The Daspletosaurus looked around in confusion as to where the noise went. Seeing it disappeared when the Stegosaurus appeared he blamed Armatus. He roared in anger as he charged forward. "Armatus, counterattack!" Ursula told him. Armatus obeyed and swung his tail at the Daspletosaurus before hitting him in the gut. Tears came out of the theropod's eyes as he held in the pain.

In anger, he grabbed Armatus by the tail before he swung him and around until he landed on his back. "What do we do now?! He landed upside down!" Ed asked.

"What do you think?! Flip me back right side up!" Armatus yelled at them.

Seeing that his opponent was defeated, fire started to form around the Daspletosaurs mouth as he swung it around. He stopped when he noticed the D-Team nearby. Thinking they had something to do with his unhappy mood, the Daspletosaurus went to attack them. "Okay! Here we go, Tank!" Rex said as he hastily grabbed his Dino Holder.

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE HIM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

Tank landed and immediately tackled the Daspletosaurus away. Seeing this new opponent, the Daspletosaurus shook his head again as a red glow appeared around him. He then leapt into the air, his mouth still surrounded by fire. "He's using a Fire Bomb!" Tank told Rex.

"He'll have to get through this! Earth Barrier!"

Tank slammed her front feet onto the ground and chunks of the earth erupted from it. The chunks began to glow as they formed a shield around the Saichania. The Daspletosaurs Fire Bomb made contact with the shield and bounced off of it like a rubber ball. "Not so fiery anymore, are ya?!" Tank mocked.

"Tank, wait!" Paris called out.

"I can handle this guy, Paris!" Tank replied before charging towards the Daspletosaurus. Using one of his feet, the Daspletosaurus kicked Tank away and got back up. Tank landed on her side and tried to get up. But the Daspletosaurus put a foot on her her and started beating her.

"Tank!" Rex exclaimed.

"Let's go, guys! We gotta rescue Tank!" Max told his dinos.

"You too, guys!" Zoe replied.

"Wait!" Paris told them. "We don't have to fight!"

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked.

"Chomp, come with me!" Paris said as she ran towards the Daspletosaurus with Chomp in tow.

"Paris?!" Zoe exclaimed worryingly.

The duo stopped in front of the Daspletosaurus. Immediately Paris started to sing. "Of course!" Chomp realized what her plan was and started to sing along with her. The Daspletosaurus stopped beating Tank and listened to the music. It wasn't the same as before, but it helped soothe his anger.

Paris and Chomp continued on singing as they lead the Daspletosaurus to the stage and started to change their tone to a more upbeat one. Everyone gasped as the Daspletosaurus started dancing again. "Move aside, amateur." Tank said as she joined in on the dancing.

"What?" Was all they team could say in reply to what was going on.

"Why is he suddenly all calmed down?" Terry asked.

"I think he was mad because he was forced to stop dancing earlier." Rex guessed as he watched the Daspletosaurus and Tank dance. True, they've seen their dinosaurs dance before, but this form looked different. It was a momentary relief.

"That's really kind of weird." Max admitted.

"And he loves to hear Paris sing!"'Zoe said in delight.

"Well, might as well let them others join them." Max said as he and Zoe got their Dino Holders out.

 **"DINO SLASH! SHOWTIME, EVERYONE!"**

The Daspletosaurus and Tank were all soon joined by the rest of the team's dinosaurs. The music stopped, but they didn't care. They simply danced to their own rhythm.

Meanwhile, Zander and Ed were still trying to flip Armatus over. "Heave, ho! Heave, ho!" After one last push they were finally able to get the Stegosaurus back on his feet.

"Don't just stand there! Go drop the curtain on that dinosaur!" Ursula ordered them.

"It's intermission." Ed told her as he and Zander collapsed from exhaustion.

Ursula growled at her teammates weakness. "Guess I'll have to go it myself." She said as she got out the Move Card. "Spectral Stinger, Stegosaurus!"

Armatus got his attack ready and fired at the target. While he could have gone for all seven of them, the Daspletosaurus was the main ejective. The dinosaurs were too busy dancing to notice the crystals until it was too late and they all landed on the Daspletosaurus. The theropod roared in pain before he got carded.

The D-Team gasped at what happened. "Why'd you do that!?" Max asked in anger.

"I was tired of that song and dance!" Ursula said as she activated another Spectral Stinger.

"Ace!" Rex cried out. "Ninja Attack!"

Ace multiplied as he ran towards Armatus. Once the crystals came to close, all the clones leapt into the air and dodged all of them. "Oh, no!" Armatus exclaimed before he was attacked by the clones repeatedly.

"I'll show you what happens to lousy audience members!" Zoe said as she got out a Move Card. "Ultimate Leaf!"

Paris glowed green before she charged forward, a leaf tornado forming behind her. She hit Armatus dead center and the Stegosaurus was knocked back before he was carded. "Take that, you big bully!" She said before they all roared in victory.

 **DK**

A little while later, Chomp handed the cards to Max. "Thanks, Chomp." Max said as he took the cards. "I kind of feel sorry for that Daspletosaurus."

"Don't feel sad. We'll dance with him again someday." Zoe assured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Elsewhere, Ursula grumbled as she picked up Armatus' card. "Those meddlesome monsters. They've messed up my plans yet again."

"Excuse me, ma'am. This is for you." The manager said as he handed her a paper.

"This looks like a bill."

"It is. In the total of $7,612 for your suite, room service, spa treatments, massage, 9 steaks, 12 lobsters, damages done to the building by dancing dinosaurs, and, of course, the 75 pounds of bananas. Thank you."

Ursula thought quickly of a way to escape from having to pay this much money. "Aah! No way! What is that thing?!" She screamed. The manager took the bait, and while he was distracted she picked up Zander and Ed. "Get up, you slugs! The show is over! Time for our grand exit!"

"Hey! Get back here and give me your credit card!" The manager screamed.

 **DK**

Back at the lab, Bali the Daspletosaurus was teaching the other dinosaurs his dancing technique. He had some help from Paris' singing. The rest of the team watched from the window. "Listen to her! Don't you think Paris is singing better than ever?" Zoe asked happily.

"Yeah, she's good, I guess. But they've all been going at it since we've gotten back." Max grumbled in annoyance. The dinosaurs' singing was extremely painful listen to back-to-back. "I'm getting a headache!"

"Well, I think the music is really helping them all out a lot. Right?" Zoe asked Rex.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Rex said before sighing. As much as the dinosaurs, culture was interesting, this was one aspect he could live without.

"So, now we know that if Tank or any of the others get stressed out, all they need is some singing and dancing to make them happy." Zoe said.

"I guess so." Max replied.

"So, come on! Let's sing it again!" She encouraged.

"No!" Both of the boys groaned, doubting their ears could survive it any longer

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Everyone: Happy birthday, Rex!**

 **Dr. Owen: I'm sorry I couldn't get you the gift I wanted to this year**

 **Dr.Z: In this museum is a precious amber. And we're here to steal it**

 **Zoe: Looks like a Move Card**

A/N: So, I've noticed these chapters are pretty short compared to the others. Guess there's just not much to work with. All I really had was some confidence building for Paris. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Though, this does ease my fears for season 2.

As for the poll, I got no votes so I might change it. We'll see.

Have a happy Halloween!


	20. The Big Apple Grapple

The Big Apple Grapple

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a glorious morning in New York City. Outside of the Museum of Natural History, the Alpha Gang's carrier was parked outside. Inside the museum, the trio with Dr.Z were standing in front of a display of dinosaur fossils. "Wow. These dinosaur fossils are impressive, aren't they?" Zander asked the group. "I'm really starting to enjoy museums."

"Ah, what a collection of rubbish." Dr.Z said at the display. "It's just a bunch of bones that have been turned into stone."

"I know what you mean. Who wants to look at dried out, old skeleton bones, when you can focus on beauty in the flesh like mine." Ursula said.

"No. As usual you have no idea what I mean." Dr.Z told her.

"Oh."

"What I meant was, dinosaurs are worthless unless they are alive and kicking."

"But I always thought dinosaur bones were good for teaching you all about history, and stuff like that." Ed said to Dr.Z.

"And that's why I don't pay you to think!" Dr.Z yelled at him. "If anyone's going down in history, it's me and my Dinosaur Kingdom! Anyway, we're not here to discuss my memoirs. Somewhere in his museum is a rare amber Dinomomd that was just discovered, and we're here to steal it."

 ** _The amber happened to be discovered by Rex's father. "This amber is enormous. Imagine finding such a thing in the stomach of a Seismosaurus."_**

"If we had that amber Dinomond, we could use it to power up our whole island headquarters, right Dr.Z?" Ursula asked.

"Exactly. Somewhere in this museum lies that priceless relic, and we're here to find it."

"But how are we going to do that?" Ed asked as he looked at a map.

"Well, for starters, you could turn the map right side up." Zander told him. "You know, it could be a long day. Why don't we start at the concession stand and maybe get some ice cream?" He suggested.

"Hee-yah!" Ursula screamed as she kicked both men in the face. "Would you two focus on the mission instead of your stomachs for once!"

"Hopeless." Dr.Z agreed. "But the snack bar does sound good, now that you mention it. Wonder if they have any sauerkraut?"

"Oh, great idea. I'll go with you." Ursula said as she joined the doctor.

Zander and Ed got back up, and as they did, they heard a growling sound. "This one's still alive!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's look for that Dinomond somewhere else." Zander suggested. "Like on the other side of the museum." He said as they ran past the guards they tied up.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor Household, Max and his family were preparing for a very special event: Rex's 12th birthday. Food of all kinds had been placed on the table while decorations were being placed. "Hey, you guys, we're here." They all all turned to see Zoe, Reese, Paris, and Spiny walk in; carrying a gift for Rex.

"Hi." Max said to the group.

"You have great timing." Spike told them. "Welcome, girls. Come on in."

"When was I a girl?" Spiny asked, which was met by Tank quickly pouncing on him.

"He was referring to Zoe and Reese, you idiot. Don't talk when she's in the room." Tank hissed.

The Saichania was referring to Aki. "Well, hello. It's so nice to see you both again."

"Hello, Aki." Reese said as she walked over to her.

"I sure hope you two brought your appetites." Aki smiled. "Max, go get the guest of honor."

"OK." Max said as he went to Rex's room.

The blonde was standing on his balcony, looking at the night sky, when his friend came in. "Rex, you in there?" Max asked as he opened the door. "Everybody's waiting. You ready to come down."

"I guess." Rex replied with a shrug.

"Huh? What's the matter? You don't seem excited." Max asked. "Come on. It's your birthday, Rex."

"I think you guys are making too big a deal about this whole thing." Rex told him. "Today is just the day Dad picked me up. It's not my real birthday."

"That doesn't make any difference." Max told him. "It's still the day you met the duh you call Dad, so it's a special day, and that's what really matters."

"Yeah." Rex agreed quietly.

"A birthday's just a day to celebrate yourself, and you deserve it. So come on, Rex. Let's go celebrate." Max said as he grabbed the blonde's hand.

"OK." Rex said as he was pulled away, but not before giving the night sky one last look.

Downstairs, Dr. Owen appeared on the TV screen and gave his usual greetings with Spike. "What's all the fossil about?!"

"Dinosaur bones!" Spike said before they danced.

"We are fossil-finding friends! Dino doctors to the end! Deserts, swamps, and bogs we roam! Hauling Dino fossils home!" Max and Rex could only watch in speechless embarrassment. Tank, having seen this for the first time, started throw into up in the trash can.

" _As if Spiny wasn't stupid enough._ "

"Oh, boy." Rex said at the two men's display.

"Ah, there you are, Rex. How's the birthday boy?" Dr. Owen asked once he noticed his sons presence.

"Hi, Dad."

"Happy birthday, 12-year-old!"

"Yeah! Happy birthday, Rex!" Everyone cheered as they popped the noise makers. Even the dinosaurs gave a chirp of happy birthday.

"Wow, thank you, Dad. This is great. Thank you all." Rex said in embarrassment of all the praise he was receiving.

"Make a wish." Aki said as she held out a cake for Rex to blow the candles.

"Uh." Rex said before giving the candles a big blow.

Everyone cheered once the candles went out. "It's your favorite. Chocolate cake, with strawberry filling and lemon icing."

"Not to mention we have chocolate chip cookies, extra soft!" Max said as he held up one of the treats, giggling at Rex's reaction.

"Here you go." Zoe said as she handed Rex a present. "Reese and I both picked this one out."

"This one's from me." Max said as he handed another present to him.

"This is from Dr. Taylor and I." Aki said as she put a bag on top of the pile.

Rex gave out a weak chuckle. "Wow! I don't know what to say! Thanks, you guys."

"Rex?" Dr. Owen said quietly.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm sorry. Once again I wasn't able to get the gift I really wanted to give you." He said with disappointment. "But I did get you something else instead."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Did it arrive yet, Spike?"

"Yes. It sure did." Spike replied before handing another present to Rex. "Here you are, Rex."

"Ah, that's really nice of you. Thanks, Dad." Rex said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, go on. Open it." Dr. Owen encouraged.

Rex opened up the present to reveal a book inside. "100 Surefire Ways to be Popular with Girls, Even if you're a Dinosaur Geek Who's Always Out Hunting For Fossils." Rex read aloud.

"That's right!" Dr. Owen said. "Reading this book totally changed my life when I was your age, my boy! Read it, and it'll do the same for you!"

"How much you bet he's the author?" Terry whispered to Chomp.

"Leave it to you!" Spike cried. "I never knew a book like this even existed. You're always a step ahead with the ladies and with the fossils. Isn't that an incredible present, Rex?"

"Sure is."

"Max, when he's finished, you should read it too. Maybe I'll flip through it myself."

"Oh, really." Spike tensed up as he felt his wife giving him a death glare.

"Yaah! I think something's burning in the kitchen!" He quickly said, trying to get her away from him.

"Oh, no! The chicken!" Aki said as she ran to get it out.

"So what'd you think your dad was talking about when he said he couldn't get you the present he really wanted to give you?" Ace asked once Aki was out of the room.

"Yeah, what did he mean?" Max asked.

"I'm really not sure." Rex said as he half listened to his father telling him to read the book. "I guess there's something he's been wanting to give me, but he's never told me what it was."

"By the way, Dr. Owen, are the reports true about you finding a huge amber inside a Seismosaurus skeleton the other day?" Spike asked, changing the subject.

"You mean this one." Dr. Owen said as he showed them the amber.

"Whoa!"

"It's humongous!"

"And shiny!"

"It is an amazing specimen." Ace replied. " _I've heard about something like this. I just didn't realize it was true. Does that mean the legend is real as well?_ "

"Remarkable, isn't it." Dr. Owen bragged. "It may be the largest ever found. Luckily, we doubled up on our security."

"Maybe you should have tripled it." Dr. Owen turned around to see the Alpha Gang at the doorway. "Hi."

"Who are you, and how'd you get in here?" Dr. Owen asked as the Alpha Gang leapt onto him.

"The Alpha Gang!" Max exclaimed.

"Let go of me, you hooligans!" Dr. Owen struggled.

"Leave him alone!" Rex told them.

"Hmm, what do you know? We have an audience for our little performance." Dr.Z said as he looked at the monitor.

"Yeah. And so far, your show sucks." Max told him.

"You haven't seen the best part yet, where we get away with the Dinomond and you get left with nothing but an empty screen." Dr.Z said before he cut transmission.

"Dad! No!" Rex exclaimed as he grabbed the screen.

"What are they doing there anyway?" Tank asked.

"He said they were stealing some kind of dino-something." Paris said. "I think he said Dinomond."

"They're there to steal the amber!" Ace realized.

 **DK**

"Curses! Why won't it break?!" Dr.Z yelled as he threw the capsule to the floor again for the tenth time. "How am I supposed to get my treasure out of it won't open up?"

"That case is made of a durrellium acrylic I invented, and even high explosives would never crack it." Dr. Owen told them. "It can only be opened with a special key."

"So what are you waiting for? Hand over the key." Dr.Z ordered.

"Why do you want that amber, anyway?" Dr. Owen asked.

"Since you can't stop me, I'll tell you why. Ambers this large are also known as Dinomonds, and can easily be harnessed to produce incredible amounts of raw power." Dr.Z explained.

"Why do you need such power?"

"Silly man. To take over the world of course." Ursula told him. "Don't you watch TV?"

Dr. Owen wasn't listening to what she was saying. He was too distracted by her beauty. "So, come on now. Are you going to hand over that key, or what?" She asked him. The excitement was too much, he practically screamed in joy. "Excuse me?"

"You know, you're really quite beautiful up close." Dr. Owen told her.

"Huh?"

"Listen to me. I know this is sudden, but I think I'm in love with you."

"Don't toy with my heart."

"He's stalling so he won't have to give up they key!" Dr.Z yelled as he got in between the two. "You want to play games? Play with this!" He said as he summoned Brontikens.

 **DK**

"I'm going to call the NYPD." Spike said as he got out his phone.

"Tell them to hurry!" Rex urged. "They don't seem to be fooling around this time."

Just then the Dino Holders went off. "Whoa. A new dinosaur's appeared." Max said.

"All right. Let's head to the D-Lab." Spike said as all of them left.

It was then Aki entered the room, oblivious as to what was going on as usual. "Good news. I got the chicken out just in time. Oh. Well that's strange. Where did everyone disappear to?"

 **DK**

Instead of screaming in terror like a normal person, Dr. Owen was fascinated by Brontikens. "Amazing. A real Apatosaurus."

"You'd better stay back if you know what's good for you." Ursula told him.

"He can kill you in 17 different ways, and counting." Dr.Z told him.

"Oh, it would be an honor to be killed by such a magnificent creature such as this." Dr. Owen said.

"Are you for real?" Brontikens said as the walked over to the group and lifted a foot up.

"Oh, I think you got a foot infection." Dr. Owen said as he examined Brontikens' foot. "Hmm." Brontikens held back tears of pain as the doctor touched his wound. "Yes. That foot is definitely infected. What have you been doing as of late to acquire such an injury?" Dr. Owen asked the sauropod.

"I've never seen anyone handle a dinosaur so bravely." Ursula said in shock.

Dr.Z took offense to this. "Ha! You want to see bravery? Watch this! Come on, Brontikens, I'll fix that foot for you." He said as he started leading the Apatosaurus out of the room.

"That's not bravery! That's stupidity!" Ursula told him.

"It's the same thing!" Dr.Z replied as Ed grabbed hold of him.

"But we can't have you get killed." Ed told him.

"Let's get back to the Dinomond, shall we?" Zander suggested, wanting this situation to end ASAP.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. How are we supposed to get the key away from him if he has literally no fear for his life?" Dr.Z asked.

He got his answer when Dr. Owen went up to Brontikens. "Don't hurt the fossils, big guy." Dr. Owen told him. "Those skeletons are all we have left today to teach us what dinosaurs like you were like. So you have to be very gentle with them. Please don't smash the fossils."

"Since you asked so nicely." Brontikens replied by stepping on one of the fossils before smashing another with his head. "Give us the key or else!"

"No!" Dr. Owen screamed at all of the fossils being destroyed. "All right. I'll give you the key if you could please make him stop." He told the Alpha Gang.

"You know, Doctor, you could have saved us all a lot of time and trouble if you'd just given it up in the first place." Dr.Z said. "Brontikens, no more smashing." This was meet by Brontikens smashing another fossil. "Hey, Brontikens, I said no more!"

"No! Not my Seismosaurus!" Dr. Owen exclaimed as Brontikens charged into the skeleton, shattering it on impact. Dust filled the whole room as a orange card fell onto the floor.

 **DK**

"The dinosaur's in New York City!" Rex said once they arrived at the lab.

"Let's go!" Zoe said as they got onto the teleporter.

"Beam us up, Scotty!" Spiny told Reese.

"That's weird." Max said as he looked down at his Dino Holder,

"What's going on, Max?" Rex asked.

"We've just lost the signal from the dinosaur." Reese told them.

"What? It lost already?" Tank said.

 **DK**

After recalling Brontikens, Dr.Z grabbed the key from Dr. Owen and opened the container holding the amber. "The moment I've been waiting for." He said as he unlocked the case. "It's all ours! Ha ha ha!" They laughed before they heard the sounds of police sirens. "Huh?"

"Attention, intruders." A voice from outside said.

"That's not good." Dr.Z said as they walked over to a window to see cops around the whole building.

"The entire building is surrounded. This is your only warning. Come out with your hands up."

"Let's give them a little warning of our own, hmm?" Dr.Z said as he handed Ursula his scanner while Zander and Ed grabbed theirs, all of them chuckling to themselves.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

 **"GO, TRICERATOPS!"**

 **"GO, STEGOSAURUS!"**

 **"GO, TYRANNOSAURUS! AND APATOSAURUS!"**

The four dinosaurs landed outside and immediately started chasing the police away. "Ha ha ha! They never said who exactly they wanted to come out." Dr.Z mocked.

It was funny watching the police men run for their lives while their cars were being crushed. But then it was ruined when Brontikens stepped on their carrier. "Hey! Wasn't that our ride home?" Ursula asked in alarm.

"Who's the fool that parked there?" Dr.Z asked.

"Parking's expensive in Midtown." Ed replied.

"My insurance won't cover that." Zander commented.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Rex was trying to reach his father by phone. "It's no use. Dad's not answering." Rex told them.

"Can anything go right today?" Tank asked.

"Well, you'll be happy to know then that the dinosaur that appeared and disappeared wasn't a new one." Reese told her.

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked.

"From your Dino Holders. I modified them last week to not only detect new dinosaurs, but also dinosaurs that reappear so we can keep better track of them."

"So if it's not a new one. Then that means it has to be an Alpha Gang dinosaur." Max realized.

"But my dad is with them!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex, if I know your father, it's gonna take more than the Alpha Gang to get the best of him." Spike comforted him.

"I hope so." Rex agreed before the Dino Holders went off again.

"It's back!" Max said.

 **DK**

After teleporting, the team arrived in a destroyed museum room. "Dad, it's me! Where are you?!" Rex asked as he looked around the room.

"Over here, Rex." Paris said as she lead them to a tied up and gagged Dr. Owen.

"Dad! Are you all right?" Rex asked as he ran up to his father. "Let me get that off." He said as he pulled off the tape covering his mouth.

"I'm fine." Dr. Owen said once the tape was off. "But those Alpha People got away with the amber."

"Don't worry. We're gonna get it back." Terry told him.

"Question." Spiny asked.

"What's your question, Spiny?" Tank sighed.

"What is this?" He asked as he held up a card with a huge, light blue sauropod on it.

"A card?" Max asked.

"Yes. Looks like a Move Card with a Seismosaurus on it." Zoe said as she examined the card. "It's got the Grass Crest, Paris."

"Really?" Paris asked as she looked at the card. "So that means I can use it."

"Bizzare. So when the Seismosaurus skeleton was shattered, it then became a Seismosaurus card? How is that possible?" Dr. Owen asked.

Ace thought for a bit before answering. "The Alpha Gang said that amber was made out of Dinomond, right?"

"Yes. And the old guy said that it had incredible amounts of power." Dr. Owen replied.

"It's possible that the amber has such great powers that it can revive the dead." Ace hypothesized. "Or the capsule was in the room and we just can't find it."

"That's simply incredible." Dr. Owen said in astonishment. Who knew the amber had this much power?

"Dr. Owen, you've got to help us find the Alpha Gang." Ace told him.

 **DK**

Police started to gather outside the building as they investigated the crime scene. Dr. Owen and the kids, pulled up to talk with one of the officers. "Which way did they go, officer?" Dr. Owen asked.

"Down Central Park West. Driving a stolen police car." The cop told him.

"Buckle up, kids. We're heading south." Dr. Owen said as he started driving in that direction. Very fast I might add.

"Whoa! Dr. Owen, maybe we should drive a little slower when we're in the city?" Zoe suggested.

"No need to worry. In my younger days, I did lots of cursing around like this on city streets." Dr. Owen assured her. "And with pretty girls on my arm."

"Hmm, your dad is just full of surprises. Isn't he, Rex?" Tank said.

"That's for sure!" Rex chuckled weakly.

"The laddies just love a yellow convertible." Dr. Owen said as they drove past a women, who had to hold her dress down.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, there was a traffic jam at Times Square. The four Alpha Gang dinosaurs were stuck in the back, looking for a way around. "What's the hold up?" Dr.Z asked impatiently.

"Looks like a traffic jam." Zander told him.

"That's not gonna stop us." Dr.Z said as he opened the window of their car. "Brontikens, full speed ahead! And crush anything that gets in your way!"

"Understood." Brontikens said as he moved forward, crushing all the cars in his path. His teammates followed in suit.

"Not very helpful." Zander said, as he pointed to all the now crushed cars in their path.

"We'll just have to hoof it then. Come on." Dr.Z said as they ran after the dinosaurs.

"There they go." Max said as their car pulled up to the edge of the jam.

"But we can't get past all these cars." Zoe pointed out.

"Oh, yes we can." Dr. Owen said before pushing a button. The car then started to lift off the ground until only the wheels remained. He then stated going forward and passed all the destroyed cars with ease.

"What's this thing called?" Ace asked.

"Well I call it styling. Ha ha ha!" Dr. Owen laughed at his own joke.

Up ahead, the Alpha Gang stole a pick up truck and were driving it down the street. The dinosaurs were on the back in case things got hairy. How the truck supported Brontikens, let alone the other three I will never know. "How much farther are we gonna go?" Armatus asked.

"Hopefully not much. We're on an island you know." Ursula said.

"I spoke to Seth, and he gave us a rendezvous point." Dr.Z told them. "He said it's out on the water, some big statue of a woman holding and ice cream cone. He sounded very frustrated at that last part." Dr.Z explained, clearly not understanding why Seth was frustrated.

 ** _"The statue of what?" Dr.Z asked Seth on the Alpha Scanner._**

 ** _"Do you see a large, green statue of a woman near the water?" Seth asked, clearly getting annoyed._**

 ** _"You mean the lady with the ice cream cone?"_**

 ** _"...Yes, Doctor. She's holding up a fucking ice cream cone."_**

"Holding an ice cream cone?" Ed asked. "Wow, that sounds like my kind of woman."

"Save the date for later, Ed. We got company." Gigas said as the yellow convertible started pulling up to them.

"All right. Pull it over, amber jackers." Dr. Owen told them.

"Well since you asked nicely." Dr.Z said before pressing on the gas pedal and speeding the truck until it landed on a boat that drove towards the Statue of Liberty. "Try and catch us now!" Dr.Z mocked while flipping them off.

"Rats." Chomp said as they stopped at a ledge.

"Ok. That's a challenge I'd like to take him up on." Dr. Owen said before exiting the car. "Follow me! Tally hoo!" He jumped of the ledge and landed on a speedboat he had parked. "Come on, kids. No time to lose"

"Huh?" As all the team could say in reply to what was going on.

A little bit later they were hot on their tails. "We've got them now!" Dr. Owen said excitedly.

"Rex's Dad is the coolest paleontologist ever!" Tank cheered.

"Thanks a lot." Max muttered, taking offense to her comment.

Eventually they pulled up to Liberty Island. There they were greeted by the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs blocking their path. "They're beautiful!" Dr. Owen gushed.

"No pictures." Armatus told him.

"Let's go, Chomp and Terry!"

"And Ace and Tank!"

"And Paris and Spiny!"

"We're counting on you!"

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"This is so incredible! I can't believe it's real!" Dr. Owen said as the battle began. "I've never expected to see a live dinosaur with my own eyes. This is a dream." He began to cry softly before noticing the Alpha Gang making a run for it up the Statue of Liberty.

"Hurry up, lackeys!" Dr.Z said to his minions.

"Follow them." Dr. Owen said as he gave chase.

"Wait, Dad." Rex said, but his father was already going up the stairs. "Cover for me." He told Max before he went after his dad.

"Rex!" Ace and Tank said before they went after him.

The Alpha Gang kept on running up until they found a balcony to rest on. "OK. There's the ice cream cone we were looking for. It's all the way up there." Dr.Z pointed to the torch at the top.

"Dr.Z, I don't think we need to go all the way to the top." Ursula said as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sure that Seth'll find is here."

"I quite agree." Zander replied.

"We're going to the top, and that's that!" Dr.Z told them.

"Is an elevator too much to ask for?" Ed asked.

"The chase stops now." They turned to see Dr. Owen come out of the opening.

"Not you again." Dr.Z said.

"Dad!" Rex said as he and his dinosaurs got onto the balcony. How Tank didn't cause a collapse will be a mystery.

"Yes, Rex?"

"Dad!?" Dr.Z said in shock.

"Wouldn't that be another way of saying you're this brats father?" Ursula asked.

"Of course." Dr. Owen replied. "And now that you're both here, Rex can finally meet his new mother."

"Huh? Huh?!" Ursula gasped when she realized what was being implied. "His mother?! Are you crazy? I can't stand kids, much less that one."

Dr. Owen ignored her replies and walked up to her. He pulled out a case and opened it up to reveal a ring made of dinosaur bones and an amber. "Ursula, will you marry me?" He asked.

"What?!" Ursula, the Alpha Gang, and Tank exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Rex asked in shock. "Please don't tell me this is why you were chasing these guys?"

"Of course." Dr. Owen said before turning his attention to Ursula. "The truth is, I ran after you because I'm desperately in love with you and I want you to be my wife."

"Uh, I don't know what to say." Ursula replied.

"Well, I'll tell you what to say." Zander told her. "Two words: N-O."

"Yeah, Ursula. I really don't see it working out. No one seems to support this ship." Ed added.

"It seems to me, I'm the one who should get to make this decision." Ursula told them.

"Aah! Don't do it, Ursula!" The Alpha Gang told her.

"What would you three clods know about romance?" She asked them. "I mean, it isn't every day that a girl gets proposed to."

"Ursula, remember who you are!" Dr.Z told her.

"A member of the Alpha Gang!" She replied as she stood at attention. "Listen, Dr. whatever-your-name-is. I appreciate your offer, but the fact is you're really not my type."

"Finally, something we can agree on." Tank said.

But then Ursula said. "It's so crazy it might work." With a blush on her cheeks.

"No it won't!" The Alpha Gang replied. "It'll be a huge disaster." Zander told her.

"Besides, what about that powerful amber they stole?" Ace asked.

"Mm-hmm. I was going to ask Dr.Z here to give it back to us as sort of a wedding gift if everything worked out OK." Dr. Owen told him.

"Did you just forget what we saw it do?" Ace asked him.

"Good grief, man, what planet do you come from!?" Dr.Z asked.

"Maybe I could be the DJ at the wedding." Ed suggested.

"There's not gonna be a wedding!" Dr.Z yelled at him. He was cut of by Terry roaring in pain as Brontikens pressed a foot on his neck, slowly adding more pressure.

"Lightning Strike!" Max swiped the card, and Chomp fired lighting at all four of them, allowing Terry to escape.

"Here we go, Paris!" Zoe said before getting out their new Move Card. "Big Foot Assault! Summon Seismosaurus!"

A leaf tornado surrounded Paris as she roared to the sky. Purple thunder clouds appeared as a large blue foot came down on all four of the dinosaurs, defeating them instantly. The Seismosaurus fully appeared and roared to signal her entrance. And she was huge. So huge she made Brontikens look like a dog in comparison.

"Hey, that's a Seismosaurus!" Dr.Z said in shock of the new player on the field.

"Talk about putting your foot down." Ursula muttered.

They then heard the sound of jet engines. "Yes. Our ride's here." Zander said as he pointed to the carrier in the sky. Claws came down and picked up the Alpha Gang, as well as their cards.

"Wait, my darling! At least accept this ring!" Dr. Owen said to Ursula as he leapt onto the balcony.

"It wouldn't work. Our love just wasn't meant to be. Let's face it, if we can't make it here, we can't make it anywhere." Ursula said as she entered the carrier and it flew away.

"Oh, Ursula." Dr. Owen said in sadness before he started to lose his balance. "Waah!"

"Dad!" Rex exclaimed as he grabbed his dad's arm before he fell to the ground. Ace grabbed onto Rex to prevent him for falling too. Tank couldn't get through the door. "I've got you, Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Rex. I was determined to finally get you a mother as a birthday present, but I'm afraid I failed you once again." Dr. Owen said to his son.

"Forget about that. Let's just get you up here." Rex said as he started pulling his father up.

"I'm slipping!" Dr. Owen said before Rex lost his grip. Thankfully he didn't fall as the Seismosaurus stopped his fall. "Ha ha ha! Now that's what I call sticking your neck out to help someone!" Dr. Owen laughed.

"I don't get it." The Seismosaurus said to Paris.

 **DK**

A little while later, the D-Team was back at the museum in front of the front display of a dinosaur skeleton. "So is this really the exact spot you found Rex?" Zoe asked Dr. Owen.

"That's right. It was 12 years ago today." Dr. Owen told them. "I took him him, adopted him, and he's been the best son a dad could ever have. But since I'm a bachelor, Rex has never known what it's ever like to have a mother. Always felt bad about that, and with my work taking me around the world, that's why I decided he should stay with you Max, so that he could always have family around him."

"Plus his mom's a really good cook." Rex added, making Dr. Owen smile.

"So the dinosaurs protected you when you were a baby, huh?" Max asked his friend.

"Yeah. I guess that's why I feel like now it's my turn to protect them." Rex said as he patted Tank on the head. "I just wish I could have gotten the amber back."

"It's not as special as we thought it was." Ace said as he rolled a caplsule into the room. "I found this in the room where we found Gertie's card. There was a crack in one of the walls so I'm assuming that's where it fell from."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about the amber." Dr. Owen said. "But there's still one thing I don't get. In that book _100 Surefire Ways to be Popular with Girls, Even If You're a Dinosaur Geek Out Hunting for Fossils_ , it says if you propose marriage with a dinosaur bone ring, no woman can refuse. Should I try again?"

"Uh?"

"Too soon, huh? In that case, let's get back to Rex's birthday party!" Dr. Owen declared.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, D.R.O.I.D placed the Dinomond into a container to extract the energy from inside. "Well, how much power does it have?" Dr.Z asked eagerly.

"If this really is a Dinomond, then it's not even a percentage of what we need." D.R.O.I.D replied, showing the doctor the results.

"After all that trouble?!" Dr.Z yelled as he pulled out the amber and tossed it aside. "Ugh! I'll just have to keep collecting more energy sources. I cannot be stopped. Nothing will prevent me from building my dinosaur kingdom! Nothing! And once I get my time machine working again, watch out world!" Dr.Z declared before laughing evilly.

On the other side of the room, a hand reached down and picked up the amber.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Zoe: A Supersaurus card?**

 **Rex: Says who ever is selling it is only willing to trade for golf products**

 **Dr.Z: Take Rocko, and get that card by force!**

 **Terry: Oh my God! Are we really going to have this fight!?**

A/N: And the Dinosaur King Movie chapter is done. No seriously, I thought I was going to be a movie when I first saw the trailers.

Anyway I've gotten two questions for this chapter. One is why I'm afraid of season 2? Simply put: I'm afraid of making half baked chapters.

Another one asked what will be the dinosaurs the pirates have if I will incorporate them into the story. Here's all I'll say: the pirates will show up, it'll be before season 1 ends, and they have a connection with the Alpha Gang.

Hopefully that answered your questions.

Review, fav, follow, and please don't correct me about Gertie's species being a Diplodocus now. Ain't nobody got time for making this 100% scientifically accurate. No offense to Dino Nerds.


	21. Tee'd Off

Tee'd Off

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **DK**

The sun was starting to clear the fog away at a golf course in Augusta. On the fields, a young boy named Dewey was out looking for a ball he lost while practicing. "Where'd that ball go?" He asked as he looked by some trees. "Here it is." He said as he picked up the ball. As he did so he noticed a capsule nearby. "Huh?" Inside the capsule was a special card. A Move Card with the picture of a huge dinosaur on it.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"Max, take a look at this." Rex said as he showed Max something on the computer screen. The trio were at the D-Lab doing some homework when Zoe found something while shopping.

Max looked at the screen and saw a picture of a huge sauropod with a green body, darker green spots, and spikes going along its back flinging another dinosaur into the air. "Whoa, a Supersaurus Card."

"And look, it has the Grass Crest." Zoe pointed out. "Is it up for auction? Let's put in a bid. That's how this buying stuff works, right?"

"Actually this is a barter site." Rex corrected her.

"What's a barter mean?" Chomp asked.

"It means to trade." Rex explained. "This site's for people who want to trade things they have for things they want." He looked more closely at the card. "It looks like it's real in the picture, but-."

"Think it's a bootleg?" Max asked.

"You never know when you buy something online." Rex told him. "Still, it looks way too detailed to not be the real thing."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Max said as he looked at it. "The size matches our cards, too."

"Given the outline, that would make it a Move Card, correct?" Zoe asked.

"Rex, put in a bid." Tank told him. "If we have two giant sauropods on our side, the Alpha Gang would be fools to even come within the same continent as us."

"Okay." Rex said as he started typing in.

"What'd you think they're willing to trade for?" Paris asked.

"Dinosaur related stuff, probably." Chomp replied.

"Then I say we trade Spiny." Tank suggested.

"Why don't we see what other people offered so far?" Max suggested quickly, clearly not onboard with Tank's idea.

Rex nodded and opened up to see what others were offering. Most of them were golf related, but one stood out. "Wait, isn't that the Alpha Gang logo?" Zoe pointed out.

Max looked at the screen and saw what they had offered. He felt his stomach getting sick and immediately went to throw up in a trash can. "My god, they're ugly! Who the hell would buy Alpha Gang overalls?! Oh god!" Max said as he hurled again at just the thought of them. "When did I eat carrots? I hate carrots."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z's minions couldn't agree more. "You'd actually think someone would trade a dinosaur card for those things? Zander asked as he looked at the overalls Dr.Z was wearing. "Much less trade anything?"

"Maybe an Alpha Gang T-shirt would be better?" Ed suggested, looking down at his own shirt.

"Are you kidding me? Genuine Alpha Gang overalls? Whoever has that card would be a fool not to take the deal." Dr.Z told them.

"Right. Who wouldn't want them?" Ursula asked sarcastically.

"Probably a blind person." Zander answered.

"Ha! I can practically feel that Super Impact Card in my hand already." Dr.Z said, ignoring his minions.

 **DK**

"Who'd want a pair of these ugly things?" Dewey asked himself as he looked at the Alpha Gang's overalls. "Forget it." He said as he denied the offer. "There must be something better. Let's see." As he started searching, he heard the crowd starting to cheer. "Oh, Samantha must be just about to tee off." He said as he closed his device and ran to watch.

 **DK**

"The championship round is about to begin." The anchorwoman said on the TV. "Although an early favorite to win the title, Samantha Moore struggled through the preliminaries. Can she make up for it now?"

Spike was watching in his living room, having his one good club made out of a dinosaur bone in position like he was about to tee off as well. "Hey, Dad!" Max said as he ran into the room.

"Yaah!" Spike exclaimed as he swung his club a little too high. "Uh-oh, Not again." Spike said as he looked to see a hole he made in the celling.

"Whoa. Mom's not gonna like that." Max said as he watched his dad struggled to get the club out of the hole.

"Ever since poor Samantha's been off her game, even my swing's gone downhill." Spike said depressed.

" _That's debatable._ " Max thought before looking at the club. "Hey, Dad, do you mind if I take this?" He asked as he grabbed the club.

"To play golf?"

"No, I'm gonna trade it away for a dinosaur card." Max said as he ran to meet with his friends.

"Hey! That took forever to carve perfectly!" Spike said as his son ran out the door. "Maybe it's for the best." He said as he looked at the hole in the celling.

 **DK**

"I guess this means 'no thank you.'" Ed guessed as he showed the others the screen that had a large X on their overalls.

"They've got nerve. These overalls are priceless." Dr.Z said in anger. "They're sure to be a collectors item one day, and when they are I'll make sure they never can get their hands on them."

"But, Grandpa, it says here that whoever has the card is only willing to trade for golf products." Rod pointed out.

"Do I look like a golfer?" Dr.Z asked. "I wonder if I still have that caddy outfit?"

"Hey, It looks like those bratty kids are after the card, too, and they just offered up a golf club." Ed said.

"What?" Dr.Z asked in rage as he looked at the screen.

"That's just annoying." Ursula said.

"That's a golf club?" Zander asked as he looked at the product. "Looks more like a dinosaur leg bone to me."

"It says here 'Dinosaur Driver.'" Ed read from the description.

"I'm not about to let those novice tenderfoots beat us to another card!" Dr.Z declared. "Go online and buy all the golfing supplies and loud, plaid pants you can find." He ordered his minions.

"Why do that, Grandpa? We'll just find out who the card's owner is and deal directly with them." Laura said as Rod typed on the computer.

"Hacking completed." Rod declared.

"Well?" Dr.Z asked as he looked at the screen.

"The card belongs to an eight year old boy in Augusta, Georgia, named Dewey." Rod confirmed.

"That's it, then! Super Impact is a Grass Element card, so just take the Altirhinus card we captured the other day and go to the place called Augusta." Dr.Z declared. "Go! Bring me back that card!"

"Alpha Gang away!" The trio saluted.

 **DK**

"Here on the third hole, Samantha Moore needs to reach the green with this shot." The anchorwoman said as Samantha gave the ball a nice swing, only for it to land in the lake. "Ooh, right into the water hazard. Samantha's fun of bad luck continues here at Augusta."

"Come on, Sam." Dewey said as he watched, and tried to ignore the mocking fro the crowd in front of him. His cell phone device started to chime which signaled a message. "Oh, an email." He opened up his device and read the message. "You don't know us, but we're writing to warn you that there are some thieves called the Alpha Gang who are after your dinosaur card. They can be really sneaky and evil when the time calls for it, and they'll stop at nothing, so please be careful." He read aloud. "That's really weird." He said to himself.

 **DK**

It was nighttime at Max's place when Rex found the email reply. "We got an email from Dewey." Rex said as he read it to the others. "It says 'if anyone thinks they can steal my card, they've got another thing coming.' Guess he doesn't want our help."

"Who is he to go all talking so tough? When he meets Brontikens face-to-face he'll regret it." Terry said angrily. "And he didn't even say thank you for the warning."

"I guess he didn't believe us." Paris said.

"Well, we did leave out the part were they're complete idiots." Tank said.

"I told you guys we should have done Taken." Spiny said.

"We don't want the Alpha Gang to get to him first, but we also don't want to threaten him." Paris told Spiny. "And we don't have any reason to go to Augusta."

"So we'll have to keep our fingers, claws, and...whatever the herbivores have crossed that he trades the card with us." Max said. That was all they could do now.

 **DK**

The Alpha Gang apparently thought it was a good idea to take a drill all the way to Augusta, crossing nearly half the Pacific Ocean and majority of the United States. Let that sink in for a bit.

"I don't know what the problem is, I'm loving this underground travel. No worrries or falling of a cliff, or crashing into a mountain." Zander said.

"Yeah, not to mention sinking underwater." Ed added.

"Yay! Let's take her up to the surface." Ursula said as the tunnel started going up. While they did make it to Augusta, they didn't realize they arrived right into a lake.

"Welcome to Augusta." Ed said.

"Power up the hatch." Ursula commanded.

"Power up." Zander said as he opened the hatch.

When he did, water started flooding into the machine. "I said power, not shower!" Ursula said as the water muffled her voice.

"I'm getting that sinking feeling again." Zander said as the water started covering the whole machine.

The trio quickly swam to the hatch and surfaced. "Let's ditch this ditch." Ursula gasped.

"Yeah, my clothes are starting to shrink." Ed said, making Ursula and Zander back up slowly.

 **DK**

At the golf course, Samantha was only inches away from the hole. She aimed and lightly tapped the ball, only for it to miss. She groaned in frustration as she missed again. "Oh, poor Samantha." Dewey said as the crowd started to leave. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Hello there, young man." Dewey turned to see the Alpha Gang approach him. "Ha ha ha! Are you Dewey?" Ursula asked.

"Maybe." He replied. "Who's asking?"

"The Alpha Gang." Ursula answered.

"At your service." Zander and Ed declared.

"The Alpha Gang?" Dewey gulped. That message was right about them, they did exist.

"Wow!" Ed exclaimed as the trio took this maybe the wrong way. Or maybe not.

"So it looks like we're finally becoming famous!" Zander said gleefully as he started crying.

"I knew that sooner or later, the whole world would come to recognizing my beauty and grace." Ursula said before noticing Dewey backing up. "Don't let that kid get away." She told her partners before Zander and Ed blocked Dewey's path.

"Where are you goin'? The funs just started." Ed said to him.

"No need to be afraid." Ursula told him. "You have nothing to worry about with us. We're just hoping to get first crack at that dinosaur card of yours." She explained.

"Then go online and trade me for it." Dewey told them.

"Oh, but what if someone else were to beat us to it?" Ursula asked him.

"Just in case, we brought something your sure to like." Zander said before pulling it out. "This is the incredible two-in-one Alpha Gang golf club." He said before it turned into an umbrella. "Just push the button and it turns into an umbrella."

"And if you act now, we'll throw in this Alpha Gang beach towel." Ed added.

"Are you kidding me? What a bunch of junk." Dewey told them.

"I thought so too." Ed said depressed.

"So what, exactly, would you trade us for the card, then?" Ursula asked.

"Tell us and we'll go get it for you." Ed added.

"Anything." Zander said. "So long as it's both legal and plausible."

"Yeah, there must be something you can think of that you want more than anything in the world." Ursula urged.

"Anything?" Dewey asked. "Wow, you must want that card pretty bad, huh?"

"Yes. It's very, very, important to us. Okay, you annoying little pipsqueak?" Ursula was starting to lose her patience and temper.

"Oh." Dewey said as he decided to have some fun with them. "Then I want a kiss from a certain girl."

The trio gasped at the implications. "Oh, my." Ursula blushed. "You are a naughty boy, aren't you? All right, then." She said before she leaned forward with her lips ready.

"No! I didn't mean you! I meant Samantha!" Dewey quickly said as he pushed Ursula away.

"What did you say?!" She asked in anger. "How dare you turn down my first kiss! No one rejects the great Ursula, especially not someone wearing suspenders."

"What'd you just say? Your first kiss?" Ed asked as he and Zander held her back.

"Hmm? Did I actually say that out loud?" Ursula asked in embarrassment.

"Yep, And now everyone knows." Ed told her.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a kid. He wouldn't know a beautiful woman from a pastrami sandwich." Zander assured her.

"Yeah, probably not." Ursula agreed, although it was a lie.

"I got to get going now." Dewey said as he started leaving.

"Okay, but before you go, let me show you something amazing." Ursula told him, catching his interest. "How would you like to see a live dinosaur appear?"

"An actual real dinosaur?" Dewey asked.

"All you have to do is hand over your card and I'll summon it. I have the dinosaur here." She said as she held up Rocko's card.

"Come off it. That's just a regular, old card." Dewey said, unimpressed. "Do I look that stupid to you?"

"All right. I'll prove it, Mr. Doubtful. Keep your eyes on the card." She said as she slashed it across her scanner. Just like that, Rocko appeared behind her.

Dewey backed away at the sight of the huge reptile. "Whoa! No way!"

From his TV, Spike was able to see Rocko's head appear from behind the trees. "Aah!"

In another room, the kid's Dino Holders went off. "A dinosaur appeared." Max told the others.

"Where is it?" Ace asked.

"In Georgia." Zoe answered.

Back in Augusta, Ursula recalled Rocko and the card appeared in her hands. "And it's completely under my control." She said as she placed in back into her scanner.

"Please, you've got to let me try it." Dewey begged. "Just show me how it works, and I'll give you my dinosaur card."

"Sounds like a deal." Ursula gave a sly smile.

Zander and Ed immediately went up to her. "Don't give it to him." Zander whispered.

"Yeah, this has disaster written all over it. Literally." Ed added.

"Disasters are your specialty." Ursula told him. "Besides he's only a kid. And why are we whispering, anyway?" She asked before turning to Dewey. "All right. Here you go, then. Just slide your dinosaur card through the slot."

Dewey grabbed the scanner and pulled his card out. "Yes! Here we go!" He said as he did as instructed. But instead of a dinosaur appearing, nothing happened. "Nothing? What's wrong?"

"Smart, huh?" Ursula whispered to her teammates. "I didn't tell him that since it's a Move Card, you have to summon a dinosaur first."

"Hey, what's wrong? Nothing's happening here?" Dewey asked.

"Huh? Well, maybe your card is bent or something. That happens sometimes" Ursula said as she walked over to him. "Why don't you let me take a look?" She said as she grabbed the card. "Now it's mine! Let's go!" She said before they made a hasty retreat.

"Give it back!" Dewey told them before noticing something in his hands.

"See that? I told you that kid was no match for my intellect. And we didn't even need to use force." Ursula bragged.

"Ursula, you got your Alpha Scanner back, right?" Ed asked, making Ursula stop in her tracks. She turned around and saw that Dewey wasn't present anymore.

"Uh-oh. That's not good."

"You know what's worse? Rocko's card was in that scanner, so now we don't even have a dinosaur to use this Move Card." Ed added.

"I can't believe you let that snotty, little kid get the best of you." Zander told her.

"Yeah? Save it!" Ursula snapped as she hit them both in the faces with the back of her fists. "Go find him."

After sneaking away, Dewey made it to the scoreboard. "Samantha Moore's dropped to sixth place." Someone said.

"She can't keep the ball on the fairway."

"Much less hit it."

"Samantha's never gonna win the tournament with this score." Dewey said sadly. "I know." He suddenly beamed. "I'll use this to help her." He held up the Altirhinus card in his hands. Whatever he had planned, it wasn't good.

 **DK**

"So this girl's in first place, huh?" Dewey asked as he crouched in some brush. "Ha! We'll see about that."

Just as she was about to hit the ball, Rocko was called out behind the crowd of spectators. The woman screamed at his sudden appearance and she messed up her swing. Before anyone else could notice the Altirhinus behind them, Dewey called him back. "Take that." Dewey mocked as he went for his next victim.

 **DK**

"What's the matter, Reese?" Max asked as they got onto the platform.

"It disappeared again. That's the second time it's happened." Reese informed them.

"It was an Altirhinus that disappeared." Spike told them.

"Max, he must be referring to Rocko." Zoe told him.

"Yeah, but I don't get why the Alpha Gang would be bringing a dinosaur out like that and just calling it back again." Ace said.

"Butt dials. Calling it." Spiny said.

Back on the fields, Rocko appeared and scared another golfer from making another successful swing. Dewey chuckled at the misfortune he was giving the other players. "So, there you are! Give me back that scanner!" Dewey saw Zander running towards him.

"Wha- Whoa!" Dewey exclaimed as he ran from the man chasing him.

"Get back here!" In all the chaos, Dewey forgot to recall Rocko, so the Altirhinus started roaming the fields, awaiting orders.

People ran away in fear while a camera panned to the anchorwoman. "There's panic on the course in Augusta. With the sudden appearance of a dinosaur, it looks like this tournament is over."

"I don't get it. What's he doing at a golf tournament?" Chomp asked as they watched the broadcast. "I thought soccer was his interest."

"Either he's decided to try a new sport, or he's goning after Samantha!" Spike exclaimed.

"Why Samantha?" Paris asked.

"It's always the ones I love!" Spike cried.

"Look, isn't that the old lady?" Zoe asked as she pointed to the screen, showing Ursula and Ed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Ursula looked around before running up to the camera. "Who called me an old lady?!" She screamed.

Spike yelped in fear while the team left. "How'd she hear that?" Spike asked anyone.

The team got onto the platform and teleported away. "Be careful, kids." Spike told them.

"Dr. Taylor, I thought you were gonna ask them to get you Samantha Moore's autograph?" Reese asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Spike remembered as he held out a notebook and pen.

 **DK**

When the team arrived, they could tell where it was by the crowd of people running. "He's over there!" Terry said as he lead them towards Rocko. Hopefully this time they'll be able to save him.

 **DK**

"Come back here!" Zander said as he continued chasing Dewey.

Dewey continued running until he stopped when he saw Samantha tied up by Ursula and Ed. "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Samantha!" Dewey said in worry.

"Your girlfriend here is in trouble if I don't get that scanner back." Ursula told him. "Because I'm gonna sic Ed on her. Isn't that right?"

"Um, could you tell me again what that word means?" Ed asked.

"What we talked about!" Ursula yelled at him.

"I don't see how this is gonna help get the Alpha Scanner back, but OK." Ed said before leaning forward to kiss her.

"Aah! Gross me out!" Samantha said in disgust. "Get away from me!" She used her foot to push him away.

"Funny, this is the exact same thing that happened the first time I tried to kiss a girl." Ed commented.

"This wasn't your first?" Ursula asked, slightly disturbed

"Samantha doesn't have anything to do with this, let her go." Dewey told them.

"Give me back that Alpha Scanner and I will, brat." Ursula said. While this was going on, Rocko walked up behind them.

Dewey saw this as an escape opportunity. "Okay, take the stupid thing." Dewey said before tossing the Alpha Scanner at Rocko's head.

The scanner bounced off Rocko's nose and was caught by Ed. Rocko turned to see the Alpha Scanner in Ed's hands. Thinking they attacked him, he glared at the duo. "Come on, Samantha." Dewey said as he helped Samantha get away from the angry dinosaur.

"No. Wait. We didn't do it. That runty kid did it. Go after him." Ursula tried to tell the Altirhinus. But Dr.Z's new method of brainwashing made him basically a mindless animals so he didn't listien and started chasing them.

"There he is." Max said as the D-Team arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked as they saw the Alpha Gang getting chased around by their own dinosaur.

"This is your fault, Ed, do something!" Ursula ordered him.

"Okay." Ed replied as he quickly got out his scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! GO, TYRANNOSAURUS, SPRING FOURTH!"**

Gigas landed and saw who he was facing. "So, someone needs to be taught some discipline."

"Another dinosaur." Dewey said in amazement. "And it can talk."

"Over here, guys! Get away from there!" Max told them. The two ran to where the D-Team was right when Gigas knocked Rocko down to where they were standing.

"In here." Terry lead them into a small group of trees. "We should be safe here."

"Are you two all right?" Paris asked once they were safe.

"I think so." Samantha answered. "But what in the world is going on around here?"

"I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault." Dewey apologized.

"Huh?" Samantha asked.

"I used that scanner thing. I wanted the dinosaur to come out and scare the other golfers so Samantha would win." He explained.

"That explains why he kept on disappearing." Rex said.

"But all I did was put everyone here in a whole lot of danger. I'm really sorry, you guys." Dewey apologized again.

"Hey, I just realized, it must've been you who listed that dinosaur card for trade on the internet, huh?" Zoe asked.

"Uh-huh." Dewey nodded.

"So where is it now? We could use it to stop this fight." Tank said.

"That old lady stole it from me." Dewey answered.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, buster!" Ursula yelled as Gigas continued on punishing Rocko.

"That's bad. Chomp, you've got to go and help Rocko now." Max said as he got him ready.

"We'll save him this time." Chomp said.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Once Chomp appeared, the world began to change to a more prehistoric setting. "Whoa." Dewey said in amazement.

"Where are we now?" Samantha asked.

"We're in a Time Warp." Rex answered, still in shock as to what was happening.

Chomp charged forward, but Gigas barely dodged his attack. "Why don't you pick on someone else." He said as he got in between him and Rocko.

"This is a matter of disciplinary action." Gigas retorted. "No need to point your horns at me for just doing my job."

Behind them, Rocko just watched the fight. "Ursula, Rocko needs some help!" Ed told her.

"Try using that Move Card we got from the kid?" Zander suggested.

"Way ahead of you." She answered as she got out the card. "Activating Super Impact! Ha!"

A leaf tornado appeared around Rocko as he roared. Behind him, a huge Supersaurus appeared. The whole team gasped at the size of him. "What's happening?" Dewey asked.

"We're fucked!" Tank replied.

The Supersaurus was reared up when summoned. As he lowered down, he almost stepped on the Alpha Gang. The trio quickly dodged as the large foot came down. "Go crush them over there! They're the enemy, not us!" Zander told him.

"Forgive me." The Supersaurus said before turning attention to his opponents. He guested for Rocko to climb onto his neck. Rocko did as instructed and the Supersaurus raised his neck high into the air before flinging Rocko away. Rocko spun high up into the sky until he was barely visible before coming down like a meteor and striking Chomp dead center, all while still spinning.

Chomp roared in pain while the others gasped. "Hey, why'd you do that?! Chomp was only trying to help!" Max told them.

"My apologies." The Supersaurus said. "But I must do as instructed by the one who summoned me. I hope you understand this is nothing personal."

"And our precious Rocko attacked because our Alpha Controller gives me complete power over him, which makes it all personal for him." Ursula bragged as the Alpha Ball flew around Rocko when he leapt next to his partner. "Hit 'em again, Supersaurus!"

"Very well." The Supersaurus said as Rocko climbed onto him again and was flung at his enemies once again.

"Not this time!" Chomp said as he got out of the way. Rocko continued going until he struck a unsuspecting Gigas.

"Why am I always the unlucky one!?" Gigas screamed as the Altirhinus continued spinning on him before he was knocked back. "Is this payback for Brazil?" He asked no one in particular as he got carded.

"Wrong dinosaur." Ursula said quietly.

"Complete power maybe, but you need a better aim." Ed commented.

"Do I have to do everything myself?! Go get Gigas!" Ursula ordered Zander before he left in a hurry.

"Somehow we need to stop Supersaurus." Ace said.

"I think I know how." Paris said.

"And I think I know what you're thinking." Zoe said as she recalled Paris.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

"Big Foot Assault!" Zoe said as she summoned Gertie immediately after Paris was summoned.

Paris did the ritual and Gertie appeared in front of Rocko and the Supersaurus. "Oh my god! Are we going to have this fight?!" Terry asked excitedly.

"If so, I bet on the blue one!" Spiny said.

"It's a Seismosaurus against the Supersaurus." Dewey said in amazement. What is that, like the fourth time?

"So, it seems now I'm fighting you?" The Supersaurus asked Gertie.

"It seems so." Gertie replied. "The name's Gertie." She introduced herself.

"A name, huh?" The Supersaurus said in interest. "You know, if this were any different, I'd ask you out for a drink at the nearest lake."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Gertie said before the both advanced towards each other.

The Supersaurus first bit down on Gertie's neck and let go before she mimicked the action. The two of them then reared up onto their hind legs and collided with each other, creating mini shockwaves from the contact. "Oh, wow, they're both equally strong." Terry said in shock. "This is awesome!"

"Well, not for long." Zoe said as she got out the Move Card. "Nature's Blessing!"

"Here you go, Chomp." Paris said as she offered him energy.

At the same time, Gertie was knocked onto the ground by the Supersaurus. He then started hitting her with his front feet before reading up for the finishing blow. "Forgive me."

"No need!" Max said. "Lighting Strike!"

Chomp fired the lightning at the Supersaurus and hit him. He giant fell to the ground while Rocko backed away. "Ohh, is Rocko tired or something?" Ursula asked in frustration as the Alpha Scanner stared flashing red, indicating either him or the Supersaurus were low on energy.

"Maybe he's tired of being used as a baseball." Ed suggested as Zander returned with Gigas' card.

"Too bad! Play ball!" Ursula ordered.

The Supersaurus signaled for Rocko once again. Rocko did as instructed and was flung towards Gertie. The Seismosaurus used her long tail to smack him away like a baseball, redirecting his course. Rocko flew high into the air before he landed on the Alpha Gang's drill and continued spinning until he was defeated, destroying the machine in the process. With him gone, the Supersaurus was defeated as well. "Good show." He said as he returned to his card.

"I'd call that a home run." Zander commented.

"I call it a sacrifice since we lost our ride home." Ursula said as she smacked him on the head. "Now let's go get that card before those brats beat us to it." Ursula said as they ran after the card. Gertie put her foot on the Supersaurus card to ensure his safety.

As the Alpha Gang ran for the Altirhinus card, a golf ball hit all three of them on the head. The kids and dinosaurs looked to see it was Samantha who was responsible. "Hey, Samantha, that was a great shot." Zoe commented.

"Let me have a go." Tank said as she curled up.

Samatha hit her and Tank went flying, landing directly on Ursula's head. "All right, forget the card." She said as they ran off in the other direction.

Tank leapt off and grabbed Rocko's card. "Bye-bye, old lady." Tank mocked.

"Why couldn't you just stop calling me that for another episode! The next time I see you runts, my dinosaurs will-." She was cut off by another golf ball hitting her on the face. "Hey, not in the face."

Samantha laughed at the Alpha Gang's misfortune. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time Samantha." Dewey told her.

"Hmm." Samantha said in interest.

A while later, Dewey handed the two cards to the team. "I want you guys to have these cards."

"Are you sure?" Max asked as he took the cards.

"Yeah. I can tell you three are the real experts when it comes to handling dinosaurs."

"Wow, thanks." Max said.

"No, thank you for helping me, but I guess I ruined the whole tournament for Samantha, anyway." Dewey said sadly.

"Not true." Samantha told him. "The tournament isn't over yet, Dewey, and I feel like I'm finally getting my swing back."

"You are?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah. I was starting to take the game way too seriously but now, after all that commotion, I remember the main thing, and that is the game is supposed to be fun. So when the tournaments starts up again, I'm going to enjoy every minute on the golf course, for me, and for the great fans out there like you." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Like me?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." Samantha smiled.

"Now, kiss!" Spiny told them.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, a large crate was lowered into the field. It shook around as the occupant inside was Rocko. "Careful." Max told the two sauropods lowering it. "We don't want him hurt too badly."

"Are you sure this will work?" The Supersaurus, named Charles, asked.

"It worked with Thorn when he was captured by the Alpha Gang. This is our best bet." Rex explained.

"Okay, we're ready." Gertie said once they put the crate on the fields. "Let's do this."

A large soccer ball was rolled onto the fields and the crate was opened. Rocko charged out and immediately looked for his enemies. He saw nothing. All the dinosaurs had been moved outside the room to another part of the lab.

Rocko examined the object in front of him. For some reason it seemed familiar. He gave the ball a nudge with his nose. The ball rolled down a hill until it landed in between two small trees with a vine in between them.

The Altirhinus slowly walked down and looked at the ball again. Pulling the ball back, he gave it another nudge into the goal. He kept on repeating this process until he moved back and started doing it from further away. The other dinosaurs slowly approached him after a half hour of him playing with the ball. Rocko heard the footsteps and turned around. "Well, well. I didn't realize you dudes and dudettes played this game, too."

"Well, I don't mean to brag." Chomp started. "But I believe I was beating you back in Brazil."

"Oh, ho, ho! Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it." Chomp replied before they started to play soccer. After a while, the other dinosaurs started to join in. It seems Rocko was finally free from the Alpha Gang's control.

Things were looking up for Samantha as well. Once the tournament restarted, she managed to climb her way back to 2nd place, and was about to score the winning hole. Dewey, who had become her caddie, handed her the club. She aimed carefully, but didn't think too hard about the game. She gave a put and the ball went in, securing her victory.

The crowd cheered while Samantha hugged Dewey. Spike, who was watching on TV, celebrated too. And caused another hole in the celling. " _Oooooh._ _Maybe I could blame Max for this._ " He thought as he grabbed the tape.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Zoe: My name's Zoe**

 **Amy: I'm Amy**

 **Max: A dinosaur in the caves?**

 **Amy: You remind me of Hanna**

 **Ursula and Michelle: Who are you calling old?!**

A/N: Well, this chapter happened. Hope you all enjoyed. I really don't know what to say.

Oh, yeah! Obviously I'm not doing the card tally or whatever it's called. If you really want to know, look on my profile for the status quo. I was thinking of doing character bios or trivia, but I feel it would get annoying after a while and I'll drain up on what to say.

I also almost forgot to mention that I changed the poll to match the last chapter, so go vote if you haven't. I only have one, and I can't tell if they're serious or joking.

Hope all those who celebrate it had a great Thanksgiving, and I'll see you guys next time.


	22. No Free Lunch

No Free Lunch

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"Welcome to the caverns, folks." An announcer said over an intercom in a network of caves that was a popular tourist destination in Japan. "As you enter the cave, please stay with your tour guide and do not wonder off. Parts of the cave are still undeveloped, and we don't want to lose anyone."

Certain people ignored the warnings and went into restricted zones. Those people being the Alpha Gang. The trio were wandering through one of the caves when a drop of water fell from a stalactite and landed on Ursula's neck. She jumped at the cold contact and accidentally smashed her face into another stalactite and fell to the floor. "Oh, Dr.Z better be right about a dinosaur being in this cave!" She said angrily.

"Well, how many times has he been wrong?" Zander asked.

"I can't count that high." Ursula told him, meaning she can't count period. "But, at least none of those annoying tourists followed us into this area."

"I wonder why? This is the nicest part of the cave." Ed said as he leaned on a pillar. His answer came when the pillar cracked and broke, causing a ton of rocks to fall on the trio, burying them in a huge pile.

"Lucky for you, Ed, I have one hand free to pummel you with!" Ursula yelled at the short man as she shook her free arm around.

"Yeah, lucky me." Ed said in reply.

While they were all stuck, none of them noticed a capsule roll down the pile.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At a middle school, a large group of students were waiting outside for the busses to arrive for a field trip. Among them was the D-Team, minus Max who was running late. At the end of another line was a brown haired girl who sighed in depression, not conversing with anyone. "Max is gonna miss the bus." Zoe said to Rex.

"I know. He forgot his Dino Holder again." He told her.

"Well, at least his head is attached." Zoe joked.

"Yep, that's Max." Rex said with a smirk.

"I'm here!" Speak of the devil, Max quickly ran to where his friends were standing. "I made it!"

"That was pretty quick." Rex told him.

"Yeah, I took a shortcut through the library." Max panted. "Not allowed in for a while, but it's not like I used it anyway."

"Is your Dino Holder on silent mode?" Zoe whispered to him.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." Max said as he put it in silent mode. "Okay, all set. Let's go already. Who are we waiting for?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, listen to you. You're a good one to talk." Zoe told him.

"No kidding." Rex sighed.

"I'm here! Everybody ready?" They all turned to see an older woman in a pink dress with pigtails stop in front of the crowd. "Hello! Nice to see you. I'm Michelle: Science Field Trip Leader Extraordinaire!" Everyone immediately groaned once she started speaking. Michelle was widely disliked by almost everyone in the school, even the teachers, and she is completely oblivious to it. "So, is everyone else as excited to go on their field trip as I am? I thought I'd never get to sleep. Then I did, then my alarm went off and I was like 'no way!' It was like Christmas, except there was no snow, or tree, or presents."

"Why'd we have to get stuck with her?" Rex groaned.

"I don't know. I kinda like her." Max said as he rested his head on his arms and watched her in amusement.

"I hope she calms down a little bit." Rex said.

"She's just excited about the field trip." Zoe told him.

"So, am I too. You don't see me dancing around." The blonde told her.

"I would pay to see that." Max joked. "Hate to tell you, but she's always like this." He told Rex, making him groan again.

"All right, now that everyone's here and we're all warmed up, let's get on the busses and hit the road!" Michelle told the class.

"I just hope she's not the driver." Rex commented.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang were still buried in the rocks, but had managed to get their heads out to breathe. "I'm hungry." Ed said weakly.

"Can anyone tell me how long we've been hurried under these rocks?" Ursula asked, just as weak as Ed.

"I'd check my watch and tell you, but I seem to be buried in rocks." Zander replied sarcastically.

"Ah! You know what sounds good? Chowder, or maybe rib, but the white is nice too." Ursula said before licking her lips.

"Looks like she's going into lala land. Hurry up and say it." Zander whispered to Ed.

Ed paled at what he was implying. "I'm not so sure about this, Zander."

"She's starting to lose it. Say it before it's too late. This is our only hope." Zander reminded him.

Ed weighed his options before gulping nervously. " Ursula, Zander just said something about an... old lady!"

Ursula heard those words and immediately started to boil. Zander and Ed paled as steam came out of her nose. "How dare either one of you even utter those words." While She was boiling up, she started shaking the whole pile. In doing so, she caused the capsule to fall and open up. A small speck of dirt landed on the cards and activated the dinosaur. "I'll crush you!" Ursula screamed as she erupted, sending rocks hurling into the air. "Let me hear you say that again, Ed." Ursula threatened as she started strangling him. "You think I'm old, don't you? I know you and Zander talk about me behind my back."

"Well, what'd you know, Ursula? You managed to get us all free from the rock pile." Zander said, hoping to shift topics quickly before he was strangled.

"Huh?" Ursula asked as she let go of Ed. "I did? Oh, what'd you know?" It was then they all heard a low rumble. "Oh, I'm to weak and hungry to clobber you." She told them. "Let's go find some food before Ed starts looking like a doughnut."

"Mmm, doughnuts." Zander and Ed said.

They then heard another rumble. "Wow, and I thought my stomach was loud." Ursula said. "Which one of your bellies is rumbling like a broken down bulldozer?"

"It wasn't me." Ed told her.

"Me neither." Zander said.

"Oh, sure. Make it look like I'm the one with no manners." Ursula said sarcastically. The rumbling was actually that of the dinosaur going deeper into the cave.

 **DK**

Back at the school, all the kids started getting onto the buses. Zoe was about to get on hers when Michelle stopped her. "Are you Zoe?" She asked the pinkette.

"I am." She answered.

"Hi there. Could you do me a favor and sit next to the new girl Amy on the bus?" The teacher asked. "Try to make her feel welcome."

"Oh, alright then." Once onboard, Zoe looked around for Amy. She found her looking outside the window, depressed. She had brown hair, a black shirt, and blue overalls. "Hi, are you Amy?" Zoe asked as she sat next to her.

"Uh." She started, but stopped as she started to get embarrassed. "Yeah, that's me." She answered quietly.

Zoe noted how quiet she was. " _She's almost like Paris when we first meet._ " She thought.

 ** _Zoe was sitting in her room with her Dino Holder out. She swiped the card and called out a miniature version of Paris. The Parasaurolophus looked around at her new surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked herself._**

 ** _"This is my room." Zoe answered, making the dinosaur jump and hide under a pile of clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_**

 ** _"It's...fine." Paris said as she slowly crawled out. "Zoe, right?"_**

 ** _"Yeah."_**

 ** _"And you named me Paris?"_**

 ** _"Is there a problem with that name? I could change it if you like."_**

 ** _"I like it. It's just...weird having a name now."_**

 ** _"Well, I expect a lot of things are going to be different now that you're living here." Zoe said. "As in the present day, not just my room." She clarified._**

 ** _"How much has changed?" Paris asked, shaking with fear at the possibilities._**

 ** _"Nothing that I won't help you through." Zoe said as she gave Paris a comforting hug. "We're partners now, and we stick together."_**

 **DK**

As the bus drove along the road, Michelle decided to take this time to have some beauty sleep, and was making everyone hate her with her snoring.

Zoe ignored the snoring and tried to start a conversation to help know Amy better. This was a tactic she used with Paris. "Field trips are fun,huh?" She said to Amy.

"What?" Amy asked as she looked away from the window.

"You know, just getting out of the classroom. What trips are your favorite?" Zoe asked. "I like the museum, but places like caves I like those the best."

"Yeah. I guess." Amy said quietly. "They're okay."

" _OK, we're making progress._ " Zoe thought. "Today's trip should be fun." She said to Amy.

"Yeah." Amy agreed, a small smile forming on her face. Zoe sighed, she just needed to figure out what to say next.

"Caves are gross." One of the girls behind them said. "This one is probably filled with lots of slimy lizards, too." She said, making the person sitting next to her gag.

Amy heard the word 'lizards' and immediately perked up. "Are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"I heard lizards." Amy told her.

"Oh, do you like lizards, Amy?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah, a lot." Amy replied.

"I like lizards, too." Zoe told her.

"No, do you really?"

"Absolutely. I think they're super cute. Do you have one for a pet or anything?" She asked the brunette.

Amy looked down as her mood changed back to depressed. "No, not anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Zoe said as she caught the implication. " _Damn it, Zoe! You were making progress here!_ " She looked and say Amy was looking depressed again. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get Michelle?"

"No, I'm alright." Amy replied.

Over on his seat, Rex listened in on the whole conversation. He didn't know why, but he felt he and Amy had something in common.

 **DK**

After a while, the buses arrived at the caves and the group got off. "Ta-da!" Michelle cheered. "So, here we are at the cave entrance, kids. Now remember: rule number one is that spelunkers always stay together. I say spelunkers because that's what cave explorers are called, but mostly I just like the word. It's always makes me giggle a little bit." She said before giggling. "Let's go! Left! Right! Left! Right!" She said as the class walked into the caves. Max just chuckled at her antics while Rex and Zoe tuned her out. Amy just walked quietly in the back.

Once inside the caves, Michelle decided to call out. "Hello!" And listen to the echo bounce of the walls. "Just listen to those echos bouncing off the walls. It makes my voice sound even better than it does in the shower." She said before starting to sing. "Do! Re! Mi! Fa! So! La! Ti! Do! Haha, I sounded just like a rock star. Don't you think, everyone?"

Zoe and Rex ignored her while they watched Amy. "Why is she so sad?" Rex asked.

"I'm not sure." Zoe answered. "On the bus we started talking about lizards, and then she got real quiet when I asked if she had one."

"It's hard being the new kid at school." Max said. "Plus, she seems really shy."

"Yeah." Zoe agreed. "I think I know her problem, I just don't know what to say."

"And now, kids, time for the most exciting part of our adventure." Michelle said as she stopped in a clearing. "The highlight of all field trips, my favorite part of the day, lunch!"

 **DK**

Deeper in the caves, the Alpha Gang continued on the search for food. They were so hungry, they were about to eat the clothes they had on. Ursula sniffed the air and picked up the sense of food. "I think I smell a mirage." She told the others.

Ed gave it a sniff and picked up the same sense. "It's not a mirage! There's definitely food over there!" He said as he pointed to the direction of the smell. "Let's go!" The trio said as they made a book for it.

 **DK**

Back with the class, they all spread their blankets out and started bringing out their lunches. "I love lunch!" Max said as she stuffed a rice ball into his mouth.

As Zoe got hers out, she noticed Amy getting her blanket ready on the corner. "Alone again." Amy sighed as she got her lunch.

"Amy?" She looked up and saw Zoe walking towards her. "Hey, do you wanna come eat with us?" She asked, pointing to where her friends were sitting.

Amy smiled but not because of the request. It was instead when she saw a small, red lizard run across the floor. "Hi, little guy." She said as she went up to him. The lizard saw her and ran away in fear. "Hey, wait."

"Amy, don't go down there." Zoe said as she ran after Amy into one of the restricted zones. "It could be dangerous."

"Come back." Amy said to the lizard as she tried to scoop it up.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Zoe asked as they both came to a stop.

"Oh, I was after that." She said, pointing to the lizard.

"The lizard?" Zoe asked. "Why?"

"I guess it was because it kind of reminded me of Hana." Amy admitted sadly as she got out her phone and showed Zoe and picture. "Hana was my pet iguana. He was very old, and we had to put him down when we moved."

"That's so sad." Zoe said. Working at an animal hospital, the chance of seeing an animal get euthanized was always possible. She couldn't even think about how'd she feel if she had to do it to Paris or Spiny.

The moment was cut short when Michelle gave out a scream. "That didn't sound good." Zoe said. "Let's go see what's up."

Both of them started to head back, but Amy stopped when she saw the lizard crawl out of its hiding place. "So, there you are." She said as it started crawling away. "Wait, come back." She said as she followed it deeper into the restricted zone.

 **DK**

The commotion seemed to be Ursula and Michelle fighting over the lunch Michelle brought. "Let go of my lunch, whoever you are!" Michelle demanded.

"Tell her who we are, boys." Ursula told them as they both struck a pose

"Here to arrange." Zander started.

"Assistful mang." Ed finished.

"The Alpha Gang!" Ursula added, all striking a pose that had Ursula let go of the box for a second.

"Well, is that so?" Michelle asked, unimpressed by their display. "You're no match for Michelle: Science Field Trip Leader of Doom! And super perky." She added with her own pose.

"I like her." Ed said, which Ursula responded by kicking him in the groin with her heel.

"You know, perky is annoying." Ursula told her. "And you could stop trying to hide your age with all that makeup and young clothing, old lady."

"Old lady?" Michelle gasped at the insult. "You're so old, you got Abe Lincoln's picture in your yearbook. How'd you like that?" She mocked.

Ursula saw where this was going and shot back. "Oh, is that so? Well, you're so old you remember when the Dead Sea was just getting sick."

"Oooh." Everyone said in response to that.

"Ha! You're so old, I heard you were selling hotdogs at Custards last stand." Michelle said.

"Well, you're so old the key to Ben Franklins kite was to your apartment." Ursula shot back.

As the two continued spewing insults, Max went up from to see what the commotion was. "Hey, are you on this field trip too, old lady?" He asked.

"I am not old, and quit calling me that!" They both yelled at him. "Oh, It's you." Ursula said as she recognized him.

"So, you know who this despicable woman is, Max?" Michelle asked.

Max scratched his head. This wasn't exactly an easy question to answer without giving away too much. "Mighty big talk for such a perky, little girl." Ursula said as they began fighting over the lunch again.

"Max, look." Rex said as he pointed to their Dino Holders, which started beeping.

"The Dino Holder." Max said.

"Give me back my lunch back, and go back to where you came from." Michelle demanded as she pulled the box towards her with all her might.

"Forget it!" Ursula said as she used her elbow to shove her away. That managed to do the trick as Michelle lost the grip and Ursula was able to swipe the lunch away. "Ha ha! We'll take it to go if you don't mind." She mocked as they ran away.

"Come back here!" Michelle ordered as she started to go after them, but tripped on her outfit. "No! My delicious lunch! How could you do this to me?!" She cried as they vanished from sight.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked once she rejoined the group.

"According to this, there's a dinosaur right near us." Max told her quietly.

Zoe gasped when she heard that. "So, what do we do?" Rex asked.

"What we always do, we have to go and find it." Max told him. Rex and Zoe nodded.

"Waaah! They took my lunch!" Michelle cried. She looked up for a bit and noticed the D-Team heading towards the restricted zone. "Hey, where do you three think you're going?" The trio tensed when they realized they were caught. "We need to stick together more than ever now with the sandwich stealers on the lose." She told them.

"Yes, that's clearly the most important reason to stick together." Rex grumbled.

"Eh, we'll be alright." Max answered sheepishly.

"Hey, you guys, where did Amy go?" Someone asked.

"What?" Zoe gasped again. She looked around and saw no sign of the brunette. "She's gone!"

 **DK**

With Amy, she managed to catch the little lizard and was holding it in her hands. "Hahaha. It's ok, I won't hurt you." She assured the little reptile. She then heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Looking up she saw an ankylosaur with a light brown body, and yellow spikes. This dinosaur was a Euoplocephalus.

Amy backed away and fell onto the ground in fear as she stared at the dinosaur in front of her. She let go of the lizard, who crawled away to get to safety, when the Euoplocephalus decided to examin it. Amy noticed this and quickly got onto her feet before steeping in front of the ankylosaur. "Leave him alone!" She told her.

The Euoplocephalus shook her head before licking Amy's. Amy giggled at the touch before the Euoplocephalus nuzzled her. She slowly hugged her back and felt her smooth, scaly skin. "That kind of tickles." She told her. "So, hey, are you all alone here by yourself? Just like me?" She asked the dinosaur. The Euoplocephalus responded with her eyes slightly closing like she was sad about something. "It's no fun being alone." Amy said as she hugged the Euoplocephalus again. What started was an understanding between the two.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked as she got out her lunch. "I still have my whole lunch here. Try it, see if you like it." She said as she handed out a piece of lettuce. The Euoplocephalus examined the food carefully before taking the gift. "What'd you think?" Amy asked. The Euoplocephalus gave out a roar of thanks. "You like it, that's good. Here, take the rest of it." Amy handed her the rest of the box.

"Amy? Where are you?" The Euoplocephalus perked up when she heard the sounds of Amy's classmates. She backed away slowly.

With the class, Michelle looked around frantically for her. "Those evil lunch looters got Amy, I just know it." Michelle told herself. "They came for grub, and they got that poor girl." She said before she started to cry like a little kid. "What'd I do now?"

"Now's our chance." Max whispered to his teammates.

"Right." Zoe nodded before they slipped away unnoticed.

Back with Amy, she noticed the Euoplocephalus backing away. "You want to stay away from people, don't you?" She asked the Euoplocephalus. The Euoplocephalus roared in agreement. Amy looked around before finding a path for them to take. "Okay, follow me." She said as she put down her lunch and ran through a tunnel, the Euoplocephalus following.

 **DK**

"All right, gather around. It's lunch time!" Ursula beamed as she I did the ribbon that held the cloth covering their food.

"I bet it's cheeseburger, with french fires and pickles." Zander assumed.

"I hope it's a big fat steak!" Ed drooled. The ribbon became undone and they were able to see what was inside. They look and gasped when they saw it was nothing but rice with a few cookies on top.

"Is she kidding? Just rice?" Zander asked disappointingly.

"Well, there's cookies for desert." Ed pointed out. "I'll eat it."

"Well, if we're hungry enough, we could pretend it's cheeseburgers." Ursula suggested.

"Well, I'm hungry enough." Zander said before they all took a box and started shoving the food in their mouths.

"Me, too!" Ursula said as she stuffed her face. While they ate, there was a call on the Alpha Scanner. "Huh? Oh, what now?" Ursula asked as she answered it.

"What's going on there? You've been in that cave for two days, where's my dinosaur?" Dr.Z asked from the other side.

"If I knew, I'd probably barbecue it." Ursula said before she hung up and continued eating. On the other side, Dr.Z just stared at the screen before growling in anger.

 **DK**

Once they were away from the group, the D-Team called out their dinosaurs. "Where are we?" Terry asked as he looked at the surroundings.

"Long story short, there's a dinosaur in the cave and my new friend is missing." Zoe told them

"Well then, let's get going." Chomp said as the group ran down the cave.

"This is the direction Amy went. I hope she didn't run into the dinosaur." Zoe said.

"The signal's coming from right up ahead." Max told her, not really helping her worries.

 **DK**

With Amy, she and the Euoplocephalus found a small lake in the cave. The Euoplocephalus took a drink from it while Amy admired the light coming off from it. "Wow, it's beautiful."

The Euoplocephalus finished her drink and raised her head. When she did, she accidentally banged it against the celling. "Oh, you poor thing!" Amy said as she hugged the Euoplocephalus. "I bet that really hurt your head. Heal!" She chanted. The Euoplocephalus looked at her. "I know, that didn't help much, did it?" The Euoplocephalus nuzzled her in agreement.

Amy giggle before looking at the Euoplocephalus' eyes and getting depressed again. "Gentle eyes. My best friend Hana, had eyes just like yours." She said before starting to cry. The Euoplocephalus watched her sadly before nuzzling her in comfort.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang had managed to finish their entire lunch. "I'm alive again!" Ursula beamed.

"That was the best imaginary cheeseburger I never had." Zander said.

"And the little cookies were a perfect end." Ed said as he rubbed his bloated belly.

It was then the Alpha Scanner started to go off again. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." Ursula said as she answered.

"Ursula!" Dr.Z screamed from the other side, making her wince in response. "How dare you hang up on me! I sent you there on an important mission!"

"We're fully aware of that, Doctor." Ursula told him, putting on a cute face. "But it's hard to do evil on an empty stomach."

"You know what's going to be even harder?" Dr.Z asked her. "When I replace you three slugs with Droids!" He told them, making the team gasp. "Now go get that dinosaur, or that cave will be your final resting place!"

"Alpha Gang out!"

 **DK**

"It's like a maze in here." Rex said as he looked around.

"I know, how are we supposed to know which way to go?" Tank asked, keeping Spiny from walking into pillars while he was distracted by the celling.

"I don't know what she smells like, so I got nothing." Terry said. "I suggest we just pick one."

"I chose instinct!" Spiny said before jumping down a path. The rest of the team went after him and slid down a slope. "Guys, put your hands in the air."

The end of the slope was conveniently where Amy and the Euoplocephalus were. "So much for instinct, Spiny." Chomp said.

"What're you talking about? I found both of them." Spiny pointed to where Amy and the Euoplocephalus were sleeping.

Both of them woke up when they heard the team land. "Oh, hi, Zoe." Amy said as they both got up.

"Amy, look out!" Zoe exclaimed when she saw the Euoplocephalus get up.

"Whoa! Another Saichania!" Spiny said in shock.

"No, you idiot. That's a Euoplocephalus." Tank told him.

"Amy, you need to get away from that dinosaur! It's dangerous!" Zoe told Amy.

"Don't worry about that. She wouldn't hurt me." Amy said as she gave the Euoplocephalus another hug. "You see? She and I are really good friends."

"Wow, you are?" Zoe said in astonishment.

"What now?" Rex whispered Max.

"I guess we just explain everything to her." Max answered. "Would help avoid a fight."

"Amy, I think we should get back to the group." Zoe said.

"But Hana's all alone here. I can't just abandon her." Amy told her.

"Amy." Zoe said, unsure what to say next.

Before anything else could be said, the Alpha Gang arrived. "Well, just look at what we have here." Ursula said smugly. "How convenient."

"Huh?" Amy asked when she saw the newcomers.

"It's the old lady." Spiny said.

"Will you quit calling me that?!" Ursula screamed at him. "I'd make you pay for it, but I've got work to do!"

 **"AND NOW, TYRANNOSAURUS, GO!"**

"Whoa! No way!" Amy gasped when she saw Gigas land in front of her and Hana. Hana roared in response to the new arrival. She wasn't going to let him hurt her friend.

"Amy, you're too close to her!" Zoe warned.

"But I wanna-"

"Hey, what's going on? What are you kids doing down there?" Amy was interrupted by Michelle and the rest of the class showing up.

"Rats, the whole class is here, now." Max hissed. To make matters worse, the battle had begun.

Gigas bit onto Hana's back, which she responded by swinging her tail at him. Gigas backed off before he was tackled by the Euoplocephalus. "Man, I never thought we'd get to see a Tyrannosaurus vs an ankylosaur." Spiny said as he watched the fight, not caring about what was also going on.

"Not really helping, Spiny." Paris told him.

"Oh, this is not good. This is just not a positive teaching situation at all." Michelle thought aloud. "Wait, just think. I'm the teacher here. This is why I get paid the small bucks." She then started to try and teach the kids something out of this. "Now remember your studies children, if George Whasington were here he'd cut down the cherry tree and- no, that doesn't make any sense. What about Albert Einstein? We can certainly all learn from that guy. Maybe not in this situation. Well, if Davy Croc had shown up he'd lasso those critters and- come on, kids! Climb up here where it's safe! We'll help you out!" Michelle told them. Right after that, some rocks started to fall on top of them. "Aah! You're on your own!" She told them as she and the class ran away.

"Worst leader ever." Ace said as he saw them just abandon their friends to their deaths, even if there were falling rocks.

Back with the fight, Hana continued on knocking Gigas around the cave. Every time he hit the floor, rocks would start falling from the celling. Hana saw that Amy and her friends were in danger from the rocks. The Euoplocephalus decided to use her Move Card to end this quickly. She glowed purple before the end of her tail started to extend until it was twice the length. It took on the form of a purple lightsaber.

Gigas backed away when he saw the attack. Hana swung her tail and him and the attack sliced him right across the middle. As he collapsed in pain, the pillar behind him also was sliced in half. "Hey, what was that move?" Ed asked.

"That dinosaur used Quake Saber." Zander answered.

"I want to see a powerful counterattack, Gigas, or else none of us are getting out to this cave." Ursula told him through the scanner.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Gigas said before he started hitting the celling with his tail, causing large rocks to fall.

Amy screamed as most of those rocks were falling on top of her. She covered herself and waited for the end. While she heard the round of rocks hitting the ground, she didn't fell it. Opening her eyes, she saw Hana covering her with her body. "Oh, you're protecting me, aren't you?"

"Not for long! Magma Blaster!" Ursula said as she activated the move.

Fire gathered in Gigas' mouth while Hana got another Quake Saber ready. Gigas fired the attack and Hana tried to block it by using the Quake Saber as a deflector. But it was too powerful and she was knocked back. Gigas went in and knocked her away again, causing Amy to be knocked back as well when Hana rolled across the floor. "Aaah!"

"No!" Rex yelled as he leapt in the catch Amy before she was crushed by Hana.

"Awesome, Rex. Is she alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. It looks like she just fainted."

Hana heard this and was relived to hear that she didn't accidentally kill her new friend. But she was distracted long enough for Gigas to continuously hit her against the wall with his head, where she had no space to fight back. He continued on doing so until she was defeated. "Hey, I won for once." He said while backing up.

"We did it!" Ursula cheered as the trio made a break for it. "Now let's hurry up and grab that card."

"Sorry, you're too slow." Max mocked as he picked them both up.

"Hey! We earned that card fair and square!" Ursula told him.

"You don't play fair with us, we don't play fair with you. As they say, Karma's a bitch like that." Ace told her.

"I don't know why you didn't grab the cards?" Spiny asked Gigas. "I mean, if that was me I would have done it."

"Gigas, what the hell?!" Ursula asked him.

"I thought you guys had it!" Gigas told them.

"That's a laugh. And now, you're all gonna pay for what you did to Amy." Zoe said as she got out her Dino Holder.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

Paris landed in front of the Alpha Gang and roared in their faces. "Come on, Gigas! We need help!" Ursula told the Tyrannosaurus

"I'm coming!" Gigas said as he charged towards Paris.

"Not today! Metal Wing!" Zoe activated the Move Card and the Pteranodons appeared. "Take those three out, Jet!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jet saluted before the three of them dived towards the Alpha Gang.

"They're coming this way!" Ursula screamed before they all started making a run for it from the flying reptiles. The Pteranodons flew down lower before they started pecking the Alpha Gang with their beaks, causing them to crawl and roll across the cave floor in agony.

Back with Paris, Gigas continued on heading towards her. "What're you gonna do now?" He asked mockingly, though really shaking with fear inside.

"This." Paris said before using her crest to create the loud noises her species is known for. Both Gigas and the Alpha Gang yelled in pain as they tried to block out the noise, the trio having the advantage of their hands to cover their ears with little success.

The sound was so loud that it caused rocks on the ceiling to fall on top of Gigas. The Tyrannosaurus was continuously pelted by rocks until a large boulder landed on his head and defeated him. "That did it." Zoe smirked.

"My poor Gigas!" Ursula cried as she ran to get the card. As she did, she was continuously pecked by Jet. To make matters worse, Max pulled out his camera and started taking funny pictures of her being attacked. "Leave me alone! Stop pecking!" Ursula told the Pteranodons as they ran out of the caves after they grabbed Gigas' card.

"We sure showed them, Boss!" Glider laughed.

"That we did." Jet smirked.

Zoe recalled them and Paris while Amy was starting to wake up. "Hey, Amy?" Zoe asked. Amy slowly opened her eyes. "You're safe. It's all over with."

Amy slowly sat up and looked around. "Where's Hana?" She asked.

"The Euoplocephalus is um-" Rex started.

"Don't worry. She's fine. I know for certain she wasn't hurt." Zoe assured her.

"That's good, but do you know where she went?" Amy asked.

"Well, she-" Zoe started. How was she supposed to explain their situation to her and not come off as cruel or harmful?

"She's going somewhere where she can be with her friends." Rex told her with a smile.

"That's a relief, for her." Amy said sadly. "But that means I'm alone again." Tears were started to form in her eyes.

Zoe saw this and took her hand in her own. "Wrong, you have me."

"Really, Zoe?" Amy asked while a smile started to form. After getting a nod as an answer, tears of joy started to come out. "I'm so glad!" She said before she and Zoe both shared a laugh.

"Not going to tell them to kiss?" Tank whispered to Spiny.

"I can't do it every time two people look at each other." Spiny told her. "I need to be random with it."

 **DK**

"All right, listen up, everybody." Michelle told the class once they were all outside of the cave. "Let's have a review of what we saw in the cave today. And what did we see: some rocks, some stalactites, then we had a little lunch, and that's about all. Everybody got it? Anything else you're thinking about shall be erased from your memory. Just like Michelle's job would be erased if anybody said anything about any dinosaurs." She told them, not noticing the widened eyes. "Now who can tell me what a stalactite is?"

The D-Team and Amy were listening in the back. After rejoining the class, they agreed to keep what they saw a secret, and even decided to show something special to Amy later. While Michelle talked, the little red lizard form earlier crawled out of Amy's overalls. "Hey, you found the lizard." Zoe pointed out.

"Actually, it's him that found me." Amy said before they both shared a laugh.

 **DK**

After school, the team, along with Amy, met up with Reese at the lab. There, they were able to explain everything to Amy about the cards and where the dinosaurs came from and disappeared to. This also allowed Amy to see that Hana really was safe. And now the Euoplocephalus had a lot of other friends to play with while she lived in the sanctuary.

Right now, she was riding on Hana while Reese was giving her tips about how to treat her new pet lizard. "Make sure it doesn't get too much ultra violet light. Use a heater to keep it warm. And you should mist it with water everyday." Reese explained to her before handing her the aquarium the lizard was in.

Amy wrote down everything she was told. "Thanks for the advice, Reese."

"I should be thanking you." Reese said with a smile. "Even With Dr. Taylor's help, it's still very challenging to take care of everyone the D-Team rescues. You volunteering will really help ease things for me."

"I feel it's only fair after all they did for me." Amy told her. "I want to help you all protect the dinosaurs as best as I can."

"So, Amy? Any ideas about what are you going to name him?" Hana asked her new best friend.

"Yeah." Amy said as she examined the lizard. "Say hello to Hana the Third."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Megaraptor!**

 **Paris: That's a really dangerous dinosaur!**

 **Ed: Why is she attacking us, but not them?**

 **Ace: She's challenging us to a match**

A/N: Did you guys know this is the only episode not on Netflix? Talk about frustrating. Okay it wasn't that bad, but hopefully you see might point.

So as you've read, Amy is going to be helping out at the lab. Since they have a way to summon Hana, I see no reason for them to have to hide the truth from her. Don't expect her to show up a lot, only really at longer lab scenes.

You've also probably noticed the new cover image. It was made by Linker101, or Liam the Gamer on Deviantart. So go check out his stuff.

Speaking of him, he asked me if the Alpha Gang dinosaurs are in chibi form at Zeta Point or their true forms. Only Brontikens has a chibi form, the rest as always full sized.

With nothing else to say, see you all next time.


	23. Just Plane Crazy

Just Plane Crazy

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"_** ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The day started out normally at Zeta Point with Dr.Z playing his bone game. "Shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, stew! Ride your own dinosaur two by two!" He sang before rolling the bones. "Reveal!" The bones slid across the map before one pointed at Japan. "Look at that. The bones have shown right we're the next dinosaur will appear." He told his minions, who were watching with disinterest. "On your feet, you lazy slugs!" He ordered them. "Get moving, and don't come back without it."

"On our way!" The trio saluted before the floor opened up beneath them. The trio screamed before they landed right in the rocket seats, very hardly. "Ugh, by now you'd think we'd learn to not stand up in front of that couch." Ursula groaned as she rubbed her behind.

The rocket activated and blasted off towards when the bones pointed. The trio screamed again as they were pushed to the back of the cockpit thanks to the gravity. "Maybe someone could suggest that we have a few seatbelts put into this thing?" Ursula suggested as she climbed into her seat.

"The worst of it is that if it weren't for a bunch of old bones, we wouldn't even be out here!" Zander said as he and Ed climbed into their seats. "I didn't even have time to record the new episode of Game of Thrones."

"For a man of science, Dr.Z sure does believe in a lot of superstitions." Ed pointed out. "But for some reason, those bones seem to work."

"It all sounds like bunk to me." Ursula said. "But supposedly those old bones can detect vibrations from the other dinosaurs emotions." She mockingly suggested.

"Like if they were mad at someone?" Ed asked worryingly, not realizing Ursula's sarcasm.

"Or if someone were to have mistreated them?" Zander asked.

The duo cowered in fear before they heard a loud roar. Turning around they saw a giant dinosaur skull surrounded by blue flames. The duo screamed while Ursula bonked them on the heads and rolled up the picture. "Grow some balls, will you? How can a bunch of bones detect emotions that are nonexistent?" She asked before she laid back on her seat. When she did so, her shoe accidentally broke off one of the levers on front.

Zander and Ed screamed before the machine started going out of control. "What's wrong with this machine?!" Ursula asked.

"You broke something!" Zander pointed out.

"That black stick thing?! Who needs it?!" Ursula asked.

"I'll explain after we crash!" Ed screamed as the out of control rocket flew to their location.

 **(Intro Theme)**

With the D-Team, they were in a car being driven by Reese, heading for an airport. "It seems like going flying sure puts you in a good mod, huh, Reese?" Zoe asked her sister as she noticed the smile on her face and her humming.

"Yeah, I guess so." The blonde woman answered. "I really look forward to going up once a month."

"I bet flying an airplane must be pretty cool." Ace thought.

"Yeah! Maybe once we're up in the air, she'll let us work the controls for a while." Spiny wished eagerly.

"We'd want to survive this flight." Tank told him.

"Hey! Look, there's the airport." Max pointed out as they approached their destination.

They parked the car and entered the airport. Once they did, Reese recognized a man that was passing by. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Stanley."

The man stopped and looked at who addressed him. "Oh, hello, Reese. Are you flying today?" He asked her. When he did, Zoe imagined him doing it in a charming way.

"Yes. Can you believe it's already been a month?" Reese asked him.

"Well, the weather is perfect, so you should have smooth sailing up there." Stanley told her before noticing Zoe glaring at him. "Huh? Oh, this must be the younger sister you mentioned."

"Yes. That's Zoe, and the boys are Max and Rex." Reese answered.

"Hi, Mr. Stanley." Both boys said while their dinosaurs gave out a friendly chirp.

Stanley immediately tensed up when he noticed the dinosaurs in both their, and Zoe's hands. "What-what kind of animals are those?" He asked nervously.

"Uh, these are just dogs. Heh heh. Cute, aren't they?" Max said, gesturing to the dinos in his arms.

"Yeah. Do you want to pet one?" Rex asked.

"Agh. No way!" Stanley exclaimed as he back up. "Keep them away from me! I don't really do so well with animals." He explained.

"So, why don't you like animals?" Zoe asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry. Got to run, guys. Have a good flight today. See you later, Reese. Bye!" He said quickly and he ran to the control room.

"What is the connection between you and that guy, Reese?" Zoe asked once he was gone. Already getting to the point.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Reese answered. "I'm a pilot, and he's an air traffic controller. So the connection is purely professional."

"Right." Zoe said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. This way, kids." Reese said as she lead them to where the plane was.

"You know what, Reese? I really want to look around the airport. So I think I'll skip the flight." Zoe told her.

"Are you sure?" Reese asked.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Max asked as he walked up to her.

"Never mind. You guys go ahead and enjoy your flight with Reese." Zoe told them.

"What about you two?" Max asked Paris and Spiny.

"I would like to stay with Zoe." Paris said.

"I don't want to crash the plane, as Tank's been saying I will." Spiny said.

"And we've got a little job we have to do." Zoe said as she gave a scowl.

"What kind of job?" Chomp asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll see you later." Zoe said as they walked off.

"Is she okay?" Rex asked Max.

"She's up to something, but she won't tell me what it is." Max answered.

"Well, it Spiny's not going then that's good enough for me." Tank said.

"Hey, what's the hold up? Let's get going." Reese told them.

"Coming!"

Meanwhile, Zoe and her dinos were currently riding up an escalator. "So, why did you skip the flight, Zoe?" Paris asked.

"It's because I think the real reason Reese comes here to fly is so she can see that man." Zoe answered. "That's why she was so cheerful."

"And your sister being in love is a problem?" Spiny asked.

"When it's him, yes." Zoe told him. "We've got to separate them somehow."

"Well, mission accomplished." Spiny said. "They're not together."

"I didn't mean like that." Zoe said. "I mean we've got to stop their romantic relationship. What kind of man is that anyway? Imagine not liking animals. Right, guys?"

"I guess I see your point." Paris answered.

The trio got to the top of the escalator and saw Stanley at a cafe. "There he is!" Zoe said angrily.

"Should we put him down?" Spiny asked.

"Not yet, Spiny. Follow me." Zoe said as they went to the cafe.

Stanley was eating some food by the window when Zoe approached him. "Hello again." Zoe said as she took a seat with a drink. "Do you mind if we join you?" She asked, gesturing to Spiny and Paris taking seats near him, Paris next to him.

"Uh, Well, I, uh." Stanley said as he looked at Paris nervously, just expecting to her attack him.

"Don't worry. She won't bite. Unless she doesn't like you." Zoe assured him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh. Good."

 **DK**

On the runway, Reese's plane was getting itself into position to take off. "Tango 2-7-5, you are clear for takeoff on runway L-3, over." A man over the radio said to Reese.

"Roger. Thanks, tower." Reese said before the jets started to increase.

"Here we go, guys." Chomp said excitedly as he wiggled in his seat.

The plane started to speed up down the runway before finally having enough power to lift up into the air. Once they were off the ground, Chomp started freaking out. "Oh my god! We're all gonna die!" He screamed as he started flailing in his seat.

"Easy, Bro." Terry told him.

"Chomp, it's gonna be okay." Max told the Triceratops.

"I know your tricks! You'll never take me in!" Chomp said before he bit onto Max's hand.

"Reese, Chomp's freaking out. We can't go." Max told her.

"I'll turn around." Reese said before contacting the control tower. "This is Tango 2-7-5. We have a sick passenger and request an emergency landing."

Once they were able to land, Max and his team exited the plane. "Hey, guys, you don't mind if we stay on, do you?" Rex asked them.

"No. That's fine." Max told him before they got off the ramp. "I'm sorry, Chomp. I didn't know you didn't like flying." The brunette apologized.

"Neither did I." Chomp admitted. "But you guys really didn't have to come with me."

"Wouldn't have been the same without you." Terry said as he gave his brother and playful nudge. "Besides, there's always next time."

"I'd rather not." Chomp said as they watched the plane take off.

This time the plane was able to get high above the clouds. "So do you like flying, Rex?" Reese asked as they both looked at the view.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Rex said. "Right, guys?"

"I'd never thought I'd see the day I'll be able to see what a pterosaur sees when it flys." Ace said. "Humans have come a long way."

"It's just the tops of clouds." Tank said, ruining the mod. "Nothing really special." She told them before noticing something. "Hey. What's that?" She asked, pointing to a large shadow in the clouds. "You guys see that shadow over there?"

"Probably just a larger plane." Reese said as she started to focus on a way to avoid it.

The shadow was actually the Alpha Gang. "This rocket sure has a long nose on it. What do you suppose all that extra space is there for?" Zander asked.

"Maybe it's storage. Go see if there are any sandwiches." Ursula told them.

"Too late. We're right over the target location now." Ed told her.

"Good! Take us down." She ordered.

Ed started to pull on the control stick that wasn't broken, but it broke off as well. "Oh, no! Not the other control stick!" Ed screamed before his colleagues did the same.

The rocket started to rise out of the clouds as it began losing control again. Reese and his passengers gasped at the size of the rocket before it hit them and sent them spiraling out of control.

Reese struggled to get ahold of the controls while Tank and Ace griped onto the seat tightly. Rex, meanwhile, started to freak out. As the plane fell out of the sky, he kept having visions of a baby crying in a wormhole. A baby that looked like him. "Aah!" Rex screamed as his fear increased.

"Don't panic, Rex." Reese assured him. "I can pull us out of this. We'll be fine."

It took Reese all of her strength to get the plane back under control before they crashed in a forest. Reese sighed in relief as she checked the damage. "It's okay. We're back to flying level again." She told her passengers. "The rudder's been damaged, but I think I'll be able to compensate for it. Are you all okay?

"Me and Ace are fine, but Rex isn't looking so good." Tank said as she walked up to him and started to nuzzle him while Ace gave him comforting licks. The poor kid was shivering in fear and was unresponsive to any outside communication.

 **DK**

Back at the airport, Zoe was having a conversation with Stanley about Reese. "What? I can't believe Reese would behave like that." Stanley said in shock.

"Oh, yeah. And she rarely brushes her teeth, either. I always have to remind her." Zoe said as she started spilling secrets about her sister. Well, made up secrets that were more her secrets then Reese's. "And she hates to bathe, too. And she buts in line." All this time, Paris watched with uncertainty while Spiny was looking out the window.

"You know, nothing makes me angrier then that." Stanley said.

"Good thing I told you all this, huh?" Zoe chuckled while Paris sighed. Looks like mission accomplished.

Before Stanley could continue his meal, he received a call on his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Right! I'm on my way!" He replied before hanging up. "I have to go. They say Reese's plane collided with a UFO."

"No way!" Zoe gasped.

The group quickly made their way to the control center. "What's her status?" Stanley asked as he got his equipment.

"Her rudder's been damaged, but she has it under control." One of the employees told him.

Stanley nodded and tried to contact her. "Stanley here. How's it going, Reese?"

"So far so good, but it's hard keeping her level. Also, I've got a passenger here who's in urgent need of attention." Reese told them.

"Oh. I wonder who." Zoe said worryingly as they walked up to Stanley.

"You've been cleared to begin an emergency approach." Stanley told her. "And don't worry. I'll guide you."

"That UFO, it's just entered out airspace." Another employee told him.

"What?" Stanley gasped before looking at the radar. "There it is! And it's completely out of control!"

"Shoot it down!" Spiny said, making employees confused where the voice came from.

Elsewhere, Max and his team came up from and escalator. "Zoe came this way, but I don't see her anywhere now." Max said before noticing the out of control rocket. "What is that thing?!"

The rocket continued in flying until the tip touched the ground. If stated sliding across the runway, leaving a large ditch in its path before it finally came to a stop in front of the control tower.

Inside the ditch was a capsule. And once the winds caught the three cards inside, they flew away before being activated. What came from the cards was another raptor. It was green, with yellow stripes on its back and legs along with a yellow ring on its tail, light tan colored arms and feet, and on its head was a crest with yellow feathers that had pink tops. This dinosaur was a Megaraptor. The raptor roared before going into the plane storage.

 **DK**

The door to the rocket opened at the Alpha Gang slumped over the sides. "I don't care if that extra space has sandwiches in it or not. At least it protects us during our crash landings." Ed said, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Ugh! For once, I'd like to not have a crash landing." Ursula yelled as she punched Zander, almost making him fall off the rocket.

As Ursula vented out her rage, she noticed Stanley from the window of the control tower. Immediately, her heart started fluttering. "Ooh. That's one hunk of a man." She blushed. "It's true what they say. When you see your true love, you just know. On my way!" She gave a kiss before using the seat to lower herself to the ground.

"Where are you going? We have a dinosaur to chase." Zander reminded her.

"I'll leave that to you. I've got a date with destiny." Ursula said as she ran towards the tower.

"All right. What are you creeps doing here?" Terry asked them as he and the others arrived on the runway.

"Get out of my way! I'm on a mission!" Ursula yelled as she leapt over them and ran inside.

"Bathroom, probably." Max said as he watched watched her run. This was interrupted by the sounds of workers screaming. They looked to see a group of men being chased away by the Megaraptor. "Ah! Megaraptor!" Max identified the dinosaur.

"That's an really dangerous dinosaur!" Paris said as she, Spiny, and Zoe noticed it as well.

"Aren't they all?" The worker next to Paris asked, both in shock of the dinosaur and talking dog.

"Listen, Reese, the runway is not clear to land." Stanley told her. "I'm waving you off. You'll have to circle around again. We'll get it cleared as soon as we can." He assured her. "Stand by."

"Roger that." Reese replied before turning around. As she did she noticed the large hole on the runway. "How's Rex doing?" She asked Ace and Tank.

"Still nothing." Ace replied. "What's going on below?"

"The runaway has a giant rocket on it, making landing not an option. We'll have to circle around to give them time to clear it, but I'm running awfully low on fuel." She explained.

On the ground, the Megaraptor walked right in front of the Alpha Gang's rocket. "A dinosaur, just like Dr.Z predicted." Zander said, still in shock the doctor was right.

"Guess we better catch it." Ed said before the both jumped off the rocket, wincing once they landed on the ground.

"All right, Triceratops/Stegosaurus! Alpha Slash!" Both men said as they summoned their dinosaurs.

"Forget it. You guys are not gonna get that Megaraptor, so get lost." Max told them.

The Megaraptor noticed her opponents and ran. She could maybe take one of them, but both was pushing it. Maximus chased after her and pushed her into the airport, scaring away the people inside. She then grabbed the Megaraptor by the tail and threw her into a desk. She quickly ran over to her and held her down while Armatus began hitting her with his tail. "This is going to be easy." Maximus said.

"Yeah, clearly Megaraptors aren't very strong." Armatus said.

"Terry, you need to go save Megaraptor from those two." Max said as he got the Tyrannosaurus ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Terry landed and charged towards Maximus. He knocked the Triceratops off the Megaraptor, giving her the opening to smack Armatus with her tail.

In the control room, the team was still trying to figure out what to do about the rocket. "Reese is in trouble up there. You've got to get that UFO thing off of the runway so she can land." Zoe told Stanley.

"Yeah, but even if we move the UFO, there's still going to be a big hole in that runway." Stanley told her. "And then, if that weren't bad enough, Reese is flying an aircraft with a damaged rudder. It's gonna be a very tuff landing."

"But you can help her, right?" Paris asked.

"No." Stanley replied.

"So what do we do?" Paris asked.

"Move aside, buddy. I'm taking over." Spiny said as he hopped onto the panel.

Before Stanley could remove him, they all heard Ursula gasp. "There you are, you beautiful man. I've finally found you. And you're even more handsome then I thought now that I see you up close." She said excitedly. "My eyes weren't deceiving me at all." She said as she scooted uncomfortably close to him. "You're my knight in polyester armor. And I'm Ursula."

"What is wrong with you, you weird old lady?" Zoe asked.

"You stay out of this." Ursula growled at her. "Anyway, I am not old."

"Whatever! Just get out of here! 'Cause now that you and your fathead friends have crashed your ship into the runway and blocked my sister's plane from landing, so you're not just old! You're old and dumb!" Zoe yelled at her.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Spiny asked as he tried reading the controls.

Ursula growled so much that steam was coming from her ears. "You annoying little runts! I will not stand here and let you ruin my date with destiny!" She yelled at Zoe, making her wince.

"You're a little distracting, ma'am. Please leave." Stanley told Ursula.

"Are you talking to me?" Ursula asked in shock, making Zoe grin from ear to ear. "B-but we're supposed to be meant for each other!" She cried before gaining a vengeful smirk. "In that case, I'll make all of you pay with an Alpha Slash!"

"Oh, yeah!" Gigas said as he rose up from the floor, until he hit his head on the celling. "Ow! Son of a-"

"Okay, so is there anyone else here who'd like to make some smart comments about me, huh?" Ursula asked as she dodged the falling debris.

And the workers ran for their lives, leaving only Stanley, and Zoe behind. "You need to get out of here." Zoe told him.

"No. I have to stay here for Reese. She needs these instruments so she can land." Stanley said. "Zoe, I need you to get somewhere safe."

"Hurry, Paris!" Zoe said as they ran to the other side of the room. "Let's go!" She said as she got out her Dino Holder and grew Paris to full size. Stanley gasped when he realized that these dogs were actually dinosaurs.

Paris and Gigas both roared before engaging in a struggle. "Uh, Gigas? Do you mind moving this battle outside, now?" Ursula asked nervously, not liking them fighting so close to her in such a tiny room.

"Whatever." Gigas said as she dragged Paris out the window.

"Oh, no! Paris!" Zoe cried.

While they fought, Terry and the Megaraptor managed to force Maximus and Armatus outside. The Megaraptor roared before speeding towards Armatus. The Stegosaur's eyes widened when he realized what move she was using. "Not Ninja Attack!" He exclaimed before he was pelted by clones repeatedly.

"Why is she attacking us but not the T-Rex?" Ed asked Zander.

"Clearly they formed some kind of alliance." Zander said. "Which means all we have to do is destroy that alliance with some Spectral Punisher!"

Max noticed Maximus' horns grow and acted fast. "Then I'll use Volcano Burst!"

Terry roared as his eyes and mouth caught fire before he lowered his head and sent the flames toward Maximus at the same time she fired her attack. Both attacks hit their targets and both dinosaurs hit the ground.

At the tower, Zoe watched as Paris still battled with Gigas. "Mr. Stanley, how's my sister?"

"This is bad. Our radar's destroyed." Stanley said. "Blue guy, how's the other controls?"

"All are dead." Spiny replied. "I think she's fucked."

"I'm afraid he's right. She's on her own now." Stanley told Zoe before Reese made another call.

"Tower, do you read me? This is Tango 2-7–5. Come in, over."

"Yes, Reese, I hear you. What's your situation?" Stanley asked.

"We can't stay up here much longer. Request permission for emergency landing, over."

"Permission denied. I'm sorry, but the runways still blocked." Stanley said.

"Tower, I'm almost out of fuel. I think I have a leak."

"Jam it, quickly!" Spiny suggested.

On the plane, Rex started to wake up and overheard what Reese said. "Did you say or fuel is leaking?" He asked Reese.

"Oh, Rex. How are you?" Reese asked him.

"Not very good. It's like a bad dream only it's real." He replied. "I feel kind of sick."

"Try to hang in there. We'll he on the ground soon." Reese told him.

"So, are Max and Zoe battling dinosaurs down there?" Rex asked, noticing the change in the clouds' color.

"And did I just hear Spiny on the radio?" Tank asked.

"I think so. But we can't concern ourselves with that. Prepare for an emergency landing." Reese said, making the group tense.

Back with the fight, Gigas grabbed onto Paris' neck and started to shake it around. "Paris!" Zoe cried.

"I don't care what you have to do! Get that runway clear, do you understand?!" Stanley told some employees over the radio.

Zoe then remembered her secret weapon. "Big Foot Assault." She whispered.

Gertie appeared from behind Paris, roaring to signal her arrival. "Not you again." Gigas said as he backed away from Paris. Gertie walked slowly towards him before putting a foot on top of him and carding him.

"Why you big-" Maximus said before she leapt at the Seismosaurus, who defeated her with one attack from her tail.

"Uh, oh." Armatus said as he slowly started backing up. The Megaraptor noticed this and activated her second Move Card.

Two small tornados appeared from behind her and picked up Armatus. "What the?!" The Stegosaurus said in surprise. The Megaraptor then leapt on top of Armatus and kept on repeatedly hitting him with her feet. This kept going on until she gave one last kick with both feet and defeated him.

"Was that?" Gertie started to ask.

"Hurricane Beat." Terry answered. "Gertie, we need you to move the rocket off the runway."

"All right." Gertie said as she got into position. With one wack from her tail, the rocket was sent flying away, clearing the path.

Zoe recalled her and smiled at her work. "Awesome."

Ed and Zander both went a picked up their cards. "Okay. Please tell me one of you has the Megaraptor card, yes?" Ursula asked as she rejoined her teammates.

"We couldn't take her out. No thanks to you!" Zander accused Ursula.

"What'd you mean?" Ursula asked nervously.

"'Oh, my! I have to go find my dream man! You two go chase the dinosaur!' Sound familiar?" Ed asked.

"So what?! Even cold hearted villains need to have love in their lives, too, you know?!" She yelled at them before she started to weep. "We were meant to be."

"He must've snubbed her." Zander whisper to Ed.

"I guess so." Ed replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for you to scream and runway now." Max told them. Turning around, the trio saw Terry, Paris, and the Megaraptor glaring and growling at them.

The trio did as told and hurried to their rocket. "You win this time, pip squeaks. But we'll be back with an even bigger rocket!" Ursula declared.

"And sandwiches." Ed added before the capsule shut and the rocket flew away.

The group watched them fly away before noticing Reese's plane coming in. "Reese, good luck." Zoe prayed.

As Reese came closer, she noticed a lot more holes in the runway then just one. "Careful. The runways got a bunch of huge holes in it." Ace told her.

"I know, Ace. But I don't have enough gas to go around again. So I've got to land it." She told the Carnotaurus. "We've got one shot." She said as they got closer to the ground. She opened up the hatch, and the wheels came out.

"I just remembered something." Zoe whispered to herself as she pulled out another Move Card. "Please work. Metal Wing."

The Pteranodons appeared and began searching for the target. "Paris, what's going on?" Jet asked.

"It's the plane! You need to help with its landing!" Paris told them.

"You heard her, men. Each of you grab a wing." Jet told them.

"Yes, Alpha!" The trio quickly grabbed onto the plane and helped keep it in the air until it was over the holes and could come to a safe stop.

"All right!" Max cheered.

"It worked!" Zoe beamed as she recalled the Pteranodons and Paris.

"Phew! What a relief." Reese said.

"That was a close one." Rex said.

Once they exited the plane, the rest of the team ran over to greet them. "You're back! Are you all right?" Max asked.

"It sure feels good to be able to stand on solid ground again." Rex said as he hugged his stomach.

"Wow! Did you throw up in the plane?" Chomp asked.

"No, he did just fine." Reese said.

"Oh, yeah." Rex agreed, not wanting to tell them about him fainting.

"Were you scared?" Max asked, noticing his behavior

"Um, a little." The blonde admitted.

"Then I guess you and me will have to take the bus from now on." Chomp joked.

"Hey, Reese!" Zoe called out as she and Stanley ran towards them.

"Are you all right?" Stanley asked.

"Yes. Safe and sound." Reese told them. "I really appreciate the help. Thank you."

"Glad you made it down safe." Stanley said.

"Obviously I was wrong about you, Mr. Stanley." Zoe said to him. "When you said you didn't like animals, I didn't think that you could be trusted. But I was wrong 'cause you tried really hard when it came time to saving Reese and Rex."

"Just doing my job as a controller." Stanley said as she scratched the back of his head.

"So, go ahead." Zoe told her sister. "If you want to date him, I'm totally cool with it."

"Huh?" Zoe and Stanley said in shock and embarrassment. "What are you talking about, Zoe? Mr. Stanley happens to be married." Reese told her.

"What?!" Zoe gasped.

"I knew it!" Spiny said.

"But I thought the reason you were so happy on the way here was 'cause you were going to see each other." Zoe said.

"Don't you remember me telling you I was happy because I enjoy flying?" Reese asked her.

"I guess I didn't believe you." Zoe admitted.

"Well, no harm done. But you need to learn to control your imagination." Reese told her.

"And as for you Reese, may I suggest that you brush your teeth and perhaps bathe a little more often, and stop butting in line?" Stanley told her, making Reese confused and Zoe nervous.

"What? I never butt in line. And I'm a fanatic when it comes to cleanliness." Reese said Rhodes putting two and two together. "Zoe?" She growled before realizing her sister had made a run for it, a sheepish smile on her face that knew she was in trouble later. "Zoe! You get back here!"

"Maybe you could let her off the hook just this once." Rex told her. "After all, she did save us from crashing."

"That's true." Max agreed. "And we've got a new friend, too." The brunette gestured to the Megaraptor approaching them.

The Megaraptor looked down and noticed Ace at Rex's feet. She gave him a low growl before turning into cards in Rex's hands. "What was that about?" Rex asked Ace.

"She wants to challenge us to a match." Ace told him. "Something about 'testing our element'."

"Wonder what she means?" Rex thought as he looked at the cards in his hands.

While this went on, Stanley just looked at the damage behind him. " _Unbelievable. Is it really possible that all this damage was done by dinosaurs?_ "

 **DK**

Once they all returned to the lab, the match begun. Both combatants were standing in a large field: Rex and Ace on one side, and Meg the Megaraptor on the other. The rest of the team was off to the side, watching in anticipation.

"All right, Meg! You wanted this duel! Let's see what you got!" Rex said as Ace charged forward.

Meg did the same and they both collided with each other. While they tried to knocked the other down, Ace saw an opening and bit onto Meg's arm. The Megaraptor responded by not roaring in pain, but by throwing Ace across the field. "Ace!" Rex called out.

"I'm fine!" Ace replied. "She's a lot stronger then she looks." The Carnotaurus charged towards her again. But she was able to stop him by grabbing onto his horns. The Megaraptor bit onto his tail and tossed him across the field again.

Meg started running towards him again. This time, activating Ninja Attack. "Ninja Attack? We'll counter with Ultimate Wind!" Rex told Ace.

Ace did as instructed and charged towards Meg. The two dinosaurs picked up speed before their attacks collided. Once they hit, both stopped on the other side. Meg stumbled a bit, but Ace collapsed. "Ace!" Rex said as he ran towards him. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Ace said as he slowly got up.

"You are strong." Meg said as she walked towards them. "But there are many more dinosaurs yet to be found. And they will only be stronger."

"How do you know this?" Chomp asked.

"Before we were all separated across this planet, the ones who made us cards would hold tournaments to see which element was stronger." Meg explained as she recalled the events.

 ** _Meg was standing on a podium, covered with medals. Next to her were Trooper, Coal, a three horned ceratopsian, a small ornithopod, and a sauropod with the gold medals around his neck._**

"We had common champions of each element." Meg told them. "The Carcharodontosaurus was the strongest Fire Element, the Ankylosaurus was the strongest Earth Element, and I was the strongest Wind Element."

What about Lightning, Grass, and Water?" Zoe asked.

"You haven't found them yet." Meg told her. "Nevertheless, since we seem to have new champions on the rise, it is the responsibility of the previous champs to train them."

"I mean, I could try." Coal said.

"Did you not remember anything?" Meg asked. Coal shook her head. "What about you?" She turned to Trooper.

"They never asked." The Ankylosaurus shrugged.

"Well now you'd better start getting to work on training the Tyrannosaurus and Saichania." Meg told them.

"Do I have to?" Trooper whined.

"Yes!" Meg hissed at him, making the group laugh at Trooper's reaction of shaking in fear. The training had begun.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: Loch Ness Monster has been spotted in these lakes**

 **John: Any who see Neesie's ghost will be cursed**

 **Ursula: Behold! Lady Nessie!**

 **Max: Actually, that looks a lot more like an Amargasaurus**

A/N: Well this was out faster then expected. Bet that pleases a lot of you.

A little behind the scenes trivia was that Spiny was originally going to take complete control of the tower after Stanley was knocked out, but I just didn't see it working so I just had him helping.

So, I added the last bit for two reasons. One was to give the Megaraptor more of a battle, since she got her ass handed to her in canon. The other was to introduced the masters.

I forget what their original purpose was, some White Lotus like group that had something involving the Cosmo Stones I think? But now they are the ones who will train the D-Team for future battles. Who are the other three? Guess! I'll have a new poll for you all to make your assumptions.

Speaking of polls, here are the results from the last one: One for the restraining order, one for Ursula rather going to Hell old, and one when someone thinks they'll love happily ever after. Poor naieve fool. (No offense)

I'll also point out that any dinosaurs that reappear in season 2 will have their Move Cards from both versions. Which means no doubles will show up.

With nothing else to say, have a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays for the rest of you, and I'll see you all after Christmas, but hopefully before New Years.


	24. A Loch Ness Mess

A Loch Ness Mess

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a foggy night on Loch Ness when two men were searching the lake for the fabled Loch Ness Monster. "No wonder it's so hard to get a picture of the Loch Ness Monster." One of the men said as he searched with a lantern. "I can't see a single thing through this fog."

"Hey, less talkin' and more lookin'." The man doing the rowing told him. "I know Nessie's out there somewhere, and we're gonna catch her and make lotsa loot." He declared.

"Yeah, we're gonna be millionaires." The man with the lantern said as he turned around his face his partner.

While his back was turned, something bumped against the boat. "What was that?" The rower asked. The two looked behind themselves and saw a huge creature that looked like a sauropod. "Aah!" Both men screamed. "I think we're gonna need a bigger boat!" The rower said. "Let's get outta here!"

But before he could row away, the water beneath them rose and caused them to fly out of the boat and land in the water. When they surfaced, the both hugged each other in fear. "It was the Loch Ness Monster!" They both screamed as the creature vanished from sight.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the D-Lab, Reese and the dinosaurs were watching the anchorwoman report news from Scotland.

"A recent reported sighting has focused world wide attention once again on the Loch Ness monster known as Nessie. The town of Loch Ness has offered a cash reward for proof of the creature's existence, reigniting a Loch Ness monster craze." The anchorwoman said as the camera showed a check for 100,000 dollars. "We here at the station have dispatched a crew who will be going on site with Dr. Spike Taylor and his assistants from the D-Lab in hopes of finding out more information for you."

The camera showed the D-Team posing at the airport: Rex and Zoe blushing in embarrassment, Max giving the stupidest smile ever, and Spike really looking like he has to use the bathroom. "Now, a break for our sponsors."

 **DK**

After meeting up with the news team, the D-Team got into a van on the way to Loch Ness. "This is so cool. We're in Scotland, you guys!" Max said with excitement. "A Nessie's, like, the most famous dinosaur of all! I can't wait until we see her."

"And when we fight her." Terry added.

"She's not a dinosaur, nor is she even real." Ace told him. "There is no way she could have survived the asteroid, much less live for millions of years unnoticed." This whole craze was driving him up the wall with the stupidity.

"Of course Nessie's real." Spike told him. "Don't forget, they put me in charge of this little expedition." He reminded them.

"You only reminded us about that a hundred times." Tank muttered.

"They even call me 'Chief', and I don't take that title lightly." Spike said with excitement as well.

"Your dad's really getting into this, isn't he?" Chomp whispered to Max.

"I just think that he likes that they're calling him Chief." Max replied.

"Glad to hear you're serious, Chief, 'cause if we come back without a story, we're all fired. But, hey, no pressure, right, Chief?" The director asked him as he gave him a nudge.

"I like the sound of that." Spike sighed. "You can count on me, Mr. Director."

"See?" Max told his friends.

 **DK**

After a while, they arrived at Loch Ness. "Whoa! So this is Loch Ness." Rex said as he looked around.

"It does feel sort of mystical, ya know?" Zoe commented.

"The Loch Ness Monster could be out there, right?" Max asked.

"That's right!" Spike declared as his eyes beamed. "And now I say let the search begin!" He said as he struck a pose, only to realize quickly that Chomp was biting on his pants and pulled them down. "Cut it out, Chomp! You ruined my big moment!" Spike cried as he ran around to get the Triceratops off. "I've been working on that!"

"I knew I forgot to feed someone today." Max said.

"I hope we haven't made a casting mistake." The director sighed.

"Are you here looking for Nessie, then?" A man asked.

"Huh?" The director turned around and saw a man in a fur vest approach them.

"Oh! Yes, that's right. Why'd you ask?" Spike asked once he noticed the man.

"Well, now in that case, if you'd be interested, I can show you a place where you'd be certain to spot her." The man told them.

"Are you serious?!" Spike exclaimed as he and Max slid up to the man.

"Yeah, have you actually seen Nessie, sir?" Max asked.

"Aye, I have indeed." The man answered.

"Wow, that's awesome." Terry said.

"He's only lying to gain money or attention." Ace told him.

"See what a great chief I am?" Spike said to the camera. "Already, I have located an eye witness who can prove the monster's existence."

"No, you haven't. Don't believe that old man" A young boy said as he came down from a tree.

"Quiet, lad!" The old man told him before chuckling nervously. "John here is quite the little comedian, huh?"

"He's terrible." Spiny said.

"Begone! Scat!" The old man told John, who gave a 'hmph' in reply.

"Tell me more about the time you saw Nessie, and can you take us to the spot where we can see her, too?" Spike asked nicely.

The old man regained his composure. "Well, I suppose I could tell you a little bit about it." He said before chuckling. "Why don't you come see my Nessie museum, and my genuine Nessie artifacts?"

"Really? Artifacts?" Spike repeated.

"Follow me." The old man told them. "Rarer treasures you'll never see."

"You got to tell lies to get new customers, don't ya?" John mocked.

"Go and kind your own business, boy!" The old man yelled at him. John blew him a raspberry and ran off, leaving the D-Team confused by the little boy.

 **DK**

"So these are your Nessie 'artifacts', sir?" Rex asked as the museum turned out to be a gift shop.

"Well, you do have a lot of them." Zoe commented.

"And every one is authentic because no one in Loch Ness knows more about Nessie then me." The old man said.

"Uh..." The D-Team replied.

"Or makes more money off of her." John said as he appeared through the window.

"I told you to stay away!" The old man yelled at him again before turning his attention back to the group. "Uh, never mind him, folks, it's just one of the local riffraff."

"No problem at all. Why don't we get some shots of you telling us about them time you saw Nessie?" Spike suggested.

The old man cleared his throat and began. "Yes. It was back-"

"The Loch Ness monster is dead!" John told the camera.

"John, why are you saying that?" Max asked him.

"'Cause everybody knows she's been dead for centuries." John said.

"I told you guys." Ace said.

"That's enough out of you!" The old man said as he tried to grab John, but failed.

"But, there was a sighting just yesterday." Rex pointed out. "And the evidence is too much to not be staged."

"Right, but what they saw was just the ghost of Nessie." John told them.

"Ghost? Really?" Spike and the director tensed.

"Really?" Ace mumbled to himself. Just when things were making sense.

"Boo! That's right!" John said.

"You rodent!" The old man tired to grab him again.

While that was going on, the Alpha Gang was turning out to be watching show from somewhere. "A ghost!?" They all repeated.

"This lake is haunted?" Zander asked before he and add started freaking out.

"I wanna go home now! Can we, Ursula? Please?!" Ed cried as he hugged her.

Ursula responded by bashing them on the head. "Would you two get a grip? There is no ghost! What they saw last night was us!" She reminded them. "Did you forget we disguised our submarine as Nessie?"

"Oh, that's right." Zander remembered.

"This way, we'll attract the real Nessie because she'll think that we're another Loch Ness monster. And then we'll catch her." Ursula explained.

"Maybe we should stick on a mustache?" Ed suggested.

"Be quiet and start looking!" Ursula ordered as Zander looked through the eyes of their Nessie submarine.

"Wow, looks like that fisherman caught himself a nice bass." Zander said.

Seeing they were hopeless, Ursula pushed him aside. "Get out of the way and let me handle this!"

"A 100-pounder, too." Zander said.

"If we catch the Loch Ness dinosaur, we not only get the card, but the town's cash reward, too. And after all our troubles lately, talk about a two for one!"

"But if Nessie's a dinosaur card, wouldn't our Alpha Scanners be going off?" Ed asked.

"And wouldn't getting the hundred-thousand just remind Dr.Z we lost the million?" Zander added.

"Shut up and watch some TV!" Ursula told them.

Back at the shop, the old man had John in his grip. "Let go of me, you big phony!" John struggled.

"You have made a fool out of me!" The old man said.

"Uh, guys, the camera's still rolling." Spike pointed out. "So settle down and tell us what you mean about Nessie being a ghost."

"All those who seek the monster will be cursed." John said before slipping out of the man's grasp and getting in the camera's face. "She'll come for you!

"Aah!" Zander and Ed screamed. "First a ghost, now a curse? This place is terrible!" Ed freaked out.

"Yeah, let's bag this mission, Ursula!" Zander told her.

"How many times will I have to tell you, there is no ghost?!" Ursula yelled at them. "We've got a dinosaur to catch! Now, are you men or are you mice?"

"Are those the only choices?" Ed asked.

As the submarine drove across the lake, it drove right over a capsule.

 **DK**

Once the camera stopped rolling, the team decided to head outside. "Do you really think Nessie is a ghost?" Paris asked, shaking a little at the thought.

"That would explain why the Dino Holder didn't detect anything." Zoe said as she pet Paris on the back.

"It didn't detect anything because there's nothing to detect." Ace said, his frustration growing.

"Well, ghost or dinosaur or whatever it is, I just want to see it for myself." Max said.

"Chief!" The director called out.

Spike, who was looking through some binoculars at the time, turned around to see what the director had to say. "Huh?"

"The shopkeeper says there's something in the forest we should check out right away." The director told him.

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"Let's go!" Max said.

"No! You kids need to stay here." Spike told them. "I, and I alone must determine if this is, in fact, the authentic Nessie."

"But why?" Max asked.

"Because I'm the chief here!" Spike yelled at him. "And as the chief, I have no choice but to face any danger alone." He said before getting a grin on his face. "Yeah! I like the sound of that! Chief!"

Max just sighed as his father and crew left. "Hey, we can search around the lake." Chomp told him. "We'd have much better luck finding Nessie in her element."

"Okay." Max said as they went off to search.

Minus Ace, who stayed behind. "You're not going to find anything!" He told them as they left.

 **DK**

On another part of the lake, the Alpha Gang parked their submarine on the shore of the lake and emerged from the head, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, guys." Zander apologized. "I knew I shouldn't have had those burritos for lunch."

"Hey! It's those kids!" Ed pointed out as he saw the D-Team in a clearing thanks to their height.

"Huh?" Zander and Ursula gasped as they noticed the D-Team as well.

"Nessie! Come on out!" Max called out. "Where are you? Just come on out and show yourself!"

"Well, at least for a change, we don't have the old lady to worry about." Zoe commented.

"Hey! Did somebody just call me an old lady?" Ursula asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't hear anything." Ed pointed out.

"I can hear it even when I don't hear it!" Ursula yelled at him. "I'm not about to let those brats find Nessie before us! Prepare to submerge!" She said before going back in.

"I'm not so sure my stomach's ready." Zander told her.

"Shut your yap and then shut the hatch!" Ursula yelled at him.

"Okay." Zander and Ed obliged.

Both men got into position and Ed grabbed the controls. "Here it goes." He said as he started to lower the sub.

"Submerge!" Zander commanded.

Instead of diving down, the submarine went forward and collided with the shore. "Aah! What'd you hit now?" Ursula asked Ed.

"I'm not sure." Ed replied.

"We must have gotten stuck on something." Zander guessed. He was correct, as the head of the sub was trapped in between a tree branch.

"Is there any job you can't mess up? Give me that thing!" Ursula said as she snatched the periscope from Zander and started shaking it around in an effort to get themselves free. "All you have to do is wiggle it like so, and then jiggle it around like this, and then turn it like that."

While this was going on, the D-Team noticed the trees the head was stuck in were shaking. "Look at that! Something's moving around in those trees." Rex pointed out.

"Do you think it could be Nessie or her ghost?" Paris asked.

"Only one way to find out." Terry said before charged towards the source of the shaking.

"Hey, Bro! Wait up!" Chomp called out.

Terry continued on running until he found what was making the noise. "Brontikens!" He growled before leaping into the air and biting onto the subs head. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Oh, no! It's the ghost!" Zander and Ed screamed as they heard the noise from above.

"It's not the ghost! There's someone else out there!" Ursula told them. "Now do something!"

Zander and Ed chuckled sheepishly. "Of course, we knew that the whole time." Zander lied. "Now we just have to get back into the water." While this was going on, Terry was biting many holes on the subs head, still thinking it was his Apatosaurus enemy.

"I'll get us loose!" Ursula said as she began shaking the head around like crazy.

"Hey, Terry!" Max called out as they arrived on the scene.

"Almost there! Yaah!" Ursula gave one last giant swing, which was enough to send Terry flying off the machine and into the water.

"Oh, no!" Max and Chomp exclaimed as they and the others ran to help him. They found a dead tree and tried to break off one of the branches.

With the Alpha Gang, they finally managed to break free form the tree. "Ah! I think we're finally free." Zander said.

"Then submerge immediately." Ursula commanded.

"Rodger that!" Zander and Ed saluted before the sub went back into the water.

Max and Chomp managed to break off a branch and held it out for Terry to grab onto. The little Tyrannosaurus saw the branch and latched onto it. "I got it."

"All right." Max said before he started pulling him in. Once Terry was ashore, Max gave him a hug. "You're okay."

"Look! Whatever it was, it's gone now." Tank pointed out.

"It was Brontikens. I'm sure of it." Terry told them.

"Bro, if that was Brontikens you'd be crushed by now. Chomp pointed out.

"Does this mean Nessie really is a ghost?" Paris asked.

"I'm not sure." Max replied. "All I know is that something is out there."

 **DK**

Underwater, Ursula was lecturing her partners. "Honestly, you two. Do you think you could maybe go at least five minutes without getting us into any more trouble, please?"

It was then that the periscope started to malfunction. "Uh?" Was all they could say before the sub stopped working and crashed on the lake bottom. "So much for that! You couldn't even make it five seconds!" Ursula coughed as the smoke cleared to reveal their fried bodies.

"Maybe we should shoot for two?" Zander and Ed suggested.

As the sub started to resurface to check for damages, they failed to notice the opened up capsule, and the card that was activated.

The dinosaur was a small sauropod. The water gave it a dark blue color with a white underbelly, when, in actuality, it was yellow with red bumps going from its neck till its back. The main feature of this dinosaur were the spikes on its neck, nine pairs across from each other. This dinosaur was an Amargasaurus. Once summoned, it immediately went to to surface to get some air.

 **DK**

Once they returned to the museum, the D-Team told Spike and the crew everything they saw. "So you're saying that you actually saw Nessie's ghost?" Spike asked them.

"Well, it disappeared before we got there." Max told him.

"But Terry was definitely attacking something." Zoe said. "It even threw him into the water."

"Aah! No!" Spike exclaimed. "Why did you let me listen to that shopkeeper?!" He asked the cameraman as he started choking him by accident before letting go. "I knew we wouldn't find anything in the forest." He said before dropping to the floor and pouting. "I'm a sorry excuse for an expedition chief, letting a chance like that pass me by!"

"Do you have any proof of this ghost you saw?" The director asked them. "Like a photograph or a videotape?"

"No." The kids replied. "It all happened way too fast." Zoe said.

"No problem." Spike said as he got back up. "There's one simple solution to this. We'll capture Nessie's ghost! Hyah!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled out a butterfly net.

"Does he seriously believe he'll catch a ghost in a butterfly net?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, even for Dad that sounds pretty stupid." Max admitted.

"Here we go! Follow me to glory, everyone!" Spike said as he marched away.

"We're with you, chief." The director said as he and the cameraman followed him.

The D-Team just sighed at the hopeless of the situation. Things got better when the Dino Holders started to go off. "A dinosaur!" Rex exclaimed as they checked the location. "And it's right here on Loch Ness!"

"So Nessie's both a dinosaur and alive after all!" Chomp realized.

"Still pushing it, but yes, it's more likely now." Ace admitted as they walked down to the lake's beach.

"Well, it makes sense. How could Terry even attack a ghost? Aren't they made of imagination?" Spiny asked.

"Never mind that, let's split up and look for it." Max decided.

"Okay!" The rest agreed as each trio went in a different direction.

In a cave not to far away, the Alpha Gang was repairing the head of their sub. "Would you two hurry up and finish with those repairs?" Ursula asked impatiently. "Do I have to remind you that dinosaur's out there waiting for us to find it. If those brats get the dinosaur before us, I'm gonna flip."

"Why flip when spinning is much more fun?" Zander joked as he did said action.

"Well, I had to rebuild the whole head, but I think this'll work." Ed said as he showed his creation to his teammates.

"Let me see." Ursula said as she took a look. "Ed, that's a brilliant improvement."

Suddenly, the cave went dark as the Amargasaurus walked right in front of the entrance. "Hey, look! There it is!" Ed pointed out.

"Ha ha! Old Nessie came right to our door!" Ursula cheered. "Get that new head attached and let's go!"

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Zander and Ed cheered.

 **DK**

"Nessie!"

"Where are you, Nessie!"

Max and his team were running along the beach until they pasted a boat and a voice asked them. "What's the use in calling out for a ghost?"

"Hmm?" They turned around and saw John come out from the boat. "Oh, it's you again." Max recognized him. "You sacred us." He said, which John replied with a chuckle. "Are you sure about Nessie being a ghost?" Max asked as he walked up to him and sat on the boat as well. "Or are you just saying that? Come on, you can tell me the truth."

John paused for a bit before responding. "Maybe, but first, you tell me something about your dogs here." He said as he pet Terry and Chomp on the head. "Looks more like a Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus, if you ask me."

Chomp responded by playfully nibbling on John's hand while Terry did the same on his jeans. "Hungry, huh?" He asked jokingly. "Aww, you're both really cute."

"So do you like dinosaurs?" Max asked him.

"Yeah." John nodded before looking serious. "I guess I probably ought to tell you the truth."

"Huh?"

"What I said about Nessie being dead, I was just making that up." John admitted.

"I thought so." Max said. "How come you wanted us all to think that?"

"I thought that if I said there was a ghost, it'd scare everyone off." John told them. "People are always coming here to expose her. I guess I just wanted to protect her."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Max agreed, knowing that was why they never told anyone about the dinosaurs at the D-Lab.

"Ever since I saw her when I was little, I've felt like Nessie and I were friends, even though I've never seen her again since that day."

"So you have seen her!" Max realized before asking him a ton of questions. "What'd she look like? How big?"

"I don't really remember it all that well." John said as he recalled the event. "I was only four years old, but I remember she came right up to me."

 ** _Nessie lowers her head to John's level, and the little boy responds by touching her snout_**

"I always wonder, if I'll get to see her again, if she'll recognize me."

 ** _The little boy's eyes beamed in delight._**

Suddenly the water started to rise as the boat started to rock around. "Whoa! Oh!" Out of the water, something began to rise. "We're about to find out." Max said as the figure emerged and revealed itself to be the Amargasaurus.

"It's not her! Nessie didn't have spikes like that." John told them.

"Actually, that looks an awful lot like an Amargasaurus." Terry realized.

"Did you just-" John started to ask.

"Yes, I can talk. All dinosaurs can."

Suddenly the water erupted behind the Amargasaurus. "Guys! What's going on?" Rex asked as he and his team arrived on the scene. "Is that Nessie!?"

The water cleared to reveal a creature that looked like Nessie, except the head was a lot like Ursula. "If that's not a Loch Ness Monster, I don't know what is." Terry said.

"Never mind that." Max told him. "The Alpha Gang!" He pointed to a hatch opening up in the side.

Ursula emerged from the hatch and laughed. "What do you little snot noses think of our latest creation?"

"It's called Lady Nessie!" The trio said together.

"Lady Nessie?" Rex repeated.

"That's just so wrong." Max groaned while face palming.

"Do you know these weird people? Did you bring them here?" John asked them, getting pretty upset at the possible betrayal.

"We more happen to cross paths a lot." Chomp told him. "You should get out of here. They're dangerous."

Back in the lake, the Amargasaurus noticed the 'monster' behind her and ran away in disgust. "Why would she run from such a beautiful face?" Ursula asked as she started to cry at the insult.

"Well, I don't know, Lady Nessie, It looks like your for being Queen of Mean has preceded you." Zander answered.

Ursula decided to ignore the remark, this was more important. "After her!" Ursula said as they went back inside and went after the Amargasaurus. "Come back, Nessie! Let's chat, monster to monster."

"Why'd they have to come here?" Max asked in frustration as they ran after them.

As rhe Amargasaurus went onto the beach, Ursula decided to initiate their capture plan. "Launch Project Capture!"

"Robot Hydro Missile number one, fire!" Ed said as he activated the missile.

A missile was launched from bellow the sub and surfaced the water before exploding to reveal a ton of white Alpha Droids. "Capture. Capture. Capture." They said as they all latched onto the Amargasaurus. But there wasn't enough to hold her down, so she was able to throw them all off with ease. "Release!"

"You got to get in there and save Amargasaurus, Chomp!" Max said as he got the Triceratops ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Zoe looked up to the sky and noticed the change. "It's a battle!"

Back with the fight, John couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Ah, no way! That's fantastic!"

"But keep it a secret." Rex told him, putting a finger to his lips.

Ace looked at the fight and saw the Alpha Droids getting back up. "Rex, the robots are recovering."

"Then you'll have to go in and help." Rex said as he got his Dino Holder ready.

"No thanks!" Ace quickly said as he back away.

"Just send me in." Tank sighed. "Remember, Ace hates water."

"All right, then." Rex said as he got Tank ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, SAICHANIA! SHAKE 'EM UP!"**

Both dinosaurs ran forward and began to take action. Tank leapt into the water and was able to keep back most of the droids with the swing of her tail. But a few escaped, and gathered in front of the Amargasaurus. "Capture. Capture."

"Oh, no you don't!" Chomp said as he got in front of the Amargasaurus to protect her. The Amargasaurus responded by knocking him into the robots.

"Chomp! Get up!" Max urged him. "The Alpha Gang's making that Amargasaurus even more upset!" He realized. "If we don't stop her, she'll hurt everyone, including herself!"

"We're running out of Capture Droids!" Ed told them.

"Then do something about it!" Ursula ordered. "Launch the second missile so we can capture that Triceratops, too! Do I have to think about everything around here?"

"Missile Two, launch!" Zander deployed the missile and it once again surfaced and exploded. Instead of robots, this one had a electric net. Everyone gasped as the net covered both Chomp and the Amargasaurus.

"Oh, no!" Max said. "Tank, help them out!"

"Too many damn robots!" Tank said as she tried shaking them off of her.

"We got 'em both!" Zander and Ed beamed.

"This is called surfing the net!" Ursula joked before giving the order. "Pull 'em in, boys!"

They attempted to reel the two dinosaurs in, but along with their weight the Amargasaurus was moving in the other direction. "They're too heavy! It's gonna tear the ship apart!" Zander said before cracks started to form.

The sub then broke apart, leaving a skeleton of the original and the hatch attached. "This is called humiliation." Ursula said.

Once the net faded away, the Amargasaurus knocked Chomp into the water with her neck. Chomp looked up to see the Amargasaurus slow walk towards him. Tank threw off the rest of the Alpha Droids and ran to where Chomp was.

Before she could reach him, Zander opened the hatch and stepped on out. "We're still afloat! Go kick some asses, Maximus!"

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

When Maximus appeared, it was right on the sub. "Aah! You're too heavy! Get off the ship! Aah!" Zander begged as he started panicking.

"You're sinking Lady Nessie!" Ursula yelled at the Triceratops.

"All right! All right!" Maximus said as she jumped off the sub, Zander falling off when she did so.

Maximus landed right in front of Tank and immediately recognized her. "So, we meet again, Thick Thighs."

"Don't go confusing yourself with me." Tank said as she leapt towards Maximus. The Triceratops side stepped before quickly throwing Tank away. The Saichania landed on her back and tried to get up, but had no such luck.

"And that's game!" Maximus said as she charged forwards and knocked Tank into a cliff. Once the Saichania made impact, she was carded.

Turning her attention to her main targets, Maximus charged to them both. She knocked Chomp away before attacking the Amargasaurus. The sauropod tried to crush her, but Maximus stopped her and tossed the Amargasaurus over her and into the lake.

Before she could finish the job, Chomp stopped her and the two meet and on a head lock. "Leave her alone!" Chomp told the other Triceratops.

"Okay." Maximus said as she slowly backed away.

Before Chomp could question her behavior, the Amargasaurus appeared behind him and bit onto his back. "No!" Max exclaimed in horror.

"This is bad!" Rex said as he ran towards the group after picking up Tank's card.

"Hey, guys!" They turned around to see Zoe and her team standing on the cliff behind them.

"Zoe!" Max said in happiness. "Perfect timing! We could really use help here!"

"No problem!" Zoe said as she got out her Dino Holder. "Let's kick some hiney, Spiny!"

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"Spiny Powers, away!" Spiny said as he landed and knocked Maximus away with his head. Before the Triceratops could get up, Spiny lifted her with his neck and tossed her into the air.

"Nice hit!" Paris said.

As Maximus fell back down, it was right on top of the sub. "Move! A little to the left!" Zander and Ed told her. But, it was for naught as she landed and destroyed the whole sub. "Never mind." Zander and Ed moaned. The trio laid on the Alpha Droids like they were a raft while Maximus' card floated down.

"Yes! Way to go, Spiny!" Zoe cheered.

Back with Chomp, the Amargasaurus had grabbed onto one of his horns, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Get off!" Chomp said as he threw her to the shore.

"Nice job!" Max told his partner. "Now, let's see how Thorn's Move Card works. Go, Lightning Spear!"

Electricity surged through Chomps body before he charged forward and lifted the Amargasaurus into the air. The lightning then attacked the Amargasaurus in the form of a spear and went right through her. "No way!" John said as he watched Chomp defeat the Amargasaurus.

Both dinosaurs landed and the Amargasaurus twitched around before being carded and appearing right at Max's feet, probably congratulating him for his victory. "All right! I got her dinosaur card!" Max said as he picked it up and chuckled. "Wasn't expecting this."

"That was amazing!" John said as he ran up to him. "Wow! You're great!"

"Oh." Max chuckled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm starting to think you've lead us on a wild goose chase!" Spike said angrily as he and his crew walked into view. "Where's Nessie? And for that matter, where's the goose?"

"I'm not lyin', man." The shopkeeper told him, trying to convince him otherwise. "I saw Nessie's ghost with me own eyes, I tell ya! Just give me one more chance!" He then noticed the head of Lady Nessie. "A-ha! Look at this! It's another genuine Nessie artifact! This was definitely left by the ghost!" He exclaimed as he started hugging the head. "What other explanation could there be?! Ahh, I'm hot on your trail now, Nessie!"

"My expedition's officially a disaster." Spike sighed as he walked over to the kids.

"Not completely." Max said as he showed them their newest catch.

"Hmm? Oh, my! An Amargasaurus card!" Spike exclaimed.

"Shh!" The team told him, not wanting to attract attention.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know how to keep a secret." John whispered to Max.

"Oh, yeah, and Nessie's Just a ghost right?" Max asked back before giving John a thumbs up to tell him he's on his side. "I guess we both have a secret."

"Yeah." John said as he gave a thumbs up back.

"How many times will I have to explain that Nessie's ghost isn't a thing?" Ace asked with frustration. Chomp and Terry snickered to themselves. If only he was there.

 **DK**

At sunset, Brontikens was attacking the town. Everyone ran away in fear before he stopped in front of where the prize was. "Just what is this horrible creature?" The mayor asked in horror.

"You don't recognize your own Nessie?" Ursula asked as she walked up to him. "You wanted it caught, and that's exactly what we did for you." She said as she recalled Brontikens.

"Now we'll take that reward money." Ed said.

"Thank you very much. Pleasure doing business with you." Zander said as he and Ed grabbed the check and the trio ran away laughing.

The mayor could only blink in confusion. "Don't know why they want fake money."

Later that night, the Alpha Gang celebrated as they used the Alpha Droids as a ride home. "Well, I can't believe we got away with all this money!" Ursula bragged.

"Like taking cash from a baby." Zander said.

"And all for catching a monster that doesn't even exist!" Ursula said before they all laughed.

The laughing ceased when they saw a huge sauropod-like creature swim right past them silently before disappearing into the night.

The trio immediately started to tense once it vanished. "What was that?" Ed asked.

"You don't suppose that that was Nessie's..." Zander couldn't say the word.

"Ghost?!" All three screamed in fear before hugging each other and whimpering.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ed: That was sneaky telling Dr.Z a dinosaur showed up show you can see Paris**

 **Dr.Z: Impossible! A dinosaur just appeared in Paris!**

 **Max: Don't tell me it's broken again!**

 **Spiny: Chomp's gone too! Talk about Deja Vu. Hey, that rhymed!**

A/N: Well, I told you I'd get one last chapter out to close the year off.

A bit of trivia for this chapter: The main reason Tank was added was for Maximus to defeat her. She hasn't lost till now, and I didn't want her to be a Mary Sue.

Ace's behavior in this chapter was meant to mirror off how I feel about Nessie in real life. It's too hard to believe something so big can go unoticed for a long time.

Also, before any of you ask, the Amargasaurus is called Nessie.

As for the poll, I've gotten guesses in the comments, but no actual votes. Come on guys!

With nothing else to say: here's to 2017, and for all that's to come in 2018.


	25. Fashion Victims

Fashion Victims

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"_** ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a normal day in Paris, France. People were going along with their normal activities. One of these was a small cruise across a lake. "Bonjour Monsieur et Madame!" A voice said over the intercom. "Welcome to Par-ee! Bienvenue a notre paquebot de croisiere, s'il vous plait! Please enjoy our little cruise."

One of the passengers was Ursula wearing a yellow and red outfit with a purple hat. She was reading a magazine when someone walked up to her. "Oh?"

"Mademoiselle?" The waiter bowed.

"Ohhhh! Non, non, non!" Ursula exclaimed as she got up. "Why are all you Frenchmen so taken with me? For once, I'd like to come to your lovely city and not have to listen to your sweet nothings." She told him. "Sometimes a girl just wants to relax and take in the beauty-"

"Tourists." The waiter grumbled as he walked away. "I only was asking to take her drink order."

"Par-ee is stunning, isn't it?" Zander asked Ed as he took pictures on his camera.

"Oh, it's not just you." Ursula said as she laid down. "Men the world over are helpless when it comes to my beauty!" She cried before turning to her teammates, killing the mood. "So, what should we go see next?"

"Well, how about the Arc de Triomphe, or the Notre Dame Cathedral, or the Louvre?" Zander suggested.

"Or a French restaurant to get some real French fries!" Ed exclaimed as he finished his ice cream.

 **DK**

"Or we could just carry your packages for you." Zander said as he and Ed carried boxes full of stuff Ursula bought.

"Dr.Z is gonna be mad when he sees what this cost." Ed pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll say I deserve it." Ursula waved it off before realizing what she said. "On second thought, maybe I'll stay in Paris."

"That was sneaking telling him a dinosaur appeared her." Ed added.

"All right, already!" Ursula yelled at him. "Yes, I made it up. I'm a bad girl. Are you happy?! But he doesn't know that." She said with a smirk as she recalled how it went.

 ** _Ursula was watching as Dr.Z was doing some work. "Nothing like playing with dangerous chemicals for fun and relaxation!" He said to himself. "When I combine these two, it ought to make a beautiful miniature indoor rainbow." He said as he combined two chemicals. The result was an explosion and his face getting fried. "Or a small nuclear blast."_**

 ** _Ursula took this moment to strike. "Dr.Z, another dinosaur has just appeared in Paris!" She told him._**

 ** _"How is that possible?" He asked her._**

 ** _"Not the brat's dinosaur, the city in France." She corrected him._**

 ** _"Oooh. Well, get going then."_**

 ** _"Right!" She said with a smile as Dr.Z fell over in pain. "It really worked! Thank you very much!"_**

"You know he's gonna through you in the dungeon when he finds out you lied to him." Ed reminded her, snapping her out of the flashback.

"Yes, but at least I'll look fabulous while I'm there!" Ursula retorted as she struck a "cute" pose. "Let's go look in this shop next. Hee hee hee!" Zander and Ed could only groan. When you go on a shopping trip with a stereotypical girl, it will make you wish for death.

"Ain't that the truth." Zander and Ed said.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor Household, the D-Team, were playing a game of kickball outside while Zoe was watching a fashion report from Paris. "The latest fashion from Paris has taken a surprising twist." The anchorwoman said. "As you can see, children and adults alike are wearing fabulous dinosaur outfits." She said as she showed many pictures of the outfits.

"Oh, wow, those are really beautiful!" Zoe gushed at the screen.

"Even the critics seem charmed by the new look-" While the anchorwoman continued on speaking, the Alpha Gang walked on by.

"Huh? No way!" Zoe gasped. "You guys, come look at this!" She told the others.

The others walked in, with Max a little frustrated. "It better be good 'cause we were just about to-" Max stopped himself when he saw who was on the screen. "What? The old lady!"

All the way in Paris, Ursula heard the comment. "Somebody just called me an old lady! Who said that?!" She asked as she looked around before shoving her face into the camera. "You'll never get away with it, pipsqueaks!"

The D-Team just looked at each other. "Alpha Gang." Chomp muttered.

"Yeah, but I wonder what they're doing in Paris?" Zoe asked.

"They're in Paris!?" Spiny exclaimed before racing over to the Parasaurolophus and jumping on her back. "I'll save you!" He said as he tried to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

"She meant the city, Spiny." Paris said as she shook him off.

"Oooh. Yeah, I had a feeling that name joke would happen at some point." Spiny explained.

"I'll betcha there's another dinosaur there!" Max said.

"If there was, it would have been detected in our Dino Holders." Rex reminded him as he showed them a blank screen.

"They probably got confused by the dinosaur clothes." Spike guessed. "They're not the brightest bunch, are they?"

"Maybe they're just on a shopping trip." Chomp guessed. "I remember them carrying around boxes like that when we were at London."

"I don't know. But wherever Alpha Gang goes, trouble follows." Zoe said grimly.

 **DK**

Back in Paris, a thunderstorm had started. The Alpha Gang were forced to take cover under a bridge. "Oh. How can all our cash be gone?" Ursula complained. "And with everything we bought, you didn't even think to buy an umbrella?!" She yelled at Zander and Ed.

"But, Ursula, you didn't let us buy even one thing for ourselves." Ed reminded her. "You said it was your job to spend all the money."

"That's true." Zander added.

"But it was your job to stop me before I bought that last pair of shoes!" Ursula screamed that them both while she started freaking out.

Zander and Ed winced at her tone. "There was no stopping you." They muttered.

Just then the Alpha Scanner started beeping, indicating someone was calling them. The trio all went pale. "If-if that's Dr.Z, throw that thing in the river!" Ursula told Ed.

Before he could, the Alpha Scanner leapt out of his hands and Dr.Z's face appeared. "I know what you three weasels are up too!"

At the same time, lightning struck a tree and destroyed it. The rain stopped a fire; but I did open up a capsule. The electricity flowed through the cards and they activated. The dinosaur was a three-horned ceratopsian like Chomp. Its frill was more squared shaped with little bumps going all around it, two other bumps on the side of it's mouth. It was light green, with dark green on its back. On its head were also yellowish stripes mixed with the green ones. This dinosaur was an Anchiceratops. Once it appeared, lighting struck again, giving the dinosaur a better reflection in the river.

"I checked and there was never a dinosaur in Paris!" Dr.Z yelled at them. "The whole thing was a big fat lie!" He jumped all of their heads with the scanner.

Ursula grabbed the scanner and tried to find a way out. "Yes, but Ed and Zander had their little hearts set on a trip to Paris and I couldn't bring myself to crush their dreams." Zander and Ed gasped at the reasoning. "Stow it." She muttered to them before grabbing some of her purchases. "Oh, and guess what Dr.Z? I got you one of these new dinosaur costumes that are all the rage! Only the most hip and chic are wearing them." She said as she got closer to the screen. "I'd just love to rush it home to you right now, however it seems we're a little short of cash for the trip."

Dr.Z growled at her attempts to bargain with him. "Have a nice walk home across the ocean, then, 'cause I'm not sending you one more nickel!"

Ursula fell over in defeat as the Alpha Scanner landed in Zander's hands. He then noticed it was blinking in a different tone. "Hey, Ursula, look at this."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" She yelled at him before he showed her the scanner. "Huh?"

"Oh?" Dr.Z looked at the map and saw where the dinosaur signal was coming from. "Impossible! A dinosaur has just appeared in Paris!"

Ursula saw this as an opportunity. "Like I was saying, we'll need some cash for expenses."

"Uh."

"Oh! And if you can arrange for a deluxe suite at a 5-star hotel, that should do it."

"Uhhhhh." Dr.Z began to sweat as he tried to figure out what to say. "Oh, you're breaking up! I'm losing you! Must be some-crxxsh! Problem with the-zzhhch-communicator shhk ehhh! Just go get that dinosaur! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!" He held up a sign with a tv screen error. "Are you still there?"

"Hey! You can just forget about these souvenirs!" Ursula yelled at the screen.

 **DK**

In his room, Max and his dinos were sound asleep when the Dino Holder started to go off. "Wake up guys, we got a new dinosaur sighting!" Rex told them as he entered the room.

"What're you doing with my cheeseburger!?" Max asked in his sleep.

"Huh?" Chomp and Terry asked as they got up and stretched.

"That one's mine! The one with the tomatoes and the pickles on it." He reached his arm out as he tried to grab nothing. "I was just-aah!" He yelled as he fell off of the bed with his dinos in tow.

 **DK**

"Paris, France." Rex said as he looked at the map in the D-Lab.

"Hey, that's where the old lady is." Spiny remembered.

All the way in Paris, Ursula sneezed at someone mentioning her age.

"How'd they know a dinosaur was going to show up there?" Max asked as he yawned, still trying to wake up.

"I think I was all pure coincidence." Reese said. "I doubt their detection equipment is any better then our own, and this one just appeared a few moments ago."

"Perhaps." Rex said as he turned to ask someone else. "Thorn, you were at the Alpha Gang's base for a while. Do you have any idea how their detection system works?"

Thorn thought for a bit. "If I remember from what Gigas and the others told me, it's pretty much the exact same. Only difference is the times when the old man plays with his bones to detect locations."

"What do you mean by that?" Reese asked, getting interested.

"He throws some dinosaur bones on a map and assumes where they land is where the next card will activate." The Styracosaurus explained.

"You mean he makes predictions?" Ace asked.

"That makes sense." Spike said. "They were at London right when Tank appeared."

"And their rocket crashed into Reese's plane before Meg was activated." Terry remembered. "So, it could be possible this was another one of his predictions."

"So that's why they always show up so quickly." Rex said as he gave a palm-fist tap.

"Well, now that we know why they're there, are you kids set to go?" Spike asked them.

"Mmmhmm." Everyone nodded.

Except for Zoe. "Hey, wait, not so fast!"

"What's wrong?" Paris asked.

"I don't get to go to Paris very often!" Zoe said. "Shouldn't I wear something more fashionable?"

"Agh!" Max nearly fell down at the question. "We're not going for a photo shoot!" He reminded her.

"Fine." The pinkette pouted. Why is everyone always such killjoys?

 **DK**

After the teleportation, the team had arrived in Paris. "Here we are, I guess." Max said as he looked around.

Zoe quickly ran to the nearest balcony and gasped when she looked at the view. "Oh! I can't believe we're really in Paris!" She exclaimed. "Isn't this fantastic?"

"But it's such a big city that it's hard to know where to start looking." Rex pointed out.

"True." Zoe nodded.

Max thought for a bit before turning to a man who was taking a picture behind him. "Excuse me, sir."

"Hmmm?"

"Have you heard anything about a dinosaur that might have shown up around here recently?" Max asked him, hoping he'd get a good answer.

"Of course! Paris is full of dinosaurs lately!" The man replied as he gestured to the people around them, all of them wearing dinosaur themed outfits.

"Whoa!" Max gasped.

Chomp yawned a bit before he noticed a cat ran by, dressed up like an ankylosaur." I think I found it!" He said as he started chasing after it.

"Hey! Hold on, Chomp! Come back here!" Max called out as he ran after the Triceratops. He then tripped and his Dino Holder slid across the ground. When Max got up, he noticed sparks flowing around it. "Oh! I hope it didn't break!" He said as he picked it back up.

"Guys, help me catch him!" Chomp told the rest of the dinosaurs as he ran right past them.

Aside from Ace, the rest of them joined him and they chased the cat into the bushes. "Hey!" Zoe and Rex exclaimed as they ran after them. "Come back!" But the dinosaurs couldn't hear them as they went deeper into the city.

 **DK**

By a lake in the park, the Anchiceratops was currently waking up from a nap. This was the only place in the whole area where she was able to get enough quiet to sleep.

With the Alpha Gang, they were currently searching the city for the dinosaur. "I'm starving." Ursula whined. "And we don't even have enough money to buy a croissant."

"Maybe we should try to sell back some of these clothes you bought?" Zander suggested and he gestured to the large green bags that contained the boxes they were carrying.

Ursula turned around and yelled at him. "Have you lost your mind!? Forget it!"

"It could take a long time to find the dinosaur." Ed pointed out. "It's possible we could starve." Just then, he noticed a tail poking out from an alleyway. "Hey! There it is!" He pointed out before they ran over to it. "Get ready for battle!"

"Should I call out Brontikens?!" Ursula asked.

But the tail was only part of someone's hat. The trio fell over in embarrassment. "Ohh!"

"People should not be allowed to dress like dinosaurs. It's confusing." Zander said as he got back up.

"Hey, maybe we should all get dinosaur outfits!" Ursula suggested, liking the idea of following the trend.

"Please, no." Zander and Ed replied. The last thing they needed was to be in debt from all this spending.

 **DK**

At a racetrack, two men were watching has some horseback riders ran by. They were soon followed by the Anchiceratops. "Oooh!" The both gasped at the sight of it. Due to the trend, they thought this was just a horse dressed up. "That was one big horse."

"I'd sure like to know what kind of oats it's been eating"

The Anchiceratops continued on running until it stopped by a truck. As she caught her breath, a car drove by and honked its horn at her. Startled, the Anchiceratops jumped into the truck, which was continently carrying dinosaur models, and was driven away.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, they were still chasing after their dinosaurs. "Stop, guys!" Rex called out to then.

"Come back, guys! It's not a dinosaur!" Zoe said.

Terry sniffed the cat a few times and realized it wasn't a dinosaur. "Okay, not cool, bro." He said to the cat.

Paris stopped when she heard Zoe's distress, but the others continued in chasing the cat into the crowd.

The team looked over the balcony and gasped when they saw all the people and pets in dinosaur costumes. "This'll make it extra hard to find them!" Max said as he looked around frantically for Chomp.

"We can use our Dino Holders to call them back." Rex quickly remembered. He and Zoe pressed and button and Spiny and Tank were called back.

"Yeah, good idea, Rex!" Max said as he mimicked his friends. But it did nothing, as Chomp continued on wandering in the crowd. Max continued on pressing the button until he realized what was going on. "Oh, no! It did break!" He exclaimed! "Not again!"

"Chomp's gone again, too." Spiny pointed out. "Talk about Deja Vu. Hey, that rhymed!"

Max ignored him and yelled out as loud as he could. "Hey, Chomp!"

 **DK**

With the Anchiceratops, the truck had stopped right by and building and opened up. The Anchiceratops opened her eyes and the bright light and noise ruined her nap. "Okay, back her out now, nice and easy!" A man said as a forklift moved the models out of the truck. "That's it! Stop right there! Now take her down!" All this time the Anchiceratops could only look around in confusion. She had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen to her.

DK

With Chomp, he was currently walking with a trio of women wearing Triceratops hats. "O _kay, just blend in._ " Chomp thought. " _Just pretend to be a dog, and hopefully no one will look at me funny._ "

He then stopped to give out a sigh of frustration. It didn't take him too long to realize he was chasing a cat, and that he was separated from Max again. " _Maybe I should get a beeper for times like this._ " He suggested before he started following a women dressed like a Pteranodon. " _Hopefully, she'll be more helpful in finding the others._ "

 **DK**

"Ooh, a fashion show is about to start!" Ursula said with excitement was the Alpha Gang walked by the building.

"That's nice, but I think we're supposed to be looking for a dinosaur." Ed reminded her.

"Well, maybe it's inside the fashion show." Ursula retorted. "You don't know, do you?" She said as they walked to the entrance.

Once they arrived, a guard stopped them. "May I see your invitation please, mademoiselle?" The guard asked Ursula.

"He's got it." Ursula said, pointing behind her.

"Monsieur?"

"Uh, he's got it." Ed told him.

"Monsieur?"

"He's got it." Zander told him.

A giant foot then stopped in front of him. "Huh?" The guard looked up and saw Brontikens rearing up. "Aaaagh!" He screamed before Brontikens was recalled. "Huh? What? Wha-" The guard asked as he tried to recollect himself. As he did, Chomp and the lady he was following entered the building. "Bonjour."

 **DK**

On another part of the city, the D-Team were continuing their search for both Chomp and the dinosaur. "Oh, this city is too big." Max moaned. "We're never gonna find Chomp."

 **DK**

Back at the fashion show, models continued on strutting down the runway and showing off their costumes. "C'est fantastique!" Ursula said with delight.

"Where are all the boys clothes?" Ed asked, getting kind of bored of only seeing women on stage.

"Ooh, now that one has Ursula written all over it!" Ursula beamed as the next model started approaching. Well, if she would count as a model. "Isn't this better then chasing some old dinosaur?" The greenette asked her teammates. It was then they realized what the next model was. "Huh?"

"What's this?" Someone asked.

"Another design I guess." Someone else replied.

"Must be a plus size model." A woman said.

"I think it's fantastic!" Another woman said.

"Look at that!" Ed exclaimed while Ursula gasped.

"An Anchiceratops!" Zander identified.

All the bright lights and camera flashes were starting to get on the Anchiceratops' nerves. She waved her head around as she tried to get them to leave like they were flies. "I'll bring in Armatus to take on this guy." Ursula said as she got out her Alpha Scanner.

"Excuse me!" Chomp said as he bounced on her head to get onto the stage. "It's okay, Sis! They're just having fun." Chomp assured the Anchiceratops before he started dancing to distract the people's attention.

Everyone applauded and cheered for the performance, but all the noise made the Anchiceratops even more agitated. Having enough of it all, she reared up and gave out a loud roar. The audience gasped at this change of events. "Oh, shit." Chomp muttered as he saw where this was going.

"That seems real." A woman said.

"Something's wrong."

"This isn't cute anymore!"

Another roar gave the audience the right idea to make a run for it. This gave the Alpha Gang an advantage. "Perfect! Now we can capture him without all these people-aaaah!" She couldn't finish before a whole crowd of people stampeded over them. "Parisians are quite fast." Ursula muttered as the dust and the room cleared.

"Uh, oui, oui." Zander muttered.

 **DK**

"This could take forever to find Chomp." Max sighed.

"Can't you just look him up on a Dino Holder that isn't broken?" Terry asked.

"We don't get signals with you guys like that." Rex said as he showed that only the new one's signal was showing.

"I say we should find the new one first, then look for Chomp." Tank declared. "Maybe the battle will attract him to us."

Before anyone could respond, they heard some people talking about something on TV. "They look so real too." Someone said.

"Check out the dinosaurs."

"Ah, tres jolie."

The D-Team looked to see the fashion show being shown on a jumbo screen. Chomp and the Anchiceratops were both in the center of the camera before Chomp lead the Anchiceratops away. "You guys, that was Chomp!" Max exclaimed.

"You're right! And he's with an Anchiceratops!" Paris exclaimed with a bit of worry. "They're known to be a bit aggressive at times." She informed them.

"Then let's hurry!" Max said as they ran to where the Anchiceratops was.

 **DK**

Back with Chomp, he and the Anchiceratops were currently in the middle of the street, dodging all of the incoming cars. The people remained inside the cars, refusing to come out or even drive with a dinosaur on the streets.

Chomp looked around before turning to the Anchiceratops. "It's okay!" He assured her. "They are not trying to hurt you. Just follow me, and we'll get somewhere safe." The Anchiceratops nodded as they both left the streets.

 **DK**

By the time the D-Team arrived where the fashion show was, there was no sign of their dinosaur. "Excuse me, mister?" Max asked the guard from before.

"Oui?"

"Do you know where that dinosaur went?"

"Oui, it's somewhere over there." He pointed in the direction the Anchiceratops and Chomp went.

"Awesome. Thank you!"

 **DK**

Chomp and the Anchiceratops had managed to find shelter under the bridge the Alpha Gang was under earlier. "See? I told you'd we find someplace nice and quiet." Chomp told the Anchiceratops. "We just need to wait here until my friends show up, and we can leave this city completely."

"Well, well! It looks like fate has provided me with a couple of new canvasses to turn into living works of art!" A familiar man dressed up like a painter said. "Ha! This shall be my masterpiece!"

"Excuse me?" Chomp asked as he recognized the man as the one who gave them the Card Folio.

The man ignored him and got out his brush. "Hmm! Hya! Take that, Picasso! I'll show you genius!"

When he was done, both of them were covered in many patterns of paint. The Anchiceratops clearly showed a disliking for this as she started shaking her head around again. "Well, my work here is done." The man said. "Off I go to find new objects to transform with my brushes of brilliance!"

"Hey! We didn't-"

"No need to thank me! Farewell, my loyal subjects!"

As he left, many people noticed the duo of ceratopsians and started taking pictures of them. The Anchiceratops shook her head around again in agony. "This is not good." Chomp said as he looked around for a means of escape. He found one in the source of the river. "Quick! In the river!" He told the Anchiceratops as he jumped in, with her soon following with a huge splash.

 **DK**

The Alpha Gang were currently on the top of the Arc de Triomphe looking for the Anchiceratops. "If you were a dinosaur, where were you hide?" Ursula asked as she and Zander looked around with binoculars.

"I would hide anywhere I wanted to." Zander answered.

Just then, the ground stared to shake. The Alpha Gang looked down in fear due to their great height. "Does Paris get earthquakes?" Ed asked.

"No. I think that sound came from the manhole." Zander said. The manhole then burst as the Anchiceratops and Chomp both exited from it.

"Well, today is our lucky day." Ursula smirked.

"It sure isn't for those people stuck in traffic. That manhole just became a dinosaur hole." Zander said.

The cars began honking their horns at the Anchiceratops in order to get her to move off the road. All this did was agitate her even more. Roaring in anger, she charged until she collided with the arc, causing the whole thing to shake. "Whooah!" The Alpha Gang screamed as the whole arc shook. The Anchiceratops Just continued on hitting the arc, again and again. "Are you looking for a fight!?" Ursula asked as she called out Armatus. Once the Stegosaurus landed, the Anchiceratops stoped attacking the arc and turned her attention to the challenger.

The D-Team quickly noticed as the battlefield activated. "It's a battlefield." Terry said.

"Then that's where the dinosaur will be." Ace told them.

"How do we find it?" Max asked the others.

"I know." Zoe said before calling out. "Hey, you! Old lady! Listen up! We all know that you're like 40 years old!"

"How dare you!" Ursula yelled back. "I'm still sixteen, and I have been for years!"

Rex identified where the source came from. "The Arc de Triomphe!"

Back with the fight, the Anchiceratops was currently hitting Armatus in the face with her front paws. "What was it I'm supposed to do in this situation?" Armatus muttered as he tried going into a defensive curl. The Anchiceratops just continued on hitting his side.

"40 years old! She's got some nerve!" Ursula growled at the insult.

"Never mind that. We've got a problem." Zander told her.

"Yeah, Armatus is losing, and bad." Ed added.

"Huh?" Ursula looked down and saw that the Anchiceratops was still hitting Armatus. "Armatus! Get up and just dodge its attacks!" Ursula yelled at him.

"Oh, that's what I'm supposed-" He was cut off when the Anchiceratops hit him again and sent him rolling away, knocking down some trees in the process like they were bowling pins.

"He bowled a strike!" Zander joked.

"Hey, will you get serious?!" Ursula yelled as she hit him on the head.

Seeing her opponent was down, the Anchiceratops started to frolic like a mad bull. At the same time, the rest of the D-Team arrived. "Oh! She's furious!" Paris gasped. "The Alpha Gang must have really upset her.

"Guys!" They looked and saw Chomp coming towards them.

"Chomp! Where have you been? You really scared me!" Max scolded the Triceratops.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that! I have a plan to calm her down! Just be ready to run!" He told them before he ran back to the Anchiceratops. He made some chirps and he started spinning around, hoping to get her attention.

"What are you doing?" Max asked him.

Chomp ignored him and continued on try to attract the Anchiceratops. Eventually he got her attention and began to lead her away from the arc and towards the D-Team. "Move!" Chomp told them as he lead them away from the dinosaur.

"You're gonna trample us!" Tank yelled at him as they ran from the Anchiceratops.

"We've got to turn around and battle!" Terry said.

"No! I've got a plan that can avoid us a fight! Just trust me on this!" Chomp assured his Tyrannosaurus brother.

Back with the Alpha Gang, Armatus was currently on his back again. "Well that's it for Armatus." Ursula said as she recalled him. "So use Gigas and go get that dinosaur, now!"

"We're on our way!" Zander and Ed saluted.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, Chomp continued on leading them deeper into a park that was right by the Eiffel Tower. "How much further are you gonna take us, Chomp?!" Max asked.

"We're here!" Chomp said as he stopped in a clearing.

"Where are we?" Tank asked.

She didn't get time for an answer, as the Anchiceratops appeared behind them and roared at them. "Aaaah!" The rest of the team screamed as it poked like there was about to be a fight.

Chomp saw this and quickly jumped in front of her. "Stop it! These are my friends I was telling you about! Don't you realize where you are?"

The Anchiceratops stopped and looked around at her surroundings. Gone were the many cars and annoying people, replaced with the tranquility of the forest. The rest of the team was able to calm down when they saw the tension leave the Anchiceratops. "Well, what ever you did it's working." Tank told him.

"You knew what was her problem the whole time." Ace assumed.

Chomp nodded in confirmation. "Coming from the prehistoric world, this world would be completely different for her. She would have to adapt to all the cars, noise, and people in just a couple seconds." He explained.

"What'd we do now?" Spiny asked.

"I know." Zoe said.

A little while later, the kids were dressed up with headpieces of a Triceratops, Carnotaurus, and Parasaurolophus respectively. "This is weird." Max said as he and Rex both found this way more embarrassing then Zoe did.

"Yeah, but now that we're all dressed up like dinosaurs, I'm sure she'll be more comfortable with us." Zoe explained.

The Anchiceratops looked at them before she gave a small roar. "This is probably even more upsetting." Max joked.

"Maybe." Rex commented.

"See?" Zoe told them as she pointed to their dinosaurs playing near the Anchiceratops. "Now everyone's happy and peaceful. What can go wrong?"

Out of nowhere, Gigas suddenly appeared. "Gigas!" The D-Team exclaimed.

"That's me!" He said arrogantly before he lifted up the Anchiceratops with his head and threw her across the park.

"We'll take that dinosaur now, thank you!" Ursula told them as the Alpha Gang revealed themselves.

"Then you'll have to get through us first!" Max said as he removed his headpiece and got out his Dino Holder. "Oh, man. I hope you work." He said as he pressed the button to recall Chomp. The process was a success and Chomp's card soon appeared in his hand. "Yes!"

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

Chomp landed and distracted Gigas from his main target. Getting back up, the Anchiceratops looked at Gigas will complete furry. She roared before she charged up Her Move Card. She charged toward Gigas before hitting him with her tail, knocking down to the ground. She then went to his stomach and started pushing him across the dirt in a U-shape before stopping. "That Death Grind was helpful in damaging him." Chomp told Max.

"Then let's add the finishing blow! Gatling Spark!"

Electricity once again flowed through Chomp's body before he attacked Gigas. He began jolting and pricking him and tiny bolts of electricity flew out from behind the Tyrannosaurus before Chomp smashed him away, defeating him.

The Alpha Gang gasped before getting hit by a stray spark and fainting. "Fried again?" Ursula moaned as Gigas' card flew into her hands.

"I thought that lighting never strikes twice." Ed commented.

"Au revoir, Pa-ree!" Zander said as they crawled away.

Chomp gave out a roar of victory before turning to the Anchiceratops. She was panting heavily before she gave out a roar and returned to her card. They both landed on the ground and were picked up by Rex. "Yes."

"That was great Max, but I thought you said your Dino Holder wasn't working." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I guess I fixed it myself." Max thought. "Who needs Reese?" He said, making Zoe groan in annoyance.

 **DK**

Once everyone was home, Max decided to have his parents dress up like everyone else in Paris. "You guys look great!" He told them.

"Now this is how a man should dress!" Spike said with pride.

Aki was a little more embarrassed. "It's a lovely gift, Max, but are you sure women actually walk around like this?"

"Mm hmm." Max nodded.

"Excuse me, everyone." They all turned to see Reese, wearing a dinosaur outfit as well, come into the room. "I'm on my way out for the evening, but I wanted to drop off Max's Dino Holder. I checked it out and there's nothing wrong with it."

"But for a while, it was totally dead." Max told her.

"Most likely it suffered some kind of physical shock and shut itself down but then was able to re-boot itself after a while." Reese told him.

"So it did just fix itself." Max said, making Zoe look at him funny.

"You'd fit right in in Paris, Reese." Rex told her.

"Yeah? Thank you." Reese said with a blush.

At the D-Lab, the dinosaurs were trying their own fun with fashion. Instead of dresses, it was paint. "Come on, guys!" Terry said as he was pushing Trooper and the Anchiceratops, known as Francine, to where Utah was painting the others. "It's not like the paint is permanent or anything."

"I'd rather not get covered up with that paint again." Francine said as she tried digging her feet into the ground, but it didn't do much since Terry was bigger. She really did not want to ever be reminded of that accursed city ever again.

"I swear, can anyone let me sleep in peace anymore?" Trooper mumbled.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Ursula was showing Dr.Z the gifts she bought him. "Oh, you look so handsome, Dr.Z." She told the doctor.

Dr.Z was currently wearing one of the outfits Ursula bought for him. "I do look younger in this, don't I? Hee hee!"

"So we didn't bring you back a dinosaur, but we brought you back a nice gift, right?" Ursula asked him, hoping they would make him not want to punish them harshly.

"Yes, yes!" Dr.Z agreed.

"No hard feeling about the large credit card bills, I'm sure?" Ursula asked him again.

"I'm feeling very forgiving and dinosaur-y!" Dr.Z told her, making Ursula smile in victory.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Well I'm not feeling very dinosaur-y!" Helga said as she came into the room. "You went to Paris, maxed out the credit cards, and all you brought me back was this great big mess?!"

"No, you got a dance!" Dr.Z and Ursula told her. "Ready? Alpha Gang went off to France! And brought Helga this can can dance!" The duo were soon joined in by Zander and Ed. "Alpha Gang went off to France and brought Helga this can can dance!"

"So you couldn't even get me a t-shirt?!" Helga asked with furry.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ursula: What's Alpha Metal?**

 **Dr.Z: It's a rare and valuable resource used to power up our machines**

 **Zoe: A Futabasaurus card?**

 **Tank: Spiny! Get that thing under control or else!**

A/N: And so we have the first chapter of 2018. Hope you all enjoyed it.

So some interesting BTS trivia would be that Francine was originally supposed to go on a rampage after defeating Gigas. She would have defeated Chomp before Spiny defeated her. But it didn't feel right so it was cut. Another cut scene would be the part where Francine farted on Gigas as part of her Move Card. But I found it to be completely stupid so I removed it.

Speaking of Francine, we got someone on the poll who guessed she was the lighting Champion. Sadly, that's not the case. Keep on voting guys!

See you all next chapter.


	26. A Miner Disaster

A Miner Disaster

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The sky was clear as the Alpha Gang flew across it in one of their blimps. They were on a special mission as this time they weren't hunting for dinosaurs at all.

Ursula looked through the binoculars before noticing a mine ahead of them. "That must be the mine Dr.Z was talking about." She told her teammates.

"Mm-hmm." Zander said as he looked at a metal detector called the Alpha Counter in front of him. "And the Alpha Counter seems to be just barely detecting something." He told them as he showed them the results. "So I think we might be in luck."

The counter was in the shape of a horseshoe, with the left side slightly showing blue. The reason they need all of this is quite simple.

 ** _"Here's your mission!" Dr.Z told the trio back at Zeta Point. "Dig up all the Alpha Metal ore you can get your grubby little hands on!"_**

 ** _"What's Alpha Metal?" Ursula asked, showing both confusion and disinterest._**

 ** _"You blockhead!" Dr.Z scolded her. "Alpha Metal is the unique metal that all of the Alpha Gang's devices and equipment are made out of." He explained to them. "I need it to repair our precious machines and get back to my evil plans!" He said before he started laughing sinisterly._**

"I wonder what it is Dr.Z needs to repair?" Ed asked the others once the flashback was done.

"What doesn't he need to repair?" Ursula replied. "Everything he's made breaks down eventually, except this thing we're flying in."

As if God himself heard her, the blimp then started to descend from above. "Great! Do something fast!" Ursula told the two men.

"The engines are overheating." Zander told them as he checked the situation. "And the backup motor won't start 'cause there's no fuel in the gas tank!"

"Ursula, wasn't that your job to fill it up?" Ed asked her as he gave her a small glare.

"Never mind that!" She told him. "We've got to throw stuff off! It's the only way to keep us in the air!"

A little bit later, the back hatch opened up and Alpha Droids began falling out of it. "You do realize you'll need them later, right?" D.R.O.I.D asked, unable to watch his minions get thrown off from such a great height.

"They got legs, don't they? They can walk up the mountain on their own." Ursula retorted as she and Ed kept on tossing them overboard.

After a bit of throwing, the blimp was able to start rising again. "It's working! I think we're gonna make it!" Ed said happily.

"Lucky for you, Ed, because you were gonna be the next to go." Ursula told him.

On the ground, the Alpha Droids started getting up one by one. "Droid." "Droid." Droid." "Droid."

 **(Intro Theme)**

While they were able to stay in the air longer thanks to the weight loss, the blimp started to descend again once it reached where the entrance to the mine was. "Slow down! Can't you land this thing a little more carefully?" Ursula asked before the blimp crashed.

"Sorry, but it's hard to drive safely without fuel!" Zander told her as they slid across the ground before they collided with the head of the mine. The bottom half of the blimp broke off and continued on sliding down the path until it stopped and the Alpha Gang, along with D.R.O.I.D, flew out of the window and into and conveniently opened elevator before it closed. "Going down?" Zander asked before the elevator started to do just that.

Ursula, Ed, and D.R.O.I.D screamed as the elevator descended pretty fast. "Why are we still moving?" Ursula asked.

"Well, at least you can't blame me this time." Zander joked before the elevator came to a stop and all four of them fell out.

Once they fell onto the floor, the blue on the Alpha Counter started to rise. ""Look!" Zander told the others. "The Alpha Counter is going crazy " There must be tons of Alpha Metal in this mine!"

"Finally, some good news." D.R.O.I.D said as he started readjusting his head.

"What are we waiting for? Let's start digging!" Ed said eagerly.

"We finally got a lucky break!" Ursula exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "This is going to be our most successful mission ever. I just know it!" She declared before giggling.

"Isn't that an easy way of jinxing us?" Ed asked her.

"I'd rather not have this lucky break turn unlucky." Zander added.

"I have a feeling our luck is going to stay this time." Ursula told them before explaining her plan. "Call out Armatus and have him dig a lot of holes to find the metal. And then he and Maximus can move all of the rocks and dirt outside with the rest of the Alpha Droids once they arrive."

"But first." Zander said. "Let's take control of this mine shaft. Hee hee!" He and Ed snickered.

 **DK**

Barely a mile away from the mine, the D-Team were out looking for fossils on the side of a cliff. Max sprayed some of the dirt away before his brush was able to help make out what he was looking at. "Hey, look! I found a trilobite fossil, you guys!" He told the others. The others came over to see that he was correct.

"Good job." Spike complemented his son. "You know, it was in this very spot back in 1968 that the fossilized spine of the first Futabasaurus was discovered." He told them. "Since Futabasaurus was a type of animal never seen before, there could be other types here as well."

"And dinosaurs get their names from whoever discovers them, right?" Max asked his father.

"For us, yes. Though I'm not sure about actual dinosaurs." Spike told him.

"It's pretty much guaranteed to be the same name." Ace answered. "I haven't heard of one dinosaur that is called differently then what we called their kind."

"Well, then you'd better get used to hearing the name 'Maxasaurus' again." Max said with a smirk.

"Oh, please." Zoe rolled her eyes as she started climbing up the cliff.

"Be careful, Zoe. That's a pretty steep wall, you know?" Paris warned her.

"I'll be fine." Zoe assured her, before her foot knocked a rock off and made her lose her balance.

She started to fall down, but Max acted quickly and helped break her fall by catching her. "Zoe, are you all right?" Max asked the pinkette.

"That looked like it had to hurt." Spiny said as he walked up to her.

"I told you that it was dangerous." Paris told her.

"I'm fine, guys. Something just made me lose my balance." Zoe said before noticing something about the rock that did. "Wait, isn't that a capsule?" She asked the others.

"No way!" Max gasped before he ran up and opened it. "There's a card in here!" He told them as he showed them the card that was inside. It was a yellow card with a Futabasaurus on it.

"A Futabasaurus card?" Zoe asked as she took a hold of it. "It looks like a Move Card from the color." She observed as she flipped it over. "And it has the Water Crest!"

"So, that's me. Right?" Spiny asked.

"No, it's for Terry-of course it's you!" Tank yelled at him.

"So that means I get a assist buddy like Paris?" Spiny asked, his eyes widening with excitement.

Before Tank could reply, a beeping was heard. "Another dinosaur's appeared." Max said.

"Two actually." Rex pointed out as he zoomed in on his to show two signals.

"Reese, activate the mobile lab in the truck." Spike told her.

"Right." Reese nodded before she went to fetch her laptop to get a better look at the signal. "There it is." She said before telling the others. "The signal's coming from a mine around here." She told them.

"Oh, thank goodness." Chomp sighed in relief before he and the rest of the team went to where the dinosaurs were.

 **DK**

"Dinosaur! Run for your lives!" The workers screamed as they ran away from the mine.

Spike stopped the truck and the team got out. "It's here, all right. Come on, guys!" Max told them as he ran towards the mine entrance.

Before they could enter, the mountains side exploded and Armatus emerged. "It's Armatus!" Terry exclaimed.

The Stegosaurus was soon followed by Maximus rolling a large rock outside. "And Maximus, too!?" Ace added.

Armatus raised his tail in the air. The D-Team got ready for a fight. But instead, he hit the mountain again and walked into the new tunnel he made. Maximus continued on rolling the larger boulder outside of the cave.

"What are they doing?" Spike asked as he joined up with them.

"Looks like they're moving rocks out of that mine." Zoe told him. "But I wonder why."

"Maybe they're building another secret base or something." Rex guessed.

"Maybe the nice, old lady could answer those questions." Spiny said as the rest of the Alpha Gang came into view.

Ursula heard this and turned to the team. "You'd better not be talking about me!" She threatened Spiny.

"Are you here for a little coal mining experience?" Spike asked them accusingly.

"It's none of your business what we're doing. Maximus, get them!" Ursula ordered the Triceratops.

"Really?" Maximus asked as she stopped rolling the rock. "Yes! Finally some redemption!" She cheered as she charged towards them.

The D-Team tensed as the noticed the Triceratops approaching them. "You ready, guys?" Max asked the others

"Sure am." Zoe and Rex replied.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT SPINOSAURUS!"**

All three dinosaurs surrounded Maximus as they landed. The Triceratops stopped a bit before she weighed her options. Knowing he was the weakest, she hit Spiny with her tail before going after Terry and Tank. Tank responded by running up to her as well, before quickly moving to the side and smacking her away with her tail. Maximus landed on her back before Terry jumped onto her stomach.

"You okay, Spiny?" Zoe asked as she ran up to him.

"Uh, I think I am." Spiny replied as he got back up.

"Great. Then why don't we bring out your new assist buddy?" She suggested with a wink.

"I have an assist buddy?" Spiny asked in shock.

Zoe ignored him and got out her Move Card. "Go, Futaba Super Canon!"

Spiny roared as a large puddle appeared in front of him. "Uh, Ed, what's happening?" Ursula asked the short man.

"How should I know?" Ed replied.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Zander commented.

Out of the puddle, a snake like creature emerged with a purple neck and sharp teeth emerged. It's underbelly was a whitish blue. The rest of the body, which was under water, wasn't like a snake, but more like a seal. Its back was blue while its four flippers were a much darker shade of blue that looked almost purplish.

Everyone gasped when they saw the new player that entered. "Whoa! That's a Futabasaurus, kids." Spike told them.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" Chomp said in shock and amazement.

Terry walked up to the Futabasaurus and stood right next to him. "So, what exactly can you do?" He asked the plesiosaur.

The Futabasaurus turned to Terry and responded by water gathering in front of his mouth before it fired a canon of water right at Terry. Everyone gasped as Terry was defeated by the Water Canon, even the Alpha Gang. "Terry!" Max cried.

"What the hell, Spiny?!" Tank yelled at him. "Don't you know how to control your own partners?!"

"Okay, I may be dumb, but I'm not that stupid!" Spiny shot back. The Futabasaurus saw Spiny roaring at the Saichania and started to gather up water for another canon, thinking his summoner to be in danger.

Tank, however, noticed this quickly enough to act. "Oh, no you don't!" She yelled at the Futabasaurus before hitting him on the head with her tail.

While this was going on, the Alpha Gang was just watching. "So, can anyone explain to me what's going on." Ursula demanded.

"It would seem that the Futabasaurus is fighting against the brats." Zander observed.

"Thanks, Einstein. Now tell me why!" Ursula said in annoyance.

Before Zander could make an assumption, Armatus burst from the mountain. "Oh, wrong turn." He said as he turned around and went back inside. As he did, his tail caught the Futabasaur's neck in between two of his spikes. "Watch where ya standing, mate!" One of the spikes scratched the Futabasaur's neck as Aramtus pulled his tail out. The Futabasaurus gave a massive roar of pain before he descend into the puddle and it disappeared, taking him with it.

"What'd you do that for, Armatus?! He was on our side!" Ursula yelled at the Stegosaurus, who ignored her as he walked into the tunnel.

Seeing that whole situation was over, Maximus turned her attention back to the team and charged forward. "Come on. I think we better get out of here for now." Spike told them as he drove the truck up to the kids.

Zoe looked and saw no sign of the Futabasaurus card on the ground. "Yeah, I guess so." She sighed as Rex recalled Tank and got into the truck and drove away. Spiny saw them retreat and joined them before Maximus could hit him.

"Well, looks like they're running away." Maximus said smugly as the battlefield disappeared.

"And it's still our lucky day." Zander added.

"Yep, It almost makes me want to do a victory dance." Ursula said.

"I'd dance with you, but I usually need some music." Ed told her.

"Oh, who needs music when you have a natural, built in sense of rhythm like I do?" Zander asked as he shook his hips.

 **DK**

Once they felt they were far enough away, Reese stopped the truck, and the D-Team was able to regroup. Immediately, Tank pounced onto Spiny's foot started hitting it repeatedly with her tail, which didn't do much since he was full-sized and she wasn't. "What the hell happened back there!?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know! He didn't like me!" Spiny answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Terry said. "When Paris first summoned the Pteranodons, they didn't just openly attack everyone."

"Well, they did ask who was the enemy." Paris reminded him. "I don't remember Futaba saying anything."

"Futaba?" Max asked her.

"Yeah. I figured since he was a Futabasaurus why not call him that."

Ace thought for a bit about their situation. He lived near the ocean, so marine reptiles were never impossible to see. But when one was seen, it would swim away like a fish or attack. He then remembered what Beta told him once.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, startling the others. "That's because he can't speak period!"

"What'd you mean?" Rex asked him.

"Marine reptiles, like Futabasaurus, were seen on the same level of intelligence as dinosaurs and pterosaurs. But because they could never leave the water, they almost never could find a way to interact with dinosaurs, and by extension learn english."

"So the whole reason Futaba attacked us all was because he's an idiot." Tank assumed.

Ace shook his head. "No. He just thought everyone was his enemy and would most definitely attack and eat him. You yelling at Spiny didn't help him at all see otherwise as the only dinosaur he believed wouldn't harm him was the one who summoned him."

"So we just need to get Futaba to see we're all on the same side and he won't attack us anymore?" Max asked Ace.

"That's my theory. Yes."

"Then you guys can go ahead." Zoe told them as she climbed onto Spiny. "I've got to find Futaba."

"I thought he was with you." Spike said.

"No. He disappeared after Armatus attacked him, so I didn't recall Spiny incase he's still out there." Zoe explained as Paris hopped on and they went off to find Futaba.

"All right, now we know why Futaba might have been acting the way he did. But I'd still like to know what the Alpha Gang was doing." Spike said.

"Maybe by rolling those rocks around, they were trying to build up strength or something." Terry suggested.

"Well, I still think they are building another base." Rex said.

"Either way, we can't let them get away with it! Let's head back." Spike said as they all got into the van, minus Reese who opted to go back to the lodge they were staying at, and drove back the way they came.

 **DK**

Back in the mines, the Alpha Gang continued in searching for any signs of Alpha Metal. This continued on going until they hit a fork in the cave. "Great. There are two tunnels here." Ursula complained. "Which way do we go?"

"Let me get a reading." Zander said as he stepped in front of the caves and checked them both with the Alpha Counter. The blue on the counter, which flipped sides somehow, was more larger on the right side now. "Hmm, very intresting." Zander said before he made his decision. "It's definitely the right one."

"Let's go." Ursula said as they walked into the tunnel.

On other side of the mine, Armatus and Maximus continued on their jobs, with some help from the Alpha Droids now. "Carry. Carry. Carry."

 **DK**

Back with Zoe, she and the others will still searching for where Futaba ended up. Seeing how his kind almost never left the water, they decided to search by large bodies of water. At the same time, Zoe was trying to check in on Max and the others. But every time she did, she got no results. "For some reason the call won't go through." She told Paris and Spiny.

"I hope they're all right." Paris said, starting to worry about their friends safety.

At that moment, they noticed a fisherman struggling to reel something in. "You wanna see what he caught?" Zoe asked Paris, wanting to get her mind off of the situation with the Alpha Gang.

"Sure." Paris replied as she and Zoe hopped off of Spiny and went to see what it was.

The two of them ran up to the dock just as the fisherman was able to reel in what he caught. Zoe hugged Paris as the water erupted, meaning he caught something big. Once the water cleared, it was revealed to be Futaba.

The fisherman screamed as he dropped his pole and ran for his life. Futaba sunk beneath the surface and swam away. Zoe let go of Paris and looked at the ripple that the Futabasaurus made. "Well, at least we found Futaba." She said. "Hey, Spiny! We need you to help us search the lake!"

"Why do that when there's blood all over it?" Spiny asked as he joined up with them. Both girls looked and saw that there was a small trail of blood in the lake, going towards the shore.

"How did we not notice that?" Zoe cursed herself for missing such an obvious clue.

Following where the trail was the freshest, they were able to come across Futaba lying on the shore. The plesiosaur was licking his neck, which had the wound from Armatus on it, while other wounds were on his head from Tank and mouth from the fishing pole. "Oh, you poor thing." Zoe cooed as she knelt down and petted Futaba on the head, avoiding the club wound. Futaba wanted to attack her out of fear, but he barely had enough energy to move right now. "I bet those hurt don't they?" Zoe asked him. Futaba responded with a weak shrill before lying his head down. "Don't worry. I can help you." Zoe assured him.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

"Nature's Blessing!" Zoe activated not even a second after Paris came out.

Paris gathered the energy before firing it onto Futaba. The Futabasaurus felt his wounds heal completely. By the time the energy disappeared from around him, it was like he was never injured to begin with. Seeing he had his energy back, Futaba dove back into the water and swam away. "Great job, Paris." Zoe complimented as she recalled her.

Futaba turned around briefly and looked at Zoe. This alien creature along with a flat mouthed dinosaur actually helped him. All his life, he saw dinosaurs as something that would hunt him down. Yet these two actually helped him survive his injuries. Maybe dinosaurs weren't as bad as he thought they were.

Zoe waved at Futaba before the Futabasaurus started swimming around the lake. "Looks like he's all better now."

"That's a relief." Paris said.

"I really got to get ahold of Max to let him know what's going on." Zoe said as she pulled out her phone. When she tried calling again, all she got was static. "I still can't get through. I hope they're all right."

Futaba saw that the three of them looked distressed and swam over to see if he could help them in any way. In the back of his mind, he told himself that this was just paying off the debt for healing him.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the rest of the team continued on walking through the tunnels in search of answers, but so far they have come up fruitless. That is, until Maximus showed up, pushing another rock outside. "Quick! Hide!" Max whispered as they all hid before Maximus could see them.

"They're still rolling all of those rocks around." Terry whispered.

Unfortunately, this was loud enough for Maximus to hear. "What are you doing here?!" She asked them.

"Crap! She spotted us!" Max exclaimed.

"You all get out of here. I'll take care of this situation." Spike said as he got out his lasso. "Hyah!" As he swung his also out to get it ready, he accidentally hit the lamp above them and broke it, making the whole cave dark.

"Now you're not gonna be able to see her at all." Tank scolded him.

"Don't worry about that." Spike assured them.

"All right." Max said as they ran away.

As Maximus got closer, Spike got his lasso ready. "Are you sure you wanna tangle with me?" Spike asked her.

"Dude, you realize you are screwed right now?" Maximus asked him.

Spike ignored her and tried to think of a way of attack. That way came in the form of a broken electrical cord. Spike quickly grabbed it with his lasso and latched it onto Maximus, electrocuting her in the process. "How's that?" Spike asked before he was electrocuted himself. "Gaaah!"

 **DK**

Back with Zoe, she had taken a rowboat out to the lake to spend some time with Futaba. Right now she was currently petting him on the head. "You're really cute, Futaba." Zoe laughed before she was accidentally knocked out of her boat.

Paris and Spiny, who were on shore at the moment, quickly got up and were ready to dive in to save her. But before they could, Futaba quickly went under the boat and picked Zoe up with his back. Zoe laughed at the turn of events. "Ha, ha! This is fun! And you are, too!" She told him as she hugged his neck. The Futabasaurus responded with a friendly roar. It was nice to have friends after living alone in the ocean all his life.

 **DK**

Back with the Alpha Gang, the Alpha Counter was completely blue. "The Alpha Counter's off the charts!" Zander exclaimed. "This bolder must be made of solid Alpha Metal."

"Good. Then let's take the whole thing back." Ursula said.

"But how are we supposed to get something this big back to Dr.Z's lab?" Ed asked.

"Simple." Ursula responded before turning to the Alpha Droids. "Hey. Take this rock and roll it."

"Rock and roll." The robots saluted.

"I guess we won't need Maximus and Armatus to dig anymore tunnels. So go ahead and return them to their cards."

"Roger that." Ed and Zander said as they completed the order.

 **DK**

Back with Zoe and Futaba, the Futabasaurus was picking up speed and he prepared to make a jump. "Faster!" Zoe encouraged him. Futaba obliged and picked up speed before jumping over the boat and landed in the water with a large splash.

Once they resurfaced, Zoe got off Futaba and back onto the boat. "Well, That was a lot of fun." Futaba roared in agreement. "I just wish that I could get through to Max so I could tell him." Zoe said as she pulled out her phone and tried again.

This time the results were different. "Hello?" Max asked from the other side.

"Oh, Max! Finally!" Zoe beamed.

"Hey, Zoe. How's the search for Futaba coming along?" Max asked her as they walked back outside.

"We were just playing in the water." Zoe answered.

"Really?" Max asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He's actually really friendly once you get to know him."

"Well, tell him that we might need him again. We still have no idea what the old lady and the others are doing."

"Ugh! I heard you say old lady! How can I be old when I am just a miner?!"

"Ba-dum, tssst!" Zander said in reply to the pun.

"We're totally ready to come help now." Zoe told them as she roared back to the shore.

"Great! I'll have Dad come and pick you up, okay?"

Okay, thanks." Zoe said before she hung up.

"So, Zoe was able to tame the Futabasaurus already?" Tank asked once the call was over. "I thought it'd take her forever just to get him to not eat her."

"His kind aren't stupid." Ace reminded her. "They just don't understand dinosaur culture well."

Back with Zoe, she arrived back at the shore and met up with Spiny and Paris. "I managed to get a hold of Max. Dr. Taylor is coming now to pick us up."

"Yay!" Spiny cheered. "They're not dead!"

Zoe rolled her eyes before she turned to Futaba. "We're gonna need your help with battling the Alpha Gang. They're the bad guys that hurt you." Zoe explained. "Just remember that anyone who is a friend of ours is a friend of yours." She said before she recalled him and Spiny.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang was walking down the caves with the rock behind them. "Where are we, Zander? Are you sure this is the right way out of here?" Ursula asked the tall man.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zander replied. "Armatus dug so many holes and tunnels everyone that this place is a labyrinth, please!"

"I hope those droids don't get tired of pushing that rock and go on strike or something." Ed told them.

"Are you kidding me? They're robots. They don't know the first thing about strikes." Ursula told him,

"Well, it'll be a lot easier for us once we're heading downhill." D.R.O.I.D told them as he supervised the transportation of the boulder.

"Wait. Downhill?" Ursula repeated as she stopped and put two and two together. "With a huge rock behind us?!"

"You might want to start running now." D.R.O.I.D told them as the rock started rolling down the hill. The Alpha Gang screamed as they ran for their lives.

Outside the cave, the D-Team heard noises and were about to see what was going on. They got their answer when they saw the Alpha Gang running outside. The quickly got out of the way and managed to avoid the boulder that ended up knocking down the Alpha Gang Like pins. "Now that's a strike." The trio said in pain.

"So are you building a secret base, or are you exercising?" Terry asked as they walked over to them. "Which is it?"

"Can't you see we're bowling." Ed said weakly.

Ursula growled and quickly got onto her feet. "None of your beeswax what we're doing. And now you'll pay for sticking your nosy noses in."

 **"ALPHA SLASH! LETS GO, TRICERATOPS!"**

"Send those brats back were they came from!" She commanded the Triceratops.

"Yeah? You wanna fight? Sounds good to me!" Terry said.

"That makes two of us!" Tank added.

"Guys, Dr. Taylor told us to wait for him and Zoe." Rex reminded them.

"Don't worry. We can easily take them." Max said as he got Terry ready.

"I guess we really don't have a choice." Rex sighed.

 **"DINO SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! COME ON OUT, SAICHANIA!"**

Once they landed, they both went to attack Maximus. The Triceratops responded with hitting them with her tail.

Terry was knocked back while Tank was able to stand her ground. "That's the way Maximus! Show 'em what's what!" Ed cheered.

Tank responded by getting bellow Maximus before she lifted her up and tossed her away. "Way to go!" Max cheered.

"Hey, guys!" They turned to see that the truck had arrived and Zoe hopping out of it. "Room for one more?"

"Is Futaba ready?" Rex asked her, not wanting for more hardships.

"Don't worry. We got this." Zoe said as she got ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"Um, I think we might have a problem." Zander said as Spiny entered the fray.

"Thanks, I've noticed." Ursula grumbled. "Ed, do something."

"I could ask them nicely to go away." Ed told her. "Or I could just crush them with a dinosaur."

 **"ALPHA SLASH! CLOBBER THEM, STEGOSAURUS!"**

Once Armatus landed, he hit his tail on the side of the mountain and entered another hole he made. Ursula ran up and tried to get his attention. "Hey! Armatus, get back here! Where are you going?! We're done mining! It's time to battle now!"

"Lightbulb." Armatus said in reply, which just confused Ursula.

Back with the fight, Maximus backed up as the odds were really stacked against her. "We're super outnumbered without Armatus. This is looking bad." Zander said.

"I think we better just grab that Alpha Metal and get rolling while we still have a chance." Ed suggested.

"What are you a quitter?" Ursula asked him. "Good idea." She complied before they ran.

Zoe saw them running as well as noticed the Alpha Droids pushing the boulder away. "Spiny! Stop those robots." She commanded.

Suddenly, the mountain beside them burst. "Surprise!" Armatus said as he caused Spiny to be knocked down and Zoe to have to crouch down to avoid getting crushed by debris before assisting in the fight.

"Are you all right, Zoe?" Spike asked as he ran up to check on her.

"I'll live." Zoe said as she got back up and pulled out her Move Card. "Looks like we'll need some extra help. Futaba Super Canon!"

Futaba appeared and immediately fired a water canon onto Armatus. The Stegosaurus was knocked back and slammed into the wall. "Oh, no." Ursula said when she saw Futaba appear and attack Armatus.

"Looks like he's not on our side anymore. So much for our lucky day." Zander said grimly.

Futaba took this time to look at his surroundings. He noticed a Triceratops that had similar markings to the Stegosaurus, meaning they had to be allies. He then noted the Tyrannosaurus fighting the Triceratops. That was one of Spiny's friends.

But then he noticed Tank and remembered her attacking him. While she was charging towards Armatus, he charged up another canon and hit her in the flank, causing her to slide across the ground in pain.

"No, Futaba!" Zoe cried out to him. But Futaba didn't listen as he leapt out of his puddle and slammed into Tank as she was getting back up. Another puddle appeared where he landed and he began to charge up again as Tank slid across the ground.

But before he could fire, something grabbed his neck and caused him to miss. That thing turned out to be Spiny. "No! Bad, Futaba! Bad!" He scolded the Futabasaurus as he let go of his neck. "We do not hit friends in fights!"

Futaba looked at Spiny in confusion. Why was he defending her after she was mean to him? "She may be cranky at times, but she's still nice when she doesn't have her pride take over." Spiny explained before he turned to Tank. "Now both of you apologize, now."

Tank looked at Spiny with shock. This idiot was actually calling the shots, and doing it pretty well. Tank locked eyes with Futaba. She could finally noticed the fear and confusion in his eyes, as opposed to the mindless eyes she thought he had. Sighing to herself, she knew what to say. "I'm—sorry."

Futaba responded by charging up another canon. Zoe gasped, Tank tensed, and Spiny was about to stop him again, but the canon fired not at Tank, but Maximus and Armatus at the same time.

"Spiny! Finish them with Ultimate Water!" Spiny roared as geysers erupted in columns next to him before a huge tidal wave appeared behind him. The Spinosaurus then began sliding across the ground before he hit both dinosaurs, causing them to be knocked away. Futaba then hit them again with his Super Canon, taking them both out. Futaba and Spiny both gave roars of victory as the cards floated to the ground.

"Hey! Have you forgotten that you were on our side?!" Ursula asked the Futabasaurus. "Come on!"

"Guess Futabasaurus aren't that dumb." Ed replied as he and Zander picked up the cards.

"That's perfect, and I thought I finally found someone dumber than the two of you." Ursula sobbed as she fell to the floor. "Let's go. It's a long walk back home."

"That's okay. Ed could use the exercise." Zander commented.

"Thanks." Ed replied angrily.

While they bickered, Zoe walked up to Futaba and pet him on the snout. "Futaba. You knew exactly who your friends were and who your enemies were didn't you? Thanks."

"You...welcome." Futaba said.

"Well, that should be the end of their plans for a while." Spiny said happily.

 **DK**

Once they got away, the Alpha Gang felt more victorious. "Well, at least we got a giant boulder with plenty of Alpha Metal to spare." Ursula smirked.

That smirk faded when the boulder rolled downhill again. "And I think they're going for a spare!" Zander exclaimed.

"Run for it!" Ursula screamed as they repeated the process again. "If we survive this, then I'm going to go on strike!"

"Did you have to say strike?" Zander and Ed asked as the boulder got closer before getting another strike.

 **DK**

"Well then, why do you suppose they were so determined to take that big rock with them?" Spike asked the kids.

"Probably so they could keep exercising with it." Terry said.

"They're building a secret base." Rex replied smugly.

Zoe ignored the debating and looked at the Futabasaurus card in her hands. "Welcome to the D-Team." She whispered to it before hugging the card.

 **DK**

After arriving back at Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang didn't get the warm reception they were hopping for. "Nincompoops!" Dr.Z yelled at them. "Would you like to see all of the Alpha Metal that was in that boulder you brought me?!"

"Sure." Ursula replied as they grabbed magnifying glasses and saw a tiny piece of glowing rock that could fit in a finger nail.

"I could've carried that in my pocket." Ed said in shock.

"You could've filled up everyone one of your pockets, and it wouldn't have been enough." Dr.Z told them. "I need a hundred times this amount. I couldn't even build a toaster with this."

"But the Alpha Counter said that-" Zander stopped when he realized what went wrong. "Oh, shoot."

"If you want more you're gonna have to have us bring back the whole mine for you, because we don't know how to mine." Ursula said, gesturing to the bandages all over their bodies.

"Not to mention the Water Move Card those brats got. It kicked our buts and then laughed at us when we got run over by-"

Ed wasn't able to finish his sentence when Dr.Z heard him mention the card. "What did you say? Something about a Move Card?"

"No, not a Move Card! A groove card!" Ursula quickly said as they covered Ed's mouth.

"I heard what he said! He said they got a Move Card!" Dr.Z yelled at them. "How could you let that happen?!"

"Well, it's a funny story." Ursula quickly said. "It all started with a blimp ride."

"And no fuel! Ha ha!" Zander laughed nervously.

"Yeah, no fuel." Ed added.

"Enought! The next time I send you out on a mission, you'd better come back with more than a pebble!" Dr.Z threatened them. "Now, hold still!" And the sound of bowling pins being knocked down was heard.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Why was the Alpha Gang robbing a bank?**

 **Reese: There are small differences in their skulls**

 **Dr.Z: I have a plan!**

 **Brontikens: I hope you're ready for this Terry. I've already gotten revenge on your brother, and now it's your turn**

A/N: Well this one was a lot of fun. Not only is this one of my favorite episodes, but I was also able to be more original with it thanks to the Alpha Gang having no Water Dinos. It was also able to give Spiny some character development.

So a bit about Futaba just to clear some things up. At first, he was afraid of all dinosaurs since he'd thought they'll eat him. He only attacked Tank because he saw her attacking his summoner, and that's bad for him. Also, his kind don't really know english so he'll be speaking in broken English for probably the whole first season.

I've also gotten more votes so thanks for that.

I hope you're all excited, because the next chapter is the mid season finale! And what better way to have that then the one-v-one rematch between Terry and Brontikens!

Get ready!


	27. Double, All or Nothing

Double, All or Nothing

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

For once since the beginning of their feud with the D-Team, the Alpha Gang wasn't doing something illegal. Instead, they were at a bank in Sanjo City with two giant checks. One of them was for finding Nessie, the other was for winning Gobble Gobble.

The woman at the front desk blinked in confusion. "I, um, forgive me, but what are these, exactly?" She asked the trio as they placed the checks down.

"What are they?" Ursula asked back. "But you're the banker, aren't you? These are checks that we'd like to cash, and we'd like it all in small bills, please." She explained.

The banker looked at them and the checks before laughing. "I get it! Those guys in accounting got me again!"

"No, I don't think that you do get it, Lady!" Ursula said as she got up in her face. "You're the bank, and banks have money, so you take these checks and give us some of it!" She demanded.

"They're a little bulky to carry around, you see." Zander told her, trying to calm down the situation so they won't get kicked out.

"Yes, I'm sure that's true." The woman told them. "But the problem isn't the size, it's just that those things aren't real money." She explained.

"Huh?!" "No." The trio gasped.

 **DK**

"What do you mean 'not real money?!" Dr.Z yelled at them once they returned to Zeta Point and gave their report.

"It was humiliating!" Ursula cried as she watched the checks get eaten by the dinosaurs. "And they were all laughing at us!"

"Then they through us out." Zander said.

"Without a sucker." Ed muttered sadly.

Dr.Z growled at this turn of events. "What self-respecting evil gangster can't even pass off a bad check?!" He asked them angrily. "The whole reason the Alpha Gang is going broke is because you mess up all of my plans!"

"Maybe the plans are the problem." Ursula muttered.

"No, it was clearly all your constant shopping in London, Monaco, and Paris." Zander reminded her. "Why'd you think we took away your online shopping privileges?"

"The inventions could use some work, too." Ed muttered.

"Stop!" Helga yelled at them all as she placed her container on the table. "There's plenty of time for this blaming after lunch! It's time to eat now! So you can all take your seats!"

"Yes, Helga." Dr.Z said as they all took seats with Rod and Laura at the table.

"Oh, what are we having?" Rod asked as Helga poured the food into his bowl. As she did, he noticed a rock fell into his soup. "Hey! Was that a rock?"

"No money for groceries means that cream of gravel soup is all you get." Helga told them as she finished pouring the soup. "Bon appetite."

"But, Helga, how am I supposed to conquer the world on an empty stomach?" Dr.Z asked. His answer was Gigas coming over to the table and drinking up the soup himself. "Aah!"

"Keep your snouts out of mine!" Ursula said as Armatus and Maximus joined him, which they promptly ignored.

"I guess we're not the only ones who are hungry." Ed said.

Gigas finished his meal and looked right at Dr.Z. "What are you looking at?" The doctor asked him. The Tyrannosaurus responded by slightly opening his mouth and growling from both mouth and stomach. "Helga, bring some more soup!" He said quickly. "Otherwise we'll all end up as dinosaur food!"

"Just thank your god that Brontikens isn't here. He'd eat all the soup before we'd even have one drop." Gigas told him.

"Oh, yeah? Where is he?" Laura asked.

"Training. As usual." The three dinosaurs replied.

In the training room, Brontikens as currently attacking wooden dummies with his tail, snapping them in half with just one strike. As he continued training, an unstableness formed in his eyes.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"Oh, man, I've been wanting this game!" Max said as he looked at a TV in a game store showing a game with a chibi Triceratops.

"You already have a ton of games you never even played once, Max." Rex reminded him.

"Yeah, but if you want it that bad, then save up your allowance and by it." Zoe told him. "Since you love being such a big spender."

"Who are you calling a big spender?" Max asked as he ran to catch up with them.

"You. You're always spending every penny you have." The pinkette told him. "You had to buy two popsicles?" She asked as she pointed to the frozen treats in his hands.

"But, that's because I bought one for Chomp, but then it turned out he didn't want one after all." Max explained.

"You just wanted both flavors. You never bought one for me." Chomp said.

"You're just remembering wrong." Max told him as he held a popsicle up to his head, where Chomp was lying. "Just take a bite and tell me you want one."

Chomp obliged and took a bite. Once he did, he felt his brain get squeezed tightly. "Oh my god!" He screamed before it went away and he started sucking on the popsicle.

"Chomp." Max groaned as his friends laughed. "Thanks for making me look bad, and now you gave yourself a brain-freeze."

Before Chomp could reply, they heard the sounds of sirens going off. Turning their direction towards a nearby bank. The doors opened to reveal four robbers running with two large bags on their shoulders. "Move!" "Let's beat it!"

They saw a tall man with tan hair and red shades and a short man with black hair and regular glasses carrying the large bags, while a blue haired woman with a ponytail ran behind them. Their leader seemed to be an old man with a tan beard. As the laughed at their success, he failed to notice where he was running. "Hey! Watch out!" Max warned him. But it was too late and they crashed into each other. They fell to the ground, and the old man's wig fell on top of him

"Hey, watch were ya going, ya brat!" The old man said as he removed his wig. "Can't you see that I'm working here?!"

"Dr.Z?!" Everyone said in surprise.

"It's Dr.A! You spell it with an A!" The old man yelled at them.

Suddenly a car pulled up and the woman rolled down the window. On closer inspection, it was noted that she and the other two looked exactly like the rest of the Alpha Gang. Come on, let's make some tracks!" She told Dr.A.

"Hold on. The old lady's in this, too?" Zoe asked.

"Listen, you! I'm not old, this is just a disguise!" The Ursula look-alike yelled at her.

"Uhh." Was all they could say in reply as to what's going on.

"Hold it right there!" A cop told them. "You're under arrest, crooks!"

Dr.A just laughed as he and his minions pulled out some guns. The cops put their arms in the air as the D-Team gasped. "Somebody do something!" Paris exclaimed as she hid behind Zoe's legs.

The gang pulled the triggers and the guns fired. The cops cowered as the waiting for the end. But instead of bullets, flags and confetti came out of them. "Huh?" The D-Team said in confusion.

Taking advantage of the situation, Dr.A got into the car and it drove away quickly. Zoe got her cameras ready while Max got his Dino Holder out. "Ready, Terry? Let's stop these crooks!"

"Bring them on!" Terry roared.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Terry landed behind the car and grabbed onto it, causing it to stop in its tracks. The gang looked behind themselves and screamed when they saw who had stopped them. Terry lifted his head up and tossed the car behind him. While the rest of the team continued screaming, Dr.A's eyes were full of joy. "A real dinosaur!" He tried happily.

The car crashed and the bags opened up and spilled out the loot. The gang landed and Dr.A looked right up at Terry. "A Tyrannosaurus."

The Ursula look-alike knew what he was about to do and grabbed him by the collar. "Boss, we've got to get out of here!"

"Forget the money!" The Zander look-alike said.

"Let's go!" The are look-alike said as the quickly got into the car and drove away.

"That should teach 'em." Terry said as he was recalled.

"So, what exactly was the Alpha Gang doing robbing a bank?" Rex asked.

"And why did they panic at the sight of Terry?" Ace added.

"Weird." Was all Max could say.

 **DK**

Eventually, the events of the bank made it onto the news. "Witnesses have identified the organizer of today's bank robbery as Dr.Z, the leader of a crime syndicate known as the Alpha Gang." The anchorwoman reported.

"That is ridiculous! I have never robbed a bank!" Dr.Z yelled at the screen. "And even if I did, I wouldn't do it wearing lipstick!"

"Also caught on the security video were his three henchmen." The camera then showed individual photos of each of the team.

"They look just like us!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Except I have better hair." Zander said.

"And I'm thinner." Ed added.

"All of the stolen money was recovered by police officers soon after the robbery, but unfortunately, the criminals were able to make a successful get away." The anchorwoman said. "Witnesses say they were frightened off not by security, but by the appearance of a dinosaur, though this is unconfirmed."

"Why would we be scared of a dinosaur? Now I know it wasn't us." Dr.Z said.

"What I want to know is how four other people could look so much like us." Ursula said.

"I've always felt that I had a long lost twin brother somewhere." Zander said.

"I thought you were an only child, Zander." Ed pointed out.

"Maybe we were separated a birth, and he was adopted and raised by circus clowns! You don't know what my childhood was like!" Zander retorted.

"Well, they say that everyone has a look-alike somewhere out there in the world." Ursula told them. "And it looks like we just found ours."

"Hmm." Dr.Z thought for a bit before telling his minions. "I have a plan."

 **DK**

"What'd you mean that wasn't the Alpha Gang?" Max asked Reese once they were at the D-Lab.

"Look. There are small differences in the shape of their skulls." Reese said as she showed them the skulls of the two doctors.

"Oh, yeah." Zoe realized.

"And the same with the other three. They're close but different." Reese explained.

"You're right." Max realized.

"That's way too close for it to be just a coincidence." Rex said.

"You don't think they're.." Tank started.

"Twins?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Like Bruce Willis!" Spiny added.

"Are you suggesting all four of them are twins?" Spike asked.

"Based on these scans, it's higly likely." Reese answered.

"If so, then, man, is fate lazy." Trooper said.

From the training room, Coal listened in on the conversation below. "Looks like those freaks you beat up weren't the Alpha Gang, but instead their twins." She told Terry.

Terry stopped biting onto the Apatosaurus dummy and looked at Coal. "You can't be serious." He told her.

"Just ask Reese. I heard the whole thing." Coal told before looking at his work on the dummy. She noted how all the bite marks were on the feet. "If you want to take him down, you need to hit his weak points." She told the Tyrannosaurus.

"In case you haven't noticed, his only weak point is impossible to reach!" Terry yelled at her as he tried to reach the neck, but couldn't get a good enough grip on it.

"Then focus less on the bite and more on just hitting him!" Coal told him.

Terry looked at her in confusion. "He's huge. How the hell am I supposed to knock him around?"

Coal rolled her eyes. "I didn't say throw him around, I said hit him. Remember this: large size is both a blessing and a curse in a fight." She said before she left.

Terry stayed as he pondered what she said. "A blessing and a curse."

 **DK**

Meanwhile, in a small building on top of a larger one, the second Alpha Gang were currently discussing what happened earlier that day. Despite losing all of the money, Dr.A was rather happy instead of furious. "Ah, I've always wanted to see a real Tyrannosaurus, and now I have." He said as he looked at a toy he had.

"And thanks to that Tyrannosaurus, we lost all of our money." The Ursula look-alike, known as Mersula, reminded him. "Now we don't even have enough cash to buy ourselves dinner."

"So what?" Dr.A yelled at her. "We can rob a bank anytime! How often do you get to see a real dinosaur, huh?" He asked before hugging his toy. "It's been my dream since I was a little boy. So how could I not be overwhelmed with childlike emotion."

Just then, the lights outside began to flash white as the whole roof began to shake. "What's that?" Dr.A asked as he opened the window and the light began to dim. "What?!" All of them gasped.

"I would have called ahead, but I didn't have your number, Big Brother." Someone said as four silhouettes appeared.

"What? What did you say?" Dr.A asked as the silhouettes revealed to be the actual Alpha Gang. "Who are you?"

"No way!" Mersula gasped.

"They look like us!" The Ed look-alike, known as Ted, exclaimed.

"Impossible!" The Zander look-alike, known as Tanner, gasped.

"It's true!" Zander exclaimed as he stared to cry. "We are twins that were separated at birth, Brother!"

"So were you guys raised by circus clowns?" Ed asked them.

"They're our twins?" Dr.A asked.

"She's obviously the older one." Mersula said.

"I don't know what to say about that hairstyle." Tanner said.

"He's fatter." Ted pointed out before they all ran outside.

"Long...lost." The second Alpha Gang said as they ran.

"Twins!" The real ones finished as they all ran to hug each other.

All of the men embraced each other, while the two Ursula's just gave each other shoulder pats. "How ya doing?"

"So, Brother, to what do we owe this honor of our long-lost twins suddenly appearing here out of the blue?" Dr.A asked as the separated.

"Well, I... need cash." Dr.Z told him quietly.

"You came to borrow money?!" The second Alpha Gang exclaimed.

Dr.A regained his composer and addressed his little brother. "I'm sorry, but we're broke."

"What?!" Dr.Z exclaimed angrily. All this work for nothing?

"This is why you should have waited before asking for money." The second Alpha Gang looked to see Brontikens slowly approaching them. "If they had any, it's probably to stop the landlord from kicking them out. That or to buy more toys." Brontikens said as he whacked the shelf containing the toys, causing some to fall down.

"Hey! Don't break my toy dinosaurs!" Dr.A yelled while Dr.Z picked them up.

"So I see you like dinosaurs, too, is that right?" Dr.Z asked his brother.

"Yes." Dr.A answered before looking at Brontikens. "And, in fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's some type of miniature Apatosaurus."

"And you'd be correct, Brother!" Dr.Z told him. "However, he's no ordinary miniature! Ursula!"

"Yes, sir!" Ursula said as they got out their scanners. "Here it goes.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

The whole room exploded, and when the debris cleared, Dr.A was face to face with Brontikens in his true form. "Ah, fantastic! A full size Apatosaurus!" He gasped before noticing the others.

"Dinosaurs!" The rest of the second Alpha Gang gasped.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Dr.Z laughed at their reactions. "So, what'd you think?"

"Incredible." Mersula said before they were recalled. "Hey, now where did they go?"

"Right here." Ursula said, gesturing to the glowing cards in their hands. "They've been safely turned back into cards."

"However, if you don't hand over all your money." Dr.Z threatened his brother.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

"I'll be forced to turn them loose." He told them.

Dr.A did not take kindly to the ultimatum. "You idiot, I already told you I'm broke thanks to one of those dinosaurs botching our last job!"

This gained Brontikens' interest. "What kind was it?"

"A Tyrannosaurus, only red." Dr.A told him.

"Intresting." Brontikens said as he was recalled.

"Anyway." Dr.A said, shifting the subject. "If you're my long-lost twin brother coming to meet me, shouldn't you be bringing me money?"

"Aah! Why, you!" Dr.Z yelled as his minions tired to calm him down.

"All right, calm down." Ursula told him.

"This really isn't going very well." Zander said.

Dr.A ignored them and turned his attention to the carrier they used. "Do these wheels of yours got any pick-up?"

"I'm happy with its performance." Dr.Z answered.

"In that case- ha ha ha!" Dr.A laughed. "I say we take a little road trip."

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, Zoe ran as fast as she could to Max's place. "My Dino Holder detected something, but just for a second."

"Yeah, It shows up on ours, too." Max told her.

"It was too quick to get a fix on it, so I'll bet you it was the Alpha Gang." Rex told them.

"I sure wish we knew what they were up to this time." Max said

Hearing them say Alpha Gang made Terry tense up. _"No, not now. It's too soon."_

 **DK**

The two Alpha Gangs were currently flying over a desert until a city came into view. "What is that place?" Ursula asked.

"A huge city right in the middle of the desert!" Zander exclaimed.

"There's a lot of money there?" Dr.Z asked his brother.

"Oh, yeah!" Dr.A told him. "Las Vegas is where people come to throw their money away." He explained as the craft landed.

"Really? If that's true, then I'm here to collect all the trash." Dr.Z declared.

"Maybe I'll sit this one out." Ursula said. "I really don't enjoy sorting through garbage."

"They don't really through it away, you airhead." Mersula mocked her.

Ursula took offense to this. "Did you just call me an airhead?!"

"I did! You got a problem with that 'Little Sister?!"

"You're the problem, 'Big Sister?!"

"Ursula!"

"Mersula!"

"Huh?" They both stopped their arguing as their teammates pulled them aside.

"Aren't we supposed to play nice until we get the money?" Ed asked.

"That's right, Ursula. We've got to keep these guys on our side for now." Zander told her. "So you've got to control that anger of yours, or you'll ruin it for the rest of us." Ursula growled as she knew he was unfortunately right.

"Here, you'll need to wear this." Dr.A said as he handed his brother a pink dress.

"I will not wear a dress." Dr.Z firmly told him.

"And just in case, you'd better take this, too." Dr.A added before handing him a gun. "But try not to use it unless it's an extreme emergency."

"I already have a gun." Dr.Z told him.

"But this kind is guaranteed to make them give you the money." Dr.A told his brother. "It's a special kind of gun."

"Okay." Dr.Z said unsurely as he took the gun.

"In exchange, you'll lend me your dinosaur cards and that Alpha Scanner."

"Fat chance!" Dr.Z told him.

 **DK**

Eventually, Dr.Z realized that he had no choice and complied with his brother's wishes. And, yes, he hated it. "This is humiliating. Pink has never been my color." He told his brother as they walked to the front booths.

"We have to wear disguises. We're wanted in 25 states." Mersula told him.

"Make that 26. In this one, we're wanted by the fashion police." Tanner added.

"No surprise there." Zander commented.

"I feel fat." Ed said.

"At least you don't look like a reject form a high school marching band." Ursula told him as she looked at her outfit in depression.

"Or Goldilocks on steroids." Dr.Z added.

Eventually, they reached their target. "The vault is just under that booth." Dr.A told them. "Keep quiet And let me do all the talking."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Dr.Z warned him.

They both walked up to the booth and Dr.A reached into his pocket. "Give me all of your cash or be trampled!" He threatened the woman in the booth as he pulled out the scanner and card.

"What?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dr.A told her as he slashed the card.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong way and he had a chibi Brontikens on his head. "Aah! Get this thing off on my head!" Dr.A excalaimed as he struggled to keep his head up.

"Brontikens, get off." Dr.Z told him.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?" The woman asked them.

"How about I show you?" Dr.A replied as he regained composure and pulled out his gun. "Hand over all of your money, now!" He ordered as his minions joined him.

The woman pressed a button under her desk and an alarm went off. People began to panic as the booths closed and the cops began to enter. "Uh-oh. That's not good." Dr.A said as they got surrounded.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." A cop told them.

The second Alpha Gang obliged, but Dr.Z was having none of that. He took out the gun is brother gave him and fired, only to find out it was full of streamers. The cops looked at them in confusion while Dr.Z looked at his gun. "Hey! What kind of trick is this?!"

"I told you not to shoot, you bumbling amateur!" Dr.A scolded him.

"How was I supposed to know that you're all talk and no action?!" Dr.Z yelled at him. "Give me back my stuff!" He said as he snatched back his scanner and recalled Brontikens.

 **"ALL RIGHT! ALPHA SLASH!"**

A full sized Brontikens appeared and scared away all the cops before all of his feet were on the ground. "Come over here, Brontikens! I wanted you to shatter this shutter!" Dr.Z commanded him. "This is where all the money is!"

"But the real prize has yet to come." Brontikens said as he obliged to Dr.Z's command.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Brontikens' signal was just detected by the Dino Holders. "They're at it again!" Max exclaimed.

"Where is it, Reese?" Rex asked her.

"It's coming from Las Vegas, Nevada." Reese told them.

"The entertainment capital of the world!" Spike said with excitement.

"All right, everyone. Let's get going." Terry said, though his nervousness was showing. At the press of a button they were all transported to Las Vegas.

When they got there, they noticed the chaos outside of the casino. "What'd you think happened?" Paris asked.

"I don't know." Max replied. "Let's go check it out."

"Hey, kids!" They turned to see a policewoman approach them. "You three need to clear out. This area is a crime scene." She told them.

"But what's going on, Officer?" Rex asked.

"There's been a robbery in the casino, and one of the witnesses reporting seeing a dinosaur, too." She explained.

The D-Team gasped as she ran off to deal with the situation. "It's the Alpha Gang! No doubt about it!" Tank declared.

"But now the Dino Holder's not showing anything." Zoe said as she pulled hers out to confirm her point.

"Hey, you're right." Rex said as he and Max checked theirs.

"Think they managed to get away?" Chomp asked.

"No." Ace told him. "With this many cops in the area, I'm guessing they're still inside. We'll just have to wait for them to come out."

 **DK**

Inside the casino, the Alpha Gang laid waste to all of the guards and managed to find the vault easily. Brontikens stood guard while to two groups collected the loot. "Ha ha ha! We found it!" Dr.A laughed. "Just look at all this loot!" He then turned to his brother. "That was incredible, Dr.Z. You're not such a bungler of a burgled after all. With the way you controlled that Apatosaurus, it's clear that we have the same dinosaur loving blood running through our veins, my lost-long twin brother." He said as he gave Dr.Z a hug around the neck.

Dr.Z, on the other hand, decided enough was enough. "Aah! I'm not your long-lost twin!" He told Dr.A as he freed himself from his embrace. "That was all a bunch of baloney!"

"What?!" Dr.A gasped.

"After I saw your pictures in the news, I made up the whole story just to get you four to go along with our little scheme." Dr.Z explained. "Now that I see what morons you are, I'm starting to think we should have carried this out on our own!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Dr.A questioned him. "Well, what about us both loving dinosaurs?"

"Coincidence!" Dr.Z told him. "Both of us have a staff of losers, so what?"

"We're not total losers." Ursula rejected.

"It's just that our success rate is low." Zander said.

"You're total losers for believing us." Ed told the second Alpha Gang.

"No!" Tanner and Ted screamed in horror.

Mersula, on the other hand, was pretty smug. "Huh. I figured as much. From the beginning, I was wondering how my so-called 'younger sister' could be such an old lady."

"Rrr! Who are you calling old lady!?" Ursula asked her. "You're so old, your wrinkles have wrinkles!"

"Yeah? Listen, you're so old, when you look in the mirror, you reflection hides!" Mersula shot back.

"I'll get you for that!" Ursula declared.

"Stop!" Dr.Z yelled as he got in between the two. "You're wasting time! Besides, this is really getting old."

"Who are you calling old?!" Both women yelled at him, making the doctor cringe and fall over. "It couldn't be me." Ursula muttered.

"Enough!" Dr.Z told her. "We've got to get all this loot loaded up and then get out of here, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're not going anywhere with this stash!" Dr.A said as he and his minions blocked their path.

"That's what you think!" Dr.Z told him. "I've got an Apatosaurus that says we are!" He recalled Brontikens and his card appeared in his hand. "Alpha Slash!"

Outside, the D-Team's Dino Holders started blinking, indicating Brontikens was summoned. "It's back!" Max exclaimed.

"And it looks like someone's coming." Chomp told them as he pointed to the entrance.

Sure enough, the second Alpha Gang came running out the doors before the police stopped them. "Stop right there and identify yourselves!"

"Look! It's that weird doctor guy from this morning!" Zoe said as she checked with her glasses.

Suddenly, Brontikens burst from the building, scarring all the cops. "What is that thing?!" One of them asked in horror.

"Your worst nightmare." Brontikens replied as the Alpha Gang showed up with large bags of money.

"Great. It's our weird doctor guy." Zoe said sarcastically.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Ursula and Zander called out the rest of their dinosaurs, and the attack began. "Go! Spectral Destroy, Brontikens! Ha!"

Brontikens gathered the energy on his back before he fired at some of the police cars. The blasts caused them to explode and start a fire. Armatus proceeded to smash cars with his tail, while Gigas and Maximus did so with their bodies. The second Alpha Gang ran for their lives before hiding in a bush.

Terry watched in horror as the Alpha Gang continued their attack. This was by far the worst thing they have ever done. Growling in anger, he turned to Max. "Everyone, we need to stop them before they kill someone!" The rest of the D-Team agreed and got ready for battle.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

Gigas noticed the color changed and immediately got worried. "Uh-oh. Guys, we have company!" He yelled to the others. But, due to the smoke, he couldn't see them, or Chomp and Paris tackling him.

While Ace pounced on Armatus, and Tank and Spiny smacked Maximus with their tails, Terry looked around for Brontikens. Due to the smoke, he could barely see in front of him. Thankfully, his kind were known for smelling rather than sight, so he was able to smell that the Apatosaurus was nearby.

From the bush, the second Alpha Gang poked their heads out and watched the fight. "Where are all of these dinosaurs coming from?" Tanner asked.

"And how will we get away?" Mersula added. "Boss, since you seem to like dinosaurs so much, why don't you do something?" She suggested.

"Like what? You want me to go out there and offer them treats?" Dr.A replied.

On the other side of the battle, the real Alpha Gang finally noticed the fight going on. "Hey, aren't those dinosaurs with the bratty kids?" Dr.Z asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Zander confirmed.

"Ha! We've got you now, old geezer!" Max told them.

"And you too, old lady!" Zoe added.

"Okay, I didn't hear that." Ursula mumbled.

"Well, looks like we hit the jackpot!" Dr.Z told them. "We've got a bunch of money, and now we'll take your dinosaurs!" He declared. "Show 'em, Brontikens!"

Terry immediately got onto his guard and had his eyes peeled for any signs of danger. He noticed a small, gray object approaching him quickly and grabbed onto it with his mouth. Getting a better feel of it, he could deduce that it was Brontikens' tail. "I see you've been training." Brontikens said as he showed his head before lifting his tail up and slammed it down repeatedly. But Terry did not let go.

His friends were not having much better luck. Gigas knocked Chomp into Paris and Ace before Armatus jumped into all three of them. And Maximus threw Tank into a building before doing the same to Spiny. "My liver!" Spiny cried as he slid down the building.

The D-Team saw that their friends were in trouble and quickly acted. "Ninja Attack!" Rex said as he activated the card. Ace quickly ran up to Armatus before surrounding him with clones and hitting him repeatedly.

"Metal Wing!" The Pteranodons appeared and swooped down to Gigas and sliced him with their wings.

"Water Sword/ Quake Saber!" Water formed out of Spiny's mouth while Tank's tail had a crystal light saber form from its tip. Both of them aimed at Maximus and sliced her.

"How's that, Thick Thighs?" Tank mocked.

All three of them slowly got back up and slowly began to back away and huddle together. Brontikens could see this and began to yell at them. "Come back, you cowards!"

Seeing they had the chance they were waiting for, Max got their final attack ready. "Go! Final Thunder!"

Chomp charged forward before knocking all three of them down with his tail and hoisted them into the air. He then fired a strike of lightning at them, causing them to be paralyzed. Then an arc of electricity formed around him before it broke into seven individual bolts and fired at the trio. Each one hit individually before the attack stopped and they were falling from the sky, twitching as they did so. Dr.Z gasped as they landed right on top of their carrier, causing it to explode and for them to be carded.

The cards flew into Ursula and Zander's hands while the group watched in silence. "That's going to make it a little tuff to get home." Ursula commented.

"Yeah! How's that, Doctor?!" Max asked the doctor mockingly.

Dr.Z's distressed look soon changed to a smirk. "It seems you brats have forgotten that we still have one player left." He gestured to Brontikens, who didn't even feel Terry biting his tail anymore.

The rest of the D-Team quickly ran over to assist Terry. But Brontikens was having none of that. Using his foot, he picked up some gasoline from the police cars and threw it onto the ground around them, creating a ring of fire that surrounded the two. "I'll have no interferences." He told them.

The rest of them tried to find a way around, but Terry let go of Brontikens tail and stopped them. "Guys, leave us alone. This is our fight."

"Bro, you're being stupid!" Chomp told him. "Now is not the time to get all prideful."

"It isn't my pride you should worry about." Terry told the Triceratops. "It's his." He gestured to Brontikens, who was kindly allowing them to have this talk. "I know what he wants. He wants revenge."

"I know, he mentioned that back at the volcano. But he already got it." Chomp reminded him.

"Against you, yes, but not against me." Terry explained. "This rematch needs to happen someday, and I decide that it happens today!" With that, he turned around and began to face Brontikens. Chomp tried to object, but the flames blocked his view.

"I can't tell if you're really brave or really foolish for going through with this." Brontikens said as he got ready.

"You'll see how much I've been training." Terry told him before he charged forward. His goal was to pin Brontikens down so he can damage the Apatosaurus much easier. He leapt forward, trying to reach the neck, but Brontikens saw this coming and hit him away with head.

Terry landed right by the fire, thankfully not getting his face burned. He heard and felt the footsteps of Brontikens charging towards him. Looking up, he saw the sauropod lifting a foot up to crush his neck like he did in New York. Thinking fast, he quickly rolled out of the way before getting back up. Going for it again, he leapt at Brontikens, but only managed to hit his side, causing him to stumble a bit.

Up in the air, Jet and the Pteranodons were watching the whole fight, reporting everything that occurred. "How's Terry doing?!" Max asked the Pteranodons. After what Chomp told him, he couldn't help but worry.

"Too soon to tell who's winning." Jet replied.

Back with the fight, Terry noticed how his attack managed to hurt Brontikens and decided to try it again. He charged forward, but Brontikens was prepared this time and met him in a headlock. "And that's checkmate." Brontikens told Terry. Before he could asked what he meant, Brontikens' tail caused Terry to trip and fall onto the ground. Brontikens took this opportunity to bat Terry away like a golf ball with his head.

Terry got back up and was panting heavily as Brontikens slowly walked towards him. "You sure are powerful." Terry told him. "I can barely get a scratch on you."

"Don't be surprised, Terry. I commend you for putting up a good struggle, but the cat can never beat the tiger, as they say." Brontikens responded. "I've already gotten revenge on your brother. Once I'm done with you, the Pachycephalosaurus and Seismosaurus will follow. Then you will all know once and for all who the strongest dinosaur is."

Terry looked around frantically, trying to find something that could weaken him. Yet all that was around them was the slowly dwindling fire. Terry then remembered what Coal told him earlier. "Large size is both a blessing and a curse." He told himself. "What the hell did she mean? All that size is used for is hitting me like a truck. It has no drawback."

As Terry tried remembering what Coal meant, Brontikens swung his neck at the Tyrannosaurus once again. Terry quickly jumped over it and landed on the other side. "'Phew' good thing I...saw that coming. Wait, that's it!" He realized. "His large size makes his attacks harder when they hit, but he sacrifices speed and unpredictability thanks to him being so large. The question now is, how to use that to my advantage?"

"Are you done whispering to yourself?" Brontikens asked Terry, snapping the Tyrannosaurus from his thoughts. Brontikens gave a roar before charging forward again. Terry charged forward as well. Brontikens saw this coming and swung his neck at him again. But instead of simply dodging, Terry used this as a leverage and leapt onto it. "What!?" Brontikens asked as he tried to throw Terry off, but the Tyrannosaurus had managed to climb onto his back.

"I don't believe it!" Jet gasped. "Terry actually has Brontikens struggling a bit!"

Terry then began to bite down onto the sauropods back. Brontikens roared in pain before reaching back to grab Terry to through him off. Terry saw his head approaching and quickly let go and made Brontikens bite onto his own back by accident. "Hey, now. Why're you hitting yourself?" Terry joked.

Brontikens growled in anger at this comment. "Grrr! Enough games!" He yelled before charging forward again.

"You know, you should really change your strategy around a bit." Terry said as he met him in another headlock. "It's always charge forward, swing your head, try and squish me. For the ultimate fighter, you really are as predictable as they come."

Brontikens growled even louder before getting his tail ready to swing at Terry. But Terry was ready and stopped it with his foot before he pushed back onto Brontikens so quickly it took the sauropod off guard. Brontikens tried to push him back, but the Tyrannosaurus was proving to be too much for him. With a loud roar as a signal, Terry head butted Brontikens with all his might, and the sauropod fell to the ground.

At this time, the fire began to dwindle to nothing and everyone could see the outcome. Terry had Brontikens on the ground, with a foot on his neck to prevent him from getting up. "Word of advice before you challenge us again: stop relying on the same moves again and again." Terry told him. "Also, get that temper of yours under check."

Brontikens looked at Terry with hatred in his eyes before he slowly nodded and returned to his card due to the pain and lack of energy.

As everyone cheered at Terry's victory, the card went into Dr.Z's hands. He was shocked at what just happened. They managed to defeat Brontikens without assistance.

Seeing they had no dinosaurs left, Dr.A decided now was the time to attack. "Hand over all that money!" He demanded.

"Yeah! We stole it fair and square!" Mersula added before the group got into a cat fight over the money.

"Who pulled my hair!?"

"Give us back our money!"

"It's our money!"

"But we stole it!"

"We stole it first!"

"Our money's flying away!"

"Huh?!" Everyone stopped and noticed that the three Pteranodons were carrying the money with their talons. "What's the matter? You missing something?" Zoe asked them smugly.

"That'll teach ya!" Max added with the same smugness in his voice.

Seeing the kids got the money back, the police took the opportunity to apprehend the criminals. "Hold it right there! You're all under arrest!"

"Aah!" Dr.Z growled.

"I can't go to prison. I look terrible in orange." Ursula whispered to him.

Dr.Z ignored her and tried to find a way to escape. "Huh?" He found That way in the form of a sewer pipe. "He he!" He chuckled before he removed the lid and jumped in. He was followed by Ursula, then Ed, and then Tanner.

"Not you!" Ursula said as she kicked him back up and Zander jumped in.

"Wait for me!" Dr.A called out as he jumped in. But they closed the lid on him, causing him to hit his face on the gravel and leaving him at the mercy of the cops. "Can't crime pay sometimes?" He asked as he began to sob.

 **DK**

Once they managed to escape, the Alpha Gang began the awfully long walk home. "I've got to admit, it was kind of fun that the Alpha Gang has doppelgangers." Dr.Z said.

"They looked just like us, too." Ed added.

"That's what doppelganger means, Ed." Zander told him.

"I thought they were nothing like us." Ursula commented.

"I thought they were just as dumb!" Dr.Z yelled back.

 **DK**

"Now for an Action News update." The anchorwoman said on the TV at the Taylor Household while Max and the others had their lunch. "This has just come in. Las Vegas authorities are reporting that they've made four arrests in the armed casino robbery, and that all of the stolen money had been safely returned to the vaults."

"So do you really think those robbers really are related to the Alpha Gang, Rex?" Max asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "And ya think it's possible they're all twins?"

"They way they were fighting, it didn't seem like they were family." Rex replied. "But, I don't know."

"They sure looked alike. That we can all agree on." Chomp said, making everyone nod in agreement.

 **DK**

"I don't know if that was Grandpa's ancestor or not, but it looks like he's going to prison." Rod said as he, Laura, and Seth looked at files he pulled up about the second Alpha Gang.

"According to these articles, that group has had more then their share of problems." Seth told them.

"In that case, maybe they are related." Rod joked.

"True." Seth agreed.

"Speaking of Grandpa, shouldn't he and the others be back by now?" Laura asked.

 **DK**

Back in the sewers, the Alpha Gang was panting heavily from all the walking. "Ah! We've been walking for hours." Dr.Z sighed.

"We can't let the cops catch us." Zander added.

"What If our body doubles ratted us out?" Ed asked.

"They can't." Ursula told him. "Isn't there a crooks' code or something?"

"Yeah, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Zander told her.

"I wish you three stayed in Vegas!" Dr.Z yelled at them again.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Seth: Why don't we put the dinosaurs to work instead of the humans?**

 **Dr.Z: How can we do that with four dinosaurs?**

 **Seth: I have my ways**

A/N: And so we reached the beginning of season 1.2. What a fun ride this was.

For those of you wondering, I can up with Tanner and Ted's names. Mersula And Dr.A I got from Netflix subtitles.

But I'm sure you're all interested in the big fight. The big one-on-one was added for three reasons. First was to add something epic for the mid season finale. Second was the fact that I needed to show the D-Team can defeat Brontikens without much assistance. If he's going to appear more, this had to happen. And the final reason was to show more of Terry's character. In case you didn't notice, Terry is a warrior who loves a good fight. I'll admit, though, this fight was a challenge to compose.

I did get one person who commented on element boosters. I'm not adding them into this story, period. I'm sorry I just don't like the concept.

With nothing else to saw, see you all...tomorrow actually.


	28. Season 1 intro 2

Dinosaur King Retold season 1.2 intro

Play Renaissance from Soul Eater

(Music starts up with silhouettes of the three teams as the logo appears in a worm hole)

 **Inside my heart, our souls are connected, a light so bright it's unheard**

(An asteroid slowly approaches the earth from space)

 **A Resonance so loud that it has now created, a bound much stronger than words**

(As it hits the earth, six orbs come out of the asteroid and fly into the earth)

(Chomp appears in a lighting strike , Terry appears though a volcanic eruption, Ace appears in a tornado, Paris appears in growing plants, Tank appears in an rock formation, followed by getting washed away by a wave carrying Spiny, and ending with panning shots of the D-Team)

 **You and me, tacit energy, are brought together by fate and destiny**

(Max, Chomp, and Terry are shown running across a field together)

 **Never look back, power igniting the sparks**

(Rex, Ace, and Tank look over a city from the top of a building)

 **You're my familiar face in the dark**

(Zoe and Paris are riding Spiny while the Pteranodons and Futaba fly and leap over them)

 **Battles we've fought**

(Group shot of the whole team)

 **Friends, foes both gone a pain you can't bear**

(Shot of all the dinosaurs at the D-Lab)

 **But we will struggle on, we'll kill the nightmare**

(Zoom in of the Alpha Gang before it cuts to a eye in the darkness)

 **Inside my heart, our souls are connected**

(Ace repeatedly hits Armatus with Ninja Attack)

 **A light so bright it's unheard**

(Maximus is sliced by Quake Saber and Water Sword)

 **A resonance so loud that it has now created**

(Paris fires Nature's Blessing onto Chomp)

 **A bound that's stronger than words**

(Chomp attacks Gigas with an Electric Charge)

 **Origin or end who cares about the season**

(Brontikens and Terry are staring each other off)

 **Debts and pain we must pay**

(Everyone watches in anticipation)

 **Just take my hand and somehow we will know the reason**

(Brontikens fires Spectral Destroy while Terry charges forward with Ultimate Fire)

 **Together we'll find a way**

(Both attacks collide and the screen goes white before it shows the D-Team again with the title card)


	29. Carnival of Chaos

Carnival of Chaos

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"Lunch time!" Helga announced as everyone at Zeta Point gathered around the table. "So what are you waiting for? Dig in!" She told them as she passed them the plates with the meal on them. Well, if you'd count a tiny gram cracker as a meal.

"Um..." Ursula said as tried to find the right words, as to not upset Helga.

"Dig in to what?" Ed asked the maid.

"I need a smaller fork." Zander said.

"I need a smaller appetite." Ursula added.

"Believe me, this is the best I could do working on a budget." Helga told them.

"Maybe you should work less on the budget and more on the menu." Ursula told her.

Helga glared at her in a look that that made Ursula's blood freeze. "You can thank yourself and the doctor for using up all our money." It was clear Helga was very pissed at the two of them.

"I have lots of expenses!" The doctor retorted as he shrunk in his seat.

"Until we have some more cash flow, you'll just have to grow you're own food." Helga told the A-Team as she pulled out seeds and gardening tools from nowhere and tossed them to the trio. "Now get digging." The trio groaned in disappointment. "Und you two." She said, turning to Rod and Laura. "Study hard so you don't end up worthless louts like them."

"Right." The children nodded before taking a bite of their food, with Dr.Z quickly following.

Seth took a bite of his as he pondered the situation. Something had to be done.

Immediately after lunch, the A-Team went to the side of a cliff and began working on planting crops. Zander was hitting the ground with his shovel to make spots for Ursula to put the seeds when he stopped to take a stretch. "Oh, yeah!" He said as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat. "Nothing like an honest day's work getting back to nature and tilling the soil like are forefathers before us. You hear what I'm saying?"

"Yep, we'll be feeding ourselves with fruits of our labors." Ed agreed. "Vegetables, actually, but it doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

"Ahh, it's so true." Ursula sighed blissfully. "When harvest time comes in a few moths and we- what am I talking about?! We'll all starve to death long before these crops are grown!"

"Nah, the dinosaurs on this island will definitely eat us all first." Dr.Z told them as he watched their work.

The Alpha Gang gasped at the news. "Are they starving too?" Ursula asked fearfully.

Dr.Z nodded in confirmation. "Mm-hmm. It's not easy feeding an island full of giant, picky eaters on my salary. They eat more then Ed. These dinosaurs have gone days without a decent meal!"

"But we're on a tropical island." Zander reminded him. "Surely 3/4 of our dinosaurs would be fine."

"I wish that was true. But, apparently, most of the trees and bushes on this island don't go perfectly with their stomachs. And they need a lot to fill themselves up. They'll strip the island clean and then have to turn to meat eating to survive!" Dr.Z explained.

"So we're doomed?" Ursula asked.

"There's still a chance, but we must act quickly."

The group turned to see Seth approaching them. "Seth, do you have an idea?" Dr.Z asked.

"I do." Seth replied. "Why don't we put the dinosaurs to work instead of the humans?"

"Excuse me?" Dr.Z asked.

"Dinosaurs?" Ed started.

"To work?" Zander added.

"Instead of us?" Ursula finished.

"Of course!" Dr.Z exclaimed. "Humans already do that with other animals, so dinosaurs should prove to be much more effective at labor." Dr.Z then quickly realized something. "But would it be effective with our numbers?"

"If my invention works successfully, we'll have more then enough dinosaurs on our hands." Seth said as he turned to leave. "Gather Brontikens and the other three. We'll need them for this to work."

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor Household, Aki was doing the one thing that any kid would hate their mother for: showing baby pictures. "Aww, is this really Max?" Zoe asked as she and the others looked at a picture of a baby Max in a dinosaur suit. "He was such a cute baby. Kind of hard to believe you're the same kid as in the pictures." She said jokingly to Max.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Max asked her as he paused the game he was playing. "Why do you have to show people those pictures, Mom?"

"Oh, Max, don't be embarrassed." Aki assured him.

"Easy for you to say." Max told her before going outside. "Come on, you guys. Let's go do something."

"Okay." Rex replied as he and the dinosaurs went after him, leaving Aki, Zoe, and Paris to continue looking at photos.

Zoe continued on flipping through the book until she came across a picture of interest. "Ah! This is you and Dr. Taylor, right?" She asked Aki as she pointed to a picture of a younger her and Spike.

Aki chuckled in response. "Yes, It is. That amusement park's a special place for us."

Zoe gasped when she realized what she was implying. "You mean that's where he asked you..."

"That's right. It was in that park that Dr. Taylor asked me to marry him." Aki said as she recalled the events briefly. "But don't tell anyone else about that. It's a secret between us girls, OK?"

"Yeah, OK." Zoe agreed before looking back at the book. "What a great story! Who ever would've thought that Dr. Taylor would be so romantic?"

"I guess you're right. I'm afraid that he's been so busy these days that he's completely forgotten today is our wedding anniversary." Aki said, making Zoe and Paris' eyes widen

Speaking of the doctor, he was currently at the D-Lab looking over all the work. Amy had just given the herbivores their breakfast and was about to move on to the others. But his main attention was on Reese's work. "How's it going Reese? Are the upgrades to the Dino Holders ready?"

"Almost, I should be finished with them today." The blonde woman told him.

"Great, you keep up the great work, Reese. Those Dino Holders are crucial."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Seth had gathered the dinosaurs into his laboratory. All four of them had some weird device that was strapped onto their foreheads and connected to a much larger machine. "So, uh, what is the purpose of this again?" Maximus asked.

"Well, whatever it is, it shouldn't waste my time. I'm hungry!" Gigas said angrily. "I haven't had a decent meal in over a week."

"Patience, my friends." Seth said as he walked over to them. "If everything works out in the end, we'll have enough food that you'll never go hungry again."

"And how is that connected with this, mate?" Armatus asked, gesturing to the metal contraption on his head.

"In order for this plan to work we'll need a lot more dinosaurs." Seth told them. "This machine will scan your memories and give me that data I need to make replicas of the D-Team's dinosaurs." He explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. If you could do this, why couldn't you just do that instead of making us capture the cards?" Maximus asked.

"These replicas are only being formed from memories. They are not built for combat like the doctor wants. They are only needed to make this work." Seth said as he approached the on button. "Any last questions?"

"Just one. Will this hurt?" Gigas asked.

"You won't feel a thing." Seth said as he activated the machine.

 **DK**

A little while later, the D-Team were sitting on a bench in the park, watching their dinosaurs play. "Max, I know your dad's busy and all, but how could he forget today is his wedding anniversary?" Rex asked him.

"Yeah, I agree!" Zoe yelled in anger.

"You guys know my dad." Max said as he slouched back. "All he ever thinks about is dinosaurs."

"Well, I'm going to take them to their favorite amusement park later on." Zoe told them both. "I think when your dad sees it again, it'll all come back to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Chomp asked as he stopped their game of chase to hear what she had to say, and felt the others crash into him.

"That is a secret between us girlfriends" Zoe said smugly.

"Huh?" The others asked as they looked to Paris.

"The amusement park is where Spike first asked Aki to marry him." She explained.

"Yeah. This is the place." Zoe said as she pulled out a magazine. "It was closed for a long time and just reopened. Now it's called Dinosaur Land, and it's all about dinosaurs."

"What?! Dinosaur Land?!" Max gasped as he took the magazine and began to dance in excitement. "I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!"

"I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!" Spike said as he mimicked his son's actions when he was told the news.

"Great, but is it OK if we bring Mom?" Max asked.

"Sure, why not?" Spike said as he looked through the magazine. "I just can't believe there's a dinosaur park right here in our home town! How could I have missed that one?"

"Well, I hate to brake it to him, but that's not the only thing he's missed." Zoe whispered.

"Yeah, maybe once he gets to the amusement park, it'll trigger some sort of memory or something." Rex said.

"If not, we could hit him really hard on the head." Spiny suggested.

"That's if you have amnesia." Tank told him as she sacked him on the head. "Or if you're an idiot. So, I guess it could work."

"You're on your own with those Dino Holders, Reese. I've got a roller coaster to ride!" Spike said as they left for the park.

"Wait, Dr. Taylor! Hold on!"

"Bye! Don't work too hard!" Spiny said as they left.

"So how come no one thinks I might like to go to the amusement park?" Reese mumbled once they were gone.

"Would you have liked to go?" Hana asked Amy as they walked into the sanctuary.

"No thanks." Amy shook her head. "I'm still working on being around others, so I don't think a busy amusement park will do me favors at the moment."

"At least you can go if you wanted." Diamond told them as she stopped her drink. "The rest of us are forced to stay here, forever."

"It's not forever. Just until it's time to reveal you all." Amy reminded her as she pet the Pachycephalosaurus on the nose. "Your day will come. Trust me."

 **DK**

Once they all arrived, the D-Team was amazed at the amusement park. All over the place were animatronic dinosaurs. "Wow, this is so awesome, guys!" Max said in excitement.

"Yeah, all the rides are based on dinosaurs." Rex agreed.

"It's really amazing just how real they all look, too." Aki mentioned.

The group then started to point out all the different rides they saw. "Ah, would you look at that one? The roller coaster is a Supersaurus!" Spike pointed out.

"Yeah, and the flying ride has Pteranodons on it!" Max said.

"Look! It's a submerging Futabasaurus!" Rex said.

"That one's made to look like the Carcharodontosaurus are turning it!" Zoe giggled.

"Last one to the roller coaster's a rotten dino egg!" Spike said as he immediately ran towards the ride.

"Right behind you, Dad!" Max said as he and the rest of his team ran to catch up.

"Max is just like his dad: they've both forgotten everything." Zoe said annoyingly. "It's not like we came here just to have fun."

"Hey! Come on, you guys!" Max called out to them.

"Hurry up! We wanna try and get the front car!" Spike added.

Zoe groaned as it seemed her plan was not working. "I guess it's gonna take more than just being here for Dr. Taylor to remember about your anniversary." She told Aki.

"Go have fun, Zoe, and don't worry about that." Aki assured her.

"Huh? Um, well, OK. Well, I'm still not finished yet trying to make him remember." Zoe stuttered before going after them. "Wait for me, you guys!"

"Rex, why don't you go catch up with the others?" Aki suggested.

"Uh, no, that's all right." Rex said as he started to get nervous.

"I'll be fine here on my own." She assured him.

"I know-it-it's not that."

"Oh?"

"I'm just not that big on rides throw you all around." He explained, remembering his experience on the plane ride when they found Meg.

"Ah." Aki understood. "How about we try something more calm. It's strange, though. I don't remember there being so many rides here before." Aki said as she looked around.

Rex also looked around until he noticed something of interest. "Why does that island look so familiar?" He asked himself.

That island was in fact Zeta Point. Inside the control room, the Alpha Gang looked over the progress of the park. "There's already over 2,000 paying customers in the park." Zander informed the others. "Wow!"

"As expected, Seth came up with a brilliant idea, taking over an old amusement park and using a bunch of clone dinosaurs to turn it into Dinosaur Land." Dr.Z said. Seth simply smirked at the praise he was receiving.

"So tell me, how much moola have we made so far?" Ursula asked Ed with excitement.

"I don't know." Ed said as he was about to check before he remembered. "Oh, that's right. Helga took all the money we collected and went out to do some grocery shopping."

Ursula swooned when she heard that. "I can almost taste that first delicious bite already..." She said as her mouth began to water. "A juicy stake, or an omelet, or maybe fabulously fresh sushi!" She squealed as she began naming off possibilities. "Yum! I can't decide!"

"We have a problem." Seth said as he checked on the dinosaurs he created. "Doctor, because we didn't give the dinosaurs enough food after they were created, their glucose levels are getting dangerously low and making the control devices less effective."

"Uh, yeah." Dr.Z nodded as he clearly didn't understand what Seth was talking about. As he said that, small devices on each of the dinosaurs stomachs started to glow, indicating failure was starting to occurre.

"Which means..." Dr.Z asked.

"If we don't feed the dinosaurs soon, their control devices will start to fail. They'll all go berserk in the amusement park!" Seth told him.

"Hmm. Somehow we have to hold out until Helga gets back here with him the dino kibble." Dr.Z said before turning to his minions. "You three, get over there and find a way keep them happy until then!"

"What?! What are we supposed to do?!" Ursula asked. "Oh, wouldn't you know? Just when I decided on surf and turf!"

 **DK**

Back at the park, Max, Zoe, and Spike were call currently riding the roller coaster as the sped all around the park. As it went around the park, Spike noticed a familiar looking Ferris wheel. _"Ah, that Ferris wheel. That's where I proposed to Aki._ " Spike remembered. "Yaa!" It was at this moment that things were starting to click into place. "Max, can you tell me today's date?!"

"What?! What'd you say?!"

"I said I need to know today's date!"

"How come? You think it's a special day for you or something?" Max smirked as he knew they got his father now.

"You're right today is..." Zoe was cut off by Spike's realization

"Our wedding anniversary!" Spike yelled as they went throw a loop.

"Aaaaaaand, he remembered." Terry said as they watched their partners go on the ride.

"I don't get what the deal is about forgetting an anniversary." Spiny said. "I mean, it'll just happen next year."

"Remembering an anniversary means that you care about the relationship. At least that's from what I heard." Chomp explained.

"Why? Doesn't he have like ten other mates?" Spiny asked.

Chomp shook his head. "With humans, they have only one they pair with for life. Kind of like us in a way."

"I hear you. Back when I had a mate, I'd never look at another female again." Terry said.

"You were in a relationship?" Paris asked.

"Yeah." Terry said, looking down. "I doubt she's still alive though. Or our offspring."

Paris noticed Terry slightly crying and nuzzled him. "There, there. We all lost loved ones." She said as she comforted him.

"Yeah! And I'm sure you'll find a new mate someday!" Spiny told him.

"So far, I think there's only male Tyrannosaurus alive." Terry told him.

"Who said it had to be a Tyrannosaurus?" Spiny asked before getting slightly offended when he saw his friend's reactions of shock and fluster. "What? If we're gonna survive we need to have mix-species relationships." Paris just blushed heavier when he said that.

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were currently trying to get the dinosaurs to calm down, starting with the Daspletosaurus clone. "Take it easy there, big fella." Ursula said as she waved a sign of food in front of the dinosaur. "We're gonna have plenty of food for you in just a little while. For now, look at this picture and visualize."

Zander and Ed were not amused. "What's that supposed to be, French toast?" Zander asked.

"Daspletosaurus is a carnivore, you know." Ed reminded her.

"Well, too bad! I don't have a sign for meat!" Ursula retorted. Just then, the Daspletosaurus took a bite of the sign. The Alpha Gang screamed and ran away as fast as they could to avoid ending up like the sign. The Daspletosaurus followed them, not wanting fresh meat to escape.

 **DK**

"What'll I do?" Spike asked as the group walked from the roller coaster. "This is terrible, and I don't even have a present for her. How about a t-shirt, or a funnel cake?"

Before anyone could comfort or insult him, they heard the Alpha Gang screaming and running for their lives. "Hey, the old lady?" Zoe noticed.

"I am not an old lady!" Ursula shot back before she tensed up and continued to run from the Daspletosaurus.

Once the dinosaur came into their eyesight, the team was horrified as they knew exactly why these dinosaurs looked so life like. "Daspletosaurus!" Spike gasped.

"No way! These dinosaurs are real!" Max exclaimed.

And real they were. After the Daspletosaurus broke out, all the other dinosaurs broke out of either their cages or rides they were attached to and started rampaging in search of food.

As all the customers ran for their lives, the D-Team just stood around in the center of it all. "I can't believe the Alpha Gang are just letting their dinosaurs run wild in an amusement park!" Zoe said in anger.

"How do you know the Alpha Gang's responsible?" Max asked her.

"Where else do you think they came from? The lab?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe they are the others!" Spiny said. "And the Alpha Gang captured them when we weren't there."

"Spiny, there are three problems with your theory." Zoe told him. "One: we would have noticed. Two: how did they set this all up before we got here if they captured them after we left." Before she could get to the third problem, a green, a yellow, and a pink Pteranodon flew right over them. "And that's reason three."

"Never mind where they came from! I have to find Aki! Where is she?!" Spike asked as he looked around frantically for his wife.

"Come on, we got to stop these dinosaurs before someone gets seriously hurt!" Max said as he reached for his Dino Holder, only to realize I wasn't there. "Oh, no! Reese still has our Dino Holders, and there's nothing we can do without those!"

"Guys, hi." Aki said as she and Rex rejoined them.

"Yaa!" Spike gasped when he saw Aki and rushed over to her. "My precious, Aki!"

"Wow, are you all right, Spike?" Aki asked, confused by her husbands behavior.

"Yes, of course I am!" Spike replied quickly. "Just look at that Ferris wheel. Do you remember that?"

Rex noticed that the dinosaurs were starting to notice them. And the looks they were being given were not like the ones of the originals. "Hey, Dr. Taylor, why don't you two go on the love tunnel or something. Something to celebrate your anniversary and to get away from all the noise." The blonde said as he pushed Spike and Aki away.

Spike was about to ask Rex why, but he quickly figured out that the blonde didn't want them near by while the fighting was going on. "You know, you're right Rex. We'll do just that. Far away from here." Spike said as he and Aki left.

"Will you kids be fine by yourselves?" Aki asked them as Spike led her away.

The kids nodded and waited before the adults were gone before conversing. "What was that exactly for?" Max asked Rex.

"Maybe that." Spiny said as he pointed to an Ankylosaurus, Maiasaura, Supersaurus, Amargasaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus approaching them. "Or that." Pointing to a Acrocanthosaurus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, and Saltasaurus. "Oh, there's also them." Pointing to a Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Altirhinus, and Euoplocephalus. "Maybe they want to say hi."

"Given how they're Alpha Gang, I don't think so." Max said grimly.

With Spike, he managed to find the love tunnel that Rex told him about. "Let's see what this ride's like, dear." Spike said as they walked in. "This'll be a nice, quiet break from all of the noise and craziness outside." He chuckled as Aki sat in the ride.

"Oh, yes, just the two of us. Come on." Aki said as she tugged Spike into the cart with her.

"OK." Spike said as he sat next to her.

"Now you behave yourself in the dark." Aki giggled, making Spike chuckle nervously.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Reese was just adding the finishing touches on the Dino Holders. "Ooh, all done." She sighed in relief.

Amy walked over and handed her some tea. "Here you go, Reese." Amy said as she handed her the cup. "Thought this would be helpful after all the work."

"Thank you, Amy." Reese said as she took a sip. "Well, better ought to test them." She said as she activated Max's. Immediately she say a signal appear. "Huh? A dinosaur." She zoomed in on the location and noticed there were actually many. "At the amusement park! Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The amusement park is full of dinosaurs! Without their Dino Holders, Zoe and the boys can't fight back!" Reese explained. "Even if they did have them, I doubt they could handle this many." She said grimly.

"What do we do?" Amy asked. Her answer came in the form of a roar from Salty.

 **DK**

In their room, Rod and Laura were busy doing their homework. "Ohh, I'm too hungry to study." Rod groaned.

"Me too; I keep thinking about food." Laura said.

The two of them heard a roar and looked out their window to see the Supersaurus. "I wonder how it's going at the amusement park." Rod said.

"Yeah, I love amusement parks." Laura said. "Why didn't we get to go?"

"Helga's gone, so who's stoppin' us?" Rod remembered.

"That's right. Let's go." Laura agreed.

Downstairs, Dr.Z, Seth, and Brontikens were watching the situation unfold from their screen, unaware what the dinosaurs were really doing. "This has become a huge disaster, Seth." Dr.Z told him. "If we don't get them under control, all of my precious dinosaurs are going to escape from the dinosaur park!"

"Then they'll kill everyone in town and you'll have to pay for all the damage, or the D-Team captures them all." Brontikens added, making the doctor even more upset.

"As I feared, the control devices are malfunctioning." Seth observed. "Because of that, it's making them confused and agitated."

"Thank you for the recap. Now tell us how to fix it!" Dr.Z commanded.

"If we remove the devices, they should be exhausted enough that they'll return to their cards." Seth suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan; glad I thought of it." Dr.Z bragged, making Seth roll his eyes.

Rod and Laura crept into the room while they were talking and took the Alpha Scanners lying on the table. "Grandpa, we're going out to play for a while." Rod told him.

"Good for you." Dr.Z replied.

 **DK**

Back at the park, the Alpha Gang were currently paralyzed with fear as the dinosaurs approached them, not knowing that they were really after the D-Team. "What now? They're all completely out of control!" Zander exclaimed.

"They need food! Should I go get some popcorn?" Ed suggested.

"I think we should reach deep inside and do what we always do when the going gets though." Ursula said. "Run for out lives!"

"Good idea! Wait up!" Zander and Ed said as they ran after her.

Back with the D-Team, they were currently running from the Acrocanthosaurus and Suchomimus clones. "I can't believe we don't have our Dino Holders!" Max exclaimed in frustration.

"If we keep running, they'll have to lose energy!" Chomp said, only to get blocked by the Styracosaurus and Pteranodons. "God damnit!"

Boxed in, the D-Team clustered together as they tried to find a way out. When I looked like it was all over, they heard the sound of a plane approaching. "Heads up, kids!" Looking up, they saw Reese approaching them on a plane. "The Cavalry's on its way!"

She dropped the Dino Holders and the kids caught them. When they did, they felt the ground shake. Everyone looked to where the source was coming from before the border of the park exploded to reveal the rest of the D-Team's dinosaurs running to where the kids were. The park's dinosaurs noticed the intruders and all grouped up together.

The D-Team's dinos all stopped once they reached the kids. "Need some help?" Meg asked.

"A lot." Max said as he got the Dino Holder ready. He noticed a new button under the screen and pressed it. When he did, the Dino Holder split and cards appeared in the middle.

Rex and Zoe noticed theirs had the same function. "Oh, wow! This makes it so much easier to pic the right card." Zoe said in amazement. "Thanks for the help, Sis!" Zoe called out.

"Well? Are we gonna just stand here, or fight?" Terry asked. The kids nodded and got their dinosaurs ready.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

Once the six dinosaurs landed, the clones charged forward with the D-Team's dinosaurs meeting them midway. Due to their slightly greater numbers, they were able to hold the clones back.

The battle was a sight to behold: The Supersaurus clone was dealing with attacks from both Gertie and Charles, Thorn and Francine were in a horn lock with their clones, the Pteranodons were duking it out midair, the Futabasaurs were trying to overpower each other with their canons, and everyone else was trying to knock their copies onto the ground.

Those that didn't have copies helped out others in their struggles: Terry assisted Coal, Chomp helped Thorn, Ace helped Beta, Spiny helped Sushi, Paris helped Bali, Tank helped Trooper, and Diamond helped everyone by blinding clones when she rammed into them. The D-Team watched from afar as they helped and supported the dinosaurs.

Despite all of their efforts, and how weak the clones were, the clones would not be defeated what ever they do. "OK, how are they still standing?" Nessie asked as she smacked her opponent away with her neck.

"There seems to be something that is preventing them from getting carded." Utah hypothesized as she was currently rolling with her clone in a struggle.

"So now what?" Bali asked and he and Paris pushed his clone back.

"We'll have to keep fighting till they get defeated." Chomp said as he lifted the clone Styracosaurus onto his shoulders and threw it onto the ground. The Triceratops then noticed a weird device on the dinosaur's stomach. Deciding to see what it was, he walked over to the clone and knocked it off with his beak.

When he did, the clone immediately returned to its card. A Droid came by saying. "Retrieval. Retrieval." Before picking up the card and running away.

Chomp immediately figured out what the device was and ran to tell the others. "Guys! On their stomachs are devices! Remove them, and they'll return to their cards!"

"He's right!" Jet said as he noticed one on the green Pteranodon. Flying up to it, he and his followers knocked the devices off and the clones were carded. "That's the weak point we were looking for!"

"Then lets use it!" Salty said as he caused his clone to trip on his tail. Due to the clones terrible fighting skills, it was a piece of cake to remove the chips.

The real challenge came when three of the clones, the Acrocanthosaurus, Altirhinus, and Suchomimus, decided to make a run for it. "Three are getting away!" Zoe told her teammates.

"Then let's get them!" Max said as the trio and their teams went after them, leaving the other dinosaurs behind to do whatever while they wait.

With Ace and Spiny being the fastest, they were able to catch up to the Acrocanthosaurus and Altirhinus. The two carnivores bit onto their tails and caused them to stop in their track. The Suchomimus stopped running and turned to see its fellow clones trapped.

"Now!" Ace called out to Paris. Using the sound from her crest, Paris was able to paralyze the three dinosaurs in the tracks, preventing any struggling. That was the signal for Chomp, Terry, and Tank to bash the clones to the ground and remove the devices.

Once they were carded, three droids came by saying. "Retrieval. Retrieval." And picked up the cards.

"We did it!" Max cheered.

"That's the last of them." Charles said as everyone noticed the sky changing back to normal.

"I hope we didn't miss out on all the fun." The D-Team looked to see Rod and Laura approaching them with scanners in their hands.

"You again?" Rex gasped.

"What'd you want?" Zoe asked, not very pleased to see them after the way they betrayed them.

"We figured the amusement park would be more fun than our homework." Rod explained.

"What'd you say? Want to find out which team has the better dinosaurs?" Laura said before they got ready.

 **"HA! ALPHA SLASH!"**

 **"FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"STRIKE 'EM OUT TRICERATOPS! CLOBBER 'EM, STEGOSAURUS!"**

"Yeah! Just what I was hopping for!" Terry said as he got ready the second the trio landed.

"In case you morons forgot, we beat Brontikens." Tank told them.

"Well, actually, it was Terry who did it." Spiny corrected her.

"We've been training, too." Gigas told them. "We don't need him to carry our backs all the time." With that, the battle began.

 **DK**

Inside the love tunnel, Aki and Spike looked around at all the chibi dinosaurs. "They're so cute." Aki said as she leaned up against Spike.

Spike chuckled nervously. "They sure are." In reality, he was horrified by them. Especially the laughing Tyrannosaurs.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Max decided to make the first move. Pressing the new button on his Dino Holder, it split and the Move Cards began spinning around before the chosen one popped out and landed in his hands. "Lightning Strike!" Chomp fired the attack, but in a twist, Armatus dodged it.

"Ha! Not going to make me forget to dodge twice!" Armatus said to no one in particular.

"Magma Blaster!" Rod called out. Gigas fired the attack onto Terry, who just narrowly dodged.

After that failed attack, Rex decided to go next. "Cyclone!"

Ace ran forward right towards Armatus, who dodged the attack again. "Ha! You missed!"

"Not quite." Ace said as he turned around and hit Armatus.

"Go! Spectral Punisher!" Laura said as she activated the Move Card. Maximus fired her laser right at Chomp, who tired to dodge but wasn't fast enough and got hit in the flank.

"Oh, no. Not good." Max said. This was a lot harder then they were used to when battling these three.

"That's the way to smack 'em, Gigas. Finish it with Spectral Lancer." Rod said.

But before he could swipe the card, something flew through the air and hit Gigas dead center. As it spun around on the Tyrannosaurus, the D-Team was able to identify it as Rocko. The Altirhinus leapt off of Gigas and landed right by the rest of the dinosaurs that were approaching them.

Gigas slowly got up and gasped at their new opponents. "Um, now I think would be a good time to run." He told Rod.

"Relax, Gigas. So long as we play it safe, we can take them all on." Rod assured him.

At that moment, he noticed a horrifying presence in the park. "I'm back with the groceries, Everyone! Helga announced as she rode into the park on a bicycle carrying boxes with tons of food in them. "I've got oodles of noodles, und lots of liver, gizzards, and tongues as well!"

"If she spots us, we're sunk!" Rod told Laura.

"Not only that, she'll make us eat liver again!" Laura exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait for us!" Gigas said as he and his colleges ran after them.

"Well." Max said as he watched them leave. "That was anticlimactic."

"Don't worry. At least we foiled their plan." Rex assured him.

Max smirked at the blonde. "Like we always do."

At that moment, Aki and Spike approached. The dinosaurs all froze and tried to pretend they were fake. "Ahh, I really enjoyed that ride." Aki said, oblivious to the frozen dinosaurs. "It was a lot of fun."

"So did I." Spike agreed before blushing. "Heh, um, dear, would you like a ride in the Ferris wheel?"

"Oh!" Aki gasped with a huge smile on her face. Everyone smiled as they knew that their plan to get Spike to remember his anniversary was a success.

 **DK**

Sadly, the Alpha Gang were not having much better luck. "Oh, no!" Zander exclaimed as they saw Zeta Point sail away.

"Hey, how come Zeta Point is sailing away without us?!" Ed asked.

"Well don't just stand there! Go after it!" Ursula ordered the fat man.

"But how? I can't even swim!" Ed reminded her.

"Hey, look!" Zander told them. "There's a rocket here that we can ride back to the island!"

"Excellent!" Ursula beamed. "Let's strap ourselves on, blast off, and we'll be home in time for dinner!"

Ed, on the other hand, was horrified. "Wait, you guys! Did you read the writing on the side?"

"Why are you always such a wet blanket?" Ursula asked him. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, all right." Ed complied, already knowing it will end badly.

After finding a way to light it, the rocket blasted off into the sunset. "What does this say?" Ursula asked as she noticed the writing on the side. "'Danger. Highly explosive fireworks.' Fireworks?!" She exclaimed in horror.

"I tried to tell you! But you guys didn't listen to me!" Ed told them.

"Because you never say anything worth listening too!" Zander and Ursula shot back before the rocket exploded.

"This is gonna hurt." Zander said before the fireworks started to go off.

Down below, the D-Team watched the display in amazement. "Beautiful." Zoe said.

"Well it looks like the Alpha Gang went out with a bang." Rex joked.

"Are Alpha Gang dead?" Futaba asked.

"No, they're still alive." Paris said as she pointed to the trio hanging onto a log.

"Anyway." Chomp said, changing the subject. "Since we have the whole park to ourselves, why don't we party!" He exclaimed before everyone joined in.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z and Brontikens were watching as Seth collected all the cards before placing them onto a table with a laser pointing directly at them. Moving over to a lever, he pulled it and the laser erased the cards from existence. "Was that really necessary?" Dr.Z asked.

"With the amusement park ruined, and us having money again, we have no reason for them." Seth told him. "Besides, it's not like they had any sentience."

 **DK**

"I have to confess, Aki." Spike said as the two of them watched the fireworks from the Ferris wheel. "I'm so sorry, but the truth is I had forgotten our wedding anniversary."

Aki chuckled in response. "That's OK, but riding the Ferris wheel like this sure brings back some memories, doesn't it?" Spike chuckled as the both of them remembered when the rode the Ferris wheel for the first time.

 ** _"Did you have a question for me?" A younger Aki asked a younger Spike._**

 ** _"Oh! Well, yes. I was wondering, uh." Spike tried to find the right words. "Ah! I know how to say it! It's like the Maiasaura from the Cretaceous Period. The name Maiasaura means 'good mother,' you see, and that's what I'm looking for to raise my children and be my dinosaur and..." Spike stopped himself when he noticed the smile Aki was giving him. "Wait, I mean- oh, that didn't come out right at all."_**

 ** _As Spike chuckled nervously, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a harmonica he had. "Um, uh, how about I play you a song?" He suggested before playing a song he remembered._**

 ** _Aki closed her eyes as she listened to the song. It was soft and very moving. When she opened her eyes, the two of them were holding hands in a field surrounded by dinosaurs. "I'm kind of nutty about dinosaurs." Spike admitted._**

 ** _"Yes, I like that about you." Aki replied._**

Once they finished flashing back, and reached and pulled out a gift she had. "Here, I thought you a little gift." She said as she presented it to Spike.

"Aah." Spike gasped. "I'm sorry, Aki, but I'm afraid I don't have any kind of a present for you." He said shamefully as he took her gift.

"Yes you do." Aki told him.

"What?"

"Play me that song again. That's the very best gift you could give me." She told him.

"Uh." Spike nodded before unwrapping the gift and seeing that it was his old harmonica. "Ahem." He then began to play the song he played many years ago.

Aki looked out the window and smiled when she saw a Supersaurus and Seismosaurus right outside of it. Down bellow, she could see dinosaurs of all different kinds. All of them living together. She spotted the kids, each of them riding a dinosaur that looked like one of their dogs while ones that looked like the other three walked beside them.

She saw herself and Spike down their with them. She saw the kids waving to them from their dinosaurs. And most of all, she felt Spike bring her in for an embrace. The same feeling she had many years ago.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr.Z: My Therizinosaurus it out there!**

 **Zoe: It seems to be glowing. That's not normal**

 **Chomp: He must be another one of the Secret Dinosaurs that Diamond mentioned**

 **Terry: He's too strong!**

 **Diamond: I ought to smash you to pieces for what you did!**

A/N: And so we begin the second half of season one. And with one of my favorite episodes.

I'll be honest, when I revealed I was doing CoC a lot of people were asking how I was going to tackle the whole double issue. I always saw the doubles as clones, so that's where I got the idea from. I made them not fit for combat because if they could fight well then Dr.Z wouldn't want the cards and we would barely have conflict.

As much as I wanted a big epic fight with all the dinosaurs, when I decided that the clones aren't made for fighting I knew the epicness just wouldn't make sense.

I will say for those of you disappointed by the lack of action form the minor dinosaurs, there will be another battle royal later down the line. Sooner then you might think.

I'll see you all next time


	30. Daddy Dearest

Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

In the vastness of the dreamscape, the whining of a baby dinosaur was heard. "Oh! Is that my baby dinosaur I hear crying out for his daddy!" Dr.Z said as he ran towards the source of the crying. "I hear you! Where are you! Hey!" Looking up He saw the silhouette of a circled up baby dinosaur surrounded by a rainbow. "Oh, there you are!" Dr.Z said, running up to the baby. "What's wrong? Tell me, why are you crying? Don't worry. Daddy's here!" The scientist comforted the baby as he tried reaching out to grab it. "Come to daddy! Come to daddy! Come to daddy! Come-ooh!"

Eventually, his dream ended when he bounced out of bed. Collecting his thoughts, the doctor quickly rose to his feet. "Oh! My Therizinosaurus is out there, and he needs me!"

 **(Intro Theme)**

It was decided that he needed to take action as soon as possible to avoid the D-Team getting a head start and collecting the card before him. All around the room were dimly lit candles as he waved a dinosaur bone over the map he used for predictions. "Ancient bones, hear me!" Dr.Z called out to the heavens. "Oooh! In the name of dinosaur DNA, reveal his location!" As the waved the bone over Japan, the bone began to shake like crazy. "Oh! There he is! Hee hee!" A pull chain came down and he activated it.

This activated some "alarm clocks" in the A-Team's rooms: Ursula's bed shook around like a wild bull, Zander was tickled by giant hands, and Ed was smashed by a giant foot. "Can't we just use alarm clocks?" Ed groaned as his fat resurfaced from the impact.

 **DK**

After getting dressed, the trio meet with Dr.Z to see what he wanted this early, while also trying to stay awake as Dr.Z explained everything. "So you see, I raised Therizinosaurus all the way from egg to adulthood. Oh, and what a cute baby."

"Haven't we heard this before?" Ursula asked him. "But last time it was that Pachycephalo- whatever it was."

"And then when we found it, it hated your guts." Zander reminded him.

"That was entirely different!" Dr.Z yelled back. "But I do see now that I may have spoiled Pachycephalosaurus a bit too much." He admitted.

 ** _"You do remember your father!" Dr.Z cried. "Good boy!" He hugged the Pachycephalosaurus, and it was at this moment Dr.Z knew he fucked up. The Pachycephalosaurus tossed him into the air so high he disappeared in the clouds. "Whaa!"_**

"However, with Therizinosaurus I enforced the strictest discipline." Dr.Z then remembered all of the training he put the little dinosaur through. "I put that dinosaur through its paces, training it night in day to be the best it could be." He said before tearing up. "You should have seen how much that dinosaur appreciates me!"

His crying was stopped when he noticed that the A-Team had fallen back asleep. "Huh? How dare you fall asleep while my boy is crying out for help!" He scolded them, which woke the trio up. "I'm sending you three to rescue him, and you better not mess it up! Now fall out!"

At that signal, the floor opened up and the trio fell through. "Aah!" Thankfully they landed in the rocket, but unthankfully they landed on the seats really hard. "We need seat cushions." Ursula said as she rubbed her behind.

"When you're close to the target, look for the colors of the rainbow!" Dr.Z yelled from above.

"Right. Colors of the rainbow." The trio groaned as the engines on the machine started and it took off towards Japan.

 **DK**

At a constitution site in Sanjo City, a gold card was stuck to the wall. The sun was shining brightly today, meaning its release was only a matter of time.

While that happened, the D-Team just came up from the subways. "OK, guys, lets get this city fossil hunt going!" Max declared. "Now this kind of homework I love."

"Which is why you waited till the hottest day ever to do it." Terry groaned as he collapsed with the other dinosaurs, who were panting to keep cool.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you're tired already?" Max told them. "We haven't even gotten started yet, and already you want to quit?"

"It burns!" Spiny cried as he felt like his back was on fire.

Zoe looked around to see if there was a spot for them to rest. She noticed that a shopping tower that was being worked in prior was complete and open. "I'll bet that new shopping tower is air conditioned." She told the others. "Let's start searching there."

"Great idea." Max said. "We'll hunt for fossils and lunch."

 **DK**

"Aah." Spiny sighed as it felt like his back just has cold water dumbed onto it to put out the fire. "Much better."

"And look at all this cool stuff!" Max said as he looked around. "Let's go!"

"Come on!" Terry told the others, now back to full strength.

"Here we go!" Zoe said as they began their search.

"I've never seen so many shops before." Chomp said as he looked around the building. "Hey, some ice cream sounds really good right now!" He said as he pointed to an ice cream stand in front of them.

"I second that!" Max and Zoe agreed. "Jinx, you owe me one." Zoe said with a smirk.

"No fair." Max groaned.

"Hold it. What about our homework, you guys?" Rex reminded them. "We got to concentrate on finding some fossils before we do anything else, or were gonna be in big trouble."

"Ugh, fine." Zoe and Max huffed. "By the way that's two ice creams now." Zoe said.

"I guess you're right." Chomp sighed as they continued the search. "Let's start looking before we lose focus again."

 **DK**

Eventually, they were able to find some fossils on a pillar. "Hey look, a Belemnite." Zoe said as she pointed to the fossil. "But it's pretty small."

"Y'know they're in the same family as the squid." Rex told her.

"And I found another Squidy!" Spiny said as he showed them an ammonite he found.

"Hmmm." Max inspected the two fossils. "I don't think either are good enough for our project."

"Yeah, I agree." Zoe said. "If you look hard enough, you'll find fossils like these two in concrete walls all over town."

"So where do we go to find the really cool, rare ones?" Max asked as he looked around.

"Depends on what you're looking for exactly." Ace told him. "Unlikely we'll find any dinosaur fossils here, but we should find something with about the same amount of interest if we look hard enough."

"In that case, we'll cover more ground if we split up." Zoe said as the team went off in different directions, expect Spiny who was playing with Squidy 2.0. "Spiny!" Zoe called out to him.

And so the inspection began with minimal success. "Is that a fossil or just some old gum?" Max though as he looked close at the floor.

" _Those two girls must think I've lost it._ " Rex thought to himself as he noticed two girls fawning over him as he searched a pillar.

"Careful, guys." Zoe told her team and she search over a ledge. "If I fall, this mission is so over."

Terry gave Max's find a sniff and quickly identified it. "Yep, chewed gum."

"Yuck." Max said as he looked around.

Chomp went off to search in another spot and noticed the escalator. Not familiar with this device he put his foot on the moving steps a few times before getting carried away. "Wha? What's happening!" He exclaimed.

"Dude! What the heck!" Terry said as he leapt onto the escalator.

"Save yourself! It's too late for me!" Chomp said as he saw the end of the escalator.

"Bro-"

"Don't forget me!" Chomp said before he arrived at the end. "Oh."

Tank and Ace were searching the floor near the pillar Rex was at. "Oof! Watch it!" Tank said as she bumped people left and right.

"Maybe you should have your head up a little more?" Ace suggested.

"Shut up, smart-ass."

And Spiny was currently searching the shopping center with some balloons he "borrowed" until the helium ran out.

After a while, the kids decided to leave before they might get kicked out from their dinosaurs' actions. At the moment, they were sitting by a fountain so they would still feel cool while outside. "Ooh. It's not even noon, and I'm beat," Max groaned.

"And we still haven't found a single fossil that we can report on." Rex added.

Zoe looked around to find another search sight. "That building looks like it's made of different stone. Maybe we'll have better luck over there."

 **DK**

As the construction continued, the Alpha Gang walked by in search of the card. "Are you sure you got the right location from Dr.Z?" Ursula asked Zander, who was using his scanner as a GPS at the moment. "There's no dinosaur and I'm extremely hot."

"No rainbow colors either." Ed added as he placed a wet towel on himself to stay cool. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"I guess this time Dr.Z's fortune telling sent us to the wrong place." Zander assumed.

"Ugh! Why can't his mistakes ever send us to a beautiful spa and resort for a change?" Ursula asked in frustration before noticing something. "Though as long as we're here, we should make the best of it." Zander and Ed looked towards the building she was referring to. "Let's go up the observatory on the top floor!" She declared.

"Air conditioning!" Zander said in relief.

"And snacks!" Ed added.

They all quickly ran to the building while the D-Team had arrived and checked for fossils on the outside of buildings. "You were right, Zoe. This is limestone, and there's a classic oncolite right here!" Rex said as he pointed to the fossil.

"And that one looks like a bivalve in that block over there." Zoe pointed to another fossil.

"This'll be great." Max said as he took pictures of both of them. "One of these is definitely going to come up with something good now."

"Let's keep our eyes open." Zoe said as they passed the construction sight.

"Clear the area!" The man in charge of construction ordered. "All right. Back it up!"

At that moment, there was a glimmer from the card that caught Terry's attention. "Wait." He said as he tried to check it out.

"What is it?" Tank asked.

"I thought I saw something in the rocks." Terry said as he looked again, and saw nothing. "I guess not."

At that moment, the sun began to reflect off the glass of the large buildings and land right onto the card. There was an explosion as the dinosaur was activated and revealed itself. The D-Team turned around to see what caused it.

The dinosaur was bipedal and covered with gray feathers with some large black areas on the sides, bottom of throat, and top of head, And finished with a red crest. Only its feet, hands, and face didn't have feathers. The main, and most obvious feature were the three claws on each of its hands. Each larger than a man. "Whoa! A Therizinosaurus!" Rex exclaimed. "You can tell by those massive claws!"

"But he's glowing!" Paris pointed out. "That's not normal."

At that moment, Chomp quickly remembered something. "Wait, Diamond said that, including Brontikens and herself, there were six Secret Dinosaurs in total."

"So you're saying that this is another one of them?" Ace asked.

"Exactly!" Turning around, they saw Dr.Z approaching them on another flying machine piloted by Seth. "This Therizinosaurus is also one of my creations."

"It's him!" Max said as a button was pressed that caused the cage it was carrying to fall to the ground.

The D-Team saw this and quickly got out of the way before being smashed. "Hmph! Speedy little brats, aren't they?" Dr.Z asked Seth. "I should've know that I couldn't count on Ursula and the others to take care of this! Remind me to smack them around when we get back, Seth." He said before turning his attention to the dinosaur. "Hellooooo! Therizinosaurus! I've come to take you home! You've missed your daddy, haven't you?" He asked as he opened his arms like he was about to give a hug.

 **DK**

While that was going on, the A-Team were waiting in line for the elevator. While they were, the Alpha Scanner started beeping. Before they could see what it was though, they were shoved into the elevator when everyone else entered.

 **DK**

Back outside, the Therizinosaurus started slicing everything it could get its claws on into pieces. "He's going nuts!" Max exclaimed.

"No, he's only making a threat display." Ace corrected. "Although, this isn't a normal threat display."

"Come here, son." Dr.Z said as he jumped off the machine and landed in front of the cage. "Come to Daddy! Here I am!" The Therizinosaurus stopped once he noticed the doctor was on ground level. "You remember me, don't you? All those good times we shared when you were growing up. Hee hee heh." If he had his yes open he'd notice the Therizinosaurus get into attack mode.

The Therizinosaurus looked at the doctor and remembered all the training he did with him.

 ** _"Go!" The doctor ordered as he pointed to a star._**

 ** _"Faster!" He ordered when the Therizinosaurus ran down a beach._**

 ** _"Move it, lazy!" Came when he was running with tires attached to him._**

The resurfacing of all those memories made the Therizinosaurus roar in anger at the doctor. With just a few swipes of his claws, he destroyed the cage in seconds. "What are you doing?!" Dr.Z asked as he got away from the attack.

"Doctor, I think you have lost control of the situation." Seth told him as he lowered so Dr.Z could jump back on.

"I have not!" Dr.Z shot back before seeing the Therizinosaurus walking away. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

"He's getting away!" Max said as the D-Team ran after him.

"Hey! Stop!" Dr.Z yelled at them to, obviously, no avail.

As the Therizinosaurus continued his march, everyone ran away from just the sight of the claws. "Look out!"

"What is that thing?!"

 **DK**

Back with the A-Team, they were able to get themselves free from the cluster in the elevator. When they looked out the window them screamed in horror. "Aaaaah!" Outside the window was a furious looking Dr.Z. "For a minute, I thought that was Seth and Dr.Z." Ed said.

"Ed, that is Dr.Z!" Ursula told him as they saw the doctor yelling, and pointing down before falling out of the machine and being caught by Seth.

"I'm afraid these windows must be soundproof." Zander said.

"I don't need to here him to know what to do." Ursula said before doing said action. "Run!"

 **DK**

It didn't take long for news of this to reach television. "Breaking news reports of a huge creature causing panic in the streets of Tokyo." The anchorwoman said. "Eyewitnesses have described the animal as a dinosaur with enormous claws. Safety officials are warning people to stay off the streets, but try to remain calm."

At his home, Spike slept through the whole news report. While at the D-Lab, many of the dinosaurs were watching the news. "What kind of dinosaur do you think it is?" Asked Lucky.

"It has to be the Therizinosaurus." Diamond said. "He fits the description perfectly."

"How do you know him?" Salty asked before remembering what Diamond told them. "Wait, he's a Secret Dinosaur too?"

Diamond nodded in confirmation. "To make matters worse, he's stronger than even me. The kids will have to be careful with him. Especially if they mention that...thing around him."

"The assumed dinosaur has been causing massive damage to several buildings downtown." The anchorwoman said as pictures showed up on screen. "However, authorities say that its current whereabouts remain known."

At that same time, the D-Team ran across the screen as they searched for where the Therizinosaurus ran off to. "Where did he go?" Max asked as he looked around. They got there answer when a bright light started shining from the top of the building. Looking up, they were barely able to make out the silhouette of the Therizinosaurus.

"There he is." Chomp said as he covered his eyes.

"I can't see! It's like staring into the sun!" Terry said as he hid behind Chomp since his arms couldn't cover his eyes.

Dr.Z flew up so the light wouldn't blind him and approached the Therizinosaurus. "My dear boy, why are you running away from me?" Dr.Z asked before getting mad. "How can you reject your own father?!" The Therizinosaurus responded with a agitated roar. "Saw that you love me. Give me a sign." Dr.Z opened his arms as the aircraft flew slowly towards the dinosaur.

The sign he had was the Therizinosaurus smacking it away with his tail, causing Dr.Z to almost fall out again. "Dr.Z, it's no use." Seth said as he pulled him back up.

"Oh! After all the things I've done for you, I will not stand here and let you treat me this way!" Dr.Z yelled at the Therizinosaurus.

"Let it go." Seth said as he pulled the doctor back.

"Instead of just giving up, why don't you do something about it!" Dr.Z ordered.

"I suppose I could analyze the dinosaur." Seth told him. "Right. I'll check for any of its weaknesses." As Seth did the analysis, he came to a startling conclusion. " _It's more powerful then I though!_ "

As the aircraft went closer, the D-Team decided to intervene. "Hey! Why don't you just leave that dinosaur alone?" Max told the doctor.

"Eh?" Dr.Z said in response.

"Can't you see that you're scaring him? He clearly doesn't want anything to do with you!" Paris told him.

"But how could he be afraid of me?" Dr.Z asked as he looked back to the Therizinosaurus and was shocked to see him cowering in fear.

"It's not really hard to explain!" Tank told him.

"What have I done?" Dr.Z said as he realized just what his training did to his "child."

 ** _He remembered an instance where the Therizinosaurus saw a bowl of rice and reached a claw out to eat it, only for Dr.Z to smash said claw with a mallet. "I didn't hear you say please!" He scolded the dinosaur._**

"But I- I was just trying to make you a polite dinosaur." Dr.Z said as he started tearing up. As another memory came to mind.

 _ **The Therizinosaurus was crying in front of a wet blanket before Dr.Z started chasing him around. "You see?! Agh! I told you not to drink so much milk before going to bed!"**_

"I'm sorry- I just wanted you to grow up to be strong." Dr.Z was starting to tear up as he remembered how the Therizinosaurus struggled and cried when he combined his card with a Move Card. "I thought I was showing you tough love!" This outburst only made the Therizinosaurus back away in horror.

At that moment, the Alpha Gang walked outside and saw what was going on. "No way! There really is a dinosaur here!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Dr.Z's prediction and his crazy dream actually came true!" Zander said.

"It doesn't look like a very happy reunion though." Ed pointed out.

"Let's go!" Ursula said before grabbing their scanners.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

All four of the dinosaurs appeared on the same roof as the Therizinosaurus and surrounded him. "What are you doing?! Back off, numbskulls!" Dr.Z yelled at both the dinosaurs and A-Team.

"Huh?" The A-Team said in reply.

"Therizinosaurus and I are about to have a break through!" Dr.Z told them.

The dinosaurs ignored this and charged forward. The Therizinosaurus responded by slashing them with his claws. Armatus fell over the side of the building and was defeated before he hit the ground. The Therizinosaurus then activated one of his Super Moves. He started glowing before spinning around like a drill with his claws slashing everything in his path. He knocked Gigas and Maximus out of the way before meeting Brontikens in a stand off. The Apatosaurus tried to push the Therizinosaurus back, but it was to no use. "Impossible!" He gasped as he soon as also knocked of the building and was defeated.

The Alpha Gang whimpered at their defeat. "It just used Gyro Claw!" Ed exclaimed.

The D-Team gasped at the display the Therizinosaurus showed. "Man, that guy's powerful." Terry said, amazed how easily Brontikens fell.

"I want everyone to just leave my Therizinosaurus alone!" Dr.Z yelled.

Things only got worse when the police arrived underneath the building and started to form a wall around it. "Hut! Hut! Hut!"

On the roof, a bunch of news people started flashing cameras at the dinosaur while the anchorwoman spoke. "I'm here just outside of our television station, where the dinosaur has been located on the roof of this very building."

The Therizinosaurus couldn't take the annoyance of all the flashing lights and people and charged forward, scaring the people off, before jumping onto a small building and then latching onto the building across from it. "Whoa! Look at him climb!" Zoe gasped.

"Come on!" Terry said as he ran to where the Therizinosaurus was.

"Hey, Terry!" Max called out.

Terry ignored him and ran up the stairs before he was able to reach the Therizinosaur's tail and latched onto it. "This is bad." Ace said. "They won't survive if they fall."

"We've got to help them out!" Max said before they all ran after them.

"I'm sorry that I was so hard on you, my boy!" Dr.Z apologized. "I didn't know! I'll be a better daddy to you from now on, I promise!"

As the aircraft got closer to the Therizinosaurus, he smacked them away like a fly with his claws. "We can't get any closer to him, Doctor!" Seth said as he regained control of the aircraft.

"I've said that I'm sorry. What more can I do?" Dr.Z asked in frustration. "He leaves me no choice but to teach him a lesson."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked him. "Doctor, you've already done enough harm."

"I was only going to have him fall so he would turn back into a card." Dr.Z explained.

"Perhaps, but it's also possible that he wouldn't survive the fall." Seth told him, making the doctor gasp in horror.

"It was just an idea!" Dr.Z yelled before tearing up. "I don't know what to do! My boy hates me!"

"Let's go get him back." Seth said as he pat the doctor on the shoulder.

At the Therizinosaurus climbed up the building, the D-Team followed with the elevator. "There they are!" Rex said as the duo went past the level they were currently on.

"What'd we do now?" Chomp asked, worried for his brother's safety.

"Let's keep following them up!" Max said as they went back to the elevator.

At the same time, Dr.Z was also advancing towards the climbing dinosaur. "We're almost there, Seth! Take us higher!" Dr.Z commanded.

"Right." Seth nodded.

The D-Team arrived on another level and saw the Therizinosaurus climbing up towards them. At the tail, Terry was slowly losing his grip. "Hang on, Terry! We're coming!" Max assured the Tyrannosaurus, who couldn't here him through the glass. Rex and Zoe took this moment to attack.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HIM AWAY! SHAKE HIM UP, SAICHANIA!**

 **"DINO SLASH! SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

The four dinosaurs broke through the glass and grabbed onto the Therizinosaurus before pulling him in, allowing Terry to let go. "Here we go, guys!" Max said as he got ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once the two powerhouses landed, the Therizinosaurus decided to end this with his other Super Move. Starting to glow, this caught the attention of the D-Team. "What's that?" Tank asked.

"I don't know. It must be a new move!" Chomp answered.

And he was correct when the the Therizinosaurs' claws grew claws on top of them. With just a few swipes, he knocked Paris and Tank into a wall and defeated them. He did the same to Spiny and Ace and threw them into a window, also defeating them on impact.

Chomp and Terry tried to tackle it together, forcing the Therizinosaurus to block them with his enlarged claws, but the attack was too strong and over powered them both. As they hit the wall, Chomp was defeated and Terry barely held on. "Terry, no!" Max exclaimed as his Dino Holder started flashing.

Dr.Z watched and was amazed by the display. "Aw, Claw Blade! I can see you've learned well, my son! My super, top-secret, dinosaur!" Dr.Z had to hold back tears of joy at his son's accomplishment. ""But now it's time to listen to your daddy! I'll give you one more chance to come back home with me, OK?"

The Therizinosaurus turned around to listen to what he had to say. "And if you behave yourself, I'll even play tag with you again like we did when you were young! Remember, that was your favorite thing to do after a hard day of training." The Therizinosaurus turned his head as he started to remember. "I used to turn my back on your, and you'd chase me like this!" He said as he turned around and took a similar position. This got the Therizinosaurus to remember perfectly.

 ** _The baby Therizinosaurus chased Dr.Z around as he tried to tag him, while the doctor just skipped along. "Ha ha ha ha! Tag, you're it! Ha ha ha! I bet you can't catch me! Ha ha ha! Ha ha- ow!" They had to stop when the baby sliced him with his claws._**

The Therizinosaurus gave a happy roar as he started to remember the good parts of his father. "You remember!" Dr.Z exclaimed as he turned around, the Therizinosaurus nodding in confirmation. "See, we did have good times together!" Dr.Z opened his arms as the Therizinosaurus did the same. "Come give your papa a big old hug, my child!" He said as he leapt off of the aircraft and landed on the Therizinosaurs nose, who welcomed him with open claws. "Ahh. Now that's more like it!"

Everyone gasped at the action which confused Dr.Z. "Doctor, your weight's throwing him off-balance!" Seth told him.

Dr.Z looked down a screamed "Aah!" The Therizinosaurus started to stumble as he kept his balance and was about to fall out the window.

Terry noticed this and quickly got up and grabbed onto the Therizinosaurs tail. "I got you!" He assured the dinosaur and he tried to pull him back up.

"That's it, Terry! Pull them back up!" Max told him.

"You better not let go of me, you inconsiderate, clumsy dinosaur!" Dr.Z yelled. "H-help!"

"Hang on, Doctor!" Seth said as he flew closer.

"Of course! What else am I going to do?!" Dr.Z replied sarcastically.

"Well, we'll all be falling right now!" Terry said as he began to fall as well due to his low energy.

"Terry!" The D-Team exclaimed.

Dr.Z screamed as he, the two dinosaurs, and the aircraft started falling to their doom. Thankfully, Terry was able to return to his card before impact. "Let's go down!" Max said as they ran to get Terry.

With Seth, he went into the escape pod of the aircraft and shot himself out before he crashed. The Therizinosaurus grabbed Dr.Z from his nose and hugged him tightly. The A-Team ran away before the Therizinosaurus landed on the ground and got carded. The card floated into a bush while Dr.Z got stuck in a tree. "You saved my life, my child. You do love me."

"I've got you, Doctor!" Seth said as he flew past Dr.Z and grabbed him with a grappling claw.

"Where's my Therizinosaurus?!" Dr.Z cried as he was reeled in and flown away.

Elsewhere, the D-Team looked outside the elevator as they tried to find Terry's card. "You guys got to help me! I need to find Terry's card!" Max told them.

Zoe looked around and gasped when she noticed something. "Hey!"

"What? Do you see it, Zoe?" Max asked.

"No, but I did find a really big fossil!" Zoe said as she pointed to a large fossil of a dinosaur in the park.

"Oh, man!" Max gasped. "That'll be perfect for our school project!"

"It sure will!" Rex agreed.

A bit later, Chomp was able to find Terry's card. "All right! We found Terry's card!" Max said as he picked it up before noticing something else, the Therizinosaur's card. "Oh. And we've got the Therizinosaurus card, too! Ha!"

With Dr.Z and Seth, they landed on a building and rested there. "Next time, don't rescue me so hard." Dr.Z scolded Seth as he tried to recover from the dizziness.

"Dr.Z, we're so glad you're all right!" Ursula said as the trio ran towards him.

"We thought you were a goner." Zander said.

"Well I'm not, but no thanks to you three!" Dr.Z yelled at them.

The trio tensed up at his tone. "We tried to help." Zander said.

"We really did! We were within seconds of coming up with a pretty good plan that might have had a slim chance of possibly saving you." Ed lied through his teeth.

"Well, in that case, Seth and I will make sure you get what you deserve."

"Really?" Urzila asked, surprised the lie worked. "And I thought we were gonna be toast!"

"Now why would you think that?" Dr.Z asked as he got into the pod and the engine started, right behind the A-Team.

As the pod flew away, the Alpha Gang yelled to the sky. "You said we wouldn't be toast!"

 **DK**

"Although some extensive damage from the creature remains, there is otherwise no further trace of it." The anchorwoman said on the tv in the Taylor Household. "Authorities are divided as to what kind of animal it really was."

"This is excellent!" Spike praised the kids as he looked at a picture of the fossil. "You kids really did a bang-up job on your school project. I'm very impressed."

The kids all smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks, Dad." Max said. "Hey, do you what kind of fossil that is?"

"Hmm." Spike examined the picture. "Looks like the same family as Tyrannosaurus or Albisaurus, but if I had to guess-"

"A Therizinosaurus?" The kids guessed.

"Huh? Well, that would make sense! That's what appeared in the city today!" Spike said.

"Yeah, and he was powerful, too." Tank said.

"That's for sure." Terry agreed. "Even with all six of us, we couldn't do a thing against those claws of his. We'll need to start training more."

"Easy for you to say. You have a trainer." Chomp told him. "Meg won't tell me who mine is."

"Artificially strengthening a dinosaur the way they do is very dangerous and irresponsible." Spike said.

"Yeah, for one thing, your own dinosaur might decide to turn against you." Max joked. "Serves the old geezer right."

"You can say that again!" Zoe said before they all laughed.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the mood was very somber as Dr.Z hugged a picture of him and the Therizinosaurus. "My little boy, we were going to be so happy together, a family once again!" The old man cried before getting angry. "Err! That D-Team! I'll get you back my son, don't worry! Err!" A single tear slid down his face. This meant war.

At the D-Lab, Teddy the Therizinosaurus was having conflicts with the other Secret Dinosaur, Diamond. "Let me at him! Let me at that traitor!" Diamond screamed as Beta and Coal held her back by the legs. Teddy was currently cowering in a corner from Diamonds threats.

"Calm down, woman!" Coal told the Pachycephalosaurus. "There's no need to kill the new guy for having a heart.

"Having a heart?" Diamond asked. The two theropods let go, assuming she wasn't going charge. "If he had a heart, he'd have slit that bastard's throat in vengeance!" She stomped towards Teddy and glared at him with looks that could kill. "I ought to smash you to pieces for what you did! Give me one reason, one reason, not to do so!"

Teddy backed away as he tried to find a way to defend himself without starting a fight. Contrary to first impressions, Teddy didn't like to fight unless it was for self defense. "Diamond, he doesn't need to answer." Beta told her.

"No! He needs to answer!" Diamond shot back.

Teddy thought before answering with his first response. "H-he's my father."

"So, you don't hate him like Diamond here?" Beta asked, giving Diamond a glare, telling her to be silent.

"Well I, uh, wouldn't say I forgive him for what he did to me." Teddy said. "But he still raised me, and he did care for me. I may still hate him for how he treated me, but he's still my father." He looked sternly at Diamond. "And I won't hesitate to fight you if you threaten him for no good reason."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ungaro: It's an enormous rhinoceros!**

 **Alpha Gang: Poachers!**

 **Ungaro: That white beast of yours could come in handy.**

 **Mary: You're with Ungaro. You're poachers!**

 **Chomp: I'd never do such a thing!**

A/N: And I've finished another chapter.

So I remember someone asking me via PM for Dr.Z to actually win this one, but then I'd have to figure out what to do with Teddy, who got his name since I see him as a softy, and I don't trust him. Especially after rewatching this episode.

And that scene with Diamond at the end, it'll lead to something in the future.

Also, DO NOT ASK FOR NEW CHAPTERS! I don't take that long, people. Learn patience. If you didn't ask them don't worry about it.

See you all next time.


	31. Rhino or Dino?

Rhino or Dino?

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a normal day in the African savanna with the animals minding their own business, all except for one. A young rhino was running for its life from a dangerous creature that separated him from its mother. Unfortunately, a net draped over the rhino and stopped it in its tracks. A group of men looked over their prize with the leader, a man dressed like Spike who was wearing red shades, smirking victoriously. "A white rhino calf. Ha ha ha!"

Later that night, the men returned to the camp and caged the baby, ready to have it sold. "Another successful hunt!" The leader, known as Ungaro, declared as they tapped their drinks together in the form of a toast. As they had their dinner, one of the men pulled out a strange egg he found and examined it. "Huh? Where'd you get that?" Ungaro asked once he noticed the egg.

"I found it this afternoon, pretty close to where we bagged that final catch." The man explained. "Looks like an ostrich egg of some short."

Before they could decide what to do with it, they heard the sound of rumbling approaching them. The mother rhino had found them, and she was pissed.

The men screamed as the rhino smashed through the tent. "Aah! Get out, get out!"

"Get out of here!" Their efforts were useless and they had no choice but to run and wait for the mother to leave. While the mother continued her attack, she stepped onto the egg and opened it up, revealing the dinosaur cards inside. She also knocked over a lamp and the static mixed with the cards. The tent started glowing and the mother made a retreat from the dinosaur that appeared in the tent's place.

The dinosaur looked a lot like Chomp: except it had green scales, with some brown ones on the back, and a much larger frill that had red and yellow markings that made it look like it had eyes on it. This dinosaur was a Torosaurus.

The Torosaurus roared to signal his entrance before hearing the sound of the baby rhino. Walking over to the source, he saw the baby cowering in fear of his presence. Ungaro and his men gasped at what appeared next. With one swing of his horns, the Torosaurus ripped off the front of the cage, allowing the baby rhino to escape and reunite with its mother. Ungaro watched the scene unfold and came to the conclusion as to what this creature was. "Whoa! It's an enormous rhinoceros!"

 **(Intro Theme)**

In Sanjo City, the D-Team were currently in the middle of a soccer game against another team. "Over here!" A kid yelled out to the one with the ball. "Pass it, come on!"

Zoe stood nervously as she was playing goalie, a position she didn't want to be. "How'd I ever let myself get talked into playing goalie." She moaned to herself in worry.

"Don't worry, Zoe." Rex assured her. "They'll never get past me on defense!" With that, he slid beneath the kid and took the ball from him, causing the kid to trip.

"Way to go, Rex!" Zoe cheered. "Now South East just needs to score a goal!"

Part of South East was thankfully Max. He got the ball and passed it to another teammate. "Max!" The teammate called out as he passed it back to him.

Max leapt into the air and hit the ball into the goal with his head, scoring them a goal. "Nice shot, Max." Rex congratulated before realizing Max's predicament. "Huh? Now that's what I call really throwing yourself into the game."

The blonde was referring to the fact Max got stuck in the goal net after his move. "Yeah, yeah, just help me out of here, will you?" Max chuckled with embarrassment. While this went on, the Dino Holders started to go off.

 **DK**

"Get in here! Another one of my dinosaurs has been detected!" Dr.Z yelled to the A-Team as they entered.

"Coming, Doctor!" The trio said before entering the room. "Huh?"

In the middle of the room was a large purple missile. "How do you like the new missile I made for you?" Dr.Z asked the trio. "This'll get you where you're going in no time!"

"But if we crash land, it's game over!" Zander reminded him.

"Would I do that to you?" Dr.Z asked him. "OK, I might, but this has a sure-fire parachute that'll open up and bring you down gently." He assured them.

Ursula grabbed her teammates by the necks and pulled them in before patting them on the backs. "I want you to know I'm behind you on this mission all the way!"

"You mean you're not going?" Zander and Ed asked.

"This mission is top priority!" Dr.Z told her, not letting her weasel her way out of this mission.

"See? Someone has to stay here and monitor the flight." Ursula said.

Dr.Z was having none of this. "Alpha Droids, help these three aboard!"

The Alpha Droids ran up to the trio and picked them up before carrying them up the missile. "Boarding. Boarding. Boarding."

"Huh? I'm not booked on this flight!" Ursula said.

"I didn't pack properly!" Zander added.

"Will they serve lunch?" Ed asked.

The Droids reached the top of the missile and opened up the hatch, dropping the trio inside. "Ignition!" Dr.Z said as he pressed the button.

"What ever happened to the countdown?!" Ursula asked as the missile flew towards Africa. "Whoa!"

"Happy landings!" Rod and Laura called out to them.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Dr.Z laughed.

"Wow, that thing actually flew." Rod said in amazement.

"This one's your best invention ever, Grandpa." Laura commented him.

"I don't know. There've been so many." He said smugly.

"By the way, when did you program their parachute to open, Laura?" Rod asked as they left the room.

"Grandpa said he would program the parachute." Laura answered.

"Hmm?" Dr.Z quickly remembered he did say that, and forgot to do it. "Oh, well. They've survived worse."

 **DK**

After a bit, the missile landed in the middle of the savanna and then the parachute opened up. To make matters worse, the side that landed on the ground was the the cockpit. The Alpha Gang groaned as they climbed out of the parachute. "So much for that sure-fire parachute Dr.Z was bragging about." Ursula groaned.

"Oh, well, I'm just happy we survived." Ed said.

Zander immediately tensed when he saw where they landed. "Yeah? Well, I wouldn't speak too soon!"

"Hmm?" Ursula and Ed looked to see that they landed in the middle of a lion den, and the pride was hungry. "Aah!"

In a flash, the trio were on their feet, running from the hungry felines. "Ed, you hang back!" Ursula told him. "There's much more of you to be eaten!"

"I don't want to be some lion's lunch meat!" Ed told her.

"Come on, Zander! Do something! Why don't you call out Gigas?! Do I always have to think of everything?!" Ursula asked as the pride got closer.

From their headquarters, Ungaro and his men watched as the trio were chased. "Hey, looks like there's some new poachers in town." One of the men said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about that." Ungaro assured them. "Doesn't look like they'll be around much longer."

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

In a split second, Gigas appeared and scared the lions off with his mere presence. "Well! Something went right for a change." Zander said as he recalled the Tyrannosaurus before the trio sighed in relief.

"My quick thinking must've shown them who's the queen of this jungle." Ursula bragged.

"Yeah, and you ain't lion." Ed added.

Ungaro, on the other hand, was shocked as to what happened. "What in the name of thievery was that thing?!" He asked in shock. "Where are these animals coming from!? Unreal!" He was so shocked, his shades started falling off. The poacher collected himself before coming up with a plan. "Come to think of it, that creature might be able to help us catch the other creature. Go invite those three to our camp!" Ungaro ordered his men.

"Right!" They said as they ran to meet the trio, who had collapsed after the adrenaline rush.

As they ran off, Ungaro had a twisted smirk on his face. "If I play my cards right, I could have two rare animals to sell."

 **DK**

After inviting the trio over, the Alpha Gang and the poachers met up at their base of operation. "Welcome to our humble campsite, my friends. I'm Ungaro of the International Covert Wilderness Hunting Organization."

"Covert Wilderness Hunting Organization?" Ursula repeated before remembering where she heard that name before. "Hey, aren't those guy's poachers?"

"We prefer the term collectors, if you don't mind." Ungaro requested.

"Ursula, these guys are crooks." Ed whispered to her.

"Yeah. Dr.Z told us to never hang out with the likes of them." Zander reminded her.

"Oh, and I supposed that you're just here sightseeing?" Ungaro asked, hearing their little whispers.

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting that we're poachers?" Ursula asked, taking offense to his comparison.

"Hmm." Ed thought. You know, come to think of it, even though we're after different kinds of animals, what the Alpha Gang does is really kind of poachy, too." He explained.

"Huh? There's no comparison." Ursula told him. "We use sophisticated electronic devices and rockets. Right, Zander?"

"With blinky lights." He added.

"You're after that big rhinoceros just the same as us, aren't you?" Ungaro asked them.

"And by that you mean?" Zander asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. There's a rhinoceros in these parts the size of a small zeppelin!" Ungaro explained.

"A zeppelin-sized rhinoceros?" Ursula asked.

"Hey, maybe it's really the dinosaur." Ed whispered, much quieter this time.

"With the money we'd get for bringing in an animal as rare as that one, we'd all be millionaires!" Ungaro declared. "And with the help of that unusual beast I saw you all with earlier, we should be able to catch it easily."

"Unusual beast?" Ursula repeated.

"The one that scared off all those lions out there." Ungaro reminded her.

Ursula's eyes widened when she realized that he was referring to Gigas. She brought Zander and Ed into a team huddle to discuss their next move. "So what do you think? Maybe we should team up with them for now and see what we can find." She suggested.

"They could be of some use to us finding the dinosaur." Zander added.

"But don't forget they're poachers. What if they try to poach Gigas?" Ed reminded them.

"Those little peashooters won't phase him at all." Ursula said. "If they try any funny business, we'll give them a thank you present." She said before turning around. "All right, Mr. Ungaro. Looks like we have a deal."

"Well, you've made an excellent decision." Ungaro said as they shook hands. "Now how about another look at that big animal of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's pretty rough." Ursula said. "Ha, ha, ha!"

 **DK**

"Here it goes!" Max called out as he got into position to give the ball a mighty kick

"Max!" Spike called out as he got his son's attention.

The sudden startle caused the boy to lose balance and fall over. "Aah! Ugh. Hey, Dad." He greeted his father, getting back onto his feet.

"Didn't you hear your Dino Holder go off?" Spike asked him.

The D-Team gasped as a result. "It did?" Zoe gasped.

 **DK**

"Reese, where did the dinosaur appear?!" Rex asked as they quickly ran into the room.

"In Africa, a country called Kenya." She told them.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Zoe beamed.

"Awesome!" Max said as they teleported away.

"Gee, That rings a bell. I know someone from Kenya." Spike said as he tried to remember who. "But I can't think who it is."

"Maybe it was a hippopotamus?" Someone sarcastically suggested.

"Yeah! That's it!" Spike agreed, leading to Reese rolling her eyes.

 **DK**

The D-Team found themselves in a small brush in the savannah. "Wow, look at all this open space!" Chomp said as he and the other dinosaurs looked around in amazement. "The others would love it here!"

"It's called a savanna." Rex explained to the dinosaurs. "And it's home to lots of animals."

"Which makes this the perfect place to start looking." Terry said as he gave the air a sniff.

"Mm-hmm." The others agreed.

But before they could start, they heard someone give them an order. "Hold it right there!"

"Huh?" Out of the bushes, a bunch of men wearing uniforms surrounded them. "Aah!"

"Don't try to run." A blonde female said as she walked over to them. "We're rangers from the Wildlife Protection Team. Identify yourselves and tell me what you're doing here!" She commanded.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Max said, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to tell them their mission.

"What are these animals?" The female asked.

"They're our dogs, why do you ask?" Zoe said as she hugged Paris and Spiny.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Max nodded sheepishly.

"Dogs? Ha!" The female said, not amused by the answer. "I've seen dogs, and these are something different. I suggest you start telling me the truth, and you'd better start now!" She ordered. She was done playing games.

"I would, but you wouldn't believe it." Max told her.

"You're with Ungaro. You're poachers." The female accused them.

"Poachers!" The kids gasped.

This was the last straw for the dinosaurs. "How dare you call them that!" Chomp yelled at them, shocking all the rangers. "They'd never do such a thing!" The others agreed and started growling at the rangers

"You can speak?!" The female said in shock.

"Don't bother switching the subject back to us!" Spiny yelled at her.

Thankfully, before a fight could break out, Max's Dino Holder started beeping. Max picked it up and saw his father on the other side. "Hey, how are things going? Did you find anything yet?" Spike asked him.

"Dad! Hey!" Max said as the female took his Dino Holder away from him.

The female continued to glare at them, until she noticed who was on the other end of the screen. "Hey!"

"Huh?" The D-Team said in confusion.

"Aah! Is that really you, Mary?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yes, it is!" The female, apparently called Mary, answered. "I haven't seen you since the World Lasso Contest, Dr. Taylor!"

"You stole that victory from me!" Spike cried.

"Too bad you lassoed yourself in the final event." Mary said.

"My big feet!"

"Hey! Does that mean this is your son here?" She asked Spike once she noticed the similarities.

"Yes, that's my boy Max." Spike confirmed. "I see that you two have met."

Mary gasped as Max decided to spill all the beans. "We have, but she thinks we're poachers."

"Even though they're only children!" Tank added.

"And I don't think she likes Chomp and the others a whole lot." Max added.

"Is that true, Mary?" Spike asked, fearing this would have happened.

"Well now, wouldn't you agree they're a little strange looking?" She asked nervously.

"Uhh, listen, Mary. Let's talk privately for a moment."

The two of them went aside while the rest of the rangers watched the kids and dinosaurs. "Lucky for us the ranger knows your Dad." Terry told Max.

"That's for sure." Max agreed.

"Or we'd be in big trouble." Paris added.

"I can't reveal too much, but I assure you the kids are there on an important mission." Spike explained to Mary before hanging up.

"Sounds very mysterious." Mary said as she eyed Terry and the others. She walked back to the group. "Here's your device back, Max."

"Thanks." Max said as he took it from her.

"And, men, these animals are dogs." Mary told them.

"Really?"

"Sure they are."

"Thanks, Mary." Max said.

"Guys, it turns out these kids are actually here to help us find Ungaro and his men."

"Oh." The men realized while Mary leaned in to whisper to them.

"Dinosaurs aren't my department, but I'll help you guys out any way I can."

 **DK**

All throughout the savanna, Gigas was terrorizing the animals with his appearance and his bad jokes. He started chasing a lioness until she fell into a pit the poachers made. "So much for the king of the jungle." He said as the poachers hulled their prize away. He later was chasing monkeys before one was caught in a net. "Monkey see, monkey die." He finally grabbed a crocodile with his mouth, scaring off the plover bird, and carried it back to the base. "Look, I'm smiling with a crocodile."

 **DK**

"That creature of yours is pretty incredible to have caught all these animals with such ease!" Ungaro said as he inspected all of Gigas' captures: monkeys, zebras, lions, even rhinos and elephants.

"But we still haven't found this enormous rhinoceros you were telling us about. Just normal ones." Ursula told the poacher.

"It's still around here. We'll find it eventually." Ungaro assured her. "So, what do you call this animal of yours, anyway?" He asked her. "If you ask me, It looks like a dinosaur."

"Heh." Ursula tried to find the best excuse possible. These guys can not know that they have dinosaurs or they'll never leave them alone. "It's a hybrid actually, half Great Dane and half, uh, crocodile." She quickly said before laughing. "Ha ha ha ha!"

At that moment, Gigas appeared behind them. "Here's the next one." He said as he dropped the crocodile on Ursula's head.

"Huh? What?" Ursula asked as she felt the weight on her head and heard Zander whimpering in fear. Her answer came in the form of a low growl. "Aah! A crocodile!"

"It's safe in the bushes!" Zander and Ed said as the trio ran into the bushes, only to be attacked by lions. "It's not safe in the bushes!" They screamed as they leapt into the air with the carnivores biting them.

Gigas sighed and began to walk off. As he did, he heard the sound of a gun clicking. "If you're trying to hunt me, try a bit better than that." He said as he smacked the poacher with the gun to the ground. "Besides, I'm worth more alive than dead."

 **DK**

With the D-Team, Mary was giving them a ride in her jeep as they searched for the dinosaur. "It's such a big a peaceful place compared to the city, huh, guys?" Zoe asked them as they looked at all the herds around them.

"Yeah, but then poachers come here and disturb that peace. Right, Mary?" Tank replied.

"Yes, they come to capture and sell the animals or parts of them, which drives them to the point of extinction." Mary explained. "That's why most of the animals here are suspicious of humans and can be dangerous if you get too close to them."

"I think poachers are real creeps." Chomp said.

"Me too." Paris agreed.

Mary's point was made clear when a rhino appeared and started ramming the jeep. "Whoa!" Max yelled as he fell out of his seat. His Dino holder fell out of his hands and landed on the ground, before getting stepped on by the rhino. "Ugh! My Dino Holder!"

"Let's go!" Mary said as she started up the jeep.

"Hold on." Max said as he jumped out to grab his Dino Holder.

Mary didn't hear him, and was about to start, until a shadow looked over them. "Huh? Aah!"

Turning around, the D-Team saw Gigas right on top of them. "It's Gigas!" Max gasped.

"The Alpha Gang." Rex said grimly.

Max looked at his Dino Holder and tried to get it working, but to no avail. "My Dino Holder's totally smashed! Sorry, guys. I can't get Chomp or Terry back to their full size."

"What?!" The duo gasped.

"Then it's up to you, Tank." Rex told her. "You ready?"

"Bring it on!"

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE HIM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

"That's amazing!" Mary said as she watched the battle begin.

Gigas started by swinging his tail at Tank's face. But the Saichania responded by either dodging them or meeting them in a tail-lock. "Oh, come on, Gigas. That punny dinosaur's no match for you!" Ursula said as they drove right by them.

"Ungaro!" Mary exclaimed as she recognized the driver.

"Aah! The rangers!" He gasped in horror.

"And the old lady's with him!" Max added.

"Can't I pull off just one job without you mini-meddlers messing it up?!" Ursula asked in frustration.

When Chomp came into view, Ungaro immediately took interest in him. "That little one looks like a miniature of the monster rhino we saw last night." He said to himself. "Maybe they're related." Chomp heard this and growled at him

Back with the fight, Tank roared before she charged towards Gigas to pin him down. "Too slow." Gigas said as he whacked her away with his tail.

Tank landed on her back and was completely helpless. "Tank!" Chomp exclaimed as he ran to assist.

"Chomp, no!" Max said as he ran after him.

"He didn't even go full-size before going into battle." Ed said as they saw Chomp running towards Tank.

"That's not showing us any respect at all." Ursula said smugly. "So, smash that kid and his little runt too!"

"I know you want to fight him, Chomp, but you can't." Max said as he picked up the Triceratops.

Gigas roared before he charged towards them. "A little help?!" Chomp called out.

"Max! Get out of there, run!" Mary told him right before the Torosaurus appeared from nowhere and knocked Gigas away, causing him to spin across the ground.

"Aah!" Ursula gasped.

"I can't watch!" Ed said as he covered his eyes.

"That's gotta hurt." Zander commented.

The team was amazed to see the Torosaurus walked over to Tank and help her get back onto her feet. "Thanks, stranger."

"Whoa, a Torosaurus!" Rex said in amazement.

"He looks a lot like Chomp, doesn't he?" Zoe asked as she noticed the comparison.

Max noticed how the Torosaurus then turned his attention to Chomp and started to inspect him. "Do you think that he heard Chomp's cry and came here to help?"

"That's what he claims to be doing." Tank confirmed before getting back into the fight. She walked over to Gigas and started hitting him with her tail.

"That's the way, Tank! Good job!" Rex cheered.

While the others were distracted, the Torosaurus motioned for Chomp to follow him. "But Max will not like that I'm missing again while he has a busted Dino Holder." Chomp told him. The Torosaurus was having none of this and picked Chomp up by the frill and carried him away. "Fine, but this is all your fault!"

"Get back on your feet, Gigas!" Ursula told him before turning to Zander. "Don't just stand there. Use our Move Card."

"Spectral Lancer!"

Two lancers came out from Gigas' sides and he went for Tank. "Then we'll use Earth Barrier!" Rex said as he activated the card.

Tank formed a shield around herself, and when the lancers made contact, they just shattered. "No one can block that attack!" Gigas said in shock.

"I can." Tank replied.

"We got a problem." Ed told the others.

"What now?" Ursula asked in frustration.

"The Torosaurus got away."

"Huh?" Ursula said as she look around, accidentally smashing Ed's head again. "Which way did it go? Zander, locate that thing!"

"All over it." He replied before calling back Gigas, just in time to avoid an attack from Tank.

"After the Torosaurus, and step on it, now!" Ursula told Ungaro as they rentered the jeep.

"So these are all dinosaurs after all!" Ungaro exclaimed as he regained himself. "Fantastic! We're talkin' real money now!" He said as they drove off.

 **DK**

"I can't believe it's an actual dinosaur!" Mary exclaimed as she looked at Tank in amazement.

"We get that a lot." Tank said as she returned to chibi form.

"No wonder your dad made me promise to keep this a secret." Mary said.

As the rest of the group conversed, Terry noticed that Chomp was missing. "Uh, guys, where'd Chomp go?"

"Hey, Chomp! Come here!" Max called out, but the Triceratops never responded.

"I wonder if Torosaurus took off with him thinking he'd be in danger from the Alpha Gang." Paris thought.

"I hope you're right." Max answered. "Ugh. If I could just get this stupid thing open, I could use the stone to call him back."

"I advise against it." Ace told him. "It might cause the Torosaurus to panic if Chomp suddenly disappeared. We'd better find them on foot."

"Then we'd better get moving. The Alpha Gang and the poachers are already ahead of us. If we don't hurry, they'll take Torosaurus and Chomp." Rex reminded him.

"Ranger Mary?" Terry asked the ranger.

"Yeah. Let's go."

 **DK**

The duo of ceratopsians found a water hole to drink from while they waited for the group to find them. But this resting spot soon turned to an ambush when Brontikens appeared from behind them. "Brontikens." Chomp growled. The Torosaurus noticed Chomp's eagerness to fight and motioned for him to stay back as Brontikens moved forward.

"Ha ha ha ha! Now we've got you!" Ursula bragged as the gang appeared from the bushes.

"And there's the little brat's guy, too!" Ed pointed out.

"A special capture one, get one free deal." Zander said.

"An Alpha Gang discount." Ed added.

"Yes, this will be the big one. I'll make the Poacher's Hall of Fame for sure!" Ungaro declared as he started laughing like a lunatic.

"Let's go, Brontikens. Knock 'em back into cards before those little pests show up and ruin it!" Ursula commanded, ignoring Ungaro.

Brontikens gave our a roar before beginning the attack. A roar that didn't go unheard. "What could've made that roar?" Mary asked.

"Ever hear of an Apatosaurus?" Max asked.

"Don't tell me."

"We've got to hurry and get there!" Terry said as the jeep sped up.

Brontikens and the Torosaurus both met each other in a head lock, the Torosaurus proving to actually be pretty strong. "Darn it. What I wouldn't give for some assistance right now." Chomp said as he watched the fight.

"Ask and you shall receive, Bro." Chomp looked to see the jeep come to a stop behind him, with Max falling out.

"Spiny, it's our turn now." Zoe said as she got him ready.

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"Bring Maximus out now to take care of this one." Ursula told Zander.

"Coming right up." Zander said as he did the deed.

Once Maximus appeared, the world turned to that of a Time Warp. They were sent to an open field near a large lake with a waterfall. "Aw, man, I wish I could bring out Chomp." Max complained, not wanting the Torosaurus and Spiny to fight the duo alone.

"I really can't believe what I am seeing." Mary said as the battle resumed.

Spiny charged forward in an effort to attack Brontikens, only for Maximus to knock him away. This allowed Brontikens to meet the Torosaurus in another headlock. Max, on the other hand, was still struggling with his Dino Holder. "Ugh! Come on! Open up!" He struggled before falling over.

Spiny hit Maximus repeatedly in the face with his tail before kicking her into the air where she landed in the lake behind them with a huge splash. Brontikens charged towards the Spinosaurus, only for the Torosaurus to stop him. "Insolent pest." Brontikens said. He grabbed the Torosaurus by the neck before throwing him towards Chomp.

Chomp tried to jump out of the way, but couldn't in time and was sent spinning away. "Oh, yeah, you're mine now, little fella!" Ungaro exclaimed as he opened his arms to capture Chomp.

"Oh, no!" Terry and Max shouted in horror.

"I've got this!" Mary said as she pulled out her lasso. "Hyah!"

Her lasso was able to land around Chomp and pull him in before Ungaro was able to even lay a finger on him. "What? Ohh!"

"I've got you!" Max said as he caught Chomp in his arms.

"This was all the Torosaur's fault." Chomp said before leaping out of his hands and landing by his Dino Holder. "Let me try opening it." With just a few pokes from his horn, he was able to get the cover of the stones off.

"Ohh! Heh. What a great idea." Max said as he picked up the Lightning Stone. "Yeah! We're back in business!"

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

Chomp landed and immediately charged towards Brontikens, who was repeatedly hitting the Torosaurus with his tail, and knocked him away. Ungaro was in shock. Such a shock that he didn't notice Mary wrap her lasso around him until he was already caught. "It's all over, Ungaro!" Mary told him.

"OK! I give up!" The poacher surrendered.

Back with Spiny, he dodged another one of Maximus' attacks before hitting her away again. Zoe decided to end this battle with a Move Card. "Let's go! Futaba Super Canon!"

Futaba appeared right in front of Spiny and began charging his canon. "Aah! Maximus, watch out! Incoming!" Zander warned her.

"You too slow!" Futaba said as he fired and landed a direct hit, defeating the Triceratops in the process.

"No fair!" Zander whined as he went to get the card. "I hate that attack."

Back with Brontikens, he got back up and glared at the duo of Chomp and the Torosaurus. "I can't imagine that Torosaurus has much energy left after all this." Brontikens said to himself. "So one final attack should finish him off!" He roared before charging forward.

"Here he comes!" Chomp warned before the two of them dodged Brontikens' charge. The Apatosaurus realized this and stopped himself, his larger inertia playing against him again as he slid across the lake, and charged towards them again. "Oh, please tell me this'll work." Chomp whispered before going underneath the Apatosaurus.

Using all the strength he could muster, Chomp began to lift Brontikens slightly off the ground before tossing him back in front of them. "How is that possible?!" Ursula gasped.

"All right!" Max cheered. "Now, Lightning Strike!"

Chomp began charging up his attack, but in a twist, the Torosaurus was doing the same. "Wait, both of you?!" Ursula asked in horror.

The duo of dinosaurs roared together before firing their attack right at Brontikens, creating a giant beam of lightning that sent the Apatosaurus flying. Brontikens was defeated the second his back touched the ground. "Yeah, Chomp! Way to go!" Max cheered.

The Torosaurus looked at Chomp before collapsing due to the lack of energy and returned to his card. "That was totally cheating!" Ursula accused the D-Team. "You can't have two dinosaurs use the same attack at once!"

"That's teamwork." Chomp answered as he picked up the cards with his beak.

"Ergh! Why didn't you blockheads think of that?" She asked Zander and Ed once they returned with the cards.

"Because Maximus got turned back into a card, and Ed's too slow to think of something like that." Zander answered. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Ugh! I'm tired of all your excuses!" Ursula yelled as she began to strangle Zander. "We were just about to score a huge victory, and instead, we come up with nothing!" Her tantrum was cut off when Paris did her call from her cone and a rumbling followed. "Why do I hear a freight train coming?" She asked before looking to see that the rumbling came from an angry mob of animals. "Aah!"

"Paris! You called them, didn't you?" Zoe asked her with a smirk.

"Maybe." The Parasaurolophus admitted with a blush.

"No!" Ungaro screamed as the Alpha Gang lead the animals towards him. He crawled as fast as he could to avoid getting smashed. "Leave me alone! I'm sorry I poached you!" But the animals didn't care as they ran over him, still after the Alpha Gang. "Mom was right, I should've become a plumber."

"Zander, use what little brain you have and get us out of this mess!" Ursula told him.

"Why can't Ed be the one to think of something for a change?!" Zander asked.

"I say let's keep on running, and we'll be OK!" Ed answered. The trio continued on running until they realized they weren't moving anymore. Once they stopped running, they realized that they ran right off of a cliff and were now falling.

Thankfully the cliff was right above a river that broke their fall. The trio struggled before grabbing onto a nearby log. "That sure was close, huh?" Zander asked.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!" Ed exclaimed before grabbing onto the log. "Finally, I feel safe now."

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of water rushing. "Do you hear that sound?" Ursula asked. "The only other time I've heard water this loud was that time at the-"

"Waterfall! Not again!" The trio screamed before going off the edge.

 **DK**

Once the poachers were all defeated, the D-Team and rangers worked together to free all of the captured animals back to the wild. At the moment, they were helping some of the baby animals get back with their families. Toro the Torosaurus was helping them find the correct parents. "I'm glad we could help get these animals back to their families." Zoe said.

"Hopefully now we'll have some peace around here." Mary said. "You know, we have pretty similar jobs of protecting animals." She told the kids.

"Yeah! And I guess you could think of Dr.Z as a poacher." Max said.

"Dr.Z?" Mary asked, while the kids laughed at her confusion.

"Anyway, these animals really need you, Mary." Toro said. "I'm training the Triceratops now, so I hope that you'll keep on helping them."

"Thank you. I sure will." Mary said before turning to the kids. "You keep helping the dinosaurs."

"We will!"

"Anyone hungry? How about some eggs?" Mary suggested.

"As long as they're not poached." Max joked, making everyone laugh.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr.Z: What'd you mean you lost Zander?**

 **Zander: Where am I?**

 **Reese: It's OK. We've got you**

 **Zoe: No Reese, stay away from him!**

 **Chomp: Paris, I need to ask you something important**

A/N: And now we have reached the 200 thousand work point. Thank you all for your support.

If you couldn't tell by the epilogue, Toro is the Lightning champion that'll train Chomp. I've gotten many guesses on the poll: 2 guesses for him being the Pentaceratops, and one for being the Diceratops or Pachyrhinosaurus. But a guest reviewer called PBC was the only one to guess correctly so give him a hand.

One last thing: the CWHO will return so be ready for that in season 2.

See you all later.


	32. Dinosaur Amour!

Dinosaur Amour!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"What do you mean you lost Zander?!" Dr.Z's voice rang throughout Zeta Point as he scolded Ursula and Ed. "It's not like he's a set of car keys?!"

"I'm not really sure what happened." Ursula answered. "But the last time we saw him, we were hanging onto the log as we went over the falls."

"But when we came up and swam to shore, he was just gone." Ed added.

"We wanted, but he never came out of the water." Ursula finished.

"So you decided to leave him behind?!" Dr.Z asked furiously.

"You make it sound so cruel." Ed replied shamefully.

"I can't believe you could be so careless." Dr.Z scolded them as he started pacing around. "Now what will I do? This is a disaster!"

"I know what you mean." Ursula told him. "Even though Zander was basically worthless, I somehow miss him now that he's gone."

"It's a tragedy, really." Ed added. "To think that we've lost one of our own."

"Enough about Zander!" Dr.Z yelled at them. "The tragedy here is that you came back without the Torosaurus, and gave those brats another champion! Now I only have two losers left to punish for it! You've left me no choice but to grab you a very shocking lesson!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his electrical rods. "Hyaa!" With just one touch, Ursula and Ed were both screaming as they were being electrocuted.

In another room, Maximus was looking for any trace of Zander with Rod and Laura's help. "Any sign of him?" She asked.

"So far It seems his Alpha Scanner is still active." Rod confirmed. "And it has moved since our last check, and with it being on land, that would mean that Zander is still alive."

 **(Intro Theme)**

Zander was indeed alive, but not for long as he walked through the arid deserts of Mexico. His clothes were torn, and his body was malnourished. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "And what am I doing stranded in the middle of a desert? The last thing I remember is that waterfall in Africa." He said as he started recollecting events. "I must have floated downstream for a long time and eventually washed out to sea. I remember voices, and the sound of an airplane, then I was falling. The next thing I know, I'm lost and alone!" He exclaimed.

" _Maybe this is all just a dream, and Dr.Z will be screaming at me any minute now._ " He though to himself. As he continued on walking, he failed to notice a capsule and stepped on it, causing him to trip and the cards to be released. "Ow." The tall man groaned as he looked to see what tripped him. In front of him, landed a card. "Dinosaur card?" He gasped as he looked for the caplsule and quickly put the card in. "Yes! I got it!" He said as he put the capsule in a bag he had. "Ohh...ohh...ohh." He finally collapsed due to the lack of food and water and began to fade away.

As a wind blew past him, a card landed on a cactus and came to life. The dinosaur was a yellow hadrosaur, with purple stripes on the arms, back, and one on the sides. It had a crest like Paris, but it was orange and only a small bump. This dinosaur was a Saurolophus.

As it appeared, it noticed Zander and slowly approached him, sniffing the bag he had in his arms.

 **DK**

"So there's a dinosaur, and we can't go?" Max asked Utah.

"The transporter is broken?" Terry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Utah replied while examining the Dino Holder, which was just showing static.

"Errr! Stupid thing!" Spike exclaimed as he started hitting the counter it was plugged in to. "There's a signal, but it's not coming through."

"Dad, what are you hitting it for?" Max asked, not wanting his Dino Holder broken for the fourth time.

"Oh, in the good old days, all it would've taken was a good pounding to fix it." Spike said.

"That doesn't work anymore, Dr. Taylor." Utah said as she moved him away. "Everything's all computers now."

"Why don't we have Reese take a look at it?" Chomp asked.

"Reese isn't here today." Zoe reminded him.

"Why not?" Chomp asked her.

"She went to Mexico on a fossil hunt with Dr. Owen." Paris explained.

"With my dad?" Rex asked.

"Yes, your father called me this morning from the excavation site to say he had come across a valuable fossilized egg." Spike told them. "Uh, we thought it would be a good idea to send Reese to go and bring it back."

"Aw, I wish I could've gone, too." Rex pouted.

"Why couldn't he just send the rock over?" Tank asked.

"He was afraid it might brake during the transportation." Spike explained.

"Back to our main problem, we can't do anything without the transporter." Terry reminded them. "We can't even figure out where this new dinosaur appeared."

"Come on, Utah, can't you fix it?" Max asked the Utahraptor.

"I hate to admit it, but this is the one thing I forgot to ask Reese about how it works." She shamefully admitted.

"And when it comes to computer know-how, I'm afraid I'm the dinosaur here." Spike told them. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Maybe we should try calling Reese." Zoe suggested.

"I don't think we can even make contact." Spike told her. "She's out in the middle of the desert somewhere."

"Come on, there's a dinosaur out there!" Max pleaded, not wanting the Alpha Gang to get it because they couldn't even get there.

 **DK**

In the deserts of Mexico, Reese was in the back of the jeep. She was wearing her outdoor clothes which contained a pink shirt, blue vest, white pants, and a sarong around her waist.

At the moment, she was trying to get a signal from her phone. "I'm not getting a signal at all." She said to herself before someone took her phone. "Huh?"

"You won't he needing this anymore, kiddo." Dr. Owen told her. "Out here, it's just you, me, Patrick, and the cacti!" He exclaimed before throwing the phone over the side.

"What?"

"Same for these things." He said as he took Reese's glasses and did the same.

"Oh, my glasses!" Reese gasped.

"There now. Isn't that better?" Dr. Owen asked her. "You miss out on a lot looking at life through those."

"Really? Then how come I don't see you throwing your glasses out of the jeep?" Reese asked angrily.

Dr. Owen reached into the sombrero he was wearing and pulled out her glasses and phone. "Ta-da! Gotcha, didn't I?"

"Uh..." Reese said as she tried to grab them, but Dr. Owen stopped her.

"Now, don't worry. I'll keep these safe for you until you're ready to leave with the fossil. If you need to make a call, you can do it from the village near the excavation site, okay?" Dr. Owen assured her.

"But without my glasses, everything's kind of fuzzy now." Reese said as she struggled to keep her vision clear.

"Well, I guess we're lucky you're not driving this jeep!" Dr. Owen joked. "Ha-yaa!" He exclaimed as the jeep came to a sudden halt. "Patrick, why'd you stop?"

Patrick was a short man with a goatee: wearing a green and orange sombrero, blue shirt, and green cape. "Sorry, I had to." He responded.

"Oh?" Dr. Owen asked.

"Look, there's someone in the road." Patrick said, pointing to the unconscious body of Zander. Everyone got out of the jeep to see if he was alive. "He's alive, but he's not looking so good." Patrick confirmed.

"Aww." Reese said as she grabbed a damp towel and put it on his face. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The water from the towel was able to give Zander a little bit of strength back, and he was able to open his eyes. "I'm.." He stopped when he saw Reese's beautiful face. "Ohh, an angel. I must be in heaven." He said before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Oh, no. We've got to get him out of the sun." Reese said.

"Patrick, can you help me get him loaded into the jeep?" Dr. Owen asked his new assistant.

"Si!"

"Say, he sure does look familiar, but I can't seem to place where I've seen him before." Dr. Owen said as he saw Zander's face. "Hmmm. Oh, well."

 **DK**

"Here it is, Reese!" Dr. Owen said as he handed her the egg once they reached he site. "I estimate this dinosaur egg is over 70 million years old! Be careful taking it back to your lab."

"It's fantastic." Reese said as she grabbed the egg. "I'm sure Dr. Taylor will be thrilled."

"Excuse me, señorita?" Patrick asked as he came into the tent. "A place called the D-Lab sent a message for you to contact them as soon as you can."

 **DK**

Inside a building in the village, Zander gasped as he finally came to his senses. "Let me go!" He exclaimed before realizing where he was. "Huh? Where'd I end up this time?" He then quickly noticed something was missing. "Agh! Where's my bag with the card?! Who took my precious bag?! It's gone!" He asked as he searched around the room frantically. "Could I be hallucinating?" He asked himself. "No, I definitely had a card! Huh?"

He stopped himself when he saw Reese walking past him. "Angel... the angel who saved my life. Ohh, she's so beautiful, and she's really real." Zander broke out of his fantasy when he noticed her carrying something in her bag that looked to be in an oval shape. "She must have the dinosaur card capsule in that bag!" He realized. "But how could someone so kind also be a thief? How could the angel who saved my life ever do such a thing?" He cried before noticing something in the air. "Hey, That looks like something Dr.Z would invent."

In the aircraft, Ed checked the coordinates to see if they have the right location. "This is where the dinosaur should be." He told Ursula.

"All right, then take us down." Ursula told him. "You do know how to land this thing, don't you?" She asked.

"Ursula, Ed, it's me, Zander!" Zander yelled as he tried to get them to notice him. "Come back! Don't leave me again!"

"You know, I miss Zander so much, I can practically feel his presence." Ed said sadly.

"Would you blockheads put that thing on the ground?!" Zander yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well, look at the bright side." Ursula assured him. "Zander was always hogging the rations. Now there'll be much more for the two of us to eat."

"I guess." Ed replied. "Well, prepare for landing."

The aircraft started to descend from the sky, right on top of Zander. "Aah!"

"This is bad: now I'm hearing his voice." Ed said as the duo exited the aircraft.

"Let's get lunch." Ursula said before they heard the sounds of groaning. "Was that your stomach rumbling?"

"I don't think so, but-"

"Down here." Zander told them as he felt his back getting smashed.

"Zander!" The duo exclaimed before kneeling down in front of him. "We were just talking about you!" Ursula said.

"How ya doin', buddy?" Ed asked.

"You're still alive!" Ursula exclaimed as she grabbed his head, almost snapping his neck while tears almost came out of her eyes. "I actually almost short of missed you, in a way."

"Yeah, me too, Zander!" Ed added.

"Did you miss us?" Ursula asked before noticing him not responding. "What's the matter? You didn't really miss us, did you?"

"You're crushing my spine!" Zander told them.

After moving the ship off of Zander, he told them everything that happened. "So wait, you're saying you had a dinosaur capsule with the dinosaur card in it?" Ursula asked as he finished the story.

"Yes, but I don't have it here." Zander shamefully admitted.

"Go get it." Ursula told him in a 'uh-duh' manner.

"There just one problem." Zander told them.

"Problem?" The duo repeated.

 **DK**

Once she was able to get a signal, Reese called the lab and they explained the situation. "All right, so I take off the red connector?" Max asked her.

"Right. Unplug it, and then check it with the tester to see if it's short-circuited."

As they continued on discussing their situation, Zander's head appeared through the window and saw the bag with the egg inside. "OK, I have it off." Max told Reese. "I'm plugging it into the tester now. Hang on."

From a top a cliff, Ursula and Ed watched and Zander looked through the window. "What is he doing down there?" Ursula asked in frustration.

"He said that he left the capsule in that house and he just had to go get it." Ed reminded her.

On the balcony, Zander was panicking as he tried to figure out what to do. _"If I told them my angel has the dinosaur capsule, they wouldn't understand." He thought_. "There's no telling what they'd do to her! Somehow I've got to get it back myself."

"I don't know. I'm sensing there's a problem here." Ursula said with suspicion. They then heard a low rumble behind them. "Huh?" Turning around, the pair saw the Saurolophus right behind them. The duo screamed as the leapt into the air before running down the cliff. "I was right!" Ursula exclaimed as the Saurolophus started to chase them.

Thankfully for the duo, they were right above a car junkyard and were able to bid much easier. "In here!" Ursula urged as they hid in a small van. The Saurolophus stopped right on top of the van, and thankfully didn't catch their scent as she roared in anger.

Back at the D-Lab, everyone was working to figure out what went wrong with the transporter. "I found it." Rex told the others. "There's definitely a short circuit in the R-3 block."

"Good." Reese said before glaring at Spike. "Doctor, there wouldn't be any chance that you spilled your coffee anywhere near the board, is there?"

"I might have done that, yes." Spike shamefully admitted as he felt Utah's breath behind him.

"Not again." Reese sighed.

"So this whole thing is your fault?" Utah asked as she started to tense in anger.

"Uh, perhaps." Spike said, hoping he wouldn't make it worse.

"Now what?" Zoe asked, shifting back to the main topic. "Is there any way to fix it, Reese?"

"You'll have to replace the motherboard." Reese told them.

"No!" Spike exclaimed.

"And I think we have a spare one in the system control room." Utah remembered.

"Right. I'll go get it." Rex said as he walked off.

"How come you're not wearing your glasses?" Paris asked once he was gone. "You look really different without them."

"Oh. I didn't even notice, but she's right" Chomp said as he noticed Reese without her glasses.

"Maybe you all need glasses." Zoe muttered.

"Ha ha ha! Seeing Reese without her glasses is like seeing a Dalmatian without any spots." Spike said.

"Huh?"

"It looks like Reese, but it's not quite Reese." Spike explained.

"What have you done with her!" Spiny yelled at Reese, thinking her to be an imposter.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Reese annoyingly asked.

"I'm saying if you have a Dalmatian and you lose the spots, it's still a dog, but it's not a Dalmatian anymore. Are you following?"

Before anyone could answer, Zander burst into the room with a wooden guiro and started playing a sons for her. "Oh, my angel! I love my dinosaur! But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more! Be my Jurassic Valentine!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Spiny asked.

"I think he's trying to court her." Chomp answered.

"Falling deep into your eyes! I love the way you archaeologize! Angel, stay with me forevermore! And love me like you love your dinosaur!" Zander finished.

"Thanks, But I'm a little busy right now." Reese said, not even moved by the song. "I'm really glad to see that you're feeling better."

"I didn't know any other way to express the love I feel for you deep down inside!" Zander told her as he gave her a rose.

"Oh, how nice." Reese said as she took the rose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Zander said.

"Who's with you?" Zoe asked, ruining the mood.

"Oooh!" Zander looked and saw the D-Team on the other side of the screen. "Ooh, not you again!"

"Hey!" Zoe exclaimed as she recognized him.

"What's that goon doing down there?" Chomp asked.

"Ohh, quick, turn that thing off!" Zander exclaimed as he covered himself in drapes.

"What's the matter?" Reese asked, not realizing who she was talking to.

Zander decided to break into song again. "Oh, my poor heart's hit the skids! Tell me you're not really with those kids! Oh, no, no, no, no, it can't be so! Why can't we just let our true love grow?!" He finished. "Now, the finale! This is mine! He said as he took Reese's bag and pulled out the egg. "Huh? What's this?"

"Is a fossilized dinosaur egg." Reese answered. "What did you think was in there?"

"Then where's the bag I had with me?" Zander asked, starting to get worried.

"Your bag?" Reese asked.

"Yes."

"You must mean that stuff we found in the desert." Reese told him. "It was close to where we found you, but we thought it was just trash, and I think it got thrown away."

"Oh, no!" Zander exclaimed. "I can't explain why, but I've got to find that bag!"

"I'll help you look." Reese said as the two of them left.

"No, Reese, stay away from him!" Utah screeched at the screen.

"I've got the motherboard!" Rex said as he reentered the room and noticed everyone getting tense. "Don't get too excited."

"The Alpha Gang's in Mexico with Reese and your dad!" Max explained to him

"Oh, no way!"

 **DK**

Zander ran to where the junkyard was, only to stop in his tracks once he saw the Saurolophus. "Oh!"

"Whoa, a Saurolophus!" Reese gasped as she joined up with him.

"Where's it going?" Zander asked as the dinosaur walked over to another pile.

"It seems to be looking for something." Reese answered.

 _"That's just like the dinosaur card I found."_ Zander thought as he watched the Saurolophus search the pile.

Inside the van, Ursula and Ed were starting to have trouble breathing. "You'd better open this thing up, or get your foot out of my face!" Ursula mumbled at Ed.

"How can I do that? I can't even move!" Ed reminded her before they felt the van shake. "Ooh! The dinosaur must be back!"

Sure enough, the Saurolophus' nose was right at the tip of the van before she knocked it away. "Whoa!"

The reason she did so was to reach the bag right behind it. "My bag!" Zander exclaimed.

The Saurolophus grabbed the bag in her mouth, but the capsule fell out of the bag and landed in Zander's hands. "Come on! Let's go!" Reese urged as they ran away from the Saurolophus, who was now chasing them.

"It's coming after us!" Zander exclaimed. "We'll never be able to outrun it!"

"This way!" Reese said as she took Zander's hand and lead him a different direction.

In the van, Ursula had enough. "Fine, I'll get us out of here." She said as she pulled out her scanner.

Ed immediately knew what she was planning. "I don't think that's a good idea!" He warned her. Ursula ignored him and summoned Gigas, right inside of the van. The van exploded and the two were sent flying.

Zander and Reese hid behind and rock, hoping the Saurolophus wouldn't find them. As the Saurolophus approached them, Gigas stepping on top of the rock and roared at her. "Surprise, mother fucker." He said as he tackled her away and they started to brawl.

As Zander and Reese took a breather, the capsule opened and the card inside fell out. "Hey." Zander said as he picked up the card.

"What? A Saurolophus card?" Reese said in shock.

"But it's already out here." Zander said.

"So it's a second card, then." Reese realized.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zander agreed.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Spike and Utah were finally able to get the transporter working again. "Yes!"

"It's in Mexico!" Ace said as he looked at the map.

"Well, that explains why the Alpha Gang is there." Max said.

"We've got to go help Reese!" Zoe said.

"All right. Are you kids ready to head out?" Spike asked them.

"Not so fast." Utah told them as she blocked their way onto the teleporter. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" Paris asked her. "I mean, you're not the most powerful-"

"I'm coming and that's final!" Utah screeched at her.

Chomp tensed when he saw Paris being threatened but stopped himself before he did anything. _"What on earth was that about?"_

 **DK**

Back in Mexico, the Saurolophus had just been knocked down by Gigas' tail as the Tyrannosaurus went in to finish the job. At this moment, the D-Team arrived. "Look, there's the dinosaur, guys!" Terry quickly pointed out.

"Yeah, but where's Reese?" Zoe asked as she looked around frantically.

Rex heard footsteps approaching and saw Dr. Owen and Patrick running towards them. "Oh, Dad!"

"Rex, what are you doing here?" Dr. Owen asked before they noticed the battle bellow them. "Oh, my!"

"Agh, a live dinosaur!" Patrick screamed in horror, not knowing about the D-Team's secret.

"Chomp, you need to get in there save Saurolophus!" Max told him.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

Once Chomp landed, he charged down the cliff in such high velocity he knocked Gigas away like a bowling pin, allowing the Saurolophus to get back up. "What?" Ursula gasped as she saw the D-Team right beside her, along with a certain pest. "Can't I go anywhere without those brats?" She asked as she pulled out her scanner. "I won't let them ruin this. Go, Magma Blaster!"

Max heard this and got his counter attack ready. "Lightning Strike!"

Both dinosaurs charged up their attacks at the same time, Chomp gathering Lightning and Gigas gathered magma, before they fired. The lightning cut through the magma and struck Gigas dead center. "That was close!" Chomp panted as he went in to finish Gigas off.

With her attacker distracted, the Saurolophus continued on her search. She looked down and noticed Zander and Reese in front of her. "Oh, no! It spotted us!" Zander exclaimed before they ran away again, the Saurolophus chasing after them. "Why does this dinosaur keep chasing after us?"

"Do you think I could be because of that card you have?" Reese asked him.

"Uhh-aah!" Zander was too busy pondering that he didn't look where he was running and tripped on the ground. The card flew out of his hands and landed right onto a cactus before glowing green.

The Saurolophus let out a roar as a male Saurolophus came out of the green. Unlike the female, his crest was a blueish-green. The two approached each other and began to nuzzle each other.

The others saw this and watched as the two reunited. "No way! She has her mate!" Paris gasped.

"Well, those two obviously know each other." Ursula commented.

"Or it could be love at first sight." Ed pointed out as the pair started nuzzling cheeks.

"That's so sweet." Zander said.

"Yes, it is." Reese agreed, causing Zander to blush.

"Okay! Enough of these lovebirds!" Gigas roared as she charged towards the pair.

"Leave them alone!" Chomp roared as he ran after him.

"Chomp, Lightning Spear!" Max called out. Chomp started getting filled with lightning before tossing Gigas into the air and stabbing him in the side with a spear of lightning.

The Tyrannosaurus twitched in pain before returning to his card and drifting from the sky. "That should teach you!" Chomp said as he landed. "There I go again getting worked up. Why is that?"

"My poor Gigas!" Ursula cried as she went to pick up the card.

This was a mistake as she ran into Dr. Owen's field of vision. "Oh, my lovely Ursula!" He gasped before running after her. "Come back, my dear! You came all the way to Mexico to find me?! Waaaaiitttt!"

"Aah!" Ursula screamed as she picked up her pace and ran past Ed, who was going after the card as well, to avoid the crazed doctor.

"Ursula!" Dr. Owen called out. "Why are you running from me when you should be whispering sweet words of love into my ear like those two Saurolophus back there?"

"I already told you it'll would never work out!" Ursula yelled at him. "We're way too different, not to mention you're too old for me!"

"But age means nothing so long as there's love!" Dr. Owen replied. "We're meant for each other!"

"Oh, Dad." Rex sighed in embarrassment.

"Ed, don't just stand there! Call out Maximus and Armatus and get those two Saurolophuses before this nut catches me!" Ursula ordered him.

"Oh, coming right up!" Ed replied as he switched cards.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! STRIKE 'EM OUT, TRICERATOPS! CLOBBER 'EM, STEGOSAURUS!"**

The duo landed and immediately caused the Saurolophuses to notice them. "Maximus, Armatus, beat those two up and get them back into their cards!" Ed told them.

"Let's do this, babe!" Armatus roared before charging forward.

"Don't call me that!" Maximus replied before doing the same.

The two Saurolophus moved out of the way while Chomp stopped Maximus. "Leave them alone!"

"Why don't you lie down!" Armatus said before ramming into Chomp, allowing Maximus to literally walk over him and defeat him.

"Chomp!" Paris exclaimed in horror. "Zoe, get me down there!"

Zoe was shocked at the tone Paris gave her but obliged, nonetheless. Utah gave out a loud screech as she ran down to help.

Sadly for the Saurolophuses, they were caught by the duo and defeated in seconds. But before Maximus and Armatus could even move, Utah landed behind them and Paris appeared next to her. "Oh, hey, Utah. Been a while since we last met." Armatus said to her, not liking the look he was being given.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you and your friends did to me." She said as she leapt up onto the air. "I've felt your Move Card, now feel mine! Atomic Bomb!" She yelled as she descended at such a high speed that Armatus was struck right on the head and was engulfed by an explosion. Utah leapt out of the explosion while Armatus was defeated.

"Stomping Hammer!" Zoe called out.

"My turn!" Paris exclaimed as she ran to Maximus and knocked her down with her tail before leaping into the air and slamming into her. "Don't you ever do that to Chomp again!"

"And why do you care?" Maximus asked weakly before getting carded.

"Well I-" Paris stopped herself. Why did she care so much?

"Maximus!" Ed cried as he grabbed the card.

"Poor Armatus." Zander said before noticing Reese running off. "Huh?"

Max had the same idea as he ran to one of the cards and picked up the male. "Awesome! We got a Saurolophus card!" He cheered before realizing something was missing. "But where's the other one? There should be two of 'em."

It was Reese who found the female's card. But before she could pick it up, she was stopped by Zander. "Hold it!" He told her has he picked up the card. "I'll get that, if you don't mind." He told her before handing it to her. "Here."

"Huh?" Reese was confused by his action.

"Even I know that two lovers shouldn't be separated." He told her. "I'll have to accept the fact that you could never be mine, but these dinosaurs were meant to be together."

"Ohh." Reese said in reply, feeling sorry for Zander.

"Take it so at least they can be happy!" He cried before running off, thankfully before the D-Team arrived.

"Reese, are you all right?" Zoe asked her sister.

"Yeah."

"Don't leave me!" Dr. Owen cried. "Ursula, waaaiiittt!" He yelled as he woman rode away on a donkey.

"Climb on! We've got to get out of here!" She told her partners.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"But he loves you, Ursula!" Zander reminded her.

"Hiyo, Silver!" Was Ursula's response as they ran off into the desert.

"It's brown." Ed corrected her.

Dr. Owen stopped chasing them and cried at his failure. "Oh, Dad." Rex sighed as he ran up to comfort him.

"You're lucky that creep from the Alpha Gang didn't try to hurt you." Utah said as they watched the trio ride off.

"That was the Alpha Gang?" Reese asked in surprise.

"I would never hurt my angel!" Zander shot back from miles away. "And who are you calling a creep?"

"At least she didn't call you old." Ursula said as they got into the aircraft and flew away.

"For some strange reason, I feel like we forgot something important." Ed said.

I didn't take long for Ursula to realize what was missing. "What?! Don't tell me you don't have the Saurolophus cards?!"

"Okay, I won't tell you." Ed replied.

Reese smiled as they flew away. "Wow. For a crook, he was a pretty good dancer."

"I'm sorry, my son." Dr. Owen apologized. "I wanted to get you a new mom, but I failed again."

"It's okay." Rex assured him, secretly happy he failed.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, things went about as well as you'd expect. "You come back from Mexico with nothing?!" Dr.Z yelled at Ursula and Ed. "No dinosaur?! No maracas?!"

"Well, we did manage to bring back Zander." Ursula said quietly.

"Yeah? I only see two dimwits here." Dr.Z replied.

"Huh?" The duo's eyes widened when they realized he was correct. "But he was here with us just a minute ago."

Zander was, in fact, sitting on the beach, playing the same song he played for Reese. "Oh, my angel!" He sang much slower. "It's more than I could take! Without you by my side, my heart will break! Oh, it's you that I adore! Say you'll love me like you love your dinosaur!"

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, the D-Team were just heading home after integrating Romeo and Juliet the Saurolophuses into the sanctuary. All this time, Chomp kept on feeling something urging him to say something to Paris. Something in his chest.

He got that feeling again when he saw her about to leave. "Hey, Paris!" He called out to her. "Can I speak to you for a minute!"

"Sure." Paris replied as she walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I have something I need to ask you." Chomp told her. "Are you experiencing some weird feelings as of late?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, like, your heart starts beating faster when ever someone comes to your mind." Chomp clarified.

"I guess so. Why? Is it happening to you, too?"

"Yeah, ever since we first met in Egypt I've had that feeling when I think about you." Chomp said. "And over time, I guess it just kept on growing until I'm getting what I'm feeling now."

"I've experienced feelings like that too ever since we met." Paris said as she laid down.

Chomp laid down next to her before resuming their conversation. "I saw how you handled Maximus today. You were awesome."

"She has it coming for what she did to you." Paris replied.

"Yeah, you have my back, and I have yours." Chomp said. "We make a great team."

"We do." Paris replied before sighing. "Chomp, remember what Spiny said about our future at the amusement park?"

"The part where we're going to have to mix-breed to continue our species? Yeah, I remember."

"And you've noticed how Armatus acts with Maximus sometimes, correct?"

"I do." Chomp replied, not seeing where this was going.

"Do you think...we could be like that?"

"What are you-" Chomp was cut off by Paris nuzzling his cheek affectionally. "Paris."

"I think I know what our problem is. We're in love." Paris said as she stopped the nuzzle.

"But are you sure you'd want to be with me?" Chomp asked, starting to blush furiously as he knew she was right.

"There's no dinosaur I'd rather be with for the rest of my life than you. I love you, Chomp." Paris said as she nuzzled him.

"And I love you too, Paris." Chomp replied as he returned the nuzzle.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ursula: We're looking for a crystal skull. Have you seen it?**

 **Elder: No mortals have ever comeback alive!**

 **Max: I don't want to hurt you**

 **Pawpaw: Then don't follow my friends, bad guy**

 **Brontikens: His kindness will only get him killed one day**

A/N: And so part of the anniversary is complete. I hope the patient ones were glad with their reward. Even though I delayed releasing this chapter for you all, yes I'm a jerk.

At last we've had the ship set sail for Chomp and Paris. I've had this planned for a while, since the beginning, and I'm glad we finally get one of the couples for this series. That'll have you fans busy.

Another thing is that the addition of Utah was added at the last minute since she and Reese and close friends. This felt like a moment to add onto that, as well as a perfect moment for revenge.

And now you can read Temple Tempest. Have fun!


	33. Temple Tempest

Temple Tempest

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

This time, the Alpha Gang was traveling through the jungles of Peru in search of one the ancient temples. "How are we supposed to find the Temple of the Moon?" Ursula asked in frustration. "What are we, astronauts?"

"Easy! It says right here it's below the Temple of the Sun." Ed answered as he looked at their directions.

"Oh, well, in that case, you wanna tell me how we're supposed to find the Temple of the Sun?!" Ursula yelled at him.

"Let's put our heads together and figure out this map Dr.Z gave us." Zander interrupted as he looked at the map, which was very poorly drawn. "If you ask me, It looks like he pulled it of the back of a cereal box."

As they looked at the map, they heard the sounds of people in the distance. "Shh! There's somebody here!" Ursula told them.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Ed asked her. "I don't hear anything." Immediately after he said that, a gong ran out. "Never mind."

The trio went to the nearest pyramid and saw a group of men kneeling as a priest began speaking. "O, great shiny Spirit of the Sun. We, your humble servants, pledge to defend your temple! Guide us and keep our village peaceful, well-lit, and toasty with your bounteous rays!" The priest announced.

"Spirit of the Sun, huh?" Ursula repeated. "So that must mean this is the Temple of the Sun!" She said as she grabbed a pickaxe. "Oh, yeah!" She said as she ran for the temple. "If the Temple of the Moon is underneath, then I'll just open up a little basement door." She announced as she swung her axe at the temple. "Aah!" Once it made contact with the stone, Ursula began quivering as the axe shook. Zander and Ed grabbed onto her, but they started quivering as well.

The priest didn't take kindly to this. "Infidels! Intruders! Stay away from this temple!"

"Sorry, your big-hattedness, but we were told there was a Temple of the Moon around here somewhere. Have you got one?" Ursula asked him as they continued quivering.

The priest's face immediately went pale. "Aah! The-the-the Templle of the Moon?!" Saying this made the other villagers panic as well. "Fools!" The priest told the trio. "The Temple of the Moon is the entranceway into the Underworld! No mortal who begins that journey has ever made it out alive!"

This got Zander and Ed as pale as they could become in fear. "Aah! Ursula, I've seen the brochure, and the Underworld is not a place I want to visit!" Zander told her and he began shaking in fear.

"Yeah, let's stay in the overworld!" Ed added.

"Don't tell me you two actually believe in all those phoney-baloney superstitions!" Ursula yelled at them. "Now quit your whining and help me dig!"

"All right." The two men said as they began picking at the temple.

All of the villagers began moaning as they feared what was about to happen. "What's all the racket?" Ursula asked once the gong was rung again. The process was going to take a while, and they didn't need this annoyance as well. "Oh, hey, I know. Let's get Brontikens to do this for us!"

"Oh, I don't think that's such a-"

"Quit arguing and summon him, Zander, now!" Ursula screamed at the top of her lungs. Zander replied in milliseconds.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! LET'S GO, BRONTIKENS, GET TO WORK!"**

The villagers all screamed as Brontikens appeared and opened a perfectly shaped opening with his head. "It worked!" Ursula beamed. "So let's go!" She declared as she dragged Zander and Ed with her, much to their objections.

"No intrusions!" Brontikens roared at the villagers as he started chasing them away.

As that happened, the priest collapsed to the ground and shook in fear. "Oh, we're doomed! It's the rage of the spirit!"

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the D-Lab, Spike was currently showing off a new item he had, a crystal skull. "Whoa, where'd you get that, Dad?" Max asked in astonishment.

"It's a skull, but it's kinda pretty." Zoe said as they looked at it.

"Pretty impressive, I'd say." Spike bragged. "It's a Peruvian skull found in the ruins and made of solid crystal, and it's estimated to be several thousand years old." Spike explained.

"No way! Really, it is?!" The others asked in surprise.

"You forgot to mention that it's a replica." Reese reminded him.

"Aw, man, so it's just a fake". Chomp said disappointingly.

"Uh, I prefer the term 'quality reproduction', and besides the original's never been located." Spike told them.

"How'd they know it exists then?" Terry asked him.

"From stories in the local villages." Spike answered.

"How could something like that get made thousands of years ago?" Reese asked as she looked at the skull's design.

"Well, that's the mystery of the crystal skull." Spike said. "They couldn't have made it with the technology they had in those days, and no one really knows what the skull was used for, either. The world's chock-full of mysterious places and items like this one."

"That's the fun of studying artifacts." Rex said.

"Exactly, Rex. In fact, when light hits the skull just right..." Spike said as he placed in on a table screen and turned it one. As the lights in the room dimmed and screen lit up, the skull started to glow as well. "You have your very own headlight!" Spike told them. "Head light! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Interesting." Chomp said as he gently pushed it with his nose, making the skull roll off the table.

"Aah! Chomp, no! You're gonna break it!" Spike exclaimed as the skull rolled off the elevation and onto the level bellow them, right onto a pillow. "Oh, thank goodness."

But the chaos wasn't over when Rocko walked right past where it landed. "Oh, there's the ball." He said as he picked it up and ran back to the sanctuary to continue that baseball game they were playing.

"No, Rocko! It's not a baseball!" Rex yelled at him, but Rocko was already back in the sanctuary when that happened.

"Don't just stand there, kids!" Spike yelled at them. "Somebody stop him before he shatters my skull!"

Before the kids could however, the sound of a painful scream rang through the lab. After it calmed down, Gertie walked out of the room with many glass splinters on her tail. "I think this is yours?"

"Aah!" Spike screamed in horror at what happened to his skull.

"Oh, boy." Zoe sighed.

"I hope I saved the receipt." Spike quietly said as Gertie walked over to get her tail checked.

At that moment, the Dino Holder started detecting the next signal. "The Dino Holder's got something." Max said.

"I'll get a fix on it." Reese said as she typed on her computer before the map was pulled up. "It's from the ancient ruins in Peru." She told them.

"Let's go, guys!" Max exclaimed as they got on the transporter. "See ya, Dad!"

"I wonder if they'll let me exchange it." Spike said as he picked the pieces off Gertie's tail before sobbing.

"Good thing it was a fake." Gertie mumbled just loud enough for Spike to here.

"Yeah. And it's a replica, not a fake!" Spike cried.

 **DK**

One bright flash later, and the team found themselves in front of the Temple of the Sun. The villagers were all gathered by the hole that Brontikens made and were kneeling before one man came up to the priest, holding a doll in his hands. "Here's the doll you requested, Excellency."

"We're left with no other choice but to offer it as a gift." The priest said as he stood back up.

"What are they doing with that doll?" Max asked as they spied on the group.

"Don't know." Rex replied.

Their conversation didn't go unheard by the priest as he turned to their direction. "Hmm? What do you want with our village?"

"Hello, sir. We came looking for a dinosaur." Max said as they walked over to the men.

"Dinosaur?" The priest repeated.

"Yeah, and I bet ya it made this hole, didn't it?" Rex asked as he looked at the whole in front of them.

"No, it did not!" The priest yelled at him. "That was divine rage!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terry asked as he looked to the others, who had nothing.

"It was thanks to intruders like you that this happened!" The priest explained as he lead the others away. "Leave us alone and get back on your tour bus!"

"Wait, mister! Are you saying someone else was here?" Max asked. "Is that what caused the divine rage to get mad at you?"

"Yes, three trouble-makers created this chaos." The priest responded.

"Sounds like the old lady and the Alpha Gang." Tank said.

"I heard that! Someone said old lady!" Ursula yelled from all the way inside the temple.

"And ear she is!" Zander and Ed said as they pointed to her enlarged ear.

"Ugh, this place is to confusing." Ursula said as they entered a room. "How are we supposed to know which path will lead us to the mysterious Temple of the Moon?"

Zander was about to answer before noticing a familiar looking rock on the ground. "Ugh, that same rock again!" He said in annoyance. "We've just been going around in circles like stupid lab rats!" He said as he and Ed collapsed.

"Without the cheese at the end." Ed sobbed.

"Oh, quit your sniveling, you lightweights." Ursula told them. "Dr.Z ordered us to search this temple and bring back the Alpha Metal, and that's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Even if it means going into the Underworld?" Zander asked.

"Enough about the Underworld!" Ursula yelled. "Get up and start searching, or I'll give you some size-seven motivation into a world you'll never forget!" She screamed as she kicked a wall, making Zander and Ed horrified. "And next time, it won't be a wall I put a hole into!"

As she said that, a capsule fell out of the hole. "Wait, look at this." Zander said as he and Ed crawled over to it.

"Hey, I'm threatening you here!" Ursula reminded them.

"Yeah, but look what fell out of the wall." Zander said as he pointed to the capsule.

"Hey." Ursula said as she grabbed it and opened it up. "There's a card inside. Ooh, and it's a really powerful Move Card, too."

"Do you think that maybe this is a good sign?" Ed asked her.

"No doubt. I'd say that things are looking up." Zander said.

"So, no more talk about the Underworld?" Ursula asked them like a mother.

"Mm-hmm."

 **DK**

Back outside, the others were still discussing what to do about the intrusion on the temple. "The three intruders went in through here, didn't they?" Terry asked the leader.

"That's right. They seemed to think there was a treasure of some sort inside." The priest told them.

"Treasure?" Chomp repeated.

"Probably something they're gonna steal and take back to that crazy doctor." Paris said.

"You're probably right." Ace agreed.

"The Temple of the Moon is the resting place of the Moon Sprit." The priest told them. "If these intruders awaken the Moon Sprit from his centuries of rest, something unspeakable will happen."

"Don't worry. The D-Team is on the case! No sweat!" Max assured him.

The others nodded and were about to go after them. "Stop!" The priest yelled at them.

"What now?" Tank asked in frustration. "We can handle those idiots just fine."

"It's not the intruders we need to deal with, but the Moon Spirit." The priest told her. "These things cannot be handled by outsiders. We have our own way of doing things, and the only way to restore the spirit's happiness is to make children eat deep-fired peanut butter and pickle sandwiches."

"Peanut butter and pickle sandwiches?!" The kids exclaimed in horror.

"Just kidding." The priest assured them, making the kids glare at him. "We will offer it the doll of serenity." The name made the villagers bow.

"Hey, how about letting me offer the doll?" Max requested.

"Huh?"

"Very well, if you're sure." The priest warned him. Max responded by rubbing under his nose and chuckling.

 **DK**

The villagers dressed Max in a ceremonial robe and lead him down the tunnels to where the Temple of the Moon is. "I can't believe Max wanted to be the one to offer the doll." Rex whispered.

"I think he just liked the idea of wearing the ceremonial robe." Chomp said. "As well as all the attention."

After a while, they reached a large room with a circle of small pillars and a table in the middle. The doll was placed on the table and everyone bowed. "Ho-kaa!" The villagers chanted.

"This is the scary Moon Temple?" Spiny asked one of the villagers.

"No, but this is a close as we can get to it." The villager responded, pointing to the lack of other paths besides the way they entered.

Suddenly, the room began to shake like an earthquake was happening. The villagers started to panic, thinking the Moon Spirit was upset with the offering. "Your offering is appreciated." A familiar voice rang through the room. "But it's not what I want." Before any of the villagers could ask what he wanted, Brontikens stepped out of the shadows and scared away the villagers. "I said no interferences. I guess I'll have to make an example." He said as he approached the priest. He pushed the priest to the ground and prepared to finish him off

"Brontikens!" Terry growled before leaping onto his nose and biting it.

"Insolent pest!" Brontikens said as he tried to get him off.

"You must go, Excellency!" One of the villagers said as he helped the priest up and lead him away.

Brontikens managed to throw Terry off, but the Tyrannosaurus landed on his feet next to the others. Ursula laughed to announce their presence. "Well, if it isn't my least-favorite bunch of obnoxious runts come to visit." She said as she leaned against a pillar. "What'd you think of all the rage we've created?"

"Why are you looking for the Temple of the Moon anyway?" Chomp asked them.

"You're gonna steal something from it, aren't you?" Tank accused them.

"Yes, we plan on stealing the Alpha Metal, if you must know, traitor." Zander said.

"Alpha Metal?" The others repeated.

"Alpha Metal's a rare alloy that we need to keep our machines working. It's what they were looking for when you saw them at the mine a while back." Brontikens explained.

"Don't tell the enemy that, you blabbermouth!" Ursula yelled at him. "Go beat them all up!"

"Very well." The Apatosaurus said as he advanced forward.

"Max, catch!" Rex shouted to him as he tossed him his Dino Holder.

"Oh, yeah!" Max exclaimed as he grabbed it and took off the robe before summing Terry.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once Terry landed, the battle began with him biting into one of the Apatosaur's legs in an effort to knock him over. Brontikens roared in anger before kicking the Tyrannosaurus off, sending him into one of the pillars. "Oh, no!" Max exclaimed.

Brontikens charged forward as Terry got back up. Moving to the side, he was able to knock Brontikens to the side with a tackle. "Good job!" The others cheered.

"Let's finish it!" Max exclaimed as he opened is Dino Holder and got a Move Card. "Volcano Burst!"

As Terry gathered fire, Ursula decided to counter attack with their secret weapon. "Let's see what this new Move Card can do. Alpha Slash!"

Terry sent the fire right towards Brontikens. But before it could hit him, something appeared and blocked the attack. Once the fire cleared, everyone saw a small, pink ankylosaur with a gray head and underbelly, many small gray bumps on it's back, three spikes on its neck that got larger the closer they were to the middle with the ones on the shoulder being the largest, and a lack of a club tail. "Too bad!" It mocked them like a young child.

"What is that?!" Terry exclaimed.

"Wow! It's a Pawpawsaurus!" Rex gasped.

"Explain, Brontikens." Ursula said smugly, enjoying their reactions.

"Of course." He replied before addressing the D-Team. "The Pawpawsaurus is part of the Tag Team Move Card. With it, he can absorb a huge number of enemy attacks to defend his teammate. Granted, he does have a limit, but his stamina is too great for you to defeat at your current state."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Tank said in shock, surprised their was another counter move beside her Earth Barrier.

"Did I do good?" The Pawpawsaurus asked Brontikens, shaking his tail like a dog.

"You did very well, kid." Brontikens replied. He noticed Terry was getting back up and hit him with hit tail, sending the Tyrannosaurus sliding across the room.

"Attack again, Bro!" Chomp encouraged.

Terry tried to go in for another attack, but the Pawpawsaurus got in his way again. "He keeps blockin' me!" He told the others.

"Better get used to it." Ursula told him. "You can attack Brontikens until the Calamosaurus come home and our Pawpawsaurus will absorb everything you throw our way."

Brontikens hit him again and Terry was back on the floor. "Great hit, Brontikens!" Zander cheered.

"Now finish him off!" Ed cheered.

Terry got up and tried to go again, but Pawpawsaurus just send him back again. "This isn't gonna work." Ace said. "Pawpawsaurus won't let any attacks get through."

"You creeps don't fight fair!" Zoe yelled at them.

"Never mind that, I've got one last trick up my sleeves." Terry said as he struggled to get up.

"Why is the T-Rex still fighting?" The Pawpawsaurus asked.

"He's a very strong one." Brontikens told him. "He won't go down easily."

"Ultimate Fire!" Max exclaimed as he swiped the card.

Terry erupted in flames and charged right towards Brontikens. But the Pawpawsaurus tackled him and sent him flying into the table before slamming into another pillar. "Even that attack didn't work." Rex said grimly.

"Take that, meanie!" The Pawpawsaurus told him, shaking his head in pain from the attack.

All of a sudden, the room began to shake. "Now what?" Paris asked.

The circle of pillars started to descend to the ground and the wall behind the Alpha Gang opened up. "Huh?! What's happening?!" Ursula asked in fear.

"A secret passage!" Max exclaimed.

"This must be it!" Ursula said in delight. "The entrance to the Temple of the Moon!"

"Why don't you go get the Alpha Metal?" Ed suggested. "I'll wait here."

"Good idea! Ed and I will keep a good lookout." Zander added.

"I see you need a little encouragement." Ursula growled before hitting them into the tunnel before stunning in. "Come on, Brontikens! Pawpaw, you stay here!"

Brontikens, knowing Terry can't fight anymore, tried to go after them, but he was too large to fit through the tunnel. "You get back here and fight!" Max said as he ran after them, only for Pawpaw to block his path.

"You're not going anywhere, meanie!" He said to the brunette.

"Please get outta the way." Max told him. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I got to get around you."

"You're just saying that so I'll let my guard down." Pawpaw said.

Max turned to see if Terry could help, but the Tyrannosaurus still laid on the ground in pain. "Terry needs some time to recover." Max said as he recalled him.

When Terry was back in chibi form, he collapsed again on the ground. "Are you all right, Terry?" Max asked as they ran over to him.

"He doesn't look so good." Zoe said worryingly.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

Seeing as the kids were occupied, Pawpaw tried to fight through the tunnel, but couldn't until he was recalled. The team watched as the card went into Ursula's hands. "So, let's go find that Alpha Metal, boys." Ursula told them.

"Aye, aye!" The men responded.

 **DK**

After following the Alpha Gang for a while, the D-Team lost track of them and continued down the tunnels in search of the Temple of the Moon before they could have it. "I'll bet nobodies been down in these tunnels for, like, a thousand years." Max said as he climbed through a hole.

The rest of the team followed, with Terry limping in the back. He was still weak from his tussle with Pawpaw. Ace saw this and walked over to him. "How are you holding up?" He asked the Tyrannosaurus.

"Just fine." Terry replied.

"You don't have to lie. I can see you're limping." Ace pointed to his feet.

"'Sigh.' The fight's not the problem." Terry told him. "It's Pawpaw."

"Ah." Ace realized. "Worried you'll have to fight him again?"

"No. Well, a bit. It's just what the Alpha Gang is doing with him really ticks me off." Terry said, growling slightly. "You heard him, Ace, he's only a child."

"So you're mad that they're using him to fight?"

"No, the kid can clearly fend for himself. And, secretly, I kind of want to have that power for myself." Terry shook his head to collect his thoughts. "I just can't believe the Alpha Gang would stoop so low as to corrupting children!"

"I don't think corruption is the right word." Ace told him. "It's just that Pawpaw is new to this world like the rest of us. And he's young. He's going to turn to the first ones that accept him into their herd. Even if it's Brontikens."

"Hey, look." Zoe's comment broke the two out of their conversation and they ran to catch up. "Hieroglyphics." She said as she touched one of the many on the wall. When she did, it started to sink into the wall. "Huh?"

The room started to shake as something erupted from the rubble. When the dust cleared, it turned out to be a giant, pink centipede. "What is that thing?!" Rex exclaimed.

"Who cares?! Run for it!" Max screamed as they ran from the giant creature.

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were walking through a much more darker tunnel. Something that was really creeping Zander out. "Oh, well. No Alpha Metal. Might as well head back." He said nervously.

"You can stay here and wait for us all by yourself if you want to." Ursula told him, knowing which option he'd take.

"No! That's okay! I'm coming!" Zander said as he ran towards them, accidentally tripping on a lose tile. "Ohhh!"

The sound of rumbling filled the room. "Uh-oh." The trio said before a net snatched them and carried them through a corridor of traps. First; they went over a open flame. "Fire! Hot, hot, hot!" Then; they went through a waterfall. "Water! Blub, blub, blub!" Finally; they went through a room of ice. "Ice! Cold, cold, cold!"

At last the net dropped them. "Well, I have to admit I'm pretty impressed with the security system." Ursula said as they got up on their fours.

"Maybe we should take the hint and turn back." Zander said.

"Yeah, Ursula, I don't think we're gonna find any Alpha Metal." Ed agreed.

"Haven't you lame-brains even seen any Indiana Jones movies?" Ursula asked them. "The traps and devices always get tougher the closer he gets to the big treasure!"

"Do you really think it's nearby?" Zander asked, starting to get more confident with Ursula's point.

"I would bet on it! Ha ha ha-wait a minute." Ursula said, stopping her laughing. "Does something feel a little prickly?"

Looking down, the trio saw they landed right on a pit of spikes, somehow not getting skewered. "Aah!" They screamed as they jumped so high they crashed into the ceiling. "We get the point!"

 **DK**

As the Alpha Gang continued their suffering, the D-Team were still running from the centipede. "Aah!" Eventually they made their way to end of the tunnel, only for it to be blocked by a wall. "It's a dead end!" Max exclaimed as he tried to knock it down.

"There's no way out!" Paris screamed as she hid behind Chomp once the centipede caught up with them.

"Maybe one of our dinos could handle this ugly thing?!" Zoe suggested.

"No, there's no room in here for that." Max told her. "The celling will come down and crush us all!"

"There's some kind of a levels thing over here!" Rex told them as he pointed to a hole in the wall. "It might be the switch to open this door!" He tired reaching into the hole to grab it, but it was too far in. "But I can't reach my hand in that far!"

"Let me try!" Ace said as he squeezed in thanks to his slender shape and grabbed onto the level with his teeth. "Got it!"

"Push it down now!" The others screamed as the centipede prepared to end them. Ace did so, and they wall opened form behind them. "Whoa!" The Team exclaimed as they rolled in before the wall closed on the centipede.

"That was close." Terry said as he got up. "Hey, where's Ace?"

"I'm fine." Ace said as he crawled through the hole on their side.

"Ace!" Rex exclaimed as he hugged the Carnotaurus.

"Way to go, bud!" Terry complemented.

"Hey, guys." Spiny told them. "I think I found the temple thing's location."

Looking where he was, the others noticed that they were inside a temple. "I think you're right." Tank said as she looked around and noticed a pillar in the middle with a crystal skull on top of it. "And that must be the crystal skull Spike was talking about!"

"You're right! It's the real thing!" Max said with excitement.

"You mean this thing?" Ursula asked as they appeared out of nowhere and placed her hand on it. "Sorry, squirts, but any treasure found in this temple is ours!"

"Not if we stop you!" Max told them.

"How'd you get here before us!?" Spiny asked in shock.

"Uh, how did we get here?" Ursula asked her teammates.

"I dunno." They mumbled.

"That must be the Alpha Metal in its eyes!" Rex pointed out. Sure enough, the eyes were glowing.

"You can't steal it. That belongs to the villagers!" Zoe told them.

"Yes, we can. That's why we're criminals. We get to steal things!" Zander shot back.

"That crystal skull belongs right here in this temple where it's been for thousands of years!" Max yelled at them. "And you crooks have no right to take it!"

"I believe it was Shakespeare who said, 'Finders keepers." Ursula said before turning to her teammates. "Grab it and let's go."

"Right!"

"Stop!" Paris yelled at them. "If you disturb its rest now after all these centuries, there's no telling what might happen!"

"Oh, right, the Spirit of the Moon!" Ursula mocked. "How about some Alpha Slash?!"

 **"BRONTIKENS! CRUSH THESE ANNOYING BRATS!"**

"I'll battle him." Ace volunteered before being recalled.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HIM AWAY!"**

Once Ace landed, Brontikens charged towards the Carnotaurus. Ace met him midway and the two struggled to knock the other over. They backed away and Ace hit Brontikens with his tail, making the Apatosaurus slide back slowly. Ace charged forward and prepared another attack, but Ursula had other plans. "Go, Pawpawsaurus! Show time!"

Pawpaw appeared and immediately forced Ace back. "Not again! He's absorbing our attacks!" Max said in frustration.

"Don't worry. I have an idea of what to do." Rex said before getting a Move Card. "Go, Ninja Attack!"

Ace ran incredibly fast and made clones before circling around Brontikens. Seeing he was surrounded, the Apatosaurus mustered all the strength he had and leapt out of circle and Pawpaw took his place. "What?!" Ace gasped as he attacked Pawpaw.

"You can't beat me!" Pawpaw told him.

Brontikens landed and winched in pain. That jump was painful for someone his size. Ace stopped nearby him and was hit with the Apatosaurs neck. "Oh, Ace!" Rex said in pain of watching him get hurt.

"We're stuck as long as Pawpaw keeps blocking every single attack we try throwin' at Brontikens!" Terry said before having a realization. "Wait, that's it! Max, send me out there!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" Terry roared before being recalled.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Terry landed and helped Ace get back up. "I'm assuming you have a plan." Ace said.

"Obviously." Terry said before looking at their opponents. "Do you want to handle Brontikens or Pawpaw?"

"You handle Pawpaw. You're still injured." Ace told him, realizing what his plan was.

"I take offense to that." Terry joked before they went after their targets. Terry went straight for Brontikens, but Pawpaw got in his way again.

"You won't get past me!" Pawpaw mocked.

"Who said anything about getting past you?" Terry asked as he grabbed Pawpaw and threw him into a wall. Ace took this moment of surprise to leap into Brontikens' neck and began bitting on it.

"They're using the divide and conquer technique!" Max said with excitement. Finally a way to counter Tag Team.

"What's the hold up, guys?" Ursula asked, not liking this turn of events. "Pick that Alpha Metal out and let's go!"

"We're trying, but they won't budge!" Ed told her.

"Let's just take the whole skull. Come on, Ed, lift!" Zander exclaimed as the duo picked up the skull.

The stand the skull was on descended into the pillar. "What?!" The Alpha Gang exclaimed before the whole temple started shaking. The pillars supporting the ceiling started to fall down. "This does not feel like a good thing." Ursula commented.

The shaking wasn't just in the temple, but the outside as well. "Those fools have awakened the Moon Spirit!" The priest announced in horror. The rest of the villagers bowed in fear.

Back in the temple, rocks from the ceiling started to fall on top of the D-Team and Alpha Gang. "Let's get outta here!" Ed said as he covered his head to prevent rocks falling on. "Ooh!"

The constant shaking caused Zander to drop the skull and for it to roll down the stairs. "The skull's getting away!" Ursula yelled as they ran after it.

Just then, the last pillars collapsed, and the ceiling started to fall. "The ceiling's coming down!" Max yelled as they hid under Terry and Ace.

"Oh, no!" Paris screamed as she hid next to Chomp.

"We've got to think of a way outta here!" Terry exclaimed.

"I don't wanna be squished!" Zander cried as he hid under Brontikens with the others.

Pawpaw was he panic looked of his teammates and decided to do something. "Don't worry, friends, I'll save you!" He said as he ran to where the wall was about to land and stopped it with his body.

"Pawpawsaurus is saving us!" Ed said with delight.

"He's blocking attacks on us now!" Zander smiled.

"So now's our chance." Ursula declared. "Let's save ourselves and go!"

"What about the Alpha Metal and the skull?" Ed asked.

"I'm not about to become jelly for that thing. Are you?" Ursula asked. "Good job, Pawpawsaurus! You keep holding that wall up for us until we make it out of here alive!" She calls out to the struggling dinosaur. "Let's go, boys!"

"Sorry, little guy!" Ed said as they ran out the room.

"Hold it, you creeps! Pawpaw just saved your lives, and now you're gonna leave him behind?!" Max asked, the furry in his voice very noticeable.

"Let me think. Yep!" Ursula said as they got out.

"And I thought you weren't such a coward, Brontikens!" Terry roared at him.

Brontikens stopped and didn't look back. "It's best to not let his sacrifice go in vain." He said before leaving.

"Friends." Pawpaw said quietly. He couldn't believe they were abandoning him. Was he not being good enough?

"What should we do now?" Max asked, breaking Pawpaw from his thoughts.

"Let's think about this. What was it that started the whole temple collapsing?" Ace asked.

"I know! It was when those guys moved the crystal skull!" Spiny realized.

"That's right!" Max realized. "So if we just put it back, maybe all of this will stop!"

"Worth a try!" Rex said as he ran to pick up the skull, which landed in a pile of rocks.

"In the meantime, we need to find a way to get Pawpaw out." Terry said. "Help me with this rock, Ace!" Terry said as he ran towards a large rock and started to push. "We'll push it under the wall to hold it up!"

"Got it!" Ace said as they started pushing. With their combined strength, they were able to get the rock right next to the wall.

"Why are you helping me?" Pawpaw asked, still cautious about the D-Team.

"Because that's the right thing to do." Terry grunted as they made contact with Pawpaw and started pushing him out. "Come on, kid, help us out here!"

Pawpaw was still shocked at the Tyrannosaurs kindness and started to help him by attempting to squeeze out of the wall.

Rex was currently try to reach the skull and managed pull it out. "Only now I can't see where it goes anymore!" He said as he tried to look through the cloud of dust. At that moment, a ray of sunlight came through a window and shinned right where the skull was. "Right on cue!" Rex beamed before running towards the light.

Outside, the Alpha Gang had managed to escape to collapsing temple. "Oh, we're saved." Ursula signed as they collapsed from exhaustion.

"But I don't think it was such a good idea leaving the Alpha Metal behind, do you?" Zander asked her.

"That was not Alpha Metal. Got it?" Ursula told him sternly. "Now get this through your thick heads. When we report to Dr.Z, there was no Alpha Metal and there's no reason to come here again."

"No reason to come here again!" The two men repeated with smiles.

"Mm-hmm! And now let's ring him up and give him the bad news." Ursula said as she pulled out her scanner.

While that happened, Brontikens stayed silent the entire time. What Terry said rang through his head like a bell. _"Why does it matter if I left him to die or not? If he truly wanted to be in my herd he shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him. His softness made him weak, and weakness kills."_

Back in the temple, poor Pawpaw didn't have any strength left and was forced to return to his card. Everyone gasped as the card flew across the room before landing on the floor and being picked up by Chomp. Everyone hurried under Ace and Terry and hopped the rock would hold long enough.

Rex picked up his speed quickly placed the skull on the platform. Once he did, a bright light engulfed the whole temple. When it cleared, the temple appeared as if nothing had happened. "It worked! The temple's back to normal!" Rex beamed.

"Whoa, that was close." Max said, still shocked about everything.

"Hey, guys!" Chomp called out as he ran over to them. "Look what I got!"

"Pawpaw's card!" Terry beamed, happy to know the kid was safe. "Thanks, Bro."

Outside, the light cleared as well. The villagers all bowed for the restored peace. "Well, that's very strange." The priest said as he looked around. "Oh!"

He saw the Alpha Gang on a flying bicycle-like machine, peddling back home. "Alpha Gang is leaving the temple!" Ursula announced. "It was a little bit rough, but we're all okay." She told Dr.Z over the communicator on the machine.

"Spare me the details." Dr.Z told her. "Did you find the Alpha Metal?"

The Alpha Gang gasped as they forgot to come up with a perfect lie. "Well, actually Dr.Z, it turns out there really was no Alpha Metal anywhere in that temple, although they did have some lovely artwork on the walls." Ursula beamed with a scared smile.

"And we didn't find a Move Card in a dinosaur capsule, or a crystal skull, and definitely not a Pawpawsa-ooh!" Ursula quickly punched Zander to stop his blabbing.

"Did I ask you to speak?!" She hissed at him.

"Is that so?" Dr.Z asked with a smirk. "You know, it's hard to believe just how much the three of you fail each and every time, so I built a special lie detector device into your flying machine so I can be sure you're always telling me the absolute truth!"

"Uh-oh."

"And it looks like the results are in!" Dr.Z said before the whole machine started shocking the trio, leaving them fried to a crisp.

"They weren't even good lies." The trio said before they resumed petaling. "This lie detector thing is sure gonna put a crimp in our style." Zander moaned. "At least it's still flying." The trio said before the machine broke.

 **DK**

"Good thing we got the crystal skull back in time, or the whole temple would have come down." Max said as they looked at the temple once they were back outside.

"And we owe it all to Terry, Ace, and Pawpaw." Chomp said.

"Oh, thank you, my children!" The priest announced.

"Hmm?" The team looked see the villagers in front of the temple, looking like they were leading them.

"Please show us again the huge creatures with which you saved our temple, so that we may honor them!"

"Uh..." Was all they could say.

A few minutes later, the three dinosaurs were summoned in front of the villagers. "These animals bravely challenged the Sprits of the Sun and Moon!" The priest announced. "Thanks to them, the two Spirits stand alongside once another in peace!"

"Yes." The villagers said before bowing.

"It was really nothing." Ace said, embarrassed by the attention.

"Why are they face-planting?" Pawpaw asked Terry.

"They're not face-planting, they're bowing for us." Terry told the young dinosaur.

"For me? But, I thought I was a bad guy?"

"Not anymore." Terry said before giving Pawpaw a welcoming nuzzle. "Welcome to the herd, kid."

"Let us continue honoring our guests with peanut butter and pickle sandwiches!" The priest declared, making the villagers cheer in delight, along with an oblivious Pawpaw.

 **DK**

"I cannot believe those idiots would be so stupid!"

"Calm down! The kids stopped it from happening, right?"

"I know. But none of them understand what just happened. They don't know what the crystal skull really is."

"And if the ritual was completed, then it's the end of the world, right?"

"Correct. All our work would have been put to waste."

"Hey, the D-Team are making sure the Alpha Gang aren't getting any where with their plans."

"Only the small plans. You know there are bigger things going on then they know!"

"Are you suggesting we enter the game as well?"

"No, stupid. We do nothing until the boss's back. That was an order."

"For now, we continue to watch. For all our sakes."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Rex: Why do I have to have the only dinosaur alive that's afraid of water?**

 **Reese: The signal's coming from Niagara Falls**

 **Captain Mackerel: Sea monster!**

 **Rex: Ace, we need you to fight!**

A/N: And we end part two of the anniversary. Thank you all for an amazing year.

So some things about this chapter: One would be Pawpaw's character. According to the wiki, he should be a juvenile so that's where I came up with the idea for a dino puppy dog. That was before I realized the pun with his name, I swear!

Another thing would be that the little guy will show up again, in fact he'll be in next chapter. He's going to mostly be with Terry (who I expanded the role of so him being honored would be right instead of having him do nothing and take all of Ace's credit) but Chomp might use him some times.

With all that said and done, see you all next time.


	34. Falls Alarm!

Falls Alarm

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"Quit running away, Ace!" Rex yelled as he chased the Carnotaurus down the stairs. "You're gonna take a bath and that's that! Get back here!" He tried lunging once they reached the living room, but Ace leapt right out of his grasp.

In the bathroom, Max and his buddies were currently relaxing in the tub. "Ace, I'm not playing!" They perked up when they heard Rex's voice, clearly starting to sound more angry.

"Ace doesn't know what he's missin', huh, guys?" Max asked.

"Clearly not." Terry said as he lowered himself.

About an hour later, they got out of the tub, put on towels, and walked into the kitchen for food. In the room stood Ace. "You still not going in?" Chomp asked.

"Never in my life time!" Ace replied.

"AAAce...I have a really cool fish toy in here!" Rex said from the bathroom.

"Heeey, you love fish stuff." Max reminded him, seeing the Carnotaurus tense once he heard what Rex said. "Maybe you oughta go check it out. It could be really fun!" He added before chuckling.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at it." Ace said as he slowly walked to the bathroom. Sure enough, in the tub was a windup fish toy. Ace walked over to it once he was sure the coast was clear and slowly stuck out his claw to touch it. "Nice toy." Immediately after he said that, he was sprayed by water from the shower. "Aah! No!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to run away, but Rex stopped him from leaving the room.

"You're not going anywhere!" The blonde told him sternly. "If you won't take a bath, you're getting a shower!"

"Let go of me!" Ace struggled.

Back in the kitchen, Max and his team were having something to drink when they heard the sound of glass shattering. They turned around to see Ace running out, shaking all the water off him as he did so. "Oh, boy, not again." Max sighed, though smiling at the same time.

In the bathroom, Rex just groaned as he looked at the hole Ace made. "Why do I have to have the only dinosaur who's afraid of water?" He asked himself.

"I don't know." Tank said as she walked by. "So, can I have the tub now?"

 **(Intro Theme)**

The next morning, the D-Team went to the ocean for a fishing trip. The main reason for this trip was actually to try and get Ace to not be so afraid of water. Zoe volunteered to help show Ace that the water had nothing to fear. "Look, Ace, it's a crab." She said as she picked up the crustacean and waved it in front of him.

"I don't think you want to hold it-"

"Ow!" Zoe screamed as she crab pinched her finger.

From their fishing spot, Max and Rex watching the whole thing unfold. Rex sighed as Terry got rid of the crab. "She's supposed to be showing Ace how much fun it can be playing near the water." Rex sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Rex. You'll see." Max assured him. "Zoe can make anything look fun!"

After making sure his finger wasn't bleeding, Zoe looked for something else to entertain Ace. "Ace, come look at this! There's a whole school of fish over here!" She said as she followed them from the shore. But she forgot what can happen when you run near water and slipped on a wet rock and fell into the ocean. "Aah!"

"Zoe!" The two boys exclaimed as they dropped their rods and ran to help her.

Zoe was currently struggling as she tried to stay surfaced. The dinosaurs, minus Ace, jumped in and were followed by Rex and Max. Ace saw the large splash they made and ran for his life.

After a few minutes of struggling, they were able to safely pull Zoe out of the water. "Are you okay, Zoe?" Paris asked the pinkette as she nuzzled her hand. "You swallowed tons of water."

"Aww, Paris, don't worry about me, I'm fine!" She assured her.

"Hey, where did Ace go?" Max realized.

"I'm over here." Ace shamefully said as he showed himself to be hiding behind a rock the whole time.

"Even in an emergency he couldn't help out." Tank said, only somewhat surprised. "Scratch that. He wouldn't help out."

"I really need to do something about Ace's fear of water." Rex said.

"Have you tried figuring out what caused it?" Zoe asked. "That's the best way to start over coming fear."

"Every time I ask him, he starts tensing up and doesn't answer." The blonde explained. "I tried talking to Beta, but the results came up the same."

 ** _"He's been that way since I met him." He recalled Beta telling him. "I even remember yelling at him a few times because his fear ruined many hunts."_**

 ** _"But then how'd he get onto the island?" Rex asked. "And how did he leave after you banished him?"_**

 _ **"I'm assuming he was born there. As for how he left, I'm guessing he floated on a log or something similar. If he ever left at all."**_

 **DK**

All the way at Niagara Falls, a capsule floated down the river leading to the falls before going over. When it hit the water, the force of the falls caused it to open up and release the dinosaur inside.

The dinosaur was a spinosaurid like Spiny and Sushi. It was a golden-brown, with red stripes on its side and a red colored face. Its spine had barbs going all the way across from its beginning to end of the tail. This dinosaur was a Baryonx. As it swam through the water in search of it's next meal, all the fish in the area swam as fast as their fins could carry them.

 **DK**

It was currently night at Zeta Point when Ursula decided to take her shower. "Ahhhh...nothing more relaxing than a moment without..." Ursula was cut out of her thoughts when she heard the shower curtains move. Turning her head, she was Dr.Z standing right in front of her. "Dr.Z?!" She screamed as she covered herself with the curtains.

"In the flesh." He replied before showing her the scanner. "The Alpha Scanner picked up a signal, so get out of that shower and go bring back my dinosaur! Or else you'll really be in hot water!"

Ursula didn't hear a word he said as she was fuming with rage. "Never intrude on someone's shower!" She yelled as she gave the doctor a big punch in the face.

 **DK**

A little while later, the Alpha Gang were submerged beneath the rivers near Niagara Falls. "We're getting close." Ursula said as she checked their location. "Up periscope!" The periscope broke the surface and Ursula looked around at their surroundings. "Here we are at Niagara Falls. So where's the dinosaur?"

"This submarine sure makes for a far more luxurious trip than we usually get." Zander commented on their current transportation.

"Dr.Z took care of us this time! Nice!" Ed added.

"What'd you expect?" Ursula asked as she got off the periscope. "That punch to the face got him to realize he should be sending his first-class team of agents in first-class style!"

Right when she finished that, Dr.Z appeared on screen, having a black eye and a broken jaw. "All right, this is as far as you go on the submarine." He told them.

The trio tensed when they heard this, hoping his broken jaw made his speech messed up. "What exactly do you mean?" Zander asked.

"That sub is armed with a missile that will take you the rest of the way much more quickly." Dr.Z explained.

"Aah!" The trio screamed in fear. "You mean the torpedo!?" Zander asked fearfully.

"No, it's a motorized underwater missile filled with explosives." Dr.Z corrected him.

"What's the difference?!" Ed yelled before metal seat belts snapped around their waists.

"Oh, and don't worry. It's programmed to surface automatically, and it probably won't explode at all." The doctor said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop this ride! I want to get oooofff!" Zander cried as they tried to get out of their seats. But they were too slow as they were then lowered to the torpedo at the bottom of the submarine.

"Everyone comfy? Good!" Dr.Z said as his screen moved to the torpedo.

"Please get us outta this thing!" Ursula cried. "I'm sorry I punched you! You can shower first from now on!"

"You just bring back the dinosaur card this time!" Dr.Z ordered.

"How can we do that if we don't get there in one piece!?" Zander asked, hoping he'd convince the doctor otherwise.

"You've survived worse." Dr.Z said before he turned off the screen and the torpedo was launched.

"Aah!" The trio screamed as they sped through the water. The torpedo eventually came in the path of the Baryonx. He latched onto it and stopped the torpedo in his tracks.

"Why'd we stop?!" Zander asked, afraid they were about to explode. Eventually the Baryonx los his grip and the torpedo sped out of the water before crashing at the top of the falls.

The trio swam to the surface and grabbed onto one of the broken pieces. "There's gotta be a better way to travel." Ursula gasped for breath.

"I have to admit it was quick." Zander commented.

"Something about this seems familiar." Ed commented, not realizing where they were going.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, everyone gathered to see where the next sighting was coming from. "Where the dinosaur, Reese?" Max asked her.

"Near Niagara Falls, right between the U.S and Canada." She confirmed.

"Ahh, Niagara Falls." Spike sighed. "One of the most romantic places in earth."

"Why is it so romantic?" Chomp asked, having his interests peaked.

"I'm not sure. I suppose it could be the waterfalls." Spike answered. "But come to think of it, when I was there with your mom, I was most enchanted by the hotel's breakfast buffet. An all-you-can-eat omelet bar."

"That's wonderful." Chomp said, slightly kicking himself for not getting anything useful for Paris. And possibly for not being able to have the buffet.

"You think you'll be OK with all the water?" Zoe asked Ace.

"Yeah, good question." Max added. "You won't even get in the bath."

"And it's almost impossible to get you to drink from a food bowl." Tank added.

"I know." Rex said. "But we can't just keep letting him get away with it forever, either." He crouched down to Ace's level and addressed the Carnotaurus. "Look, Ace, you don't want to spend your whole life afraid, do you?"

"No." Ace admitted. "But I don't think I can handle it."

"Let me offer some support." Spiny said as he walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't fight in water. It'll make things easier for everyone. Or harder. Depends on what happens, really."

"Thanks, Spiny." Ace replied, not sure how to feel about the support.

"Well, let's go. We've got work to do!" Tank said as she leapt onto the teleporter.

 **DK**

Once they arrived, they all gasped at the size of the falls. "Look at those amazing falls!" Max exclaimed.

"Can you imagine how powerful all that water is?" Zoe asked.

Just the mere thought made Ace hide behind Rex and Tank for his own protection. "Zoe, el Carnotauro." Spiny reminded her.

"Right. Sorry, Ace."

The others ignored this, and checked for any sign of their target. "Hmmm, where's the dinosaur?" Max asked as he checked the Dino Holder.

"It can't be too far away." Paris said as she looked around. "It would want to stay near the water and away from the city. I bet if we stick around it'll show up pretty soon."

Chomp looked over the edge and saw a boat moving across the water. "Looks like no one else has seen it either, or there'd be people panicking."

"Maybe they made friends with it." Spiny suggested.

"Yeah. And maybe they decided to have a tea party." Tank replied sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe they did!" Spiny agreed, not catching onto the sarcasm and getting whacked.

"Hey, look, the old lady!" Max pointed out to the Alpha Gang, still floating on their piece of the torpedo.

"I heard that!" Ursula yelled at him. "As soon as I figure out how to get out of this river, I'll make you brats pay for it!"

"Maybe you could've asked them to throw us a rope instead." Zander told her.

"Yeah, 'cause I remember now why this feels so familiar." Ed said before they all screamed and went over the edge.

"Ha! Have a nice fall!" Terry laughed as they disappeared.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Paris asked him.

"They're fine, Paris." Chomp assured her. "They've survived waterfalls before. This is basically just another shower for them."

"So obviously, the Alpha Gang knows that there's a dinosaur here, too." Zoe said.

"Yeah, that stinks." Max agreed. "But let's just make sure that we stay a step ahead of 'em."

"Maybe we should start by taking that boat we saw." Chomp suggested.

"Good idea." Paris agreed.

"You go." Rex told them. "I don't think that Ace is ready for that."

"We'll just stay here on dry land while you six take the cruise." Tank said.

"Oh, OK. Ready, guys?" Max asked the others. "Let's get going!" He said before they ran off.

"You guys don't have to stay with me." Ace told them as the others left.

"Dude, we're not changing our minds." Tank told him. "Besides, we could use this to work on your water fear."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Ace asked, starting to shake.

"Oh, nothing too dangerous. Don't worry about it." Tank replied.

 **DK**

The rest of the D-Team managed to find the boat docked as passengers boarded. The captain of the ship stood in front of the line to see who gets on or off. "Excuse me, sir." Max said as they approached him. "Are you the captain of this ship?"

"I am! I'm Captain Mackerel and this is me ship, the Tuna of the Mist!" The captain introduced himself. "I've taken millions of landlubbers to experience the falls, with nary a complaint! Not counting the occasional barfing. Gets a little rough out there." He said before he started rambling. "I remember one time a lad about your age leaned over the rail and-"

"Yeah, but sir..?" Max interrupted him.

"Hmm? Heard that one?"

"Excuse me, but have you seen a dinosaur anywhere around here?" The brunette asked.

"A dinosaur?" The captain repeated.

"Right! We've got to find it quickly or all these people will be in danger!" Zoe said.

"Uhhhh?" Mackerel said before laughing. "Ha, ha, I get it, OK!"

"So did you see it?" Max asked, hoping to get some answers.

"What I see is two very clever kids with no silver to buy a ticket!" The captain said as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Huh?"

"But if you can tell a whopper like that one to get a ride...Ha ha ha! You certainly deserve to travel for free!" Mackerel said before leading them aboard. "Come on aboard, ye whippersnappers, and bring yer funny, little dogs, too!"

"Oh, never mind!" Max said as they boarded.

"So saying you saw a dinosaur gets you free stuff?" Terry said, interested by what happened. "That could be useful."

Once everyone was on, the boat left the docks and began sailing through the water. "If the dinosaur is here, this'll give us a good view." Max said as they went to the front of the ship.

"And if not, at least we get the tour for free." Terry said as they looked around.

Right next to the ship, the Alpha Gang used a rowboat they stole to get across the lake. "Look at those brats enjoying the sights while we paddle our arms off." Zander said angrily and he and Ed paddled the boat.

"Have a nice pleasure cruise while we grab the dinosaur out from under your, snotty little noses!" Ursula yelled at the ship, but obviously fell on deaf ears.

"Ursula, don't you think this is close enough to the waterfall?" Ed asked as they approached the steam at the bottom.

"Just keep paddling!" Ursula commanded as they went into the steam.

"My glasses are so misted up I can't see!" Zander said.

"Oh, we'll never find anything in these conditions." Ursula said, only seeing steam as far as her eyes could see. "Paddle us back out!"

"It's too late!" Ed told her. "The waterfall's sucking is in!" He said right before they were crushed by the water coming off of the falls.

As they tried to swim away, the Baryonx showed himself again and swam towards them, mouth open. The trio screamed before Zander pulled out his scanner. "Alpha Slash!" He said in a muffled tone as Maximus was called out.

Once the Triceratops appeared, the Baryonx immediately went for the surface, followed by Maximus. The Alpha Gang grabbed onto her tail and hoisted themselves out of the water to get a better look at their attacker. "I think that's a Baryonx." Ed said.

"Good, now get out of my way!" Maximus yelled before she threw them off her tail and over the falls again. She gave the Baryonx a wack with her tail before it fell into the water and swam away.

The Baryonx decided to swim towards the Tuna of the Mist and noticed the large fish mounted on the ship. The D-Team looked down to see the Baryonx approaching them, but couldn't fully tell what it was until he erupted from the water and started attacking. "Well, it looks like we found our dinosaur!" Zoe said.

"We sure did!" Max agreed.

The other passengers were not having such an easy time keeping their cool. From the bridge, Captain Mackerel screamed in terror when he saw the Baryonx. "Aah! It's a great sea monster!"

The Baryonx tried on ripping of the fish, but couldn't get a good enough grip and fell back into the water before trying again. "Oh, man, this Baryonx must think that big fake fish is real food!" Terry exclaimed.

"I hope he doesn't decide to try us next!" Zoe cried as the Baryonx started biting in the fish again.

Thankfully for them, Maximus erupted from the water and located the Baryonx. "Wow. Who would have ever thought that I'd be the hero for once." Maximus said before she swam towards the Baryonx and knocked him off the ship.

The Baryonx recovered and quickly swam under the ship to get away. But in doing so, he accidentally collided with the rudder, braking it on impact. The ship started to shake and lean towards the right. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Captain Mackerel repeated as he tried to get the ship under control, but to no avail. "Suddenly the helm won't turn this ship!" He realized as he tried with all his might to change course. "And we're headed right into the falls!"

"Captain Mackerel!" Max called as they entered the room. "You got to get us back to shore!"

"Aye! I'm trying but the wheel mechanism is jammed! I can't turn the ship!" He told them. "That scurvy sea monster must have broken the rudder when it hit us!"

The D-Team gasped and immediately tried to help turn it. "If we don't turn, we're going right into the falls!" Zoe exclaimed.

 **DK**

At the top of the falls, the Alpha Gang managed to pull themselves out of the water. "Those waterfalls are torture." Ed said weakly.

"Hey! Get back on your feet and quit your bellyaching, you spineless sea sponges!" Ursula yelled as she leapt onto her feet before turning to Zander. "Zander, return Maximus to her card, now."

"Roger that. Come on back, Maximus." Zander said as he recalled the Triceratops.

"Ace, just dip a foot in." The trio turned to their left and saw Rex and his team standing by the side of the water. Ace was currently having a foot dangling over the water while Tank was behind him, trying to give him a gentle push. "It can be for only a second."

"That's one second too long." Ace retorted. "What if I slip and fall in like Zoe did earlier?"

"Then we'll pull you out."

"But what if you fall in?"

"Then Rex can recall us." All this time, Rex just watched as they argued back and forth.

"But what if-"

"Excuse my interruption." Ursula said, making their presence known. "But I couldn't help but notice that you three aren't with your runty friends. Did they vote you out?"

"Do you mind? We are working on something important here." Tank growled at them, not liking the sudden intrusion on her work.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. And to prove it I think we'll take you and your Carnotaurus friend. Ha ha ha ha!" Ursula laughed as she pulled out a scanner and card.

 **"NOW, ALPHA SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Gigas appeared and scared everyone in the nearby parking lot away. Tank got into a battle position and nudged Ace. "Ace, let's go!" She said before Rex recalled them both.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HIM AWAY! SHAKE HIM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

Gigas charged towards both of them and mocked them away with his tail. Both of them landed right at the water's edge. Ace saw how close he was to the water and panicked. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he leapt onto his feet.

"Ace, you're full-sized now." Tank told him. "You won't get swept away."

"That's a chance I'm not taking!" Ace said before running off with Gigas going after him.

"Ace!" Rex and Tank exclaimed before she ran after Gigas.

"You've got him on the run now, Gigas!" Ursula grinned.

Gigas snapped at Ace, but the Carnotaurus moved to the side to dodge. Unfortunately, he landed right in the water. Ace panicked and began frantically hopping around before Gigas hopped in and started attacking him again before they got out. The Alpha Gang went onto a bridge to get a better look at the fight. "What kind of move is that?" Ursula asked. "He's hoping around like he's on a hot stove or something."

"It would appear that Carnotaurus is afraid of water." Zander observed.

"I know just how he feels." Ed commented.

"Excellent, so we'll just keep on knocking him back into the water until the fight goes right out of him!" Ursula declared.

"You sound just like my high school gym teacher!" Ed told her, horrified by her decision.

Ursula ignored him and got out a Move Card. "It's time for Spectral Lancer, Gigas! Let's do it!"

Crystals appeared out of Gigas' sides before he went for Ace. "Get back here!" Tank yelled as she continued to chase after him.

"As much as I'd want to fight you, I'd rather go for the easier target." Gigas said before he picked up Ace with his lancers and tossed him into deeper water.

"Help me!" Ace cried out as he started struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Oh, no!" Rex said as he ran to try and help. He kept on feeling he should recall Ace and let Tank handle this alone, but something else told him not to.

 **DK**

At the bottom of the falls, the Tuna of the Mist continued on slowly approaching the falls and the sharp rocks bellow it. "I'm sorry, kids." Captain Mackerel apologized. "There's nothing I can do!"

"Oh, no!" Zoe cried as she hugged Paris.

"There's only one way out of this!" Max told them. "Spiny, Chomp, come with me!" He said as he lead the two of them to the top of the boat. "OK, guys, you've got to push the boat away from the waterfall!"

"Got it!" Chomp nodded before they were recalled.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

Everyone else aboard gasped when they saw the appearance of two more dinosaurs. Max immediately opened up his Dino Holder and pulled out a Move Card. "Lightning Strike!"

Chomp gathered the electricity in his horns and fired right in front of the ship. The force of the blast was enough to start sending the ship the other direction. "Hey, look! We're moving away from the falls!" Terry said once the rain from the impact cleared.

Chomp and Spiny swam up to the ship and started pushing on it to stop it from going back. "Push!" Spiny said as they lead it away.

"Way to go, guys!" Max cheered as the rest of the passengers did the same.

"Looks like we're out of danger." Paris sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I just hope that Baryonx doesn't decide to eat the decorations again or we could be in for it." Max joked.

"In all me year on all seven seas, that scared the barnacles off me." Mackerel said as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "But now I've got a whole new story for the lads down at the Captain's Club!" He said with a smile.

 **DK**

Back up top, the fight wasn't going in Ace's favor. "Ace! Are you really going to let them beat you like this?!" Rex asked as he joined the Alpha Gang on the bridge.

"Let me think! Yes!" Ace replied as he ran away after Gigas stopped hitting him with his tail.

"Don't run, Ace! Turn around and fight!" Tank said as she tried to catch them again.

Ace stopped as he got in front of the bridge. "You guys don't understand! I can't swim!" He confessed. "It's supposed to be instinctual, but I could never do it!"

"So you're just going to stay away from water forever instead of learning how?" Tank asked as she ran over to him.

"She's right. If you run away from this now, you'll end up running away all your life!" Rex told him.

"But what if I can't do it?" Ace asked.

"I know you're scared, but the water won't hurt you." Rex told him.

"You'd better make your decision now, Ace!" Gigas said as he stomped towards them. "It's either me or the water!"

Ace looked back and forth between Gigas and the water, but couldn't make a decision. "Ace!" Rex exclaimed in worry.

"That was a lovely, little speech." Ursula told him. "But all for nothing, I'm afraid! Magma Blaster!"

Gigas gathered up the magma and fired at the duo of dinosaurs. The two of them dodged in time, but the fire continued on going towards the bridge. "No! No! No! No! No!" The Alpha Gang screamed as the bridge was destroyed, causing them all to be thrown into the water.

"Rex!" Ace and Tank exclaimed as the blonde was caught in the destruction.

"Aaagh! Not the waterfall again!" Zander exclaimed as they approached the edge again.

"Guys, help me!" Rex struggled as he tried to swim out of the waterfalls current.

"I'm coming!" Tank said as she quickly dived in after Rex. Ace could only watch as they went closer and closer to the edge.

"This is really getting old!" Zander said.

"Grab on!" Tank said as she made it to Rex. The blonde obliged and quickly grabbed onto one of her spikes and pulled himself up.

"This is why I prefer showers!" Ursula yelled as they went over the edge.

Eventually Tank and Rex also went over the edge as well. The speed from which they were falling was causing Rex to lose his grip on Tank. "Oh, no!" Zoe exclaimed as she saw them falling.

"Quick! We have to help!" Terry exclaimed before Max and Zoe recalled him and Paris.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

Once the two appeared, Max and Zoe grabbed their selective Move Cards. "Metal Wing!"

"Tag Team!"

The two card activated and the assistants were summoned. "What'd we do now, Terry?" Pawpaw asked.

"Break Tank's fall!" Terry said as he pointed to them falling. "Jet, you guys grab Rex!"

"You heard the Tyrannosaurus! Let's move!" Jet said as they quickly flew and swam over to the waterfall.

The Pteranodons dived into the mist as they disappeared into it. Their was the sound of a loud splash, and everyone began to fear the worst. "Rex! Tank!" Ace cried out as he watched from the top of the cliff. Thankfully, they all saw the Pteranodons rise up with Rex and Tank swimming away with Pawpaw. "Oh, thank goodness." Ace sighed in relief.

"Well, that was fun. But I've still got a job to do." Gigas said before leaping off the edge and leaping from rock to rock before rejoining the battle. Ace stayed up top, still too scarred to go into the deep water.

Jet placed Rex on the ship and was recalled along with Pawpaw. "Are you all right, Rex?!" Max asked as they ran over to check on him.

"Yeah, but what about Tank?" Rex asked as Max helped him up.

"I'm fine." Tank said as she swam to a small island to catch her breath.

Suddenly, the water behind her erupted. Before she could see what is was, she was grabbed by a whip of water that wrapped around her and lifted her up. "What the?" Was all she could say before it started slamming her down on one side before doing it again on the other. This process repeated about 5 times before the whip let go of Tank and she was defeated.

"What was that?!" Rex exclaimed in horror at Tank's sudden defeat.

"Aqua Whip." Chomp answered and he and Spiny swam towards the island. "The Baryonx is back."

Ace could only watch as Tank got clobbered by that Baryonx. His friends were in danger and he was just watching them get hurt because he was being a coward. Without thinking twice, he roared and jumped off the waterfall and into the water. "Ace!" Everyone cried out in surprise and horror.

But they didn't have much time to react as the Baryonx reappeared right in front of the ship and started attacking it again. "No! That was a diversion!" Chomp said as he quickly began swimming back to the ship.

"How's it going, fellas?" Chomp and Spiny turned around to see Gigas standing behind them. "I hope you don't mind if I take this Saichania with me." He gestured to his foot where they could slightly see Tank's card underneath.

"Not Tank!" Spiny cried before he leapt out of the water and tackled Gigas with a bite to the neck. Chomp, seeing that the Tyrannosaurus was occupied, swam back to the ship.

The Baryonx managed to grab onto the fake fish and started biting it again. His weight was causing the ship to slowly sink forward. "Get away from them!" The Baryonx had no time to react when Ace leapt on behind him and dragged him into the water.

"Ace!" Rex exclaimed, fearing for his friend's safety.

His worries were replaced with amazement when he saw the Baryonx emerge from the water with Ace biting down on the neck. "Whoa." Max said. "He's doing great in the water." But this didn't last long as the Baryonx managed to shake Ace off and bite into his neck as karma. "Hey, Chomp! Go and help Ace!" Max told the Triceratops.

"Already on my way!" Chomp replied.

Back with the Alpha Gang, they had just managed to pull themselves out of the water again. "Ungh!" Zander exclaimed as he collapsed on the rocks. "Next time, I'd like to go with air travel."

"For now let's just worry about getting the Baryonx card before those weasels do." Ursula said, getting the team back on track.

"But we can't use Gigas 'cause he's too busy with the Spinosaurus." Ed pointed out.

"Then we'll use Maximus instead." Zander said as he got out his scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Just as Chomp was about to reach Ace, Maximus appeared from underneath and knocked him away. "Get back in there, Chomp!" Max encouraged.

But Zander wasn't finished quite yet. "Spectral Punisher!"

Maximus fired a laser and hit Chomp dead center. The Triceratops crashed into a wall right behind the Alpha Gang and slowly fell to the floor. "That's what happens to brats who mess with the Alpha Gang!" Ursula bragged.

"Oh, yeah? Well, now it's our turn to attack!" Max replied before getting out another Move Card. "Electric Charge!"

"Let's see how you like this!" Chomp roared as he charged towards Maximus. The Alpha Gang screamed as they took cover. Unfortunately, they accidentally landed in the water and were electrocuted along with Maximus, who was carded in a few seconds.

Zoe looked to Spiny's fight and saw the two theropods in a headlock. "Use Shockwave, Spiny! Go!"

Spiny gathered up the water and fired at Gigas, causing the Tyrannosaur to struggle in the whirlpool before he was knocked down by Spiny and defeated as well. "Yay!" Spiny cheered as he picked up Tank's card with his claw.

Back with Ace, the Baryonx dragged him ashore and continued on biting on his neck. "Leave him alone!" Paris yelled at him as she and Terry charged towards him and knocked him off Ace.

Seeing he was heavily outnumbered, the Baryonx decided to retreat so he can use his Aqua Whip again. "He's getting away!" Terry called out.

Rex heard this and got his Move Card ready. "Cyclone!"

A tornado appeared above Ace and formed a hurricane like it did when he fought Pyro. The Baryonx was caught in the attack and was sent flying high into the air. "Your turn, Max!" Rex told him.

"You got it!" Max replied. "Chomp! Thunder Driver!"

Chomp gathered electricity before leaping night into the air. Once he reached where his target was, he changed direction and started heading back down. He collided with the Baryonx and continued on spinning as he forced the other dinosaur to the ground. As Chomp leapt out of the crater, the Baryonx kept on twitching before he was finally defeated.

The cards flew out of the crater and landed in the water, where the D-Team grabbed with an extension device they made for times like this. "Yes! Now we've got the Baryonx card!" Max cheered.

After everything cooled down, the D-Team watched the falls from the top of the boat. "You know, I think I like looking at the falls from here better." Zoe joked.

"Well, you kids and your little pets turned out to be real lifesavers today." Captain Mackerel said as he came onto deck and pet Chomp.

"It was nothing." Chomp said as he gave the captain a bite on the hand.

Unfortunately, he bit a little too hard and the captain started flailing his arm around to get the Triceratops off. "Chomp, stop!" Max said as he pulled him off.

"My bad." Chomp replied sheepishly.

"Hungry, little guy." Mackerel said as he looked at his throbbing arm.

"Actually, It was Ace who saved the day, though." Tank reminded them. "And he had to overcome his fear of water to do it!"

"I just did what came naturally." Ace said.

"And it saved us all." Rex said as he picked him up. "I'm sorry if I came off as a bit cruel."

"You did nothing wrong." Ace assured him before nuzzling into his chest.

At the top of the falls, the Alpha Gang was going for take three. "I'm really feeling water-logged!" Zander struggled.

"And my skin is starting to prune!" Ursula whined.

"Here we go again!" The trio screamed as they went over the falls again.

 **DK**

Later that night, Ace and Rex were finally able to take a bath without having much trouble. "See, Ace, isn't it relaxing taking a bath?"

"This is something I'm surprised I missed out on for so long." Ace sighed as he sank into the water.

"All right, make some room." Max said as he and his team ran into the room. "It's time for water wars!" He exclaimed before they jumped in.

"No!" Rex and Ace screamed. But it was too late and they were splashed by Max and his dinos, who ended up only hurting themselves in the process. "Thanks, Max." Rex groaned in pain.

"Next time, lock the door." Ace said grumpily.

At the lab, Spiny and Tank were talking to Meg about Marlin the Baryonx. "What'd you mean he's not my trainer?" Spiny asked.

"Spiny, I said it was a sauropod." Meg reminded him. "Marlin is a spinosaurid like you."

"Are you sure he isn't the trainer?" Tank asked. "He kicked ass out there today."

Meg looked at her sternly "I'd remember if he was the champion." She told the Saichania. "I'm telling you, the Water Champion was the ultimate champion. You'll know who he is when you fight him."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Meena: I will find my prince one day**

 **Zahrah: That rumor about the Ganges is just a myth**

 **Zoe: You're a real live princess!?**

A/N: Four votes. I got four votes on the poll for the Baryonx to be the water trainer. Even though I said in Just Plane Crazy that it was a sauropod. I've got four guesses as to why Marlin had the most votes.

1: People are joking. 2: People think I was trolling them. 3: They didn't read the chapter. Or 4: They don't know what a sauropod is. I really hope it isn't the fourth one.

Some trivia about this chapter: Marlin was originally going to be Sushi's name. I tried to think of something fish related for her, but I almost couldn't find anything feminine sounding until I remembered that. And yes I would have then changed her to a male.

Another thing to note is something for future chapters. Chomp, Spiny, and now Ace can all battle and swim at the same time. The rest of the D-Team cannot, which is why they weren't doing much in the battle.

With nothing else to say, I'll see you all next time.


	35. Battle Royale!

Battle Royale!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The light of the moon shined over a palace in India. Inside, a young princess called Meena stormed off to her room in anger. She had dark hair, gold brachlets on both her wrists, and was wearing an orange sari with a tan veil around her neck like a scarf. "I am sick of all these rules! Why can I not do what I want?!" She asked angrily before slamming the door.

Her mother, the empress, sighed in annoyance as she stared at the door. "My goodness. That girl gets more stubborn every day. See to it that she does not leave this house." She told the two servants walking beside her.

Meena laid on her bed with her hands over her head as she silently sobbed to herself. She heard the sound of her door open and threw her pillow at the direction of the intruder. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Kind of hard when we share the same room." Meena recongnized the voice and saw a teenage woman with black hair in a ponytail, orange top, turquoise pants with a white cloth wrapped around them, another cloth covering her naval, heart shaped earrings, necklace with a green gem, and a semi-crown with a red gem on her forehead, remove the pillow from her face.

"My apologies, Zahrah. I didn't know it was you." The young princess apologized to her older sister.

Zahrah put the pillow back on its respective bed and sat down next to her sister, placing an comforting hand on her shoulder "Now, what are you so upset about?"

"It's all these dumb rules!" Meena exclaimed as she got up and went onto the balcony before looking at the full moon. "Someday I'll finally swim in the Ganges."

"That's all? You can go there anytime you want."

"Not just for a regular bath." Meena corrected her sister as she fantasized the moment like she did many times. "I've heard it said that if one swims towards the sunset in the sacred Ganges River, one's dreams will come true. I just know them I would find the prince I've been dreaming of."

"Meena." Zahrah sighed as she walked onto the balcony. "The story about swimming to the sunset in the Ganges is nothing more than a myth. You need to stop thinking about your fantasies and focus on a real future."

"And what future would that be? You get to become empress, but I have nothing to look forward to. If I can't rule this kingdom I should, at least, rule another."

"You're hopeless." Zahrah sighed as she went to her bed and got in.

Meena got into bed as well and waited until her sister was asleep before going back onto the balcony. "If they won't let me go, hmph, then I have no choice but to run away."

Using a vine from the tree outside her bedroom, Meena lowered herself to the ground gently before running to the gate. She tried to push it open, but it was too heavy for her to do alone. She looked around before noticing a sharp rock nearby. Grabbing the stone, she started to dig in front of the gate. "If I cannot go through the door, I shall go under!" She declared as she dug.

She continued on digging until she heard a clank. "Huh?" Moving the dirt away, she came across a capsule. "What is this?" She asked as she grabbed the capsule from the ground. Opening it up, a single card fell to the ground. "Oh!" The card floated to the ground before it was picked up by the wind and glowed.

Out of the glow came a small, blue theropod with tiny, yellow horns over its eyes. This dinosaur was a Deltadromeus. "Agh!" Meena gasped as the dinosaur smashed the gate with its tail, leaving a massive dent. Meena cowered as she waited for the end. But instead of eating her, the dinosaur ran in a different direction. "What?" Meena asked herself as the dinosaur went to dance in their fountain. But after a short while, it gave out a roar in frustration.

 **(Intro Theme)**

At the Taylor Household, Zoe was watching a ballroom dance scene from a princess movie. "Aww, beautiful." Zoe sighed as a blush crept onto her face, unnoticed. "That should be me." She said, imagining herself in the place of the princess. "I would have made a great princess!"

"Well, she is good at ordering people around." Spiny whispered to Paris.

"Just let her have her dreams." Paris said as they watched Zoe talking to herself.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She mimicked the princess from the movie before laughing like her.

Her fantasy was interrupted when Chomp ran into the room with a soccer ball in his mouth. "Excuse me!"

"Give me the ball, Chomp!" Max said as he and Terry ran after him.

"Huh?" Zoe asked as she snapped back to reality.

"Stop! It's my ball!" Chomp whined as Max grabbed it from him.

"Zoe, you feel like playing soccer?" The brunette asked as he tossed the ball over to the pinkette.

"Ooh!" Zoe tensed at Max's actions. "No, I do not!" She yelled at them. "And you might try being more gentle with girls!"

"Uh, what?" Max asked, surprised by her sudden attitude change.

"Princesses are delicate, and they do not play violent games like soccer!" Zoe told him sternly.

"So you're a princess now?" Rex asked as he walked into the room. "That ball must've hit you on the head a lot harder than it looked like." He joked.

"Guess you've been watching old movies again, right?" Max asked Paris.

"She watched all the Disney princess films through the night." Paris explained.

"She really needs to let it go." Spiny said.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" Zoe exclaimed in frustration.

But before she could lash out some more, the Dino Holders went off again. "It's another dinosaur!" Max exclaimed.

 **DK**

"Looks like it's in India, along the Ganges River." Reese confirmed once they reached the lab.

"All right, let's go!" Max said before heading towards the teleporter.

"Wait, Max." Rex said as he stopped him. "Ladies first."

"What?" Max asked before watching Zoe walk by proudly.

"I think we'd better go along with this princess thing for a while." Rex whispered to him.

"Oh, all right." Max sighed in disappointment.

"Gentlemen, I don't like to be kept waiting!" Zoe called out to them arrogantly.

"Oh, coming, princess!" The two boys responded before running onto the teleporter.

"Wait, kids!" Spike called out as he carried several large bottles of water. "Take this along. You shouldn't drink tap water in India, especially not princesses."

"See ya, Dad!" Max chuckled before they vanished.

"You're royalty!" Spike exclaimed as he dropped the bottles.

"She's a royal something." Reese commented.

 **DK**

Once they arrived in the village, the D-Team was swarmed by curious children. "What do you think they want, guys?" Max asked, starting to get nervous.

"We seem to be really popular." Zoe observed, her attitude changing back to normal.

"We're here looking for a dinosaur." Rex told them all, seeing no reason to hide it since they were this popular for just appearing out of nowhere. "Have you seen anything like that around here lately?"

The children looked at the trio, confused. "A dinosaur?"

"Did you fall in your head?"

"No, but what about a cow?" A girl suggested, offering a cow she had.

"I do like beef." Terry said.

"Terry, no!" Ace told him. "Cows are sacred here. They don't eat them."

"Oh." Terry realized.

"Oh..." Max sighed as well since it seemed things were just going to be harder.

"I saw a dinosaur recently." A girl in the back said.

"Huh? You did? Where?" Chomp asked as he looked from atop Max's head and saw a young girl covering herself with a veil.

The girl simply giggle before walking away. "Hey, wait for us!" Max said as they ran after her.

"Sorry, but we don't work well with cattle!" Terry called out to the cow girl.

 **DK**

Eventually they were able to catch up with her in an alleyway. "Where'd you see the dinosaur?" Max asked her.

"At my house." The girl answered.

"What kind was it? Do you know?" Ace asked.

"Are you sure it was a dinosaur?" Tank asked.

"Mm-hmm." The girl answered, removing her veil and revealing herself to be Meena. "It was too dark to tell much about it, but I know what I saw." She said before petting Ace and Tank. "What cute dogs you are."

"Would you mind taking us back to where you saw it so we could maybe take a look around?" Terry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go back there." Meena answered, looking down at the ground.

"Huh? But why can't you go back to your own house?" Terry asked. "Was there a fight between you and your family?"

"No, that's not the reason. It is a long story, but if you come with me, I will tell you about the dinosaur I saw." Meena told them.

"Uh..." The D-Team said in confusion. What was this girl's story?

 **DK**

Inside the palace, things were not going well. After getting word that Meena vanished overnight, the Emperor had the whole place on high alert. "Where is Meena? Have you found my daughter?" The Emperor asked his adviser.

The adviser, a sneaky looking man named Rasheed, replied. "No. We are searching everywhere, but so far there is no trace of her."

"Ah!" The Emperor exclaimed in frustration.

"We tbough have apprehended 3 suspicious characters loitering the grounds." Rasheed added. "But they didn't seem to be involved with Meena, sir."

"What is suspicious about them?" The Emperor asked.

"They claim to be traveling actors here to put on a show for you. I personally think they're nothing but shifty lowlifes trying to sneak into the palace." Rasheed explained. "What should I tell them?"

"Lousy entertainment is the last thing I need right now." The Emperor said. "Throw them out."

"Yes, sir." Rasheed said before walking off. "Stupid Meena. Running off and making me have to clean up after her." He muttered under his breath.

"Meena..." The Emperor said worryingly.

The "shifty lowlifes" Rasheed found were actually the Alpha Gang, wearing Indian style clothing to fit in. "Put me down." Zander said. "You're wrinkling my tunic!" He struggled against the grip of the large guard holding them in his grasp.

"You're lucky we don't have you vagrants arrested for smashing the fountain and the gate." Rasheed told them.

"Fountain?" Zander asked.

"Gate?" Ed asked.

"Let me do the talking here." Ursula hissed at them before turning to the adviser. "Sir, could we at least show you our act, then you can decide to throw us out?"

Rasheed looked at them before sighing. "Well, all right, but do not waste my time. I'm very busy."

"Ah!" The Alpha Gang gasped as they didn't think their plan would work. "What act do we have?" Ed whispered to Ursula.

"The dinosaur's somewhere around this house, so we just have to stall for a while." She whispered back before turning back to Rasheed. "Watch now and be amazed!" She declared before pulling out a table from nowhere.

"Shazam! I will now make a tiny dinosaur magically emerge from this vase! Observe!" She announced before playing a flute like a snake charmer. "And show me a dinosaur!"

"Roar." Brontikens said sarcastically as he was lifted out of the vase.

"Look at that! Let's give me a big hand!" Ursula said to the audience of Rasheed. Rasheed only yawned in response. "Okay, tough crowd." Ursula muttered before enacting part two of the act. "And now I will make a large dinosaur appear from this vase!" She said before the played the flute in the direction of another vase.

"Ursula, is this really a good idea?" Ed asked from inside the vase.

"Ed, just do it." The greenette hissed.

"Fine." Ed sighed before he called out Gigas.

The Tyrannosaurus erupted from the vase before destroying the whole table. He then banged his head on the wall and made another hole with his tail. "Ta-da!" Ursula said as she got up from under his foot.

Rasheed only looked around in horror. Not because of Gigas, but because of the damage he'd done. "You fools! Do you have any idea how much this stuff costs to rebuild?! The Emperor will kill me for this!"

"Uhhh, do you want to see the sawing in half trick?" Ursula asked sheepishly.

Her response was the three of them getting thrown out of the palace. "And stay out!" Rasheed yelled before slamming the door on them.

Ed lifted his head up form the dirt and noticed the damage in the palace's garden. "Hey, what happened over there, guys?"

"Huh?" Ursula and Zander asked as they looked around and saw the place was a mess. There was a destroyed fountain and a massive hole in the wall. "Sure looks like dinosaur damage to me." Zander commented.

"Just as I thought. We're getting close now." Ursula said as she got onto her feet.

"Hey, Ursula, quick question. Were you really going to saw us in half?" Ed asked her as he and Zander got up.

"Of course not!" Ursula responded by bashing his head in. "Although, I kind of wish I did now!"

 **DK**

With the D-Team, they were currently riding around in a taxi per Meena's request. "Are we almost there?" Max asked, getting impatient.

"Wow, I have always wanted to try riding in a taxi!" Meena explained before she stuck her head out the side and threw her arms into the air. "Yippee!"

Eventually they made their stop and a jewelry store. Meena tried on many earring and other jewelry with Zoe before she lead them to a cafe. "Try this." She said as she offered them all a drink. "This is my favorite drink called lassi. It is a drink made with goat's milk." She explained to them.

They all took a sip from it and found it to be really good. "Thanks, Meena. It's really delicious." Zoe told her.

"I'm glad that you like it. I could drink them every day."

"Hey, could you tell us about the dinosaur you saw?" Terry asked as he looked up from his plate of lassi.

"Yes, I will tell you everything on our way to the Ganges." Meena told him.

"We're going to the Ganges?" Terry asked.

"That's right. If you swim towards the sunset, all of your dreams will come true." Meena explain to them all.

"Your dreams will come true? Really?" Zoe asked, amazed by this.

"I wonder if I could get that...thing I always wanted." Spiny wondered.

"I'm positive it's just a story." Ace whispered to him, trying to not upset Meena.

Suddenly, there was the sound of tires screeching. Meena gasped when she saw a purple limousine stop in front of them. Worst of all, she saw her mother come out of it. Meena quickly hid behind Zoe before she mother could see her. "I have to go! I am sorry" She whispered to them before running away, making sure to stay low.

"Huh? Why? What's the matter?" Zoe asked as she ran after her.

"Excuse me, young men." Meena's Mother asked as she approached them. "But, by chance, have you seen this girl around the neighborhood?" She asked as she pulled out a picture of Meena.

"Uh, well..." Max stuttered as he tried to find the right response.

"Who is she, ma'am?" Rex asked her.

"Meena is the youngest daughter of the royal family and she's missing." Meena's Mother explained. "Some time last night, she disappeared from that house you see up on the hill. Her father, sister, and I are very worried about her. So, please, let us know if you should happen to see her." She bowed before going back into the limo.

"You know, I think that Meena and our Meena have something in common." Spiny said.

"Yeah, that's what we just established." Tank said before whacking him on the head.

"I know, I was trying to sound all cool or something."

 **DK**

They eventually found Meena and Zoe in an alleyway and told them everything Meena's Mother told them. Zoe, of course, was thrilled at what she just found out about her new friend. "Wow, you're al real-live princess and you didn't tell us?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Zoe, keep it down!" Max hissed as he motioned for her to be quiet.

"But why would a princess ever want to run away?" Zoe whispered to Meena.

Meena wasn't listening and was instead playing with Chomp, who was biting on her bracelet. "So you want to eat my bracelet, do you?"

"Meena, listen." Terry sternly told her. "Your family is looking for you, and they seem pretty worried."

"Yes, but I cannot return home until I finally reach the Ganges and swim into the sunset." Meena replied.

"Why is this swimming into the sunset thing so important to you?" Terry asked as he sat down next to her. "If you're a princess, couldn't you just go at anytime."

"My parents refuse for me to do so. They say that I shouldn't be wasting my time on silly stories and focusing on important things."

"Well, you are going to take over." Terry reminded her.

Meena shook her head. "No, Zahrah's the eldest sibling. When my father steps down, she'll be the one who gets his crown. I will have nothing."

"So you want to swim into the sunset so your princess title won't feel worthless." Terry said.

Meena nodded in confirmation. "Yes, it is something I must do. I feel this is the only way to find out what I should do with my life."

It was then Zoe had an idea. "Hey, how about if I took your place at home?" She suggested. "Just until sundown, I'll pretend that I'm you, and then when you get back, we can switch places again!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind or something?" Max asked her angrily. "They're gonna know right away that you aren't really her!"

"No, they won't." Zoe assured him as she bent down to Meena's level. "Come on, I have an idea."

"Okay." Meena said nervously, more for Zoe's sake than her own.

A few minutes later, the two of them emerged from a corner with the other ones clothes. The only change made was that Meena had her naval covered. "See? You can't even tell who's who anymore." Zoe said.

"Please, I can easily tell you apart. Right, Zoe?" Spiny said to Meena.

"See? Told you it would work." Zoe bragged.

"I don't think Spiny really counts." Max sighed, knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"I'm gonna check out her house for the dinosaur while I'm there, so this is perfect isn't it?" Zoe whispered to Rex, expecting him to be on her side.

Rex wasn't quite so positive about this plan. "Well, I guess."

"Okay, we're all set! So, Meena, you go ahead and follow your dreams, and we'll take care of the rest."

"Okay!"

"There she is!" Meena's Mother said as she drove right past them. "Driver, stop the car!"

"All right, wish me luck, and come home as soon as you can." Zoe whispered to Meena before she put on her veil and ran towards the limo.

"Bye...Meena." Rex waved awkwardly.

"Meena, my child, you had us worried sick!" Meena's Mother said as Zoe entered the car. "Honestly, such behavior." She closed door and the car drove off.

"She's very brave." Meena said as she watched the car head towards the palace.

"That's not what I was going to say." Max said before they all felt the ground shake. They all looked around frantically for the source. "It's this way!" Max said as he lead them towards the possible dinosaur.

They were proven correct when they heard a man exclaim. "Oh! Keep running!" As the Deltadromeus started tearing up the market place. When Max and Rex reached him, he gave a roar of frustration.

Max was about to use one of his dinos, but noticed that they, along with Meena, were missing. "Rex, do you know which way our dinos went?"

"No! They must have followed Meena!" Rex realized before noticing it became dark. "Huh?" Looking up, the two boys saw the Deltadromeus towering over them. "Aah!" The two of them screamed as they ran of their lives.

 **DK**

"Max and Rex, where are you?" Meena asked as she searched through the crowd of panicking villagers for her friends.

"Meena!" Looking down, Meena saw Terry and the other dinosaurs.

"Terry, I am so happy you all are here!" Meena said as she gave the Tyrannosaurus a hug to ease her nerves. As she did, she noticed that the lighting in the area has changed. Looking to the horizon, she got her answer. "The sun has almost set. I had better hurry and get to the river." She said before running off, still carrying Terry.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chomp said as they ran after her.

 **DK**

Back in the marketplace, the Deltadromeus has just destroyed a taxi before noticing a small fountain. Seeing this as a way to ease his nerves, he leapt into the air and dived into the fountain. Of course, the water wasn't very deep. Roaring in both anger and pain, the Deltadromeus smashed the fountain with his tail.

With him occupied, Max and Rex were able to approach him without angering him. "That looks like a Deltadromeus!" Max identified.

"Yeah, and he seems pretty angry tearing up the water fountain like that." Rex noted before remembering something he read. "But come to think of it, the natural habitat for Deltadromeus was thought to be rivers and swamps. I wonder if he could be looking for the nearest river to claim as his territory." Rex hypothesized.

"Hey, wasn't Meena just talking about a river?" Max remembered her saying something about swimming to the sunset in a river. "The Ganges!" They both realized.

The Deltadromeus perked up after hearing this. This Ganges place seemed promising. Getting out of the fountain, he immediately went for the direction he believed the river was. "That's bad. I'll betcha anything he's heading for it now." Max said as they watched him run off.

"Yeah, but so is Meena." Rex reminded him.

"Let's go!" Max said before they went after him.

 **DK**

"Your father and sister will be quite relieved to hear that you are home safe, as we all are." Meena's Mother said to Zoe once they made it back to the palace. Zoe was poured a cup of tea while the servants fixed up "her" room. "I cannot imagine what would possess you to do such a thing, Meena."

" _Whoa._ " Zoe thought as she looked around the room. " _What an incredible room! The whole house is just like the princess's palace I saw in my dream._ " She slowly pulled down her veil and took a sip of the tea. " _Mmm! Oh, this is wonderful! It's just how I imagined it would be!_ " One of the servants walked over to her and started to remove her veil. Zoe quickly grabbed the veil and pulled it down to her head. "No, don't take it off! I want it on!"

"Why would you wear your veil indoors, my dear?" Her Mother asked, confused by her actions. That is until she noticed something important about "Meena".

"I may have caught a cold while I was out, and it's a little chilly in here" Zoe quickly replied.

Meena's Mother sighed. "Well, in any case, here's your schedule for today." She said as she pulled out her notebook. "First, we have English lessons, followed by French lessons, and then Indian dance class, then cooking class, and then..."

Zoe's eyes widened in horror. " _Nobody told me princessing involved actual work!_ " Welcome to hell, Zoe.

 **DK**

The sky was a bright orange when Meena and the dinosaurs arrived at the Ganges. "I cannot believe I'm finally here." Meena thought aloud. "The sacred river, the Ganges!"

All around the river, many were enjoying it: a group of young boys were playing in the river while many adults were taking a bath. Meena grabbed a swimming outfit and put it on. "All right, my friends, wait for me right here." Meena said before she ran to the driver and dived in.

"Go, Meena! Follow your dreams!" Spiny cheered.

"Didn't we establish she's not going to find anything?" Tank asked.

"She could still find something out there." Chomp said as he and Paris cuddled next to each other, enjoying the sunset.

Meena laughed as she did butterfly strokes towards the sunset. " _I'm free! I'm finally free!_ " She thought happily. " _Maybe it's true that the Ganges leads all the way up to heaven!_ " The princess thought as she looked at some birds flying over her. " _I'm finally swimming towards my dream! I just know my prince and a life of happiness and freedom are waiting for me out there!_ "

Her train of thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of a dinosaur roar. Turning around, she saw the Deltadromeus at the steps leading into the river before he dived in. Meena gasped as the dinosaur did butterfly strokes towards her. Please don't ask how he was able to do so.

"Stay away!" Meena said as she resumed her swimming, going a lot faster to avoid the dinosaur. It was no use as the Deltadromeus was easily able to catch up to her. But instead of attacking her, he swam right past her towards the sunset. " _He was not after me at all._ " Meena realized. " _Maybe he's swimming toward the sunset, too._ " The princess smiled as they swam towards their dreams together.

"Meena!" Turning around, Meena saw Terry latched onto the Deltadromeus' tail.

"You came to save me! Thank you, Terry!" Meena said as he swam towards her, stopping so he could catch up.

"Mission accomplished!" Ursula said as they Alpha Gang appeared from nowhere on a small boat, each with a plate of curry. "The Deltadromeus is here, and those delinquents aren't. So, we can now enjoy our curry, the capture our dinosaur for desert."

Zander grabbed a small piece of the curry and placed it in his mouth. Once he did, fire started coming out of his mouth. "I asked for spicy, not to burn off my taste buds! Somebody put out the fire in my mouth!" He screamed.

Ed looked up from his meal and saw Zander's pain. "It's really much more civilized to use a spoon, you know." He said, guesting to the spoon which helped him not have such problems with his curry.

"But not in India. You eat with your hands because spoons are sacred or something." Ursula explained to him.

"Oh, I didn't know." Ed said as he was about to grab some with his left hand.

"No, not that hand, you big clod!" Ursula hit him on the head. "Use your right hand. The left hand is considered to be unclean here." She scolded him before grabbing some curry of her own. "Good grief, talk about uncivilized." She took a bit out of her own and faced the same problem as Zander, plus swelled up lips. "Zander, summon somebody before my head blows off!"

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Zander grabbed the first card he had and called out Gigas. When the Tyrannosaurus appeared, he ended up destroying the boat the Alpha Gang was on. "Yaa!" Meena shuddered at the appearance of a less friendly dinosaur.

In the marketplace, Max and Rex noticed the change in color. They knew the Alpha Gang was attacking the Deltadromeus. "Let's hurry!" Rex said before they made a brake for the Ganges.

Back in the river, Gigas advanced towards Meena and the dinosaurs. Seeing that the kids weren't there, this was the perfect chance to rid them once and for all. Terry growled as Meena hugged him closer to her.

But before Gigas could attack them, the Deltadromeus tackled him away. "Another one?" Meena asked as she thought the Deltadromeus wanted her.

Gigas landed on the shore and got back up, only for the Deltadromeus to knock him away with his tail. "Come on, Gigas, don't let him smack you around like that!" Ursula yelled as she and the others continued on eating their curry while they paddled on a draft of wood to shore,

"I'm really getting tired!" Ed whined.

"Maybe you should stop feeding your face!" Ursula yelled at him.

"I can't even feel my face anymore!" Zander cried.

Gigas got back up again and charged towards the Deltadromeus. Gigas tried to knock him down, but the Deltadromeus grabbed his head and stopped him.

Meena and the dinosaurs swam to shore and saw the fight going on. "That poor dinosaur is being hurt when all it was doing was swimming after its dreams." Meena said.

"That's something those crooks are known for." Chomp said as they watched Gigas repeatedly attack the Deltadromeus with his foot, unable to do anything without getting hurt themselves.

"You've got no chance at all!" Gigas told the Deltadromeus as he attacked him.

"That's where you're wrong!"

The Alpha Gang looked and saw Max and Rex arrive. "Perfect, it's the brats." Ursula complained.

"Go, Gigas! Knock that thing back into it's card so we can get out of here!" Zander cheered.

"Gladly!" Gigas roared.

"Terry, let's help the Deltadromeus!" Max said as he got out his Dino Holder.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

"Wait, Terry is a dinosaur?!" Meena gasped as it all started to click in for her.

"Wasn't it kind of obvious?" Chomp asked her.

Gigas grabbed the Deltadromeus by his neck and lifted him into the air before Terry tackled him from behind and made him drop the blue theropod. "Leave him alone!" Terry roared as he tossed Gigas into the river.

The Deltadromeus slowly got up and weakly walked over to Meena. Meena opened her arms as she expected the Deltadromeus to want a hug. But instead, the blue theropod collapsed and returned to his card. The card floated to the ground before it was picked up by Meena. "What's this?"

"Don't even think about it!" Ursula yelled at the princess. "That card belongs belongs to us, missy, so hand it over right now or else!"

"This is yours, old lady?" Meena asked her.

"Oh, no, you did not just call me an old lady!" Ursula yelled before tensing.

"Gigas, get that card from her no matter what it takes, now!" Zander commanded him.

Gigas' eyes flashed before he gave a roar and advanced towards Meena. The princess didn't know what to do as Gigas approached her. "Don't touch her!" Terry roared before bitting the other Tyrannosaur on the neck and tossing him to the ground.

"Oh, Terry!"

"Stand back, Meena!" Max warned her as he got out his Move Card. "Blazing Spin Attack!"

Terry's mouth gathered with fire before he charged at Gigas. With the other Tyrannosaurus stunned by the fire, he was able to grab him by the neck and start spinning him around, like what Tank does with Dino Swing, before letting him go and sending him flying towards the Alpha Gang. "Aah!" The trio screamed before they were smashed by the now defeated Gigas.

"Are you all right, Meena?" Rex asked as he ran over to her.

Meena wasn't listening and was instead watching Terry roaring into the sunset. "I did not find my prince beyond the sunset, but Terry did come and save my life."

"That's my bro. Always a hero." Chomp said as they all watched Terry roar proudly.

 **DK**

At the palace, Zoe was having a horrible time. At the moment, she was trying to hold a pose for her dance class with Zahrah. "Straighten your back and point you toes!" Meena's Mother told her.

"I'm trying!" Zoe struggled.

"Do it!" Meena's Mother gave her a wack with her cane.

"Ow!" Zoe cried as her Dino Holder fell out of its hiding place. "Uh-oh." Meena's Mother went down to inspect, by Zoe quickly grabbed it, chuckling nervously. "Time for my walk!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the palace.

"I'm surprised she lasted that long." Zahrah said once she left.

"Agreed. I was sure she'd break the minute she realized being a princess means responsibility." Meena's Mother said.

 **DK**

At the Ganges, the D-Team has just finished telling Meena everything about them. "So you travel around to protect dinosaurs?" Meena asked, making sure she understood.

"Yeah, pretty much." Terry confirmed. "It's tiring at times, but the job has its benefits."

"But today it was the dinosaurs who protected me." Meena said. "By Terry here, and also this blue one that turned into the card." She said as she walked over to the Deltadromeus, who was watching the sunset.

"My kind are called Deltadromeus." The blue theropod told her. "But I think I'll go by Delta."

Meena smiled and pet Delta's foot. "I'm sorry you weren't able to follow your dream." She said in a comforting tone.

"Swimming in the Ganges doesn't exactly make your dreams come true." Delta told her. "It was believed that by swimming to the sunset, misguided dinosaurs would figure out their path in life."

"Path in life." Meena repeated.

"I believe what my path is for now is to join up with their herd." Delta told her as he walked over to them. "But don't let me stop you. There's still time to find your path."

"I think I found it." Meena said with a smile.

"I wonder how Zoe's doing?" Tank asked. "It's been a while."

"Maybe she's too busy having fun being a princess." Paris said.

"Max, Rex, save me!" Zoe screamed as she finally managed to find them.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked her.

"It was horrible in that house! I never want to be a princess!" Zoe told them.

After changing back to their regular clothes in the alleyway, Zoe was able to catch her breath. "At least now I understand why you ran away." She told Meena. "Being a princess isn't just glitz and glamor, is it, Meena?"

"No, but I am going to go home anyway." Meena replied.

"What?!" The D-Team exclaimed.

"I owe it all to you for showing me what my destiny is." Meena told them. "I've finally found a real dream that I can work toward."

"What kind of dream are you thinking about?" Zoe asked her.

"I want to become a research scientist and study dinosaurs." Meena declared. "After all, those dinosaurs did risk their lives just to rescue me. I want to know more about them." She said as she let Delta on the snout. "While there is so much that is still unknown, I feel that I have a good start toward understanding."

"Well, then in that case..." Max said before reaching into his pack and pulling something out. "You need this." He said as he showed her a badge in the shape of a D.

"It's a badge that says you're part of the D-Team." Terry explained.

"Really? This is for me?" Meena asked in surprise as she accepted the gift.

"Yep. As of today, you're officially one of us." Max told her with a big smile on his face.

"One of us! One of us!" Spiny, and Chomp cheered.

"Oh!" Meena gasped as she looked at the badge. "I'll treasure this, Max!"

At that moment, the purple limo pulled up in front of them. Delta was recalled before Meena's Mother came out. "Visit me." He said before he appeared as a card in Rex's fingers.

"Meena, you must stop running off like this!" Her mother told her. "Your father is worried sick! Wait. Who is this?" She asked as she noticed Zoe. "Haven't we met? You look familiar."

Zoe tensed up in fear and quickly turned away. "No, you must have me mistaken for someone else!"

"I suppose I should go." Meena told her friends. "Take care, my new friends." With a bow, she entered the car.

"You too, Meena." Rex told her.

"No more running away from home!" Max joked.

Once she sat down, she was immediately pinched on the shoulder by Zahrah. "You owe me for not telling them where you were going." She hissed.

"I do." Meena agreed, confusing her sister by her sudden behavior change, before rolling down the window. "Thank you all, and especially you, Terry."

"It was nothing." Terry blushed as the limo drove off.

"Farewell, D-Team! Until we meet again!" Meena waved them goodbye.

"Bye!" The team waved back.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr.Z: My Deinonychus! I knew I'd find you some day!**

 **Ed: You know them?**

 **Dr.Z: Of course! That's Dino, this one's Danno, and that's Sue!**

 **Alpha Gang: Sue?!**

A/N: And we end this chapter with a new member of the D-Team that we definitely won't be seeing the last of. And I'm not referring to Delta.

So some things to explain regarding Zahrah: since season 2 won't involve time travel, I've been trying to find ways to incorporate the characters from there to the modern world so I don't completely ignore season 2. I doubt I'll be able to fit them all, so wait and see who will appear.

The whole legend thing was slightly edited for two reasons. One, so Delta would have a reason for knowing a human tradition. And two, it's not actually what you're supposed to do in the Ganges. If Meena wants her prince still, she'll need to bath for a week without any breaks.

Another thing would be that I'm not positive that India has an emperor, or at least anymore from what I looked up. But since I doubt they have princesses, I think I can get away with it.

And for all those asking: yes Meena's Mom knew Zoe was a fake.

With nothing else, see you all soon.


	36. Ninja Nightmare!

Ninja Nightmare!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

[Dinosaur Language]

 **DK**

It was a sunny day at a nearby dig site when the D-Team arrived with Spike. "Hello. How's it going?" He asked one of the workers. "I'm Dr. Taylor, here to see the dinosaur tooth you found."

"Right over here." The worker pointed to a tooth sticking out of the cliff.

"Well, now, let's see." Spike said as he knelt down and closely examined the tooth. "Huh?" He asked himself as he pulled out his magnifying glass and noticed something about this tooth.

 **DK**

After Spike was able to identify what it was, the D-Team all went home, very annoyed. "Oh, I can't believe we came all this way to see a dinosaur fossil." Zoe sighed. "And all we got..."

"Was an old fang from some dumb pig." Rex finished angrily.

"Actually, they say wild boars are very intelligent animals." Spike quietly said, almost crying due to the embarrassment.

"Smart enough to know they're not dinosaurs." Max said before noticing a sign in front of him. "Huh? Ninja Village?" Reading this gave Max a huge smile on his face. "Oh, ha ha ha! Yeah! What'd you say, Dad? Can we go? Can we go?" He asked his father as he danced anxiously in front of the sign.

"It'll at least give us something fun out of this trip." Terry pointed out.

"A bunch of ninjas?" Spike replied, clearly not showing the enthusiasm.

"I'm with Max. It sounds like it could be a lot of fun." Rex said.

"Come on, Dr. Taylor, let's go!" Zoe urged him.

"Uh, well-" Spike didn't have time to reply as Rex and Zoe grabbed him by the arms.

"Follow us." Rex said as they lead him to Ninja Village, where Max was already running towards.

"Nothing to be scared of." Zoe assured him.

Spike screamed as he was being dragged towards the village. "Here we go!" Terry exclaimed as he and the other dinosaurs ran after Max.

"They'd better not try an ninja shenanigans on me!" Spike yelled.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Nina Village turned out to actually be a pretty popular place. All over the town, people were taking photos, going to see the attractions, or watching the performers. "Begone, invaders, and leave Ninja Island in peace!" One of the performers said from atop a roof.

He jumped down and the audience watching applauded for the performance. "Thanks, folks. There'll be another performance at 3:00." The show director said to the crowd.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Many people in the crowd cheered as they went to do other things.

As the D-Team walked through the village, Spike had a huge, excited grin on his face. "Wow! Just look at all these costumes, you guys! An emperor! A samurai! A sumo wrestler! He exclaimed before running off.

"Well, It seems like your dad is having the best time out of all of us." Zoe smiled as she saw Max's embarrassed reaction to his father's behavior.

Suddenly, a familiar looking old man ran quickly towards them before leaping over their heads and landing in front of them. "You three kids look like the adventurous type." He told them as he got back up. "What say you to an offer? You think you can handle something like this?" He asked as he handed them a flier.

Max took the flier and read it aloud to his friends. "Become a real ninja, along with your pet."

"Hey, that sounds fantastic!" Zoe beamed.

"All right. Where do we sign up?" Max asked the old man, but realized that he had vanished without a trace. "Where'd he go?"

"Did he disappear? Or was he never there to begin with?" Spiny asked himself.

"You guys, there's another ad!" Ace pointed out.

"I think it looks fun. Let's do it." Paris said.

"Yeah. Okay." Max replied, still bothered about the old man. "I _feel like I've seen that old ninja man somewhere before._ "

 **DK**

"I get it." Spike said as they walked over to where the contest was. "This'll be a contest where owners and there pets compete to see who's tough enough to make it through the rigors of ninja training."

"Yeah, I think that was obvious." Tank told him.

The place was filled with owners and animals dressed up in ninja wear. There were dogs, cats, a parrot, a pig, a snake, even an elephant. Max dressed himself in a red ninja outfit while Chomp and Terry had on purple masks. "Is this really necessary?" Chomp asked, a little embarrassed by the outfit.

"Yep! So if it's toughness and teamwork they wanna see, then the three of us will show 'em!" Max declared.

Rex had on a white outfit while his partners had pink masks on. "The three of us never back down from any kinda challenge, do we, guys?" Rex asked them to get their blood pumping.

"Let's do this!" Tank exclaimed.

"I'll do my best." Ace replied.

"And don't forget us!" Zoe said as she and her team walked over to them. Paris had a red mask on while Spiny was wearing a Batman mask. Zoe herself was wearing a pink outfit.

"Wow, you look great, Zoe." Rex complimented her.

"What did you expect?" Zoe replied smugly.

"To be a ninja, one must look like one." Spiny told them

"Then why are you wearing that Batman mask instead of a ninja mask like the rest of us?" Tank asked him.

"This was the last one. And Batman's ninja like, right?" Tank rolled her eyes and walked back to her team.

"You're beautiful." Max said to Zoe out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Zoe gasped, her cheeks flushing red.

Max quickly realized what he said and noticed everyone's reaction. " _Did I just say that out loud?_ "

"He is right, you do look beautiful." Chomp said to Paris as he walked up to her.

"Thanks. But just because you're cute, don't think I'll let you win." Paris replied.

"Someone's had a confidence boast."

"I have you to thank for that." Paris said before giving her boyfriend a quick nuzzle. "May the best dinosaur win."

"Agreed."

 **DK**

Once the contest began, the first obstacle was to get across a pool of mud. Rocks were placed all over it as stepping stones. Despite that, this proved to be much more challenging than it appeared. "All right. Here goes nothing." A cat owner said as they both leapt onto the rocks. But he soon quickly realized the slipperiness of the rocks all fell in. "Whoa-oh!" This obstacle knocked out a few contestants, including the pig.

The next challenge was to climb up a net to the top. Many were eliminated due to either getting knocked off by their pets by accident, or by simply getting stuck. They then had to use tires to cross a lake, or simply swim across if you were an elephant. After that was crossing a signal log before having to go through a trench of rolling boulders.

The D-Team managed to get through them all. "Aah!" Max yelled as his team ran across the mud pool.

"Ace!" Rex exclaimed as he stopped the Carnotaurus from falling.

"Faster, Spiny!" Zoe said while she held onto Paris, who held onto Spiny as he swam across the lake.

The three of them all managed to catch up to each other at the logs, where each took their own separate path. While running across his, Max slipped and started to fall. "Whoops! Aah!"

"I got ya!" Terry said as he pulled him back up by the foot.

Once they reached the boulders, they were the last ones left as the rocks carried the others away. "Come on, guys!" Rex said to his team as they got out of their hiding space.

"Let's go, team!" Zoe said as they followed Team Rex.

Max was about to catch up to them, but another boulder got in their way. "Move!" Terry yelled as he tackled Max and Chomp into the safe space.

"Whoa, close one!" Max said as they emerged from the space and continued the race.

 **DK**

While they kids were having their ninja race, Spike was walking through the village fields to find something to do. "Ah, the fresh air of the countryside. Even the manure smells good." His thoughts were broken my the sound of an audience clapping. "Huh?"

Looking to the source he saw a stage show of the Dino Troopers battling ninjas. "Take that!" The red trooper said as he kicked some ninjas away.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha!" The villain said as he appeared in smoke.

"Hey! This looks like a lot of fun." Spike said as he went over to watch the show.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, each of the teams were at the last stretch of the race, climbing a cliff and reaching the top. The old man looking down at the kids and dinosaurs from the top. " _I was right. It's down to these three after all._ " The man thought.

Zoe was currently struggling to keep her grip as Paris and Spiny leapt off of her to get to the top faster. But this caused Zoe to lose her grip on the rope and let go. She quickly grabbed onto Paris' tail and started to dragged her down with her. Paris quickly grabbed onto the ledge that Spiny was on. "Spiny, help us."

Spiny looked down at them with a blank expression before pressing his foot on Paris' face. "There can only be one!" He said before he pushed them both off the cliff.

"No! Aah!" The two of them screamed before they landed on a bouncy mattress that broke their fall.

"Well, thanks, Spiny. You just eliminated your team." Max told him.

"No, I'm still here." Spiny retorted.

"Spiny, the whole team needs to make it to the finish line. It's in the rules." Ace explained.

"What?!" Spiny yelled as he realized his big mistake.

"Looks like it's down to just you and us, Rex." Max told the blonde, turning his attention back to the race.

"Yeah, and you're going down." Rex said before they both resumed climbing.

"Hang on there, Bro! We're almost at the top!" Terry said as he helped Chomp up the cliff.

"We can do this, Ace!" Tank said as she and Ace leapt up the slopes.

The four dinosaurs were head and head with who was the fastest until Terry started to slow down. All his work on protecting his team, who only got here because of him, mind you, had left the Tyrannosaurus exhausted. "No, you can't stop now!" Max told him.

"Victory is in our grasp!" Tank said as she almost was at the top.

"Tank, careful." Rex warned her. "You're kicking of rocks."

One of this said rocks hit Ace on the head and knocked him unconscious. He accidentally grabbed Tanks tail and pulled her down with him. "You moron!" Tank exclaimed as she tried to keep her grip, but couldn't and fell down with Ace and brought Rex with them. "You're morons!"

"Actually, this is more your fault." Rex told her as they bounced up and down.

"...Shut up." Was all Tank could say.

With no more competition to worry about, Max's team were able to give Terry time to get enough strength to continue climbing. The Tyrannosaurus put a claw at the summit and pulled himself up, followed by Chomp and Max. "Finally." Terry said before he collapsed and fell asleep.

Max and Chomp looked around and realized that they were the first ones at the summit. Max gained a huge grin and shouted to the heavens. "I'm the king of the world!"

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z twitched. "Why do I feel like someone just said they were king of the world that I'm supposed to rule?"

The brunette grabbed Chomp and spun him around. "Ha ha! Yeah! Way to go, Chomp! We did it! We beat everybody!"

"We sure showed them who the true ninjas are!" Chomp said proudly.

"Nicely done". The old man congratulated them as he walked over. "For successfully clearing the ninja obstacle course and being the only ones to reach the summit, I award you this Ninja Master Scroll." He declared as he handed them the scroll.

"Whoa. Thanks a lot, Mister Ninja." Max said as he accepted the scroll.

 **DK**

"Punch that guy's lights out! Give him the elbow!" Spike cheered as the Dino Trooper stage show continued, accidentally giving the guy next to him the elbow.

"Take this, Ninja Hero!" The villain announced before he fired two blasts of wind towards the red trooper. The actor dodged the blasts and they collided with the cliff behind them. What they didn't realize was, by doing so, they caused a capsule to fall of the cliff and open up.

"Evil will never triumph!" The red trooper declared as he pulled out his sword. "Now taste my justice! Yah!" He held his sword up into the air and the suns rays reflected off of it. One of the rays landed directly on the card and activated it.

Out of the glow came a trio of raptors. They were green with darker green spots all over their bodies. One in particular, had a white and pink feather crest with black stripes on its forehead, identifying it as the leader. The other two had barely noticeable, green feathers on their heads. The performers saw the raptors and immediately ran for their lives. "Aah! Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!"

"A gang of Deinonychus!" Spike exclaimed, accidentally choking a guy as well.

 **DK**

Max and Chomp walked arrogantly through the village while Terry walked like he lost a big battle. Considering Max and Chomp aren't giving him the credit he deserves, he might as well be. "Yeah! A full-fledged ninja!" Max cheered.

"It is with great humbleness that we accept this award." Chomp said as they both closed their eyes before opening them again. "In your face!" They both mocked the others.

"Congratulations, even though you two barely beat us and you know it!" Tank reminded them.

"So what does the scroll say on it, anyway?" Paris asked, wanting to not start a fight.

"I don't know. Let's see." Max said as he opened it up. "That's weird. It's pictures. An evil eyeball, a heart, a dinosaur footprint, and a crown."

"Dinosaur and a crown?" Ace repeated. "But that doesn't make any sense to be on a ninja scroll."

"What's it mean?" Zoe asked.

"A royal footprint." Rex suggested.

"Guys, it's obviously a form of self promotion." Spiny told them. "The scroll reads 'I love Dinosaur King.' Obviously, the people behind whatever that is made the tournament."

"Yeah, That would make sense." Terry said.

"Something Spiny doesn't do often." Tank muttered.

"Hey, kids!" Spike called out to them. "Can you stop these guys for me!?" The team turned around and saw Spike running after the Deinonychus trio.

"Whoa! Deinonychus!" Max gasped.

"And there's three!" Rex added.

 **DK**

It didn't take long for this sighting of three dinosaurs to make the news. "This just in! As you can see in this exclusive footage, several dinosaurs have just appeared in the resort town of Ninja Village!" The anchorwoman said.

Dr.Z was watching the news and when he saw the dinosaurs, he had a huge smile on his face. "My Deinonychus! I always knew I'd find you someday!"

"Hmm?" Ursula asked as she and the others appeared from behind him.

"You know them?" Ed asked.

"From where?" Zander added.

Dr.Z growled in offense to the questions. "Of course I know them!" He told them as he said their names as their pictures appeared on screen. "That's Dino! (Deeno)." He said pointing to the leader. "This one is named Danno!" He pointed to one of the bald ones. "And that one's Sue!" He finished with the one sliding across the floor.

"Sue!?" The A-Team exclaimed before collapsing at the randomness of the name.

"The three of them are Secret Dinosaurs I took great care to raise from tiny hatchlings!" Dr.Z explained.

"This story sounds familiar." Ed said as they sat up.

"What's with all the Secret Dinosaurs, and why would you name one Sue?" Zander asked.

"Believe me, these Deinonychus are nothing like the other ones!" Dr.Z yelled at the trio. "Now listen up!" He said as he started having flashbacks to their training. "We went through hard training day after day! Through wind and rain, they withstood the toughest in ninja preparation I could devise!"

 ** _A trio of Deinonychus chibis were running through a rain storm, bashing with sticks, had to sit under a freezing waterfall, through into a giant frying pan, and when they were finished, they had tears in their eyes. Dr.Z was also crying, but out of joy._**

"I whomped 'em, stomped 'em, baked 'em, and shaked 'em until they grew into fine ninja dinosaurs!" Dr.Z finished his explanation.

"Why ninja training?" Ursula asked.

"And more importantly, why Sue?" Zander asked again.

"Because I like ninjas and once I had a turtle named Sue, okay?" Dr.Z explained, annoyed by the stupidity.

The Alpha Gang all groaned in response to the answers. "But, Dr.Z, isn't that dinosaur abuse?" Ed asked.

"Is it?!" Dr.Z replied as he smacked Ed before realizing what was also on the television. "Aah! It's those horrible kids! We have to catch my Deinonychus before they do!"

"Yes, Doctor!" The trio saluted.

 **DK**

A few minutes later, the team was in another aircraft, preparing to launch. "Booster rockets, online." Ed announced.

"Destination, Ninja Village." Zander groaned.

"Glad you could join us, Doctor." Ursula said dryly as Dr.Z took what was normally her seat.

"Move your head!" He told her as he kicked her.

"Blast off." Zander groaned as the rocket took off. But as the aircraft picked up speed, they noticed it was a lot faster than normal. "We seem to be taking off a lot faster than usual!" Ed realized.

"Did you add something to the engines, Dr.Z?!" Zander asked, now starting to get worried.

"Just a little nuclear power!" The doctor calmly replied. "Dino, Danno, and Sue, I'm coming for you!"

 **DK**

Back at Ninja Village, the Deinonychus were currently eating out of a bowl of dumplings. "There!" Max pointed out as they arrived on the scene.

"Max, Deinonychus are ferocious carnivore dinosaurs." Spike reminded him. "You've got to get them into cards before they hurt somebody!"

"Or continue stealing all the food!" Chomp added as he growled at them freeloading off the food of others.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Dad. Chomp and I can handle anything." Max assured his father. "After all, we are master-level ninjas!" He finished with a smirk.

"OK, I know you're both doing this on purpose." Terry told them as Chomp was recalled.

 **"LETS GO, CHOMP! DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Chomp landed with Max on his head. "Never fear, good citizens, for Ninja Dinosaur Chomp and his master are here! Behold!" Max said as he sat like a ninja.

"What?" The other gasped.

Immediately, a crowd of people appeared and started taking his photo. "Aw! Thanks, everybody!" Max sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Hollywood!" Rex called out to him.

"Stop goofing around and get going, Max!" Zoe scolded him.

"Yeah, all right, already." Chomp replied, disappointed by the end of the attention.

"Ah!" Max gasped when he saw the trio leap out of a bush and run away. "There they are, Chomp! After them!"

"They won't get away from me!" Chomp said as he leapt over the crowd and started to give chase. The trio saw them and immediately picked up the pace. "Man, these girls are fast!"

Max looked up and noticed that they were about to charge into a entranceway. "Uh-oh! We're gonna collide with that wall!" Max exclaimed.

"Jump off and I'll go after them!" Chomp told him.

But Max never had the chance to as the trio stopped in front of them before leaping high into the air, so high it was almost as if they left the earth completely. Chomp stopped where they were and looked around in confusion. "Where'd they go? Deinonychus can't fly!"

"That's the point of the attack." Terry quickly realized. "Get out of there, guys!"

"Terry, don't worry about us. We're master ninjas. We can take anything they throw at us." Max assured him.

Suddenly, a large meteor came down from the sky and crashed right in front of Chomp. The blast sent the two of them flying back before Max landed on the ground, with Chomp right on top of him. The Triceratops returned to his card while Max groaned in pain, somehow not dead. With their opponent down and out, the Deinonychus leapt out of the meteor and ran into the nearby ninja house.

"You all right, Max?" Rex asked as they ran over to him.

"Uuuuuuuuuh." Was all Max could say in reply.

"Really? You mean to tell me the great master-level ninja isn't unbeatable." Zoe asked in an almost mocking tone.

"This isn't the time to make jokes, Zoe." Paris told her.

"Paris is right. Didn't you notice what color they glowed when the activated that Dynamic Galaxy attack?" Terry asked them.

"I noticed. It was multicolored." Rex answered. "Which means they are Secret Dinosaurs."

"Right, and with Max unconscious we can't use Chomp or me to fight them." Terry reminded them.

"So, what? We're not defenseless here." Tank told him.

"I agree! We can take 'em!" Spiny declared.

"We really have no choice." Ace replied.

"I'll do my best." Paris said.

High in the air, the Alpha Gang were starting to begin their crash landing. "We're coming in for a landing, extra-super-fast, too!" Ed exclaimed before realizing something. "Aah! Did you put some good brakes on this thing, Dr.Z?!" Ursula and Zander gasped in horror after realizing how bad this crash might be compared to the other ones.

Dr.Z looked indifferent to when they took off. "Of course it has brakes." He assured them. "See for yourselves. Hee hee!" He chuckled before pulling a lever

"Huh?" The Alpha Gang gasped at what he meant before the floor opened up beneath them. "Ooh!" They screamed before reappeared in the back of the rocket as parachutes. "The next time you think about asking a question, Ed, just keep it to yourself!" Ursula yelled as the velocity started building and made her mouth flap.

"You're too close, Ed! You'll make us both crash!" Zander exclaimed as Ed's parachute came closer to his before they both got tangled up.

"And both of you stay away from me!" Ursula yelled as they started spinning towards her. "I don't want to get tangled up in your mess!"

But it was too late, and the trio were spinning around as the rocket picked up more momentum. Dr.Z laughed maniacally as they approached the ground. "This is gonna hurt!" The trio said before they crashed on a mountain.

Back at Ninja Village, the team, minus Max and Chomp, went into the ninja house yard. Terry sniffed the ground before picking up a familiar scent by the well. "All three of them went down here!" He told the others.

"That seems odd." Zoe said.

"Yeah, but I think Terry's nose is probably right." Spike said as he pointed to the footprints by the well. "These are either Deinonychus footprints or one really big chicken."

"So?" Terry asked them. "Who want to lead us in."

"Ninja masters first." Rex told him.

"Thank you for acknowledging my efforts." Terry replied before hopping in, followed by the others.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang slowly limped through the village in search of the Deinonychus. Their whole bodies were covered in casts, and Dr.Z even had to use a cane to keep walking. They stopped when they heard people running out of the ninja house screaming. "It's a dinosaur!"

"A dinosaur?!" Dr.Z exclaimed. "Apparently my Deinonychus are in that ninja house!"

"Outta the way!" A woman told them as a crowd of people ran over the Alpha Gang.

When the dust cleared, the four of them laid flattened in the streets. "Ouch." Was all Dr.Z could muster to say.

 **DK**

Inside the ninja house, the D-Team walked through a darkened passageway after they all entered a well. A torch was provided so they could be able to see what's in front of them. "The well lead to a secret passage." Rex said as he looked around with the torch.

"And these are Deinonychus claw marks." Spike identified some gashes on the wall. "The three of them definitely came this way."

"But it looks like a dead end up ahead." Paris said as she pointed to a wall in front of them.

"Maybe for some." Ace said as he ran forward and pulled on a rope that was in front of them. Once he did, a secret stairway opened up. "But not for those with a keen eye."

"Good job." Rex said as he patted Ace on the head and lead the others up the stairway.

Once they reached the top, they moved a floorboard and ended up in a room. "Where are we?" Zoe asked as they looked around.

Terry looked around as well, before gasping when he saw the Deinonychus in the room across from them. "There they are!" The trio heard him and ran in different directions to confuse them. "Hold on!" Terry said as he, Spiny, and Tank ran after them.

"Wait, guys!" Rex called out to them before the floorboard closed down on them. "Whoa!"

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they were on the houses porch, looking for the raptors. "Dino! Danno! Sue!" Dr.Z called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my little ninjas! Don't be afraid. Come to Dr.Z! Where are you, Dino? Danno, don't you remember me? Sue, you were always my favorite, but don't tell the others!"

As the continued walking, Ed noticed the silhouette of a Deinonychus licking itself. Before he could tell the others, the doors opened up and Sue grabbed him.

"Don't you want to see your dear, old Dr.Z." Dr.Z continued calling out to them.

Zander looked behind him and noticed that Ed wasn't there. "Did you managed to get lost again?" He asked aloud before feeling something grabbing his jacket. "Huh?" Before he could react, Danno lifted him into the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ursula turned around and noticed her partners were gone. "Hey! All right, where are you two? Don't you dare run off and leave me alone with him or I'll- aah!" She was so busy making threats that she didn't notice Dino appear from the floorboard and pull her in, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Why are you hiding from me?!" Dr.Z asked the trio of Deinonychus. "You three spread out!" He ordered his minions. But when he turned around, he saw nothing except a slightly raised floorboard that fixed itself. "Hey, where did everybody go? Hello?"

The Deinonychus took the Alpha Gang to their new lair and threw them against the wall. The trio whimpered as the three raptors approached them slowly, looking pretty famished. "All right, we need a plan. Could one of you please think of something intelligent?" Ursula asked her teammates.

"We could scream like a bunch of babies." Ed suggested before two ropes appeared in front of them. "Or I can pull on this rope." He suggested as he pulled the one closest to him. The result was a small pan falling on Ursula's head.

The two men tried to stifle their laughter, but Ursula could tell what they were thinking and bashed them on the heads. "Something funny?!" She asked angrily.

The Deinonychus roared as they prepared to finish the humans once and for all. "Well, let's try pulling this one!" Zander quickly said as he pulled the rope. The wall behind them opened up, and the trio rolled through before it closed.

Danno walked over to the wall and scratched it with her claws. [Damn, they got away.]

[That won't be a major problem.] Dino assured her sister. [We know this place way better than those fools do. We'll hunt them all down, one by one.] She declared before they all went to capture more humans.

 **DK**

"I can't believe Terry, Spiny, and Tank ran off like that." Rex said as he and Ace entered another room.

Ace looked behind himself and noticed they were alone. "I hate to tell you, but Zoe and Paris are gone, too!" He exclaimed as the floor opened up from beneath him. Rex didn't hear him as he was already in another room at the time.

Zoe entered the room from behind a piece of wallpaper. "Give me a break. Where'd everyone go?" She asked herself. "Talk about inconsiderate." She crawled into another room through a small cabinet.

Once she was gone, Ursula appeared from the other side of the cabinet. "Phew! Those dinosaurs were awful, and I'm not just talking breath here."

"True." Zander and Ed agreed as they appeared from underneath a samurai helmet and in a vase respectively before disappearing.

"When I find Ursula and those twits, I'll clobber them!" Dr.Z declared as he appeared from underneath the vase Ed was in and disappeared.

"I could've sworn that I just heard Dr.Z threatening me." Zander said as the trio reappeared.

"Let's stay lost!" Ed said.

"And speaking of bad breath, I'm not sure whose is worst." Ursula commented.

"I heard that." Dr.Z said as he reappeared from beneath the vase. "Now go find my dinosaurs!"

"Yikes!" The trio exclaimed as they vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Dr.Z asked as he tried looking in the vase.

"Aah!" Spike yelled as he slid down a floorboard that opened on top of Dr.Z. "This place is dangerous!" Then the floor opened up beneath Spike and Dr.Z was knocked down by the floorboard. "Aah!"

 **DK**

With Tank and Spiny, they found themselves in another room with two levers in front of them. "Just pull the lever, Spiny." Tank said, getting impatient by the Spinosaurs lack of action.

"But which one is it? I remember this in that one movie about the llama. One lever leads to a pool of crocs." Spiny pointed out.

Tank sighed in annoyance. "Spiny, they wouldn't do something that dangerous. Just pull one already!"

"Fine." Spiny said as he pulled the one to the right.

Immediately, the floor beneath Tank opened up. "Wrong lever!" She screamed as she fell down and landed in a splash. A few minutes later, she reappeared, soaking wet, and with a piranha bitting her tail. "OK, why would they even have that lever?" She said as she flicked the piranha away. "Get out of my way." She said as she pulled the lever to the left and was crushed by a statue.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern." Spiny said as Tank muffled angrily,

 **DK**

"This house sure is confusing." Rex said as he walked through another dark hallway. Thankfully, another torch was supplied for him.

Suddenly he heard a hissing sound behind him. The blonde quickly turned around and saw nothing. Another hiss came from behind him again, but again there was nothing when he looked.

"OK, this is getting old! Show yourself!" He ordered the mysterious presence. He heard another hissing sound and looked up to see Dino in a passage way.

[Nice job, human.] The lead Deinonychus said before she pounced on him.

"Aah!" Rex screamed as he was tackled to the floor by the raptor. The torch rolled out of his hands and landed right by Danno and Sue. Thinking quickly, Rex grabbed Dino's throat with his hand and tried to push it away. The Deinonychus responded by constantly slashing her claws at him, which he was lucky enough to not get cut.

"Rex!" A worried voiced called out. Suddenly, Dino was tackled to the ground by someone. Rex quickly grabbed his torch and looked to see Terry.

"Terry! Thank goodness you're here!" Rex said as he quickly ran over to the Tyrannosaurus.

"I smelt them from down the passageway." Terry explained. "Stay behind me, I'll fight them off." As Terry growled at the raptors, Rex did as he was told. While he wasn't expecting Terry to be able to last against them, he knew he wouldn't do much better.

Dino got up and growled at the intruder. [This doesn't concern you, kid.] She told Terry.

"If you're hurting my friends than it does concern me!" Terry responded. "And I'm an adult like you! I'm just in this small form!"

"Uh, Terry? What's going on?" Rex asked him, confused by the Tyrannosaur's word choice.

"We're having a conversation." Terry explained. "Let me do the talking."

[Fool! That human is not your friend! He is your enemy!] Dino hissed.

"And how do you know that he is?" Terry asked, getting angry with the accusations.

[He's obviously allied with the old man!] Danno told him.

[Yeah! We saw him and his minions here earlier.] Sue added.

"What're they talking about, Terry?" Rex asked him.

"They think we're with the Alpha Gang."

Rex looked up and saw the anger in the Deinonychus' eyes. Not only that, he saw a mixture of fear as well. Sighing to himself, Rex stepped forward. "Rex! What're you doing?!"

"Look. You have to believe me when I say that we are not your enemies." Rex told the trio. "We're nothing like the Alpha Gang. We help the dinosaurs, not harm them."

[And what makes you think we'll believe you?] Dino asked, now curious by this human's behavior.

Rex couldn't understand what she said, but had an idea about what it was. "You remember a Therizinosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus?" Dino nodded in confirmation. "Well, they're members of our herd. Diamond, the Pachycephalosaurus, told us all about what Dr.Z did to her and the rest of you Secret Dinosaurs."

"I swear that he and the other kids are nothing like the Alpha Gang." Terry told the trio. "They're the bravest, kindest, and most caring humans you can find."

Danno and Sue looked at them unconvinced. [What a load of -]

[I believe you.] Dino said.

[What?!] Danno and Sue exclaimed. [You can't be serious!] Danno yelled at her sister.

[Yeah, it's obviously a lie to let our guard down!] Sue added.

[Unlike you two, I actually studied humans when they lie. This one is not lying.] Dino said as she walked over to Rex and bowed to him. [Please forgive us for attacking you.]

Rex didn't need a translation to understand what she was saying. "It's all right. I forgive you." He said as he scratched Dino under the chin, something the Deinonychus liked a lot by her twitching foot and wagging tail.

[If Dino trusts you, I guess we can too.] Danno said. Sue nodded in agreement as they both bowed as well.

"Thanks." Terry said. "By the way, can you help us find our friends?"

[More humans?] Sue asked as they got back up.

"Well, there is a pink female, but also a Saichania, Spinosaurus, Carnotaurus, and Parasaurolophus." Terry explained.

[We can find them easily.] Dino said as she lifted up Rex and placed him on her back.

"What's going on?" Rex asked Terry.

"They're going to help us find the others." Terry said as Danno put him on her back.

[Hold on tight, human. It'll be a rough ride.] Dino warned him.

 **DK**

Throughout the rest of the ninja house, everyone was not having as much luck. "This fun house is not very fun!" Ursula yelled.

"I wish people would start disappearing!" Zoe said in frustration.

"Zander, hold my hand!" Ed said worryingly.

"Children! Come back!" Spike called out.

"Okay, Ed, I've got you." Zander assured his friend.

"Hey! Watch it, Zander, that's not Ed!" Ursula yelled at him.

"I'm telling you, Tank, the lever which was just pulled would be safe now." Spiny told her.

"If you're so confident why don't you try?" Tank suggested. "And stop breathing down my neck."

"Okay, I do many random things, but that's not me." Spiny told her.

A few minutes later, the Deinonychus ran out of the house with the D-Team on their backs. "Well, at least that's over." Zoe said as they hopped of the raptors.

"I'm here for you, my Deinonychus!" Dr.Z called out.

"And I spoke to soon." Zoe slumped.

Dr.Z appeared on the roof and looked down at the trio. "Dino, Danno, and Sue!" He leapt off of the roof and landed on his head. "Aah! Oh, I need to remember to pack my helmet." Dr.Z said as he got back up, rubbing his head. "All right, you three! You're coming with me!" He ordered. The Deinonychus responded by hissing at him. "What's the matter, my children? Don't you remember me?"

[Too perfectly.] Dino hissed.

Suddenly, the old man from before appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Huh?"

"Try putting this on." The old man suggested as he handed Dr.Z a purple ninja outfit.

"Oh. Well..." Dr.Z said as he accepted the outfit and the old man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Give it up, Doctor! They've chosen to come with us!" Terry told him.

"Stay out of this, salamander!" Ursula shot back as the trio appeared out of the well.

"They're not interested in a reunion with you." Rex warned them.

"They'll change their minds once they see me in this!" Dr.Z declared as he put on the outfit. "Look!"

The trio steeped back when they saw their old master in an outfit like the old days. "You probably think I was too hard on you during your ninja training, but the fact is I did it all out of love." Dr.Z explained to the trio. "Every whack, every bonk on the head, every time I threw you off a cliff, I was only because I loved you!" As Dr.Z said this, he and the Deinonychus has flashbacks to their training. "You don't know how hard it was on me. I just wanted you to grow up and be strong and, uh, n-ninja-like! Now that we're together again, you can thank me for my sacrifices, Dino, Danno, and Sue!" Dr.Z opened his arms as tears of happiness started to come out of his eyes. The trio responded by stepping back. "Where are you going?"

"That doesn't sound very grateful." Zander said as they watched the scene play out.

"Must be a dinosaur thing." Ursula assured him.

"They must be really grateful, then." Ed said.

Dino gave out a roar and the three of them ran towards Dr.Z. "Come give me a big hug now, Dino, Danno, and Sue! Let me know how you really feel!" Dr.Z cried as he was ready to accept the embrace.

[With pleasure!] The three of them yelled as they kicked him to the ground before they started to beat him up

"Ow! Ow!" Dr.Z screamed before he was able to slip out of the attack. "What is wrong with you?!"

[What's wrong with us?! It's more what's wrong with you! You seriously think we buy any of those lies you're telling us?!] Dino roared furiously at him.

Dr.Z couldn't understand them and took it as something else. "Rrr! So you want to take on your master? You want to prove yourselves, huh?"

"You really should stop before they kill you!" Paris warned him.

Dr.Z ignored her. "I respect your courage, but you ought to know when you're in over your bony heads! But bring it on if you think you can beat me!" The Deinonychus responded by resuming their clobbering of him. "Ow! Ah, this is nothing! Ah!"

"Ohh, man!" Ed said as they watched the Deinonychus exact their revenge.

"I guess we've got no choice but to save him." Ursula told Zander.

"Yeah, I suppose." Zander answered.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! GO, APATOSAURUS! DESTROY!"**

Brontikens landed behind the Deinonychus and managed to distract them long enough to allow Dr.Z time to escape. [You!] Dino hissed at the new challenger.

"So, we meet again." Brontikens replied calmly.

[Attack!] Dino ordered before the three of them charged forward. Brontikens swing his tail at them, but the jumped over it and each hit before landing on the ground. The trio landed in a single file line and grabbed each others tails to make a chain before Dino swung it at Brontikens like a whip, hitting him in the face.

"That's Whip Attack!" Terry told the D-Team, who were watching the fight.

The trio then leapt into the air, not as high as when they performed Dynamic Galaxy, and started spinning before they all collided with Brontikens. The Apatosaurus grunted as he took the attack head on, literally as he blocked Dino's with his head while Danno and Sue attacked from both sides. The trio leapt away when they had no more spin left. "That Spinning Attack has no effect on me!" Brontikens told them.

Dino noticed this and decided to use their last Super Move. [Danno, Sue! Crossing Attack!] She commanded.

Danno and Sue charged forward before they looked like comets heading towards Brontikens before they struck him from different sides that made an X. Brontikens stumbled slightly, but was able to hold on. [No.] Dino said as she knew their chances of winning were now hopeless. The trio huddled together as they backed away from the advancing Apatosaurus.

"Guys, you gotta help!" Terry told the others.

"He's right. They can't handle him by themselves!" Zoe agreed.

"Let's go!" Rex declared.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HIM AWAY! SHAKE HIM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS! SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS!"**

"Remember to attack him together!" Terry reminded the other dinosaurs as they ran to help the Deinonychus.

Ace, Tank, and Spiny heard this and all leapt in front of the Deinonychus and growled at Brontikens. "So, you all want to challenge me as well?"

"Shockwave!" Zoe called out.

Spiny gathered a whirlpool around himself and sent it towards Brontikens, making the Apatosaurus struggle in the water.

"Good job, Zoe! Now then, Tank, let's use Ultimate Earth!" Rex told the Saichania.

"And, Paris, heal the Deinonychus with Nature's Blessing!" Zoe instructed the Parasaurolophus.

As Paris healed the trio, Tank's eyes glowed purple before large, purple crystals appeared around Brontikens, who had just gotten free from the whirlpool. As Tank charged forward, she started smashing the crystals until she hit Brontikens dead center. "Don't cut yourself." Tank joked as the Apatosaurus was knocked back and landed with a loud thud.

Brontikens tried to get up, but was getting pelted by the Deinonychus trio, slowing him down as he tried to shake them off. "Get off me, you pests!"

[Now!] The trio told Rex.

"Understood!" Rex responded. "Sonic Blast!"

A large tornado formed around Ace before disappearing into the clouds. Ace leapt into them, and when he returned, he had a large column of wind in his mouth. Ace fired the attack, and the wind spun around like a tornado before it struck Brontikens and the Deinonychus, lifting them off their feet and defeating both of them.

The Deinonychus card floated in the air before landing at Rex's feet. "Game over! The card is ours!" He told the Alpha Gang as he picked it up.

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, the Alpha Gang walked home in defeat as they carried Dr.Z is a litter. "Ask me now, I'll tell you what." The trio sang. "Dinosaurs will kick your but. Left, right, left, right-"

"Oh, Dino, Danno, Sue." Dr.Z said sadly. "Why would you turn against your master? Where did I go wrong?" He said before crying. Clearly, he's learned nothing about how he treats his dinosaurs.

 **DK**

Back at the ninja house, it was nighttime by the time Max and Chomp, who they called out after the fight, finally woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" Max asked as he got onto his feet.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Chomp said weekly.

"Dino here hit you with a Dynamic Galaxy attack and you were knocked out while we did all the work." Tank explained.

"What? But we're supposed to be ninja masters." Max retorted, disappointed that he missed the whole mission.

"Correction, I'm the master. You two wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that finish line if it weren't for me." Terry reminded them, getting feed up with their arrogance.

"That's..." The duo stopped themselves as they realized that Terry was correct. They had been acting extremely cocky as of late, and practically ignored the Tyrannosaur's efforts during the contest. "Shoot, you're right. Sorry, Terry."

"It's fine." Terry accepted the apology. "Just don't do that again."

"Anyway, shouldn't we head back to your home now?" Dino asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Max said before they started walking back home.

"Hey, what'd you think happened to your dad?" Rex asked the brunette.

"There was another human in there?" Dino asked, surprised by this news.

"Yeah, but he's fine. Probably just goofing around." Max assured them.

In fact, Spike was actually panicking a lot. "Stay away, you ninjas! Don't try any of that stealth-type stuff!" He warned as he walked with his back to the wall. Eventually, he noticed a rope. "Ah. Well. Looks like you're no match for Dr. Spike Taylor! Ha!" He mocked the nonexistent ninjas before pulling on the rope. When he did, a large pan fell on his head and knocked him out.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr.Z: From now on you'll act only like dogs!**

 **Zander & Ed: It's an Iguanodon!**

 **Ursula: You've saved our lives, Iguano**

 **Seth: They way you treat them, it's a surprise they ever come back. I know I wouldn't**

A/N: Well, this was fun. Definitely one of my favorite chapters so far.

The decision to knock Max and Chomp out of the episode was always something I was gonna do. They way Max acted when Chomp clearly was the only reason he won at all, he needed some good karma. And why I didn't knock out Terry...I forget.

Having the D-Team fight with the Deinonychus came to me while writing this chapter. This mainly came from the fact that I just didn't like the idea of Brontikens losing to all the Secret Dinosaurs when he's supposed to be the strongest. Even though he only lost due to being tired and gravity the other times.

The scene with Spiny and Tank I was thinking of having with the Alpha Gang in Temple Tempest. But I couldn't find room so it was cut and moved here. And given how they threw large boulders at people, I'm positive they'd allow those traps in the ninja house.

Finally, this won't be the last time we see Dino language. But it won't be common. I can only see it happening two other times in the series. And it's with pretty important/ big characters.

See you all soon.


	37. Ruff and Ready

Ruff and Ready

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

On the Golden Gate Bridge, a fierce battle between the D-Team and the Alpha Gang has just reached its climax. Well, as climatic as the Alpha Gang running from six dinosaurs, including one using Electric Charge. "Aah! Aah! Stay away!" Ursula yelled as she ran with Zander and Ed in her arms, both blue from the lack of oxygen.

Behind them were Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus, also running for their lives. "He's getting closer!" Armatus exclaimed as he looked behind them to see their adversaries right on top of them.

"See ya!" Ursula said as she picked up the pace.

Before the dinosaurs could respond, Chomp struck them all from behind and sent them flying high into the air. Ursula noticed the shadow looming over them and looked up to see the trio of dinosaurs about to fall on them. "Don't fall on us! We're on your side!" But this proved to be useless as they were all crushed paper-thin by the dinosaurs. "We blew it again." The trio said as they were literally blown away by the wind as the dinosaurs roared in victory.

 **DK**

When they reported about their loss back to Dr.Z, he was a thrilled as he always was. Which was not at all. "You failed!? How did you botch up this fool-proof plan?!" The plan was to summon their dinosaurs in a random location and wait for the D-Team to arrive before they jumped them and took all their cards. Unfortunately, the kids were able to figure out it was a trap and were ready for the ambush. As a result, they were able to defeat Brontikens and really exhaust the other dinosaurs which lead to their retreat. "You three blockheads do absolutely nothing for me! Why do I bother keeping you around?!"

The Alpha Gang, who were still paper-thin, sucked in a big breath of air before they inflated back to normal. "Oh! Well, that's because we-" Ursula started to say before Dr.Z cut her off.

"Augh! I wasn't really asking!" He decided it was time to punish them harshly after failing 29 times in their feud with the D-Team. "You three are in the doghouse, so now you can act like dogs!"

"Dogs? For real?" Ursula asked.

"The lovable kind, right?" Zander asked before Dr.Z kicked him into the wall. "Unh!"

"The kind that bark!" Dr.Z replied before turning to the other two.

"Woof, woof wa-woof woof woof?" Ursula responded nervously.

"How long will you have to stay as dogs?" Dr.Z replied, making Ursula nodded to confirm his correct guess. "Until I decided whether to keep you or not."

"Woof woof?!"

"Shake!" Dr.Z commanded as he stuck his hand out, deciding to test them.

"Rowf!" Ursula responded by putting her "paw" on his hand, feeling completely embarrassed as she did so.

"Now speak!" Dr.Z ordered Ed.

"Owowwoooo!"

"Sit up and beg!" He told Zander, who sat up and started whimpering. "At least as dogs you obey orders." He told the trio, making them whimper in response out of shame and embarrassment.

"Rar! Rar rar rar rar!" Ursula barked as she got up in Dr.Z's face.

"How long until you get to be people again?" Dr.Z responded. "Not until you finally succeed in collecting some of those dinosaur cards. Until then, it's dog chow in the dog house!" He yelled at them, making the trio howl in sadness.

From their living quarters, the dinosaurs were able to hear everything Dr.Z said through the air duct. "Wow, did you guys hear that?" Gigas asked the others as he turned away from the vent. "The Doc's making the three of them act like dogs until we win for once."

"If that's the punishment for them, I really don't want to know what he has in store for us." Armatus said as he started panicking.

"Probably won't allow us to eat until we get a card." Maximus assumed.

"You three need to stop worrying yourselves." Brontikens assured them as he walked over after taking a mouthful of plants from the trough. "He's too stupid."

"What does that have to do with us not needing to worry?" Maximus asked.

"He always believes that those three are the ones responsible for our lack of victories. And it's best we keep it that way." Brontikens warned then.

"Still, I can't help but feel sorry for them." Gigas said as he turned back to the vent, now hearing sounds of violence from the other side. "It's not all their fault."

 **(Intro Theme)**

True to Dr.Z's words, the trio were made into dogs. The mad scientist even got everyone else to do the same for them. This was especially shown during lunch time when Helga brought everyone at the table a large banquet of food. "Looks delicious, Helga!" Dr.Z said as he looked at all the food she prepared. "Bon appetit!" He And his grandkids cheered before they started eating their food.

The trio were off the the side of the table, each with their own dog bowl. "You three will be enjoying a special menu from now on." Helga told them as she dropped a bone in each of their bowls.

"Huh?" The trio gasped before whimpering.

"Bones are not only high in nutrition, they'll keep your coats nice and shiny." Helga explained to them as they chewed on the bones.

"And Grandpa has us build you each your very own doghouse out in the backyard, too." Rod added.

"Sort of like a beach house without the beach." Laura told them. The trio just continued whimpering.

 **DK**

"What?! We're supposed to live in these things?!" Ursula exclaimed once they saw the doghouses, which looked like they couldn't even fit in them.

"Shh! We're only allowed to woof and bark, remember?" Zander warned her as Ed checked out the doghouses.

"Who cares?"

"Guys! These doghouses are great!" Ed told them.

"What?!" Ursula exclaimed, almost thinking he'd gone off the deep end after all the torture.

"He's right, Ursula." Zander said as he looked into one. "It's nice in here. There are even doggie jammies for us to wear."

"Huh. You're right!" Ursula said as she looked into her own doghouse.

"And dog biscuits! My favorite kind!" Ed exclaimed as he crawled in.

"The little bed is so cute." Ursula said a she crawled into hers to lay down.

"There's a TV, too." Zander added as he crawled in.

"You know, some paint and new curtains, and this could be nice!" Ursula said

"Now this is a dog's life!" Zander declared.

Once he said that, the doors behind them closed. "Hey, who shut the door?" Ursula yelled as she banged the door. "Open up!"

"I'm locked in!" Zander exclaimed. "Help!"

"Turn on the lights! It's dark in here, I'm scared!" Ed pleaded.

"Did you think you were just going to lounge around in there?" Dr.Z asked from the other side. "I'm sending you to get dinosaur cards, and don't let me down!"

"Huh?" The trio exclaimed before the ground started shaking and they felt like they were being lifted into the air. "What's going on now?!" Ursula asked.

"This rocket has just enough fuel to get you to where the dinosaur card is, so once you crash, get to work!" Dr.Z ordered them.

"Crash?!" The trio exclaimed in horror. "Dr.Z! The Alpha Scanner?!" Zander reminded him.

"All right! Rod, throw!" Dr.Z told his grandson. Rod tossed and Alpha Scanner that was attacked to a small, metal airplane that hit Ursula in the back of the head. "Bring me back that card or don't bother coming back!"

 **DK**

"The fuel's gone! We're going down!" Zander exclaimed as the rocket approached its target. The rocket flew across Ayers Rocket before crashing landing.

As the rocket fell apart, Ursula could only groan. "Call Dr.Z. I have a bone to pick."

The force of the impact caused a nearby capsule to open up and for a card to be blown into the bushes, where it activated. The dinosaur was an ornithopod that looked a lot like Rocko. In fact, he looked almost exactly like him, except he lacked the large nose and had a thumb spike. He was mostly white, white a large blue spot on its back that had little stripes going down the tail and covered most of his face and arms. This dinosaur was an Iguanodon.

When the Iguanodon appeared, he immediately noticed the trio lying in the crater. He walked over to Ursula and licked her face to wake her up. It managed to work and Ursula woke up and looked to see the Iguanodon looking down at her. She was so dizzy that she thought she was hallucinating and chuckled weakly before falling back into unconsciousness.

 **DK**

"Look, guys!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran into the Taylor Household with her newest accessory, a pink sash she was carrying Paris in. "These great Pet Sashes are the latest thing at our shop. Aren't they just adorable?"

"Are you kidding me?" Max asked her.

"You'll never catch me wearing one." Rex commented.

"What'd you know?" Zoe asked, offended by the comment. "Well, Paris and I love it because now I can take her with me wherever I go, and she'll never get tired out."

"What about Spiny?" Tank asked.

"I'll get him one once they're back in stock."

"It's pretty silly looking if you ask me." Max commented.

"What're you talking about? That looks awesome!" Chomp said as he hopped onto the table.

"Yeah? Looks like Chomp disagrees with you." Zoe mocked Max.

"Any room for another in there?" Chomp asked Paris as he tried to climb in.

"No, there's not." Paris said as she showed him away with her paws.

"Okay, no need to use force." Chomp told her as he backed away after getting pushed onto the table.

"Chomp, you can't be serious about wanting that?" Max asked him, still annoyed by his partner's reaction.

"Of course. I know something's good when I see it."

"Don't you mean when you taste it?" Terry asked.

"That too."

"Maybe you ought to get one after all, Max." Zoe told him.

"No way!"

"Oh, what a darling little pet carrier." Aki said as she entered the room.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Zoe responded.

"It reminds me of the one I had. I used one just like it to carry Max." Aki said, making her son tense up.

"Really?" Zoe said with a mischievous grin. "Ha ha ha! What do you know?" She giggled.

"Yeah? So what's the big deal?" Max shot back.

"When he was fussy, I'd put him inside, and he'd fall right asleep because of the heartbeat." Aki told them. "It's a very calming sound for little babies."

"Why the heartbeat?" Zoe asked.

"Because the sound they hear before they're born is the mother's heartbeat, so that soothes them and tells them everything is all right." Aki explained.

"That makes sense." Zoe said as Paris cuddling next to her proved her point, though this was many 'cause she was getting cozy for a nap.

"It's hard to believe when I look at him now, but there was a time Max fit in that sash." Aki remembered. "Such a cute baby." She cooed, making Max more embarrassed as he pressed his fingers together to calm himself. "Wonder what happened?" She asked before she realized what she was doing. "Oh! Oh, my! Are you embarrassed? Let's see you smile, Maximus!" Aki said as she pulled her son's cheeks into a smile.

The dinosaurs all tensed up when they heard her say the name of one of their enemies. "Maximus?" Zoe repeated. "Now isn't that a funny nickname."

"You promised you'd never call me that again." Max groaned as he put is hands to his face.

"How about I make you kids some lunch?" Aki offered as she went over to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Rex replied before he noticed the Dino Holder going off. "Uh-oh, Mrs. Taylor!"

"Hmm?"

"Can we wait and have lunch later?"

"OK."

 **DK**

"The dinosaur appeared in central Australia near a place called Ayers Rock, which is also known as Uluru." Reese said as a picture of the rock appeared on screen.

"Uluru?" Terry repeated.

"I've heard of that." Ace said.

"Yes. It's one of Australia's most recognizable natural icons." Spike told them. "When the light changes at sunrise and sunset, the color of the rock changes with it!" Spike exclaimed as she started to get excited.

"Cool!" Terry said in reply.

But Spike wasn't listening anymore. "Australia is full of plants and animals that are unique in the world, and some of them almost prehistoric, plus some are just so cute! In fact, while you're there, take some pictures for me, OK?"

"Dude, they've been gone for a while." Some said, breaking the doctor out of his thoughts.

"What?!"

 **DK**

Back in Australia, the Alpha Gang woke up and walked with all their strength to find any water. "Where in the world are we?" Ursula asked as she used a stick as a cane.

"Well, it's hot enough to be Africa, but it could be Death Valley, too." Ed responded, wiping off his sweat with a cloth.

"The Alpha Scanner showed Australia before we crashed, but now it doesn't work." Zander said as he showed the Alpha Scanner was nothing but static.

"That's just great. So now we can't even call for help." Ursula grumbled. "Not like any of those bastards care enough about us to come save us anyway!"

"Gigas and the others care." Ed reminded her. He was right as the dinosaurs were the only ones to show them sympathy while they were dogs, though it was just looks of pity as they didn't want to anger Dr.Z.

"The Alpha Scanner doesn't work so we can't call them out." Zander reminded him. "And they're not even with us. We only have Brontikens in here."

"Well, that makes things better." Ursula said sarcastically. "Dr.Z's lapdog is sure to help us out."

"Ugh. I'm so thirsty I could drink a mud puddle!" Ed exclaimed as he started to slant back.

"Yeah? How about I buy you a soda at the next mini-mall?" Ursula suggested sarcastically before noticing something in their way. "A frilled lizard." She realized. "I've never seen one before."

"Maybe it knows where the mini-mall is." Ed said before it hissed at them and ran away.

The group was about to continue, but gasped when they saw a much larger lizard walk in their path. "And that's a monitor lizard! This place is crawling with creatures!" Ursula said.

"And each that goes by gets larger." Zander said as the monitor lizard left to make room for the Iguanodon that passed right by them. "Ohh!"

The trio were so weak they didn't even realized they just passed their target. "Wow, I guess it's true what they say. Everything in Australia is bigger." Ursula said.

"Too bad they're not bigger on drinking fountains." Zander said as they continued in walking.

"I know. I'm about to burst into flames." Ed told them.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to see things." Ursula said as she looked back at the mirage before realizing it was real. "Huh? That's not lizard!"

"It's an Iguanodon!" The men gasped.

The iguanodon noticed he got their attention and motioned for them to follow him. "Hmm?" Ursula wondering what it was doing

"Got a crick in its neck." Zander theorized.

"I think it's telling us to follow it." Ed suggested.

"What've we got to lose?" Ursula told them.

"Yeah, that's true." Zander and Ed replied as they followed the Iguanodon.

The trio continued on following the Iguanodon until they reached the location he was leading them, a large water hole. The trio's eyes widened when they saw where the Iguanodon lead them. "Oh! It's water!" Ursula gasped as she started crying. "Beautiful water! Ohh!" She exclaimed as they all jumped in. Once she landed in, Ursula immediately started splashing water all over herself. "Ha ha ha! Aah!"

"I could drink this whole thing!" Ed exclaimed as he drank as much water as he could carry while Zander swam past him.

The Iguanodon stepped into the lake and started having his own full of water. As he did, Ursula just watched him in silence. "Iguanodon, leading us here saved our lives. Thank you." She told the herbivore.

"Um, you don't think it was just a coincidence?" Zander asked as he floated by.

The Iguanodon decided to prove Zander wrong by giving Ursula a friendly lick. "Ha ha ha! Hey. Stop it. Ha ha ha! That tickles!" Ursula laughed before letting the Iguanodon on the snout.

"It does seem to be pretty attached to you, Ursula." Zander told her. "Maybe he thinks he thinks you're his mom or something." He guessed.

"Huh? Nah." Ursula replied before the Iguanodon started walking off. "Now where is he going?"

"Shouldn't we catch him before he leaves?" Ed suggested.

"Of course we should!" Zander yelled at the top of his voice. "We came here for a dinosaur, and here he is, so all we have to do is turn him into a card before the brats show up, and we could quit being the Doctor's dogs!"

"But how can we do that when the Alpha Scanner is broken and there's no way to get Brontikens out here to fight with him?" Ursula asked, purposely not mentioning any alternate methods she thought of.

"You have a point there." Zander replied.

"I say we follow him." Ursula told them. "After all, he's brought us good luck so far." She said before getting out of the water and running after the Iguanodon. Once she caught up with him, she was able to jump onto his neck and ride him. "Well! Now isn't this nice?"

"Hey, that looks a whole lot better than walking!" Zander said as he and Ed watched Ursula ride the Iguanodon.

"Yeah! All aboard the Iguanodon!" Ed exclaimed before they ran up to get a lift, too. But when they tried to jump on, the Iguanodon simply reared up and made the two men crash into each other. "Ooh!/Ugh!"

"He says there's no room for you two." Ursula laughed as they two men rubbed their butts before chuckling as the Iguanodon gave a semi-smile. She was starting to like this guy.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the mood was anything but pleasant. "I've been trying to contact Ursula and those slackers for hours!" Dr.Z yelled as the screen just shows static by their names, indicating they had no signal. "Why won't they answer?!"

"I would appear that their Alpha Scanner has been damaged." Seth said.

"What?!" Dr.Z exclaimed.

"And without it, they won't be able to capture any dinosaurs." Seth added.

"How typical of those numbskulls!" Dr.Z said angrily. "Going on a mission with a broken Alpha Scanner! When they come back this time around, they won't even get dog food! They'll get lower than dog food, they'll get lima beans-"

"You mean if they come back." Seth interrupted Dr.Z's tantrum.

"Huh?"

"The way you treat them, they may not return. I know that I wouldn't." Seth told him.

"That's if they even survived the crash." Maximus said as she and the other dinosaurs entered the room.

"Why aren't you with-"

"You only sent one Alpha Scanner and didn't check who was in it." Gigas scolded the doctor.

"And, mate, I'm pretty sure the reason it's broken is thanks to the rocket you designed to crash them in Australia." Armatus added

Dr.Z just looked around in horror as he realized they all had a point. "Hmm. You're all right. We'd better go after them." He said as he slumped over sadly before crying.

"What?"

"Eh, I've been too hard on them." Dr.Z said as he tried to hold back the tears. "I've got to bring them home."

"You told them not to come back without a dinosaur card, didn't you?" Seth reminded him.

Dr.Z tensed up as he remembered his threat. "Uh, yes, but who else would take in those three fools? Hmm?"

"You have a point there." Seth replied.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the D-Team managed to find themselves in a small animal sanctuary. "Look, Max! How cute!" Zoe said as she held a koala.

"Oh, wow!" Max exclaimed as he never saw a koala in real life before.

"Come back here! I just wanna talk!" Spiny said as he chased a kangaroo around.

"Nice place you got there." Chomp told a joey. "Mind if I join you?" He asked if he started to climb in, only for the joey to punch him away.

"I don't think that pouch is meant for two." Terry joked.

"Look! Even this little sugar glider has a pouch on its stomach." Rex said as he showed them its location.

"No way!" Zoe gasped.

"That's so cool!" Max said.

"Animals with pouches are also called marsupials." Rex explained as he watched Ace looking at some tasmanian devils, another marsupial species. "And they're mostly extinct on other continents, but not here in Australia." He said as he turned to see Paris singing with some cassowaries. "Animals here seem to have a unique evolutionary pattern."

"I'm positive that pattern includes being comfy." Tank said as she snuggled with some wombats. "What? I didn't have much sleep last night."

"So a dinosaur walking around here might not seem that strange, you know?" Terry said as they started leaving.

"That's crazy! They have this!" Spiny said as he emerged from the water with a platypus on his head.

"What's your point?" Max asked

"This thing is a freaking mess."

"It's a platypus, Spiny. They're supposed to look like that." Paris explained to the Spinosaurus. "That only proves that dinosaurs wouldn't seem too strange around here and might not cause a panic."

"Oh." Spiny said before he was stung by the angry platypus.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang continued on walking until they reached a village. Well, Zander and Ed were walking, at least. "Oh, my aching feet." The two men said before they were swarmed by villagers.

"What is it?!"

"Never seen anything like it."

"We've never seen anybody riding atop a lizard before!" One of them told Ursula, amazed by her and the Iguanodon.

Ursula started to get embarrassed by all the attention. "Eh? It's not a lizard, you know. It's a-"

"Wow! They're lizard charmers!" Another person said, cutting her off. "Fantastic."

This just made Ursula confused. "We're what now? What? Huh?"

"We welcome you to our hungry village, strangers." The elder said as he walked forward.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Ursula responded.

"Come, please follow me." He said.

"Yeah?" Ursula replied as they followed the elder.

"You must be very tired after your long journey." He said as he lead them to Ayers Rock.

"Actually, I feel great." Ursula commented.

"Of course you do." Zander and Ed grumbled.

 **DK**

"Whoa! So this is the famous Ayers Rock!" Max gasped as the D-Team approached the landmark.

"It really is huge." Terry said as they were all marbles by the size.

"Hard to believe it's all one big rock, isn't it?" Ace asked anyone.

"I say we try climbing it!" Max declared.

"No, Max." Tank groaned.

"We're here to look for that dinosaur." Zoe reminded him.

"Right! So why don't we look for it from way up there?" Max insisted as he pointed to the top.

"Oh, good idea." Zoe said. Team Rex could only groan in response.

 **DK**

Many others started climbing the rock to take part in the welcome party for Ursula and the Iguanodon, who she named Iguano. Zander and Ed, however, were given the short end of the stick. "Water for sale! Come and get your water!" Zander called out as he and Ed carried large boxes witg drinks on their backs.

"Frozen tangerines and ice cream, too." Ed added.

Both men stopped and they sighed before Zander erupted with rage. "How did we get stuck selling stuff while Ursula gets treated like royalty?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's not far!" Ed added in the same tone.

"Hey! Watch what you say about Ursula, mates!" A tough voice warned them. The two of them turned around to see two though looking men cracking their knuckles at them. "Your boss lady told us you two rank below dogs, and we can treat you any way we like."

"Aah!" The two of them screamed in horror.

"So, if you're planning on living in this village, mates, then you should also plan on working." The other man said as they looked over to the field where Ursula and Iguano were having a banquet dedicated to them, the woman chuckling as the Iguanodon wolfed down his food.

"We're living in this village?!" They exclaimed. "Did Ursula say that?" Zander asked them.

"Yeah, she's really quite amazing, she is!" One of the men told them. "And the way she communicates with that big lizard is beyond belief. With Ursula living in the village now, we're bound to always be safe. Now go on and sell your things!" He ordered the two before they walked off.

The two men could only start crying as now they have two people treating them as slaves. "I guess we don't have any choice." Zander cried. "Looks like we'll have to perform tricks for them or we won't get to eat."

"Like a couple of stray dogs." Ed added. "Slavery forever."

"Excuse me, could we have some water please?" Someone asked the two.

"Yes, sir!" The two of them beamed, putting on an act, before turning around. "How about some ice cream or fruit?" Ed asked before they saw that they were talking to the D-Team.

The duo gasped when they saw that their adversaries arrived as well. "It's the Alpha Gang creeps!" Chomp growled. "So the dinosaur must be around here, right?"

"We don't know anything!" The two men quickly replied, shaking their hands. "No dinosaurs around here! Help!" They screamed as they threw of their boxes and ran as fast as possible. They continued on running until they realized they ran right off the rock. "Uh." They tried to run back, but they quickly fell from the sky and landed in a forest with a crash. As they twitched with their heads in the dirt, the Alpha Scanner fell out of Zander's pocket and suddenly started beeping again. "Hey! It's working again!" Zander exclaimed before they were crushed by the drink boxes.

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, Ursula was coaching Iguano as he moved rocks off the field. "Just a little bit more now!" She told him. "One big pull!" With one last tug, the Iguanodon was able to get the rock out of the ground. "Oh! That's the way!"

"Fantastic!" The village elder praised them.

"Thanks to you we can plant on this field!" The man next to him told Ursula.

"Aw. Don't thank me, thank my friend here!" Ursula replied with a smile. Iguano responded by giving a low growl before nuzzling his next with Ursula's. "Oh! Iguano, you're just a big softie, aren't you?" Ursula said as she pet his snout.

As they cuddled, Ursula began to reflect on a lot. "I never thought of them this way." She said quietly. "I always just say dinosaurs as cards, not loving, living creatures." The sun began to set and the two of them watch as Ayers Rock changed its color. "Maybe I'll stay here forever and never go back." She declared as she remembered the harsh words of Dr.Z.

 ** _"You're all dogs!"_**

"If I take you back to Dr.Z's laboratory, he would treat you even worse than he treats he three of us." She told Iguano. "Oh, you're definitely better off here." She said.

Suddenly, Iguano gave out a roar. "Huh? Oh." Ursula looked up and saw something coming straight for them at blinding speeds.

This turned out to be a rocket piloted by Seth. "What'd you think you're doing, Ursula!?" Seth asked her furiously.

"Seth, no!" Ursula cried out as he flew right past them, knocking villagers off their feet.

"Now capture that dinosaur!" He ordered her.

"Wait! You don't understand!" She told him.

"Are you defying the Doctor's orders?!" He asked her as he turned around and prepared to strike again.

Time stood still for Ursula before she answered. "Yes, I am!" She answered with all her might. "I've decided that I'm going to stay right here! I've had enough of being treated like some kind of abused animal by Dr.Z! I'm never going back to that island again!"

"Ursula, do you really mean that?!" Zander and Ed asked in shock.

Ursula took a deep breath after outburst before turning away from the two of them. "You guys can go back if you want." She told them. "It's-it's up to you."

"I guess we have a choice to make." Zander told Ed.

"You choose. I always pick the wrong one." Ed told him before the rocket flew right past them again.

After this happening for quite a few times, Iguano started to panic and go on a rampage. "Stop that! Don't attack!" Ursula pleaded with Seth.

"If you're not going to do your job then I will!" Seth responded before firing two missiles at Iguano exploded just in front of him. The Iguanodon roared before he started to attack the villagers, destroy houses, and knocking over a large rock with his head.

"The lizard's gone mad!" The elder exclaimed.

"Do something, Ursula!" The other man told her.

OK." She replied before turning to Zander and Ed. "So don't just stand there! Do something and make me look good." She ordered them, not wanting to ruin her chance at a new life.

"OK. I have an idea." Zander said as he pulled out the Alpha Scanner.

As he did so, something shinned from the rock that Iguano knocked down. "Huh?" Seth zoomed in on the object and noticed it was a card with a blank back.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Once Zander called out Brontikens, the world changed to a battlefield that looked exactly like the one when they first battled Beta. Iguano looked around in confusion before Brontikens knocked him away with his head. "Aah! Did you have to hit him so hard?!" Ursula yelled at the Apatosaurus.

"Shut up and let me work!" Brontikens response before noticing Iguano get back up and knock him away with his head. But all this did was make him slide back a few inches.

"Spectral Destroy!" Zander said as he activated the Move Card, ignoring Ursula's horrified look. "This'll take him out, and he'll never know what hit him!" Zander said before Brontikens fired the attack.

Iguano was right in the attacks path and got the full force of it. Once the light cleared, the Iguanodon was lying burned on the ground. Thankfully, all the noise from the battle was able to allow the D-Team to locate them. "It's an Iguanodon!" Max exclaimed.

"But Brontikens' gonna beat him!" Rex added.

"Oh, yeah?" Zoe declared as she removed her sash and Paris leapt out.

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

"Oh, no! Now the brats are involved!" Ed exclaimed as he and Zander watched Paris run to help Iguano.

"Oh, Iguano!" Ursula cried as she ran over to her weakened friend. "Please be all right! I'm so sorry, Iguano!"

"Ursula, you've got to get out of the way!" Zander warned her. Turning around, she saw Brontikens charging towards them, ready to deal the final blow as a volcano erupted behind him. Not even bothering to move, Ursula hugged Iguano and waited for the end to come.

"Big Foot Assault!" Zoe called out. Purple storm clouds appeared before Gertie descended from them in Brontikens' path. The Apatosaurus stopped immediately and proceeded to battle the Seismosaurus, being careful to watch where she steeped to avoid her powerful feet.

With Brontikens distracted, Ursula continued to hug Iguano. "Ohh, Iguano!" She cried as he glowed green and returned to his card. The card gently floated to the ground before it landed in Ursula's hands. "I'll take care of you."

Meanwhile, Brontikens and Gertie were continuing their scuffle. Each hitting the other with their necks to knock the other over so they'd be helpless. Due to his smaller size, Brontikens was able to get more hits and dodge majority of Gertie's. With one final swing of his neck, Brontikens knocked Gertie down to the ground with all his might. "Good job, Brontikens! Finish her with Spectral Destroy!"

Brontikens charged up another attack as Gertie struggled to get up. Just as she was able to get her footing, the attack hit her and defeated her in seconds.

"Oh, no!" Zoe cried.

"Let's go, Chomp!" Max called out as Chomp already leapt into battle.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

Zander saw Chomp charging towards Brontikens and activated Spectral Destroy for a third time. Max saw this and decided to use the only Move Card he's yet to use in a fight. "You ready for this?! Thunder Bazooka!"

Chomp leapt into the air and avoided the laser before he started spinning around as he approached Brontikens, building electricity as he did so before he hit the Apatosaurus dead center.

The Apatosaurus was knocked back and continued slamming into rocks before he was finally defeated after the third one. "I've got you, Brontikens!" Ed cried as he quickly grabbed the card as it floated down and the world changed back to Australia at night.

As the fight happened, Seth landed the craft by the rock where the card was and picked it up to see what it was. He gasped as he immediately recognized it. "Velociraptor! Heh heh." He chuckled before quickly putting the card away. Finally, he would be able to complete what he started with this one.

"Good job." Zander congratulated Ursula, who was still holding Iguano's card. "Now we don't have to act like dogs anymore!"

"I won't miss the dog food, but do you think Dr.Z will let us keep our doghouses?" Ed asked as he joined up with them.

The trio heard the sounds of the villagers chatting amongst themselves and looked up to see them in a bit of an angry mob. "Your key to the village has been revoked, and we must ask you to leave now."

"What?!" Ursula gasped.

"Your big lizard knocked over my house!" One of the men yelled at her as the villagers continued on voicing their complaints.

"But I don't want to go home!" Ursula begged. "I want to stay and be a villager!"

"No!" Zander and Ed exclaimed. "Don't say that!" Ed told her.

"You've got to come!" Zander pleaded. The two of them tensed when they heard the engines of the rocket and turned around to see it slowly lifting off the ground. "Wait. You can't leave without us!" They exclaimed as they grabbed Ursula.

"Hey! No! Let me go! No!" She struggled before they grabbed onto the rocket as it lifted up.

"Good riddance! And take your big lizard with you!" The villagers yelled as they disappeared from view.

As they went higher and higher into the air, Ursula just looked down silently. She could easily see the glares the D-Team was giving them. " _My sweet Iguano, I can't take you with me._ " She thought quietly to herself. " _You deserve better than that._ " With that last thought, she let go of the card and it gently floated to the ground. " _Look after him, brats._ " She thought before covering her tracks. "Oops. Oh, look at that. I dropped the card."

"What?!" The two men exclaimed. "How could you?!" Zander accused her.

"Now we have to go back to dog bones!" Ed added.

"I'm sorry." Ursula apologized. "It slipped out of my fingers."

Seth saw this and immediately went to full speed before they could grab the card again. "Woof woof." Zander and Ed moaned.

The card continued on floating down until it landed on Max's head. "Huh?" He grabbed the card and looked to see what it was. "All right! We got the Iguanodon card!" He cheered.

Inside the rocket, the Alpha Gang weren't so happy. "I can't go back to speaking doggish, it hurts my brain." Ed told Ursula.

"And I can't stretch out inside my doghouse." Zander added.

"So what choice do we have?" Ursula asked them. "No other villains are hiring, I checked. We'll just tell him that there was no card in Australia." As she said that, Seth pulled out his new prize and chuckled darkly. It was time for some fun.

 **DK**

"No way! This doesn't work, Chomp, so just forget it!" Max exclaimed as he held Chomp in a pet sash that Zoe bought for him. "You're too heavy to carry around!"

"Shut up, you big baby." Chomp whispered since Aki was in the room.

"He seems pretty comfortable in that sling thing." Rex joked.

"You'll get used to it, Max." Aki assured him.

"I don't want to get used to it! Do I look like a kangaroo?"

 **DK**

Once he arrived at the D-Lab, Iguano was finishing telling everyone else about his experience with the Alpha Gang. "And after that, she held me and I was carded before I woke back up here.

The dinosaurs just stared at him in silence before nearly everyone started laughing. "Good one! Alpha Gang being nice!"

"Crazy fool!"

"Don't be mean! Poor thing's just confused!"

"Yeah! Confused and dumb!" Were just some of the comments Iguano heard as the watched them all walk away.

The only exceptions being Utah, Teddy, and the Saurolophuses. "I'm assuming you four are going to laugh at me too?" Iguano asked as he waited for the insult.

"Reese told me about how Zander gave up Juliet's card to her because he cared about her." Utah explained. "We believe you that the Alpha Gang has good in them. But you must understand that the others have a hard time after all that happened to them."

"Yeah. Just stay away from folks like Diamond." Teddy warned the Iguanodon. "They'll take big offense to your comments."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z took the news a bad as he always does. "We're sorry, Dr.Z!" The trio apologized.

"What good does sorry do for me?!" Dr.Z responded furiously. "Well, since zero dinosaur cards is what you brought me, then zero meals is what you three mutts will get from now on!"

"I will not allow that, Doctor!" Helga sternly said as she entered the room. "That is enough with treating them like dogs! If I see any more of this behavior, you will be getting a time out."

"Yeah!" The trio cheered. Just like Helga to save the day.

"Here is your supper." Helga said as she dropped a dog bowl with only three, tiny bits of dog food in it.

"But that's still dog chow." The trio said.

"I will not waste leftovers, so these three morsels are what you get." Helga told them. "Go on, eat up!"

Ursula heard this and quickly gobbled up all three pieces. "Hey!" Zander and Ed exclaimed.

"But I'm still hungry!" Ursula cried.

"Yeah? So how do you think we feel!" Zander and Ed said as they started crying.

"I'm going to send you to obedience school and never let you back home! I'll lock the doors, you mangy mutts, and throw away the keys!" Dr.Z continued on threatening them.

From their quarters, Gigas told the other dinosaurs everything that he heard. "And here I thought he actually learned his lesson." Gigas said sadly.

"He's human, my friends." Brontikens told them. "That is their major flaw, they can't change. Once they are the way they are, they're set for life. This is why they don't deserve the earth."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: Who are you?**

 **Seth: I modified the Velociraptors to be able to work with any dinosaur element. You could say I helped it evolve.**

 **Max: That's not helping them! It's just evil!**

A/N: And that's another chapter done.

Finally, I can start writing for Seth! Let's just say that if you didn't hate him before, you'll defiantly hate him here!

The last scene was added just as an explanation why this episode almost seems to have no continuity later on. All though, I don't think Ursula exactly learned her lesson given how she treated Zander and Ed. Also more character for the Alpha Dinosaurs.

Some people were thinking Iguano was the Grass Champion. I'm not sure why, just that he defiantly isn't. He was also originally going to be female, but the name didn't work for a girl.

I did get someone asking if season 2 dinosaurs will have names? While this does seem like a stupid question, I could see where they were coming from, so I'll confirm yes they will. Some one else asked about the India characters, we'll see them at least twice in season 2.

Finally, I am aware that Dinosaur King is leaving Netflix in June. This changes nothing about the stories production.

See you all later.


	38. Metal Imbalance

Metal Imbalance

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

In the control room of the D-Lab's sanctuary, Max looked at all the cards in the slots. "Hey, Rex, come here and check this out." Max called out. "Can you believe how many cards we have? 29! Ha ha!" He looked up and saw that the lab looked almost abandoned. "Hello? Rex? Zoe?" Looking though the window, into the sanctuary, he noticed how none of the dinosaurs were there as well. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Max." He heard a voice call out to him.

"Hello?" Max asked as he quickly turned around. When he did, he noticed Terry, Chomp, and the other chibi dinosaurs standing across the room. Even Brontikens was there. "Guys? What's going on?" Instead of getting a response, dinosaurs started moving away like they were on a car that was driving away. "Hey, where are you going? Wait for me!" As the brunette started chasing after them, the D-Lab vanished and was replaced by a void. "I can't keep up! Slow down, you guys! Wait!"

Suddenly, the void opened up and revealed a fern covered plain. Max looked around and saw dinosaurs as far as the eye can see. He saw a Seismosaurus watch a herd of Parasaurolophus run past it. He saw two Acrocanthosaurus lying down next to each other. He saw a herd of Styracosaurus grazing. He saw a lone Saltasaurus graze as a pack of Deinonychus run past it. He saw a group of Pachycephalosaurus sparring while a herd of Amargasaurus went to get a drink. He saw Pteranodons fly overhead and showing him even more dinosaurs. Max's eyes widened like a little kid in a candy store. "Ho ho ha ha ha! This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

But the mood quickly changed as the sky turned a dark red and familiar many voices started repeated the words. "Save us, save us, save us."

"Huh?" Max looked around frantically as he tried to figure out where the voices came from. "Wait!"

Out of nowhere, a large herd of dinosaurs started surrounding him. "Please, you're our only hope. Will you please save us?" They asked him.

That's when it happened, several meteors started falling from they sky and crashing into the earth. Max's eyes widened in horror as he knew that this had to have been what the extinction of the dinosaurs was like. Things were only made even more horrific when he saw his dinosaur friends getting covered in flames. "Oh, no!" He cried as he was starting to get pulled back. "Terry, Chomp, Ace, Tank, Spiny, Paris! No, don't go!" But the void closed just as the largest meteor of all slammed right on top of the six dinosaurs, killing them instantly. "No!"

 **(Intro Theme)**

"Max Taylor. Hello?" A voice called out to him. "Would you like to join us?"

"Terry, Chomp?" He groaned as he lifted his head from his arms and realized that he fell asleep in his classroom again. "Huh?" He looked up and saw Michelle looking down at him

"Chomp?" She repeated, not clearly hearing him say Terry. "Is that your answer to my question, I wonder? Or were you asleep and dreaming of chomping on burgers? This is class time, not sleepy time!" Michelle said, making the class laugh. Rex gave off an embarrassed chuckle while Zoe just frowned in disappointment.

 **DK**

"So you finally managed to bring me some more Alpha Metal ore." Dr.Z said as he inspected the large boulder his minions had brought him.

"Yes." Ursula replied, struggling to stand and using a stick to support herself. "And I hope you realize how hard we had to work to get it." She stated, recalling the hellish mission to obtain said boulder. "First of all, we traveled to the South Pole, which, by the way, is not a warm place. Why didn't you tell me is was so cold? I would've mittens!" She growled. "We round the rock, loaded it up, and discovered that Ed never filled up the gas tank." She hissed at the short man.

"I barely had enough money for a sandwich." Ed added.

"For days, we slogged through the frozen tundra." Zander continued. "The snow caused all the Alpha Droids to short circuit, so we had to carry them, the ship, and the boulder back here."

"And we were forced to sleep on the icy ground, it was awful!" Ursula cried.

"Turn off the waterworks." Dr.Z told her, not even fazed by their story.

"Huh? I still can't feel my toes!" Ursula yelled at him.

"And the sandwich wasn't even good." Ed added.

"But look at how much Alpha Metal we brought you." Zander reminded the doctor.

"Yeah, it's a nice boulder, all right, but like your brains, it's much smaller than it looks from the outside." Dr.Z told him.

"Was that comparison really necessary?" Ed asked.

Dr.Z ignored him. "Once we condense it down, it won't be half of what we need!"

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Ursula exclaimed.

"We need enough Alpha Metal to coat the entire reactor core, or the generator won't work!" Dr.Z explained as Armatus entered the room. "Lets find out just how much your lousy rock has in it. Armatus, use your tail and shatter this thing!"

"Yes, sir!" Armatus responded as he swung his tail and collided with the boulder. When the tail made contact, a large crack formed in the center and the rock split in two.

Both ends began to fall down, including one that was falling on top of Dr.Z. "Uh-oh. Ah-aaah!"

The trio gasped as Dr.Z looked like he was about to be crushed. "Dr.Z!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Agh, this is nothing!" The doctor assured them as he stopped the boulder form landing on top of him. "I-I used to be an aerobics instructor!" He grunted as he continued holding the rock back, getting red as he did so. Suddenly, his back felt like it just snapped in two. "Aah!" He screamed as he fell to the ground. "There goes my back." He muttered as the rock resumed its falling.

The trio gasped again as it looked like Dr.Z was about to meet his end. "I'll save you, Dr.Z!" Ed said as he quickly pressed a button and made the group descend to the lower level while the boulder stayed on the top.

"Oh, that hurt." Dr.Z groaned in pain.

"Are you all right?" The trio asked as they ran over to him. "What can I do to help, Doctor?" Ursula asked as she picked him up bridal style.

"Well, for starters, get off my beard!"

 **DK**

"All right, kids, that's it for today." Michelle told her class. "Now, don't forget about our big field trip tomorrow! Everyone needs to bring a sack lunch with them. And no homework for tonight."

"Yay!" The students cheered.

"Hee hee!" Michelle giggled as she began to leave the room, but failed to walk properly and tripped. "Whoa!" She exclaimed before and face planted into the door. "See you guys next fall. He he." She said sheepishly before leaving, making the students groan in annoyance at their teacher for the probably millionth time.

"So you dreamt that we all asked you for help?" Terry asked as the D-Team walked home.

"Yeah, just like they did before." Max said as they all, minus Ace, Paris, Tank, and Spiny, recalled hearing the voices.

 ** _"Save us. Save us. Save us. Save us."_**

"We are protecting them, from the Alpha Gang." Zoe reminded them.

"Yeah, I know that. But is beating them up, turning them into cards, and putting them in an oversized room for months really the same as saving them?" Max asked her.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there." Zoe admitted. "But you saw how everyone reacts when a new dinosaur appears. If we let them all run free, they'd be hunted down like wild animals and sent who knows where. And keeping them in cards forever just seems cruel. This is as best as things can get for them."

"I wonder if this message you're talking about wasn't meant as protection from the Alpha Gang, but rather from extinction." Ace wondered.

"It is thought that dinosaurs might have sensed the asteroid coming before it hit." Rex said. "And we do know that the stones have something to do with allowing dinosaurs to communicate with humans. Maybe that has something to do with their origin."

"Are you suggesting that we can change what happened millions of years ago? Get real, Rex. That's impossible. Not to mention, if we could stop the extinction from happening, then humans would never evolve and we'd cease to exist." Zoe reminded him

"But then you couldn't stop the extinction. Which, in turn, would allow you to evolve. But then, you'd stop the extinction and never evolve. But then you'd- why does my brain hurt?" Spiny asked.

"I sure wish there was somebody who had the answers." Max said. Right when he said that, a capsule rolled down a snowy hill in an unknown location before getting covered in snow again.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Dr.Z winced in pain from the ice that was put on his back to help with the pain. The doctor had his pajamas on, with little bows all over his beard, and was bed ridden until his thrown out back had healed. Zander and Ursula looked down at the doctor with looks of pity. "You really should start off with the smaller rocks before you lift the big ones." Zander told him.

"Good idea. Like the ones in your heads!" Dr.Z yelled at them. "What's happening to my Alpha Metal?"

"Almost done." Ursula assured him. "Seth and Ed have been refining it down to its core."

"Okay, we're done refining!" Ed said as he entered the room. "So combined with what we got last time, here's how much Alpha Metal we have now." He said proudly as he showed them the ore, which was in the form of a purple, shiny sphere that was about the size of a baseball.

"That's all there was in that giant rock?" Ursula asked as she took a closer look, almost about to cry.

"That should be plenty." Zander assured her. "Right, Dr.Z?"

"Of course not!" Dr.Z responded. "Even if it was enough, it isn't ready to use in the reactor! There are too many impurities! We need to distill it down to 100% pure Alpha Metal!"

"Let's do it, then!" Ursula said.

"If it was that easy, I'd have done it already!" Dr.Z yelled at her. "To refine the Alpha Metal, we need to convert Dinomond into terra-energy using our reactor, but we can't use the reactor because we don't have refined Alpha Metal, and we can't get the Alpha Metal refined because we don't have a working generator!" He screamed.

"Uh, did you get that?" Ursula asked her teammates.

"No, not a word." Zander answered.

"I will not tolerate this!" Dr.Z screamed as he started to sit up. "Why are you three so inept?! What good is having underlings if they can't get me what I want?! And now I can't even give you the thrashing you deserve because I've gone and thrown out my back! Agh!" When he placed his fist on the table in front of him, a large amount of pain jolted through his back and he collapsed on the bed.

"What can we do, Dr.Z?" Ursula asked, not wanting to make the doctor even more angry.

"You can track down a source of terra-energy and bring back this Alpha Metal 100% pure." The doctor ordered them as he weakly handed them the ore.

"Yes, sir!"

 **DK**

The next day, the D-Team has their field trip to an ironworks. "I love field trips! Isn't this exciting?" Michelle exclaimed. "It's not everyday you get to see a real ironworks in action!" The class looked over a railing and saw a large furnace full of molten metal. "The temperature of that white-hot molten metal down there can reach more than 2,000 degrees!"

"Like hot lava, huh?" Zoe whispered to her friends, including Amy.

"So it must've been just like that when the Earth first formed, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and I'll bet it was probably like this when the dinosaurs went extinct." Max answered, trying to not break down. But as he stared into the metal, he kept picturing all the dinosaurs being consumed by the flames before he watched his own dinosaur friends get killed in front on him.

"Huh?" The others asked as they noticed a tear slipping out of the corner of Max's eye. "Is there something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Remember how he feel asleep in class yesterday?" Zoe reminded her. Amy nodded. "Well, he had a dream about the dinosaurs asking for help, and it ended with them all getting killed by the asteroid."

Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to see Hanna's life end right before her eyes in such a violent manner. "Oh, Max, I'm so sorry." She said as she quietly hugged him.

"Thanks, Amy." Max replied as he sniffed and gave a weak smile.

 **DK**

"Ow, it hurts!" Dr.Z cried as he still laid in bed.

"Since you're in pain, I made your favorite meal." Helga said as she came into the room and placed a tray in front of Dr.Z before removing the top. "Leg of mystery meat."

"Sometimes your almost human, Helga." Dr.Z said with a weak smile before grabbing the meat and tried to tear off a chunk. But the meat seemed to refuse to allow itself to be eaten and the chunk would not tear off no matter how hard Dr.Z pulled. Eventually, all the struggling caused pain to resurface on his back and he winced again.

"Is there a problem?" Helga asked as she started leaving the room.

"What's the mystery part, old shoe leather?" Dr.Z asked sarcastically.

"If the meal is not up to your standards, Doctor, then you don't have to eat it." The maid told him before leaving."

"But I'm hungry!" Dr.Z whined before the lights flickered for a second. "What was that? Was Zander using his hair dryer on ten again?"

"That's Seth." Helga answered. "He's in your laboratory doing experiments using lots of electricity."

"Electricity?" Dr.Z repeated.

Said experiments were actually the Velociraptors. They were covered completely in small feathers, except for the claws, feet, and face. They were mostly light brown, with white markings going all across the back like half rings, as well as white feathers near the feet and claws. The trio were currently roaring in agony as electricity was forced into the large test tube they were in by Seth, one of them even covering his head to stop the pain.

As this happened, Seth quietly watched a typed things onto the keyboard that was connected to the tube. "Seth, what are you up to in there?" Dr.Z asked as his face appeared on a nearby screen. "I didn't give you any assignments."

"I wanted to run some tests on this card that I found." Seth replied. "It wasn't finished, so I figured I should complete the process."

"What card?" Dr.Z asked before noticing the raptors in the tube. "Those are Velociraptors! Where in blazes did you get that dinosaur?"

"I stumbled upon it while I was in Australia." Seth replied with a smirk. "Good thing I did, or they'd never see the light of another day."

"You found a dinosaur card a didn't report it to me?" Dr.Z asked in shock. "And just what kind of experiments are you doing?"

Before Seth could respond, he heard a cracking noise. "Ohh." Looking back a the tube, one of the Velociraptors glowed blue, the other glowed yellow, and the leader glowed red before the three joined up together and the three glows formed a triangle shape. Seth and Dr.Z covered their eyes as the blinding light died down and a card came out of the slot. This card was special, not just because its front was a normal dinosaur card and its back like a Move Card, but because it was shaped as a triangle. Seth picked up the card and examined it. " _Hmm. So this is what happens when you combine elements._ " He thought with a smirk.

"Hmm, a card? But why a triangle shape?" Dr.Z asked.

 **DK**

Back with the field trip, the class were all back outside near the buses when Michelle stopped them. "Now, the part of the field trip we've all been waiting for! I hope you packed something tasty for lunch like the mayonnaise and banana sandwich I brought!" Michelle said as she reached into her bag before realizing their was no such object inside. "Hey, where'd it go? Don't tell me! I think some criminal must've stolen my lunch!"

"If they did, they're gonna be sorry when they bite it." Max said to his friends. Even he was starting to get annoyed by Michelle's attitude.

"I think she just forgot it." Zoe said.

Before Rex could add his thoughts, he noticed something flying over the factory. "Hey, what is that?"

"Huh?" The rest of the class looked up and saw an aircraft stopping above the factory.

The aircraft, in fact, belonged to the Alpha Gang. They were looking all over the place for a spot to purify the Alpha Metal. "What about this spot?" Ed suggested as he put the machine on park.

"An iron refinery? That's fine." Ursula replied in a bored tone. "Zander, go ahead and drop in the Alpha Droids to take over the place."

"Roger that." Zander said before he pulled the levers he was operating.

The hatch opened up and several Alpha Droids, being lead by D.R.O.I.D, started landing all over the place. "All right, troops, invade the place." D.R.O.I.D commanded the other droids.

"Invade, invade, invade." The Alpha Droids repeated as they started scattering all over the place.

"Little robot, janitors!" Michelle gushed, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, no!" Max said as he recognized the robots.

"Michelle, we need get out of here!" Rex told the teacher.

"Leave? Why?" Michelle asked.

"Invade and conquer. Invade and conquer." The Alpha Droids said as the started chasing workers out.

Michelle clearly saw that this wasn't some stage show anymore. "All right, field trip's over, kids! But don't panic, we'll be fine!" She assured the class.

"Okay!"

"Lets get out of here!" She exclaimed as she started leading the class to safety.

The D-Team watched as the aircraft started to descend into the factory, knocking over a large pipe in the process. "I wonder what the Alpha Gang is up to this time." Max said.

"Let's see." Rex said before they stated to go back to the building.

"Zoe!" The pinkette stopped when she saw Amy running towards her. "Zoe, what should I do?"

"Help the others to safety and wait for us." Zoe told her friend. "If we don't come out in an hour, call my sister and tell her to send over as many dinosaurs as she can." She instructed Amy before running back to her friends.

 **DK**

Once inside the factory, the D-Team called out their dinos in mini-form and continued to hunt down the Alpha Gang. "So, where do you think those Alpha Gang guys went?" Terry asked as he sniffed the place.

"I'll bet they're headed for the furnace." Zoe suggested before they ran to where the furnace was.

When they made it to the room, they crouched down behind some crates and slowly crawled around before poking their heads out to see the Alpha Gang disembarking from their ship. "Aha!" Max quietly exclaimed. "I wonder what they're doing here."

"And what are we supposed to do with this thing now, throw it in the furnace?" Ursula asked her teammates, unaware they were being spied on.

"You're the leader; you tell us." Zander responded.

"Yeah, you're supposed to know." Ed added.

"And as your leader, I'm asking you to figure this out!" Ursula yelled at them, angered by their smart-ass comments. "I have more important issues to solve!"

"What are they arguing about?" Zoe whispered.

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with the metal ball the old lady's holding in her hand." Max said before realizing his slip up.

Something Ursula heard clearly. "Hmm? I heard that! Who's over there!" She yelled before running over to the crates and finding no one there. "Ugh! Hmm, that's strange."

"W-what's the matter?" Zander asked, little shocked by her freakout.

"Yeah." Ed added as they walked over to her.

"I could have sworn I heard someone call me old lady." Ursula answered.

"I didn't hear anything." Ed said.

"When it comes to insults, my hearing's 20/20." Ursula said as she crouched down and looked around. "Hmm."

She continued on looking until she was face to face with Chomp. "Hello there!" Chomp beamed before biting her on the nose.

"Aah! Let go of my nose, you little monster! Ah!" Ursula screamed as she tried to pull him off.

In their struggle, she accidentally dropped the ore and it rolled right over to Max's feet. "Lose something?" Max mocked them as he picked it up.

"The brat has the Alpha Metal!" Zander gasped.

"Come on, Chomp!" Max said as Chomp let go of Ursula and they both ran away.

"Huh? Don't let them get away!" Ursula ordered, covering her possibly bleeding nose. "Do something, D.R.O.I.D!"

"Roger that! Capture the brats and get the Alpha Metal back!" D.R.O.I.D ordered his troops.

"Catch brats, catch brats, catch brats." The Droids repeated before running after Max and Chomp.

"Come on, Max, we got to go, now!" Zoe said as Max ran up the stairs the rest of the D-Team was on.

"Coming!" Max said as he caught up with them and made a run for it.

 **DK**

"What?! Zoe, Rex, and Max didn't make it back to the bus?!" Michelle exclaimed when she noticed she was three heads short.

"I'm sure they're fine, Michelle." Amy assured her. "They're tougher than they look."

But Michelle wasn't listening to a word she said. "Ooh! All of you stay here! I'll be back as soon as I find them!" She told her class before running off the bus, ignoring the protests of her students. " _Those poor kids, probably huddled somewhere in terror, waiting for me to come and save them._ " Michelle thought as she ran past the screaming workers and into the factory.

 **DK**

"What kind of card is this?" Dr.Z asked as he held the triangular Velociraptor card in his hands.

"It's a new kind of card I created that combines multiple moves." Seth answered somewhat proudly, though not breaking the monotone.

"One card can have more than one move?" Dr.Z asked.

"Yes. It carries two different moves that are both very powerful. I was able to perfect it based on all of your previous research on the subject, Doctor." Seth explained.

"So what you're saying is that this new multiple Move Card is actually the result of my research?" Dr.Z asked for clarification.

"I suppose that's one way you could put it, sir." Seth said with a smile.

"Well, now, you shouldn't have done it without my permission, but good work nonetheless." Dr.Z said as he went back to looking at the card. "So what can these raptors do anyway?"

Before Seth could answer, the screen behind him flickered on. "Doctor?" Ed said from the other side.

"Huh? I hope you're calling to tell me you've refined the Alpha Metal." Dr.Z threatened.

"Well, we were just about to." Ed stared, but Dr.Z cut him off.

"Yaa! You numbskull! You better not tell me you let anything happen to that Alpha Metal!" Dr.Z screamed at him.

"All right, then I won't." Ed quietly responded.

"I'm guessing that those little runts showed up, and you let them take the Alpha Metal from you?" Dr.Z guessed.

"Heh, how did you know?" Ed asked, surprised the doctor got it right on the first guess.

"I just say the worst thing I can think of, and it turns out I'm always right!" Dr.Z yelled as he started shaking the screen before his back hurt again. "Ehh-ooh!"

"Don't worry, Dr.Z. We'll get that Alpha Metal back." Ed assured him. "N-no matter what it takes."

"Yeah, you'd better, or I'm giving the punishment of you three boneheads to Brontikens!" Dr.Z threatened, making Ed's face go pale.

"Okay, thank you." Ed said before hanging up.

"Dumb as a stump." Dr.Z commented.

Seth had his back turned this whole time and was listening in on the conversation. "Doctor, perhaps I should go to this ironworks place and supervise the refining of the Alpha Metal."

"Huh? Would you do that?" Dr.Z asked, starting to calm down.

"Yes, I'll head out there immediately." Seth responded before he left.

"Just don't lose the Velociraptors or my Alpha Metal!" Dr.Z called out to him. "Ursula and the others can't be trusted with new dinosaurs because of this!"

"And that's why they're dead weight." Seth whispered to himself.

 **DK**

"So, what did he say when you told him?" Ursula asked as Ed came back.

"Well, he wasn't very happy."

"Gee, now there's a surprise. I thought he'd give us a promotion." She said sarcastically before taking a drink Zander got for her.

"He said that if we don't get the Alpha Metal back, he's gonna give our punishment to Brontikens! I think he just found out seven new execution methods!" Ed exclaimed.

"That guy seriously needs some help." Zander said. "All that training and destroying dummies can't be healthy."

Ursula took a long sip before crushing her drink. "I'll teach those little thieves a lesson they won't forget!" She declared as molten iron was poured into the furnace behind them. "They've really made me steamed!" She said before they all started coughing on the steam.

 **DK**

"Finding brats, finding brats, finding brats, finding brats..." The Alpha Droids repeated as they ran all over the factory. What they didn't know, was that the D-Team was hiding right above them on a tank. "Don't those Droids ever give up?" Max asked as he watched the run past.

"Now what?" Paris asked.

"As long as we have this metal, they'll keep chasing us." Rex said as he pulled out the ore.

"They mentioned before that it was Alpha Metal." Max recalled. "I wish I knew what they are gonna use it for."

"Why do we need to keep it from them to begin with?" Spiny asked.

"Because, remember what happened when they stole the metal from the crystal skull?" Chomp reminded him. "The whole temple nearly collapsed on us."

"Not to mention the earthquakes the villagers said they were feeling." Ace added. "This thing is too powerful for them to have."

"So what do we do? Throw it in the furnace?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, throw it in the furnace." Max agreed. "That'll keep their ugly hands off this ore."

"Max, Rex, Zoe?" The team looked down and saw Michelle calling out for them. "Where are you?"

"Isn't she the one who left us to die in the caves?" Tank asked.

As Michelle kept looking, she ended up running into Ursula as she turned around the corner. "'Gasp!' I remember you!" Ursula said to Michelle.

"Oh, boy." Zander and Ed said as they knew this was about to get ugly.

Michelle seemed to remember her old enemy as well. "I'm not old!" Ursula yelled.

"You're the old lady who stole my lunch!"

"How dare you!" Ursula yelled at Michelle. "When you're old enough to be my mother!"

"That's not true." Ed told her. "I really don't think she'd pass for being your mom."

"Oh, stay out of this!" Ursula responded with a head bash.

"Michelle!" Max called out to her as they climbed down.

"It's not safe in here!" Rex warned her.

"Run for it!" Zoe said.

The Alpha Gang turned around to see the D-Team coming down the stairs towards them. "Let's get our Alpha Metal back!" Zander declared.

"They'll be the ones getting a punishment from Brontikens!" Ursula announced.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Brontikens rose from the ground as he was summoned, his head crashing through the ceiling and almost crushing everyone as he did so. "That's a huge chameleon!" Michelle said before she fainted. "Ohh."

Max caught her and tossed her to Rex before getting his Dino Holder. "Let's go, Terry!"

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Terry appeared, and ended up crashing into the ceiling as well. He bumped his head and ended up falling to the ground. "This place is too small for a battle. Want to move this somewhere with more room?" Terry suggested to his opponent.

"Yes, it would make seeing you a lot more easier." Brontikens said before turning away. "Follow me." He said before running off, Terry following.

"That's it, Terry!" Max called out before turning to the rest of the team. "Okay, now's our chance to get Michelle out of here.

"Right. Let's go." Rex said before he and Zoe went the opposite way while Max and Chomp followed Terry.

The two dinosaurs continued on running until they reached the room the Alpha Gang docked the aircraft. "Please try not to destroy the aircraft. It'll make things harder." Brontikens warned Terry as he got into position.

"With you, everything's harder." Terry said as he pawed the ground.

Max and Chomp caught up to them just as they were about to fight. But, out of nowhere, a small, black jet like craft landed right on top of the Alpha Gang's craft. "What- what's this?" Max wondered.

The Alpha Gang finally caught up and noticed the familiar aircraft. "Huh?" The hatch to the craft opened up, and Seth stood up. "Why is Seth here?" Ed asked his teammates. Neither of them could answer, only that it couldn't be good if Seth was getting involved.

Max walked up the the stranger and recognized him as the mysterious man they saw at Zeta Point. "Who are you?" He asked Seth.

Seth simply looked down and acknowledged the boy and the Triceratops before turning his attention to the battle. The two titans were currently in a head lock, trying to knock the other to the ground to make them vulnerable. "Ursula, throw me your Alpha Scanner, quick!" He commanded her.

"Oh, all right." She responded as she tossed it to Seth, who caught it with ease.

Terry backed up from Brontikens as it was clear they were getting nowhere. His opponent refused to back up as a sign of dominance. Max opened his Dino Holder and pulled out a Move Card. "Volcano Burst!"

But Seth saw this and quickly pulled out his Velociraptor card. "Velociraptor, Critical Block!"

The three raptors suddenly appeared all over Terry: the leader jumping on his back, the yellow one biting on his nose, and the blue one smacking him with his own face when Terry's head was close to the ground. They did this until Terry collapsed and the Move Card stopped activating. And, as fast as they appeared, they were recalled.

"Oh!" Max and Chomp both gasped at the power of the Velociraptors. Even Brontikens was slightly surprised.

"I have discovered a way to modify the Velociraptor's life energy and DNA, thereby enabling them the power of multiple dinosaur elements." Seth explained. "So, you could say I helped them to evolve."

Max heard this and was absolutely livid. "Changing dinosaurs into fighters isn't evolution! It's evil and cruel!"

"And what would've happened if dinosaurs lived on and had never become extinct, huh?" Seth asked him. "They might have eventually evolved more than humans have, and established a civilization far more advanced than ours. Sooner or later, a dinosaur far more powerful than any of these would surely have come into existence. All I've done is assist the natural order!"

"Nothing's natural about it!" Terry shouted at him as he got back up. "You have no right to be changing any living creature to how you see fit!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand the science." Brontikens told the Tyrannosaurus. "This is what we need. What we need to reclaim our planet!"

"The earth doesn't just belong to dinosaurs anymore! Humans and dinosaurs now both share this planet!" Terry roared in furry.

"Brilliant ideas are always too much for the small of mind. So, I'll forgive your little outburst." Seth said to him.

"I'll show you an outburst!" Terry roared as he charged at Brontikens before Max got out a Move Card he borrowed from Zoe.

"Tail Smash!" Terry swung his tail and immediately began hitting Brontikens in the chest. The strength of the Move Card gave his tail much greater force and allowed him to knock Brontikens to the ground.

"Finish him off!" Chomp cheered.

"Ultimate Fire!" Terry erupted in flames and charged towards the struggling to get up Apatosaurus before he struck the Apatosaurus with enough force to send him back into a wall.

"Ohh. Brontikens got beaten." Zander said sadly as the Apatosaurus landed on the ground.

"Not quite. For you see, this Move Card has more than one move. Allow me to show you, Final Fury!" Seth announced as he activated the card.

Brontikens gave out a roar of pain before he collapsed and the Velociraptors appeared from behind him. Using the energy he gave them, the Velociraptors flew towards Terry like they were expendable hands before they each grabbed onto him and raised him up until he hit the ceiling and brought him down until he hit the floor. The attack was too much and Terry was defeated. "Terry, hang on!" Chomp called out as he and Max ran to grab the card.

Brontikens and the raptors were recalled before Zander grabbed Terry's card with their Grappling Claw. "Ha! Looking for this?" He mocked as he held out the card.

"Got brats, got brats, got brats." The Alpha Droids repeated as they carried a tied up, Rex, Zoe, Michelle, and their dinos.

"Sorry, Max. They got us before we could use our Dino Holders." Zoe apologized as she struggled

"They were a bit slippery, but it didn't take too much to get the jump on them." D.R.O.I.D said as he rolled over to them proudly with their Dino Holders in his arms. "This is what you get for hitting me with a stick!"

"You let them go!" Chomp ordered, furious to see Paris tied up.

"Ha ha ha!" Ursula laughed. "You're in no position to bargain. So let's make a deal. If you want to save your friends and the old lady, give us back the Alpha Metal!"

"Who are you calling old?" Michelle asked drowsily before fainting again.

"I'm assuming we're not a part of this deal?" Ace asked Ursula, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! Why would we give you away when we have nearly all of your strongest dinosaurs?" Zander told him.

"Forget it!" Max said as he looked at the ore before he ran up the stairs.

"Stop him!" D.R.O.I.D ordered.

"Not today!" Chomp said before he tackled the pink Alpha Droid to the ground and blocked the way Max went up.

"Now what?" Rex asked, wondering what plan Max had.

"I have no idea." Zoe answered.

Max reached the top of the stairs and ran over to the railing that looked over the furnace. He raised his hand with the ball and held it over the burning metal. "Give me back Terry's card and let all of my friends to now, or I'll throw this stupid ball of yours into the furnace!" He threatened the Alpha Gang. "And I mean all my friends!"

"You wouldn't?" Ursula gasped.

"Yes, he would." Ed replied nervously, not wanting to get punished by Dr.Z.

"Let him throw it in if he wants to." Seth replied, almost laughing.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused by this sudden decision.

"Yes, go ahead and throw it in, and I'll give you back the Tyrannosaurus card and let all your friends go free. Both humans and dinosaurs." Seth told Max.

"Yeah? You mean it?" The brunette felt he was telling the truth, but couldn't trust him at the same time.

"Yes. I give you my word." Seth answered.

"Hmm." Max pounded the idea, but knew that the risk was worth the reward. "Okay!"

"Max, wait a second!" Rex called out to him, making the brunette stop his throw. "Before he throws it in, I wanna know something. What is that Alpha Metal, and why is it so important to you?" He asked Seth, who was looking at him with a bit of curioisity.

"Yeah, tell us!" Tank added.

"Nothing for you all to worry about at all." Seth assured them. "Alpha Metal is nothing more than a special alloy that we use for our machines and reactor cores. Absolutely nothing to do with our dinosaurs. Go ahead and throw the ball into the furnace."

"All right, then. Here goes nothing!" Max said as he gave the ball a hefty chuck and tossed it directly into the furnace.

The Alpha Gang ran over and saw a tiny part of it stick out all the way in the middle. "Ohh." Ursula moaned.

"Do I have to tell Dr.Z?" Ed asked fearfully.

"Zander, give the boy back his card." Seth told the tall man.

"What?! You were serious about that?!" Zander asked in shock.

"Yes. I gave him my word." Seth said as he sat back down.

"But surely you realize the advantage we'd have if we-"

"Now." Seth said as he gave a cold glare that could kill. "D.R.O.I.D, gather the rest of the Alpha Droids and get back on board the Alpha Craft." Seth ordered as he tossed Ursula back her scanner.

"Has he lost it?" Ed asked.

"I think he's been spending way too much time with Dr.Z. But who cares as long as he gets all the blame?" Ursula response. "Give the brats their card and untie them, and let's get out of here."

"All right." Zander said as he used the claw to hand Terry's card to Max. "Here you go, I guess."

"Great to have you back, Terry." Max said as he took the card and went to untie his friends.

"You'd better be grateful for this." D.R.O.I.D said angrily as he tossed Rex and Zoe their Dino Holders before gathering his troops.

"If you kids know what's good for you, you'll get far away from this building. I'd hate to have another family member killed." Seth warned them as his craft started to ascend.

"Why?" Max asked, confused about the last bit, as was his friends.

"Because it's about to blow sky-high!" Seth told them before both Alpha Crafts went through the opening. Finally we have a name for those aircrafts.

As the ore continued to glow in the furnace, the kids recalled their dinos and worked on freeing Michelle. "Do you think he was serious?" Max asked once the Alpha Gang were gone.

"I don't like the looks of this." Rex replied.

"Michelle?" Zoe said as she gently shook their teacher.

Michelle groaned as she started to wake up. "Huh- oh, dear! There you are! Are you children all right?"

"That's what we should be asking you." Max replied.

"Let's go, guys!" Zoe said as they helped Michelle to her feet and ran out.

When they managed to get out, they noticed the Alpha Crafts going higher and higher into the air. "What are they up to now?" Max asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Zoe said as they continued running to the bus.

"There you are!" Amy greeted them when they returned. "I was just about to call for help!"

"We're fine, Amy." Max assured her. "But we need to take cover."

Up in the air, Seth carefully looked through the hole which the furnace was in. "So what are you planning to do, Seth?" Ursula asked from their ship's communicator.

"Sending a capsule of Dinomond powder into the blast furnace will create immense energy, powerful enough to refine the Alpha Metal into 100% pure form." With the press of a button, a capsule of Dinomond powder was released from the ship and landed right in the furnace. As the powder and the furnace combined, the ships flew as far as possible before the whole factory went white and exploded.

From their bus, the students all held on as the blast shook the whole bus. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a large crater and a 100% pure Alpha Metal. In its pure form, it came off liquid like. A can as lowered from Seth's ship and collected the ore before it flew away. When they were sure it was safe, Michelle opened the bus door and looked at the damage. "Huh? What's this? The whole factory is gone."

The D-Team walked over to the crater and saw absolutely nothing. "Just think, if we hadn't gotten out of there in time..." Max said.

"We'd be dead." Zoe finished.

"You know, guys, we gotta stop them." Rex said.

"And we will." Max declared. This war has just gotten much more serious.

 **DK**

Once he returned to Zeta Point, Seth threw the Velociraptors back into the tube and resumed his experimenting on them. Electricity was sent into the tube, but he also kept adjusting the temperature from extremely hot to extremely cold in no pattern. The Velociraptors screamed as the pain became unbearable. The leader cried as he collapsed to the ground. "Please, no more!" He begged, tears coming out of his eyes.

"But if I stopped then it's possible you'll lose your power, and my hard work. I haven't come this far just to lose everything." Seth told him. "Of course, you three are just the start. The more cards I collect, the more dinosaurs I'll be able to test."

"Why?! We've done you no wrong!" The Velociraptor cried as he covered his face to block out the pain, but to no avail.

"No, this is simply a case of fascination. As well as some quid pro quo." Seth responded as he crouched down to the Velociraptor's level, almost enjoying watching this ferocious dinosaur that scared anyone whose seen a Jurassic Park movie broken down to a sobbing mess. "I make you all stronger, and you make me your king."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Rod: We'll take these if you don't mind**

 **Seth: The sooner you capture the remaining 26 dinosaurs, the sooner you can return home**

 **Rod: That D-Team won't know what hit 'em**

 **Zander: Whoa! It's a Saurophaganax!**

A/N: Well folks, this is the last chapter I'll ever write ever... from high school. Yeah, my last day's tomorrow and then I'm graduating. What'll the future bring? I don't know, but I doubt it'll be anything terrible.

Like I said, you'll hate Seth so much in this you'll beg for a bloody death for him. That ending scene was mainly added to explain why we don't see the Velociraptors so much. Because they go through that torture every damn day.

Also, Seth didn't name them because he sees them as... expendable. At least, more than other dinosaurs.

Finally, many future plot points that are original are referenced here. Try and guess what they are.


	39. Dueling Dinos

Dueling Dinos

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"Okay, one more time." Dr.Z said as he aimed a ring shaped like a dinosaur foot at Maximus. "Here it goes!" He tossed the ring, but Maximus moved her head up slightly and caused the ring to bounce off her horns. "Hey! You moved your head again!" Dr.Z whined. "You're a big cheater."

"I never said I'd allow you to ring me, just allow you to try." Maximus retorted before leaving.

"You get back here!" Dr.Z commanded. "I'm not...ugh!" Pain surged through Dr.Z's back when he reached out. "Ooooh! Nobody cares about me and my bad back." He said before sobbing.

As he sobbed, Ursula came in with a cart of his lunch. "We brought you a nice hot lunch, Dr.Z." she said with a smile.

"Oh! What did you bring me? Soup?" Dr.Z asked excitedly as he sat back up, but not enough to hurt himself again.

"Yes, but it's a little bit too hot." Ursula said as she lifted off the lid and the started blowing on the soup with Zander and Ed.

"Uh, you don't have to do that." Dr.Z said, not wanting their disgusting germs all over his soup. "I'm serious. Don't. You're just getting your spit into it! Stop that!" He yelled at them, making the trio stop immediately.

"Anything else, sir?" Zander asked nervously.

"No!" Dr.Z screamed as he started throwing rings at them like crazy. "I called you here to be my ring-toss targets, that's all! Now hold still!" He continued throwing rings until he was out and the trio's hands were trapped by the rings, except Ed who just had them around his neck.

"Wouldn't there be another job more worthy of us?" Ursula asked.

"Yes, but Helga already took out the trash, so now all I need is a dinosaur card." Dr.Z answered angrily before kicking his table at them, knocking over the cart and sending the trio flying out of his room.

The trio crashed into a wall and two of their Alpha Scanners fell out of their pockets. Before the trio could pick them up, they were instead grabbed by Rod and Laura. "Well, look what we found." Rod said smugly as they held them up to mock the trio.

"Give those back." Ursula demanded.

"Well just hang on to them for now." Laura replied.

"Being the big losers you guys are, I doubt you'll ever get close enough to a dinosaur to use 'em anyway." Rod mocked.

"One of these days, kid." Ursula muttered under her breath. Those two were just as infuriating as the D-Team.

"What are you two doing in here when there's homework to be done?" Helga asked as she angrily walked into the hallway.

"Aah!" Rod and Laura gasped when they heard Helga's scolding voice. "Oh. Hi, Helga."

"Since you have so much free time, perhaps you would like to help me clean toilets." Helga said as she angrily walked over to them.

"Yeah! That sounds like a swell idea." Ursula smiled, enjoying watching the brats getting punished.

"I'm glad that you think so." Helga said, turning her attention to Ursula and her partners. "In fact, since you think toilet-scrubbing is so entertaining, we will use your toothbrushes to scrub them with. Go get them!" Laura and Rod smirked as Helga punished the trio. It's why you don't go mocking others in Helga's presence.

The trio shrunk down from both fear and embarrassment. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Und you two." Helga said, turning back to Rod and Laura. "I'd better see your homework done when I check your room." With that, she left to take care of other business.

Rod and Laura both went back to their room and sighed in relief. "That was too close for comfort." Laura said.

"Yeah, but at least we now have these." Rod said as he held up the Alpha Scanner he got.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Later that night, Rod and Laura sat in their beds while an image appeared from a small hologram like object. Laura grabbed the objects remote and pressed play. "Come on, Laura." Rod said in the video.

"OK! Bye, Mommy and Daddy!" Laura waved to their parents, standing in the doorway of their house, which looked like something from Candy Land.

"You two behave yourselves at Grandpa's." Their father told them.

"Have a good time, kids." Their mother said. "We'll see you both tonight."

"OK! See you later! Ha ha!" Laura laughed as she ran over to where her brother was standing

The screen then changed to show a hatch opening up in an enormous aircraft. As they went though the loading dock, the camera turned back to show their parents waving. "Goodbye, kids!" And then the video ended. That video was filmed over a year ago.

"'Sigh'. I miss them." Laura said sadly.

Suddenly, the door to their room opened and the lights turned on. The kids looked to see Seth walking over to them. "Hi, Seth." Rod greeted before pulling out the Alpha Scanner. "We got these for you, just like you asked."

Seth nodded in confirmation. "The sooner you finish this job, the sooner you'll be able to go home." He reminded them.

"All we have to do is collect all the cards, right?" Rod asked.

Seth nodded again. "Focus on the remaining 26 first before going after the ones the D-Team has."

"That won't be a problem." Rod assured him.

"Yeah, that D-Team isn't even a challenge for me and Rod." Laura said.

"Don't get cocky. Seth warned them. "Those kids should not be underestimated, or it will lead to your defeat." Rod and Laura nodded in understanding. "Good. Since I no doubt the D-Team's dinosaurs have been getting stronger since we fought in the iron refinery, I'm giving you this new card to take with you. Use it if you get into any trouble." He said before tossing it to Rod like a boomerang.

Rod caught the card and looked to see what it was, after getting over the fact it was triangle shaped. "Whoa. Velociraptor."

Seth nodded again. "That Move Card is a special one. It has two moves for the price of one."

"Two moves in one card?" Rod repeated. "How is that possible?"

"What moves are they?" Laura asked.

"The first one is called Critical Block. Use it to prevent a dinosaur from using a Move Card. It should be able to block any move from an Assist Move to Super Moves." Seth explained. "I'd say they could block up to three dinosaurs at a time, but I doubt they could fully block two moves at once."

"And what's the final one?" Rod asked.

"Final Fury. It is an attack that is best saved for near the end of a battle when the user is down and the opponent is tired. The user will give the Velociraptor some of their energy, which will allow them to attack the opponent by grabbing them and slam them into walls and the ground until they are either defeated or nearly done. Only use it when you're on your last legs and losing."

"I understand." Rod replied.

Seth turned to leave before stopping. "One more thing. Don't keep those Velociraptors out for too long. They're very aggressive. Savage if you will."

 **DK**

At Max's place, he and his team were currently watching the climax of a western movie. The part where two cowboys meet in town square and have a duel of speed with guns. "Oh, you're watching another Western?" Zoe asked as the rest of the D-Team entered the room.

"Nothing else good on, huh?" Rex asked them.

"No, he's just going through some cowboy phase." Terry answered.

"Shh!" Max shushed them as the duel began.

The two cowboys turned their backs to each other and started to walk away. "First one to cry out loses. Them's the rules in the Wild West." The first cowboy reminded his opponent. "Draw!"

Both cowboys turned around and shot at each other with their guns. There was a silence before the second cowboy gave a smirk before realizing he was hit and collapsed. "Oh, yeah!" Max and Chomp cheered. "Got the bad guy!" Max then grabbed his Dino Holder and opened it so it looked like he was holding a gun. "Them's the rules here in the Wild West." He quoted the movie in a southern accent.

"Too bad they're not the rules for dinosaur fights." Chomp said as he grabbed Max's Dino Holder from him.

"Hey, Chomp! What are you doing?" Max said as he started chasing Chomp around the room. "That's my Dino Holder!"

"I guess Chomp's playing by his own rules." Terry chuckled as he watched them run around.

"I'll bet the Wild West was never this wild." Zoe said.

"From what I've heard from Lucky, that's almost exactly what the Jurassic was like." Chomp told them as he jumped onto a cupboard to avoid Max, who was constantly jumping to read him. "Nothing but barren deserts for miles."

"Jeez, Jurassic dinosaurs must not have had it easy." Zoe realized.

"Not exactly. The North was said to be completely green, which is where all the dinosaurs moved to when the desert started expanding." Chomp explained. "And I'm assuming that's where all the Jurassic dinos still alive came from."

 **DK**

Speaking of the Wild West, two ranchers were supervising a controlled burn on the pasture for the towns cows. "What rotten luck." One of the men said. "We got to work while the rodeo's in town."

"I'd do anything to be at that rodeo instead of here chasing cows." The other man said before putting his pitchfork into the fire to keep it controlled. He noticed there was something else in the fire and pulled it out to reveal a capsule. "Hey! What in the world's that?"

"Just looks like an old egg. Throw it back." His partner said.

"Hmm." The man grabbed the capsule from his pitchfork and tossed it back into the fire. Big mistake as that caused the capsule to open up and activate the dinosaur.

The dinosaur was a large theropod from the Jurassic. Its back was a bright orange, with tiny bumps from head to tail like Terry, with a tiny section of tan in between the orange and the black of its lower half. It also had two small, yellow horns above its eyes. This dinosaur was a Saurophaganax.

One of the bulls noticed the large carnivore and gave out a cry before the whole herd started to stampede. The Saurophaganax turned around and noticed the herd burst through the fence. Due to being from the Jurassic period, he was unaware of what ceratopsians were and assumed the cattle were some new breed of four legged theropod. Because of this, he started to chase after them.

The two ranchers just stared as the cattle ran from the Saurophaganax before shouting. "What was that?!"

 **DK**

"Give it back!" Max struggled to keep in balance on the chair he was using to grab his Dino Holder from Chomp.

"You'll need more than that to get me." Chomp replied as he simply moved back a bit so Max couldn't reach. Right when he said that, the Dino Holder started to go off. "Like that."

 **DK**

"Reese, where's it coming from?" Terry asked once they entered the lab.

"Oklahoma." Reese answered as she zoomed in on the location. "In the United States."

"Oklahoma: the state of real cowboys!" Spiel exclaimed before swinging his whip. "Hyah!"

"Then I'll need a cowboy hat." Max said as he took his father's hat when they ran past him.

"Hey, kids, the Wild West is a dangerous place." Spike told them. "Eh-I've seen lots of movies. Keep an eye out for buffalo stampedes." He warned them. "Take this."

He tossed his whip to Max, who caught it before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks, Dad."

"See you later!" Spiny said as they teleported away.

"They're so lucky." Spike said sadly once they were gone. "The wild, wild West." He said with enthusiasm. "All that roping and wrangling and cowboying out on the wide-open range."

"Don't forget poisonous rattlesnakes." Reese reminded him, making Spike go pale as he forgot to give them snake repellent.

 **DK**

The D-Team found themselves arriving in an alleyway near the center of the town. All throughout the town, people were celebrating. "Whoa! Check it out! A real cowboy!" Max exclaimed as his eyes widened like he was a kid in a candy store.

"Looks like a festival." Ace observed.

"Well, whatever it is that's going on, these people sure don't act like they've just heard about a dinosaur on the lose." Rex said as he looked around and saw various kinds of stands selling things from pies to hats, and many drunken men gathered around a bar.

Deciding to go to a more open place, the team found themselves near a large crowd of people watching an event. "Welcome, all you cowpokes, to the annual Rough-Rider-Rodeo, where in the center ring another brave cowboy is trying to stay aboard our wild bronco, Firecracker!" The announcer said to any newcomers as they watched a man trying to not get thrown off a horse.

"I don't believe it. A real live rodeo!" Max exclaimed as they made their way to the front, just in time to see the man get thrown off.

"Nice try." The announcer said as the man was carried away by medics. "Now were gonna need a new challenger. Surely there must be one more brave cowboy out there."

"Over here!" Rod called out as he and Laura ran to the announcers seat.

"We have one!" Laura said.

"Hey, look who it is." Chomp said. "It's those kids from the Alpha Gang."

"What are they doing here?" Zoe wondered.

"Probably just sightseeing." Tank assured them.

"We sure do admire your courage, little one. But you might have bit off more than you can chew now." The announcer told Rod.

"I'm not talking about me." Rod told him. "It's that kid in the middle over there." He said, pointing to Max.

"Huh?" The whole team said in confusion.

"He's the youth rodeo champion from our hometown." Rod explained.

"You're saying we got a real rodeo champ in the crowd?" The announcer asked before turning to the rest of the crowd. "Who'd like to see him take on Firecracker?"

The crowd immediately starting cheering for Max to give it a try. "Tell me this isn't really happening." Max said, nervous from all the attention he was receiving.

"Why would you tell a lie like that?" Zoe asked the two kids angrily.

The two kids only smirked cruelly. "Come on, Max. Don't tell me you're a chicken."

"You have a pet dinosaur, but you're afraid to ride a little horsie?" Laura asked mockingly.

"No!" Max quickly retorted, refusing to be shown up by those two. "Fine. I'll do it!" He said before climbing under the fence and towards Firecracker. "Just you watch me."

"Don't listen to them, Max!" Zoe called out to him. "They're not worth getting killed over!"

"And we still haven't found the dinosaur yet!" Rex added before turning to the others. "Stay here and we'll go look. Come on." He said as he and his team left to find any sign of the dinosaur.

"Wait, Rex!" Zoe called out, but he was already gone.

Rod and Laura snickered at the D-Team's misfortune. Their plan seemed to be working perfectly. "I still can't believe it worked." Rod smirked.

"Are you ready, bronco-buster?" The announcer asked as a group of men held down the horse so Max could climb on.

"All set!" Max answered with a thumbs up.

"Ohh, I don't think I can watch." Zoe said as they walked over to where Rod and Laura were for a better view.

"Huh! I bet he lasts two seconds!" Rod mocked.

"I'll bet one." Laura replied, making Zoe wish she could punch them.

"Ready?" The announcer asked. "Set. Go!" He exclaimed before falling off his stand. "Whoa! Ow!"

Immediately Firecracker began kicking and thrashing around, trying to get the brunette off of his back. "Whoa!" Max yelped as he tried to hang on desperately.

"What's almost five seconds now." The announcer said once he got back into his seat. "Let's see what this buckaroo can do!"

"That's the way!" The crowd cheered. "Ride 'em, cowboy!"

"Ugh! Just let me off! Stop!" Max yelled as he was now grabbing the horse by the tail instead of the head.

"Isn't he hanging onto the wrong end?" Paris asked.

"Yeah! This is great!" Laura said as she recorded the whole thing.

"Why are you recording when you were just proven wrong about him lasting less than five seconds?" Spiny asked them.

"Because this is still the funniest thing we've seen in a while!" Rod laughed.

"I'll use this!" Max said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out his dad's whip. "Hyah!" He gave the whip a swing and smacking Firecracker right on the behind.

This proved to be pretty painful as tears came out of the horses eyes before he started to make a run for it. "Watch out!" A spectator said before Firecracker leapt over the fence and starting charging towards town.

"Where are the brakes on this thing?!" Max yelled as he was being carried away by the raging horse.

"The bronco-buster's done busted out of the ring!" The announcer exclaimed before a group of men grabbed some ropes and ran after Firecracker.

"Max!" Zoe called out worryingly as they ran after him as well.

Rod and Laura just smirked before going after them as well. "This just keeps getting better." Rod told his sister.

"I'm actually glad he didn't last two seconds. It wouldn't have as hilarious!" Laura laughed.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, in the middle of the desert, the Alpha Gang were unaware of Rod and Laura's actions and were still hunting the dinosaur on their own. They were currently wearing cowboy hats and riding horses they acquired. "Hyah!" Ursula yelled as she whipped the reigns of their horses, which were just Alpha Droids wedding cardboard horse costumes. "I told you I'd rustle us up some horses!"

"I suppose." Zander said as he rode up next to her. "But traveling this way makes me saddle-sore. Couldn't we have rented a car?"

Ursula responded by kicking him in the face. "Riding on horseback is how to get around in the West." She told him. "Now keep your eyes peeled for that dinosaur."

"I think I see something coming." Ed said as he squinted to get a better look at an approaching dust cloud.

The dust cloud turned out to be the stampeding cows from earlier. "It's a cattle stampede!" Zander said as they stopped their "horses".

"Kind of makes me hungry for a steak." Ed said as he started to drool.

Ursula was annoyed by their ignorance. "If you could stop thinking about food, you'll see there's a dinosaur right behind them."

The two men looked behind the cows and noticed the Saurophaganax was still chasing them. "Whoa! It's a Saurophaganax!" Zander exclaimed before getting out their only scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Gigas appeared and roared at his opponent. From a watchtower, Rex and his team were able to slightly see the battle. "I found the dinosaur!" Rex told his partners.

Ace hopped onto the railing to get a better view of the battle. "I think I see Gigas, But I can't tell what the other one is. I've never seen that kind before."

"I thought you were supposed to be the one who explains everything?" Tank asked sarcastically.

"I'm smart, not a complete genius." Ace shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Guys, I think the reason why you don't know what it is is because it's from the Jurassic." Rex told them. "Looks like an Allosaurus."

Back with the fight, Gigas immediately started plowing through the cows, sending many flying into the air. When he reached the Saurophaganax, he met him with a head-but to the stomach. The Saurophaganax responded by grabbing Gigas' head with his claws to keep him in place before grabbing him by the neck with his mouth as tossing him away.

The Alpha Gang gasped at the Saurophaganax's strength. "Gigas, get back in there!" Ursula told him. "Come on! Finish him off!"

Gigas got back onto his feet and charged towards the Saurophaganax again. The Jurassic carnivore responded by simply sidestepping. "What?!" Gigas exclaimed as he was forced to make a turn that made him slide across the ground. When he came to a stop, the Saurophaganax lifted him off the ground with his head and tossed him away.

With his opponent on the ground, the Saurophaganax was able to activate his Move Card safely. He started gathering fire in his mouth as he feared up before he slammed the foot to the ground and fired a column of magma as Gigas. Gigas saw the attack and tried to get out of the way, but he was too slow and got hit directly by the full force of the attack. "At least now I know how others feel when I use it on them." Gigas said weakly once the attack stopped before being carded.

The Alpha Gang gasped at what the Saurophaganax just used. "Was that-" Ursula started

"Magma Blaster." Ed finished. "Hoo hoo hoo!"

Zander grabbed the grappling claw and picked up Gigas' card. "We'll have to try something else." He noticed that the sky suddenly became dark. The Alpha Gang looked up and screamed as they saw the Saurophaganax was right on top of them. "Aaah! Like escaping!" They screamed before the Saurophaganax sent them all flying away with his tail, destroying their horses in the process.

"That was definitely Magma Blaster." Ace said as they saw the dinosaur attack the Alpha Gang. "How big is an Allosaurus exactly."

"Too big to fit with Fire Elements." Rex answered as he thought about the sizes of an Allosaurus and the Fire Dinosaurs they've met so far. "I'm thinking it might be a Saurophaganax instead."

Down below, Firecracker made his way into down with Max still on his back. "Help!" Max screamed as he was only hanging on by the reins. A group of men tried to toss ropes around the raging horse's neck, but they missed and Firecracker started to pick up speed. "Whoa! Slow down!"

"Max, what are you doing?! Jump off!" Rex told him as he rode past the watchtower.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Max asked before Firecracker came to a screeching halt. "Whoa!" The brunette exclaimed as he was sent flying off the horse. "Uh! Oof." Groaning as he lifted himself off the ground, Max saw what made Firecracker stop. The stampeding herd from before. "Woah!" Max yelled before he quickly got out of the way from the stampede. "A herd of cattle. Wonder what they're running from." He got his answer in the form of a roar. Looking where they came from, he saw the Saurophaganax emerge from the dust. "It's the dinosaur!"

As the theropod ran into town, people hurried into their homes and waited for the dinosaur to past like a common storm. "Oh, man! I'm sore." Max said as he came out of his hiding spot, rubbing his behind in the process.

"You OK, Max?" Ace asked as the team regrouped.

"What was that? An Allosaurus?" Zoe asked.

"It's bigger than an Allosaurus. I think it might have been a Saurophaganax." Rex told them.

"We saw him battle and defeat Gigas with a Magma Blaster Move Card." Tank added.

"Well. If it isn't the Rodeo champion." Rod said as he and Laura walked over to the D-Team.

"You won't win many competitions that way." Laura laughed.

"Yeah?" Max responded angrily. "Well, I'll get you back for-ow!" Max couldn't finish his threat due to his back being very sore.

"Sorry. We've got to run. We have a dinosaur to catch." Rod told them. "After all, we plan to round up all the remaining 26 cards left. So we should get to it!"

"There's 26 left?" Rex repeated. "Plus the 29 we have, and Brontikens, that's 56 dinosaur cards in total."

"59 if you count Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus." Ace added.

"Well, looks like they were right to call you two the smart ones." Rod 'complemented' them.

"Wait. You said your grandfather didn't make the cards. How do you know there's 59?" Zoe asked them.

"Oh, I guess only the real experts now that." Laura mocked with a shrug.

"Yeah. Bye!" Rod waved before they left.

"Hey, hold on!" Max called out to them. But he quickly realized someone was missing. "Hey, where's Chomp?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in awhile." Paris said. "Hey, Chomp!"

Meanwhile, Chomp was currently looking down at the Saurophaganax from the top of a roof while the carnivore was searching for the cattle. "Okay, just like before. Grab on, and stay on until he's worn down for the others to battle." Chomp said to himself before almost frowning. "Paris is going to kill me for his. Banzai!" He leapt off the roof and grabbed onto the Saurophaganax's side. The Jurassic theropod felt something bite his back, but he couldn't tell what it was.

 **DK**

The Alpha Gang landed in a small forest and walked back to town in defeat. "I can't believe we lost the battle." Ursula sighed.

"Why are you surprised? We never win." Ed reminded her. "I saw we go get steak instead and just forget the dinosaur."

Before Ursula could clobber him for making such a suggestion, they heard the sound of country music playing. Looking up, they saw a group of people square dancing. "Ursula, what do you think's going on here?" Zander asked.

"Ha! Of course!" Ursula beamed with excitement. "We're in Oklahoma. And it's famous for square dancing!" She said before dancing herself. "Ohh, swing your partner round and round, but not too fast. You'll hit the ground. Yee-haw!"

"Ma'am?" A man asked as he stuck out his hand. "Might I have the honor of a dance with you?" He asked as he gave her a smile.

"Oh? Me!" Ursula asked before quickly responding. "Yes! Of course!" She exclaimed before taking his hand and walking off. "You boys should dance, too."

This got Zander and Ed nervous. "Oh, I would." Zander said as he tapped his fingers together. "I'd love too, but I haven't danced since high school. Too bad."

"Me either. Darn." Ed said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, come on, city slickers. If you can count to four, you can dance." Ursula said as she danced with her partner. "You can count to four, right?"

"All right. We can try it." Zander said as he and Ed both scratched the back of their heads before joining the others.

Since there wasn't anyone else to dance with, they were stuck having to dance with each other. "Wow. I'd forgotten just how much fun dancing can be! I used to love it until Debra stood me up at the prom." Zander said as he and Ed danced fairly well.

"I took her." Ed admitted with a smile, before realizing who he was talking to. "Aah!"

"She said she had to take care of her Aunt Edna!" Zander said as he and Ed separated hands.

"Only Debra can call me Edna!" Ed told him.

"Dance somewhere else if you're going to fight." Ursula said as she kicked them away, not wanting them to embarrass her and ruin her chances.

Zander and Ed obliged and resumed dancing near the corner of the square. "If it makes you feel better, she walked out on me halfway through." Ed admitted.

"Actually, That doesn't make me feel better." Zander replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Ed said before they both started sobbing.

The dancing was suddenly interrupted when somebody noticed the stampede coming towards them. Everyone else ran away, leaving the Alpha Gang alone. "Is that the same herd of cattle?" Ursula asked, peeved at the cows for ruining her dance.

"If it is, you know what that means." Ed said nervously.

"The dinosaur's back!" Zander exclaimed.

Back in town, the Saurophaganax managed to locate Chomp biting onto him and tried to wither throw him off or grab him with his mouth. "You're sure a fighter aren't you?" Chomp said as he continued to hold onto the Saurophaganax.

"Chomp, what do you think you're doing?" Max asked as they managed to catch up with him.

"I'm trying to wear him down." Chomp replied. "Like they do in the Rodeos with the horse."

"Chomp, that's not what they do!" Paris told him. "Come down here!"

"That's kind of a problem." Chomp answered sheepishly. "If I jump off, I'm pretty sure he'll eat me for this."

"Another question would be why is Saurophaganax going after the herd?" Rex wondered.

"'Cause they have horns like him." Spiny answered in an 'uh-duh' tone.

"Spiny, Thorn was at least close to the same size as the cows. This guy is way larger than them. Why would he think they were the same as him?" Tank asked.

"You forget, he's a Jurassic species. I've heard nothing about horned dinosaurs from the Jurassic other than some theropods. So it's not completely impossible he thinks they're some new kind of dinosaur." Ace explained.

The Saurophaganax continued on shaking Chomp until he finally managed to free himself from the pesky Triceratops. "Chomp!" Max called out before he caught Chomp in his arms.

"No more bronco-busting for me." Chomp said weakly, trying to hold back some vomit. "How do they even do it?"

With the parasite off of his back, the Saurophaganax continued on following the cows. "Let's go." Max said before they followed him.

The Saurophaganax continued on searching for the cattle until he came into the Alpha Gang's sight. "There it is, all right!" Zander exclaimed, holding back the urge to scream and run for his life. "Now what?!"

"What do you think, you big baby?!" Ursula yelled at him. "We get Brontikens out here, and we capture that dinosaur!"

"We don't have Brontikens!" Zander answered.

"What?! Ju-all right. Then call out Maximus and Armatus!" She ordered Ed.

"Don't have Maximus or Armatus!" Ed answered as he waved his hands defensively.

"Rod and Laura took them when they grabbed our Alpha Scanners. Don't you remember?" Zander asked her.

"Grr!" Ursula growled. She did not need this much back luck right now. "Then summon Gigas again!"

"No, Ursula!" Ed pleaded.

"I check on him after we landed. And he's so sore from the last fight he can't move." Zander told her.

"Augh!" Ursula yelled in frustration. "Just once can't something go right?!"

"Not when you're so good at being wrong." Rod answered as he and Laura walked over to them.

Ursula yelled in anger when she saw the two kids. "What are you doing here?" Ed asked as they just smirked at the trio.

"Well, someone had to come and get Grandpa's dinosaur." Laura answered smugly.

"Ugah! That's what we're doing! So why don't you just go back to your room?" Ursula responded angrily before pulling out a lasso she conveniently had. "Stand back while I catch him! Hyagh!" She tossed her lasso, but ended up wrapping it around one of the cow's horns instead of the Saurophaganax. "Uh-oh." Ursula said before she was dragged away.

"Oh, man! Zander what do we do?!" Ed asked fearfully, not wanting to go back empty handed.

"Think! There must be something else here that can take down a dinosaur!" Zander said as he looked around the town for anything useful. He got his answer in the form of a gun shop. "Oooooh. Ed, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zander asked as he pulled the fat man uncomfortably close to him, giving an equally uncomfortable smile

"I want to answer, but I'm pretty sure I'm far off." Ed replied, slightly creeped out.

"Hey, it's the old lady." Zoe said as the D-Team saw Ursula being dragged right past them.

"I heard that! I'm not old! Whoa!" Ursula responded before getting carried away by the stampede.

"There's no way I'm gonna let them get away with that Saurophaganax." Max declared as he got out his Dino Holder.

"Hold on, cowboy." Rod said to him, prompting Max to turn around and face him. "Since we both want that dinosaur and we're here in the Wild West, why don't you and me settle this one-on-one with a dinosaur showdown? Huh?"

"Showdown?" The D-Team repeated. "Like in the movies?" Chomp asked.

"The very same. It'll make things much more interesting." Rod answered.

"Yeah, do it! Showdown, showdown, showdown!" Laura repeated while jumping up and down like a small child.

"We don't have time for your games!" Max told them.

"If you're not up for it, then we'll just have to battle for it." Rod said as he got out his Alpha Scanner.

"Stop!" Max told him, confusing his teammates. "I'll tangle with ya, Rod." He answered in a cowboy accent before tipping his hat.

"What?!" His teammates exclaimed.

"Let's do this! It's showdown time!" Max declared.

"Perfect." Rod smirked. "Defeat the dinosaur, and the card's all yours. No tricks or anything." If Max was paying attention, he'd noticed Rod had his arms behind his head, and his fingers were crossed.

"Gladly." Max said as he walked towards the Saurophaganax.

"He's been watching way too many Westerns." Chomp said as he followed.

Rod and Laura snickered at their plan was going out exactly as they planned. "Ha ha! We got him again." Rod said.

 **DK**

The center of the town soon turned into one from the movies. On one end stood Max and Chomp, the Saurophaganax approached them from the other end. From the sidelines, the rest of the D-Team watched in anticipation and worry while Rod and Laura watched in interest. "Now, first one to cry out loses." Max told the Saurophaganax as he pointed his Dino Holder at him before getting Chomp ready, still not breaking the accent.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Once Chomp landed, both dinosaurs turned away from each other and started to walk away. "Wow! This is just like being in a real life Western!" Laura said.

"And now the pace-off." Rod said.

"Are ya feelin' lucky, Saurophaganax?" Chomp asked his opponent, also trying to sound like a cowboy. The Saurophaganax said nothing in reply.

"Whenever you're ready, draw!" Max called out.

"Got it!" Chomp roared as he reared up.

"What a minute. They should draw first." Max reminded Chomp.

The Saurophaganax heard Chomp's roar and quickly turned around. "Now!" Terry told them.

"Here we go!" Max opened up his Dino Holder, and a Move Card was ejected into his hands. "Lightning Strike!"

As Chomp gathered the electricity, the Saurophaganax fired another Magma Blaster at them. "Oh! Wow!" Rod gasped in amazement.

Chomp narrowly dodged the attack before firing it back at the Saurophaganax, who dodged it as well. Both dinosaurs stared each other down before Chomp ended up collapsing. The D-Team gasped as a result. "Get up." Max urged him.

The Saurophaganax immediately charged towards Chomp as he started to get back up and met him in a headlock. The two of them separated and the Saurophaganax began to hit Chomp in the face with his tail repeatedly. "He can't take much more of this!" Paris said, worried for her lover's safety.

"Come on, Chomp! Do it!" Max urged his Triceratops partner.

Chomp continued on receiving tail smacks to the face before finding an opening and tackling the Saurophaganax to the ground. "That's the way!" Chomp bragged as the Saurophaganax started to get up.

It was then Rod and Laura pulled out their Alpha Scanners and appeared behind the D-Team. "I think we've worked them down enough." Rod observed.

"Then it's time." Laura said.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

 **"DESTROY, APATOSAURUS!"**

 **"GO, STEGOSAURUS! CLOBBER 'EM!"**

"Attack, Brontikens!" Rod ordered once they landed.

"Smash 'em, Armatus!" Laura said.

Both dinosaurs landed and immediately attacked the Saurophaganax from behind, knocking him down in the process. "I get it!" Rex said angrily as he and Zoe turned around to face the two of them. "All this time you were just letting us weaken Saurophaganax so you can finish him off!"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Rod asked them smugly. "About time."

"You're a little on the slow side if you fell for the same trick twice." Laura mocked them, referring to the time the Alpha Gang did the same against Beta.

"You won't get away with it this time!" Chomp said as he went to stop Brontikens.

But he was blocked by Armatus. "Sorry, pardner. But you're in my territory now." He said as he swung his tail at the Triceratops.

"Grr! Let's help Chomp out!" Rex said as he got it his Dino Holder, angry at Max for falling for such a trap.

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE THEM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

Once they landed, Rex and Zoe got their Move Cards ready. "Let's go, Dino Swing!"

"Water Sword!"

Rod and Laura saw this and decided to use their trump card. "Now, Velociraptors!" Laura called out.

"Critical Block!" Rod said as he activated the card. The three Velociraptors ran towards their targets before attacking them. The lower two both handled Spiny, since he was bigger, while the leader attacked Tank.

Rex and Zoe gasped as their Move Cards ceased to activate. "Hey! Somehow they're blocking our Move Cards!" Zoe exclaimed.

"They did this before at the refinery!" Terry remembered. "Shake them off!"

"Please! One little raptor can't keep me down!" Tank declared before she started charging towards Brontikens. The Velociraptor kept on biting her head, but her armor made it feel like nothing.

Suddenly, a gun-shot rang out and Tank fell to the ground and crashed into a building. "Tank!" Rex cried out as he ran over to check on her. "What's wrong?!"

"My...leg. It hurts." Tank replied, clearly in pain. Rex checked her front right foot and saw that it was bleeding due to a hole caused by a bullet.

"Who did this?!" Rex asked, furious that someone would do this to Tank.

"That would be me." Zander said as he lowered the shotgun he had pointed at the Saichania, smoke coming from the opening. "Bet it never occurred to anyone to use guns." He said smugly.

"I'll be honest, Zander. I wasn't thinking you thought of that." Ed praised his buddy.

"Thanks for the help, Zander." Rod said before getting out another Move Card. "Brontikens, finish him off with Spectral Destroy!"

"Gladly." Brontikens said as he charged up the attack before firing it at the Saurophaganax, nearly obliterating him in the process. Once the light died down, two cards landed lifelessly on the ground.

"Those cards are mine!" Max said as he ran as fast as he could to grab them.

"Oh, yeah?" Rod and Laura asked as they snapped their fingers and two flying scooters appeared beside them. They hopped on a flew right next to Max. "No, they're not!" Laura told him.

"They're ours." Rod said before they picked up speed and grabbed both of the cards before Max could reach them.

"Hey!" Max yelled at them.

"It's been nice battling with ya, pardner." Rod mocked as he held out the card to further rub their victory in their faces.

"Bye, y'all!" Laura said. Max growled as they continued their mocking.

The Velociraptors were recalled and the card appeared in Rod's hands. "We were lucky Seth gave us this new card."

They recalled Brontikens and Armatus before flying by Zander and Ed. "Suck it, brats!" Zander said as they grabbed onto the scooters while flipping them off

They disappeared in an alleyway before reappearing in a large jet that flew above the town. "Later, losers!" The two kids mocked on the microphone as the jet picked up speed.

"Wait! Come back!" Zoe called out to them. But they were ignored as the jet picked up speed and went light speed back to Zeta Point, taking the Saurophaganax with them.

The D-Team recalled their dinosaurs and summoned them back in chibi form. The bullet was removed from Tank when she was recalled, actually lying right where she crashed, but her leg was still in a lot of pain and she collapsed. "Are you all right?" Ace asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. Nothing some Nature's Blessing can't fix, I'm sure." Tank assured him.

"I healed Futaba, who was bleeding as well, so I don't think this'll be impossible." Paris said.

"Well, it's great that Tank'll be all right. But they still got Saurophaganax." Max reminded them. "How did we ever let that happen?"

"You let that happen, Max." Rex answered angrily, still pissed about what they did to Tank.

"Yeah! They wouldn't have if you didn't let those trick you into that silly showdown." Zoe added.

Max felt like he was a deer in the headlights from the glares he was receiving. "Well, we did find out that there are 56-59 dinosaur cards, and I found out I can't ride a bucking bronco. So the day wasn't a total loss." He said sheepishly.

This just made his friends even more cross. "Look here, Max." Rex told him like he was a parent scolding a child. "Now that the Alpha Gang has that card, they're definitely going to conduct many cruel experiments and modifications on that poor Saurophaganax. And you know it!" Rex turned away before giving one last remark. "We might have been able to save that dinosaur, you know." He said before he teleported back home.

 **DK**

As the sun set at Zeta Point, Rod and Laura gave their report to Seth while Zander and Ed showed the card to Dr.Z. "Both the dinosaur and the Magma Blaster Move Card. Very good." Seth told the two kids. "Before long, we can return to where we came from."

"You mean we'll get to see our Mom and Dad?!" Laura asked anxiously as she and Rod both had huge smiles on their faces. "Oh! I can't wait!"

"We had a blast carrying out this assignment. Can we do another one?" Rod asked.

"Yes, Rod. Very soon." Seth replied.

"That's be fine with us." Zander said as he and Ed walked over to them and handed the Saurophaganax card to Seth. "You should have seen Dr.Z when we showed him the card. I haven't seen him that happy in a long time."

"Finally a night that doesn't end with him screaming at us until we somehow fell asleep." Ed said.

"So here's what we're proposing." Zander said to Rod and Laura. "So long as we get all the credit, you two can continue hunting down the other dinosaurs. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Rod and Laura beamed as they shook Zander's hand.

While this happened, Seth gave a sinister smirk. " _All according to plan._ "

"Hey, where's Ursula?" Laura asked, noticing the trio were one member short.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Zander assured with the wave of a hand. "After all we've been through, I'm sure some cattle would be no big deal.

"This is a big deal!" Ursula screamed as she was still being dragged by the cattle in Oklahoma. "I've got no dinosaur, and I'm positive my cute cowgirl outfit is being ruined by all this dirt!" She yelled angrily. "And this rope doesn't feel very rope like." She said as she checked it, only for it to be a rattlesnake. "Screw the Wild West." She grumbled.

 **DK**

Back at the Taylor Household, Max just stood at his balcony, looking at the night sky in sadness. "Hey, Max?" The brunette turned around to see Rex approaching him.

"Hey, Rex." Max replied as Rex stood next to him, looking at the stars as well.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know it isn't all your fault for us losing the Saurophaganax. I should have realized that those two wouldn't play fair. I was just so angry at what they did to Tank that I ended up lashing out at you. But that's no excuse for what I said."

"No, you're right." Max told him. "I got all caught up in being like a cowboy that I wasn't thinking clearly. If I was, I would have seen that trap coming from a mile away."

"Guess we'll have to be more careful with those two." Rex said.

"Yeah. But that's not why I'm upset." Max said.

"Why?"

"When the Alpha Gang captured Rocko in Brazil, I made a promise that I would never let them capture another dinosaur. And now I've broken that promise."

"Max, don't let that bring you down." Rex told his best friend. "You remember all those wars they taught us in history class, no side ever won all the battles."

"I know, it was a silly promise to make. But I still made it." Max said as he looked into the sky with a fire in his eyes. "And I swear I am going to make up for it. I will get that Saurophaganax back from them. And they'll regret they ever tricked the D-Team."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Villager: As it was written, the mythological beast has returned!**

 **Laura: It's a Stegosaurus**

 **Helga: I'll take care of the dinosaur**

 **Max: Oh my god!**

A/N: Glad I was able to get one more chapter out before Dinosaur King leaves Netflix. Like I said before, chapter production will continue as normal. I just won't have subtitles anymore.

Anyway, little fun trivia for both this chapter and the original would be that the Saurophaganax was actually discovered in Oklahoma. So this is so far the second time, Spiny was the first, a dinosaur was activated in its homeland. Wait, actually it's third if you count Futaba.

That scene at the end actually came at the last minute. Not Zander getting a gun or making a deal with Rod and Laura, that was planned for a while. I meant the ending bit. I just felt I was good to give the D-Team some expansion so they won't come off a bland. And this is planting seeds for the season finale.

Also, Rod and Laura are real smug shits in this episode. I get the reason, but still.

And before anyone who looks at the profile asks. The reason the Saurophaganax was named but not the Velociraptors is because Rod and Laura named him. And this won't be the last of the Velociraptors, I can assure you.

I did actually get someone asking about the super forms from the arcade game, I'm sticking with stuff from the anime to make things not as much of a headache.

Before I end this, I just gave one thing left to say. A few more favorites and this'll be the most favorited Dinosaur King story in this site, excluding crossovers. I'm already #1 for K-T, but I'm just one story away from being the best. Let's see if you guys can make it.


	40. Mythical Mix Up

Mythical Mix Up

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

In one of the ancient temples in Cambodia, a group of tourists were admiring the artwork of the place. "Welcome, visitors to the temple at Angkor Wat." A man said to them. "We hope you will enjoy your tour of this ancient and grand place built in the early 12th century, and now word-famous as the very symbol of Cambodia. The temple is admired for its architecture and the bas-relief sculptures which adorn its walls."

One of the sculptures was of a goddess defeating a serpent with plates on its back. In a crack, a capsule was hidden before it fell from the crack and landed on the ground. The capsule opened up and two cards fell to the ground. Once they made contact with the earth, they activated and the dinosaur appeared, confusing many tourists and locals.

The dinosaur was a light purple, with the top of its back being a very dark purple and the legs being tan. On its back were plates like the ones from the serpent, colored dark purple and mixed with light purple and cyan. The plates went from tiny ones at the tip of its neck to the start of the tail. The tail had four purple spikes at the end. This dinosaur was the same species as Armatus. It was a Stegosaurus.

Once the glow faded and the Stegosaurus was able to be clearly seen, the tourists began to panic and run for their lives. "Aah! This was a bad idea!" Someone screamed as all the tourists ran out of the temple.

The locals were terrified as well, but for a different reason. "Oh, as it was written." The leader gasped. "The mythological beast has returned! Sound the alarm and evacuate these tourists immediately!" He ordered the others.

The sounds of gongs being rung was heard through out the temple, indicating a state of emergency. The constant ringing caused the Stegosaurus to become agitated and annoyed. Roaring in anger, she smashed down a wall before running into the jungle and vanishing from sight.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"So how'd you do on that pop quiz we took today, Max?" Zoe asked as they walked home from school.

"Uh, good enough." Max answered, showing a bit of nervousness. "I was the first one done. Heh heh heh." He chuckled before he heard the familiar beeping of the Dino Holder. "Huh?" They pulled it out and saw the signal coming from a spot that looked like Southeast Asia. "Cool. Another dinosaur's appeared." Max said as they ran to the D-Lab.

 **DK**

Once they arrived, they already saw their dinosaurs waiting for them by the platform. "Where's the dinosaur this time?" Max asked as he ran over to Chomp and Terry.

"Cambodia in Southeast Asia." Spike answered.

"Cambodia?" Max asked.

"Angkor Wat, to be exact." Reese confirmed.

"Which is a famous temple, by the way, surrounded by dense jungle and ancient ruins." Spike added.

"Awesome. Let's go." Max said as they tossed their bags to the ground and went to the teleporter.

When Max's bag landed, a piece of paper fell right out of it and caught Spike's attention. Looking down at it, he noticed a big, red 45 on it. He grabbed the paper and noticed it was a math test. "Rrgh." He said as he quenched the paper in his hands. "Tell me you didn't really get a 45 on your math test." Spike said angrily.

"Oh!" Max gasped before he quickly grabbed it from his father's hands.

"That explains why you were the first one done. You didn't put any thought into it." Zoe accused the brunette.

"Yeah, I did." Max grumbled as he crumbled up the test and put it in his pocket. "I thought I knew the answers."

"Listen to me, young man. When you get home, you're hitting the books." Spike told his son before he teleported away.

"Surely he can't be that bad at math." Utah said as she walked over to him.

"Considering this score, I'm positive a wild dinosaur would know math better than him." Spike answered.

 **DK**

When the D-Team arrived, they found themselves in the exact spot the Stegosaurus was released. "So this must be Angkor Wat." Chomp said as he looked around. "Do you think we should start looking for the dinosaur inside the temple?"

"I don't think so." Terry said as he pointed to the hole in the wall the Stegosaurus made. "Judging from that hole, I'm assuming it's already gone into the jungle."

"Well that makes things much easier." Tank said sarcastically. "What better place to find a dinosaur in the modern day than in a jungle filled with wild animals."

"Uh.."

"Don't answer that." Tank told Spiny before smacking his head again.

"Children, the temple is closed." The village leader said as he and a group of villagers carrying shovels and pick axes walked over to them. "A mythological monster has awakened. You're not safe here." He warned them.

"What mythological monster?" Max asked.

"It's a terrifying beast that came out of the jungle many centuries ago and destroyed entire villages in this area." The leader explained.

"This is it, huh, in this picture?" Rex asked as he walked over to the artwork that the capsule came out from.

"Yeah, but look." Ace pointed out. "It shows some woman steeping on its head."

"That is the goddess Lola who arose in human form to defeat the creature." The leader told them.

"Lola, huh? Maybe she'll show up today and help us catch the dinosaur." Max said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Tank said.

"You guys, I think it's pretty obvious they think the dinosaur is this monster of theirs." Paris said as she looked at the the monster in the picture.

"I agree. Let's just play along with them for now." Chomp said before turning to the villagers. "We'll help you fight this monster."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Rod and Laura were currently doing their homework when Seth walked in. "Laura, Rod, another dinosaur had appeared." He said as he held up two blinking scanners.

"Yeah?" Rod asked as he quickly got up. "All right. Come on, Laura." He said before running out the room.

"Are you kidding me, Rod?" Laura asked, making her brother stop in confusion. "If Helga catches us sneaking out before all our homework is done, she'll blow a major fuse." She reminded him.

"She's too busy cooking to notice you as long as you're quiet heading for the aircraft hangar." Seth assured them.

"Perfect." Rod said as they went for the hangar.

As the approached the kitchen, they heard Helga humming, signaling that she was busy. Rod and Laura quickly peeked in to make sure that she was still busy before quietly running past the door.

But once they reached the other side, Helga appeared in front of them from nowhere. "Aah!"

"Just where do you think you're running off to?" Helga asked them.

"Uh, we were just going out to do some research, right?" Rod quickly responded.

"Yeah. That's right." Laura answered with the same level of fear as her brother. "We're doing a report on the Angkor Wat Temple."

"If it's a fact-finding trip you're taking, then I shall accompany you." Helga told them.

"Huh?" Rod and Laura gasped. How are they supposed to get the dinosaur now?

 **DK**

"Yaah!" Dr.Z groaned in pain. "My back is killing me, and you three are only making it worse!" He accused his minions. Ursula was currently sitting on the bed with a bowl of porridge while Zander and Ed watched. "Why are you here when you should be in Cambodia getting me that dinosaur card?"

"Because we can't leave until you eat this porridge." Ursula answered as she finished cooking it down and handed a spoonful to Dr.Z, who was whimpering in pain from all that shouting.

"Helga thinks it's our fault that you won't eat, so she's refusing to feed us until you eat every bite." Zander explained.

"But if you need help with that porridge, just let me know." Ed volunteered.

"Open up the hangar. Here comes the airplane." Ursula smiled as she moved the spoon closer to the doctor's mouth.

Dr.Z opened his mouth and Ursula put the spoon in. Immediately he felt his going catch on fire. "Yaah! That's hot!" He screamed as he threw up his porridge all over Ursula.

"You little, spoiled brat!" Ursula exclaimed in frustration, forgetting she was yelling at her boss. "Do you realize how long it'll take to get this out of my hair?"

"Well you burned my mouth!" Dr.Z shot back. "Now get out of here, and don't come back without that dinosaur card!" He yelled before throwing everything he could reach at them until they ran out of the room.

"For someone with a bad back, he's got a mean fastball!" Ed said as they ran to the hangar.

When they arrived, they say Rod and Laura leaving with Helga driving their craft. "Well, at least Rod and Laura already got the message. So that's good news." Ed said.

"But why is Helga with them?" Zander asked. "I doubt they invited her of all people to come with them."

"Who cares why. With them taking care of the dinosaur, they'll be able to bring it back like that did last time." Ursula reminded them. "So, you know what that means for us?" She asked.

They all knew exactly what she was thinking. "Free day!" They cheered as they jumped into the air.

 **DK**

Back in Cambodia, the villagers were hard at work digging a hole to capture the dinosaur in. "They're gonna try catching the dinosaur in this hole?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Chomp answered. "They say they'll chase it in with drums and gongs."

"I'm not so sure that's the best strategy." Ace said as he examined the hole. "They'll have to dig a lot deeper if they want to prevent it from either climbing or leaping out. And that's even if it doesn't attack them when they try to scare it."

The digging soon stopped when the roar of the dinosaur was heard. "Over there." Max said as they ran to where it was.

"Grab your things, and let's put this plan into action." The leader told the others as the D-Team ran into the jungle.

The D-Team heard another roar that sounded a lot nearer then the last. "It's close." Terry said before sniffing the air. "That's funny. It smells familiar. Are we sure it's a new one?"

"If it was an Alpha Gang dinosaur they wouldn't keep it out this long." Rex answered.

"What does it smell like." Zoe asked before they got their answer when they arrived near a small pound.

Drinking from the pound was the Stegosaurus. "Wow. Look at the size of that Stegosaurus." Terry said. "That explains why she smelt familiar."

"Be careful, kids." The leader warned them as they caught up with them. "That's a legendary monster."

"Are you sure that plan is really the best course of action?" Tank asked them. "We've seen one of these beasts before, and they're not to be taken too lightly."

"The little creature is right. Shouldn't we wait to see if Lola returns to take care of it for us." Another villager asked.

"There's no time to wait for that." The leader told him. "Now make some noise, everyone, and begin herding the monster toward the hole."

Soon the sounds of drums and gongs being filled the jungle as the villagers slowly approached the Stegosaurus. "Argh! Be gone!"

"Be gone, foul beast."

"Go!"

Stegosaurus looked all around herself and saw noise coming from everywhere. Having enough of it, she turned towards the only open space and ran.

Up above the jungle, Helga flew the Alpha Craft over the Stegosaurus, allowing Rod to get a look at her. "Oh, look, Laura." He pointed to the dinosaur on the ground.

"Hmm?" Laura looked where he was pointing and saw the dinosaur herself. "Oh, it's a Stegosaurus.

"So now what?" Rod asked.

"Lets just tell her we can't do our research until we get rid of the dinosaur." Laura told him.

But their whispering caught Helga's attention. "What is this whispering?"

"Ha ha ha!/Heh heh heh!" The two kids chuckled nervously and sweat buckets before Rod answered. "Well, we came here because our history assignment was to study the Angkor Wat Temple, but there's a problem."

"What problem?"

"It looks like there's a big dinosaur running around down there." Laura answered. Helga looked down and saw that there was, in fact, a dinosaur down there.

"Which would be a little disruptive to our studying, right, Laura?" Rod asked.

"You're right. Maybe we should just go and take care of that dinosaur instead." Laura suggested.

"Nice try, but you two will not get out of your homework that easily." Helga told them. "I'll take care of the dinosaur."

"What?!" The two kids exclaimed before Helga opened up the screen covering them and jumped out of the craft.

"Ya da doo!" She yelled as she fell to the ground.

"She was serious." Laura said as they watched her fall before they took control of the craft.

As she fell, she turned around and used her apron as a parachute before she crash landed right in front of the Stegosaurus, scarring the dinosaur away. "What's that thing?" Max asked as they approached the dust.

Once the dust cleared, they were all able to see Helga more clearly. While the D-Team were able to slightly recognize her, the kids at least, the villagers took her as someone completely different. "Ah, look. The goddess Lola has returned to vanquish the monster, just as the legend described." The leader gasped.

"And sure enough, the monster fled as soon as she appeared." Another villager noted.

"Hate to break it to you." Zoe told them. "That's no goddess."

"That's the cook from the Alpha Gang headquarters." Rex explained. "They're anything but gods."

"And it's Olga, not Lola." Max corrected them.

"Wrong. The name is Helga." She corrected him.

The villagers ignored the D-Team and started swarming the cook. "The prophesy is true."

"Wow, they think that old lady's a goddess." Max almost laughed at the scene in front of him.

 **DK**

"Who said old lady!?" Ursula yelled as she jumped up from her seat. "I want their freaking head!"

"Ursula, you're frightening the customers." Zander said as he and Ed were serving the people of Monaco corn like the last time they were there. "If you can't keep your temper under control, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Ursula growled in frustration before sitting back down. She didn't want to waste her free day by being in jail.

 **DK**

After parking the craft, Rod and Laura jumped out and ran to where Helga landed. "Can you believe Helga would just jump out of the plane like that?" Rod asked his sister. "Do you think she could've survived the fall?"

"Yes. I'm sure she's fine, given the way she's built." Laura assured him. "In fact, I'd be more worried about if she landed on anyone."

"You're right." Rod laughed. "I bet wherever she hit, she left a crater in the ground the size of a bus."

"Ha ha ha!"

 **DK**

Back with Helga, she looked around and took in her surroundings. "Hmm? Hmm."

All around her, the villagers were gasping in delight. "Oh, she is here."

"It's really her."

"She's not so pretty."

While the villagers admired her, the D-Team watched in suspicion. "What do you suppose the Alpha Gang is up to this time?" Rex asked.

"Obviously, they want the Stegosaurus, but why would they seen their housekeeper to get it?" Zoe asked.

"Obviously, this is their plan to bribe the Stegosaurus onto their side!" Spiny exclaimed.

"That wouldn't seem like something they'd do." Max said. "Only a complete moron would think of something like that."

"And now, let us join together and thank the goddess who has come to rescue us once again and go forth to drive the monster away." The leader declared.

"Ah, to the goddess!" The other villagers cheered.

"Ohh!" Helga yelled before charging into the jungle after the Stegosaurus, the villagers following her like sheep.

"I cannot believe how stupid these guys are." Spiny said. "And when I'm saying that, it means something."

"No kidding." Tank agreed. "A dinosaur's a mythological monster? The villagers from Peru know what dinosaurs are, so what's their excuse?"

"And the goddess in human form's just a cook named Thelma." Max added.

"The name's Helga! Get it right!" Helga yelled from wherever she was.

"We better follow them." Terry said. "Even if she doesn't look like it, she is still Alpha Gang." The others agreed and they all ran after the villagers.

As they ran threw the jungle, they eventually noticed Rod and Laura running in the same direction. "Hey, what do you two creeps think you're doing here?" Chomp growled at them.

"We're here to get the dinosaur card, of course, just like we did the last time." Rod smirked.

"Oh, yeah? If you think you're gonna beat us twice in a row after the stunt you pulled, then you can forget it." Max told them.

"And I'll make you pay for shooting me!" Tank added angrily.

As they picked up their pace, the crumbled up math test Max had in his pocket fell out. "Hey, kid, you dropped something." Rod called out as he picked it up. "Looks like a math test."

"Yeah, but with that score, I'd say somebody doesn't know their algebra very well." Laura added mockingly.

"Good thing I'm not the brains of the team, then!" Max shot back as they continued running. "You can't trick me twice!"

"Seems somebody's pretty angry." Rod said to Laura as they took a different path.

"That's for sure. We were just trying to help him." Laura said.

 **DK**

Back with the villagers, they were continuing their original plan by chasing the Stegosaurus towards the hole with drums and gongs. "Lola, go now." The leader said as the herbivore approached the hole. Stegosaurus looked where it was running and saw Helga standing in front of the hole, holding a soup ladle.

The Stegosaurus continued on running, not thinking the maid would be a threat to her at all. Helga responded by charging forward as well before leaping into the air and hitting the Stegosaurus on the head with her ladle. The impact caused the Stegosaurus to forget where she was running and fell right into the pit. Helga landed and looked at her work. "Hm-hmm!"

Rod and Laura finally managed to catch up with her and were surprised by what they were seeing. "Huh?"

The Stegosaurus was trapped in a pit while a group of villagers were bowing in front of Helga. "Thank you, oh great goddess." The leader said to Helga.

"Did I just hear them call her a goddess?" Rod and Laura asked simultaneously.

Once they were done praising her, they all grabbed ropes and started tying them around the Stegosaurs plates to keep her from escaping. "Tie those ropes tighter." One of the men said as the Stegosaurus struggled against them.

While this happened, Helga and the leader watched the process. "I must say, you don't look like I thought you would, but you certainly did the job for us, dear Lola." The leader said to Helga.

"Please, just call me Helga." She responded before turning her attention to Rod and Laura. "As for you children, you will begin your studies now." She ordered them.

"Yes, Helga. Ha ha ha!" They laughed nervously. They needed a way to defeat that Stegosaurus before the D-Team showed up.

They got their window of opportunity when the Stegosaurus managed to throw all of them men off of her. "Aah! Run!" Due to the pit's small size, the Stegosaurus was able to start climbing out of it with ease.

Helga gave a Tarzan yelled before hitting the Stegosaurus on the head with her ladle again. But this time the attack did nothing. The Stegosaurus responded by swinging her tail at the maid and sent her flying into the air. "That was a home run." Rod said as they watched Helga disappear.

The villagers, on the other hand, were horrified by what happened. "How could the goddess get beaten by the monster?" The leader stuttered. The Stegosaurus gave out an angry roar before turning her frustration towards the villagers. The villagers all ran for their lives as now it seemed all hope was lost. Rod and Laura tensed up as they prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, the D-Team were still looking for the Stegosaurus when they heard Helga's yell again. "Rex, where's the cook lady." Max asked from the back.

"She's dropping by!" The blonde responded before Helga crashed right in front of Max.

"'Cough' You okay?" Paris asked once the dust from the impact started to clear.

"Did she hit you?" Zoe asked.

"No, but that was a close one." Max said before noticing he was holding something in his hands. "Hmm? What's this thing?" Holding it up, he realized it was Helga's decapitated head. "Oh my god! It's her head!"

Suddenly, the head started to be reeled back to her body by a long extension cord before it reattached herself. She spun it around to tighten it back into position. The D-Team were surprised at what they just discovered. "Wow, all this time she's been a robot." Zoe said.

"That would explain her personality." Rex deadpanned.

"Oh, excuse me." Helga said as she made sure her head as perfect attached.

"Uhh, am I losing my mind, or did you just lose your head?" Max asked, still in shock from the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Helga apologized.

 **"GO, ARMATUS! GET STEGOSAURUS!"**

Armatus appeared and landed right in front of the Stegosaurus. "So, you want me to battle this Stegosaurus?" Armatus asked Rod.

"I have a plan, and you're the best dinosaur for the job." Rod answered. "Just keep knocking the Stegosaurus to where we tell you and we'll have the card."

"Mate, this'll be easy. I'm basically fighting myself." Armatus said smugly before tackling the Stegosaurus.

From their location, the rest of the D-Team were able to notice the change in the skies color. This time, however, it was only the sky that changed. "Let's go, guys. There's a battlefield!" Terry exclaimed.

"Rod and Laura may need my assistance in that case." Helga said as she finished drilling in her ear with a screw that was in her finger before running off again. "Here I come!"

"Hold up!" Terry said as they ran after her. They believed that if she went up against the Stegosaurus again she'd get clobbered.

Back with the fight, Armatus and the Stegosaurus continued on tackling each other through the jungle, flattening many trees in the process. Every time one was knocked down, they would get up, leap at their opponent, who would respond by dodging, and tackle them when they tried again. This process continued until they made it near a cliff. "Perfect. We got her right where we need her." Rod said as they caught up with the fight. "Now she's trapped."

"Watch out, Rod. That tail is still very dangerous". Laura warned him.

"Don't worry. I'll use Spectral Stinger and finish this right now." Rod said as he got out the Move Card.

But before he could use it, the Stegosaurus started glowing purple before her tail started having purple static form around it. The tail glowed an even brighter shade of purple before spikes from the tail were being fired right at Armatus. "Holy-" Armatus exclaimed as he started running from the attack.

"What's she doing?" Laura asked, shocked by the sudden change in the battle.

"That's Spike Arrows." Rod answered. "I'm pretty sure that's where Grandpa got the idea for Spectral Stinger."

The spikes continued being fired at Armatus until they managed to get a direct hit and defeated him. "Armatus!" Rod cried as he went to pick up the card.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you watched out for that tail like I told you too." Laura grumbled before joining up with her brother.

Rod picked up the card before noticing the Stegosaurus slowly approaching them, clearly not happy at their little scheme. "Oh, no! W-wait a minute, Stegosaurus. We weren't trying to hurt you." Rod's words fell on deaf ears as the Stegosaurus continued on approaching them. "Uh." The weakness of the cliff made it so they couldn't call out Brontikens or Gigas without possibly causing the cliff to collapse. And they didn't want that to happen as it might kill the Stegosaurus. Their only chance was to lure the Stegosaurus away from the cliff so they'd be able to use their powerhouses against her without much risk.

But their plans were interrupted again when they heard a familiar yell. "Ooooooaaah!"

"Huh?" Turning to where the sound came from, they saw Helga running towards the dinosaur before getting in between her and them.

"Go. Get away. I will take care of this." Helga said as she raised her ladle once again.

"With a soup ladle?" The two kids asked.

The villagers, who were watching the pervious battle in the bushes, all came out of hiding when they saw their hero return. "Here it comes. She's back."

"She survived the monster's attack and has returned." The leader said cheerfully.

"She must be indestructible." Another one said.

"Yay!" They all cheered.

As they cheered, the D-Team were able to catch up with her. "Are you really taking on that dinosaur?" Ace asked the android.

"Yeah. What does it look like?" Helga responded, not showing any intimidation.

"She's a lot tougher than you guys." Rod told them.

"Because she's made out of metal." Max added.

"Watch out!" Zoe yelled as the Stegosaurus swung her tail at Helga again.

"Waaah!" Helga responded by doing a backflip high into the air before landing back on the ground, having dodged the attack completely.

"Whoa." Tank said, surprised by her skills.

"You cannot fool me twice." Helga told the Stegosaurus.

The villagers started cheering even louder. "She's even more spectacular then the legend tells." The leader said in awe of Helga's skills.

"She won't be able to take her down, even if she can dodge all of her attacks." Terry told Max.

"You're right. Ready, Terry?"

 **"DINO SLASH! YOU'RE UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

"Hmm?" Helga looked towards the glow and saw Terry emerge full sized. This gave her an idea. "Ohh!" Giving another yell, she leapt into the air again and landed on Terry's head.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Terry told Helga as he shook his head to get her off, but she managed to stay on without needing to use her hands.

"Giddy up, big fella, und attack!" Helga commanded the T-Rex.

The villagers gasped in amazement again. "Now she has summoned her own monster for the battle." A man said.

"And she controls it like only a goddess could." The leader added.

"I've never seen such a thing as this." The man said.

" _They think she controls me?_ " Terry thought angrily. " _I'll show them something they've never seen before._ " He declared before roaring and charging towards his opponent. The vibrations from his steps caused the cliff to start giving in.

"How do you like me now!?" Helga yelled at the Stegosaurus before Terry leapt into the air and landed right on top of her. He quickly got off and grabbed onto one of the Stegosaur's legs once she got up. "Try that on for size."

The Stegosaurus gave out a roar of pain before she swung her tail at Terry, forcing him to let go and jump back. The Stegosaurus then glowed purple before she started firing her Spike Arrows again. "Whoa!" Terry yelped as he backed away from the attack.

"Those are the same Spike Arrows she used to knock out Armatus." Rod told the others.

Tank watched the attack in fascination. "Terry, get that Move Card! I must have it!"

The Stegosaurus fired another batch of arrows that were aimed directly for Terry's face. Helga's eye gleamed before she went for the attack. "Hah!" She leapt of Terry and began deflecting all of the Stegosaur's Spike Arrows. "Hoo hah hoo hah hoo hah hoo hoo hah hoo!" She yelled before giving another Tarzan yell.

Everyone just stared in amazement at Helga's skills, even Rod and Laura. "How'd she do that?" Rex asked.

"She saved Terry from that attack." Max said, nearly speechless.

"Hah!" Helga said as she landed in front of Terry.

"You are officially my favorite of the Alpha Gang." Terry told her before one of the arrows hit Helga on the shoulder. "Oh my god! You okay, Wilma?!"

Helga turned her head around and glared at him. "The name is Helga." She said before grabbing the spike and pulled it out and tossed it aside like it was nothing. "Hah!" She approached the Stegosaurus, who now backed up in fear from the android maid. The Stegosaurus stopped when she realized she was at the edge of the cliff.

"Let's do it, Terry!" Max said before getting out a Move Card. "Neck Crusher!"

Terry glowed red before running towards the Stegosaurus, who prepared to hit him with her tail. But as she turned to make the swing, Terry lifted her off the ground with his head and tossed her into the air. When she started falling back down, Terry leapt into the air as well and hit her neck with his tail before they both landed. Once they landed, the Stegosaurus returned to her card. But the force from both of their landings caused the cliff to give in and for Terry to start to fall. "Terry!" Everyone screamed as he fell to the ground.

Helga saw this and immediately went to work. She started moving all the rocks together until the made a large square shape, and then she covered the square with leaves in milliseconds before Terry landed on the square. Terry slowly got up and looked at Helga. "Thanks." He said before going to meet his teammates.

While that happened, the villagers all ran down to congratulate Helga. "That was amazing!"

"Oh, ha ha! Hooray!"

"Hurrah!"

The villagers all surrounded Helga and started lifting her up into the air and tossing her up and down in celebration. "I can't believe this." Rod said, still in shock of everything.

"Way to go, Helga." Laura smiled. "You're really awesome."

The villagers moved out of the way and allowed Helga to speak to Rod and Laura. "You two can study all you want now, and I promise you that dinosaur won't be giving you any more trouble." She told them.

"Huh?" Rod and Laura then remembered the whole reason Helga was with them to begin with. "I think we got enough studying in today." Rod lied.

"Yeah. We've seen what we need to, so let's just go home." Laura smiled.

"But you didn't do anything other than make poor Armatus battle the dinosaur." Helga said. "You didn't even go to Angkor Wat."

"Uhh." Rod and Laura tensed up as they tried to find a way to get out of the inevitable punishment. "We did while you were busy."

"Ha! Like I've never seen that excuse used before. You two will stay here until I see that report." She told them.

"But, Helga!" Laura cried.

"Um, Helga? What exactly happened to the dinosaur?" Rod asked her.

"Oh, the nice dinosaur caught them when he fell." Helga answered casually.

"What?!" Rod and Laura exclaimed.

"So that's why I feel something stuck in my teeth." Terry said as he opened his mouth for Max to search. "A little to the left." He said.

"Okay. Lots of pointy teeth." Max said as he felt around before grabbing something. "Hang on." He pulled his hand out and had the cards in them. "Yes! In your face!" He told Rod and Laura. "That's what you get for messing with the D-Team!"

Before Rod and Laura could retort, Helga started dragging them away by the shirts. "Come along now, you've got some studying to do."

"Thanks, Helga!" Terry called out to her.

"No problem."Helga responded. "Someone had to make sure that these two trouble makers didn't get rewarded for skipping their studies."

"You mean you knew?" Laura asked.

"Ha! Looks like you're not so brilliant after all!" Max told them.

"You're not exactly one to talk with that math test." Rod reminded him.

"Oh, yeah? That was just a set up. I know math better than anyone." Max retorted.

"What's 25 divided by 5?" Rod asked.

"That's easy! It's seven!" Max answered.

"Wrong." Rod and Laura said before they disappeared into the jungle with the villagers following them, chanting Lola over and over.

"How was that wrong?" Max asked, confused by their answer.

"You really need to start paying attention in class." Zoe told him.

"Aww!" Max groaned in frustration. And it was all going so well, too.

 **DK**

Back in Monaco, Ursula was currently closing up shop while Zander and Ed went to go buy things with their money. "Of course." She groaned. "I attract all their dumb customers with my beauty, and I don't even get a penny." She then heard the Alpha Scanner beeping. Picking it up, she saw a pissed of Dr.Z at the other side. "Yes?"

"Have you boneheads found that dinosaur?" He screamed from the other side.

"Yeah." Ursula lied through her teeth. "But it, uh, died."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It fell of a cliff after this really epic battle. You should've seen it. It was awesome."

"You mean to tell me you let that dinosaur die?!"

"Would you rather the brats have it?"

"I'd rather have it in my hands!"

As they continued their conversation, Zander and Ed returned with their waists full of stuff they bought. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to ask Rod and Laura how the mission went." Zander remembered.

"I'm sure they did fine." Ed assured him. "I bet they're heading back to Dr.Z with the dinosaur card right now."

 **DK**

Once they returned, Rod and Laura went to Seth and told him about their failure. "And that's what happened." Rod finished. "Sorry, Seth."

"It's fine, Rod." Seth assured him as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to do this job flawlessly. Only a fool would expect to win every battle in a war."

"Still, it was pretty funny with what happened to Helga today." Laura said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She went with you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. All the villagers thought she was a goddess! Ha ha ha!" Laura laughed as she and Rod went to their room for the night.

Once they were gone, Seth gave a cold glare. "Helga. Why's she involved? I'll have to see to it that she doesn't interfere with my plans anymore." He declared.

"Uh, Seth?" D.R.O.I.D said quietly as he rolled over to him. "I saw the tail move. He's waking up."

"Perfect." Seth said as he went to greet his patient.

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, Max was snoring away while he was covered in math books. But his snoring ceased when he was awoken by something smacking his desk. "Wha? 24!" He exclaimed as he quickly got up. Looking at who made the noise, he saw Lola the Stegosaurus glaring at him.

"No sleeping until you getting a higher score than me!" She said as she pointed to the results of a test Spike made her and Max take. Even with multiple choice answers, Max's score was way bellow Lola's. "Now get back to reading!"

While this was going, Spike watched alongside Toro. "Nice to see somebody with some discipline." Spike said to the Torosaurus.

"Yup, she's definitely a powerful one. I like her. Reminds me of an officer from the army days" Was Toro's reply.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: That Mapusaurus is mine! She's gonna pay for destroying my lunch!**

 **Rex: You're gonna find her in this city with just two dinosaurs?**

 **Max: Good thing I don't just have two dinosaurs then**

A/N:...What? Oh, you thought I'd let Rod and Laura win this? Yeah, considering Lola does nothing else in canon, I see no reason for the Alpha Gang to have her. And before you start thinking the same for Ampelosaurus, let's just say he's pretty important.

My god was this episode painful! The idiocy was too much to handle! Mainly the villagers! I mean no respect to the people of Cambodia, but I swear I almost wanted to let Lola, the Stegosaurus, just kill them all. Helga also got a bit dumbed in this episode, mainly near the end. What ever happened to her BS detector? Well, she has it here.

Why did I change the final battle to a cliffside? I don't know, but it sure was cool.

I removed a lot of the math test bit since I wanted to show that Max has learned from last time and is taking things seriously. Not as stupid as some other anime heroes, is he?

And before you ask, ToroXLola is canon. Just not immediately since reasons.

Another thing. Dinosaur King is still on Netflix. The only change is that they added No Free Lunch, But not in English!

I'm just glad this chapter is over and I don't ever have to return to this episode!


	41. Beast or Famine

Beast or Famine

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a busy day at Sanjo City's Chinatown as many people started gathering outside one particular restaurant. Among that long line was the D-Team and family. "This is quite a long line for a restaurant." Aki observed.

"We'll end up ordering dinner instead of lunch." Reese said, not really ecstatic about this little outing.

"Evidently, we weren't the only ones who heard about this place on the news last night." Spike said.

"Well, it's not often that Johnny Cook the Traveling Chef makes an appearance in Chinatown." Rex reminded them.

"Yeah, And his famous crab and egg-fried rice is supposed to be incredible." Max added, already fantasying the image of the food. "I can't wait!"

"Oh, all that fresh crab encased in a golden layer of eggs. I can practically taste it already. I've been dreaming about it all night." Zoe gushed. "Oh, it's gonna taste so good!"

"Cut it out. Talking about it's just making me hungrier." Max told her, playfully glaring at her.

Chomp sniffed the air before picking up some delicious scents. "You guys smell that?" He whispered to the others.

"Oh, yeah." Terry replied. "Smells like a buffet in there."

"Why don't we help ourselves then." Chomp suggested, almost grinning.

"But wouldn't we get in trouble?" Paris asked.

"Not if we stay together." Chomp assured her. "Come on, guys." He said before he lead them into the restaurant.

"I bet Chomp and the others are looking forward to having some, too." Max said, not realizing they just left. "Don't worry, guys. Uh, where'd they all go?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Rex said when he and Zoe realized their partners were gone.

"Don't tell me they snuck inside." Zoe said before they went to look for them.

Inside the restaurant's kitchen, Johnny Cook, who was really another disguise for the old man from before, was preparing another crab and egg-fried rice. He poured some scrabbled eggs into a wok before he started stirring it around. Others gathered around to watch as he started tossing the rice around the stove.

Once he was done, he poured a golden colored sauce over it and presented it to the other cooks. "My masterpiece." The old man said proudly.

"Oh, wonderful." The other cooks applauded. Unbeknownst to them, one of the eggs that 'Johnny Cook' had to make his masterpiece was not an egg at all, but a dinosaur card capsule.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Once they discovered their partners went missing, the D-Team searches all over to find them before they ended up doing some damage that they'd have to pay for. In one restaurant a woman was about to dig into a large piece of meat she just had delivered. "Delicious." She said before noticing there were two dinosaurs on the table. "Huh? Aah!" She screamed when she saw Terry and Ace looking down at the meat with Terry about to have a bite.

"Terry!" Rex said as he quickly ran by and grabbed both of them before they could ruin her lunch. "It's okay. Sorry about that!" He apologized.

"Wait! I just wanted a bite!" Terry struggled. Ace just remained calm. He knew better than to eat other people's food that they paid for.

 **DK**

"I hope you enjoyed your meal." A cashier said as a woman was paying for her dinner. A mother and daughter were waiting in line behind her when Tank and Spiny walked by. "Huh? Oh, what cute doggies." The daughter gushed.

"Say good-bye to them, dear, we have to go." The mother told her.

"Okay." The daughter said before she went to hug them. "Bye, little-"

Zoe came in and immediately scooped the two of them up. "I'm sorry, but they don't do very well around strangers."

"That's not untrue." Tank said.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Chomp and Paris found themselves in the food storage. "Perfect. All the food we can eat and no one to shoo us away." Chomp said.

"Chomp, shouldn't we head back to the others soon?" Paris asked, not liking being completely separated from them, even if she was with her boyfriend.

Before Chomp could assure her, a cook came in carrying a butcher knife. "Okay, so he wants the freshest meat we have." He said before noticing Chomp and Paris. "Huh? Ha! Are you two on the menu?" He asked them.

Paris hid behind Chomp while he prepared to charge.

"Uhh!" Max exclaimed as he just made it before they got slaughtered. "You don't want them! They taste terrible!" He quickly told the man.

 **DK**

After managing to round up all of their dinos, the kids found their table and sat down while putting their partners underneath. "Now, don't wander off like that again, you guys." Max scolded them.

"You could get in big trouble." Rex explained.

"Or get us in trouble." Zoe added.

"Sorry." Chomp apologized, looking down in shame. "It was my idea. I was just so hungry for that crab and egg-fried rice."

Max say this and gave Chomp a pat on the head. "Just wait a bit and you'll all be able to have it." He said before he closed the cloth and sat back down with his friends.

"All right, here we are." A waitress announced as she brought them their food. "So who's ready to try some delicious crab and egg-fried rice from Johnny Cook?"

"I am!" Max quickly answered.

"Don't forget, he who's paying gets to dig in first." Spike reminded him.

"What?" Max asked.

While that happened, 'Johnny' was continuing to make more of his rice. As he grabbed one of the eggs to crack it open, he accidentally grabbed onto the capsule from earlier and hit it on the wok. It opened up and four cards fell into the fire before activating. "Whoa."

Back in the dinning room, Max handed each of the dinosaurs a small plate of food based on their diet. "Here's some appetizers for you guys." He said.

"Hey, where's the rice?" Spiny asked as he only say meat on his plate.

"You'll get yours when we order seconds." Max answered before closing the cloth again.

"Hey, where did Mrs. Taylor and Reese go?" Rex asked Zoe.

"They went to the ladies' room." Zoe answered.

"I'd sure wish they hurry up." Spike said impatiently.

"Oh, they won't mind if we start without them." Max assured him before they all put their hands together in a praying manner. "And now..."

"Let's chow down." Everyone said together.

But before anyone could even take one bite, the door to the kitchen burst open and a dinosaur came out. The dinosaur was a large theropod, about as large, if not larger, than Terry. It was mostly a golden color, with brown markings running along the back, covering most of the face, and on each of the arms and legs, along with small brown and gold bumps on its back. This dinosaur was a Mapusaurus.

Everyone gasped or screamed as the dinosaur made her way through the restaurant. The D-Team all got out of the way before she stepped on their table, crushing it and their food in the process. But, thankfully, not Max's visor, which was sitting on one of the seats. The Mapusaurus continued on walking until she burst through another wall and exited the restaurant, in search of more tasty treats like the crab and egg-fired rice she just had. "A Mapusaurus!" Spike quickly identified.

"And she knocked my golden crab and egg-fired rice on the floor!" Max said angrily as he picked up his visor and looked at his ruined lunch.

"Forget that, Max. We need to stop her before she destroys the city!" Spike reminded him.

"Oh, all right." Max grumbled as they all left to hunt down the lunch murderer.

Once they were gone, Aki and Reese came back from the ladies' room and say the restaurant was a huge mess. "Huh? My goodness! What could've happened here?" Aki asked.

"Probably an accident in the kitchen that forced everyone to evacuate." Reese assured her. She knew that this type of damage had to be from a dinosaur, but she didn't need to get Aki involved when it was clear the kids were already on the case. "Why don't we eat somewhere else?"

"Oh, I know just the place." Aki said.

 **DK**

Back with the Mapusaurus, she had just found herself a place filled with many different types of food to try. Unfortunately, there were many of these hairless mammals running around that were disrupting her train of thought. Summoning her Move Card, she roared to the sky before meteors started raining down on the area around her, scaring all the people in the area away. The D-Team saw the meteors and quickly hid under a nearby building to avoid getting crushed. "What's this move?" Zoe asked as she and the boys covered their faces from the heat.

"Heat Eruption." Terry answered. "No doubt it's the Mapusaur's Move Card. We gotta hurry and get her back into her card."

"Yeah." Rex agreed. "Before she does even more damage to Chinatown." He said before he and Zoe pulled out their Dino Holders.

"No." Max said as he stuck his arm out to stop them, sounding very pissed off. "This is my fight. She didn't just damage Chinatown, she murdered my lunch. I didn't even get one bite of my crab and egg-fried rice." He said before recalling Chomp, who was just as angry.

 **"DINO SLASH! PAYBACK TIME, TRICERATOPS!"**

Chomp landed and let out an angry roar. "All right, Mapusaurus. Prepare yourself!" He said angrily before charging towards her. The Mapusaurus turned around and noticed her opponent.

Chomp continued on charging until he noticed one of the rooms in the building that had a bin full of cabbages. Instantly forgetting his anger, he turned away from the Mapusaurus and ran into the room. "What? Chomp, where are you going?" Max called out.

"I'm hungry!" Chomp called back.

"That building must be a food storage, and he's going after something in there." Rex realized.

"Grrr! Fine!" Max huffed. "Chomp was just me showing mercy! Let's see how she deals with Terry!"

 **"DINO SLASH! DESTROY HER, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once Terry appeared, he immediately went after the Mapusaurus. Only to stop when he noticed a room full of meat, hanging from a rack. "What? I didn't have breakfast."

"Max, they're as hungry as you." Rex told his friend. "Let us help."

"No!" Max quickly shouted. "She needs to pay for her crimes against me!"

"But you don't have any other dinosaurs." Zoe pointed out. "They're both too busy eating."

"Good thing I don't have just two dinosaurs with me then." Max smirked as he pulled out two Fire Element cards.

"What?"

 **"DINO SLASH! COME ON OUT, DASPLETOSAURUS AND CARCHARODONTOSAURUS!"**

The rest of the D-Team were surprised when Bali and Coal appeared from a red glow. "Why do you have Bali and Coal with you?" Tank asked.

"Beta says that I'm not doing my job in training Terry, so I have to go on missions and train him there." Coal answered, sounding partly excited for being on a mission, and partly annoyed at Beta.

"And Bali?" Rex asked.

"I lost a bet with Nessie." Was his reply before they both charged towards the Mapusaurus.

The Mapusaurus took note of her new opponents and decided to use another one of her moves. She opened her mouth and began charging up a Fire Canon. "What? She has two Move Cards!?" Max exclaimed before she fired. Max responded by quickly grabbing a Move Card to counter. "Fire Canon!"

Coal began charging up her own fire ball before both she and the Mapusaurus fired. The two attacks collided and created an explosion that sent embers everywhere. Including the rooms Chomp and Terry were in, burning their lunch. "My cabbages!" Chomp cried as the veggies went up in flames.

Terry grabbed one of the meat chunks and began to eat it. "Little crispy, but it's still tasty."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Seth was currently looking at the map of the world when he noticed a blinking dot on Japan. "Rod, Laura, come here." He called out to the two kids. "There. Another dinosaur sighting."

Rod and Laura entered the room and saw the blinking dot on the map Seth pulled up. "All right." Rod said.

"Let's go." Laura added.

"Rod and Laura reporting for Alpha Gang duty." They saluted.

Seth nodded in confirmation. "Good luck." Once they left, he resumed his research with the map.

Rod and Laura were able to make their way to the hangar without Helga catching them and both got into a pink aircraft. The aircraft rotated as it turned to the door to the runway before the door opened and it rolled in. Part of the island opened up as the aircraft appeared on the outside. "All set?" Rod asked his sister.

"You bet." Laura answered. "Let's go!" They both said together before taking off for Chinatown.

 **DK**

In his room, Dr.Z was currently undergoing the torture of Ed reading him a bed time story while Zander massaged his feet. "And then the Big Bad Wolf said to the little pig, 'I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in.'"

"Why didn't he use a dinosaur to knock the house down?" Dr.Z asked.

"Huh?"

"How does he expect to catch a bunch of pigs by blowing on them? This is the dumbest story I've ever heard!" Dr.Z yelled.

"Most people know the story and don't tend to question the wolf's strategy, you know?" Zander said.

"Aah!" Dr.Z yelled before kicking Zander in the face. "You're rubbing my foot, not tenderizing a steak!"

"Dr.Z, I have a delicious lunch here for you." Ursula said as she rolled in a tray with porridge. "There you go." She said as she placed the bowl next to him.

"I don't want it." Dr.Z refused like a little child.

"What?"

"Everyday, it's the same boring thing! Well, I want something different! I want a corn-dog!" The doctor whined. Ursula could only groan in annoyance.

"Stop whining like a little child." Helga told Dr.Z as she entered the room, making the A-Team sigh in relief.

"I can't help it." Dr.Z cried. "How am I supposed to get better if my food doesn't make me happy?"

"Hmm." Helga said in annoyance. "All right, then. I'll give you a special topping on your porridge." She said.

"Okay." Dr.Z weakly replied before Helga took off the lid and placed a boiled radish in the food. "A boiled radish! Thank you! Thank you!" Dr.Z cheered like a little child.

Helga took a spoonful of porridge and cooled it down before giving it to Dr.Z. "sat up."

Dr.Z ate the spoonful without any problems. "Mm mm mm! So good."

"Uh..." Was all the others in the room could say in reply. How did Helga do it?

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Rod and Laura flew over Chinatown until they were able to get a view of their target. "Look, Laura. There's the dinosaur." Rod pointed to the golden carnivore.

"I'll set us down." Laura said while she also started sending video feed back to Seth. "Are you seeing this, Seth? We've located the dinosaur."

From Zeta Point, Seth was able to perfectly see the feed Laura was sending him. "A Mapusaurus." He identified. "Could be useful."

"Dr.Z's even more unreasonable than ever, if possible." Zander complained as he and his teammates.

"He even criticized my bedtime story." Ed added, feeling pretty hurt.

"We could use anything just to get away from him." Ursula said before noticing the dinosaur on the screen. "Hey, why didn't you say there was a dinosaur, Seth?"

"Well, I'm only just now getting this footage from Sanjo City's Chinatown." Seth answered.

"No way!" Ursula gasped. "Did you just say Chinatown?"

"Who cares about the location? This is our chance to get away from Dr.Z!" Zander pointed out.

"I know, but when I hear Chinatown, all I can think about is a giant plate of squid jerky." Ursula said as he eyes turned into hearts as she thought about the delicious meal. Zander and Ed both groaned before falling over.

 **DK**

"How are my dear grandchildren, Helga?" Dr.Z asked while the maid was still in his room "I assume you're making sure they stay caught up with their homework?"

"They've barely done any homework for days now." Helga responded.

"What?"

"Seth has been sending them out on missions to capture dinosaurs for you at least twice now." Helga explained.

"That's what Ursula and her lunkheads are supposed to be doing?!" Dr.Z yelled. "They even said they caught me the Saurophaganax themselves!"

"It was actually Rod and Laura who got the card." Helga told him.

"What?!" Dr.Z almost burst into flames in anger from literally everyone lying to him.

"So these missions were not on your orders, Doctor?" Helga asked, starting to realize something else was going on.

"Of course not!"

"Right. Of course not." Helga repeated before glaring to herself. It was time she put an end to this little game of Seth's.

 **DK**

Back in Chinatown, the Mapusaurus was knocked back as Chomp kept continuously swinging his horns at her like a raged bull. "Chomp, calm down!" Bali told him as the rest of them caught up with him. "You're never this pissed when fighting."

"When someone scorches a great meal you found in front of you, you'd be angry too." Terry answered.

"That's nothing, Chomp!" Max called out to him. "We both lost out on a delicious bowl of crab and egg-fried rice thanks to her!" He reminded the Triceratops, which only made them both more pissed.

"Again with the rice?" Coal asked. "Can't we focus on the battle?"

"You'd feel the same way if you tasted it." Terry whispered. "Don't tell them, but I had some on the floor when they weren't looking." He admitted, sounding pretty embarrassed and a little ashamed.

"And what did it taste like?" The Carcharodontosaurus asked.

"It tasted like something from Seikatsu herself." Terry said.

As they continued on fighting, Chomp charged at the Mapusaurus once again. She realized need by quickly hitting him with her tail, sending him crashing into a pillar and causing a large sign to fall. "Oh, no! Are you all right, Chomp?" Max asked.

"I'm fine." Chomp said as he got up. "Just another reason to clobber her!" He roared before charging back in.

While this went on, Rod and Laura sneaked up from behind him. "Well, look who it is." Rod smirked smugly.

"Is it okay if we join the party?" Laura asked before they both pulled out Alpha Scanners.

From the rooftops, the rest of the D-Team watched the fight and noticed the two kid's sneak attack. "I told him it was a bad idea to do this alone!" Rex said before he got out his Dino Holder to call out Ace and Tank.

But before anyone summoned a dinosaur, something caught Rod and Laura's noses. Something delicious. "Huh?"

"That smells good." Laura smiled before they both followed the smell like they were zombies.

"What the hell was that?" Tank asked.

Ace took a few sniffs and was able to faintly pick up the scent they're following. "Seems Max and Chomp aren't the only ones who go nuts over the rice." He told them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Zoe said as she and Rex both slumped over. That was just sad.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, Spike was looking for the Mapusaurus on his own, with minimal results. "Hey, kids, did you find the dinosaur?" He called out, but got no reply. "I should've just stayed and finished my lunch." He said before sobbing.

 **DK**

At another part of town, Aki and Reese found another restaurant to have their lunch. One that wasn't trashed by hungry dinosaurs. "Here you are, ladies." The waiter said as he handed them their order.

"This is the tapioca I told you about, the best in all of Japan." Aki said cheerfully.

"How much have you eaten?" Reese asked, worried by her attitude

"Oh, scoff of you like. But first, you should at least try it." Aki encouraged her.

" _I'm not sure this is what I should be doing right now._ " Reese thought as she looked outside. "Oh, well." She thought before she took a sip and tasted it for herself. Her eyes widened when she tasted the tapioca. "Whoa, this is good."

"See?" Aki said before they started having more. "Makes you feel like there's not a care in the world." As she said that, the Mapusaurus, Coal, Terry, and Bali all passed by the window they were sitting in front of.

And somewhere in the Pacific, Helga was running across the water at blinding speeds.

 **DK**

Back in Chinatown, the Alpha Gang flew a badly constructed aircraft through the city before it crashed into another food storage. The trio coughed as climbed out of the smashed window. "Another perfect landing." Ed said before he collapsed, thankfully not on any shattered glass.

"Squid." Was all Ursula could say before she started searching the kitchen like crazy. Eventually Zander and Ed joined her in the search. "A kitchen like this has to have some squid jerky here somewhere." Ursula said as she searched through all the containers.

"I found some cheese that smells like feet. Will that work?" Zander asked sarcastically.

"Jackpot!" Ursula suddenly yelled as she held up a giant squid jerky. "I found some, and it's huge!"

"Well, that ought to keep you fed for a while." Zander commented as he noticed a spotlight shining down on her.

"I just thought of something. I should take it back and share it with Dr.Z." Ursula suggested, right before the Mapusaurus appeared behind her and ate the squid in one bite, killing the spotlight in the process.

"Aah!" Zander and Ed gasped as the Mapusaurus ran away.

Ursula immediately fell to the floor and started sobbing. "My beautiful squid jerky gone! I was looking so forward to eating you! It's not fair!"

"Stop, you murderer!" Max yelled at the Mapusaurus as he rode through the room on Chomp.

"Wait, guys!" Terry called out as he followed.

"What's this old lady doing in the way?" Coal asked Bali and they ran past.

Immediately, Urusla changed from sobbing to raging. "How dare you call me old!" She growled as he whole face turned red and her eyes were white.

"She didn't mean you." Zander assured her, not wanting to suffer her wrath in her current state.

"Yeah, she meant the other old lady crying over a squid." Ed said, causing Ursula to revert to normal.

"Now that you mention it, we need to find another one right way." She quickly said before resuming her search.

"Huh?" Zander and Ed both said in confusion, surprised it actually worked. Better than getting clobbered, I guess.

 **DK**

As all this was going on, 'Johnny Cook' was still in his kitchen, making for crab and egg-fried rice. As he did his work, Rod and Laura caught up with the smell and noticed him working through the hole the Mapusaurus made. Laura gave another sniff and was able to tell it was the same smell the were following. "Yummy."

"Let's go see what he's making." Rod said before they entered the kitchen. The two walked in a were able to notice what 'Johnny' was working on. "Hey, is that crab and egg-fired rice?"

"Looks great." Laura said before the wall burst from behind them.

Turning around, both of them saw Helga looking very pissed off. "Huh? Helga!" Rod gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, nervous Helga would ruin another mission.

"It's time to get back to your studies." She told them, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come with me."

"Aww." Rod sighed.

"Not yet. We can't go until we've tasted this crab and egg-fried rice, please." Laura pleaded.

"When we get home, I'll make you my own crab and egg-fried rice, which is far superior, anyway." Helga told them.

This made 'Johnny' stop his work and glare at Helga. "What?! You think you can actually out-cook Johnny Cook?" He asked the android.

"Mm-hmm." Helga nodded.

"I'm afraid that you might have that bun of yours pulled too tight, but if that's what you claim, you've left me no choice but to challenge you to a duel." 'Johnny' declared before sparks started coming out of both of their eyes, confusing Rod and Laura.

 **DK**

Back in the streets, the Mapusaurus roared as she continued running from the dinosaurs chasing her. "You guys, I think we should split up and try surrounding her." Bali suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Max agreed before they came to a fork in the road. "Terry, Chomp, you're with me. Bali, Coal, take separate directions."

"Understood." The dinosaurs said before they split up.

As that all happened, Helga and 'Johnny' were both cooking their own crab and egg-fried rice at lightning speeds. " _Hmm, where did she learn to cook like that?_ " Johnny thought, intimidated by Helga's skills. " _Look at her go. It's possible she actually knows what she's doing._ " He could only watched as Helga picked up her speed. " _She's like a machine. I could be in trouble after all._ "

Back outside, the Mapusaurus was still running from Chomp and Terry, mostly Chomp. "You there, Bali?" Terry called out as he started picking up the Daspletosaur's scent.

Bali appeared from around a corner and ran towards the Mapusaurus. "Leave it to me." He replied.

The Mapusaurus saw that she was in trouble and decided to activate her final Move Card. Fire gathered in her mouth as she swung it around before she leapt up into the air and started coming down, spinning while she did so. "What?! Since when did we allow dinosaurs to have 3 Move Cards?!" Chomp asked in shock from the incident.

At the D-Lab, Dino suddenly bolted up from the nap she was having on a comfy rock. "Note to self: flatten Chomp when he gets back." She told herself before going back to sleep.

"That Fire Bomb isn't so scary we we have our own!" Max said before he activated the Move Card. Bali began doing a similar action the Mapusaurus before he too leapt into the air and collided with the other bomb. There was a blinding light of fire before both dinosaurs fell to the ground.

In the kitchen, the stoves began to run out of gas. "Ah, I think we're running out of gas for the fire." 'Johnny' realized.

"What kind of sneaky trick are you pulling?" Helga asked furiously as she tried to turn up the gas, but to no avail. "I need a much larger flame!"

Back outside, the Mapusaurus and activated another Heat Eruption. The other dinosaurs quickly took cover from the on coming meteors.

"Fire! I need more fire!" 'Johnny' yelled before one of the meteors crashed right on top of him and Helga, engulfing them both in flames. "Yeah! That's more like it!"

"I could use even more!" Helga said, both not fazed at all by the fire.

After a while, both of them presented their plates to the children, the two of them completely scorched. "Enjoy, children." Helga said.

"Enjoy mine more." 'Johnny' said.

"Wow, this looks great." Both of them said as their eyes sparkled at the food. "Today is our lucky day." They said as they put their hands together to pray.

Back with the Mapusaurus, she stopped her attack and noticed that Bali had gotten back up. Looking for another way to escape, she noticed Coal caught up with them and that Max's team blocked the last exit. She was completely surrounded. "You can't get away." Max said as he hopped off Chomp. "Now I just have to get you back in your card, and I can go eat." He opened up his Dino Holder, but when he did, all his Move Cards accidentally fell out and scattered. "Huh?"

"Max, hurry up! We're losing her!" Coal said as the Mapusaurus noticed the opening.

"I know! I'm picking 'em up as fast as I can." The brunette said as the Mapusaurus had a struggle with Chomp before she tossed him aside. "Huh?" Max said before the Mapusaurus leapt over him and Terry. "Hey, wait! You're not getting away after you took my rice from me!" Max yelled before chasing after her again.

As the battle continued, an aircraft flew over the city. Inside of it was Seth. After finding out that Helga had vanished, he knew it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Back in the restaurant, Rod and Laura had just finished their lunch. "Okay, we're ready to decide." Rod told the two chiefs. "Now, both were great.."

"Mm-hmm." Laura agreed before they both said. "But the winner is...Helga and her Wok of Furry."

'Johnny' gasped as he had just been bested. Helga just gave a nod. "Now it's time for us to head home." She told them.

"Aww." Both kids said, but obliged nonetheless. Couldn't really be upset after having a meal like that.

As they left, 'Johnny' was just speechless as what happened. "I failed, but how?

Helga responded by offering him another plate. "Take a huge and see for yourself." She offered.

Deciding he had nothing better to lose, Johnny took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. "Hmm." He chewed before swallowing. "Immediately, his eyes widened his amazement. "Incredible!" He exclaimed before dropping his spoon. "I surrender my spatula." He said before bowing to Helga. "I am defeated."

 **DK**

As Rod and Laura approached their ride, a familiar voice called out to them. "Rod, Laura."

The two of them turned around and saw Seth. "Hey." Rod greeted.

"Oh, hi, Seth." Laura said.

"Where are you two going?" He asked them, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, Helga says we have to go home now and get back to our studies." Rod explained.

"I'll explain the situation to Helga." Seth told him. "You two worry about capturing Mapusaurus."

"All right!" Rod exclaimed.

"That sure beats studying, doesn't it?" Laura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's go!" Rod said before they went after the fight.

"Thanks, Seth." Laura said as they ran past him.

Seth didn't need to turn around to know that Helga was behind him, glaring dangers at him. "Let's talk." He told her.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Dr.Z's rumbling was able to be heard around the whole island. Well, if there was anyone there. "What is everyone trying to do here, starve me?!" Dr.Z yelled. "I should've been feed dinner hours ago! Helga? Seth? I haven't eaten lunch, and I'm getting cranky. You won't like me when I'm cranky! Ursula, Zander, or Ed!" After getting no response, Dr.Z looked down sadly. "Hmm."

"Would you please shut up." Gigas said as he and Brontikens entered the room. "Some of us are trying to watch stuff!"

"Oh, Gigas, Brontikens, I can always count on you two." Dr.Z had tears coming out of his eyes. "Now show me some love."

"'Sigh'. I think I have some leftovers." Gigas said as he went to their living quarters.

A little while later, he returned, carrying a large bone in his mouth. The doctor started slighty freaking out due to the size of the bone. "Wait. I'm suddenly feeling bet-" Dr.Z was cut off by Gigas dropping the bone on top of him.

"That'll shut him up." Brontikens said before they both left.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Max had gathered up his Move Cards and was able to catch the Mapusaurus again. "Blazing Spin!"

Terry's mouth grew fire before he grabbed the Mapusaurus and spun her around before throwing her into a building. As the Mapusaurus got up, Max prepared for the finishing blow. "Thunder Ba-"

"Not so fast!" Rod and Laura told him, causing the brunette to miss his Dino Holder and fall to the ground.

"Uh! That's not fair, stopping me mid-attack." Max told them as he got back up, rubbing his head in pain.

"Not you two again." Chomp groaned.

"We just has the most delicious food ever." Rod said.

"Now we're full and ready to catch our dinosaur." Laura said before they pulled out their scanners.

 **"HERE WE GO!"**

 **"COME ON, MAXIMUS!"**

 **LET'S DO IT, ARMATUS!"**

"Why don't you stay out of our way!" Coal roared at them once the two dinosaurs appeared.

"Anyway, that dinosaur isn't yours, she's ours!" Bali told them. "Figuratively speaking."

"That's right, and we have to hurry and capture her now so we can get back to the restaurant for our crab and egg-fried rice!" Max added, making everyone, minus Chomp, groan in annoyance.

"Crab and egg-fried rice?" Rod repeated.

"What a coincidence, that's what we just ate." Laura said.

"What?" Max and Chomp asked simultaneously.

"And wasn't it the best food you ever had?" Rod asked his sister, oblivious to their fatal mistake.

"The best food in the whole planet." Laura said.

"Oh, yeah?!" Max asked angrily.

"Say that again!" Chomp demanded them. "Come on, I double dare you!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Laura asked.

"Now you've done it." Terry said as they backed away.

"You've had crab and egg-fried rice, and we haven't even tasted it yet?" Max said as the anger inside him finally burst. "That is the last straw!" He and Chomp roared together, lightning coming off of Chomp's horns as he did so.

"Take it easy, you guys!" Bali called out to them.

"Those two become more alike everyday." Coal commented.

"That's it! Everyone dies! Thunder Bazooka!"

Chomp charged at the two of them like mad before he leapt into the air and started spinning towards them. "I'll see you both in hell!" Chomp told them before he collided with them both.

Maximus roared in pain before she crashed into a building. She only had a second to react before Armatus landed on top of her, something he probably enjoyed before they were both carded. "Huh. Took 'em both out at the same time." Coal said as they slowly came out of hiding.

"Whoa, that was fast." Rod said.

"The battle's over already?" Laura asked, both unable to comprehend what happened.

"Never mess with those two and their food." Terry warned the two as they left. "Bad things happened."

After he said that, Max chuckled darkly. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Seth and Helga were conversing about Rod and Laura's recent missions. "You don't know what you're talking about." Seth told her. "Rod and Laura have been sent on these missions by Dr.Z himself with instructions to capture dinosaurs. To interfere with that for the sake of homework is to directly disobey his orders."

"That's a nice story, Seth, but I happen to know it is you who are disobeying orders." Seth grit his teeth when he realized his lie wasn't working. "Dr.Z told me himself that he never sent the children on those missions." Seth silently glared at her. "Protecting Rod and Laura is my primary function, und you are using them for your own purposes. I'm taking both of them home immediately. Good-bye." With that, she turned around and walked away.

" _Oh, Helga._ " Seth thought, feigning his sadness. _"If only you'd kept your mouth shut. Maybe you'd still be alive._ "

"Good grief. For once I wish that people would do as they-aah..ooh" Helga suddenly started to short-circuit as her eyes turned dull and lifeless. This was caused by Seth placing a lightning rod on her, shutting her off completely.

"Farewell, Helga." Seth said as she fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes before he placed a foot on her head. "Do say hello to Dr. Ancient for me." He said before he pressed his foot down, crushing her head.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Max decided to finish her off once and for all. "Gatling Sparks!"

Chomp immediately went for the Mapusaurus and struck her with his horns before repeatedly jabbing her. With one final jab, the Mapusaurus was knocked away and finally defeated. "That should teach her." Chomp said.

"Great job, Chomp!" Max said as he walked over to the cards and picked them up. "Look at you now." He said to the cards, sounding very unstable. "Completely helpless."

"Max, what are you gonna do?" Terry asked, not liking the tone of his voice.

"She killed my lunch. She must pay!" Max said before he gripped the card to tear it up.

"Dude, it's just some rice!" Chomp said. Even he found this to be extreme.

"Some rice I've been wanting to eat all day! And nothing you say will make me spare her!" Max said before he began to tear the card.

"Max, don't!" Max stopped, thankfully before tearing the card at all, and saw Rex running towards him with the others. "You might want to see something before you kill her."

 **DK**

"Mmmm!" Max said as he swallowed another spoonful of crab and egg-fried rice. "I can't believe you did this all for me!" He said to his friends.

"We didn't really do much." Rex said as he and his team had their own. "There were just plates of them lying all over the place."

"I believe that there shouldn't be anymore tension between you and Sweet Tooth." Chomp said as he ate with Terry, Coal, and Bali.

Max looked the Mapusaurus he was sharing a table with a chuckled. "No hard feelings about me want to kill you, right?" He asked sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"Eh, I would've done the same if I was in your shoes." Sweet Tooth replied before digging into her meal. "This place has the best food ever!"

"You've seen nothing yet." Max told her. "Wait till you try hamburgers." This was the start of a beautiful new friendship between two food fans.

 **DK**

As the sun set at Chinatown, the Alpha Gang haired their crafts and began to fly away, save Ursula, Zander, and Ed, who had to ride on a swing carried by the two ships. "We went all the way to Chinatown for nothing." Ed said sadly. "Not even one morsel."

"Not true." Zander smirked before reaching into his jacket. "I grabbed a little something." He said before pulling out a squid jerky

Ursula gasped as her eyes sparkled. "More squid jerky!" She gasped before she tried to grab it, with Zander keeping it away from her. "Oh, Zander, way to go. I can't wait to eat it." But, as their luck would have it, a seagull flew by and took the jerky from them. "Huh? Aah!"

Inside the ships, Rod and Laura were communicating with Seth. "Hold on. What happened to Helga?" Rod asked.

"Weren't you just with her a few minutes ago, Seth?" Laura recalled.

"She said she had business to attend to in Chinatown." Seth answered. "I suspect she'll catch up with us later." He said before cutting transition, leaving Rod and Laura confused.

Immediately once he did, another call came on. Seth answered it and saw who it was. "I'm assuming everything went smoothly?" The one on the other side asked.

"Yes. Helga is gone for good." Seth assured his friend. "Dr.Z won't be a problem, so our plans can go on without any interruptions."

"And you're sure she won't come back?"

"My friend, it'll be a miracle if we ever see Helga again." Seth said with a wicked smirk.

"Goodbye, Chinatown!" Zander and Ed said as they flew away.

"Goodbye, squid jerkyeeeee!" Ursula cried.

Below them, the old man sailed away on a cruise ship, going who knows where.

And, in a cargo hold laid Helga's body. Her head had been smashed into two pieces while parts were scattered all over the place.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King**

 **Max/Ursula: This place is a disaster!**

 **Reese: The signal's coming from Barcelona**

 **Max: That's where mom is!**

 **Rex: It's an Allosaurus, and she's going nuts!**

 **Allosaurus: Well, aren't you a strong one?**

 **Terry: What!?**

A/N: Damn this episode, makes me hungry while watching it. I don't like crab, but I'd gladly have some crab and egg-fired rice if Max left any, which he probably didn't. And I allowed him to have some since I felt he needed a break, and so he and Sweet Tooth wouldn't have any tensions between them.

Sweet Tooth was actually one of the last dinosaurs from this season to be named, along with the Pentaceratops. I have to thank Earth Beast for his help.

On the topic of fans, Harold Godwinson recently published a spin off of this story in the crossover section, Arendelle Tundra. Go check it out and support it.

So, what was my reason for adding Coal and Bali into this battle? Because they had moves that matched Sweet Tooth. This won't be the only time minor dinosaurs take part in battles with the D-Team.

And finally, Helga. Is she dead? Weeeeeell, she is a robot and can be repaired. But somebody would have to both find her and be able to fix her. Also, there will be other deaths in this series.

You've been warned.


	42. A Mesozoic Mess

A Mesozoic Mess

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 ** _[Dinosaur Language]_**

 **DK**

"Aaah! This place is a disaster!" Ursula yelled at the top of her lungs. Sure enough, the room they were in was completely trashed. Boxes, spare parts, food bags, and other junk were lying all over the place. The Alpha Gang looked over the room with depressed looks on their faces. All three were wearing maid aprons like Helga did. This was because they were taking Helga's place during her absence as punishment for going behind Dr.Z's bad back while Rod and Laura would capture any new dinosaurs. "I swear, when Helga gets back, I will never take her for granted again."

"We'll just have to clean up ourselves." Ed said as he walked over to a pile of stuff and started picking things up.

"Yeah, for now." Zander said as he grabbed a vacuum and used it on another pile.

After what felt like forever, the room was finally spotless. "Finally. All clean again." Ed said before the trio collapsed as they were finally able to rest after hours of countless cleaning and scrubbing.

"We should be our doing evil villainy-type things, not sweeping and vacuuming and playing nursemaid to Dr.Z." Ursula complained. "I can't do this anymore." She said before whimpering.

Things only got worse when they felt the ground shaking. The door suddenly burst as Gigas ran into the room, followed my Maximus and Armatus. "Get back here, pea brain!" Maximus yelled at him, sounding very embarrassed.

"Can't you take a joke?!" Gigas responded as he kept on avoiding her horns. "I said I was sorry."

"Guys, y'all need to chill out." Armatus called out to them as they kept on running around the room.

The Alpha Gang coughed as dust filled the room from all of their stampeding. "'Cough! Cough!' Get out of here!" Ursula yelled at them.

When the dust cleared, the Alpha Gang were speechless to see the room they had just cleaned trashed again. "I guess it's back to cleaning." Ed sighed.

"When I get my hands on you three, dinosaurs will be extinct!" Ursula yelled at the dinosaurs, which already left to a different room.

In their room, Rod and Laura were doing their homework. Like the room the Alpha Gang was in, this room was filled with junk. "This room is getting really messy." Rod said as he kicked the stuff under their desk with his feet.

"Yeah." Laura agreed. "I was thinking, maybe we should move to a new room if no one's gonna clean up in here."

"Sounds good to me." Rod replied.

Back with the Alpha Maids, they had just finished the room again, and exited once they made sure it wouldn't get destroyed again. The trio sighed as they went to their rooms to lie down. "That took forever, but at least it's clean now." Ursula sighed.

"Hey! Let's move into this room!" Rod said as he and Laura carried their computers into the room.

"Yeah, ours is too messy." Laura said as they entered and the door closed.

The trio moaned when they saw them enter the room they had just cleaned. "Do our room next." Rod told them as he looked his head out briefly. "And don't forget the bathroom." This made the trio all grumble in anger.

But before they could take their anger out on the kids, Dr.Z called out for them. "Hey! What's going on here? I'm still waiting for my lunch!" He yelled so loud that the trio could hear it perfectly. "And I've got a few things to say about that so-called breakfast..."

The trio all began sweating buckets when they knew someone had to go in to see their injured boss. "It's your turn to go back in there, Ursula." Zander quickly said.

"My turn? I've had enough abuse for one day." Ursula said.

"I'm not going in!" The tall man replied. "Last time he threw his meatloaf at me."

"All right, Ed, your turn." Ursula said to the short man.

"Get in here!" Dr.Z yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **DK**

In a field in Barcelona, a herd of pigs were grazing on the grass. One of them felt something bump again its snot and started digging. It happened to uncover an opened capsule.

The cards were carried away by the wind and a dinosaur appeared. The dinosaur was a carnivore that looked a lot like Torch the Saurophaganax. Its back was a dark blue, with spines as well, while its lower body was more gray. It also had two purple horns on its head. This dinosaur was an Allosaurus.

The Allosaurus sniffed the air before she caught the sense of the pigs. The pigs looked up to see the theropod drooling at them. Knowing what that means, they all quickly ran as fast as they could to get away from her, with the hungry Allosaurus giving chase.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Back at Zeta Point, Dr.Z's stomach continued to growl loudly. "Ohh! I can't believe everyone is just leaving me to starve." Dr.Z moaned in pain. "If it weren't for this bad back, I'd give those three nincompoops something painful." He said before getting an angry look on his face and pulled out a whistle. "Grrr! That goes it! I will not be ignored!" He yelled before blowing the whistle.

A few minutes later, Gigas and the other dinosaurs entered the room. "Ya called?" Armatus asked.

"Fuck 'em up!" Dr.Z ordered the trio of dinosaurs.

The three dinosaurs knew what he meant and immediately charged out of the room.

In the room they had just cleaned, each of the Alpha Gang had grabbed a small soup from the kitchen. "It's not much." Ursula said as she pulled off the lid. "But this soup sure looks good right now."

"This was the only thing left in the kitchen that's actually edible." Ed said sadly as he and Zander mimicked Ursula's actions.

"Don't worry." Ursula assured him. "I'm so hungry after scrubbing all day, this is going to be like a five-star meal."

"I'm with you. Let's eat." Zander said before they called grabbed their chopsticks. "Bon appetit!" They all said together.

But before they could even touch the soup, the dinosaurs ran right across the table and out of the room. When the dust cleared, the trio all had the soups on their heads, completely ruined. "This just isn't our day." Ed sighed.

"Well, if nothing else, at least the dishes are done." Zander reminded them. But right after he said that, the shelf holding the dishes started to fall right on top of them. The trio screamed before they were crushed.

From his room, Dr.Z could hear the sound of all the smashing. "That's what you get for not taking care of me." He huffed.

 **DK**

"Aah! This place is a disaster!" Max yelled as he and his team looked over their home. This place was about as trashed as it was when Mia was found. There were trash-bags and food scraps everywhere.

"Wow, you don't realize how much work someone does until they're not there." Chomp said as he looked over the room for something to eat. Things were getting so bad that even he and Terry were running out of food to eat.

"Yeah, guess that's why mom needed a vacation." Max agreed. "And why Rex is always at Zoe's when she's gone." He said before having a flashback of his mother leaving.

 ** _Aki has a bright smile on her face as she addressed her family. "Well, I'm off to Spain for my reunion. You boys take care of yourselves and don't forget to eat!" she said before she grabbed her suitcase and left for the airport, leaving Spike, Max, and his team flabbergasted at what just happened._**

 ** _"Welp, that's our cue to leave." Rex said as he grabbed his own suitcase and left with his team._**

"Man, I'm starving." Chomp said as he searched through the garbage. "Which bag did you put the pizza crusts in?" He asked before he started tearing into one of the bags.

"Cut it out. You're just making the mess worse." Terry said as he avoided the trash Chomp kicked out of his way.

"Oh, look who's talking. You're the one who put the banana peels in the refrigerator." Chomp reminded his brother.

"Better than on the floor." Terry defended himself.

"No, it's not!" Chomp shot back.

"You boys are hopeless." The trio looked to see Tank lying on the spine of one of the couches.

"Tank! Please tell us you're here to help!" Max exclaimed as he fell to his knees in front of her, starting to feel hopeful.

Tank quickly shook her head. "Rex sent me. He wanted me to get a damage check before Mrs. Taylor returns tonight." She said before hopping off the couch and running out the back door.

As she left, Spike walked through the back door. "Boys, come here for a sec." He waved to them. "I want to show you something."

The trio went outside and saw Spike working on something near a campfire he made. "What are you doing, Dad?" Max asked.

"As you know, I'm kind of hopeless in the kitchen. But I do know how to cook as long as I have an open fire." Spike explained to them.

"So, you're baking a rock?" Chomp asked as he looked at a rock sitting on top of lid.

"No, that's just holding down the lid." Spike said before he removed the rock and took off the lid. "Let's see if it's ready." He said before revealing to be cooking rice.

Max and his dino's eyes widened in delight. "Wow! You've made steamed rice!" Max exclaimed.

"You didn't think your old dad would let you all go hungry, now, did you?" Spike rhetorically asked. "Add some sauce on the top and we'll be eating like kings."

"Yeah!" The trio said in delight and excitement.

"Your mother would be so proud if she could see us now." Spike said before thing and looking up at the sky. "I hope wherever she is, she's eating well, too."

 **DK**

In Barcelona, Aki and her friends were eating as they watched a performer dance to flamenco music. The performer finished her dance and the audience applauded. "Wow, Spain has the best food I've ever tasted." Aki said as she took another bite of her meal.

"I've been looking so forward to taking this trip with you girls." One of Aki's friends said.

"And the food's just as wonderful as we hoped." The other friend said.

"Spike and the boys would love this ham." Aki said as she looked down at her food. "I can't help wishing they were all here now enjoying this, too."

"Come on, Aki." Her first friend told her. "Forget about home for a change and enjoy this; just us girls."

Aki giggled in response. "I guess you're right."

After they finished their food, the girls got into a taxi while the first friend looked at a brochure to decide their next location. "Next stop is the famous Sagrada Familia, and then we'll go out for dinner before we catch our flight."

"We're making such pigs of ourselves." The other friend laughed as the taxi drove away.

Right when it left, a pig ran into the building to get away from the Allosaurus that was chasing it. The Allosaurus continued on following the pig until is smashed through the building. When the dust cleared, the Allosaurus could not find the pig in the rubble. She looked around for her soon to be meal before noticing some ham on the ground. Noticing it smelt a lot like the pig, she thought it was the pig and grabbed one before swallowing it in one gulp. The Allosaur's eyes widened in amazement. This was the best thing she has ever tasted. And she needed more.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the trio were back to lying on the floor when they heard the Alpha Scanner beeping. "Huh?" Ursula weakly grabbed the scanner and saw Barcelona blinking. "I'm really not in the mood for dinosaurs."

"Yeah." Ed agreed before realizing something. "But if we're chasing dinosaurs, Dr.Z can't yell at us."

Ursula perked when she heard that. "Oh, you're not as dumb as you look." She told Ed before getting up. "Now is not the time to be cooking and scrubbing and cleaning up after grumpy dinosaurs. There's a dinosaur out there, and we should be capturing it."

"Off with our aprons!" Zander and Ed said before they all threw off their aprons.

In their now clean room, Rod and Laura got the report from Seth. "Another dinosaur, Seth?" Rod asked.

"Your target is in Barcelona, Spain." He confirmed as he held two Alpha Scanners.

"Let's get going!" Rod said as he was about to get up.

"But we haven't finished our homework yet." Laura reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right." Rod remembered. "And if Helga catches us again-" Rod stopped himself when he remembered that Helga wasn't there anymore. "Hey.. why isn't she back yet?"

"Yeah, Seth. You said she had some sort of business to do in Chinatown." Laura recalled what Seth told them. "When is she gonna be done?"

"How should I know?" Seth responded. "Could be a lifetime."

Before they could question what he meant, the door to the room opened and Ursula, Zander, and Ed ran in. "We're going on this mission!" Ursula declared.

"Hand over those Alpha Scanners!" Zander and Ed told them.

"No chance." Rod and Laura responded. "Brontikens and the others would rather go with us, anyway." Laura said as the dinosaurs conveniently walked pass the room. "Right?"

"Definitely." Gigas quickly replied.

"It's nice to not always get beaten up." Maximus said.

"Still better than them." Armatus said before muttering. "But I would ask to not get hurt this time."

The trio were shocked to see their own dinosaurs turn against them so quickly. They all looked at the chibi Brontikens to see if he was on their side. "I don't work with weaklings." He said before they all walked off.

The trio gasped as they lost their dinosaurs to those kids. "Obviously they have a way with the dinosaurs that you three have never had." Seth told them, smirking at their misfortune. The trio responded by growling.

"Hey! I want my lunch, and I want it now!" Dr.Z yelled from his room, once again being heard by everyone.

"It seems you're needed here." Seth chuckled as the trio sighed.

A little while later, Rod and Laura boarded the rocket the Alpha Gang used to get to the airport Meg appeared at. The hatch opened up and the rocket flew into the air. "Lift-off!" Rod and Laura exclaimed as they began their trip to Barcelona. "Okay, I went ahead and set the autopilot for Barcelona." Rod told his sister.

"Nothing to do now but sit back and enjoy the ride." Laura said as they both laid down in their seats.

What they didn't know was that the Alpha Gang has snuck aboard the rocket and were hiding in the vents. "I'm not enjoying it." Ed said to his teammates.

"It's not first-class, but it beats cooking and vacuuming." Ursula reminded him.

"And Dr.Z." Zander added. "Hopefully he enjoyed the lunch we left him.

That lunch turned out to actually be a do-it-yourself kit, a very large one at that. Dr.Z growled in anger at the excuse of a lunch he was given. "I asked for lunch, not a do-it-yourself kit!" He yelled as he banged his arms on his bed. But by doing that, it caused the kit to fall right on top of him. "That hurt." He muttered.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, everyone looked at the map to see where the signal was coming from. "A dinosaur just showed up in Barcelona?" Max asked. "That's where Mom is!"

"It has to be a sign!" Spike happily cheered. "Now I know Aki and I were meant for each other."

"Yeah, well we'd better get going." Zoe said.

"Right." The others agreed before they went to the teleporter.

"Wait!" Spike called out to them. "Kids, don't you think you ought to take me along this time? Your mom probably misses me a lot."

"I think you both can survive a few more hours." Terry assured him, really wanting to leave.

"All right, then. I'll write her a letter." Spike said before he quickly grabbed some paper and a pen. "Give me a second."

"But we don't even know where she is." Rex pointed out while Max groaned in annoyance.

"Come on. It's for true love!" Zoe urged them. "It's the least we can do." The others eventually agreed, though they were still unsure about this.

A minute or two later, Spike handed an envelope addressed to Aki to Max. "Now, Max, promise me you'll get this to her." He asked as his hand started shaking.

"I'll try." Max said, not wanting to make another promise again.

"Oh! And tell her to bring me back a pair of those bullfighter pants, okay?" Spike said before they teleported away. "I hope that she doesn't take what I said as an insult." He said to hismelf once they left.

"What did you say?" Romeo asked the paleontologist. "Given my time with Juilet, I should know if something's easy to be taken the wrong way with a woman."

"Let's see." Spike tried to recall what he said, but he was in such a hurry that he didn't even know what he put. "Aaah! I can't remember!"

 **DK**

One teleportation later, and the team found themselves in the center of a street. "Whoa. So this is Barcelona." Max said as he looked around.

"What a beautiful city." Paris commented.

"Even the air smells fresher here." Aki said to her friends as they walked behind the kids, neither group noticing the other.

First the team decided to check out a large coliseum. "So that's where the have all the bullfights." Chomp said as he looked at the huge stadium.

"I would never go to one of those." Zoe said. "I think bullfighting is very cruel."

"Hey, it's an ancient tradition." Chomp reminded her.

"My point still stands." Zoe replied.

Ace was about to give his own thoughts when he noticed a red flag being carried by a man. As he looked at the flag, something inside him started to boil with rage. It was almost as if the flag was mocking him. "Rawr!" Ace hissed before he ran towards the flag and started attacking it and the man holding it.

"Ace, come back here!" Rex called out, surprised by his normally clam partner's sudden behavior change.

"Get this animal away from me!" The man with the flag said as he waved the flag to keep it away from Ace. All this did was make the Carnotaurus even more pissed.

"That red flag is driving him crazy, just like it does with the bulls." Max quickly realized.

"Then we'd better get him away from it." Tank said as Ace leapt at the flag.

After a little while, everything was able to be shorted out, though Ace did destroy the flag. "What was that for?" Terry asked as the continued their search.

"I don't know." Ace replied, sounding pretty embarrassed 'bout everything. "Something about that flag really pisses me off."

"Well, Carnotaurus does mean meat-eating bull." Max said before smirking. "Guess you guys have something else in common besides the horns."

The continued on walking until the came across the Sagrada Familia. "So this is the Sagrada Familia?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, it's really famous." Ace replied as he recalled what he read in a history book. "Antonio Gaudi started building it over a century ago, and it's still not finished."

"Wow! He must be really old." Spiny said.

"No, he's dead, you idiot." Tank said as she bopped him on the head.

After more searching, Zoe noticed a fountain that looked like a lizard head. "I've got to get a picture of this." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Max said as they both pulled out their phones.

"Hey!" Rex called out to them, getting really impatient with everyone getting sidetracked. "In case you all have forgotten, we didn't come here to sightsee!" He reminded them.

"But the dinosaur hasn't shown itself yet, so what do you expect us to do?" Chomp asked.

"Oh, it's nearby." Spiny told him.

"How do you know that?" Terry asked.

"Wait for it." Spiny said as he pointed in a random direction. A few seconds later, there was the sound of an explosion and people screaming. "Bing!"

The D-Team quickly ran over to a balcony and were able to see the Allosaurus poke her head out of the cloud of debris. "It's an Allosaurus, and she's going nuts!" Rex identified.

The Allosaurus gave out a loud roar before she started charging forward. "Hey, isn't that the where the old guy's building is?" Spiny asked.

"What?!" The rest of the D-Team exclaimed.

Zoe put on her googles and zoomed in to see that the Allosaur's path was right towards the Sagrada Familia. "He's right! She's heading right for it!"

"Our national treasure." A woman sadly said.

"Cannot somebody stop it?" A photographer asked.

"Ohh, I can't bear to watch." Someone said as they covered their eyes.

Max looked around and saw that nobody else was able to take down the Allosaurus, so it had to be him. "We'll stop it!" He said as he recalled Terry.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TYRANNOSAURUS, BLAZE!"**

"All right, Terry." Max said once he appeared. "You need to protect that building."

"Already on it." Terry replied as he leapt off the balcony to stop the Allosaurus.

The Allosaurus continued on heading for the building, expecting to see lots of meat inside, when she felt something grab her tail and pull her down. Turning her head around, she saw her tail was grabbed by an unknown theropod. [Well, aren't you a strong one?] She said to Terry.

"You got that right." Terry smugly replied.

[I always did like males with strength.] She said as she got back up.

"Yea-wait, what?!" Terry asked, getting very flustered.

[I mean, I know a lot of males wanted me, but you're the first one to actually catch me.] the Allosaurus growled softly as she slowly started walking forward, dragging Terry with her. [You've got quite the teeth. I wonder how strong you are in other areas.] She winked at him and Terry immediately caught the innuendo.

Seeing he was too flustered to attack, the Allosaurus started to spin him around with her tail before she forced him to let got and he was sent flying towards the Sagrada Familia. "Nooo!" Everyone cried as Terry crashed into the building.

From the balcony of another restaurant, Aki and her friends were having their dinner. "So how about if we split up and meet back here in an hour?" One of Aki's friends suggested.

"Sounds good." Aki agreed.

"I saw some antique shops this morning that I would love to check out." The other friend said.

"Are you still going to go to the food market, Aki?" The first friend asked.

"Yes, I want to get some of that fantastic ham to take home to the boys." Aki said. What they didn't notice was the Sagrada Familia collapsing not too far away from where they were sitting.

In the wreckage of the building, the D-Team ran to where Terry was lying. "Terry, are you okay?" Max frantically asked

Oh my god, Terry! Do you realize how much this is going to cost to rebuild?!" Tank yelled as she looked at the debris from the building.

"Look what you've done!" A man yelled at them. "You've ruined the cultural landmark!" He said before they all started throwing stones at the D-Team.

"Wait! Stop it!" Max tried to reason with them, but fell on deaf ears.

The Allosaurus then stomped a foot on the ground before roaring and glowing. [Here I come!] She playfully said to Terry before she started picking up speed before completely disappearing. Terry frantically looked around and noticed a light blue circle briefly forming around him before he was pelted from all sides and angles by the Allosaurus. It stopped once Terry fell to the ground and the Allosaurus stopped in front of him. [Nighty night!] She laughed as Terry returned to his card. Seeing her fun was over, the Allosaurus sniffed the air and realized that the building had no ham. But she did catch the scent of more in a different direction and headed that way.

From the debris, Rod and Laura came out of hiding. "I'm surprised that Terry went down so fast." Laura said.

"Yeah. I was hoping he'd wear out Allosaurus a lot more than that." Rod sighed in disappointment.

"What'd we do now?" Laura asked.

"We're gonna have to come up with a plan B." Rod said.

From behind them, The Alpha Gang came out of hiding. "Wait, we don't even have a plan A yet." Zander pointed out.

"But our plan A's never work anyway, so it really doesn't matter." Ed pointed out.

"That's a good point. Let's just wait it out and see what these two brats come up with next." Ursula suggested.

After managing to grab his card and escape the mob, Max recalled Terry in chibi-form to see what happened. "Terry, what happened out there? You never go down that easily?" Max asked.

"...I was weak." Was all Terry could say.

 **DK**

Inside of a meat shop, a chef was working on a piece of ham when he noticed the Allosaurus looking through the window. The chef screamed and ran away as the Allosaurus broke into the shop and started eating the ham. In another meat shop, Aki looked over all the different sized hams hanging from the rafters. "Oh, my. How am I ever going to pick one of these hams when they all look so good?"

Back with the Allosaurus, she was just finishing up the hams on the rafters when the D-Team managed to catch up with her. Once she ate all the ham in the building, she left to find some more. "Whoa. She eats fast." Chomp said, impressed by her eating speed. "I wonder where she's off to now."

"To the meat shop!" Rex quickly realized.

"I'd like a ham, please." Aki said to the woman behind the counter. "One that's very juicy and big enough to feed my whole family, but not so big that I end up with two weeks of leftovers." While she was explaining her order and looking at the hams, she was oblivious to the people around her running away in panic. "Let's see. How about- Oh, I don't know." She stoped when she felt someone breathing down her neck. "Huh?" Turning around, she found herself face to face with the Allosaurus. The shock from seeing the dinosaur in front of her made her freeze in fear.

It was then the D-Team arrived. "It's my mom!" Max noticed.

"It looks like she saw the dinosaur and froze in her tracks." Ace observed.

"Hey, Mom! Run away!" Max called out to her, not wanting her to get injured by the Allosaurus.

"Hmm?" Aki looked over, still shocked about the whole thing, and saw Max. "Well, hi, Max." She simply said, unable to comprehend everything that was going on at the moment. She looked back at the Allosaurus and revived a roar in the face before fainting.

Seeing that she was done with her order, the Allosaurus went and began eating the hams from the rafters. "Look over here, Ally." Rex called out to the Allosaurus, deciding to give her a name, as he held out a large ham. "This one's much bigger! Unh!" He tossed the ham and Ally caught it in her mouth. Seeing they had more ham, Ally roared and went after them. "Get your mom while we distract her." Rex told Max.

"Good idea. Be careful." Max warned before he went to help his mother.

"Come and get it, Ally!" Spiny said as Rex and Zoe grabbed the rest of the hams they took and lead her away.

What none of them knew was that Rod and Laura were watching them again. "Looks like it's our turn now." Laura said.

"Then it's time for the Alpha Scooter." Rod said before snapping his fingers and summoning one of their scooters. "Here we go." Rod said as they both hopped on and began to execute their fool-proof plan.

Rex and the others were still leading Ally away when Rex tossed her another ham. But before she could catch it, Rod and Laura flew by and snatched it. "Thanks!" Laura said as she grabbed the ham. Ally looked around for the meat before noticing it in the little girl's hands. "For the idea and the ham." She said as they lead her away.

"Get back here!" Zoe yelled as she was about to go after them.

"Wait, Zoe." Rex stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think I have a better idea."

As Rex revealed his plan, Rod and Laura lead the Allosaurus back to the destroyed Sagrada Familia before stopping by a large hole. "We'll use the ham to lure the Allosaurus right into the hole." Rod explained to his sister.

"Good plan. Then we can send Brontikens and Armatus in there to attack her with all they got." Laura said before looking behind her. "Here she comes now."

From their hiding place, the Alpha Gang screamed in horror. "They're actually going to take on that dinosaur!" Ursula exclaimed. Normally she would be fine with it, but after that Allosaurus defeated Terry so easily, she knew this one was above them.

"This looks bad!" Ed cried as he covered his eyes.

"I suppose we should save them, huh?" Zander asked as he pulled out his scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! YOU'RE UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once he appeared, Gigas immediately knocked Ally away from the hole. "Gigas, where did you come from?!" Rod asked, sounding both surprised and angry.

"Didn't you two summon me?" He asked in confusion.

"No, you totally ruined our plan." Laura told him.

Before Gigas could retort, Ally stomped her foot in the ground and roared before charging forward. Gigas anticipated a tackle, but was surprised when she suddenly disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Gigas got his answer when he was repeatedly pelted by the Allosaurus before collapsing.

"What was that move?" Laura asked, recognizing the move from before

"The Mayfly." Rod answered, still surprised by its speed and power.

Back in the meat shop, Aki was placed on a bench while the D-Team got their plan ready. "This'll work perfectly!" Max said as he pulled down a red curtain.

"You think four of these hams will be enough." Zoe asked as she carried over four large hams to Rex, who was tying some ropes together to make a larger one.

"Yeah, we'll tie them together with this." He said before recalling Ace.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HER AWAY!"**

Back with the fight, Ally knocked Gigas away before he fell on top of the Alpha Gang. The trio screamed before Gigas smashed them and was carded. "Smashing." They all mumbled.

"So that's where Gigas came from." Rod said as he looked down at the trio.

"Guess we should've taken the third Alpha Scanner after all." Laura said, Rod nodding in agreement.

Ally gave out a roar of anger due to being cheated out of ham before she saw something run past her. She looked and saw Ace wearing a red curtain with four hams tied to the ends. "You know you want these." Ace said as he ran to a place where they could settle this without much damage, Ally following in pursuit of the ham.

 **DK**

Ace eventually lead Ally right into the bullfight arena from earlier. Once they made it to the center, Ace stopped and looked at Ally. She wasn't showing any signs of being tired yet, so he'd have to keep with up a little more, much to his dismay due to wearing the red cape. Ally seemed to be feeling the same way about the cape as she roared and charged towards Ace. The Carnotaurus quickly moved out of the way, and the Allosaurus snapped at nothing. "That's the way to dodge, Ace!" Rex cheered as the rest of the D-Team caught up with him.

"Wow! Just like a bullfight, but with dinosaurs." Chomp said as the dinos hopped onto the higher seats and watched the battle continue.

Ally kept on constantly charging at Ace, her hunger and anger making it hard for her to think of a better plan. Ace responded by continuously dodging every attack with very little effort. "You can't keep doing this forever." Ace told her. His point was proven when Ally started panting. "Perfect. You're all out."

"Now's your chance to finish her off, Ace!" Rex told him.

Ace was about to go forth with the finishing blow, but he lost his train of thought when he saw a flicker of the cape in the corner of his eye. He looked back at the cape and felt the anger from before returning. The way it was holding the ham just felt like it was mocking him about how he can't have its hams. Ace growled before he started snapping at the cape to get the ham off. "Uh-oh. Ace is starting to lose focus." Terry noticed.

"Listen, Ace, get Ally back into her card and you can destroy that cape and take the ham!" Rex called out to him.

"Understood!" Ace roared in replied as he quickly regained his focus. Ally noticed his lack of focus and immediately charged forward. But she acted too late and A e was able to lead her near a wall before he dodged her attack again, causing her to get her head stuck in the wall. Rod and Laura showed up and gasped when they saw what was going on. Ace had Ally on her last legs.

The Allosaurus pulled her head out and decided to finish this off with Mayfly again. She powered up her attack before she charged forward. "We've got a counter for Mayfly!" Rex told her. "It's called Ninja Attack!"

Ace began running forward, causing the cape to fly off, and made duplicates of himself. The two carnivores eventually met and split off to preform their attacks. Ally began repeatedly pelting the air, not realizing she used it too early. And this proved to be the checkmate for Ace as he began repeatedly hitting her with his clones once she stopped. The speed of the clones picked up and eventually a enormous glow filled the whole arena, signaling the end of the battle.

Max quickly ran down from the stands to claim their prizes. "All right! Another dinosaur card!" He exclaimed as he caught the two cards.

Ace didn't hear him and started tearing up the cape before he started eating the ham. "You did it, Ace." Terry said as they ran over to him.

"So go ahead. Eat up. You deserve it." Rex told him.

"This'll teach that cape for mocking me!" Ace said as he swallowed a ham, making the others sweat drop.

 **DK**

Back in the meat shop, Aki finally woke up. "Huh? What... happened?" She asked as she sat up. "I could swear I saw Max earlier, but... how?" She then recalled what she saw

 ** _"Mom!" Max cried as he ran towards her with a distressed look on his face._**

"Max couldn't be all the way over here in Spain, could he? That's silly." She laughed as she shrugged it off as just being homesick. That is, until she noticed something next to her. "Huh? Where did this come from?" She picked it up and noticed it was a letter meant for her.

 **DK**

Back with Rod and Laura, they gathered the trio and flew back home in the rocket. Both had their arms crossed as they looked down at the three idiots who ruined everything. "We would've gotten that dinosaur card if you guys hadn't messed everything up." Rod scolded them.

"Yes, perhaps." Ursula weakly said.

"You should've stayed behind and vacuumed like you were told." Laura told them.

"This may look bad now." Ursula said with a sheepish smile. "But remember, there's always a bright side."

"What's the bright side?" Ed asked.

"We're not traveling in the luggage compartment." Zander answered. Rod and Laura responded by huffing at them. If they weren't in trouble before, they sure were now.

 **DK**

Aki returned home at around sunset and told her family everything while they sat around Spike's campfire. "It's true! It is! I could've sworn I saw you in Barcelona, Max." Aki said.

Everyone immediately started laughing nervously. "That's impossible, Mom. How could I get all the way to Spain and back in just one day without a plane?" Max asked.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but it looked just like you." Aki said. "And that's not all, I found this letter from your father." She said as she pulled it out, blushing as she looked at it.

"Oh, Aki, wait!" Spike pleaded, not wanting her to read it.

"Let me read it to you. It's so sweet." Aki said before reading the letter. "'Dearest Aki, my love, without you here the house feels like a blimp with no hot air.'" The others all groaned when they realized how bad Spike's letter was while he chuckled nervously. "'No, wait, like a donut with no hole. No, more like a dinosaur without its roar. Oh, never mind please be safe and come home soon. P.S., the house is a disaster. Love, Spike."

"Oh, That's right. Gotta run." Max said as he quickly got up. "I didn't clean my room yet."

"Uh, I need to check on mine." Rex said as he followed him.

"I'll help you guys." Zoe said as she followed them both.

"Hmm." Aki said as she watched them leave. "But I still can't figure out is you got this letter to me." She said as she looked back down at the letter.

"The power of love, Aki." Spike answered.

"Love?" Aki repeated as Spike sat up.

"Mm-hmm. It was the sheer power of my love for you that carried that letter across the endless ocean.

Aki gasped when she heard that, getting a serious blush on her face. "Oh, Spike. That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"Welcome home, Aki." Spike said before they embraced.

"Glad to be back, honey!"

The kids and dinos watched the scene with smiles on their faces. "Better get to your cleaning, boys." Tank said to Max's team as she pointed to the mess inside.

"Huh?" The trio said before they remembered what they said. "Uhh! I guess that means you're not gonna help us." Max said.

"How come making a mess is so much easier than cleaning it up?" Chomp said before they all groaned while the others laughed. "That's our cue to leave." He said before he and Terry made a bolt for it.

"Hey, get back here!" Max called out to them. "There's no way you guys are making me clean this all by myself!"

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Dr. Owen: Spinoberg is impossible!**

 **Max: You mean the guy that rips off Steven Spielberg**

 **Camera guy: There's a live dinosaur here!**

 **Spinoberg: I need that in my movie!**

 **Rod & Laura: Helga?**

A/N: Some interesting backstory about this chapter is that I'm writing it from this college summer camp. It's both fun and tiring. But they did make posting this challenging as well as anything else Fan-Fiction related.

Anyway, like with others, TerryXAlly will be canon. I got it from reading something on the Dinosaur King characters page on Wikipedia that the Allosaurus has a crush in Terry, which is BS by the way. It won't happen for a bit due to the same reason other couples aren't forming, and because Ally was mainly teasing him, she does that a lot. I'll be honest, I was worried about making that scene a little too inappropriate. I mean, this story is rated T, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a limit on how big of an innuendo I make. If I feel I took it too far I'll post a disclaimer at the top.

Another thing people might notice is how early the D-Team is able to tell the genders. Here, Rex could tell Ally was a female immediately, and Max could do the same with Sweet Tooth. If you're guessing that they've learned how to tell if a dinosaur's male or female than you are correct. The Alpha Gang can't since they're not as connected with the dinosaurs. Just some fun knowledge.

I did get someone asking about if the dinosaurs have voices. I personally don't give them any, nor am I gonna look for any, so give them whatever voice you want.

Have fun with that.


	43. Lights, Camera, Destruction!

Lights, Camera, Destruction!

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was night at the D-Lab when Dr. Owen gave the D-Team another call. "Ha ha ha ha! Dug up anything new?" He asked Spike while giving him two thumbs up.

Spike giggled before doing the same. "Just a funny bone!" He said before they did their dance. "What makes dinosaurs extinct? Not taking a bath, we think! Yeah!"

While that happened, and Tank threw up again, the rest of the D-Team were conversing about Dr. Owen's location. "Rex! Your dad is where?" Max asked, still having a hard time believing what he heard.

"Oh, he's in Hollywood as an advisor on some dinosaur movie they're shooting." Rex said as he looked at the magazine he was given that promoted the movie.

"That's so cool!" Max exclaimed as he snatched the magazine and started to look it over.

"Not really when you take into account that the director of the movie is Stanley Spinoberg." Rex said.

"Are you kidding?!" Max looked at the blonde like he was crazy. "His movies are the best! First there was Indiana Jones-"

"He did Illinois Joe." Rex corrected him.

"Oh. Well he did do E.T. The Extra-"

"E.C. The Extra Clumsy Alien." Rex corrected him again.

"That garbage?" Max asked before looking at the magazine that shows the movie title 'Prehistoric Park', but had the Jurassic Park logo. "Wait a minute, is this the guy that does those cheep Spielberg rip-offs because he claims he can do better?"

"The very same." Rex sighed. "And, as you'd expect, Dad and the director don't not get along in the slightest."

"Oh, come on. I know he has a reputation, but things can't be that bad." Spike said to his friend as they had their own conversation.

"Spinoberg is impossible!" Dr. Owen yelled at the top of his lungs, getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on, Dad?" Rex asked, already knowing the answer, though.

"Ohh! It's horrible! Every day, pouring all my dinosaur knowledge and passion into the project to try to make it the best dinosaur movie in history, and every day watching my efforts go to waste because of this fanatical director!" Dr. Owen cried as he remembered the incident from earlier that day.

 ** _The camera was all set onto a jungle looking background as a large animatronic that looked a lot like Terry was moved into the set. But when Spinoberg saw it he was immediately livid. "No, no, no! Who's responsible for this ridiculous-looking dinosaur?!"_**

 ** _"It's accurate to the last detail." Dr. Owen proudly replied._**

 ** _"Audiences don't pay to see accuracy!" Spinoberg yelled at him, making everyone jump back in fright. "I want a dinosaur that says, 'Look at me. I'm fantastic!" He said before grabbing many buckets of paint and started painting all over the dinosaur. "Something colorful! Something wild! Something like no one's ever seen on the big screen before! Not like those fogs of mist that Spielberg uses!" Dr. Owen watched in horror as the dinosaur model he spent hours working in was turned into a colorful abomination that would terrify anyone who saw it. "That's what I want!"_**

 ** _"No dinosaur ever looked like that, ever!" Dr. Owen yelled in frustration before running over to Spinoberg. "What are you trying to make, a movie or a cartoon? Actually, scratch that, because even cartoons do better than this!"_**

 ** _"I think you're forgetting that I'm director here." Spinoberg said as he pushed Dr. Owen down by the nose._**

 ** _"Well, I'm the dinosaur expert!" Dr. Owen screamed before he started pulling the director's lips._**

 ** _"Not for long if you keep this accuracy shit up!" Spinoberg screamed in reply as he started pulling Dr. Owen's face._**

"And that's how it's been every day." Dr. Owen finished his backstory. "I'm not returning to the set until he apologizes! He can just forget it!" He screamed before he flopped onto his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

"Dad, you can't just give up like that." Rex told his father, not wanting him to be bested by Spinoberg.

"Yes, I can! You don't know what it's like..." He said before he started rambling.

Max and Zoe both had purple faces from watching this go on. "He's acting like a kid." Max said.

"Or like a movie star." Zoe said. "I've heard that Hollywood can do that to people."

As Dr. Owen continued his tantrum, a pickup truck pulled over to a set in the heavy rain. "Let's get this unloaded. We need it on the set in the morning." The man driving said as he got out and prepared to movie the robot parts out of the rain.

"Okay, okay!" One of the other men said as he lifted the covered and grabbed and arm before noticing one of the robots. "Aah! What is that thing?!"

"We found it down at the docks. Spinoberg wanted a weird, scary robot for his rip-off, so we got him one. Help me gather the pieces so when can put it back together." Lightning flashed to reveal this robot was actually Helga.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Before he went home for the day, Spinoberg went to work and discovered a new set that was a barren wasteland. "This is my new set?!" He angrily asked. "It's boring! There's nothing on it!"

"Actually, your Dr. Owen was very proud of it." The assistant said. "He said that's what the Jurassic looked like."

"Then the Jurassic is boring!" Spinoberg yelled at him. "Oh! Redo it and make it pop! Oh!"

"Hey, what if we keep the set, up shoot some kung-fu instead?" The assistant suggested before pulling out a nunchaku and waving it around. Smirking at his skills, he noticed Spinoberg attacking the set. "Huh? Hey, wait! What's going on?"

"Jurassic schmassic!" Spinoberg yelled, scaring the rest of the crew away as he started messing with the set. "What this set needs is more excitement!" He said as he removed the wallpaper to that of an old town. "More explosions! More everything!" He said as he grabbed a rocket launcher and started blasting around. What he didn't realize was that he caused a capsule to open in one of the explosions. "Box office, baby!" He declared while using a machine gun and laughing like a maniac. "Ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly, lightning struck the set's roof and caused a short outage. "Yikes!" Spinoberg exclaimed as fog went everywhere, covering up the card that was now flowing with electricity. "Now that's what in talking about! Ha ha!" Spinoberg praised himself before leaving. "Have the same stuff ready for tomorrow, too, got it?" He told the assistant before leaving. The assistant just sighed in defeat before leaving as well.

When they did, the card finally activated. The dinosaur was a three-horned ceratopsian. Its frill was squared shaped and had many small bumps like Francine, but there was a groove at the top with two hook-like bumps near it. Its cheeks also had spikes like Francine. It was a golden-orange, with many light brown marking all around the body, particularly one outlining its face. This dinosaur was a Pentaceratops.

 **DK**

It didn't take long for the signal to reach the D-Lab. "Where's the dinosaur!" Max asked.

"It's in Los Angeles, California." Reese answered. "Be careful; they have earthquakes out there." She warned the kids as they teleported away. "Not to mention kooky movie stars." She added.

"Wait! Movie stars?!" Spike asked.

 **DK**

"We blew a fuse!" A man in one of the warehouses said.

"What was that, lightning?" Another asked.

"Somebody grab a flashlight." A third man said.

In all this chaos, none of them noticed Helga's eyes glow red. Her face had been duct taped back together, and all of the gears they could find were thrown in. As the red died down, her eyes returned to their normal look and she stood up as another flash of lightning occurred.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, it was misery for everyone. "I'm hungry! Where's my dinner!" Dr.Z yelled as he laid on a sun chair on the beach.

"On its way! Coming right up!" Ursula replied as she ran past him.

"And did anyone wash my clothes yet?!" The doctor added.

"Yes, Dr.Z., I'm on it!" Ed said as he ran past with a large basket of clothes.

But before he could even breath, he was suddenly getting pelted by one of the Velociraptors, who escaped the test tube, while the other two pulled his beard. "Get these varmints off me!"

"Let's go, you guys. Play over there." Zander said as he lead them away with a cattle prod, only to end up getting attacked by all three. "Yow!"

Somebody come turn me over!" Dr.Z continued to whine.

From the sidelines, Rod and Laura watched the suffering in silence. "Grandpa's really cranky today. What's up?" Rod asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like the service now that Helga's gone." Laura guessed with a smile, indicating she was half joking.

"I still don't know why Helga hasn't come back yet." Rod said before his scanner started beeping. "Huh? A dinosaur!"

"It's all yours, you two." Seth said as he walked over to them.

"Really, Seth?" Rod asked.

Seth crouched down and put a hand on Rod's shoulder. "Go capture it, bring it home. It might even help your grandfather feel better."

Really? Then let's go, Laura!" Rod said as he ran to the hangar.

"Wait for me!" Laura called out as she ran after him.

Seeing they were gone, Seth turned his attention to the raptors. "Now." When they heard him, the trio immediately stopped attacking Zander and stared cowering before their master. "I thought I told you three not to leave until you were done with training. I'd hate to have to have you three replaced with someone more obedient." When he said that, the raptors could see the eyes of a carnivore in the trees.

 **DK**

After the teleportation, the D-Team found themselves in the studio lot. "Whoa! Look where we are! It's a movie studio!" Max gasped as he looked around.

"Yeah, and I think it's the same studio my dad's at." Rex said as he checked his Dino Holder to confirm the dinosaur was in the area.

"Aah! Look who it is!" Zoe suddenly gasped. "I'd know that face from anywhere. That's Johnny Zepp in his vampire makeup!" She pointed to a man dressed as a vampire walking past them, chuckling at the attention. "Oh, he's so hot."

"Isn't he just a Johnny Depp wanna be?" Max sarcastically asked.

"No, they just have similar names." Rex replied.

Terry looked around before noticing an animatronic dinosaur approaching them. "Whoa!" He gasped when he saw a T-Rex that almost looked exactly like him, 'cept it had no legs and was being driven by a truck. "Oh, for a second, I thought that was a real Tyrannosaurus." He said as he sighed.

"It's not bad. What's Spinoberg's problem?" Ace wondered.

"Yeah, it would've scared me. Maybe they should use it in the next Jurassic Park movie." Max said.

"Hey, look over there! Is that George Lucas?" Zoe pointed out.

"I think it's actually George Looney." Rex said.

"I don't know who it is, but everywhere you look there's something cool." Terry said.

Chomp wasn't listening and looked at the disappearing float. "If that thing looks so real, what's to say that the dinosaur might not be among the other props?" He whispered to Spiny.

"Are you suggesting we go after it and search the studio?" Spiny asked.

"Any objections?" Chomp asked.

"No, let's do this!" Spiny exclaimed before they both ran off.

Only Tank noticed them leaving. "Are you both serious?" She thought aloud as she ran after them.

"So that's what a Transformer is." Terry said as they watched one turn into a robot. "Awesome, isn't it, Bro?" Terry said to Chomp, only to realize he wasn't there. "Uh, where did Chomp go?"

"Spiny and Tank are gone, too!" Paris realized.

"This is going to end badly." Max said before they quickly went to search for them.

 **DK**

With the trio of runaway dinosaurs, they found themselves in a building and noticed the tail of one of the animatronics. "This has to be it." Chomp said as he bit onto the tail to see if he was right.

Tank managed to catch up with them and immediately wacked Spiny on the head. "You two idiots better have a good reason for wandering off."

Before Spiny could answer, Spinoberg's assistant came into the room, causing Spiny and Tank to hide under the cover of the tail Chomp was biting on. "Break's over! Get ready for the next set up!"

"All right." A man near a forklift said as he finished his coffee.

The assistant was about to leave before he noticed Chomp still latching onto the fake tail. "Hmm? Must be another prop." He said as he picked him up and carried him away. Before Spiny and Tank could follow, they were carted away.

 **DK**

"Chomp!"

"Tank!"

"Spiny!"

"Where are you guys?!" The D-Team called out for their missing partners.

"You lost them already?" The team turned around and saw Rod and Laura approach them in their scooters.

Terry sighed in annoyance. "What'd you two want?"

"Well, while you fumble around looking for your little lost friends, we're going to catch the dinosaur." Laura told them.

"Happy hunting!" Rod mocked as they drove away. "See ya!"

"Great. Just what we needed right now." Max groaned sarcastically. "I swear, if they beat us again I'm going to-"

 **DK**

"And...action!" Spinoberg said as the clap board slapped down.

The set was currently having rain come down as a lone jeep was in the center of it. There was the sound of heavy footsteps before a dark Tyrannosaurus appeared. The man in the jeep quickly got out and ran away as the dinosaur gave out a roar. This was obviously based off jeep scene from the better movie.

"All right, lose the rain and cue the moonlight." Spinoberg ordered. "I wanna see some serious Tyrannosaurus emotions."

Said actions were done and the set lit up to reveal the Tyrannosaurus, only it was Spinoberg's hideous model from earlier. The model then starting crying like an obnoxious mother while making equally ugly faces that would've offended any Tyrannosaurs watching. The assistant's jaw dropped to the ground at what he was seeing. Spinoberg was impressed by everything. "Good. Now bring in the lost child returning to its mother!"

Now ripping off the Lost World, Chomp leap out of the jeep and noticed the Tyrannosaurus in front of him. "My god, you're ugly." He said to the model.

"It's a heartwarming reunion." Spinoberg said as the model made a horrifying face that was supposed to be happy.

Chomp saw the face and was immediately disgusted. "That's it. You need to go." He said as he leapt into the air and grabbed onto the model's nose.

"I'm smelling an Oscar!" Spinoberg cried. "No one's ever made a dinosaur movie like this one!"

"Ignoring the complete lie in that statement, what about the realism?" The assistant asked.

"Huh?" Spinoberg growled.

"The mother and child dinosaur are completely different species. And-"

"Hey, how dare to second-guess the great Spinoberg?!" Spinoberg yelled at his assistant as his eyes turned red. "I don't make mistakes, and even if I did, they wouldn't be mistakes anymore once I made them. They'd be strokes of genius, and people would get popcorn while they watched them!"

While he was yelling, Chomp continued in pulling the model's nose until all of the skin peeled off. "Cut!" Spinoberg screamed in horror as he tripped in shock. "The lonely lost child is not supposed to bite its loving mother's nose off! You miss her, you want her to love you, remember?! Someone get a new mommy dinosaur in here now!" While he was giving out orders, Chomp ran off and Spiny and Tank came out of the red cloth that covered the model. "Well, look what we have here! Let's put some makeup on these two dogs and we can get them into the picture, too!" Spinoberg commanded.

"Pass!" Tank said as she and Spiny made a run for it.

"Aah! Someone catch them!" Spinoberg ordered, hitting his assistant with his newspaper in the process.

The trio continued on running until the noticed another animatronic. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Chomp asked.

"Returning to the group?" Tank suggested.

"Using the fake dino to roam the set and get the real one to come out?" Spiny asked.

"It's like you read my mind." Chomp smirked.

 **DK**

A wolf howled at the moon on a set for a vampire movie that was currently being shot. A princess looks out the window of her bedroom while Johnny Zepp, playing a vampire, crept up behind her. The princess turned around and saw Johnny about to pounce on her. "Aah!" She screamed.

"Yah!" Johnny yelled at her.

As the princess continued on screaming, the wall behind them burst and the Pentaceratops walked out. The princess froze when she saw the dinosaur, confusing Johnny who kept on making scary faces at her, and painted. "Huh?" Johnny was even more confused until he heard the roar of the Pentaceratops. Turning around, he was face to face with the dinosaur. "Aah! Aah!" He was so spooked that his upper fangs fell off before he ran away with the rest of the crew.

 **DK**

After finding a way to knock out Dr.Z for a few hours, Ursula and the others went to Hollywood for an important mission. "We've been here for hours and nothing!" Ursula exclaimed in frustration.

"Yeah, where's the dinosaur?" Ed asked.

"Not that, you blockhead!" Ursula scolded him before bashing his face. "I'm looking for something much more interesting." She said with a mischievous smile and a blush on her face.

"We just passed the bathroom." Zander commented.

"Think about it. We're at a big-time Hollywood studio! That means there are films stars around here, and when I find one, ah, I just know sparks of love will fly." Ursula said before she heard someone screaming. Turning around, she saw Johnny Zepp running towards her. "And look! That's Johnny Zepp!" She exclaimed with heart-eyes before hugging him around the neck. "Oh, Johnny, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Yeah, well, talk to my agent, okay?!" Johnny struggled before throwing her off and running away.

"My love! Stop!" Ursula cried as the Pentaceratops showed up behind her.

"Ursula! Look! It's the dinosaur!" Zander told her and he and Ed started to panic and search for their Alpha Scanner.

"Could you two handle that one on your own? I must go where Johnny goes! Whee!" She exclaimed as she went after him, making him running from a real monster now.

"She's lost it for sure this time." Zander said as she left.

"And I think I lost the Alpha Scanner!" Ed added. What he didn't know was Rod and Laura took the scanner to prevent them from screwing up another mission.

Zander tensed when he realized they were not completely defenseless against the Pentaceratops. "Ahh! Wait for us, Ursula!"

The Pentaceratops stopped when he saw them running away. "Johnny, my love! Come back!" Ursula called out as they disappeared. The Pentaceratops turned around, scaring a horse carrying a wagon away, before noticing a colorful Triceratops animatronic.

What he didn't notice was the hatch opening up to reveal Chomp and his friends controlling it. "Okay, no sign in that set." Chomp said as he crossed off another building on a map he conveniently found. "Let's try this one." He said as he pulled a switch and they drove into the next set. The Pentaceratops shook his tail like a dog in excitement and followed.

 **DK**

"Where are my doggies?!" Spinoberg called out as he searched the studio for Tank and Spiny. "I need them!"

Just then, Spinoberg's assistant cane running towards him, looking very exhausted. "You've got to get out of here! There's a real dinosaur on the lot!"

"What?! A real dinosaur?!" Spinoberg asked in excitement before noticing the Pentaceratops walking right past the exit to the hall they were in. "Whoa! You weren't kidding! What a fantastic piece of luck this is! I've got to have that dinosaur in my movie!" He told his assistant as he grabbed him by the shirt

"And what if it eats us?" The assistant asked.

"Then I'll film that, too! This is perfect!" Spinoberg said as he tossed his assistant away like a rag doll.

 **DK**

"Chomp! Where are you?" Max called out as they continued searching for Chomp and the other missing dinosaurs.

"Come here, Spiny!" Zoe called out.

"Tank!" Rex called out.

"Darn. If only I could find their scent." Terry said as he sniffed the air again, but not picking up their scents. But he did pick up another familiar one. "Huh?"

"Hiya, kids!" Dr. Owen said as he drove his yellow car over to where they were.

"Dad!" Rex exclaimed in relief.

"Dr. Taylor just called me about the dinosaur. Have you found it yet?" Dr. Owen asked them.

"Not yet." Ace said.

Things started looking up for them when they heard people screaming. "Run for your lives!"

"I think those screams will be a good place to start looking." Max said before they ran to see if either the Pentaceratops or their dinosaurs were there.

 **DK**

In his search for the animatronic, the Pentaceratops found himself on a moon set before tons of spotlights were shined down on him. From the lights, he could briefly see a bunch of robots standing, and Helga approaching him. "Fantastic!" Spinoberg said from a crane nest as he was holding a camera. "A futuristic space showdown between a genuine dinosaur and a frightening robot! I can't believe the way I keep topping myself! And... action!"

The Pentaceratops and Helga continued in staring each other down when the D-Team arrived. "That's a Pentaceratops!" Terry identified.

"Look! Is Hilda in this movie, too?" Zoe asked as she pointed out the android maid. "And what's with the duct tape?"

"Aah! It's Helga!" Helga yelled.

"Look!" Laura pointed out as she and Rod entered the set.

"I don't believe it! You're back!" Rod said to Helga.

"Time to study!" Helga yelled before charging towards the Pentaceratops. "Aah!" She leapt at the Pentaceratops and hit him on the face with her spoon, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Egad! She just knocked out Pentaceratops with a soup spoon!" Dr. Owen gasped before noticing a familiar, and annoying, presence. "Agh! It's Spinoberg!" He growled as the director started listing out commands.

"I want more fighting, more destruction!" He told Helga.

"You must do your homework und-und finish your studies." She said as she stated to sound like she was malfunctioning. The Pentaceratops got up and roared in anger before hitting her with such force that it sent her threw the set's background. "Aah!" She yelled before she crashed. When the dust cleared, she was short circuiting and her head was slowly opening up. "That was naughty. No more snacks for you. No more snacks." She struggled to say.

"Helga!" Rod said as he and Laura drove over to her, both drastically worried about her.

"He-llo, children. Have you down your homewooo-" she said before she shut off.

"How dare you hurt her!" Rod yelled at the Pentaceratops.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! YOU'RE UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Gigas appeared and knocked down the set as he went for the Pentaceratops, more out of redemption that revenge. "I love it!" Spinoberg said as the crane lowered to get a better look at Gigas. "The robot's loyal friend arrives and attacks with another dinosaur!"

"Come on!" The assistant urged. "It's too dangerous in here! We've got to get-"

"Go bring up the lights!" Spinoberg yelled at him. "Can't you see this is the big climax?!"

The assistant obliged and quickly turned the lights up to their brightest. Gigas roared before he went for the Pentaceratops. "This is my moment of glory!"

The Pentaceratops was going to take him on, but stopped when he noticed the animatronic he was chasing. "Uh, guys? I think I found the dinosaur." Spiny said as he looked through one of the holes in the cover.

"Let me see." Tank said as she saw the Pentaceratops looking right at them, and she did not like the way he was looking at them or shaking his tail. "Chomp, get us out of here."

"On it!" Chomp said as he pulled a level and the animatronic moved out of the set.

The Pentaceratops saw this and quickly went after them, narrowly avoiding Gigas' bite. "What?!"

"How did you miss it, Gigas? Go after it!" Rod said as the three of them went after the dinosaur.

"We got to do something!" Max said as the Alpha Gang left.

"Yeah, they're going to hurt Pentaceratops!" Paris said.

"If Tank was here she'd easily have to problem getting in there." Rex said grimly.

"And Chomp could maybe calm him down." Max said before they ran after the fight.

"Slow down! Let me get a close-up!" Spinoberg said as he ran after them with the camera.

"Stanley, stop!" His assistant called out as he ran after him.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Zepp was still running for his life from the crazed Ursula. "Johnny, we were meant for each other!"

"She doesn't give up!" Zepp said to himself as he looked back before he saw what was going on in front of him. "Now what?"

He saw the animatronic drive last him, then the Pentaceratops, then Gigas, then Spinoberg. "Fantastic!" Spinoberg said as he followed.

Zepp was shocked at what he saw, this place was becoming a madhouse. He looked back and fourth and debated which way would be worse. He got his answer when he saw the horse carriage from before coming his way. "Yes!" He whispered before he ran of it.

"Wait for me, my love!" Ursula exclaimed as she followed. "I just know that I can make you happy!" She was so lovestruck that she didn't notice Zepp slip onto the carriage. This caused Ursula to break out of her lovestruck trance. "Huh?! Where'd you go? Now you've broken my heart!" She cried.

"Phew!" Zepp sighed in relief before he climbed into the wagon.

As that happened, Dr. Owen and Patrick ran down a street to search for the chase. "That Pentaceratops is in danger! We've got to help him!" Dr. Owen said to Patrick.

"Just leave it to me, Dr. Owen." Patrick assured him. "I'm very experienced in catching bulls." He said before noticing the Pentaceratops approaching them.

"This would be larger than your average bull." Dr. Owen dryly pointed out.

Patrick ignored him and pulled out his lasso. "Olé!" The rope tied around the the horse, causing it to panic and Zepp to be thrown around. "Hee-ya!" Patrick yelled as he mounted the horse and rode it to the battle.

As the horse sped up, Zepp was knocked out of the wagon. "Aah! Ooh!"

"Aah! A vampire!" Dr. Owen screamed when he saw the actor lying in front of him.

Zepp quickly got up and grabbed him. "Do me a favor, pal." He said before putting his cape on him. "Put this on. Now lie down." He said before tossing him into the coffin that fell out of the wagon he was in.

"Oh. Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Dr. Owen yelled as the coffin closed. Zepp didn't answer and continued to run before Ursula showed up. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

"I can smell your cologne, Johnny." Ursula said as she appeared. "You can't be too far away. Hmm?" She stopped sniffing when she noticed part of Johnny's cape sticking out of the coffin Dr. Owen was on.

"Somebody open this thing! Let me out!" Dr. Owen continued on pounding the coffin, hoping it would open.

His words fell on deaf ears as Ursula ignored the voice and focused on the cape. "You waited for me!" She blushed heavily. "I knew you'd see the light!"

Dr. Owen stopped struggling when he heard Ursula. " _Ah. That voice!"_ He then started having flashbacks of their many encounters: New York, Mexico, and...wait that's it.

"I'm here, darling!" Ursula cried as she hugged the coffin.

"Just as I always knew." Dr. Owen replied. "You and I are bound by fate to be together, my dear!"

"Oh!" Ursula exclaimed in delight, still oblivious to who she was really talking to.

 **DK**

As that happened, the chase continued between the dinosaurs. "I'll get that dinosaur!" Patrick said as the wagon sped up.

Spinoberg, who was riding in a cart his assistant was pushing, was loving what he was getting. "Yes! Now it's a wild Western dinosaur robot science fiction movie!"

"Hee-yaa!" Patrick yelled before giving his lasso another toss. But instead of going around the Pentaceratops, it instead grabbed onto Gigas' mouth.

"What the heck?" Gigas asked before he tossed the rope, and by extension Patrick, away.

"Ah-eee!" Patrick screamed as he was sent flying.

From their seat, the missing dinos were able to see Patrick flying. "Well, now I've seen everything." Tank said.

Patrick continued on flying until he landed in front of the D-Team. "Patrick!" Rex said.

"Uh, they went thataway." Patrick pointed to another studio where they saw the dinosaurs enter.

 **DK**

Inside the studio, there were cameras and spotlights pointed towards a green screen. The animatronic stopped in the center and the Pentaceratops stopped right next to it. But before he could say anything to this new female, Gigas appeared and went towards them. "All right, no more running." He said as he stopped in front of the Pentaceratops. The Pentaceratops silently agreed by preparing to attack.

"Whoa! The first dinosaur's really angry now!" Spinoberg said as he continued filming. "Of course! It thinks the phony dinosaur is a real one, and it's trying to protect it! Have you ever seen such devotion?"

 **DK**

"Darling, tell me you accept my love and make me the happiest man in a wooden box!" Dr. Owen said to Ursula, who still didn't catch on it wasn't Zepp she was talking to.

"Oh, I do accept!" Ursula quickly responded, almost crying. "I can't believe you've chosen me out of all the women who adore you! And to know that I'm the one for you makes me so happy I could cry!" She was, in fact, crying a river of tears before a realization hit her. "I realize that you work everyday with beautiful starlets who are much younger than I am. This will probably never work. You're still a young man, but I've got kids calling me old lady, and I might've seen the beginnings of a wrinkle this morning!" While she was busy talking, she didn't notice Dr. Owen's arm try to open the coffin, only to get crushed by the lid and forced back in.

"I don't care about age!" Dr. Owen told her.

"What?"

"Now that I have you, darling, wild dinosaurs couldn't drag me away! In fact, my love for you gives me the strength of ten men!" The doctor said as he started pounding the coffin with more strength, starting to get Ursula excited. That is, until he broke free. "Come to me, my love! I'm all yours!" Ursula squealed in horror when she realized the man she was pouring her heart out to was this creep. "Finally, our long and lonely wait is over, and we can declare our undying love for each other! Waa-haa-ooh!"

Ursula quickly punched him in the face and sent him back into the coffin. She closed the lid, flipped it over, and put tons of heavy objects on top of it to prevent him from escaping. She was growling in anger as steam was coming out of her nose. At that moment, Zander and Ed finally caught up with her. "Ursula, what's going on?" Zander asked. Ursula responded by hitting them both on the head. "Ow!""Ow!"

"Come on. Let's go get that stupid dinosaur and get out of here! I hate men!" She yelled in anger.

"What did we do to her?" The two men cried as they rubbed their wounds.

 **DK**

Back in the studio, Spinoberg kept on filming as the Pentaceratops leapt at Gigas, to tried to avoid all of his attacks and attack back. "Yes! Brilliant!" Spinoberg said as he watched the fight. "Aah! Something's not right. Rrr! I want some CG backgrounds!" He ordered his assistant.

"Yes, sir!" The assistant replied before quickly pulling up one of a city.

"Not the city one! That's been done to death! Give me something else!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Guys." Chomp whispered. "Move to the legs and push it towards Gigas. We might be able to scare him."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tank said as she went to work, dragging Spiny along. Both of them went to one of the front legs and started pushing it until it lined up with the Pentaceratops, which was a lot harder than one might think.

The Pentaceratops saw his crush was helping him and both began to advance towards Gigas, who was backing away in fear from a living animatronic. "Uh, I don't like how the fake one's moving. I know what this leads to. I played Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Now that's what I call bravery!" Spinoberg said as the camera showed them in a burning village. Due to the weight of the animatronic, Spiny and Tank then collapsed due to the exhaustion of pushing it.

Gigas looked behind him and noticed Rod and Laura finally catch up. "Rod, Gigas, that dinosaur hurt Helga, so I really wanna capture him and bring him back to Grandpa!"

"All right!" Rod agreed and pulled out a Move Card. "Spectral Lancer!"

Two crystals formed from Gigas' sides as he went for the Pentaceratops. The Pentaceratops quickly ran in front of the animatronic and allowed Gigas to pick him up and smash him into the green screen. Instead of being angry that his set was being damaged, Spinoberg was thrilled. "He took that attack to protect his friend! Such courage! Such love!" He cried. "This is the kind of heart and soul that my movies have been needing all along!"

It was then that the D-Team finally caught up with them. "Oh! Tank!" Rex gasped.

"Spiny!" Zoe gasped as well.

Max looked at the head of the animatronic and saw Chomp by the controls. "Chomp, get down from there! We need your help!" Max scolded him.

"Oops." Chomp muttered to himself, realizing he was in trouble.

"I'll handle this." Rex said as he recalled Tank.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, SAICHANIA! SHAKE THEM UP!"**

Tank appeared and was immediately about to break up the fight, but the Pentaceratops saw her and immediately knocked her away. "Tank!" Rex gasped.

"Oh, no!" Paris said worryingly.

"The romantic rival, yeah!" Spinoberg said as he filmed that, too.

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked.

"The timeless tale of a lover driven mad by his own jealousy!" Spinoberg explained as he filmed the Pentaceratops nuzzling the animatronic, adding flowers and stuff in the background.

"But Tank's a girl." Rex pointed out.

"Perfect! Represents the LGBT community!" Spinoberg said, making the others groan.

All the nuzzling was causing the lip above the controls to close down on Chomp. "Wait!" Chomp called out, but it was too late and he was trapped inside.

"Now, Chomp! Let's go!" Max said as he tried recalling him, but he was unable to get the card to come to him. "It won't work!"

Gigas went for the Pentaceratops again, but Tank hit him with her tail, which lead her her getting knocked away. The Pentaceratops then charged at Gigas again and the two started trading blows while the backgrounds kept changing from an old dojo, monk statues, a guy about to eat something, Japanese waves, a spaceship landing, and a marketplace before Gigas hit the Pentaceratops with his tail and shoved him away.

The Pentaceratops slid back until he was next to the animatronic. He roared in anger before charging forward, something Rod wanted. "Magma Blaster!"

Gigas gathered the fire and fired. Rex quickly grabbed out a Move Card to counter. "Earth Barrier!"

Tank leapt in-between the attacks and created a shield with the ground. The magma hit the shield and bounced off, causing a strong wind throughout the whole studio that blinded everyone and forced them to shield their eyes, except Spinoberg. "That's entertainment, baby! Spectacular!"

The winds were so strong that they caused the animatronic to fall over, causing the lid to open and Chomp to fall out. The Pentaceratops turned around and roared with horror, complete with dramatic effects, to see his crush dead on the ground, also with special effects. With multicolored fire appearing behind him, the Pentaceratops roared the loudest he had and charged at Gigas with all his might. "I feel your pain!" Spinoberg said as a light-speed background was added to show the Pentaceratops striking Gigas with such might it sent him flying through the roof.

"Augh!" Gigas cried as he flew out of range.

"Time to go!" Rod quickly said.

"Oh, yeah!" Laura agreed equally as fast before they both drove away.

"Unbelievable." Max said in awe of the Pentaceratops' power.

Rex agreed, but saw that Tank was in trouble. "Tank!" He called out.

The Saichania was currently flipped onto her back and had no way of being able to get back onto her feet. As she struggled to get up, the Pentaceratops pawed the ground and prepared for the final strike, complete with fire for dramatic effect. "Oh, no!" Rex exclaimed as it looked like Tank was doomed.

"Don't worry!" Chomp assured him. "I should be able to calm him down."

"Let's hope you're right." Max said before recalling him.

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

The Pentaceratops continued on charging towards Tank until he noticed Chomp running towards the supposed corpse of his lover. Chomp quickly went over to the animatronic and flipped it back up with his horns. "See? She's fine." Chomp told the Pentaceratops. But the Pentaceratops saw something else. He saw Chomp making moves on his girlfriend. This only made him more livid as he turned his attention away from Tank and onto Chomp. "No, wait! It's not what it looks like!"

The Pentaceratops ignored him and gave a furious roar before picking up his pace. "Watch out!" Tank warned as he ran past her.

Max saw this and quickly acted. "Thunder Driver!"

Chomp went to the Pentaceratops before he threw him into the air. "I'm sorry." He said as he felt electricity surge through him before he leapt up even higher before coming back down and driving the Pentaceratops into the ground before he finally leapt out of the crater. The Pentaceratops weakly looked up and saw that Chomp had defeated him and taken his love away from him. Tears fell out of his eyes as his head fell to the ground and he was defeated.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"The Pentaceratops loved that fake dinosaur and thought I was taking it away." Chomp said as he helped Tank back onto her feet. "I guess he was jealous."

"Why would he be worried about a Triceratops stealing his mate, though?" Tank asked.

"I don't know." Chomp replied, but he knew why.

"What a lovely and tragic story!" Spinoberg cried as he pulled out a handkerchief. "And I captured it all on film! I'd better go work on my acceptance speech!"

As that happened, Gigas was still flying through the air until he crashed through other roof. "This is gonna hurt." He said before he landed on a bunch of soft mattresses that were conveniently there. Gigas slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't carded. "Wait, I'm alive?" He said, almost laughing as he got up. "Hehehe! I'm ali-" He was cut off by a large boulder landing on top of him. "Still alive, just in pain."

 **DK**

It was at night when Rod and Laura made their way back to Zeta Point after finding Gigas and loading Helga. "Hey! You can't leave without us!" Ursula called out as they quickly ran to where the craft was taking off.

Laura looked over the side and saw the trio desperately calling for them to come back. "What'd ya think, Rod? Should we let them come back with us?"

"All right." Rod sighed as he threw down a ladder for them to grab onto.

The trio grabbed onto the ladder and were lifted into the air. "Couldn't we just once have a more conventional travel experience?" Zander asked. Answer: no. "Aw, come on!"

Ursula ignored him and continued to cry. "Oh, Johnny, my love. Farewell!"

As they disappeared, Dr. Owen, who escaped thanks to Patrick finding him, watched his crush go off. "Bye! Farewell, my dear Ursula! Mwah!"

"What a day!" Spinoberg said as he walked with the D-Team. "In just 24 hours, I've created my greatest masterpiece!"

"Let us know when it comes out." Max told him. "I'd see any movie with dinosaurs in it." His friends nodded in agreement. Though, they were all lying just to make him feel better about the mess of a movie he filmed.

"You won't be disappointed." Spinoberg told them before noticing Dr. Owen. "Oh! Ah, Dr. Owen, I owe you an apology. You were right: the real dinosaurs were much better than my fake ones."

"I accept your apology." Dr. Owen replied as he tipped his hat. "Because in all of the commotion going on today, I was able to confess my love to the woman of my dreams!"

"Not this again." Rex groaned.

"Next time, Spinoberg, let's make a realistic dinosaur movie based only on fact." Dr. Owen suggested as he held out his hand.

"What?! I've already decided I'm making a dinosaur comedy romance, complete with musical numbers! Pure box office magic!" Spinoberg smugly smiled.

"That's ridiculous!" Dr. Owen yelled at him. "You're a lousy hack!"

"What'd you know about artistic vision?!" Spinoberg yelled back before they started pulling each others faces again.

"You're overrated!"

"You're under-brained!"

"I never liked your movies!"

"There they go again. Should we stop 'em?" Chomp asked.

"Let them fight it out for a bit." Terry answered. "It'll allow them to let off some steam."

"You Tinseltown phony!"

"You bookworm nosebleed!"

"At least I've read a book!"

"Ah, go back to your lab!"

 **DK**

Speaking of labs, there was still some business to take care of at the D-Lab. While everyone else was busy, Chomp and the other ceratopsians were looking at Comet the Pentaceratops in the jail cell. The cell was made to hold dinosaurs that were too aggressive to immediately join the rest of the herd, complete with bars strong enough to hold back twenty Triceratops.

Right now the Pentaceratops was still unconscious they while waited for him to wake up. "Are you sure you'll be able to get through to him?" Francine asked.

"We need to at least talk to him." Chomp replied.

"Then why didn't we just do that in the sanctuary?" Francine asked in confusion.

"We don't want him accidentally hurting the others." Toro reminded her.

"Guys, I think he's waking up." Thorn pointed out as Comet groaned and slowly got up.

"Ugh. What happened?" He asked himself as he looked around in his new surroundings. "Where am I?" He wondered before noticing Chomp. "You!" He roared before charging forward, getting stopped by the bars. "You already took the love of my life! What more do you want?!"

"Please! I just want to talk!" Chomp urged. "What happened before was all a misunderstanding."

"In more ways than you realize." Thorn added.

"What're you taking about?" Comet asked.

"The dinosaur you were going after wasn't alive." Chomp explained. "She was a fake."

"First you steal my love, and now you call me crazy!" Comet yelled as he charged at the bars again, barley causing a dent, thankfully.

"He's tellling the truth!" Francine yelled, getting Comet's attention. "I was in your situation once, too. I was confused by all the changes going on in the world. And I too thought that the humans were being cruel with all their fake dinosaurs confusing me."

Comet listened, but still didn't believe her. "I know what I saw. She was real."

"Physically: yes. But not alive." Toro said as he went back and pushed something towards Comet. Comet gasped when he saw that it was the animatronic. "The human that was following you with the camera was nice enough give us this."

Comet didn't know what Toro was talking about, but quickly went over to the animatronic. "My dear, I'm glad you're all right! Please give me other chance to be with you!"

The rest of the ceratopsians watched in pity. "Bro, she's not alive. She's just a prop that humans use in stories they call movies." Chomp tried to explain. "Why do you think she never talks."

"She just can't speak!" Comet quickly shot back, starting to sound urgent. "That's the reason why!"

"Then what about this." Thorn said as he walked over to the cover and lifted it with his horn.

Comet gasped in horror as he saw that her head was ripped open. But quickly realized that there was no blood oozing out. He took a closer look and saw that it was filled with objects and unfamiliar substances that he'd never seen before. He looked at the other dinosaurs. "This is just something that's come when we evolved over the years. Right?" He frantically asked. The other ceratopsians all looked down in sadness. Comet looked back at the animatronic again, tears once again coming out of his eyes. "Why? Why would the humans do this?" He cried as he collapsed on the floor of his cell.

Chomp and the others looked at him in pity and knew they had to comfort him. With the press of a button, the door opened and the four of them walked over to Comet and laid down beside him. "There, there. The humans didn't mean to trick you like this." Chomp assured him.

"Maybe, but... but it still hurts so much." Comet said before starting to sob.

Francine went over to his face a nuzzled it. "I'm sorry. I know that the new world is overwhelming and scary at first. But things will get better. I promise you that. And you have us to help you get through it."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ampelosaurus: Where am I?**

 **Rod: We can't let them get that Ampelosaurus at all costs!**

 **Ampelosaurus: What is your name, young one?**

 **Seth: Nice to see you again**

A/N: YES! I've been waiting for the next episode, and now I can finally work on it.

I've gotten quite a few reviews and questions, but most, of not all, I've already answered in previous author notes. Also, all the season one dinosaurs, and first batch of season 2 dinosaurs, have names. Please no more suggestions.

Why did I make Spinoberg a guy who rips off Spielberg? Because I don't want to insult Spielberg with this asshole. A better title for this episode would have been 'Lights, Camera, Douchebag!'

As for Comet, don't worry about him too much. He'll get better next time we see him.

Let's see, anything else to talk about? Oh, yeah, one last thing. I've done it! This is the most favorited Dinosaur King story on the site. Thank you all for your support.

I'll see you all next time!


	44. The Quest for Answers

The Quest for Answers

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 ** _[Dinosaur Language]_**

 **DK**

There was a heavy snowfall in Moscow, Russia when lots of kids decided to have a snowball fight. "Ha ha ha!" One kid laughed as he backed up and made another snowball to toss. But when he grabbed the snow, he noticed something in the snow. "Hmm?" He crouched down and saw that it was a capsule. "That's weird. What is this? An egg?" He wondered as he picked it up. While he was distracted by the capsule, he was open to attack when another snowball hit him on the head. "Hey, no fair!" The kid who got hit said as he tossed his snowball at the thrower.

As the snow continued to be tossed around, the capsule was accidentally tossed as well. Thankfully, it didn't hit anyone, but it did roll down a hill before sliding across a frozen lake before falling into a fishing hole. The old man fishing didn't notice the capsule fall in, and when it opened up and activated.

When the dinosaur appeared, its first instinct was to breath. It quickly swam to the shore of the lake before its head broke through the ice. The dinosaur was a light-blue sauropod with its neck having small yellow bumps going down until they reached the back, where several large, yellow spikes near the shoulders, the largest on the back with slightly smaller ones going on the shoulders, and smaller bumps close to the tail, with the tail remaining blue. This dinosaur was an Ampelosaurus.

As the Ampelosaurus stepped out of the lake, he looked around to figure out where he was. [Where am I?] He asked himself. The kids saw the dinosaur and immediately began running for their lives. [Wait, kids, I don't want to hurt you!] He tried saying to them, but all they heard were roars. The Ampelosaurus sighed in defeat when they were gone. [I guess they can't understand me. Which means that I wasn't summoned by the stones. But if that's the case, what happened? Did they actually do it? Judging by my surroundings, I fear the worse did happen. 'Sigh.' Now's not the time to figure out what happened or where I am. I need to find Dr. Ancient.]

 **(Intro Theme)**

It didn't take long for the Dino Holders to pick up the signal. "Look alive! Another dinosaur's appeared in Russia!" Toro told the D-Team.

"More specifically Moscow." Utah added as she prepared to teleport them. Where were Spike and Reese? I have no idea.

"Now that's a place I'd love to go see." Nessie said in a goth tone.

"Same." Trooper agreed. "Mostly to ride that Trans-Siberian Railway."

"The Tran-Si what?" Chomp asked. "Do any of you know what he's talking about."

"Yeah. The Trans-Siberian is the world's longest railroad line." Rex explained as the train's route showed up on the glowing object. "From Moscow all the way to Vladivostok, almost 6,000 miles long."

"We should ride it!" Max suggested.

"Yeah! That could be awesome!" Zoe agreed.

"Just think of all the stuff we'd see!" Chomp said.

"Hang on, don't forget that we're going there for a dinosaur, not a vacation." Rex reminded them as they went to the pad.

"Sounds fun." Nessie replied dully, making it hard to tell if she was being serious or not. "But I was referring to the Aurora, or the Northern Lights. Just watching them from videos brightens my soul." She said, confusing everyone.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, things were a lot different. Mainly that the Alpha Gang was released from slave labor. "Ahh, yes." Ursula sighed. "Now that Helga is back doing the housework around here..." She paused to take another bite from her chips. "I can finally get back to doing what I'm best at, which is living like the princess that I am!" She said as Zander fanned her while Ed polished her heels, surrounded by a large mess and background of a beach.

"But Helga's acting strange." Ed told her.

"She's kind of scaring me a lot more than she did before." Zander pointed out. "And that's saying something."

"Oh, what's she gonna do, vacuum you up?" Ursula joked as she grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. "Ooh, my show!"

"Oh, that's a good one!" The man on the TV said before looking at the camera. "But remember, you didn't hear it from me!"

As Ursula laughed, Helga entered the room with a vacuum. Thanks to their upgraded technology, they were able to fix Helga up to the point you wouldn't even know her head was cracked open. The trio gasped when they saw her pull out the vacuum. "Mess! Messy!" She said, sounding way more robotic than before. "Everywhere I look I see big messes!" She said as she started vacuuming the floor before moving to Ursula's face, ignoring her muffled screams.

A little while later, she was hanging clothes on the clothes line. "This is the way to get the wrinkles out." She said as she tossed Ursula on the line as well.

After that, she made Ursula have to eat her food. "Here you go, eat while it's hot."

Ursula sighed before taking a spoonful. She immediately regretted it as it was so hot that she ended up breathing fire on Zander and Ed.

After what felt like hours of endless torture, the trio were able to catch their breaths. "Tell me this is just a bad dream." Ursula almost cried as she sat in her chair from earlier, only the whole room has been cleaned up.

"More like a nightmare, if you ask me." Ed said.

"And I thought Jim Carrey coming out of a rhino's butt was scary." Zander said before the door to the room opened to reveal Rod and Laura. "Huh?"

"Helga pulled the plug on our computers and told us to go somewhere and play instead of studying so much." Rod explained.

"She would never say something like that." Laura added. "It's almost like she's a different person."

Before they could question Helga's behavior anymore, they heard the familiar beeping of the Alpha Scanner. "Huh? A dinosaur's appeared." Ursula said as she pulled out her scanner.

"Where is it?" Ed asked.

"Moscow, Russia." Seth said to himself as he looked at the large map in the engine room.

"Well, we're supposed to take a break from homework!" Rod said with a smile.

"That's right! Didn't Helga just tell us we should get out of here and play?" Laura said with her own smile. "So, here we go!" They both said together as they prepared for the mission.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ursula called out to them as they left. "Finding dinosaurs is our job!"

But before she could say anything else, Helga came into the room. "Fun time is over, ya? Now it's time for you children to do your homework!" She said as she grabbed Ursula and started dragging her away.

"But I don't have any homework!" Ursula cried as she tried grabbing onto the floor to stop herself from being dragged away. "Don't just stand there, you guys!"

"Shouldn't we help her?" Ed asked as they watched the greenette get dragged away.

"No way! We're lucky she didn't notice us." Zander replied.

"Und you too!" Helga yelled at them once he said that.

"Never mind."

 **DK**

Back in Moscow, the Ampelosaurus was searching through the streets for any sign of Dr. Ancient. He had no idea where he was going, or where to look, so he thought that going to where the most humans were would be a good way to search.

As the sauropod searched, the D-Team were able to catch up with him. "There he is!" Terry pointed out.

"What kind is he?" Max asked.

"An Ampelosaurus." Ace identified.

"We'd better hurry and catch him quick before he gets too out of control!" Max told his teammates.

The others nodded and followed the Ampelosaurus into a park. The sauropod walked up to the tallest hill he could find and looked around for anything that could help him. [Hmm. I've run into possibly hundreds of humans, but still no sign of him.] The Ampelosaurus said as he reared up to get a better view. [He might not be in this area. So I need to find away to get from one area to another.] He looked around before noticing something in the distance that looked like it could work.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Ursula quietly groaned as she was working on the homework Helga gave her. Something the scary maid picked up. "Stop your sniveling and focus on the story problems!" Helga told her as she smacked her on the head with paper.

"I hate math." Ursula quietly replied.

From the side, Zander and Ed watched as Helga was distracted with Ursula. "Now's our chance." Zander whispered.

"Ready to sneak out." Ed whispered back.

"No sneaking out!" Helga told them before they could take even one step, causing the two men to freeze.

On the other side of the room, Seth was watching a news report to get a better understanding of the situation, and the dinosaur Rod and Laura were up against. "Live from Moscow Station." The anchorwoman said. "I'm here to get some reactions to the incident." It was then that the conductor walked past her. "Excuse me. Could I ask about the dinosaur, sir?" The conductor turned around to reveal himself to be the old man we saw many times before. Seth gasped as he instantly recognized the man, something the idiots being scolded by Helga should've figured out when they first saw him. "Do you think its appearance at the station is significant?" The anchorwoman asked him. "Has it affected the Trans-Siberian schedule at all?"

"It takes more than just a dinosaur to change our schedule! The afternoon train will be pulling out of here right on time." He answered.

"So there you are." Seth said to the TV before Zander was thrown at it by Helga, causing it to land upside down on the floor. "I've found you at last. See you in Russia." He said as he grabbed Zander's scanner and prepared for his mission.

 **DK**

The Ampelosaur's suspensions were proven correct when he found himself in a rail yard. [Yes, it's one of those things that humans use to cover large distances quickly. This should be perfect for my search.] He walked over to one of the storage cars and found it to be full of cows. The cows immediately started to panic when they saw the dinosaur and started to tackle the door to the car.

While that happened, the D-Team also entered the yard. "He's gotta be around here somewhere." Terry said as he sniffed the air to confirm he was right. "Look for anything weird going on."

"You mean like that?" Spiny pointed to the cows breaking out of their car and running away from the Ampelosaurus.

"Yep, that's Ampelosaurus all right." Max said.

The Ampelosaurus walked over to the open door and saw the car with filled with hay. [Seems they gave food for the mammals so they wouldn't go hungry on a long journey.] He said as he stuck his head in to take a bite.

"What's he doing?" Zoe asked as they walked over.

The Ampelosaurus pulled his head out with a mouthful of hay and started chewing. [It's a little dry, but it'll have to do. I doubt they have cycad leaves.]

"He's eating the cow's hay!" Rex said.

"He must really be hungry." Chomp commented before they noticed the Ampelosaurus was entering the car.

"We'd better catch him." Max said before they ran over.

The Ampelosaurus had a difficult time getting into the car. He had to lower his head so it wouldn't stick out, had to bend his knees so his spikes wouldn't do the same, and had to curl his tail so it wouldn't be severed when they closed the door. [This probably isn't the most healthy way of travel, but it's all I have.] He said before laying his head on the hay and falling asleep, surprisingly a lot more comfortable than he looked.

"He's going all the way inside!" Paris said as they saw him curl his tail.

"We can't do anything with him in there." Tank said.

Ma looked around for another way into the car and found a sliding door on the side. "There's another door over here on the side!" Max told the others as they ran over to it.

They opened it up and got a good look at the sleeping Ampelosaur's face. "Look, he fell asleep." Ace said as they heard the snores.

"Aw, that's so cute." Zoe said.

"Let's take a closer look at him." Max said as they climbed in.

"Yeah, I wanna see, too." Terry said as he joined Max. "I never saw an Ampelosaurus in real life before."

"Be careful." Rex warned them. "Don't wake him up."

"Now that's a loud snore!" Chomp commented as he walked over to the sauropod's head.

"Aw!" Zoe gushed.

"Come on, guys, we have to figure out a way to get him out of here, and we don't have a lot of time." Rex reminded them. Right when he said that, the car doors closed. "And now we've run out of time."

"All clear! Hook it up!" The man who closed the door called out, oblivious to the extra passengers.

The D-Team felt a rumbling sound as the car was hooked up with the rest of the train. "Are we locked in?" Paris asked.

"We are." Tank answered. "And it looks like while be riding the Trans-Si-Whatever after all."

The train horn blared as the front to the train went forward to pick up its passengers. The old man walked over to one of the passenger cars and got on. "Trans-Siberian Railway now departing for Vladivostok on Track Two." A man over the PA announced. "All aboard!"

After a few minutes, the train left the station and was on the country side. The D-Team just sat in the car while the Ampelosaurus snoozed, debating on what to do next. "Now what?" Max asked. "While he's asleep there's no way we can turn him back into a card."

"And we sure can't risk having him wake up now inside of a moving car and going wild on a train full of people." Tank added as they all quickly imagined the Ampelosaurus causing lots of destruction. "It'd be a real train wreck. And we don't want to destroy any more famous icons." She said while glaring at Terry.

"Offense aside, she has a point. Just by looking at him I can tell he's powerful." Terry said.

"You think he's the Water Champion?" Zoe asked.

"I don't think we'd ever run into another dinosaur with this much power." Terry answered. "At the first station we'll wake him and get off. Until then, all we can do is make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Considering how heavy of a sleeper he is that shouldn't be a problem!" Spiny said as he jumped on his head to prove a point.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" Tank yelled at him. "That'll wake him up!"

"I'm pretty sure yelling at me will wake him up instead." Spiny said as he hopped off.

When he did, they heard the sound of something crashing. They looked out and saw the Ampelosaur's tail sticking out of the roof. "Please tell me he's still asleep." Max quietly pleaded.

He got his answer when the Ampelosaurus raised his head slightly and looked at the other passengers in his car. [What are you all doing here?] He asked them. [I don't think humans would want to ride in this tight of space.]

"We didn't exactly have a choice." Paris answered.

"Uh, guys?" Max asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh, right. He wanted to know why we are here." Chomp answered.

The Ampelosaurus looked at the three humans before noticing Rex. He slightly gasped when he saw the tooth amulet he had around his neck. [It can't be.] He whispered before losing his head to his level. [What is your name, young one?]

Rex was slightly creeped out at how close the Ampelosaurus was to him. "Um, a little help, please?"

"He just wants to know your name." Ace assured him before he heard another rumble from the Ampelosaurus. "Full name."

Rex looked at the eyes of the Ampelosaurus and saw that they had a mixture of hope and fear in them. The best thing he could do right now was give the dinosaur his request. "My name is Rex, Rex Owen."

[I see.] The Ampelosaurus replied, looking a little disappointed, but still having that hope in his eyes before looking at the others. [And what are your names?] He asked Max and Zoe.

It didn't take a translation for Max to figure out what he was trying to say. "My name's Max Taylor, and this is Zoe Drake. And these are Chomp, Terry, Ace, Tank, Spiny, and Paris." He said, pointing to all his friends.

[A pleasure to meet you all.] The Ampelosaurus said with the bow of his head. [I am named Guru.]

"Nice to meet you, Guru." Paris said.

"So, Guru." Zoe assumed that was his name. "What're you doing on a train car? Wouldn't you rather be out in the fields in search of food "

Guru gave a sigh and looked out the window sadly. [I was looking for a friend of mine. But now I doubt he is with us anymore.]

After a translation, the kids walked over to Guru and placed comforting hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Guru." Max comforted the Ampelosaurus. "I'm sure your friend is in a better place."

[I know he is.] Guru said as he briefly looked up at the sky before turning back to the kids. [And what about you three? Why are you traveling with dinosaurs?]

"It's a long story." Terry answered.

"One that'll have to wait." Tank said as she looked out the window. "'Cause it looks like we're about to have trouble."

The rest of the team looked out the window and saw an Alpha Craft hovering over the train. "The Alpha Gang." The team said in unison, all growling or scowling.

[You know them?] Guru asked, his interest getting peaked.

"They're our enemies." Terry answered. "No doubt they want to capture you."

[They definitely would want me.] Guru replied grimly.

"Don't those creeps ever give up?" Zoe rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer.

The Alpha Craft flew until it was about right above the car with the Ampelosaurus. The hatch opened up and a chibi Brontikens stepped onto one of the wings with a parachute on his back. "Okay, you know what to do right?" Laura asked him.

"Get that Ampelosaurus off the train." Brontikens repeated the plan.

"Remember, we can't let them have that card at all costs! If he joins them, we'll be at a huge disadvantage." Rod reminded him.

"Don't need to tell me things I already know." Brontikens replied before he jumped off the wing. The parachute opened and slowed down his fall. But at the cost of missing the train.

"He missed!" Rod gasped as he realized they miscalculated how fast the fall would be.

"We'll have to go to plan B." Laura grumbled as she pulled out an Alpha Scanner.

A few seconds later, Maximus appeared beneath Brontikens and caught him as he landed in her horns. "Follow that train!" Brontikens ordered her. "Now!"

"Okay, okay! No need for shouting!" Maximus replied as she started running after the train. It took a lot of energy, but she was finally able to start catching up with the train.

The passengers looked out their windows in shock of the dinosaur right outside. "Mom, look at the dinosaur!" A kid said to his mother.

"That's nice, dear." His mother replied, not looking up from her knitting. "You have quite an imagination."

"Excuse me, folks." The old man said as he walked over to them. "May I see your tickets?"

Maximus kept on running, eventually starting to lose distance. "Faster, Maximus! We need that card!" Brontikens yelled at her.

"One sauropod isn't worth my heart exploding!" Maximus shot back, having trouble breathing.

"That sauropod is dangerous! If you can't do anything else right then I'll take over!" Brontikens leapt through the window, shattering the glass and surprising everyone, before stopping and the old man's feet.

"All right, that worked out perfectly!" Laura cheered.

"Yeah, he's on board, but now what do we have him do?" Rod asked.

"Oh." Laura quickly realized they missed that step. "I don't really know. I thought you would know."

"Uh..." Was all Rod could say. This was about to end badly.

Brontikens got up and saw the old man looking down at him. "Sorry, little fella." He said as he picked the sauropod up and held him out the window. "No pets, so this is your stop." He said before dropping him on the ground.

Rod and Laura gasped as Brontikens rolled down the hill. Maximus finally caught up with him, feeling like she was about to lose a lung. "'Gasp!' I don't think 'gasp' I can 'gasp' do that 'gasp' again." She wheezed before collapsing on the ground and returning to her card.

Brontikens got back up and looked as the train disappeared. "Looks like we'll need a plan C." He said to himself as the Alpha Craft landed.

 **DK**

As the sun set, Seth landed his own Alpha Craft and walked onto the rails, right in front of the moving train. He pulled out a grabbing hook he had and the Alpha Scanner he took from Zander.

 **"LET'S GO, TORCH! STOP THAT TRAIN!"**

The Saurophaganax appeared in a red glow and got into position to meet the train head-on. The driver saw the dinosaur in front of him and screamed loudly before fainting. Seth calculated the speed of the train and the strength of Torch and knew that this plan wasn't going to work. "It's no good! Come back!" He exclaimed before recalling Torch and jumping out of the way.

He leapt to the side and grabbed his grabbling hook for his second plan. "Fine." He said as he fired the hook and it latched into the train. He hoisted himself into the air and landed on the roof on one of the storage cars. He leapt off the roof and landed in between two cars, where someone was meeting him. "Nice to see you again." Seth said to the old man.

While the train continued on riding, the D-Team were telling Guru all about their adventures and feud with the Alpha Gang. "And after we defeated him, his card vanished without a trace." Max said, retelling their battle with Pyro the Acrocanthosaurus.

"I knew the Alpha Gang had bad intentions, but I never thought they'd go as far as to making an whole new type of dinosaur." Guru said.

"Guys." Rex told them. "Story time will have to wait till we get back. 'Cause it looks like we're approaching a town."

"Great, then Guru can just return to his card and we can get off and go home." Max said. "This was a relatively easy mission."

"Trans-Siberian Express for Vladivostok now arriving." A man over the PA said to the people at the station. "Prepare to boar-" But instead of stopping, the train continued to speed by. "Huh?"

"What? How come we didn't stop?" Max wondered as he saw the station disappear from view.

"Something's wrong." Terry said. "Not only did we not stop, it feels like we're picking up speed!" This was due to the driver being knocked out and having his face on the controls.

As the train sped up, Seth and the old man continued staring at each other. "You've managed to hide from me for a long time now." Seth told the old man. "But at last I've found you."

The old man responded by holding out his hand. "Your ticket please, sir." He ordered. Seth responded by pulling the level that connected the two cars together, spreading the passenger cars from the storage cars. "You fool!" The old man yelled at Seth before he leapt onto the roof of the car Seth was on. For those of you worried about the passengers, they're close enough to walk to the town.

Seth climbed to the top of the car and saw the old man glaring at him. "Dr. Ancient's android." He adressed the old man as he stood up.

"I must see your ticket now, sir." The apparent android told him again.

Seth glared at him. "You can drop the act and stop pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about, android. I know who you are and how Dr. Ancient hid that data from me in your memory banks. I must have the original research data in order to complete and prefect my own." He said as he pulled out his lightning rod. "So, give it to me or I'll take it by force!" He threatened.

The old man looked indifferent. "No one rides this train for free. If you don't have a ticket, I'm afraid you must get off." He pulled out a sludge hammer he had to scare Seth off.

All this did was prompt Seth into charging at him and swinging his rod at the android. The android sidestepped and hit the rod with his hammer, causing both weapons to fall off the train. Seth then grabbed the man in a chokehold before his arms were forced off the neck by the android's own arms. The android than fell on his back before flipping over and found himself in a struggle with Seth. Seth grunted as he tried to get the android off him before both of them separated and went to opposite sides of the car. Seth then tackled the old man again and caused him to almost fall over the side. The android gripped onto the train, his grip tearing the roof while remaining expressionless, before he finally fell over the side. Seth panted heavily as he caught his breath. He had trained himself for a moment like that, but it was still more challenging than he expected.

Back in their car, the D-Team were still unsure as what to do or what was going on. "Something wrong. It feels like the train's out of control." Tank said.

"I think you're right." Zoe agreed.

"I'll go check it out." Max said before opening the door.

"What?" The rest of the team asked. "What're you planning on checking out?" Rex asked.

"Everything." Max answered with a smirk. "Chomp, Terry, and I will look around and try to see what's going on.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS!"**

Chomp landed outside the train and Max and Terry leapt onto his horns. "All right, here we go!" Chomp said as he ran to the front of the train. Thankfully there was only one other car in between theirs and the front so he wouldn't tire himself out like Maximus did.

Back on the roof of their car, the old man climbed back on and saw that Seth was nowhere to be seen. He climbed back on, think he won, but left his guard down for Seth to sneak up behind him and put a gun like device to his head. The old man screamed as the device started draining his data while his eyes went static. In just a few seconds, all the data was download. "I've downloaded your data." Seth told the lifeless android. "You're of no further use to me now." He said as the android fell off the train and laid lifelessly on the center of the rail. Seth was about to call his craft and go home, but saw Chomp racing towards the front of the train. "Well, looks like I'm not going home half-finished after all."

"We're almost there, Chomp!" Max told the Triceratops as he tried to reach for the door to the front. "Get us a little closer to that door!"

"Got it!" Chomp replied as he picked up the pace.

"A little more!" Max coached. "I can almost reach it!" He grabbed onto one of the bars outside the door and pulled himself and Terry on. "Got it!" He said before he opened the door and went to check things out.

When he did, he saw the driver still knocked out. "Hey, Mister!" Max said as he shook the driver. "Wake up! You've gotta wake up!"

The driver groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Chomp running right out the door. "Do something!"

The driver screamed and leapt into the air, flailing his arms, before he crashed his head on the ceiling and fell back to the ground. "Great! He's out again!" Terry groaned.

"I guess it's up to me." Max said as he eyes the two levers in front of him.

"Do you even know what those do?" Terry asked, starting to get worried.

"No, but no one else here does." Max answered as he quickly pulled both levers towards him. "Brace yourself!" He exclaimed before the whole train started jolting as it was coming to a stop. Everyone on board held onto something, except Guru because he was too big, before there was a violent crash that shook the whole train and caused Max and Terry to fall to the floor before the train stopped completely.

Max groaned as he grabbed onto the controls with one hand, the other holding Terry, and pulled himself up. "Looks like our problems are over."

"Not exactly." Chomp answered.

Max and Terry opened their eyes and saw that the front window was smashed. But worse was Brontikens standing right in front of the train. "Please tell me one of these is reverse." Max said as he looked at the controls.

"There are no labels." Terry said as he searched as well.

"Who makes these dumb things!" Max yelled before he jumped off to meet with his friends.

The D-Team regrouped and saw that Brontikens was joined by Gigas and Armatus. "Your friend his coming with us!" Brontikens said.

"No way!" Max told him. "He's with us!"

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

The rest of the D-Team's dinosaurs appeared and they all went to their chosen opponents: Terry and Chomp with Brontikens, Ace and Tank with Armatus, and Paris and Spiny with Gigas.

But before a single hit could be blown, the cattle car burst and Guru stepped out. "There he is!" Rod said from the Alpha Craft. "Go get him!"

The three Alpha Dinosaurs obeyed and ignored their original opponents for the bigger one. "Magma Blaster!" Gigas roared as magma gathered in his mouth before he fired.

"Guru, look out!" Paris cried out to the Ampelosaurus.

Guru didn't move and instead lowered his head to where it met the attack head-on. Instead of damaging him and knocking him back, his head caused the attack to get deflected right off him.

"Nice job, idiot!" Armatus mocked before his Move Card was activated. "Spectral Stinger!"

Crystals were fired into the air and Guru watched them all carefully. He only moved slightly to the left before the crystals landed, missing him completely.

"Wow!" The D-Team all said, amazed by the skills of this dinosaur. This had to be the Ultimate Champion that Meg was talking about.

"Imbeciles!" Brontikens scolded the two as he stepped forward.

Guru noticed the Apatosaurus and glared. [Brontikens.]

"Guru." Brontikens said back as his Move Card was activated by Laura.

[I would say I'm surprised to see you, but I already knew you were allied with them before the kids told me.]

"Glad to know you're still as sharp as ever." Brontikens said as his attack was finishing up charging. "But I'm afraid your days of hiding are about to end!"

[Not quite!] Guru replied before he knocked the Apatosaurus down with his tail, just as his attack fired.

"No way!" Rod gasped. "He deflected it!"

Everyone then noticed that the attack was heading right for the D-Team. The other dinosaurs ran to help their partners, but they weren't fast enough to get their on time. "No!"

But someone was. The android from before ran as fast as he could before he leapt forward into the center of the attack and took the full blast. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light before it cleared and they saw the old man fall lifelessly to the ground. "Oh, no!" Max cried as they went over to him.

"Mister!" Zoe cried as they went to see who saved them, and if he was still alive. "Hold on!" When she got a closer look at his face, she recognized him from before. "You guys, it's the old man from before!" She gasped.

"Only he's not a man!" Rex pointed to the hole in his chest that exposed his gears. "He's a robot!"

"You're right!" Max gasped. "Just like the Alpha Gang's cook!"

"But he saved us." Zoe said, confused as to why he did that.

Guru saw that the kids were alive and unharmed and sighed in relief before turning his attention back to Brontikens and his comrades. He glowed blue before he reared up onto his hind legs, a vortex of water surrounding him. Another vortex quickly formed around and engulfed the three dinosaurs. Gigas and Brontikens spun around while Armatus was lifted into the air. The vortex then vanished and all three dinosaurs hit the ground, Gigas and Armatus getting defeated on impact. "He used Aqua Vortex!" Rod gasped as they went to reclaim the cards.

Brontikens slowly got up and glared at Guru, who glared back. [Brontikens, leave them alone.] The Ampelosaurus sternly told him. [I would've guessed you would be against such violence after what happened.]

"Bah! What'd you know about what happened?" Brontikens shot back. "You weren't there! None of us were!"

[Dr. Ancient and I both knew that you'd all do something to achieve your wicked goals. I warned you what the consequences would be for all of us, and still you did not listen! How many times must the point be made to you?!]

"What're you talking about?" Brontikens asked, starting to get angry.

[Take heed! Take heed!] Guru roared as he reared up again. [There's no place amongst the rest of the survivors for traitors! Go back to your own kind!]

Brontikens glared at the Ampelosaurus again and prepared to smash his face into the ground for saying such things to him. But he stopped himself when he realized what he'd be doing if he did attack him. He'd just be giving him what he wants and proving him right. As much as it pained him, he knew better than to fight him. "We'll settle this another time." He said before he turned around and started walking away.

"Brontikens, what're you doing?" Laura asked as they flew closer to him.

"Call me back." Brontikens replied, sounding almost ashamed.

"Brontikens-"

"Now!" He roared as he reared up before getting recalled.

"What just happened?" Terry asked, having never seen his rival act like that before.

"Guru must be even stronger than him." Rex guessed as the Alpha Craft flew away.

"You may think you have the advantage." Rod said over a PA

"But don't count us out just yet!" Laura finished before they both said. "See ya!" And flew away.

"Wonder what that was about?" Max wondered before noticing the sky. Despite the Alpha Gang's retreat, it was still a battlefield. "Now what?"

He got his answer when he heard loud footsteps approaching them. Looking at the front of the train, they saw Torch stomping towards them. "Saurophaganax!" Chomp gasped.

"It's Torch, you dolt!" Torch roared back. The entire team was taken aback by this. He spoke a normal sentence instead of saying 'destroy' or 'eliminate' like the other dinosaurs the Alpha Gang captured.

"Now, Torch, let's not be rude to our audience." Seth said as he walked up beside him.

Terry glared when he saw Seth again. "What did you do to him?!" He roared.

"I did nothing except help him get stronger." Seth responded. "It does me no good to use the Alpha Controller, so I asked Torch to join me on his own free will. And he said yes."

"So that's all you wanted to tell us? That Torch is your new buddy?" Zoe asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I have something much more important to show you." Seth said as he pulled out a Fire Move Card he had.

"What's that?" Spiny asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Seth smiled before pulling out a black Dino Holder.

"Where did you get that?" Ace asked, surprised how he was able to replicate the design so flawlessly.

"Ah, ah, ah. One answer at a time." Seth said before he prepared his attack. "What you all are about to witness is the start of a glorious, new era! An era of evolved dinosaurs! An era in which I rule! Behold, Fire Scorcher!"

Torch began to glow as a giant ball of fire formed in his mouth. The ball grew until it was almost like a small sun before he fired the ball. The ball slowly flew into the air before it started to descend upon the dinosaurs, the heat and brightness preventing them from escaping. When it looked like they were all about to be hit, Guru charged forward and pushed them all out of the way in time, but was unable to get out of the way himself. The ball made contact with the ground and there was a huge explosion of fire. "Guru!" Everyone cried as they heard the Ampelosaur's roars of pain, along with those of Torch, before both faded into silence.

The light died down and they all saw an enormous crater where the head of the train used to be. They also saw Guru's card and Move Card float lifelessly to the ground. The team wasted no time and ran to grab the cards as fast as they could before Seth did. But to their surprise, he didn't make the effort and instead only picked up Torch before heading back to his craft. "What're you doing?" Rex asked him as he started walking away.

"Heading back home." Seth responded without looking back. "I still need to make some adjustments."

"You're not even going to try and claim the cards?" Paris asked.

"What fun would it be if you all were kept in the dark?" Seth asked, almost laughing as he got into his craft. "The Ampelosaurus should give you the information you need to make this much more enjoyable." He explained. "As for your android friend, give him a proper send-off, won't you?" He requested before driving away.

After he was gone, they all noticed a glow in the air. "That must be the Northern Lights Nessie told us about." Paris said as she looked up at the bright lights.

Everyone looked up and saw the amazing light show. "Amazing." Terry whispered.

The others probably had other things to say as well, but everyone was too shaken up by what they just witnessed to say anything. Rex looked down at the card in his hands. _"I really hope you can help us, Guru. We're all gonna need it."_

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: The whole house is gone?!**

 **Detective: Do you know how it vanished?**

 **Ursula: Our dinosaurs are sick, and we need you to cure them**

 **Tokugawa: Dr. Tokugawa's in the house!**

 **Terry: We're sick. You'll have to send someone else to fight**

 **Brontikens: Who are you to go making such accusations?! You know nothing about me!**

 **Paris: You're right I don't! So why don't you tell me!**

 **Brontikens: Gladly!**

A/N: Surprise! Bet none of you saw this coming out as early as it did! I just couldn't help myself! I just really wanted to introduce Guru already. Ever since I first saw the episode, I've loved the Ampelosaurus. And when I came up with this, I knew he was going to be a big player in the story. And he's still alive, for those fearing he died.

As you can guess, he's the Water Champion. I got six people guessing on the poll it was him, with 3 guessing it was Isisaurus. I'll also just say it now, the Grass Champion is Fukuisaurus. 5 correctly guess that one with 2 guessing Shantungosaurus and 1 guessing Lanzhousaurus. With that, I can finally close the poll. Thank you all who voted.

I should also point out, because I know people will start guessing it, but Torch is not the mystery villain that I've been hinting at. You'll find out in Full Scheme Ahead.

Be ready for the next chapter, 'cause I'm expecting it to be my biggest one yet.


	45. Vaccination Vacation

Vaccination Vacation

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

"Keep that thing away from me!" Terry screamed as he, Chomp, Ace, and Tank all frantically ran away from Dr. Drake, who was chasing them around the office with the Mega Needle. All four of them were currently sick with a bad cold, which could be noticed by the drops of mucus coming out of their noses.

"Come back here, you four, it's just a little shot!" Dr. Drake pleaded.

"That's what they all say before it turns out to be even worse!" Ace shot back, pun unintended.

"Hold still, you need your medicine!" Dr. Drake said.

While the chase was going on, the rest of the D-Team watched from the sidelines. "I think Terry and the others would rather have the cold than let your dad give them his flu shot." Max said to Zoe.

"Spiny and Paris should be lucky they didn't get it." Zoe gestured to the Parasaurolophus in her arms.

"One of the advantages to being an idiot is that I'm too dumb to get sick." Spiny said proudly as he was standing on the sink.

"That's not how sickness works." Rex told him. "It's all based on your immune system."

"Oh." Spiny said before falling off the sink.

"They must've picked it up while we were in Siberia." Paris assumed. "And from what I've gathered, the bad luck is starting to spread to the others. Almost everyone's got something wrong with them." She said before listing off all the cases she could remember from Reese. "Nessie's still having issues sleeping, Sweet Tooth and Sushi's mouths hurts, Rocko has a concussion from target practice with Charles, Glider broke a wing, Ally's starting to get more tired than normal, and Pawpaw's been having stomach pains."

Their conversation halted when they saw Dr. Drake stop in front of them, panting heavily, and pointing his needle at their feet. Looking down, they saw their sick dinosaurs hugging their feet and trembling, even Tank. "Dr. Drake, maybe we should hold off on the flu shots." Max suggested to the vet. "They seem to be a little scared right now."

"What are they afraid of?" Dr. Drake asked, somehow oblivious to the obvious.

"Maybe it's the giant ass Death Needle you're using!" Tank yelled at him before sneezing heavily and almost feeling like throwing up.

"Ohh." Dr. Drake sighed in disappointment when he realized that his chances of using the needle were gone.

"Don't you have medicine they could just consume?" Rex asked.

"But I was really hoping to try this thing out. None of your other dinosaurs would let me anywhere near them. And it's my own special vaccine." Dr. Drake said in disappointment before trying again. "Just one little shot of this and you're cured."

"No!" The four dinos said before they all ran out the door of the office.

"Uh, wanna think about it?" Dr. Drake called out to them. The D-Team members that didn't run off just sighed in annoyance.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Beta and Guru were talking with someone on the phone. "Yeah, your brother's not exactly popular with the rest of us. So I was wondering if you'd be able to try and help." Beta said to the man on the screen.

"I could try. You guys have organs, right?" The man asked them.

Guru and Beta paused as they looked at each other. "What does that have to do with-"

"I'll take that as a yes!" The man beamed before hanging up.

"Are you sure he'll be able to help us." Guru asked Beta was they went to help with the others. Due to their experiences, they were voted as unofficial leaders of the herd when the kids weren't there. As a result, it was their responsibility to try and find a way for everyone else to get better.

"I didn't spend twenty hours, or just two, learning how to use a phone, and trying to find the idiot just so Ace and the others could continue suffering!" Beta responded, starting to get angry.

"But he's never worked with dinosaurs before." Toro pointed out as he and Lola joined up with them. They were the only other dinosaurs that weren't sick. "How'd we know he won't just get himself or the others killed?"

"Technically, no one has worked with dinosaurs before." Lola pointed out. "It'd be a learning experience for everyone."

"Better than having another stampede when Dr. Drake pulls out the Death Needle." Beta said, the others nodding in agreement.

 **(Intro Theme)**

The door to Brontikens' sleeping section lifted up and the Apatosaurus steeped out to the rest of their living quarters. In the center of the room, he saw Gigas laying on the floor, moaning in pain. Looking near the trough with the plants, he saw Maximus and Armatus doing the same. As Brontikens took a mouthful of food, Armatus weakly opened an eye to see their sauropod comrade. "Well, lookie here. The great and almighty Brontikens is just fine and dandy." He said, the bitterness in his voice unable to be missed, before sneezing right onto Maximus.

"Thanks. I wanted more mucus on my face." Maximus replied with the same amount of bitterness.

"Will you two shut up?" Gigas asked as he raised his head. "Some of us are busy writhing in pain."

"Well, that's your fault." Brontikens responded as he took a mouthful of plants. "Should've had a stronger immune system. And should get one if you survive this." He said before walking away.

"Easy for you to say." Gigas shot back. "You're not the one sick here."

"The strong don't get sick." Brontikens responded.

"But they sure do lose a lot to those they claim to be weaker." Gigas added.

"Gigas, stop trying to get him mad when you're sick!" Maximus hissed, but the damage had been done.

Brontikens turned around and looked down at the Tyrannosaurus on the floor. "What was that?"

"I mean, you go on and on about how the strong survive and the weak die. But I know that you've lost a fair share of battles: Kenya, Ninja Village, Los Vegas, Rome, Australia, need I go on?"

"Mate, we're trying to not get killed." Armatus warned him. If he wasn't in so much pain he would be running out the door right now.

Gigas ignored him and continued. "And finally there's your whole giving up against the Ampelosaurus the other day. I mean, what the hell was that all about? He smacked you to the ground and used a Move Card and that's enough to get you to give up. I thought you said retreating was a sign of weakness?"

Brontikens continued glaring at him and looked like he was about to attack. "Ingrates. If it weren't for me you'd be just as intelligent as the Alpha Droids." He reminded them before turning around.

Giga sighed before continuing. "Dude, I'm sorry, but you need to get a reality check. This survival of the fittest personality isn't healthy for you."

Brontikens wasn't listening and was already walking out of the room. "Brontikens-" Maximus tried calling out to him.

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" The Apatosaurus roared before stomping his foot in front of them and leaving in a huff.

Once he was gone, there was an eerie silence in the room. "Nice job, stupid." Armatus scolded Gigas.

"What? Everyone's thinking it. The guy has something wrong with him." Gigas retorted.

"That still doesn't mean to go accusing your friend of being mentally ill." Maximus said.

"I never said he was mentally ill."

"But you were thinking and implying it." Maximus sneezed before collapsing her head on the floor. "Where's Helga with that damn cure?"

"Probably giving it to some poor idiots who she thinks are dinosaurs." Gigas responded.

 **DK**

In his room, Dr.Z winded as the trio all rubbed his back. "So, do my poor dinosaurs still have the sniffles and sneezes?"

"All except Brontikens and the ones that Seth has." Ursula answered.

"Not to worry, Helga's making them a cure right now." Dr.Z assured them.

"What?" The trio gasped as they stopped the rubbing. "Oh, no, not a Helga cure." Ursula pleaded.

Right when she said that, the door to the room opened up to reveal Helga, causing the trio to panic. "Yes, that's right, und no germ can withstand my sauerkraut-und-chili broth." She said as she held up the boiling pot.

"That sounds fantastic!" Dr.Z beamed, oblivious to the obvious unstableness. "Make sure you leave enough for us!"

"I don't want any, Ursula." Ed whispered to her worryingly.

"Me neither, ever since she came back from Chinatown, Helga's cooking's been more like atomic waste." Zander added.

"You first." Helga said as she grabbed Ursula.

"But I'm not even sick." Ursula tried to reason with the emotionless robot.

But Helga didn't listen. "After a few snorts of this, you never will be again." She said before putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "Now drink up!"

Ursula swallowed and her whole face turned red, like when they tried the spicy food in India. "Not too bad, right?" Ed asked nervously. His answer was Ursula burping out fire. Seeing that it was even worse than they thought, the two men tried to run for it, but Helga got in their way and forced some down their throats as well.

Dr.Z's eyes widened in horror when he saw his bad the food was. "On second thought I think I'll pass." He said as Helga walked over to him. "I'm feeling better now, thanks anyway!" Laughed nervously, hoping Helga would listen. But she didn't and forced another spoonful down him, leading to another fire-belch.

"Oh, dear, that was the last of it." Helga said as she looked at the pot. "I'll go make some more." She said before leaving.

Dr.Z fell off of his bed once he was done with his belching of fire. "That stuff could peel the paint off a battleship." He said as he climbed back into his bed.

"We won't survive another dose of it." Zander almost cried.

"Then go and find us a real dinosaur doctor before she finishes us all off!" Dr.Z ordered them.

"Yes, Doctor!" The trio responded by quickly running out of the room, wanting a real doctor just as much as their boss.

 **DK**

Quickly making their way to the computer room, the trio wasted no time in looking up possible vets online. "Do you really expect to find a listing for a dinosaur vet?" Zander asked them.

"Whatever, any veterinarian will do as long as they don't scream like a little kid when they see a dinosaur." Ursula sighed.

"Hope I spelled it right." Ed said before he clicked search and a list of vets from around the world popped up. Ed scrolled through the list before coming across a possible candidate. "Ooh! What about this Dr. Drake?" He suggested before reading the profile. "'I specialize in large animals.'"

"Well, most dinosaurs would certainly be considered large." Zander pointed out.

"Perfect." Ursula beamed. "This is our dinosaur specialist, I can tell."

"And how do you figure that?" Ed asked her.

"I just know it. Now, bring him here quick." She told the short man.

"Who are you planning to bring here?"

The trio gasped as they turned around to see Seth. "The dinosaurs are all sick so we need a vet."

"And we need to get one quick before Helga's 'cures' kill us all." Ed added.

"I may be able to help you out with this." Seth told them, making the trio confused.

 **DK**

The next morning, the day at the animal hospital started out as normal. Mrs. Drake took three animals: a dog, an ostrich, and a pig for a walk. In their room, Zoe and Paris were still sleeping in her bed while Spiny slept in one of the drawers. In her bathroom, Reese was currently blow-drying on her hair before going to work. "Stupid hair." She grumbled. "I don't have time for this." And finally, Dr. Drake was humming to himself while he brushed his teeth.

 **DK**

As the Drake family went about their morning, Seth and the trio meet in the engine room to activate their plan. "The machine isn't fully tested yet." Seth told the trio. "But I have successfully transported some insects and small items." He said before placing an Alpha Scanner in a slot near him to power up the machine. "This will be the largest object we've tried." He said before typing in the coordinates. "Are you sure your coordinates are correct?"

"I locked right in on the vet himself." Ed responded.

"But what if he's moved between then and now?" Ursula asked.

Seth responded by simply looking back at them. "It won't matter because I'm bringing the entire house."

"The whole house!?" The trio repeated in shock.

With the press of a button, a bright multicolored light shined above the house before it descended down upon it. Mrs. Drake was just coming back home when the animals she was walking suddenly stopped. She looked and saw her house covered in rainbows. And when it disappeared, the house was completely gone.

From their room, Spiny yawned as he hopped off the drawers to start his day. Walking out to the balcony, he saw that the sky had been replaced with rainbows. "Oh, boy. Was Dr. Drake using his needles on me last night?" He wondered before the lights disappeared to show them on a beach. "Something seems different here." He walked over to the bed and hopped on before shaking Zoe with his foot. "Uh, Zoe? You might want to see this."

Both girls groaned as they started to get up. "Okay, okay, Spiny, we're getting up." Zoe said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Mmm, why so pushy?" Paris asked as she did the same.

Zoe heard the sounds coming from outside and sighed. "It's so nice hearing the sound of the ocean waves when you wake up." She smiled before the realization hit her hard. "'Gasp'! What ocean waves?!" Quickly running onto her balcony, she saw that they were no longer in Sanjo City. "How in the world did we get onto this island?!"

Before they could continue on questioning what happened, a large group of Alpha Droids appeared at the front door. "Enter. Enter. Enter." They repeated.

Reese heard the commotion and looked out her window to see the Droids break down the door. "What's going on here?"

The Droids continued on searching into a they located Dr. Drake. "What're these things doing in my house?!" He exclaimed before the Droids swept him off his feet. "Ooh!"

As the Alpha Droids rounded up the house's inhabitants, the Alpha Gang waited outside for them to return. "Well, I have to hand it to Seth this time." Ursula said. "We wanted a vet, and he brought one."

"And the vet's office, home, and family." Zander added as Dr. Drake and Reese were carried out.

"What's going on here?!" Dr. Drake struggled against his captors. "Who are you?! Where am I, and what have you done with my mailbox?!"

"You're the dinosaur veterinarian, right?" D.R.O.I.D asked as he dropped him at the trio's feet.

This confused both Dr. Drake and Reese. "I'm a vet." Dr. Drake answered as he got back up and dusted himself off.

"Yes, and that will have to do." Ursula said. "Our dinosaurs have the flu, so cure them."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Dr. Drake replied with a smile. "I've got a dino flu shot already loaded up and ready to go!"

"That's great!" Ed beamed. "Looks like we captured just the right guy!"

"Uh-huh." Brontikens agreed, though not sounding convinced.

From their balcony, Zoe and her dinos watched as Dr. Drake talked with the Alpha Gang. "Why is Dad agreeing to help these people?" Zoe wondered.

Reese was wondering the same thing. "Dad, hold on!"

"As a veterinarian, Reese, it's my duty to help sick animals no matter what kind, or how they were brought to me. Or me to them." Dr. Drake told her. "But the best part of it all... I get to use my Mega Needle!" He cheered.

Reese sighed as she knew their was no convincing him otherwise. She looked up and gasped when she saw Zoe and the others looking down from the balcony. She gestured for them to get down, something that Zander noticed. "Hello." Reese nervously said.

"Just what are you up to, little Miss sneaky-sneak?" He asked before he took off her glasses.

"Hey!" Reese shouted before opening her eyes at Zander.

Immediately Zander gasped in surprised when he saw who she really was. "Aah! You again! Ooh!" He then started to get so flustered he could barely stand.

"What'd you mean?" Reese asked in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Zander responded by taking her hands. "I knew I'd see you again someday, my angel."

"Huh?" This just made Reese even more confused.

"You and I are bound together by the steel chains of love!" Zander said.

"That doesn't sound very comfortable." Reese told him.

While this happened, Paris looked around, making sure she wasn't being watched before leaping off the balcony. She had some questions for a certain Apatosaurus.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, a truck drove away after dropping off something the D-Team ordered from Russia. "It finally got here from Russia." Max said as he and the other members that weren't sick looked down at the crate as Spike opened it up. "Wait till you see this thing, Dad."

The crate opened up to reveal to be the android. "Wow, that's one realistic-looking robot." Spike commented before he tried to grab it out of the crate.

When he did, it caused static to fly everywhere as everyone covered their eyes. When it died down, the android opened his eyes. "Tickets please, folks." He said, clearly malfunctioning. "I must see your tic-tickets." Before shutting off again.

"I wonder who made this android, and why?" Rex asked.

"I'll betcha anything it was the Alpha Gang." Max said.

"No." Guru told them. "The Alpha Gang had nothing to do with his creation."

"Then who did?" Beta asked.

"I'm afraid I'll need him to help me explain all that." Guru responded.

"And just when you thought we'd get answers, we're still getting denied." Tank grumbled before sneezing. She and the other three dinos were in doggy beds while the non-sick ones took care of the android.

"I'll call Reese." Spike said. "She'll be able to fix him up."

Max nodded before turning his attention to his sick partners. "Aw, guys, I guess that medicine you drank didn't help at all."

"Max, I mean no disrespect to Dr. Drake, but we need a new doctor." Rex told him.

"I know, but where would we find someone that can work with dinosaurs?" Max wondered. "Dr. Drake's the only vet in town."

"Did somebody say new doctor?!" Someone asked as the doors slammed open. Everyone looked at the entrance to the lab and saw a chubby brunette with a mustache and a goatee wearing a doctor's uniform and carrying a briefcase "Doctor Tokugawa's in the house!"

"Mr. Tokugawa?!" Max and Rex repeated before Max asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Heard you had some friends that were pretty under the weather." Tokugawa explained as he put down his brief case and opened it up, causing a mini doctors office to pop out.

"Me and Guru personally asked him to come when we saw that Dr. Drake wasn't working well enough." Beta explained. "Surprised he's already familiar with dinosaurs.

"Well, my brother wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets." Tokugawa explained as he checked his equipment. "Asked him what the deal was with his Mega Needle, gives me an hours long explanation about the dinosaurs."

"Not that we don't appreciate the help, but are you sure you're up for this?" Rex asked him. "You're a human doctor last time I checked."

"True, but there's a motto in the family business." Tokugawa responded before pulling out a flag and playing an anthem music. "It is our duty to help the sick, no matter what kind, or how we found them!" He said proudly before putting the stuff away. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one. Why are you named after a Japanese war general?" Toro asked.

"Oh, that's not my real time. It's a nickname I've gained since I apparently look like the guy." He held up a painting of the real Tokugawa to prove his point. "See what I mean?" He said before tossing the picture away and focusing back to his mini-office. "Now, we're going to do this in a perfectly, orderly fashion. Children come up first, and then the adults fight over who goes next."

"I'll go get Pawpaw." Guru said before walking off to retrieve the Pawpawsauruus.

It was then that Spike's phone started to go off. "Doctor Spike Taylor here." Spike answered. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Drake, what a- whaa! What'd you mean it's gone!" Spike's surprise gasp shocked everyone.

 **DK**

Confused murmuring filled the air at the scene of the disappearance. Tape shrouded the area the house used to be as detectives and police searched for any clues. Max and Rex rode their bikes and saw that what Spike has told them was true. "No way!" Max gasped.

"How could their whole house just disappear?" Rex asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know." A detective said as she walked over to Mrs. Drake. She had really long black hair, her back hair going down to her waist while her bangs were at her chest, and had what looked like a really large, yellow ribbon on the back of her head. Her skin was also very pale. "Ma'am, I'm going to need to ask you how exactly the house disappeared?" She asked as she pulled out a notebook.

"Well, all I know is that there was this bright multicolored light that was engulfing my house before is disappeared and my house went with it." Mrs. Drake explained.

"Multicolored light?" The detective repeated, her interest getting peaked. "And when it disappeared the house was gone?" Mrs. Drake nodded in confirmation. " _Damn it._ " The detective grit her teeth. " _Just when I thought they couldn't screw things up more._ "

"I know." Rex whispered to Max. "I'll get Zoe on the Dino Holder." He said as he tried calling her. But all he got was static as a result. "Nothing, no signal at all." Rex said in disappointment.

"Go somewhere with better reception!" Max urged him.

"Max, the Dino Holders aren't phones." Rex reminded him. "Wherever she is, something's blocking our communication."

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, Tokugawa had a stethoscope on Pawpaw's stomach as he listened for what might possibly be causing the little guy so much pain. "Okay, I think I've figured it out." He said as he removed the stethoscope and went to one of his drawers. "You seem to be having problems with something you ate. Tell me, kid, what have you eaten recently?"

"Well, I had some leaves, some grass, pineapple-"

"Uh-huh." The doctor nodded as he wrote this down. "And are any of those something you don't eat often? Because I think you might be having an allergic reaction to something you ate."

"Allergic reaction?" Pawpaw repeated.

"It means you ate something that your body doesn't like." Guru explained as he comforted the Pawpawsaurus.

"Exactly. I'll have to look at your diet to see what was the cause of it so this doesn't happen again. Thankfully for you, I have something that should help with digestion. But it is going to have to involve you getting a shot."

"What?!" Pawpaw's eyes widened in horror. "No, no! Please! I don't want to die!" If he wasn't in so much pain from his stomach he would've ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

From outside the mini-office, the other dinosaurs could hear Pawpaw's screams of terror. "I thought you said he'd be helping us!" Diamond yelled at Beta before coughing.

"And he is!" Beta responded, though not sounding completely sure.

"Relax, kid. It's nowhere near as bad as you'd think." Tokugawa turned around to reveal a regular sized needle in his hands. "Now, this'll only hurt for a second." He walked over to the flailing dinosaur, careful to avoid the tail, and quickly jabbed the needle in him and injected the vaccine before pulling it out and putting on a bandage. "All done."

"What?" Pawpaw said as he stopped flailing.

"I gave you your shot. The medicine should take about a half hour to kick in." Tokugawa explained. "And since you're such a brave kid, here's a lollipop." He said as he handed the kid a piece of candy. "You like apples?"

"I love apples!" Pawpaw beamed as he grabbed the candy in his mouth and started walking away, a little bounce in his step as he did so.

The other dinosaurs were shocked to see the little guy go from in massive pain back to his puppy dog-like self. "Told you he's perfect." Beta mentally smirked.

"Next!" Tokugawa called out.

 **DK**

The reason for this blockage was due to Zeta Point's forcefield that keeps the D-Team from constantly invading their island.

As that was going on, Dr. Drake made his way to Dr.Z's bedroom, where the dinosaurs were currently located. The minute he entered the room and pulled out his needle, all hell broke lose. "No!" Gigas screamed before he and the other dinosaurs leapt into Brontikens.

That may not seem like a problem, but he was in his chibi-form at the time. "Get off me!" He hissed, clearly feeling his back breaking.

The dinosaurs obliged, mostly to get away from the advancing doctor, and started getting chased by the vet around the room. "Don't just stand there gawking!" Dr.Z yelled at Ursula and Ed. "Help him with the dinosaurs!"

"All right." Ursula and Ed sighed as they pulled out some weapons to help with catching them.

"Retreat!" Gigas yelled before he and Maximus bolted out of the room, creating a massive hole where the door's supposed to be.

Armatus was about to do the same, but was stopped when Helga grabbed his tail. "No, no! Let go, please!" He begged.

"Ah, now you may feel just a little bitty pinch." Dr. Drake said before he injected the needle into the Stegosaurus. Unlike with Pawpaw, Armatus' reaction was completely justified as he screamed loudly in pain. Dr. Drake ignored the screams and just sighed in happiness as he was finally able to use his Mega Needle. "That wasn't so bad! You'll feel better in no time!"

"You're a monster!" Armatus cried, making Ursula and Ed now scared of this man.

Brontikens rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He had better things to do than watch his pathetic teammates cry over a tiny shot. He's been injected with needles that make that one look like a toy you buy for kids. "Finally found you." Brontikens stopped and turned around and saw himself face-to-face with Paris.

"What're you doing here?" Brontikens asked, not showing any signs of surprise, but still surprised, nonetheless.

"You brought me here when teleported our house to your island." Paris explained.

"So the fat man's Zoe's father? Hard to see the family resemblance." Brontikens replied sarcastically. "Why are you even here? If I were you, I'd hide until someone stronger came to help." He said before walking away.

"I've been having questions ever since our battle in Siberia." Paris told him, making Brontikens stop in his tracks. "I just want to talk."

"What kind of questions?" Brontikens asked as he turned around.

 **DK**

On the beach, Zander and Reese were walking along the shore while Zander was playing a familiar tune. "Oh, my angel! I love my dinosaur! But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more!"

Reese listened to the song, and while it was endearing, it was also familiar. She remembered back to Mexico when she recalled a similar looking man singing the exact same song. "I know that song!" She gasped at the realization.

"Be my Jurassic valentine!" Zander continued singing.

"You're that man, from the desert in Mexico." Reese realized.

"Yes, I am, I knew you'd remember!" Zander said in delight. "My name is Zander and I'm at your service." He bowed.

"But I also remember that you're one of the Alpha Gang." Reese told him.

"Aah!" Zander exclaimed as he realized this complicated things. "Well, it's complicated. I needed a job and my dad would've kicked me out and..."

"How did you managed to get our whole house in this island, Zander?" Reese asked him. "I can't figure it out!"

"Me? Well, I, um..." Zander suffered as he tried to find the right words so he wouldn't blow a second chance with Reese, but also not get in trouble with Dr.Z. He eventually decided to stretch the truth a little. "Oh, it was just a simple teleporter that I, uh... built." He answered.

"Huh?"

"Don't forget this is the Alpha Gang we're talking about here. Our technology is first-rate. We're not some flimsy fly-by-night organization-"

"I'd love to see the teleporter." Reese suddenly told him.

"Oh, no, that's completely impossible." Zander told her.

"Oh, please, Zander, for me?" Reese put on the puppy-dog eyes, hoping that would break him.

"Uh... since you put it that way, what choice to I have?" Zander responded. "I suppose I can sneak you in there for just a minute." He then got serious. "But this has to be our secret, understand? You probably already know that some of us aren't exactly the most welcoming of strangers."

"Thank you." Reese said. "But there is one other thing I'm wondering."

"What?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you think I could change out of my pajamas first?" Reese requested. "I feel a little silly."

Zander gave out a crazed gasp. "Of course, my dear! Whatever you need!"

Back in the house, Zoe was trying to contact the others for help, but she was getting static as well. "My Dino Holder won't pick up anything." She said to Spiny.

"Maybe it needs a battery change?" Spiny suggested.

The door to the room opened and Reese came in. "Oh, hi, Reese." Zoe greeted her sister.

"You two were smart to hide from them." Reese told the two.

"Yeah, we hid under the bed when we realized where we were." Zoe explained. "But I can't get a hold of the D-Lab. Something's wrong."

"And, on top of that, Paris is missing." Spiny added. "All we got was a note saying 'don't worry about me'. Which means we're worrying about her."

"There's a jamming device here on the island." Reese told them. "But don't worry, I'll take care of that."

 **DK**

On another part of the island, Ursula and Ed were holding Maximus back with chains and bullhooks. "Let me pass!" Maximus urged as she tried to get around the hooks and brake off the chains. "I'm not dying today!"

"Just hold still!" Ed told her as he swung his bullhook around.

"Hurry with that needle!" Ursula said as she held onto the chains that were attached to a tree.

"Okay, here it comes!" Dr. Drake said as he aimed the needle at Maximus.

But before he could make the injection, Helga grabbed Ursula and moved her so her butt was in the path of the needle, which is what got injected again. Everyone else let out a surprise gasp as Dr. Drake quickly pulled out the needle. But the damage was still done as Ursula let out a painful squeal before running away, covering her throbbing butt in the process and yelping in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Und you're next." Helga said as she grabbed Ed.

"Hey, I'm not a dinosaur!" Ed told her as he struggled. "I'm not even sick!"

Dr. Drake took this time to sneak up on Maximus, who was still shocked by Ursula's accident, and jabbed the needle in her, making her scream and him sigh in happiness. "Why, God?! Why?!" She cried.

"Well, my Mega Needle is a huge success." Dr. Drake said proudly. "You can just call me Mr. Big Shot."

"How about Mr. Impaled." Maximus hissed, still crying in pain.

 **DK**

Paris and Brontikens were currently walking along the beach, both were a couple feet apart from each other, and both didn't say a word.

They continued on walking until Paris noticed the sand bulging in front of her. Getting a closer look, she saw the head of a baby sea turtle pop out. "Hey, little guy." She said to the newborn reptile. The baby turtle looked at her for a bit before it continued on trying to climb out of the sand. Eventually, it managed to completely escape the sand and began making its way to the ocean.

Paris looked around and saw turtles popping up all around her and making their way to the sea. But one baby was stuck on its back and was completely helpless. Paris walked over to the little turtle and flipped it onto its stomach, allowing it to continue to journey. "Why did you do that?" Brontikens asked her, finally breaking the silence.

"What'd you mean?" Paris was confused by the question.

"That turtle, why did you help it?"

"What was I supposed to do, let it die?"

"Yes." Brontikens quickly responded. "There's no room in the world for weakness. You should've let that baby accept its fate. That's what would've happened if you weren't there."

"But I was here. The least I could've done was help it." Paris glared at Brontikens. "Why is it that you're so against someone helping another?"

"Getting help is a sign of weakness, and weakness kills." Brontikens told her.

"As far as I know, there's nothing shameful about accepting help from someone." Paris retorted. "But I guess villains don't get help, do they?"

Brontikens responded by tackling her to the ground and placing a foot on her throat, almost choking her. "Who are you to go making such accusations about me?! You think I'm just as heartless as the rest of them, don't you?! You know nothing about me and what I've been through!"

Paris growled before she threw him off of her. "You're right, I don't! I know nothing about you, none of us do! So why don't you tell me? Tell me what you want me to know so badly!"

"Gladly!" Brontikens hissed.

 **DK**

"This machine is incredible Zander." Reese said as she looked at the engine to the time machine. She didn't think there was anything in the world like this. "I've never seen anything like it! Did you really design this all by yourself?"

"Uh, I had some help, of course." Zander shamefully admitted, translating to he had nothing to do with building it for those of you who can't translate lies.

Reese looked around before noticing some devices near the engine. "Hm, what's that?"

"That's our global communicator." Zander answered. "But it's not working right now because we have a device jamming all transmissions on the island. Keeps certain people from constantly invading us, if you get what I mean."

"And what's that over there?" Reese pointed to a pin-like object on one of the parts of the communicator.

"That's what's doing the jamming." Zander replied before turning his attention to the center of the room. "And here it is! This is the teleporter you wanted to see. It's a marvel of simplicity, really." Reese wasn't listening and was quietly creeping over to the jamming device. "You just enter the latitude and longitude into the keypad here, and the computer calculates all the necessary equations to make sure whatever you're teleporting gets there in one piece."

Reese pulled out the jamming device and the jamming ceased. " _Zoe should be able call the others now._ " She thought before moving her planning to how to get the house back home.

 **DK**

"What about this one." Tokugawa asked Sweet Tooth as he tapped one of her teeth.

"Uh-uh." Sweet Tooth said in reply before the doctor went in her mouth deeper. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Hey, you can't be a doctor without losing a few limbs." Tokugawa replies before trying another tooth.

"I'm pretty sure no one's ever said that." Spike said as he watched the doctor at work. The doors to the lab opened and Max and Rex ran back inside. "So, what'd you find?" Spike frantically asked them.

"It's true, their whole house disappeared!" Max told them.

"What?!" Tokugawa gasped as he accidentally tapped another tooth a lot harder than he should have, and accidentally caused it to fall out. The pain caused Sweet Tooth to accidentally close her mouth. "Aaah!" The doctor screamed as he clearly felt her bite his legs.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sweet Tooth apologized before she spit Tokugawa out.

"Well, that's one way to remove a tooth." He said before he took off the protection he had on his legs that prevented them from getting ripped off and moving to the next patient. Though the bite still did hurt.

"Yeah, along with Dr. Drake, Reese, Zoe, Spiny, Paris, and everything else!" Rex added.

"If I wasn't so sick, I'd celebrate Spiny's disappearance." Tank weakly said.

"They took Paris?!" Chomp said in shock. "I have to help her!" He tried to get up, but coughed heavily and fell back into bed

"Bro, we're sick." Terry reminded him.

"We wouldn't be if someone would cure us already!" Tank yelled at Tokugawa, who was currently stitching Glider's wing.

"Oh, so because you go on missions you think you're better than everyone." Tokugawa said to the Saichania. "It's not all about you! Wait your turn like everyone else."

Before the argument could continue, Max's Dino Holder started to go off. Max quickly pulled it out and saw Zoe on the other side. "You guys!" Zoe said from the other side.

"Zoe!" Max exclaimed.

"I'm so glad I got a hold of you!" Zoe sighed in relief.

"Where are you?" Max asked her. "Did you know your house is gone?"

"Yes, I'm in it!" Zoe said in an 'Uh-duh' tone. "And somehow we're on the Alpha Gang's island!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Reese is here too, and she's working on some kind of plan to get us back, but I don't know how to help." Zoe explained.

"Listen, Zoe." Rex told her.

"Yeah?"

"Summon Paris and Spiny to their full sizes. That should set off the dinosaur detector and we can come help you." Rex explained his plan.

"There's a problem with that." Spiny said. "Paris isn't here."

"What?!" Chomp quickly got up. "Where is she?!"

"We don't know. All we know is that she's somewhere on the island, hopefully away from the Alpha Gang." Zoe answered. "We'll go find her once you guys get here." She said before hanging up.

When she did, Rod and Laura appeared right at her front door. "What's your house don't here on our beach?" Laura asked before Zoe and Spiny bolted out the door.

"We don't have time to mess with you guys, we're a little busy!" Zoe told them as she ran to a place she could summon Spiny, leaving the siblings confused as to what was going on.

At the lab, Max and Rex were waiting for the signal. "Come on, come on." Max said impatiently.

"Max, it's been five seconds." Rex told him. "In any rate, we need to decide how we're going to attack. Remember what happened the last time we were there?"

"You don't need to remind me." Max said, remembering their near death experiences at Zeta Point all to well. "What're you suggesting we do this time?"

"You and me will each bring a dinosaur, and we'll call for more in case things get ugly." Rex explained.

"We'll go with you." Toro volunteered himself and Lola.

"I have been wanting to fight that wannabe Stego again." Lola said as she smacked her tail on the ground to make a point.

"Perfect." Max said as he gave them a thumbs up.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Ursula and Ed were lying on a fallen tree, waiting for the pain from their accidental shots to pass. "That was a real pain in the butt." Ursula groaned.

"I'll never be able to ride a bicycle again." Ed said sadly, having the needle injected into him when Helga snatched it from Dr. Drake for a second.

"Old lady?" Spiny asked as he and Zoe came across them.

"Huh?" The two of them opened their eyes and saw Spiny and Zoe in front of them. "Stop calling me that!" Ursula yelled at them. "And anyway, what're you doing here?! Are you on vacation or something?"

"They must've been in the house." Ed realized. "And that quack of a doctor's her dad!"

"Hey! Don't you dare call my dad a quack!" Zoe yelled at them before recalling Spiny.

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

"So, you wanna fight!?" Ursula smirked as she pulled out an Alpha Scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! GO, STEGOSAURUS! CLOBBER 'EM!"**

Armatus appeared and immediately tackled Spiny into the water. "Spiny, no!" Zoe cried.

"Don't worry! I'm in my element!" Spiny assured her before diving into the deeper water.

Zoe got what he meant and swiped a Move Card. Before Armatus could ask where he went, he saw geysers appear out of the water before a large tidal wave appeared behind Spiny as he slid towards him and meet him in a collision that sent him flying. "Ultimate Water." Zoe smirked.

 **DK**

It didn't take long for the signal to reach the D-Lab. "There it is! Let's go, Rex!" Max said as they recalled both of their dinos and went to the teleporter. "See ya, Dad!"

"Be careful, boys!" Spike warned them as they teleported away.

 **DK**

Back in the engine room, Reese was trying to see if she could figure out the teleporter, but she was unable to get anything to happen. "Why isn't it working?" She asked Zander.

"That's because there's no power connected to it." Zander told her. "One of our Alpha Scanners has to be plugged in before anything can be teleported."

"Oh." Reese then had an idea on how to get back without having to attempt to take one of the scanners. _"I wonder if the stones in one of our Dino Holders would work the same way."_

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Max and Rex had just arrived. "Max! Rex!" Zoe said in relief.

"Oh joy, the other two brats." Ursula said sarcastically. "Ed, get rid of these trespassers!"

"Me?" Ed repeated before getting his own dinosaur out.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! STRIKE 'EM OUT, TRICERATOPS!"**

"Let's go!" Max said as he and Rex pulled out their cards.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"GO, TOROSAURUS!"**

 **"GO, STEGOSAURUS!"**

Lola and Toro wasted no time in getting in on the action. Lola smacked Armatus away with her tail while Toro and Maximus met in a headlock, with Spiny biting on the Triceratops' back.

As they fought, Reese was able to find them, with Zander following. "Hey, when did these other brats arrive?" Zander asked when he noticed the battle.

Reese didn't answer and ran to Zoe. "I figured it out, Zoe." She told her sister. "I think there's a way we can teleport the house back home."

"Really?" Zoe said in response.

"But we need your Dino Holder for power so you'll have to leave the battle." Reese told her. "I don't think we can plug in one of your stones without the risk of losing it."

"But I can't leave!" Zoe told her.

"It's all right, Zoe." Max assured her with a thumbs up. "We can take care of these two."

"If you're sure." Zoe said before recalling Spiny.

"You ready?" Reese asked her.

"Yeah." Zoe responded before they both went back to the engine room.

 **DK**

Brontikens paced back and forth while Paris laid down and waited for him to begin. "I suppose the best place to start is the beginning."

 ** _A nest of eggs laid under the hot Jurassic sun. Most of the eggs had already hatched into newborn Apatosaurus chicks, all except one._**

"It may surprise you, but I used to be a runt; the weakling of my herd."

 ** _The lone egg started to crack before the head of a newborn Brontikens finally popped out. The rest of the egg cracked as the newborn was able to finally get out of the egg and begin to walk._**

"Compared to my siblings, I was very tiny. Malnourished, as some might say."

 ** _The baby Brontikens continued on walking until he tripped over a small pebble. He fell to the ground and started crying as he struggled to get up._**

"Many believed that I wouldn't last. But there was one who had faith in me."

 ** _Another Apatosaurus gently picked up Brontikens and put him back on his feet. The little sauropod looked up and saw a face he instinctively knew._**

"My mother."

 ** _A few years later, and a herd of Jurassic dinosaurs were shown feasting on plants and game in a small oasis._**

"You might not know this, but the Jurassic was a time very different from the Cretaceous. While you lived in paradise, most of us lived in endless desert. And even though I was lucky to spend my first five years in an oasis, the desert started to claim that was well."

 ** _The herd leader, a male Allosaurus, looked over the oasis on a small hill with other herd members. "Our home is starting to get smaller." A Stegosaurus pointed out._**

 ** _"I've noticed." The leader said, looking over what was left of their oasis home, barely any plants and no game aside from the fish in the dwindling pond. "We've already had to lower the amount we drink in order to preserve the amount of water we have, but I fear that it won't last."_**

 ** _"Leader." A Shunosaurus spoke up. "I hate to have to be the one to suggest it, but I believe that it is time for us to move on."_**

 ** _"No! We can't!" Brontikens' mother exclaimed. "My children are too young to handle such a long journey! They'd surely die!"_**

 ** _"And the rest of us would follow if we stay here!" A Ceratosaurus sternly reminded her._**

 ** _"Enough!" The leader yelled at them both before turning to the Shunosaurus. "You are correct, this place will become barren before the next full moon. We have only one option to ensure our survival, we must head to the North."_**

"The northern parts of the world were the only parts that weren't affected by the desert. It was a safe haven for any dinosaur that lived there. But getting there was the challenge."

 ** _The herd walked across the vast desert, the sun burning down on them all. Everyone panted heavily as they continued on walking._**

"It was a long and painful journey. We followed the stars at night, and prayed we didn't go off course at day. We barely rested, only when there was food or water nearby."

 ** _A younger Brontikens struggled as he tried to keep up with the rest of the herd. His short legs made it hard for him to climb the large dunes and walk in the sand._**

"I would've most definitely have died if it wasn't for my mother."

 ** _Brontikens' mother picked up her youngest child and placed him on her back._**

"She let me ride on her back with the rest of my family most of the time, and would always be at the rear, helping anyone else who started to fall behind."

 ** _The Apatosaurus mother noticed a Piatnitzkysaurus lying on the ground and gently nudged it, allowing the small theropod to get back on its feet and rejoin the herd._**

"Your mother sounds like an amazing person." Paris said.

"She was to the untrained eye. But she and the rest of my family were about to pay the price for her kindness."

 ** _A huge sandstorm engulfed the herd as they struggled to move. "Hang on!" The leader called out to those in the back. "It can't last forever!"_**

 ** _Brontikens was currently standing under his mother with the rest of his siblings as she blocked out most of the sand from covering them. Brontikens' mother looked down and saw her youngest child coughing constantly from all the sand. "Leader, we have to stop!"_**

 ** _"No! If we stop, we'll all be swallowed by the sand!" The leader retorted._**

"Unfortunately for us, we were right in the middle of an ambush."

"An ambush?" Paris repeated. "But what could possibly ambush such a large herd?"

"Due to the lack of food, a number of carnivores had broken the law and started attacking and killing fellow dinosaurs for food."

 ** _Through the thickness of the sandstorm, six eyes shined through. The leader looked forward and saw that their were three other dinosaurs in front of them. "Hello! Do you need help?!" He called out to them. That was the signal they were waiting for. Out of the sand came a Piatnitzkysaurus and a Yangchuanosaurus, both being lead by a Torvosaurus. "Savages!" The leader cried out before he was head butted by the Torvosaurus to silence him._**

 ** _The rest of the herd still got the message and started to panic. They all started running around in different directions, except for Brontikens' mother, who stood her ground in an effort to protect her children._**

 ** _But Brontikens knew what the leader meant by savages and panicked as well. "We've got to get out of here!" He told his siblings before they all started to run away._**

 ** _"Children, come back!" Their mother called out to them._**

 ** _The young sauropods continued on running until they were stopped by the feet of the Yangchuanosaurus and the Piatnitzkysaurus. "Looks like we have ourselves some snacks." The Piatnitzkysaurus said as he hungrily eyed the baby sauropods._**

 ** _"We don't need snacks, we need a meal!" The Yangchuanosaurus reminded her partner. "Those kids would barely last us a day!"_**

 ** _"That's long enough for me!" The Piatnitzkysaurus grabbed one of the young sauropods with his long arms and swallowed it whole._**

 ** _The Yangchuanosaurus sighed in defeat. "Well, the boss says not to let food go to waste." She said before grabbing three more in her mouth and swallowing them as well._**

 ** _Brontikens looked on in horror as his siblings were eaten right before his eyes. "And now for you." The Piatnitzkysaurus said before he reached out to grab Brontikens._**

 ** _The little sauropod cowered in fear as it looked like it was all over for him. But before he could be picked up, a tail swung and the two and knocked them away. "Get out of here!" His mother yelled at the duo of carnivores._**

 ** _The two carnivores got back up and looked at their attacker. "Now that's a proper meal." The Yangchuanosaurus said._**

 ** _"You two did well in spooking the herd away." The Torvosaurus said as he joined up with his friends. "This one should keep us full for a while." He said before all three of them charged at her._**

 ** _Brontikens' mother saw them attack her and quickly nudged her son away before the three of them leapt at her and each grabbed onto different parts of the body: the Piatnitzkysaurus started biting and scratching her chest, the Yangchuanosaurus bit onto the back of her neck, and the Torvosaurus started tearing at her throat. It was all too much for the Apatosaurus to handle. She gave out a loud roar of pain before she fell to the ground._**

 ** _The Torvosaurus put a foot on her chest and felt it. "She's dead." He said before he began feasting on her corpse with his friends._**

 ** _"Mommy!" Brontikens cried._**

"I was eventually able to find the rest of my herd, but I never said anything to them and kept my distance, so they might not have even noticed I was there. At first I blamed myself for my mother's demise, believing that if I hadn't run off she wouldn't have needed to find us and fall into the carnivores' trap.

But that's when it started to dawn on me, why did she save us? If she were smarter she would've ran and left us to die, then she'd still be alive. With that knowledge I started cutting ties with my emotions, refusing to let them control me anymore. I also noted how I needed to get stronger."

 ** _A Saurophaganax gave out a loud roar before it fell to the ground and died. Around it, many other dinosaurs in the herd did the same, including the leader._**

"They all relied on my mother's kindness too much. With her gone, they had no one to rely on when they couldn't take it any more. They had no one able to carry them the rest of the way. Eventually, I was all that was left of the herd and had finally reached the north."

 ** _A teenage Brontikens collapsed in the shade of the trees as he drank from a small pound. He was going to get his necessary fill before moving to find a place to call home. This lying down was making him look pathetically week._**

 ** _He slowly got up before he heard something in the distance. "Stupid Ancient." A voice grumbled. "Telling me what to do just because he's popular."_**

 ** _The Apatosaurus walked towards the grumbling voice and saw Dr.Z sitting on a rock._**

"Wait, Dr.Z?!" Paris said in surprise. "What was he doing in the Jurassic?"

"He came in a time machine with some other humans." Brontikens explained. "How do you think we all became cards?" He asked before resuming.

 ** _Brontikens didn't know what the man was and decided to ignore him. But as he walked away, he felt something cold bite onto his side and immediately began to feel drowsy. Before he could even wonder what had happened to him, he collapsed and fell asleep. This was due to Dr.Z shooting him with a tranquilizer. The doctor walked over to the Apatosaurus and grinned. "Well, if Ancient's not gonna let me have his kingdom, I'll just have to start making my own."_**

"He took me aboard this ship and went somewhere in the future were he began working on me."

 ** _Brontikens was injected with tons of needles at once with many tubes sending fluids inside of him as well._**

"You've noticed that all the Secret Dinosaurs have some special power: the Pachycephalosaur's bright head, the Therizinosaur's claws, the Deinonychus and their ninja skills. My special power was strength."

 ** _A now adult Brontikens charged forward and smashed a whole boulder into tiny pieces._**

"Whatever Dr.Z did gave me the power of ten Apatosaurs, making me the strongest of all dinosaurs."

 ** _Brontikens reared up before slamming his foot down on a Tyrannosaurus that would later be named Terry, carding him on impact before roaring in victory._**

"He eventually joined back up with the other humans and put me in many battles with other dinosaurs. Every single one I came out victorious. And he gave me the name Brontikens." He finished.

"I'm so sorry you had all that happen to you." Paris apologized as she went over to comfort him.

Brontikens responded by moving away. "I saw the truth. I knew with my new strength I could help get dinosaurs back the throne we rightfully deserve. So I trained myself everyday for when the time would come. You may think your human friends see you as equals, and maybe they do, but all the other humans will treat us no different than other animals. Possibly even worse."

"So your plan is to take over the world and kill all humans?"

"Of course not!" Brontikens told her. "I'm not a tyrant like Dr.Z. The humans would all be spared and allowed to live their lives with barely any difference. But they would have less rights than dinosaurs. They do stuff like that to their own kind, so this would just be karma." He said before he started to leave. "You should join back up with your friends. They might need help. Hopefully I answered all your questions." He then disappeared into the jungle.

 **DK**

"And whenever I close my eyes, I can still see that ugly face." Nessie explained to Tokugawa, recapping her encounter with Lady Nessie.

Tokugawa wrote this stuff down in a notebook. "And is that why you talk like a goth chick?"

Nessie shook her head. "No, I've always talked like this."

"Okay. Well, I have the perfect way for you to be cured of this nightmare. Whenever you see that old lady again."

"I'm not an old lady!" Ursula suddenly shouted at nothing

"All you need to do is hit her! Hit her with all your might! And you shall be free forever!" The doctor said, almost sounding psychotic.

"That sounds like a great idea." Nessie agreed.

"You know what also sounds like a great idea? Curing us!" Tank yelled.

"Until you're next on the list I can't help you." Tokugawa said before looking at his next patient.

"Stupid fool." Tank muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

 **DK**

Deciding to switch opponents, Toro tackled Armatus away while Lola smacked Maximus on the face with her tail.

While all that was going on, Dr. Drake was out hunting for Gigas. "Gigas, come out, come out wherever you are!" He called out for the Tyrannosaurus. "Everyone's gotten their shot except for you, so come on out now!" As he looked around, he noticed the battle going on. "What?"

Toro and Armatus were currently in a headlock as Toro was pushing the Stegosaurus into the jungle. "That's the way, Toro!" Max cheered.

"Hey, is that Stegosaurus giving you and Toro a hard time?" Dr. Drake asked as he ran over to Max. "Let me switch chambers and I'll give you a hand with it then, Max."

"What're you switchin' it to, Dr. Drake?" Max asked as the doctor aimed he needle at Armatus.

"Watch and learn!" Was his reply before he threw the needle at Armatus.

It made contact with the Stegosaurus and immediately injected the chamber into him. Armatus gave out a roar of pain before he collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. "Wow." Toro said in shock.

"I gave it enough heavy-duty tranquilizer to knock out a whole herd of wildebeest." Dr. Drake bragged.

"That wacky doctor just put Armatus to sleep!" Ed said.

"Whose idea was it to bring that guy here anyway?" Ursula asked, forgetting this was all her fault. "And where are Gigas and Brontikens?"

"Oh, that's right." Dr. Drake quickly remembered. "There's still another dinosaur that needs a flu shot." He grabbed his needle and resumed his hunt.

 **DK**

"Your Dino Holder should provide more than enough power." Reese explained to her sister once they reached the engine room.

"But how will I get it back?" Zoe asked.

"As soon as the house is teleported home you can unplug it." Reese said.

"Okay." Zoe said as she handed the Dino Holder to Reese.

The Dino Holder was plugged in and the screen came to life. "Three minutes should be the ample time." Reese said as she typed in the coordinates for the return journey.

"Teleportation sequence has been initiated." A voice from the computer said. "Teleporting in three minutes."

Reese and Zoe both quickly ran to find their dad and get back into the house before they were stuck permanently. "I'll stay here and unplug it when everything's done!" Spiny called out to them as they left.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, Maximus backed away as both opponents approached her. "This is so unfair!" She whined.

"Last time I checked, there's never a limit on how many dinosaurs one can use." Toro told her.

Nearby, Dr. Drake was still hunting for Gigas. "Where are you, Gigas? Time to get your shot!"

"There you are!" Reese said as she and Zoe finally found their dad. "Get back to the house right now, I'm sending it home!"

"But there's still one more dinosaur I need to vaccinate." Dr. Drake pouted.

"You have to come, or you'll be left on this island." Reese said before she took his hand and ran to the house.

"But I was so close." Dr. Drake said sadly.

"Hey, Rex, how 'bout we finish them with a combo move?" Max suggested.

"Good idea." Rex agreed before they both pulled out their Move Cards. "Lightning Arrows!"

Both Lola and Toro glowed as their Move Cards activated. Toro shot lightning at Maximus while Lola fired her Spike Arrows. The arrows passed through the lighting and came out all yellow. "What the?!" Maximus gasped before the arrows struck her, electrocuting her and defeating her.

"Ugh. What's going on?" Armatus asked as he slowly started to wake up, only to get pelted by some stray arrows as well and got defeated.

Ursula and Ed both groaned in frustration. "Urgh! I knew that vet was a bad idea!" Urusla yelled.

Reese and Dr. Drake both made it back to the house and waited on the balcony for it to return. "I feel like I've failed in my mission." Dr. Drake sighed in sadness. "Huh?" He noticed something rustling in the bushes and saw some white as well. He knew it has to be Gigas. "Oh, there he is!"

"Dad, there's no time!" Reese tried to tell him, but he already grabbed his needle and leapt off the balcony after Gigas. "Wait!"

He landed on the front porch his and ran past the D-Team. "No, Dad, you have to get back into the house!" Zoe said as they ran after him.

"Teleporting in 60 seconds and counting." The computer said.

"Dad, where are you?" Reese called out as they all searched for the vet. "You've got to come back!"

Gigas quivered as he stayed perfectly still, hoping that he wouldn't get caught. Those hopes were dashed when he saw Helga standing right in front of him.

"I don't believe it, I've lost him again!" Dr. Drake said as he looked around for the Tyrannosaurus.

"Let me go!" He heard Gigas yelled at Helga. "You're insane!"

"Well, look at that, a perfect target!" Dr. Drake said before aiming his needle at Gigas and injecting in into his rear. Gigas gave out a roar of pain that could be heard throughout the whole island before fainting.

Dr. Drake chuckled as he was able to cure all of his dinosaurs. "Come on, Dad!" Zoe told him.

"I got 'em all, Zoe." He replied proudly.

"Teleporting in 30 seconds, 29..."

"Hurry, Dad, it's almost time!" Reese said as they ran back to the house. Dr. Drake followed until he tripped and fell to the ground. "Dad, get up!"

"You two go on without me." Dr. Drake told her. "I'm not gonna make it back."

"Quit being dramatic!" Reese told him.

"I'm being serious!" Her father shot back. "My life is complete now that I've used my huge hypodermic!"

"16, 15, 14..."

"Hurry up!" Paris yelled as she finally found them and jabbed her horn into Dr. Drake's rear. This was probably the universe's way of karma.

"Oh!" Dr. Drake yelled in pain before getting up. "All right, all right, I'm coming!"

Reese chuckled as her dad made it back to the house. "This is for you." She turned around and saw Zander offering her a flower.

"Oh?"

"It wasn't meant to be this time, my angel, but I know we'll meet again." Zander said before giving her the flower.

"Thank you." Reese said as she accepted the gift.

"10, nine..."

"Reese, come on!" Zoe frantically called out to her sister.

Reese gasped as she realized she had less than ten seconds left. "Goodbye." She said before running back to the house.

"Call me?"

"What were you doing with Zander?" Zoe asked as Reese entered the house.

"Never mind!"

"Two, one, initiate." The whole room started to glow as a rainbow light covered the house and teleported it back to where it came from.

"It worked!" Max cheered.

"Well, that was fun." Spiny said as he grabbed the Dino Holder and went to find the others.

What he didn't notice was Seth watching the whole thing from one of the platforms. "Hmm. So the teleporter works even better than I thought. Time to move onto bigger and better targets."

 **DK**

It was sunset when the D-Team teleported back to the lab. "It's good to be back." Zoe said. "And since you're here, Reese, I guess everything's okay."

"Man, I still can't believe they were able to teleport your whole house." Max said to Zoe.

"What's the big deal, Max?" Spike asked. "You teleport yourself all the time."

"Yes, but this teleportation device was powered by the energy in the stones from Zoe's Dino Holder." Reese explained.

"Ah, no kidding?" Spike said in surprise. "It seems the stones are more powerful than we thought." He realized.

The others nodded in agreement before Zoe noticed someone working on Rocko's head. "Oh, Uncle Tokugawa."

"Hey, Zoe!" Her uncle waved. "Glad to see you back in one piece."

"What're you doing here?"

"Called in to work on the others while we throw up all our organs." Tank said bitterly.

"You know, I might just skip you if you keep this attitude up." Tokugawa told her.

Paris looked at her sick boyfriend and quickly got and idea. "Zoe, come here."

Paris whispered something into her friend's ear, and the pinkette smiled. "That's a brilliant idea." She said before summing Paris to her full size and activating Nature's Blessing.

The green energy engulfed the four sick dinosaurs, and they immediately began to feel the change. Their pain disappeared and they all felt 100% better when the energy disappeared. "It worked!" Paris cheered before she was recalled out in her chibi-form.

"Paris!" Chomp said as he quickly ran over to her and began nuzzling her.

"Chomp, others are watching." Paris said as she gestured to the humans and dinosaurs watching.

Chomp immediately stopped and backed away from Paris nervously. He hadn't yet figured out a way to tell the others about what was going on between him and Paris, and the blank stares were not making him feel comfortable.

Thankfully, Max was able to break the silence. "All right, Rex, pay up."

Rex sighed in annoyance before handing some money to Max. "This is why I don't gamble."

"Wait, what?" Chomp and Paris said in confusion.

"I told you they were a couple." Spiny said to the other dinosaurs.

"But, isn't that against the law?" Romeo asked.

"What law?" The kids asked.

"It is forbidden for two dinosaurs of different species to be in a romantic relationship like this." Juliet explained.

"Not forbidden, just frowned upon." Guru told them. "As far as I know, there has never been such a law created. It was just so unpopular, even amongst the kings, that everyone believed that it was forbidden for mixed species relationships when the law to ban such relationships was never passed."

"But what about when they have children?" Juliet asked, making Chomp and Paris blush in embarrassment.

"I remember a friend of mine having a mate of a different species, and when they had kids, they were either one species or the other." Guru explained. "As far as I know, there is absolutely nothing wrong with having a mate outside of one's species."

The other dinosaurs cheered at this realization. Lola bumped Toro with her side, the Torosaurus doing the same. Terry smiled at everyone's happiness before he was picked up by Ally. "See, Terry? It can still work between us!" She teased, causing the Tyrannosaurus to flush even redder than he already was.

As the dinosaurs celebrated, Reese quietly looked at the flower Zander gave her, wondering if she'd see him again.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, Dr.Z winced in pain as Ed and Ursula worked on his back. "Aren't there supposed to be three of you numbskulls?" He asked, noticing Zander's absence. "Did the other one get sick?"

"I guess you could say that he'd got bitten by the love bug, right, Ed?" Ursula joked.

"Yeah, right! Love bug!" He laughed.

Out on the beach, Zander looked sadly at the sunset. "Oh, my angel! It's more than I can take! Without you by my side, my heart will brake! Oh, it's you that I adore! Say you'll love me like you love your dinosaur!"

As he sung the same song again, Brontikens walked behind him. As the sauropod went to the sleeping quarters for the night, he noticed a baby sea turtle stuck on its back. He looked down at the young turtle in silence for a good minute before he helped flip the baby back onto its stomach with the spike on his foot. The Apatosaurus watched in silence as the baby crawled towards the ocean before getting carried away by the tide. He eventually made it back to his sleeping quarter and turned in for the night. What he and the others didn't realize was that he was crying in his sleep.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: There's a dinosaur here in Kyoto?!**

 **Zoe: That looks like a Fukuisaurus!**

 **Max: Why is it after a hairpin?**

A/N: Am I uploading faster than expected? Well, when I'm approaching my Disney World vacation (cue all the have a nice trip comments) I'm going to have a whole week without internet while on the cruise. So I just want to make sure that I give people stuff so they won't complain. But who am I kidding, there'll be people that still do that anyway.

Now we've reached the 300,000 word mark. As well as have a new chapter with the title of longest chapter in the story.

So, where did I get the idea to make Tokugawa a doctor? Well, I alway did want to add him as Dr. Drake's twin brother, but I had a hard time figuring out what his job would be. I eventually settled for doctor when I had this idea if we have a vet the dinosaurs hate, and a human doctor that they love. It's supposed to be funny.

That detective. I feel I've Seen HEr bEfoRe somewhere.

And those three carnivores? Yeah, they're who you think they are.

I did get someone asking about carnivore/herbivore shipping, and I'll say that I have one planned. Maybe another, but that'll be brought up later.

I know people wanted some Zander and Reese in this chapter. Unfortunately, I just couldn't find anything that wasn't in canon to put in here that wouldn't feel forced. I'll be honest, the relationship's in a bad place right now. And it'll only get worse after season 1.

Let me see, anything else? Oh, yeah! Brontikens' backstory. Where I got it from is sure to remember, I wouldn't say it was Land Before Time. I think Prince of Egypt and Akame Ga Kill had more to do with it than that.

Hopefully this answered your questions about last chapter, and gave a new insight into one of our antagonists. See you all soon.


	46. A Kyoto Caper

A Kyoto Caper

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The D-Team joined Spike at an excavation site in Fukui to observe the many different fossils found in the area from footprints to the skeletal remains they were currently looking at in a tent. "Thanks for bringing us to Fukui with you on this dig, Dr. Taylor." Zoe said to the paleontologist.

"There've been quite a Fukuiraptor and a lot of Fukuisaurus excavated from here." Ace said as he recalled the knowledge he read before he trip. "Haven't there?"

"Yes, but just fragments." Spike answered as he looked at the specimen of a Fukuisaurus on the table in front of them. "We've never found a specimen as complete as this one is."

"It looks like a cute dinosaur!" Zoe gushed.

"As cute as a dead body can get." Tank muttered to Spiny.

"I read that it was an herbivore and a fast runner." Max recalled what he read. "But what else do we know."

"Sadly, none of us have met any Fukuisaurs to tell you if anything other than they were herbivores." Terry said.

"Well, we should be able to get more details from Dr. Owen once we get the fossils to him in Kyoto." Spike answered.

This confused the D-Team. "But why're you and Dad going all the way to Kyoto?" Rex asked. "Just stay here."

"Oh, right." Spike quickly answered, showing his nervousness. "That's just because, uh.. Kyoto University has better facilities, that's it, and... yeah!" He responded before pulling out his phone. "Now, Dr. Owen should arrive there soon! So let's go, kids, Kyoto, here we come!" With that, Spike quickly got onto his feet and went into the car.

"Okay... I don't know what, but Dad's obviously hiding something." Max said.

"Oh, well, we get a trip to Kyoto!" Paris reminded them, looking in the bright side.

As they all left to head for Kyoto, none of them noticed that there was a capsule amongst the fossils.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"Here we are, Patrick, Kyoto!" Dr. Owen beamed as he and Patrick looked at the large glass building in front of them, which was most likely the Kyoto University.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to the excavation site?" Patrick asked, starting to get embarrassed as Dr. Owen began to excitedly look around.

"Owen, you old goat!" A voice called out to him.

Dr. Owen immediately recognized the voice and say Spike with the D-Team. "They let you in?!" He jokingly gasped.

"Dug up anything new?!" Spike said before they both answered. "Only this. funny bone! Yeah!" And began to do their cringy dance routine, with new lyrics. "Eeeny, meeny, miney, moe, catch a dino by the toe! Take his fossils home for a show! And then you put him in a fossil show! D-I-N-O, spells dino! Spells dino, yeah!"

The Patrick, Max, and Rex all groaned in embarrassment at their father's dance. "This is so embarrassing." Rex sighed.

"How're you doing, Rex?" Dr. Owen asked as he and Spike leaned over once they finished their song.

"Fine." Rex answered, putting on a smile to be nice.

"Well, in that case, Spike, shall we head to that place you told me about?" Dr. Owen asked with a creepy smile.

"Uhh." Spike started to get nervous when he realized the kids and dinos were listening. "Keep that on the down low." He whispered.

Max heard him and immediately glared at his father. "He wouldn't happen to be talking about the geisha, would he, Dad?"

"Yes, it's true, but it's not for me, son!" Spike quickly replied. "Kyoto's geisha are famous the world over, and I wanted to introduce them to Dr. Owen!"

As he explained the reason for his madness, a geisha walked right past them. "Oh, there's one now!" Dr. Owen exclaimed as he started leaping after her, causing Spike to fall to the ground in the process.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spike called out as he got back up.

"You know how badly Dr. Owen wants to find a mother for you, Rex." Patrick reminded him.

"Why don't you kids do a little sightseeing, while I introduce Dr. Owen to one of Japan's national treasures?" Spike suggested before chuckling nervously. "Haaa! You know!" He laughed before regaining his composure. "Well, I'll see you later!" He said before taking off after Dr. Owen.

"Hold on, wait!" Max called out to his father.

"Hey, wait for me, too!" Patrick called out as he ran after them.

"Come back, my love!" Dr. Owen called to the geisha.

"Dr. Owen, you need me!" Spike told him.

"He needs me, too!" Patrick added as they both followed the love-struck doctor.

"Oh, brother." Chomp groaned as they left. "He'll never get a girlfriend this way."

"Do not chase after females. Makes you look stupid." Spiny mumbled as he wrote that down on a notebook he magically had, though his writing was basically nonexistent.

 **DK**

"All right, Joe, lower away!" A man told the guy working a mobile crane that was carrying the fossils from Fukui to Kyoto University. "Nice and easy now. That's it."

Once again, nobody noticed the capsule amongst the fossils. And I never they touched the ground, the capsule rolled into the grass. It stopped once it opened up and two cards landed on the grass, causing them to activate.

The dinosaur was actually pretty small compared to all the others, only about the size of a human. It was an iguanodont like Iguano and Rocko so it had thumb spike. While its lower half was tan like a lot of the other dinosaurs, its back was a lime-green mixed with yellow-green that made squares of like-green on its back from head to tail. This dinosaur was actually not too far from its originally discovery place. It was a Fukuisaurus.

Once it appeared, the people around it started running away in panic. While it may not be as big as the other sightings, all dinosaurs are monsters according to most people.

 **DK**

"I can't believe Spike brought us all the way to Fukui, then to Kyoto, and then just left us alone." Terry said as they walked across a bridge to find something to do.

"I can. This isn't the first time he's used family outings to do something completely unrelated." Max told him before they heard their Dino Holder's going off. "A dinosaur's appeared." Max gasped.

"Let's be honest here, is this really a shock considering we're in a different location than normal?" Zoe asked.

"Not really when you think about it." Chomp answered.

"We got to get this one, guys." Rex told them. "If it's a new one, than we need to prevent it from being corrupted by Seth."

Everyone shivered as they remembered their encounter with Seth and Torch in Siberia.

 ** _"What you all are about to witness is the start of a glorious, new era! An era of evolved dinosaurs! An era in which I rule! Behold, Fire Scorcher!"_**

 ** _Torch began to glow as a giant ball of fire formed in his mouth. The ball grew until it was almost like a small sun before he fired the ball. The ball slowly flew into the air before it started to descend upon the dinosaurs, the heat and brightness preventing them from escaping. When it looked like they were all about to be hit, Guru charged forward and pushed them all out of the way in time, but was unable to get out of the way himself. The ball made contact with the ground and there was a huge explosion of fire. "Guru!" Everyone cried as they heard the Ampelosaur's roars of pain, along with those of Torch, before both faded into silence._**

"At this point, they're our biggest problems." Terry said once they all finished the flashback.

It was then that Reese called them from the D-Lab. "Hello, kids."

"Hey, Reese, so where did this dinosaur show up?" Max asked.

"It's in Kyoto, right near you." Reese answered.

"Figures." Tank said. "If we're going on a trend from what just happened then it's most likely a Fukuisaurus."

"If it is then you don't want the Alpha Gang to have that one." Guru said as he walked over to the screen. "The Fukuisaurus is the final champion you'll need to find before you all have your own trainers."

"Any more pressure you want to put on us?" Tank asked sarcastically.

"This is the amount of seriousness that all your missions in the future will have." Guru said before Reese hung up.

 **DK**

While the D-Team began their mission, Spike, Dr. Owen, and Patrick were currently watching a geisha dancing while enjoying some treats. "Beautiful! And so elegant!" Dr. Owen cheered. "What talent! Oh, my!" After having one too many beers, the doctor was clearly drunk. "Yah!"

"Dr. Owen, inside voices, please!" Spike reminded him, not wanting himself or his friend to get kicked out for being a disturbance.

"Oh, my bad." Dr. Owen responded, but probably not listening.

 **DK**

"I can't get a hold of my dad." Rex said as he put his phone away. "He must've turned his phone off."

"Yeah, same here." Max said as he put his phone away as well. "That or they lost them."

"You really don't like your dad right now, don't you?" Zoe asked him.

"Let's just say that this little stunt he and Dr. Owen pulled on us brought back some bad memories." Max told her.

"Enough about how annoying your father's can be, we got to look out for that dinosaur." Chomp reminded them.

 **DK**

In an alleyway, a geisha was walking with an elderly woman. The Fukuisaurus was also in the area and noticed something in the geisha's hair, a hairpin. Attracted to the shiny object, the Fukuisaurus quickly ran up to the geisha from behind and gently grabbed the hairpin with his beak.

Despite his stealthiness, the geisha still felt her hairpin get removed and looked to see who did it. "Huh?" Both of them turned around and came face to face with the Fukuisaurus. "Aah!" Both of them screamed as the Fukuisaurus hightailed it out of the alley.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Helga was still torturing the Alpha Gang with extreme education. Currently they were all strapped to electric chairs that would shock them if they answered wrong. "Now pay attention, next problem." Helga said as she stood in front of a chalk board that had the problem '3_2 1 =2'. "What symbol goes in the square, Ed?"

"Uhh." Ed looked at the problem, but couldn't figure out what the equation was. He couldn't even remember his numbers perfectly thanks to all of Helga's abuse. "I think... a plus sign?" He weakly answered.

"Inccorect!" Helga yelled before he was zapped and fried along with Ursula and Zander.

"Hey, Ed's the one who got it wrong!" Ursula yelled at the android. "So why punish all three of us?!"

"As if you knew it!" Ed retorted.

"You will all sink or swim." Helga answered.

"But, Helga, why are you making us do schoolwork in the first place?" Zander asked.

"If you don't learn this, how-how can you move on to first grade." Helga said as her voice started to deepen as she glitched again.

"First grade?!" The trio repeated in fear.

Across from them, Dr.Z watched from his bed with Rod and Laura. "I'm lucky I have a bad back." Dr.Z said. "Maybe I should shatter my spine."

"Maybe we should go study a little ourselves." Rod suggested a she left the room.

"Good idea." Laura agreed as she followed him.

The Alpha Gang shrieked as they were shocked once again, over a precalculus problem. During the commotion, Dr.Z noticed that the map of the world had activated, meaning a dinosaur was released. "What? Ooh. Another one of my beautiful dinosaurs has appeared!"

"Huh?" Rod and Laura stopped when they heard that.

"Dinner time." Helga said to the trio. "Tonight we have poisonous mushrooms und mud sauce with a lovely rocks-and-twigs soup." She said while short-circuiting.

"You call that dinner?! I call that a swamp!" Ursula yelled at her again. Helga didn't respond and went to the kitchen, crashing into the chalkboard in the process.

"Forget about dinner! A dinosaur's appeared!" Dr.Z yelled at the top of his lungs as he enlarged the map.

Ed shook off the soot from the electrocutions and took a closer look at the map. "Hey, I recognize that place on the map. Isn't that Kyoto?"

"That's right, the city famous for its geisha." Zander answered.

Something that immediately got Dr.Z's interest. "What?!" He exclaimed as he leapt onto his feet. "Geisha, you say?"

Something that everyone immediately noticed. "Look, you're standing." Ursula pointed out.

"Huh?" Dr.Z looked down at his feet and saw that he was standing on them with no pain whatsoever. "So I am! It's a miracle!" He cried.

"Can a geisha really make a grown man cry?" Ed asked Zander.

"I guess so." Zander answered. "Considering how many men I see cry over Disney movies, I'm not too surprised."

"Now, let's hit the road!" Dr.Z declared, deciding to go on this mission.

"We'll come with you." Rod said as he and Laura walked back over to them.

"After all, you might need our help with this dinosaur." Laura pointed out.

"Good point, kids." Dr.Z told his grandkids. "Once we get this one, we'll get the remaining cards before finally destroying that D-Team and taking all their dinosaurs!"

"Let's do it, Grandpa!" Rod said before he and Laura went to prepare for the mission.

"Yes, my lovely geisha awaits." Dr.Z said before realizing what he said aloud. "Aah-eh, I mean, my dinosaur is waiting! Hahaha, that's what I meant." He quickly said as he leapt off the bed to get dressed, leaving the Alpha Gang unconvinced at his motivations.

 **DK**

Back in Kyoto, one particular geisha was dancing in front of an instructor to show her skills as a geisha. She had black hair with many hairpins and garnets on it. Her dress was mostly cyan, with the ends yellow. She also had an orange cloth tied around her waist that went behind her like a scarf. Her face was painted white like the other geisha, with red make up by her eyes, and finally she was holding a fan as part of the dance.

She was doing fairly well, until she tripped on one of her legs and fell to the ground. The instructor clapped her hands in annoyance, cutting the music. "Shino! Much to clumsy!" The instructor scolded her.

Shino looked up and the instructor, shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"To preform the traditional dance of the geisha, much elegance and grace is required. Something you lack completely." The instructor told her. "Maybe you should give this up."

"Oh, no." Shino gasped. "No."

"Perhaps you should go home now before you fall again and break something." The instructor told her as she turned around to leave.

"No!" Shino cried, but the instructor was already gone.

A little while later, she was crying in an alleyway when the D-Team walked by and noticed the crying geisha. "Just ignore her." Tank said as she tried walking away, but she was feeling the need to try and help like the others.

"Are you all right?" Max asked as he walked over to her.

"No." Shino said before resuming her sobbing.

"Have you seen a dinosaur by any chance?" Chomp asked from atop Max's head.

"Dinosaur?" Shino asked as she stopped crying a got back on her feet. "Why would you ask that?"

While she was distracted, the Fukuisaurus snuck up from behind and grabbed her hairpin with his beak again. Shino turned around when she felt her hairpin disappear and gasped with the D-Team when they saw the Fukuisaurus.

As the Fukuisaurus backed away, Shino fell to the ground in shock. "Tank was right, it is a Fukuisaurus." Rex identified.

"Then he's the last trainer!" Paris said as she leapt out of the pet carrier she was in and chased after him with the others.

As they chased after the iguanodont, Shino could only blink in confusion at all she just witnessed. "Why would a dinosaur want my hairpin? What am I saying?"

The team ran to the end of the alley and found no sign of the Fukuisaurus. "No trace of him." Terry said before sniffing the air. "Even his scent is gone."

"He's almost ninja-like." Chomp said. "Bet he could beat Dino and the other Deinonychus."

"There's that urge to flatten Chomp again." Dino said at the D-Lab.

"He's defiantly a champion with that stealthiness and speed." Paris said. "But where'd he go?"

They went back to Shino and saw her dusting herself off. "How're you feeling?" Max asked her.

Shino chuckled. "I'm feeling much better now. I'm Shino." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Max, and this is Rex, Zoe, Terry, Chomp, Ace, Tank, Spiny, and Paris." Max introduced himself and his friends. "And we're gonna get your hairpin back."

"We are?" Tank asked before she was bitten on the leg by Ace. "Ow! I mean we are!"

"Oh, that's all right." Shino told them, her mood turning back to depressed.

"What? You mean you don't want it?" Rex asked.

"There is no use. The dinosaur must have sensed that I will not need such things anymore." Shino said.

"What'd you mean, Shino?" Paris asked.

"My teacher just called me clumsy and told me I do not have what it takes to become a geisha." Shino explained.

"Is that why you were crying?" Spiny asked.

Shino nodded before burying her face into her hands and sobbing again. "Oh, what was I thinking, chasing such a crazy dream! I'll never be a geisha!"

Max saw her crying and felt his heart being tugged at. He remembered himself in a similar position before with his 6th grade teachers telling him that he was too stupid to pass his classes. 'Hopeless' is what he remember them calling him when they talked with his parents. He remembered almost giving up if it wasn't for Rex and Zoe, but it still took a while and many hurtful comments before he was able to prove the teachers that he wasn't the hopeless moron they called him. And he was not going to let someone else live though what he did during 6th grade.

"Come on, Shino! Don't let someone else try and take away your dreams!" He urged her. "You've fallen, so you get back up! Prove to them that you have what it takes to be a geisha! I'll get that hairpin back for you myself!"

Shino stopped crying and looked at Max. "Really?"

"Trust us, Shino. When Max says he'll do something, he won't stop till it's done." Zoe said.

 **DK**

After escaping from the D-Team, the Fukuisaurus made his way back to his hideout. He entered the building that was full of shiny objects he's stolen, including Shino's hairpin, and placed it with the rest.

 **DK**

Above a bridge, an Alpha Craft piloted by Rod and Laura flew slowly over the water. "We're coming in to Kyoto now." Rod said as he looked at their coordinates.

"And all of my geisha!" Dr.Z gleefully added before he realized what he said. "Ah, what I mean is, all of my dinosaurs."

"Yeah..." Ed said, obviously not convinced. "According to the scanner, your dinosaur is near the river."

"Excellent! I suggest you three go down and take a closer look!" Dr.Z said as he pulled a rope that conveniently appeared next to him.

"Huh?" The trio said as the floor beneath them opened.

"Bye!" Dr.Z waved as they fell out of the craft.

"A parachute would've been nice!" Ursula yelled at the doctor before they crashed into the river. Hadn't even been a day, and she was already missing his bad back.

 **DK**

Back with the D-Team, Shino had just finished talking with two other geisha's and bowed at them before they walked away. "This is all so strange." She said to the D-Team. "The other geisha have lost hairpins, too."

"Why steal a hairpin?" Ace wondered. He felt like the answer was staring him right in the face, he just couldn't remember it from the hundreds or thousands of books he's read since joining the D-Team.

 **DK**

Rod and Laura continued on flying the craft until they landed it behind some people sitting near the river. "Well, we're here now." Rod said as the windows to the craft opened. "You can go check out the geisha."

"You mean my dinosaur?" Dr.Z incorrectly corrected his grandson before noticing some geisha walking across the bridge. "Ooh! Aha! I think I might see it now!" He exclaimed as he started bouncing after the geisha.

Rod just chuckled at his grandfather's antics before Laura noticed someone else crossing the bridge. "Look!" She pointed to some familiar faces.

"It's the D-Team again." Rod said grimly.

"From the way they're looking around, they must not've found the dinosaur yet." Laura observed.

"Max, why don't you try giving your dad a call one more time?" Chomp suggested as they all looked around for the Fukuisaurus.

 **DK**

"Next time we come, I hope you'll leave some tea and cookies for the rest of us, Dr. Owen!" Spike sternly scolded his drunken friend, who was currently staggering around.

"It's no wonder you're sick." Patrick told him.

"Hmm?" Spike heard his phone ring and pulled it out. "Eh- oh, hello, Max." Spike said as he listened to what Max told him. "What?! There's a dinosaur here in Kyoto?!" Spike exclaimed.

Dr. Owen heard this and the hangover vanished. "Let's go!"

 **DK**

At another part of town, the Fukuisaurus noticed a shining box that had gold decorations. He gently grabbed the top decoration with his beak and ran away again.

Not too far from him, the D-Team waited for Spike and Dr. Owen to show up. "Kids, what kind of dinosaur do we have?" Spike asked as he ran over to them.

"It's a Fukuisaurus." Terry said. "We were chasin' him, but he got away somehow."

"Huh." Spike said at the report. "So we got that right. Fukuisaurus are fast. Guess what, Dr. Owen." He called out to his friend to share the information about their theory, but saw that he had vanished. "Dr. Owen?"

"I've never seen such beauty." Dr. Owen said as he took Shino's hand and started rubbing his face on it.

"So did this girl have her hairpin stolen also, Max?" Spike asked, remembering Max also saying that the Fukuisaurus was stealing hairpins from people.

"Yeah." Max said.

"It's not just hairpins, either." Zoe added. "The mirrors on the street corners and all kinds of other shiny things are missing."

"Hey, Dr. Owen!" Spike called out to his love-strucken friend. "Do you think the Fukuisaurus could be stealing all this stuff?"

Dr. Owen got back onto his feet and started to get serious. "Well now, birds are thought to have descended from dinosaurs, and some birds do like to collect shiny things to put in their nests."

"But what good is a hairpin?" Tank asked.

"Well, human beings aren't the only creatures who know how to appreciate beautiful things." Dr. Owen said as he grabbed Shino's hand again. "Are they, Shino?" Shino giggled in embarrassment. I really hope that she isn't underage.

"One hairpin wouldn't be enough, but a whole nest full of shiny objects would attract a female." Ace finally remembered what he read. "That must be what he's trying to do!"

"Get shiny thingys." Spiny mumbled as he wrote that down.

"Then I guess we'd better hurry and find him before he gets into some serious mischief." Paris said.

"Yes, that's a good point." Chomp agreed.

What they didn't know was that the Alpha Gang was hiding behind a statute and listening in on their conversation. "So, it likes beautiful things." Ursula said as they slowly emerged from their hiding spot.

"So do I, but I like 'em barbecued medium-rare." Ed said.

"And with a side of fries." Zander added.

"If it's beauty that it's looking for, what better lure could there be than yours truly?" Ursula asked rhetorically.

"A large mirror?" Ed suggested.

"Silver teaspoons?" Zander added.

"Oh, never mind." Ursula said as she slammed their heads together. "Here's the plan."

 **DK**

The D-Team walked by a small creek in search of the Fukuisaurus when they came across a sight that disgusted nearly all of them. Except Dr. Owen, who gasped when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that my darling Ursula?" Ursula was currently dressed up as a geisha while Zander held an umbrella with the Alpha Gang on it above her, looking ashamed with Ed.

"Oh, boy. The old lady." Max sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not an old lady, I'm a beautiful geisha!" Ursula yelled at him.

"An old geisha." Spiny commented, earning a head bump from Terry.

"I'm not old in any way! Get it right!" Ursula screamed as Zander and Ed pulled her back.

"Okay." They both sighed, getting tired of this constant trend.

"My dear Ursula a geisha?" Dr. Owen repeated what he was told as tears of joy came out of his eyes. "Woo-hoo!" He cheered as he ran to hug her.

"Be careful, Doctor! She could bite and have rabies!" Patrick warned him. Rex just looked away in embarrassment while Tank patted his shoulder in comfort.

"That's great, just what we don't need!" Zoe said angrily.

"Yeah, and why is she dressed up like that?" Max asked as the geisha wannabe ran for her life.

"Ursula, my love, come back!" Dr. Owen cried out as he chased after her.

"Leave me alone!" Ursula yelled at him as they passed a truck with neon lights.

"Wait, my love!"

"That's actually what we do need." Zoe said as they watched the chase.

What none of them did notice was the Fukuisaurus appear next to the truck and start grabbing the lights, multiple this time.

 **DK**

Ursula climbed several flights of stairs as she tried to escape from Dr. Owen. "My little dove, I understand that you want me to earn your love, so can't we sit down together and discuss our future as man and wife?" Dr. Owen asked as he chased her.

From behind them, Zander and Ed struggled to keep up. "Ursula's plan to use her beauty lured in a monster, all right, only it wasn't a dinosaur." Ed commented.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Ursula yelled at the crazed doctor.

"Because I love you!" Dr. Owen responded.

"Señor, we have to go!" Patrick called out to his boss. "There's a dinosaur on the loose!"

Ursula continued on running until the Fukuisaurus came right into her path. The greeenette screamed as she fell to the ground and crawls away backwards from the dinosaur. "Stay away from my Ursula, you big oaf!" Dr. Owen ordered the Fukuisaurus as he stood protectively in front of Ursula. The Fukuisaurus responded by roaring at him. Dr. Owen looked at where the Fukuisaur's attention was and noticed that it wasn't on him or Ursula, but rather the hairpins that Ursula had as part of her costume.

Thinking fast, he grabbed one of the hairpins and chugged it into the air, above the Fukuisaurus. The iguanodont saw the shiny object fly above it and started to chase after it to add to his growing nest. "So he is attracted to shiny objects." Dr. Owen realized.

"Don't let it get away!" Ursula yelled at her teammates as she saw the Fukuisaurus run away.

Zander and Ed quickly appeared in front of her and Zander pulled out his scanner. "All right, I'll summon Maximus to go after it!"

 **"ALPHA SLASH! STRIKE 'EM OUT, TRICERATOPS!"**

Once she appeared, Maximus started chasing after the Fukuisaurus. At that movement, the D-Team was finally able to catch up with them. "After her!" Rex said.

"We can't let the Alpha Gang beat us to him!" Max exclaimed

Spike and Shino were bringing up the rear due to either their outfits or being out of shape. Spike then noticed something that should help one of them; a rickshaw. "Oh! Hey, Shino, come on over here! I'll give you a ride!"

"Oh, thank you!" Shino accepted the offer, tired from all the running.

 **DK**

Maximus continued on chasing the Fukuisaurus to the top of a building that looked like it was still being constructed. Many people moved out of the way from the chase to avoid getting trampled by the Triceratops. "Okay, this is getting old." Deciding she's had enough, Maximus slammed her tail on the floor and caused the floor to split. The floor cracked right above the Fukuisaurus and he fell into the crack, like if someone used Earthquake on him. "Perfect, I've got you know." Maximus said as she got ready for the finishing blow.

Unfortunately for her, the D-Team arrived. "Fukuisaurus is trapped!" Paris exclaimed in horror.

"I can fix that!" Ace assured her as he was recalled.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HER AWAY!"**

Ace landed in front of Maximus, facing away from her, and kicked her with his feet as he did a back flip. "Aah!" Zander screamed in horror from Ace's skills.

The Fukuisaurus silently thanked Ace before he lowered himself down the crack and leapt from poll to poll before landing on ground level and running away. "Wow! I wonder where he's off to know?" Paris wondered, still surprised by the Fukuisaur's skills.

"He must have a nest where he hides things." Spike said.

"Then Terry and I will go and try to find it!" Max declared.

"Okay! We'll take care of things here with Maximus." Rex said as they left.

"Leave me alone, I've got a job to do!" Maximus yelled at Ace as she got back up and tried to go after the Fukuisaurus.

"I have a job too, stopping you." Ace responded as he kicked her to the ground and started repeatedly jumping on her.

"That's the way, Ace!" Tank cheered.

 **DK**

"Faster!" Ursula ordered Ed, who was carrying her on a rickshaw away from Dr. Owen who was doing the same with Patrick.

"Ursula, stop, why are you running away?!" Dr. Owen asked.

"I can't go much more!" Ed told her, feeling like his chest was going to burst like a ballon.

"Oh, quit your complaining!" Ursula yelled at him as she pelted his head with her fists. "There's a dinosaur in front of us and a nutjob behind us! You do the math!"

"It would help if you weren't so heavy." Ed said as he stopped in a courtyard to catch his breath, earning a head bashing from Ursula.

Patrick stopped right next to him to catch his breath as well. "Doctor, why are you still chasing the lady and not the dinosaur?"

"Oh, well, actually, I, uh..." Dr. Owen struggled to figure out the right words before they heard screaming in front of them.

"Huh?" Looking in front of them, they saw the Fukuisaurus dead ahead. "Look! The Fukuisaurus is right in front of us!" Ursula noticed.

"So you can see, there was a method to my madness after all, right?" Dr. Owen said to Ursula as he inched closer to her.

"Say what?" Patrick asked as Ursula punched the doctor away from her.

"Ed, catch that dinosaur!" She ordered the fat man.

"I'll try!"

 **"ALPHA SLASH! CLOBBER THEM, STEGOSAURUS!"**

Once Armatus appeared, the two dinosaurs started staring each other down, giving the D-Team time to catch up, along with Rod and Laura on their scooters. "Take this!" Armatus yelled at the Fukuisaurus as he swung his tail at him. The Fukuisaurus responded by leaping into the air, dodging the attack, and slamming onto Armatus' back. The Stegosaurus rolled on his back before he came to a stop. "A little help, please?" Armatus asked Ed.

"Don't worry, buddy! I've got you! Spectral Stinger!"

Crystals formed in Armatus' back and gave him the support he needed to flip himself back onto his feet. "Look out!" Paris warned the Fukuisaurus.

The Fukuisaurus saw this and glowed green as he prepared his attack. A energy ball of plants formed in his mouth before he fired the attack. "Ed! It's using Emerald Garden!" Ursula warned him as she noticed the attack. "So watch it!"

The ball landed right on top of Armatus and began to do its work. All around the Stegosaurus, plants started to grow around him, and Armatus was struggling to stay on his feet. "Aw, that move is sucking all of Armatus' energy out!" Ed yelled in frustration.

The energy that the attack stole went back to the Fukuisaurus and he gained more energy. Shino saw the attack and was immediately entranced by the Fukuisaur's skills. "Oh, my! What a graceful way of moving! That dinosaur could probably teach me more about the elegance of being a geisha."

Armatus collapsed to the ground and returned to his card, his energy depleted. The Fukuisaurus saw this opening, grabbed his hairpin, and went back to his hiding spot. "There he goes, running of again!" Terry said in frustration.

"Back to his secret hideaway." Chomp added.

"Based on what we've learned about the habits of this Fukuisaurus-" Spike started before Dr. Owen cut him off and hopped into the rickshaw with Shino.

"He would no doubt have made his nest in the brightest, shiniest place in town." Dr. Owen finished.

"Oh!" Shino realized where he might have wondered off to. "The shiniest place in all of Kyoto is... is..."

"Golden Pavilion!" Everyone realized.

"You heard 'em, Golden Pavilion!" Ursula yelled at Ed, who picked up Armatus' card. "Go!"

"I'm so tired." Ed quietly cried as he began pulling Ursula to the possible hideout.

"Come on, let's go, Laura." Rod said. After watching that battle, he's figured out a plan to take out the Fukuisaurus.

"Okay!" Laura replied as they flew to Golden Pavilion.

 **DK**

It turns out that Dr. Owen's guess was correct. Using the lake in front of the pavilion, the Fukuisaurus swam to his home and entered the building where the pile of the things he stole was still there. He placed the hairpin with the others and decided to take a nap before going after more items.

What he didn't know was the D-Team was spying on him from a bridge that was in front of one of the openings. "Well, this is his secret hiding place, all right." Terry said as he sniffed to make sure that it was the Fukuisaurus they saw in the opening.

"Perfect. We'll go inside and look for Shino's hairpin." Max said as he grabbed Terry and ran to the opening.

"Be careful, Max!" Spike warned him.

"I will!" Max responded. He silently crept up to the opening when he was close to it and peeked his head inside and saw an almost blinding pile of shiny things. "Whoa, Fukuisaurus keeps his room even messier than I do." Max whispered as he placed his dinosaurs on the floor. When he did, the entire building began to shake. "Whoa!" The team yelped as they tried to keep their footing. Max fell to the ground and his face landed right in front of a turtle hairpin that he remembered Shino describing as her own. "Haha! Here it is!" He smiled as he grabbed it before feeling a powerful shake.

This shaking was not because of an earthquake, but because of Maximus shaking the whole building, having finally been able to escape Ace and find the Fukuisaurus. "'Gasp.' Good job, Maximus." Zander panted as he was finally able to catch up with her.

"Max needs help!" Rex said as Ace stopped by the rest of the team and he and Tank leapt off. "Ace, go!"

Ace was about to leap in and help, but stopped when he realized that the only way to get there in time was by crossing the lake. "I can't." He told the blonde.

"Ace, I thought we got you over your fear of water!" Tank yelled at him in frustration.

"And you did! But I still can't swim that fast without the fear of possibly drowning due to lack of energy!" Ace retorted. "And I can't make it there in time using any other path."

"Tear it down if you have to, Maximus!" Zander told her, seeing that shoving it was getting them nowhere.

Max and his dinos tried to escape, but they took a wrong turn and ended up in the same side of the building that Maximus was attack. "Wah!" They screamed as they ran away from Maximus, who was preparing a charge attack.

But she was unable to initiate it before the Fukuisaurus spun right into her and caused her to fall to the ground while he flipped back. With his opponent down, the Fukuisaurus wasted no time in charging up another Emerald Garden and firing it at the downed Triceratops. The attack landed a direct hit, and the Fukuisaurus got back the energy he used to steal all these objects. "That attack is broken." Maximus said as she collapsed her head and returned to her card.

"Not again!" Zander exclaimed.

"Zander!" Ursula yelled as Ed pulled up behind him. "Can't you do anything right?!"

With Maximus out of the way, Max and his team were able to return to the rest of the group without any trouble. "Shino, look, I found your hairpin." Max said as he handed the geisha her hairpin.

Shino smiled as she accepted her hairpin before noticing something behind Max. She gasped when she saw who it was, confusing Max. "Huh?" Turning around, he came face to face with the Fukuisaurus. "Agh! Back off! That pin belongs to Shino!"

"It's all right." Shino assured him as she walked up to the dinosaur.

"Huh?" Max was confused by her actions. He recalled her thinking she didn't deserve the hairpin, but he knew that she still wanted it back.

"I'd like him to have it." Shino said as she handed the pin to the Fukuisaurus, who took it in his beak. "Oh, yes, it suits you." She giggled as the Fukuisaurus almost looked like he was trying it on like an outfit.

"Are you sure?" Max asked her.

"Yes, I am." Shino replied. "Thank you, Max." But the mood changed when they all felt the ground shake. "Oh!"

Turning around, the Fukuisaurus saw Brontikens appear, his head sticking out of the trees. "We're here for the Fukuisaurus card!" Rod said as he and Laura stopped their scooters. "Spectral Destroy!"

As Brontikens charged his attack, the Fukuisaurus tossed the hairpin to Shino and charged his own. Unfortunately, Brontikens was faster and fired his move at the Fukuisaurus before it could activate Emerald Garden completely. When the blinding light died down, purple and green colored leaves fell to the ground along with the Fukuisaur's cards. The card landed at Shino's feet and she picked it up. "He saved my life, and he didn't even know me." Shino whispered to herself as she looked at the card.

"Hand over that card if you know what's good for ya!" Rod threatened.

"I'd have to have to make things more difficult then they'd need be." Brontikens added as he slowly walked towards her.

Shino started to panic as she backed away from the advancing Apatosaurus. "Nice try!" Rex said as he and Max leapt in front of Shino to protect her. "But you're not getting it!"

"This card's ours!" Max added before recalling Chomp.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

"Biting Wind!" Rex activated the Move Card before Chomp was even on the field. Ace roared as wind formed around him and fired blades at Brontikens, creating a cloud of dust that blocked his view.

"Ultimate Thunder!" Lightning started striking the ground to form a path before one landed directly on Brontikens. His tail glowed like a rocket engine, his eyes lighting up like a car, and Chomp started sliding towards his opponent before he made contact with Brontikens. The force of the attack caused Brontikens to get knocked back, rolling like a tumbleweed and knocking over several trees, before he was carded.

"Uh, lets go!" Laura quickly said, surprised how fast the battle ended.

"Y-yeah!" Rod agreed as they quickly flew to get Brontikens.

"You'll pay for this, you horrid half-pints!" Ursula yelled at them as the rickshaw briefly stopped in front of them before they joined Rod and Laura in their retreat.

"I don't quite understand." Shino broke the silence. "The dinosaur gave me back my hairpin."

"So maybe it's a sign that you should keep on working toward your dream." Max told her. "What'd ya think?"

Shino was quiet for a bit as she processed Max's words, both from now and before. "You know, I think you're right!"

 **DK**

Later that night, after a few hours of practice with Kui the Fukuisaurus, Shino attempted to impress her instructor once again. She did the same moves as last time before getting to the part where she tripped. She carefully timed her steps and was able to pull off the last bit flawlessly. Her instructor clapped at the results, this time with joy. "Shino, you've done it! You finally demonstrate the grace and elegance of a true geisha!"

"I owe it all to Max." Shino said, looking at her audience.

"Oh." Max chuckled at the embarrassment, blushing and making Zoe get a little peeved.

"Ahem." Kui snorted from his hiding place to remind Shino that he was watching, too. "I think I also played a big part in this. Probably more than him."

"Yeah, that's defiantly true." Zoe said, slightly less annoyed.

"Hmph!" Max huffed in embarrassment, still thinking he gets most of the credit. "Well, all that matters is that you're following your dream."

"Yes, thank you." Shino smiled, getting her own blush.

"Help them when they're at their lowest point." Spiny wrote down.

Dr. Owen quickly appeared in front of her and took her hands. "And you'll become a geisha one day!"

"You better hope my dad doesn't ask you to marry him." Rex warned her, being both serious and not.

"And if he does, just say no." Patrick added. "Pretty sure you're both not at the right time age yet." With that joke, everyone started laughing, including Dr. Owen and Shino.

 **DK**

As always, things were not cheerful for the Alpha Gang. As they started their trip, Ed realized that they were a person short. "Hey, we left Dr.Z behind." He pointed out.

"Turn this thing around and get him!" Ursula ordered before the craft quickly went back to where it took off.

 **DK**

"This is terrible." Dr.Z sadly said as he walked through an alleyway, snow starting to fall. "Left behind here in Kyoto, with no dinosaur and not even a single geisha to comfort me!" He cried.

"Are you all right?" A female voice asked. "You seem upset, sir."

"Huh?" Stopping his crying, Dr.Z looked up to see a geisha standing in front of him.

"Can I help?" The geisha asked.

"Aah!" Dr.Z gasped at the beautiful sight before him. His excitement grew as the geisha slowly began to turn around. "A geisha!"

The geisha fully turned around to reveal herself to actually be Ursula in a new geisha outfit, giggling as she revealed herself to her boss.

Dr.Z looked at the makeup and only thought of one thing. "Aah! It's a geisha clown!" He screamed as he ran away.

"Huh?" Ursula pulled out a mirror and realized what a terrible job her partners did on her makeup. "Aah! How did they mess this one up, but not the first?!"

"I hate clowns! Help me, this I horrible!" Dr.Z screamed as he ran for his life.

"Dr.Z, come back! It's me; Urusla!" The greenette tried to call out to her boss, but he didn't listen and leapt into the air to escape her.

As they ran pass the building the D-Team were at, the dinosaurs opened the door and saw the snow falling on the ground. "What's this white stuff?" Spiny asked as he looked around.

"I'm pretty sure this is snow." Chomp answered, noticing the resemblance to Siberia.

"It is." Ace confirmed. "I remember it falling on our island during the winter."

"Hey, didn't Rex and the others say there was something big that came only once a year at winter?" Tank asked.

"I remember!" Spiny said, getting really excited. "Christmas!"

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Spike: Christmas time! My favorite time of the year!**

 **Dr.Z: I know what you two want. You want another mission**

 **Aki: I thought Rod and Laura could spend their Christmas with us**

 **Dr.Z: It's my dear, old Megalosaurus!**

 **Spiny: Let's get this party started!**

A/N: Posting this chapter from Disney World. Been having a blast here, espically at Animal Kingdom with Flight of Passage, DINOSAUR, the various treks, and Kilimanjaro Safaris. I've already been there twice and are going again tomorrow so I can see the elephants again. If you couldn't tell that's my favorite park.

Now that you all know I've been having fun here, let's get onto talking about the chapter. Really, this one doesn't have too much interesting backstory. Max's troubling past came from my College Success Skills class I took over the summer, and I think it helps explain why he's so set on helping Shino without making it a bad love triangle.

And as for Spiny, I think you could figure out what he's writing about. If not, wait till after next chapter, or the one after that. Point is, it'll be addressed soon.

Before I leave I should tell you all this, the reason for me posting this chapter so quickly was due to the fact that I'm going on the Disney Cruise as well. For those of you that don't know, cruise ships don't really have good internet, so I have to keep my phone on airplane mode to prevent my familiar from getting completely screwed by my idiocy and can't use cellular. If we're lucky I'll have a network to go off of, but I doubt it, so I'll be without internet for 7 days, which would probably kill a lot of people. Don't worry, I'll be gone from the 4th to the 10th and I'll be back pretty early on the 11th.

See you all then!


	47. Santa Saurus

Santa Saurus

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **"Song Lyrics"**

 **DK**

A cheerful atmosphere filled Sanjo City as the snow continued to fall. Decorations were placed and lights were hung as they approached one of the most popular times of the year; Christmas.

And no place was this more apparent than the Taylor Household. "It's Christmas time! My favorite time of the year!" Spike cheered as he worked on a small tree in their living room. "Merry Christmas, everyone! Hmm, hmm, hmm! I can hardly wait to see what Santa Claus will bring me this year!"

From the sidelines, Chomp, Ace, Tank, Terry were chasing each other around for fun. "Isn't he a little old for Santa?" Terry asked.

"Well, he's supposed to give presents to children." Ace answered. "But I think Dr. Taylor's childish enough to count."

"Well, I don't know about Santa." Aki said as she spun out of the kitchen with a bowl and mixer. "But you can sure count on me bringing you a delicious Christmas dinner."

Spike smiled as he slid over to Aki, covered in dressing from the tree. "It couldn't be any worse than that Thanksgiving turkey you burned up." He joked.

"I think I still have some soot in my throat." Terry grumbled, remembering the failed Thanksgiving all to well.

The two adults didn't hear him and starting humming Jingle Bells. "La, la, la! La, la, la! La, la, la, la, la!"

From the hallway, Max and Rex watched his parents dance from a freak in the door before Max closed it and sighed. "Here we go again. It's that time of the year when my mom and dad start acting like a couple of little kids."

"What's so bad about that?" Rex asked him. "It is Christmas."

"That's right!" The boys turned around to see Zoe dressed in a Santa outfit while her dinosaurs had on reindeer antlers. "And Christmas is the time for fun, so I suggest you start having some!"

"Or things get bloody!" Spiny threatened before laughing maniacally.

"Whatever." Max rolled his eyes, not at all intimidated by the Spinosaur's threats.

"Now don't be such a Scrooge!" Zoe told them as she got in their faces. "You guys need to dress up, too, and get into the holiday spirit!"

"What'd you expect us to do, put on reindeer antlers or something?" Max asked as they backed away from the peeved pinkette.

All the commotion got Aki's attention and she opened the door to see who it was, causing Max and Rex to stumble into the room. "Aah!"

"Hi, Zoe." Aki greeted her.

"Merry Christmas!" Zoe responded.

"Oh, what adorable little Christmas outfits." Aki gushed as she looked at what Zoe and her dinos were wearing.

"I agree with that." Chomp said as he and the other dinosaurs walked over to them, causing Paris to blush so furiously her face looked yellow.

"See? Now that's what I'm talking about." Zoe told the boys, smiling smugly.

"Get a room." Tank muttered as she rolled her eyes at the romance.

"Get room." Spiny mentally wrote down before thinking. "Does it count if I share that room with other females?"

"Hey, that gives me an idea." Spike said as he walked over and noticed Team Zoe's outfits. "Why not have the whole family dress up for the holidays?"

Max, Rex, Tank, Ace, and Terry, cringed at the thought while Chomp seemed to be fine with it, mainly since he could wear the same thing as Paris. "Yes! That's the spirit!" Zoe cheered. "We'll have ourselves a Christmas holiday costume party!"

"Holiday party!" Spike and Aki cheered.

"Looks like I'll be wearing those reindeer antlers after all." Max groaned, knowing there's no escaping the humiliation.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." Rex quickly said as the tried to make an escape before Max grabbed his shoulder.

"If I'm doing this then you're suffering with me." Max told him, making Rex groan as well.

 **DK**

"Left! No, right! No, my right!" Utah directed the Pteranodons as they carried an important object.

"I can't tell my lefts and rights!" Jet yelled at Utah.

"Aren't you supposed to be an ace flier?" Marlin asked as he and some other dinosaurs watched.

"It's not so easy to tell where you are when you're not in a fight!" The Pteranodon retorted, making the others confused. "Hang on! I think we got it!" He and his partners flew up a little more before the tree they were moving landed right in the hole that was dug by Guru and the other sauropods. "Tree in place, ma'am!" Jet saluted as the trio of Pteranodons let go of the ropes.

"Perfect. Everything's going along smoothly." Utah said as she looked back at her book.

"What's going on?" Pawpaw asked as he joined up with the other dinosaurs.

"They're putting up a Christmas tree, kid." Marlin told him as he resumed eating the bass he had.

"Christmas tree?" Pawpaw repeated as he looked at the tree. "But it looks like a normal conifer tree."

"That's because we haven't decorated it yet." Utah said as she closed her book and walked back to the tree. "Okay, Decoration Squad, go!"

With bursts of wind, Ally used her Mayfly attack to splatter paint all over the tree. At the same time, Gertie and Charles worked on putting different ornaments on the top part of the tree while Thorn and Lucky did the same for the lower half. Pawpaw watched as they decorated the tree and was still confused. "Why are you messing up that tree?"

"We're not messing it up, we're decorating it." Ally corrected as she grabbed another brush before using Mayfly again.

"Pawpaw does have a point, why are we decorating this tree?" Iguano asked.

"Why?" Utah was shocked they still didn't understand. "To celebrate Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"Utah, calm down." Guru told her as he walked over with the Deinonychus.

"No need to go all perfectionist on us." Dino assured her. "Doing it by the book always ends badly."

"This isn't a ninja fight." Sue pointed out.

"The rules still apply, dumbo." Danno mocked her sister.

"Dumbo?!" Sue repeated before she growled and started having another sisterly fight with Danno, rolling all around the lab.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Teddy quickly ran over and gently pulled the two of them apart from each other with his claws before they seriously hurt themselves. "Girls, it's Christmas. This isn't the time for fighting." He reminded them.

"The whimp's got a point." Diamond said. "Just chill."

"Okay." Rocko spoke up. "I think you dudes and dudettes need to tell us now what the heck this Christmas is."

"I remember hearing that it was about this Jebus guy's birth." Delta said.

"It's more than that." Utah told him. "It's a time of coming together and celebrating."

"And getting free stuff from an old, fat guy!" Ally added.

This got everyone's attention. "You serious?!" Coal asked as she and several others walked over to learn more.

"Yeah, apparently this Sandy Claws breaks into your house on Christmas Eve-"

"Guys, we have a schedule to keep if we want this celebration to happen tonight!" Utah tried to remind them, but everyone else was too distracted by the tales of Christmas. "All right, I guess I could use a break." She said before drinking some hot coco Reese left for her.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Like always, the mood at Zeta Point was the exact opposite of the one the D-Team was experiencing. When they learned it was Christmas Eve, Rod and Laura locked themselves in their room, turned off the lights, and pulled up the video of them saying goodbye to their parents.

"Come on, Laura." Rod said in the video.

"OK! Bye, Mommy and Daddy!" Laura waved to their parents, standing in the doorway of their house.

"You two behave yourselves at Grandpa's." Their father told them.

"Have a good time, kids." Their mother said. "We'll see you both tonight."

"OK! See you later! Ha ha!" Laura laughed as she ran over to where her brother was standing

The screen then changed to show a hatch opening up in an enormous aircraft. As they went though the loading dock, the camera turned back to show their parents waving. "Goodbye, kids!" And the video ended.

Once it did, Rod pulled out the remote and replayed the video. As they rewatched the video for possibly the hundredth time, tears started to form in their eyes and slide down their cheeks. With no way of contacting their parents, this was the only way they'd be able to see them this Christmas.

 **DK**

In the dining room, Helga dragged the A-Team by their collars, the trio being thrown around like balloons, before she tossed them all at the table with bowls of food already waiting for them. Dr.Z was already at the table eating some instant noodles. "Eat up!" Helga ordered them. "There will be no skipping of meals in this household of mine!" Her voice malfunctioning again before she wobbled into the kitchen. "For dinner, we have motor oil stew!" She announced as she threw random foods into a boiling pot.

The trio tensed and whimpered as they could already taste death. "Aren't you going to do something about Helga?" Ursula asked Dr.Z. "Even if we survive her throwing us around, she's gonna kill us with her cooking! Yes?"

Dr.Z looked up from his noodles and didn't look the least bit terrified. "Nonsense. She may have a few blown fuses and crossed some wires when she broke, but she's harmless." He assured her.

"Now she's going after the produce!" Ed exclaimed as he watched her cook.

"Yesterday I saw her head spin completely around." Zander added. "I'm positive it shouldn't do that."

"She may have taken a few too many volts and cracks to the brain, but she's a devoted servant and would never hurt us." Dr.Z assured them again before looking up at Helga. "Isn't that right, Helga?" His tone betraying him.

Helga turned around and looked at the doctor questionably. "Who are you?"

Dr.Z was shocked his own creation didn't recognize him. "Helga! I'm the one who first jump-started your heart!"

Rod and Laura entered the room and Helga noticed them. "Und who are you kids?"

"Your boss." Rod quickly answered. "Get back to the kitchen and make chocolate cake." He might as well try to have some fun this Christmas.

"Yes, Boss." Helga replied.

This gave Ursula and the others an idea. "And I'm a 21-year-old super model who would like something low carb." Ursula said.

"And I'm her nutritionist." Zander added.

"President of the United States." Ed announced.

But Helga wasn't fooled and shoved a melon down Ursula's throat. "Here's something low carb for you, Ursula!" She then shoved a cabbage down Zander. "Here's some nutrition for you, Zander!" And ended with forcing Ed to drink her soup. "Und you, Ed, couldn't be in charge of tying your shoes!" She then left while the Alpha Gang still had food stuck in their mouths.

"Well, apparently we're very memorable." Ursula muffled through the melon.

Dr.Z groaned at the failures he calls minions before turning to Rod and Laura. "Hmm? Are you kids hungry?"

"Um, well..." Rod started to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Actually we were wondering about Christmas." Laura told him.

"It's probably no use." Rod told both her and himself, Laura nodded in sadness, agreeing with what he said. "Never mind, Grandpa." He said before they started walking away.

"I know what you two really want." Dr.Z told them. "You want to go out on another mission, don't you?"

"A mission?" Laura asked as they stopped and looked at their grandpa.

"I need someone to get all the dinosaur cards, or at least most of them, back from that wretched D-Team to even the playing field, and a couple of kids would be the perfect undercover agents to send. Right?" He explained.

"That's right!" Ursula agreed as she and her colleagues spit out their food and gleefully stood up with their hands in their air like their were waiting to be called on by a teacher. "Ed and Zander and I are just the undercover kids that you need. A cute young girl and her two little friends!"

Dr.Z was not amused by this poor attempt at a joke. "You can forget it!" He yelled at them. "You three had your chances and messed up every time, which caused this whole mission in the first place!" The trio shrunk from their boss's scolding and looked down in defeat as he turned to his grandkids. "Laura and Rod, you go and take Brontikens and the others with you, okay?"

Rod and Laura beamed in excitement. This might be their chance to return home after all. "Thanks, Grandpa!" Rod beamed.

"You can count on us." Laura said.

 **DK**

About a half hour later, the kids were flying over the snowy Sanjo City. "Look at all the snow." Rod observed. After being in the South Pacific for over a year, it was still a little shocking to see snow.

"It sure feels like Christmas here, doesn't it?" Laura asked as she looked down at the city. "Wow! Look at that great big Santa down there."

"Big deal." Rod told her, staying focused on the mission. "It's just a big statue."

"You normally love looking at Christmas decorations." Laura reminded her brother.

"In case you've forgotten, we're not here for fun. We're here for a mission."

 **DK**

Back at Max's house, the dinosaurs all had on little reindeer antlers like Paris and Spiny. "Why do I have to be Rudolph?" Terry asked as he scratched the red nose that was put on him.

"Why are you complaining about being the most famous of the reindeer?" Chomp asked.

"Because this red nose itches." Terry replied as he continued scratching it.

On the table, Aki brought out a large box of costumes and started pulling them out to see what which ones were best fit with Spike. "Mom, where'd you get all these costumes from?" Max asked her.

"They're from my college days." Aki answered. "I used to be in the theater department. Now I'm glad I kept them all." She said before noticing an outfit fit for her husband. "Hey, how about something like this, honey?"

She handed the outfit to Spike and he looked it over. "Ooh, it's a Robin Hood outfit. I used to pretend I was Robin Hood all the time when I was a boy. This one is all mine!" He exclaimed as he hugged the costume.

"This one here is for Max." Aki said as she pulled out a snowman outfit before noticing one for Rex. "And look at this, Rex. This one is perfect." She said as she pulled out a pirate costume.

"Are you really gonna make us wear those things?" Max asked her, already knowing the answer.

"At least mine's not as embarrassing as I thought I'd be." Rex said, shivering as he imagined himself in an elf costume or something similar.

"Well, mine is." Max told him before getting up. "I think I'll pass."

"No way!" Zoe said as she blocked his exit.

"It's only for Christmas Eve, Max." Aki said as she handed him and Rex their outfits.

"As long as I don't have to go singing pirate songs or talking like a pirate, I'll be good." Rex said as he took the outfit.

"Fine." Max grumbled as he took the outfit. "But how come I have to be the snowman?"

What none of them realized was that Rod and Laura were watching from behind a shrub and listening in through the screen door on the patio. While they watched, the two of them felt their hearts being tugged. "Excuse me, ma'am, but which way to Sherwood Forest?" Spike asked Aki once he got into the outfit.

"What a handsome Robin Hood." Aki smiled.

"Beware, ne'er-do-wells!"

"They're having so much fun." Laura smiled at the sight of the family and friends together.

Rod grunted in frustration. "We'll put a stop to that." He declared.

"Huh?" Laura asked, still confused by his behavior as of late.

"As soon as they leave the house, we'll break in and steal back the dinosaur cards." Rod explained his plan.

"Sort of like Santa Claus in reverse." Laura realized.

What neither of them knew was that none of the other dinosaurs were in the house. They were all at the D-Lab, continuing preparations for the holiday party. "How's the food coming along?" Kui asked as he walked over to the kitchen where Sweet Tooth, Francine, and Comet were working on the food for the banquet.

"We has a few setbacks, but everything else is going perfectly." Francine said as she carried a tray of dinosaur sized cookies to the buffet table.

"What kind of setbacks?" The Fukuisaurus asked.

"Let's just say that someone can't seem to wait like everyone else." Sweet Tooth said as she looked behind herself and growled.

"Was it Ally?" Kui asked, knowing the Allosaur's love for ham.

"No, she's working on something else in secret." Francine answered. "Something involving missiles."

"Then who's causing the setbacks?" Kui wondered as he looked to see who Sweet Tooth was glaring at. What he saw was Sushi being pinned to the wall by Comet.

"Just one more bite, please!" Sushi begged as she hungrily eyed all the sushi and other seafood on the table.

"You already made us have to replace that seafood once!" Comet reminded her as he struggled to keep the Suchomimus against the wall with her constantly bitting and scratching his frill. "Does anyone have a tranquilizer?"

Back inside the Taylor Household, Aki looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "Oh, wow, it's time for me to go pick up the Christmas cake!" She said as she put on her winter coat. "I got it from the best bakery in town. You have to put your order in a month ahead of time."

She left and started walking down the steps that lead to their front door before arriving at the street and heading to the bakery. Rod and Laura appeared behind her and followed her from a distance. They continued on following her until she arrived at the bakery and hid behind a wall as she got her cake

"So, we're gonna capture Max's mom?" Laura asked Rod, assuming that was his plan.

"No, we're not gonna capture her, we're just gonna distract her, and then you have to try and keep her from going back home for a little while." Rod told her. "Then I'll lure Max and the others out of the house and sneak back in and get the cards."

"Yeah, but-"

"What's the matter with you, Laura?" Rod asked his sister, getting annoyed with her. "All we're doing is getting back the dinosaur cards that Grandpa, Spectre, and Dr. Ancient created and returning them to where they belong!"

"Yeah, but it feels wrong." Laura admitted.

"So I guess you're saying that you don't wanna go back to Mom and Dad?" Rod asked her, almost looking a little shocked.

"No, of course I do. I want that more than anything." Laura said as she looked down at the ground.

"Then let's do what we have to do." Rod said before looking ahead of the wall and seeing Aki walking out of the bakery. "Come on. There she is now." With the snap of a finger, an Alpha Scooted appeared next to them and they hopped on.

Aki hummed as she walked home, oblivious to being followed. Rod and Laura quietly stalked her for a bit before Rod cranked up the speed and zoomed right past her, grabbing the cake in the process. "My cake!" Aki gasped as she saw the cake disappear from her hands in seconds. "Stop, thief!" She called out as she chased after them, not knowing it was two kids. "Please don't take my cake! Come back with that box!" She begged. She continued chasing them until she lost sight of them near an Japanese arch. "This is terrible!" She panted, almost about to cry from losing the cake she promised her family.

"Lose something?" Looking at one of the poles of the arch, she saw Rod and Laura emerge with the cake.

"Oh, there you are." Aki sighed in relief, seeing as she was able to find her cake.

"If you want your stupid cake back, you'll have to come over here and get it." Rod told her, putting on a snotty brat tone.

What they didn't expect was for Aki to walk over to them without any fear. "My, my." She said to them, smiling. "Wow. You must want cake pretty badly to act this way."

"Uh, well, that's not-" Rod struggled to find the words to say. Obviously this wasn't going as planned.

"You've probably heard how delicious that bakery's cakes are, and when you saw it, you couldn't help yourselves! I barely got one myself even though I put the order in a whole month ago, so I can't blame you two for wanting one, too!"

Rod and Laura just looked at each other blankly. Clearly this woman wasn't like the rest of the D-Team. "Yeah, I guess so." Rod replied

"I have an idea. Come home with me, and you can share it with my family." Aki suggested.

"Well, yeah I guess that's okay." Rod answered. This would make the mission harder since the D-Team would now know what they're trying to do, but saying no would make Aki suspicious and she might call the cops on them.

After giving Aki back the cake, the three of them started walking back to her place. "So, you're Rod and you're Laura, right?" Aki asked as she remembered what they said their names were.

"Right." Laura confirmed.

"You know what, kids? I have a son named Max who's just about your age. And his friend Rex lives with us, too. And there's Max's other friend Zoe who's spending the day with us. And my husband and I know they'll be delightedly to have you two join our Christmas party! It'll be a big crowd, but the more the merrier, right?"

"This is too good to be true." Rod whispered to Laura. "We're gonna walk right into the house with her."

"But what about your family, children?" Aki asked, finding it strange they were alone. "Won't they have their own plans for Christmas Eve and wonder where you are?"

"No, our parents are..." Rod tried to find a good lie so they won't have to resort to the original plan of sneaking in. "Are on a trip to Norway. And, uh-"

"Yeah, so we're on our own." Laura finished for Rod.

"Really?" Aki said in response. "Oh. Well, all the more reason for you to come have fun with us!"

 **DK**

When Aki returned home and showed the others Rod and Laura, all of the D-Team's mouths dropped open. "So I invited them to join our party." Aki explained. "Isn't that great? And, Max, I knew you'd be the most excited of all!"

"Thanks so much for inviting us." Rod thanked her, putting on an innocent act. "I hope we're not getting in the way or anything."

"You are in the way of everything." Terry quietly growled.

"You sure look like you know how to celebrate a holiday the right way!" Laura told them, being completely honest. "All of your costumes are really cool!"

"Yeah, but you're- I mean-" Max struggled to find words to address their two enemies.

Thankfully Spike stepped in for him. "Come on now, everybody, it's Christmas Eve. A time for family and fun and a chance for even the worst of enemies to bury the hatchet."

"The worst of enemies?" Aki repeated, confused by his word choice.

"Oh, it's just a figure of speech." Spike assured her.

But Aki took it another way entirely. "Max, I think your father's talking about the way you always get into fights with Rex and Zoe. Well, I'll have none of that with Rod and Laura here, do you understand?" She firmly asked her son.

Max wanted to retort, but he knew better than to challenge his mother. "Uh, well... yeah."

"Now that's a good little snowman." Aki said as she patted her son's head, making him and his friends blush in embarrassment.

"I think I smell dinner burning." Max grumbled.

"Oh, that's right!" Aki exclaimed in delight for some reason. "We've got a delicious Christmas roast coming! Could you give me a hand, honey?" She asked as she ran into the kitchen.

"Robin Hood at your service!" Spike announced as he followed, leaving the kids and dinos alone.

"Hehe. That's a good little snowman." Rod chuckled.

"What are you two doing here?" Max asked them.

"Ah ah ah." Laura teased. "Don't forget, your mother just said that you're not supposed to fight with us."

"That only applies to them." Chomp reminded them as he got into a defensive position.

"So what'd you think they're up to?" Paris whispered.

"They're probably here to try and take the others." Rex answered.

"Makes sense, especially since even if they do get the remaining ones we still outnumber them." Max said smugly before noticing them going up the stairs. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled before they followed the two up the stairs. "You can't just go snooping around our house!" Max told them.

"It won't take long, it's so little." Rod mocked.

"Hey!"

"I bet your mother doesn't know that these so-called pets of yours are really dinosaurs, does she?" Rod asked.

"What's it to you?" Rex replied.

"She might not like it if she found out that these little guys get really big and battle with other dinosaurs and that you've been hiding it." Laura said, almost giggling.

"Is that a challenge?" Terry barred his teeth at them.

"No, it's our plan." Rod answered as he pulled out his scanner and summoned a chibi Brontikens.

"Don't think for a minute that you'll get away with your plan here." Terry threatened his rival as his got into his face.

Brontikens showed no sign of being intimidated. "I'm only here for the possibility of a fight. Stealing your friends is of no interest of me."

"Oh, I'll give you a fight!" Terry yelled before he started attacking Brontikens and the two of them got into a scuffle.

The noise from the fight was so loud that Aki could hear it. "What's all the racket up there?!" Aki demanded to know.

"Nothing, Mom!" Max quickly answered. "Terry's just roughhousing!"

Rod and Laura saw the distraction and quickly went into Max's room. "Now's our chance to look for those cards." Rod said as they began looking. "They've got to be around here somewhere."

"What'd you think you're doing in my bedroom?!" Max demanded to know, though he already knew why. "Get out of here!"

"They're not in here." Rod said as he searched the toy chest.

"Not here either." Laura said as she searched the drawers.

"I mean it!" Max sternly told Rod before they two of them got engulfed in a scuffle like Terry and Brontikens.

"And you, too!" Zoe added as she grabbed onto Laura.

"Let go of me!" Laura struggled against her captor, but Zoe wasn't budging an inch.

But all the commotion was enough to get Aki and Spike's attention. "Stop it now, all of you!" She demanded as she barged into the room with Spike.

"Huh?" Everyone said in reply.

While the tussles happened, Rex was taking care of the important job of warning their dinosaur friends about the possible threat. "So, the Alpha Gang kids are at your house?" Beta said from the other side.

"That is correct. Warn the others, but don't start a panic." Rex reminded her.

"Given how everyone's so busy with this party, I'd hate to see it all ruined because of those two brats." Beta agreed. "See you tonight." She said before hanging up.

 **DK**

"Vork, vork, vork." Helga repeated as she dusted Dr.Z's bookshelves, knocking books off of the shelf in the process. "So many messes to clean." She said as she exited to the next room via the wall, leaving Dr.Z behind to clean up the actual mess.

"My poor books." He said as he picked them all up before something fell out of one of them, a card. "Huh?" Picking it up, he noticed that it was gold colored. Turning it around he saw a picture of a periwinkle carnivore with black spots forming a stripe from the face to tail, with two markings on the legs, and one on the forehead that lead to the black spikes on the back. "Well, look at that. It's my dear old Megalosaurus. Forgot all about you. I had high hopes for this one, but he was just to violent." He recalled all the times the Megalosaurus would tackle into him as a child, and all the objects he destroyed. "He meant well but played to rough. And once he was an adult, well, he was uncontrollable."

 ** _An adult Megalosaurus at Dr.Z roared before he was returned to his card and it lifelessly fell to the ground. "You bad boy." Dr.Z scolded the card as he picked it up. He opened one of his books and placed the card inside. "You're going up on the shelf for a while to think about all the things that you've done."_**

"And the timing for this one couldn't be more perfect." Dr.Z smiled as he placed the card in the Alpha Controller.

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, Beta told Toro about Rod and Laura's plan and told him to be on guard duty. Of course, he would need some help to guard such a large event. So he brought in Lola and Salty to help. But since they still had time before the party, Toro decided to whip his friends into shape. "That's it! Very good!" He told his friends, bringing on his drill sergeant voice. "Squat down with me! And sound off!"

"One-two! Two-two! Three-two! Four-two!" The three of them chanted as they all did squats the best way dinosaurs could.

"Excellent!" Pleased with his results, Toro moved onto the next part. "Repeat after me: I am all powered! Even the hardest of diamonds shatter!"

"I am all powered! Even the hardest of diamonds shatter!"

"I am the muscle! Whose big fortitude in masculinity titillates all women!"

"I am the muscle! Whose big fortitude in masculinity titillates all women!"

"Wait, what?" Lola asked about the last part.

"He probably meant it as a figurative term." Salty assured her.

"I am the man! The treasured creature all should look up to and respect!"

"I am the man! The treasured creature all should look up to and respect!" Everyone finished, though Lola was still confused.

Toro chuckled at the energy. "I think we're done here. As you know, Beta assigned us with the important duty of guarding our holiday celebration. So we all need to be in tough form if any of those Alpha Gang villains show their ugly faces!"

"Best thing I've heard all day." Lola smiled at her new mate, figuratively of course.

"Just don't get too excited." Salty warned them, half joking.

"Do Futaba have part in this?" Futaba asked as he suddenly appeared in between Salty and Lola.

"The hell did you come from?"

"Sure me could be use." Futaba said as he swarm towards Toro in his puddle.

Toro hopped off the rock he was standing on and inspected the plesiosaur. "Does the earth shake beneath your feet?"

"I have no feet." Futaba brought one of his front flippers out to prove his point.

"Does anyone respect you?"

"I have friend." Futaba answered. "I main do this." He charged up a Super Canon and fired, accidentally hitting a napping Trooper. "Oops."

"Hmm. I think this could work."

 **DK**

Back at the Taylor Household, Spike was playing with the dinosaurs, sans Brontikens, in the backyard while Aki was working on sewing Rod's hat, which had been slightly torn by Max in their tussle. "I'm sorry, Rod and Laura." Aki apologized to the two of them. "I warned Max, but apparently he doesn't listen well."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Max retorted. "They were the ones snooping around in my room!"

"I understand, and that is something Rod and Laura shouldn't have done, but that is no excuse to attack someone." Aki glared at her son.

"I'm sorry about that, we were just curious." Rod lied.

Aki didn't respond and instead looked and the Apatosaurus lying on the floor. "I see that the two of you have a strange-looking dog, too. Isn't that a coincidence?"

Rod and Laura were only half listening, as watching Aki shew made her look like their mom in their eyes. "Yeah, It sure is." Laura replied as they looked outside to see Spike playing with the dinosaurs, imaging that as their dad playing with them. Both sighed in sadness from the memories.

"Here you go, Rod, all fixed." Aki handed the boy his hat back. "I'm sorry about this."

"Thank you." Rod said as he took the hat. "It looks good as new now."

It was then that Spike came back into the house. "Aki, don't you think we ought to get this party started?" He asked with a smile.

"Absolutely! Let's eat!" Aki agreed as she went to the kitchen to grab the cake.

"Come on, kids! Time for a Christmas feast!" Spike said as he followed Aki.

Max got up and glared at Rod and Laura. "Have your cake a hit the road." He told them before leaving, the two of them glaring back at him.

"You know, your attitude is making it really hard to tell which one is the protagonist and which is the antagonist." Brontikens told Max as he walked past him.

"What's it to you?" Max glared at him.

"I'm simply giving you some... helpful insight."

"I don't need insight from you." The brunette said before leaving.

 **DK**

Back at Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang were checking in on Rod and Laura's mission with a scout that D.R.O.I.D programmed to check the D-Team's residence. "Dr.Z, the Alpha Droid scout we sent out is beaming back footage from the house of that D-Team." Ursula told her boss while Dr.Z was still looking at his newest dinosaur.

"Huh?" Dr.Z looked up from his card as the screen changed from static to live cam.

In the shrubs of the Taylor Household's backyard, an Alpha Droid, wearing green to blend in, began to scan the house. "Searching." It said as its eyes glowed red and recorded what it saw back to Zeta Point.

What it got was all of the D-Team, plus Rod and Laura, having fun while they were eating cake. Brontikens was simply looking out the screen door, oblivious to the Alpha Droid.

Dr.Z looked at the footage in confusion. "What in the name of Seikatsu are they doing?!" He demanded to know.

"Well, it looks to me like they're having a party." Ed answered.

"Yes, a celebration with food and presents and a Christmas tree and everything." Zander identified.

"Helpful as that was, Zander, when I need a definition of a party, I'll ask for it." Dr.Z told him.

"Oh, no. It looks like Rod and Laura may have gotten caught sneaking in." Ursula said, clearly feigning the distress.

"Are they're being forced to eat cake?" Dr.Z asked.

"I don't know." Ursula responded. "I guess this kind of thing is what happens when you send children out on a grown-up's mission." She told him, the 'I told you so' tone easy to make out.

Dr.Z looked at his Megalosaurus card and glared at her. "Fine. I'll give you three clods one more chance to fix it!" He told them before handing Ursula the card. "Take this!"

"Wow!" Ursula beamed as she grabbed the card. "So where did this one come from? I thought we didn't have any other cards lying around."

"You want it or not?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure this one will come in handy." Ursula answered.

"No more homework! No more stew! No more Helga's nasty food!" Zander and Ed cheered.

"You three just better bring those cards and my grandkids back here safe and sound!" Dr.Z ordered them.

"Count on us!"

 **DK**

"Mmm! Mmm!" Aki said, now dressed up as Snow White, as she took another bite of the cake. "This has to be the most delicious cake I've ever had. What do you kids think?"

"It's really good." Rod answered.

"Yeah, I love it." Laura agreed.

"I'm glad you like it." Aki smiled.

"How about a third piece for Robin Hood, fair maiden?" Spike asked as he sat at the main table with Max and Rex.

"Careful, you might turn into Friar Tuck." Aki jokingly warned her husband before looking back at Rod and Laura. "You children can have as many pieces as you want, though.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty full." Rod told her before Aki grabbed a piece of cake off of his cheek. "Huh?"

"Mmm." Aki licked the piece of cake from her finger tips. "It's okay. Don't be shy."

"Well, then if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here a little longer." Rod requested, looking down at the table sadly with Laura, surprising the D-Team.

"Of course, children. Just make yourselves at home." Aki smiled.

"All right with you?" Rod asked Max.

"Uh, well." Max didn't want them in his house, but he knew that his mother wouldn't let him kick them out so he had no choice in the matter. "I guess."

"Just what I needed." Terry growled. "More time with him." He glared at Brontikens, who hasn't even touched his cake.

"This is probably a very hard time for him, Terry." Paris told the Tyrannosaurus.

"I bet it is. All this friendly attitude must be killing him." Terry almost snickered at the thought.

Paris shook her head. "Jeez, you're sounding like Max. I mean that the theme of Christmas might be bringing back some bad memories."

Terry looked at her in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"Brontikens himself told me this when I talked to him at Zeta Point." Paris said before she whispered into Terry's ear what Brontikens told her about his past.

 **DK**

"No. No. No." Mia repeated as she constantly looked over the various Christmas songs.

"Anything wrong, Mia?" Iguano asked as he walked over to her.

"Just trying to find a good song for myself to sing at the party." Mia responded before looking back at the list. "No. No."

"Have you maybe tried of making your own song?" The Iguanodon suggested.

"The closet thing we have to an original song we have is that." She pointed to Bali, Hana, Lucky, Thorn, the Saurolophuses, and Nessie standing around a fire, singing Christmas carols.

"Carols! Carols! Carols! Carols!" They all sang before laughing.

All except Nessie. "I'm pretty sure just singing the word carols over and over isn't what Utah meant when she said to sing Christmas carols during our free time while the others worked."

"Wait, this isn't our break?" Thorn asked. The others nodded in confirmation. "Shit! Lucky, we still need to practice with the instruments!"

"No need to remind me!" Lucky quickly responded before they both bolted backstage.

"I'm assuming they're supposed to be supplying the background music?" Iguano asked Mia.

"Yes." Mia nodded. "Though they were supposed to also be watching Shep at this time!"

"Don't worry about your son, Mia." Romeo assured he as he and Juliet walked over to her with Shep hiding under their legs. "We're keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you." Mia sighed in relief as the two of them walked away.

"As I was asking, what's the use of these stupid lyrics?" Nessie asked Bali.

"Because it's fun!" Bali responded.

"It's stupid."

"And fun!" Bali grabbed a reef that was hanging on one of the trees and put it around the Amargasaur's neck. "You really need to cheer up, it's Christmas!"

"I see nothing cheery about this holiday."

"Okay, I see your point about our song writing." Iguano admitted. "But there has to be some song that could work."

"I've looked all over these Christmas song book, and I've found nothing!" Mia yelled in frustration as she kicked the book away.

"Why don't you try thinking outside the book?" Iguano suggested.

"Thinking outside the box?" Mia repeated as she processed the suggestion. "Wait, that's it!" She quickly ran off as she remembered hearing a song from a Christmas special once that would work perfectly. The main problem would be getting the words right.

 **DK**

"Ooh, I almost got you!" Spike laughed as he threw darts at Aki as part of a game.

"You missed me!" Aki laughed.

"You're lucky I don't have one more dart! Ha ha!"

The kids all sat on the couches while having drinks and watched the two adults play like children. "He's not anything like our dad." Rod said. "But, you know, I like him."

"Yeah, same with the mom." Laura agreed.

"So how come you're not with your mom and dad?" Max asked them, only curious.

"Hmm?" The two of them responded by looking down sadly.

The D-Team looked at each other as they realized what they were implying, or at least assumed what they were implying. "I never knew my parents." Rex spoke up. "I was adopted when I was a baby, so I don't know anything about them. I don't know who they were, what they looked like, why they left me, or if they're even alive. Dr. Owen has raised me like his own son ever since."

"I'm so sorry." Laura said to Rex.

Rod nodded in agreement before noticing something on the table by the door. "Hmm?" Squinting his eyes, he saw it as one of the Dino Holders, most likely Zoe's. He was starting to get an idea, but quickly shook his head to get the nasty plot out of his thoughts.

As all that went on, Brontikens was still looking out the glass window, watching the snow fall. "You gonna eat that?" He looked and saw Terry standing next to him, looking down at his cake.

"Knock yourself out." Brontikens told him.

Terry sat down and began eating the cake. "What're you thinking about?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious." Terry defended as he put his arms in the air.

Brontikens sighed and looked out the window. "I'm assuming the only reason you're here is because the Parasaurolophus told you what I told her back at the island. Otherwise you'd try and stay as far away from me as possible."

Terry didn't say anything and looked out as well. "I lost my family at one point, too." He told Brontikens. "My herd was passing through a canyon during a severe thunderstorm."

 ** _Various Cretaceous dinosaurs crossed a growing river as a storm continued. Terry was among them as he helped his mate across while carrying their offspring._ **

"My family made it across the river right before we all heard a loud noise approach us."

 ** _Various dinosaurs looked near the head of the canyon and saw a huge flash flood coming towards them._**

"The largest flood I have ever seen was racing towards us. The herd began to panic and quickly started racing up the hill to high ground."

 ** _Terry tried to stay with his mate, while also holding onto his offspring. But a Styracosaurus bumped into him and caused the Tyrannosaurus to fall to the ground, his children falling off his back. Terry saw his kids and quickly got up to get them, but he was soon pushed away from them by a Saltasaurus. "No, wait! Stop! I have to help them!"_**

 ** _"It's every dinosaur for themselves!" The Saltasaurus responded as it contiued on running towards the top of the hill, dragging Terry with it, before the flood arrived where the herd was and carried many away to a watery grave._**

"When the waters receded, we desperately searched for those who were lost. We found quite a few, both alive and dead, but none of them were my family."

 ** _Terry walked across the river as he looked frantically for his mate and children. But he had not found them after days of searching. He knew the herd could not stay around any longer and that they'd have to move on. He gave out a loud roar of sadness before he started breaking down, Chomp walking over to comfort him._**

"That was the last I ever saw of them." Terry finished.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Brontikens said, having never moved his gaze from outside.

"I lost everything that day. But instead of giving into despair, I held onto hope. Hope that my future would get better. And considering how I met Max and everyone else, and survived the extinction, I think it has." Terry said as he finished the cake and left.

 **DK**

About an hour or so later, Spike and Aki returned to the kids with presents. "Ho ho ho! Gather around, kids! Robin Claus and his wife are here with Christmas presents for everyone!"

"Wow! All right!" The kids all got excited and accepted the gifts that Aki and Spike handed them. "Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Max thanked his parents.

"This is great!" Rex smiled.

"I can't wait to open it!" Zoe exclaimed as she hugged hers.

"Here you go." Spike handed one to Rod and Laura.

"Huh?" Both of them said in confusion.

"Merry Christmas, kids!" Spike told them.

"It was kind of last-minute, so it's nothing too fancy." Aki told them while smiling as Rod took the gift from Spike.

"It's a book with Aki's drawing." Spike told them. "And she's pretty good."

"It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." Aki said.

"This is amazing." Rod said as he examined the gift before handing it to Laura. "Thank you both so much!"

"Merry Christmas." Laura said as they both smiled and began to open their present.

Aki and Spike chuckled and hugged as the kids opened their presents. They were all books that Aki made drawings for. "This is so cool." Rex said as he flipped through the pages. "I have pictures of Ace and Tank in mine."

"And I have pictures of Spiny and Paris!" Zoe gushed at the cute pictures. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor!"

"Wow." Rod and Laura quietly exclaimed as they looked through their book, which was filled with pictures of Brontikens. Some looking absolutely adorable, which the Apatosaurus would never do.

The only one who wasn't so happy with his gifts was Max. Sure he got a picture book of Chomp and Terry, but he also got a larger math book with it. "Hey, what's the big idea of giving me a dumb old math book?" He asked his parents, sounding very disappointed.

"You got that extra book because your math grades aren't so great, Max." Aki told him. "And we thought you could do some studying over winter break."

"What?!" Max gasped at what she was saying. Studying over winter break? "That really stinks!" He yelled as he threw the book away, causing everyone, sans Brontikens again, to gasp before it landed open on Aki's face.

Once he did that, the mood turned from happy to very tense. "Come here, Max!" Spike told him sternly. His son needed a talking to.

But Rod beat him to it. "What's wrong with you?!" He furiously asked the brunette. "Apologize to your mom!" He demanded before he grabbed Max's collar and pulled him closer to his angry face.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Max told him.

But Rod wasn't done with him. "Your mom and dad have you something to help you with school because they care about you! Don't you understand that?!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Max replied. "Like I really need to hear a lecture from some Christmas Eve party crasher like you!" Max told him as he removed Rod's hand from his costume. "No one wants you here, so why don't you just get out!"

Everyone else's eyes widened when he said that, guess whose didn't. "Oh, Max." Aki said, shocked at how harsh he was to Rod. Even Rex and Zoe found his wording to be very harsh.

"Laura, it's time for us to go." Rod said to his sister as he took off his party hat and went over to Aki. "Thank you so much for everything." Rod told her as he and Laura bowed as a sign of respect before they both left.

"Not at all, kids." Spike told them.

"You're welcome." Aki said before turning to Max. "Max, I am appalled you would treat anyone so rudely!"

"You don't understand!" Max told her has he looked away in disappointment at his parents.

As Rod and Laura left, they took something extra with them as a thank you gift. Something that Zoe quickly noticed. "Hey! That's strange. My Dino Holder was right there, but now it's gone!"

"Oh!" Max gasped as he realized what Rod and Laura's true intentions were. "Rod and Laura stole it!"

"Max, I do not want to hear-"

"Sorry, Mom!" Max said as he and the others took off their costumes. "But this is why you don't invite people into your house that you know nothing about!" He told her before the three of them left with their dinosaurs to chase after them. "Especially if they're putting on the poor kids act!" He glared before slamming the door on his parents and getting out his Dino Holder.

 **DK**

Rod and Laura continued on running away back to their craft with Zoe's Dino Holder. "Ha ha ha! That worked out well!" Laura laughed as she carried their book.

"Yeah! And I think when he sees this, Grandpa will finally repair the time machine for us!" Rod agreed.

"Then we'll finally get to go home to see Mom and Dad again!" Laura realized.

"Yep!"

Unfortunately for them, their plans had a bit of a setback. "Hold it, you two!" Max called out to them as he and the rest of the D-Team tailed them from behind, sounding very pissed.

"Give me back my Dino Holder, you thieving thieves!" Zoe yelled at them.

"Here they come, Rod." Laura told her brother.

"I guess they wanna play." Rod smirked as he recalled Brontikens and brought out Gigas' card.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

The four Alpha Dinosaurs appeared and blocked the D-Team's path. Seeing they'd have to battle to get Zoe's Dino Holder back, Max and Rex quickly grabbed their own.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

The four dinosaurs appeared and immediately selected their individual opponents for the fight. "We can't lose this one!" Rod said as he rightly gripped his Alpha Scanner.

"We have to win so we can get back home!" Laura added.

Terry roared as he went for Brontikens. The Apatosaurus responded by swinging his neck, which Terry blocked with his body as the two of them tried to knock the other one over. "And to think I actually took pity on you!" Terry snapped at the sauropod as he started biting on his neck as well.

"That was your mistake!" Brontikens responded as he lightly raised his neck, forcing Terry to let go to keep his footing.

On the other end, Gigas was repeatedly hitting Chomp on the face with his tail. He gave one final swing and went Chomp flying, at the same time Armatus tackled Ace away. The two of them rolled until they crashed into the Santa statue. "Chomp!" "Ace!"

"We're OK." Ace assured them as the dust cleared. "But not so much the statue." He was referring to the fact that he was now dressed like Santa while Chomp hand on reindeer antlers.

The rest of the D-Team couldn't help but laugh. "It's Dino Claus and his reindeer Chomp!" Max laughed.

"All right, guys, let send 'em all home for the holidays!" Rex said as he grabbed a Wind Move Card. "Mayfly!"

Ace roared before he went for Armatus, only to disappear. Having never seen Mayfly in action before, Armatus was confused. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here!" Ace responded before attacking the Stegosaurus from all sides and defeating him.

"Spike Arrows!" Tank announced as her tail glowed before spikes started shooting at Maximus, hitting her before she had a chance to escape and defeating her.

"Plasma Anchor!" Chomp said before he grabbed Gigas with an anchor of electricity, lifted him into the air, and slammed him back to the ground, carding him once the anchor disappeared.

"Heat Eruption!" Terry roared to the sky as tons of meteors started falling from it and landing right on Brontikens. The Apatosaurus gave out a roar of pain from the fire caused by the meteors before finally getting defeated.

"Huh?" Rod and Laura gasped as their dinosaurs got defeated so easily by the D-Team's new Move Cards.

"Yo-hoo!" A familiar voice called out. Turning around, Rod and Laura saw Ursula and her partners running towards them. "The A-Team his here now, so we'll take care of this!"

"Oh, no, it's the old lady." Max said.

"How dare you call me that!" Ursula yelled as Zander and Ed tried to hold her back. "If I weren't so full of Christmas cheer and good will, I'd stuff you up a chimney!"

"Just use the card!" Zander reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Ursula regained herself and held up the card. Due to not having a scanner, they'd have to use the bright Christmas lights to summon their new weapon. She held up the card and it caught the lights, and immediately started to glow. "We've brought a Christmas present for you!" She said as a rainbow light engulfed them all.

When the light disappeared, there was a Time Warp and the Megalosaurus was out. He roared as he landed on the ground, his shine disappearing, and an Alpha Ball flew around his head to signal he was under Alpha Gang control.

"I've never seen him before." Max said as they all stared at the new challenger.

"A Megalosaurus!" Rex identified.

"Look at all those colors." Zoe pointed out. "He must be another Secret Dinosaur."

The Megalosaurus immediately charged at them, smashing all the rocks in his path. The D-Team's dinosaurs all charged toward him as well, but he went through them like a bowling ball and caused them all to fly into the air before landing on each other.

The Megalosaurus started to glow again as he roared in anger. Looking up, everyone saw small meteors coming towards them. "Please tell me this is just part of the battlefield!" Chomp pleaded as he looked at all the countless meteors.

"Regardless of where they came from, run!" Ace yelled as they got out of the way before one crashed on them all. The kids saw the same thing and hid under a rock to avoid getting killed.

The Alpha Gang did the same and looked at the Megalosaurus in fear. Despite being under the Alpha Controller's influence, it was as if he was still wild. "He seems a bit on the reckless side." Ursula quivered. "Do you think he realizes that we're all on the same team?"

"I'm not gonna be the one to tell him." Ed quickly responded.

"It would appear that Secret Dinosaurs would be harder to brainwash than normal ones." Zander guessed.

The meteor shower stopped and the Megalosaurus glowed again. He locked eyes on Terry and Ace and began to use his Super Move on them. The two carnivores got engulfed in a rainbow glow and were starting to get lifted into the air. "What's happening?!" Terry asked as he tried to get out of the grasp, but to no avail.

"He's using Zero G Throw!" Ace told him as he tried to do the same. "This is going to hurt a lot!"

The Megalosaurus lifted them higher and higher until the glow disappeared. The two theropods fell to the ground and were carded the second their backs made contact. "No way!" Rex gasped at the Super Move.

"Don't worry. Chomp will get him." Max assured his friend as he pulled out a Move Card. "Thunder Bazooka!"

Chomp charged towards the Megalosaurus before leaping into the air and spinning around. What no one expected was for the Megalosaurus to glow again, this time unearthing several large boulders and hurling them at Chomp. One of them collided with the Triceratops and knocked him away while another one slammed into Tank, causing her to slide across the ground before she was carded alongside Chomp.

"Ha! That Gigantic Fall has just made it so victory is ours!" Ursula cheered as she pulled out the Grabbling Claw, unaware that the Time Warp was still active.

"Victory!" Zander and Ed cheered as the claw extended and grabbed the four cards of the D-Team.

"No!" Max and Rex cried as they tried to stop the Alpha Gang from taking their partners.

But they noticed another meteor falling and stopped. Squinting his eyes, Max recognized the meteor and moved Rex out of the way before it crashed. The meteor landed on the cord of the claw and caused it to snap, sending the claw over to the D-Team and allowing them to grab their cards.

Out of the meteor leapt out Dino, Danno, and Sue as they hissed at the Megalosaurus. A boulder suddenly burst as Diamond revealed herself. And a bunch of trees were slashed away to reveal Teddy.

The Alpha Gang gasped in horror at the new Secret Dinosaurs that joined the battle. "Good thing Guru told us to go first when we got your call." Dino said to Max as she hissed at the Megalosaurus again.

"Let's send this guy back to the Jurassic period!" Diamond yelled as she charged towards the Megalosaurus, making sure her dome head was blinding him so he couldn't use any Super Moves, and began hitting him repeatedly. "He's all yours, wimp!" She told Teddy as she got out of the way.

"Gyro Claw!" Teddy called out as he began spinning towards the Megalosaurus before hitting him into the sky with his claws, making the theropod crash on the ground.

"Here, have a sleigh ride!" Diamond told him and she pushed the sleigh from the statue towards the Megalosaurus. The sleigh caught the carnivore and sent him right into a large boulder.

"All right!" Max cheered at the teamwork of the Secret Dinosaurs.

"Look out!" Zoe quickly cried as smaller, but still large, chunks of the boulder started raining down.

"They're coming down!" The Alpha Gang cried as they tried covering themselves, only for a rock to land almost on top of them and send them all into the air. "We're going up!"

"Aah!" Rod and Laura screamed as they lost grip of everything they were carrying, including Zoe's Dino Holder.

The Megalosaurus got back up, still able to fight, but very tired. "All right, sisters, let's finish this with Spinning Attack!" Dino declared as all three of them leapt into the air and started spinning towards the Megalosaurus. The Megalosaurus was able to dodge Danno and Sue, but Dino would have made contact if the Alpha Ball hadn't appeared in front of her. She spun on the ball until it was destroyed before she spun on the Megalosaurus until she had no spin left. "Finish him!" She told Danno and Sue as she pointed at the Megalosaurus, who was left dazed from both the attack and the Alpha Ball being destroyed.

"Crossing Attack!" The younger sisters announced before they made an X right through the Megalosaurus. The Megalosaurus stumbled a bit before he was finally defeated and returned to his card.

With his defeat, the Time Warp vanished. "That was a close one." Max said. "But at least we won."

"The card!" Rex reminded him as they all went to grab it before the Alpha Gang could reclaim it.

"Already taken care of." Dino said as she grabbed the card.

"Another dinosaur for our herd." Rex said as he ran over to her. "Considering his attitude, I think Grumpy's an appropriate name."

"We also have this thing." Danno said as she grabbed the broken claw of the Grabbling Claw.

"Awesome". Max said as he grabbed Zoe's Dino Holder. "And I even got Zoe's Dino Holder back, too!" He celebrated before noticing Rod and Laura. "Huh?" The two of them didn't even try to get any of the cards aside from their own. Instead, they were just dusting off the book that Aki gave them. "Really? You wanted that book more than the dinosaur card?" He asked them.

"Huh? We'll be back to get those cards next time!" Rod told him as they both left.

"Ed, you tell Dr.Z that we didn't get the cards!" Ursula instructed as the trio joined them. "Zander, you tell him we didn't bring back Megalosaurus!"

"What about you?!" The two men asked.

"I'll tell him I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"There they go." Max said as he watched them leave, at the same time, the dinosaurs went back to the lab while his parents caught up with him.

"I do hope you made up with them after being so unkind." Aki said. "I know they stole Zoe's device, but I still think-"

"Yeah, I think they're okay." Max said

"That's good." Aki replied.

"Mom and Dad." Max said, turning around to face his parents. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'll do the math workbook... I guess... at least, I'll try." He looked away while blushing in embarrassment.

"That's all we ask." Aki smiled as she hugged her son. "I'm sorry for inviting those two without asking you all first."

"Now that everything is better again, what do you say we all head back to the house and get this party going again!" Spike suggested.

"Yeah!" Max agreed as they all started walking back. "After all, its still Christmas Eve."

"All this excitement made me kind of hungry, Aki." Spike said to his wife. "Is there anymore cake left?"

"Not for you." Aki told him. "You boys had your share. Zoe and I get the rest, right, Zoe?"

"Right!" Zoe agreed.

"Come on, Robin Hood!" Max urged his dad. "Aren't you supposed to steal stuff, like cake, and give it to us poor guys?"

"Not when it's your mom, no."

 **DK**

After the trio left, Rod decided to stay a little longer while Laura went back with them. At the moment he was currently walking around the town, looking at all the various Christmas decorations that were out. "I thought I'd find you here." Turning around, he saw Laura run up to him before she caught up with him and they started walking together.

"I told you that I'd be fine with getting back." Rod told his sister.

"Yeah, but I thought you might want the company. "

 **Merry Christmas. My song for you**

They continued on walking together in silence, the only form of communication was the occasional tap of the shoulder to show the other some cool decorations they may have missed. "Why did you change your mind?" Laura finally asked.

"What'd you mean?"

 **Negai ga kanau you ni**

"Back at the party, I saw you eye Zoe's Dino Holder earlier, and I know that's when you got the idea. But then you seemed against it until Max told you to leave. Why?"

 **Santa kuroosu minna no machi**

Rod sighed as they stopped at the spot where they had their battle, shaking the back of his head. "I guess I didn't want to take it at first because I saw how much fun they were all having together. And, it just felt wrong to steal from them on Christmas. The only reason I took it was because... I guess I just wanted to get back at Max for being so ungrateful to his parents."

 **Kite kudasai kitto**

"So it wasn't just so we can return home?" Rod nodded. "Why? Don't you want to see Mom and Dad again?"

 **Merry Christmas. I sing. With you.**

"Of course I do. More than anything." Rod answered. "But I've spent time away from home before when it came to school related stuff. You haven't experienced that feeling before. I guess, I wanted to be a good brother and give you the Christmas present of seeing our parents again when I got the idea."

 **Negai ga kanatta nara**

Tears started to fall out of Laura's eyes before she hugged her brother. Rod returned the hug and patted his sister on the head. "Merry Christmas, Laura."

 **Te to te tsunagi tenshi ni naru**

"Merry Christmas, Rod."

 **Kagayaite umare kawaru yo**

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, the rest of the dinosaurs were finally able to have the holiday party. The D-Team has managed to sneak out without Spike or Aki noticing earlier and were now having fun with the rest of their herd-mates. Majority of them were listening to Mia's singing, with Lucky on Guitar, one that he was able to play, and Thorn using a drumstick in his mouth to play the drums.

 **Mabataku hikari de**

Romeo and Juliet lifted up Shep so he could see his mother sing.

 **Kikazatta yureru tsurii**

Among the crowd watching was Terry.

 **Kyanadoru no honoo**

Terry felt something brush against his face. Something plant like.

 **Mabushikute me wo hosometa**

Looking to his side, he saw that it was a mistletoe attached to a blue tail dangling lightly over him.

 **Inori no kotodama sukui no te no hira**

Looking down, he saw Ally crouching down playfully before giving Terry a wink.

 **Sekaijuu no daremo ga**

A flustered Terry slowly backed away before running off, leaving a pouting Ally behind.

 **Mattre iru no**

Mia winked at Iguano, who blushed in return.

 **Kono hi dake no mahou**

Utah gave Grumpy the signal to start levitating the rocks he painted.

At the same time, the song reached the cue for Hana to swing her tail and ring some bells attached to it.

 **Merry Christmas. My song for you**

The kids and various dinosaurs; including Beta, the guards, Pawpaw, Bali. and even Trooper and Nessie, clapped and roared at the performance.

 **Negai ga kanau you ni**

At the buffet table, Sushi was dining on the sushi while Francine and Comet unknowingly shared a leaf until they both came to the end of it and touched beaks.

 **Santa kuroosu minna no machi**

Guru nodded at Grumpy, giving him the cue to drop the boulders.

 **Kite kudashi kitto**

Sweet Tooth and Coal fired their Fire Canons at the boulders, creating fireworks with each one that made contact.

 **Merry Christmas. I sing with you.**

Chomp and Paris laid next to each other as they watched the fire works.

 **Negai ga kanatta nara**

The rest of the D-Team joined them laid down beside them.

 **Te to te tsunagi tenshi ni naru**

All of them watched the fireworks together.

 **Kagayaite umare kawaru yo**

At Zeta Point, Seth stood in a cliff and looked up at the night sky. "I will someday seize control of that harmony."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Beta: How do I talk to him?**

 **Trooper: You could try the mating dance**

 **(Beta doing awkward dances in front of Ace)**

 **Trooper: I was joking!**

 **Salty: You ate Hanna!**

 **Coal: What're you talking about?**

 **Terry: Ally, this joke about you liking me is getting old!**

 **Ally: But it wasn't a joke**

 **Guru: Okay, Spiny. Let's see where you are.**

A/N: Merry Christmas... in the middle of August. Well, I'm sure this chapter coming out is like Christmas to some after the wait.

For those that didn't read the last author note, I was on a cruise for a while week. And cruise ships don't have good internet. Or any without making you pay. Fucking cheapskates.

Anyway, the idea for the holiday party was something that was always planned for this episode. Allows me to use characters that I haven't used much of before. The song that was at the end is Tenshi no Inori from Digimon. The full version is able to be found on YouTube. A lot of scenes were also inspired by the Smash King Winter Festival, also on YouTube.

As for the battle of Secret Dinosaurs, again, always planned. That's actually part of the reason why I cut Diamond from the last chapter. And, yes, Grumpy got his name from Land of the Lost.

I've made a new poll, so go vote on that.

And, finally the trailer for next chapter. You're probably thinking 'what the hell was that?' Simple, we're finally in original chapter territory. Yay!

So while that's a plus, the downside, possibly, this is only the worst case scenario, is that these chapters may take more time since I don't have an episode to work off of, or barely anything else and have to actually start putting in effort. People seem to like my original scenes, but now I have to do original chapters, so the next one is a bit of a test.

Wish me luck.


	48. Dino Tales

Dino Tales

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The morning sun shined through the windows of the D-Lab's sanctuary, gracing the dinosaurs that lived there with its morning beauty. A chorus of yawns filled the air as many of the inhabitants started to wake up to begin their day. Others tried to tune out the noise and continue to sleep for a little bit. But there was one who was able to sleep through almost anything: Trooper. And this proved to be something that a certain dinosaur wanted to test out.

Before the sun was even out, Rocko and Charles were dragging a raft with a sleeping Trooper on it up the cliff that the Pteranodons sleep on. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Charles whispered to his best friend as he pulled a rope that was attached to the raft.

"Oh, hell no. This is so going to bite me in the ass later, brah." Rocko responded as he pushed the raft, being a lot less effective than the Supersaurus.

"Then why are you doing this?" Charles asked as they reached the top of the cliff. "And why am I helping you with this?"

"Because it's gonna be hilarious." Rocko snickered. "Besides, I'm a more 'in the now' kind of guy. As for why you're helping me, you knew you'd submit to me sooner or later or so just saved yourself the trouble." They continued on pushing and pulling the raft until the reached the pond that was at the top of the cliff. "All right, now push him in gently."

Charles did as told and gently nudged the raft into the water. "Someone's going to die from this." He warned Rocko was the raft drifted away.

"I've jumped off this thing many times. He'll be fine." Rocko assured the Supersaurus

"That's not what I'm worried about." Charles said as they watched the raft drift closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. And what was at the edge? A waterfall.

"3,2,1." Rocko and Charles whispered before Trooper went over the edge.

"'Snore.' What's going on?" Was all Trooper could say as he started to wake up before going over the edge. "Aaaah!" He screamed as he fell down the massive waterfall before landing in the water, with the raft landing on top of him.

Rocko was rolling on the ground in laughter from his successful prank. Even Charles couldn't help but laugh at the grump's misfortune. "Okay, I admit, that was pretty funny." Charles said in between chuckles. "But he's still gonna kill you for this."

"Ha ha ha! That is if he survived!" Rocko joked.

Charles, however, didn't catch the joke. "What?! Are you saying we killed him?!"

"Calm down, brah, he's fine. Look."

Down below, Trooper crawled out of the lake that the waterfall ran into and glared at the top of the cliff. "You'd better sleep with both eyes open, you big nosed fart!" He yelled at Rocko before finding a new place to sleep, if he could return to sleep after that stunt.

With their work done, the duo started to descend down the cliff. "I still fail to see why this was necessary." Charles said to Rocko.

"Dude, he's a grump. Them getting pranked on always leads to good comedy."

"But he's not some cartoon character that doesn't feel pain. He's a dinosaur like you and me."

"Calm down, brah, it's not like I make a habit of dangerously pranking you guys."

"Last week, you caused everyone to think that there were mosquitos in the building." Charles shivered at the thought of mosquitos.

"All I did was say that I hope that no mosquitos hid in here for the winter. I did not know they hibernate." Rocko retorted as he turned around and walked backwards. "Charles, buddy, relax. I'm not going to go on one of those pranking sprees that ends with the prankster getting his just desserts."

"Too late for that." Charles said as he looked ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-uuuuuuuuuut!" Rocko screamed as he accidentally fell into a pit on the path.

As the Altirhinus groaned, Charles stuck his head down the hole until he was face to face with his friend. "This was just a coincidence." Rocko told him.

"Sure it is." Charles said as he pulled his head and out left to meet with Gertie. Rocko could get out on his own.

 **(Intro Theme)**

There was the sound of a machine beeping as several dinosaurs waited outside two large troughs for their breakfast, one for carnivores and one for herbivores. A chute opened up and plants and meat fell out of the respective chute and into the troughs, signaling that breakfast has arrived.

Immediately once the food landed in the troughs, there was a mini-stampede as tons of hungry dinosaurs rushed to get the first bite. "Outta the way!" Sweet Tooth roared as she knocked Lucky and Delta out of the way with her head before grabbing the largest piece of meat.

She walked away to eat it in peace, making sure to keep her head up and away from the smaller carnivores that were snapping at the meat like they were hatchlings. "Thanks!" Ally said as she leapt up to the Mapusaur's mouth and grabbed the piece of meat and ran off.

"What?" Sweet Tooth blinked as she came to terms as to what happened. "Hey! That's mine, you slut!"

"Slut?" Ally repeated, feigning being hurt by the insult. "Now that's uncalled for. Besides, you're not exactly very lady-like yourself with knocking everyone out of the way just so you'd get the first steak."

"Don't even try and bring manners into this, hypocrite!" Sweet Tooth roared before she lunged at the Allosaurus.

Ally tossed the meat aside and was about to do the same, but stopped when she saw the meat land under a very familiar orange foot. "Aw, crap."

Sweet Tooth stopped her attack and saw Beta standing on the meat, glaring at the two of them. "It seems since you two fight over meat like hatchlings, it seems you'll have to be treated like such." The Acrocanthosaurus told the two carnivores.

"No! Please, not that!" "It'd be so embarrassing!" The two carnivores pleaded.

"Then I suggest you start acting your ages or you'll be getting the hatchlings share." Beta warned them before she grabbed the meat in her mouth and walked away. After having to deal with another stupid fight amongst the carnivores in the herd, she needed something to ease her tension.

She placed the meat under a tree and was about to take a bite when she saw the doors to the sanctuary open. Out of the door came Terry, Chomp, and the rest of the D-Team's dinosaurs. She also noticed as Amy was with them, carrying a glass box.

Her heart started to flutter when she saw Ace. Ever since she joined the team, she and Ace spent a good amount of time together. Originally it was her way to make up for being such a horrible leader to him, but over time she began to feel a connection to the Carnotaurus. Maybe it was his calm and responsible personality, or maybe it was their size differences. And when Chomp and Paris revealed their relationship to the rest of the herd, she knew that she had to be feeling the same about Ace. The problem was she wasn't sure if the Carnotaurus felt the same way, as he didn't really show it at all.

Picking up the meat, she walked over to Ace, who was currently looking for a spot to lie down. "Hey, Ace!" She called out to the Carnotaurus.

"Al-I mean, Beta!" Ace said in response as he walked over to her.

"I brought you this." She said as she offered him the meat.

"Thanks." Ace replied as he placed a foot on the meat and began to feast.

"So, why're you here? Aren't you usually at school with the kids?" Beta asked.

"Still on winter break." Ace told her as he ate a chunk of the meat. "The reason we're here is because they went to a ski resort for a couple days and the place doesn't allow pets."

"Ah."

I didn't take long for the Carnotaurus to finish the whole thing. "Well, thanks for the breakfast. Aki may be nice, but she doesn't give me and Terry the meat we need."

"Guess I'm lucky I'm too big for your house." Beta joked, the two of the sharing a laugh.

"Heh heh. I'll see you around." Ace said before he left.

Beta watched him leave before she stomped away in frustration. "Damn it! I thought for sure offering a gift works! Those damn nature documentaries lied to me!"

As she continued her tantrum, she stepped onto a brown boulder and stomped across that. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" The rock said as Beta walked across. Once she hopped off, the rock revealed itself to be Trooper. "Is today the day that I'm not allowed to get sleep or something?" He asked angrily.

"Sorry about that, Trooper." Beta apologized. "Just not in the best of mods right now."

"Don't bother with the recap, I heard it all." Trooper quickly told her. "I know a surefire way to get a guy to like you. Works every time."

"Really?" Beta eagerly asked as she got into his face. "What is it?!"

"Tell him how you feel."

"What?" Beta backed away. "Trooper, this is Ace we're talking about. You know what he'd say if his former alpha suddenly confessed that she loved him and saw him as an equal, or even superior!"

"Oh, yeah. That totally isn't implied already." Trooper grumbled. "Fine. If that way, the obvious way." He muttered quietly. "Isn't going to work, try the mating dance. Usually gets the attention of the female, or male in your case."

"The mating dance." Beta repeated. "Of course! That's it!" She exclaimed before running off to prepare.

"Idiot." Trooper muttered before he went to graze. "Hopefully this doesn't go on too long. And if it does, hopefully it's entertaining."

 **DK**

Hana was currently grazing on some ferns, as well. At the same time, she was also constantly looking up at the small terrarium in front of her. Inside of it was her best friend's pet, Hana the Third. Apparently, Amy's family was having issues with their heater so the house was a little cold, too cold for a lizard like Hana. In order to keep her healthy, Amy brought him to the D-Lab and asked Hana, the Euoplocephalus, to watch him for a couple days.

Obviously, the Euoplocephalus accepted in a heartbeat. But this proved to be a lot more challenging than she first realized, mainly since she could never let the terrarium out of her sight. She put it under a tree while she went to talk with someone, and it almost got squished by Gertie and Charles. Because of that, she made a vow to make sure that the terrarium never left her eyesight for more than three seconds. Even then, she felt that may have been too long.

"Hey, Hana!" She looked up and saw Salty walking towards her, possibly oblivious to the terrarium in front of her.

Immediately she began to panic. "What're you doing?!" She frantically asked him.

"Uh-"

"All other dinosaurs are supposed to stay 10 feet away from the terrarium at all times! Don't you know that?!"

"What terrarium?" Salty asked. "Hana, are you okay?"

"Don't call me crazy! I'm just protecting Hana!"

"Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

Hana groaned in frustration. "Look down, nimrod."

"Okay..." The Saltasaurus looked down and noticed an terrarium in front of him. "Oh, that terrarium." He said before he realized something. "Wait. Terrariums usually hold lizards." He quickly looked down and saw the little red lizard. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" He gushed, wagging in the air like a dog. "What's his name."

"Hana the Third."

"Well, that's stupid to name him after yourself."

"He's Amy's pet."

"Oooh." Salty said in realization before asking something else. "Can I look at him?"

"You're already doing that now." Hana reminded him.

"No, I mean can I go and play with him." Salty clarified.

Hana's eyes widened at the thought. "No!" She shouted so loud that nearby dinosaurs looked at her in confusion. Blushing a bit at the attention, she looked back at Salty. "He can't leave the terrarium. He'd get lost in this place. And I'd promise Amy that I'd keep an eye on him."

"And that's why I think I should look after him." Salty said. "You're taking this job very seriously. Maybe too seriously for your own good." He explained.

"Excuse me for not wanting my friend to lose another pet!" Hana retorted.

"Look, I'm not trying to offend you. But you seriously look like you need to relax." Salty said.

"And so I won't yell at you when you play with the lizard and let him out of his terrarium." Hana added.

"Okay, that's partially true. But I am serious with you needing a break. You're acting as grumpy as Trooper."

"Oh, sure! Let's all pick on Trooper! It's not like he has feelings too or anything!" Trooper yelled from the other side of the sanctuary.

Both of them winced at the Ankylosaur's words. Hana was quiet as she realized that she was starting to snap at everyone like the grumpy Ankylosaurus. "'Sigh.' I guess you're right, I could use a break. But are you sure you can handle this?"

"I love lizards. Do you really think I know nothing about them?" Salty asked.

"I just want to make sure that I'm not giving this responsibility to some idiot that doesn't know how to handle lizards." Hana said before she started to leave. "And whatever you do, never let him out for any reason! The only reason he should be out that wouldn't get you in trouble would be if Reese or someone told you to for Hana's sake!" The Euoplocephalus warned him before heading off. "I'll be at the falls for Delta's yoga class. If you need me, I'll be there!"

"Don't worry, Hana! I'm the best dinosaur for the job!" Salty called out to assure her.

 **DK**

It was around mid-morning when Terry and the other Fire Dinos went into the lab's training room to train. Terry and Coal were exchanging blows while Bali and Sweet Tooth practiced their Move Cards on targets. "Nice job, Terry!" Coal said as Terry dodged a swing of her tail. "Look for an opening, and attack!" She emphasized this by quickly leaping onto Terry as he regained himself from the movement of the dodge.

"You should take your own advice." Terry playfully warned as he began to shake and cause the Carcharodontosaurus to fall off of him. Coal got up and shook herself before she and Terry got ready to got at it again.

But before they could collide, the door to the training room opened and Ally walked in. "Well, Terry, looks like you're working up a sweat as always." She said to him as she strutted over to the Tyrannosaurus.

Terry sighed in annoyance while his sparing partner chuckled. "Ally, can I help you with something?" All the constant flirting with him has been replaced by him getting flustered with him getting annoyed with her constant teasing.

"I was just wondering if I could join you guys." Ally said. "You know, to build some muscles."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ally, but this type of training is for Fire Dinos only." Bali told her.

"Bali's right. This kind of training isn't safe for you." Coal said. "You're not strong enough to handle it. You don't have the muscles."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle a little-"

"Damn it, Ally, this isn't a joke!" Terry roared at her, causing the Allosaurus to back up in fear. "You're a Wind Dino! Your muscles aren't strong enough to endure our type of training! There's a reason there are two types of theropod elements!"

"Jeez, Terry, calm down." Bali tried to calm his friend down.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Terry roared so loudly that anyone for miles could hear him.

"I think I can see the fire." Ally joked, the others shaking their heads frantically to tell her to shut up, but it was too late.

All this did was piss Terry off even more. "OH, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! THE JOKE OF YOU FLIRTING WITH ME IS GETTING OLD! IT'S BEEN OLD SINCE WE CAME BACK FROM BARCELONA! FOR THE LOVE OF SEIKATSU, IF ALL YOU CAME HERE FOR IS TO GET ON MY NERVES WITH THIS STUPID JOKE, GET LOST!"

Everyone's ears were ringing from Terry's outburst. Ally was now cowering in fear from the much larger predator. Terry saw the fear and panic in her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling like I did. But I really think we need to put this joke to rest." With that, he left the training room to calm himself down before he hurt someone by accident.

Ally watched sadly as he walked away. "But it wasn't a joke."

 **DK**

"All right, Hana, so what'd ya wanna do?" Salty asked as he laid next to Hana the Third's terrarium on a small hill.

The lizard said nothing and just looked at the Saltasaurus blankly. Unlike the lizard in the Amazon, this one had seen dinosaurs before when Amy brought him over, so Salty's appearance didn't terrify him. "Yeah." Salty said as he stretched his neck before lying his head down. "Chilling seems like a good idea."

At the same time, Ace was taking a drinking from the watering hole. What he wasn't aware of was that Beta was watching him from behind a tree. "Okay, Beta." The Acrocanthosaurus said to herself. "Just go out there and strut your stuff. Seikatsu, that sounds so wrong."

Beta then began to slowly walked over to Ace. The Carnotaurus heard the footsteps and looked up to see his former alpha walking over to him, noticing that she seemed to look pretty nervous. "Hey, Beta. Can I help you with something?"

Beta didn't respond. Instead, she began to start stomping on the ground and making high pitched screeches. She kept on doing that for a minute before she switched to stomping around in a circle. Ace just watched in confusion as she switched back to stomping and screeching. Not knowing if this was normal or not for her, he quickly slipped away while she was distracted.

From his hilltop, Salty tried to channel out the noise that Beta was making, but it was proving to be very difficult. He tossed and turned and rolled around on the ferns to try and cover his ears. In doing so, he accidentally knocked over Hana's terrarium with his back, thankfully not crushing it. The terrarium fell onto its side and the top fell off.

The lizard inside was also having negative reactions to Beta's attempted dance. The constant shrieking was causing Hana to think he was being attacked and began to panic. He immediately darted out of the terrarium and into the ferns, disappearing in seconds.

Salty, oblivious to Hana's escape, constantly rolled his head on the ground before he had enough. "Will you shut up! People are trying to sun bathe!" He yelled at the Acrocanthosaurus.

Beta heard the yell and stopped her dancing. When she did, she noticed that she was reviving many odd looks from various dinosaurs. Most of them confused, but a few did look irritated by her noise. "Uh..." She turned to where Ace was and noticed that the Carnotaurus was gone.

Seeing that she had made a giant fool of herself, Beta quickly ran away from the crowd and went to go hide in embarrassment. As she ran, tears were falling out her eyes. She ran past a grazing Comet, and the Pentaceratops noticed her tears of sadness and embarrassment.

"Glad that's over." Salty said as he went back to sunbathing, unaware that his companion had scampered off.

 **DK**

It was later in the day that Spiny and Guru met up in the watering hole for a sparing match. This was brought up when Guru noticed that Spiny was not partaking in any training for any short, even before he arrived from Moscow. As a result, he requested the Spinosaurus meet him in the waterhole for a test to see where he was before they started his training.

The two of them were in the middle of the lake while Tank and Paris watched from the sidelines. "Spiny's gonna lose." Tank said as she rested her head on the ground.

"Are you-"

"Paris, Guru's a battling master. Spiny's screwed." Tank quickly answered. "This battle is over." Paris wanted to retort, but she knew that Tank was right. Spiny had no chance of beating Guru at his current state.

Something that Guru had already taken into account. "Are you ready for this, Spiny?" He asked his opponent as they stood on opposite sides of the lake.

"Bring it on!" The Spinosaurus exclaimed with excitement.

"Than show me what you've got!" With that, the two of the dived into the deep end and swam towards each other to get the first hit.

The Ampelosaurus swam under the surface, keeping an eye open for his opponent at all directions. What he didn't expect was for Spiny to come from underneath him and push him through the surface. Guru fell onto his back and tried to regain himself, Spiny used this moment to slip away again before attacking from behind and tackling his back, which probably would've been painful if he hadn't aimed the point of contact correctly.

This process kept on going for a while, Spiny attacks Guru, slips away while the Ampelosaurus regains himself, and attacks again. He continued this process until he decided that enough was enough. Guru resurfaced and took a large breath of air. "I must say, Spiny, you definitely know how to battle in the water." Guru complemented his sparing partner.

"Did he just complement Spiny?" Tank asked, shocked at what she just heard.

"Looks like he's exceeded your expectations again." Paris said. Tank didn't respond with a retort.

Spiny resurfaced and took a breath as well. "Wait, I'm winning?"

"Your speed in the water is making it harder for me to keep up with you. Keep this up and I'll be too exhausted to continue." Already the Ampelosaurus was slightly panting to prove this point.

"If you're so tired, then face the wrath of Poseidon! Shockwave!" Spiny accounted as he charged up the attack and fired it at Guru.

The Ampelosaurus wasted no time in getting his tail ready and used it to stop the water from making contact with him, creating mini-rain. "Try again." He told Spiny.

"I've got something better! Water Sword!" A large sword of water formed out of Spiny's mouth and he got ready to swing it at the Ampelosaurus. But Guru was already prepared to counter the attack and swung his neck to match with the sword. The two of them collided and the Ampelosaur's neck shattered the sword, barely damaging Guru. "What?!"

"My turn!" Guru said as he reared up and activated Aqua Vortex. A vortex appeared underneath Spiny and began to spin him around. Due to it being in the water, it was even larger than normal. Spiny spun with so much force that he was starting to get lifted into the air. Something Guru was expecting as he began to swim towards Spiny as if he was charging.

The vortex stopped and Spiny started to fall. Before he could hit the water, Guru tackled him away with his head, causing the Spinosaurus to crash land on the shore.

Guru walked over to see if Spiny was still able to battle, but it was clear that the match was his when he didn't see the Spinosaurus get up. "You fought well. But you still need to work on your Move Cards. You'll also need to change your strategies a bit." With that, he walked off.

Spiny raised his head to look where Tank and Paris were watching. "Did I do good?" He asked nervously.

"What'd ya think?" Tank said before walking off as well.

Paris walked over to Spiny and helped him into his feet. "Hey, now. You actually impressed her for a bit."

"Really? You mean I haven't lost all my chances?"

"Only if you give up."

"Never give up." Spiny muttered to himself. "Brilliant strategy."

 **DK**

"Come on! Come on! Please tell me I'm getting warm! I'm begging you!" Salty had his head to the ground as he frantically searched for Hana the lizard. It took a good two hours before the Saltasaurus realized that he accidentally freed the lizard and that he had ran off. He searched all over the sanctuary, head as close to the ground as possible to find any lizard prints, but he was having so such luck.

Right before he was about to make another turn, he bumped into someone. "Ow." The dinosaur he bumped into hissed. "Watch where ya going, Salty."

Salty recognized the voice and raised his head to see Coal lying under a tree, taking a nap after training with Terry. "Sorry, Coal, couldn't see you."

"No surprise there. Why're you walking around like that? That's just asking for trouble." She pointed out.

"Well, I, uh..." Salty didn't want the others to know how he accidentally lost a lizard that wasn't even his. But as he stuttered, he noticed a tiny piece of red meat in between Coal's teeth. "Uh, Coal, when did you last eat?"

"About an hour ago." The Carcharodontosaurus answered. "Why?"

"Oh my god." Salty whispered as he put two and two together. Before even had time to react, Salty knocked her onto her side and placed a foot on her neck. "Why?! Why'd you do it?!"

"What're you talking about?!" Coal asked as she tried to get the Saltasaurus off of her, with little success as all she could to was move her foot in the air.

"You ate Hana!"

"What?! I would never do that! Besides, I saw her by the waterfall earlier."

"Not that Hana, murderer! The other one!"

"Since when were there two Hanas?"

"Since today! Why'd you do it!? I thought we had something!"

The Carcharodontosaurus was starting to get uncomfortable with how Salty was almost crying. "Salty, we only really connected when we were the only dinosaurs here. We haven't really talked for a while."

"Don't change the subject! Why'd you eat Hana?!"

"I didn't eat Hana! If I did, then there'd be a Euoplocephalus carcass lying around." Coal pointed out.

"Stop changing the subject!"

"All right! Enough!" Utah hissed as she jumped in between them, making Salty back off of Coal. "What the hell are you two arguing about!? Everyone can hear it!"

"He's the one doing the yelling!" Coal retorted by yelling.

"Well she ate Hana!" Salty accused.

"For the last time, I did not eat her!"

"Not that Hana, killer!"

"Will you both shut up?!" Utah yelled at them both, making them slightly back away in fear. "Now, Salty, what makes you think that Coal ate Hana? And please don't yell it."

"I saw a piece of his tail in her teeth." Salty said.

"No, I dont have any tail in my teeth." Coal retorted. "All I have is some small piece of meat from my lunch."

"Which I'm assuming was lizard." Salty glared as he looked like he was about to attack again.

"No, it was beef, like always. Why would I eat a lizard? That's hatchling food." Coal asked.

"Ah." Utah said in understanding. "Now I get it. Salty believes that you ate Hana the Third; Amy's pet lizard." She explained to Coal.

"Well, I didn't."

Utah nodded in agreement before turning to Salty. "Salty, I know you're worried, but that's no excuse to go accusing people of pet slaughter."

The Saltasaurus lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to upset Amy and Hana." Salty admitted "The Euoplocephalus." He quickly added.

"And you won't if we look for the lizard together." Coal assured him. "What does he look like?"

"Small, bright red, could be mistaken for a salamander." Salty listed off the characteristics he could remember.

"Okay, good. Let's see if we can find anything on the security feed." Utah suggested.

"When did we have those?" Salty asked.

"Since the lab was created." Utah answered. "Just follow me. We'll get to the bottom of this."

 **DK**

It wasn't too hard for Comet to find Beta. He knew she'd go to a secluded place, and there's only one cave in the sanctuary. As he entered the cave, he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. He looked behind a rock and saw Beta lying on the ground, tears rolling down her face. "You okay?" Comet asked, but immediately realized that wasn't the best question to ask.

Thankfully for him, Beta was too distraught to yell at him. "What'd you think?" She hissed.

"Yeah, not the best choice of words on my part." Comet admitted as he laid down next to Beta. "So, what was the reason behind that... dance you did?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Beta said as she turned her head away.

"Beta." Comet sighed. "You and I both know I'm not leaving until I get an explanation. So why don't you make this easier and just tell me what's going on so I can help you and we can both sleep happy tonight."

Beta remained silent as she debated if she should tell him or not. Swallowing up her pride, she decided to do the former. "I was doing..." She mumbled the last part so quietly that Comet couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beta mumbled it again, a little louder. "The naming dance?"

"I was doing the mating dance!" She finally lost her patience and yelled at him.

"Glad to see the energy's back." Comet joked before getting serious. "So, you were trying to court Ace into being your mate? Isn't it supposed to be the male that does the dance to court the female?"

"Trooper suggested it."

"Trooper may be a grump, but he doesn't look like the type that would tell you to embarrass yourself." Comet pointed out.

"Well, he did say that I should confess to Ace upfront." Beta admitted.

"And you chose to do the mating dance over the easy solution?"

"You don't understand! What if he doesn't return my feelings? It could ruin the friendship I've been working to rebuild!" Beta began to frantically pace around the cave to calm herself, with little success.

Comet saw her distress and walked up beside her. "Beta, I can tell you that even if Ace doesn't love you back you won't lose him as a friend."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was in Ace's position. It wasn't too long ago that Francine confessed that she had a crush on me. I won't lie and say that I didn't feel the same. But after what happened in Hollywood, I didn't feel comfortable with starting another relationship. And I told her exactly that. And, despite the awkwardness, the two of us still hang out together as friends."

"But you admitted that you also have a thing for Francine." Beta pointed out. "Ace might not feel the same way."

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. The point still stands. You and I both know that Ace wouldn't abandon you or your friendship just because he doesn't return the crush. But continuously holding these feelings back is doing you more harm than good. If you ask me, I'd say go for it. But this choice is yours." With that, Comet left the cave, leaving Beta alone to ponder his words.

 **DK**

At the same time, Utah, Salty, and Coal were in the control room for the security cameras. "I can't believe that you've been spying on us with these cameras this whole time." Coal said as they looked through the feed.

"How many times do I have to tell you these were here before us?" Utah asked, getting frustrated with the constant accusations of invading privacy. "Besides, I'm not the one who looks over these."

"Then who'd you know the password?" Coal asked.

"Reese told me incase of an emergency like this." Utah hissed before turning to Salty. "Do you know when Hana escaped?"

"It was most likely when I was sunbathing on a hill near the waterhole, which I started around the time that Beta was making all that noise." Salty recalled what he could.

"Okay. I believe that's around 1:47." Utah typed in the time and turned on the camera near the waterhole. "All right. I think I see you." Utah zoomed in on the corner and saw that it was in-fact Salty. "Perfect."

They watched the feed until they noticed Salty rolling around in the ferns. "Wow. You suck at pet sitting." Coal said as she watched Salty not even pay attention to the terrarium that he knocked over and almost could've crushed.

"Are you trying to help me or mock me?" Salty glared at her.

"It's called observing." While the three of them watched and chatted, none of them noticed Hana the Third crawling on one of the legs to the table. "Utah, the camera's too far. We can't even tell which way he went."

"I'll see if I can find another angel." Utah said as she started typing on the computer.

"The ferns are too high." Salty pointed out. "Don't you have any cameras at ground level?"

"I didn't make these. And these weren't made with the purpose of tracking lizards." Utah reminded him, starting to lose her patience.

"Do any of these cameras have a use other than spying on us?"

"Enough with the damn spy cameras ! Why can't you be more like this lizard?! He doesn't bug me!" Utah yelled, pointing at Hana before leaving in a huff.

The other two dinosaurs looked down at the lizard before Salty recognized him. "Hana!" He exclaimed, almost scaring the lizard away. "Sorry." He sheepishly apologized.

"Why is he here?" Coal asked as she tried to find something to keep him from escaping.

"Probably was scared off by Beta's racket and decided to come here. Where no dinosaurs would eat him." Salty guessed. "Can you hand me the terrarium?"

"I don't have it. I thought you would've brought it."

"How could I carry it? I don't have hands."

"My arms aren't much better." Coal pointed out.

"Just look for it. It should be on a hill by the waterhole. Hopefully it wasn't crushed by someone."

"And you-"

"Do you really think Hana would like to be near a carnivore?"

"'Sigh.' Just what I need, a bleeding mouth full of glass."

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, Ace was talking with Trooper about the afternoon. Mainly what was going on with Beta. "I don't know, Trooper, she's been acting really strange lately. And her... whatever that was at the waterhole earlier is making me worried about her."

"Don't worry yourself." Trooper assured him, not looking up from his grazing. "She'll be fine."

"So, do you know what's wrong with her?" Ace asked, his curiosity getting peaked with Trooper's word choice.

"I believe so. But I can't tell you."

"Why not? Don't you care about Beta?"

"I do. But it's not my job to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ace asked.

Before Trooper could respond, Ace heard that someone was approaching them and turned around to see Beta walking nervously towards them. "W-well." Beta started to stutter as she tried to say what she wanted to say.

"Beta, what's wrong?" Ace asked as he walked over to her, the concern impossible to miss in his tone and body language. "Are you sick?"

"No." Beta quickly responded. "I'm fine health wise. It's just that I...I...I..."

"Just spit it out already!" Trooper yelled at her, wanting them to just get to the point already.

Trooper's yelling was the push that the Acrocanthosaurus needed. "I have a crush on you!" She finally yelled, panting heavily once she got it out.

It took Ace a few seconds to process what his former alpha had just told him. "You have a crush on me?" He repeated.

Beta sighed and slowly nodded her head. "Ever since we started hanging out together, I've been growing feelings for you. And I've been trying to find ways to tell you. That's why I gave you the meat this morning. I stumbled onto Trooper and he told me to tell you directly, or to do the mating dance."

"I was being sarcastic, mind you." Trooper added.

"So I tried that and made a fool of myself. I was so embarrassed that I ran to cry in the cave, and that's where Comet found me-"

"We don't need a recap on what just happened." Trooper said.

"Will you stop with the commentary!" Beta yelled at him before turning to Ace. "The point is, I've been acting foolish for long enough. I'm not going to hide these feelings anymore. I have a crush on you, Ace. And it's okay if you don't feel the same."

She turned around and started to leave, but not before she feel something grab her tail and attempt pull her back. Turning around, she saw that it was Ace. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid you'd reject me and it'd ruin what we already have." Beta admitted.

"Beta, even if I didn't feel the same way, I don't think I could hate you just for having feelings."

"Comet helped me realize that- wait, what?"

Now it was Ace's turn to feel embarrassed. "I've kind of been growing feelings for you as well. I just haven't been able to figure out the right words for when I tell you."

"O-oh." Beta said as she mimicked Ace. Both theropods were now were feeling like quite the fools.

"Are you both gonna kiss or something?" Trooper asked, breaking the ice, and making them more embarrassed. But that didn't stop them from nuzzling their cheeks affectionately against each other, giving off purr-like growls as they did so. "And this is why we listen to Trooper." The Ankylosaurus said as he watched them nuzzle in the sunset.

 **DK**

At the same time, Salty and Coal were sitting on a hill with Hana the Third when Hana the Euoplocephalus came back to retrieve him. "Hey, Hana." Salty greeted the Euoplocephalus. "Just chillin' here with Hana, waiting for you to come back."

Hana looked at the Saltasaurus. "You lost him, didn't you?"

"It was only for a few hours!" Salty said before he realized he just confessed into doing so. "Oops."

"I should've known you'd fuck this up. Why did I think it was a good idea to leave him with you?"

"Now, hold on." Coal spoke up. "The guy took losing the lizard very seriously. He almost killed me when he thought that I ate him."

"That doesn't change the fact that he still lost him."

"He didn't die." The Carcharodontosaurus pointed out.

"But he could've easily became someone's dinner." Hana pointed out in return.

"Coal, you don't need to stick up for me." Salty said before turning to Hana. "I'm sorry I lost the lizard, Hana. I was sunbathing with him and I knocked over the terrarium when I was rolling around. I really have no excuse."

"Hmm." Hana thought as she listened to Salty explain himself. "Maybe you did learn something from this." She said before gently picking up the terrarium with her mouth. "Perhaps I might give you another chance. At least, with someone there to help you." With that, she took her leave.

As they watched her leave, Salty turned to Coal. "Thanks for backing me up back there."

"Hey, we're herd-mates. It's what we do." Coal said before she got up. "If you even get in charge of lizard sitting again I can always give you a hand."

"I'd appreciate that."

 **DK**

It was past midnight when there was the sounds of bolts being unscrewed in the walls. One of the tiles became undone and fell to the floor. As it did, a pink ball rolled into the room. The ball opened up and revealed itself to be D.R.O.I.D. "Operation: Sneak into Enemy Base is a success." The robot said before he received a call. "Oh, god damnit." He groaned before he answered. "What is it?"

"Have you gotten the stones yet!" The voice on the other side yelled at him, almost causing the Alpha Droid to jump out of his metal skin.

"Keep it down!" D.R.O.I.D hissed. "You want them all to hear you?"

"Don't take that tone with me, trash can!"

"And don't cause my cover to get blown or Seth's gonna kill you." D.R.O.I.D said before he rolled over to the edge of the control panel where the cards were placed. At the end was a container that held the six stones that powered the sanctuary. "Just as Seth said, they're all here."

"Perfect. Now grab the damn things." The voice ordered.

"Do you not remember Seth's orders? We take the physical stones and they'll hunt us down like wolves. Have you forgotten that they outnumber us 10-1?"

"Have you forgotten who has the authority here?" The voice growled. "I perfectly am aware of what Seth's orders are, but I say that taking the stones would be more beneficial."

"And I say that we don't take any major risks." The mystery partner froze when he saw Seth walking towards him, looking very crossed. "I'd like to remind you my policy on traitors."

"No need to, boss." The partner bowed to his master. "You've made the point clear with those raptors."

"Very good." Seth said before turning his attention to D.R.O.I.D. "Proceed as instructed and return to base. Leave no evidence behind."

"Understood." D.R.O.I.D replied before his arms changed into syringes and he injected them into two the stones. He repeated the process with the other four before he ejected his arms and they returned to normal. "Mission success." With that he climbed back up to the hole in the wall he came in from and placed it back while also screwing back in the bolts, making it so that no one could tell he was there.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Seth: The attack's improved, but it still drains all of Torch's energy**

 **Laura: What was that move? It looked like you were were hurting Torch**

 **D.R.O.I.D: I can only carry nine samples**

 **Voice: Then there'll be 10!**

 **Rod: What's wrong with Torch?**

 **Laura: We need to go to the animal hospital!**

 **Mystery person 1: What's happened while I was out?**

 **Mystery person 2: We've managed to locate Ancient's cards**

 **Android: My name is Jonathan**

 **Seth: We're making progress, gentlemen**

A/N: My first original chapter. Hopefully this was enjoyable and I've made a good first attempt.

Let me just say that I've been busy. For one I had my wisdom teeth removed, and that was fun, still feeling the pains now. And another is I started one of my college classes, with two more starting in a couple weeks, plus I'm apart of this other program. Thankfully, I'm really only about as busy as I am during high school, but you guys deserved to have a heads up.

Like I said last time, this chapter was a bit of a test to see how my original writing is. So feedback of both kinds is appreciated.

The idea of this chapter originally was supposed to be kind of a season-recap before he get to the final parts of the season, like The Ember Island Players. Heck, Terry and the other main dinos wouldn't have shown up at all aside from the mention. But as the story went on, plot points came up and I decided to use this chapter as a way to work on plot points for the finale. And I also got a better idea for a recap chapter I'll do in season 2. The name came as a reference from Veggie Tales, and because dinosaurs have tails.

The stories were all originally going to be way more unrelated and mainly be more random skits. I don't remember them perfectly well, one was going to be about Pawpaw wanting to be treated like an adult, and we get the whole take your time with growing up message. We also would've gotten one about Comet and Francine, but I decided not to do that when more important romances were starting to bloom, and didn't want to make them a couple right away since I thought I'd be a bit more interesting and appropriate considering what happened with Comet.

The only one that made it past the draft was the Salty story, which is really the only one that's basically just there. Nothing about it is supposed to come back in reference in later chapters. The bit with Rocko and Charles as the begin I believe was added because I wanted more funny/random bits in this chapter

As for the plots that did get in; Spiny vs Guru was something I remember having planned for a while. I wanted to show that Spiny was kind of the slowpoke when it came to training, the late bloomer, something like that. But I did want to make sure that I didn't have it where Spiny lost badly without any chance, so the fight was not completely one sided. But it does show Spiny that he still has ways to go if he wants to beat Guru or impress Tank. Is that spoilers? I don't care.

The Terry and Ally bit was put in so we'd get to see that Ally does legitimately have a crush on Terry and isn't just teasing him. Also to show that Terry's quite done with the joke. Not really much to that one.

And finally there was the one with Beta and Ace. I remember debaiting If Beta should go with Ace or Guru. But I eventually chose Ace since I'm sure that's what people would've wanted. The mating dance bit had many inspirations, the main one being a scene from the first episode of Dinosaur Revolution. Also Trooper is a lot of fun to write for.

And finally there's the last scene. Just wait a bit longer, and we'll finally get the answer to Seth's partner, though I'm sure some of you have figured it out already, please don't say it in the reviews for those who haven't. As for what D.R.O.I.D did, he didn't zap the stones of their power if that's what you're thinking.

Many questions have been made as of late, and many are about to be answered. Next time.


	49. Full Scheme Ahead

Full Scheme Ahead

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Reese was working on the old man android that they recovered in Moscow. It was a challenging process as Brontikens' attack had caused several gears to be damaged beyond repair and had to be replaced. Any many replacements were hard to find.

The blonde scientist was currently looking at a screen of the android's skeleton when the gears in his chest started turning and his eyes snapped open. "Rebooting... online."

Reese looked up from her work and saw that the android was awake. "I think I've repaired him!" She beamed.

"Run scan..." The android said. "Acquire data."

"I hope there is data." Reese said grimly.

 **DK**

A little while later, Reese brought the rest of the D-Team to see the android. "My name is... Jonathan." The android introduced himself before turning his attention to a theropod fossil behind him that has yet to be constructed.

"What's he doing?" Max asked as they watched him work at lightning speed.

"It looks like he's assembling a fossil model." Spike said.

"Well, it's possible that he was programmed to be an expert on dinosaur bone structure." Reese hypothesized.

"An android dinosaur expert, huh?" Ace said in interest as he and the other dinosaurs went up to the platform that Jonathan was working on.

"I wasn't able to get him completely back online though." Reese said.

"What'd you mean?" Zoe asked. "Is he still all messed up?"

"A little." Reese answered. "I did the best I could with him, but some of his systems are more advanced then what current Earth technology could have produced."

"So, like he came from outer space?" Max asked.

"Not necessarily." Reese told him. "But definitely some futuristic technology."

"From the future?" The kids repeated.

"Say, kids, didn't you say that the Alpha Gang's base had some futuristic-looking stuff?" Spike asked them.

"Yeah." Max confirmed. "And they had tons of androids there, too. One was a maid named Helga that also looked like a human."

"Seems to me that Jonathan was built by the Alpha Gang." Spike assumed.

"But that's impossible." Rex said. "If he was made by the Alpha Gang then he wouldn't have took that blast from Spectral Destroy when we were in Siberia. Guru himself even said that the Alpha Gang had nothing to do with his creation."

"But the Alpha Gang are the only ones with the technology to build such a thing." Max pointed out. "And his knowledge on dinosaurs has to be in relation to something." He said as they looked back up at Jonathan, who had finished work on the fossil as was now petting the dinos.

"Hey, little guy, come up here." Jonathan said to Chomp as he picked him up. "You're Chomp, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Chomp said as he gave Jonathan's beard a little nibble.

Jonathan chuckled as he lightly swung Chomp around. But he accidentally put a little too much into one swing and caused Chomp to fly out of his hands. The little Triceratops was still hitting into the android's head and caused it to flip 180 degrees: his beard became his hair, his mustache became his eyebrows, and his eyebrows became his mustache. His eyes glowed yellow as his mouth moved to a more appropriate location.

"Whoa, look at that!" Terry said, in shock at what just happened.

"His head just turned upside down!" Spiny exclaimed.

Jonathan adjusted his head into its new position before he looked around in confusion. "What's this? I have no idea where I am." He said aloud, confusing everyone. "Or who all of you are."

"We're the D-Team." Max introduced themselves. "Don't you remember, we've ran into each other several times before?"

"Do you even remember your name?" Zoe asked.

"I am Jonathan. Nice to meet you." Jonathan introduced himself with a bow. "But surely you must already know that since one of you is my creator."

"No, not one of us." Zoe said. "None of us even know how to fully repair you, much less build you."

"I will run a scan to determine which of you, uh... matches my parameters." Jonathan said as he did a scan of the whole room. "How odd. My memory seems to have been partially erased." He then noticed Rex and focused on him. He scanned his eyes and they matched the eyes of someone he once knew. Not his creator, but his creator's son. "Identity confirmed." Jonathan announced.

"Huh? Who, me?" Rex asked, noticing Jonathan focusing on him.

"Dr. Ancient." Jonathan said, causing all the dinosaurs to freeze at the name.

 _"That name sounds familiar."_ Terry thought.

"No... uh, my name is Rex Owen!" The blonde answered.

"Who's Dr. Ancient?" Paris asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Jonathan said, starting to looked confused.

"But you just called me that name, so you must know who he is." Rex pointed out.

"I have no recollection of having said that." Jonathan said. "You must be mistaken."

"You don't remember what you just said?" Tank asked. "Oh, great, that memory damage has made him just like Spiny."

"In what regard?" Spiny asked.

"So, Jonathan, is that your real face, or is the other one?" Reese asked him, saving Spiny from the truth.

"Whatever are you referring to?"

"Your head just turned upside down." Max told him.

"Oh, that explains the post-nasal drip." Jonathan said, confusing everyone until he snorted and replaced that confusion with disgust.

It was at that moment that Guru walked over to them. "So, he's finally woken up."

"Yeah, but he had some damage to his memory and doesn't even remember things he just said." Terry explained. "All we got was this guy called Dr. Ancient, who I swear I've heard of before."

"You have." Guru said. "We all have."

"Guru." Max spoke up. "You've been here for a few months now, and yet we've barely gotten any answers as to how the dinosaurs became cards. Are you ever going to tell us, or do you truly not know?"

Guru looked at them all in silence. He was dreading the day he'd have to tell them all what happened, but he knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. Sooner or later, he knew something else was about to come up. "'Sigh.' You'll have to give me time to prepare what to say, for it's a story without a happy ending." He said before turning around to leave. "I promise that I'll tell you all tomorrow."

 **(Intro Theme)**

In a bright wormhole called the Time Vortex, there was a single ship. It was a crimson color, shaped like a pen, with various purple like gears on the outside, a small one and a large one 3 times, that had a scythe like part coming out of each one, and one that looks like a spring. This ship wasn't just any type of vessel. It was a time machine used by a very important group of individuals. The Spectral Space Pirates.

In one of the bedrooms, lying his bed, was the leader of the group; Spectre. He had green skin, ears that looked like they belonged on an elf, a nearly bald head aside from three strands of hair that looked like they were steel, and a connected beard and mustache that looked similar. He also had wings attached to his back that were a light-purple with darker edges that gave him an almost demoniacal appearance.

The pirate leader groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. There was a loud noise coming from somewhere in the ship that sounded like two men constantly shouting and a television that was keeping him from sleeping. Seeing as he was not going to get any sleep, he gave out a loud yawn before starting to get out of bed. As he raised his body, he stopped and winced in pain. He looked down and noticed that his chest was bandaged. "What on earth?" He wondered.

Before he could question it more, the door to his room opened. Into the room stepped the detective that was there when Zoe's house disappeared, only her appearance had changed. She still had the hair and the bow, but her ears, which looked a lot like Spectre's were also visible. She now was wearing a purple dress with a pink and dark purple trim. She had long black sleeves that were attached with two yellow cuffs that matched a belt she had, along with long black boots that went up to her thighs. And she had yellow wings that were smaller than Spectre's with a similar color scheme.

When the female pirate noticed Spectre, she had a huge smile on her face. "Boss, you're awake!" She exclaimed as she ran to help him out of bed.

"Sheer, what happened? How long was I out?" Spectre asked as he went to grab the purple cloak he always wore. "Is the timeline still stable?"

"Calm down, sir." Sheer said as she helped Spectre put on his purple cloak and his gold shoulder plates, that had their symbol in the middle. "You received a bad wound to your chest and went into hibernation to recover for over a year."

"What could've-" Spectre stopped himself when he recalled what had happened before he went out on that ill fated mission. "How's Cretacia?"

"She's made a full recovery. But for some reason she hasn't woken up."

"I can't blame her." Spectre said as he dusted off his plates. "After what they did, I don't think I could face the world again if I was in her shoes."

"I won't lie, I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up for that reason." Sheer admitted.

"I'm a guardian, Sheer. I've been chosen by Seikatsu herself to protect the Earth's timeline. I can't allow my emotions to distract me from my duties."

"Except when it's karaoke night." Sheer joked.

"Ha ha." Spectre glared at her, though not too seriously. "Back to what I was saying, has anything catastrophic happened while I was out?"

"For the most part, nothing that wasn't out of the ordinary. Idiots trying to change history and so forth."

"Well, that's good new-"

"But, there has been something going on for the past year that we've been keeping an eye on." Sheer admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing-" Spectre was cut off again when he head the shouts of his two other workers. "What are those two doing?"

"Probably playing their new video game they invented."

"They invented a video game? What brought them to do that?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Sir, we've found Ancient's cards. And they seem to have integrated themselves into the timeline."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, Torch was in the Alpha Gang's training room, working on his new Move Card. He began to form the giant ball of fire in his mouth. It grew and grew until it was double the size it was when he used it in Siberia. There was also a wall of fire that surrounded the target before Torch let go of the ball. The ball flew slowly into the air before it descended upon the target, vaporizing it on impact. The entire room was engulfed in flames, and Torch gave out a roar of pain before he returned to his card.

The card fell lifelessly to the floor as Seth watched. "The attack's become even more powerful, and it's been made even harder to escape. But it still drains all of Torch's energy." He picked up the Move Card and looked at it. "It doesn't matter how powerful a move is if it leaves the dinosaur unable to preform. I'll have to devise a shield that will protect the dinosaur's energy when they're using it. Still, I'm not sure how long Torch will last." As he thought about his next move, he noticed Laura watching from across the room. "Hmm?"

Laura was speechless at what she just witnessed. She had followed Torch when she saw him up and awake earlier than he normally wakes up, which was in the middle of the afternoon. Or so she thought until now.

The door behind her opened up and Seth walked into the room. "Were you watching?" He asked her.

"What was that move you were using?" Laura asked, still shaken up by what she just saw. "It looked like you were hurting Torch!"

"Torch is fine. He just needs some rest." Seth assured her. "He's been helping me with a brand-new move."

"A new move?" Laura repeated. "Grandpa hasn't mentioned anything about making new Move Cards."

"Yes, well, the Doctor hasn't been able to work very much since his back injury. So I've taken it upon myself to design a new Move Card for him, along with other things."

"What other things?" Laura asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, for I don't want any interferences with my work. So you can't tell anyone what you just saw. Not even your brother." Seth warned her. "If the Doctor hears about this too soon, the excitement might cause his back pain to worse just after it started healing. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" He asked as he gave a wicked smile.

"N-no." Laura agreed. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good girl." Seth said as he patted her head. "Go take Torch back to the resting quarters. He'll need a lot of rest if he is to continue his job." With that, the took his leave to work on other things. Laura looked down at the Saurophaganax card in the middle or the room, and saw red static coming off it.

 **DK**

Later that night, Max and Rex were eating their dinner at the table with their dinosaurs. Max was currently wolfing down his food, even faster than usual. "Max, you need to slow down or you're going to get a stomach ache." Aki warned him as she walked past the table.

"I can't help it. I have too much energy." Max said as he continued wolfing down his dinner.

"What's the reason for all the excitement?" Chomp asked as he took a break from his food.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Max asked his partners. "It's the one year anniversary of the day we first met."

"Really?" Terry said in surprise. "It's been a whole year already?"

"Time sure does fly by." Ace said.

Max nodded in agreement before looking at Rex. The blonde had barely touched his food and was instead looking out the screen door. "Something on your mind, Rex?"

"It's what Jonathan said earlier." Rex said. "When he called me Dr. Ancient. I just can't seem to figure out why."

"It's probably because you reminded him of the guy." Tank said.

"But why? I doubt we look that similar, or that Dr. Ancient was my age when Jonathan last saw him." Rex said as he got up from the table.

"The name sounds familiar, so it's possible that he had something to do with the creation of the cards." Terry said. "But other than that, I have no idea."

"I'm sure Guru knows." Max assured his friend as he got up to get seconds. "Just wait till tomorrow."

Tank has finished her dinner and was about to leave when she saw Spiny repeatedly tapping the screen door. "Tank? Tank? Tank?" He kept on repeating.

Tank sighed before she opened the door and walked outside to meet the Spinosaurus. "What'd you want, Spiny? It's late, and I want to go to bed."

"This'll only take about however many minutes of your time." Spiny said. Tank rolled her eyes in response to his attempted assurance. "Anyway, I came here to ask you something important. Tank, will you go out on a date with me?"

Tank blinked a few times before she burst out laughing. "Pffff! Ahahaha! You've got to be joking! Me on a date with you?! What retard would even come up with something so stupid?!" She laughed as she rolled on the porch.

"What?" Spiny asked, his eyes slowly widening when Tank said the R-word.

"I mean, only a retard would even think that us being a couple was a possibility." Tank said as she calmed down with the laughing and got back on her feet.

"But I thought it was possible." Spiny said, sounding slightly hurt.

"I know. That's my point." Tank said, not noticing the change in Spiny's tone.

That mood then changed from said to pissed as the Spinosaurus glared at the Saichania. "Wow, Tank. I never thought you'd stoop to such a low." Spiny said, all the happiness in his voice gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Calling me retarded. Of all the ways you could hurt me, you try and do the thing those bullies used to hurt me in the past." Spiny said.

"I've insulted you many times. How is being called retarded any different that what I've said before?" Tank asked, slightly glaring at Spiny, but with little effect.

"We knew each other before this all happened! I know you know how I used to feel about being called retarded! Always made me think I was going to get badly hurt! Well, guess what?! Those days are over! I'm not the stupid crybaby anymore!"

"Spiny, calm down."

"Don't you even try to lecture me, you bitch! I may be a complete idiot, but at least I'm not as selfish as you!"

"Selfish?!" Tank repeated.

"You think that just because you're strong that you're better than everybody! That you're above being nice to others! Well, here's a newsflash for you! People have feelings! And feelings can be hurt by being a selfish, purple bitch!" Tank wanted to retort, but Spiny's words were making her unable to.

"You wanna know why I always hung around you?! Because I thought we could be friends! I thought, since we knew each other from before, that we'd be the best support for each other in this new world! And I was thinking that we were getting somewhere! But, apparently, you're just the same as all the other bullies from before! I talk like an idiot and make stupid choices, and that's an excuse to make me feel worthless! Do I chose to act this way?! No! But I've always had this side of me! And I've accepted it! I just go through life being happy! But you guys don't give me a chance! You just give me a label and throw me in with the rest that you don't consider to be good enough! Well, fuck you!" Spiny yelled at Tank before he ran back home, tears falling out of his eyes.

What he didn't know was that Tank was also having tears coming out of her eyes as well.

 **DK**

It was midnight when the door to the sanctuary in the D-Lab opened. From it rolled a familiar pink ball. The ball rolled until it stopped under a tree and morphed into D.R.O.I.D. "'Sigh.' Hasn't even been a week and I'm sneaking back into here. Why couldn't Seth just have me do this when I was already here?" Sighing again, he turned his hands into syringes again before rolling over to the sleeping dinosaurs. "OK, my databanks say I can carry about nine species samples. I just hope that's enough to please them." He quietly rolled over to his first target, that being Marlin, and carefully stuck a syringe in him. After a few seconds, he pulled the syringe out, filled with blood, and stored it in one of his pouches before moving onto his next target.

After getting the blood of six others, D.R.O.I.D looked around as he tried to find the last two. "Come on, I need something powerful. The Ampelosaurus? No, he's too close to the Pawpawsaur. Torosaurus? No, Stegosaur's in the way." He scanned the room before noticing a perfect candidate sleeping on a hill, near a rock where the other perfect candidate was sleeping. "This must be my lucky night." He said as he rolled over to get the blood samples. "Two Secret Dinosaurs have to please them." He stick a syringe in Grumpy, and the Megalosaurus rolled his head on the ground, causing the Alpha Droid to freeze. Thankfully, he was able to get the sample without waking him up. "All right, last one." D.R.O.I.D said as he eyed the Deinonychus. "Wait, would only one be enough, or do I have to do all three?"

 **DK**

About an hour later, D.R.O.I.D rolled into a dark room with only a single light in the middle. "I see you've returned." The voice of Seth's partner said, his eyes looking down at the Alpha Droid like a hungry predator.

"The mission was a success. I've got nine samples." D.R.O.I.D said.

"Only nine?" The voice asked, the eyes starting to glare.

"That was the amount I could carry. But I believe that Seth will be pleased, nonetheless."

"If that's all you could do, then I guess nine will have to do." The voice said before it steeped into the light. The light revealed an Acrocanthosaurus that was mostly a light gray, but the top part of its body was a bright pink, with its tail and part of its face being a more darker shade of pink. Its spine also had yellow barbs sticking out of it that were a lot more noticeable then the ones on Beta. "And with me that makes ten."

 **DK**

On the Space Pirates' ship, Spectre sat in a small conference room with Sheer and his other two workers, Foolscap and Gavro.

Foolscap had spiky blue hair, skin that matched Sheer, a goatee, and a pointy nose. He wore a tight black shirt with blue markings that was barely noticeable under the purple vest he wore that had a large white collar that could be mistaken for hair, purple pants and a matching headband, and gloves that had claws at the end. His wings were pale blue.

His brother Gavro was way more muscular them then him and Sheer, and maybe even Spectre. He was bright red, with a small patch of hair on his head and white markings on the side of his face. He only wore a black jumpsuit, boots, and two large gloves that made his fists look huge. His wings were a brighter red than his skin.

There was a dead silence as Spectre looked around the table at his workers, looking pretty ticked. He gave out a loud sigh before finally speaking. "Do I even want to know how long these dinosaur appearances in modern times have been going on for?"

"364 days." Gavro answered. "Almost 365."

"So this has been going on for a year, and none of you idiots thought to try and fix this!" The pirate leader yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But, Boss-" Foolscap tried to say before Spectre cut him off.

"I don't care about your stupid fetishes, Foolscap!"

"I told you making a Smash Bros rip-off was unhealthy." Gavro said to his brother.

"Oh, shut up. You helped me." Foolscap said before slapping his brother upside the head.

"Knock it off, you two." Sheer threatened them as she pulled out her ninja stars she always has with her to prove her point. The two men both gulped nervously and sat quietly in their seats.

"Sheer, I'm assuming you have a damn good reason as to why you've just been sitting around the ship and letting the timeline get destroyed." Spectre said darkly to his second in command, a purple glow coming off of his hands.

"I already told you, they've integrated themselves into the timeline. Removing them would cause more harm than good." Sheer reminded her boss.

"And how did you figure this out? Was it the Gel Jarks? 'Cause they're not the brightest bunch, and we have hundreds of them, so you could've easily gotten your information mixed up."

"If you must know, Boss, this information came from Seikatsu." Sheer said.

There was a silence as Spectre processed the information. "Did she explain why?"

"She gave a few reasons. The main one being that the earth is becoming unstable. You already know about the incident in Peru, but Seikatsu believes that was only the start."

"Sheer, stop being so ominous and just say that the Cosmo Stones are expected to activate in the future." Foolscap said impatiently. "Or at least the future for the D-Team."

"D-Team?" Spectre asked.

"They're the kids that've been keeping the dinosaurs safe from the Alpha Gang." Foolscap explained. "With some set backs." He muttered to himself.

"And that leads to the second point." Sheer said. "We didn't just find the dinosaur cards. We also found him."

Spectre's eyes widened when he heard the news. "He's alive?" The trio nodded to confirm it was true. Spectre got up from his seat and looked out a window into the Time Vortex. "I think it's time we introduce ourselves to this D-Team."

"But we're all good guys here, so wouldn't it be wrong to kill them?" Gavro asked.

"That wasn't a code, idiot." Foolscap groaned before banging his head on the table.

 **DK**

The very next morning, the dinosaurs at Zeta Point left the sleeping quarters to start their day. All except Torch.

The Saurophaganax was currently lying on the floor, his only movement coming from his heavy breathing. Laura and Rod were there, watching Torch sleep with concern for his health. "What's wrong with Torch?" Rod asked. "I know he usually sleeps in, but he looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"I think he's sick." Laura lied. "Can you help me take him to the hospital?"

"Really?" Rod asked, confused by the request. "Maybe it's best to ask Grandpa about this first." He said before he started to leave.

"No, don't!" Laura begged as she grabbed her brother's arm. "We can't tell Grandpa about this!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll just get all worried, and then his backache will get bad again." Laura explained.

"Huh?"

"Please, Rod, just help me take Torch to the animal hospital!" Laura pleaded.

Rod looked at his sister and then back to Torch before sighing. "We can't physically bring him or the D-Team might find us and start a fight. Record a video of him to show to the vet while I'll get the Alpha Craft ready."

"Thank you, Rod." Laura said before leaving to get a video camera.

About ten minutes later, the runway opened up and an Alpha Craft cake out. "We'll go to that girl Zoe's father. He knows about dinosaurs, so I guess that's the best place to go." Rod said.

"All right." Laura agreed before the craft took off towards the vet. The sooner they got there the better.

 **DK**

Seth walked into his hidden laboratory to check on his latest creations. All throughout the room were giant test tubes, filled with green fluid. Inside each of the tubes were dinosaur embryos that were growing faster by the minute. Already they were all in the adolescent stage. All the tubes were connected to a device that was using power from the Dinomond that the Alpha Gang stole while in New York. "I see they're developing well." Seth said to Pyro, who was watching the development of the embryos.

"At the rate they're developing, they should be complete by the afternoon. Maybe even sooner." Pyro said before chuckling darkly.

"Excellent. We're making progress, gentlemen." Seth said before preparing to leave.

"If I could ask you something." D.R.O.I.D spoke up as he rolled over from the control pad controlling the tubes. "I'm curious as to how you were able to use the Dinomond to create these clones."

"They're not mere clones. They're evolved prototypes." Seth corrected the Alpha Droid. "And to answer your question, Dinomond contains great power. It was believed that it is responsible for helping create the first life on earth. As such, its power could be used to create life."

"But just how were you able to get that power?" Pyro asked. "The old fool didn't get shit when he tried to power the time machine."

"For one, the time machine can only be powered by the stone plates. The Dinomond would've been rejected even if Dr.Z had figured out how to harness its power." Seth explained. "As for how I figured it out, I'm not positive myself. The process in discovering it was a long one, and I wrote any results I got down."

 ** _Seth sat on a desk and wrote down the results he was getting from his attempted Dinomond extraction._**

"I was able to eventually figure it out, but it's such a complex and exact system that not even I could memorize it completely. And it's because of this that Dr. Ancient took my data and hid it in his android body guard."

 ** _Jonathan's eyes were blue as data was being transferred into him by Dr. Ancient. Eventually his eyes returned to normal and he sat up on the table he was lying on before nodding at his creator._**

"That was why I needed to go to Moscow and retrieve it. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to create more dinosaurs."

"And what about me?" Pyro asked. "Last time I checked, it was you who made the blueprints that eventually led to the Super Alpha Controller."

"If there's one thing the Doctor is know for, it's stealing other scientists work. And he did the same to me when he came across my blueprints on how to set the minds of my creations."

 ** _Dr.Z walked by Seth's desk and saw his blueprints. He picked them up and read over them before getting a sinister grin on his face._**

"I don't know how he was able to do it, but the Doctor exceeded my expectations with his Super Alpha Controller. Creating a whole new dinosaur that was almost more powerful than the original."

 ** _Seth watched from behind a corner as Dr.Z turned Beta into Pyro._**

"I watched the whole battle in secret, amazed at your power. This was exactly what I was looking for with dinosaur evolution. But, despite your power, you still lost."

"Don't remind me." Pyro growled.

"And you know what happened from there." Seth said as they both recalled the days after Pyro had fallen.

 ** _The Acrocanthosaurus was currently in a large test tube, getting nutrients from it so he didn't die of malnourishment. When the trio found his card and showed it to Dr.Z, the doctor was thrilled. That is, until they called him out and it looked like he was dead. Seth walked over to the body and noticed he was barely alive. He requested that he take care of Pyro and nurse him back to health, and help him regain the power he lost when he was separated from Beta._**

 ** _It was months before Pyro had enough energy that he was starting to move again. It was only slight twitches, but it was a sign that he'd been waking up soon. D.R.O.I.D saw this and alerted Seth after he was done talking with Rod and Laura about their failure in Cambodia._**

 ** _Seth wasted no time in heading over to his laboratory and checking on the test tube Pyro was in. Sure enough, he could notice the tail moving, along with his feet. "Ah, so I see you're waking up, my friend." Seth said._**

 ** _Pyro's eyes slowly opened up as he looked at his surroundings. "What... happened? Where... am I?" He weakly asked._**

 ** _"You're in my laboratory at Zeta Point." Seth answered. "I've been helping you regain your life energy so you can help me with my plans."_**

 ** _"Help you?" Pyro repeated. The glass on his tube started to crack as the Acrocanthosaurus growled at the human in front of him, who didn't show any signs of panic. "You think I'd work under some weak human like you?" Just the thought was the mere breaking point for Pyro. The tube exploded and the Acrocanthosaurus gave out a loud roar of anger. "I serve nobody!"_**

 ** _Seth covered his eyes from the glass and green fluid. "Clearly you don't understand all the work I did to keep you alive." He said to his creation._**

 ** _"Oh, you're about to see all that work has benefited me well." Pyro said before he prepared to kill Seth. But before he could even move, he collapsed on the floor. "Wh... what?"_**

 ** _"It seems you are still weak from your battle." Seth said as he walked over to Pyro and knelt down to his level. "You accept my help, and I'll make sure you can get revenge on those who made you this way."_**

 ** _"I don't intend to become to low-level minion of some human." Pyro growled._**

 ** _"Who said anything about being a low-level minion?" Seth asked. "You're actually the first creation of mine to be a successful evolved dinosaur. Besides you, all there is are those walking fossils I revived. Once I can create more evolved dinosaurs, like you, they'll need a leader amongst their own forces."_**

 ** _This got Pyro interested. "So, I'd rule over all the other dinosaurs?"_**

 ** _"Technically I'll be the ruler of the dinosaurs. But after me, they'll all turn to you, my friend." Seth gave a smirk as he knew Pyro would be a fool to refuse his proposal. "My second-in-command."_**

 ** _Pyro thought about it before answering. There was something about this human. Something that made him powerful. Something that made Pyro believe he could help him get revenge, that he could have been responsible for his creation, that he could rule over all humans and dinosaurs. "What is your plan, Master?"_**

 ** _"Oh, no need for that. We're all friends here. Call me Seth."_**

As soon as the flashback ended, the fluid in the tubes started to increase in flow. Seth and Pyro looked at the tubes and saw the eyes of the dinosaurs snap open. "Seems like your new army has awoken." Pyro said to Seth.

"Then I believe it's time to begin their training." Seth said before pressing the button that released them from the tubes.

 **DK**

Max walked into the D-Lab sanctuary with a spring in his step, his partners mimicking him. "Morning, everyone!" He beamed.

"Happy one year anniversary, you three." Thorn said as he looked up from his breakfast with Lucky.

"Thanks, Thorn." Chomp said.

Max looked around and noticed that there was one dinosaur missing. "Where's Guru."

"He's still asleep. Poor guy didn't fall asleep till midnight last night. And even then, he only was asleep for five or ten minutes." Lucky answered.

"He seemed really upset." Pawpaw said.

"I guess I can see why. He did say this story wasn't a happy one." Max recalled.

"Don't go feeling guilty, Max." Zoe said as she and her team walked over to them. "Guru knows that he'd have to tell us one day."

"Still, I think we should let him sleep before we ask him." Max said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Where's Rex?" Zoe asked.

"He's coming, he'd just rather take the long way. Like Guru, I don't think he wants to hear the story." Max said.

"I don't know if any of us are ready to learn the truth." Terry said. "We've haven't known for so long. So the very thought of what might've happened is... terrifying."

"The truth sucks!" Spiny yelled, the normal cheerfulness in his voice gone.

"What wrong, Spiny?" Futaba asked, poking his head out of the waterhole.

Spiny didn't respond, and just grumbled something before turning away. "I don't know what happened." Paris said. "He came home last night like this."

"Yeah, I saw him in our backyard last night during dinner." Chomp said as he recalled what he could. "Tank went to talk with him, and then there was shouting from the both of them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, only that the word retard was thrown around a few times, and it was enough to make Tank start crying."

"So that's what happened." Terry realized. "I saw here with tears in her eyes last night. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she yelled at me and told me it was nothing."

"Wait. You said that the word retard was thrown around?" Zoe asked. Chomp nodded in confirmation. "Oh, no."

"What?" Terry asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember in Egypt, when Ursula called Spiny retarded?" Paris asked the boys before they recalled what happened over a year ago.

 ** _A tick mark grew on Ursula's head as her whole face became red. Soon she snapped. "OH, SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO BE SMART, YOU RETARDED PIECE OF CRAP!"_**

 ** _The Spinosaurus stepped back again, shocked at the insult. It brought back painful memories. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes, but someone prevented them._**

 ** _"Hey! This Spinosaurus is a lot smarter then you, old lady!" Zoe yelled back. This made the spiny theropod shocked. No one ever stood up for him before._**

 ** _"Excuse me!" Ursula retorted. "I'll have you know there is a huge difference between old and experienced!"_**

 ** _"Oh, really?! I thought they meant the same thing!" Zoe yelled back. Rex and Max backed away from their friend as they didn't want to be near her wrath._**

"Ever since then, I've been teaching Spiny to not let that hurtful word bring him to tears." Zoe explained. "I may have succeeded in that, but not in it having no negative reactions out of him." She frowned.

Max saw her upset and placed a comforting hand in her shoulder. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You've still helped make Spiny more confident in himself. I'd call that a success."

Zoe looked at Max and smiled. "Thanks, Max."

Suddenly her phone began to ring. She grabbed it from her pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh, hey, Dad." Dr. Drake said something on the other side that caused Zoe's eyes to widen. "What?! Who's there?!" She quickly hung up and turned to the others. "We have to go! My dad's in danger!"

 **DK**

At the same time, Rex was walking to the D-Lab with his team, taking a very unfamiliar route that took twice as long to get to the lab. Something that Ace quickly noticed. "Rex, do you know where you're going?"

"Yes." The blonde quickly responded. "It's just as the end of this road."

"The lab or another path to the lab?" Ace asked.

"What's wrong with the way we're taking?" Rex asked, starting to look nervous.

"The way we're taking is taking us twice as long to get there." Ace pointed out.

"We're taking the scenic route!" Tank snapped, having the same amount of hesitation as Rex in getting to the D-Lab.

Ace sighed as he realized what was going on. "I get why you both don't want to go to the lab. Tank wants to avoid Spiny, and Rex doesn't want to hear the story of our origin. But you both need to understand this, you can't avoid these things forever. No matter how hard you try, you're gonna have to face the fire."

Rex and Tank looked down as they knew he was right. Even still, his words didn't bring as much encouragement as they would've liked. Suddenly they all heard the sounds of hands clapping. Turning around, they saw the pirates emerge from behind and tree and walk over to them, Spectre clapping his hands. "Your friend is correct. Life goes forward, not backwards."

Rex immediately started to get nervous at the four strangers that apparently heard him talking with his dinosaurs. "Uh... I don't know what you're talking about. I was just talking to myself."

"But we heard somebody else talking." Gavro pointed out.

"Don't make him more nervous!" Foolscap hissed at his brother.

"Oh, that was still me. I just changed my voice so it would sound like I'm talking to someone else, that way I could build more confidence..." Rex said sheepishly. He was terrible at lying on the spot.

"Kid, I know those are dinosaurs with you. Let's not bother with the charade, it's just stalling." Spectre spoke up.

Rex looked around frantically before noticing the symbol on Spectre's gold plates; a diamond with two blades and a dot in the middle. "You guys, we've seen that symbol before." He whispered to his team, so quietly that the pirates couldn't hear him.

Ace looked at the symbol and instantly recognized it. "It's the symbol of the Alpha Gang's Move Cards!" He quietly gasped.

"Forget the symbol, look at those three!" Tank pointed to Spectre's team. "Are those wings?!"

Rex and Ace quietly gasped in shook when they realized she was right. "Flying humans?" Ace said in shock.

"Who are you?" Rex finally spoke up to the pirates, now going from extremely nervous to cautious.

"Is that a trick question?" Gavro asked.

"What he means is that who we are is classified, kid." Sheer said. "We just want to ask you something."

This only made Rex more suspicious as he slowly began to back up, his hands moving towards his Dino Holder in case he had to use force. Tank and Ace joined him in backing away, both growling at the four guardians. Spectre noticed this and tried to walk forward. "Look, Rex-"

"How'd you know my name?" Rex asked, his suspicions looking to be confirmed. "Are you with the Alpha Gang!?" He demanded.

"What?! No, we just want-"

"Then why do you have that symbol!?" Ace questioned them. "The Alpha Gang uses that same symbol!"

"They stole it from us!" Sheer said.

"And I'm assuming they also gave you the wings, too!" Tank yelled.

"No, these are just cosplay props!" Sheer said.

"I thought we were born with them?" Gavro asked, not understanding the reason for the lie.

"Gavro!" Sheer and Foolscap yelled at the muscular guardian.

As his workers bickered, Spectre was getting impatient with all the accusations and questions. "Just tell us what you know about Dr. Ancient and we'll leave you alone!"

This caused Rex's eyes to widen. "Dr. Ancient?" He repeated.

"So you don't know." Spectre said.

Before Rex could question more, his Dino Holder started to go off. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a call from Max. "Max, what's going on?"

"It's Dr. Drake! He's under attack!" Max quickly answered as he ran to the animal hospital with Zoe.

Rex's eyes widened when he heard that. "I'm on my way!" He said before hanging up and quickly running towards the hospital as well with Ace and Tank behind him, leaving the pirates behind.

"What was that all about?" Foolscap asked.

"I don't know." Spectre said. "But we're gonna find out."

 **DK**

Dr. Drake watched the video Laura filmed of Torch, taking in every detail he could find. "Will he be okay?" Laura asked, worried about Torch's health.

"Hmm." Dr. Drake said as he examined the video for a tenth time. "It's definitely tricky, but it looks like that dinosaur was made exhausted to the point of collapse." He observed. "What on earth were you having him do?"

"Oh, I didn't have him do anything." Laura answered. "We just found him like that."

"Laura, I thought you said he was sick." Rod lightly glared at his sister. He knew Laura wouldn't mix up being extremely tired with being sick.

Laura sighed as she knew she was in trouble now. Well, her grandpa was in more trouble than her. Dr. Drake noticed her worry. "It's okay, Laura." He assured her. "If you want me to help you with Torch, you're gonna have to tell me exactly what happened to him. So what was it that made him so tired?"

"Well, um-" Laura tried to find the right words to tell them without giving away Seth's plans, but she couldn't find them.

And things were made much more difficult when the door to the room suddenly sprung open and the D-Team, joined by Rex and his team, came in. "Hey!" Max yelled at them, his dinosaurs growling at the two of them. "What're you two doing here?!" He demanded.

"Step away from my dad!" Zoe ordered them. If it wasn't for the fact that there were other people on the hospital, she would've easily summoned Paris and Spiny to full-size.

"Please, we don't want to fight! We're only here to get your father's help with Torch!" Laura pleaded.

"You really think we're so stupid as to believe that?" Max glared at her.

Rod stepped protectively in front of his sister and glared at Max in the eyes. "Leave her alone! She's telling the truth! Torch is in a lot of pain and needs medical attention! With how you claim to be helping the dinosaurs, I would think that this'd be something you're all okay with!"

"We help real dinosaurs! Not ones that aren't in the least bit of pain!" Max yelled at Rod.

"So I'm guessing your mission to protect the dinosaurs only implies when they share your world views!" Rod yelled back. "All those who think differently should be left to die!"

"Only if they're snakes like you!" Max countered.

This was the breaking point for Rod. "Take that back!" He yelled as he attempted to tackle Max. The brunette caught his arms and the two of them were in a struggle.

"Never! There's no way that I'm listening to any more of your fake sob stories after what you did on Christmas!"

"Is it wrong to want my sister to see our parents again?!"

"All right, that is enough!" Dr. Drake yelled, pulling the two of them apart. "This is a hospital, not a boxing ring! So, I don't want any fighting inside of the building! Do I make myself clear?!"

The doctor's tone was frightening enough to get the two boys to cease in their fighting. "Yes, sir." They both said.

As Dr. Drake let them go, Jonathan walked in carrying a tray of tea, having followed Max and Zoe after he saw them bolt out of the lab. "Excuse me, but would anyone like some tea after that little scuffle?"

"Not now." Rex told him.

Rod looked at Max, now showing remorse and concern. "Look, I'm sorry about stealing Zoe's Dino Holder. It was wrong of me, and I have no excuse for what I did. But this isn't about me or Laura, it's about Torch."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Paris asked.

"I'm not positive myself." Dr. Drake answered. "All I have is this video." He said before pulling up the video of Torch lying on the ground. "He doesn't appear to be sick, just overly exhausted. Something happened that made him collapse from exhaustion."

"What caused that?" Terry asked, looking at Rod and Laura, expecting them to know.

"I don't know." Rod quickly answered, knowing they still didn't trust him. "We found him like that and came here."

"And why didn't you bring Torch himself?" Chomp asked.

"Because then you guys would've found out we were here and would've attacked us." Rod pointed out.

"Makes sense. But still, what caused him to collapse?" Rex wondered.

"I'm still wondering the same thing." Rod said before turning to Laura, who was looking down at the floor with shake. "Laura, tell me what's wrong with Torch."

"But Seth made me promise not to tell you." Laura said.

"What does he have to do with it?" Rod asked.

"He said something bad would happen to Grandpa if I told anyone." Laura told him.

"Seth told you that?!" Rod gasped.

"You don't think?" Max asked his teammates.

"Who is this Seth person?" Dr. Drake asked.

"He's one of the Alpha Gang." Rex answered.

"He's re-engineering dinosaur DNA for his own twisted purposes!" Terry growled in anger at the thought.

"I've always felt that he was worst villain of them all in the Alpha Gang!" Tank said.

"The worst villain..." Jonathan repeated. It was at that words that it all slowly started to come back to him. The attack on the train, the fire, the blood, the knife, and the evil smile he gave. And he remembered how it was him who was behind his lost data. "The worst villain!" He glared before slipping out of the room unnoticed.

He exited the hospital and noticed the Alpha Craft Rod and Laura used parked to the side. He walked over to it and was about to enter before Spectre and his pirates stepped in front of him. "Jonathan, I know what you're thinking. But I cannot allow you to go after Seth."

"Get out of my way, stranger." Jonathan demanded.

"Going after him will only get you killed. He's more dangerous than any human I've ever seen." Spectre warned him.

"He injured the boss so badly that he went into hibernation for over a year!" Gavro added.

"Your freedom isn't worth losing your life." Foolscap said.

"I won't ask you again." Jonathan said, getting into a fighting position.

"Neither am I." Spectre said as he took off his cape and shoulder pads, revealing a purple burgundy-patterened combat suit that ended with a skirt, his fingers starting to glow purple.

Back inside, no one was aware of the brawl beginning outside. "So did Seth do something to Torch?" Max asked.

"He said it was just a new move he was working on." Laura said.

The D-Team gasped when they heard that. "Was it a Fire Move?" Max asked.

This caused Laura to become more distraught. "I'm afraid that Grandpa's gonna get hurt!"

Before anyone could ask another question, they heard the sound of a fight going on outside. The D-Team, plus Rod and Laura, ran outside and saw a fight going on between Jonathan and Spectre. "It's that guy again!" Rex said in shock.

The android currently had his arm pressed against Spectre's while the guardian's hand was glowing purple. "I don't want to hurt you." Jonathan said to Spectre.

"Then you would quit while you're ahead!" Spectre told him.

Rod and Laura looked closer at the two men and immediately recognized one of them. "Spectre?!" Rod gasped.

"You know him?!" The D-Team all asked in shock.

Spectre looked to his side and saw that his fight had attracted the kids. "Hey, kids. Give us a minute."

"Can you move this along? I kind of want to get this over with." Sheer said

Agreeing with Sheer, Spectre kicked Jonathan with his foot while the android was distracted with blocking his hand. Jonathan was knocked back and crashed into the Alpha Craft, thankfully not breaking it. But the force of the kick was enough to cause Jonathan's head to spin around 180 degrees repeatedly. "Oops. Might have put a little too much force into that." Spectre said sheepishly, putting his cape before turning to the kids. "So, how're you doing?" He asked, sounding like he wasn't just in a battle.

"Why are you following us?" Tank asked.

"Fitting how when I leave you alone someone else follows you." Spiny muttered, but Tank could still hear him.

"You left in a rush. We wanted to make sure you're okay." Spectre answered.

"Why? Who are you four? And how do you know Rod and Laura?" Terry asked.

"Same reason I know them." Jonathan said as he got back up, readjusting his head.

"Looks like you're back, Jonathan." Foolscap smirked.

"Yes. It would appear that all that spinning caused my memory to start to resurface." The android said before turning to Spectre and bowing. "I apologize for acting so hastily, Spectre. My memory's been damaged by Seth."

"You're not the only one he's damaged." Spectre said, moving his cape and showing the wound on his chest.

"Jonathan!" Rod exclaimed as he and Laura ran over to him and hugged him

"You're alive!" Laura cried, this time with happiness.

"It's great to see you kids as well." Jonathan laughed as he patted their backs.

"Okay, does anyone want to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Max screamed.

Jonathan put Rod and Laura down and looked at Spectre. The pirate leader nodded before they both turned to the D-Team. "It's best if we go to the D-Lab to explain all this. Guru should help fill in the gaps of the story."

"What story?" Zoe asked.

"The story of the Dinosaur King."

 **DK**

"You have not been studying enough!" Helga yelled at the trio, now joined by Dr.Z in one of her classes.

"Just flunk us then and get it over with." Dr.Z said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Helga told him. "No, there will be no flunking! If you do not study then you will get no dinner!" She threatened them. "Understood?!"

"Understood." The four of them slumped.

"There will be an essay due when I get back." Helga said before she left. "So get cracking!"

"On what?!" Ed called out, only to be ignored.

"I don't think I can take another day of this." Zander said, almost crying.

"Can't you just reprogram her to mellow out?" Ursula asked Dr.Z. "You were the one that built her in the first place."

"She was a do-it-yourself android kit I ordered online." Dr.Z told her. "I bolted her together, but I have no idea how her brain works."

"Yeah, I've seen those kits." Ed remembered. "The ones where you can custom order what you want in all different shapes, sizes, and colors, right?"

Dr.Z nodded as he recalled that was how he started building the Alpha Droid army when he was younger.

 ** _A younger Dr.Z sat near a mostly built Alpha Droid, painting the Alpha Gang symbol on its chest. "Oh, yellow is pretty too!" He beamed._**

"Looking back, choosing a cook with a nuclear temper and built like a bulldozer might not have been the wisest choice." Dr.Z admitted. "Especially now that she's gone haywire, and no one but the company that designed her could ever fix her hopelessly scrambled brain!" He yelled as he moved his hands around on his head.

This caused the trio to tense in fear. "Are you saying she's going to stay like this forever?" Zander asked in fear.

"Well, I do remember the kit saying that a good 2,000 volt shock will reset her and return her to normal." Dr.Z recalled.

"Normal? That's a good one." Ursula joked. "But if it only takes a shock to fix her, why don't you just do that?"

"What kind of heartless monster do you take me for? Her head was smashed, don't you remember?" Dr.Z reminded them. "Such a shock might cause her head to be damaged beyond repair and I'd have to throw her out!"

"At this point, it's looking like it's us or her." Zander said.

They all heard someone walking towards them and froze in fear when they thought it was Helga. "Aah!"

It only turned out to be Seth. "Doctor."

"Ooh." They sighed in relief before Dr.Z hopped off his seat to speak with Seth. "Hello, Seth. Do you know where my grandkids have run off to?"

"No idea."

"Well, they're missing, and we can't seem to communicate with or locate them." Dr.Z said. "Why is that? I depend on you to keep things running smoothly around here when I'm unable to, but now everything's breaking down and my grandkids are missing!"

"I'm sure Rod and Laura are just playing somewhere on the island." Seth assured him. "But I do have some good news."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sure you've noticed our lack of dinosaurs compared to the D-Team."

"The ones that these three nincompoops failed to get?" He pointed a finger at the trio, who shrunk back in shame.

"Yes. Well, I've managed to find a way to tip the scale more in our favor." Seth said before he pressed a button that opened a door.

The door slowly opened up and Pyro stepped out. "Aah!" The trio screamed in fear as they hid behind Dr.Z, shaking like leaves. "Not him again!" Ursula said nervously.

"I thought you died!" Ed said.

"I wish you died!" Zander added.

"Well, too bad for you three. I'm back, and I'm not alone!" Pyro said before giving out a loud roar.

The sound of many dinosaurs approaching them filled the room. Out of the door Pyro came out of came nine other dinosaurs: a Baryonx, a Megaraptor, a Mapusaurus, a Carcharodontosaurus, a Pentaceratops, a Anchiceratops, a Ankylosaurus, a Megalosaurus, and a trio of Deinonychus. They all looked almost exactly like the ones from the D-Team, but the evil aura they all gave off made it hard to get them confused with the originals.

The other dinosaurs kept on walking until they stopped behind Seth and Pyro. Dr.Z looked at the new dinosaurs in amazement, tears almost coming out of his eyes. "This is fantastic! How were you able to create these?"

"I gathered samples of some of the D-Team's dinosaurs and used them along with the Dinomond to create these clones. Of course, these ones were designed to be much stronger than the originals they were made from." Seth explained.

"And how can you be so sure?" Ursula asked, unconvinced of the clones power, though still terrified of them thanks to their evil aura that matched Pyro's.

"Well, there is one way to test our their power." Seth said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" Dr.Z asked, liking where this was going.

"We invade Sanjo City."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Guru: I knew in my heart that I couldn't avoid this forever. I knew that one day something or someone would come up that would force me to come clean. Listen well, all of you. It's time you know the story of Dr. Ancient.**

A/N: College sucks. That is all.

Anyway, let's talk about this chapter, because a lot of things were revealed in this chapter. I'll be honest, I was a little worried about this chapter being too short. But it's actually one of the longer ones.

Let's start off Spiny and Tank's argument. I think it's no shock that Spiny and Tank were shipping material from the day they first interacted. But I wanted to first have their relationship tested, since Tank isn't exactly nice to Spiny. As for why I made retarded a trigger word, I needed something to help get Spiny to join Zoe, and I remember all the respect weeks at my schools.

Now onto the interesting stuff. First is the pirates. I've already mentioned before that they were gonna show up before, but I bet nobody expected them to be good guys. I did slightly hint it in Temple Tempest at the end, but nobody said anything about that. I'll get more into what they do in the next chapter in case you didn't pick it up already. What I'll say is that they're a species of creatures from the future called guardians.

And finally we have the reveal of Seth's partner, Pyro. I feel people only guessed it was him when I accidentally mentioned it in Kyoto Caper. Expect him to be doing a lot in season 2. As for the clones, while I did say I wasn't doing doubles, I was kind of lying, kind of not since they aren't the same as the other dinosaurs aside from Pyro.

For the poll: Terry has two votes, Chomp, Guru, and Ace each have one, and Brontikens has none along with other. Better vote if you haven't, because the king will be crowned next time.


	50. Tricks of the Traitor

Tricks of the Traitor

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **Warning: The following episode contains scenes that might be intense for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **DK**

 **Last time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Jonathan: My name is Jonathan.**

 **Spectre: Has anything catastrophic happened while I was out?**

 **Sheer: We've found Ancient's cards.**

 **Laura: What was that move you were using?**

 **Seth: Torch is fine. He just needs some rest.**

 **D.R.O.I.D: The mission was a success. I've got nine samples.**

 **Pyro: And with me that makes ten.**

 **Laura: Just help me take Torch to the animal hospital!**

 **Rex: Who are you?**

 **Jonathan: It's best if we go to the D-Lab to explain all this. Guru should help fill in the gaps of the story.**

 **Zoe: What story?**

 **Jonathan: the story of the Dinosaur King.**

 **Seth: There is one way to test their power.**

 **Dr.Z: And what might that be?**

 **Seth: We invade Sanjo City.**

 **(Intro Theme)**

It was a normal afternoon for those in downtown Sanjo City: children ran around and played, couples walked together on dates, and others were shopping. Among those shopping was Aki, looking for something to celebrate the anniversary of her son and Rex getting their dogs. Her current idea was to have another large cake to celebrate, but that was proving to be a problem.

"No, it shouldn't have meat." Aki said as she wrote down what kind of cake she should order. "But I don't think one with plants will be fair for Terry and Ace. Should I have it split, or should I do two cakes? 'Sigh.' As much as I love them, why couldn't the boys get normal dogs?"

At the same time, Amy was drawing a picture of a lizard she found near a tree. "Just stay still." She told the little reptile. "Aaaand, perfect." She finished the drawing. "Thanks, little guy." She was about to go and give the lizard a treat for its good behavior, but it suddenly scampered away. Confused by the lizard's behavior, Amy noticed how it started to get darker. Everyone else in the area noticed it as well and looked up to see a large Alpha Craft hovering over them all. Amy, being the only one who recognized the craft, gasped in horror and started to back away slowly. Everyone else was in too much shock to do anything.

Suddenly the hatch to the craft opened up and many gray objects started falling from it. From inside, Ursula and her teammates watched the deployment of the Alpha Droids. "I believe it's time we give these folks a real scare!" Ursula laughed before all three of them pulled out their Alpha Scanners.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Brontikens and his friends landed in the ground below the craft in the large mass of still deploying Droids. People screamed when they saw the four dinosaurs. "It's that one dinosaur!" Someone screamed, pointing at Brontikens.

"You're right! The one that attacked Las Vegas!" Another screamed.

From the cock pit, Seth watched as the people below began to panic at the sight of the 4 dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang. Grabbing his own Dino Holder, he grabbed the cards that held his new army. "Bring them all to me alive." He told the Cards before opening a window and slashing them on his Dino Holder.

Out of a multicolored light came the clones, Torch, the Velociraptors, and Pyro in the front. The appearance of the Acrocanthosaurus only made the people below even more terrified. "It's the fire-breathing dinosaur that almost burnt down the whole town!" Someone screamed in horror.

This was all it took to get everyone else to snap out of shock and run for their lives. "Get them!" Pyro ordered his troops before they all charged.

"Round them up!" Brontikens told his team as they followed in suit.

"Alpha Droids, attack!" D.R.O.I.D commanded as he landed in front of his troops.

All the Alpha Droids suddenly opened up, their eyes glowing red. "Capture. Capture. Capture." They repeated as they started chasing people around, grabbing any they could.

Those would could escape the Droids ran as fast as they could to escape and possibly call for help. But they were all he chased down by the dinosaurs. One group tried to use the alleyways to escape, but they were cut off by the Velociraptors, and the Clone Megaraptor and Deinonychus, who wasted no time in pouncing on them.

Aki was among another group trying to escape, praying that her family weren't in the area. She wasn't looking were her feet were going and tripped over Brontikens'. Aki fell to the ground and turned around to see Brontikens looking down at her. "Haven't I seen you before?" She asked, feeling like the Apatosaurus looked very familiar. Brontikens said nothing and picked her up and carried her off with the rest of the prisoners.

From the ship, Ursula used some binoculars to see if there were any escapees. "Ed, we've got some weaseling out to the west."

"What'd you want me to do about it?" Ed asked.

"What'd you think?!" Ursula yelled as she bashed his head. "Use your Move Card!"

"Oh, yeah!" Ed remembered as his head popped out of his body. "Spectral Stinger!"

Crystals formed out of Armatus' back before he fired, blocking the escape routes of several people.

As Zander did the same with Maximus, the anchorwoman appeared on a jumbo screen. "All citizens have been ordered to take shelters from the army of dinosaurs invading and reeking havoc of Sanjo Ciiii-" The anchorwoman was cut off by the Clone Baryonx picking her up by the army. "Stop! Let me go!" The woman pleaded as she tried to make the beast let her go by hitting her in the snout with her microphone, with no affected. As that happened, the Clone Ankylosaurus swung his tail at the camera, causing it to go to static.

Amy could only watch in horror as she hid behind a building while everyone either ran for their lives or were carried off by the dinosaurs. "What is the old lady planning?" She asked herself before quickly covering her mouth when she realized what she said.

But the damage was already done. Ursula heard those words and snapped her head over to Amy's direction, her eyes glowing red. "You!" She screamed at the brunette. "You're gonna pay for that, you worthless brat!" She yelled before hopping out of the craft and going after her. Amy saw her coming and quickly began running as fast as her legs could carry her from the raging woman.

"Ursula, wait!" Zander and Ed called out as they followed in suit.

Amy ran faster and faster. Her heart feeling like it could burst at any moment. But the dust clouded caused by her chaser told her to keep running. She kept on running until she stopped when she reached the edge of an old bridge. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and looking down below at the raging river below her where the path used to be. "Get back here!" Turning around, she saw that Ursula had managed to catch up with her. Seeing she had no other choice, Amy took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge.

Ursula was about to do the same until she noticed the river the edge of the bridge left to and slid to a stop, almost falling off the bridge but just barely staying on. She put a hand to her heart as she sighed in relief. But this relief didn't last when Ed bumped into her, followed by Zander, causing her to be pushed off the bridge and into the river. "Aah!" Ursula screamed before she fell in.

"Ursula?" Ed asked as he and Zander looked over the edge.

"You still alive?" Zander called out.

The two men were meet by a soaking wet, and pretty dirty, Ursula climbing back onto the bridge. "When this is over, I'm going to kill you both." She glared at them, shivering from the cold water. "Let's go. The brat's probably drowned." She said before they went back to the invasion.

What none of the realized what that Amy rode the current before surfacing when she was able to grab onto a rock. She looked back the way she came and still heard the screams of terror of those not as lucky as her. "I need to tell Zoe and the others." She said before climbing out of the river and heading to the D-Lab. Since her phone was no doubt wet from the water, she'd have to go to the D-Lab and tell them face to face. She just hoped she could get there in time.

 **DK**

At the lab, Guru paced back and forth, waiting for the kids to return. It wasn't just the fact that he was told they left after Dr. Drake said he was under attack, it was mostly because he had to wait longer before he could tell them. Longer till he could finally reveal everything he knows.

The other dinosaurs watched from the side as their friend continued his pacing. "Is Mr. Guru all right?" Pawpaw asked, confused by his guardian's behavior.

"He's fine, kid." Diamond assured him. "He's just nervous about telling us what happened to make us all cards."

"You remember Dr.Z raising you." Delta pointed out. "Why haven't you or the other Secret Dinos told us anything?"

"We only remember that piece of shit raising us." Grumpy said as he scratched an itch he had on his shoulder against a rock. "Other than that, everything else is just a jumbled up mess."

"You'd think someone as messy as you would still be able to organize in that." Marlin muttered loud enough for Grumpy to hear.

"I'm reckless, not messy!" Grumpy yelled at the Baryonx before mentally grinning. "Besides, at least I actually know that the old fart had some part to play in our story."

"All we know is that he made the Secret Cards." Dino reminded him. "Everyone else is still a mystery."

"Augh!" Coal roared in frustration. "We get it! No one knows what happened! How much longer do we need to beat that into the ground?!"

Coal's prayers seemed to be answered when the doors to the lab open up and the D-Team and company walked in. "Hey, kids." Spike said to them as he walked over. "How'd it go with Dr. Dra-" He stopped himself when he saw that they were not only joined by Rod and Laura, but the pirates as well. "Uuuh. Did I miss something?"

"What're they doing here?" Lola growled at the two Alpha Gang kids.

"No good, I bet." Comet replied.

"Relax, everyone." Rex assured them all. "They're not here to fight."

"Then what was the whole business with Dr. Drake about?" Iguano asked, more curious than skeptical.

"They had a sick dinosaur and wanted to ask Dr. Drake what to do." The blonde answered, calming down the most skeptical of them.

"You definitely have the traits of a leader, Rex." Guru said as he walked over to the center platform.

Rex blushed at the compliment and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks, I guess."

Guru looked behind the kids and noticed the pirates. "So, you've finally shown yourself, Spectre?"

"You've got that right. We're done standing on the sidelines." Foolscap said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked.

"That'll be explained with the rest of the story." Guru said as he laid down, Jonathan and Spectre sitting on either side of him. "Get comfortable. This will take a while."

The other obliged and started to take their seats. The rest of the dinosaurs came up to the level of the platform, except Gertie and Charles, and took their seats behind the humans. The chibi dinos sat with their partners, with Spiny making sure that Tank was as far as possible from him, causing the Saichania to look down sadly when she saw him still ignoring her. Guru sighed before addressing his friends. "As you all know, I have claimed to know what has happened before we all awoke in this new world. And I wasn't lying. I knew in my heart that I couldn't avoid this forever. I knew that one day something or someone would come up that force me to come clean. Listen well, all of you. It's time you know the story of Dr. Ancient: the Dinosaur King."

"It is best if I start from the beginning." Jonathan said. "It's all starting to come back to me after Spectre nearly kicked my head off."

"Not sorry."

"I remember that I was a butler working for Dr. Ancient." Jonathan recalled. "And as his butler, I was sent here under strict orders to watch over you and protect you, Master Rex." He said to the blonde.

"Master?" Everyone repeated in shock. "But why would he send you to protect me?" Rex asked, confused by everything.

"Because Dr. Ancient was your father." Jonathan answered.

There was a deathly silence in the room when everyone heard that, not even breathing was heard. Rex couldn't come to grips with what he just heard. He almost would've fainted if Max hadn't tapped him on the shoulder to break him out of the shock. "My father?" He repeated.

Jonathan just nodded before continuing. "I come from a time more than 100 years from now. The fact is that I have been sent here from the future."

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion, sans the pirates and Rod and Laura.

"And Rod and Laura have come from the future as well." The android added.

"No, really?" Max said as he looked at the two.

"But how is that possible?" Spike asked.

The two siblings looked at each other before answering, silently deciding if they should tell them or not. "We came in a time machine." Rod answered.

"What?" Many of them gasped.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ace asked.

"Zeta Point itself is really a time machine." Laura admitted.

"That whole island's a time machine?!" Thorn gasped.

"From the future?" Chomp repeated. "But how can that be?"

"Augh!" Max groaned in frustration as he pulled his hair and started rocking back and forth. "I don't get how any of this could be! It's just not possible!"

"Master Rex, your father was the preeminent expert on dinosaur research." Jonathan continued. "His name was Dr. Ancient. He worked with your mother, who was his co-researcher, Dr. Cretacia."

"You're telling me they were both paleontologists?" Rex asked.

Jonathan again nodded. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall fair from the tree." Tank commented, looking at Spiny to see if she'd get a response, but still nothing but the glare that could break a heart.

"That's right." Jonathan agreed. "It's all coming back to me now, so allow me to start from the beginning. And where this story begins is just before you were born, Master Rex."

"The year was 2126. Dr. Ancient and his team were working at an archeological dig from the Cretaceous period when they discovered something in the soil formation."

 ** _Dr. Ancient, Certacia, Jonathan, and several yellow androids were either digging in a large hole or carrying fragments they found to a cloth to be examined. Both paleontologists had on their hard hats and digging outfits. The two of them continued on digging when they noticed an odd object in the dirt. The two of them gasped when they saw what it was, something that shouldn't be this far back in Earth's history. "It's some sort of lithograph." Dr. Ancient identified._**

"It turned out to be a discovery beyond their wildest imagining."

 ** _The two of them took it back to the lab and put it in a device that would translate what it says. What they didn't expect was for the lithograph to form a small sphere screen that showed a large number of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period. The two of them gasped at the sight. "What is this?" Dr. Ancient asked._**

 ** _His response was the dinosaurs constantly saying. "Please help us."_**

The D-Team gasped when they realized that they were referring to the stone plates. "I bet it's the same voices we heard!" Max realized, recalling when they heard those voices after their first battle with the Alpha Gang.

"You mean they found these." Zoe said as she removed the cover on her Dino Holder and showed her two stones.

"Exactly. But those are just a small part of the stone Dr. Ancient discovered." Jonathan said. "The original stone consisted of six outer parts that resembled six different elements, and it had a center piece that would bind them all together."

"So there are seven pieces all together." Ace realized.

"Yes."

"So what's the purpose of the stone?" Rex asked. Guru just looked down in sadness.

 ** _"Please help us." The voices kept on repeating before one dinosaur stepped up in front, a large Tyrannosaurus with an object on his forehead. It was a metal object that had six orbs that matched the stone plates with a large glowing one in the middle._**

 ** _"We have suffered hardships for a very long time before finally settling on this Earth and living in piece." The Tyrannosaurus said. "And now we are afraid once again." The screen changed to show an asteroid coming towards earth with a purple glow around it. The two paleontologists' eyes widened when they saw what was happening. "Something terrible is going to happen. Unless we do something about it, the sky, the ocean, the land, and all life on this Earth will perish. Please help us!" He begged before it showed the asteroid hitting the Earth. Dr. Ancient grit his teeth while Cretacia put her hands over her heart. The asteroid made contact and a giant explosion obliterated everything. "You have to... help us." The Tyrannosaurus begged one last time. "Please!"_**

 ** _With that, the screen cut to static and the video ended. Dr. Ancient's mouth was left open at what he just saw. "Could they be dinosaurs?" He asked his wife._**

 ** _"I think so." Cretacia said before gasping. "It's possible we're hearing what they were feeling as they approaching extinction."_**

 ** _"There must be something we can do for them!" Dr. Ancient said with determination_**

 ** _"Honey, I want to help them as much as you do, but how can we save them? We can't stop the asteroid from hitting the earth, otherwise we wouldn't evolve."_**

 ** _"If we can't stop the asteroid then the next best thing to do for the dinosaurs is to bring them here." Dr. Ancient declared._**

"They both agreed to do whatever was possible to help the dinosaurs, and immediately took action. I'd never seen Dr. Ancient so dedicated about something in my whole life." Jonathan recalled. "The power within that stone was beyond anything those two scientists could have anticipated. After many tests, they discovered they could use that power to create a time machine and then travel back and forth through time."

"What?" Those who didn't already know gasped.

 ** _The two scientists looked over the blueprints of a large time machine that resembled Zeta Point's shape, large enough to carry over a thousand Seismosaurs and Supersaurs, and smiled at each other. Jonathan was also smiling as he walked over to them with some tea._**

"They realized that if they could travel back to the Age or the Dinosaurs, then they might be able to rescue them. They were excited by this idea and began to work building it. It was one year later, on Christmas Day, that the time machine was ready to embark on its maiden journey."

 ** _The time machine sat on top of the laboratory while Dr. Ancient, Cretacia, and Jonathan rode a transparent elevator to the top._**

"I packed my bags and prepared for the trip. Involved in the project was their gifted assistant, and Dr. Ancient's brother, Seth."

"Wait, Seth's my uncle?!" Rex exclaimed.

Jonathan nodded. "Seth played a crucial role in the designing of the time machine, and helped with piloting it during the voyage. Also joining us was another paleontologist, Dr.Z; his three assistants; Helga, their maid; and Rod and Laura, who didn't want to be left out on such a spectacular voyage."

 ** _Dr.Z filmed a home video of himself playing with two of his dinosaur plushes. While that happened, everyone else were giving piece signs, pushing each other out of the way so they were in front._**

"Is that the only reason you guys were there?" Paris asked the two kids.

"Most of us came along because Grandpa invited us." Rod answered. "As for why Grandpa was invited, it probably had to do with the fact that he had worked with Seth in the past."

 ** _Once everyone was on board, the time machine lifted into the sky. All the humans were in pods to keep themselves from getting any negative side effects from the time travel while the androids piloted the machine with Seth._**

"Filled with anticipation, we boarded the time machine, strapped ourselves in, and hoped for the best. And that is how we headed towards the Age of the Dinosaurs."

 ** _The time machine opened up a portal to the Time Vortex and entered it quickly before the portal quickly closed behind it._**

"Wait a minute. Hold on." Max spoke up.

"What is it, kid?" Foolscap asked.

"What about Rex?"

"Oh. Yeah." Rex realized.

"She didn't know it at the time, but Dr. Cretacia, your mother, was carrying you inside of her, Master Rex." Jonathan explained. "You were not born yet."

"I can't believe it." Rex said, still in shock over everything.

"So you made it to the Dinosaur Age?" Zoe asked.

"We did, but not before encountering a small roadblock." Jonathan said.

"What roadblock?" Terry asked.

"He means me." Spectre said. "We had noticed their ship traveling towards the Mesozoic Era and brought them in for interrogation."

 ** _The time machine was being towed in by purple lasers coming out to the Space Pirates' ship. As that happened, Spectre watched the process from out the window before going to confront those on board._**

"Why would you do that?" Ace asked.

"We had to. We can't allow other to travel through time besides ourselves." Gavro said.

"As you may have noticed, we're not exactly humans." Sheer said. "We come from a time long after Dr. Ancient's discovery. At that time, a new species that resembled humans had evolved called guardians. There isn't a ton of us, but those of us that exist are assigned to guard specific parts of the Earth." She explained.

"I was chosen to protect the Earth's timeline." Spectre said. "And I hired Sheer, Foolscap, and Gavro to help since we knew each other since we were children."

"So if your job is to protect the timeline, why did you pick the name of Spectral Space Pirates?" Meg asked.

"It's an old name from a game we used to play." Spectre said.

"And it sounded cool." Foolscap added.

"Anyway, we captured their ship and boarded it for interrogation." Spectre said as he took over the story.

 ** _The tip of the pirates' ship attached itself to the back of the time machine. A hatch that connected the two together opened and Spectre walked out through it before entering the other ship. When he did, he saw Helga mopping the floor. The android maid heard the pirate approaching her and looked up from her cleaning. "Would you mind? I'm mopping here!" She yelled at him._**

 ** _"Oh, don't take that tone with me, missy!" Spectre threatened her, his hands slightly glowing purple. "You're all in some deep trouble unless I see the head of this here vessel!"_**

 ** _"That would be me." Spectre turned his head and saw Dr. Ancient and Cretacia running towards him. "Please forgive Helga. She doesn't take well to the messy types."_**

 ** _"So you're the one in charge of this vessel?" Spectre asked, glaring at the paleontologist._**

 ** _"I am." Dr. Ancient replied._**

 ** _"Then you're gonna be coming with me." The pirate said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest."_**

 ** _"What for?!" Cretacia asked, shocked at what her husband could have done to warrant an arrest._**

 ** _"Messing with the timeline. Or, at least, attempting to." Spectre said as he walked over to Ancient with the handcuffs. "You should be lucky I caught you early. It means you won't get a life sentence."_**

 ** _"Now hold on a minute!" Dr. Ancient objected. "We're doing this for a noble cause!"_**

 ** _"Killing dictators isn't allowed."_**

 ** _"It's not that! Come with me and I'll show you the reason we're here." Dr. Ancient lead Spectre to the room where the stone plates were being held, all while the guardian was glaring at him. They entered the room and Dr. Ancient opened up the pod the stones were held in. Once he opened the pod, the video they saw before played._**

 ** _Spectre watched the scene in silence. While not showing it, he was utterly shocked at what he was seeing. When the video ended, Dr. Ancient closed the pod and turned to Spectre. "So, as you can see, this lithograph seems to be what the-"_**

 ** _"I'll help." Spectre cut him off._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"I said I'll help." Spectre repeated himself._**

 ** _"But you said that we shouldn't be messing with the timeline." Dr. Ancient pointed out. "Why the sudden change of heart?"_**

 ** _"Because this isn't the same altering that I thought you were doing." Spectre said before pulling out a phone. "Sheer, get the ship ready. Seems Seikatsu's plan was real after all."_**

"Seikatsu's plan?" Rex repeated. "Wait a second, who is Seikatsu?"

"Now that you mention it, I have heard that name thrown around a few times." Max recalled. "Who is he?"

"She." Tank corrected him, slightly growling at the insult with a few others.

"Sorry, who is she?" Max asked.

"The closest thing to God any mortal would ever see." Spectre answered. "It was her who selected us to protect the timeline. She was said to have been created after the Permian Mass Extinction when the earth was recovering thanks to the creation of the Cosmo Stones."

"Cosmo Stones?" The kids repeated.

"Seven orbs that represent the Earth's elements, like the stone plates." Foolscap answered. "Formed to help the Earth recover."

"So what was Seikatsu's plan?" Rod asked. Not even he or Laura had heard of this before.

"I don't know all the details, but I do recall her saying that the stones were designed to carry the pleas of the dinosaurs. Hoping that someone would hear them so Shi's revenge couldn't be settled." Spectre explained.

"Who's Shi?" Jet asked.

"I'll explain to you all later." Spectre told them. "What I'll say now is that he was the reason the asteroid hit Earth."

This caused a gasp of horror to emerge from the dinosaurs. "So the asteroid wasn't an accident?" Iguano asked in shock.

"No. It was all on purpose." Spectre said sadly.

Jonathan saw the distress amongst the crowd and decided to continue. "After they joined us, we were successfully able to reach the Age of the Dinosaurs safely."

 ** _Various dinosaur herds moved about in the Jurassic plains. Amongst the trees, an Allosaurus, who would later become Ally, was in a cage, being looked at by Dr. Ancient, Spectre, and Cretacia. A multicolored light was beamed on her and she glowed light blue and turned into a card that appeared on the floor._**

"We stayed there while the scientists continued further research. Somehow they succeeded in turning real live dinosaurs into cards."

 ** _The beam hit Ally's card and she soon returned to life. "What the heck was that?" She asked as she looked around in confusion at what just happened._**

 ** _"It was a successful experiment!" Dr. Ancient beamed as they removed their eye covers._**

 ** _"It sure was!" Cretacia agreed._**

 ** _"Let's celebrate!" Spectre said._**

 ** _"Celebrate about what?" Ally asked._**

"Now that you bring it up, it is starting to come back to me." Ally started to remember the moment. "But why cards?"

"The stones were the only way for humans and dinosaurs to communicate the same language. So there had to be a way to connect the stones with the dinosaurs, and cards were the easiest way." Guru answered.

Jonathan nodded in confirmation. "With this device, they planned to transport the dinosaurs home to save their species from extinction. So, they turned dinosaurs from various time periods into cards. The plan was to start with at least one of each species to slowly integrate them into human society before coming back and rescuing many more individuals."

 ** _A pod from the pirates' ship driven by Sheer lowered a cage onto a grassing Lola before lifting her up to the time machine, followed by two others driven by Foolscap and Gavro, carrying three other carnivores._**

"One thing that we made sure for every... selection was that the dinosaurs chosen were of breeding age, so reproduction was a possibility." Spectre added.

"Things were going smoothly with the process. After the Jurassic they made their way to the Cretaceous." Guru said. "That was when they met me."

 ** _The light hit Guru's card and it came to life. "Where am I?" He asked._**

 ** _"You're aboard my ship, the Backland." Dr. Ancient explained to the Ampelosaurus. "My name is Dr. Ancient."_**

 ** _"Why did you bring me here?" Guru asked, not out of hostility but curiosity._**

 ** _"It's not something easy to say. All I can say is that your kind is doomed to extinction and that this is a rescue mission." Dr. Ancient explained._**

 ** _"So you've come to save us from extinction?" Guru asked. "I knew we were approaching bad times, but I didn't realize we were approaching our end." He looked down in sadness. "The king was right."_**

 ** _"The king?" Dr. Ancient repeated. "What king?"_**

 ** _"The Dinosaur King." Guru answered._**

"So you guys actually did have a king." Zoe realized.

Guru nodded in confirmation. "He ruled over all of the dinosaurs. Chosen by showing traits of leadership to his subjects and the Royal Council. When Dr. Ancient arrived, we had just lost our previous king to a terrible illness, and our way of life was falling apart. We needed a leader. And when Dr. Ancient heard that, he gathered all the dinosaurs and held a meeting."

Majority of the other dinosaurs started mumbling amongst themselves as they recalled the meeting.

 ** _All the dinosaurs sat in a large room while Ancient stood on a stage with a podium. After tapping the microphone to make sure that it was working, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Friends, it has come to my attention that someone of you that had just come from bellow were living in hard times after the death of your king. I give you all my deepest apologizes for your loss. Despite that, this information has made me realize that there is no ruler amongst you. No king, no leader. And that is why I have called this meeting. Is there anyone amongst you that is willing to step up to the task? Will any of you take the place as Dinosaur King?"_**

 ** _There was a dead silence amongst the crowd. No one spoke up, not even a whisper. All except one. "Why don't you do it?" Terry suggested._**

 ** _"W-what?" Dr. Ancient said in surprise to the idea._**

 ** _"It was you that found or message for help, it was you that came here to help us. It should be you who is the next King of the Dinosaurs." Terry explained._**

 ** _The other dinosaurs started nodding in agreement. Some of them even started chanting. "King Ancient! King Ancient!"_**

 ** _Ancient looked around nervously. He didn't want to let them down, but he had no idea on what their culture was like. "I can see you're distressed." The doctor turned and saw Guru walking towards him. "Don't worry yourself, sire. I can help you understand the role. I used to work under the previous king. I know the ways."_**

 ** _Dr. Ancient looked back at the crowd of dinosaurs before looking back at the Ampelosaurus. "If you all can help me lead you, then I believe that it is possible to rebuild the dinosaur culture! That is my first decree as your king!" He declared, leading to a loud cheer from the crowd._**

 ** _As this happened, none of them saw Dr.Z watching the whole thing in silence, glaring daggers at Dr. Ancient._**

"With that, Dr. Ancient began to learn the ways of our kind and how to work them in with human life." Guru recalled before softly chuckling. "I remember when Cretacia was told the news. She almost exploded with excitement. As Dr. Ancient embraced his new role as king, I stood by his side as his advisor, my knowledge from working with the previous king proving to be very helpful in the beginning. As such, he gave me the name Guru."

"And why didn't he name the rest of us?" Trooper asked.

"That I do not know. My guess is that he wasn't sure on what to name you all since he was too busy to know you all personally." Guru answered before starting to look depressed. "Despite how good everything was looking, a problem started to arise."

"What problem?" Rex asked.

 ** _A beam struck a table and created a Lightning Move Card. Dr.Z took of his eye protection and smiled at his creation. "Finally!" He cheered as he picked up the card. "My Move Card is now complete!" He cheered while his minions clapped._**

 ** _"Oh, let me be the first to congratulate you." Ursula said._**

 ** _"Now the dinosaurs will be even more powerful and will have to make your their king. You're brilliant." Zander praised his boss._**

 ** _Dr.Z responded by giving a maniacal laugh. "And Ancient's a fool."_**

 ** _Later, they were outside with Chomp and Terry glaring at each other. Both of them pawed the ground as they prepared to fight. From the sidelines, the Alpha Gang cheered as the battle began. "Go! Yay!"_**

 ** _"Now we're talking business!" Dr.Z cheered._**

 ** _"What is going on here?!" Dr.Z tensed when he heard the strict voice of Dr. Ancient. He turned around and saw the king glaring daggers at him, now wearing the crown that all of the Dinosaur King have worn in the past. "I want it stopped immediately!" He ordered._**

 ** _The two dinosaurs saw the king and approached him before bowing. "Your Majesty, we weren't having a serious fight." Terry said._**

 ** _"He's right. We were just going to have a friendly scrimmage. Surely, humans have events like these." Chomp said._**

 ** _"Even so, I do not condone of you two having a fight without someone watching." Dr. Ancient said before glaring at Dr.Z. "Someone trustworthy." He added before he left. "I'll say that you two aren't the only ones who have gotten an interest in battles. Something might need to be done about it. Dr.Z, I want you to come with me."_**

 ** _Dr.Z grit his teeth as he watched Dr. Ancient leave. "Just you wait till you see what I'm really planning. Once you're out of the way, I'll turn all dinosaurs into cards! And then I will create my own dinosaur kingdom! And I will become Dinosaur King!" He declared before laughing maniacally._**

 ** _Though not without being noticed by someone else. "Don't make me laugh." Seth said to himself as he watched in silence. "You're too stupid to rule over them all."_**

"As a result, a tournament was created to allow those that wanted to let out some steam." Guru said. "It was hosted every weekend with many changes in the line up. Even the victors for each element weren't always the same. I can remember at least five Fire Champions, including Coal."

 **Various dinosaurs dueled each other in a ring while others cheered in the stands. On a raised platform, Dr. Ancient watched the whole thing.**

"Dr. Ancient always supervised the tournaments, with Jonathan usually playing the role of referee."

 ** _Terry smacked a charging Chomp away with his tail. The Triceratops repeatedly bounced across the floor before landing to on his side. Jonathan ran over to where Chomp was, two flags in his hands, and began counting. "10! 9! 8! 7!"_**

 ** _Chomp slowly started to get up before he glowed yellow and began to charge up a Lightning Strike before firing._**

"Despite Dr. Ancient's objections, a large amount of dinosaurs loved the idea of Move Cards. So Dr. Ancient allowed Dr.Z to continue creating them. But he forbid him from making any that weren't the request of a dinosaur, and the dinosaur that requested it had to see the whole process of the creation, to prevent any shenanigans."

"Despite this compromise, Dr. Ancient and Dr.Z were still at odds the whole time." Jonathan said. "The card conversion was supposed to take about two months, but even after six months in, we were only 10% complete."

"But how did the old fart slow things down that much?" Diamond asked.

"The reason has to do with your creation." Guru answered. "The Doctor would disappear for some times on random occasions using a pod from the pirates' ship. Only to appear and few days later with a new dinosaur he called a Secret Dinosaur."

"Yeah, Brontikens told me about that when we were stranded at Zeta Point." Paris recalled.

"So that's where you ran off to." Spiny realized. "I always thought you were hiding really well."

"These Secret Dinosaurs horrified Dr. Ancient. Not just because of their power, but because of what Dr.Z did to create them." Guru continued. "But, despite our efforts, he kept on finding ways to make more. If that wasn't enough, he'd also found away to make certain dinosaurs into Move Cards."

"He wasn't the only jerk who stole some of our supplies!" Spectre said angrily as he punched his fist in a table. "Seth did the same thing with our technology."

"Why did he want your technology?" Rod asked.

"I'm not sure. The truth is, I doubt any of us had any idea what he was thinking. Seth was always incredibly silent and kept his distance from us and the Ancients." Jonathan said. "All I know is that he used some of the technology from Spectre's ship to revive three dinosaur skeletons that would later become Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus."

"You have that power?" Beta asked, in shock from the news. All the dinosaurs were especially shocked.

"Yes and no." Sheer answered. "Our ship has the power to heal any injury and damage. But it can't revive any dead animals, and that includes humans and dinosaurs."

"But then how was Seth able to create those three?" Rex asked.

"While the chances of success are less than 1%, there is a chance to revive successfully an animal and remove its injuries. But all memories of the past would be erased, and it'd have to start all over again." Sheer explained.

"And in the case of skeletons and fossils, you'd need all the bones for the process to work." Foolscap added. "No doubt Seth had to use bones from other skeletons to fill in the gaps, which is why those three look so different."

"Yeah. I remember Dr. Ancient finding out about what Seth was doing and getting really mad." Laura remembered as she recalled the argument.

 ** _Laura was walking around the ship until she noticed Seth and Dr. Ancient speaking to each other from behind a corner. Behind Seth were three tubes that contained a younger Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus. She had just arrived, but Laura could already notice the tense atmosphere between the two brothers._**

 ** _"How dare you try and manipulate dinosaur DNA behind my back!" Dr. Ancient yelled at his brother. "I did not approve this! It's immoral!"_**

 ** _"Hmph." Was all Seth said in response, keeping his arms crossed and quietly smirking._**

 ** _"We're talking about creatures that are just as sentient and intelligent as humans! If there is any animal we shouldn't subject the the horrors of testing it's them! What'd you have to say for yourself?!"_**

 ** _Seth looked up at his brother, the smirk still on his face. "As always, your words carry great wisdom, Brother. I'll cease the project immediately." He said before reaching into his pocket. "That being said, there's still the problem of what to do with these three. They're too fair in their development to simply turn off the life support." He pulled out a gun and handed it to Dr. Ancient. "Since you're the king, I feel it's only fair that you have the honors."_**

 ** _Dr. Ancient looked horrified at what his brother was implying. "You can't be serious!" He gasped._**

 ** _"What? I believe immoral is what you called them. If such a process disgusts you, why would it be so hard to put a bullet in their skulls?" Seth asked._**

 ** _Dr. Ancient closed his eyes and looked down, his hand clenched into a fist. "Even if they were created unnaturally, artificial life is still life. I forbid you from continuing any more of this manipulation, but I also forbid you from killing them. They shall be born and live. Do I make myself clear?!"_**

 ** _Seth looked his brother in the eyes, his smirk still there. "Of course, Your Majesty." Laura noticed the coldness in Seth's eyes and gave a slight glare at him._**

"I remember the coldness in his eyes and smile. I should've known right then that he was a horrible person!" Laura said angrily, almost crying out of regret for not noticing sooner.

"It's okay, Laura." Rod assured his sister, putting an arm around her in comfort.

Max looked at the two in silence. " _They_ _truly seem shocked and almost heartbroken by this. Were they telling the truth about their parents?_ " He thought to himself.

"After the three were 'born', Brontikens took it upon himself to educate them. Me and Dr. Ancient had our doubts, but eventually we gave into his request. Not doubt that's why they're with the Alpha Gang." Guru said.

"Thanks to Dr.Z and Seth's defiance, the delays brought upon us another unexpected issue." Jonathan said.

"What?" Rex asked.

 ** _Cretacia griped her stomach as she collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain. "Cretacia, what's wrong?" Dr. Ancient asked as he ran to check on his wife._**

 ** _"It's the baby, sweetheart. I'm afraid it's going to come soon!" Cretacia answered._**

 ** _"How soon?" Dr. Ancient gasped when he heard the news._**

Rex's eyes widened when he realized they were referring to him. "That's right, Rex, it was you, and apparently you want to come out and join us." Jonathan said.

 ** _"Did you just feel that big kick?" Cretacia asked as her husband put a hand on her stomach and felt it._**

 ** _"He's gonna be a football player." Dr. Ancient joked._**

Max and Zoe couldn't help but chuckle due to the fact that Rex was horrible at football.

"Dr. Ancient and Cretacia were planning on returning home to the future for the baby's birth and resume the project back home, but when they let the team know..."

 ** _"We are not going to return!" Dr.Z yelled at his minions._**

 ** _"We're not?" Ursula asked nervously, not entirely surprised, but still worried._**

 ** _"No!" Dr.Z replied before pacing back and forth in thought. "This spells trouble for us. Ancient obviously wants to return to the future just so he can boot me off the team."_**

 ** _"Apparently we're not the only ones who find him annoying and distasteful." Zander whispered to Ursula._**

 ** _"Excuse me! What was that?!" Dr.Z yelled as he threw a frying pan at Zander's face before getting an idea. "I've got it! We can't get back if the time machine is broken!" He said with a wicked grin, scaring his minions._**

 ** _A little bit later, he ran into the engine room with a wrench in his hand. He went to the control panel and raised the wrench. "And- hey!" He was stopped by someone grabbing his hand. Looking to see who it was, he saw that it was Seth who stopped him._**

 ** _"They'll know you were responsible that way." Seth told him before going over to the controls._**

 ** _"Uh... so?" Dr.Z asked in reply._**

 ** _Seth ignored him and typed in the control panel until the whole room was engulfed with a red light and the alarm was going off. "Alert. System failure." The computer said. "Alert. System failure. Control data has been deleted."_**

 ** _Seth turned around and saw Dr.Z grinning from ear to ear. "Seth!" He exclaimed, making the scientist smirk._**

"Unbelievable." Max said in shock at what he had just heard.

"So it was Seth and Grandpa who destroyed the time machine?" Rod asked, feeling anger building up from all the lies he and Laura had been fed by those two.

"Yes, Rod, that is correct." Jonathan confirmed.

"But why couldn't you just have asked Spectre for a lift?" Salty asked.

"We were busy doing our jobs and left the project after five months." Spectre said.

"And because of that, we were all trapped in the Cretaceous period, which is where Master Rex was born."

"Wow. Heh, you look pretty good for being over 65 million years old." Max joked as he gave his friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

Rex ignored him and focused on the story. "Tell me more."

 ** _Cretacia held a baby Rex in her arms while Dr. Ancient, Rod, Laura, and some dinosaurs looked down at the sleeping baby._**

"Your mom and dad were very proud of you." Jonathan told Rex. "They knew you would grow up and love dinosaurs, which is why they hung that ornament around your neck." He gestured to the tooth he always wore.

"So that's where it came from." Rex said as he held the object in his arms.

"I can't believe your the same person as Baby Rex." Laura said.

"It was then that the Ancients secretly summoned me." Jonathan said, the mood changing drastically.

"What?" "Huh?"

"At this point, they knew they were in danger, and they needed me to protect Master Rex at all costs."

 ** _Dr. Ancient spoke with Jonathan while Cretacia held Rex in her arms and Guru was behind Jonathan. Cretacia said something as she looked down at Rex before crying. Dr. Ancient put a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Guru and Jonathan's eyes widened._**

"They requested I return with him to their home world in case of an emergency."

"They summoned me as well." Guru said. "Dr. Ancient asked me, that if something were to happen to him, that I would train Rex to take his place as king one day."

"Me? King?" Rex's eyes widened at the mere thought.

Jonathan nodded grimly. "And their concern became a horrible reality." He said, causing a massive gasp in the room.

 ** _Dr. Ancient and Cretacia worked on the engine for the Backland while Jonathan played with Rex. What none of them knew was that Dr.Z and Seth were watching the whole thing in secret. "I wish they would stop working so hard on those repairs." Dr.Z said. "Once the time machine is fixed, my plans are ruined."_**

 ** _"There's nothing to worry about, Doctor." Seth assured him._**

 ** _"Huh?"_**

 ** _"I have a plan."_**

"And it turned out to be a dreadful plan."

 ** _The Backland slowly lifted itself into the air before it started increasing its speed to open the Time Vortex._**

"Once the repairs were finally complete, we were taking the Backland through its final warp test."

 ** _The portal opened and the time machine entered. Inside the machine, everyone were in their pods. But once he was sure that everyone else was in hyper sleep, Dr.Z's eyes snapped opened. He exited his pod and walked over to the pods containing the Ancients. "I still have things to do in the Age of the Dinosaurs, so if you want to go back, you can do so on your own!" With that remark, he pulled a gun from his lab coat and shot Cretacia in the chest before quickly ejecting her pod from the ship._**

 ** _But the noise from the gun was enough to wake up Dr. Ancient. His eyes snapped open and he quickly exited his pod before grabbing Dr.Z by the throat and lifting him into the air. "What've you done?!" He demanded, his eyes filled woth fury._**

 ** _He was so caught up in his rage at the doctor that he didn't notice Seth sneak up behind him and stab him in the back before tossing his body against the table the stone plates were being held._**

 ** _Dr. Ancient weakly turned around before Seth grabbed him by the neck and forced his head down on the table. Another knife was forced into his chest, but the doctor couldn't scream. Even if he did, the others were too knocked out by drugs someone snuck into their last meal to hear him. As blood from both of his wounds dripped to the floor, he weakly looked up into Seth's eyes. "W-w-why?" He barely got out._**

 ** _"Nothing too personal, Brother. Our plans for the future just take us down different paths." Seth said before giving one last stab to the throat. As the life left Dr. Ancient's body, Seth gave a wicked smile. "Long live the king." He whispered before Dr. Ancient finally died._**

 ** _As all of this was going on, Rex was frantically crying for his deceased parents. Seth saw this and went over to silence him._**

"I went over to where the pods were located as soon as I heard the gunshot." Jonathan said. "It was already too late to save Dr. Ancient or Cretacia, but I could still save Rex."

 ** _Before Seth could eject the baby from the ship, Jonathan tackled him with his shoulder and pinned him down. "Keep your hands off of him, murderer!" He yelled at Seth._**

 ** _"Keep him busy, Seth!" Dr.Z said as he ran over to do the deed himself, only for Jonathan to bash him away with his shoulder as well. "Aah!" He was knocked back right into the device which held the stones and caused the device to eject the stones._**

 ** _The stones started to glow as they began to separate. Seth and Dr.Z gasped as the time machine began to fail. Seeing they were distracted, Jonathan quickly grabbed onto Rex's pod. "Master Rex!" He exclaimed before he ejected them both._**

 ** _As they attempted to escape in the Time Vortex, the malfunctioning ship caused shockwaves that made Jonathan lose his grip of the pod and let go. "No! Rex!" He cried before they both disappeared to different parts of the timeline, leaving a wailing Rex all by himself._**

Even before Jonathan finished, Rex's eyes were filled with water, tears almost falling out. "The resulting malfunction caused all of us to be separated as well. And, as you've noticed, made us all forget the events that took place since we became cards." Guru said.

"We eventually found both Ancient's body and Cretacia." Spectre said. "She's currently in a coma on our ship, healing from her injuries. It's a miracle we both found her when we did, and that she survived. Despite this, she's been in that state for over a year, and hasn't shown any signs of waking up." Spectre then gripped his fist in anger as the anger started to return. "When I discovered what Seth had done, I was so furious. Dr. Ancient was the first friend I had in a human, and he was already gone forever. I was so blinded in rage that I took one of the pods and went directly for Seth to get revenge. But in my rage, I was open to his sneak attack and fell right into his trap." He said as he recalled what he could.

 ** _"SEEEEEETH!" Spectre screamed as he flew towards Seth in a rage. Seth didn't looked at all intimidated and responded by moving out of the way of the charging pirate. Spectre screeched to a half before frantically looking around the jungle for Dr. Ancient's killer. But Seth had planned this and ambushed him with the same knife he used to kill his brother._**

"Thankfully, Sheer had found out what I was planning and was able to get me out of there before Seth could finish the job. As a result of my wounds, I went into hibernation to recover for a year. Seth did that much damage to me."

Now the tears were starting to fall out of Rex's eyes. Max saw this is tried to comfort his friend. "Rex..." But he was unable to finish before Rex quickly got up and bolted out of the room, the tears now flowing much more freely. "Rex!" Max called out as he chased after his friend.

 **DK**

Max followed Rex to the basement of the D-Lab. "Rex?" He called out, turning on his visors so he could see in the nearly pitch-black room. "Rex, where are you?" He called out again.

His response was silence. He was about to leave and search somewhere else until he heard the sound of sobbing. Looking around, he found Rex hugging a beam while crying. "Rex." Max said as he approached his friend.

"My fault." Rex said.

"What?"

"I-i-i-it's all my fault." Rex sobbed.

"Rex.." Max walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't be seri-"

"It is my fault!" Rex screamed, causing Max to back away. "If I hadn't been born then my dad would still be alive!"

"You don't know that!" Max told him.

"Yes, I do!" Rex retorted.

"No, you don't!" Max retorted with more emphasis. "You know how Seth is! Do you really believe that he wouldn't have tried something to get your father out of the picture regardless of your birth or not?"

Rex didn't say anything and just turned away to look down in sadness. Max sighed before continuing. "Rex, I won't lie to you and say that your birth didn't encourage Dr.Z or Seth to take action against your father. But I don't want you thinking that it never would've happened if you weren't born. Everything that happens has a reason for why it happened."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" Rex asked accusingly. "Because it sounds like you're saying that I'm right!"

Max banged his head with his fist in anger. "Damn it! Why am I so bad at this?!" He hissed to himself before trying a different approach. "Fine. Are you saying that you'd rather you never exist? Never meet Ace, Tank, and the other dinosaurs. Never meet me or Zoe. Never meet your dad."

"My dad's dead!"

"And what is Dr. Owen?!" Max said, causing Rex's eyes to widen. "Are you saying that you'd rob him of the joy of having a son like you?"

Rex didn't say anything and stood in silence. "Your father knew he was in danger. He knew Dr.Z and Seth were up to something. Despite that, he continued to work hard as king to establish a great future for humans and dinosaurs alike. And he believed that you were able to continue that. Are you just going to think of him as the victim, or as a hero?"

There was a silence as Rex absorbed what Max said. "You really need to work on your comforting skills. But that's just one of your Max traits, isn't it?" Rex said, sniffing slightly before turning around. "You really think I could even be king?"

"Are you kidding? You're an amazing leader! When Pyro invaded, you were the one who came up with the plan to defeat him. When you were cornered by Dino, Danno, and Sue, you not only managed to hold them off, you were able to get them to see we weren't their enemies. All the dinosaurs respect you. I know this is what your father would want." Max encouraged him.

Rex remained silent as he looked down at the floor. The feeling of guilt was still there, but it was slowly fading away. Max's words got him thinking about what he had just heard about his father. He sounded like a great leader. One that wouldn't want him blaming himself for his death. He'd want him to stop focusing on the past and work towards the future of dinosaur kind. Sighing, he looked up at Max. "Will you help me?"

Max have his friend a thumbs up in response. "Always got your back!" He said with a smile.

 **DK**

A little while later, Max and Rex returned to where the others were. "Rex!" Zoe exclaimed as she, Rod, and a few others ran over to where he was. "We're all here for you! Don't you ever forget that!"

"I promise you, we never knew that our grandpa and Seth did that." Rod said. "When we woke up, we were in this time period and on that island, and all they said in regards to your family was that you all were lost when the ship crashed."

"We'd never have helped Seth if we knew he did such a thing." Laura told him.

"It's all right, Laura." Rex assured her and Rod. "Seth has a way for manipulating people." He said before walking over to Spectre. "Spectre, do you have my father's crown?"

"Yes." Spectre said as he pulled it out from his cape. "Why'd you want it?"

"You should know the reason." Rex answered before turning to the rest of the D-Team. "My father was a leader like no other. And I will honor his memory by not only stopping the Alpha Gang for good, but by continuing his vision for a better future. That is my first decree if you all except me as king."

Before he was even finished, there was a roar of applause from the crowd of dinosaurs that was almost defending. "Long live the king!" Many of them cheered. "All hail King Rex!"

Seeing this as the cue, Spectre placed the crown around Rex's head. The crown fixed its size so that it wouldn't fall off. Once he saw the crown on the blonde's head, Terry bowed to the new king to show he would follow him through and through. This was followed by Chomp, then Ace, then Paris, then Spiny and Tank, before all the other dinosaurs started to follow in suit. Max and Zoe walked up to Rex and stood by his side. It looked like a new future for the D-Team.

But the mood suddenly changed when the doors to the lab opened and Amy came running in, panting heavily and completely drenched. "Amy! What happened?!" Max exclaimed as they ran over to her.

"It's horrible! The Alpha Gang invaded with a whole army of dinosaurs! They've captured everyone!"

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **(Terry and Torch stare each other down before they attack)**

 **(The Deinonychus trio fight the Velociraptors in a catfight)**

 **(Brontikens flips Tank onto her back with his head)**

 **(Ally gets hit by a meteor)**

 **(Utah leaps onto a charging Salty)**

 **(The Pteranodons fly across a lake to a bridge)**

 **(Nessie leaps off a building)**

 **(Terry slams Torch into a building)**

 **(Pyro pins Ace to the ground)**

 **(Spectre shoots purple energy from his finger tips at the Clone Deinonychus)**

 **(Rod and Laura try to dodge the Clone Carcharodontosaur's jaws with the Alpha Scoter)**

 **(Torch uses a much larger Fire Scorcher against a group of dinosaurs)**

 **(Tank tosses Spiny with Dino Swing)**

 **(Chomp and Ace charge towards Pyro while both are glowing)**

 **(Terry charges towards Torch with Ultimate Fire as another Fire Scorcher is prepared)**

A/N: I'd like to start off this Author's note with an apology. A lot of people voted for who was going to be the new king: a lot for Terry, a few for Chomp, and one for Ace, Guru, and even Brontikens. Problem is I'm pretty sure with the way I worded it, and the amount of votes I got, that everyone thought their votes decided who will be king, when it was simply to see who you thought I made king. I apologize to everyone who is upset by the confusion. This was never my intention.

That being said, Rex becoming Dinosaur King was something I had planned for a long time. It just made too much sense considering his backstory. And that is the reason for the existence of scenes like the Pyro plan and the Deinonychus attack in the tunnel.

Another thing we got out of this chapter is easily the darkest moment in the story so far, the death of Dr. Ancient. Top Ten Anime Betrayals moment right there. I don't know where the idea exactly came from, probably my thoughts when I first saw the episode, but I will say that if you hadn't already guessed it that both that scene and Seth being his brother were inspired by the Lion King. I'd say a lot of Seth's personality is taken from Scar. #BestDisneyVillain.

Another thing was that Cretacia was originally supposed to join Ancient in death, but as I thought about scenes I realized that I was more focusing on Ancient and decided to spare her. That and her personality feels like something I could work with.

As for the pirates, they're based off of Disney's gargoyles, the tv ones, and the hibernation when injured was taken from Race to the Edge. Which is much better than my original idea of having Spectre drink out of sadness until he got a year long hangover.

Also, I want to make it clear that Rex still has guilt behind his father's death. I don't think it'll be a plot point for anything, but I don't want people assuming that Max was able to get Rex to remove all that guilt.

There's really nothing else to say. So get ready, kids. Because next episode's the season finale!


	51. The Battle of Sanjo City

The Battle of Sanjo City

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

 **Last time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Seth: Bring then all to me alive**

 **Jonathan: Dr. Ancient was your father**

 **Rex: My father?**

 **Dinosaurs: Help us**

 **Dr. Ancient: I believe that it is possible to rebuild the dinosaur culture. That is my first decree as your king!**

 **Dr.Z: Just wait till you see what I'm really planning**

 **Jonathan: And it turned out to be a dreadful plan**

 **Seth: Long live the king**

 **Dinosaurs: All hail King Rex!**

 **Amy: The Alpha Gang invaded with a whole army of dinosaurs! They've captured everyone!**

 **(Intro Theme)**

Max stumbled back and fell down when he heard what Amy told him. "They captured everyone?" He repeated. "Even my mom?"

Amy nodded in confirmation. "Why'd you mean by an army?" Rex asked.

"I couldn't count how many, but I saw tons of dinosaurs that I haven't seen with the Alpha Gang before, including Velociraptors and a Saurophaganax." Amy recalled. "The weirdest part was that they almost looked exactly like some of our own."

"What'd you mean exactly like us?" Lola asked. "It's not like they could just copy us."

"They did so before." Chomp remembered. "When they took over that carnival. They must've brought them back

"But those were made from memories of Brontikens and the other three's fights with them. They were designed for labor, not fighting." Rod said. "And Seth erased them from existence after the amusement park fell apart." This caused some of the others to gasp at Seth's cruelty, even after what they had all just learned.

"So that means these are new clones. But why would he make them again if they're only good for slave labor?" Grumpy asked as he continued scratching his itch.

Max watched as the Megalosaurus continued to scratch his shoulder. This got him suspicious. "Mind if I take a look at it?" He asked.

"Be my guest." Grumpy said as he laid down and allowed the brunette to climb onto his back.

Max looked around before noticing a something small on the place Grumpy was scratching. "I think I found it." He said before crouching down and looking at it very carefully. "Looks like a needle or something was poked into here."

"Let me see." Rex climbed up and saw what Max was talking about. "Do you think?"

"It's possible." Max replied before hopping off. "Anyone else have any itches that won't go away?" He asked the dinos.

"Now that you mention it, there is something that's bugging me on my side." Trooper said.

"Same with me." Marlin said. "Sure it's just a coincidence."

"When the Alpha Gang's involved there are no coincidences." Max told the Baryonx. "At least we know where these clones came from."

"Were you able to see how many clones there were?" Rex asked Amy.

"It all happened so fast I couldn't tell how many. All I know is that they were lead by this new dinosaur. A large pink Acrocanthosaurus." Amy recalled what she saw.

"Did you say a pink Acrocanthosaurus?" Beta asked.

"I did." Amy nodded.

"Oh, no." Ace's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Kui asked.

"There's only one dinosaur with that description." Ace said before looking at Max and Rex. "Pyro's alive."

"Are you serious?" Chomp asked.

"Positive."

"Seems like everyone's here." Rex said as he thought about a strategy.

"Well, why don't we make sure that statement stays true?" Max asked with his trademark smile.

Rex looked at his friend and smiled back. "I was thinking the same thing."

 **DK**

In the center of the town, the Alpha Gang had all their captures in the middle of a large circle of dinosaurs and Droids. The sound of many cries for help or those of little kids trying to find comfort in their parents filled the air. Many of the prisoners had tried to sneak out or heroically fight back, and were tied into groups with chains as a result. One of these prisoners was Aki. "I don't understand!" Aki yelled as she struggled in her chains, joined by at least ten others. "Why're you doing this?!"

"Why, revenge, of course." Ursula responded as she knelt down to her level. "The amount of times your brat and his friends have called me an old lady is uncountable!" She hissed as she pulled Aki's cheeks before smiling again. "Besides, you don't look that young yourself."

"Ursula, please don't open that can of worms." Zander said, already knowing if she continued it'd end badly.

Ursula gave him a glare that told him to shut up before going back to pulling Aki's cheeks, finding delight in messing with Max's mother.

In the back, on a small hill in the road, Brontikens and Pyro looked over all the prisoners. "You and your clones did good for a first mission." Brontikens said to Pyro.

"Well that's to be expected. We are more evolved, after all." Pyro gloated before looking up at the sun and growling. "It's been hours and they haven't shown up. I thought you said they would've responded right away?"

"I did. Something must be keeping them busy." Brontikens guessed. "All we have to do is wait."

"Bah! We've waited too long. I think we should start killing them now!" Pyro declared.

Brontikens' eyes slightly showed shock. "Don't waste your time killing a bunch of defenseless humans." He told the Acrocanthosaurus. "Especially if it's not needed."

"I disagree." Seth said as he approached from behind the two. "The D-Team clearly seem to be ignoring the call of duty. It only seems right that there are some punishments to go with that failure." He said before giving his cold smirk. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to send a message."

Pyro agreed and gave out a roar to his troops. The prisoners trembled, and covered their ears if they could, when they heard that loud roar. "What was that?" Someone asked.

"I think that pink one's saying something." Someone else answered.

"Look, it's coming down here!" Someone yelled as they pointed to the advancing Acrocanthosaurus, causing panic to rise from the prisoners.

"What does it want with us?!"

"Please don't be hungry! Please don't be hungry!"

"Oh, he's not hungry." Seth assured them all. "But things are about to get hot in here."

Anyone who remembered what Pyro did the first time he invaded began to panic. Those in chains struggled desperately to free themselves. Those that could run tried to, but found every exit way blocked by a dinosaur. "Wait!" Torch spoke up, surprising many with that he could talk. "Let me do it. I can kill more at once with my new move."

"Learn your place, bottom feed-" Pyro growled before Seth cut him off.

"Go ahead, Torch. In fact, why don't you and Pyro both do the executions?" He suggested.

"Oh! Oh! Start with the brat's mother!" Ursula suggested, raising her hand and leaping like a little kid.

"Perfect." Pyro said as he and Torch walked over to where Aki was to burn her alive.

Aki went pale with fear as the two carnivores approached her. Despite her struggles, she couldn't even budge from her chain prison. As they got closer, other prisoners that weren't chained up scampered away, not knowing they were still in the blast zone. Pyro stopped right in front of Aki and opened his mouth, giving her a great view of all his teeth. That view got even worse when she saw is mouth glowing orange while his sail lit up. Knowing what he was about to do, Aki closed her eyes and waited for the end. " _I'm sorry, boys._ " She quietly thought as she waited for the blast.

"STOP!" A familiar voice called out, causing Pyro to stop charging his attack. Everyone looked to the top of a hill and saw The D-Team looking down at them, with looks that could kill directed at the Alpha Gang. "You wanted us so badly? Well, here we are!" Max yelled at Seth.

"Ah, you took your time." Seth said in response before noticing the crown on Rex's head. " _So, I guess they finally told him the truth._ " He glared at his nephew.

"Max! What're you doing?! Run!" Aki cried to her son, not wanting him to be captured or killed like she was about to be.

"Don't worry about me, Mom! I can handle these creeps!" Max assured her.

"Kids, you know as well as I do that none of you would be able to defeat any of us by yourselves." Seth told them. "So why don't you bring out your friends to do the job for you."

Not giving Seth a response, the three of them pulled out their Dino Holders and their cards.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

In another dimension, the six dinosaurs went through the transformations from chibi form to their true forms.

"Here we go!" Chomp called out as his eyes glowed yellow before he spun around and roared in a lightning dimension.

"Time to finish this!" Terry declared as his eyes glowed red before mimicking Chomp in a fire dimension.

"Your reign of terror ends here!" Ace declared as his eyes glowed white before leaping and growling in a wind dimension.

"Who's ready for an ass kicking?" Tank asked as her eyes glowed purple before rearing up and roaring in an earth dimension.

"I won't allow anyone else to be hurt!" Paris said as her eyes glowed green before copying Tank in a grass dimension.

"Spiny Powers activate!" Spiny said as his eyes glowed blue before he gave a roar in a water dimension.

Once those six appeared, all the rest of the dinosaurs the D-Team had followed. A chorus of roars filled the air as the sky changed to that of a battlefield. The Alpha Gang dinosaurs abandoned their posts and grouped up together, joined by several Alpha Droids.

There was a deadly silence as both sides started each other down. Many of them starting glaring at their opponents, their eyes turning blood red if they already weren't. After about a minute, Rex gave the signal to attack. "Charge!" He ordered the troops of dinosaurs. With the command given by their new king, the dinosaur army roared and charged down the hill towards the Alpha Gang.

"Kill them all!" Seth ordered his troops, giving them the same signal of attack. The Alpha Gang dinos responded with their own roars before charging as well.

The ground shook as over twenty tons of dinosaurs charged towards the opposing side: horns were lowered, claws stretched out, and teeth were bared.

With Terry in front of the D-Teams army and Torch in front of the Alpha Gang's, the two of them finally made contact, causing a shockwave that everyone could feel.

This was followed by other dinosaurs making contact with each other while those that weren't occupied started smashing Alpha Droids to scrap. The only one that wasn't in the middle of this tussle was Pyro, who watched from behind the whole thing before charging up a Fire Attack. His plan was to burn them all at once, but he was quickly discovered by the D-Team's eyes in the sky. "Look out! Pyro's charging up a Fire Attack!" Jet quickly warned his allies.

Deciding to attack despite his cover being blown, Pyro breathed fire where the dinosaurs were standing, though most had moved out of the way when Jet warned them. What followed was a large wall of fire that was quickly spreading all over the city. "We need to move this battle!" Zoe said as she zoomed in on the whole thing with her googles. "I doubt the rescue team can get the people out of there with not only that fire, but all the fights going on!"

"Split up!" Rex called out to the dinos. "Don't all fight at the same spot!"

"You heard him!" Terry called out to the others to make sure they heard Rex's orders. "Split up! We have a whole city to fight in!" The others heard this and began to move to different parts of the city, the kids running down to help their partners the best they could.

 **DK**

Once the split up, Tank found herself in the park they fought the Alpha Gang over the Card Folio that gave the D-Team the Pteranodons and Lucky and the Alpha Gang Brontikens.

Speaking of the Apatosaurus, she saw the he was also in the same location. "I would say I'm surprised you chose to fight me, but you've established you aren't the brightest of your team." Brontikens told her.

"Don't go feeling special." Tank responded, pawing the ground as she prepared to pounce him. "I only came here so the city wouldn't get destroyed."

"Oh, I know that. If he wasn't battling Torch, I'd be expecting Terry to entertain me. I just know that you'd rather fight me than leave it to someone more qualified."

"You saying I'm not strong enough." Tank growled.

"There're only three dinsoaurs that aren't Secret that can defeat me by themselves. Spoiler alert, you're not one of them."

"Well, be prepared for that number to change to four." Tank screamed as she started glowing purple.

"So you're deciding to start with a Move Card? Seems you've forgotten we have a counter for that now." Brontikens said before giving out a loud bellow.

This bellow was a call for the Velociraptors to attack Tank while he looked for someone more entertaining. The trio were actually nearby and responded in seconds, already reaching their location and preparing to use Critical Block on the Saichania.

But before they could reach Tank, Dino, Danno, and Sue appeared out of nowhere and each one of them tackled a Velociraptor. "Yeah, you're not using that move this time!" Dino told the leader, who she was tussling with. The leader didn't say anything in response to her remark. "Silent type I see."

"Thanks for the help!" Tank said to Dino as she finished charging her Spike Arrows attack. "Try and get your eye poked out!" She told Brontikens before she fired the arrows at him. Brontikens didn't even more and all the arrows made direct contact with him, none hitting his eyes. "Wow, you're even stupider than I-"

Tank stopped herself when Brontikens shook off the arrows like they were nothing. "Seems I was wrong about you. That actually hurt a bit." He said to her. "Looks like you'll entertain me after all."

 **DK**

Another part of the city was experiencing the beginning of a large battle. On the D-Team were the trainers, minus Coal, the rest of the Secret Dinosaurs, and Lola. And on the Alpha Gang side were all the clones, except Pyro, the Carcharodontosaurus, and the raptors. At the moment, the two groups were staring each other down. "So, these are our clones?" Kui said as he looked at their opponents.

"Well, technically Grumpy and Trooper are the only one of us whose clones are here." Lola pointed out.

"Yeah. And she doesn't look like much," Grumpy said smugly, causing the clone to growl at him. "What? Is that your best remark?"

"I don't think they can speak english." Trooper guessed.

"And we're supposed to be scared of them?" Diamond laughed.

"Don't get cocky. They were made by Seth." Guru reminded them.

"Guru's got a point. Don't let their lack of vocabulary make you think they can't fight." Toro said.

"You guys need to stop worrying so much." Diamond said before turning to Teddy. "Teddy, show them."

"Why me?" The Therizinosaurus asked, intimidated by both the clones and Diamond.

"Aside from the fact I hate you, you're also a powerhouse." Diamond answered. "Now get in there!" She gave him a push to empathize her point.

The push was enough to get Teddy to overcome his fears and get into battle mode. With the swing of his claws, he went straight for the Clone Megalosaurus, who he thought to be the strongest. What he didn't realize was that the Clone Megalosaurus also had the moves of the original until he was picked up by her telekinesis for Zero G Throw. "Waah! Help me!" Teddy struggled in the grasp as he got higher and higher into the air.

"I got ya!" Meg quickly replied as she went for the Clone Megalosaurus, only to get stopped by the Clone Baryonx pinning her down with her mouth.

Seeing Meg was unsuccessful in stopping the attack, and Teddy was getting higher, Toro decided to fight the Clone Megalosaurus himself. "Leave it to me!" He yelled as he charged towards the Megalosaurus clone, too fast for any of the other clones to stop him. What he didn't expect was for not only his attack to make contact flawlessly, by for the Clone Megalosaurus to not even flinch. "What?!"

"She didn't even flinch?!" Teddy gasped before the Megalosaurus finally let go of him. "Aaaah!" He screamed before he crashed through the roof of a building, getting carded once he hit the floor.

"Teddy!" Many of the dinos exclaimed. This distraction gave the Clone Pentaceratops and Clone Anchiceratops the opening they needed to get a surprise tackle attack in Kui, sending him flying into a building where he crashed on a desk and was defeated.

"These things are tougher than we thought." Guru grunted as he tried to get the Clone Baryonx off of Meg by pushing her off with his neck, with little success. This only worked due to the clone getting bored with his attempt and deciding to regroup with the others. "We'll need to fight a little differently." Guru said as he joined back up with what was left of his team.

"Hitting them really hard isn't much difference." Trooper pointed out.

"Depends on how hard you can hit!" Diamond said before they all charged at the clones.

 **DK**

Back in the center of the city, the prisoners were still held captive by many buff Alpha Droids still guarding them. The number of Alpha Droids present was uncountable. It's a surprise D.R.O.I.D was able to control them all.

All they could do was watch as a large portion of the dinosaurs that were summoned by those kids, lead by Zoe and Paris, fought all the Alpha Droids. Where the robots lacked in strength they made up for in numbers. It was proving to be difficult to break through the barrier the smaller Droids made between them and the prisoners. Despite this, many of the captives watched the fighting in awe. "Who would've guessed those kids are the ones who summoned the dinosaurs?" Someone asked.

"I sure didn't." Aki whispered to herself, having trouble processing that she's been living with dinosaurs for a whole year.

What none of them realized was that another group: composed of Amy, Hana, Lucky, Thorn, Iguano, Rod, and Laura, were creeping over to the captives from behind while most of the Droids were distracted. "Coast seems to be clear." Rod said as he singled the others to follow him.

"Have we discussed what're we gonna do with the people once we free them?" Lucky asked.

"We'll lead them to safety across that bridge." Amy pointed to a large bridge not too far from their location.

"I think our main priority is getting past those Guard Droids." Hana said as they hid behind a corner so they wouldn't get spotted. "One false move and they'll alert the others."

"Probably should've asked the Pteranodons to take care of them." Rod said as he looked up to see the trio of pterosaurs flying over them. He couldn't risk calling out for them without being heard due to how close they were to the Droids.

Things only got more complicated when the Clone Carcharodontosaurus was revealed to also be on guard duty. "You've got to be kidding me." Lucky said in frustration. "How're we gonna get past him?"

Rod thought for a bit before coming up with an idea. "I'll distract him while you guys help the others."

"Rod, are you crazy? He'll catch you in a second!" Laura pointed out to her brother.

"Not if I'm on the Alpha Scooter." Rod said with the snap of a finger, summoning his ride.

"Rod-"

"Laura, I'm not arguing about this." Rod firmly told his sister as he hopped on. "I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you." Laura said as she hopped on.

"Laura-"

"This mess is partially our fault." Laura reminded him. "We should both help clean it up."

Knowing he couldn't argue with her, Rod smirked before he flew the scooter towards the Clone Carcharodontosaurus. "Hey!" Rod called out to the clone, gaining his attention. "Brains the size of bees!" He and Laura mocked together.

While the clone couldn't speak english, he defiantly knew they were insulting him. Giving out a loud roar of anger, he attacked the two kids, jaws agape. "Here we go!" Rod told Laura as he start up the scooter, flying away just in time to miss the predator's jaws.

The Clone Carcharodontosaur's abandoning of his post and attack was enough of a distraction for the rest of the rescue team to spring the Alpha Droids. "Taste Quake Saber!" Hana yelled at the Droids as her tail lit up like a light saber before slashing most of the Droids in half. The rest were all knocked down by a headbutt from Iguano before being trampled.

Seeing the Droids were destroyed, Iguano turned to the crowd, slightly scared at the new dinosaur. "Come on!" He urged them. "Let's get out of here!"

Not needing to be told twice, those that weren't chained immediately got into their feet and ran to where Amy and Hana were. The real challenge were those in chains. Iguano ran up to one and tried to break them with his thump-spike, but had no success. "Thorn, Lucky, help me!" He called out.

"On our way!" Both of them said as they ran over and tried to break the chains themselves. "Don't move a muscle." Lucky warned a terrified group before bitting down on their chain, causing it to break and the prisoners to be free.

Thorn did the same with his horn, and the two of them were quickly able to free all the prisoners. "Come on! Let's go before they notice!" Thorn said as he grabbed some on the slower humans and placed them on his back, copied by Lucky, and ran to the rest of the group.

What they didn't know was that the trio were on top of a large platform of rubble and saw the whole thing. Well, Zander did with his rifle. "Looks like our prisoners are now escapers." He told Urusla and Ed.

"Them do something about it!" Urusla told him, not showing much interest. "Shoot down any dinosaurs helping them escape!"

"Understood. I'll start with the Iguanodon." Zander said as he aimed his rifle.

"What?"

"He's in the rear, so he hopefully shouldn't be noticed." Zander said as he put his finger on the trigger. "See ya later, lizard!"

"No!" Ursula cried as she tackled Zander to the ground. His gun still went off, but all it did was hit a building.

Zander got back up and grabbed his gun. After making sure it wasn't damaged, he turned back to Ursula. "What the hell was that for?! I had a perfect shot!"

Still on the ground, Ursula looked up to Zander with tears in her eyes. "Please, Zander! Please don't shoot Iguano!"

"But he's helping the brats, so he's an enemy." Ed pointed out.

"I know! But...I...he's still my friend!" Ursula sobbed. "Please. I know I boss you around many times, but I'm asking you not as a boss, but as a sister." She quietly cried.

Zander and Ed looked at each other in silence. It had been years since Ursula thought of them as brothers. Zander sighed before he pulled out his rifle and aimed it in the opposite direction. "I can't promise he won't get hurt, or that he won't take a bullet, but I promise I won't shoot him on purpose."

"Th-thank...you."

 **DK**

It wasn't too tricky to find where Pyro might have ran off to. All Max, Rex, and Chomp has to do was go to where the growing fire was largest and hottest, which was never a good sign given Pyro's nature. "Faster, Chomp!" Max urged his partner from atop his back.

"No! Rushing in will leave us open to a sneak attack!" Rex quickly opposed.

"No offense, Your Majesty, but I'm pretty sure I know what Pyro's doing right now." Chomp said. "And it's not good."

Things only got worse when they heard the sound of hissing. Out of the flames leapt the Clone Deinonychus, landing in front of Chomp and blocking his path. "Great. Just what we need." Max hissed.

Rex was annoyed at their road block, but a bit more worried at the implications. "I doubt they'd try to stop us if there wasn't someone else ahead." He guessed. "We'll have to get through them."

"Are you sure we can do that?" Chomp asked, remembering his fight with Dino, Danno, and Sue.

No one had time to answer before one of the sidekick clones leapt right at them, aiming for Rex. But before he could sink his claws into his throat, a blast a purple energy hit him on the head and knocked him to the ground. Looking up, the trio saw Spectre hovering over them before landing between them and the raptors. He stuck his hand out and motioned for them to approach him. "Come at me, bro."

The other sidekick took the bait and attacked the guardian. Spectre pointed his fingers at him like they were guns and fired another blast at it, though much smaller. The leader and sidekick started repeatedly attacking the pirate, who countered all their attacks B-movie style. "WwwA! Hozah! Hazoow! Yaa! Yah!" The first sidekick he knocked out regained consciousness and tried to attack him from behind. But Spectre already knew this and punched him in the face without looking behind himself. "HhyEEOOWww!"

The lead Clone Deinonychus was getting tired of this stupid creature and decided to gather both of his followers to use a Move Card. But the second he started glowing he saw himself getting dragged by the tail by Jonathan. "No you don't!" Jonathan grunted as he threw the Clone Deinonychus with all his might into a food stand. "Master Rex, me and Spectre can handle these three! Go and stop Pyro! He's just up ahead!"

"You heard him! Hang on tight, boys!" Chomp said before he leapt over the battle and ran to where Jonathan told them.

Sure enough, Pyro was there, fighting against Ace and Beta, and winning. At the moment, he and Beta were currently exchanging snaps at each other, trying to get the other in their grasp. Eventually, Beta was able to get a tight grip on Pyro's neck, but suddenly let go when she felt her teeth burning. "Aaah!" She hissed in pain.

"Ha ha! You only got that bite 'cause I felt pity for your sluggish ass!" Pyro mocked as his sail lit up.

"Leave her alone!" Ace yelled at Pyro. "It's me you want!"

"Oh, don't act all brave." Pyro told him as he turned to face the Carnotaurus. "I remember too perfectly that both of you played a part in my defeat." He said before mentally grinning. "You know, you look like you need a bucket of water thrown on you." Before Ace could reply, Pyro breathed fire on the Carnotaurus, engulfing him in flames. He up to and kept up his fire-breathing until he was close enough to head butt Ace to the ground.

The Carnotaurus tried to get up, but Pyro stopped him by placing a foot on his neck, causing Ace to scream in pain. "Aaaah!"

"Ace!" Beta and the others cried as they all ran to help him.

"So, more challengers?" Pyro said as he saw them all approach. "Looks like I'll need to even the playing field." He got off of Ace, the Carnotaurus too injured at the moment to get up, and begun to charge up a fire ball for Beta. "Sorry, Beta, but it looks like you're out of this match." He fired the attack and it hit her dead center, causing her to fly right into the column of a large skyscraper, destroying it on impact.

Without the column for balance, the whole building started to collapse right on top of the Acrocanthosaurus. "Beta!" Ace cried as she saw his mate get crushed by all the rubble. This gave him the strength he need to not only get back onto his feet, but also rejoin the fight.

When the dust cleared, there was no sign of her or her card. "I'll find the body later." Pyro said, turning his attention back to Chomp and the others, who were shocked at how he was able to defeat someone as strong as Beta without much trouble. "Sorry about that. Can't be too unfair, can we?"

"Nothing's fair when it comes to you creeps!" Max yelled at him. "You'll pay for that!"

"Since I don't have money, I'm assuming you mean in blood." Pyro joked before getting serious. "If what you just saw wasn't already a spoiler alert at what's about to come, then I hope you're ready to get your hopes burned."

 **DK**

Back where the battle began, Terry and Torch were still fighting each other. The two carnivores were currently in a headlock, trying to get an opening on the other. Due to his larger size, Terry was able to push Torch back enough to grab him by the neck. Wasting to time, he charged towards a store and smashed Torch against the side.

Thinking he had enough, Terry let to and backed away to see the damage. Torch was panting heavily while still lying in the floor. "Had enough yet?" Terry asked, also starting to get tired from the fight.

"'Enough'? Please! I haven't even shown you my true power." Torch said as he got up and walked past Terry. He looked down the street they were fighting on and saw the large number of dinosaurs battling the Alpha Droids. "I think this lot should make a good example."

"Example of what?" Terry asked, not liking where this was going.

"Example of Seth's power!" Torch answered as he started glowing red and forming a meteor in his mouth.

Terry's eyes widened as he recognized the attack from Siberia. "Everyone, get out of there!" He called out to those bellow.

"Not going to work this time." Torch told him as the meteor grew larger. At that moment, a wall of fire surrounded nearly all of the dinosaurs and Alpha Droids bellow. "You can thank Seth for these upgrades." With that, Torch released the meteor.

The meteor slowly started to descend to the impact zone. Those below were too stunned by the heat to try and escape. With a large explosion, the meteor made impact, creating a huge fire that added to the already growing one. Caught in the blast were Bali, Sweet Tooth, Sushi, Delta, Marlin, Romeo, Juliet, Mia, and several Alpha Droids that were melted to scrap. The only ones of escape were Zoe, Paris, Rocko, Nessie, Charles, Gertie, D.R.O.I.D, and a handful of Alpha Droids.

Having been able to escape through the wall of fire, except Gertie and Charles who were just outside of it, Zoe and the dinosaurs panted heavily at their near death experience, especially Zoe. "Are you all right, Zoe?" Paris quickly asked.

"I'm fine, Paris." Zoe replied, still shaken up from the whole thing. "I just hope the others are fine."

"I doubt Torch killed them. We'll check on them after we send those scrap piles out of here." Nessie said before heading in the opposite direction.

"Where're you going?" Gertie asked the smaller sauropod.

"I need to take care of some unfinished business." Nessie replied. "Don't try to stop me! Doctor's orders!" She called back as she disappeared, confusing them all.

Rocko looked up at Charles. "Charles, load me." He told his partner.

"But, Rocko-"

"Damn it, dude, Terry needs help against that creep. Just load me the fuck up!" Rocko commanded.

Not wanting to anger his partner even more, Charles lowered his neck and signaled for Rocko to climb on. "Be safe." Charles told his friend before he swung his neck in Torch's direction and let go.

"LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Rocko screamed as he flew through the air, only to fly right past Torch and Terry.

"Well, that was funny." Torch said before turning to Terry, who was still in shock from what he just saw. "What? No remarks."

"How did you get that power?" Terry asked.

"Through Seth's hard training was I able to perfect it." The Saurophaganax answered. "Now I can use it without any negative side effects on my stamina!"

"You really seem to look up to that bastard, don't you?" Terry assumed as they started circling each other.

"What you see as evil, I see as amazing. Seth deserves to be crowned king. And I'll gladly follow him."

"If you're too blind too see his true nature, than I've lost all hope for you. If you won't come with us willingly, the only way to save your life is to take you by force!" Terry roared before they both charged at each other.

 **DK**

From atop their rubble pile, the Alpha Gang struggled to keep their footing. This wasn't due to Torch's attack, but the fight going on right below them.

At the bottom of the pile, Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus found themselves fighting against Salty, Coal, Utah, Francine, and Comet.

The Pentaceratops was currently hitting Gigas repeatedly in the stomach with his horn. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gigas yelped every time he was it. "I'm sorry for attacking you!"

"Tell that to the judge!" Comet said as he backed away to give Francine the opening to use her Death Grind Move Card.

She knocked him onto his side with her tail before dragging him across the ground in a U-turn before stopping and making him slide slowly away from her. "The jury finds you guilty." Francine said as she turned around and farted on the Tyrannosaur.

"My eyes!" Gigas cried in pain from the gas blinding him and causing his nose to burn.

"Was that really necessary?" Comet asked, slightly shocked at what Francine just did.

"He deserves it after being so mean to you." The Anchiceratops answered.

Nearby, the other three were squaring off against Armatus and Maximus. "Think you could take out the Awesome Team, thick thighs?" Coal mockingly asked Maximus.

"I never agreed to that name." Utah told her.

"Oi! No one calls my Maximus fat!" Armatus yelled at the Carcharodontosaurus.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Maximus retorted.

"But you are screwed." Coal said as she grabbed Maximus and tossed her away.

With the Triceratops out of the way, Salty started to charge towards Armatus. As he did, Utah leapt onto his back, ran to his neck, and leapt off it like a diving board before latching onto the Stegosaur's face and started clawing it like a cat. "Aaah!" Armatus screamed in pain. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Since you asked nicely." Utah said as she leapt off. But this was only due to Salty now pushing him right into the rubble pile the Alpha Gang was on.

"No! No! No! No!" The trio screamed before the Saltasaurus made contact with the pile, causing it to collapse. "Aaah!" The trio screamed as they fell to the ground.

 **DK**

The rest of the people were on a large bridge that went across a large lake when they all felt the explosion from Torch's attack. Seeing the fire grow in size, the people began to panic and started to pick up their pace. "Calm down!" Iguano told everyone while he guided them with any available police officers. "No pushing and shoving!"

"We'll all be safe once we get to the other side of the bridge." Amy assured the crowd as she lead the way with Hana, Lucky and Thorn at their sides to provide backup.

This calmed the crowd down slightly. Until a woman let out a loud scream. "Aaah!" Looking where she was pointing, they saw one of the Clone Deinonychus, having escaped from Jonathan and Spectre, on one of the towers. The sound of two more hisses revealed the other two on the tower across.

"You should've thought of a less obvious way to escape." An unfamiliar voice told them from nowhere. Looking around frantically, they finally saw the Clone Megaraptor climbing down the cables. "Of course, I've already got counters for all your escape routes planned." He said as he reached the bottom and hopped of the cables, landing in front of the group before being joined by the Clone Deinonychus.

"Get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" Hana ordered as she swung her tail to prove her point.

"You might want to reconsider that plan." The Clone Megaraptor warned her as the Clone Deinonychus started to surround the group. "Attacking me or any of the Deinonychus will leave the group unprotected to the rest of us. And I think you can finish the picture from there." This caused the people in the group to panic.

"So, what? We're your prisoners?" Thorn asked, pawing the ground despite the clone's warning.

"Of course not. I never said anything about not attacking you regardless of your cooperation." The Clone Megaraptor said before roaring and going for the group. Thorn quickly responded by charging forward and blocking the clone with his horn. The clone slid back and gave out a roar that signaled the Deinonychus to attack.

The clone on Thorn's side went in for the kill, but was blocked by Lucky leaping over from his side to block his path. This only gave an opening for the clone on his side. He grabbed a child by the foot and started to drag her away. "Leave her alone!" Iguano yelled as he hit the clone away with his tail, causing it to let go of the girl. Thankfully for him, his side was covered by the officers, but the Deinonychus was faster than their bullets.

Knowing the officers would be killed without help, Hana decided to go and fight the clone at the end. "Everyone move!" Hana warmed the crowd as she started to charge to where the clone was.

"Not so fast." The Clone Megaraptor said as he hit Thorn away with his tail. The Styracosaurus was sent flying through the air until he landed in the center of the group, thankfully not crushing anyone, but slowing down Hana from reaching the officers in trouble. "Quite the predicament you all are in. Going for offense will leave the defenseless humans open to attack, but using only defense will get you nowhere. It seems you all have met the end of the road." He said as he went in for the kill.

"Not quite, villain!" A voice called out to him. Looking up, the Clone Megaraptor saw Spike standing heroically on one of the towers, pulling out his ship. "I Dr. Spike Taylor will be the one to defeat you once and for alllll!" All the swinging from of his whip caused him to lose his balance and fall from the tower, face planting into the gravel.

"Some rescue." The Clone Megaraptor said as he placed a claw on the unconscious man's head and prepared to kill him.

"No!" Aki cried out.

"I'm assuming he's with you. Deinonychus, kill her." The Clone Megaraptor calmly ordered.

One of the Deinonychus screeched and leapt into the air to ounce on Aki and Amy other humans in his path. But before he could sink his claws into flesh, he was struck by a flash of blue and disappeared. "What!?" The Clone Megaraptor said in shock. The other two Deinonychus clones were confused at what just happened and were open to attack by two other flashes of blue.

The flashes of blue turned out to be the Pteranodons as the regrouped over the lake. "Seems you still need to account for the fact that anything can happen in a battle!" Jet told the clone as he and his followers picked up speed. "Meta Wing!" He said as he sliced the Clone Megaraptor, followed by Turbo. The Clone Megaraptor was just barley able to dodge Glider's attack. "Aerial Strike!" The trio said together as they flew towards the Clone Megaraptor like a meteor.

The clone had no chance to dodge this one as was knocked right towards Thorn and Lucky, who caught him with their heads and threw him off the bridge and into the lake below. The Megaraptor clone quickly resurfaced, but was struggling to keep his head above the water. "No! I can't swim!" He exclaimed.

It was then that Futaba's head appeared from beneath the water. "No worry. I help you!" Futaba said as he charged up a Super Canon that hit the Clone Megaraptor dead center, causing him to be carded. The card floated on the water, joined by the Clone Deinonychus card. "Two down." Futaba said as he dove back into the water.

Back on the bridge." Amy helped Spike onto Hana's back. "Is everyone okay?" She asked the group.

"We got a kid with a Deinonychus bite on her leg." Iguano answered as he helped the kid onto his back. "Aside from that and Spike, we have no over injuries."

"Then we better keep moving if they are to receive attention." Hana said as they continued to cross the bridge, the threat of the clone raptors gone.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, Helga was, for some reason, trying to put out the fire with gasoline. "Water. Water. Water." She repeated as she poured a watering can filled with gasoline onto a burning house, her head glitching like usual as of late. "That'll be $25, plus tax. No credit card." She said to the fire as she went to the next house.

Before she could reach the burning house, Rod and Laura flew out of the fire, the Clone Carcharodontosaurus bursting through a burning house. Despite having been chasing them for a while, the clone was showing no signs of being tired. Laura looked back at the clone, worried about his lack of exhaustion. "He's not getting tired at all, Rod. How much longer can we keep flying?"

Rod looked down at the fuel gag and answered grimly. "Not much longer. If we didn't lose him in the fire, I doubt anything will get him off our tails. We might have to resort to outrunning him in a few minutes."

"Look out! He's on top of us!" Laura screamed as the scooter decreased slowly in speed, giving the Clone Carcharodontosaurus a chance to almost have them in his jaws.

Rod didn't waste anytime increasing the speed to get out of his mouth. "Aah!" They both screamed as the scooter increased in altitude. The Clone Carcharodontosaurus leapt up after them and snapped his jaws, just barely missing the scooter.

Helga was watering the fire when she heard the sound of the kids screaming. "Oh, hello, children." She turned around and saw them nearly avoiding certain death. "Children?" She turned her head as she watched them avoid the Clone Carcharodontosaur's jaws. The more she watched, the gears in her head started to turn differently. Something about that scene seemed familiar.

It was like she was in this position before with these kids. Yes, sometime in a jungle with a Stegosaurus. But why did she remember that? Who were these kids? As she kept on trying to remember, her gears started turning faster and faster to the point of overheating. Her head was burning until the gears burnt out and her eyes glowed red.

Back with the kids, the Clone Carcharodontosaurus continued snapping at them every chance he could get. But before he could attempt to get them in his grasp, Helga appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. The clone was knocked back and was sent crashing into a burning house. Rod and Laura looked at Helga in shock. Her face now had the familiar look of a raged bull. She flexed her muscles and steam came out of her nose. "I'm back!" She announced.

"Helga?" Rod and Laura asked, wondering if Helga had returned to normal.

Helga turned her head around like an owl and yelled at them "Do your homework!" She yelled before her face was replaced with a smile. "That's my usual line, but now there's bigger fish to fry. Go help your friends. I'll handle this bully."

Despite their protests, the kids knew better than to argue with Helga and flew back to the rest of the fight. Seeing they were gone, Helga turned her attention back to the Clone Carcharodontosaurus, who was getting up from the fire, small burns covering his body. "So, you want some more, huh?" She asked the clone as she grabbed a large piece of burning wood. "I'll show you!" She gave a Tarzan yell and leapt towards the clone and swung the wood at him, hitting him on the face and causing embers to blind him.

The Clone Carcharodontosaurus roared in pain from the embers. He snapped where Helga was, but the android dodged and hit him on the right leg, causing him to fall on his side. As he started to get up, Helga leapt high into the air. "You will get a timeout for this!" She yelled at the clone as she swung the wood down on his head with all her might.

The force from the impact knocked him unconscious and caused him to return to his card. "Hmph!" Helga said triumphantly. "I showed him."

 **DK**

Elsewhere, the Deinonychus trio were still in a tussle with the Velociraptor trio. It was impossible for either side to use their moves since there was always one member that was occupied by a member of the opposite team. "You scavengers just love getting on our nerves, don't you?!" Dino hissed at the lead Velociraptor.

"Don't you go calling us scavengers!" The Velociraptor yelled at her.

"Well you certainly have the brains of scavengers if you didn't see this coming." Dino told him.

"See what coming?" The Velociraptor asked before getting tackled off Dino by Pawpaw.

"That'll teach you, meanie!" Pawpaw said to the leader before hitting the other two off Danno and Sue with his tail.

"Thanks, Pawpaw." Dino said as she got back up and regroup with her sisters, staring their enemies down. "Looks like the odds are tipped more in our favor." She told the smaller raptors.

"Doesn't matter how many of you we have to fight! We will not be going back into the tube!" The leader declared.

This got the four D-Team dinos confused. "What tube?" Danno asked.

"The test tube." The lead Velociraptor answered. "Everyday we are thrown into that tube and tortured without end. The man responsible doesn't even care if we live or die. If he says he does, it's only so our Move Card would keep working." Tears started to form out of his eyes as he recalled all the countless horrors he and his pack experienced since Seth found them.

The other dinosaurs didn't need to know that he was referring to Seth. "But why do you allow him?" Dino asked. Hearing his story made her remember the suffering they went through as hatchlings. "Why don't you stop him? Why don't you stand your ground and fight back?"

"Because we're too small." The Velociraptor answered. "Too weak. There's no way we'd be able to stand up to the other dinosaurs, much less Seth. Anytime we disobeyed him, he would get out the lightning rods." Just the thought started to make him cower in fear.

Seeing how terrified the Velociraptors were, Dino and Pawpaw slowly walked up to them. "Stay back!" One of the other Velociraptors told them, but unable to attack them due to fear.

The two dinos ignored them before they reached the lead Velociraptor, who was shaking in fear from the more powerful dinosaurs. "You don't need to face him alone." Dino told him. "Let us help you."

"You'd really accept us?" The Velociraptor leader asked.

"You bet! If they forgave me for helping those Alpha Gang creeps in Peru, the others would gladly accept you three into the herd!" Pawpaw answered, shaking his tail in excitement.

"But we can only do that if you let us help you. We're a herd, and herd-mates look out for each other." Dino said as she offered the Velociraptor a claw. The Velociraptor stood in silence more a moment before he accepted the claw with his own.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the rest of the clones were still doing battle with the champions and Secret Dinosaurs. Meg was bitting the Clone Mapusaurus from his back, Toro was in a horn lock with the Clone Pentaceratops, the Clone Anchiceratops was repeatedly tackling Grumpy from all sides, Trooper and Lola were both in a tail struggle with the Clone Ankylosaurus, Diamond was repeatedly hitting the Clone Baryonx in the stomach, and Guru was having his neck bitten by the Clone Megalosaurus.

Seeing her friends were in trouble, Meg tried to leap into the Clone Megalosaurus, But was stopped by the Clone Mapusaurus grabbing onto her tail and throwing her into a wall. "Someone help Guru!" She called out as she got back up and leapt onto the Clone Mapusaur's back again.

"Having difficulty getting anywhere!" Grumpy said as he was knocked down by the Clone Anchiceratops. "Trooper, Lola, why don't one of you two help him?"

"This blasted clone requires both of us to keep his tail down!" Trooper grunted in response.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Guru assured them as he hit the clone with his tail, forcing her to let go, before tossing her away with his neck.

Getting back up, the clone roared in anger before she started to glow. A glow that Grumpy recognized all too well. "Crap! Everyone to me! She's about to summon a meteor shower!"

"How is standing in the open going to protect-" Diamond started to ask before getting cut off by Grumpy.

"Now!" Grumpy's yelling and a shove from Trooper was all it took to get the stubborn Pachycephalosaurus to apply.

As the meteors started to rain down, the dinosaurs all huddled around Grumpy as best as they could. "Grumpy, if you have any plans to stop those things from crushing us now would be the time to use them!" Meg said with urgency as she noted several approaching their area.

"Just watch the master do his thing." Grumpy said smugly as he started glowing himself. "Zero G Throw!" He announced as he started catching and meteors aiming for him and his friends with his telekinesis. "Bet Seth didn't see this coming when he made the clones." The Megalosaurus bragged as he changed to course of the meteors to raining down on the clones instead of them.

"Using the enemies attack against themselves. One of the most ironic ways of defeat." Toro said.

What none of them realized was that meteors were also falling on other parts of the city, including where Terry and Torch were still having their battle. The two of them had separated from another struggle, bite marks now being shown on their faces, when the meteors started coming down. But the two theropods were so focused on each other that they either didn't notice the meteors or didn't care.

But someone did. "Look out!" Ally screamed as she pushed Terry out of the way before a meteor crashed right where she stood, causing her to roll across the ground like a rag doll before stopping.

Terry got up and saw what had just happened. His eyes widened in fear, especially when he saw Ally not moving. "Ally!" He cried as he ran over to check on her. "Please tell me you're alive!" He pleaded.

His response were weak coughs coming from the Allosaurus. "'Cough! Cough! I'm... fine... Terry." She said as she started to get up. But she immediately collapsed onto her other side and screamed in pain. The Tyrannosaur's eyes widened even more when he saw that her side had been so badly burned by the meteor that he could see red from either her flesh or blood, maybe both.

"Why'd you do that?" Terry asked her, still confused by her actions. "I could've handled that meteor."

"Still as prideful as always." Ally said before coughing again, this time coughing up blood. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"So... you were being serious that time?" Terry asked, tears falling from his eyes from the regret. "Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Save it for later." Ally told him. "I'll be fine. Just go back out there and kick that bastard's ass." She said before putting her head back on the ground.

"Just don't die." Terry said before turning his attention back to Torch. "Nice of you to let us have our moment." He told his opponent. "If you even think of touching her!" He growled.

"Not my call." Torch answered as the battle resumed.

After a few minutes, the meteors stopped falling down. The dust from the impact faded to show the D-Team dinosaurs standing tall, causing the clones to back away in fear. "Normal attacks don't seem to much against them." Meg told the others. "And I doubt a single Move Card will do much either."

"Than we need to attack them all at once together." Guru said as he reared up and activated his Move Card. "Aqua Vortex!"

The others wasted no time in following suit. "Hurricane Beat!"

"Lightning Strike!"

"Spike Arrows!"

"Mole Attack!"

"Laser Ray!"

"Gigantic Fall!"

The clones found themselves getting surrounded by the whirlpool and spinning around before they were either picked up by Hurricane Beat or knocked into the air by Trooper. Once in the air, they were hit by the lightning, spikes, a laser, boulders, and pelting by Meg.

When the whirlpool disappeared and the light faded, all the clones fell to the ground and returned to their cards. "We did it!" Lola cheered.

"That sure showed them!" Diamond cheered.

"Nature: 1, Science: 0!" Trooper said smugly.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Guru said as he pointed to the sky, which still showed a battlefield going on through the smoke. "There're still a few stains left to clean."

 **DK**

Fighting Pyro again reminded Chomp and Ace just how powerful he was. While he didn't seem to have the ability to regenerate his stamina after breathing fire, he made up for it by having so much stamina to spare. "Cyclone!" Rex called out as he slashed the Move Card.

A tornado formed around Ace before we grabbed Pyro by the tail and tossed him across the battlefield.

"Thunder Driver!" Chomp charged towards Pyro and knocked him into the air with his tail before leaping high into the air and coming down and forcing the Acrocanthosaurus into the ground like an electric jackhammer.

"Hopefully, that got him." Chomp said as he leapt out.

He got his answer with Pyro laughing maniacally. "Ahahahaha! You fools!" Pyro laughed as he grabbed Chomp by the tail and threw him towards Ace, too fast for the Carnotaurus to dodge, and made them both crash into a truck. "You honestly think I can be defeated by the likes of you?!" He breathed fire on the two downed dinosaurs. The gasoline from the truck caused it to explode, making the two dinosaurs fly through the air before crashing by Max and Rex.

"Chomp!"

"Ace!"

"We're fine." Ace assured them as they got up, panting heavily.

"So, you're still able to continue? Good, I don't like it when my toys break." Pyro said as he charged towards them.

"We need a new method of attack!" Rex said as they saw their opponent approach them.

"I think our only chance of doing damage would be using a Fusion Move." Max said.

"Maybe." Rex agreed. "But could just two dinosaurs be able to do it?"

"We're about to find out." Max said as he and Rex got out Cyclone and Thunder Bazooka.

"Together, Max!" Rex said to his friend.

"Yeah!" Max agreed as they swiped the cards. "Thunder Storm Bazooka!"

Both Chomp and Ace glowed before they both charged towards Pyro together with Chomp in the front. They both leapt into the air and started spinning, building both electricity and wind as they did so. "Do you really think combining your attacks will defeat me?!" Pyro mocked them as he met the attack head on. "I am much more evolved than you! I am the superior being!"

"You're not evolved!" Chomp told him as he and Ace struggled to force him down. "Evolution is a natural process! You're anything but natural! You're just a toy brought to life!"

"Save your soapbox speeches for the afterlife! Because that's exactly where you're all going once I'm done with you!" Pyro declared as he stared to push them back as the spinning started to slow down.

Suddenly, the back of his head was struck by a large beam. "What?!" He slightly looked behind himself and saw Beta panting heavily.

"When you kill someone make sure they're dead." She told her clone.

Pyro was about to retort before he quickly realized that the whole thing was a diversion for him to let his card down. "Oh, shit!" He quickly exclaimed before Chomp and Ace struck his side with an explosion of wind and started electrocuting him.

As the two of them hopped off their target, the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus twitched due to the electricity before returning to his card. "We did it!" Max and Chomp cheered.

Rex nodded at the results before he started to leave. "Rex, where're you going?"

The blonde turned around with a serious expression on his face. "I have a family reunion to attend." He said before running off.

 **DK**

The battle was anything but in Tank's favor. It was next to impossible for her to get a hit on Brontikens. The few times she was able to land a hit on the Apatosaurus were not even with half the force his hits were, and she was positive that he only let her hit him out of pity. "Damn it! Stay still and let me hit you!" She yelled at the Apatosaurus as she swung her tail at him again, which he dodged with ease.

"You can thank Terry for giving me some helpful advice when we fought in Vegas." Brontikens told her. "But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Oh, brother. What, you gonna tell me that I should've waited for Terry?" Tank groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, you shouldn't even be here." Brontikens told her. "I can tell by the way you're fighting that your mind is focused on other things."

"S-shut up!" Tank retorted, the guilt from earlier returning.

"So I was right. I'm not going to bother asking what happened. I could really care less. All I can say is that this is your only chance. Leave now, and find somebody who isn't an emotional wreck to fight me." Brontikens told the Saichania.

Tank sniffed away the oncoming tears and stood tall. "I'm not going anywhere." She told Brontikens.

"I see you've chosen death. I guess the merciful thing to do would be to get it over with." Brontikens said before using his head to flip Tank onto her back before charging up Spectral Destroy. Tank struggled to right herself, but to no avail. "Don't try to save yourself. You've made your choice." Brontikens said as he fired the attack.

Tank closed her eyes and waited for the end. But before the beam could vaporize her, something leapt over her and landed in between her and the beam. "Shockwave!" A familiar voice called out. Tank's eyes snapped open and saw Spiny summon a whirlpool around him just before the attack hit.

"Spiny!" Tank cried as the light blinded her.

When the light died down, Spiny was still standing with steam from the whirlpool surrounding him. "Oh, my god. That actually worked." He said before glowing blue. "Tail Smash!" He called out as he hit Brontikens on the face with his tail, causing the Apatosaurus to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

With opponent down for the moment, Spiny walked over to Tank and flipped her onto her feet. "Are you all right, Tank?"

"You saved me..." Tank whispered. "Even after all I did to you." She sniffed as she felt tears building up in her eyes. "Spiny, I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you! You deserve so much more than what you get! I guess I'm the retarded one." She muttered to herself.

This was met by Spiny smacking her face with one of his claws. She looked up and saw Spiny glaring at her. "There are two things in this world I don't allow. One is pancakes on mayonnaise. The other is my girlfriend calling herself retarded."

Tank blinked a few times as her mind processed what she just heard. "You still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Look, Tank, I said some things, you said some things, we both said some things that were hurtful to the other. But one fight isn't going to be enough to get me to hate someone I have a crush on." Spiny gave as best a shrug as he could. "I guess I'm just too stupid to hold grudges."

Tears started to fall out of Tank's eyes, though this time for a completely different reason. Before either of them knew what was going on, Tank was nuzzling Spiny with all the force she could muster. "You may be an idiot, Spiny, but you're my idiot!" She cried in joy.

"Stop it! You're making me cry!" Spiny cried in response. This went on until they heard Brontikens getting up. "Damn it. I was hoping he'd stay down." As Brontikens got back onto his feet, Spiny leapt onto Tank's back. "It's over, Brontikens! I have the high ground!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Brontikens got up and was looking down on both of them.

"I don't mean the literal high ground. I meant the moral high ground!" Spiny announced as he leapt off of Tank as she started to glow.

"Take Dino Toss!" Tank told the Apatosaurus as she grabbed Spiny by the tail and swung him around with Dino Swing before letting go of him.

The Spinosaurus flew towards Brontikens before latching onto his side. Climbing onto his back, Spiny wasted no time with bitting his neck and slashing his back. "Tastes like chicken!" Spiny told Tank.

"Tell me how he tastes after Quake Saber!" Tank's tail lit up before she slashed it across Brontikens' chest. The attack caused Brontikens to collapse on one of his legs.

"Still tastes like chicken." Spiny said as he hopped off the Apatosaur's back and landed behind him.

"Grrr!" Brontikens growled in frustration. "I will not be humiliated by some two actor clown show!"

"You'll never beat us!" Spiny told him. "Not when we shift into Maximum Overdrive!" He and Tank said together as they activated Ultimate Water and Ultimate Earth respectively. The two of them slid and charged towards Brontikens from both sides and struck him together.

When the light died down, the Apatosaurus was a glowing card floating to the ground. "Ha ha! We showed him!" Tank laughed.

The card floated to the ground before getting picked up by Maximus. "Well, babe, looks like we've got some more volunteers." Tank said as she pawed the ground.

"Do I need the rubber glove?" Spiny asked.

"First of all, eww." Maximus said in response to Tank's comment. "Second, as much as we'd love to fight you, we can't really do that today."

"Why not?"

"Because it's become pretty clear that we lost since all that's left are Torch and the Velociraptors." Armatus said, revealing that he had the cards of all the clones in his mouth.

"Plus my nose still burns." Gigas winced from the pain.

"What happened?" Spiny asked.

"Unimportant." Gigas hissed. "Just consider yourselves lucky. See you losers later." With that, the three of them took their leave.

"Boo!" Spiny called out to them. "Get back here and fail with dignity!"

"Let them go." Tank told her new lover. "Least now I know that thick-thighs really is a coward."

 **DK**

Seth quickly ran up the stairs to reach the top of a large skyscraper. His Dino Holder showed the signals of all his clones had vanished. No doubt they were overpowered and defeated. It was only a matter of time before they turned their attention onto him. He needed to find a way to escape and lay low for a while to think of a new plan.

He reached the door to the roof and opened it up. He ran to the edge and saw that the fire was starting to surround the building. He grit his teeth as he knew that he was trapped. Things only got worse when he heard the door slam open. He quickly turned around and saw Rex glaring daggers at him. "Murderer." He growled at his uncle.

Seth responded by giving his own glare. "Is that anyway to talk to your uncle after all these years?"

"When they're like you, yes."

Down below, the Alpha Droid army was still advancing. Even with two gigantic sauropods, Zoe and Paris were having a hard time keeping the robots at bay. "Zoe, there's too many of them!" Paris said as she knocked a few Droids away with her tail. "I doubt we can hold them off forever!"

"Don't let up, Paris! The others are counting on us!" Zoe reminded her friend.

"I doubt the four of us can stop them!" Gertie said as she tried to shake off the Droids that were now climbing onto her and Charles.

"Capture. Capture. Capture." The Alpha Droids repeated as they continued on climbing up the massive sauropods.

"Make that seven!" Foolscap announced as he flew towards Gertie. Pulling out his whip, he swung it at the Droids, stabbing many through the chests and causing them to fall of the Seismosaurus.

Gavro flew down to one of the more muscular Droids and simply bashed his head with his enormous fist, resulting in the Droids head popping out like a jack-in-the-box. And Sheer flew through the mass while tossing her ninja stars at the Alpha Droids, hitting many dead center. "Where were you guys?" Zoe asked Sheer as the pirate flew next to her.

"We were busy cleaning up Droids elsewhere until the Boss and Jonathan took over." Sheer answered. "Figured you could use some help."

"We could use all the help we can get at this point." Paris said as she charged through a large mass of Droids, sending many flying into the air. "I don't think we can stop these robots without an army of our own."

"Army of our own." Sheer repeated as she flew beside Paris, slashing Alpha Droids, before the idea hit her. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"We do have a counter for the Droids!" Sheer said before snapping her fingers. The Space Pirates' ship, which was in stealth mode above them, briefly appeared as several pink blobs started to fall from it and land in front of the girls.

The blobs started to form creatures with human-like structure. They were a bright pink with gray plates on their arms along with matching colored armor on their heads. They only had one eye that was in the form of the Spectral Pirates symbol. "What are those things?" Paris asked, taken aback at what she was seeing.

"These are the Gel Jarks." Sheer answered. "Basically our version of the Alpha Droids. 'Cept not as stupid."

"Can they fight?" Zoe asked.

Sheer responded with a smirk. "Just watch and find out."

Many of the Alpha Droids started running towards the Gel Jarks before punching them in the stomachs. But all that did was send their fists right through the goo robots. "Droid?" The Alpha Droids said in confusion.

The Gel Jarks made some inaudible noise in response before punching the Droids with a lot more force, causing some heads to roll. Not too far away, the Alpha Gang tensed when they saw the Gel Jarks appear. "Grrr! Where's Brontikens and the others?" Ursula asked in annoyance.

"I don't know." Ed said in response. "Maybe they're occupied with the brats dinosaurs."

What none of them noticed was that Nessie was looking down at them from the top of a very tall building. The Amargasaurus chuckled darkly as she looked down at Ursula. "Hehe. Time to die, old lady." She said before leaping off the building.

"Who called me an old lady?!" Ursula yelled as she frantically looked around for the guilty. As she did, Zander and Ed noticed a large shadow forming above Ursula. Seeing what it was, they both screamed and ran away. "Oh, what are you two running from?!" Ursula yelled at them before looking up and seeing Nessie right above her. "Oh, no." She squeaked before Nessie landed right on top of her.

"That is for all the nightmares." Nessie said as she got off of Ursula, leaving her flattened like a pancake.

Zander and Ed slowly walked over to their flattened partner when they heard something flying through the air. "Hey, Ed, what is that noise?" Zander asked as they looked around.

"I don't know, but it's sounding pretty close." Ed responded.

"-Oooooooooooooooooooooorrrrry!" Rocko screamed as he flew right past them at such a speed that they were knocked over like bowling pins.

From a hidden spot, D.R.O.I.D watched as his troops were overpowered by the Gel Jarks. "No, no, no!" He yelled in frustration. "This shouldn't be happening."

"But it is." Someone said. D.R.O.I.D turned around, only to be met with a kick from Zoe.

The kick was with enough force to send the pink Alpha Droid flying into a trash bin. "Uuugh." D.R.O.I.D groaned as he pulled himself out of the bin. "Fall back!" He called out to his troops, accidentally causing the bin to fall over due to his pain. "Fall back!"

"Fall back! Fall back! Fall back!" The remaining Alpha Droids repeated as they turned tail and ran away from the advancing D-Team.

The trio were all lying in a pile when they noticed the Alpha Droids running away. "Where are you tin cans going? Turn back and fight!" Ursula ordered them.

Ed looked in the direction the Alpha Droids were running away from and tensed. "Uh, Ursula?"

"What?!" She snapped at the short man before he pointed her in the direction at what he saw. A large portion of the D-Team's dinosaurs, having regrouped, were chasing the Alpha Droids away. "Aaah!" The trio screamed as they struggled to get out of the ball of their bodies that they got themselves tangled in, before joining the Alpha Droids in retreat.

The dinosaurs kept on chasing them until they were almost out of eyesight. "Buzz off!" Gavro yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah! Get out of here, and stay out!" Foolscap added before everyone heard a loud roar of pain. Looking where the fire was at its peak, they realized that Terry was still in his battle with Torch.

At the scene of the battle, Torch and Terry were currently in another headlock. "Terry!" Looking slightly behind himself, Terry saw Max running towards him. "How're you doing?" The brunette asked his partner.

"I'm fine, Max! I can handle this guy on my own!" Terry grunted in response, feeling himself getting pushed back due to getting exhausted.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Max objected as he pulled out a Move Card. "Volcano Burst!"

Terry backed away as his mouth started to fill with fire. "So, you like to play with fire?" Torch said as he activated his own Move Card. "Magma Blaster!" Both carnivores fired their attacks before the met in a collision, resulting in a large explosion of fire that caused both of them to be knocked back.

"You all right, Terry?" Max asked.

"I'm fine." Terry assured his friend. "Just a little burn."

"Well this next attack will leave more than a little burn." Torch said as he stared to form a meteor in his mouth. Before Max could pull out a counter move, he was blinded by the light and heat from the fire that blocked him and Terry from escaping.

But before the meteor could fully form, Torch found himself getting pelted from all sides, causing his attack to be canceled. As the fire disappeared, Max saw that Torch was currently being attacked by the Velociraptors using their Critical Block attack. "Traitors!" Torch roared as he tried to get them off of him

"What? Are they helping us?" Max said in confusion at the sudden turn of events

"The answer is yes!" The lead Velociraptor said as he leapt off Torch and landed in front of Max. "We've had it with Seth's cruelty. And after what the Deinonychus told us, we've decided to help you finish this."

"Thank you." Max said in response, glad they could finally save the Velociraptors.

But the moment didn't last as the other two Velociraptors were quickly overpowered by Torch and thrown off like dolls. "That's it! I didn't want to have to do this! But it seems that you traitors have just signed the death warrants of not just yourselves, but everyone in this city!" Torch roared before he began charging up another Fire Scorcher.

"Torch, no!" The lead Velociraptor called out to the Saurophaganax, already knowing what he was planning. "The attack will use up all your energy and cause you to die!"

"Any sacrifice with worth it for the good of the cause!" Torch retorted as he began charging up the largest meteor he could.

Max's eyes widened. Not because of the fire wall that surrounded him, Terry, and the Velociraptors, but that fact that this attack could also lead to Torch's own demise. "Can't you stop it?" He asked the lead Velociraptor.

"Not in time, and not without my pack." The Velociraptor said in response. "There's no way we can stop this one."

"No." Max said as he grit his teeth in frustration. This couldn't be how it ends. Not when they were so close to victory. "No!" He said in a louder, more determined tone. "I will not allow anyone to die because of my mistake!"

"You're right!" Terry agreed as he scratched his foot against the ground. "If I let that attack hit then Ally would surely die!"

"You can't seriously be thinking of taking him on!" The Velociraptor leader gasped. "You won't stand a chance!"

"There's only one way to know for sure!" Max said as he got out another Move Card. "It's time to correct a mistake! Ultimate Fire!"

Terry erupted in flames before he charged forward. "You're too late!" Torch told him as he released the meteor from his mouth. "Once that touches the ground everything will be in flames!"

Terry's eyes widened in fear before narrowing with determination as he picked up speed. If he could just get to Torch and card him before the meteor hit the ground then it might disappear completely. But as he continued charging towards the Saurophaganax, it became undoubtedly clear that he wasn't going to get to him in time, especially with the meteor starting to block his path. _"Wait a minute!_ " Terry quickly realized. " _He said everything will combust once that meteor touches the ground. Which means I shouldn't get to Torch first. It's the meteor I want_!"

With that realization, Terry leapt into the air and took the meteor head-on. "Terry!" Max cried for his friend before there was a huge explosion that swept everyone off their feet, even Torch.

The blast sent Torch crashing through tons of rubble before coming to a stop. "Ugh." He groaned as he slowly got back onto his feet. But just as he did, Terry struck him with Ultimate Fire.

As Terry came to a stop, Torch fell to the ground with a loud thud before returning to his card. Panting heavily, Terry turned around and looked at the Saurophaganax card. "It's over."

From the rooftop, Seth saw the battlefield colors get replaced by storm clouds. "No." He said as he realized his last dinosaur has fallen.

"It's over, Seth." Rex said coldly as he walked towards his uncle. "You've lost."

Seth grit his teeth in annoyance before smirking and turning around. "So, now what? Are you going to kill me?"

Rex stopped walking and looked Seth dead in the eyes. "No, I'm not."

"I knew it." Seth said, almost disappointed. "You're just like your father. Unable to take a li-"

"It's not because I can't kill you." The blonde cut him off. "It's because death would be too easy of a punishment for someone like you. I'm letting you live with the knowledge that whatever you and your evolved dinosaurs do you will never defeat us. Now get out of here, and never show yourself again."

Seth didn't show any emotion and just walked past Rex. "Yes, of course. As you wish." He reached into his jacket and gripped the knife he used to kill Dr. Ancient. "Your Majesty!"

Before Rex could react, Seth slashed his knife at him. He dodged as best as he could, but the knife left a large gash on his side. "Aah!" The blonde hissed as he clenched his wounded side. This left him vulnerable to a punch to the face from Seth.

Rex was knocked back to the edge of the roof and only had seconds to react before he saw Seth's knife come down, aiming for his throat. He quickly grabbed the hand holding the knife and stopped it from stabbing him. The two of them struggled as Rex tried to push Seth off of him with all his might.

Eventually, Rex was able to muster up enough strength to flip Seth over himself and off the roof of the building. "Aah!" Seth screamed as he fell to the ground. Rex looked over the edge and saw Seth lying in a small pool of blood. What was even more surprising was the fact that he slowly started to get up, only suffering a broken arm. He weakly looked up and saw three silhouettes he recognized as the Velociraptors. "Ah, my friends." He sighed in relief.

"Friends?" The Velociraptor leader chuckled darkly. "I seem to remember him calling us expendable. Do you remember that, Veloci?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard, Victor. Right, Vincent?"

"I'm just hoping he tastes better than he acts." Vincent said as he licked his choppers before the three of them started to surround Seth.

Seth tried to find a way to escape, but was completely surrounded. "No! No, l-l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean- no, no! I didn't mean- I swear, no, ah!" All anyone else could see were the shadows of Seth getting mauled by Victor and his pack before Max recalled them to avoid them getting burned.

As the fire reached its peak, it soon started to rain. The rain fell down gently, but it was enough to put out the fire completely. From a rooftop, Spectre looked up at the sky. "Thanks for keeping an eye on us, Seikatsu."

Rex, still clenching his wound, walked down the street and saw Max and Zoe with most of the other dinosaurs. "Rex!" Max exclaimed as he and Zoe ran over to him. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, Max." Rex assured them before hissing when Zoe touched his wound.

"This is not fine! Who did this to you?!" She demanded to know.

"It was Seth. We fought on the top of that building." Rex pointed where the battle took place.

"What happened to Seth." Chomp asked as he and a few dinosaurs walked over to the king.

"He's dead." Rex replied. "The Velociraptors killed him."

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Victor said as he and his pack approached Rex and bowed.

"Thanks for helping us." Max said. "I doubt we could've beaten Torch without you three."

"Speaking of which, were is he?" Tank asked. "Me and Spiny didn't see him with the other Alpha Gang dinosaurs."

"He's right here." Max said, holding up Torch's card and Move Cards.

"They clearly have abandoned him." Ace told them.

"Then we'll make sure he finds a home with us." Rex said.

Meanwhile, Terry walked over to where Ally was lying. "Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to help the Allosaurus up.

"Hurts like a motherfucker, but I'll live." Ally hissed as she got onto her feet. "I don't know what exactly happened, but I already know that you saved the day." She said before nuzzling Terry. This time, Terry accepted and returned the affection.

As the rain continued to fall, Amy and her group lead the others back to the city. But the mood wasn't a joyful as they hoped. The fire destroyed most of the city, leaving many buildings in ruin and hundreds of citizens homeless.

Same feeling was going trough the D-Team as they gathered the cards of their fallen allies. "What's with the long faces?" Foolscap asked as the pirates flew down to them.

"Yeah, we kicked those Alpha Gang butts." Gavro added.

"Yeah." Rod agreed as he and Laura parked their scooter behind them. "But the whole city's been destroyed by all the fighting and fire in the process."

"He's right. It'll take forever to rebuild everything." Max said.

"Maybe under normal circumstances." Spectre said as he walked over to them with Jonathan. "But there are certain ways to speed up the process."

"What'd you mean?" Rex asked, still in pain from the fight.

Spectre said nothing and just summoned a pod that raised him up to the ship. The minute or so later, rainbow colored ripples started coming from the ship. "I see trees of green!" Spectre sang from the ship. "And skies of blue! Red roses too, for me and you! And I think to myself what a wonderful world!" All over the city, buildings were rebuilt, plants regrew, the entire place looked as it did before the battle. It was not just the city that was being repaired. The ripples reached all over the world: The head of the Sphinx reattached to the body, the rubble pile in the Great Wall of China disappeared, the Leaning Tower of Pisa returned to leaning, and the Sagrada Familia was rebuilt from the ground up.

It wasn't just the landscape that was healed, the wounds that Rex and Ally had received, along with anyone else hurt by the battle, healed themselves in seconds. Even the dinsoaurs that were defeated in the battle, minus Torch, were released from their cards.

Once the ripples stopped coming from the ship, all the wounds of the battle were healed. The rain that was falling before was replaced with the night sky. Spectre lowered himself from the ship and hopped off his pod. "I believe your home should be repaired now."

"Spectre." Rex said as he looked around and saw the city repaired. "Thank you."

"I'm a guardian. I'm just doing my job." Spectre replied.

"Max!" The kids and dinosaurs turned to see Spike waved at them as he and the other citizens walked towards them.

This was the moment they all realized they had to come clean. They couldn't hide the fact anymore. They had to reveal the truth.

Yet, instead of hounding the kids with questions, or screaming in fear from the dinosaurs, the people actually started to clap and cheer, giving the heroes an applaud that filled the whole city.

Seeing the people were no long terrified of them, Terry decided to show his gratitude by giving out a loud victory roar. This action was soon followed by Chomp, than the rest of the main six dinos, before all the dinosaurs of the D-Team started roaring in unison with a strength that matched the cheers. Max, Rex, and Zoe all looked at each other and smiled. This was only the start. An age of humans and dinosaurs living together has begun.

 **END SEASON 1**

A/N: I really don't know what to say. I can only hope that this chapter didn't disappoint.

I know there are some questions you probably have, and I'll say that they'll most likely be answered next season. I'll only answer them if I can PM you and they're not too spoiler related.

Anyway, since season 1 is now complete, I believe it's a good a time as any to start a fan art challenge. For all you artists, I would really appreciate to see some fan art for this story if possible. I will say that is will all be out of fun, so don't expect a reward outside of getting mentioned in an author's note.

Thank you all for following me throughout the first season. And I will see you all again in season 2.


	52. Bonus Chapter: A Musical Interlude

Bonus Chapter: A Musical Interlude

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. All songs featured in this chapter belong to Disney. I own nothing

"Talking"

 **Singing:**

Note that none of the scenes in this chapter are canon. As such, don't take them too seriously.

 **DK**

In the streets of Sanjo City, many people walked around, doing their everyday tasks. Suddenly, it gets dark like there's an eclipse. In the middle of the street appears a spot light that shines down of Sheer, Foolscap, and Gavro.

 **Sheer: Hail, your attention I crave! Oh, ye people of Japan. This is your lucky day.**

 **Foolscap: Hail, high and low, great and small! Lucky people of Japan. Someone's coming to call. Take it away, Gavro.**

 **Gavro: Someone who tamed Acrocanthosaurus. Then fought Deinonychus single hand.**

 **Sheer: He's richer than Croesus.**

 **Gavro: He goes where he pleases.**

 **Sheer: And this time he's chosen your land.**

(Foolscap proceeds to push her out of the way)

 **Foolscap: Oh-ho, your land! A-come on no- hehe. Nobody's coming.**

 **Gavro: Probably because somebody was off key.**

 **Pirates: So here he is now with his band!**

(The pirates fly off as the light returns and the music starts to build up. A large float appears that is being pulled by Tank with Terry and Spiny standing on it. In the center of the float is a large platform that contains a box covered by a veil)

(Walking alongside the float is Paris, with Zoe riding on top of her. The two of them begin to pick up the pace as the song begins)

 **Zoe and Paris: Make way for his majesty! Say hey! Hey! Hey! It's his majesty! Say hey!**

(Max slides from the top of the float before landing in the crowd)

 **Max: Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey, you, let us through! It's a brand new star! Oh, come the first on your block to meet his eye!**

 **Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells, bang the drums! Oh, you're gonna love this guy!**

 **Make way!**

 **Chorus: Make way!**

 **Max: Make way!**

 **Chorus: Make way!**

 **Max and Chorus: Make way!**

(Ace pulls a string that opens up the veil)

(The veil opens up to reveal Rex in the box, looking very regal)

 **Max: His majesty! Fabulous he! Dinosaur King!**

 **Genuflect, show some respect. Down on one knee.**

(Walks over to a few disinterested teenagers and trips them into a bowing position)

(Rex rolls his eyes at his friend's excitement)

Max: Now, try your best to stay calm.

(From a rooftop, the Alpha Gang watch the parade in secret)

Max: Brush Up your Sunday salaam.

(Zander and Ed slightly dance along to the music before the are punched in the face by Ursula's fist)

 **Max: And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**

 **His Majesty! Might is he! Dinosaur King!**

 **Smarter than ten regular men-**

 **Male chorus: Definitely!**

 **Max: That's right, boys!**

 **He once slew ten Alpha Dinos.**

 **Mutant powers, sharp teeth, real jerks.**

 **Who gave those bad guys the works?**

 **Chorus: Why his majesty!**

 **Max: Yes, he did!**

 **Chorus: His Majesty!**

 **His, his majesty!**

 **His majesty!**

 **Zoe and Paris: He's got seventy-five golden camels.**

(Many golden camels are carried across the street. One of them accidentally crushing its carrier)

 **Tank: Where'd we get the money for that?**

 **Zoe and Paris: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three.**

(Many purple peacocks perch themselves on the float)

 **Tank: Seriously, how did we get these?**

(A large balloon Triceratops gets inflated by Chomp, who accidentally grabs on one of the ropes and gets carried away)

 **Max: When it comes to one-of-a-kind animals, has he got the zoo, I'm telling you.**

 **Chorus: It's a world-class menagerie!**

 **Max: Wow! His majesty! Wonderful he! Dinosaur King!**

 **Female Chorus: He's essayed quite a parade for you to see.**

 **Max: He's essayed a parade.**

 **So, get on out in that street. Got someone I wantcha to meet.**

 **Chorus: Come on, start kissing the feet-**

 **Max and Chorus: Of his majesty!**

(Max starts dancing with a group of backup dancers)

 **Chorus: Sing hey, hey! Hey, hey! Hey to his majesty!**

 **Max: One more time!**

 **Chorus: Hey, hey! Hey, hey! Hey to his majesty.**

 **Terry and Spiny: Ba-ba-da-ba-da!**

 **Max: Sounding good, fellas.**

 **Spiny and Terry: Ba-ba-da-ba-da!**

 **Max: Hit me one more time.**

(Max hops onto the float and starts dancing with Terry and Spiny)

 **Terry and Spiny: Ba-ba-da-ba-da!**

(The two of them continue supplying the background vocals as Max sings)

 **Max: There's no question that he's impressive. Though his Entourage might be excessive. All those carnivores at once can quite unnerve one.**

(Background vocals stop)

 **Max: Still the guy gives a parade new meaning. And the sight on all those peacocks preening. He's a king without a peer-**

 **Max and Chorus: And we deserve one!**

 **Max & (Chorus): (His majesty! Handsome is he!) There's no question, this guy's alluring. (Dinosaur King!) Never ordinary! Never boring! (That physique! How can I speak?) Everything about the man's just plan impressive! (Well, get on out in that square.) He's a winner, he's a whizz, a wonder! (Adjust your veil and prepare) He's about to pull my heart a thunder! (To gawk and grovel and stare at his majesty!) And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**

(The group start to approach what appears to be city hall)

 **Max: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys.**

 **Chorus: He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!**

 **Max: And to view them he charges no fee.**

(Rex throws money to the crowd. Mostly to prevent it all from covering him)

 **Chorus: He's generous, so generous!**

 **Max: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.**

 **Dinos: Proud to work for him!**

 **Max: They bow to his whim.**

 **Dinos: Love serving him!**

 **Everyone: They're just lousy with loyalty to the king!**

 **His majesty!**

(The parade started to budge at the gate to city hall)

 **Everyone: Make way!**

(The gates burst open)

 **Everyone: For his majesty!**

As the song ends, the mayor is clapping his hands. "Wonderful performance, everyone. But all I wanted was to speak to your friend personally about future events." He told them.

"Don't go spoiling next season." Tank warned him. "Still not sure where we got all these props from."

"Don't question it!" Chomp called out as he still flew over them.

 **DK**

A large number of the D-Team's dinosaurs stand lined up in the lab's training room. In front of them, Toro walks to the center of the group with a purpose, Lola following behind him. He stops behind two pots before he tosses them into the air.

 **Toro: Let's get down to business to defeat our foes.**

(He leaps into the air after them as smashes the pots with his tail)

 **Toro: Do you think you're ready to face those assholes?**

 **You're the sadness bunch I've ever meet, but you can bet before we're through.**

(He looks Thorn dead in the eye, causing him to shake)

 **Toro: Buddy, I'll make a man out of you.**

("Figuratively speaking, of course." He tells the females)

(Lola's tail glows before she fires Spike Arrows at a target, creating a portrait of herself)

 **Toro: Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.**

(The other Earth Elements just look speechless before Tank just leaves)

 **Toro: Once you find your center, you are sure to win.**

(Many pebbles are thrown at Toro, who deflects them all without even looking up from his phone)

(Next up is Delta, who is shaking)

 **Toro: You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue.**

(Many pebbles are thrown at Delta, which he narrowly dodges, only to be crushed by a large boulder that was thrown by Gertie)

 **Toro: Somehow I'll make a man out of you.**

(Toro swings his horns into the water, catching a fish on both of them. Sushi and Marlin try to do the same, only for Sushi to accidentally grab Marlin and drag him into the water)

(A large machine gun starts shooting tranquilizers at any dinosaurs that are running across the field. Salty was the first to run across the field. He was hit many times, but his armor made it so that the darts bounced off)

 **Salty: I'm never gonna catch my breath.**

(Coal was next, and she wasn't as fortunate)

 **Coal: Say goodbye to my fans for me.**

(Coal collapses due to all the tranqs)

 **Iguano: Boy, was I a fool in school for skipping gym.**

(Iguano hits a punching back, which hits him in knock back with much more force)

(Toro hit Terry with Lightning Strike, causing him to be sent flying into the side of the observation window where he kids were watching)

 **Rex: This guy's got 'em scared to death.**

 **Zoe: Hope he doesn't go after me.**

(Futaba looks up at the trapezes that he's supposed to jump from)

 **Futaba: Doesn't he know that I can only swim?**

(The next exercise consists of the Fire Elements target Fire Canons at a target)

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **Toro: We must be swift as a coursing river.**

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **Toro: With all the force of a great typhoon.**

(As Sweet Tooth starts charging up her canon, she trips and fires in the wrong direction)

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **Toro: With all the strength of a raging fire.**

(The Fire Canon scores a direct hit on Spike, leaving him fried)

 **Toro: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

(An Alpha Craft flys over the ocean to Sanjo City, carrying a cage holding Gigas and Maximus)

 **Gigas: Time is racing forward until we arrive.**

 **Maximus: Shut the hell up, Gigas, and you might survive.**

 **Gigas: Maximus, are we there yet?**

 **Maximus: No, Gigas, no, we're not.**

 **Gigas: How 'bout now?**

 **Maximus: No, god damn it, Gigas!**

(Back at the lab, Toro and Lola watch as the dinosaurs spare with each other)

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **W/ Toro: We must be swift as a coursing river.**

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **W/ Toro: With all the force of a great typhoon.**

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

 **W/ Toro: With all the strength of a raging fire.**

 **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

(The other Earth Elements make portraits of themselves with Spike Arrows)

 **W/ Toro: We must be swift as a coursing river.**

(Terry knocks Toro out of the ring)

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

(Futaba leaps from trapeze to trapeze by grabbing them with his mouth)

 **W/ Toro: With all the force of a great Typhoon.**

 **Chorus: Be a man!**

(All the dinosaurs do the same poses as Toro)

 **W/ Toro: With all the strength of a raging fire.**

(Salty and Coal avoid the darts with ease)

 **W/ Toro: Myserteous as-**

(Iguano knocks the punching back away)

 **-the dark side-**

(Marlin and Sushi both catch fish in each of their claws)

 **-of the moon!**

(Sweet Tooth's Fire Canon hits the right target)

(All the dinosaur burst through a large wall to end the number)

 **DK**

In the darkness of the laboratory, the clones went about doing their own business as Seth watched over them.

 **Seth: I never thought the Doctor essential. He's stupid, and unspeakably plan. Though, maybe there's a glimmer of potential if used to my vision and brain.**

(Seth leaps down from his platform, leaping from platform to platform, before landing on the ground, the clones moving out of the way as he lands. As he walks, green steam starts coming out of the ground. He keeps walking until steam erupts right in front of him)

 **Seth: I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside.**

(He walks over to the Clone Ankylosaurus, who is playing with his tail)

 **Seth: But thick as you are, pay attention!**

(The Clone Ankylosaurus stands straight like a guard dog as Seth walks around him)

 **Seth: My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs.**

(He waves a hand in front of the Ankylosaur's face to prove his point)

 **Seth: But we're talking kings and successions.**

(From behind him, the three Clone Deinonychus giggle)

 **Seth: Even you can't be caught unawares.**

(He startles the three, causing them to fall to the ground before being sent flying by steam vents)

 **Seth: So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer.**

 **Clone Megaraptor: And where do we feature?**

(Seth grabs his cheek like a grandmother does with her grandkids)

 **Seth: Just listen to teacher.**

(When he lets go, the Clone Megaraptor rubs his cheek)

 **Seth: I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues.**

(He leaps right behind the Clone Deinonychus, who are rubbing their wounds)

 **Seth: And injustice deliciously squared.**

(He kicked the three off the platform into a pile of bones)

 **Seth: Be prepared!**

 **Pyro: Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?**

 **Seth: For the death of the D-Team.**

 **Pyro: Why, are they sick?**

 **Seth: No, dumbass, we're gonna kill them. And the Doctor, too.**

 **Pyro: Great idea! Who needs democracy?**

 **W/ Clones: Anarchy, anarchy! La-la-la-la-la-la!**

 **Seth: Idiots, there will be a king!**

 **Pyro: But you just said-**

 **Seth: I will be king! Stick with me, and see the world fall under my control!**

(The lighting in the room changes from green to yellow)

 **Pyro: Yeah! All right, Long live the king!**

 **Clones: Long live the king! Long live the king!**

(Yellow steam appears and disappears, revealing the clones goose-steeping)

 **Clones: It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all time adored.**

(Seth looks down on them from a podium)

 **Seth: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected-**

(He pulls up a screen that shows their targets: the D-Team, the Alpha Gang, and the Space Pirates)

 **Seth: To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must empathize is-**

(He leaps off the podium just as the room turns red)

 **Seth: YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**

(The room starts to erupt as floors start to elevate, Seth leaping from step to step)

 **Seth: So prepare for the war of the century! Be prepared for the murder at hand!**

(The platform he's on raises higher and higher into the air)

 **Seth & (Clones): Meticulous planning! (There'll be blood!)**

 **Tenacity spanning! (Lots of blood!)**

 **Decades of denial! (We repeat!)**

 **Is simply why I'll- (Endless meat!)**

 **Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!**

(Clone Mapusaurus and Anchiceratops wave around the skeletons of a human and dinosaur)

 **Seth: Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!**

 **Clones: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!**

 **Seth and Clones: Be prepared!**

 **Ahahahahahaha!**

 **DK**

It's the middle of the night when Brontikens walks alone on the beach, clearly in deep thought over his conversation with Terry and revealing his past to his rival.

 **Brontikens: The stars shine bright on the beach tonight, not a footprint to be seen.**

 **A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king.**

(Wind blows past Brontikens)

 **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't stay good, Seikatsu knows I tired.**

 **Ignore the fear. Ignore the pain. No relationships. There's nothing to gain.**

 **Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well, now they know!**

(Brontikens rears up before slamming his feet back on the ground)

 **Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore.**

 **Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door.**

 **I don't care what any of them say. Let the war rage on.**

 **The pain never bothered me, anyway.**

(As Brontikens continues walking, he imagines his enemies cowering before him)

 **It's funny how this power makes everything seem small**

(He stops when he sees Terry standing right in front of him)

 **And the fears that once held me back can't get to me at all.**

(A snort from the nostrils makes the imaginary Terry disappear with the rest)

 **It's time they see what I can do. To test my limits, and break through.**

(He starts charging up Spectral Destroy)

 **No right, no wrong. No rules for me. I'm free!**

(He fires the attack and starts making a symbol on the ground)

 **Let it go! Let it go! I strike fear into the wind and sky.**

 **Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry.**

 **Here I stand, and here I say let the war rage on.**

(Transition to Brontikens climbing to the highest point on the island)

 **My power flurries through the air and through the ground.**

 **My soul is spiraling in harden fractals all around.**

 **And one thought burns just like a lava blast.**

 **I'm never changing back. The past is in the past.**

 **Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**

 **Let it go! Let it go! The naive kid is gone!**

(He starts staring through the roof as he climbs to the top)

 **Here I stand! And here I say let the war rage on!**

(He rears up in front of the moon)

 **The pain never bothered me anyway.**

A/N: This chapter was just for fun. Please don't take this too seriously. Of all the songs, I feel only the last one really develops a character. The others are just funny shenanigans or completing references.

This idea mainly sprouted from the fact that I did have the idea to include songs in the main story. But the idea fell flat when I realized A: I was using too many villain songs, and B: They would disrupt the flow of the story. But there were ideas I liked, so I made this chapter to bring some of those ideas to life.

There have been some questions rising up since the finale. 1 is regarding if Torch was being kind controlled or not. He wasn't. Expect that to play a part in the next episode.

Others have asked for a chapter where Terry goes crazy and tries to kill Spiny due to JP3. That's not happening. It's stupid.

But the biggest one, no pun intended, was regarding the Black T-Rex's appearance since Seth is dead. I'll be straight about it, the Black T-Rex will still show up. Seth may be gone, but he is not the end of his line, and he will be avenged.

I believe that answers all of them. With nothing else, I'll see you all in December.


	53. Season 2 intro

Dinosaur King Retold season 2 intro

Play Colors from Code Grease

(The music starts up before is shows Max running in a field)

 **To change the world, and myself, I need to believe in what I can achieve**

(The foot of a theropod stomps in front of him. Max pulls out his Dino Holder and slashes a card that erupts in flames)

 **And that belief has always been forever in me**

(Fire erupts from Terry's eyes as he turns around to pose. The screen cuts to white and shows the logo)

 **This world's getting worse to my dismay**

(Max, Rex, and Zoe all look at a bright star in the night sky)

 **And I simply looked the other way**

(In prehistoric times, Terry, Chomp, Ace, Tank, Spiny, and Paris all look at the same star)

 **No longer**

(The two worlds collide)

 **I falter, no longer, I worry no longer**

(The seven Cosmo Stones circle around Seikatsu)

 **I tremble no longer 'cause now I must choose**

(Rex looks up to the sky where his father looks down on him)

 **When you give me the courage to stand and take action**

(Panning shot the D-Team's dinosaurs. Updated with every rescue)

 **You gave me hope**

(Spike gets tied up by his lasso like he is bungee jumping)

 **I will never lose**

(Close up of Spectre before it pans out to show his pirates, all ready for combat)

 **One time my soul was as dark as the night**

(Pyro appears in flames before he is joined by the rest of the clones)

 **But then you entered my soul with your light**

(Back in the field, Pyro and Terry square each other off)

 **I see the sun**

(Three still shots of their fight before it cuts to Terry charging up Fire Scorcher)

 **My heart knows no limits**

(Paris charges up an Emerald Garden as Chomp and Ace preform Thunder Storm Bazooka)

 **Today I shall live life anew**

(Spiny and Tank fire a combination of Shockwave and Spike Arrows)

 **I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that is so blue**

(The camera climbs up a mountain, passing Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus, before ending on Brontikens)

 **To change the world**

(Still shots of Terry and Chomp battling Brontikens, Ace and Paris battling Gigas and Armatus, and Spiny and Tank battling Maximus)

 **And myself I need to**

(Pawpaw battles Piatnitzkysaurus, Ally battles Majungasaurus, Guru battles Shunosaurus, and Torch battles Torvosaurus)

 **Believe in what I can achieve**

(Purple mist comes out of the Black Cosmo Stone, forming into Shi)

 **And that belief will always be important to me**

(Brontikens and Pyro stand side by side, not looking at each other, before it cuts to three still shots of them fighting: one of Pyro leaping at Brontikens, another of Brontikens throwing Pyro by the tail, and finally Pyro breathing fire while Brontikens uses Spectral Destroy. There is a shot of both of their eyes glaring at the other)

(As the song comes to an end, the D-Team run to the edge of a cliff where they are joined by all their dinosaur friends. The title appears beneath them)


	54. Journey from the Starting Line

Journey from the Starting Line

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

 **The war continues as it has for over a year.**

 **Many have been saved, but there are still many left.**

 **A great evil has fallen, but his legacy continues.**

 **But what I fear most is the unstableness of the world.**

 **I can only hope that it is all resolved before he is released.**

 **Good luck, D-Team. You're going to need it if you ever face him.**

 **My brother.**

 **(Intro Theme)**

Max stood tall as he stared down his opponent. Well, actually it was more his opponent was starting down him since his opponent was Seth, only he was much larger and surrounded by fire. "Your tyranny ends now, Seth!" Max told his opponent.

Seth laughed in response. "Foolish boy, you have no idea who you are up against!"

"I could say the same about you!" Max said as he pulled out his Dino Holder.

"Max."

 **"DINO-**

"Max!"

 **"SLASH!"**

"Max Taylor, wake up!" A voice yelled out of nowhere, causing make to miss his swipe and face plant into the ground.

"Ugh." The brunette groaned as he got back up, only to notice that he was in a classroom. "What?"

"Well, look who decided to rejoin us." Looking behind himself, Max saw Michelle looking very ticked at him. "Hope you had a nice nap, sleepyhead, because your gonna need it when you tell the whole class what I just said for the past hour that you were sleeping!"

"What?!" Max exclaimed, falling out of his desk. "But it's not even my fault! I didn't get enough sleep last night!"

"Oh, and how is that not your fault?" Michelle asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Because we had a battle with the Alpha Gang late last night that took longer than normal." Max explained. "They would've tore apart the whole Mega Mall if we hadn't stepped in."

"Oh, this again?!" Michelle threw her head back in frustration. "You think I care what those Alpha Jerks are doing!? You're a student, not some superhero!"

Before Max could retort, the loud speaker went on. "Will Max Taylor please make his way to the park." The principal of the school said. "It's another Code A. The rest of the team has been informed and are on their way. I repeat, will Max Taylor please make his way to the park. It's a Code A."

Max gave a mental sigh of relief when he heard those words, not having to listein to Michelle's nagging anymore. "Well." He laughed nervously. "It seems that I'm needed elsewhere. I should better get going."

The brunette tried to slip out of the room, but Michelle blocked the door. "Oh, no you don't! I am not having you skip another class just because you think you're so special!"

Max didn't really listen to her tantrum and just slipped under her arms. "You know, I'm sure the principal would love to hear how you're holding me back from protecting people. Because I'm pretty sure he's still upset about the cave incident and would gladly fire you for this." He said before quickly bursting out of the school.

 **DK**

In another part of town, Chomp and Terry were looking at a new game being shown on a TV inside a store. "So that's the new game everyone's going crazy over." Terry said.

"They say millions have died just to get their hands on a copy." Chomp said.

"Jesus." Terry gasped. "Must be really good if people go that far to get a copy."

"Yeah." Chomp agreed as they looked at the game in silence. "You wanna buy it?"

"Heck yeah!" Terry agreed. "But there's a problem with that."

"What's the problem?"

"We don't have money." Terry reminded him.

"Well, have you considered getting a job?" Chomp asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let me get right on that. I'm sure there are many places looking to hiring a Tyrannosaurus." Terry replied sarcastically.

"Have you looked?"

"Why should I? Who would hire a dinosaur?" Terry asked his brother.

"Maybe you should look for jobs that aren't looking for dinosaurs, but instead other qualities of yours." The Triceratops suggested. "That's how some of the others found their jobs."

As Terry looked down in thought, Rex sped past them on a bike. "What was that all about?" Terry wondered.

"I'm pretty sure that was the king." Chomp said. "And he looked to be in a hurry."

Both of them knew immediately what this meant. "Looks like it's another one of those days again." Terry said as they ran after him.

 **DK**

At the park, the Alpha Gang were sitting by some benches, waiting for their opponents to arrive. "Ugh." Ursula groaned in frustration as she did her nails. "What's taking those brats so long?"

"Well it's possible they don't even know we're here since all we did this time was light some fireworks saying 'We're the Alpha Gang.'" Ed reminded her.

"I don't get why we used pyrotechnics instead of letting our dinosaurs rampage." Zander said. "That would've gotten their attention."

"Because those brats wait for our dinos to tire themselves out while rampaging and swoop in for an easy victory." Urusla reminded them of Dr.Z's theory for their constant failures. "Besides, it allows me to take care of this stupid hangnail."

Across the park, Max stopped his bike as he waited for the Alpha Gang. "Max!" Turning his head, Max saw Rex pull up with Ace. "I only had time to grab Ace. Were you able to find Terry and Chomp?"

"Ehehe." Max chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "It all happened so fast I forgot to look for them." This earned him two groans and facepalms.

"No need to worry about that!" Terry called out as he and Chomp caught up with them, panting heavily from chasing after Rex. "We saw your bike and were able to put two and two together very quickly."

"Hey, boys!" Zoe called out as she pulled up with Paris. "Lovely morning for a fight, isn't it?"

"Better than in the middle of the night." Ace yawned. "Maybe I should've let Beta come instead of me."

"So that just leaves Spiny and Tank." Max said.

Right when he said that, a delivery truck pulled up next to them and tossed them a package before driving away. The top of the box started to bulge before it opened up, revealing Spiny and a very sick Tank. "The Cavalry has arrived!" Spiny announced.

"Never again." Tank growled as she whacked Spiny on the head with her tail. They may be a couple now, but that didn't mean that Spiny's stupidity didn't earn him whacks from time to time.

"Why did you literally ship yourselves?" Chomp asked them, confused by both Spiny's choice and Tank's decision to go along with it.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Chompy." Spiny told the Triceratops.

"But I'm older than you." Chomp reminded the Spinosaurus.

"You'd better not be mentioning me!" Ursula yelled when she heard the word old mentioned.

"Ursula, it's not always about you." Zander told her. "I'd say the joke's getting old, but I know where that would lead." His point was proven right when Ursula punched him in the gut.

"Then maybe you should keep it in your head next time." Ursula glared at him before tossing the two men Alpha Scanners. "Now patch up that gut. We've got work to do."

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Once the glow faded from their scanners, Brontikens appeared with Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus at his side.

"Show time." Max smiled as he got out his Dino Holder and recalled Chomp and Terry.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

Rex and Zoe wasted no time in following suit.

 **"DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY! SHAKE 'EM UP, SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

Once all the players appeared, the park changed to a Time Warp, just like the last time they fought there.

From the sidelines, crowds of people gathered, holding up signs to cheer their favorite dinosaurs as the battle began.

Chomp went straight for Brontikens, only for the Apatosaurus to knock him away with his neck. But this left it open for Terry to grab onto. Gigas found himself on the receiving end of both Paris' loud call from her cone and attacks from Tank, the Saichania somehow unaffected by the noise. Maximus kept charging at Ace, with the Carnotaurus dodging every one of her attacks. And Spiny simply charged at Armatus and knocked him out of the way.

Ed quickly swiped a Move Card and the Stegosaurus was back on his feet. "Spectral Stinger!"

Crystals formed on the Stegosaur's back and were fired at Spiny. "How 'bout I counter with Water Sword!" Zoe said as she activated her Move Card.

A large sword of water appeared out of Spiny's mouth and sliced all the crystals in half. "Tank, did you see me do that?!" Spiny asked his girlfriend, excited to hear her approval.

"Yes, Spiny, that was a very good trick." Tank said as she continued hitting Gigas with her head.

"Doh! Tank, you weren't watching!" Spiny complained.

"I was-"

"Can you at least see me kill Armatus?"

"Wait, what'd you mean by that?" Armatus asked nervously, slowly backing away in fear from the larger carnivore. He got his answer with Spiny swinging his sword at him and slashing him with water. "Thank god that's what he meant." Armatus said before he collapsed and returned to his card.

Across from Spiny, Ace was blocking Maximus' horns with his tail, leaving them in a struggle. "You fell right into my trap, brat!" Zander told Rex as he got his Move Card. "Spectral Punisher!"

But Rex was expecting something like that. "I didn't just become king because my good looks. Cyclone!"

A tornado formed around Ace and distracted Maximus from using her attack. The Carnotaurus used the opportunity to grab her by the tail and spin her around. "100 degrees, and fire!" He said as he let the Triceratops go. The reason for this specific calculation was because when Maximus fired her attack it went straight through the Alpha Craft the trio used to get their before she landed on it, insuring its destruction and her carding.

"That was a nice trick, boys." Tank told them. "But we can do better."

Rex took the hint and activated Tank's Move Card. "Dino Swing!"

As Tank began to charge forward, Ursula saw an opportunity. "I don't think so! Spectral Lancer!"

Lancers appeared from Gigas' sides as he went for Tank. "Once again, saw this coming." Rex said as Tank moved out of the way and started spinning Gigas around by the tail.

"He's all yours, Paris!" Tank called out to her friend.

"Go, Emerald Garden!" Zoe announced as she activated Paris' new Move Card. A green ball of energy started to form from Paris' mouth before she fired it at Gigas, hitting him just as he landed and zapping away all his remaining energy, defeating him.

This once again left Brontikens as the last one standing. "Seems it's all up to me again." Brontikens said as Ursula activated Spectral Destroy.

"You know we both wouldn't have it any other way." Terry said as Max activated his new Magma Blaster Move.

Magma gathered up his mouth before he fired it in the form of a beam at the blinding laser Brontikens fired. Under normal circumstances, Brontikens' attack would engulf Terry's. But Terry isn't like the others. He's much stronger.

The attack cut straight through the beam, keeping Terry safe from the blast. "And now for the finishing touch!" Max said as he got out another Move Card. "Final Thunder!"

For the first time since Las Vegas, Chomp went for Brontikens and knocked the sauropod onto the ground before using all his might to lift him off the ground and toss him slightly into the air, allowing him to paralyze him with a lightning strike before attacking him with an arc of bolts. Brontikens landed on the ground with a loud thud and was defeated.

Seeing that the battle was over and their ride was destroyed, the Alpha Gang used the dust from the battle to gather their cards since they lost the Grappling Claw. But as soon as they gathered them all, the dust cleared to reveal the D-Team dinosaurs looking down at them. The trio cowered in fear as Terry opened his mouth on top of them. "Uh-um." Zander stuttered. "Toodles!" He waved before they all ran away as fast as they could.

Once they were gone, the crowd watching the battle cheered and ran down towards the team. "Brace yourselves." Rex groaned as he knew what was coming. Paparazzi.

Well, paparazzi wasn't the right term for this crowd. More like excited fans. Once they reached the D-Team, they started showering their favorite dinosaurs with pictures, questions, and requests for autographs and photos together. Max and Zoe had a few ask them for autographs while Rex was struggling to escape from the constant fan girls that were asking him out on dates. "Hey, cutie."

"That was so hot how you bested that jerk!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Back off! He's mine!"

"Guys, a little help here." Rex said to his friends as he tried to keep some of the girls hands off.

"Sorry, Rex, but you did say that your looks are a reason you became king." Max laughed, knowing he couldn't help if he wanted to.

Rex just groaned as he continued to be drowned in females. That is until Tank scared them off. "Enough with the flirting!" She yelled at the fangirls. "You're giving fans a bad name!" She told them before going back to her own fans. "Now, who was next?" She asked as her fans raised many pieces of metal for her to smash. It was basically her form of an autograph.

"Thank you, Tank." Rex said as he dusted himself off. Despite now being a king, he still wasn't someone who liked a lot of attention, especially up in his face.

As Max and Zoe chuckled, a little kid walked up to them. "Um, excuse me. I have a question."

"Oh, yeah? What is it, kid?" Max asked back.

"I remember that there were two other kids that used to be your enemies that helped you save the city. Rod and Laura I think their names were. What happened to them?"

"That's an easy one. They went back home." Max told the kid.

"Home?"

"Yep. Back home to the future." Max said as he recalled their farewell.

 ** _The kids all stood next to the Space Pirates' ship as it prepared for time travel. "I can't believe we're actually going to see Mom and Dad again!" Laura said with excitement._**

 ** _"It's like a dream come true." Rod said right before Max pinched him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"_**

 ** _"Making sure you weren't dreaming." Max smiled. "We're sure gonna miss you guys."_**

 ** _"We may have had a rocky start, but I'm glad we could all become friends." Zoe said._**

 ** _"See ya guys around." Rex said._**

 ** _"Thanks." Rod said before giving Max a playful punch on the shoulder. "Make sure you keep up with your math homework." He joked as the ship began to rise. "Bye, guys!" The two of them waved as they were teleported into the ship. Once they were in, the ship opened up the Time Vortex and went through._**

"Do you think they'll come back?" The kid asked.

"I'm sure they will."

 **DK**

Once they were done with their fans, the kids parted with their dinos and started heading back to school. They decided to take the long way back to see how things have changed since the attack three months ago.

Looking around the city, they could see their dinosaur friends among the crowds, living normal lives. And the people showed no difference in their routines with the exceptions of those interacting with the dinosaurs. Rather it be because they were friends, like Rocko who was hanging out with some jocks, or as part of their jobs like Sushi who working at the aquarium for reasons that encouraged Marlin to do the same for her sake.

"Things sure have changed haven't they?" Zoe said.

"That's for sure." Max agreed. "And it's all thanks to his majesty." The brunette gave Rex a playful nudge.

"Stop it, Max." Rex groaned in embarrassment before returning the nudge.

"Oh, stop being so modest, Rex. You've done a great job as king." Zoe told him.

"That's for sure. You've found a place here for everyone." Max told him.

Right after he said that, Rex looked down in sadness. "Not everyone." He corrected them. "There's still one left."

Max and Zoe looked at him with confusion before realizing who he was talking about. "Oh, right. Torch." Max remembered.

"It's been three months and he still refuses to join the rest of the herd." Rex said.

"It's been a while since you've talked to him. Maybe you could swing by the lab after school and see if he'll change his mind this time." Zoe suggested.

"Perhaps." Rex replied, but not sounding very optimistic.

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the sun's rays were starting to slowly creep away from the hidden time machine to make way for the night. In their quarters, the dinosaurs that weren't apart of the plan earlier that day were preparing for a night's rest. In one of the rooms, the Clone Megalosaurus laid on the floor with the door still open, waiting for someone to return. Specifically Pyro, her new mate.

No one knows how it exactly happened, but it seemed that during the English lessons with Pyro and the Clone Megaraptor, or The Professor as he is now called, the two of them seemed to click together with their violent nature and love for destruction. This helped boost her position of power amongst the pack of clones, only Pyro and The Professor higher than her.

This made her feared by the others of the pack. Well, most of them. "Hey, gorgeous!" The Clone Carcharodontosaurus said as he strut over to her.

" _Damn it._ " She hissed as she closed her eyes. " _Just ignore it and it'll go away. Ignore and it'll go away._ "

"I see Pyro's not here to keep you company." The Clone Carcharodontosaurus said as he started to rub himself against her. "You know, if you're feeling lonely, Yeager, I'd be happy to-"

He was cut off as Yeager gave a vicious roar and grabbed the Clone Carcharodontosaurus by the neck. "If I have to tell you to back off one more more you're dead. And we both know my threats aren't bluff." She threatened the clone, bitting down on his neck with every word. "Do I make myself clear, Fang?" Fang whimpered in response, letting Yeager know she got the message across. "Good boy. Now get lost." After she tossed him aside, Fang wasted no time in scampering back to his quarters. He could only hope Pyro doesn't find out.

Across from them, Bailey, the Clone Baryonx, watched in amusement. "Hehe. Idiots."

"Whatcha laughing about?" Her roommate asked, killing the mod.

"Nothing important, you filthy mole." She grumbled as she laid her head down to sleep.

"Bailey, can you close the door? The light hurts my eyes." Thud, the Clone Ankylosaurus, asked as he laid on his back.

"And have you suffocate me with your stench? I'd rather jump off Niagara Falls. At least I'd possibly survive that." Bailey mumbled as she placed her head on the floor. "Why did I have to get stuck with you of all people as a roomate?"

"Everybody else was taken." Thud reminded her.

"It was a rhetorical question, pea-brain." Bailey growled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The Professor said as he approached them.

"What is it this time, Professor?" Bailey asked, getting annoyed with all the interruptions.

The Clone Megaraptor twitched at her remark. "The Professor. It's 'The' Professor." He emphasized.

"Whatever. What'd you want?" Bailey asked as she rolled onto her side.

"I've come to inform the two of you that Pyro's calling a meeting at midnight, two nights from now. And he wants the whole pack there. No exceptions."

"'Yawn.' Tell him I'll be there." Bailey said. "And I'll bring the useless lug with me, too."

"Good." The Professor nodded before taking his leave, allowing Bailey to finally get some sleep.

"Bailey, can you scratch my bu-

"No!"

 **DK**

Later that night, the residents of the Taylor Household were all having dinner together. While Max and Spike wolfed down their food, Terry and Chomp were reading the newspaper to look for jobs and Rex barely touched his. "Rex, eat your food before it gets cold." Aki told him as she walked past them.

Rex just grumbled something in response, continuing to play around with his meatloaf. Max and his dad looked at each other before Spike cleared his throat. "So, Rex, how did it go with Torch?"

"Dad!" Max hissed at his father. "Not now!"

"It's fine, Max." Rex assured his friend. "I shouldn't have been so obvious about it."

"I'm judging by your tone that it didn't go well." Max said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"More impossible." Rex said as he recalled their talk.

 ** _True to his word, Rex went straight for the D-Lab after school. It was a lot quieter than it used to be. The only dinosaur in the sanctuary was Trooper, who really enjoyed the solitude he had until the others returned to sleep._**

 ** _The blonde king went walked past the large window that looked into the sanctuary from the observation deck until he arrived at a large steel door. With the press of a button, the door opened up to reveal a dark room. As Rex walked in, the door closed behind him, further dimming the room. Breathing heavily to ease his nerves, Rex slowly walked forward until he came across a large cell._**

 ** _The little light in the room showed claw marks all over the walls and bars, along with the remains of the prisoner's meals. Giving a heavy sigh, Rex banged on the bars three times. "Anyone home?"_**

 ** _"What'd you think?" Torch replied from inside. Two eyes appeared from the darkness and looked directly at him._**

 ** _"Hello, Torch." Rex greeted the Saurophaganax. "I hope you're doing well."_**

 ** _"I believe we've already done this comedy routine. I say something back, then you ask me to join you and your friends. Just save me the bother and leave me alone to rot." Torch huffed._**

 ** _"Torch, I hate seeing you in here."_**

 ** _"Then why'd you put me in this cage to begin with?"_**

 ** _"I had no choice!"_**

 ** _"I'm pretty sure you did. And what you chose was to put me in a cell like a common criminal and then ask if we could be friends. Now if Seth were here he'd allow me to be free, regardless of my choice."_**

 ** _"Seth was evil!"_**

 ** _"Seth wanted what was best for us! And you killed him because he thought differently!_**

 ** _Rex wanted to retort with something, but he knew it was pointless. Sighing in defeat, he walked back to the door and left the room. "Don't bother coming back!" Torch told the king._**

"I think I see the problem." Spike said once the flashback was over. "You're being too passive with him."

"Passive?" Rex repeated in confusion.

"I think what Dad means is that you're letting him push you around too much." Max clarified.

"Exactly! You're the king, not him. You shouldn't be letting one measly dinosaur tell you what to do." Spike explained. "As a leader, you need to show your subjects your strength. Make him realize that he doesn't have a say in the matter."

"Dad-"

"Yeah, that last bit's too much. But you understand what I'm saying, right?"

"I guess." Rex shrugged before looking down to Chomp and Terry. "What'd you guys think?"

"Huh?" Terry said as they continued job searching. "Oh, yeah. Go for it." He told him, clearly not listening. "How about doctors?"

"How are we supposed to get into medical school without money?" Chomp reminded his brother. "Maybe hotel cleaners."

"You know you can't be trusted alone in a bedroom after you ripped up Aki's pillows the other night."

"It was one time!"

"Not from what I remember." Terry said as he continued reading. "Wait, this is perfect. I know what we can do."

Chomp looked at what Terry was pointing at before looking at the Tyrannosaurus puzzled. "Are you sure they'd hire us?"

"They look pretty desperate. Besides, I'm sure they'll love us."

 **DK**

"I'm not going to fight you on that, Bro. But teachers?" Chomp said as they looked at the school they saw in the newspaper.

"What? Come on, Bro, you're great with kids." Terry said.

"That's more your thing." Chomp reminded him. "And just because Pawpaw sees you as an uncle doesn't automatically mean you're great with human kids."

"Well, you never know unless you try." Terry said confidently.

"And another thing, why are we full-size?" Chomp asked, looking at himself and Terry.

"We need to look out best. You know, for first impressions." Terry explained.

"Pretty sure we also need to fit through the door." Chomp pointed out.

"Doors are overrated." Terry said in response. "Let's go. The kids are waiting for us."

"Shouldn't we be interviewed first?" Chomp asked.

"What for? Everyone knows who we are." Terry pointed out.

"Yeah, they know us because of our countless battles. I don't think we automatically get a job because of our popularity."

"And I'm inclined to agree with him." A man said as he walked over to the two dinosaurs. "Greetings, boys, I'm glad you both you make it. I would ask that you come to my office, but I doubt that'll work. So we'll discuss everything in the gymnasium. And don't worry about the doors, they should be large enough for you to squeeze through."

"Even after all this time we still don't know how we fit through the D-Lab's door." Chomp joked as the followed the principal, earning a laugh from the other two.

 **DK**

The door to the cells opened once again as Rex walked through. Unlike the last time, he walked with clear authority in his step, not showing the slightest bit of fear or hesitation. "Torch!" Rex shouted as he stomped over to the Saurophaganax.

Torch's eyes snapped open in surprise at the blonde's tone. "Jeez, it's only me in here. No need to shout!" He shouted back.

"Silence!" Rex replied once he reached the cell. "The king speaks!"

"Oh. I didn't realize this was so important." Torch mocked, pretending to be surprised. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

"You'd better watch your tongue." Rex snapped. "Now, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either join us or stay in here for the rest of your life."

"Weren't those already my only choices?"

"Not this time. It's either obey your king or pay the price for treason." Rex told him sternly.

"Pay the price for treason." Torch repeated. "And I'm assuming you're going to pass down that judgement."

"You dare mock the king?"

"King? You would be cowering before me if those bars weren't there. You're no king! You're just some dumb kid who got lucky."

Rex's face became red with fury. "I am the king! You will do as I say, or else!" He hit one of the bars, not even slightly denting it, and ignored the pain that came with it. "Have you no respect for the crown my father wore? The man who saved your life!"

"The dinosaurs of the Jurassic didn't need saving. We were millions of years away from the asteroid." Torch explained. "And besides, your father was a fool."

This proved to be the breaking point. "What did you say?" Rex growled, tightly gripping the bars.

"He was a fool to not have seen what Seth did coming. Seth was ten times the king your father was."

"SETH WAS A HEARTLESS TYRANT!" Rex screamed.

"And you're doing such a good job at proving me wrong." Torch said. "I guess it runs in the family."

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE, THEN FINE! I'M DONE WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU! STAY IN HERE AND ROT FOR ALL I CARE! I'LL EVEN STOP GIVING YOU FOOD AS A FINAL GIFT OF GENEROSITY!" With that, Rex stormed off in a huff.

"Good, it tasted terrible anyway! I'd rather starve!" Torch roared back as Rex left.

Walking through the control room, Rex found himself saying this thoughts aloud in all the rage. "Who does that oversized Allosaurus think he is? Did he have any idea on who he was yelling at? Does not not understand that my word is law?"

He continued on walking until he stopped near the window of the sanctuary. "If only he died in that battle. Then I wouldn't even be in this mess." He looked out the window to the sanctuary. But he noticed his reflection and gasped in horror. In the place where his reflection should be was Seth, looking very smug.

Quickly turning around, Rex saw that no one was there. He looked back at his reflection and saw that it had change, but not for the better. In the place of Seth was himself, dressed exactly like Seth, giving the same wicked smile.

Rex shook his head, trying to erase the illusion from his mind. The reflection held up a skull of a theropod Rex could only assume was a Saurophaganax before it faded away and was replaced by Rex's horrified face. "Torch was right. What have I done?"

 **DK**

"Did you hear about our new teachers?" A student asked another as they went to the field for gym class.

"No, what's so special about them?"

"Apparently they're dinosaurs." Another kid said, earning surprised gasps from those that didn't know.

"Really!? Did they say which ones?"

"I'll bet it's Toro and Lola!

"Aren't they busy training new recruits at the police academy?"

"I hope it's Spiny and Tank!"

"Yeah, they're funny!"

"Ace and Beta would be nice."

Eventually the kids reached their destination and saw Terry and Chomp waiting for them, with a clip board at Chomp's feet. "Hey, kids!" Terry greeted them. "Ready for some fitness?"

The kids gasped when they saw their teachers. "Terry and Chomp!" They all exclaimed.

"That's right!" Terry said proudly. "And we're going to have some fun today! Chomp, tell them what activities we have planned today."

Chomp flipped the clipboard into the air and grabbed it with one of his horns. "Says here that we're doing a pacer test today."

The kids groaned in annoyance. "Not that test."

"I can never meet the requirements."

Terry noticed the kid's destress and acted quickly. "Oh, don't worry about that stupid test." Terry assured them. "I've got a much better idea in mind."

"Bro, you can't just change the scheduled activities like that." Chomp reminded him.

"I can for the kid's sake." Terry said. "Because we're going to get those scores in an obstacle course." He said before moving out of the way to reveal the course he built.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered, liking this way more than the pacer test.

Chomp was just confused at what he was seeing. "When did you make this?"

"It was while you were talking with the principal. I noticed these things lying around and decided to put them to so use." Terry explained.

"And you built this all by yourself?"

"Not exactly." Terry said sheepishly before Salty and his friends walked over to him, wearing hard hats.

"You realize we're still going to charge you for this." Coal reminded the Tyrannosaurus. "Who hires inexperienced workers for construction?"

"Well, we are the Awesome Team." Salty reminded his female friends.

"That doesn't change the fact that you owe us for this." Utah told Terry sternly. "We has to use Salty's head as a hammer."

"It's not like it hurt or anything." Salty said as they started to leave.

"My point still stands." Utah said to the Saltasaurus. "And stop calling us the Awesome Team. It's not cool, it's cringe worthy."

 **DK**

As the sun began to set once again, Victor, Veloci, and Vincent were waiting outside a fancy restaurant, all wearing small tuxedos with bow ties. "I sure hope the girls didn't change their minds." Victor said as he paced around.

"Well, we are a bit early. And girls do take a while to get ready." Veloci pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that's sexist." Vincent told him.

"It's not sexist if it's true."

"Quiet!" Victor snapped at them. "This is our first date with the Deinonychus and I don't want you two messing this up for me and Dino!"

"You're not the only one who's trying to impress them." Vincent reminded their leader, referring to his relationship with Sue and Veloci's with Danno.

"Look, just don't start fighting with each other. I don't need to be kicked out under the pretenses that we're wild animals." Victor said as he resumed his pacing. Eventually they heard someone approaching. "Is that them?"

Veloci listened more closely to the footsteps. "No, it's a human." Before he noticed that it was Rex running towards them. "It's the king!" He gasped.

Once Rex came to a stop, the three raptors bowed. "Greetings, Your Majesty." Victor said to the king before they got back up. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you three." Rex answered. "It's about Torch."

The trio looked at each other grimly. "What about him?" Vincent asked.

"I need to know what happened while he was with Seth."

 **DK**

Back in the cells, Torch was chewing on a left over bone from one of his meals. Just because he was going to have a slow and painful death doesn't mean it had to be boring.

That feeling changed when the door to the cells opened again. "Ugh." Torch groaned as he knew what was coming. "Can't keep to your own words, can you?" He said to Rex. The blonde said nothing in reply. Torch was about to say something again, but was silenced when Rex tossed a piece of meat into the cell. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry." Rex finally spoke up. "I've been treating you horribly and I have no excuse for my actions. I may be wearing a crown, but all that does is give me the position of king. And I should not... no, cannot force you to do as I say. Or else I'm becoming just as bad as Seth."

"What's with the sudden shift in tone?" Torch asked. "It's starting to scare me."

"I'm asking for one last chance to convince you. I've brought Victor and the others to share with you something you might want to know before you make your final decision." Rex explained as the trio walked over to him. "They'll speak and then I'll come back first thing tomorrow to hear your final decision. If it's still no, I'll give your card back to the Alpha Gang next time we meet." With that, the king took his leave.

Torch watched him go before turning to the Velociraptors. "What do you three have to say? I doubt the words of three traitors will carry much weight."

The Velociraptors ignored him and began to speak. "Torch, Seth may have came off like he wished for the better of dinosaur kind, but that was nothing but lies." Victor said.

"How would you know?" Torch asked them. "You were never around him."

"Oh, we were around him plenty." Veloci growled. "All we did while on that island was writhe in agony in the test tubes he threw us in."

"He had no choice. You would've lost your powers." Torch retorted.

Instead of verbally replying, the trio glowed their respective colors before the latched themselves onto Torch and slammed him against the top of the cell before dropping him on the floor. "We haven't been in that tube for months, and our powers are still as strong as ever." Victor told the Saurophaganax. "Maybe even stronger."

Torch's eye's widened at what he just witnessed. "Well... that wouldn't have happened unless you were in those tubes." He retorted. "Besides, what else was he supposed to do with you three? We couldn't have possible traitors running around."

"You talk like he cared about you." Victor pointed out.

"Of course he did." Torch answered.

"That was nothing more than an act of his." Victor shook his head. "The only thing he cared about regarding you were the results of your training."

"What training?" Torch asked.

"The training to master Fire Scorcher." Victor said. "You were Seth's guinea pig in the project."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Torch said, starting to sound distraught. "I never did anything with the move aside from the times in Siberia and in the battle. Gigas was the one he was testing the move on."

"And where were you during those test?" Vincent asked.

"Sleeping." Torch replied. "I'm a heavy sleeper. I usually don't get up till about noon."

"And what did you after you woke up?" Veloci asked.

"I would go report to Seth. There he would tell me what I missed while I was asleep. Usually the results of his experiments."

"Do you remember anything else?" Vincent asked.

Torch shook his head. "No. Why do you care about my daily routine?"

"Because that's not how it happened." Victor shook his head in grief for what he was about to say. "The reason you always woke up so late was because you were recovering from training earlier that day. You were actually up before the sun rose, as part of Seth's instructions you kept forgetting afterwards until the next morning. That was all you did on that island: get pushed to the point of collapse and recover before you're used again." Torch looked like he was about to retort, but Victor said something. "And I remember Seth saying these exact words."

 ** _Seth and Pyro watched as Torch began charging up another Fire Scorcher. The large meteor started forming in the carnivores mouth, slowly getting larger and larger. The three Velociraptors, who were allowed to witness the event, cowered under the tables when they saw the attack begin to take form._**

 ** _When it looked like he was finally able to do it, Torch suddenly collapsed on the floor, the meteor disappearing from his mouth, and returned to his card, all while coughing badly._**

 ** _Throughout the whole process, Seth's expression remained unchanged. "Well, that's just great." Pyro growled in annoyance. "26 attempts, and no success. Why'd you even bother with that thing?"_**

 ** _"Patience, my friend." Seth calmed his ally. "Torch might not be the most powerful dinosaur, but his loyalty makes him the perfect one for the project."_**

 ** _"What'd you mean by that?"_**

 ** _"Even though you and Gigas are much stronger than him, you're not the types to take part in such experiments. The end result of the experiment is a Move Card for you to use, so it'd be foolish to test it on you. And if Gigas was used, the Doctor might get suspicious."_**

 ** _"Why's that?" Victor spoke up._**

 ** _Seth crouched down to the Velociraptor's level, causing them to shrink back in fear. "Besides the factor that Gigas will be very exhausted afterwards, it'd get me in a lot of trouble when Gigas dies."_**

 ** _"When?" The raptors repeated._**

 ** _"Of course." Seth answered as he got back up and looked out the window to the training room. "Torch doesn't have the power inside him that you three have. He can get stronger, but that's it. So, he'll continue on being the blind guinea pig that he is until he finally drops dead." He said before giving a slight chuckle. "His stupidity is almost amusing."_**

When Victor finished, Torch's eyes had barely noticeable tears in them. "You're lying." He said quietly. "You're lying! He'd never have done that!" Though his words were the same as before, it was clear that they didn't carry the same weight.

Victor sighed, knowing better than to continue. "Believe what you want. I've said what was needed to be said." With that, he started to take his leave.

Veloci followed, but Vincent stopped them. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked the leader.

Victor paused for a bit before he caught onto what Vincent was referring to. "Ah, right. There's one more thing you should know, Torch." He called back to the Saurophaganax. "Rex wasn't the one that killed Seth. We did. More specifically, I was the one who gave the lethal bite to the throat." Not waiting to hear a response, the Velociraptors left.

 **DK**

Later that night, the Velociraptors were able to go on their date with the Deinonychus sisters. Each of them were currently chatting with their respective date while they waited for their food to arrive. "I was almost starting to get worried you wouldn't show up." Victor said to Dino. "Even after we were delayed."

"Well, you know how girls are with looking good." Dino answered.

"I freaking told you, Vincent." Veloci said.

"So how did it go with Torch?" Dino asked Victor.

"We told him everything."

"And he still didn't budge."

"He didn't want to show it, but I think he did. Hopefully he changes his mind about leaving in the morning."

"I hope so. I'd hate to see him die because of someone else's lies."

"I feel the same way. But what makes you so sure he's gonna die?"

The Deinonychus leader lowered her gaze to the floor, almost ashamed at what she was about to say. "That's how it's going to have to be. We can't have dinosaurs that side with the Alpha Gang running around. Sooner or later we'd need a permanent solution in dealing with them."

"Then I hope Torch isn't a part of that solution."

"So do I, Victor. So do I."

 **DK**

All throughout the night, Torch tossed and turned in his cell. The words of both Rex and the Velociraptors kept on repeating themselves in his dreams. Especially when Victor told him of Seth's true intentions. "Ungh." He groaned in his sleep. "It's not real. It can't be true."

"Oh, but it is." A familiar voice said, causing Torch's eyes to snap open.

The Saurophaganax looked around frantically before he saw something glowing in the center of the cell. Squinting his eyes for a better look, Torch saw standing in the right in front of him was Seth. More appropriately, the ghost of Seth. "Seth?" Torch asked as he slowly walked towards his former master.

"Torch, I see you've survived this long." Seth said in reply.

"Is what the Velociraptors said true?" Torch asked, getting straight to the point. "Was I really nothing but your guinea pig?"

The ghost smiled. "Of course." He said as he started floating around Torch. "In a world of evolved dinosaurs, why would I want one that's normal? You can only get so much stronger once you're created. And that's what I've realized with the Velociraptors. But I still found use for your kind. And you've already figured out what that was."

The tears from before returned as Torch started growling, the claws on his foot scratching against the floor. "You said that what you were doing would benefit all dinosaurs!"

"Get with the times. I used you. It's kind of what I do." Seth said before laughing.

This was the last straw for Torch. He lunged at the ghost and started biting and slashing at him, with no effect. "I swore my loyalty to you! All those near death experiences I went through were for you! I've been rotting in here for you! Does that not mean anything to you?!"

The ghost once again smiled. "Oh, but of course. You allowed me to do this."

With the snap of his fingers, a large meteor appeared and started to descend down on Torch. "No." Torch gasped as he finally realized what it was like on the receiving end of that move. "No!" He cried as the fire surrounded him just before the meteor made contact. "Noooo!" He cried again as the flames consumed his body.

"Noooo!" Torch's eyes snapped open as he saw that he was still lying down in his cell. Frantically looking around, he saw no signs of ghosts or fire. Just the darkness of the room. Panting heavily, Torch put his head back down and tried to get some sleep. He knew what he was going to say tomorrow.

 **DK**

The first thing Rex did once he woke up was head for the D-Lab. While he did have faith in Victor and the others, the blonde knew better than to get his hopes up. If he was lucky, the Alpha Gang would attack today and he'll be able to give them the card back as soon as possible. The biggest question was if they'd take it or not.

The door to the cells opened up and he walked over to Torch's. "Torch?" Rex called out, but heard no response. "Torch?" Upon reaching his cell, Rex saw that the Saurophaganax was still heavily asleep. "Torch." He called our again, louder this time.

The theropod's eyes slowly opened and saw who was standing in front of him. "King Rex?" He gave out a loud yawn. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, I came to see what you-" Rex stopped himself as he processed what Torch called him. "Did you just call me king?"

Torch said nothing and bowed. "I...I'm sorry." He choked out. "You were right all along about Seth. He was a monster. He cared nothing about me. And despite my stubbornness, you continued on reaching out for me. You wouldn't leave me in the dark."

Knowing that this wasn't a trick, Rex opened the door to the cell and allowed Torch to walk out. "I was just doing what any of us would've done."

"Perhaps, but they don't have the understanding for us that you do. I had wondered why your father would pick you to take his place as king, and now I see why. It's not because you're his son. It's because you see yourself not as a superior, but as an equal." Torch gave a mental smile. "You're going to make a great king."

"Thank you, Torch." Rex said as they exited the jail cells.

 **DK**

Later that evening, Rex invited Torch over to the Taylor Household for dinner. The Saurophaganax was lying in the backyard while watching Terry and Chomp play their new game when Aki handed him his plate. "Here you go, Torch." Aki smiled.

"Thank you." Torch said before eating the meat on his plate.

"So it looks like my advice worked after all." Spike said proudly.

"Actually." Rex corrected him. "The exact opposite worked."

"You don't say?" Spike said. "I could've sworn that's what it would've took."

"Well, I'm not like other kings. They have kingdoms with land and people. All my kingdom has are its people." Rex said.

"True. And the other kings don't rule over dinosaurs." Max said before they all shared a laugh. "Hey, Chomp, Terry, how's the game coming?"

"We've spent hours trying to unlock all the characters, but we can't get that last one." Terry said as he mashed the buttons.

"We've been wanting this game for a long time so we know all the characters. But no matter what we do, we can't seem to unlock the last one!" Chomp said in frustration.

"Probably because it's DLC." Max told them.

"What does that mean?" Terry asked.

"It means you'll have to buy it." The brunette explained.

"Buy!?" The two dinos repeated. "You mean we'll still have to work?!" Terry exclaimed as they looked at each other. "Oi!" They both fainted at the realization, causing the others to laugh at their misfortune.

 **DK**

In the dark of the night, the clones gathered deep in Zeta Point for their meeting. "So what's this dumb meeting about any way?" Fang asked as he yawned. "I'm tired and want some sleep."

"I could gladly help you get that sleep." Yeager growled, getting Fang to cease yawning.

"Bailey, I'm bored." Thud whined.

"It'll all be over soon, dirtbag." Bailey groaned.

"Can we get milkshakes?"

"Only if you shut up."

"Silence!" The Professor hissed at them. "Here comes Pyro."

The Alpha Acrocanthosaurus appeared on a raised platform, looking down on the rest of his pack. "Good. You've all came."

"Can you tell us what this is all about?" Fang asked.

"I was getting to that." Pyro growled at Fang, making the Clone Carcharodontosaurus slightly cower. "As you all know, 3 months ago we launched a failed attack to the D-Team. In the process we lost our creator; Seth. Well, I'm here to tell you all that while he may be dead, he is not gone." This statement lead to some confusion from the others. "He knew the risks of such an attack and knew he could die. That is why he gave me his last will before we left. And that is what I'm here to tell you all."

Pyro began reading out Seth's will to the other clones, explaining in perfect detail their plan. The more sadistic clones started showing great enthusiasm with the plan. Once Pyro was done reading, he stepped on the will and set it up in flames. "I believe you all now understand what he wants. Now is the time to attack! We will take their entire kingdom by force!" A chorus of roars rang out from the clones as Pyro laughed maniacally. "Ahahahahaha!"

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Terry: What is that?!**

 **Rex: A Torvosaurus!**

 **Paris: Please don't tell me that's who I think it is!**

 **Brontikens: I'll kill you!**

 **Max: It is**

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! And what better present than the premiere of season 2!

Man this chapter took a while. Between real life problems, it wasn't easy coming up with how this was going to play out.

This chapter mainly served as Rex's first challenge as king. I wanted to show how this change affects his life. And to be honest, I'm not seeing many other opportunities in the future.

Torch's side reflects his manipulation. I like comparing him to Boxer from Animal Farm, except Torch gets to live. But this isn't the end of his story.

As for the clones' names: Yeager came from the fan-made spinoff Arendelle Tundra. Go read it, it's very good. The others just came to me. I don't have names for the other clones at the moment. To be honest, I don't see them speaking much.

As for the side plots. The Terry and Chomp plot I made after writing the scene with them at the beginning and decided to see where that would go. Not really proud of it to be honest. And the opening battle is an homage to the Pokemon movies where they would have those.

Let's see, any thing else... nope! See you all next year!


	55. The Fires of Redemption

The Fires of Redemption

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **Warning: The following episode contains scenes that might be intense for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **DK**

Even at night, Death Valley's temperatures were still very hot. Thankfully for two researchers, they had the air conditioning of their trailer to keep them cool. However, they are about to discover that the heat is the least of their problems.

Despite being researchers, both of them made two very stupid mistakes. One of which was leaving the campfire they used to cook their food burning. The other was that one of the rocks they used to keep the fire contained was actually a capsule. And they were about to learn from their mistakes the hard way when the capsule opened up and two cards fell into the fire, causing a red glow to appear.

Out of the red glow appeared a large theropod that was black with many red-orange stripes going along its body that resembled flames from far away. This dinosaur was a Torvosaurus.

Once he appeared, the Torvosaurus looked around at his surroundings, nothing but desert. Believing this to be his homeland of the Jurassic, the Torvosaurus knew what was awaiting him ahead in his journey back north, and he would need all the food and water he could to survive such a long trip. He sniffed the air for the nearest source of nutrients and found himself in luck when he smelt some meat in the trailer to two researchers were sleeping in, and also smelt the researchers.

Moving closer to the trailer, the Torvosaurus looked inside and saw the two researchers sleeping. He recognized the creatures as humans and remembered about the ones that not only found him and his friends, but also became their new king. He now realized that he was also most likely not in the Jurassic, but instead in some human time period.

Nevertheless, the law of hunting other dinosaurs, and by extension humans, meant little when his life was on the line. If Seikatsu has forgiven him before, she should still now as long as he followed his code of honor: only kill what you need. He still had no idea where he was, and no reason to believe the world was any less barren.

Shifting his focus back to food, the Torvosaurus gave the trailer a slight nudge with his snout, causing the van to shake slightly. A second nudge with more force caused both of the researchers to fall out of their beds.

Getting onto their feet, the two of the saw the Torvosaurus looking strait at them through the window. They hugged each other and screamed just as the Torvosaurus smashed the window with his mouth, snapping at the two of them. Getting nothing but mouthfuls of air, the Torvosaurus pulled his mouth out the window and decided to make another way in. He rested his arms on the roof of the trailer and immediately went to work biting and clawing the top off. Seeing their attacker was distracted, the two researchers wasted no time in running out the door of the trailer and getting as far as possible from the hungry dinosaur.

The Torvosaurus, too busy with the roof to notice his prey escaping, pulled a large chunk of it off with his teeth and had a better look inside. Sure enough, his prey was gone. The price for his ignorance. But the smell of food was still there. Taking what he could get, the Torvosaurus knocked the trailer onto its side before ripping it apart, eating whatever edible material was in there.

 **(Intro Theme)**

It was just after breakfast that Bali and Nessie were washing their food down with a drink from the waterhole at the D-Lab. "So, you have any plans this afternoon?" Bali asked Nessie. "Because I was thinking we could go see a movie together."

"The only plans I have are staring at my reflection in a mirror all day." Nessie replied.

"So is that a yes to the movie?" Bali asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"As long as you understand that I don't like you." Nessie answered.

"Oh, no. You're not my type when it comes to romance. Toooooooooooooo-"

"Emo?" Nessie guessed.

"Monotone." Bali interjected. "Too monotone."

"That's not even a trait." Nessie pointed out, but knew it was worthless to argue.

"Hey, guys!" The two of them turned around and saw Torch approaching them. "I heard you were going to see a movie. Mind if I come along?"

"Oh, Torch." Bali said nervously. "Yeah, we'd love for you to come with us. It's just that...we...this outing is for members of a specific movie goers club, and only members are allowed."

"Oh." Torch said, not catching onto the obvious lie. "Well, do you have any openings?"

"Uh..." Bali pawed his foot on the ground in fear. "It's not that we wouldn't like you to join us, it's just that-"

"Putting it frank, we hate you and don't want you near us." Nessie said bluntly.

If he could snap his claws, Bali would've at Nessie's wording. "That's what I meant." He said before they both turned their backs on the Saurophaganax.

Sighing in disappointment at another failed socialization attempt, Torch left them to their business. As he walked across the sanctuary, he was meet with hostility. Sweet Tooth growled at him as she carried her breakfast away, Futaba squirted him with one of his Super Canons, Mia hid Shep under her legs and looked like she would kill him if he came a step closer, and some like Diamond and Coal straight up attacked him.

It seemed that even though the main members of the D-Team forgave him, majority of the rest of the herd still held him accountable for his actions and did not trust him in the slightest. Not that he could blame them. He did try to kill many innocent people and burned down a large portion of the city with his Fire Scorcher, which many of them were also on the receiving end of. And he couldn't use the excuse that he was brainwashed since it was clear that he wasn't. It seemed the only other ones that welcomed him were the Velociraptors and Deinonychus.

As he walked back to his cave, Pawpaw watched the Saurophaganax from afar before being joined by Guru. "I don't get it, Mr. Guru. Why is everyone so mad at Torch?"

Guru sighed before responding. "Oh, they're just still angry with him for what he did all those months ago."

"Why? Torch said he was sorry."

"Sometimes just saying sorry isn't enough for someone to forgive the other. They'll have to do something more to gain that forgiveness."

"But what does he have to do?"

"...I don't know, Pawpaw." Guru admitted. "I don't know."

 **DK**

Dr.Z's day started out as miserable as ever. He got out of bed, took his pills, brushed his teeth, curled his eyebrows, and just stared at his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like hours. Things just hadn't been the same since the news of their failed invasion reached his ears. And that was mainly due to one particular bit of news.

 ** _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Dr.Z screamed so loudly that the entire island shook. "You failed?! How could you have failed?!"_**

 ** _The A-Team cowered from their angry boss, Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus looked down in shame, Brontikens and Pyro remained emotionless, and the rest of the clones were slightly growling or glaring at the doctor, only not attacking due to Pyro's orders._**

 ** _"I, uh, don't know what went wrong." Ursula spoke up shamefully. "Things were going exactly as Seth had planned."_**

 ** _"But then we suddenly found ourselves getting our buts kicked." Ed added._**

 ** _"I personally blame those pirates." Zander said._**

 ** _"Pirates?" Dr.Z repeated. "What pirates?"_**

 ** _"You know, Spectre and his lackeys. They were there helping the brats."_**

 ** _"Are you kidding me!?" Dr.Z shrieked. "Now I not only have those damn kids to worry about but also that bald-headed buffoon!" The old man grabbed the nearest item he could, in this case a wrench, and threw it at his minions, landing on Maximus' horns like a ring. "Is there anything else I need to know?! Anything else!"_**

 ** _"Well, we lost Torch and the Velociraptors." Gigas quietly said. "As well as Torch's Move Cards."_**

 ** _"Oh, well that's just fucking fantastic! Isn't that just a ray of sunshine?!" Dr.Z pulled his eyebrows with so much force that they were ripped from his head. "Oh, shoot. That'll need fixing." He said, slightly loosing the rage before regaining it and storming off. "I need to speak with Seth. We have to decide what to do next."_**

 ** _"Seth's not here." Pyro told him._**

 ** _Dr.Z froze before turning around slowly. "You mean to tell me you left him behind!"_**

 ** _"We thought he was with us when we pulled out." Ursula said. "But once we were in the air, we saw no sign of him."_**

 ** _Before Dr.Z could further yell and scream at them, D.R.O.I.D came rushing in. "Doctor! Doctor!"_**

 ** _"What'd you want, D.R.O.I.D? I'm busy!"_**

 ** _"One of my Spy Droids just shared with me some footage he recorded. And you might want to see it." The android's eyes proceeded to glow before projecting a hologram of Rex's battle with Seth. It was too far away to hear what they were saying, but the Alpha Gang were able to see their tussle and Rex throwing Seth off the building. The video ended with Seth getting surrounded by the Velociraptors before getting cut off by too much fire._**

 ** _When the video ended, everyone was expecting Dr.Z to be completely furious. But instead, the doctor had fallen to the ground in shook. "Seth's dead?"_**

 ** _D.R.O.I.D slowly nodded in confirmation. The A-Team and dinosaurs all shared Dr.Z's shock at the news. Everyone except Brontikens. "D.R.O.I.D, zoom in on the boy."_**

 ** _Confused by the Apatosaur's request, D.R.O.I.D complied and zoomed in on Rex. It was then that everyone else was able to see what made Brontikens so curious. Around the blonde's head was the crown that Dr. Ancient wore. The shock the humans had only grew. "Is-is that?" Ursula started._**

 ** _"Dr. Ancients crown?!" All three of them finished._**

 ** _"It's been a while, but it's impossible to mistake." Brontikens confirmed. "I hope you idiots understand what that means."_**

 ** _Dr.Z grit his teeth in so much rage that it was a surprise they didn't crack. "So that kid was the baby lost that day. Which means that not only is he Ancient's son, but also that his stupid plan worked and the brat is Dinosaur King!" He yelled in anger, scaring his minions. "Well, I sure do hope those kids enjoyed their time with those cards! Because now this is personal! And when I'm done with those brats all the cards will be mine, and I will be the one true Dinosaur King!"_**

The bad news only grew when he found out Rod and Laura had abandoned him and joined the D-Team, meaning he'd have to also fight his own grandchildren. If anything good came out of all this, it's that Helga was back to normal. Although she had no memory of how she got injured in the first place.

But that didn't stop the constant misery from striking the doctor. With no new dinosaur for months, all he could do to obtain new cards was attack the D-Team again and again, and lose again and again. He also had to keep his eyes peeled for any government helicopters that were seeking to find his island home. Thanks to the D-Team, everyone knew about the Alpha Gang and their evil deeds, putting a bounty on all their heads.

Just as the doctor finished up and went to have his breakfast, he heard a beeping noise, indicating that his island was being invaded. But instead of freaking out, he simply pulled a contently place chain.

There was a flushing sound before the Alpha Gang dropped from the ceiling, completely soaked. "I see you're back." Dr.Z said, clearing uncaring.

"Do you even realize how long it took to swim all the way back here?" Ursula groaned and she removed starfish from her face.

"You survived, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And I learned how to swim." Ed said proudly, being the least messed up out of all of them.

"That was not swimming. That was floating." Zander said, straightening his back after pushing Ed all the way back.

"Oh, shut up." Dr.Z told them. "You failed so that's on you."

"Doctor, how much longer are we gonna keep these attacks coming?" Ursula asked. "I've lost count of how many times that Tyrannosaurus fried us."

"Pretty sure we're close to the triple digits by now." Ed answered.

"Until it stops being entertaining." Dr.Z said as he sat down at the table and face planted. "Oh, who am I kidding? Those stupid brats have probably found the rest of the cards. Why else hasn't there been a new dinosaur in forever?"

Right when he said that, the map appeared with a blinking dot. "Zander, turn off your phone." Dr.Z groaned.

"Uh, that's not Zander, sir." Ursula said as they looked behind the selves and at the map. "You might want to see this."

"What is it?" Dr.Z looked up and saw the glowing dot on the map. The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Where is that signal coming from?"

"Looks like Death Valley." Ed answered.

"So, it's actually a new dinosaur!" Dr.Z realized, growing a very creepy smile.

"Uh, Dr.Z?" The trio said nervously at the doctor's change in attitude.

"Well, don't just stand there!" He yelled at his minions. "Go and get that dinosaur before those brats do!" With the pull of a chain, the pipe that brought the trio into the room sucked them back in.

"Waaaah!" The trio screamed as they were sucked in.

"Helga, I hope you have something tasty for breakfast! Because today's gonna be a good day!" Dr.Z said gleefully.

 **DK**

At the D-Lab; Max, Foolscap, Gavro, Chomp, and Terry were rewatching some of Max's battles form the past year, currently watching Terry's battle against Lola. "Get her, Terry!" Max cheered as he pumped his fists.

"Max, you already know what happens. We lived it." Terry reminded his partner.

"I know. But it's still exciting." Max explained.

"Eh, you got a point there." Terry shrugged as they continued watching.

A little bit later, Rex walked into the lab with his team. "Hey, guys. What are you doing?" The blonde asked before looking at the screen. "Is that our fight with Lola?"

"You mean my fight?" Terry asked, somewhat offended.

"Terry, don't start." Ace said with a small glare.

"Oh, Foolscap and Gavro decided to watch some of our old battles with us." Chomp answered.

"Wha-how?" Rex asked in confusion, a little creeped out by this information. "Do I even want to know how you got this?"

"Relax, kid." Foolscap assured him. "It's not like we spy on you or anything."

"Yeah. We've just been watching you without you knowing." Gavro added, earning a glare from his brother.

"I'm pretty sure that is spying." Rex deadpanned.

"...It was only for your adventures!" Foolscap defended.

Rex's team just rolled their eyes, knowing that this would go nowhere. "Okay, why are you watching our old fights?" Rex asked Max.

"Besides the fun of reliving our best, and worst-" He muttered the last part under his breath. "-Moments on the battlefield. I'm thinking we could make some sort of playlist and sell it to our fans."

"You want to make a playlist of our lives?" Tank repeated.

"We're still in the development stages." Max told her as the next battle started.

"Max, you do realize that this isn't a game, right? People can actually die." Rex reminded him with emphasis on death.

"Name one time someone's life was at stake." Max said.

"The time at the Great Wall where Zoe could've been either crushed by rubble or suffocated to death because you and I were too busy fighting each other." Rex answered in a second.

Max paused as he realized his friend had a point. Zoe could've died that day. "Well, to be fair, that was only our fourth mission." Chomp reminded them. "And we have gotten better."

"Y-yeah! Exactly!" Max quickly agreed. "Why're you even so worried?"

"Remember what Guru said? Our opponents are only going to get stronger." Rex told them.

"I respect Guru as much as everyone else. But I'm pretty sure that was just something he said to intimidate us." Terry shrugged it off.

Before the discussion could continue, Zoe came running through the doors with her team. "Did you guys see the news?!" She asked as she came to a stop.

"No. Why? What's on?" Foolscap asked.

Zoe pulled out her phone and showed them the report she recorded. The video showed images of a trailer that was torn to bits. "We bring you these images live from the deserts of Death Valley." The anchorwoman said. "Where two researchers claim their trailer was the victim of a dinosaur attack."

"Dinosaur attack?" Everyone else repeated. Just when they said that, the Dino Holders started blinking. "Haven't heard that sound in a while." Max said with a smile.

"Then it's time we get moving." Rex said. "Where's Reese?"

"Right here." The blonde woman answered immediately, causing the king to jump in his skin.

"How long were you standing there?" Spiny asked.

"Long enough." Reese said as she typed in the coordinates. "Ready for transport?"

"You bet!" Max replied with a thumbs up.

"Just so you know, you might get a bit motion sick since it's been a while." Reese warned them as the D-Team pressed the transport buttons on their Dino Holders.

"Wait, what?" Zoe asked as they vanished.

"I'm pretty sure you don't get motion sickness from teleporting." Foolscap spoke up after they were gone.

"I know." Reese answered. "That was just-"

"A joke?" Gavro guessed.

"...Word play."

 **DK**

After magically surviving getting shot from a canon all the way to Death Valley, the Alpha Gang found themselves struggling to stay on their feet. Well, Zander and Ed were struggling to stand. Ursula was just lying on a palanquin they were carrying, getting a tan while also staying cool with a fan. Eventually, the two men had been walking for so long that their legs gave out and the collapsed in the sand, dropping Ursula in the process. "Hey, I didn't tell you two to stop!" Ursula yelled at them before kicking the back of Ed's head.

"But it's so hot!" Ed cried as he pulled out a bottle of water he had and gulped it down in less than a second. "Why do we even have to carry you?"

"Yeah, Ursula! This is the hottest place on Earth! Would it kill you to do some work for once?" Zander yelled.

"Actually, yes it would!" The greenette responded by slapping Zander with her fan. "There's no way I'm having my skin get wrinkled thanks to this heat. I already have the brats calling me old lady enough times, and I don't need them to actually have a reason to say it."

"But what happens if we run into the dinosaur?" Ed brought up. "We'd be too tired to even fight it."

"That's why I'm keeping myself cool." Ursula responded in an 'uh-duh' tone. "So stop being such drama queens and get on your feet."

"Can't we just rest for a few minutes?" Zander requested, feeling like his legs were made of jelly and melting.

Ursula's eye twitched as she grew a tick-mark on her head. In the blink of an eye, she bashed Zander's face in the sand and was towering over the two men. "This is our first chance in months to get back on Dr.Z's good side, and you think that we should be resting!? Do you two have any idea what failure would mean!?" As she was yelling, she didn't notice the Torvosaurus appear behind her.

But the two men she was scolding did and they hugged each other in fear. "Uh, Ursula-" Zander quietly said.

"Shut up while I'm threatening you!" Their leader yelled at them before hearing a growling sound and noticing a drop of water land next to her. It was then she also noticed that it was suddenly darker. At first she thought it was rain, but Zander and Ed's expressions gave her a good idea of what it was. "The dinosaur's right behind me, isn't it?"

"Yep." The two men squeaked.

"Large carnivore?"

"Mm-hmm!" They both nodded.

Ursula turned around and saw the Torvosaurus looking right at them, ready to go in for the kill. "Run!" Ursula screamed as the three of them made quick tracks just as the Torvosaurus lowered his head down, getting a mouthful on sand instead of humans. Spitting the sand out, the carnivore, saw his prey running away and went after them. "Zander, you're so smart! Find a way for us to escape that thing!" Ursula ordered.

"Why can't Ed be the one who comes up with the idea!?" Zander asked.

"I say we- wait a minute." Ed paused as the world around the three froze. "Didn't we have this exact same conversation before in Africa?"

"Oh, yeah." Zander and Ursula remembered before time resumed itself.

"Wait! I see some bushes up ahead!" Ursula noticed. "We can hide in those!"

"Do you really think some bushes can stop a dinosaur?!" Zander asked sarcastically.

"Unless you have a better idea it's our only chance!" Ursula answered, forgetting the obvious solution to the problem. Agreeing with their leader, the three of them leapt straight into the bushes. Only to realize on impact that they were actually cactuses. "Yeoooow!"

The Torvosaurus eventually caught up with them and started ripping apart the cactuses to reach his prey. But eventually, the constant feeling of his snout getting poked was enough to make the Torvosaurus give up and leave the trio alone. He decided to go back to the trailer to see if there was anything left to eat that he missed.

From within the cactuses, the Alpha Gang sighed in relief from their near death experience. "What a prick." They all said.

 **DK**

Shortly after the D-Team arrived, they found the trailer that was shown in the news. "So, this is the attack site?" Max asked as they looked at the trailer.

"Seems like it." Ace answered as he did some closer observations, noticing the claw and bite marks all over the trailer. "Judging from these markings and the size of them, I would believe that we're dealing with a Fire Element."

"Can you make out the scent?" Tank asked.

Ace sniffed the air briefly. His nose wasn't as strong as Terry's, but he was able to pick up the faint smell left over from the last time the dinosaur was there. "Barely." The Carnotaurus replied. "But I have no idea what it is."

Out of curiosity, Terry gave the air a sniff as well. He was able to pick up the scent that he assumed Ace said was the dinosaur, but something was off. "I can smell it just fine." Terry told Ace.

"Your nose is stronger than mine." Ace reminded him.

"No, I can smell it too well for something that's long gone." Terry said as he continued sniffing. "In fact, the smell's getting stronger."

This was starting to get the others nervous. "What're you getting at?" Chomp asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that- WATCH OUT!" Terry suddenly screamed as the Torvosaurus appeared right behind the others and snapped his jaw at them. Everyone quickly moved out of the way and just barely managed to avoid getting caught.

The teeth scrapped Zoe's hair in the process, causing the young girl to fall into Max's arms. "You okay, Zoe?!" Max asked, worried for his friend's safety.

"I'm fine." Zoe said as she felt her hair. "He just cut my hair a little is all."

"Move!" Rex yelled as he pushed them out of the way of the Torvosaur's foot.

The team ran until they found a large rock for them to hide under. "What is that?!" Terry asked, his heart racing from the near death experience.

"A Torvosaurus!" Rex identified.

"What does he want?!" Paris cried as Chomp stood protectively in front of her. Spiny would've done the same, if he wasn't hiding behind Tank.

"Judging by the drool coming from his mouth, I'd say lunch!" Zoe answered as she and the boys crept back as far as they could.

"But why is he attacking us?! Doesn't he know the law?!" Tank brought up.

"I don't think he cares!" Max replied as the Torvosaurus switched from trying to get them from under the rock to removing the rock and getting them from above.

"Wait a minute." Paris suddenly remembered. "Brontikens told me about a Torvosaurus that attacked his herd and killed his mother." She looked at the Torvosaurus and started to fear the worse. "Please don't tell me he's who I think he is!" She pleaded.

The Torvosaurus was eventually able to flip the rock over and expose the D-Team. "Whether he is or not, I'd rather not wait to find out!" Zoe said as she recalled Spiny.

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT, SPINOSAURUS!"**

Max quickly followed suit.

 **"DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once the two carnivores appeared, the Torvosaurus calculated them carefully. One of them should be enough to last him a couple weeks.

 **DK**

"Oooooh. It's starting!" Foolscap squealed with excitement as he and Gavro watched the fight from the D-Lab, this time joined by a few dinosaurs.

"I've got the jumbo so we can share!" Gavro said as he pulled out a huge bag of popcorn.

"So all this time it wasn't Utah spying on us, but you two." Salty said with a glare.

"For the last time, I don't use the cameras to spy!" Utah yelled at the Saltasaurus.

"Yeah, that's more Reese's thing." Meg said while scratching her head with her foot. "Why else would she have made them? She clearly didn't trust us unsupervised."

"Ohhh." The others said in understanding. Utah sent the Megaraptor a glare but didn't say anything. Would keep them from accusing her of spying.

"Besides, no one would have a problem unless they had something to hide." Meg said, mentally smirking as she noticing some of them, particularly Diamond, looked around nervously, like they were being interrogated.

" _They must never know._ " Diamond thought to herself, figuring she had to move her private hobby elsewhere. " _They can never know I'm a brony._ "

"Excuse me." Delta spoke up. "But is there butter in this popcorn? 'Cause I'm lactose intolerant."

"Don't worry." Gavro assured the Deltadromeus. "I used a different yellow liquid for this popcorn." Foolscap immediately stopped chewing the popcorn he had in his mouth when he heard this, eyes widening at the implication. "And it's non-dairy." And cue the barfing.

It seemed Foolscap wasn't the only one disgusted. "Oh my god! You didn't!" Utah gasped

"I did." Gavro answered. "I used lemonade."

"Oh." This calmed everyone down.

Except for Foolscap. "Why?! You know I hate lemons!" The space pirate yelled at his brother before resuming regurgitation.

In the very back, Torch watched them quietly. He would've loved to join the others in watching the fight and having snacks, but he knew that if he went up there they would've just kicked him out. And he didn't want any of his friends to get ostracized, so he made sure that the Velociraptors couldn't find him.

 **DK**

Back with the fight, the Torvosaurus continung carefully observing his two opponents. The red one may have been the smaller of the two, but he definitely seemed to have more meat on him. But the larger blue one was weaker and easier to kill. Of course, he had to account for if the other would leave once his friend is dead or try to avenge him.

With the Torvosaurus still calculating the risks, Terry and Spiny took this time to attack. Terry went first and head butted the Torvosaurus in the stomach, causing the Jurassic carnivore to be knocked back slightly. With this opening, Spiny leapt into the air and landed right on the Torvosaurus. When the Spinosaurus got off, the Torvosaurus was lying in the middle of a small crater. "Great job!" Max cheered. "This has to be our easiest fight yet!"

"Max, don't say that!" Rex warned the brunette, knowing what that phrase leads to.

But Max ignored him and got out a Move Card to finish the fight. "Volcano Burst!" Fire gathered in Terry's mouth as he swung his head around before lowering it and sending a column of flames at the Torvosaurus, completely engulfing him. "Oh, yeah!" Max cheered.

Unfortunately, the celebration didn't last as the Torvosaurus got back onto his feet, unfazed by the attack. "W-w-wha?" Terry gasped.

"Did he take any damage?" Rex wondered, surprised by the Torvosaur's durability.

"This'll definitely hurt him!" Spiny said as Zoe activated the Move Card. "Shockwave!" A whirlpool formed around Spiny before it went straight for the Torvosaurus. The attack knocked the predator onto his back, but did nothing more.

"It's not working!" Chomp said as the Torvosaurus got back up.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Zoe replied sarcastically before turning to Max. "Single attacks aren't working! We should try attacking together!"

"Great idea, Zoe!" Max agreed before both of them got out Move Cards. "Neck Crusher!"

"Tail Smash!"

Spiny began spinning around while also swinging his tail. The Torvosaurus, not realizing this was a Move Card, took the bait and went straight for Spiny's tail in an attempt to drag him down. What he didn't expect was for Spiny's tail to hit his face repeatedly before Terry tossed him into the air with his head. As he came back down, Spiny and Terry both hit him on the neck with their tails. "Yay! We broke his neck!" Spiny cheered as the Torvosaurus landed.

"Spiny, that's not a good thing!" Tank told him. "We don't want to kill him, just turn him back into a card!"

"Doesn't look like either of those are happening." Ace pointed out as the Torvosaurus got back up.

"Even that attack didn't work." Rex said grimly. "We need a new plan."

While the D-Team were distracted, it was the Torvosaur's turn to attack. Giving Spiny a taste of his own medicine, the Torvosaurus began hitting him repeatedly with his tail. "Ow, my face! Ow, my face again!" Spiny exclaimed before the Torvosaurus knocked him down with a swing from his head.

"Hang on, Spiny!" Terry called out to his friend as he rushed over to help. The Torvosaurus saw this and met him in a headlock.

Not too far away, the Alpha Gang emerged from the cactuses, completely covered in smaller ones. "I think we all got the point." Ursula said as she pulled a cactus from her back. "Aieeee!"

"What exactly was being made." Ed asked as he pulled a larger cactus from his stomach. "Ouchie!"

"That Torvosaur's are complete-GAH!" Ursula yelped as Zander pulled a cactus from her butt. "Warn me before you do that!" She yelled at the tall man.

"Just be grateful that it was just the cactus that came off!" Zander retorted.

After pulling a cactus from his hair, Ed heard the unmistakable roar of Terry. "Hey, I know that roar." Crawling over to a small ledge, Ed was able to see Terry and the Torvosaurus still in their headlock. "Hey, guys, I found the dinosaur! And it's battling the brat's T-Rex!"

Zander and Ursula looked at where Ed was pointing and saw that there was in-fact a battle going on. Seeing the D-Team was ahead of them made Ursula grit her teeth in frustration. "Grr! If those brats think they can take another dinosaur just after Dr.Z's mood turned around they have another thing coming!" She declared as she pulled out her Alpha Scanner.

"I'm pretty sure we'd get abused regardless of the outcome." Ed muttered.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! DESTROY, APATOSAURUS!"**

Brontikens appeared in a rainbow glow and landed right next to the trio, knocking all of them off their feet. The land around them turned to that of a Volcanic Time Warp. "Cutting it a little close there, eh, Brontikens?" Ursula grumbled as she got back onto her feet.

"Not my fault you chose to summon me right next to you." Brontikens retorted, not really caring about this argument.

"Just get them!" Ursula yelled at the Apatosaurus, who was already heading for the battle.

It started out as a simple trot, not wasting too much energy. He had a large amount of ground to cover before he reached the fight. He was able to see Terry fighting another theropod. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as a Torvosaurus. And that's when it started.

The more he looked at the Torvosaurus, the more he started to look familiar. Not because he was among those that were turned into cards. No, something before that. But what? Possibly from his old herd? No, there weren't any Torvosaur's in the herd. The only time he recalled seeing a Torvosaurus before being found by Dr.Z was during the sandstorm. The Torvosaurus that killed his mother. Could this be the same one?

Unbeknownst to the Apatosaurus, the thought of the Torvosaurus and his mother's death were causing him to be picking up speed. The closer he got, the better view of the Torvosaur's eyes he got. There was no mistaking it at this point. Those eyes were something that haunted him for years as a child. They were the eyes of a killer. His speed started to pick up even more. That thing was a monster. And, just like what Guru said, there was no room for traitors amongst the survivors. Especially in his herd. Just then, the memories of his mother's death came flooding back like a flash flood. Every horrific detail of that event he could remember, and that was the last straw.

He gave out a loud roar that could be heard for miles. Down below, Terry and the Torvosaurus stopped their fight and separated. "Brontikens?" Terry said as he looked around.

Like living TNT, Brontikens smashed through boulders 10 times larger than him like they were just bushes. He was now charging as fast as he could towards the Torvosaurus, eyes filled with red hot fury. "I'll kill you!" He roared at the Torvosaurus so loud that even the two dueling carnivores were slightly spooked.

The rest of the D-Team backed away slowly as the angry Apatosaurus got closer and closer. "Uh, Paris, to answer your question earlier, I think he is the same Torvosaurus." Max whispered.

"All this time!" Brontikens yelled at the Torvosaurus as he got closer. "All this time you were living right under my nose like a coward! You took away my family's lives! You broke the most important law to all dinosaurs! The punishment for such treason is DEATH!" He screamed as it looked like he was getting even faster.

Not knowing what Brontikens was talking about, the Torvosaurus decided to get rid of this new threat here and now. Magma began filling up in his mouth before he fired a Magma Blaster at the Apatosaurus. The attack struck Brontikens dead center, but it did not push him back. In fact, Brontikens was charging straight through it with no problem. When the attack stopped, there was a large burn mark on the Apatosaur's chest, but this did not slow him down at all. "We need to do something before he reaches the Torvosaurus!" Paris exclaimed, knowing that there'd be no stopping Brontikens from getting his revenge if they let him continue.

"Then we'd better act fast, Chomp!" Max said as he recalled the Triceratops.

"Same with us, Paris!" Zoe agreed as she copied Max.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!"**

Once the two of them landed, Max pulled out a Move Card. "Lightning Strike!"

Chomp fired the attack and once again it hit Brontikens without any problem. "Augh!" The Apatosaurus hissed, slowing down for a second before resuming. "I cannot lose this fight! He must not live!" He told himself as he continued, rage clouding his vision until all he could see was blood red.

Seeing that Brontikens was taking damage, Zoe decided to end this now. "Emerald Garden!"

As the energy ball formed in Paris' mouth, Terry looked at the advancing Apatosaurus with pity before turning away. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Paris released the attack and it made contact with the Apatosaurus. Immediately a small garden started forming around Brontikens as his energy was zapped away, causing him to stop him his track. Once the process was finished, Brontikens was barely able to stand on his feet. As his vision started to return to normal and his strength fading, he looked once more at the Torvosaurus. He looked into the beast's eyes and saw not the eyes of a heartless monster, but instead of a dinosaur like himself. One that had made very many hard decisions.

Eventually, he could no long stand and collapsed before returning to his card. "That was a close one." Paris sighed in relief before noticing something wrong. "Where's the Torvosaurus?"

Terry sniffed the air again, but didn't pick up his scent. "He must've moved downwind. We'll have to move fast before the Alpha Gang- Chomp, look out!"

Quickly turning his head around, Chomp saw the Torvosaurus had leapt out of nowhere before landing right on top of his back. Chomp screamed in pain as the Torvosaurus started tearing the flesh off his back, trying to access the more vulnerable parts. Small chunks of flesh were scene getting torn off while blood started slowly dripping from his sides.

"Chomp!" Max cried. Not able to see his friend in so much pain, Max recalled him so he was able to recover in the card. The card appeared in Max's hand, his face completely pale after just witnessing one of his best friends get attacked so viciously.

Seeing the Triceratops having vanished from his grasp, the Torvosaurus turned his attention to a new victim. While Paris was the weakest, Spiny and Terry would most likely step in if he attacked her. So he decided to keep with his original plan and attacked Spiny.

The Spinosaurus saw the Torvosaurus approaching him and began to retreat. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed as the Torvosaurus bit his tail and lifted Spiny off the ground before slamming him right behind himself. With his opponent on the ground and his vulnerable parts exposed, the Torvosaurus grabbed his throat and started shaking his neck like a rag doll as his teeth sank in deeper and deeper. "Aaah!" Spiny cried out in pain.

Spiny swung his foot at the Torvosaurus in an attempt to get him to back off. At first it seemed to work, and Spiny was able to get back onto his feet. But this was actually a trick move by the Torvosaurus as he grabbed onto Spiny's arm. Spiny screamed as the pain massively increased when the Torvosaurus grabbed onto his arm and started to pull. After a few painful seconds, Spiny felt the bones in his arm snap after they were presumably ripped from their structure. An even louder blood curtailing scream filled the air, but the Torvosaurus kept pulling. The others could only watch in shock. Frozen in fear and unable to do anything.

Suddenly, Terry appeared out of nowhere and bit the Torvosaurus hard on the neck. All he was able to do was bite down harder and harder. The slightest movement could result in Spiny's arm getting torn off permanently. He remembered the pirates ability to heal all wounds, but he did not want to test the limitations of their technology, especially on a friend. "Zoe!" He called out to the human girl. "Call back Spiny and Paris now!"

Terry's words snapped Zoe out of her trance and quickly recalled her two dinosaurs. "Hang on, Terry!" Rex called out to the Tyrannosaurus. "I'm sending in Ace and Tank!"

"No!" Terry replied as he let go of the Torvosaurus. "He's too strong for those two! Leave it to me! I can finish this now!" The two carnivores started circling each other, daring the other to make a move. "Max, the secret weapon!"

"Secret weapon?" Rex repeated as he looked at Max.

"He means this." Max said as he pulled out a familiar Move Card.

Rex took a closer look at the card. "Fire Scorcher." He whispered before looking back at Max with concern in his eyes. "You sure it will work?"

"There's nobody else there to get caught." Max assured his blonde friend before getting ready to attack. "Fire Scorcher!"

As the meteor began to form in Terry's mouth, a wall of fire surrounded the Torvosaurus. Normally this plush the blinding heat of the meteor would've prevented him from escaping, but years of being in the Jurassic desert had seemed to given the theropod some resistance to the heat. Looking around the wall of fire, the Torvosaurus was able to notice a small gap in the flames that he could leap through. Wasting no time, he dashed for the flames before leaping through them without any injuries just as Terry finished charging the meteor, though he did land on his side. "What?!" Everyone gasped at the Torvosaur's escape. "Terry, stop the attack!" Max quickly called out to the Tyrannosaurus.

"I can't stop it!" Terry responded as he let go of the meteor and it crashed right where the Torvosaurus was previously standing. "Augh!" Terry roared in pain before he returned from his card, too exhausted to continue.

As the Time Warp returned to Death Valley, the remaining members were speechless as they watched Terry's card float to the ground. "W-what happened?" Max said, not understanding both why the attack failed and why Terry returned to his card.

"The Torvosaurus must've found a way to escape." Ace said, just as shocked as everyone else. "As for Terry, that move apparently drains a lot of energy and can only be used by certain dinosaurs."

With their strongest dinosaur down and the Torvosaurus getting back up from his escape, the D-Team knew they were in serious trouble. "Now what?" Tank asked, showing a surprisingly large amount of fear.

"I don't know." Rex replied. "But we'd better think fast." He said as the Torvosaurus was now heading for them. With all the dinosaurs gone, he'd have to go with the next best thing if he was going to get any food to recover from that battle.

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, everyone else was still watching the battle going on between the D-Team and Torvosaurus. Needless to say, they were all just as surprised as the kids and remaining dinos were at the power in this Torvosaurus. "That thing's a monster!" Iguano exclaimed.

"He's gonna kill them!" Teddy added in an equal tone.

"Quick! Change the channel!" Gavro said as he looked for the remote.

"Gavro, you nitwit! This isn't fiction, this is real life!" Foolscap scolded his brother and hit him on the head.

"If you two are done arguing like idiots, we have bigger problems to deal with!" Ally screamed at the two guardians, clearly shaken up after what just happened with her boyfriend. "We need a plan!"

With their leaders out in the field, the rest of the dinosaurs turned to Guru for advise. "Mr. Guru, what should we do?" Pawpaw asked.

Guru closed his eyes as he tried to think of a solution. Sending everyone out there was too risky of a plan, especially since they couldn't be recalled if the Torvosaurus did something lethal. But if they didn't send someone, then the kids, including their king, would surely die.

From his hiding place, Torch watched the whole thing in silence. Ever since he had joined the herd, he saw the D-Team as an unbeatable team that couldn't be stopped by anything. They had managed to defeat someone like Seth for goodness sake. But now, here they were at the very mercy of a tiny Jurassic carnivore, at least compared to him, that would've been easy pickings if he were there. Although, maybe that was his villainous side telling him that.

"Now would be a good time for a plan, Guru." Kui urged the Ampelosaurus, breaking Torch out of his thoughts.

"Oh, shut up!" Guru hissed in frustration before opening his eyes. "We need to send one or more of us to that place. But I don't know who we should send."

That was the cue for volunteers, but there was a silence. Even the braver ones like Toro and Coal were hesitant after witnessing such brutality. Just when it seemed that he would have to go himself, someone spoke up. "I'll do it." Everyone turned to see Torch emerge from his hiding place.

While his friends looked at him with concern, the rest of the herd showed disdain. "Oh, great! Who let him in?!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Go back to the Alpha Gang!"

Guru ignored the protests and looked at Torch worryingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked the Saurophaganax. "It would do you no good to go on this mission just to play for sympathy."

"It's not about sympathy." Torch retorted.

"It's about helping that Torvosaurus rip them to shreds!" Someone else butted in, most likely Diamond, earning a glare from Guru that shut them up.

"Guru, I can handle that Torvosaurus. I'm arguably the strongest here." Torch walked over to the platform used for teleporting and stepped on it. "I'm going no matter what any of you say about me."

He looked at Reese, silently telling her to teleport him. The older woman was hesitant of sending Torch to where the Torvosaurus was, under the impression that they may team up and kill her sister and friends. But she knew that doing absolutely nothing would end in the same result without question. Sighing to herself, she sent Torch a warning glare and pressed the button for teleport. A bright light engulfed the Saurophaganax before he completely vanished.

Immediately there was a small gasp rising from the herd before several of the dinosaurs went for the platform in an attempt to stop Torch. However, Guru immediately stepped in front of them and blocked their path, with help from Pawpaw and the Velociraptors. "I know you're all worried. But rushing in won't do us any good." Guru tried to calm them all down.

"You just let Torch-"

"Maybe if you all would stop being a bunch of jerks you'd realize that he's been trying to change!" Pawpaw yelled at them all. "You're all the grownups here! Start acting like grownups!"

No one had anything to say after that little tirade, some even looked down in guilt after thinking about how they've been treating Torch. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Victor told Pawpaw. "Guru's taught you well."

"To be fair, I don't do all the teaching." Guru replied, making Pawpaw blush.

 **DK**

Back in Death Valley, the Torvosaurus was now charging straight for the D-Team. The kids could do nothing but slowly back away. If they ran, he would catch them. If they tried to hide, he'd destroy it. One could say they were trapped between a rock and a hard place, but one side was closing in on them fast. Knowing it was either fight or die, Rex turned to Ace and Tank. "Do you guys think you can take him?"

"Unlikely." Ace replied. "But we should be able to stall to give you guys enough time to escape."

"That's awfully optimistic." Tank told the Carnotaurus.

"No." Max quietly said, catching onto what Tank and Ace were talking about. "No, there has to be another way!"

"Unless you think a bleeding Triceratops and half dead T-Rex can handle him, stop whining and get out of here!" Tank yelled at the brunette.

Max was about to retort, but Zoe stopped him. "Max, they'll have a better chance of surviving if we get out of here now and cover more ground so we can recall them sooner."

"That's exactly my plan." Rex said as he got out his Dino Holder. "Once I give the signal run for your life."

Just as the Torvosaurus was about to lunge, and Rex summon his dinosaurs, a bright light appeared in front of the Torvosaurus, temporarily blinding him and forcing him to back off. Right when his vision returned, he was met with a head-butt to the chest. Snarling as he got back up, the Torvosaurus saw that it was a Saurophaganax that attacked him. "Torch!" The D-Team exclaimed.

"What're you doing?!" Max asked him, more frightened than relieved. "He'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine!" Torch replied as the Torvosaurus started getting back onto his feet. "Get out of here! I've got this one!"

"Are you cra-" Max was cut off by both a shove from Rex and Zoe dragging him away.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ace said before he and Tank joined their partner in retreat.

"So do I, Ace. So do I." Torch agreed before he charged at the Torvosaurus, who responded by doing the same. The two met each other in a headlock, trying to push the other down.

After a few minutes, the two of them separated and started snapping their jaws at each other. This went on until the Torvosaurus had managed to grab onto Torch's neck. The Saurophaganax winched in pain from the bite, but held on, even as the Torvosaur's teeth sank in deeper and deeper, causing blood to start seeping out. Torch responded quickly by bitting the Torvosaur's neck with all his might, as well as clawing him the best he could. Eventually, a bump from Torch's neck was enough to get the Torvosaurus to let go. "That's the way, Torch! Show that jerk who's top predator!" Zoe cheered.

"You can do it!" Rex added.

Max just stayed quiet, looking at Chomp and Terry's cards. "I'm sorry, guys. If only I'd listened."

Immediately after they separated, Torch rammed the Torvosaurus in the gut. The black theropod rolled across the ground before crashing into a small bolder. Getting back onto his feet, a red glow started to appear from the Torvosaurus. "Watch out, Torch!" Ace warned him. "He's going to use Magma Blaster!"

"Copying my style, huh?" Torch said as he started glowing the same red color. "Well, why don't we find out which of us uses the move better?"

Both of them started gathering magma in their mouths, raising themselves slightly, slamming a foot into the ground, and firing at the other. The two attacks made contact with each other, leading to a struggle between the two magma-spewing theropods. Both of them were pushed back, their feet sinking into the ground. Neither of them were willing to let the other get even the slightest bit of edge. They both had too much on the line. Torch needed to save his friends, and the Torvosaurus needed food.

After what seemed like hours, one of the beams of magma started to push the other back. Fearing the worst, the team looked at Torch to find that he was the one gaining the upper hand. "Yay, Torch!" "You got this, Torch!" They cheered for the Saurophaganax.

With the encouragement from his friends, Torch gave everything he had into the attack. The beam kept getting closer and closer to the Torvosaurus until it made contact with his face and started pushing him back until the beam faded and the Torvosaurus was defeated. The Saurophaganax gave a loud roar of victory while the D-Team ran over to congratulate him.

"Torch, that was amazing!" Zoe congratulated.

"You definitely showed that Torvosaurus a thing or two. Good job." Ace added.

"That was awesome." Rex said.

"Man, am I glad you're on our side." Tank said.

They all looked to Max, who seemed distracted. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, you did a good job, I guess."

This immediately killed the mood. "What's your problem?" Tank asked.

Max's expression changes from depressed to annoyed at the question. "Do I have to remind you guys that three of us almost died?! They could've died! Forever!"

"I know what death means." Rex growled, sending the message to Max to shut up.

"My point still stands. Those three are probably suffering in their cards. And that's not even the biggest problem."

"What is?" Zoe asked.

Max picked up the Torvosaurus card and held it in front of them. "What do we do with him? He's the reason our dinos were nearly bleeding to death or eaten!"

"The answer's simple, we rip up the card and through it in the nearest lake." Tank replied.

"Tank!" The rest yelled at her.

"We can't just kill him!" Torch objected.

"Last time I checked, he betrayed the law! So, yes we can!" Tank retorted.

"Guys, you can't be seriously taking his side?" Max told the others. Ace and Zoe looked unsure while Rex seemed to agree with Torch. "But...he tried to kill us all!"

"So did I, and you all forgave me." Torch reminded Max. "We know nothing about him. There has to be more to his story."

"And, according to the law, anyone accused of treason is allowed a trial." Rex remembered his lessons from Guru. "And as king, I say that he will have that trial before judgement is passed."

 **DK**

The first thing they did after they returned to the D-Lab was check on Chomp, Spiny, and Terry. Surprisingly, Chomp and Spiny's wounds seemed to have healed while they were cards. Something that has been seen before and was expected, but not to this extent. However, Terry still was a bit tired and Spiny's arm was very sore, though the bones had fixed themselves.

After making sure their friends were okay, next came the Torvosaur's trial. They all stood in front of the cell that the Torvosaurus was in, they couldn't find anything to restrain him for a more proper trial, and looked at the carnivore, who looked unfazed from the hostility he was receiving. "So, are you going to say something or just continue glaring at me?" The Torvosaurus.

"Shut up, killer!" Spiny yelled at the Torvosaurus. "You almost ripped off my arm!"

"And I'm only happy to do the same to you." Tank added, wanting justice for her boyfriend.

But the Torvosaurus seemed more interested in the insult than the threats. "Killer? Is that supposed to be my name?"

"Might as well be." Tank growled.

"I like it. Gives me an air of menace." If he could smile, Killer definitely would.

"Enough stalling!" Rex yelled, slamming a gavel he conveniently had against the bars. "Killer, if that's what you wish to be called, you stand accused of both attempted murder and actual murder of innocent dinosaurs. How do you plead?"

"Are you asking if I did those actions, or do I find myself guilty?" Killer asked, clearly knowing the answer but choosing to humor them. Rex sent him a glare that gave the Torvosaurus the message. "Very well. To answer your question, yes, I did kill many dinosaurs."

"He admits it! Kill him!" Spiny exclaimed before rushing towards the bars, only to get pulled back by Rex.

"I'm assuming you have a good reason for such actions." Rex said to Killer. If he didn't know about his father, he would've not given the Torvosaurus a chance. But if his father chose to save and keep him in the herd, there had to be an explanation.

"You seem to be quite patient with a murderer." Killer told Rex. "And if the crown says anything, you must be Ancient's kid." Rex gave a nod of confirmation. "Then I don't see much reason to worry."

"I think you should." Chomp warned him. "You should know the consequences for murder."

"What you call murder, I call surviving." Killer calmly retorted. "I don't ever recall seeing your kinds in the desert, so I assume you're all Cretaceous dinosaurs. Well, let me inform you of something that might surprise you."

"We already know about how the Jurassic was." Paris interrupted. "How only the lands north were safe."

"Good to know that I don't have to explain everything. Anyway, I myself, along with some friends, were on our way to the north to escape the desert. But, we obviously needed food to continue, and game was near impossible to find. So, we had two choices: hunt any herds we came across for food, or starve to death."

"So you chose murder." Tank said dryly.

This time, Killer responded by snapping the bars right in front of her. "Were you there?! No, you had it easy! I found myself in a constant struggle of morals every darn time we had to eat! We only ate what we needed and nothing more! So don't you dare go judging us! Especially if you're a vegetarian!"

Tank was about to retort, but Rex stopped her. "Do you really have regret for your actions?" He asked Killer.

"It kept me alive, so not quite. But I didn't enjoy it if that's what you're thinking."

"And do you respect the law?"

"I respect both the crown and law. But I also believe that if I'm forced to, I do have the right to kill to survive." Killer responded.

"Then you'll be happy to know that you won't have to do that ever again." Rex said as he unlocked the cage and started opening the door.

"Rex, are you-"

"Yes." He cut Zoe off. "I pardon all past crimes that he is accused of now and forever."

Once the door was open, Killer stepped out and bowed his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I promise you can trust me."

"I hope so." Terry said before noticing Max leaving the room. Motioning for Chomp to follow him, the two of them went after the brunette. "Max, wait up!" Terry called out.

Max stopped but didn't look back. "Are you okay? You seem rather distant." Chomp asked.

"I-I-I-" Max croaked out. "I'm sorry!" He finely said before quietly weeping. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't been so careless you two wouldn't have been hurt!"

Chomp and Terry looked at each other before sighing. "Max, that wasn't your fault." Chomp assured his partner. "You couldn't have done anything to stop Killer's sneak attack."

"And I was the one that told you to use Fire Scorcher without practicing it ever." Terry added.

"But-"

"Not buts." Chomp said. "Like I said before, we're a team."

"Yeah, but I apparently didn't understand how serious this all was until my friends were getting torn to pieces." Max said grimly. "I just thought it was all a game."

"If it's about what I said earlier, you might want to hear what I have to say first." Rex said as he walked over to them, making Max and the others turn around.

"Rex, you were right. This job isn't a game. There's actual risks involved. I should've have realized that immediately instead of thinking about marketing."

"I was actually going to tell you that I'm okay with your little plan." Rex said.

"Wh-what?" Max said in surprise.

"If it hadn't been for your, Foolscap's, and Gavro's obsession, we might have been done for. And, if I'm being honest." He looked down with a blush. "I really only objected due to the consequences of your plan."

"What consequences?" Max asked.

Rex's blush became so red that he looked like a tomato. "The fans." He whispered, earning a laugh from Max and his partners.

Meanwhile, Torch was drinking from the waterhole. Ever since he came back from Death Valley, he was flooded with apologies from the rest of the herd. It almost made him wish they still hated him, almost. "Hey, Torch." Looking up from his drink, he saw Bali and Nessie approaching him. "The club as been speaking and we found ourselves an opening and we were wondering-"

"We're going to see another movie, and he wants you to join us." Nessie interrupted Bali.

"...What she said."

"Really?" Torch said. "What movie?"

"Weeeeeeeell." Bali stretched the word. "We don't exactly know yet since-"

"He got us banned from the theater after an incident that's best left to the past, so we're going to the video store to rent one." Nessie interrupted him again.

"Why are you always interrupting me?" Bali asked as he and Nessie starting walking off to the store, slightly embarrassed.

"You're always stalling. I just get to the point quicker." The Amargasaurus explained.

Torch rolled his eyes as he followed them. It sure felt good to be both respected and accepted.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the mood at Zeta Point was bittersweet. Dr.Z was in quite the happy mood, watching his henchmen getting trampled by Brontikens while eating some of Helga's Liverwurst. The Apatosaurus gave the trio a powerful kick that sent them crashing right at Dr.Z's feet before leaving to train. "Thank you, Brontikens. That was pretty entertaining." Dr.Z said.

"Why exactly were we being trampled?" Zander asked.

"Better question, why are you so happy?" Ursula asked.

"Why? Because dinosaur cards are showing up again! There's still hope for me! I will get all the rest of the cards! Then I will take out Ancient and his followers and become Dinosaur King!" Dr.Z exclaimed before laughing evilly. "Ahahahahaha- urk! Gack!" Until he found himself choking on some Liverwurst, promoting Helga to smack his back to force him to cough it up.

"No laughing with your mouth full." Helga reminded the doctor as she left.

"Yes. Helga."

 **Next Time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Max: So, we're dealing with a long necked, theropod quadruped with a club tail?**

 **(Max draws depiction of dinosaur in the snow)**

 **Max: Does this look familiar?**

 **(The dinosaurs look at Max's drawing)**

 **Tank: I can tell you what that is. The 'Kill-Me-asaurus'**

A/N: Over 100 favorites and 90 followers. You guys rock!

As for this chapter, definitely had more worried at first. But now I'm a lot more confident in its reception.

The bit with Max and the pirates watching their past battles came with the idea that I would help grow their fan clubs. Now fans can see their adventures. Almost like one of those watching yourselves fics. Please do not ask how far this power can go, it'll hurt your brain and mine. But while writing that bit, I did realize I would help me grow Max's character, seeing as he is the most immature of the team and probably doesn't take things as seriously as Rex without experience, the cruelest way to gain wisdom.

As for Killer, he is not evil. He did what he did because he had to survive. He is not a villain, and will not be getting the same thing we just got with Torch. Now you can probably tell where the title came from. And this is pretty much, I'd say, the conclusion of Torch's redemption arc.

One last thing, guests have been asking to write spin off stories, and I've been ignoring till now since they don't have accounts. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see some more from people other than Harold. I'll rephrase my rules so people can understand.

-Permission is not a requirement.

-However, crediting the source is. Failure to do so will result in me reporting your story. I already have someone on Wattpad doing that, I refuse to have it here.

-Tell me about it so I can read it. I can tell you it would be pretty hard to get me to hate a spin-off of my own story.

Hopefully that answers all questions.


	56. Double Dino Trouble

Double Dino Trouble

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

One of the last places a dinosaur would be is the South Pole. The temperature was too cold for them, and food for both carnivores and herbivores was next to impossible to find. Alone, no dinosaur would last more than a few hours. But this time things would be different.

It all started with a colony of penguins that were taking care of their eggs. For the most part, it was a relatively simple procedure. But there were was an exception. A skua attack not long ago saw the end of a few eggs, and separation of others from their parents. During the reclaiming of eggs, one of the penguins accidentally picked up the wrong kind of egg. Not a different type of penguin egg, not one that belonged to another parent in the colony, but instead a capsule that was buried in the snow. Not knowing what was really in the egg, the penguin continued on standing on it, covering it with its body while it watched for any signs of hatching.

The penguin continued walking until it felt something poking its legs. Looking down at its feet, it saw that the capsule had opened due to all the shaking. Yet, instead of a baby penguin, it saw nothing. Confused how nothing was there, the penguin failed to notice two cards in the snow. That is, until a blue glow emerged from underneath it. The other penguins looked at the glow while the one penguin rose high into the air.

When they glow faded, there stood a light brown sauropod with darker brown markings on its legs, around the tail, on the head down the neck, on the nose, and a large one on the back. But that wasn't the surprising thing about this dinosaur. That honor would go to its tail, which was a club tail like an ankylosaur with two small spikes. This dinosaur was a Shunosaurus.

The first thing the Shunosaurus felt was the freezing cold temperature. When the Shunosaurus raised her head to get a better look at her surroundings, the penguin slid off the Shunosaur's back like it was a slide. The flightless bird crashed into a pile of snow that had another capsule in it. The capsule rolled out before it was stopped by the Shunosaur's foot. The collision with the foot caused it to open up and two cards to come out. Once the cards were picked up by the wind, the started to glow, causing the Shunosaurus to back up and give the new dinosaur room.

This time the dinosaur was a small theropod, colored with stripes of red, white, and black, small spikes along its back, and somewhat of a large nose. This dinosaur was a Majungasaurus.

Like the Shunosaurus, the first thing that hit the Majungasaurus was the cold. He was taken by such surprise that he almost fell to the ground. Stumbling from the shock, the shook his head to regain himself before noticing the Shunosaurus looking right at him. He was not familiar with this kind of dinosaur, and the same could be said for the Shunosaurus. Despite the confusion, both of them felt that the other had use for them.

 **(Intro Theme)**

It didn't take long for the signal to be picked up by the Dino Holders. And once they discovered the location, Spike wasted no time in making sure his son and friends wouldn't get frostbite. "Dad, is this really necessary?" Max asked as his father put a fifth winter coat on him.

"Yes! What kind of father would I be if I had my own son go to the coldest place on earth with no protection?" Spike asked rhetorically. "Did you honestly think you'd be able to complete this mission in a t-shirt?"

"We were able to in Siberia." Max muttered.

"Siberia is like Florida when compared to the South Pole." Spike retorted as he wrapped a scarf around his son's neck.

At first Zoe and Rex thought they would've been spared from the heavy winter wear, but Mia seemed to share Spike's concern and was covering them in preparation for the cold as well. "Why aren't you smothering Paris, Spiny, and the others?" Zoe asked as Mia placed a hat on her head.

"Aside form the fact someone didn't have any coats their size." She sent a glare in Spike's direction, causing him to shrink in shame. "When you send them out full-size, the coats will either be torn or fall off. It would be better for them to get used to the climate immediately."

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem." Tank assured her. "Right, sire."

Rex was covered in so many coats, scarves, and hats that it was almost impossible to see any of his skin. "Mm-mmm-mmmmm!" He muffled.

"What?" Tank asked in confusion.

"Mm-mmm-mm-mmm-mmmmm!" Rex muffled again, sweat flooding down his head while his face turned blue.

"You need to speak up. I can't hear you." Tank responded.

"Mmmmmmm!" Rex yelled in frustration before he collapsed due to lack of oxygen.

"Rex?" Tank asked, slightly nudging the king.

"Look what you've done!" Spiny suddenly exclaimed at Tank and Mia. "You killed the king!"

"What?!" Mia screamed in shock.

"Spiny, don't be stupid. He's fine." Tank responded, not showing any urgency, before removing the scarves covering Rex's mouth and nose. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

She was greeted by a slap across the face by Rex, causing her to roll across the floor till she stopped by Spiny. "Told you." Spiny said.

"What a drama queen." Spike joked as he tied another scarf around Max's neck. "Right, Max?"

What he didn't realize was that he was doing the exact same thing to Max. "Dad...you're chocking me...let go."

Spike quickly realized his son was suffocating and undid the scarf. "Gah! Sorry, Max.

"Maybe you shouldn't have us wear so many coats." Zoe said, already taking off some of hers to avoid the same fate as the boys. "I actually like living."

"That actually seems like a smart idea." Spike pouted in defeat, embarrassed by his actions.

"Spike has a point." Mia agreed. "But I still want you to take a food warmer so you don't starve."

"You're not my mom." Max told the Maiasaura.

"I'm everybody's mom!" Mia yelled back, almost knocking Max and his father off their feet.

Zoe winced at Mia's tone. "If that's what I sound like when I get bossy I think I have some apologies to make."

"You can start by helping me get these coats off." Rex grumbled, still having trouble breathing in so many coats.

 **DK**

Just like with their target, the first thing the D-Team felt when they arrived in the frozen tundra was the freezing cold. While the kid's winter clothing helped block out most of the weather, their dinosaurs weren't as fortunate. "Oh my god!" Chomp exclaimed. "How is it this cold?!"

"I'm pretty sure my nose just froze!" Terry said. "And, for the record, it's very painful!"

"At least you can feel your nose!" Spiny added before asking. "Did my nose fall off? Am I noseless?"

"Noseless you are not." Tank answered. "Though, don't quote me in thirty minutes. And that's me being hopeful."

"That my nose would last that long?" Spiny wondered.

"That we'd last that long." Tank replied. "I see my tail falling off in the next minute."

The kids just stood back and watched as their dinosaurs moaned and complained about the cold. "Guys, don't you think you might be overreacting just a bit?" Max asked them.

"NO!" They all shouted back, almost making Max jump out of his skin.

"He's does have a point, though." Ace brought up. "I doubt the dinosaur would be able to survive 24 hours in this weather."

"How long so you think it has?" Rex asked.

"Depends on what kind it is." Ace answered. "I'd give a carnivore a few hours. But a herbivore would be lucky to survive two without any food."

"Then we'd better get to work." Max declared, clapping his hands together. "We can cover more ground faster if we split up."

"Didn't you get lost in the jungle the last time we tried that?" Paris reminded the brunette.

"That was just because my Dino Holder got soaked. Reese fixed that mechanic not long after, in case you've forgotten." Max reminded them. "Besides, didn't you hear what Ace just said? That dinosaur will be dead if we don't find it and turn it into a card quick."

"You do have a point." Rex agreed, rubbing his chin in thought. "All right, my team will go check by the ocean. That's where most of the food around here comes from."

"We can search by those mountains over there." Zoe pointed to two peaks not too far away from where they were. "They dinosaur might take refuge in the caves."

"I guess we'll make sure it's not around this place." Max said.

"Great. Give us the wide open space, why don't you?" Chomp grumbled.

Max ignored him and continued explaining his plan. "We'll all keep in contact over the Dino Holder. If any of us spot anything, alert the others right away."

"Right." Rex and Zoe agreed before the team went in different directions to search of the dinosaur. Hoping they'd find it before it was too late.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, deep under the water, the Alpha Gang were approaching the coast of Antarctica in a submarine. Similar to a certain type of submarine, they were peddling to get it moving since it seemed to lack an engine. And like the dinos, they had nothing to keep them warm. "Ugh!" Ursula groaned loudly. "Was this really the best thing Dr.Z had to offer?"

"That's for sure." Zander agreed. "What did he make this out of, a freezer?"

Ed's stomach grumbled at the mention of freezer. The fat man put a hand to his stomach to calm it down, unintentionally stopping his peddling, causing the sub to slow down. Ursula turned around and glared at Ed. "Ed, stop thinking about food and start peddling!"

"But I'm hungry." Ed whined. "And it's so cold."

Ursula grit her teeth in annoyance. "If you want out of the cold then peddle faster so we can get this mission over with!"

"And return to some nice steamy, hot showers!" Zander added.

Ed took what Ursula said possibly too literally as he started to pick up the pace with his peddling, going so fast it was impossible to actually see his feet moving. This sudden burst of power gave the sub a speed boost. It was send rocketing across the water, sending Zander and Ursula flying to the back of the sub. "Okay, Ed, I think that's fast enough." Ursula told him, slightly shaken by the speed boost.

"I can't stop it!" Ed told them.

"What?!" Zander and Ursula exclaimed.

The trio screamed as they sub continued going at lighting fast speed. Just when it seemed that they were about to go even faster, they felt the sub crash into something that made Ed fall off his peddles and land on top of his teammates. "Well, I think that's over." Zander commented.

"You better hope nothing else bad happens today, Ed, or you're in for some serious pain!" Ursula threatened. Right when she said that, the hull of the sub started to burst as water started flooding in. "Ed, What did you do?!" Ursula screamed in panic.

"I don't know!" Ed quickly replied as they all got up and covered the hole with their bodies.

"He must have crashed into an iceberg." Zander guessed, just as another part of the sub burst.

"Great. Now we're going to die just like the Titanic." Ursula said sarcastically before turning to Ed. "I hope you're happy, you fat clown!" She said before lunging at him.

Ed was able to dodge her attack and found himself getting around by a peeved Ursula. "I'm sorry, Ursula! I couldn't see where I was going!"

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to see at all!"

As that happened, Zander found himself trying to block both holes, one with his hands, the other with his feet, with little effect. "Uh, guys? A little help?" Zander asked just as another part burst.

We'll check back with them and see how they survive this later.

 **DK**

Not too far off the coast, Team Rex was searching for any signs of the dinosaur. "Are you sure it would be anywhere around here?" Tank asked, constantly swinging her tail to keep it warm as per Rex's suggestion to keep it from falling off.

"I'm positive." Rex answered. "It's pretty much impossible for it to find food any other way. Especially if it's a herbivore." He added quietly.

"And what about if it needs to drink?" Tank brought up. "Unless your geography is wrong, this water is part of the Southern Ocean, which is saltwater."

"Then it probably would have to drink from the ocean." Ace assumed.

"If they have to be drinking all that salt then we'd better keep moving." Tank said, the two males agreeing with her.

They walked for a little bit before Ace noticed something in the snow. "Guys!" He called out as he ran to check it out. It appeared to be the remains of an egg shell.

"What? What is it?" Rex asked as he and Tank went over to the Carnotaurus.

"I found the remains of an egg." He told them.

Tank immediately thought the worse. "Are you telling me that the dinosaur was another mother that just lost her egg?"

Ace sniffed the inside of the shell before shaking his head. "No, I can't pick up the scent of dinosaur or anything similar. I'm assuming it had to belong to something from here."

"Then it's most likely a penguin egg that was broken by a skua or something similar." Rex concluded.

"So this was a complete waste of time." Tank grumbled before stomping off. She stomped up a small snow steep until she accidentally caused it to collapse from the constant stomping, leading for the Saichania to roll down the steep. "Stupid snow." She grumbled as she got back up. As she shook the snow off her head, she noticed that parts of it weren't white but instead red. "So, if yellow snow means pee, what does red snow mean?" She asked the boys.

"Blood." Ace said grimly as he sniffed it to see if it was from the dinosaur. But once again it was not familiar.

Rex walked over to them and noticed something in the snow. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was a flipper. "I think the dinosaur was here." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked as he and Tank looked at the flipper. "Could've been a leopard seal."

"No." Rex shook his head. "A leopard seal would've most likely eaten the whole thing and left no remains." He explained.

"I find that very hard to believe." Tank interjected.

"Regardless of if I'm correct or not, I do know that leopard seals most likely hunt in the water." Rex continued. "And if my suspicions are correct, there's a matching flipper just around here." He dug a little in the snow before coming across another flipper. "As I thought. The dinosaur must've attacked this penguin and ripped off the flippers when feasting on it."

"That seems most likely given a penguins anatomy." Ace said. "Carnivores cared more about the middle of their prey and didn't worry about the head and limps very much." He explained. "With these knowledge, we can deduce that the dinosaur is a carnivore."

"I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing." Tank said as they continued their search.

Right as they left, the Majungasaurus emerged from the ocean. And in his mouth was a large amount of kelp.

 **DK**

Around the mountains, Zoe's team were searching for any clues of the dinosaur being in the area. "Any sign of it?" Paris asked Zoe.

Zoe put on her googles to see if she could notice anything out of the ordinary. Which was easier said than done since she's never been to Antarctica till now. "Nothing so far. What about you, Spiny?"

Said Spinosaurus was climbing one of the peaks to the top. "I feel fine!" He yelled while climbing. "I feel happy!"

"Spiny!" Zoe yelled to get his attention. "Do you see any signs of the dinosaur!?"

"I can see my grave from here!" Spiny responded.

Zoe and Paris looked at each other with worried expressions. "Is it possible to get a heatstroke from the cold?" Paris asked. "Like a cold stroke?"

"I don't know, and I'd rather not try to find out." Zoe answered before climbing after Spiny. "Spiny, get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!"

"You're not my mom!" Spiny replied snobbishly.

A tick mark grew on Zoe's head. " _So that's the game we're playing._ " She said to herself before responding to Spiny's insult. "If you don't get down from here right now I'm telling Tank!"

"Jokes on you, she loves me!"

"Guys, please stop yelling." Paris warned them, moving out of the way before the inevitable.

"Spiny, I'm serious! Come down now before you hurt yourself!"

"How 'bout instead you suck my-" Spiny was cut off by something that caused the whole mountain to shake. "Uh-oh." The snow above Spiny and Zoe immediately reacted to the sudden shake by falling right on top of the two of them, dragging them down the mountain with it before landing in a large pile at the base.

"Not how I expected it to happen, but it happened." Paris said to herself before running over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Her response was two pairs of eyes appearing from in the snow. "I think that might be a clue." Spiny said.

"Don't think you're off the hook for this, Spiny." Zoe glared at the Spinosaurus, who responded by closing his eyes. "I know you're still there!"

"Damn it! I was hoping you'd fall for it."

 **DK**

Not too far from where they started, Max's team were having little to no luck in finding the dinosaur. And the reason why could all be pinned on Terry's whining. "I'm serious, guys, I'm pretty sure I can only smell my own boogers at this point."

"Terry, can you please stop." Max told him.

"You would say that! You're all dressed up and peachy!"

"Bro, we're all cold." Chomp reminded Terry, gesturing to the ice cubes on his horns.

"The difference is that your horns effect your breathing 0%!" Terry retorted. "I, on the other hand, have to now breathe out of my mouth to survive!"

"It'd be a lot easier if you just shut up." Chomp muttered.

"You think I should just return him to his card 'till this is all over?" Max whispered to Chomp.

"As much as I want to say yes, I'd have to say that's not a good idea. Knowing how Terry is, he'd get upset that you assumed he couldn't handle the cold and never let you hear the end of it." Chomp groaned. "I think he's being chatting with Brontikens way too much."

"So we're doomed either way?" Max said, earning a nod from Chomp.

"I know you two are talking about me!" Terry yelled at them from the back, causing the group to stop in a bad location. "If you think this is no big deal, why don't you take off all those coats, Max!"

"Terry, now's not the time." Max tried to calm down the Tyrannosaurus.

"No, shut up and listen to what I have to say!"

"Bro, we understand that you're cold." Chomp groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother's ranting.

"No, you don't! I'm not just cold, I'm on the verge of death! How hard is it for you two simpletons to understand my pain!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, even though his speech is something like that of telepathy.

However, all this screaming and shouting caused the snow piled up behind the trio to start coming down on them, resulting in a large avalanche that swept them off their feet. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The three of them screamed as they were carried away and buried deeper and deeper into the snow.

 **DK**

"Well, that was an experience I wouldn't like to relive." Zoe said as she scrapped to the snow off her coat.

"Which part? Falling from the mountain or being buried in snow?" Paris asked.

"Both." The pinkette responded, slightly glaring at Spiny for his misbehavior. "Regardless of how it started." Her glare strengthened. "We at least know that our target's in the area."

"What makes you so sure that it was a dinosaur that caused the mountain to shake?" Paris asked.

"Because I doubt that there's any TNT lying around." Zoe said.

"I don't know. Given how the Alpha Gang are, would it really be a surprise if they were mining for more of that metal?" Spiny asked.

"Why would they mine in Antarctica? Even for the old lady that's dumb." Zoe said before they started searching for the dinosaur around the mountain. "Let's go."

Going along the outskirts of the mountain, it didn't take long before the three of them found where the dinosaur was. Well, at least how to find where it was. "I think we're onto something." Zoe told her team as she pointed out a trail of large footprints.

"Those could be mammoth prints." Spiny said.

Zoe looked back at the Spinosaurus. "First of all, mammoths didn't live in Antarctica. Second of all, mammoths are extinct." She told Spiny, still a little upset about earlier.

"These do look a lot more like sauropod prints." Paris pointed out as they followed the trail, stepping in one to measure how deep it was. "Definitely seems to be about sauropod size."

"How do you even know that?" Zoe asked as they continued following the trail. "No offense, but I didn't take you for the kind to know the statistics of dinosaur sizes. Especially with footprints."

Pairs blushed slightly at the comments. "Just a lucky guess?" This lead to Zoe making what would probably be considered a meme face as a result.

They continued in following the trail until they found themselves at the entrance of a cave. "It has to be in there." Zoe said. "It must've made this cave to keep itself warm from the cold.

"Oh, no it didn't." Spiny objected.

The girls looked at him in confusion. "What'd you mean? It makes perfect sense." Paris pointed out.

"Not with this perfect of a tunnel." Spiny said. "Look at it, the curves are flawless. There's no way a sauropod would be able to complete such a task."

This only made the girls more confused. "How do you know this?" They Both asked.

"I'm dating a Saichania. You think I don't know how my girlfriend works?" Spiny answered before thinking about what he just said. "Wait, did I word that wrong?"

Before either of the girls could answer, there was an explosion right in front of them. The three of them screamed and dropped to the ground to avoid any debris. Dust filled the area and blocked their visions. However, Spiny was able to briefly see the tail of the culprit. And just as he suspected, which surprised him a lot, it was a club tail. "I think we should run!" Paris suggested, already bolting back the way they came.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Zoe agreed. "Let's go find the others! Come on, Spiny!"

"I told you it wasn't a sauropod!"

Not long after they were gone, the Majungasaurus arrived at the cave with the kelp in his mouth. The Shunosaurus saw that her roommate had returned and came out of the tunnel. She noticed the kelp at her feet and lowered her head to grab a mouthful. It wasn't the most pleasant tasting thing in the world, but it was better than starving. This was all part of the plan, the Majungasaurus would have found food for the both of them while the Shunosaurus made shelter so they wouldn't freeze to death. To the onlooker, these two would look a lot like a married couple.

While the his roommate ate, the Majungasaurus decided to go take a nap before he went hunting again. But just as he was about to find a comfortable place, he smelt something in the air. It was an unfamiliar scent, but still smelt like dinosaurs. He turned to the Shunosaurus and asked her if anyone had visited or was invited over, but got no as an answer.

If no one had came with their knowledge, then that means that someone is possibly after their cave. Knowing what would happen if they lost the cave, he roared for the Shunosaurus to follow him. They had to track down these trespassers and get them off their territory if they were to survive without any problems. There just wasn't enough for more than two dinosaurs.

Finishing up her kelp, the Shunosaurus followed in suit. The Majungasaurus sniffed the air and picked up the scent of which way the trespassers went.

 **DK**

"OK, what we need is an escape plan. Anyone got any ideas?" Max asked his team.

"Hmm. I got nothing." Terry answered

"I have an idea. Why don't we just try digging our way-

"Stop interfering with our plans, Chomp!" Terry yelled at the Triceratops. "We're going to freeze to death thanks to you."

"I know we're going to freeze to death, but you don't see me whining." Chomp retorted.

There was a long silence before Max said. "I'm dying on Chomp's side of the pile."

"Can't you just make us big and have us-"

"I can barely tell where you are, much less more my arms." Max cut Chomp off. "Besides, cards can't move through solids."

"So how do you know which side is mi-"

"Shhh."

Chomp took slight offense to being interrupted again. "Don't shush me."

"No, Chomp. I think I hear something above us." Max said.

Chomp and Terry listened and heard the sound of movement above them. "Hey, you're right!" Chomp realized.

"Help!" Terry screamed as loud as he could. "We're trapped in the snow and running out of oxygen!"

"Mostly because you keep yelling." Chomp muttered.

Max groaned at his partner's constant bickering. "Can you please hurry! I'm pretty sure my friends are having freeze strokes from the cold!"

"Do you really have to bring that up?" Terry growled, sounding almost embarrassed.

"If it'll shut you two up for five minutes, then yes!" Max answered, starting to get snappy himself.

After a minute or two, the snow on top of them started to give way to light. "No! Not the light! I still have so much to do with my life!" Terry cried.

"I find that hard to believe." Chomp muttered sarcastically, the cold getting to him as well.

But it wasn't the sweet embrace of death that was on the other side of the snow. Instead, they saw Ace, Rex, and Tank digging away at the snow. The three of their faces showed huge relief when they say their friends. "Max, are you okay?" Rex asked.

"Aside from the sheer cold, I think I'll live." The brunette replied.

"It's a good thing we found you when we did. I'm pretty sure there was a second avalanche burring you." Ace said before he and Tank were recalled to their chibi forms.

"You can thank Terry's screaming for both." Tank added.

"Hey!" Terry yelled, but quickly shut up when he heard the snow move again.

"Anyway." Rex said before anymore bickering started. "I believe we found were the dinosaur was. It was over by the ocean hunting penguins. We think it went over by those mountains to stay warm."

"Hey, guys!" Zoe called out, prompting the group to turn to their direction as they approached them. "We saw the dinosaur in the caves by those mountains."

"Well, not exactly saw it. We just know it was there digging tunnels." Paris clarified.

This made Rex's team confused. "How was a theropod digging tunnels?" Tank asked.

"Theropod?" Zoe blinked in confusion. "No, what we saw was a sauropod."

"Wrong, it was an ankylosaur." Spiny interjected. "I actually saw the tail." He bragged.

"And you're positive it was an ankylosaur?" Tank asked.

"Babe, I've been hit with your tail so many times. I know when I see one."

"I'm inclined to believe you." Tank admitted. "However, the evidence we found is not that of a ankylosaur."

"And what evidence would that be exactly?" Zoe asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"We found the remains of penguin flippers that had to be caused by the dinosaur." Rex explained.

"There are other animals that might eat a penguin, you know?" Zoe countered.

"We considered that. But the work done did not match that of a leopard seal. And there aren't any other carnivores in the area that could tear off a penguin's flipper." Rex objected. The two of them started getting into each other's faces, each with a look that could kill.

"We at least had physical evidence to back us up! All you did is make assumptions!"

"Assumptions?" Rex took offense to Zoe's remark, a tick mark appearing on his head. "At least I actually know my Antarctic biology!"

Now Zoe had a tick mark appear. "What're you implying? That I don't know my biology!"

"Of course not." Rex said, now looking pretty smug. "You just need help with it. Just like with all your subjects."

Now Zoe's face was red with rage. "Oh, you did not just call me dumb!"

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm smarter than you." Rex countered. "I seem to remember you needing me to do most of your homework for you more times than you think!"

"Well at least I'm not weak!"

Now Rex's face was starting to look red. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me! You're pathetic at sports! The only reason you think you're good is because everyone you're playing with feels bad for you!"

"I am also mad too, for some reason!" Spiny interjected.

Rex lunged at Zoe in rage, the pink haired girl catches his fists with her own. "Spoiled brat!"

"Smart ass!"

"Yelling things is fun!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Max finally snapped, causing everyone to stop yelling, and surprisingly no avalanches. "Enough of this! I have had it up to here with all this bickering, whining, and yelling!"

"But, Max-" Chomp tried to speak up before getting interrupted.

"No, Chomp! I don't want any excuses! You guys are friends, for heaven's sake! After all we've been through together you shouldn't be fighting like this!" Everyone looked down in shame, knowing Max was right. Pausing to catch his breath, Max also realized what he had just said. "Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, Max, you were right." Terry cut him off. "I shouldn't have been complaining just because it's cold." He then turned to Chomp. "Sorry about snapping at you, Chomp. And burying you two in an avalanche."

"It's fine, Bro." Chomp assured him. "I shouldn't have been so snappy."

"Rex, I didn't mean to insult you. I swear I didn't mean any of it." Zoe apologized.

"It's okay, Zoe, I didn't mean anything I said either." Rex said before holding out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Zoe replied as they shook hands.

"Good." Max said before squatting down and pulling out his Dino Holder. "Now, back matters with the dinosaur. From what our searches have showed us, long-necked theropod quadruped with a club tail." As he spoke, the brunette drew a depiction of the dinosaur in the snow with handle of his Dino Holder. "Does this look familiar to any of you?" He asked the dinosaurs.

The dinos looked at Max's drawing. It had the body of a sauropod, head of a theropod, two feet from both, and a club tail. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say about Max's drawing. Except for Tank. "I'll tell you what that is. The Kill-Me-asaurus."

"I've never heard of that type of dinosaur before." Max said, clearly not getting her sarcasm, earning several face palms from his friends.

It was at that moment that they heard the roar of a dinosaur. "I think we're about to get our answer." Ace said.

But just after that roar was a second roar that sounded completely different. "Okay, what was that?" Zoe asked.

"Did the dinosaur just change its roar?" Max guessed.

"Hey, why don't we ask those guys?" Spiny pointed behind them.

The D-Team turned around and saw the Shunosaurus and Majungasaurus approaching them. "A Shunosaurus and a Majungasaurus!" Rex identified.

"That explains why there were so many different clues." Zoe realized.

Ace perked up when he heard this. "Wait. Are you saying that none of you checked the Dino Holder to find out that there were two dinosaurs in the area?" He asked the kids. All they did in response was whistle, pretending to ignore him. "I don't believe this."

"Whatever they are, they don't stand a chance against Chomp and Terry." Max said before recalling them both.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"GO, TRICERATOPS! ROAR!"**

 **"FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Once they landed, Terry noticed that the pain his nose was going through before was completely gone. "Hey, my nose is better now!"

"Is this really the time?" Chomp glared at his brother.

"Sorry." Terry sheepishly replied before they both ran down the slope to meet their opponents in combat. The Shunosaurus and Majungasaurus saw them coming and got into battle stances, the Majungasaurus in a pouncing position while the Shunosaurus got into a defensive one.

The two brothers stopped about a foot away from their opponents and started snapping and roaring at them, which the other two dinosaurs returned. "That's the way, guys!" Zoe cheered.

"Don't let up!" Rex added.

Terry roared as he went for the Majungasaurus. But the Shunosaurus got in his way and knocked him back with her hide. As Terry slid across the snow, the Majungasaurus took the opportunity to bash Chomp's head with his own. "Well, that didn't work." Chomp said.

"They wouldn't be dinosaurs if they lost at the first hit." Terry said before trying again, this time with Chomp.

They mentally both decided to go for the Majungasaurus since he was the smaller of the two. But before they could touch him, the Shunosaurus blocked their path again with her body. This gave the Majungasaurus the opportunity to sneak around behind them pouncing onto Terry's back before leaping off, causing the T-Rex to fall to the ground, giving the Shunosaurus the opening to smack both of them away with her tail, all in the blink of an eye. "You okay?" Chomp asked Terry as he tried to help him up.

"I'm fine." Terry grunted as he got onto his feet. "Man, for two dinos that just met they have the idea of tag-team down to a T."

"What'd you mean?" Chomp asked.

"The Majungasaurus is using his speed to go on offense while the Shunosaurus uses her strength to protect him on defense." Rex explained at the same time as Terry to Max. Using the exact same words, no less.

"So I need to be faster than the Majungasaurus in order to take him out." Max said as he got out a Lightning Move Card. "And then we can take on the Shunosaurus without much trouble. Lightning Strike!" Electricity gathered in Chomp's horns before he fired the attack at the Majungasaurus, who responded by quickly getting out of the way. "Damn." Max hissed. "I better do something fast before they have the chance to respond. Volcano Burst!"

Terry swung his head around before lighting a trail of fire at the Shunosaurus just seconds after Chomp's attack. But it wasn't fast enough and the Shunosaurus was able to reduce most of it by tossing up a large amount of snow with her tail. "What?!" Terry gasped at his attack being countered so easily. And just like the last time his attack failed, it was his opponents turn to attack.

Both of them glowed blue and while respectively before they activated their Move Cards. The Majungasaurus roared before running forward and disappearing. Terry got into a defensive position, immediately recognizing the move from a rather embarrassing battle from his past. "Heads up! He's using Mayfly!"

However, before either of them could move an inch, they were both being pelted from all sides by the Majungasaurus. When the attack stopped, Chomp fell to the ground and returned to his card. Terry stumbled in pain, but still held on.

Now it was the Shunosaur's turn. Rearing up on her hind legs, a vortex of water appeared around her. The same vortex appeared around Terry and started making him spin 'round and 'round. When it stopped, Terry fell to the ground and also returned to his card. "No!" Max cried at his friends defeat.

Rex and Zoe showed shared the feeling of distress before it was replaced determination. "Don't worry, Max. We've still got this!" Zoe assured him as she prepared to call back Spiny and Paris.

"Zoe, wait!" Rex stopped her, confusing both her and Max. "Use this instead!" He tossed a card to Zoe like a boomerang. Zoe grabbed the card and saw that it was Guru's. "Guru?"

"It was his request that he join us on our next mission after he saw the last one against Killer." Rex explained. "And he's not the only one."

"What'd you mean?" The others asked. Rex gave a smirk and pulled out a card with a Wind Element.

 **"DINO SLASH! ALLOSAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

In a white glow, Ally appeared with a roar. "It's time for heads to roll!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"So why's Ally here?" Max asked.

"Someone had to keep Terry from hurting himself." Ally gave a mental smirk. "So obviously I was chosen right after Guru."

"That's not how I recall it." Rex said, remembering how it really happened.

 ** _Rex was talking with Guru in the training room about his proposition. "Are you sure you want to join us?" Rex asked._**

 ** _"Your Majesty, my worry about the remaining dinosaurs being even stronger looks like it has come true. First there was Grumpy, and now there was Killer. You can't keep expecting yourselves to win every battle with just the same six at where you are now. And there is no telling when the next dinosaur will appear, so getting stronger through training isn't a reliable answer."_**

 ** _"I guess you're right." Rex said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Even still, I think more than one reserve would be better."_**

 ** _"Then who would you suggest join us?" Guru asked._**

 ** _Right when he said that, Ally burst into the room. "Oooh! Oooh! Pick me! Pick me! Me, me, me, me, me, me, me-"_**

"...Shut up." Was all Ally could say in reply. Zoe laughed at Ally's embarrassment before summoning Guru.

 **"DINO SLASH! GO, AMPELOSAURUS!"**

Guru appeared next to Ally and the new battle began. Both Guru and Ally went on the offensive and charged forward. The Majungasaurus quickly moved out of the way and the Shunosaurus blocked their path like she did before. However, this time was different as there was someone who was of similar size and shape to counter both.

Guru swung his neck and the Shunosaurus and hit her hide. The Shunosaurus stumbled back and responded by doing the same to Guru. With his bodyguard in trouble, the Majungasaurus head butted Guru to the ground. But before he could get another attack in he was pounced by Ally. The Allosaurus grabbed the Majungasaur's neck in her mouth and tossed into the air.

The Majungasaurus crashed in the snow and quickly got back onto his feet before meeting Ally in a headlock. The Shunosaurus tried to attack Guru while he was down, but the Ampelosaurus was able to stop her knocking him away with her neck by stopping it with his own. "Wow!" Ace said in amazement. "Both sides seem to be evenly matched!"

"Well, it doesn't look like it'll stay that way!" Paris pointed out as she noticed their opponents backing up from their struggles.

"Paris is right." Terry said, having been reclaimed and recalled to his chibi-form by Max. "I know that move. They're going to use their Move Cards again!"

"We got the answer to that!" Zoe replied. "Aqua Vortex!"

"Mayfly!"

All four dinosaurs glowed the colors of their elements before using their Move Cards. Ally and the Majungasaurus both roared into the air and charged towards each other. They both disappeared before intertwining in a circle they made where the opponent usually stands, snapping their jaws at each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. Once the circle faded, there were flashes of blue and red in the air as the two theropods clashed. It was impossible for the naked eye to see them hitting the other with their body, biting the other, or scratching their opponent. Eventually the two of them came to a stop across from each other. At first it looked like Ally lost when she stumbled, having to use one of her feet to hold herself up. But then the Majungasaurus gave a roar of pain and collapsed to the ground, returning to his card in the process.

With Guru, he and the Shunosaurus both reared up onto their hind legs and activated Aqua Vortex. A vortex of water appeared around the one they were already engulfed in. Both sauropods held on tight, planting their feet into the ground as best they could, trying to keep themselves from getting swept up by the water while also increasing their own attack's power. Eventually, Guru's feet were starting to slip and give. Seeing thst he was starting to lose, Guru roared as he put all his might into the attack. Soon the Shunosaurus got overwhelmed by the attack and started spinning around and around, weaking her own attack and allowing Guru to calm down slightly. Finally both vortexes disappeared and the Shunosaurus fell to the ground. After a few seconds, she too returned to her card. "All right!" The rest of the D-Team cheered as they went to collect the cards.

"That was awesome, babe!" Terry congratulated his girlfriend. Ally simply giggled like a schoolgirl and nuzzled her mate in response.

"Are you okay, Guru?" Rex asked as he checked on his father's best friend.

"My hind legs are a little sore." Guru answered, lying down in the snow to put pressure off them. "But some time to rest should allow them to recover."

"Good." Rex nodded.

Meanwhile Max grabbed the Majungasaurus while Zoe grabbed the Shunosaurus. "And that's two more friends!" Max said, making a V worth his fingers.

"Any idea what you're going to call him?" Zoe asked. "I think I'm going to call her Aqua." (That's Aug-wa, not Ack-wa).

"Hmm." Max thought about it for a bit. "I think Swift will do."

The dinosaurs smiled at the results and the fact that they could now go home and escape this cold. That is until Chomp realized something. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, Chomp?" Max asked.

"I just realized. We hadn't run into the Alpha Gang at all today. And we have the cards before they could show up and ruin it." The Triceratops explained.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Tank realized. "They never showed up so I forgot all about them. I wonder what happened to them?"

"Maybe they're dead!" Spiny said darkly before laughing.

Tank whacked him on the head, even though she did find the thought funny. "No, that'd be too convenient for us." She joked, earning laughs from everyone else.

 **DK**

Of course, the Alpha Gang wasn't dead. They were just frozen solid in ice from their sub flooding with water. Thankfully for them, fate was being kind to them as they washed up on the shore of the 7th continent. Right after they did, the ice that encased them started to crack until it broke completely thanks to a red hot Ursula. "I am not an old lady!" She yelled loudly before looking around confused, not knowing their location. "Uh, guys, where are we?"

"Judging from the Alpha Scanner, I'd say we just washed up on the coast of Antarctica thanks to Ed's crazy petaling." Zander replied.

"I said I was sorry." Ed quietly retorted.

"Great. Now, can we find the dinosaur so we can go home already?" Ursula asked, starting to shake from the cold. "I'm pretty sure we never packed any sweaters."

"Or a scarf." Ed added quietly.

"Well, from what the Alpha Scanner's telling me, we might be a little late on that." Zander said, looking down at his scanner, showing no dinosaur signal at all.

Ursula's head slowly turned around like she was a monster from a horror movie, her face screaming bloody murder. "What do you mean we're late?" She asked, sounding very unstable at the moment

Zander nearly peed himself at the look and tone Ursula gave him. "What I'm trying to say is that while we were frozen, the brats may or may not have come and grabbed the dinosaur. Assuming it didn't die." He answered with a sheepish grin. "Heh-heh."

At this news, Ursula turned her attention off Zander, much to his relief, and slowly moved it to Ed, making the short man probably wet himself. "Well, Ed? Any last words before I use your stomach as shelter?"

"Uh, um." Ed looked around frantically for an escape. "I mean, we could just call Dr.Z and tell him that it died in the cold. After what just happened, can things get worse?"

He got his answer when a leopard seal suddenly appeared from behind them and snapped its jaws at them. "Aah!" The trio screamed as they hovered in the air in fright before running away from the giant seal, who was starting to chase after them. "Don't go after me! I'm to pretty to die!" Ursula pleaded.

"Don't go throwing us under the bus again!" Zander yelled at her.

"I don't even like taking the bus!" Ed added as the leopard seal nearly got them, particularly Ed. "Aaaaah!" I guess fate decided to was generous enough to them today.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Cornelius: Ladies and gentlemen! I am happy to announce that the return of the Colosseum's notorious Gladiator Battles!**

 **(Pyro roars and leaps right in front of Chomp before breathing fire on him)**

 **(Pawpaw coughs as poison is breathed at his face)**

 **(Terry bites a Yangchuanosaurus on the neck, dragging her to the ground and placing a foot on her neck to keep her pinned before giving a loud roar to a crowd of people)**

A/N: 400,000 words baby!

I'm sure some of you may have realized that Max has not been having such good luck this season so far with him not doing well in two battles already. Well, I can confirm that his luck will start to change if you couldn't already tell. But the main reason that was added was because I wanted Torch, Guru, and Ally to battle their season 2 counter parts. And I would need to remove the main six dinos form the equation for that to work. I'm pretty sure it was worth it.

Like before, I was worried with this chapter. Probably more than last time since there wasn't exactly much for me to work with. It was just D-Team get confused by there being two dinosaurs and Guru and Ally save the day. Sure I was able to come up with some jokes like Spiny's mountain climbing, and Terry's whining. (Which, let's all be real here, you'd do the same if your nose was frozen too).

I probably could've finished this sooner if I spent less time napping and more time writing. Heh-heh

As for the Alpha Gang, this is kind of the start of a decrease in their appearances and impact on battles, as I'm not expecting them to appear in every single episode like they did before. But I could easily change that.

Hopefully this chapter was funny and lighthearted enough for you all, because the next two are going to be serious and extremely dark.


	57. Dinosaur Fight Club

Dinosaur Fight Club

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

The streets outside a mansion in Rome were darker than normal when a limousine pulled into the driveway. It stopped in front of the front door and a man came out. He was wearing a black trench coat that covered his entire upper body and completely shielded his face from view.

The man walked into the mansion and removed his hood, revealing a face with strongly resembled the Roman dictator Sulla. "Welcome back, Master Cornelius." A butler greeted him. "I take it your preparations are going smoothly."

"That they are." Cornelius responded. He sat down by a fireplace and took a apple from a fruit bowl that was placed there for him. He took a large bite from the fruit, its juices leaking from his mouth before he tossed it aside. "Any word from our agents?"

"They've just arrived at the target's destination this morning." The butler replied. "They are awaiting for your orders to initiate the plan."

"Excellent."

There was silence for a few minutes, with the exception of the crackling fire, before another servant came into the room. "Master, I thought you should know that today's feeding resulted in one of our workers losing an arm."

"Is that so?" Cornelius said with interested. "Perfect."

"How exactly this that news perfect?" The butler asked.

"It shows that it still has fight in it after all this time. Normal prisoners would seem to take less then a day to break, but this one has lasted almost a week."

"If I may ask, Master, how exactly have we not been found out by the kids yet?" The servant asked. "From what our data claims, they should've known by now about the prisoner and come to free it."

Taking another bite of an apple, Cornelius gave a disgusting smile. "You can thank our new friend for that. He was able to create a forcefield around the Colosseum that blocks all signals coming from the inside, specifically the prisoner's. Allowing us to complete our plans undetected till there is only one step remaining."

"And what might that be, sir?" The butler asked.

Cornelius got up from the couch and looked out the window, his smile growing even more disgusting. "Tell our agents to move by the next nightfall. By then, all the pieces will have been put into place, and the games can begin." He finished with a dark chuckle.

Deep underneath the Roman Colosseum, a theropod as struggling in its bindings. Chains were holding down its arms, legs, and tail. Another chain kept its mouth shut, only to be removed when it was to be fed. And even its eyes were blindfolded to keep it from using the Move Cards it had in its capsule when it was activated by Cornelius.

The more the dinosaur struggled, the more desperate it became. It was going to get out of here. And nothing was going to stand in its way.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"Shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, stew! Ride your own dinosaur two by two!" Dr.Z sang as he rolled his bones. When the bones stopped rolling, two teeth stopped on Italy, both of them pointing in the direction of Rome. "Ehahahaha! I've rolled this bones 10,000 times in the past hour, and every single time they point to Rome. There's no doubt about it. The next dinosaur has to be there."

"That's great." Ursula responded, clearly not listening. Turning around in annoyance, he saw his minions were feasting on a large pizza behind him. "This pizza is delicious. How were you able to get this?" She asked Zander, taking a large bite of a slice.

"You can thank my card for that." Zander replied, grabbing another slice. "I was finally able to get some credit back onto my account. Though I don't know how it happened. it just magically had money in it one morning."

"Who cares!" Ed said, his mouth filled with pizza, one even sticking out like it was a tongue. "It feels like I'm in heaven!"

Before any of them could take another bite, Dr.Z swiped all the boxes away in the blink of an eye. "You ingrates! It's thanks to me that you even have money to buy this junk! So unless you want your money to go down the drain, I want to see your buts in an Alpha Craft heading for Rome!"

"But, Dr.Z!" The trio whined.

"Dr.Z nothing!" The mad scientist yelled back. "If you want pizza so badly then go to the Leaning Tower of Pizza!"

"Tower of Pizza?" The trio repeated before getting dreamy smiles on their faces. "You heard him, boys! There's a dinosaur out there, and we're going to capture it!" Ursula declared, obviously not caring about the dinosaur.

"Tower of Pizza here we come!" The two men cheered, clearly focusing more on food than dinosaurs, as they raced to the hangar.

Dr.Z rolled his eyes at his gullible henchmen. He couldn't belive they actually fell for that old joke. "Idiots." He said to himself as he took a bite of pizza. His eyes widened at the taste of the meal. "Wow, this is good." He admitted before having more. Maybe he should show this to Helga later.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Max and his team were in the training room of the D-Lab doing exactly what the room was intended for; training. At least, Terry was training while Max and Chomp watched from the sidelines. "Come on, Terry, you can do it!" Max cheered.

"I know that!" Terry snapped back. The reason for his grumpy attitude was most likely the result of his training. This particular exercise involved him dragging a large amount of titanium blocks from one side of the room to another, adding another load each time. The idea was for him to be able to build up stamina as he continued, which in turn would allow him to be able to use Fire Scorcher and still be able to fight afterwards. Maybe, if they were lucky, he could muster the energy to use it twice in one battle and still carry on.

"No need to get cranky with us, dude." Chomp told him, referencing his attitude in Antarctica.

"I don't see you pulling all this crap!" Terry roared in response just as he reached the goal line. "Finally!" He sighed in relief as he shook off the rope and took a deep breath. "Look, guys, I didn't mean to yell like that."

"We get it, Bro." Chomp assured the Tyrannosaurus. "I'm pretty sure anyone would get cranky if they were constantly doing tons of heavy lifting."

"No, it's not that." Terry admitted. "I've just been feeling very pressured lately."

"How come?" Max asked. Terry wasn't known for being the most calm individual, that's more Ace's thing, but he definitely wasn't as moody as someone like Trooper, Diamond, or even Tank.

Terry sighed before explaining himself. "Simply put; I'm tired of losing."

"Losing?" Max and Chomp repeated. "What'd you mean losing? We haven't lost in almost half-a-year. Not since we lost Torch in Oklahoma." Chomp said, Max winching slightly at the memory of his stupidity.

"I don't mean that kind of losing. I mean personal loses." Terry corrected himself. "Ever since the cards starting activating again, I've been on a losing streak."

"But there's only been two battles." Max reminded him.

"That's not the point." Terry told him. "The point is that I'm Terry; the conqueror of Fire Scorcher. When you, Rex, and Zoe aren't around I'm looked at as leader of the herd. I'm practically the face of the D-Team. Everyone looks at me to protect them."

"Terry, what we do is a team effort." Chomp reminded his brother.

"That doesn't change how things have been laid out for the masses. Even though I'm not the king, I am the one that everyone is supposed to be counting on. By losing I feel that I'm letting everyone down. It makes me believe that they're thinking that I can't handle it." The Tyrannosaurus looked down in sadness.

Max saw his distraught and walked over to his friend, gently petting his snout to comfort him. Terry opened his eyes, now filled with determination. "That is why I have to become the strongest. In order to keep everyone, not just the king, safe from the Alpha Gang's plans."

"And you will." Max assured his carnivorous partner. "But you need to remember what a stubborn Triceratops once told me."

"Hey!" Chomp playfully warned.

"We are a team. And we stick together 'till we can't anymore." The brunette said with a smile, fire in his eyes, before recalling Terry and returning him to his chibi-form. "I think that's enough training for today. Let's go home and resume tomorrow."

"Okay." Both dinos nodded as they exited the room. As they exited the lab and went back to Max's house, none of them noticed four pairs of eyes watching them from the darkness.

 **DK**

Later that night, Max laid on his bed in thought. What Terry had said earlier left him thinking about his performance as of late. Their encounters with new dinosaurs had not been in Max's favor. What set him apart from Rex as a leader is while Rex was good with coming up with strategies for battles, Max seemed to have the eye for detail when it came to each dinosaur's strengths and weaknesses. It could be blamed on his childish excitement when it came to dinosaur battles. Some people have even started calling him 'The Real Ash Ketchum'. He chose to see that as a compliment.

At the moment, he was replaying the battle in Antarctica in his mind, or battle imaging as he called it. This was how he seemed to become the best battler of the team, at least that was his theory. Not that he bragged about it, despite what his friends say.

He pictured Chomp firing an attack at Swift the Majungasaurus. Only instead of Lightning Strike it was Plasma Anchor. The anchor grabbed Swift and slammed him into the snow before he could react. This gave Chomp and Terry the opening they needed to attack Aqua the Shunosaurus together and overpower her. After the scene was over, Max silently cursed himself. _"Idiot! Why didn't you use Plasma Anchor! It's much faster than Lightning Strike!"_ He thought before sighing aloud. "Maybe I should use other Move Cards more often." He decided. With that plan in mind, he decided now would be a good time to get ready for bed. As he got up to put on his pajamas, his partners were already asleep under his bed. Terry had a little snot bubble coming out of his nose while Chomp was chewing on a stick he had, probably dreaming about chewing something.

He had just put his Dino Holder on his desk when he noticed that his balcony window was open. "Huh? I thought I had that closed." Walking over to close it, the brunette felt a slight breeze against his back. Turning around, he saw nothing except his room and sleeping partners. "That was weird." He said to himself before turning his attention back to the door.

But just as he turned around, something grabbed him from behind. He tried to scream and alert someone, but he found his mouth completely covered by a wet cloth. There was a slight pinch on the back of his neck, and his whole body felt stiff. He also was starting to feel drowsy, realizing there must be a sleeping drug in the cloth just as he lost consciousness. "Grab the boy's supplies and head back to the base. Make sure neither of his pets wake up." A female voice told the others as did they as they were told, placing Chomp and Terry in soundproof pet carriers and grabbing Max's Dino Holder before exiting the way they came, leaving no sign that they were there at all in mere seconds.

 **DK**

"Max!" Rex knocked on his friend's door the next morning. "Get up! It's time for breakfast!" Hearing no response, the blonde tried again with a little more force. "Max, hurry up before your dad eats it all!"

"I don't think he's awake." Ace assumed by the lack of response from behind the door.

"All three of them?" Tank asked the Carnotaurus.

Groaning with annoyance, Rex decided enough was enough and opened the door. "Okay, Max, you can't get mad at me when I toss you out of bed..." Rex came to a stop when he saw that the whole room was empty. "Max?"

"What's going on?" Tank asked as she and Ace walked into the room.

"Max is gone." Rex told them. "Chomp and Terry, too."

"Max's Dino Holder is missing, as well." Ace pointed out as he hopped onto Max's desk.

"Maybe they just got up early and went to the D-Lab." Tank guessed, though her tone of voice was betraying her.

"If that window says something, I don't think so." Ace directed both their attentions to an open window.

This was the last straw for Rex. He knew that something horrible had happened to his friend. He had to have been kidnapped. Wasting no time, he booted out the room to call for help, his dinos right behind him.

 **DK**

Underneath the Colosseum, Cornelius walked into the cell that contained his prisoner. At the moment, she was lying asleep on the floor, resting herself from her previous attempts at escape. While it looked like she was sound asleep, Cornelius knew that this was simply her way of baiting him into another trap. "Nice try." He told the dinosaur as he walked over to her. "You may be smarter than them, but you're not smarter than me." He places a foot on her snout, earning a growl from his captive. "Here's the deal, you dumb lizard. You will be fighting two opponents of unbelievable strength that my men have captured later this afternoon. If you can beat them both, you have my word that you will be free without any restraints." What she wasn't able to see was that Cornelius had his fingers crossed and had a disgusting smile.

Seeing that she had to have gotten the message, Cornelius took his leave to prepare for the afternoon. Once he was gone, the prisoner started thinking of her own plans. It was either fight or flight once the chains were off. But no matter the choice, that jerk was going to regret the day he so much as looked at her. And she couldn't wait for the carnage.

 **DK**

Not too far from where the prisoner was being kept, Max slowly opened his eyes as his consciousness returned to him. "Ugh." Max groaned in response to an oncoming headache. "I feel like I was just hit by a truck 100 times." He tried to rub his head, but found that he was unable to move his arms. "What?" Looking down, he saw that his arms were chained to his sides. "How did-" That's when it started coming back to him: the sudden attack, being unable to move, and complete darkness. "Where did they take me?" He asked himself as he looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be inside a storage room.

"That's what we'd like to know." A familiar voice answered.

Turning his head to the source, Max saw Chomp and Terry trapped inside a dog cage. "Chomp! Terry!" Max exclaimed as he tried to crawl over to his friends, resulting only in him falling onto the ground.

"Glad to see you're OK, Max." Chomp beamed.

"Do you guys have any idea where we are?" Max asked them.

"No clue." Terry shook his head. "We awoke in a crate a few hours ago and tried to call for some answers, but they couldn't hear us." He explained. "After that, they dropped us off here and left. They removed one of the sound barriers, for some reason."

"Probably to give us food easier." Chomp guessed.

"Most likely." Terry agreed. "They people who dropped us in here kept mentioning something about this 'Master' guy and his plans."

"What plans?" Max asked.

"We asked the same thing but got no responses." Chomp answered. "Whoever these guys are they are not like the Alpha Gang."

The door to the room opened and two men came in. "You, come with us." One of them said to Max, picking the boy up and taking him away.

"Wait, hold on! Where are you taking me? Who are you?" Max asked as he struggled. He tried to plant his feet into the floor, but the man was too strong.

"Don't struggle, unless you want it had for your friends." That was a signal for the other guard to point a gun into the enclosure. "The boss wants them alive, but if you don't cooperate."

"No, don't hurt them!" Max cried before sighing in defeat. "All right. I'll go with you."

"Wise choice." The man said as he lead him away.

 **DK**

The guards led Max to a booth that over looked the whole Colosseum. Inside the booth, Cornelius was greedily feasting on more fruit. "Master Cornelius, we've brought the boy as you instructed."

"Good. Now leave us." The Sulla lookalike told his guard. The minion nodded and left the two of them alone.

Once he was gone, Max demanded some answers. "Okay, buddy, what'd you want from me?"

"Now, now." Cornelius assured the boy as he got up and unchained him, gesturing for the boy to take a seat, which he really had no choice but to comply. "Let's not hold grudges over past events."

"You had your men kidnap me and my friends. I think I have a right to hold a grudge." Max glared at the adult, folding his arms.

"For the record, it was not my men who took you or your pets." Cornelius objected. "They were instead they workers of another ally of mine. I should also let you know that I told them to not to bring you here with such force." Max looked like he was about to ask a question, but Cornelius already knew what he was going to say. "I have no idea who they work for specifically. We only ever spoke on the phone."

"So what do you both want from me?" Max now asked.

"I think you'll find this idea of mine very intriguing, Max Taylor."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'd say there's hardly a person on earth that hasn't heard of Max Taylor; the Dinosaur Champion." Cornelius answered.

Despite the situation, Max couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by the compliment. He scratched the back of his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Heh, heh. Well, I don't like to brag."

"Which is why I think you'll enjoy my proposition." Cornelius reaches into his sleeve and pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to Max.

The brunette rolled up the paper and saw that it was a poster for an even. "Cornelius Lucius presents 'Dinosaur Fight Club'." He read aloud. "First round begins today." He looked up at Cornelius, looking pretty horrified at the implications. "You want me to have my dinosaurs fight?"

"Of course not. They will be fighting a dinosaur that we have in our custody." Cornelius explained.

"You have a dinosaur?" Max said in disbelief. "But how did our scanners not pick it up?"

"We have a barrier around the arena that blocks all the signals from the inside. You can thank my friend for that." Cornelius explained.

"But why do you want me to fight it in the Colosseum, in front of a crowd?"

Cornelius got up and looked out at the Colosseum. "Take a look at this place. Once a place where great battles were hosted, now is just another tourist trap like the rest of the monuments. With these battles, the Colosseum can return to its rightful glory!"

"So, all these battles are for is just to make you rich." Max glared at Cornelius. While he may enjoy the adrenaline rush dinosaur battles gave him, he found the concept of fighting for entertainment without the dinosaurs consent and health put into mind to be just sickening.

"Did you not understand what I just-"

"Oh, I understood plenty." Max cut him off. "We may fight against dinosaurs before we are able to retrieve their cards, and we may like to share our stories with the world. But we never did so without our friend's approval!" He got up and headed for the door. He was going to break out that dinosaur and head home "You can forget about your stupid battle! I won't help you!"

Cornelius sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping we could've been friends in this."

"Seems you bet on the wrong dinosaur." Max told him as he was about to leave.

"I do have one last question." Cornelius spoke up, though Max wasn't stopping. "How much do you think your friend's crown would be worth?"

This caused Max to stop as he turned around to face the now grinning man, confusion and fear filled his face. "What?"

"You see, if we were able to take you, we can definitely take your other friends. And I have no problems with having to process be much more extreme." Cornelius told the boy, internally laughing at his horrified look. "The choice is yours. You or your friends?"

Max knew that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he accepted, he'd be putting his own life, as well as Chomp's and Terry's in danger. But if he refused, he'd be putting a bounty on the rest of his friends. Sighing heavily, he knew the choice he had to make. "You have to promise that you won't go after my friends." He told Cornelius.

"You have my word that your friends won't be harmed." Cornelius assured the boy. _"At least, not yet."_ With the snap of his fingers, two armed guards came into the booth. "Take the boy back to his chambers. You're going to need this for later." He tossed Max's Dino Holder to the boy. "But if the guards don't send a clear message, don't try anything stupid." He said right before they left.

Once they were gone, Cornelius looked back out at the Colosseum. "This will be a fight to remember." He grinned evilly.

 **DK**

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ursula screamed loudly. They had just crashed in Rome, more specifically the Tower of Pisa. It was right after they fell out of their now destroyed craft that they realized that the Tower of Pizza was actually the Tower of Pisa. "How did you two boneheads fall for that obvious joke!" She yelled at her partners.

"But, Ursula, you also fell for it!" Ed pointed out.

"And you're supposed to stop me from doing something stupid!" Ursula reminded him with a head bashing. Zander simply kept quiet, knowing what would happen if he spoke.

As they argued, an old man came by, put a poster on the tower behind them, and left. It wasn't until he was gone that Zander noticed what he left. "Hello." He said to himself as he grabbed the poster and read it. "Ursula, you might want to see this."

"What is it?" She asked, ceasing her choking of Ed to grab the paper. As she read over the poster, her mood started to improve. "Well, looks like we might get something good out of this after all." She grinned evilly.

 **DK**

Back in their cage, Chomp and Terry were still lying around, waiting for Max to return. "You think Max is all right?" Chomp asked, chewing on the bars to ease his stress.

"Bro, this is Max we're talking about." Terry assured him. "He can handle those creeps."

"It's not the same when he doesn't have a dinosaur to defend him." Chomp pointed out.

Terry sighed, knowing that Chomp had a point. These guys meant business, and Max couldn't do much without them. Thankfully, their worries were out to rest when Max came into the room. "Max!" They both exclaimed with relief.

"Hey, guys." Max said as he went over to their cage and opened it up. Immediately he was tackled by his two friends, Chomp bitting his leg while Terry pulled his hair. "Ha, ha, ha! Sorry I made you worry!" He laughed.

After about a minute of catching up, Chomp and Terry hopped off of Max. "Max, who are these guys?" Chomp asked. "What do they want from us."

"Simply put, they want us to battle a dinosaur for them." Max answered.

"That's it?" Terry asked. "Please, we can handle that thing no problem."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Terry." Max corrected the Tyrannosaurus. "We're kind of doing it in gladiator style."

"Gladiator style?" Both dinosaurs repeated. "You mean like when we fought Diamond?" Chomp asked.

"In the same arena with a crowd of people watching." The brunette added.

Chomp had a concerned look while Terry seemed indifferent. "So what if we have an audience? It just makes our comeback that much more glorious." The Tyrannosaurus bragged.

Max wanted to tell them that there was more to this than he was telling them, but he couldn't bring himself to give them the same worries that he has currently. All he could do now was win and hope they'd let him go home.

 **DK**

The Taylor Household was a crime scene as police searched the whole building for any clues as to who or what caused Max's disappearance. At the moment, Jonathan, who had been living with the Taylor's ever since his return, was scanning the room for any signs of activity after the cops could find nothing. The plan was to see if there were any signs of someone else being there that the police might not have been able to find, and then see if that matches with any of the police records. "Scan complete." Jonathan said as he finished scanning.

"Were you able to figure anything out?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry, Master Rex, but whoever took Max managed to nearly cover their tracks completely." Jonathan informed the rest of Max's friends. "The little bits of data I could pick are too small to identify."

"Well, that's just great!" Zoe huffed as she took a seat on Max's bed. "Once again we've gained nothing but wasted time."

"I'm sorry, Zoe." Jonathan apologized again with a bow.

Rex put a comforting hand on his guardian's shoulder. "It's fine, Jonathan. We know you did your best."

Paris saw how distressed Zoe was and hopped onto the bed and laid in her lap to comfort her. "We will find them, Zoe." She assured her partner. While she did seem calm on the outside, on the inside she was a sobbing mess, frantically wondering if Chomp and the others were even alive. But she knew she had to put on a brave face for Zoe's sake.

Zoe rubbed Paris' back in an attempt to lower her stress, which worked a little bit. But even still, none of them knew who took Max, Terry, and Chomp, or where to start looking. All but one.

"Guys!" Spiny screamed as he bolted into the room. "Death battle!"

"What?" The others said in confusion.

Tank rolled her eyes at Spiny's randomness. "Spiny, now's not the time to watch the new Death Battle." She scolded her lover.

"No, not that death battle! A death battle, in Rome! I saw it on the internet!" Spiny clarified.

"Again, now's not the time." Tank whacked Spiny on the head.

"But it has Max and a new dinosaur in it!"

"...What?!"

 **DK**

The sun shined over the Colosseum as a huge crowd gathered for the great battle that was to take place. All over the arena, spectators were taking their seats, buying souvenirs, and placing bets on who they expected to win, most of them in Max's favor. Overall, the mood was very optimistic, unaware of the cruelty that was in play. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"I know, right?!"

"I can see Terry totally creaming that thing!"

"Why Terry? It's clear that Chomp would be more effective."

"Like to bet on that?"

In one of the holding cages, Max stood behind a large gate, waiting for it to open. Behind him were two guards, each pointing a weapon at his back to make sure he follows the rules.

Suddenly, the crowd started to quiet down as Cornelius appeared in the both. He was now wearing what seemed to look like a traditional Roman outfit with a red sash. Once he was sure that he had everyone's attention, Cornelius began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is with great honor that I announce the return of the Colosseum's notorious gladiator battles! It is time for the first Dinosaur Fight Club!" A loud applause filled the Colosseum. "And now it is time to meet our contestants! Release the beasts!"

After that cue, the gates began to open. One of the guards nudged Max with his weapon to get him onto the field. "Move it!"

"All right, all right! No need to use force!" Max snapped back as he ran into the open. Once he appeared in the Colosseum, there was a loud roar of applause for the brunette. Temporarily forgetting his situation, Max gave a silly smile and waved for his fans. "Heh, heh. Thanks guys! We'll do our best!"

This optimism was short lived when an explosion came from the other side. Out of the smoke appeared the dinosaur that Max assumed was his opponent, the chains falling from her body. She was a medium sized theropod with a black colored body, with the underbelly and similar places being more cream colored. There were also two small horns on the top of her head with a row of small red spines going along her back. "A Yangchuanosaurus!" Max gasped.

From the bleachers, the Alpha Gang also noticed the new dinosaur. "Where did that one come from?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't picked up by our Alpha Scanners." Zander replied.

"Who cares how it showed up." Ursula said. "All we need to do now is wait for the right moment and we'll have three dinosaurs for the price of one."

Back in the Colosseum, the Yangchuanosaurus had shaken off the last of her chains. With nothing holding her back, she set her sights on the only other thing in the Colosseum; Max. "Uh-oh." Max knew that type of look she was giving him. Before he could say anything else, she sprinted towards him like a leopard. "Here we go, guys!" Max told his friends as he ejected their cards from his Dino Holder.

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

 **"FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

When her two opponents landed in front of her, the Yangchuanosaurus screeched to a halt and the crowd gave loud cheers. Giving a roar at both of her opponents, Chomp and Terry both split up in an attempt to circle her. "Do you wanna take the first fight, or should I?" Terry asked.

"Why are you suggesting we take turns?" Chomp asked, confused by his brother's request. "It'd be much easier if we fought her together."

"This isn't a battle with the Alpha Gang." Terry pointed out. "There are rules we have to follow."

"We've never established any rules for fights in the past." Chomp reminded him. "And I can remember times when we've outnumbered our opponents."

"There were lives at stake those times. This is more like a game than anything. Besides, we need to put on a good show for our fans."

Chomp rolled his eyes, knowing that Terry's pride was starting to get to him. "Fine. I'll start this off." He charged at the Yangchuanosaurus and struck her with his horns. The theropod was knocked back slightly, but not far enough that she couldn't hit Chomp with her tail, knocking him away.

With one opponent down, she set her sights on Terry. The Tyrannosaurus looked around before she charged at him. Terry quickly reacted and the two met in a head but. "Hey, we're not supposed to fight just yet!" Terry tried to reason with her, but it was clear she wasn't listening. "All right, then. The gloves are off! No more Mr. Nice Terry!" He swung his head towards the Yangchuanosaurus, knocking her towards Chomp, who knocked her onto the ground with his tail.

"Go, Terry!" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"You can take it, Chomp!" Another fan cheered.

"You sure you don't want to take her yourself?" Chomp asked. "I know that you really want some redemption."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't let my little bro get a chance as well?"

"You know, I just realized that we never figured out which of us is in fact older." Chomp pointed out.

"Guys, now's not the time." Max reminded them of the fight.

Shifting their focus back to the fight, Terry went for the offense this time. He went for the Yangchuanosaurus, but the smaller carnivore dodged the teeth and bit his leg. Terry gave a small roar of pain before he kicked her off.

The Yangchuanosaurus landed on the ground and got back onto her feet. But she fell right into a sneak attack from Chomp, lifting her from behind and throwing her to the ground behind him.

"Do we attack now?" Ed asked Ursula as they watched the fight.

"It's too early for an intervention." Ursula responded. "But it will be soon." At that remark, the trio slipped away unnoticed.

Shaking off the dust, the Yangchuanosaurus knew that she would need some help if she was to get out of this alive. The borders of the Colosseum had a kind of fence around them that was too high to jump over and seemed to be giving off static. The only exit was where the kid was standing, but his dinos would attack if she went anywhere near him. Thankfully, she seemed to have a familiar presence inside of her that could help.

She gave off a red glow and a small purple mist appeared in front of her. Once the mist disappeared, in its place was a small theropod. It had pretty long arms and was a mixture of black and dark pink, with very tiny pink crests on its head. The most notable feature was actually not normal, and that was the purple mist it had coming out of its mouth.

Chomp and Terry looked confused at the new combatant. "What is that?" Terry asked.

"A Piatnitzkysaurus." Max identified the smaller Jurassic carnivore, even if he was still bigger than him.

Amongst the crowd, there were murmurs of confusion. "Where did that one come from?"

"It just popped out of nowhere."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"I think it's a Move Card."

"That's still cheating."

"How is it cheating to even the numbers?"

As the crowd processed this new information, the Piatnitzkysaurus made his move. He went for Chomp since his head was the lowest. The small theropod rushed towards Chomp head on, the Triceratops standing his ground. "Bring it, ankle biter!" The Piatnitzkysaurus surprised Chomp by not attempting to bite him, but instead stopping right in front of his face. "Uh, did you forget how to use your teeth?" He asked his opponent.

His response was the Piatnitzkysaurus breath a purple cloud of mist right onto his face. He breathed in the mist and felt great pain in his throat. "'Cough! Cough!'" He coughed, accidentally inhaling more gas, making the pain worse. What didn't help was that his vision was starting to get blurry.

"Chomp, what's wrong?! Get out of there!" Max called out to the Triceratops.

"'Cough!' I can't see! 'Cough!'" Chomp coughed again. "It's poison!"

Max's eyes widened at the realization of his friend being poisoned. "Hold your breath, Chomp! Terry, go help him!"

Terry heard this and went to get rid of the Piatnitzkysaurus. However, as he ran towards them, the Yangchuanosaurus head butted him from the side and knocked him onto the ground. "Hey! Stay out of this." He yelled at the Yangchuanosaurus, kicking her on the head as he got back up. However, the Yangchuanosaurus was having none of that and tackled him in the stomach, sending the Tyrannosaurus sliding back a few feet. Terry growled, seeing that there was no way of getting out of this one. "Oh, you asked for it!" He yelled at his opponent before charging towards her.

"Terry, what're you doing?!" Max called out to his friend, getting no response. "Grr. I have no choice. I have to call back Chomp."

But before he could finish the task, the guards put their crossbows to his back. "Don't even think about it." One of them threatened the boy.

"But he's getting poisoned out there! Please! I'll keep Terry out there! Just let me save my friend!" At this point, Max was almost in tears.

However, the guards only seemed to be more hostile. "People paid money to watch your dinosaurs fight, not to see them run away like cowards. If you're so smart, figure out a way around it! Unless you'd like to join him."

Max grit his teeth, knowing that he had no choice but to keep Chomp out there. He quickly started projecting some battle images into his mind. A normal attack wouldn't work since Chomp could barely see, so he had to use a Move Card. His first plan was to use a projectile attack such as Lightning Strike or Plasma Anchor. But he quickly realized that wouldn't work since Terry was fighting in front of Chomp and could easily get his by the attack since Chomp would be unable to aim, never mind it hitting someone in the audience. And an attack like Thunder Bazooka wouldn't work since he'd need to see where he was going. What he needed was a way to get ride of that poison without putting anyone at serious risk. " _Wait a minute!"_ He suddenly got an idea of what to do.

"Electric Charge!" Thunder clouds formed in the sky above Chomp before a flash of lightning struck him from above, causing electricity to circulate through his whole body. The appearance was enough to scare the Piatnitzkysaurus away from Chomp, allowing the Triceratops' vision to slowly start returning to him. "Chomp, you okay?"

"'Cough!' I'm fine! I just need to rest for a bit." He assured Max as he started to lay down to recover his strength and vision. "I doubt that Venom Fang should be deadly, though."

From the bleachers, the crowd started to murmur at Chomp's predicament. "What's he doing? Get back in there and fight!"

"I paid to see violence, not sleeping!"

"He's clearly been poisoned. Show some respect."

"Why doesn't Max just call him back?"

"Because Chomp doesn't run from a fight!"

"Even when his health is at risk?"

"I wanted to see a dinosaur fight, but not like this."

"NOT LIKE THIS!"

Eventually, some of the audience seemed to have had enough with the fight and left, disgusted at what they were seeing. From his booth, Cornelius watched them leave. "Sir, should we stop them?" A guard asked.

Cornelius seemed unfazed at his slowly dwindling crowd. "Why bother? They clearly don't understand the bigger picture."

"Sir, if I may ask, why did you chose these two the fight the dinosaur?" The guard asked. "I know there's star power, but I feel there's more to it."

"You are correct." Cornelius answered. "Particularly with the boy's T-Rex. You don't see it now, but keep your eyes on him. You'll see the animal inside of him soon enough."

Back with the fight, even though Chomp had scared off the Piatnitzkysaurus he wasn't safe quite yet. The Piatnitzkysaurus saw that his opponent was on the ground and slowly reproached him to finish the job, making sure the Triceratops still wasn't giving off electricity. Chomp had his eyes closed, and was unable to see or hear the theropod sneaking behind him. But Max did. " _Oh, no! Chomp's still too tired to fight him off!_ " He was about to ask Terry to help him, but saw that the Tyrannosaurus was still in a stand off with the Yangchuanosaurus. " _Maybe I could- no! It's not the right time to use that attack! So what do I do now?!_ " Max opened up his Dino Holder and frantically searched the cards. " _Come on! Come on! There has to be something in here that can- wait!_ " He stopped the spinning cards when he came across one in particular he didn't expect to have. " _I must have brought his card with me incase we needed it if the Alpha Gang attacked again! Good thing I have you, because we're going to need all the help we can get._ " Pulling out the Move Card, Max swiped it across his Dino Holder. "Tag Team!"

Just as the Piatnitzkysaurus was preparing to ambush Chomp from behind, Pawpaw appeared out of a yellow glow in front of him. "You leave Mr. Chomp alone!" Taken aback at first, the Piatnitzkysaurus hissed at Pawpaw, which the Pawpawsaurus returned with his own roar.

Heading the noise behind him, Chomp lifted his head and saw Pawpaw going against the Piatnitzkysaurus. "Pawpaw, be careful! He breathes poison!"

"Don't worry about the kid so much!" Terry assured his brother as he and the Yangchuanosaurus circled each other. "Focus on recovering instead."

"Don't worry, Mr. Chomp! Thanks for the warning!" Pawpaw replied as he swung his tail at the small theropod, knocking him off his feet.

Just as it seemed at everything was going as smoothly at it could, there was an explosion of fire near the entrance the Yangchuanosaurus came in from. Out of the flames, a fire ball shot towards Chomp. The Triceratops quickly got into his feet and just barely dodged the blast. "Ahahahaha!" A familiar voice laughed as Pyro stepped out of the flames. "You guys look like you're having fun. Mind if I join in?"

"Pyro?!" The D-Team members exclaimed. "How did you get here?" Chomp asked.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The smoke cleared to reveal the Alpha Gang, posing like they about to have their photos taken. "Did you miss us? Admit it, you missed us." Ursula said gleefully.

"Not exactly." Chomp replies as he got onto his feet. Despite still being tired from Venom Fang, someone had to fight the fire-breathing dinosaur. Chomp charged towards the Acrocanthosaurus and the two met in a struggle.

In the stands, the majority of the crowd was now starting to get afraid for their lives with Pyro's introduction. "What is he doing here?!"

"This is not safe!"

"What is Cornelius doing? Call the match off!"

"He doesn't care about safety, he just wants money!"

"You guys are being such wimps! Obviously this whole thing is staged."

"That makes it even worse!"

"You just can't see good entertainment when it hits you on the head!"

"NOT LIKE THIS!"

Cornelius ignored the dwindling crowd, the ones that stayed understood what he was doing for them, and focused his attention on Terry. "It seems he's more tame then I thought. Hopefully this new challenger should be enough of a push over the edge."

Chomp and Pyro both backed up from their struggle and stared each other, daring the other to make a move first. At first it looked like Pyro was going to make the first move when he raised his head to breathe fire on the Triceratops. "Oh, no you don't!" Chomp said as he charged towards Pyro, aiming for the head like Ace did to Coal back in China.

But he was leading himself right into a trap. "Psych!" Pyro sidestepped out of Chomp's path and sent him crashing into the wall with the swing of the head. Laughing at his opponent's misfortune, Pyro slowly walked over to the downed Triceratops. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting fire?" He asked as Chomp slowly started to get back onto his feet. "Don't worry, I'll give you fire." With the signal from his own roar, Pyro leapt into the air and landed right in front of Chomp. "Have fun!" He laughed before breathing fire right onto the Triceratops.

"Chomp!" Terry screamed at the sight of his brother getting burned by Pyro, which was more than enough to get him to stop his fight with the Yangchuanosaurus. He knocked the Yangchuanosaurus away with his head and ran to where Chomp was to help him out.

"Mr. Terry!" Terry turned around and saw Pawpaw fighting the Piatnitzkysaurus. At first it looked like he was doing fine with the Pawpawsaurus flipping the Piatnitzkysaurus with his head. But then the Piatnitzkysaurus got back onto his feet and leapt onto Pawpaw's back where he couldn't reach. The Pawpawsaurus tried to shake his opponent off, but the tiny theropod held on tight. Things only got worse when the Piatnitzkysaurus started to breath his venom onto Pawpaw. "'Cough!' Cough!'"

"Pawpaw!" Terry exclaimed as he shifted course to head for the struggling Pawpawsaurus. As harsh as it sounded, Chomp could hold on a little bit longer. But it seemed the Yangchuanosaurus had another idea. Pushing Terry out of the way, she lit her mouth on fire before heading over to Pawpaw. The Piatnitzkysaurus jumped off his back and the Yangchuanosaurus picked the Pawpawsaurus up in her mouth and went for where Chomp and Pyro were.

Pyro was still attacking Chomp with his fire when he noticed the Yangchuanosaurus approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Knowing better than to continue his attack, the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus backed away form Chomp. At first Chomp was confused as to why Pyro stopped his attack. But his answer was given straight forward when the Yangchuanosaurus pushed him and Pawpaw against the wall and an explosion of fire in the shape of an X engulfed them both. "Aah!" Both of them screamed in pain, Chomp especially due to his previous fights with Pyro and the Piatnitzkysaurus. Pawpaw didn't take a lot of damage from the Fire Move, but he was still suffering from the poison.

"Chomp! Pawpaw!" Max and Terry both yelled at their friends. The fire eventually disappeared and the two trapped dinosaurs dropped to the ground, both surprisingly being able to hold on. "What was that move?" Terry whispered to himself.

"Burning Dash." Pyro answered for Terry, assuming that was what he was thinking. "Now, if that's all taken care of." He shifted his focus to the Yangchuanosaurus, who did the same in reply. "You and your friend are coming with me, dead or alive."

"Can it please be alive." Zander requested. "I don't think Dr.Z would like a dead dinosaur very much."

"We'll have to see what she thinks." Pyro responded as both of them went in for the attack.

Lots of emotions were going though Terry right now. He had been kidnapped from his home with no explanation just so he could fight a dinosaur they would've fought anyway, Chomp and Pawpaw were both poisoned and burned, and the Alpha Gang looked like they were going to get the Yangchuanosaurus card. This was almost too much for the Tyrannosaurus to bear.

Seeing Terry distracted, the Piatnitzkysaurus used this as an opportunity to use a sneak attack. Crawling behind the Tyrannosaurus, the Piatnitzkysaurus then sprinted before lunging towards Terry's head to breathe his poison on it. However, Terry noticed the smaller theropod approaching him before he started sprinting. And that was the last straw for him. "I don't have time for you!" He roared at the Piatnitzkysaurus before catching him midair with his mouth. He gave a powerful bite to the tiny theropod before tossing him towards the electric fence. Once he made contact with the fence, the Piatnitzkysaurus screeched in pain as he was electrocuted until he returned to his card.

As the crowd cheered at the first defeat of the match, Cornelius looked at Terry with triumph. "There we go. The beast has been let loose."

From the sidelines, Max was horrified at what he just witnessed. Terry never attacked anyone that viciously before. "T-Terry?"

But Terry ignored Max and went over to the brawling theropods, both of which were snapping and dodging the other's jaws. Terry gave a loud roar as he charged straight for Pyro and head-butted him away from the Yangchuanosaurus. The Yangchuanosaurus, slightly shaken up from Terry's display a few minutes ago, used this as an opportunity to retreat and recover. Pyro, on the other hand, seemed to be ecstatic. "So, we finally get to have a battle, theropod-e-theropod." He said as they started circling each other.

"Oh, I'll give you a battle, all right!" Terry responded as they both went in for the attack. Terry got the first blow with a bite to the neck, unaffected by Pyro's hot skin. Barely feeling any pain from the bite, Pyro knocked Terry away with his body. Terry backed away and swung his tail at Pyro, who did them same and met him in a tail-lock. Terry used this distraction to kick Pyro away with a Tyranno Kick, or whatever Ursula had Gigas do that one time, only this time it worked and knocked Pyro onto the ground. As Terry prepared to go in for the finishing blow, Pyro charged up a fireball and shot it at Terry, hitting him directly on the head. Terry stumbled back and was open to Pyro's sneak attack and was dragged to the ground by the Acrocanthosaurus.

"Terry! Oh, no!" Max exclaimed. He couldn't recall any of his dinosaurs and he had no other cards to spare. He needed a Move Card to end this now. Problem was that Pyro was almost made of fire with his ability to breathe and create them with his feet, so Terry's Fire Moves wouldn't work. And Neck Crusher and Tail Smash weren't strong enough. However, there was one move that could work. Problem was would it work? " _I have no choice!_ " Max told himself. " _If I do nothing, Pyro could kill him! I just hope that Terry had enough stamina._ " Grabbed out the Move Card, Max silently prayed for this to work. "Fire Scorcher!"

A red glow started to emit from Terry as a wall of fire surrounded the two theropods, keeping all the other dinosaurs on the outside. Pyro looked around at the fire surrounding him, starting to panic slightly. But not because of what was about to happen to him. "No, you wouldn't! Do you realize what happens when you use that attack?!"

"It takes more than a little fire to put me down!" Terry responded as the meteor began to form in his mouth. As the meteor got larger and larger, Terry's leg strength seemed to decrease, forcing him to dig into the earth to keep himself standing.

Eventually he let go of the meteor and it descended upon Pyro. "Gaaah!" Pyro screamed as the Acrocanthosaurus was consumed by the flames. Terry gave out of roar of pain himself, and did stumble around, but he was able to just barely hang on. When the flames disappeared, Pyro laid on the ground, looking like he just came out of the grill. However, as his energy left him, he chuckled darkly. "Hehe. Very informative." He told Terry before he returned to his card and floated back to the Alpha Gang. The trio were speechless as the card floated into Ursula's hand and quickly retreated before the guards captured them.

With the Alpha Gang out of the way, Terry turned his sights onto the Yangchuanosaurus. The Jurassic theropod saw that her recovery time was up and got back onto her feet. She either had to defeat him and escape, or die trying. There was no way she was chickening out of this fight. Giving a roar as a signal, she went for Terry. But her lack of energy made her movement a lot slower. This gave Terry the opportunity the grab her by the neck and drag her to the ground like what Pyro did to him.

Placing a foot on her neck, Terry gave a loud roar of triumph as the crowd cheered in victory. Cornelius himself was clapping while laughing. "That's what I wanted to see! True monster brutality!"

The Yangchuanosaurus weakly tried to scratch Terry's foot in an attempt to get him off of her, but she couldn't move at all. The longer Terry stood on her neck, the more blurry her vision was becoming. This looked like it was about to be it. "Stop!" Chomp called out to Terry as he pushed the Tyrannosaurus off the Yangchuanosaurus. "Terry, stop! This isn't like you!"

Terry growled at Chomp as he got back up. "Get out of my way, Chomp, or you'll be next." He threatened the Triceratops.

That choice of words horrified Max. "Terry, snap out of it!" He begged the Tyrannosaurus. The guards quickly pressed their crossbows to his back to keep him silent.

"Shut up!" Terry yelled at Max before turning his attention back to Chomp, who was blocking him from the Yangchuanosaurus. "Last warning, Chomp. Move or die."

"W-what?" Chomp couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd cheered, being nothing but battle crazed enthusiasts almost as wicked as Cornelius.

"Do it, Terry!" Cornelius told the Tyrannosaurus. "Do it and we will become stars together!"

"You don't know what you're doing!" Chomp tried to reason with Cornelius.

"Don't you even think of taking this away from me!" Terry roared as he grabbed Chomp by the frill and tossed him against the wall. Chomp tried to get up, but Terry placed a foot on the Triceratops' stomach to keep him down. "Sweet dreams, Brother!" Terry said before he lowered his jaws right onto Chomp's throat.

"Aaah!" Chomp screamed in pain.

"NOOOOO!" Max cried in horror at the death of his friend.

"YESSS!" Cornelius cheered. His plan worked and he had his unbeatable dinosaur gladiator.

Terry let go of Chomp and his head dropped to the ground. "Ugh." Chomp said weakly. "I'm dead. So much blood." He said, confusing everybody. "Oh, life fading! Light coming! Tell Paris I loved her." He said dramatically.

Terry just laughed in response to his brother's acting. "OK, now you're milking it." He told Chomp as he helped him up.

"What?!" Cornelius exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing?! Finish him off!"

"Boy, are you gullible." Terry said to Cornelius, turning his attention to Pawpaw and the Yangchuanosaurus. "Did you really think you could get me to turn on my friends that easily?" He asked the Sulla look-a-like as he helped Pawpaw onto his feet.

"But I saw you bite Chomp's throat!" Max pointed out. "You were gonna kill him!"

"All of that was acting." Chomp said. "Terry told me his plan while you were talking to Cornelius."

"We had overheard the guards mentioning something about me 'becoming the boss's.' So I came up with a plan to trick the bastard into thinking he succeeded so he'd let his guard down." Terry explained

"We would've told you, but it was too risky with the guards." Chomp told Max. "We also needed your reactions to be convincing."

"Are you saying I'm not a good actor?" Max asked them, taking offense to their comment.

"Pretty much." They both replied before all three of them laughed.

But the crowd was not amused. "Booo!"

"More violence!"

"Enough!" Cornelius bellowed loudly. "Either continue the fight or the kid gets it!"

Terry and Chomp's eyes widened in horror as the guards pointed their crossbows directly at Max. Yet, Max didn't seem intimidated. For none of them noticed a red glow appear in his hands. "Oh, no. Whatever will I do." Max said in fake distress. "Oh, I know!"

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

With a red glow, the Yangchuanosaurus appeared behind the guards. The two guards screamed as they dropped their weapons. "Pay back time, Yang!" Max told the Yangchuanosaurus.

"With pleasure!" Yang responded as she started chasing the guards, along with any others that tried to stop her.

In the stands, the crowd was still booing the fight, oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly they heard two new roars that Chomp and Terry recognized easily. Ally suddenly appeared and started scaring the crowd away on one side while Paris did the same to the other. "Justice! Get your justice! Get it while it's hot!" Ally announced as she chased the crowd off the bleachers.

"Dinosaur fights! I'll show dinosaur fights!" Paris yelled as she did the same.

"Max!" Turning around, the brunette saw Rex and Zoe running towards him.

"Rex! Zoe!" Max exclaimed as he accepted their hugs. "How'd you get here!?"

"You can thank Jonathan for giving us a lift." Zoe answered.

As the D-Team reunited, Ally and Paris, along with the Yangchuanosaurus, chased everyone else out of the Colosseum, stopping at the entrance. In his booth, Cornelius slammed his fists on the bars in anger. "No, no, no! You belong to me! This was supposed to be a glorious return for the Roman Empire!" As he raged, he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him until he heard a loud stomp behind him. Turning around, Cornelius screamed as someone lowered their head and grabbed him with their teeth, killing him in just one bite.

When the screams ceased, Killer poked his head out of the box. "Boss!" Yang exclaimed as she recognized her old companion from the Jurassic.

Killer dropped any of Cornelius' remains that he didn't swallow and leapt off booth to great Yang. "Glad to see that you're safe. How's the Piatnitzkysaurus?"

"Why don't we ask him ourselves?" Max said as he grabbed the Venom Fang Move Card and swiped it on his Dino Holder.

Once he appeared, the Piatnitzkysaurus looked around frantically. "Where is he?! Where is he?! Where's that oversized-"

"I'm right behind you." Terry told the smaller theropod, making him turn around and get into a pouncing position. "Relax, we're not here to fight."

"Terry's right." Killer said. "They came here to rescue you."

"He threw me into a barrier that electrocuted me!" The Piatnitzkysaurus retorted.

"I seem to recall you poisoning his friends, Venom." Yang reminded Venom. "Just be thankful your attack only weakens them, or you really would have gotten it."

"Venom?"

"Yeah, that's a name I thought for you." Yang explained.

"Hmm." Venom thought as he got used to his new name before realizing who was with him and Yang. "Boss!"

"Please, call me Killer." The Torvosaurus told them. "The new world has enough meat for us to eat without taking any lives."

"So we don't have to hunt anymore?" Yang asked.

"But I liked hunting!" Venom whined. "The thrill of the chase! The anticipation! The taste of-" He stopped himself when he noticed Yang glaring at him like an older sibling. "I mean, yay! No more hunting!"

Terry rolled his eyes before greeting Ally. "Thanks for coming."

"I told you I'd save you one day." Ally teased as they nuzzled.

"Yeah, yeah." Terry teased back.

"Are you okay, Chomp?" Paris asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine." Chomp assured his lover. "Terry didn't hurt me too much."

"Yeah, I have to hold back with him." Terry joked.

"Are you saying I can't take a hit from you?" Chomp asked, taking that as a challenge.

"Why don't we find out?" Terry suggested.

"Now hold on a minute!" Yang interrupted. "You never finished your match with me."

"Guys, do we have to fight now?" Zoe asked, surprised they still wanted to fight after what just happened.

"Yes!" All the dinosaurs replied.

While Zoe just sighed in defeat, Max and Rex had an idea forming in their heads. "Hey, Rex. There were quite a lot of people here that did want to see a proper dinosaur battle."

"Then maybe we should do what my dad did." Rex responded.

"What're you talking about?" Terry asked the Dinosaur King.

"I'm talking about having our own tournament."

 **DK**

At Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang looked in horror at the boxes of pizza lying on the floor. The obvious culprit was the fat Dr.Z lying on the floor. "Oh, I had too much Pizza." He groaned.

"Dr.Z, his could you!" Ursula yelled at the obese doctor.

"All that pizza was on my card!" Zander added.

"You didn't even leave a crust!" Ed whined.

"Oh, quit your whining. I gave Helga the recipe." Dr.Z assured them. "It's just a matter of getting her to cook it for you. Besides, I have a mission for you that I might reward you if you get it done."

"A mission?" The trio repeated.

Dr.Z nodded his head. "I need you to go to all the active volcanos on Earth. There's something I need you to bring me."

 **DK**

In a hidden location, Max's kidnappers bowed before a hooded man. "Master, Cornelius has been slain."

"Is that so? Well, that's what happens when someone gets too confident with their power over dinosaurs." The hooded figure replied before pulling up a map of the world. "Besides, there a plenty more where that one came from."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Doctor: He's losing blood fast!**

 **Max: Rex, stay with me!**

 **Zoe: What happened to him?!**

 **Emperor of India: Guards, search the palace!**

 **Tank: When I find the bastard that did this!**

 **(Smashes a building with just one swing of the tail)**

A/N: Boy, what a chapter!

The plot of the chapter was inspired the an episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge called _Stryke Out._ The title for this chapter came from Jurassic Fight Club.

There was a lot going into this chapter. I'll talk out the sauropod in the room next chapter, but there still are things to talk about.

One thing was that this was supposed to be Terry's, or rather Max's redemption after not doing so hot in the last two episodes. It also was the time to allow him to master Fire Scorcher, after his first attempt failing. Wouldn't say he should get so confident, though. Actually, he was originally supposed to defeat Yang and Venom with Fire Scorcher while Chomp took out Pyro, but things started to change and I kept Yang standing.

Terry also was supposed to have gone off the deep end, only for Pawpaw to snap him out of it when he was getting poisoned.

As for Killer's pals, I gave Venom the excitable, almost crazy personality. Yang's like his responsible big sister.

And in regards to the tournament, that'll be a mini arc that comes up later.

Stay tuned, and happy two year anniversary to Dinosaur King Retold if I don't have the next chapter out by then.


	58. Big Bang Mystery

Big Bang Mystery

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **Warning: The following episode contains scenes that might be intense for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **DK**

If there was one word to describe the Indian Royal Palace it would be busy. All over the place, workers were running around, setting the place up for their upcoming guests; the D-Team. Despite the constant running around, there was a upbeat mood amongst the staff. Well, most of them.

"Ugh!" Rasheed groaned as he looked at his clipboard containing the preparation plans. "How do you keep messing up the meat!" He exclaimed at the cooks as he looked over the banquet, which was enough to feed only the royal family and the kids. "The emperor said that we needed more than this to keep those beasts happy! There's barely enough meat on their for the kids!"

"But, sir, it's unlikely they'd be in the palace full sized." One of the cooks brought up.

"Do you know what happens if they do show up in those forms?" Rasheed rhetorically asked them. "They won't have anything to eat, they get made, the Emperor will have to make a sacrifice to keep them happy, and he'll blame me and offer me up on a silver platter!"

"Sir, I think you should calm-"

"How 'bout you do your jobs and I won't report this failure to the Emperor!" The advisor yelled at them.

"Rasheed, that is enough." Turning around, the advisor saw the two princesses approaching him, Zahrah having a crossed expression on her face.

"Your Highnesses." Rasheed bowed to the two princesses.

"Leave the cooks alone, Rasheed." Zahrah ordered the visor, folding her arms under her chest. "The feast they made is plenty for our guests."

"Princess Zahrah, your father told me to check on the preparations. And on that list of preparations is a feast fit for a king." Rasheed reminded them.

"I think that's enough food for everyone, including whatever dinosaurs they bring." Meena said. "They told me the only other one they're bringing is Delta, anyway."

"Delta?" Rasheed repeated before remembering which dinosaur she was referring to. "Oh, right. The one that terrorized the Ganges not too long ago, and wrecked the palace yards." He groaned in annoyance at the memories. "That took forever to fix."

"Father doesn't hold a grudge against Delta, and neither should you. He helped save me from the Alpha Gang." Meena reminded him.

Remembering the Emperor's pardon on Delta, mainly since everything the Deltadromeus destroyed was repaired even before Spectre stepped in by the visor, Rasheed gave a forced smile. "Ah, yes, right. He and that...other one kept our darling little Meena safe from harm."

"Terry." Meena corrected him, not realizing Rasheed simply didn't care. "His name is Terry."

"Right." Rasheed rolled his eyes, making sure Zahrah didn't notice. "Anyway, I'm sure you ladies are busy getting yourselves prepared for their arrival, so I'll not keep you distracted." At that remark, Rasheed took his leave.

Once he was out of their earshot, the advisor banged his head on a pillar. "Damn brats. Not even teenagers and they already drive me up the wall. Why, if I was Emperor, those two wouldn't be treating me with such disrespect. But I need that fat jerk out of the picture if that's to happen."

"So why don't you make that happen?" A feminine voice said from nowhere.

Thinking it was one of the princesses, Rasheed began to panic. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that under my master's orders." The woman answered. "However, if you're curious." She tossed him an envelope. "That letter contains our meeting place and an idea on what we can do for you." With her task complete, she took her leave.

Calming himself down from the sudden encounter, Rasheed opened up the letter and read it. "Hmmm. These people seem to know quite a lot." He said to himself, slightly creeped out by the details, but still intrigued. After he finished reading the letter, he put it in his sleeve for safe keeping. "Maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt." He said with a grin.

 **(Intro Theme)**

Later that evening, the princesses were in their room, preparing for the night. Meena was filled with so much excitement that she couldn't stop jumping on her bed. Zahrah watched her sister from her mirror as she worked on her hair. "Hehe, Meena, if you keep bouncing like that you won't have a bed to sleep in." She joked.

"I can't help it! It's been so long since I've seen Zoe, Terry, Delta, and the others!" Meena exclaimed as she plopped down onto her bed.

Zahrah just rolled her eyes as she laid down on her own bed. "Regardless, it will be nice to finally meet them in person." She admitted. "I've heard much about their accomplishments."

Meena then gave a sly smirk. "I'm sure you'd especially like Rex, considering he is the king and all. Who knows? Father might have you marry him someday." She teased.

Zahrah's face became tomato red as a result. "No, no, no!" She shook her head to get the thoughts out. "Don't be silly! I haven't even met him!"

"I believe that's what Mother said before she met Father." Meena reminded her older sister. "I think I can hear the wedding bells already."

Zahrah's face became even redder as a result, the thought of herself marrying Rex now burned into her mind. "Why you!" She playfully lunged at Meena and the two sisters began chasing each other around the room. There would be time for sleeping later.

 **DK**

At the same time, Rasheed found himself in a particularly shady neighborhood. Knowing the type of people that live in these areas, the advisor had a disguise on so nobody would recognize him for his position of power and get some ideas. The advisor continued walking down an alleyway until he came to the location in the letter.

The location did not look like much, a small building with a detached piece of wood acting as a door. Not even bothering to knock, Rasheed moved the wood out of the way as he entered the building. Immediately once he got in he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled face to face with a thuggish looking man that was surrounded by a few others. "You'd better have tripped by accident." The thug told Rasheed. "Because trespassers get their hands cut off." He raised a sword to prove his point.

"Unhand me, you thugs!" Rasheed struggled. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Oh, we know you're the Emperor's lap dog." The thug answered. "Which'll make your death extra special." That is until he noticed the envelope in the advisor's sleeve. "Well, lookie here, boys." The thug grabbed the envelope and opened it up. As he read it, his eyes slowly began to widen. "Oh, shoot. You're the guy the boss said was coming!" He quickly realized and dropped Rasheed to the floor. "Just head down those stairs and you'll see them. And please don't tell our boss about this little misunderstanding." He quietly pleaded.

Rasheed ignore them and looked at the path they mentioned. The corridor down the stairs looked so dark that it could've been mistaken for a bottomless pit. At first Rasheed was hesitant to go down, but then remembered why he came in the first place. These guys had the key to usurping the throne.

Swallowing heavily, Rasheed started to descend down the stairs slowly. As the light started to fade, he tightly gripped the handrail and felt for the next step so he would trip and fall to his possible death. When he eventually reached the end of the stairs, a signal light lit up the room. Underneath the light was the hooded man from before.

On his left was a woman in a purple ninja outfit with a red sash around her waist and a sword sheathed behind her. On his right was a man wearing a purple cloth with a red shirt underneath and tan colored pants. He also was wearing a hat similar to those in Arabian countries. And like the ninja, he had a sword tied hung by a sash he wore, only this one wasn't sheathed.

Rasheed was about to open his mouth to speak, but the hooded man beat him to it. "Welcome, Minister Rasheed. We've been expecting you."

Rasheed looked at the hooded man suspiciously. It was completely impossible to see who he was underneath the hood. "Who are you?" He asked the mystery man.

"I'm afraid you haven't reached that point in status for me to reveal my identity." The hooded man told him. "But you will refer to me as Master, regardless of your position." He explained. "However, you should know about my friends if you are to work with us." He gestured to the woman on his right. "Minster, I'd like to introduce you to Ofu; leader of the Kunochi Warriors." Ofu bowed in response to her name being mentioned before the hooded man gestured to his left. "And I believe you might be familiar with Zayid of the 39 Thieves."

Rasheed gulped heavily at the name and nodded. The 39 Thieves were a highly regarded terrorist organization from Persia that even groups like ISIS stood clear of. "I'm familiar with them."

"Good. Now, let's get down to why we called you here. From what Ofu tells me, you wish to become the Emperor of India, correct?"

"Yes." Rasheed nodded.

"Then you will need many things: allies, soldiers, weapons, and a base of operation." The hooded man told the advisor. "Fortunately, my allies and I can supply you with all of those. All we ask is that you complete a small task for us."

"What kind of task?"

The hooded man motioned for Zayid to place an item onto the table, in front of Rasheed. Rasheed looked at the item and saw that it was a rifle. "As you should know, tomorrow the Dinosaur King and his friends will be coming here to discuss peace treaties and the like. And while they are here, they will be staying in the palace you live in."

It didn't take long for Rasheed to connect the dots. "You want me to shoot a child?" He asked, almost horrified at what was being suggested.

"Is that a problem?" Zayid asked, reaching for his sword.

"If you want to become Emperor, then you should expect to get your hands dirty. And I feel this test is a good way to see if you are able to handle our line of work." The hooded man explained. "Besides, this will help us all in the long run with our own goals. For, if you haven't noticed, those kids are the most powerful beings on the planet with their dinosaurs. By shooting their king, the dinosaurs will go into a state of despair and panic, leaving them all open to attack from the Alpha Gang, who will no doubt seize this opportunity to capture the dinosaurs. And after the battle is over, we come in and take out any survivors."

Rasheed thought about what the hooded man was saying. He did want to kill the Emperor to make sure he was out of the way, and he utterly despised his daughters. Would he have trouble killing them, no. So why would this kid be any different? Knowing those goodie-two-shoes, they'd stick their noses in his plans once word spread. With a smirk, he grabbed the rifle on the table. "I'm in."

"Good." The hooded man explained as he got up. "I have other matters to attend to. Ofu and Zayid will give you the details on the escape plan." Having said everything he needed to, the hooded man left.

Once he was gone, Zayid opened up a map of the area. "Pay attention closely." Ofu told the new recruit. "You will have no more than two hours to meet us at this alleyway." She pointed to the location on the map. "My ninjas and I will be waiting for you to assist in the rest of your escape. If you are not present by the given time, we will leave you to your fate. Is everything understood?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent." Zayid said. "Now, have you used a rifle before?"

 **DK**

The next morning, the D-Team were riding a plane to India. The plane was first class and they had the whole craft to themselves. At the moment, most of them were still pretty tired, having woke up before sunrise in order to reach India before noon, and were catching up on sleep. One of the exceptions was Zoe, who was having a hard time staying seated. "Oooh! How much longer till we get there?" She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Max chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I'm pretty sure they said the flight was going to be eight hours. And we've only been here for about four."

"I just can't help it! We get to see Meena again!" Zoe beamed. "It's been so long! We've got so much catching up to do."

"I know what you mean." Max agreed. "I can't wait to check out more of India. Totally beats going to school."

"This isn't a vacation, guys." Rex reminded them. He was currently holding a blanket that he had since he was a kid very tightly for comfort. "This visit is to discuss peace treaties with the Emperor of India." Ever since he became king, many of the world leaders had messaged Rex about treaties and similar agendas regarding his people. This was mostly out of fear of the dinosaurs being used against them. However, since they had met his daughter personally and saved her life from the Alpha Gang, the Emperor of India thought it best to discuss these matters in person and invited the whole team over.

"Is that why you're holding your blankey?" Max joked.

Rex glared at his friend. "Very funny, Max. You know how I am with planes ever since we went on that ride with Reese."

"Will you shut up! People are trying to read!" Spiny yelled at them before resuming reading the magazine he had opened up on one of the tables. "Oh my gosh!" His eyes widened at one of the bits of news. "Micheal Jackson died!"

Tank groaned as she tried to keep her mate's voice of out her head. "Oh, no. I didn't know that already." She feigned her shock.

"I know." Spiny said, not catching the sarcasm. "It's just so sudden." He resumed reading before finding something else of shock. "And also Billy Mays! Who else am I supposed to buy OxiClean from! Nooo!"

"Spiny!" Tank yelled at the Spinosaurus before whacking his head. "That magazine came out in 2009! They've been dead for years!"

"And nobody told me this?!"

"I guess not." The Saichania grumbled. "Now be quiet and let me sleep, please." She told her lover before closing her eyes and falling back asleep, at least until Spiny decided to read another magazine.

The kids just looked at each other in confusion at what they just witnessed. "Is the blanket still necessary?" Zoe asked Rex.

"If you were in a falling plane you'd be the same." Rex glared at her before turning his back to them and mumbling something inaudible, which Max and Zoe assumed was him talking to the blanket.

"Hey, where's Delta?" Zoe realized, not seeing the Deltadromeus among them.

"He's a little too big for first class, so he's in the bottom of the plane." Max replied before chuckling. "But he was so tired when he got in that I doubt he cared."

What none of them knew was that the Alpha Gang were on the roof of the plane, tightly holding onto the aircraft as the wind was almost blowing them off. "How much longer do we have to keep riding this thing, Zander?" Ursula asked, the wind messing up her hair too much for her liking.

"According to the VPS, the next volcano should be right below us." Zander replied.

"Well, see you in the afterlife." Ursula told her teammates before they all let go together. "Wheeee!"

 **DK**

Eventually the ride ended and the D-Team got off the plane at the airport and regrouped. Once they exited the gate, they found themselves getting surrounded by fans asking for autographs. "Hop on." Delta whispered as the kids and chibi dinos climbed onto his back.

"Sorry, folks. We've got to settle in first and take care of business." Max addressed the crowd. Due to him being a more social butterfly than Rex, Max was usually the one who took care of the crowds. "But we'll have time for autographs and questions later today." This got the crowd to open up a pathway for the Deltadromeus to walk through without stepping on anyone.

Eventually they made it past the gates and through the exit. Meeting them directly outside the airport were the princesses, Zahrah and Meena. "Meena!" Zoe exclaimed as she leapt off of Delta.

"Zoe!" Meena beamed as they two of them embraced in a hug. "It's been so long!"

"We've got so much catching up to do!" Zoe said as they held each other's hands and jumped like little girls.

"Ehm." Zahrah cleared her throat, catching the two girls' attention. "Meena, aren't your forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Max, Zoe, Rex, this is my sister; Princess Zahrah." Meena introduced her sister formally with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Delta greeted the princess with a bow as the others hopped off.

"Delta Deltadromeus, it is a pleasure to make your..." The future empress stopped mid sentence when she saw Rex hop off of Delta's back. She had to admit he looked cute from the photos and videos she saw of him, but in person he was another thing entirely. Especially his blue eyes.

Things only got more intense when he approached her. "Princess, are you feeling all right?" Rex asked her.

"Zahrah?" Meena shook her sister to get her attention.

Zahrah blinked a few times before snapping back into reality. "Oh, uh, sorry. Anyway, please just call me Zahrah. Save the formalities for our parents."

"Okay." Terry said, breaking the awkwardness Zahrah created. "Why don't we see your parents?"

"Yeah, I still have some sleep to catch up on." Tank yawned. "No thanks to this fool." She nudged Spiny to make her point.

"Ah, yes. We'll have someone escort you all to the palace." Zahrah told them.

"No offense, Zahrah, but I think we already have an escort." Rex said as he climbed onto Delta's back. "You ladies want to join us?"

"Yeah! Come on, Zahrah!" Meena urged her sister as she climbed onto her old friend's back.

"Uh." Zahrah was hesitant. She had never ridden atop an elephant, much less a dinosaur.

"It's okay." Rex assured her as he offered her his hand. "It's actually a lot smoother than you think."

Zahrah eventually gave in and grabbed the blonde's hand before being hoisted onto Delta's back, blushing the entire time. Once she had taken her seat, she gently patted Delta on the back. "To the palace, Delta."

"Here we go!" Delta said as he started moving towards the palace, making sure not to go to fast for the princesses sake.

 **DK**

 ** _It was business as usual aboard the Space Pirates' ship as it flew through the Time Vortex. The Gel Jarks were keeping the ship nice and tidy while Spectre and his workers were taking care of any time criminals they came across. Their most recent batch being a small group of British loyalists planning to prevent the Crossing of the Delaware._**

 ** _"You don't understand! We have to stop that man for the good of our country!" The leader pleaded with Spectre as he struggled in his electric confinements, curtsey of Spectre._**

 ** _"Look, buddy, I don't make the rules on what's allowed to be changed. The British don't own America, that's that." Spectre told the leader before throwing him into a cell. "'Sigh'. Loyalists." He sighed as he left to check things on the bridge._**

 ** _On the bridge, the other three pirates were playing a game of cards to pass the time. Sheer looked at her two opponents. Gavro clearly had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, while Foolscap was trying way too hard to keep a poker face. Knowing that she'd win without any trouble, the female pirate played a royal flush. "And that's game."_**

 ** _"Doh!" Foolscap slammed his fist on the table. "Why is it you win ever time?"_**

 ** _"I'm still trying to figure out how to use these cards. Mind explaining the rules again, Sheer?"_**

 ** _"Gavro, If you can't remember them now then you should leave the game to the professionals." Sheer replied as she flew up to a nearby perch and hung from it like a bat to take a victory nap. "Besides, why would I help the enemies?"_**

 ** _Before either of the brothers could retort, they heard something collide with the ship. "What was that?" Gavro asked. "Are we in an asteroid field."_**

 ** _"There aren't any asteroids in the Time Vortex, dummy." Foolscap said as he pulled up a camera on the outside of the ship and saw what was there. "Seems like a pod from another ship."_**

 ** _"Well, losers have to get it." Sheer said as she closed her eyes._**

 ** _"Aww, man!" Both brothers whined._**

 ** _About a minute later, they flew out of the ship wearing suits to help them breath in the vortex. "Target in site." Foolscap said through a communicator._**

 ** _"Lock on and capture." Gavro said as the ship fired a beam at the pod and started to reel it in. As the pod started to get closer, Gavro noticed someone inside. "Hey, that human looks familiar."_**

 ** _"What'd you mean it looks familiar?" Foolscap flew over to the pod and looked through the glass. What he saw inside left him speechless. "Gavro, speed up the chains! It's Cretacia!"_**

 ** _"Dr. Cretacia? But I thought she was still working with the dinosaurs."_**

 ** _"Never mind how she got here, she's bleeding! Get her on now!" Foolscap yelled at his brother before colliding with another object._**

 ** _Back on the bridge, Sheer was woken up from her nap when Gavro came flying in. "Sheer?! Where do we keep the healing pods?!"_**

 ** _"Two levels down, fourth door to the right." Sheer replied as she flew down, clearly annoyed her nap was ruined. "Why do you need to-" She stopped herself when she saw Certacia in Gavro's arms. "Aaah!"_**

 ** _Sheer's scream altered Spectre that something was wrong. "What's going on?! Is anyone hurt?!" He asked once he entered the room. He looked around frantically and saw Sheer's horrified face before noticing Cretacia in Gavro's arms._**

 ** _"Boss!" Foolscap called out as he entered the room, a body hoisted over his shoulder before gently laying it down. "Come quick! You need to see this!"_**

 ** _Spectre rushed over to Foolscap to see who it was that he was carrying. Once he saw the person's face, he gasped in horror. "No." He quietly whispered as tears started falling from his eyes. "No! Dr. Ancient!"_**

"Gaah!" Spectre gasped as he quickly got up from his bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around and saw that he was still in his room. The lead guardian placed a hand on his heart to calm himself down. "Just a bad memory." He said to himself. After getting himself dressed, the feeling of his beating heart could still be felt. "Maybe I've been pushing myself too far trying to prevent another World War 3." He thought to himself. "Perhaps a visit to some friends might calm me down."

 **DK**

About an hour later, the D-Team arrived at the palace gates. Once they were in the eyesight of the two men standing guard, the guards began to panic at the sight of Delta, thinking he was a wild dinosaur, and drew their swords. "Back, beast!" One of them threatened.

"We will not let you harm the Emperor!" The other one said.

"Lower your swords!" Zahrah commanded them from atop Delta. "He's one of our guests!"

The guards nodded and lowered their weapons before moving out of the Deltadromeus' way. Once the path was clear, the gates to the palace opened. "Never thought I'd set foot in here again." Zoe said to herself, recalling the horrible experience the last time she was in the palace.

"I'll be honest, I never thought you'd actually want to come back to India after Mother's lessons." Zahrah laughed.

"Well, I- wait. You knew I wasn't Meena?" She asked the princess before glaring at Meena. "Did you tell her?"

The two sisters just laughed at Zoe's embarrassment. "No, you were just a poor actor." Meena answered. This got Zoe's face to become even redder and the rest of the team to join in the laughing.

Eventually, they arrived in the palace throne room. The door opened to reveal the Emperor and his wife sitting in their thrones with Rasheed by his side. Once they were a good distance in the room; the kids and dinos hopped off of Delta and the D-Team took a bow in front of the Emperor. "Welcome, D-Team. We are most glad to have you here." The Emperor told them.

"The pleasure is all ours." Rex said as they got back up.

"It is truly an honor to meet you all in person after you all saved my daughter." The Empress said before looking at Zoe. "And some for a second time." The pinkette simply shrunk down in embarrassment.

"Charmed." Rasheed rolled his eyes, not interested in the current situation.

"Now, Rasheed, there's no need for that attitude." The Emperor scolded his advisor.

"Forgive me, my liege." Rasheed bowed.

"Well, I can only assume that your flight was a long one and that you'd all like some rest." The Emperor told the D-Team. "My servants will show you to your sleeping quarters during your stay here."

"Thank you, Emperor." Rex said as a servant led them to their rooms. "We'll discuss terms as soon as you are ready."

"Please. Those can wait till tomorrow. Enjoy your stay."

As all this happened, Rasheed had a small, cruel smile in his lips. " _This'll be a stay they never forget._ "

 **DK**

The servants lead each of the kids to their individual rooms and left them to settle in. In their room, Rex's team used this opportunity to catch up on some sleep, with the exception of Rex himself who was pacing around on the balcony. He didn't know what the Emperor wanted of him, or if he'd accepted his proposal of allowing dinosaurs to obtain Indian citizenship. He knew that Delta would probably like to move here when the war was over and be with Meena, at least as friends.

This kind of stuff wasn't exactly new to the young king, but this was the first time he was speaking about these terms in person instead of over an email like he did before. Eventually, Rex decided that he needed to clear his head. "I'm going out for a walk, guys." He told his sleeping partners as he exited the room.

A little while later, Rex was walking through the palace gardens, taking in the scenery from the different types of plants to the statues. What he didn't know was that there were two others in the garden with him. One of them was Max, who was also walking through the garden. The blonde noticed his friend and called over to him. "Max!"

The brunette turned his head to notice the blonde waving his hand to get his attention. "Oh, Rex! I didn't expect to see you out here." He said as he walked over to the blonde king.

"I thought a little walk might help to clear my head." He explained.

And it was right at that moment that it happened. First there was the sound of a gunshot, followed by the sound of it hitting flesh. Time showed down for both Rex and Max as the bullet made contact with Rex's chest and the blonde fell to the ground, his eyes widening in shock before closing when he touched the ground. Max screamed as he ran over to Rex. "Rex?! Rex?! Can you hear me?!"

From their room, Tank and Ace were awoken by the gunshot and quickly ran onto the balcony to see what happened. "What happened?! What was that noise?!" Ace asked before they both saw what happened below them. "REX!" They both cried, leaping off the balcony and rushing to his side.

"Who did this?!" Tank demanded, mirroring Rex's reaction to when she was shot in Oklahoma by Zander.

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Max cried, horrified at what he just witnessed. "We-we were j-just t-talking and-"

"We'll worry about the shooter later!" Ace told both of them. "We have to get him to a doctor! He's losing blood fast!" He pointed to a growing puddle of blood where the bullet entered.

Realizing the Carnotaurus was right, Max quickly picked up Rex as gently as he could, making sure his wound was covered, and ran to the nearest doctors, Ace and Tank right behind him, all thinking the same thing. " _Please don't die!_ "

From his hiding place, Rasheed saw that his plan had worked. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the hunt began, the advisor dropped his gun and ran for the rondevu where Ofu and her ninjas were expecting him to make their escape.

 **DK**

Max and the others quickly took Rex to the palace doctors. Unfortunately, the amount of blood that Rex had lost meant they could not do much to help without the proper equipment so he had to be taken to a hospital. Thankfully, the best hospital in the area was a sort ambulance ride from the palace. During the whole time, Ace and Tank never left Rex's side, despite what the doctors kept telling them.

At the moment, Rex was currently lying in a hospital bed. Tubes were placed in his nose to help him breathe while another was inserting fluids into his arm. His shirt was removed to give doctors a better chance to find the bullet. Ace and Tank stood on chairs next to the bed while Max went to alert the Emperor and the rest of the team about what happened. The two dinosaurs looked at each other in silence, Ace showing grave worry while Tank, while still showing concern, showed a look of vengeance.

Eventually, the doors to the room slammed open as the rest of the team and the Royal Family ran in, all wearing looks of distraught. "Ace, please tell us it isn't true!" Terry begged.

Ace looked down sadly, letting them all know the severity of the situation. Zoe and the two princesses put their hands to their mouths in shock while Max just looked even more shaken up. "No." He quietly said as he walked over to his best friend, realizing it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him like he hopped. "Rex, come on." He urged the blonde, gently shaking him to wake up. "Please, stay with us, Rex." Tears were falling out of his eyes the more he tried to wake Rex up.

Eventually, Zoe had to pull him away from the blonde incase he accidentally made things worse and hug him while Chomp and Terry nuzzled his legs. While she was also distraught by the news, she had to keep a brave face for Max's sake, just like what Paris did for her "What happened?" She asked a doctor. "All Max told us was that he was shot in the chest."

"I'm afraid that's all we currently know." The doctor replied. "We're still trying to locate where the bullet hit exactly. While he has lost a lot of blood, I will say that the bullet most likely didn't hit anything vital." He paused before looking at the Emperor. "But I would be cautious with this optimism." The Emperor nodded in understanding.

"Father, what'd we do know?" Meena asked.

"I will have my guards search the palace for any sign of the assassin and possibly figure out their identity." He said as he turned to leave.

Hearing this got Max to snap out of his depressed state. He hadn't realized that the assassin hadn't been caught, and could come back to either finish the job or target somebody else. "Emperor, would it be all right if we help you?"

"Certainly." The Emperor responded. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"We can help, too." Zahrah volunteered herself and Meena.

But her father looked at his daughters sternly. "No, Zahrah, it's too dangerous. I want you and your sister to stay with Delta throughout the search."

"But-" The Emperor gave Zahrah a look that told her that there was no room for argument. If the assassin was after Rex, he could also be after the Royal Family, and the Emperor would never forgive himself if either of his daughters got hurt. "Fine." Zahrah grumbled in defeat.

The Emperor nodded and left with the D-Team. "Be careful!" Meena called out to them as they left before noticing that Ace wasn't joining them. "Aren't you going to help, Ace?"

The Carnotaurus shook his head. "Someone should stay here in case.." He didn't need to finish the sentence for Meena to understand what he was getting at.

Once they got outside the hospital, they all went into the limousine they used to get there. Everyone except for Tank. She moved pass the limo and started heading towards the city. "Tank, where are you going?" Chomp asked her.

"What does it look like? I'm hunting down that bastard." She growled. "If they think they can shot Rex and run than they have another thing coming."

"But, Tank, you don't even know where to look, much less who to look for." Max pointed out. "It would be better if we all-"

"And what if the assassin's already trying to leave the city?" Tank cut him off. "Do you know what happened after I was shot in Oklahoma?"

 ** _Rex wrapped a bandage around Tank's leg while working on a suitable cast for her to wear while it healed._**

"He worked all throughout the night to make sure I would heal properly and never left me." The Saichania explained. "I owe him. So I'm hunting this assassin down whether you like it or not."

Max wanted to retort, but knew there was no stopping her. "All right." He gave in. "But I'm not having you search like that." Pulling out Rex's Dino Holder, which he was holding onto for safe keeping, Max recalled Tank before summoning her to her full size. "At least this way you can't get so easily hurt."

Suddenly, Spiny leaped onto her head. "I wanna help!"

Tank was about to retort and shake him off, but Paris beat her to it. "You do understand what you're about to do, right, Spiny?"

"We're going on a killer hunt." Spiny said. "And don't think I don't know how to weed 'em out."

"Let him come. I might need a good cop, so to speak." Tank said. Zoe sighed and summoned Spiny to his full size.

Once everything was set and done, the limousine drove away. "Good luck!" "Stay safe!" Their teammates called out to the two dinosaurs.

After they were gone, Tank and Spiny started to head for the city. "So, where exactly do you plan on searching?" Spiny asked his girlfriend.

"If there's one thing I know about criminals it's that they travel in packs." Tank said. "And these packs like to be in places where they're not so easily found."

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Spectre had decided to visit the D-Lab to see Guru and Jonathan. At the moment, he was playing a game of chess against Jonathan while Guru spectated. Neither of them have played this game in a long time; Spectre being asleep and Jonathan doing who knows what, so their memories of how to play were fuzzy. Spectre made his move and moved one of his pieces forward. "Bad choice." Guru told him.

"Why's that?" Spectre asked, just before he saw Jonathan make a move that knocked out three of his pieces. "Androids." He muttered to himself.

"I'll have you know that chess was not part of my programming and is something I had to learn through experience." Jonathan said, slightly glaring at Spectre before the two of them shared a laugh.

Guru couldn't help but share a chuckle. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Spectre." But the Ampleosaurus quickly regretted his words when he noticed Spectre gain a more serious look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Guru. I'd be lying if I said I had forgotten completely about that memory." Spectre assured the Ampleosaurus. "What I don't understand is why I had that memory last night. At first I thought I was over working myself, but now I'm thinking it's something else. I just can't figure out why."

It was right at that moment that the television turned on to show the anchorwoman. "Breaking news! We've recently received reports from India that the Dinosaur King; Rex Owen, who was visiting the subcontinent to make agreements with the Emperor, has been shot."

Immediately after those words exited her mouth, there was a collective silence amongst those in the D-Lab, not even the sound of breathing was heard.

At Zeta Point, Dr.Z was watching the same news report with Pyro and Brontikens, eating a large bag of popcorn. "Rumors have been spreading of who the assassin's identity is, but none have been confirmed. The Dinosaur King is currently hospitalized as surgeons try to remove the bullet. More updates are to come."

The TV turned off and Dr.Z had a huge grin on his face. "This is perfect! With Ancient out of the picture, those dinosaurs will have no choice but to look to me as their new king!"

Brontikens and Pyro both rolled their eyes as Dr.Z called Ursula on the TV. "Ursula, drop whatever you and those lugs are doing and head for the brats hometown!" He ordered her.

"Yeah, I don't think that can happen anytime soon, Doctor." Ursula responded. She was wearing a pink thermal suit while standing in what appeared to be the inside of a volcano.

"Are you disobeying me?!" Dr.Z screamed at the leader of the A-Team.

"No, it's just that we can't attack them right now. Our Alpha Craft crashed into the second volcano so we've had to highjack planes to get to the rest, and all the Alpha Droid workers you gave us melted in the heat so we have to do the work ourselves." She showed him Zander and Ed in their own thermal suits picking at the ground with pickaxes before turning back to herself. "Besides, you said yourself to not even think of coming back whatsoever if we don't find the stone. You even pinky swore."

Dr.Z mentally kicked himself as he just remembered about the stone. "And you'll keep looking until I have that stone in my grasps!" He ordered her.

Right after he said that, the ground beneath the two men erupted into a geyser. Ursula face palmed as this was the fifth time in this volcano. "Roger that." She replied before hanging up.

After communication cut, Dr.Z had a gleeful look on his face. "Soon I'll have both infinite power and the entire dinosaur population serving me!" He began cackling loudly at his assured victory.

At least assured to him. Once again, the two dinosaurs rolled their eyes and left the doctor to himself. "What an idiot." Pyro said. "Thinking he'd actually be able to become king. He wouldn't last a minute on the throne."

"The doctor is just as much of a coward as the assassin." Brontikens replied. "Deciding to try and kill stealthy instead of challenging them upright. Maybe they'd actually succeed in having the throne if they won they challenge."

"Oh? Is that your plan?" Pyro asked the Apatosaurus. "Because." He chuckled to himself. "I'm pretty sure you've lost to them more times then you should."

Brontikens turned around and glared at the smaller theropod. "All that matters is that I defeat whoever the king picks to represent himself. And if I have to fight them all, I will defeat them all." Saying what he needed to, the Apatosaurus went to train.

As he left, Pyro just laughed to himself. "Seth was right about him. He truly is very simpleminded."

At the D-Lab, the silence was gone and replaced with much worry. "Who could've done this?"

"What'd we do if the king dies?"

"This has to be the work of the Alpha Gang."

"What if we're next?"

"If that bastard even tries I'll pop their head off."

As the dinosaurs discussed the recent news, Jonathan looked absolutely horrified. " _No. How could this have happened? Protecting Master Rex was the last order that Dr. Ancient gave to me. I should've gone with them!_ "

"Don't blame yourself, Jonathan." Spectre said, snapping the android out of his thoughts. "Clearly Seikatsu has something planned here. That's why she gave me the dream."

"What do you expect she had planned?" Jonathan asked, now slightly upset at the implications. "What could she possibly gain from having Master Rex get shot!"

"I don't know." Spectre calmly replied. "All I can say is that if she's watching over Rex, then he boy is more than safe. What matters now is that we find the assassin before they harm anyone else."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Guru asked. "We have absolutely no leads whatsoever on the matter. As harsh as it sounds, I think it's best to have the kids and their partners handle this. Remember why you went into hibernation?"

Spectre remembered exactly how it all played out to the tiniest detail. It wasn't until after the fact did he find out why Seikatsu tried to keep him from finding it out. She knew he'd want revenge and that it could've killed him. However, this time he was not going to go in fingers blazing. This time he would come up with a plan and figure out what Seikatsu was up to.

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you. But this is clearly leading up to some bigger picture. The problem is finding the right pieces." As Spectre was thinking, he had his eyes closed and didn't notice a small light appear on his chest piece. Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "Guru, do you have any-" He stopped himself when he noticed the Ampleosaurus wasn't there, only Jonathan with a surprised look on his face. "Where'd he go?"

"Check you hand." Jonathan pointed out.

The lead guardian looked down and saw the Ampleosaur's card in his hand. "What? How did-" It was then that he noticed his glowing chest piece. A smile started to slowly grow on his face. "Oooh hoho. This is going to be good."

 **DK**

Rex didn't know what exactly happened. One second he was in the palace gardens, and now he found himself in some kind of void. "Hello?" He called out, hearing nothing but the echo of his voice. "Is anyone there? Where am I?"

"Calm yourself, young one." A female voice assured Rex. The blonde looked around but couldn't find anyone else.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light that filled the entire void, forcing Rex to shield his eyes. Once the light died down, Rex was able to see a huge white phoenix-like creature that appeared to be glowing with the colors of the rainbow. The majestic nature she gave off had to make her the most amazing creature Rex has ever seen in his life. "W-who are you?"

"Dinosaur King Rex, it is an honor to finally speak with you." The creature said. "As for my name, you have heard of me many times before from your subjects. I am Seikatsu."

"Seikatsu." Rex repeated before realizing who he was talking to. "You're Seikatsu?!" He quickly dropped to the floor in a bow.

"Rise, young king. There is no need for formalities here." Seikatsu told him.

"Where is here?" Rex asked. "And how did I get here?"

"To put simply, you are in the Dreamscape. Where humans and dinosaurs experience their dreams. As for how you are here, you were struck by an assassin's bullet." Rex's eyes widened in fear. He looked like he was about to say something, but Seikatsu beat him to it. "Don't worry. You are not dead and will survive without any lasting injuries."

Rex was able to sigh in relief, knowing that he wasn't leaving his friends just yet. "So, why did you bring me here? If I'm not dead, then what's this about."

"I have someone wanted to speak with you." Seikatsu said before flying out of the way to reveal a man in a blue vest wearing the exact same crown that Rex was wearing.

"Rex, it has been a long time since I was able to talk to you." The man said as he walked over to the blonde and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Do I know you?" Rex asked the man. He felt he had seen him before somewhere, but couldn't tell where.

The man looked down sadly. "I wouldn't expect you to remember. You were only a baby back then. But I have been watching you grow into the man I expected you to be."

It was with those words that Rex realized who he was talking to. "Dad?"

 **DK**

"Guards! Search the palace!" Where the first words the Emperor said when they arrived back at the palace. "I want any possible signs of the assassin reported immediately!"

Once those words left his mouth, pandemonium filled the palace. Guards searched every nook and cranny for clues. All the while, the D-Team were assisting them in the palace gardens where the shooting took place. "Any luck?" Zoe asked Terry, who was sniffing the area like a bloodhound.

"No." Terry shook his head. "I'm not picking up any scents other than your own and Rex's."

"Maybe you'd have better luck if you were full-sized." Paris suggested, who was in her full-size so the Pteranodons could help with the search, who were currently circling the garden like vultures.

"Perhaps. What'd you think, Max?" Terry asked the brunette, but didn't get a response. "Max?"

The rest of the team looked to see Max standing in a corner, looking very distracted about something. They didn't need to be told what he was thinking about, for it was all in the back of their minds. Zoe approached him and hugged him for comfort. At first Max was slightly surprised by the touch, but eventually accepted it. "It'll be okay, Max." Zoe comforted him. "Rex will pull through. He always has."

"I know." Max quietly replied. "It's just...you guys weren't there. I actually saw it happen with my own eyes. The bullet striking him, the life leaving his eyes, his body falling to the ground. I don't think I can ever unsee that." Sounding like he was about to cry, Zoe tightened her embrace around him.

"Everyone!" They all looked up to see Jet starting to descend. "Turbo tells me that he's located the gun used in the attack! It's located in a passageway that looks over the garden!"

This got Max to snap out of his depression. "Any idea who used it?" He asked the Pteranodon leader.

Jet shook his head. "Negative. We couldn't get a grip for on the weapon for closer inspection without fear of setting of the trigger."

"Take me to where it is!" Max said.

"Yes, sir!" Jet saluted before allowing Max to climb onto his back and flew to where the gun was.

Max hopped off his back and grabbed the gun. It took a lot of will power to not break the item in his hands out of revenge. Knowing the best thing to search for is for fingerprints, Max looked closely at the trigger, but was unable to find any. "I don't see any fingerprints!" He told the others.

"It's possible they were wearing gloves at the time." Terry assumed. "Maybe the Emperor might be able to help us figure out who it is once I can pick up their scent." He suggested before Jet picked him up.

"I hope so." Max replied quietly. "For all our sakes."

 **DK**

"Hmm." The Emperor closely inspected the gun he was given. He had more experience dealing with firearms so he was able to notice details that Max had missed.

"Well?" Chomp asked.

"I can confirm that this is the weapon used in the assault. Not only was the location you found it too much to be a coincidence, but it clearly shows signs of having been used to fire a single bullet, which was all it was holding as of late."

"Any finger prints?" Terry asked.

The Emperor shook his head. "Unfortunately, the shooter was wearing gloves at the time or they would've been at least somewhat distinguishable." He lowered the gun to Terry's level. "Can you pick up a scent on it?z"

Terry nodded before he started sniffing around the throne room to see if the assassin had passed through there on their escape. "I'm picking up their scent." He told the others. "But it's not strong enough to have been here after the shooting."

"If they were here earlier and nobody noticed then it means that they most likely were disguised as one of your workers." Zoe told the Emperor, eyes widening at the realization.

The Emperor expressed his own surprise when he heard this, mainly since he had an idea of the culprit's identity. " _He couldn't have._ " He thought to himself.

"Emperor!" The captain of the guard called out as he entered the room. "I heard that you found the gun used in the attack."

"That is correct, Captain." The Emperor confirmed before asking another question. "Tell me, has anyone seen Rasheed around recently?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." The captain answered. "One of the guards reported to me that they saw Rasheed leave the palace about two hours ago. He said that he seemed to be in a hurry."

That was all the evidence that the Emperor needed. "So, he actually did it."

"Excuse me." Paris spoke up. "But what does that grumpy visor have to do with all this?"

The Emperor gave out a loud sigh. "I'm sure you've noticed that Rasheed has a disdain for his job." The D-Team nodded to confirm. "Well, many of us, including myself believe that his disdain might stem from him wanting the throne for himself. At first, I thought it was just him hating his job and wishing to be Emperor, so we did nothing about him. But now I see that his intentions are real. I don't know the exact motivation, but I'm positive he was the one who shot Rex."

The D-Team girls gasped at this revelations while the boys looked livid. Especially Max, who was gripping his fist tightly. "So, he's the one who did it. And now he's trying to escape." The look on his eyes were those of murder.

Something that worried his friends. "Max, what're you planning to do?" Terry asked.

Max responded by pulling out his Dino Holder. "Making sure he won't harm the Emperor or anyone else."

 **DK**

Not too far from where Rasheed met his new allies was a club that was filled with almost every kind of stereotypical thug out there doing stereotypical thug things. That is, until the door to the club burst open. "It's the cops!" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"Hit the deck!" Another shouted as many of the hid under the tables.

However, it wasn't the police who burst in, but instead Spiny and Tank. "All right, motherfuckers, I have some questions, and I better not get any funny answers!" Tank threatened the thugs.

"If you do I'll rip off your hands and beat you with them!" Spiny cheerfully added.

"And I'll let him!" Tank added as she stomped into the club. Looking back and forth, anyone she looked at cowered in fear. "I'm sure you've heard that someone shot my partner, and our king, Rex Owen. One of you either is responsible or know who did it." She roared at a small group of thugs under the table next to her.

"Hehe. Looks like he's finally did it." Tank looked towards the end of the club and saw a short man with a black beard smiling smugly. "And we all thought he was too chicken to actually kill someone."

Tank stopped in front of the table and looked into the man's eyes. "Who is he."

The man scratched his beard, seemingly in thought. "Hmmm. It's been quite a while that my memory's a bit rusty. Perhaps if you could give me a-"

The man was cut off when Tank slammed her tail onto the table behind her, making it sawdust. "Did that help your memory?" She asked the man. The man not said nothing in response, clearly shaken up by the whole thing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration, or are you finished?"

"Uhh, uhh." The man stuttered.

"What's the matter?" Tank rhetorically asked. "Oh, you were finished. So you don't know who the bastard is, and you were giving me a funny answer." She started closing in on the man, slowly raising her tail.

"What?" The man asked, having trouble processing Tank's words.

The Saichania responded to this by tackling him and placing a foot gently on his chest. "English, motherfucker, do you speak it!"

"Yes!" The man screamed.

"Then tell me what you know about the assassin! What does he look like?!" She asked again, clearly having lost her patience.

"H-he-he-he's male. He's part of the palace staff." The man stuttered.

"Does he look like a bitch?"

"What?" The man asked before Tank stepped on his arm and broke it. "Aaah!"

"Does he look like a bitch?!"

"I don't know!" The man cried. "We've only heard the rumors!"

"So you were playing with me?" Tank moved her foot back to his chest.

"No!" The man begged. "Go to the pier! That's where he should be trying to escape!"

But Tank wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I'm giving you one last chance, one last chance, buddy, to tell me what you know! Who is the bitch who shot Rex?!"

The Saichania was slowly adding more weight to the man's chest, making it hard for him to breathe. "It's-it's th-the advisor! He's the one who shot your friend." The man choked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tank lifted her foot from the man. "See? Was that so hard?" She told him before turning around. "Spiny, let's go."

"Okie-dokie!" Spiny beamed, trying to hide his fear, before following Tank out of the club. "Sooooo..." He said once they were a good distance from the place. "What exactly was all that back there?"

"Exactly what you thought it was." Tank growled in replied, mostly out of anger instead of annoyance.

"You channeling your inner Samuel L. Jackson to get some answers?"

"Pretty much." Tank admitted. "They were all thugs, anyway. It's not like they weren't guilty of something. I did the Government a favor by scaring them."

"I'm pretty sure Rex won't approve of what you did back there." The Spinosaurus pointed out.

"I don't care about the consequences right now." She stopped and turned around to face her boyfriend. "What matters is that we stop Rasheed from escaping. And when I find that bastard..." She swung her tail at a large abandoned building and caused the whole thing to collapse with just one swing.

 **DK**

Once Rex realized that he was talking to his father, the blonde immediately ran up to him and hugged him tightly, tears coming out of his eyes. "Is... is it really you?" He asked his father, not knowing if this was real or if he was dreaming something really convincing.

"It is, my son." Dr. Ancient replied before slowly separating from his son to get a better look at him. "Look how you've grown." Tears were almost falling out of his eyes as well. Seikatsu had left the two of them alone for some father-son bonding time. "I'm so proud of you."

"I don't understand, though." Rex spoke up. "If you could've talked to me this whole time, why didn't you?"

Dr. Ancient gave a heavy sigh. "Understand, Rex, that I wanted to speak with you since Dr. Owen found you, but I couldn't. I had to wait for two things. The first was for you to learn about your origin, otherwise I doubt you'd believe me." Rex couldn't argue with that. If he hadn't experienced everything he did in the past year he'd probably think he was going crazy. "The second is a little more complicated. You see, despite this taking place in the Dreamscape, not everyone is able to speak to the deceased. I don't know the exact requirements, but only those with a strong will can make contact with Spirit World inhabitants while they are still alive."

"Spirt World?" Rex repeated.

Dr. Ancient nodded. "It is like Heaven in a way. Home to all the great dinosaur rulers and warriors of the past." He explained. "And since I was the last Dinosaur King before you, I found my place among them."

Rex nodded, only somewhat understanding what his father was telling him. "But I still don't understand why you didn't talk to me after I became king." Rex said, starting to sound a little betrayed. "I could've used you."

"Rex." Dr. Ancient brought his son back in for another hug. "It takes more than a strong will to allow me to speak with you. Like I told you, I would've contacted you as soon as you knew the truth. And that's exactly what I did once you were able to access this part of the Dreamscape."

"So then me getting shot was necessary for this to happen." Rex realized.

"Perhaps." His father replied. "Only Seikatsu knows for sure, but I'm afraid she refuses to tell me the answer."

"I see." Rex said, but still had something nagging in the back of his mind. "But why are you really here? Something tells me that you didn't just come here to say hello."

Dr. Ancient gave a loud sigh. "You truly are my son. The truth is... I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Rex repeated. "What for?"

"For everything that's happened to you." Dr. Ancient said. Behind him, a projection appeared that replayed key moments in Rex's life, both good and bad, curtsey of Seikatsu. "I know that you'll never regret meeting Max, Zoe, Ace, Tank, or any of the others you've become friends with." He was smiling as he said that part, but that smile soon turned into a shameful frown. "But that doesn't change the fact that you'd never be involved in this war with the Alpha Gang if it wasn't for my failures."

"Dad." Rex knew what his father was referring to. He had the same feelings of guilt when he first heard about what Seth did. "Please don't blame yourself. If I hadn't-"

"Seth would've done something regardless of your existence." Dr. Ancient stopped his son before showing him an image from their past. It showed Dr. Ancient reviving an award for a groundbreaking discovery he made. "You already know that I was a renowned paleontologist. Considered by many to be the best that has ever been in the field. However, the truth is that most of my accomplishments came from Seth." The screen zoomed in on a corner to show Seth behind the stage, looking at his brother absolutely lividly. "It wasn't that I took the credit for all of his work, I still played a major part in every discovery, but I was the only one to receive credit."

The scene changed to show Seth hard at work in his room on the time machine, writing down the instructions on how to work with Dinomond. "This lead to him gaining a resentment towards me. He would spend months trying to find something of value that he could claim as his own discovery. Something to get himself the recognition he felt he deserved. And when I became Dinosaur King, I feel that was the breaking point. Jealousy began to cloud his judgment. Corruption began to fill his heart, and he accepted it." The former Dinosaur King looked down sadly. "If I had noticed this and acted like a proper brother, maybe our fates would all be different."

"Dad..." Rex said quietly, trying to comfort his father.

"Rex, I'm telling you this not because I want you to forgive your uncle, but because I want you to understand that people are not born evil. I need you to understand this because as king your decisions will impact the safety of your subjects, and there might be a time in the future when you'll have to take a life permanently. What you faced before was only the beginning. Seikatsu tells me that a greater evil will be raised in the future. You and your friends need to gather the rest of the cards and make allies with as many dinosaurs as possible if you are to stand a chance. And throughout all that, I want you to promise me that you'll never lose sight of who you are and end up going down the same path as Seth." Dr. Ancient looked his son in the eyes. "Promise me."

There was a complete silence for what felt like hours before Rex responded. "I promise, Dad."

 **DK**

At the docks, Ofu and her ninjas were waiting for Rasheed to arrive so they could make their escape back to their main headquarters. However, he was running extremely late. "Ofu, we've been waiting for hours." One of her ninja sisters said. "I think we should consider the fact that Rasheed might have betrayed us."

The lead ninja shook her head. "No. We've all heard news of the attack, and the Emperor is no doubt sending his guards after any possible suspects. If he values his life, he will show up. And he's probably not going to alone."

Sure enough, it was then that Rasheed finally caught up with them. "You are late." Ofu told the visor.

""Well, sorry!" Rasheed replied sarcastically. "But, in case you haven't noticed, it's a long way from here to the palace! Especially when you're trying to be stealthy!"

"And you're positive you weren't followed." Ofu glared at the visor.

Rasheed began to sweat nervously as the murder looks he was reviving. "Uh, well, I-" He stuttered before slapping himself out of it. "Of course I wasn't followed! What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"We're about to find out." Ofu responded, confusing the visor.

Before he could ask her what she meant, Terry appeared from nowhere behind Rasheed. "Going somewhere?" He rhetorically asked them.

While the ninjas got into attack position, Rasheed was shaking in his boots. "How did you find us?" He asked the Tyrannosaurus.

"We had some help." Max said, revealing himself, the rest of the team, a good portion of guards, and the Emperor himself.

"E-E-E-Emperor?!" Rasheed gulped in fear.

"Rasheed, you traitor." He glared at his former visor. "I always knew you were unhappy with your position, but I never would've believed you actually try to take a life, much less a child's."

Rasheed's panicked face turned into that of a scowl. "Hey, in politics it's a dog-eat-dog world." He said.

"What was that?!" Max yelled at him, Terry giving a low growl.

"What I'm saying is that your friend should've known better then to leave the safety of his kingdom to venture into the outside world." Rasheed explained. "Who knows what could've happened."

"Like you trying to sabotage our meeting with the Emperor so we'd go to war with them." Zoe accused him.

Rasheed held out his hands and shook his head. "Hey, woah! I wasn't the one who came up with the plan, though now I'm starting to see some benefits in that." He muttered the last part to himself. "I was given orders by someone to kill the boy. Someone who promised me what I rightfully deserve."

"That explains the ninjas." Chomp said before thinking about something else. " _Are those ninjas the ones that kidnapped us? If so, then I bet his boss is the same as Cornelius._ "

"You don't deserve the title of Emperor!" The captain of the guard yelled at him.

"Oh, really? Who did all the work around the palace? Me! Who organizes all these events? Me! Who practically runs the whole country? Me! And what do I get in return? Watching those two little brats of yours!" He yelled at the Emperor.

"Leave my daughters out of this!" The Emperor told Rasheed. "I'm sorry you felt that way. It was never my intention to make you think you were a slave. But I cannot forgive you for attempting to murder someone uninvolved instead of talking to me about it personally. I'm giving you a choice, Rasheed. Come with us willingly, or we'll take you to the palace for your trial by force."

"I think I'll chose neither." Rasheed said before the ninjas attacked.

"Here they come!" Terry warned as the ninjas began to strike.

The guards readied their weapons, but the ninjas showed no interest in them. Instead, they focused all of their attacks on Terry. The Tyrannosaurus snapped his jaws and swung his head, trying to catch the ninjas. But the four kunoichi dodged every one of his attacks with ease. "Kunoichi, attack!" Ofu ordered as all four of them unsheathed their swords.

Terry found himself getting attacked from all sides: Ofu's second-in-command, Oren, attacked his left foot while another attack the right, one other ninja atruck his backside, while Ofu herself went for his head. Their swords may have been small, but they were still very painful, as Terry was discovering first hand. Every time he tried to go after one, he'd get many slashes from the others, thankfully not cutting into his skin. "Come on, Terry! Don't let 'em beat you!" Max encouraged the Tyrannosaurus.

"Quit climbing on me!" Terry roared at them. Eventually, the ninja seemed to stop their attacks only to move to a different one. They all started running around Terry in a large circle. "What're you doing?" He asked them before recognizing this move. "Wait a minute, that's Ninja Attack!" Knowing how the move works, he quickly swung his tail around to knock them away. But the ninjas were too fast and leapt into the air before they all descended upon the Tyrannosaurus, attacking him from all sides in a manner similar to Ace and Meg. Eventually, the ninjas ceased the attack and regrouped. Terry stumbled as he tried to regain his footing from that attack. "I have to admit, never thought I'd see the day humans were actually able to fight against a dinosaur own their own." Terry told them.

The ninjas didn't respond and concentrated on their next attack. "Now!" Ofu ordered as all four of them leapt into the air and threw explosives at Terry that exploded on combat. The Tyrannosaurus roared in pain from the explosions, having a difficult time to stay on his feet. But he had to, for the king's sake. For Rex's sake.

The ninjas stopped throwing the explosions and landed. "Wait a minute!" Zoe quickly realized. "Rasheed's not there!"

The others looked and saw that the former advisor was nowhere to be seen. "You were distracting us this whole time so he could escape!" Max yelled at them.

"He'd need us if he'd actually be able to escape alive." Ofu told them. "I doubt he made it far. Search for him if you like." She suggested.

The Emperor seemed to agree with this suggestion. "Guards, search for him!" The Emperor ordered. His soldiers nodded before running off in different directions, leaving the D-Team and himself to deal with the ninjas. "As for you four..."

"Don't waste the time making threats, Emperor." Ofu stopped him. "If the famous Terry Tyrannosaurus couldn't defeat us, you should stay on the sidelines where you belong."

"I'm not finished yet." Terry told them, preparing for their next attack.

"That was because we weren't attacking to kill." Ofu said as they all unsheathed their swords again. "But things will change when we're in lethal mode."

Just when it seemed they were about to go in for another strike, the sound of someone singing darkly could be heard. "Laaa! La, la, la, la, la, laaa! La, la, la, la, laaa!" Everyone looked around in confusion, fearful of discovering who that voiced belonged to, even the ninjas.

"Who's there?!" Max asked, gripping his Dino Holder tightly.

"Show yourself!" Terry demanded.

There was a silence before the voice said. "I'll let the fact you didn't say please slide this once." Suddenly, Spectre appeared out of nowhere in front of the ninjas, he had ditched the cape and was in his combat outfit, and his wings were on full display. "Surprise!" He said to the ninjas.

"Spectre!" The D-Team said in delight.

The Emperor, on the other hand, was still confused by the guardian's sudden appearance and just his overall appearance, looking like that of a demon. "You know this demon?"

"Trust us, Emperor, Spectre's anything but a demon." Paris assured him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Spectre joked. "I am known to put fear into my enemies. However..." He held up Guru's card. "I think my friend here would give a punishment far worse then what I have in mind." He placed the card on his chest piece and it dissolved. At the same time, a blue glow appeared and out of it came Guru.

The D-Team were shocked and speechless at what they had just witnessed. "Did Spectre-" Zoe said.

"Just summon Guru?" Chomp and Paris finished at the same time.

"How is this possible?" Terry asked as he came up to the Ampleosaurus.

"Divine intervention." Was Guru's reply, and that was all Terry needed to get the message. "Now. I believe we have the matter of an assassin on our hands." Guru said as he looked at the ninjas.

"They're not the ones who did it. They're just helping him." Terry explained. "The palace guards are already searching the area for him."

"Good. Then that should mean we can take them all into custody."

"I'd like to see you try." Oren told the two dinosaurs as she grabbed more explosives, but Ofu stopped her.

"Stand down, Oren. They have us outmatched." She told her second-in-command. "At the moment we only have the skills to battle one dinosaur at a time."

"A pretty foolish move if you ask me." Terry growled as he and Guru advanced towards them.

"Maybe. But this was all just a field test." Ofu said as they all grabbed smoke bombs. "We'll meet again someday." She told them before all the ninjas slammed the bombs to the ground and releasing a white smoke.

Guru and Terry coughed as the smoke began to fade. Once it was gone, the ninjas were nowhere in sight. Terry sniffed the air, but couldn't pick up their scent at all. "They're gone." He told them. "Not even a trace."

"We'll worry about them later. Right now we need to focus on Rasheed." Max told his partner.

Both dinosaurs nodded and Terry sniffed the air again. "We're in luck. He's not too far and he doesn't seem to be moving. Follow me." He told them as he went to the location.

From his hiding place, Rasheed quietly looked out from behind a corner to see if any guards were nearby. Sure enough, it seemed that the path was clear. The former visor couldn't help but give a sly chuckle. "Hehehe, idiots. Now all that's left is for me to make my escape."

Just as he was about to leave, the wall exploded. From the debris, Tank's head popped out. "There you are." She said sinisterly to Rasheed. The former visor backed up until he found himself cornered. "If you thought I was going to let someone like you get out of here alive, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, please!" Rasheed begged as Tank turned around and raised her tail. "Have mercy!"

"If you wanted mercy, you shouldn't have shot my friend!" She said before she lowered her tail like it was a guillotine. Rasheed screamed before the tail made contact with his body. He was clubbed at least seven times before his screams were silent. Tank backed up and saw a bloody pile where Rasheed previously was. "That was for Rex."

"He's over here!" She heard Terry tell someone. It was then that the D-Team showed up. "Tank, what're you doing here?" Terry asked when he noticed the Saichania.

"I told you already. Hunting the bastard down." She answered before moving aside to reveal to corpse of Rasheed.

"Oh my god!" Max exclaimed, his face turning green as he had to hold back the urge to vomit.

"Tank, what did you do!?" Paris asked, horrified at what she was seeing.

"I did what had to be done, all right!" Tank countered, not liking the looks she was receiving. "Don't tell me none of you were thinking the same thing!"

The others looked like they were about to retort, but the Emperor stopped them. "What's done is done. We can't change what's happened. All that matters now is that we see how young Rex is doing."

"The Emperor is right." Guru agreed. "It would be best to hear Rex's opinion before any judgement is handed." The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They just hoped that Rex was still alive.

 **DK**

Once they reached the hospital, they saw Ace still standing in the same place he was when they left. The tubes inserted into Rex were removed, replaced by bandaged wrapped around his chest. "Is he?" Max tried to ask, but couldn't finish.

Ace shook his head. "No. They've removed the bullet, and all his injuries have been patched up." He told them, a wave of relief washing over them. "It's a good thing you showed up. They say he should wake up any minute." He looked around and noticed there was still some tension among the group, along with the addition of Spectre and Guru, who was sticking his head through a window since he didn't have a chibi-form. "Did you find the assassin?"

"I personally saw to his execution myself." Tank said proudly. Ace was shocked at what he heard. It seemed like only yesterday Killer had killed Cornelius, which he later found out Rex had given him the OK on doing for some reason.

"Let it be known we don't all agree with her decision." Guru told him, slightly glaring at the Saichania for her pride.

Ace nodded in understanding before looking back at Rex. The blonde had a peaceful expression on his face, like he was in some short of paradise. Everyone stayed silent as they waited for a sign of him to wake up, Spectre even started chewing on his cape. "I do it when I'm nervous, okay!" He told them when the saw the looks the others were giving him.

Suddenly, Rex's heart rate began to slowly pick up speed. "He's waking up!" Zoe said quietly but with excitement. The others began to usher around the bed in anticipation.

Very slowly, the blonde's eyes began to open. At first, his vision was blurry and he could only make out the bright lights of the hospital room. "Ugh." He groaned as he shielded his eyes from the light. "Dad?" He quietly said as his vision started to clear, revealing the faces of his friends and family. "Guys?"

"Rex!" The D-Team, minus Ace and Guru exclaimed as they all embraced their friend in a hug or nuzzled him affectionately.

Rex hissed at the sudden contact, his wounds still sore from earlier. "Glad to see you too, guys."

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it." Max burred his face into Rex's neck, silently crying.

Rex was his friend's distress and gently patted his head. "I'm fine, Max. However did this didn't hit anything important."

"How exactly do you know that?" Ace asked. "I only just told them and I doubt that you were awake by then."

Rex looked down for a bit, silently debating if he should tell them or not. Spectre was able to put the pieces together. "You finally saw your dad, didn't you?"

The rest of the D-Team looked confused before Rex nodded. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

"How on earth did you speak to Dr. Ancient?" Spiny asked. "Last time I checked he was dead. Did we miss a chapter of the story or something?"

Rex shook his head. "It happened while I was dreaming. Seikatsu was there, too."

"Seikatsu?!" Everyone gasped. "You mean you actually saw her?" Max asked.

"What did she look like? Was she as beautiful as I imagined?" Zoe asked while gushing.

"She was... extraordinary." Was all Rex could say.

"She has that affect on mortals." Spectre joked. "Did any of them say something they wanted you to tell us?"

Rex put a finger to his chin as he thought. "Dad hinted at something being a part of Seikatsu's plan, but he doesn't know what it was exactly."

"I want to say it involved you getting shot, but I doubt that was the case after what happened with me and Spectre." Guru said.

"What'd you mean?" Rex asked by what he meant before realizing the literal sauropod in the room. "How did you even get here?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Rex, But Spectre can now summon dinosaurs like us." Max said. "Isn't that cool?!"

"I doubt this was a one time thing." Spectre said. "I'll have to speak with Seikatsu to understand what she wants us to do with this power."

Rex nodded before realizing something else. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Chomp asked.

"The assassin! What happened to them?"

"Oh, Tank clubbed the guy to death. Turns out it was that visor guy." Spiny quickly responded, unaware of the tension involving the situation. "Who would've thought he was evil?"

"Tank, is this true?" Rex asked his Saichania partner.

Instead of looking proud, Tank now looked ashamed, like a dog being scolded by its owner. No one knew why, but it seemed that disapproval from Rex was enough to make her realize what she truly had done. "I was just so furious at what happened." She confessed. "I wasn't thinking straight. I thought you were-"

Rex held up a hand that was a signal for her to stop. He then turned to the Emperor. "Emperor, I'm sorry for Tank's actions against one of your own." He apologized, bowing as best as he could.

"It is fine, young one. Rasheed would have no doubt faced the death penalty for his treasonous acts. I will not press charges on you or Tank. If anything, I ask for your forgiveness since it was because of me that Rasheed was even able to attempt to take your life. I should've got rid of him the moment we were suspicious." The Emperor bowed apologetically.

"Don't blame yourself. Everything's fine now." Rex assured the Emperor.

It was at that moment that the sound of a cellphone went off. "Sorry, I have to take this." Spectre said as he turned around and pulled out a device that projected an image of Gavro. "What is it, Gavro."

"Boss, I'm by Cretacia's pod and there's this red light flashing. What's that mean again? Is she dying?"

"No, you buffoon! That means she's waking up!" Spectre yelled, alerting the D-Team of this news.

"My mom's waking up?" Rex said.

"Yes. Gavro, bring the ship to India, I'll beam back on from there." Spectre told his worker before hanging up. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Rex said as he started to get out of the bed.

"Rex, no! You're still hurt!" Ace told him, trying and failing to keep his king bedridden.

"I am not going to miss this." Rex told the Carnotaurus as he got out of the bed, only to immediately stumble and fall over, thankfully caught by Max. "Thanks, Max."

"Rex, normally I'm not the responsible one who would tell you to stay in bed." Max told his friend before giving a smile. "So, I'm not going to bother."

"Come on, Spectre. He hasn't seen his mother in years." Zoe pleaded.

Spectre sighed in annoyance, knowing he couldn't win this argument if he was opposed to it. "Fine. But please watch your step."

"Thanks." Rex said as the team followed the lead guardian to his ship, Max helping Rex stay on his feet the whole way.

 **DK**

Once they were on the ship, everyone gathered around Cretacia's pod. "Remember, she probably isn't aware of what happened to Dr. Ancient, so tread lightly." Spectre warned them as the pod slowly started to open.

"What if she doesn't remember anything?" Rex started to worry, given a pair of crutches to help him move around easier. "What if she doesn't remember me?"

"If Seikatsu's been watching over you, she wouldn't let that happen." Tank assured him, gently petting his leg.

When the smoke from the pod cleared, Cretacia slowly started to open her eyes. "Ugh." She groaned as she tried getting onto her feet. But she was asleep for so long that he legs weren't working properly and she nearly fell onto the ground if someone hadn't caught her.

That someone being her son. "I gotcha!" Rex said as he ran over to his mother and caught her before she hit the floor, ignoring his own pain.

"Thank you." Cretacia said before she looked at who caught her and gasped. "D-Dear?" She assumed it her husband was when she saw the crown on his head.

Rex slowly shook his head. "No, it's me." He corrected her.

Cretacia knew what this meant. "Rex? You're alive?" She gently touched his face and felt his skin. She looked at his neck and saw the tooth amulet she gave him as a baby. "That amulet. It really is you!" She cried before embracing her son tightly, something Rex accepted without any problem. "My baby boy! I thought I lost you, too!"

"I'm still here, Mom." Rex assured her, quietly crying himself. "I won't leave you again."

The rest of the team watched as mother and son were reunited, many having tears of joy in their eyes, as well. Spectre, in particular, was having a hard time keeping it in. "Boss, are you crying?" Sheer asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not! I just have something in my eye!" Spectre bawled before chewing on his cape again.

 **DK**

In their hidden location, the ninjas bowed in front of the hooded man. "Master, we're sorry. We were unable to complete the mission." Ofu apologized.

"Nonsense." The man assured them. "Everything went according to plan."

"What'd you mean?" The lead ninja asked.

"The purpose of this was not to gain an ally in Rasheed, he would've been dealt with easily if he started being a problem. No, I needed him to shot the boy so I'd know how the D-Team would react in grief if one of them was killed. And it seems they focused heavily on bringing the visor to justice, just as I expected."

"If that was what you wanted, why didn't you have one of us do it?" Oren asked.

"Because you were already on thin ice after Cornelius opened his big mouth. No doubt some of them are connecting the dots with the kidnapping a week ago. I couldn't risk having them hunting you down, especially without your upgraded suits. Which, are conveniently about finished." He looked behind himself at four ninja suits exactly like the ones they were currently wearing. "Of course, your skills today give me confidence you might not need them with the right training, but it's still best to fight safely. Rasheed's death will give them a chance to calm down." He turned back to his soldiers. "I believe this past week has been most informative. The pieces are all starting to fall into place."

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **(Killer's Gang and Trooper square off against Fang and Screamer inside a volcano)**

 **Ursula: Ed, do something to get rid of them!**

 **Ed: I'll use Heat Eruption!**

 **Sheer & Foolscap: Nooo!**

 **(Volcano starts to erupt)**

A/N: Man! What a chapter! And the next first place for longest chapter! As well as the darkest chapter yet.

We know have a better understanding of hoodies faction. And, trust me, they're going to be a huge problem for our heroes.

Some tidbits and points to make out for this chapter. One: Zahrah and Rex. I won't spoiler what happens, but this first bit was simply a case of a girl seeing a guy she finds cute by looks. Remember that Rex was a chick magnet even before he was king. Little BTS, originally she was going to be the one who saw Rex getting shot, but I changed it to Max since I thought it worked better emotionally.

The next involves Spectre's role in this chapter. This was mainly used to help develop his character more, which was the reason for the flashback, but I also found a way to use this to set up the Pirates' role in later chapters. Which some of you might be piecing together.

Finally there's the big character introduced in this chapter: Seikatsu. I'll be honest, no one guessed that Seikatsu was the name I gave the pterosaur. For those who don't know, Seikatsu is Japanese for life, while Shi means death. I was debating on bolding her dialogue like I did in earlier chapters, but decided it'd get really frustrating really fast.

Since we're a good way into season 2, I made another poll for favorite characters, so vote on that if you can.

I believe I've covered everything, so I'll see you all soon. Hopefully.


	59. Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a calm day on the Space Pirates ship. There hadn't been any anomalies or criminals trying to change history for a couple days now. The latest thing they had to deal with was the attempted killing of Rex. Now they were able to have a much needed break. And they were spending that break by playing Foolscap's and Gavro's new dinosaur fighting game, they've yet to agree on a title. Currently, Foolscap and Sheer were playing a match with Foolscap playing as Ankylosaurus and Sheer using Torvosaurus. The health bars at the top of the screen showed Foolscap having a lead over Sheer. "Ha, ha! You fell right into my trap, Sheer!" Foolscap bragged to his female companion. "Taste Earthquake!" He said as he activated the Super Move.

"How can you eat an earthquake? They're not edible." Gavro asked from the sidelines.

"He didn't mean literally." Sheer hissed as she mashed buttons to try and dodge the attack. But she wasn't quick enough as the Ankylosaurus slammed its forelegs onto the ground and opened up a large chasm that the Torvosaurus fell into before it closed, draining all of the Jurassic carnivore's HP.

"Ankylosaurus wins!" The announcer for the game said.

"Yeah!" Foolscap cheered, dropping his controller before continuing to gloat in Sheer's face. "Gavro, what's my score?"

"Ummm." Gavro looked down at the scoreboard he made while the two of them were playing. "Six."

"Whoo!" Foolscap exclaimed as he swung out his arms. "And how much am I beating Sheer by?"

"Uhhhh. I don't know." Gavro said as he stroked his chin.

This caused Foolscap to stop his celebrating and look at his brother with irritation. "What'd you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, you have six tallies, and Sheer has six tallies. It's hard to tell who's in the lead."

"What?!" Foolscap yelled as he grabbed the sheet. Sure enough, his score was tied with Sheer. "This is impossible! I know I'm better at this game then you!" He yelled at the female guardian.

Sheer shrugged in response. "Guess I've been practicing a lot." She smirked before spinning her controller around on her finger. "I believe one more match should decide the champion."

"Oh, you're on!" Foolscap exclaimed as he grabbed his own controller.

But before they could select their characters, Spectre's voice came over the PA. "Ooooh!" Foolscap and Sheer groaned as they covered their ears, knowing what was about to come. "It's that time of day we all enjoy! The reason why you were employed! Report to me at the dock, and be there by 10 o'clock!" He sang before saying. "That means right now, knuckleheads." And hanging up.

Once they were sure the singing, or rather poor attempt at, was done, Foolscap and Sheer uncovered their ears. "What'd he sing, Gavro?" Sheer asked.

"He sang that he wants us at the bridge now." He told them, unaffected by their boss' terrible singing.

Foolscap slumped over, knowing he would have to wait for a rematch. "This isn't over." He told Sheer, giving her the 'I'm watching you' gesture before flying out of the room to see what their boss wanted. What they didn't know was that their game was about to become a reality.

 **(Intro Theme)**

"I don't get why you need me to tell you what Spectre says over the PA." Gavro said as they went to the bridge. "He's singing's not bad."

"You only say that because you're tone deaf." Foolscap mocked his brother. "Sheer and I would like to keep our hearing, unlike you."

"But I can hear just fine." Gavro retorted, not understanding the insult.

"Just ignore him, Gavro. He's still salty about earlier." Sheer told the muscular guardian, earning a glare from Foolscap.

Once they made it to the bridge, the door opened to reveal Spectre sitting on his hover-chair. The trio stood at attention as the door closed behind them. "Reporting for duty, Boss." Sheer told him.

"Good." Spectre said as the chair lowered and turned around so he was facing them. "I know you all were enjoying your time off from taking care of the timeline, but I'm afraid that they call to duty has to be answered."

"Hehe, duty." Foolscap muttered, causing himself and Gavro to try, and fail, to stifle their laughter while Sheer rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

Spectre noticed this and fired a weak blast at the two giggling men, causing the two of them to freeze in place. "If you're finished, I'd to get back to what I was saying. Which was..."

"Call to duty." Sheer reminded her boss, pulling out a ninja star to make sure her partners didn't giggle.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Sheer. As I was saying, you do remember the reason we set up our headquarters in this part of the timeline?" Spectre asked them.

The trio thought for a bit, but couldn't recall the reason. "Because it saves us the trouble of having to make sure we don't accidentally fly pass the beginning of time into open space?" Sheer guessed.

"OK, that's one reason." Spectre admitted. "Let me rephrase the question, why is it that we kept things are they were here?"

"Because you told us to?" Gavro guessed this time.

"Yes." Spectre groaned, starting to get annoyed with their incorrect answers. "And what is the reason I told you to?"

The trio tensed, sensing the anger their boss was giving off. They all began to sweat buckets, not knowing what to say, but knowing not saying anything would make him mad. "Uhh-"

"Because Seikatsu said the Cosmos Stones are here!" Spectre yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning red as he leapt out of his seat.

"Oooh." The three said in unison while shaking in their boots.

Eventually, the lead guardian calmed down and sat back into his seat. "I doubt I need to further explain just what exactly the Cosmos Stones are." This workers shook their heads in silence, except Gavro who though he should have been nodding.

"Kind of hard to not know about the stones that have nearly destroyed Earth more times than we can count." Foolscap said.

As if the room they were in read his mind, images of such events played on the many screens in the background. "After Shi's asteroid hit Earth and killed all the dinosaurs, there was no one able to keep the Cosmos Stones stable, allowing them to build up more and more energy until it reached a breaking point of catastrophic levels." Sheer explained. The screens showed a large volcanic eruption that would lead to the entire African continent burning to the ground, a tsunami that swallowed Europe, an earthquake that caused China to sink like Atlantis, a tornado that destroyed New York City completely, a lightning storm that killed more than 3/4ths of all living things, and a forest overgrowth that wiped humans from existence."

"If we guardians hadn't steeped in, these events would have possibly implemented themselves into the timeline." Spectre reminded them as the screens faded. "And every time we try to find the stone that was the source of the problem, it would disappear of the face of the Earth only to end up in another part of history."

"Maybe we could try searching all over the timeline for them." Gavro suggested. "Would make for an interesting season."

"The timeline's massive, Gavro. We'd be dead before we found one." Foolscap reminded his brother.

Sheer was about to add on when she remembered what Spectre said earlier. "Wait, you said that the Cosmos Stones are in this specific time period. Is that why you called us here?"

Spectre nodded in confirmation. "I'm not positive if the stones had anything to do with it, but the Cosmos Stones are all here and present. This gives us the chance to finally grab them and prevent any further catastrophes."

"Well, don't sweat it, Boss. We'll get those stones before you could-"

Spectre cut off Foolscap before he could finish. "And where exactly are the stones?" He asked him.

Foolscap pauses, realizing he had no idea where to look. "Uhhh."

Spectre rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his chair. A hole opened up in the floor and a spherical object emerged from it that contained many flat circular grids on the inside. On one of the grids was a blinking red dot that was rotating in a circle. "I believe this would be helpful."

"A shiny ball?" Gavro said in confusion. "I thought we are supposed to find Cosmos Stones."

"We are. This is a detector." Sheer answered for Spectre, saving her boss the trouble. She walked up to the detector and pointed at the blinking dot. "This dot represents one of the Cosmos Stones. If we can tract its location, we'll be able to find it before it can cause another catastrophe."

"I couldn't have explained it better myself." Spectre commented. "Seikatsu spoke to me after Cretacia woke up in a dream. While she told me that while the stones don't have as much power to wipe out entire continents this time, they still could cause disasters at a smaller, but still deadly scale."

"Like I said, we can find those things once we can decipher this... contraption, and never worry about them again!" Foolscap said before opening his wings and taking off.

"Not so fast." Spectre stopped him again, causing Foolscap to stop in midair and fall to the ground. "There's one more thing you should know about."

"Ugh. What now?" Foolscap groaned in annoyance. "That we have to make sure the Alpha Gang doesn't get their hands on them?"

"Actually, yes." Spectre said.

"Wait, what?"

"How are they locating them?" Sheer asked.

"They're not. At least not yet. From what I've gathered, they've been going all over the world in search of active volcanos, where the Red Cosmos Stone should be. Thankfully, they haven't found it yet, but that's about to change as they have one volcano left in Hawaii they have to check; Mauna Loa. That is where they will find the stone."

"If the Alpha Gang run into us, they'll no doubt sick their dinosaurs on us." Sheer realized. "And there's no way we can fight off them."

"That is why it's great to have a god on your side." Spectre said as he pressed another button. The floor opened up again and revealed a table containing three white devices of varying sizes. "Seikatsu gave me these to give to you. These devices will allow you to summon a dinosaur once you place the card on the device, regardless of its element."

"So you're saying we can actually use dinosaurs?" Foolscap said as his eyes widened, growing a huge grin.

"Awesome!" They all looked at Sheer, who had an even bigger grin on her face. Realizing the attention she was receiving, her expression turned to one of embarrassment. "What? Anyone would like that kind of power."

Now it was the boys turn to roll their eyes. "Just pick one." Spectre mumbled, clearly wanting this meeting to be over with.

After a little while, the pirates had their devices: Sheer's as a chocker, Foolscap as a bandana, and Gavro's as a chest plate. "Does this make me look fat?" Gavro asked as he looked down at his stomach.

"Maybe." Sheer commented as she floated by, deciding to be nice and not at the same time.

"You're also gonna want these." Spectre said as he reached into his cape. "I stopped by the D-Lab earlier to pick them up." Out of his cape were seven cards containing Trooper, the Triumvirate of Hunters, and their respective Move Cards. "I already filled them in on everything and they are prepared for whatever the Alpha Gang or nature may throw at you." He said as he handed each of them a set. "Don't lose those, or I doubt Rex will ever trust us again with them."

"Don't worry. They'll be taken good care of." Sheer assured her boss.

"Good. Now go!" He ordered them.

"Rodger that, Boss!" The trio said before taking off through an opening.

Spectre just say in his seat in silence before leaving. "I could have told them to take a pod so they won't tire themselves out, but they trash talked my singing."

 **DK**

At the D-Lab, Rex was spending some time with his mother by introducing her to the rest of the herd. The blonde was still wearing crutches after he had returned home to assist with his walking, his injuries not severe enough to need to rest in one of Spectre's pods. Ever since they returned to Sanjo City, mother and son were basically inseparable, spending as much time together as possible to make up for twelve years apart.

"And this is Toro and Lola; our Chiefs of Defense." Red introduced his mother to the Torosaurus and Stegosaurus.

"Pleased to properly meet you, Ms. Cretacia." Toro said as he stood at attention like a solider.

"Please, Toro, call me Cretacia. There's no need to be formal around me." She smiled, though her sadness could be easily noticed.

Lola saw this and hit her mate's hind-leg with her tail. "Ow! What?" Toro hissed.

Rex also noticed his mother's sadness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Excuse us for a minute." He told the two before leading his mother away. "Mom, is there something you need to talk about?" He asked her. "Is this about Dad?"

"It's just." Cretacia wiped a tear away. "I'm just so proud of you. You've come so much farther then you father ever thought you would have. You've actually been able to become friends with the dinosaurs. They see you as a friend, not just as a king." She embraces her son in another hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Rex blushed heavily at the praise he was receiving. True his adopted father, Dr. Owen, had also given him a lot of praise for his work, but hearing it from one of his blood relatives was another thing entirely.

"Oh, I just can't wait to show you how things are back home!" Cretacia started to gush, her mood rapidly changing for the better. "I can already see your face when I show you the museum your father's discoveries are kept."

"I can only imagine." Rex said as the two of them shared a laugh and left.

But while the two of them showed great optimism, the dinosaurs present started to show signs of concern. "Did you hear that, dear?" Lola asked her mate.

"I did." Toro nodded. "But surely he didn't mean.-"

"Why would he?" Nessie said as she walked over to them. "Cretacia has family and friends back in the future. She can't just leave them. And King Rex wouldn't want to leave his mother."

"But if he leaves for the future, wouldn't that mean..." Teddy, who joined in on the conversation, didn't want to finish that sentence.

Nessie gave the equivalent of a shrug. "Who knows? Nothing lasts forever. All good things come to an end at some point." She told them as she left, leaving the other dinosaurs to look at each other with worry. What were they to do?

 **DK**

On one of the Hawaiian islands, the beach appeared to be normal. That is, until the sand started moving in a small bulge. And then that bulge spilt into three smaller bulges. Finally, the bulges burst to reveal the heads of the Alpha Gang. "Pwaat!" Ursula spat out the sand in her mouth. "I can't believe those stupid pilots dropped us in the middle of the ocean!"

"They didn't even warn us they were going to do a barrel roll!" Zander added.

"I'm positive that's illegal." Ed added.

"Whatever." Ursula said as she pulled herself out of the sand. "Are you sure this is the right island, Zander?"

Zander and Ed both pulled themselves out before Zander got out the Volcanic Positioning System Dr.Z gave them. "Well, if the VPS is to be believed, the last volcano has to be on this island."

"You mean that volcano?" Ed pointed at the large smoking mountain in front of them.

The trio just stared at the mountain in shock at its size, easily the largest they've ever seen. "T-that's Mauna Loa!" Zander gasped.

"Well, can't say there's no fire in that thing." Ursula said, snapping out of the shock. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with. All this heat is ruining my complexion."

"But, Ursula, you don't look any different than you normally do." Ed told her before realizing his mistake and quickly covered his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

To his surprise, Ursula didn't bash his head in like usual. "Thank you for trying, Ed, but you just don't understand." She said before turning to Zander. "Do you still have the equipment?"

Zander reached his hand into the sand and started feeling around. "If my calculations are correct, they should be right..." He pulled his hand out, revealing their mining tools, Alpha Scanners, and a book titled _Mining for Dummies_. "There we go!"

"Grab an axe, boys." Ursula told them as she grabbed one of her own. "That Cosmos Stone has run out of his places to hide."

 **DK**

Not too far away from the Alpha Gang, the pirates were also arriving at their destination. Just as Spectre predicted, they were so tired from the long flight that it was almost impossible to keep themselves in the air. "'Gasp!' Do you.. 'Gasp!' See.. 'Gasp!' The volcano?" Sheer wheezed out. "My wings feel like they're about to fall off!"

"Maybe we could rest in that large hot tub." Gavro suggested, pointing to the large object below them.

"If that's a hot tub, I'm never getting out of that!" Foolscap yelled as he dived towards the opening of the object, his tired wings making it much easier for him to descend.

However, Gavro took another look at the supposed hot tub. "Wait, that's not a hot tub. It's a volcano."

"What?!" Foolscap screamed as he realized he was diving towards the lava. "How'd you mix up a hot tub with a volcano?!"

"Why'd you listen to him?!" Sheer retorted as she dove after him with Gavro following in suit. She was able to grab Foolscap's hand with her own, but just like with him, she too was extremely tired and didn't have the energy to pull them both up. "Gavro, help us!" She screamed at the team's muscle.

"I'm coming!" Gavro told them as he continued his dive after them, picking up speed in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Foolscap yelled as Gavro got closer. "Pull up! You'll make us crash!"

"Well, it's too late for that!" Sheer countered as the trio braced for impact.

Thankfully for them, they didn't land in the lava. Unfortunately for them, Sheer and Foolscap slammed right into the side of the mountain, followed by Gavro landing on top of them. "Well, at least we stuck the landing." Gavro commented.

"If this is the wrong volcano and my wings are broken, I'm throwing you in." Foolscap told his brother, though it just sounded like muffles.

"Good luck with that." Sheer muffled, knowing how that would play out when considering the brothers' weight difference.

 **DK**

Back at the D-Lab, the rest of the herd gathered for a meeting called on by Toro and Lola, Max and Zoe among them. The only ones not present were those one the mission and Rex. "Is everyone here?" Toro asked as he looked around the ground.

"I think so." Chomp replied.

"Is there a reason for this meeting?" Zoe asked them. "And why didn't you invite Rex? Isn't he your king?"

"Is this the start of a coup?" Spiny asked. "Because Tank's right here, and I doubt she'd be happy with just the thought of an uprising."

"Shut up, Spiny." Tank grumbled, knowing he was referring to a recent event she wants to move on from.

"This isn't a coup, uprising, or anything similar." Lols said. "But this is about King Rex."

"I'm gonna have to stop you there." Bali interrupted them. "Still got a month before his birthday."

"This isn't about his birthday!" Toro yelled, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration from all the interruptions. "It's about the possibility of him leaving!"

Just by saying the word 'leaving', the entire room was silent. "What'd you mean by leaving?" Max asked.

Toro and Lola looked at each other before sighing. "Look, we're not trying to start a panic buy saying he's leaving right now." Lola explained. "However, we heard him talking with his mother about seeing the future as they left the lab."

"I can confirm that he did say that." Swift spoke up.

Guru cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the rest, before speaking. "Well, I hate to have to be the one to tell you all, but I'm afraid that Rex leaving for the future isn't a matter of if, only when."

"What'd you mean?" Pawpaw asked, starting to get a little teary eyed. "Doesn't King Rex like us?"

"It's not a case about him liking us, young one." Beta told the Pawpawsaurus, nuzzling him slightly of comfort. "It's a matter of Rex wanting to be with his family."

"Rex had always wished he knew what happened to his actual parents." Max said.

 ** _A younger Max walked past Rex's room when he head the sound of crying. Slightly opening the door, he saw the blonde crying on his bed, tears straining his pillow._**

"He would spend nights crying himself to sleep, wondering if his parents actually loved him or not and just abandoned him." Max looked down sadly. "Now that he's with his mom again, I doubt he wants to leave her."

The others didn't want to agree, but knew that Max had a point. "I doubt that Rex would leave the city unprotected while wild dinosaurs and the Alpha Gang are still a threat." Meg said. "If I had to guess, I say we'd all be gone by the end of the year."

Everyone was confused by her word choice. "What'd you mean by we'd all?" Aqua asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that if the Dinosaur King leaves for the future, so would the rest of us." The Megaraptor explained.

"So, we'd have to leave Max and Zoe?" Paris said.

"We'd have to say goodbye to you all?" Zoe said, tears starting to come out of her and Max's eyes at the realization.

"Not me." Someone spoke up. Everyone quietly gasped and looked to see it was Rocko who spoke up. "I'm not leaving." He said firmly.

"Rocko, what are you doing?" Charles quietly asked his friend. "You can't just say things like that."

"I'm sorry, dudes, but I'm not leaving. I've made friends here and I don't want to say goodbye to my homies just yet." Rocko explained himself.

"I'm with Rocko." Diamond spoke up. This didn't completely surprise everyone, but still slightly unexpected. "Come on, people. It's like everyone's forgotten that we managed to survive for a year without a king. We're not sheep who need to be guided everywhere, we're dinosaurs. We don't need someone to make all our decisions for us."

"Sounds pretty coupish." Spiny pointed out.

"I'm not suggesting anarchy, I'm saying to stop being a bunch of wimps." Diamond replied.

"Sounds like you want Rex gone." Chomp spoke up, hopping off his seat and looking up at Diamond. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're using this as an opportunity to become queen."

"Why would I want that?" Diamond glared at the chibi Triceratops.

"You are the one who wants to see Dr.Z gushing blood all the time." Chomp pointed out. "As queen, you could orchestrate a large attack on the Alpha Gang."

"Like you're giving off any different vibes." Diamond countered. "You and your brother claim to be the strongest, so I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to become king with Rex gone."

Now it was Chomp and Terry's turn to be offended. "Why you stuck up, big headed..." What followed as a large argument amongst the herd as everyone started accusing the other of wanting the throne for themselves, leaving Max and Zoe in the middle of it all.

"Everyone, please stop fighting!" Zoe tried to reason, but her voice was nothing in the crowd but a faint whisper. Sighing in defeat, she knew she'd need help. "Max, can you-" She stopped herself when she saw that Max was not present. "Max?" She looked around but could not see the brunette amongst the feuding crowd. The pinkette walked through the angry masses before she noticed Max walking towards the exit of the sanctuary and out of the lab, his posture heavily slumped. "Max!" Zoe called out as she followed him.

As she left, the arguing was beginning to heat up. Some like Guru, Paris, and Teddy were trying to break up the fighting, but to little success. Suddenly, there was the loud sound of something scrapping against metal. Everyone stopped arguing with each other and winced in pain, trying to block out the noise to no avail. Once the noise stopped, they all looked up to see Rex looking down on them from the control room, using an old nail to have scrapped against the keypad. And he did not look happy. "Busted." Spiny said.

 **DK**

After what seemed to be hours of climbing, the Alpha Gang were able to eventually reach what seemed like a hiking trail for rest. "Finally!" Ursula exclaimed as she collapsed from exhaustion on the trail. "I don't think I can go on!"

"I know I can't go on!" Ed added as he fell to his stomach.

"We have to go on." Zander told them, tears coming out of his eyes from the exhaustion. "Dr.Z swore we'd never be allowed back if we don't find the Cosmos Stone." He then tried to put on a smile. "Besides we only have..." Looking up, he saw that they had barely been able to scale the mountain. "12,000 more feet to go."

"12,000 more feet?!" Ursula repeated in shock before collapsing again. "Ooh! I give up! No roof over our heads is worth this torture!"

Ed was about to add his own thoughts when he realized they had a trick up their seleves they haven't been using. "Ah-ha!" He clapped his fist on his palm. "This is what we have dinosaurs for!" He told his partners.

Ursula and Zander looked at him in confusion. "I don't follow." Ursula said.

"Give me a sec and I'll show you." Ed told them as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his Alpha Scanner.

 **"ALPHA SLASH! LET'S GO, CARE-CURRY-CAR-A-DINOSAURUS!"**

In a red glow, Fang appeared beside Ed. "OK, if you can't get my species name right, don't even bother trying." The Carcharodontosaurus growled at the fat man.

"I'll have Fang here dig us a tunnel to the core of the volcano." Ed explained his plan.

"Are you ignoring me?" Fang grew a tick-mark in irritation.

"Brilliant, I love it!" Ursula commented Ed's idea, mostly because it would keep them from climbing.

"Stop ignoring me." Now Fang was getting peeved.

"Go, Fang, dig to the core!" Ed told the Carcharodontosaurus before patting him on the leg, letting him know to go loose.

Fang was about to make another remark at them ignoring him, but stopped himself. He remembered the orders that Pyro and Yeager gave him, and how much trouble he would be in if he botched it up. Not giving them a reply, he went straight to work. He charged forward and banged his head against the side of the mountain. The resulting attack did do some damage, but all that was a crack in the mountain the size of his head. "Ow!" Fang hissed in pain from the damage he sustained.

"What was that, Fang?" Ursula asked the Carcharodontosaurus, her mood turning from happy to annoyed. "Hit it again!"

Fang wanted to retort, but knew he had to keep following their orders. Once again he rammed into the same spot as before. The crack became larger, and so did his head pain. "Gah!" Fang hissed again.

"Come on, Fang! Show that mountain who's boss!" Ed cheered on, Zander and himself waving flags with the Carcharodontosaur's face on them.

Fang turned his head slightly and glared at them. "When this is over, I'm going to roast your butts."

 **DK**

Not too far away, the pirates were having slightly better luck. Key word: slightly. "Are we almost there?" Sheer asked Gavro, who was in the front. Due to their long flight, their wings didn't have enough strength to carry them to the top so they had to scale the mountain like the Alpha Gang. However, unlike their evil counterparts, they had the luxury of crashing somewhere on the mountain so they didn't have as much to climb.

"I think so." Gavro told them, taking a quick stop to see how close the peak was, but unable to do the math. "Hey, Foolscap, how close do you think we are?"

Foolscap was too busy climbing to notice that his brother stopped climbing until his face made contact with his brother's posterior. "Oof! It doesn't matter how close you are to something if you're not moving towards it!"

"I don't know how close that is." Gavro responded.

"It means get your butt out of my face!" The skinny pirate yelled before punching Gavro's rear.

The punch lead to Gavro slightly panicking and resumed his climbing at a faster rate. In his rush, he accidentally grabbed a part of the ledge that wasn't as stable as the rest and a small piece of rock fell off. "Uh-oh." Gavro said before he fell down.

"You nitwit!" Foolscap yelled before he was dragged down by Gavro.

"No, no, no, no!" Sheer repeated before the two men dragged her down with them. The trio continued on falling until they landed right where they had started their climbing. "That's it!" Sheer yelled at the two of them as she threw their bodies off of her. "That's the third time you've dragged us down! I'm going in front this time!"

"Sheer, I don't think we can scale this thing with our bare hands." Foolscap retorted as he rubbed his aching back. "We're flyers, not climbers."

"Wouldn't it be safer for us to rest and wait for our wings to heal up?" Gavro suggested.

"The Alpha Gang are no doubt already here." Sheer reminded them both. "We can't afford to let them get their hands on that stone or else it could lead to pandemonium."

"Assuming they would survive contact with the stone." Foolscap joked. What he was referring to was the fact that only certain individuals can touch a Cosmos Stone without protection and not be overwhelmed by the power inside.

"There are too many chances I don't want to take." Sheer retorted, pulling out a long list of ways they could obtain the stone without touching it. "They could have a dinosaur carry it. They could've made another Grappling Claw. They could use gloves!" She emphasized the last one.

"Wait, they can use dinosaurs?" Gavro pauses the list, raising his hand like a school kid.

"Yeah." The female guardian replied dully. "What'd you think these are for?" She pointed to the new chocker around her neck.

"Then why can't we just have them get the stone? They can dig." Gavro suggested.

"That actually is a good idea." Foolscap agreed surprisingly.

Sheer, on the other hand, did not seem to agree. "You're suggesting that we have them dig into a volcano with no idea where to go and possibly risk creating an eruption!" She glared at the two of them before pulling out another list. "Do I even need to tell you the possible consequences if one of them dies?"

Both men quickly shook their heads. "We...we could ride on their backs." Foolscap quietly said.

Sheer was about to give her two cents but stopped herself. They had a lot of mountain they had to climb to reach the peak and they were getting more and more tired each time. If they continued this, they might not have enough to deal with the Alpha Gang if they should encounter them, much less grab the stone. If they had the dinosaurs carve a way in, that would give them time to rest and recuperate. Sighing in defeat, she pulled out a card. "I hate it when you two are right, sometimes." She told them before she began the summoning.

 **"ANKYLOSAURUS!"**

She placed Trooper's card on her device and it dissolved. Shortly after, a purple glow appeared and Trooper emerged from it. "Woah!" Unlike with Fang, the ledge was not as wide for him, so he almost found himself falling off, his hind legs dangling over the edge. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He snapped at the trio before climbing back onto the ledge slowly and shifting his body so it was facing the same direction as the path they were on.

"Relax, Trooper. If we wanted to kill you we would've taken you to a waterfall." Foolscap joked, not fully realizing he was behind Trooper. This was met by Trooper slamming his tail where the pirate was sitting, a narrow dodge being what saved Foolscap from being flattened. "It's just a joke, man!"

"Jokes are supposed to be funny." Trooper said as he prepared his tail for another swing.

"You can kill Foolscap later, Trooper." Sheer stopped him. "Right now we need your help. You see-"

"I know about the Cosmos Stone and how it's in the volcano." Trooper stopped her. "Let me guess, you can't find a way in because your wings don't work and you need me to dig you a tunnel in."

The pirates all looked at the Ankylosaurus in shock. "How'd you figure that out?" Sheer asked.

"When you live in a herd that's 90% full of idiots, you pick up these things." The Ankylosaurus responded before slamming his tail against the rocks, creating a large hole. After a few more swings, the was able to make enough room for himself to enter the tunnel. "You coming or what?"

"I call front seat!" Foolscap said as he hopped onto the Ankylosaurus, only for Trooper to toss him off.

"No piggyback rides!" He warned them as he continued digging. The pirates groaned as they followed closely behind. This was not going to be enjoyable.

On the other side of the volcano, things were not going much better for Fang as he continued on slamming his head against the mountain to make a bigger hole. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

 **DK**

The tension was so thin in the D-Lab Sanctuary that you could cut it with a knife a thousand times. Rex had come down from the viewing window and into the sanctuary where he walked through the crowd of dinosaurs. Whenever he looked in someone's direction, they would lower their head like a scolded dog.

Eventually he arrived at the head of the group and took a seat. "What was it?" He asked them without turning around, the hurt in his voice clear as day.

There was a silence before Tank spoke up. "What was what?"

"What was it that upset you all?" Rex asked them as he turned around. He didn't look it on the outside, but on the inside he was breaking down from the supposed betrayal of his friends/subjects. "I try my hardest to be a good king. But I can't make you happy if you don't tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is you want me to fix, I'll try to as best I can. Please understand we try everything we can to make you all happy, but-"

"It was her." Spiny cut him off as he pointed to Diamond.

The Pachycephalosaurus glared at Spiny and snorted at him before turning to Rex, who looked at her in confusion with slight anger. Noticing the looks she was receiving from the others that mimicked the king, Diamond looked at Rex before saying. "Hey, I said nothing about overthrowing you, not even suggesting it. All I was saying was that we didn't need to follow you wherever you go and that we could take care of ourselves when you were gone."

"When I'm gone." Rex repeated, now glaring. "Sounds suspicious if you ask me."

Diamond, realizing her situation, looked around frantically. "I was just going off what Rocko was saying!"

"Oi! Don't you drag me into this!" The Altirhinus retorted, rearing onto his hind legs. "All I said was that I wanted to stay here! You were the one who suggested an uprising because we've all apparently gone soft!"

"Staying here?" Rex now repeated, but was ignored by Diamond's response.

"For the last time, I wasn't suggesting we overthrow King Rex!" Diamond yelled in frustration. "How many times do I have to engrave it into your skulls!"

"That's enough, Diamond." Rex stopped her, raising a hand for silence. "Why would someone moving to another part of the globe be something worth holding a meeting over behind my back?"

"I believe it was something to do with what I said." Nessie admitted, though not sounding anymore ashamed than normal. "We overheard you and your mother talking about seeing the future and that started to arise worry amongst those present. Then I mentioned how you returning to the future with your mother was inevitable, how all good things would have to come to an end eventually."

Realizing what was going on, Rex's expression softened. "You all thought I was going to move to the future and you'd all have to come with me." He said. The dinosaurs all nodded in agreement. "Oh, guys, I'm sorry if I made you all worry." Rex apologized. "I was talking with my mother about visiting her home only temporarily. I do not plan on moving to another time period, especially with the Alpha Gang still at large."

A small wave of relief washed over the herd, knowing they wouldn't have to fear being separated from each other. "That's good to here. Because I'm pretty sure Nsx thinks you're leaving." Spiny said, killing the mood.

"Wait." Rex said. "Max was here, too?"

"And Zoe." Toro confirmed before bowing to the blonde. "Your Highness, I take full responsibility for this confusion."

Rex responded by gently petting the Torosaur's head. "It's fine, Toro. You were just concerned for the others. I couldn't ask for a better leader of the guard." He picked up his crutches and went for the door. "We can talk about this later if anyone still had questions. Right now I need to talk to Max."

 **DK**

Trooper had little to no idea where he was supposed to dig to. All he knows is that the Cosmos Stone is active near fire, so wherever there's magma there could be the stone, and the magma should all be at the core. Problem was none of the idiots behind him thought to map out a path that wouldn't come with the risk of him falling into the volcano. So, in a way he did know where he was supposed to dig to. He just didn't know how to get there without dying. His only guide being the rising temperatures, and those did not ease his concerns. "Do you have any idea if I'm getting closer or not?" Trooper decided to ask them, immediately regretting it afterwards since he knew the answer.

"If it's getting hotter, you're probably getting closer to the core, so I'd say yes." Foolscap replied with slight bitterness.

Bitterness that Trooper detected. He stopped digging and turned around to face the trio of pirates. "Are you saying that because you have no idea where you're going? Or is it because I won't let you ride my back?"

"...If I tell you can I ride you?" Sheer and even Gavro facepalmed at his response. If there was enough room, Trooper would've crushed him with his tail.

Instead, the Ankylosaurus decided to put his foot down before he kills himself, or risk a chain reaction that could do the same to the rest of the island. "Okay, I refuse to continue digging for you if you don't have a path charted out that would minimize the risk of me falling into the volcano."

"What do you want us to do?" Sheer asked. "We have no idea where the stone exactly is, and we can't wait to rest our wings or else it might already be gone by the time we find it"

"Oh, my wings are fine." Gavro told them. "They weren't really sore to begin with."

Foolscap turned around and glared at his brother. "And you decided to tell us now!?" He screamed before grabbing him by the throat and attempting to strangle him, which didn't really work given the size of Gavro's throat.

"Gavro, you realize you could've saved us an hours worth of failed climbing if you just carried us to the top." Sheer crosser her arms and glared at him.

"Would you have trusted him if he did that?" Trooper asked Sheer.

"Well, not exactly..." Sheer admitted shamefully.

"Then, there you go. Don't trust idiots."

Sheer sighed as she decided to focus on the more important job, the two brothers still having their little squabble. "Look, what'll it take for you to continue helping us. And don't say a safer path because the tracker isn't giving us specifics." She pulled out a small device that had a small version of the detector map to prove her point.

"Since you can't tell if you're sending me to my death or not." He bashed the stone with his head, revealing a fork in the cave on the other side. "Use those wings of yours to figure out which path would be safest." The Ankylosaurus refused to have is death be responsible by a bunch of wannabe circus clowns.

Seeing that Trooper wasn't budging, Sheer opened her wings and slowly flew ahead. She pulled out the detector to see if it might be able to give her a hint as to the right location. However, looking at every little detail on the screen, she was unable to tell a difference. "I swear he did this on purpose." She grumbled to herself, referring to her boss, before doing eni-mini-mani-mo in her head and landing on the cave to the right. Sighing to herself, she flew into the cave.

It was so dark that she could barely see her hands directly in front of her eyes. She had to hold out her hands to make sure she doesn't fly into anything. "I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who takes any of this job serious- gah!" The female guardian was stopped when her hand touched a surface and immediately felt it burn. Her reflexes made her remove the hand from the surface and cover it with the free one. "Darn wall." She hissed. "Couldn't just be a dead end, it had to also burn my hand!" Kicking the wall in frustration, Sheer turned around and started to fly out to try the next path.

She didn't get very far before the part of the wall that she kicked started to crack. It wasn't until a piece of it fell off and light shinned through that she noticed something was on the other side. "Hang on a minute." She flew back and looked through the small hole that she had created. On the other side she could see sunlight, meaning it had to be the core of the volcano. "Guys, I've found the core!" She called out to her team.

About a minute later, Foolscap and Gavro, still tussling over earlier, were rolled over by Trooper. "This is the place?" The Ankylosaurus asked Sheer.

Sheer nodded in confirmation. "The core should be right behind this wall." She pointed to the hole she made.

"Stand back." Trooper warned her as he walked over to the wall.

With one swing of the tail, the whole wall came down. Fragments of the wall were sent in the direction of the two brothers and would've probably hurried them had they not noticed when they did. "Whoa!" Foolscap exclaimed as he let go of Gavro and flew out of the way. "Warn me next time you do that!"

"Not my problem." Was Trooper's reply as they walked though the new path.

Sure enough they found themselves on a ledge that was in the core of the volcano. "Well, we found the core." Sheer said as she looked around.

"Yeah, but we still haven't found the stone." Foolscap pointed out. "For all we know it could be inside the volcano."

"It would have to be." Trooper said as he walked over to the edge and looked down into the pit of magma. "If my memory of the legends serves correctly, Cosmos Stones need to be in direct contact with the element to activate."

"When you say activate, do you mean how they come out of being comatose, or how this one might blow us all up?" Foolscap asked.

"...Yes." Was Trooper's reply before moving back the way the came and lying down near the cave. "To whoever you decide to send after the stone, you'll hopefully be missed." He told the trio before closing his eyes.

The trio looked at each other, not knowing what to do in this situation. Sure they've went into volcanos before, but that was with specific suits to match the heat. "Should we draw sticks?" Gavro suggested.

Before the other two could respond, the wall on the other side of the volcano started to give. Out of the dusty appeared a very exhausted looking Fang. "Finally!" Fang exclaimed before collapsing due to the massive headache he had.

The Alpha Gang appeared from behind him and Ursula climbed onto his back. "Hey! Don't sleep now! We need you to get us the stone!" She started jumping on his back to try and get the Carcharodontosaurus onto his feet,

"Get someone else to do it." Fang grumbled as he tried to block out the pain. "My head hurts."

"That won't be the only thing hurting if we can't find that stone!" Ursula reminded him.

"Tough luck doing that, old lady." Sheer told her, announcing their presence to the other trio.

"I am not an old lady!" Ursula yelled at Sheer before realizing who she was talking to. "Sh-Sheer?! What are you doing here?"

"Wasn't that obvious? We're taking that Cosmos Stone before some idiots take it."

"Hey, we're also looking for the Cosmos Stone!" Ed said, not realizing they were the idiots she was talking about.

"We know. Who'd you think she was referring to when she said idiots?" Gavro said. "Even I knew that." This lead to Ed become pale in realization and sulked in the corner in shame since Gavro of all people was smarter than him.

"I'll have you know that I recently took an IQ test and scored average, thank you very much." Zander said smugly.

"If you need an IQ test to know your intelligence, that pretty much tells everyone that you have no faith in yourself." Foolscap countered, leading to Zander joining Ed in the corner.

"Whatever! We all know that I'm far more superior than everyone here!" Ursula yelled at them, steaming coming out of her head.

"Yeah, but that's when it comes to looks." Sheer countered as she traced her body. "And, I'm pretty sure more guys find me girlfriend material than you. I'm smart, reliable, and way more attractive than you." She now was hovering slightly off the ground as she tried to look as attractive as possible. "Not to mention, still in my prime." Sheer smirked as Ursula joined the two men in the corner.

Fang groaned as he got back onto his feet. "Whatever. You're not fighting them. You're fighting me." He told the trio, unaware of Trooper's presence. "And I doubt you have dinosaur combat training."

"Wait, that's right!" Ursula realized as the trio leapt into their feet in triumph. "You knew we were coming yet didn't think of asking any of the brats to help you incase you did run into us!" She said as she pulled out her Alpha Scanner. "Pretty sure that makes you even dumber."

 **"ALPHA SLASH! GO, MAPUSAURUS!"**

In a red glow, the Clone Mapusaurus, Screamer, appeared next to Fang. "Looks like we get some lunch before we get that stone." Fang told the trio as he and Screamer went to them in opposite directions.

Yet, instead of panicking, the trio seemed to be excited. "I was hopping you'd show up." Foolscap told them as he grabbed a card. "Otherwise all this preparation would've been for nothing."

 **"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, TORVOSAURUS!"**

Gavro immediately followed in suit while Sheer snapped her fingers, altering Trooper of the oncoming threats.

 **"YANGCHUANOSAURUS!"**

The two carnivore's appeared on the path Fang was taking while Trooper got up and stood in front of Screamer. The Alpha Gang were taken aback by this. "H-how?!" Ursula exclaimed.

"I thought you needed stones to summon dinosaurs?!" Ed said.

"I call hacks!" Zander yelled at them.

"You call it hacks, we call it divine assistance." Killer told them as the battle begun.

Fang and Killer met themselves in a headlock before the Carcharodontosaur's chest was rammed by Yang. While that was happening, Trooper was sidestepping all of Screamer's snaps. Seeing that his teeth weren't working, Screamer swung his tail at the Ankylosaurus. But Trooper was able to intercept with his own tail and get into a tail-lock before tackling the Mapusaurus away.

Screamer landed with a loud thud and got back onto his feet, growling at the Ankylosaurus. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"Congratulations, now you know how I feel about everyone." Trooper replied before they went into another headlock.

As they struggled to overpower the other, Ursula watched the battle from afar. "That Ankylosaurus seems to have gotten even stronger than when we battled it in the subway." She said to herself as she pulled out a Fire Move. "I'm pretty sure Dr.Z will be pleased if we catch him. And that job will be made a lot easier with Volcano Burst!"

Screamed felt the power activate and used his head to flip Trooper onto his back where he was helpless. Next, the Mapusaurus proceeded to swing his head around as fire appeared in his mouth until he dropped it towards the ground and sent of column of fire that engulfed the Ankylosaurus. "Trooper!" Sheer cried in shock before turning her attention to Ursula. "How'd you even do that? I know you don't have that Move Card!"

"Hahaha!" Ursula laughed. "You're not the only ones who got a major power boost since we last met four months ago!"

"But we haven't seen them in almost two years." Ed pointed out. "We didn't even know they were helping the brats until we had to retreat."

Ursula slumped over and hit Ed on the head. "Thanks for ruining the moment, Ed." She grumbled.

"And you call us hacks." Sheer glared at them. No doubt this had something to do with that memory thing Seth did when they made Dinosaur Land.

The fire seceded and revealed a torched Ankylosaurus on his back. "So, you managed to hold on." Screamer said as he approached the downed dinosaur. "You fought well, but this is checkmate."

"I don't think so..." Gavro tried to retort, but couldn't find a good insult. "Taste Venom Fang!"

He placed the Move Card on his device and a purple mist appeared by Yang, who was watching Killer smack Fang's face repeatedly with his tail. "All right! Where do I go for?" Venom asked, eyeing the cloned Carcharodontosaurus.

"Actually." Yang turned Venom around with her head. "Trooper needs your help more than us."

"Good enough for me!" The Piatnitzkysaurus cheered before running towards Screamer and Trooper. Screamed had just picked up Trooper by the tail and was about to toss him into a wall when Venom leapt onto his neck. "Surprise!" Venom yelled before breathing his toxic breath on him. The Mapusaurus clone roared in pain, dropping Trooper to the ground as he stumbled, trying to get the poison out of his eyes. This left him open to Trooper hitting him on the side with a powerful swing of the tail that sent him crashing into the wall of the volcano, Venom leaping off just as the swing made contact.

Elsewhere, Fang had managed to grab a hold of Killer's tail and was slowly dragging him towards the center of the volcano, the Torvosaur's struggles making it hard to keep his grip. "I'm pretty sure your boss would want me alive." Killer told Fang, kicking his face in an effort to make the larger carnivore let him go.

Fang, realizing he had a point, stopped his pulling. " _Shoot. He's right._ "

"Don't worry, Fang, we can take him out with Neck Crusher!" Ed swiped the Move Card and a red glow surrounded Fang before he went straight for Killer.

"Nice try!" Foolscap told them both as he pulled out his own Move Card. "Let's heat things up with Magma Blaster!"

Magma gathered in Killer's mouth before he slammed his foot to the ground and fired. "Aah!" Ed screamed as he realized the mistake he made. The magma struck Fang dead center and sent him crashing towards the other side of the wall.

"And for an added measure, Burning Dash!" Fire gathered in Yang's mouth before she went for the downed Fang and picked him up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Fang tried to plead, but to no avail. Yang continued on her attack until she reached Screamer. Fire in the shape on an X engulfed the two clone theropods as they dropped to the ground.

The two of them got to their feet and saw that they were surrounded. Killer and Yang advancing from one side, Trooper and Venom from the other. The two of them tried to backup, but found themselves stopped by the wall behind them. The Alpha Gang was this and didn't like where this was going. "Ed, do something to get rid of them!" Ursula ordered the short man.

Ed thought about what he could do before he remembered a Move Card that could do the trick. "I'll use Heat Eruption!" He announced as he slashed the card.

"Heat Eruption?!" Sheer and Foolscap repeated, knowing what was the effects of using that move next to a volcano with a Cosmos Stone. "Noooo!"

It was too late as Ed had already swiped the card. A red glow surrounded Fang as he roared towards the sky. Immediately after, the magma started to bubble and rise. "Uh-oh." Fang realized what was about to happen.

"Now you've done it!" Trooper yelled at the Clone Carcharodontosaurus just before the volcano erupted in a massive explosion of now lava rocketing into the sky. The Cosmos Stone inside only made the eruption stronger and the lava spew out faster.

"No! We're done for!" The Alpha Gang screamed, realizing their mistake too late.

"Move!" Killer urged his teammates, pushing them back into the cave until they managed to snap out of the shock.

"That's are cue to get out of here!" Sheer agreed with Killer as they pirates flew out of the volcano, leaving the Alpha Gang all trapped inside.

"Aaaaah!" The trio screamed as steam started to erupt around them. They tried to run back the way they came, but steam prevented them from getting out. "This is bad!" Zander screamed.

"I don't wanna die!" Ed cried as he and Zander hugged.

"I can't die now! I still have to prove that witch wrong!" Ursula whined.

"I haven't told Yeager I loved her yet!" Fang added his dying thoughts.

"She wouldn't have accepted you anyway." Was all Screamer had to say before the ground beneath them erupted in a geyser of lava.

"Waaah!" The trio screamed as they were sent flying high into the air, the cards of their dinosaurs following them.

As the Alpha Gang were blasted away, the pirates flew down to the hole the made and met up with Trooper, who had led the hunters through the tunnels before they were blocked with steam and filled with lava. "Out of the way!" He pushed the trio out of his way as the dinosaurs quickly sidestepped out of the path of lava.

"This is bad!" Yang said. "Not only do we not know how to get the Cosmos Stone now, the volcano's erupting!"

"We'll be fine, Yang." Killer assured her. "The guardians can simply return us to our cards and we can escape without much trouble."

"And what about the people down there?" Venom gestured to the large city below them. Even from where they were standing, they could hear the sirens declaring emergency and the screams of people below.

"I'm afraid they have no chance." Sheer said grimly.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Gavro asked as the lava stared speeding up down the hill.

"Not unless we can redirect lava with out barehands." Foolscap told his brother

"So, your solution is to run away and let those people die a painful death." Trooper glared at them. "Some guardians." He huffed.

"What alternative are you suggesting?" Sheer asked the Ankylosaurus. "The ship's too far away to teleport all the people to safety."

Trooper responded by looking down at the lava, now minutes away from the village. "If we hurry, I can use my Mole Attack to create a large ditch that can redirect the flow of the lava."

"That might actually work." Sheer realized as she pulled out the Move Card and placed it on her chocker. "Good luck!"

As Trooper glowed purple, he looked back at everyone behind him. "Well, I guess this is it." He told them, knowing the chances of his survival were impossible.

"Trooper, what are you talking about?" Yang asked, not liking the grim tone of his voice.

"Tell everyone else that even though the all annoyed me to no extend, my time with them were the best moments of my life. Take care." With that said, Trooper leapt off the cliff.

"TROOPER!" Everyone cried out, but it was too late. The Ankylosaurus started spinning before he landed in the ground at started moving towards the coast, creating a huge ditch that trapped the lava inside. He kept digging faster and faster, feeling the heat of the lava coming from behind him. Finally, he had reached the cliffside looking over the ocean and dove in, the lava from the ditch falling right after him.

The water from the ocean was enough to start cooling down the lava, the red glow turning into a harden black. After about five minutes, all the lava had cooled down and had turned into rock. From the city, the people cheered the avoided disaster, but the pirates and hunters did not feel the same joy.

After reaching the place where Trooper took his faithful plunge, the six of them just looked at the sea in silence, the only sound being the crashing of the waves. "Trooper." Sheer said quietly, tears coming out of her eyes just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry for beating you up in a video game!" Foolscap sobbed, forgetting that he actually was using the Ankylosaurus in their most recent rounds. "I promise I'll main you from now on!"

Everyone continued on crying for about a minute before they decided that it was time. "Come on." Killed told them. "We better inform the others of what's happened."

The others agreed, knowing that the news would devastate Rex. They had promised to keep the dinosaurs he called family safe, and they had failed in the worst possible way. But as they turned around to leave, the water below them started to bubble. Venom heard this and stopped. "What's that gurgling sound?"

"Probably just some lava cooling." Sheer waved him off depressingly.

However, Killer and Yang didn't seem convinced. "You feel that?" Yang asked her former boss.

"Yeah." Killer confirmed. "Something powerful is back there." The hunters turned around and looked back over the cliffside. "You guys might want to come here." Killer called out to the pirates. "I think whatever this is could be important."

The trio looked at each other before flying over to where the theropods were. The bubbles stared to get larger and larger until finally the water burst to reveal Trooper, his back slightly burned, but still alive. "Trooper!" They all cried with delight.

"And to think I made that whole farewell speech for nothing." Trooper grumbled as he swam to shore.

"He's alive!" Foolscap cried as he hugged Venom tightly, almost breaking the Piatnitzkysaur's neck.

"That's great, but I need oxygen!" Venom croaked.

Despite knowing that they all survived, Killer still seemed to be in thought. "That still doesn't explain the power I was feeling down there."

"What exactly are you feeling?" Gavro asked. "If you ask me, I think it's just your-"

"No, it's not me." Killer said, sharpening his gaze on the coastline before noticing something washing up onshore. "It's that." He pointed to a murky orb.

"Wait a minute." Sheer said as she flew down to investigate. The stone seemed to be covered in what looked like hot hardened rock. She could also feel the power coming off of it once she held it in her hands. "Is this?" She tried cleaning the orb of with her hand until she saw a small piece of red amongst the muck. "It is!" She exclaimed as she finished cleaning the orb off and flying back to the others. "We got the Cosmos Stone!" She held the stone up for them all to see.

"Yeah!" The two brothers cheered as they bumped chests.

"I guess this day ended well for everyone after all." Trooper chuckled to himself.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Max was sitting just outside the D-Lab. He was in deep thought about the idea of Rex, Terry, Chomp, all of them leaving for the future. He had always hopped that they would've stayed together forever. But now it seemed they would have to say goodbye very soon.

"Max?" Zoe called out as she approached from behind, slightly startling the boy. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Zoe." Max grumbled. Knowing he was clearly not, Zoe say next to him.

"I know how you're feeling." Zoe told him. "I've known Rex for as long as you. He's practically like our older brother. And Paris, Spiny, Jet, Futaba, all of will be impossible to replace. But we can't hold Rex back. If this is what he wants, we should let him have it."

"I know what." Max agreed, clenching his fist in anger. "But that doesn't mean it'll be any easier to say goodbye!"

"Then maybe try something like sayōnara." Max and Zoe turned around and saw Rex behind them.

"Rex!" Max quietly exclaimed.

"How long were you there?" Zoe asked.

"The others already filled me in on what that meeting was for." Rex told them, placing his crutches on the ground and sitting in between his two friends. "Guys, I'm not leaving for the future. Maybe for a quick visit to see my mom's home, but I have a home here with all of you." He wrapped his arms around both of them and brought them into a hug.

"But what about your mother?" Zoe asked. "You'd be alone again after just finding your family."

Rex shook his head. "I already talked with my mom, and she understands. Besides, she's only a part of my family. You guys, Tank, Ace, Terry, Chomp, Spiny, Paris, all of the dinosaurs. You guys are my family, too." Max and Zoe said nothing in response and instead returned to hug.

 **DK**

With the Alpha Gang, they had conveniently landed back on Zeta Point, right in front of their boss who was sunbathing at the moment. "I'm assuming you've found the stone?" He asked without looking up from his tanning.

"Uhhhhh." Ursula said before deciding to come clean. "Yeah! Yeah, we totally found the stone!"

"Let me rephrase that." Dr.Z pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. "Did you obtain it?"

"...You didn't say anything about obtaining it." Was Ursula's reply. While Dr.Z didn't shoot them this time, next time might not be so fortunate for the three of them.

 **DK**

After what seemed like an hour of sitting together in the woods, the kids reentered the D-Lab. Greeting them was the rest of the team, all seeming very excited. "Max, Rex, Zoe!" Terry exclaimed as he and the other chibi dinosaurs ran over to them. "The pirates just dropped by with the others."

"Others?" Max said before remembering those absent during the meeting. "Oh, right." He snapped his fingers. "How'd the mission go?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Sheer said as the dinosaurs moved out of the way to allow the kids though to the control panel where the pirates where with Trooper.

The kids noticed that the Ankylosaurus was wearing a medal around his neck. "Where'd you get that?" Rex asked.

"It's a Presidential Medal of Freedom." Trooper replied. "I got it from saving an entire village from a volcano single handedly."

"What?!" The kids said in shock. "You stopped a whole volcano by yourself?!" Rex asked him.

"He sure did." Foolscap replied, walking over to them. "And also found this." He reached behind himself and showed them the Cosmos Stone. "Behold, a Cosmos Stone!"

"Whoa." The three of them said as they looked at the orb in amazement. "It's like an entire universe inside there." Max said.

"Considering how they were formed, that seems appropriate." Rex said, remembering his lessons from Guru on the stones.

"What'd you plan on doing with it?" Zoe asked.

"We'll keep it on our ship for safe keeping from the Alpha Gang." Sheer told them, taking the stone from Foolscap and placing it on a device that locked it in place. "However, there is something we'd want you to see."

The stone glowed even brighter before it shinned a light onto the glowing object in the center of the lab. The light formed a screen that revealed a familiar looking face for Rex and the pirates, and one of complete amazement for everyone else. "Hello, D-Team." Seikatsu greeted them.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Toro: Ah, it feels good to be in command of a unit again.**

 **(The herd marching behind him all crash into each other, forming a large pile of dinosaurs)**

 **Toro: Though I believe that we will need some more training before we're ready for the battlefield of war**

A/N: OK, with my classes coming to a close, hopefully my procrastination won't be a problem anymore. I mean, it's 11:00 by the time I'm posting this!

So, now we got the idea of what the Cosmos Stones are for, basically another scavenger hunt to beat the Alpha Gang at. The main reason for doing these was to give minor dinosaurs more time to shine, and open up the possibly for different interactions. It also is probably entertaining to have now another version of the Alpha Gang, except these are good guys. Expect this hunt to lead to something big.

As for the B-plot, really I just wanted to solidify that Rex and the dinosaurs were not going to leave like they did in the anime. I promise that won't be how this ends. And before anyone asks how this will affect the timeline, the pirates did something, it worked, please don't ask what.

I believe I've said all I wanted, so hopefully we'll get another chapter in May.


	60. The Dino Patrol

The Dino Patrol

Disclaimer: Dinosaur King is owned by Sunrise, Shout Factory, 4kidsTV, and any other company I missed. I own nothing

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 **DK**

It was a quiet night in a neighborhood in Sanjo City, and all the residents were sound asleep. In one particular house, a young couple were sleeping when it happened. A noise from the backyard woke them both up. It was hard to tell exactly what it was, but it sounded like something digging in their garden. "What's what?" The girlfriend asked her boyfriend.

"Probably a stray dog or something." The boyfriend answered as he got out of the bed. "I'll take care of it." Walking down the stairs, he grabbed a flashlight and a hammer before stepping outside into the backyard. "Hey! Get out of there!" He yelled at the dog.

However, the dog didn't seem to respond to his orders. Just as he was about to repeat himself, he realized that this dog sounded a lot bigger than any dog he's ever seen before. In fact, it didn't sound like a dog at all. Now he was starting to get worried. He slowly shinned the flashlight over to the culprit and was able to see on of its legs, which were a tan color. Yet, there was no fur on those legs, only scales. Slowly moving the flashlight up, the man was able to get a look at its face. It was a ankylosaur with an orange back with many yellow spikes all over it: small ones from the tail to the midsection, a large set near the shoulders, a slightly smaller set on the neck, and many coming off the sides, two of which were super long. What he wasn't able to see was that this species of ankylosaur lacked the club tail found on most other species. This dinosaur was an Edmontonia.

Realizing there was a dinosaur in his backyard, the man screamed in terror and ran back inside to call for help, dropping his flashlight in the process. Altered by the man's screamed, the Edmontonia dropped the flowers he was chewing and quickly made a run for it.

It wasn't long afterwards that the police arrived, with Toro and Lola in case a fight broke out, and followed the man into the backyard. ""I-i-i-i-i-" The man tried to say but was too terrified to tell them.

"Spit it out!" Lola stomped her foot in an attempt to get the man to blurt out the dinosaur's location.

"It-it was right over there!" He pointed directly in front of where they were standing.

The police shinned their flashlights over the area the man claimed to see the dinosaur, but saw no sign of it at all. "I don't see any dinosaur." One of the officers said.

This got the neighbors that were woken but by the man's freak out pretty pissed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You woke us up at four in the morning for this?!"

Despite the lack of dinosaur in the yard, the police still investigated the crime scene. Something clearly was there judging by the chewed up flowers, and the foot prints they saw nearby were too large and deep to be anything else. "Hang on." A detective told the angry crowd. "Something tells me this man was telling the truth about a dinosaur in the backyard."

"If that's the case then why didn't any of us see it when it was running away?" Someone asked, prompting many to agree with him.

"If I had to guess, it's because it didn't escape on ground, but instead under." Toro told them before showing them all a large hole near the fence that the no doubt the as yet unknown dinosaur used to escape. "Seems we have a tunneler on our hands."

 **(Intro Theme)**

"As we enter day five of the dinosaur hunt, over forty houses have found themselves victims of this mysterious garden feeder." The anchorwoman said to the camera as the screen changed to show many damaged gardens as a result of the Edmontonia's visits, though the public was not aware of the dinosaur's identity yet.

The screen then went full as it cut to an interview with Spiny. "Weelll, obviously we have a wild dinosaur in Sanjo City. He's digging into your gardens, eating your flowers up. So you need to hide your kids, hide your wives, and hide your husbands 'cause he's chomping on all your stuff." The Spinosaurus said to the camera before it cut to various officers and the D-Team investigating crime scenes.

"Despite efforts from both the officers and the D-Team, authorities have been unsuccessful in apprehending the suspect, escaping through tunnels it made that possibly go all through the neighborhood it was discovered in and covering its trails with large piles of dirt." The anchorwoman narrated. "In response to this ongoing crime spree, authorities have began to set up night watches around the neighborhood in order to catch the dinosaur before it can strike again. However, the mystery surrounding the dinosaur's identity has left many officers actually leaving the case, leaving only the D-Team able to keep watch. However, it seems that the area of the attacks is too large for just one group. And now onto the weather."

 **DK**

In the city's police academy, many new recruits stood at attention as Toro paced in front of them. Since the Battle of Sanjo City, Toro's experience as a dinosaur military leader had earned him and Lola, who had a similar background of a different division, the responsibility of training recruits to deal with dinosaur attacks in case they needed to defend themselves.

"All right, maggots!" Toro said to the rookies. "I am Master Sergeant Toro Torosaurus! But you will just call me Master! Is that understood?!"

"Yes, Master." One of the rookies replied.

Toro looked at the rookie and realized that he was black. "Uh." The Torosaurus started to look uneasy at the implications. "Well, not you. That's... kinda racist. I don't really feel comfortable... how about everyone just call me Sergeant! Yeah! That'll work! Anyway, you are here because you all are weak! Because you are pathetic! Because if you saw a dinosaur about to attack you, you would wet your pants and scream for your mommies!" The Torosaurus yelled at them as he continued pacing the front of the line.

It wasn't long after that Lola approached from behind him. "Dear?"

"Honey, I'm in the middle of prepping the rookies for training." Toro said to his mate, dropping the drill sergeant tone.

"I know, but King Rex is here and wishes to speak with out about the growing garden theft." The Stegosaurus explained.

" _What on earth would he want me for?_ " Toro thought before turning back to the rookies. "I have to take this call. Lola will run you through your basic exercises while I'm gone." He told them as he left.

Once he was gone, Lola swung her tail, daring for someone to ask her what she was doing. "Tell me, how good are you all at jump rope?"

As Lola no doubt lowered the amount of rookies, Toro went to the academy entrance where he saw the Dinosaur King waiting for him, the backpack on his shoulders suggesting he was heading to school. His injury had completely healed by now so he no longer needed the crutches. "Greetings, Your-

"Let's skip the formalities, Toro, I'm on a tight schedule." Rex stopped the Torosaurus, looking like he was about to sprint at any moment.

"Is something wrong?" Toro asked. "Besides the dinosaur constantly escaping and feasting on gardens?"

"Look, since we know nothing about this dinosaur other than a few details, the police force is too afraid to search for it. That leaves my friends and I to have to search the whole neighborhood for it before the Alpha Gang take it." Rex explained. "Problem is, it only appears at night and the neighborhood it attacks is large. We can't stay up that late since we have school to worry about. That's why I'm asking you a favor."

"A favor?" Toro repeated.

"I want to you train some volunteers for a night watch of dinosaurs." The blonde told the horned dinosaur. "I feel that if you can all work together as a team, you should be able to catch the culprit."

"My own team?" Toro said to himself as he began to imagine himself standing proudly in front of a team of ferocious looking dinosaurs, his skin covered with medals of honor as a crowd cheered for him. It would be just like the old days, but even better. Realizing what this meant, Toro stood proudly in front of the king. "I promise to not let you down, Sir!"

"Thank you, Toro. I can always count on you." Rex said before turning around and sprinting to school before he was late.

As the king left, Toro immediately put his brain to work. He'd need a good team for this mission. A diverse team that could cover each other's weaknesses. Thankfully he had many to pick from. Including his beloved mate; Lola.

"OWW! MY LEG!" Someone yelled from inside the academy.

"Walk it off!"

 **DK**

At the same time, Cretacia was in the guest room room at the Taylor's house looking at herself in a mirror. She wanted to look her best before her meeting with Dr. Owen, the man who took in her son after her family was separated twelve years ago. This wasn't supposed to be a romantic date, just simply them meeting each other over some lunch at a casual restaurant.

She was just about finished when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She told whoever was on the other side.

The door opened up and Spike walked into the room. "Hey, Cretacia." Spike greeted her. "Looking lovely today."

"Thanks, Mr. Taylor." Cretacia thanked her host.

"Please, Mr. Taylor was my father. Call me Spike." Spike told her. "I was just checking to see if you needed anything before you went out."

"I should be just fine with a lift, thank you very much." Cretacia replied before turning her attention back to her reflection in the mirror, making sure her eyebrows weren't too thick.

Spike could tell that despite her optimistic appearance, there was something troubling her. "Something wrong?"

Cretacia gave a long sigh in response. "It's just... things haven't been the same since Ancient died. I know everyone's been trying their hardest, and I appreciate their efforts, I really do, but it still hurts knowing our family won't be complete again." She sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I used to be much more excitable and happy, always having a smile on my face. Now I've been reduced to a sobbing widow."

Seeing that she was about to cry, Spike placed a hand on her shoulder. Cretacia looked up from her hands and looked into Spike's eyes. "Look, Cretacia, I cant say I know what you're going through without lying. When Rex first found out what happened to his father, poor kid was devastated. However, you have to understand that life goes on. You can't mourn forever." He gave Cretacia a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's go to the car. I'm sure that your mood will improve once you meet Dr. Owen in person."

Sniffing again, Cretacia nodded and followed Spike. "Thanks, Spike."

"Hey, I'm supposed to make sure everyone in this house stays happy!" Was Spike's reply. What neither of them noticed was that Aki heard them from the kitchen, placing a hand on her heart.

 **DK**

At the middle school, it was lunchtime for the students as they gathered in the schoolyard to chat with friends and have some well deserved lunch. Like always, the D-Team ate their meals together on a bench under a tree. "So, how was class today?" Rex asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, the usual." Zoe replied.

"Blah, blah, English. Blah, blah, science. Blah, blah, math homework." Was Max's reply. Rex simply shook his head and rolled his eyes while smiling.

Things went about as they normally do until someone approached them. He was a kid with strawberry blonde hair and a yellow scarf around his neck. As he strutted over to the D-Team, it was evident very quickly that he was trying way too hard to look cool. He looked over at a couple of girls eating together and flashed a smile at them while pointing in their direction. The girls responded by giggling and blushing.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the girl's' reaction and went back to her lunch, trying to ignore him as best as she could. However, this wasn't possible as the boy leaned against the tree they were sitting under. "Hey, Zoe." The boy greeted her.

Zoe repressed a sigh as best she could before addressing him. "Hello, Jim. How are you today?"

"Oh, it was going fine." He replied before moving uncomfortably close to Zoe. "Until I saw a beautiful face that made it amazing."

As Jim leaned in closer, Zoe moved back further, giving a creeped out smile. "That's wonderful, Jim." Zoe replied as her eyes slowly looked at her friends. "Help me." She said through her teeth.

Max, who never really liked Jim, inhaled deeply. "So, Jim, got any other girls you could flirt with?" He glared at the other boy. Rex responded to this with a facepalm.

Jim didn't seem at all fazed by Max's comment. "What'd you take me for, a player? It's not like I flirt with every girl in school. I'd never finish. I just give the ladies what they want and focus on what I want."

"I fail to see how that doesn't make you a player." Max retorted, sharpening his glare.

Before Jim could say anything else, Rex stepped in. "So, is there something else you wanted to talk about, Jim?" The blonde asked.

"Hmmm?" Jim was dreaming about Zoe as his girlfriend before he remembered something his father wanted him to ask the Dinosaur King. "Oh, that's right! Dad wants to know what's taking so long with catching the Garden Thief."

"There's been slight complications in getting a team set for night watches." Zoe explained. "Many officers don't like the idea of going against a dinosaur they don't even know the species of." Jim was only half listening when Zoe was talking, imagining her saying things like "Oh, Jim, you're so amazing!" or "Please date me!"

"Thankfully, I've gotten my best man for the job already setting up a team of his own. So the attacks should be done soon." Rex assured him.

Jim snapped out of his fantasies once Rex was talking and nodded. "Good. My dad would hate to see our vegetables ruined by whatever this dinosaur is." Saying all he wanted, he left the team to their business, but not before flashing another wink at Zoe, which the pinkette covered her face from.

Once he was gone, Max took a big bite out of his sandwich. "Good riddance." He said as he chewed.

"He doesn't mean any harm, Max. He just isn't able to take hints that I'm not interested very well." Zoe assured her brunette friend.

"Whatever." Max grumbled as he took a long sip of his drink before addressing Rex. "So, Toro said he'd take the job of night patrol?"

Rex nodded in confirmation. "Well, that's a load off my shoulders." Zoe sighed in relief as she laid against the tree. "I can actually get some beauty sleep now."

"Hopefully, so can I." Rex agreed.

 **DK**

At the police academy, Toro paced in front of a line of his new recruits. They consisted of Lola (obviously), Sushi, Aqua, Swift, Sweet Tooth, Grumpy, and Kui. The new recruits all stood at attention as their leader inspected them like a hawk searching for a mouse in a field. While Lola, Kui, And Swift was flawless in her inspection, Sushi, Grumpy, and Sweet Tooth all seemed to be more relaxed and Aqua's legs were possibly shaking as she silently told herself that she shouldn't have ate before she came there.

After what seemed to be hours of Toro pacing, the Torosaurus came to a stop at the head of the line. "All right, troops! I don't think I need to explain why you're here today!"

"Not really. You just dragged us here by the tail." Sweet Tooth responded. "I was in the middle of an order."

"You wouldn't have been able to finish it all, anyway." Swift muttered loud enough for the Mapusaurus to hear, earning a growl from the larger theropod.

"Silence in the ranks!" Toro ordered them.

"But you just-"

"I will tell you directly if you're allowed to speak, Croc-Head!" He told Sushi.

"Croc-Head?" Sushi said to herself quietly.

Seeing two of his recruits weren't worth having a conversation with, Toro turned his attention to Aqua. "Club-Neck! Care to fill the rest of them in on the situation we're facing?"

"Uuuuuh." The Shunosaurus slightly backed away from the angry Torosaurus before answering. "Doesn't it have something to do with the dinosaur that's been attacking several backyards?" She closed her eyes, expecting Toro to scold her for her response.

Thankfully, all Toro did was nod in reply. "Correct, solider. However the garden wrecker is has been on the run for five days now."

"Makes you wonder how that is possible." Sushi joked, earning a jab from Toro. "Ouch!"

"Did I ask you to speak?! No, I did not!"

"Uh, permission to speak, sir?" Swift asked as stuck his head out of the ranks, careful not to anger the Torosaurus further.

"Permission granted."

"What does the garden wrecker play into how you're talking?" The Majungasaurus asked before his eyes widened at the realization of his word choice. "No, wait! I didn't mean-"

Toro stomped the ground, getting Swift to quiet down and resume his position amongst the others. "I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted." He glared in Sushi and Sweet Tooth's direction. "No where was I? Ah, yes! You have all been gathered here today because you are the best in your fields."

"Really?" Everyone but Lola said in response; all gaining happy puppy dog eyes.

"That were available." Toro finished, causing them all to slump over in defeat. "However, while you may not have done much for society at the moment, King Rex's proposition of a night watch for the garden thief will give each and every one of you a chance to prove you aren't just bystanders and actual fighters, able to be relied on in the call of duty."

As he was talking, the Torosaur's back was turned, allowing Lola to leave her position and look at the rest of the team. "Listen, this whole patrol thing is very important to him. If any of you screw this up, I will gouge both your eyes out with my tail." She whispered. The others all paled at the threat as she went back to her position unnoticed.

Toro had just finished his speech and turned around to see his new battalion. "Any questions before we start your training?" He asked them. The sound of the wind was his only response. "Good. Then we can begin with the most basic of military exercises since none of you have the experience to start with a higher set: marching in formation. Now, left face!" Following what Lola did, or just going off assumptions, the newly formed Dino Patrol all changed direction so that they were facing left. Unfortunately, they were all standing so close to each other that they were smushed together, aside from Kui since he was the smallest and in the back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shameful formation." Toro 'gently' scolded them as he took his position at the front, making sure to give Lola enough head room. "Forward march!"

 **DK**

"One, two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four!" Toro chanted as the Dino Patrol all marched through the city, having figured out how much space to give each other. As they stomped through the streets, the ground shook so much that it felt like buildings were bouncing up and down. "One, two, three four! Keep it up, two, three, four!"

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this?" Aqua whispered to Swift.

"I'm guessing until we cover the whole city." Swift assumed. "I think that's what the purpose of this exercise is."

"I hope that's not it." Grumpy replied. "My feet are killing me."

"I told you not to skip leg day." Kui said.

"You've never mentioned anything about a leg day, ever." Grumpy told the Fukuisaurus.

"Sssh!" Lola quieted those in the back. "No talking in ranks. It's against regulations." Knowing one of them was about to say something, she swung her tail from side to side to keep them quiet.

Up in front, Toro paid no attention to what was going on behind him and instead was marching proudly. " _Ah, feels good to be in command of a unit again._ " The Torosaurus thought to himself. " _Why, it seems like only yesterday I was leading the Southern King's fifth brigade into battle against the Western Raiders._ " He recalled that battle against an army that planned to overthrow the king that ruled over the southern continent. " _That battle was the height of my military career. Over a thousand against my team of less than a hundred, and we won without losing a single solider. If that's how well my troops can do at a disadvantage, I can only imagine how we'd do with the numbers on our side this time._ " Thinking that his team was about ready to start the next point of their training, Toro called out to them. "Company, halt!" He ordered before coming to a stop himself.

Lola stopped behind her mate, but the others didn't understand what Toro had said until it was too late. Sushi crashed into Lola, pushing her towards Toro. Then Aqua crashed into Sushi, followed by Sweet Tooth crashing into her, Swift crashing into her, and Grumpy crashing into him, creating a large pile of dinosaurs. Kui didn't end up in this pile and instead only bumped his nose on Grumpy's rear. "I don't think that's how we're supposed to stop."

Toro found himself pinned to the ground, his mate laying on top of him. His happy mood now replaced by one of frustration. " _Clearly we have a longer way to go then I originally thought._ " Sliding Lola off his back, the Torosaurus got onto his feet and glared at his squadron. "What was that?!" He yelled at them. "Do your ears work?!"

"Y-yes!" Sushi replied, feeling she was the one Toro was directing most of his anger at.

"Then someone tell me why none of you stopped when I told you to!" Toro yelled furiously.

"You didn't say stop!" Was Grumpy's reply.

Bad choice on his end as Toro put a horn right at his throat. "I don't think you need to have been serving for a day to know what the heck half means, Home-Wrecker." The Megalosaur's eye's widened as his life flashed before his eyes. Thankfully, Toro didn't seem to be out for blood and left the Megalosaurus alone.

The team got back onto their feet and stood at attention for their disappointed and ashamed leader. "Honestly, in my five years on serving under the crown, I have never witnessed such a pathetic display then what I have just witness!"

The inexperienced dinosaurs all lowered their heads in shame like scolded dogs. "Forgive me, Toro, I mean Sergeant." Sushi apologized. "I swear it won't happen again. Please don't punish them for my mistake."

"That's not how we do things in the army." Toro told her.

"What?" Lola asked in confusion, remembering things to have been different when she served.

"If one member fails, everyone fails." Toro explained. "That's how it was back in my days."

Aqua swallowed so heavily it could've been mistaken for a stone. "W-what are you going to do to us?" She asked nervously.

"Please don't be a diet!" Sweet Tooth pleaded. "I'm already on one and it's painful!" She cried.

"Considering we need to be prepared for tonight, I'll hold back on the punishment." Toro told them, earning a sigh of relief. "However." Now they all got tense with fear, including Lola. "Since you can't understand instructions verbally, maybe I need to tap into your survival instincts to get things progressing. Everyone back to the academy. I have another exercise in mind." The others all obeyed without saying a word, keeping their heads low as to not anger Toro further. Lola looked back at her boyfriend. Worry on her eyes as she could tell something was wrong with him.

 **DK**

As the Dino Patrol continued their work, Cretacia had just been dropped off at the location for her meeting with Dr. Owen: a Burger King restaurant. She walked through the door and immediately looked around for the doctor, pulling out a picture Spike had given her to make sure she knew what he looked like.

"What'd you mean there's no Big Macs?!" Someone yelled at the front counter. Cretacia looked to see who the angry customer was and saw Dr. Owen with his hands on the counter, back hunched, yelling at the cashier. She also noticed a shorter man who fit the description of his assistant Patrick trying to hold the doctor back.

"Sir, this isn't McDonalds, this is Burger King." The cashier replied.

"Exactly! Burger King! King of burgers! How do you not have the most famous burgers as an option! This is false advertising!"

"Sir, I only work here, I don't make the menu."

"Then tell your boss to come out and face me like a man or I will use my sidekick on you."

"Señor, I've told you before that the race card only works in America." Patrick reminded him.

"Oh, right." Dr. Owen remembered.

Seeing that he was slightly distracted, and probably wouldn't notice her if she called out to him, Cretacia walked up and gently tapped his shoulder. "Um, excuse me?"

"In a moment, ma'am, I'm dealing with some cheapskates here." Dr. Owen told her without looking back.

Patrick saw who tapped his boss's shoulder, eyes widening at the realization, and pulled the doctor's shirt. "Uh, señor?"

"Patrick, I'm in the middle of something."

"But, señor, I think you want to see this."

Dr. Owen groaned in defeat before turning around. "Ugh. What is it that is so important that it-" He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Cretacia.

"Dr. Owen?" Cretacia asked, hoping she got the right person.

"Yes." The doctor answered. "Do I know you from somewhere? Are you a fan of my work? If you are, I do autographs." He said proudly before frowning. "Unless It has anything to do with that Spinoberg jerk! His credits are nothing but lies!"

"Uh, Dr. Owen, I think that's the lady you're waiting for." Patrick said.

Hearing this, Dr. Owen looked closer at the woman in front of him. " _Hmm. Blonde hair, glasses, pink suit, blue vest._ " He checked off all the descriptions before coming to a conclusion. "Dr. Cretacia?"

"Yes, that's me." Cretacia said with a smile.

Immediately, it felt like Dr. Owen's entire world shattered when he realized that arguing with a cashier was his first impression on his son's birth mother. "Patrick, look what you mad me do." He hissed as his assistant, only slightly moving his eyes to look at the short Mexican.

Patrick rolled his eyes, at least he would if they were visible. He wasn't going to bother correcting him. "So, Cretacia,... how ya doing?" Dr. Owen tried to sound cool, but all it did was make him look even weirder. " _Aaaaah!_ " He screamed internally.

Cretacia quietly giggled at his quirkiness. Reminded her a lot of herself before... that day. "I'm doing fine. Though, you look like you might be occupied with something."

"Huh? Oh, that? That's just me having a little disagreement with the cashier about false advertising." He turned his head around and said the last part with clear bitterness to the cashier behind him. "Who would've thought a place called Burger King doesn't have Big Macs?"

"I know what you mean." Cretacia agreed. "I heard that in order to compete some joints are making their own knockoff Big Macs."

"No!" Dr. Owen gasped before the two of them shared a laugh. "Perhaps a trip to the arcade might be more enjoyable?" He suggested.

"Is like that very much." Cretacia said as the two them left.

Patrick stayed behind for a moment a handed a dollar bill to the cashier. "Sorry about that. He's normally much more well behaved." He said before joining them.

 **DK**

Back at the academy, Toro was explaining to his troops about their next exercise. "All right, maggots, since you botched simple drilling we are going to-"

"Try again until we get it right?" Kui suggested, remembering how Shino improved on her Geisha skills.

Toro responded by slapping his face with his tail. "No! By tapping into your survival instincts to make sure that you know what's going on around yourselves and aren't oblivious to everything!"

"But, sir, is this really necessary for just one mistake?" Aqua asked.

Toro pointed his horns right at her neck. "What you call mistake, I call failure! You should be lucky that I only have so many resources for this obstacle course."

The wave of relief swept over the other dinosaurs. "Oh, thank goodness. For a minute there I thought you were gonna make us do exercises until we dropped dead." Sweet Tooth said before realizing her mistake. "Aw, crud."

"If you don't understand basic English, how can I expect you do follow exercise commands?" Toro asked them rhetorically. "I believe what I could have put together will get some results." He pulled on a rope that was attached to a curtain behind him and revealed the obstacle course to his troops. And it was anything but easy.

There was a large electric fence, pool of what could be assumed to be acid a really large and steep rock wall, and tons of machine guns pointing at a large field. "Oh, Jesus." Sushi gasped.

"Can we please do the exercises instead?" Sweet Tooth asked. This was answered by a smack in the face by Toro's tail.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be difficult?" Lola asked her mate.

"If this was like the training I went though, there'd be lava, poisonous carnivores, and a much bigger cliff." Toro replied. "Now, I want everyone to run this obstacle course ten times without any breaks."

"Ten times?!" Everyone screamed in response. "I doubt most of us would make it through one time!" Swift objected.

"If I could make it through worse, you all can do the same through this." Toro 'encouraged' them. "Now get going!" He roared, which was the signal for them to begin.

Immediately, the participants ran as fast as they could before they reached their first obstacle: the electric fence. Upon closer inspection, they noticed a small hole in the center of it. "What're we supposed to do?" Sushi asked.

"You crawl through it like a thorn bush!" Toro answered.

"How can we do that if none of us can fit though the hole?" Swift asked.

"Don't worry, guys." Sweet Tooth assured them as she prepared to launch a Fire Canon. "I can just make a bigger one."

Before she could fire her attack, a strike of lightning made her dodge and cancel the attack. Looking where it came from, she saw Toro pawing the ground like a raged bull. "No Move Cards." He told them.

Seeing that they couldn't make a larger hole without getting electrocuted, Kui tried to see if maybe he could squeeze through. Readying himself, the Fukuisaurus leapt through the hole, only to get both stuck and electrocuted. "Gaaaaah!"

"Kui!" Everyone cried out as they saw him suffer. "Don't worry, buddy, I gotcha!" Grumpy called out as he did the one thing he knew how to do best; destroy stuff. He charged straight forward and busted down the fence with all his might. The attack resulted in both the Megalosaurus getting a massive headache from the electricity, and the fence splitting up where Kui was trapped and falling to the ground, completely wrecked.

"Hmm, clever strategy." Toro complemented the Megalosaurus. "For a moron."

"What'd you mean?" Kui asked as he pulled his body out of the hole he was trapped in. "He got me out of the fence."

"You shouldn't admire a man who leaps into danger to save someone if someone else has to save them both." Toro explained himself. "Now keep going!"

As the others ran to the next obstacle, Grumpy stayed behind with Kui. "Can you stand?" He asked the Fukuisaurus as he helped him up.

"I can." Kui replied before taking a step and collapsing again. "Augh!" He hissed in pain. "But I can't walk."

Seeing that his friend couldn't get anywhere, and that Toro most defiantly wasn't going to let the Fukuisaurus stop so he can heal, Grumpy lowered his head and gently placed Kui on his neck. "Here, let me help you finish."

"Are you sure this is even allowed?" Kui asked weakly.

"Only if he understands that both of your failures will be on his hands!" Toro called out to them.

After a while, they all regrouped at the second obstacle; the rock wall. "You've gotta be kidding me." Lola said as they all gasped at the size of it. "We have to climb that?"

"Expect to have to ruff every type of terrain!" Toro shouted at them from above. "Now get moving before the rocks start coming down!"

"Rocks?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror. "But don't we get a rope or something?!" Aqua asked.

"We didn't have fucking ropes in the fucking old days, so we don't ducking have them here!" Toro yelled as he started moving large boulders towards the edge of the wall. "You'd better get fucking moving if you don't want these fucking rocks to crush you!"

"He's insane!" Aqua cried.

"Well, so am I!" Sushi replied as she started leaping from ledge to ledge to reach the top.

Grumpy was doing the same with Kui using his sharp eyes to direct the Megalosaurus to the safest ledges. "Left! Right! Left! Left! Right!"

Those with four legs weren't as fortunate. They had to scale the wall like a human would, and it was not easy for beings that weigh more than elephants. "Agh!" Lola hissed as she pulled herself up another ledge that was too small for her to stand on.

"Lola, it's too dangerous for you!" Aqua called out from bellow, not even having tried to start climbing. "You should stop now before you seriously hurt yourself!"

"Are you calling my mate a fucking coward?!" Toro yelled at the Shunosaurus before pushing a boulder in her direction. "Just for that!" Was all he had to say for himself.

Not having time to dodge, the boulder hit Aqua directly on the head. "Oww! That hurt!" She yelled at Toro. "You almost tried to kill me!" Her newfound rage made her ignore her concerns for safety and filled her with the desire to see the Torosaurus pay.

"That was motivation!" Toro defended himself. "These boulders aren't even real! If I was trying to kill you, I'd have dropped all the boulders at the same time!"

"You might as well have done that!" Swift yelled at him as he nearly reached the top. Unfortunately, the ledge that the Majungasaurus placed his foot on gave out beneath him. "Aaaah!" He screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Swift!" Everyone screamed, even Toro was slightly horrified at what he just saw. The Majungasaurus continued on falling until he hit the ground hard.

"Aaaah!" Swift screamed as it felt like his left leg was broken in the fall. Things were only made worse when one of the boulders got lose from its chains and fell down, landing directly on his right leg. "Aaaaaaaah!" Swift screamed even louder at the unbearable pain until he returned to his card, saving him from further suffering.

Toro didn't say a word and just looked at the Majungasaurus card in silence while those that were left continued their way to the top. After about a half hour, everyone had made it. The last to the top was, no surprise, Aqua. "All right, mister, I got some words for-" The Shunosaurus stopped when she realized that their leader was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Shortcuts!" Toro replied from the other end of the ravine of acid. "I can take them, you cannot!"

"Then how are we supposed to get down?!" Sweet Tooth called out as the group gathered near the edge. "There's no stairs or anything."

Right after she said that, the ledge they were standing on started to crack. The dinosaurs heard the noise but didn't realize what it was until the ledge slowly started to come off. "I hate you." Sushi told the Mapusaurus before the ledge came off completely and sent the six of them down the wall. "Aaaah!" They all screamed as the rock slid down the wall like a skateboard, this side being a lot less steep than the one they climbed, before coming to a stop just at the edge of the ravine.

"That was fun." Grumpy said as he got off the ride.

"We could've almost died!" Kui reminded him. "How was any of that fun?!"

"I try to look at the positives. We didn't die, and the ride was fun once you got past the risks of death."

"... You're insane." Was all Aqua had to say to the Megalosaurus.

"Ahem!" Bickering dinosaurs all turned their attention to see Lola already on the other side of the ravine. "If the log can hold me, it should hold the rest of you."

"I'm not taking that chance!" Sushi declared as she ran across the bridge as fast as she cloud.

Those yet to cross looked over the edge and at the pool of acid beneath them. "So, that's supposed to be acid?" Grumpy said. "I remember knocking over some of Dr.Z's equipment and getting acid stains on me. Not a great feeling."

"Then don't fall down." Was Sweet Tooth's reply as she leapt over the ravine.

Grumpy and Aqua weren't so lucky. The Megalosaurus couldn't jump at risk of Kui falling off, and sauropods were unable to jump at all without hurting themselves. "I guess we have to take the log then." Grumpy said to Aqua.

"It would seem so." The Shunosaurus agreed. "You go first and I'll watch from the back.

Grumpy nodded and went to the front of the log. He placed a foot on the large piece of wood and felt the log shift. "'Gasp!'" Everyone gasped as they feared the log would give. Amazingly, that didn't happen and Grumpy was able to get onto the log without any trouble and begin walking.

Seeing that he was having to trouble with the log, Aqua started to get on herself. " _No, no, no!_ " Toro yelled in his head. " _It's supposed to be one at a time!_ "

Thinking that he wanted them done as soon as possible, Aqua for once ignored the risks of the log collapsing and started making her way to the other side. But it didn't take long for her to realize her mistake as they felt to long crack. "Oh, no!" Grumpy gasped, realizing what that sound meant.

"Hurry!" Aqua shoved him with her head before they both ran across the log. Unfortunately, this only weakened the log faster until it cracked and fell apart. Grumpy was able to make it to the other side with a small leap, but Aqua was too far away and fell into the pool of acid before. The Shunosaurus landed on her side and roared in pain as the acid burned her skin. She quickly got up, ignored the pain now on her feet, and ran out of the pool to regroup, a stair way nearby that lead up back to the course.

"Idiot!" Toro yelled at her before turning to the rest of them. "It doesn't count as completing the course if you destroy it in the process!"

"Toro, calm down." Lola tired to assure her lover. "All that's left is the field with machine guns."

"Oh, the machine guns were left over from another exercise." Toro corrected her. "Instead, you have to dodge land mines as you run across the field."

"LAND MINES?!" Everyone shouted. "There's no way they'd survive that!" Loba objected.

"Maybe not you slowpokes." Sushi said as she crotched into a sprinting position. "But I can make it across without those mines even touching me." She said before dashing off. "YOLO!"

The Suchomimus ran as fast as she could across the field, making sure to avoid going in a straight line. At first it looked like she was doing just fine and might be too light for the bombs to detect. But that all changed when the ground beneath suddenly exploded and sent her flying. "SUSHI!" Toro cried out in horror. Things were only made worse when the ground where she landed exploded and sent her crashing elsewhere on the field, further damaging her.

For a whole minute, the Suchomimus didn't move an inch. Everyone held their breaths, praying for a sign of life. That sign came when they say Sushi glow blue and return to her card, indicating that she wasn't dead.

While the others slightly calmed down from this, Toro's heart was still racing. One of his own soldiers, his friends, could've been killed out there. And it would've been all his fault. Things were made even worse when he say the other about to sprint out into the field as well. "NO!" He cried out as yellow energy surrounded him and lightning formed at the tip of his horns before he fired a Lightning Strike across the field, destroying all the mines in the process.

The other dinosaurs backed away from this sudden display of force. "Sir?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"Don't call me that anymore." Toro said sadly as he turned away, sounding like he was about to burst into tears. "You're all resigned from your positions. Go home and heal the injured. And don't ever come back here." Aqua and Grumpy didn't need to be told twice as they quickly ran for the exit, making sure to pick up Swift on the way. Sweet Tooth did the same once she grabbed Sushi's card.

The Torosaurus didn't need to turn around to know that Lola still was standing there. "That includes you." He told her before walking off.

"Toro." Lola said quietly as she started to follow him, but was stopped when Sushi started nudging her the other way.

"It's best we leave him alone for now." She told the Stegosaurus.

Lola hated seeing her boyfriend in such a state, but knew that the Mapusaurus was right and that she should wait first before talking to him. Sighing to herself, she followed Sweet Tooth out of the academy, all while thinking one thing. " _What happened to you?_ "

Once everyone was gone, Toro wept openly.

 **DK**

The sound of laughter filled the arcade as Dr. Owen and Cretacia played the several games. On a dancing machine, Dr. Owen showed his hidden breakdancer as he totally destroyed Cretacia. She got him back on the whack-a-mole game where she earned the highest score possible, completely wrecking it in the process. They even dove into the ball pit, making the children in there uncomfortable by the two adults acting like children and parents covering the kid's eyes. It was a happy moment for Cretacia as she was smiling again and having fun like she used to. Being the goofball her husband fell in love with.

At the current moment, she and Dr. Owen were at a table eating pizza until they probably would burst. "Someone clearly doesn't have table manners!" Dr. Owen joked as he swallowed the piece in his mouth.

"Like you're any better!" Cretacia countered, but the food in her mouth made it sound muffled.

Surprisingly, or not given how he eats, Dr. Owen could understand her perfectly. "I'm a guy! We're supposed to eat like pigs!"

"I bet that's the excuse you give to all your dates!" Cretacia laughed, cheese dripping out of her mouth.

"Ha! Jokes on you! I've never been on a date!" Dr. Owen tried to retort, but probably just made himself look even more pathetic.

"Really!? I would've thought a quirky guy like you would've had at least one girlfriend by now."

"I know, but apparently I'm considered 'not responsible' enough for most ladies." He said as he did a gesture with his fingers.

"Is that why you've decided to go after the woman who's been attacking our son?" She asked him, giving him a deadly glare at the mere thought of him marrying Ursula.

"Pfft!" Dr. Owen spat out the soda he was drinking right onto a nearby customer. "You really think that thing is still going on?" He asked, using a Scottish accent for some reason. "Please! Back then the worse thing she did was hold my son hostage, and Tank and Ace beat her up for that so it was forgivable. But to find out her boss made Rex and orphan, I think we'll need a break."

The mood suddenly changed as Cretacia looked down at her pizza, a bittersweet smile on her face. "I'm still getting used to the dinosaurs besides a few like Guru and Brontikens having names now. When Dr. Ancient was king, we didn't have time to figure that out and called them by their species names, which they did themselves before becoming cards." She sniffed as tears of joy started coming out of her eyes. "And our baby boy has been able to hound with and name all of them."

"Oh, he doesn't deserve all the credit." Dr. Owen waved her off, still using the accent. "Max and Zoe have been helping him all the way, and he's been doing the same. Together, those three can do anything."

"Yes. I guess they can." Cretacia said as they toasted each other, though Dr. Owen was using a piece of pizza instead of a drink.

Across from them, Patrick was busy counting money in front of the arcade owner. "I believe this should be enough to cover the mess they made." He said as he handed the money over.

The owner took the money and counted it for himself. "I don't know why you hang out with that quack if he's always getting into trouble."

"Señor." Patrick chuckled. "If life were that simple, it wouldn't be living."

 **DK**

As the sun began to set, Lola went back to the academy to find Toro. It wasn't too hard to find him, he hadn't moved from the spot he was last scene at all. He was done weeping, and instead was looking out at the obstacle course he made. "Toro?" Lola called out to him. The Torosaurus said nothing in response, looking as if he didn't even hear her. "Everyone's recovered from our training mishap. They're all at a McDonalds if you want to talk with them and apologize." Again Toro said nothing, making Lola impatient. "Will you just say something?!"

"Why?"

His response made the Stegosaurus blink her eyes in confusion and tilt her head. "What?"

"Why did I have to become like him? I would've thought after all these years that his influence would've disappeared like dust. But today I've been proven wrong in the worst possible way." Toro said as he looked down with shame.

Lola walked over to him and laid down beside him, prompting the Torosaurus to do the same. "What happened?"

"A lot happened." Toro answered. "My sergeant was someone who would not hand over his job so easily, much less consider someone an equal."

"How does this connect with what happened today?" Lola asked, failing to see the connection.

"I told you before you started to course, this was the exact training process I went though. Only the one I went thought was much less merciful. The pits we cross were actual lava, the rocks tossed down at us were actual boulders and much larger, and there'd be many dangerous and powerful game that could kill someone if they were gained up on."

 ** _A younger Toro stood among many new recruits. The number of those present began to fade away until not even half of those originally present remained._**

"At the start, we had over 200 men and women who trained to be a part of the Southern King's army. When we supposedly completed our training, there were about twenty left, at most, including myself."

Lola's eyes widened at what she heard. True training to be in the army was not an easy task and she knew many that had been killed during training, but never to such an extent. She was about to express her sympathy, when she replayed his words in her mind. "What'd you mean by supposedly?"

Toro sighed a long sigh that told Lola that he was hiding something from her. "The truth is that the only reason we even completed our training was because our sergeant was killed. As the most successful trainee, I was chosen to replace him and take command of his army."

Lola was slowly starting to understand what Toro was saying. "So, you thought that you were given your position and didn't earn it rightfully?" She guessed, Toro nodded in confirmation.

"It goes beyond that." Toro continued. "To the battle against the Western Raiders."

"You mean the battle where you claim to have slain over a thousand raptors? How does that connect with everything."

"Because I never told you the full story of the battle, only the outcome." Toro confessed. "While it is true that the we all survived the battle and all the raptors were defeated, we barely killed a hundred. The only reason any of that even happened was by sheer luck."

 ** _"Go! Go! Go!" Toro urged many of his soldiers, carrying their wounded up a ravine in a heavy rainstorm. "Get them as far away as possible and warn anyone you come across on your way back to the kingdom! The rest of us will hold them off as long as possible!"_**

 ** _Standing beside him were maybe twenty or so other dinosaurs, all carrying small wounds but could still fight. In front of them were too many raptors to count advancing towards them, teeth and claws bared. "If I'm going to die today, then I'm going to die like a man!" Toro silently declared as they prepared to fight to the death._**

 ** _That's when it happened. Lightning struck a large branch and caused it to fall to the bottom of the ravine where the raptors were advancing. This caused the raptors in front and those with Toro to become slightly distracted. This distraction proved to be a bad mistake for the raptors as the sound of rushing water appeared. In just a few seconds, a huge flash flood swept into the ravine. The raptors barely had any time to react before they were being carried away by the water, every last one. Toro and his troops were fortunate enough to just be high enough to avoid the water._**

 ** _After a few minutes, the water began to recede. In its place was a trail of corpses. Yet, the dinosaurs of Toro's army weren't grossed out by the bodies and instead began to rejoice at the victory. "Whoo-hooo! We did it!"_**

 ** _"That'll so those rotten raptors to mess with the Southern King's army!"_**

 ** _"Victory's ours!"_**

 ** _As his troops celebrated, Toro kept staring at the ravine bellow, eyes widened. Not saying a word._**

"After that battle, I resigned from the army." Toro finished his story.

"Why?" Lola asked. "Like you said, you won the battle without losing anyone."

"By sheer dumb luck!" Toro got up and stomped his foot on the ground. "If that flash flood never happened we wouldn't be having this conversation, because I'd be dead! I've tried lying to myself that things played out differently, and that I was a big hero. Some job that did!" Tears started to fall out of his eyes. "I guess I just wanted to prove that I could lead an army, even if it was a small one, and that I wasn't just handed the job. Instead, all I showed was that I'm even more inexperienced a leader than I thought if my idea of training was a death course!"

Lola got up and walked over to her boyfriend and nuzzled him affectionately. "Toro, Dear, no one has ever doubted your abilities. Rex made you Head of Defense for a reason. Because he had faith in you. The only one who doesn't believe in your abilities is yourself. So stop trying to prove something that doesn't need to be proven, and lead us against the garden thief."

After his girlfriend's speech, Toro sniffed a tear before shaking his head to stop them from flowing. "You're right, Lola." He said, the confidence in his voice returning. "Why was I wasting time thinking like those wanna be sergeants? They don't even know the first thing about leading a squad! Ha, ha!"

"And I suppose you have an idea what to do know?" Lola asked with a mental smile.

"Absolutely not!" Toro replied. "But I know how to figure that out for sure."

 **DK**

Just like what Lola said, the others were all sitting outside at a McDonalds, awaiting their orders. Sushi was standing in the drive thru with Sweet Tooth, telling the worker in the other side everyone's orders. "I'll have a ten piece chicken nuggets, no sauce. Yes, I know that's not my normal order, I'm trying to branch out to help a friend with her diet. OK, hang on a second." She turned around and looked at the Mapusaurus behind her. "Sweet Tooth, what'd you want?"

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number-" She listed before getting cut off by the Suchomimus.

"Sweet Tooth! You can't eat that much fast food if you're on a diet!" Sushi reminded her.

The Mapusaurus grumbled before scoffing. "Fine! I'll have a number five. But no vegetables. God help you if there are vegetables!"

"There won't be any vegetables!" Sushi replied before placing the order. "Finish with a number five, no vegetables."

"Okay good!" Sweet Tooth said as they went back to the others.

Surprisingly, everyone else looked like nothing had happened to them: Kui was able to move again, Aqua's side wasn't burned anymore, and Swift's foot didn't even look like it was ever broken. "How's the foot holding up, Swift?" Grumpy asked the Majungasaurus.

"Good as new." Swift replied. "Dr. Tokugawa is a miracle worker."

"That he sure is." Sushi agreed as she and Sweet Tooth took their seats next to them. "What about you, Aqua?"

"My side had already healed while I was in the card, so I didn't need to be checked. And even if something comes up, I know how to take care of acid burns." The Shunosaurus explained. "That's part of the reason why I decided to join Toro's little watch group. I figured he could use someone with healing knowledge on the team since Paris isn't available."

"I guess that makes sense. You normally don't like to get involved with fights." Swift commented.

Aqua gave him a warning grumble, making the Majungasaurus chuckle nervously. "I can fight when I want to, I just don't as often as you do."

"I'm assuming that's the reason you wanted to join this team." Grumpy said to Swift. "Same goes for me. Been a while since I've cracked some skulls open. Not since my time back in Zeta Point, if I recall correctly." The other all looked at him in silence like he was crazy. "I'm kidding! I haven't killed anyone. Literally, Dr.Z raised me so I didn't have to hunt, remember?"

Seeing that they were all explaining why they joined the team, Sushi and Sweet Tooth decided to go next. "Ours is pretty simple. We both had an epiphany that we became way to addicted with food and fish and decided we needed to diet ourselves." Sweet Tooth explained.

"You're the one on the diet, I'm just trying new things." Sushi retorted. "But yeah, we thought doing this might be health for us as it could get our minds off meals, and also get in some exercise."

With everyone else having explained their reasons, Kui was up. "I haven't really been doing much since my arrival. Paris hasn't needed my training very often, so I've basically been doing nothing. Which you would think a former champion shouldn't do. And don't get me stared on what Guru and Meg have been telling me."

"So I guess we all had more to joining this than simply being the last ones available." Swift said, the others nodding in agreement.

"You'd really think I'd waste my time training you if I considered you all the bottom of the barrel?" Everyone turned around to see Toro and Lola approaching them. The confidence in the Torosaurus from a few moments ago was gone, replaced with nervousness.

"Hey, dude." Grumpy greeted them.

"Are you feeling better, Toro?" Aqua asked them.

Toro looked around at the dinosaurs in front of him. Instead of seeing looks of anger and hatred, they were more those of concern. Sighing heavily, the Torosaurus came clean. "Listen, everyone, I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier today. I have no excuse for my actions. I just hope that-" He said before Grumpy cut him off.

"Toro, none of us hold a grudge for how you behaved earlier."

"I do!" Sushi admitted, but was silenced by the flares of her peers. "Joking." She squeaked.

"If we held grudges for every time someone did something bad, we wouldn't really be able to be a functioning herd. Most of us would probably be locked up for life for the stuff we did."

"He does have a point." Kui brought up. "All the stuff I stood for my nest would probably get be arrested for life."

"I'm still surprised the aquarium hasn't fired me for trying to eat the whale sharks." Sushi said.

"What everyone is trying to say is that we don't care about the explanation." Aqua said. "All that maters is that you're back to normal."

If he could, Toro would've smiled at the loyalty his former troops possessed. Even after everything, they still considered him a friend. "Thank you, guys."

"Don't mention it." Swift said. "Now, are we going to catch the Garden Thief or what?"

"You still want to take part in that?" Toro asked.

"Of course. Didn't you just hear us explain why we joined the team?" Aqua said, lowering her head to Toro's level. "So, what's the first thing we do, you lunatic?"

"Hey! No talking back to your superiors!" Toro playfully scolded her.

The Shunosaurus did the equivalent of a shrug. "I told you I'd get you back for earlier. And besides, you didn't hire us back just yet."

"You win this time." Toro glared at her before turning his attention to the others. "All right, troops, let's make this night the night the Garden Thief will regret ever coming up from the ground!" He declared.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted and stood at attention.

"Um, excuse me?" They all turned around to see a worker holding a large bag of food. "I have all your orders."

"Okay, food first, then we'll catch the thief." Toro said.

 **DK**

Elsewhere, the Alpha Gang were deep in a forest outside of town, searching for the dinosaur themselves. "I can't believe it's been five days and you two idiots haven't found hide or scale of that dinosaur!" Ursula scolded her partners as she slashed away the branches with a sword she conveniently had. "How can you consider yourselves dinosaur hunters if you can't even find one dinosaur in almost a week!"

"But, Ursula, you saw the reports. It hides underground before it attacks." Ed pointed out.

"Which is exactly why you need me to keep your spineless butts safe." The woman replied. "A dinosaur with that kind of skill would make Dr.Z love us when we bring it back to him."

"It would be the bane or the brat's existence." Zander commented as he pulled out his phone and watched a remix of Spiny's interview someone made for the tenth time that night.

"Zander, will you turn that thing off!" Ursula hissed at the tall man. "Your noise will tell it that we're nearby and run away again!"

"What'd you mean again? We haven't seen the dinosaur at all." Zander pointed out without looking up from the video.

"I'm positive we would've found it by now if you two morons took this job more like a job and less like a joke." Ursula slashed her sword and nearly cut a whole tree in half.

Ed just narrowly dodged the blade while Zander didn't seem to notice the threat. As he cowered on the ground in fear, Ed noticed something through the bushes. Something that resembled footprints. "Hey, guys! I think we're onto something!"

Moving the bushes away, Ed revealed a path of tracks that lead down a hill. "Perfect. We're getting super close." Ursula said. "I can smell it."

Ed, taking her wording literally, sniffed the air as well and picked up an unfamiliar scent. "Hey, I think I do as well."

"She didn't mean literally, Ed." Zander said, still watching the video. Ursula, having enough of his laziness, grabbed his phone and tossed it into the pond below them. "No!" Zander cried as it sank into the water. "That phone was on my card!" He sobbed.

The splash in the pound, plus Zander's sobbing, alerted a nearby dinosaur in the area of the commotion. Stepping out of the foliage was not the Edmontonia. Instead it was a ceratopsian that looked a lot like Chomp, but was a light brown with many white markings all over the body and lacked a horn on the nose. This dinosaur was a Diceratops.

Ursula gasped at the sudden appearance. "I can't believe it! My expert tracking skills led us to the dinosaurs hiding place before the brats found it!" She beamed with joy.

"Tracking skills?" Zander repeated bitterly.

"Never mind, let's get it." She said as they all pulled out scanners.

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

 **DK**

At the same time the Alpha Gang started their fight with the Diceratops, the Dino Patrol were searching the streets of the Garden Thief's attacks. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us all to split up and cover more space?" Lola asked as she dangled a bunch a radishes from a stick in her mouth.

Toro shook his head. "No, we'd stand a much better chance if we stick together. We don't know what species we're up against, or how strong they are."

"I really don't think that it could be that strong." Lola replied.

"I agree with Toro." Aqua said. "After all, me and Swift were able to beat Chomp and Terry when we first fought."

"Ah, good times." Swift sighed at the memory before noticing something ahead of them with his predator vision that allowed him to hunt at night. "Wait, guys, I think I see something on the road, just ahead of us."

Slowly walking forward, everyone was able to see a large hole in the middle of the street. "How did nobody notice this?" Sushi asked.

"Most likely it was just made." Kui assumed as he walked over to it. Upon closer inspection, he deduced that he might be able to fit in it. "I'll check it out. I should be small enough to fit in." He said before hopping in.

"Careful, Kui!" Toro warned him.

The Fukuisaurus slowly walked deeper into the tunnel, the lack of light making it difficult for him to see far. Each step he took, he took with complete caution, almost like a Geisha. It seemed that the deeper he went, the more darker it had become. While to most it would seem obvious considering the time of day and his location, Kui thought of something different. "Guys, I'm seeing tunnels all around me." He informed them as he started making his way back up.

"Are you sure?" Toro asked.

"Affirmative." Kui replied. "This has to be how they get around without anyone noticing."

"Seems most likely." Sweet Tooth said as she stuck her head in the hole and gave it a few sniffs. "I think we might be in luck." She told the others. "Because I'm pretty sure I can smell them, and it's fresh, too."

"Is that fresh in minutes of hours?" Sushi asked, knowing the difference between the two categories when it came to a theropod's nose.

Before she could answer, Kui felt the ground beneath him moving. "I'd say neither!" He exclaimed before leaping out of the hole and rejoining the group.

"Get ready, soldiers!" Toro alerted his team as they got into defense positions, Lola dropping the radishes on the street. "Here it comes!"

" _Please don't be a fake out! Please don't be a fake out!_ " Grumpy thought pleaded.

Suddenly, the Edmontonia popped his head out of the hole and grabbed the radishes. "An Edmonton!" Swift identified to culprit.

"Then he's our Garden Thief!" Grumpy said before noticing the ankylosaur heading back the way he came. "Oh, no you don't!" He said as he activated his Super Move. "Zero G Throw!" Using his telekinesis, Grumpy lifted the Edmontonia high into the air before letting go and dropping him to the ground. The Edmontonia landed on his back and got back onto his feet. "How did he survive that?!" Grumpy said in shock that his attack failed.

"Don't you know ankylosaur anatomy?!" Aqua hissed. "Their backs are designed to absorb hits!"

Toro ignored his bickering soldiers and turned his attention to the culprit. "Edmontonia, you are guilty of vandalizing these humans' property! Come with us peacefully, and we we'll see that you don't get a harsh sentence!"

The Edmontonia responded to the Torosaur's terms by tackling him away. "Toro!" Everyone cried out as the Torosaurus crashed landed behind them. "That's it!" Sweet Tooth declared as she ran towards the Edmontonia and knocked him away with her head.

The Edmontonia did a flip and landed on his feet before Sushi jumped onto his back. "No running away this time!" She told him as Swift prepared to use his Move Card.

"Mayfly!" He announced as he dashed towards the Edmontonia before vanishing. The ankylosaur looked around frantically for the Majungasaurus before he found himself getting pelted from all sides, Swift being careful not to hit Sushi.

This went on for a few seconds until Swift stopped and the Edmontonia collapsed on the ground. "We did it!" Sushi cheered as she leapt off his back to join up with Swift and Sweet Tooth.

"Don't celebrate just yet, he's still standing." Sweet Tooth said as the Edmontonia got back onto his feet. "I think he wasn't some desert after that course. And I got one in the form of a Fire Canon!"

But before she could activate the attack, a purple glow surrounded the Edmontonia. Suddenly, a rock appeared in front of him before he spun around hit, curling it with his tail, before giving it a powerful push forward with his head, rolling it towards his attackers. The three theropods in his path didn't have time to react as the rock hit all three of them, knocking them back and returning them to the cards.

The others were left shocked at the Edmontonia's attack. "What was that?!" Grumpy gasped.

"Rock Roller." Kui answered before noticing the Edmontonia glowing again. "And he's about to use another one!"

The Edmontonia pushed another rock towards the remaining combatants with even more force than last time. The others all tended as they prepared to either dodge the attack or destroy it. But they didn't have to as Aqua swung her tail at it like a baseball bat and sent the rock back in the opposite direction. The rock collided with the Edmontonia and knocked him onto his side. "And that's strike three!" Grumpy joked as he prepared his other Super Move. "Gigantic Fall!"

The Edmontonia noticed the rocks being hurled towards him and smashed all of them with his tail. This gave Kui the perfect opportunity to run towards him unnoticed, leap into the air, and land on him like when he fought Armatus. The attack knocked the Edmontonia back, but he still landed on his feet.

Just as he was about to use Rock Roller again, purple spikes began to land around him, forming a circular wall. Looking at his opponents, he saw Lola's thagomizers were glowing before they returned to normal. "We tried to settle this peacefully." She told him.

"But now you've just placed yourself under arrest!" Toro finished as electricity began to flow through him and his frill lit up. "Lightning Strike!" He called out as an orange bolt of lightning was fired at the Edmontonia.

The ankylosaur twitched from the electricity until he glowed purple and his card and Move Card floated to the ground. As the other dinosaurs all roared in the victory, Lola and Toro approached the card. "Well, that's the end of the Garden Thief's mischief." Toro said.

"Agreed." Lola nodded. "But what do we do with him as punishment?"

"I think I have an idea."

 **DK**

Earlier, the Diceratops was panting heavily as she was being ganged up on by Yeager, The Professor, and Pyro. Screeching, The Professor leapt onto the Diceratops' back and began clawing, scratching, and biting it. He only leapt off when Yeager grabbed the Diceratops by the neck and tossed her into the pond with a loud splash. "I can't believe it!" Ursula said with excitement. "We're actually winning!"

"It seems Seth was onto something when he made Clone Dinosaurs." Ed said.

"Makes you wonder what else he had planned." Zander said.

"Oh, he told me." Pyro told the trio as he approached the Diceratops in the pond. The ceratopsian looked up at the Alpha Dinosaur with fear in her eyes, too terrified to try and escape. "And I think you'll like what he had in mind." He said before he breathed his fire breath onto the Diceratops, defeating her in seconds.

The card floated in the pond before it was picked up by Ed. "Oh my gosh! We actually got a card!" He cheered before the trio all said. "Hip-hip hooray for the Alpha Gang!" And leapt into the air.

As the landed back on the ground, The Professor took note of the lack of scenery change. "Hold on. If we defeated the dinosaur, why is there still a battle field?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's having trouble comprehending that we actually won this time." Ursula blew it off. "Now, who's up for a victory feast?!"

"Victory feast!" Zander and Ed cheered alongside Ursula as they went back to Zeta Point, leaving the dinosaurs behind.

"Something tells me this wasn't the only dinosaur on the loose." Yeager said.

"You're most likely right." Pyro said, noticing the battlefield disappearing. "But that means that it's their failure, and not ours." He laughed before the three of them were recalled.

 **DK**

Later that night, Dr. Owen pulled up at the Taylor Household in his yellow car. "Thanks for driving me back, Dr. Owen." Cretacia thanked him as she got out of the car.

"Think nothing of it, Cretacia." Dr. Owen replied. "If you're up to it, we could do the same thing tomorrow."

"Actually, Señor, they wanted me to tell you that the two of you are banned from the arcade for life, and that they'd tell their friends." Patrick intercepted.

The two arcade wreckers seemed unfazed by this realization and laughed. "Maybe we'll just hang out at the Mega Mall tomorrow?" Cretacia suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dr. Owen agreed as he drove off into the night, honking Cretacia good night.

 **DK**

"Relief has swept over Sanjo City as the Garden Thief, now identified as Boulder Edmontonia, has been captured and is currently serving his sentence." The anchorwoman reported as the screen showed Boulder properly filling in the tunnels that he created, so they wouldn't cause the street to collapse, as punishment.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that cementing these holes would be more effective, or whatever it is those machine things do." He said to the person watching over him, which was Rex. "Your Highness." His voice sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Perhaps." Rex shrugged before glaring at the Edmontonia as the ankylosaur pulled another sack of dirt into the hole. "Maybe you should've taken the suggestions of my Chief of Defense then."

Speaking of Toro, despite Boulder's thievery coming to an end, he decided that having the Dino Patrol around might be helpful for future troubles. That and he really liked the idea of being in-charge of a dinosaur military. "One, two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four!" He chanted as they marched on their morning patrol. "All right, I believe that's everything covered!" He said before stopping.

This was followed by Lola crashing into him, followed by Sushi, Aqua, Swift, Sweet Tooth, Grumpy, and finally Kui, all creating a large pile of dinosaurs at the beginning of a crosswalk. "Uh, sir? I think you forgot to say halt." Sushi said.

"Thanks for remembering." Toro grumbled, annoyed at his own failure to remember the most basic military commands. It seems the Dino Patrol still had some work to do.

 **Next time on Dinosaur King:**

 **Ursula: The plan is perfect! We set them up on a date, distract the brats, they confess their love for each other, get married and have several babies, and love happily ever after! Mwahahahah!**

 **(Ed backs away from the laughing Ursula and holds up a cross)**

A/N: Holy shit, this chapter came out differently then I originally thought. I was expecting a funny chapter with military slapstick when I began writing, but instead we got this. I'm not sure how to feel. Considering it allowed me to give personality to some minor dinosaurs, and flesh out one of the more popular ones, I'd consider this a victory.

I'll be honest, the stuff with Cretacia and Dr. Owen was not easy to write. Maybe because I don't have much experience with either of them. And before you ask, the stuff with Aki and Jim do have reasons for being included. One will be touched upon next chapter.

But let's talk about something that has come to mind recently. I have been thinking about what would it be like if I included the other dinosaurs from the Arcade and TCG in the story. Even going as far as to start giving some names and roles. And with a recent suggestion asking for their inclusion, I've debated what to do.

I've already ruled out adding them into this story, it was a decision I should have made in the story boarding process. I've already got the ending planned and including them would only work in a forced third season that would most definitely fall flat on its face. The only way I could add them in would be to completely rewrite the story, and that's a dumb reason to. The other idea is to do a sequel story and showcases them after I finish this story before I begin my crossover season. But I feel that one will also fall flat on its face. At the moment, I'll say that their inclusion in anything is probably unlikely, and probably for the best. With over 80 different dinosaurs, they'd be very forgettable.

Quality over quantity, as they say.


End file.
